Kizuna
by usura-tialmant
Summary: ¿Cómo salvar a alguien cuando no fuiste capaz hacerlo en el pasado? Naruto y Sasuke no se soportan, pero están destinados a entenderse. Los dos jóvenes recién llegados a Tokio y a Konoha Gakuen descubrirán que el pasado les une cada vez un poco mas. Su relación adolescente está salpicada por extraños eventos que no repararan hasta mucho después.(FIC COLABORACIÓN CON SOLOCHELY)
1. La promesa de una vida

ADVETENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai  
>NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto<br>Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro  
>Autores<p>

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato! Sin más os dejo con mi parte espero que la disfruteís.!

**La promesa de vida  
><strong>_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)/ Solochely_

El cielo se estaba nublando lentamente con unas densas nubes negras, el silencio del mundo reinaba por todos lados. La tormenta aún no estaba encima de ellos y los colores rosados y azul verdoso del atardecer se reflejaba en la superficie del agua, de apenas un palmo de profundidad, en la que estaban tirados los cuerpos de lo últimos supervivientes de la lucha por la libertad de la humanidad.

Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke yacían boca arriba contemplando el mundo que habían salvado en silencio. Sus heridas les habían debilitado de tal manera que no les permitían mantenerse en pie. Kaguya había sido el enemigo más formidable que hubieran enfrentado jamás, Deformación de la Naturaleza y creando portales dimensionales separandolos e hiriendo les una y otra vez; la regeneración de aquel monstruo del pasado no parecía encontrar fin.

Tras incontables intentos a cual más arriesgado o descabellado lograron vencer, dejando un amplio territorio totalmente devastado por la crudeza del combate, se levantaron montaña, se crearon claros y lagos. La geografía había cambiado drásticamente y muchos de los ninjas de la Alianza perecieron como daños colaterales. Triste, pero a pesar de los intentos de Uzumaki no consiguieron poder reducir más el número de víctimas; pero el mundo estaba a salvo…

Las mirada de los héroes se fijaron en la nueva luna que ellos habían creado entre los dos sellando a la inmortal Kaguya en su interior. Notaban su vida escapar por cada segundo que pasaba, decidieron entonces mutuamente deleitarse con las últimas sensaciones que experimentarían. Iban a morir y lo sabían, ya no había nada que pudieran hacer ni nada que pudieran hacer por ellos.

Saborearon cada brisa del viento, las gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo empapado, la calidez del sol y los hermosos colores en el enorme tapiz del cielo. Silencio, solo interrumpido por su respiración cada vez más dificultosa.

- Ne, Sasuke…- el otro no le contestó y ni falta que hacía - al final ¿crees que la maldición se habrá roto?- no tuvo respuesta - me refiero a la de Indara y Ashura…

- Quién sabe…- contestó finalmente sintiendo la boca pastosa.

De nuevo el silencio reino entre ellos. Naruto alzó su mano derecha observando el símbolo que quedó perenne en la palma de su mano; un círculo.

- Si no lo hemos hecho, eso significa que alguien deberá llevar esta carga…-

- Es el destino, no hay nada que hacer, como antes lo fueron Madara y Hashirama…

- No puedo aceptarlo… - quiso gritar pero su voz estaba quebrada por la debilidad de su cuerpo - Eso significaría que nuestros esfuerzos no han servido de nada, había una nueva guerra consumidos por la espiral del amor y el odio. ¡Yo no quiero eso…!

Los ojos negros de Sasuke no quisieron ver como los azules de Naruto se empañaron con lágrimas y se mantuvo mirando el cielo rosado cuando las nubes negras empezaron a crubir la hermosa vista como el telón que anuncia el fin de una obra. Ya iba siendo hora que lo artistas se retiraran. Delgadas gotas empezaron a caer creando ondas en la superficie del agua.

- No puedo aceptar que alguien, en un futuro, tenga que vivir la impotencia que he vivido yo todos estos años…-

- …-

- Yo…¡yo no quiero morir!- gritó finalmente dejándose llevar por la impotencia, un ninja debía estar preparado, pero no quería que fuera así. No en ese momento, dejó caer la mano. - Yo...Yo quería ser Hokage para evitar las guerras…¡para evitar que algo así pasara!-

Uchiha simplemente cerró los ojos pudiendo sentir con todo detalle la desesperación del rubio. Él también quería vivir, quería ser Hokage para también purgar los pecados de los anteriores y crear un mundo donde los mismos estúpidos errores dejaran de sucederse una y otra vez. Pero ambos a las puertas de sus sueños debían abandonar.

- Si volviera a vivir quisiera que nos encontráramos todos de nuevo. Pero de lo que más me arrepiento...es no haberte podido salvar Sasuke...Tú no te merecías esto…-

- Ya...Esta bien Naruto…- musitó débilmente - Ha sido también mi decisión… - le recordó - Ha sido divertido hacerlo juntos…- Tras una mueca de dolor se permitió sonreír. - Todos han muerto, Kakashi, Obito, Sakura...Lee, Gaara, todos nuestros amigos en esta guerra absurda que yo inicié.- una risa floja y rasposa de amargura salió de sus labios resecos. - Que verdadero idiota…-

El moreno se sobresaltó cuando sintió la manos de Uzumaki apretarle con fuerza su mano izquierda donde se encontraba su símbolo de la luna creciente. Este le miró de reojo.

-¡No puedo permitirlo! No puedo permitir que sea otro quien te salve, ¡Sasuke! -

Sasuke sólo le devolvió una sonrisa y lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos, todo terminó para el Uchiha que por fin pudo descansar.

- Dobe...Gracias -

- Sasuke…¡SASUKE!-

No hubo respuesta, la mano del Uchiha, que por un momento le devolvió el apretón con debilidad, no hacía nada de fuerza y supo que al fin estaba muerto. Él pronto le seguiría.

- Sasuke… Seré yo quien te salve, sin importar el tiempo o el lugar y las veces que necesite hacerlo….Yo….te encontraré…Yo…-

Las fuerzas le fallaron sintiendo que no podía mantenerse consciente por mucho más tiempo.

- Es ….mi promesa ...de...por vi...da….-

La tormenta azotó con toda su fuerza, y los tiempos de paz se sucedieron durante milenios salpicados por conflictos como había estado siendo hasta ahora.

TOKYO,2014

La escandalosa alarma de un despertador resonó por todo el dormitorio y una mano perezosa rebuscó por la mesilla de noche hasta apagar el artefacto del demonio. Suspiró profundamente con alivio acomodándose de nuevo bajo las sábanas...La tregua no terminó ya que en apenas cinco minutos cuando había vuelto a caer en brazos de Morfeo la endiablada alarma le sobresaltó.

El despertador voló contra una puerta, pero esta se abrió y el despertador casi golpea a quien decidió despertar personalmente al dormilón al otro lado de la puerta. Un joven de rubio con el pelo anárquico y ojos azules, con extrañas marcas en la cara que recordaban a los bigotes de los gatos.

- Buenos días, Naruto.-

La respuesta fue un gruñido más parecido a un rebuzno y un largo bostezo.


	2. Inicio Uzumaki Naruto

ADVETENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato! Sin más os dejo con mi parte espero que la disfruteís.!

* * *

><p>Kizuna II<p>

_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)/ Solochely_

- Cinco minutos más... -contestó el rubio aún con las legañas impidiéndole abrir los ojos-.

- ¡Levántate ya, Naruto! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a clase! ¡Que son ya las siete y veinte!

Volvió a buscar a tientas en su mesita de noche y, al no encontrar el despertador, cogió el móvil para mirar la hora.

-¡AAAHHHH! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DESPERTADO ANTES, IRUKA-ONIICHAN*!? - abrió los ojos como platos y en un instante saltó de la cama en busca de su uniforme-.

-¡Llevo intentándolo desde hace casi una hora! ¡Ostras! -resignado, se quedó un momento viendo al muchacho vestirse a toda prisa- Tienes el desayuno en la mesa, ¡comételo antes de irte!

-¡Que siiii!

-Mira que costarás de criar... Taku* -El mayor dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de sí, abandonando el huracán que se estaba creando en aquella estancia.

Naruto pedaleaba emocionado mientras iba comiéndose unas tostadas. Éste iba a ser el primer día de sus dos últimos años de instituto. Se había trasladado debido al nuevo trabajo de su tutor, Iruka. Aunque para Naruto era algo más que eso. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre habían estado juntos, en el orfanato. Siempre había estado cuidando él, procurando que no se metiera en follones, ayudándole a estudiar (aunque no era el punto fuerte de ninguno de los dos) y aún después de abandonar el orfanato, Iruka seguía visitándole y ocupándose de él. Y para sorpresa de Naruto, cuando aún tenía 9 años, se convirtió en su tutor legal para poder sacarle de aquel infierno. Para Naruto fue algo así como su salvador, y la única familia que tenía.

Con todos esos sentimientos revoloteándole por la mente, llegó hasta la puerta de su nueva escuela. Todo estaba envuelto del color rosado que los pétalos de los cerezos dejaban flotando en el aire. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire frío le raspara un poco la garganta, imaginándose la vida que le esperaba de ahora en adelante. Y no pudo más que esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-¡CHICOOOOOS!¡VAMOS A CREAR RECUERDOS QUE DUREN TODA LA VIDA!

Ignorando todos los murmullos que acababa de provocar, se dirigió felizmente a aparcar su bici, para marchar acto seguido al aula a dejar sus cosas.

Estaba por empezar el acto de bienvenida y, por una vez en su vida, no quería llegar tarde.

*Onii-chan (del jap) - termino para referirse a un hermano mayor o superior.

*Taku (del jap.) - exclamación vulgar que denota hastío, fastidio o contrariedad: jolín, ostras, etc.


	3. Inicio Uchiha Sasuke

**ADVETENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

**NARUTO** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato! Sin más os dejo con mi parte espero que la disfruteís.!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna III<strong>

_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)/ Solochely_

- Aquí tienes tu desayuno… -dejó sobre la mesa una bandeja con el típico desayuno japonés: pescado, sopa de miso y algo de arroz-.

- Yo voy saliendo, gracias por el desayuno, Rin.

- Itachi, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que puedes llamarme madre…?

El joven de apenas 21 años se disculpó con una sonrisa suave acomodándose su larga y morena coleta tras colocarse la chaqueta para salir de casa.

- Volveré un poco tarde, no hace falta que me esperéis para la cena…

- Oooooh -canturreó una voz masculina apartando el periódico que leía-. Qué raro en ti, Itachi… ¿no habrá una dulce muchacha que quieras ocultarnos, verdad?

Uchiha Sasuke rodó los ojos antes de llevarse uno de los últimos bocados de su desayuno. Itachi volvió a contestar con una suave risa, nada incomodado.

- Sabes perfectamente que no sería algo que ocultaría. La felicidad no es algo que deba esconderse -sonrió antes de abrir la puerta-. Me voy.

- ¡Ve y vuelve! -se despidieron los otros dos adultos-.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Sasuke? ¿Vas a-?

No pudo continuar su interrogatorio cuando sintió dos suaves golpes en su cabeza y devolvió la mirada a Rin, que señaló el reloj de la pared del comedor.

- Acuérdate que hoy tenías reunión de trabajo, Obito…

El adulto rió nervioso al sentir la mirada de Rin y tras tomar el té con un sorbo se dispuso a abandonar la residencia Uchiha.

Sasuke terminó con calma su desayuno mientras la mujer se encargaba de limpiar los pocos platos del desayuno. Se colgó la mochila sobre el hombro y comprobó la hora una vez más; bufó desganado y se despidió de la mujer y avanzó hacia el Instituto.

- Siento no poder darte algo mejor, Sasuke -recordó la voz de Obito cuando él miró el panfleto del instituto donde iba a ser ingresado-. Sé que Itachi ha tenido acceso a una formación mejor, pero con todo lo del traslado, se me pasó la fecha y las plazas del instituto donde estudió él quedaron completas. ¡Pero te prometo que el próximo curso te conseguiré una plaza!

"Estúpido…", gruñó en sus adentros.

- ¡Además me han dicho que esta escuela está ganando mucho prestigio, estoy seguro que no notarás la diferencia!

"Doblemente idiota…".

No quería ir a aquella escuela con ese nombre tan ridículo... 'Konoha Gakuen'. ¿Cómo podría poner eso en su currículum? Por lo único que no formó el alboroto que merecía era porque había una cantidad de clubs amplísimo, incluido tiro con arco.

- ¡Tsk!

Cuando tenía seis años se encontró a sus padres, que habían sido miembros de las fuerzas armadas de Japón, asesinados. Itachi apareció poco después y se lo llevó lejos de la escena, pero ya fue tarde: la escena de sus cuerpos uno encima del otro le turbaron para siempre.

A los pocos días apareció Obito diciendo que era un sobrino de su madre. Mucho más tarde supo que varios militares más fueron asesinados ese mismo día. Todo era muy sospechoso. El idiota de Obito decía que era mejor cerrar la herida y su hermano le apoyaba.

No encontraba el momento de poder matar los asesinos de sus padres. Pero ahí estaba él: delante de aquella ridícula escuela. Tomó aire y se mentalizó de que sólo sería ese curso, pero estaría atento a cualquier baja que pudiera encontrar en la escuela en la que él quería ingresar.

* * *

><p>*Ve y vuelve* Itterasai : es la forma literal de deir nos vemos o vuelve pronto en Japonés.<p> 


	4. La inaguración

ADVETENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato! Sin más os dejo con mi parte espero que la disfruteís.!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna IV<strong>

_by Solochely_

-Mira, mira… ¡Es él!

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Que sí, que sí! Sacó la puntuación más alta de todas. Pero… ¿¡A que es guapo!? ¡Hasta parece una estrella de cine por cómo camina!

Ni tan siquiera llevaba cinco minutos sentado, y Naruto ya estaba asqueado de todos los comentarios que lanzaban sobre aquel chico que llegó justo después de él. No paraba de observarle para encontrar el por qué de tanta adulación. Pero por más que lo miraba, no le encontraba nada de especial. Era totalmente inexpresivo, no hablaba con nadie (por lo que el rubio pensó que tal vez era nuevo en el instituto al igual que él) y lo único que hacía era leer una revista y consultar el reloj una y otra vez. Después de largo rato de mirarle fijamente, el chaval se volteó a ojear la multitud y, durante unos instantes cruzaron sus miradas. A duras penas fue un segundo, pero fue lo suficiente para que Naruto por alguna razón se sintiera incómodo y apartara la mirada. Fuese lo que fuese que hizo girarse al muchacho, no capturó su atención, por lo que siguió leyendo su revista.

_**¿Qué ha sido eso?.**_ De repente empezó a notar como un sudor frío recorría su frente, casi poniéndole la piel de gallina. No sabía explicar por qué, pero esos ojos afilados, negros como la noche, le provocaron un sentimiento de angustia terrible.

Aunque pronto pudo dejar ese sentimiento de lado. La ceremonia no tardó en comenzar y la emoción le embargó de nuevo.

-Estos dos años restantes son los más complicados y a la vez los que mayores recuerdos os van a dejar en vuestras memorias. Así que debéis tomarlos muy en serio, muchachos. Aquí y ahora es dónde se va a decidir vuestro futuro, y las relaciones que tengáis con vuestros compañeros serán igual de importantes -el hombre hizo una pausa para aclararse la voz-. Así que, espero que estudiéis mucho, para que todo el profesorado nos podamos sentir orgullosos de vosotros. Pero más importante si cabe: ¡haced muchos amigos y divertíos ahora que podéis!

-¡Muy bien dicho, Hiruzen-sensei! ¡Ahí está el poder de la juventud! -gritó un chico desde las primeras filas-.

Súbitamente, toda la estancia se llenó de risas. A Naruto le pareció maravilloso el final de aquel discurso. Estaba impaciente por conocer a sus nuevos compañeros. Y con esa impaciencia, se marchó corriendo a su clase. Esperaría a que todos fuesen llegando y se presentaría él mismo a cada uno.

Aunque fue más sencillo fantasear que hacerlo. Todos iban llegando en grupitos, hablando entre ellos. ¿Serían amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo? Por más que intentaba entablar conversación con los demás, lo único que recibía era un vacío enorme.

-¿Ese no es el que estaba gritando esta mañana en la puerta? Es lo peor... -escuchó cuchichear en algún lugar de la clase-.

Hubo algunos que por lo menos le dijeron sus nombres.

Cuando la frustración y la impotencia pudieron con él, decidió sentarse en su mesa. Como llegó el primero a clase, al menos pudo elegir asiento. Al lado de la ventana. Le gustaba evadirse mirando a través cuando las clases se hacían tediosas. En esa clase tenía una bonita vista del patio trasero, donde estaban las pistas de atletismo y los campos de entrenamiento; y más allá, se discernía un inmenso bosque.

_**¡Eso es! ¡Cuando empecemos las actividades de los clubes podré conocer a más gente!**_ Y con este pensamiento se relajó, y quitó de su frente esa arruga del entrecejo, provocada por la desesperación que sentía por encajar de alguna manera con sus compañeros.

Estaba a punto de ponerse los auriculares para distraerse con algo de música cuando de repente la clase se quedó muda. Extrañado levantó la mirada para ver qué ocurría, y de nuevo volvió a cruzar la mirada con aquellos ojos.

¡Aquel chico moreno era su compañero de clase! Y para más inri se sentó justo detrás de él, en el único sitio libre que quedaba.

Nuevamente ese sudor frío volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo.

_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me da esta angustia?.** _iba a darle al play para escuchar algo de música, cuando por un impulso se giró.

El moreno, que no se lo esperaba, dio un respingo y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio, como esperando que saltara alguna chispa que lo incendiara todo. Y después de unos segundos, analizándose mutuamente, cuando finalmente el moreno parecía que iba a decir algo, Naruto se le adelantó:

-Me llamo Naruto. ¿Tú cómo te llamas? -dijo con cara seria, sin apartarle la mirada-.

-Sasuke -contestó el moreno de forma seca y tajante- …. -Hubo de nuevo un largo silencio-. ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y levantando la barbilla-.

-¿Por qué todos están pendientes de ti? -preguntó algo malhumorado el rubio, le molestó ese gesto de altivez de su ahora compañero-.

-Je -el moreno esbozó una media sonrisa un tanto malévola-. ¿Tienes envidia?

-¿¡Cóm-!?

Naruto se estaba levantando de su asiento para enfrentar más de cerca la mirada de aquel muchacho cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del aula abriéndose.

Todos en la clase dieron un respingo al escuchar aquel sonido, puesto que estaban concentrados y pendientes de las reacciones de éstos sus compañeros, y dirigieron las miradas hacia allí. El profesor había llegado, y entre medias de los parloteos cada uno se sentó en su sitio.

Naruto, algo cabreado, también dejó pasar la discusión por alto.

Ya lo arreglarían más tarde.


	5. De mal en peor

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podéis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna V<strong>

_by usura-tialmant_

La primera clase la dió un hombre pálido de aspecto enfermizo, pelo castaño con unas ojeras de no haber dormido desde el primer día de su nacimiento; a medida que daba la explicación tosía suavemente, ese tosido insistente que acaba metiéndose hasta la médula, ése.

Tras dos horas de explicación se pasó a la siguiente clase, donde todos se giraban y levantaban para hablar con sus compañeros o hablar de otras cosas en los pasillos.

Uchiha Sasuke… pensó el rubio mirando de reojo al moreno que con una expresión neutra tirando al aburrimiento más absoluto miraba por la ventana, encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Aquel muchacho era extraño, no estaba para nada emocionado de estar ahí, rodeado de gente a la que conocer. No habló con nadie en ningún cambio de clase. Uzumaki se sentía incómodo, quería arreglar lo que había pasado antes, se había reído de él sin motivo, no iba a dejar el tema así; pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más tenía la impresión que le tomaba como un cobarde.

Normalmente le resbalaba bastante lo que pensara la gente de él, pues era cosa de cada uno ser un amargado o ir de víctima o de especial por la vida, pero con ese chico se le crispaba los nervios de que pudiera mirarle a menos. En realidad, no era para tanto. Iba a zanjar el asunto en ese mismo instante, no iba a esperar a la salida del colegio, tampoco iba a ir de macarra el primer día, Iruka-niisan ya tenía bastantes problemas como para acarrear una de sus chiquilladas.

Tomó aire y fue a decirle al moreno lo que había estado meditando cuando escuchó los susurros de una muchachas. Al posar la vista sobre ellas pudo identificar a 2 féminas. Una rubia y otra de un extraño color rosado. Era raro, pero le quedaba bien con esa carita redonda y esos ojos verdes que brillaban como jades. Se ruborizó y se sintió cohibido por la intensidad de la mirada de la muchacha cuando pudo escuchar a su espalda un bufido.

Mi..Mierda se había olvidado totalmente del moreno. Éste ahora le miraba con una clara cara de superioridad, con el codo reposando en la mesa aguantaba la cabeza de forma altiva. Le había pillado, le había pillado poniendo cara de bobo por aquella chica.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua mirándole de arriba abajo como si no le mereciera su respeto y volvió a mirar al frente con la tensión agarrotando sus hombros. Había sido patético, si pretendía hacer que aquel tipo le respetara, lo tenía por perdido.

Menudo día… suspiró resignado. Tan enérgico que había venido y todo parecía apuntar que, una vez más, no iba a encajar. Tanto que quiso ese traslado, esperando que cambiara su suerte y empezar de nuevo sin acarrear una fama totalmente falsa y desmerecida.

Iruka le había hecho el almuerzo, muchos se quedaron en clase y otros tantos se fueron a la cafetería, como fue el caso de 'Uchiha Perfecto Sasuke'. Él decidió ir a la azotea. La puerta rechinó y dió paso a la azotea, donde altas rejas se alzaban. Se asomó y desde ahí podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. Contempló los árboles de cerezo rosado, adornando el cielo azul con sus pétalos rosados, se arremolinaban también en el suelo del patio y los árboles de la escuela. Sin duda ese iba a convertirse en su espacio favorito.

- ¡Te digo que no!- escuchó unas voces acercarse, iban a subir a la azotea - A las chicas no les puedes entrar así.

Cuando la puerta se abrió aparecieron cinco jóvenes. Ellos miraron al rubio con curiosidad y este permaneció callado, no esperaba que su presencia le hiciera detener la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Había uno regordete atacando una gran bolsa de patatas, otro con gafas de sol, uno con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas de color rojo y ...otro con un peinado de lo más antiestético que había visto en años, tenía el pelo con un peinado de tazón; finalmente el último permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos con una coleta alta con los pelos tiesos hacia arriba. Supo enseguida que eran amigos desde hacía tiempo.

- Oye…¿ese no es el que se puso a gritar?- Preguntó al de la coleta el tipo con las marcas en la mejilla.

- Es el…- confirmó el de gafas - sería difícil no reconocerle…-

- Menudo patán…- rió de nuevo el de las marcas de la mejillas - ¿A quién se le ocurriría formar tal escándalo el primer día?...parece increíble que no sepas que hace falta poco o nada para crearse fama en los Institutos…-

Naruto frunció el ceño, él sólo quería comer tranquilo y le vino la pandilla de amigos a joder, desde luego no iba a ganarse el mote de 'el cobarde' o 'gallina'.

- ¿Y cual te tendrían que poner a ti? Ladras mucho para tan poca cosa…-

- ¡¿AH!? !Repite eso pringado fracasado!

- Lo diré las veces que haga falta! Pulgoso!

- ¡Ya la has cagado, idiota, voy a partirte esa cara de bobo que tienes!- Se crujió los dedos avanzando hasta Naruto cuando se interpuso el pelo taza.

- ¡No lo hagas Kiba!- pidió con energía-

- ¡Apártate Lee! voy a meterle este bonito puño en esa fea cara. ¡Vamos! ¡Acércate!

El de la coleta alta sólo suspiró con hastío. - Hay que ver…Que problemático ….- Su compañero con la bolsa de patatas, no participó y se puso cómodo sentándose a ver el espectáculo.

- Lee tiene razón- argumentó el de gafas - armar tal alboroto podría traerte problemas….

- ¡Me la suda! ¡Nadie se mete conmigo y se queda tan fresco!

- Incluyendo si llega a oídos de tu madre…- repuso el de coleta. Entonces el de las marcas se tranquilizó notablemente poniéndose pálido y abandonando su actitud, agresiva.

- Tsk- resopló - Te partiré la boca más tarde capullo- rebuznó

- Donde quieras!- Naruto también se encendió apretando el puño delante suyo.

Los 5 muchachos hablaron entre ellos y Naruto comió solo pero sin apartar la mirada de la pandillita. No tardó mucho en escuchar varios pasos tras él; se trataba del pelo taza.

- ¡Hola!- saludó con tan énfasis que logró dejar sin habla al rubio aun con comida en la boca- Me llamo Rock Lee! y quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo que acaba de pasar.

- Eh?- No tardó en reponerse cuando se acuclilló a su lado a la velocidad del rayo.

- Eres nuevo en esta escuela verdad?-

- Em...sí-

- Somos amigos desde primaria, debe ser duro para ti adaptarte….-

No supo qué contestar a eso, le resultaba raro tanta amabilidad. Como leyendo su pensamiento, se giró señalando a sus compañeros.

- Ése de ahí es Akimichi Chouji…- el hombre devorador de patatas alzó la mano - Shino - No hizo nada - Inuzuka Kiba…- éste apartó la mirada con un bufido - Y Nara Shikamaru- éste movió la manos como saludo casi como si fuera un esfuerzo inhumano el hacerlo.- Nos preguntábamos si querrías comer con nosotros.-

- ¡¿Eh!?, por qué? además tu amigo no creo que…-

- Es muy impulsivo pero sabe que ha actuado mal. ¿te vienes?- Se puso en pie, esperando la respuesta de Naruto y sonrió cuando vió el brillo de agradecimiento en los ojos azules del muchacho.

Se reunió con el grupo y pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido rascándose la nuca, pero nadie le culpó, Kiba era un bocazas, pero no un mal tipo. Naruto pudo percibir un ambiente increíble con aquellos chicos. Había pasado de la soledad absoluta a sentirse acogido.

- Y qué hay de tí?- quiso saber Choji, era genial poder ponerle nombres y no los motes que había inventado dentro de su cabeza.

-Yo?- Se mantuvo pensativo- Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.-

Les contó como se había trasladado hacía poco a la ciudad y apenas conocía nada. Ellos le comentaron las normas de la escuela y le recomendaron algunos lugares de la ciudad. la conversación se estaba volviendo amena cuando Lee la cortó de inmediato.

- Ahora que caigo… ¿estás en algún club de las actividades de la escuela?

- No… la verdad es que no…

- Lee…- Suspiró Shikamaru - No le escuches, esta buscando desesperadamente miembros para los clubs de artes marciales…- le aconsejó Nara.

- Eso es cruel Shikamaru…- refunfuñó - Ne, qué dices Naruto-kun? te apuntarás a algún club verdad? Quizás sea una buena oportunidad para hacer amigos…-

- No sé…- Naruto se mantuvo pensativo sobre aquello.

- Te puedes apuntar en cualquier momento del curso, pero entonces sufrirás el retraso para ponerte a nivel con el resto de tus compañeros. En resumen, cuanto antes mejor… Dentro de una semana se abren las plazas.

- Unh…- asintió aun algo pensativo.

Apuntarse a uno de los club sería interesante, después de las clases podría darse una vuelta por el complejo, explorarlo y averiguar en cuál le gustaría más. Realmente lo que tenía claro era que se apuntaría a alguno de los clubes deportivos; ya tendría bastante con las clases y así podría descargar adrenalina. El primero que le vino a la cabeza era basquet. !SÍ! Se apuntaría a eso.

-Ah y ¿vosotros dónde estaréis?- se le iluminó la bombilla, acababa de hacer amigos, estaría genial compartir más tiempo juntos si la cosa iba mejorando.

- pues…- empezó Kiba pero entonces las campanadas anunciaron el final de la comida. Naruto maldijo en sus adentros, estaba tan entretenido con la charla que se había dejado el almuerzo la mitad… y aún tenía hambre.

Se lamentó profundamente que ninguno de ellos perteneciera a su clase. Se despidió en los pasillos y regresó a su aula con cara expresión de pesadumbre.

- Ne, Sasuke- kun…¿De dónde dices que vienes?-

Era ella, era la hermosa muchacha pelirosa; su corazón se disparó cuando la ventana abierta dejó pasar la brisa y movió su sedoso pelo de forma tan atractiva, le vino un delicioso aroma a de los cerezos y de lirio blanco, sin duda debía venir de ella. Lo que menos le gustó es que estuviera justamente al lado del Perfecto Uchiha, que estaba muy ocupado leyendo unos papeles, con el codo apoyado en el pupitre, el bolígrafo entrelazado entre sus dedos rozando casi sus labios.

Cabrón pretencioso…¿se piensa que está posando? ¡Seguro que quiere llevarse a esa chica tan guapa!

Dispuesto a arruinar el cortejo se acercó con convicción y pasó al lado de la muchacha sentándose en su sitio con seguridad, y como era de esperar ella lo miró sorprendida por su llegada con tanto ímpetu y energía.

- ¡Hola! - dijo con seguridad - Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Y tú eres…?-

- Haruno Sakura…- dijo aun tratando de reconstruirse, luego desvió la mirada al Uchiha ignorándole - Perdona Sasuke-kun… ¿qué decías?-

Qué sonrisa más hermosa, y el ligero carmín de sus mejillas endiabladamente atrayente. No sabía que tenía esa chica pero sin duda le atraía. Sonrió estúpidamente de nuevo cuando notó la mirada afilada y fría del moreno con tanta intensidad que parecía querer atravesar su alma, masticarla y luego escupirla; ese tío le daba escalofríos.

¡No voy a dejar que te la lleves! Aceptó el reto cruzando sus miradas creando de nuevo una gran tensión.

-Em...chicos…- susurró la pelirosa algo intimidada. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta corredera dió paso al siguiente profesor y roja hasta las orejas abandonó la estancia. El docente empezó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra junto con la asignatura que iba a impartir 'Hatake Kakashi' impartiría Literatura y Ética.

- Bueno Chicos, empezamos…- dijo con desgana un peliblanco con una mascarilla - Abrid el libro por la página trece y…¿Arah?- se fijó en el par de alumnos que se descuartizaban con la mirada - Ehem…veamos, el rubio… Oi….OI…- sin respuesta.

Resignado avanzó hasta posicionarse al lado de Naruto y con el grueso libro cerrado le dió de canto en toda la cabeza causando que el muchacho gritara y se sujetara la cabeza con las lágrimas agolpándose en los ojos. Las carcajadas no tardaron en llegar.

- Como decía...si pudieras empezar a leer por la página trece…- continuó el profesor.

- Hai, hai…- le contestó el rubio poniéndose en pie y empezó a leer. Podía notar la mirada del moreno en su nuca.

Acababa de descubrir que ese chico iba a llevarle de cabeza.


	6. El dilema de los clubs

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna VI**

-Joooooo... ¡No me puedo decidir!

Naruto estaba tirado sobre la silla del comedor, con un montón de panfletos sobre la mesa. Había ido recogiéndolos según paseaba por las instalaciones del instituto, investigando sobre las ofertas de los clubs disponibles.

-Bueno, aún tienes tiempo ¿no? La semana que viene se abren los plazos, pero no pasa nada si entras unos días más tarde -le dijo Iruka mientras dejaba un plato de ramen al otro lado libre de la mesa-. Recoge eso y cena. Luego le echamos un vistazo juntos -agregó con una sonrisa-.

-¡Vale!

Con entusiasmo recogió todo el papelorio que había desperdigado y se trajo su tazón de ramen. Tenía un montón de carne, justo como le gustaba a él. Pero se sentía mal en ocasiones de que Iruka se esforzara tanto por él.

-Nii-chan... Estaba pensando...

-Nada bueno, seguro -le cortó en seguida. Sabía que de su cabecita ninguna idea podía traer nada bueno-.

-¡Jo! ¡Que esta vez no es ninguna tontería! -Iruka le miró dubitativo-. ¡En serio!

-Bueno... A ver qué es eso que has pensado...

-Pues... Que tal vez... En lugar de apuntarme a un club, podría buscar algún trabajo por las tardes...

-¡Ni hablar!

-Per-

-¡He dicho que ni hablar! ¡Tú dedícate a estudiar, que es lo que tienes que hacer!

-¡Iruka-niichan! ¡Yo lo que quiero es que no tengas que esforzarte tanto! - el mayor se quedó sin habla durante un momento, mirándole con incredulidad-. Siempre estás cuidando de mí y la escuela no es barata tampoco... Apenas podemos pasar un rato juntos para la cena, porque siempre estás trabajando… -Naruto se quedó mirando cómo flotaba el puerro en su bol, aunque realmente no veía más que el vacío-.

-Naruto -éste le miró con los ojos un tanto húmedos-. ¿Cómo te ha ido en clase?

-¿Eh...?

-¿Has hecho amigos? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí… He conocido a unos chicos muy simpáticos hoy… Tal vez nos podamos llevar bien -contestó mientras volvía a posar la mirada sobre el tazón-.

-Entonces con eso me basta -le replicó mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa-. Naruto, si trabajo tanto, es porque soy feliz de que tú lo seas. Así que ahora termina de comerte la cena, y luego miramos a ver qué te gusta más -sentenció reposando su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio.

-Uhn… -fue lo único a lo que Naruto llegó a dar como respuesta, aguantando las lágrimas.

Naruto devoró su plato de ramen en un momento y aún se puso un poco más. Le encantaba ese guiso e Iruka había aprendido a cocinarlo de magníficamente, ya que a él también le gustaba mucho. El mayor aún no había terminado su plato cuando Naruto desperdigó de nuevo todos los panfletos sobre la mesa. Aunque esta vez se reservó un hueco para ir amontonando los que no le llamaban tanto la atención.

-Éste no me gusta… Éste tampoco. Jmmmm -frunció el ceño mientras miraba de cerca el panfleto que acaba de coger-. No, tenis tampoco. Balonmano… Hmmm… No, tampoco.

-¿Ping pong?

-No, no. No me gusta.

-¿Y natación? -le preguntó Iruka divertido-. Podrás llevar un bañador de neopreno. Jajajajaja

-¿¡Ehh!? ¡Ni loco! -gritó quitándole de las manos el papelajo-. Sería casi como ir desnudo… -apartó la mirada rojo como un tomate-. Las chicas se me quedarían mirando ahí…

-Jajajajaja -el moreno casi no podía contener las lágrimas de tanta risa-. Bueno, bueno. Miremos otro jajajaja

Después de un buen rato, sólo quedaban apenas una decena de clubs por los que no podía decidirse.

-Venga ya, Naruto. Tú no tienes paciencia.

-Pero seguro que mola un montón. Imagínate. Un kimono tradicional, con esos guantes -Naruto se levantó para hacer más épica la pose-. Con la espalda recta, estiras despacito pero seguro -dijo mientras simulaba los gestos a la vez que hablaba-. Y cuando has llegado hasta el tope… ¡Sueltas! Y… ¡Justo en el centro! Y mientras te quedas mirando la diana, ¡todo el mundo te mira a tí, con esa pose tan chula! -dentro de la cabeza del muchacho realmente se imaginaba haber dado con la flecha en el centro de la diana y hacía como si mirase ésta, allá en lo lejos-.

-Jajajajajaja sí… ¡Sería épico! -dijo Iruka llevándose las manos al vientre, que le dolía de tanto reír-.

-Pero bueno… verdaderamente, creo que me apetecería más jugar al básquet -sentenció el rubio sonriendo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Pero hay tantos deportes que me gustan que no me decido, jo. El club de atletismo parece que mola también… Y Lee, uno de los chicos que conocí esta mañana, está en uno de artes marciales…

-En fin… No le des más vueltas hoy. Quédate con los que no te decides aún, y mañana ya lo piensas de nuevo. Que se está haciendo tarde... -le respondió mientras estiraba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y terminaba con un bostezo-. Yo me voy a dormir ya -se levantó apoyándose sobre la mesa y se marchaba ya de la cocina cuando se paró en seco y se quedó mirando a Naruto-. Por cierto, no te olvides de fregar los platos antes de irte a dormir. Y no te vayas muy tarde, ¡que luego no hay quién te levante! -finalizó lanzándole una mirada asesina a su ahijado-.

-¡Hai, hai! - le respondió el rubio, resignado, mientras se levantaba de la mesa para llevar los vasos que habían utilizado al fregadero-. Ahora voy, que yo también estoy cansado hoy.

-Je je… Buenas noches, Naruto.

-Buenas noches nii-chan. ¡Qué descanses!

-Haaaai. Tú también -se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo-.


	7. Triangulo amoroso

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna VII<strong>

_by usura-tialmant_

- ¡Me voy! -anunció el joven rubio saliendo de casa a pesar que Iruka había ido al trabajo-.

Era algo mental para el muchacho, creía que si no se despedía no encontraría a nadie cuando estuviera de vuelta. Pedaleó con la bicicleta con energía mientras devoraba un pedazo de tostada medio chamuscada por un despiste suyo, era mejor eso que nada. Su vecindario era de clase trabajadora, de calles estrechas en las que cabía un sólo coche y sin acera, pero el suficiente espacio para que la gente se hiciera a un lado para dejarles pasar. De varios puntos empezaron salir estudiantes de camino a sus respectivas escuelas. Naruto estaba emocionado de volver a hablar en la azotea con aquellos muchachos.

-¡KYAAAAA Suéltame!

Uzumaki detuvo la bicicleta y miró en todas direcciones buscando de dónde procedía el grito, parecía ser una chica joven. Un nuevo grito le dió una nueva pista, bajó de la bicicleta y la dejó caer con poco cuidado al lado de la entrada uno de los templos Shintoistas de la zona.

- Vamos, sólo tienes que darme todo lo que tienes… -escucho la voz de alguien más-.

- ¡Ya no tengo nada más!

Al fin pudo ver la situación, había un burro con apariencia humana tratando de sobrepasarse con una chiquilla de primer año. No llevaba el mismo uniforme de su escuela, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Frunció el ceño con claro enfado, era asqueroso, a la chica se le saltaban las lágrimas de miedo y tironeaba de sus brazos para tratar de liberarse del agarre del tipo.

Era un tipo grande, pero eso no iba a detener a Uzumaki Naruto. Se decidió a dar su merecido a aquel desgraciado,empezó a remangarse las mangas. Por suerte o por desgracia el sentido común martilleó en su sesera reaccionando a tiempo.

" Si armo alboroto… Podrían decirle algo a Iruka- niichan…"

Si algo no quería era causarle problemas, Iruka había luchado mucho por sacar a Naruto de aquel ambiente horrible...había aprendido a comportarse y no gamberrear todo el día. Era feliz con la vida que le había regalado sin pedir nada a cambio. Un sólo error y…

Imaginarse la cara de decepción del adulto le hizo retroceder un paso hacia atrás. No, no quería eso… pero tampoco podría vivir sabiendo que abandonó así a una pobre chiquilla. Apretó los dientes y dió media vuelta alejándose.

- ¡KYAAAA basta! ¡Socorro!

- Nadie vendrá a ayudarte polluela, están todos muy ocupados llegando a la hora… -rebuznó el desagradable ser-.

Cuando tuvo a la muchacha bien cogida abrazándola por la cintura haciendo que su cadera se refregaba contra la de la joven que no dejaba de sollozar un golpe seco y contundente le hizo perder en conocimiento. Fue como un estallido y la luz le cegó de tal manera que solo vió el mundo de blanco.

- ¡Corre! -llegó a escuchar a su espalda. Los pasos de la chiquilla alejándose y cerró los ojos. Aun en el hilo de la conciencia y la semi inconsciencia escuchó como un palo caía al suelo con ese característico sonido. Con sumo esfuerzo llegó a abrir un ojo y vió un joven rubio de escolar con unas marcas en la mejilla, no le vió bien la cara, pero si pudo ver con claridad el uniforme. El estudiante se fue dándole la espalda y finalmente se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia. Lo pagaría… ¡Vamos que si lo pagaría!

- Perdón por llegar tar…. -se asomó el rubio por la puerta de clase su voz era suave y arrepentida, pero la bienvenida que tuvo fue un brutal impacto con un libro en toda la cara-.

- ¡Tú, basura! ¡Nadie llega tarde a mis clases y se queda tan pancho! -gruñó de forma aterrorizante Anko-Sensei. Pronto fue conocida por sus métodos violentos de enseñanza-. ¡Uchiha, encárgate tú! -y por supuesto de sus castigos-.

Ya en el baño masculino cada uno llenaba un cubo de aluminio con agua. naruto suspiró resignado, sabiendo cuál iba a ser su castigo. Miró de reojo al moreno que no dijo una sola palabra, ni le dió un sermón por llegar tarde, ni por nada parecido.

- Oi… -se adelantó pero este se limitó a cerrar el grifo y mirarle con aquella mirada fría-. Qu´r borde, ¿no? -se rascó con nerviosismo la nuca tratando llenar el incómodo silencio-.

- Son sus normas… -se limitó a comentar entregándole el cubo lleno a Naruto-.

El castigo era simple pero no por ello menos humillante o doloroso; esperar en el pasillo sujetando dos cubos de agua, no parecía tan grave, pero estando así la duración de una clase los brazos parecían gelatina. Eso es lo que se había ganado por llegar tarde.

La vuelta por los pasillos fue igual de tensa. Sasuke caminaba delante de él, sus pasos acompañaban a los suaves murmullos que se escuchaban en el interior de las clases. Naruto no dejó de mirar la espalda del moreno y finalmente accedió a hablar.

- Ne… -empezó pero el moreno no detuvo la marcha-. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

- No, y si así fuera no te recuerdo.

Naruto frunció el ceño pero no dejó que eso le influyera en lo que tuviera que decir.

- ¿Donde vives? -esperó su respuesta pero sólo obtuvo el silencio-. Yo vivo por la zona cerca del centro comercial, quizás nos hemos visto ahí.

- Lo dudo… -continuó-.

- No eres muy amable…

- No he venido a hacer amigos -contestó más seco de lo normal y se giró tan súbitamente que el rubio casi se come al moreno, tenía la mirada tan cerca que se puso tenso-. Deja de darme problemas… -le amenazó-.

Naruto frunció el ceño sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería: desde el primer momento destacó del resto de la clase, así que los profesores rápidamente pusieron la responsabilidad sobre el moreno; mientras estuviera asistiendo las faltas de Naruto no estaría en clase demostrando lo increíblemente vomitiva que era en su perfección.

Sasuke entró en clase y Naruto se quedó fuera con los dos cubos de agua, cumpliendo su castigo.

- Hmph… Amargado… -susurró malhumorado-.

.

.

.

- ¿A que és guapo? -susurraron las dos amigas de la morena que miró tímidamente el interior de la clase que le habían dicho-.

- Sí… -suspiró la pelirosa-.

Yamanaka Ino era una muchacha estupenda en que su seguridad y su atractivo natural le hacían destacar, Haruno Sakura era otra hermosa flor dentro del instituto, pero no tenía esa seguridad personal que tenía Ino, por lo que destacaba menos a su lado; mientras Hyuuga Hinata se esforzaba en ocultar sus amplios atributos femeninos, su timidez alcanza tales niveles que los chicos huyen despavoridos al ver como esta se ponía de todos los colores.

- ¿Qué te parece Hinata? ¿Verdad que es guapo?- quiso saber la opinión de la morena, había decidido meterla en su club de amigas porque la Hyuuga era muy hermosa aunque ella se esforzaba en ocultarlo y a Ino le encantaba hacer florecer a los que ella pensaba que lo merecían, ya lo hizo con Sakura, lo haría con Hinata también.

- E-eso parece…

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú le has visto bien? -se quejó la rubia-.

- S-sí… -trató de ocultarse llevándose las manos a la altura de los labios, no quería mirar más o se darían cuenta-.

- ¡Je! Esta tarde le pediré salir -dijo con decisión-.

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo Ino-cerda? ¿A Sasuke-kun?

- ¡Por supuesto! -miró a su amiga que empezó a impacientarse-. ¿Qué pasa frente de marquesina, quieres que te dé ventaja?

- ¡¿Pero de qué vas, creída!?

- Está bien… Dejaré que seas tú quien le pida a salir a Sasuke-kun. Pero si te rechaza, ya sabes que no podrás ponerte en mi camino así que… ¡Buena suerte!

El timbre resonó haciendo que todos los alumnos volvieran a las aulas, Hyuuga Hinata se quedó mirando a aquel joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules, su perfil era hermoso. Sin duda querría hablar con él…

- Bien eso es todo por hoy… -el profesor dió por finalizada la clase y todos se prepararon para el saludo final-.

Naruto estaba realmente emocionado: empezaba el fin de semana y había quedado con Kiba en las recreativas del centro comercial y quién sabía si pronto se unirían el resto el grupo. ¡Aquello iba a ser genial! Se dispuso a ir a las taquillas para recoger su calzado, se había atrasado un poco al hacer planes. Al girar una de las equinas pudo ver a la pelirosa que tanto le gustaba y en su euforia pensó en invitarla con el resto, ¡aquello sería divertido! Ya podía verse junto a la pelirosa reír, viendo cómo Kiba y él se picaban en las recreativas, cuando se cercioró que estaba con alguien. Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sí lo entiendo, lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, Sasuke-kun…- su voz era un débil hilo que luchaba por no romperse, tras eso se dió media vuelta y salió de la escuela cabizbaja.

- Sakura-chan…- susurro realmente apenado, no pudo verle la cara a la chica pero sin duda no había que ser un genio para saber que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Le dirigió una fiera mirada al Uchiha que le miró de reojo acomodando su mochila al hombro.

- ¿Qué?- Reprimió seco. Ese idiota no tenía porque mirarle así.

- Nada…- se acercó a su taquilla que estaba cerca del del desgraciado ese, no le gustaba que compartieran la misma zona, malditos apellidos, ambos empezaban por U.

Escuchó los pasos del Uchiha alejarse cuando sin motivo se detuvieron.

- Oi, dobe…

- ¿Qué me has llamado?- inquirió con claro enfado, se estaba mordiendo la lengua por lo que le hizo a Sakura, como para encima aguantar eso.

- ¿Te gusta Sakura?

- ¡Eh?- Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba.

- He visto cómo la miras desde que empezamos el curso.- su mirada y voz seguían igual de frías, no parecía que encontrará algún placer retorcido al haber descubierto al rubio.

- ¿¡Y qué si es así?! -frunció el ceño y por el bien de ese desgraciado esperaba que no dijera nada para burlarse de él.

- Podría ayudarte a conquistarla…

Aquello dejó al rubio totalmente sin armas, o peor no quería ni imaginarse la cara de idiota que estaba poniendo, pero el moreno no se dignó a cambiar su expresión ¿no se estaba burlando a su costa? ¿entonces porque le proponía eso?. Sus gestos debieron delatarle porque el moreno le contestó sin que él se lo exigiera.

- Se que esta tratando de liarse conmigo, pero no me interesa, es una molestia para mí. Si está entretenida contigo a mí me dejará en paz.

- ¿¡P- Pero tu que te has creído?! …¡Teme!- Gruño manifestando su enfado- No te necesito ¡para nada!

- Hmph- se limitó a bufar sin sentirse ofendido -lo que tu digas…-

Se alejó dejando a un Naruto sin saber dónde poner los brazos tras todo aquello. Aún necesitaba tiempo para procesar qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. De urgencia

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna VIII<strong>

_by solochely_

-Y entonces va y me dice "podría ayudarte a conquistarla…" - relataba el rubio haciendo una mueca con la boca y poniendo voz de repelente-.

-¡Menudo engreído! -le contestó Kiba furioso por la patada que le acababa de pegar el personaje que manejaba Naruto-. ¡Joder tío! ¿¡Media vida!? ¡Este juego es una mierda!

-Venga Kiba no te pongas así -le replicó mientras apretaba los botones para hacer un combo-.

-Hey, Naruto. Vete a tomar por saco… -Kiba se cabreó y se alejó de la máquina mientras su personaje caía k.o. y rebotaba en el suelo-.

Divertido, Naruto fue tras él a reunirse con el resto del grupo, que los esperaban en la hamburguesería de en frente. Pero cual fue la sorpresa del rubio cuando al acercarse le llegó ese perfume que le encantaba y acto seguido se quedó anonadado de ver el perfil de la chica de sus sueños ahí, junto a los demás.

En seguida le volvió a la mente la última escena que contempló de ella, cabizbaja y ocultando su rostro bajo ese fino cabello rosado.

**¡Maldito Uchiha! ¿¡Cómo puede tratarla así!?**

A cada paso que daba, acercándose cada vez más, no paraba de pensar en cuáles serían las palabras más adecuadas para dirigirse a ella. Pero realmente le resultaba una tarea imposible por el torbellino de sentimientos que tenía, entre la rabia por lo que el moreno le dijo y los nervios de saber que iban a estar en el mismo lugar, fuera de clase.

-¡Uoooo, Naruto-kun! ¡Ven que te presentamos a unas amigas! -le dijo el pelo taza cuando aún le quedaban unos metros por llegar-.

Ambas chicas se giraron sorprendidas, y le miraron fijamente entre estupefacción y aversión.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? -saludó con risa nerviosa llevándose una mano a la nuca-. No sabía que os conocíais…

-Ino venía con nosotros en primaria -respondió Shikamaru, antes de que la vehemente de Ino soltara alguna tontería-. Querían salir con nosotros para despejarse un rato.

Aunque por un instante, Sakura dirigió la mirada al suelo, como perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, que no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Bueno ¿y? ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Kiba de repente, molesto por el ambiente que se había generado-. ¿Vamos al cine? ¿A la bolera?

-¿Y si damos un paseo por el parque verde? -soltó entusiasmado Lee, casi parecía que estuviera en llamas de la emoción-.

-Lo que sea, pero no me hagáis dar muchas vueltas… Qué pereza -dijo tapándose el bostezo Shikamaru-.

-¡Yoooooshi! ¡Decidido! ¡Vamos al parque!

Lee agarró de los hombros a Naruto y Kiba e imperante les hizo caminar al frente del grupo. Las chicas, menos enérgicas que el pelo taza, se miraron y resignadas decidieron seguirles. Si no había nada mejor que hacer…

- Ey…- Ino llamó a su atolondrada amiga - deja de darle vueltas al asunto ¿vale? No ha sido un total rechazo, simplemente te dijo que estudiaba solo… Quizá no rechace ir al cine o a tomar algo -argumentó la rubia tratando de animar a su poco expresiva compañera-.

- ¿Tú crees?- comentó aún cabizbaja-.

Nunca había tenido el valor de dar ese paso con nadie y al sentir que Ino se lanzaría sin más a por el Uchiha pensó en aquello de que había que apostar para ganar. Pero ella sólo se llevó el suelazo de su vida, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada. No vió nada en los ojos del moreno que le indicara cercanía o nervios. Apostaba a que también la rechazaría en cualquier otra cosa. Suspiró.

Ino la había llamado para que se uniera a pasear con sus amigos pero no esperaba a encontrarse ahí su problemático compañero de clase.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer en el parque?- Kiba no parecía muy interesado.

- He visto que han incluido en el recorrido algunas cosas para hacer ejercicios mientras se pasea!

- ¿AH?...¿sólo por eso?

- ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! -insistió el cejotas-.

- Yo iré a comprarme un helado…-dijo Chouji, más interesado en llevarse algo al estómago-.

- Oh...helado! - a Kiba pareció gustarle más la idea-.

Naruto miró de soslayo a la deprimida muchacha. ¿Querría un helado?

"" -Aquí tienes Sakura-chan…-le dijo el rubio entregándole una tarrina de helado-..

- ¡Oh! Gracias... Naruto -respondió sorprendida-.

- No pongas esa cara tan deprimida… Que me dan ganas de besar esa frente tan bonita que tienes…

- Hmm…- respondió ella de forma enamorada.- La verdad es que...""

-¡Que vengas ya te estoy diciendo! -le dijo la muchacha al tiempo que le daba un coscorrón al rubio-. ¿¡Estás sordo o qué!?

-¡Ite*! ... Qué cruel eres, Sakura-chan… -se quejó por lo bajo-.

-¿¡AHH!?

-¡Nada, nada! Ja ja ja

**Como diga algo que no le guste me dará una paliza...**, pensó para sus adentros.

A pesar del apesadumbrado encuentro que habían tenido al principio, según iba pasando el rato la atmósfera que se respiraba iba siendo más liviana. Incluso podría decirse que todos y cada uno se lo estuvieran pasando bien de verdad, cada uno a su manera.

Para Shikamaru lo mejor de todo fue poder disfrutar del azul color del cielo tumbado sobre el césped, charlando con Shino, y Chouji a su lado disfrutaba de su helado. Los tres disfrutaron el momento en el que Naruto se tropezó con Kiba (Lee estaba intentando enseñarle una "kata"* nueva que había aprendido de artes marciales) y le pringó toda la camiseta con el helado que se estaba comiendo. Comenzaron entonces una carrera por salvar su integridad física de la ira del muchacho.

-¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! ¡Jo! -gritaba Naruto haciendo un sprin delante de su perseguidor que a punto estuvo de alcanzarle-.

-¡Espérate que te coja y verás! ¡Te voy a dar una-!

Pero no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase. Naruto cayó de espaldas fulminado.

Las chicas y el grupo de Shikamaru empezaron a reír a carcajadas, ya que habían visto claramente la escena desde otro ángulo. Naruto había pisado un rastrillo, o algo parecido, y el palo le pegó de lleno en la frente.

-¡Es que hay que ser tonto! Ja ja ja ja -reía la rubia, desde la distancia-.

-¡Oe! ¡Naruto!

-¿Has visto cómo ha caído? Ja ja ja -seguía riendo la chica-.

Pero pronto dejó de hacerlo cuando Shikamaru le llamó la atención, al tiempo que se levantaba para acercarse donde el rubio. Pronto se encendieron las alarmas en el grupo, ya que Naruto no se movía. Kiba le daba unos golpecitos en la cara cuando llegó el resto.

-¡Agua! ¿Tenéis agua? -preguntó la pelirosa-. ¡Y apartáos de aquí! ¡Que le quitáis el aire!

Conmocionados, todos se echaron unos pasos hacia atrás. Sakura, tras cerciorarse de que respiraba con normalidad, empezó a mojarle la cara con un pañuelo.

-¡Alguien, que vaya a buscar hielo!

Lee y Shino se marcharon corriendo a buscar algún bar cercano para poder traer el hielo. No lo pensaron dos veces.

-¿Has estudiado medicina o algo? -inquirió Shikamaru sentándose al lado de la chica-.

-Hice un cursillo de primeros auxilios -respondió con cara de circunstancia mientras seguía refrescándole la cara y el cuello-. Si no se despierta en diez minutos, mejor llamamos a una ambulancia.

A penas terminó de decir esto, cuando Naruto comenzó a volver en sí.

-¿Estoy en el cielo? -preguntó con los ojos aún medio cerrados, un tanto cegado por el sol-. Porque si no… Iruka-niichan se enfadará conmigo…

-No estás muerto, baka* -le dijo la pelirosa con un hilillo de voz-.

En seguida que el rubio se dio cuenta de la situación intentó incorporarse, avergonzado. La chica estaba tan cerca de él que casi podía sentir su respiración.

-Oye… Naruto… Lo siento, es culpa mía -comenzó a decir Kiba-.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero qué dices? -Naruto se quedó confundido-. ¿¡Acaso has puesto tú ahí el rastrillo, mamón!?

-¿¡AH!? ¡Sí claro! ¡Lo tenía todo planeado! -respondió sarcástico-.

-Ya vale, ya vale -los calmó la rubia-. Naruto… Tú quédate quietecito ahí un rato, hasta que se te pase un poco. Y… Lo siento -añadió apartando la mirada-.

-¿Y ahora tú por qué? -replicó, cubriéndose la cara un tanto mareado-.

-Porque me hizo gracia cómo caíste…

-La muy borde no podía dejar de reír -puntualizó Shikamaru-. ¡La verdad es que ha sido gracioso ja ja ja! Ha sido como en los dibujos animados, ¿sabes?

-¡No me digas eso! Ja ja ja ja Qué vergüenza…

Pronto regresaron Shino y Lee, con el hielo. Se quedaron aliviados cuando llegaron y vieron a Naruto sentado ya y al resto junto a él, riendo tranquilamente.

Estuvo un buen rato con el hielo sobre la frente, mientras charlaban y cuando comenzó a sentirse mejor, decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. Shikamaru y Chouji se dispusieron a acompañar a Naruto. Sólo por si acaso. Cosa que les agradeció en gordo* Iruka, cuando vió el pedazo de chichón que le había salido en la frente a su ahijado.

-Igualmente, te voy a llevar al médico a que te miren eso.

-¿Por qué? ¡Pero si no es nada!

-Bueno, Naruto, ya nos vemos el lunes en clase -zanjó Shikamaru despidiéndose desde la puerta-.

-Unn… Gracias por acompañarme.

-¡Que te mejores!

Naruto se quedó observando cómo los muchachos se alejaban.

-¿Son ésos los amigos de los que me hablaste? -preguntó curioso Iruka-.

-Sí…

-Parecen buena gente -añadió mientras le sonreía-. Bueno… Coge tus cosas y nos vamos.

* * *

><p>*Ite = (del jap) - ¡Duele!<p>

*Kata = (del jap) serie de movimientos para realizar varias técnicas encadenadas de artes marciales.

*Baka = (del jap) tonto, idiota.

*Agradecer en gordo (del castellano) = agradecer mucho (por si acaso xD )


	9. De urgencia II

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna IX<strong>

_by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)_

- Tiene una buena contusión…- comentó la médico usando la linterna para que el rubio siguiera con los ojos la luz, unos cuantos ejercicios de equilibrio. -Parece ser que no tiene ninguna lesión- escribió en un papel algo y se lo presentó a Iruka. - Reposo, en las radiografías no hay nada pero en las próximas 72 horas preste atención a su comportamiento y que no haga ningún tipo de deporte hasta pasado ese periodo de tiempo- Finalmente sonrió al rubio

- Muchas gracias doctora Nohara…- agradeció a la médico.

- No hay de que- sonrió- es un gusto tener pacientes tan simpáticos- pasó a mirar de nuevo al rubio. -¿Estudias en Konoha entonces?.

- ¡Sí! -contestó con entusiasmo el rubio- ¡Es mi primer año y...!

- Naruto, no creo que le interese tanto…- puntualizó el adulto a su ahijado que enseguida puso morros.

- Oh…- La doctora rió levemente. - No os preocupeis...El ahijado de alguien que conozco también estudia ahi…

- ¿De verdad?- se interesó el rubio.

- Sí-

- ¿Quién es, cómo se llama?

- ¡Naruto!- Esta vez Iruka no pareció nada conforme con la impertinencia del joven - Ya hemos distraído bastante a la doctora…- Buenas noches y gracias- el adulto hizo una leve inclinación y arrastró a Naruto fuera de la consulta con la cara sorprendida de la Doctora.

" Que lástima… con lo alegre que és, podría hacerle bien a Sasuke alguien como él…" Sacudió ese pensamiento cuando el siguiente paciente entró. El trabajo aún continuaba.

.

.

.

-Ya he vuelto- anunció Itachi, pero solo tuvo como respuesta el silencio. Supo entonces que estaba solo hasta que la puerta de uno de los cuartos del piso de arriba se abrió y se asomó su hermano por el hueco que daba al salón.

- Ya has vuelto…- Sasuke parecía estar esperando.

- Entonces Padre y Madre no están- Preguntó con calma a su hermano, al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en uno de los ganchos de la entrada. La corbata le apretaba así que también se deshizo el nudo y soltó el primer botón de la camisa.

- No son nuestros padres- bufó con descontento el menor.

- Lo se Sasuke, pero es lo que son para nosotros…- con paciencia, una vez más Itachi, quiso hacerle entrar en razón.

- Yo no pienso olvidar…- siguió con su fijeza Sasuke.

- ¿Has quedado con alguno de tus amigos?- preguntó tras respirar interiormente. Escuchó los pasos bajar por las escaleras y acercarse hasta el salón donde se había acomodado.

- No…- se dejó caer sobre uno de los confortables asientos del salón, acomodándose mirando a su hermano mayor, este sonrió levemente intuyendo lo que pasaba.

- Aún sigues sin perdonarle a Obito, ¿verdad?

- No quería entrar en ese asco de escuela…-

- Yo he oído que es mucho mejor de lo que aparenta…-

- Aunque sea así, sabes perfectamente que hasta que no pasen unos años y coseche buena famas será mirada a menos… y no quiero eso para mi formación académica…-

- Pero tendrás un buen soporte. Siempre estás pensando en lo bonito que quedan escritas las cosas en el papel, tonto hermano menor…- si lo tuviera más cerca le daría con los dedos en la frente. Le encantaba cuando frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. - ¿Has conocido a alguien interesante al menos?- Itachi no pudo aguantar más, así que fue a servirse una bebida.

- Una chica me pidió de venir a casa a estudiar ayer…-

- ¿Y?...- continuó con su faena dándole la espalda Sasuke pero sin dejar de atenderle.

- La rechacé… sabes que no traigo a nadie…-

Itachi se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Era tan terco… Se acercó a su tonto hermano menor y le tendió otra bebida que sabía que no le rechazaría.

- Siempre has hecho lo mismo, pero ya que tienes pensado que este año no va a valer para nada…¿por qué no intentas cambiar un poco tu rutina?-

- ¿Me propones que sea irresponsable, Itachi?- Alzó una ceja mientras aceptaba la bebida que le ofrecía.

- No, te propongo que vivas más y te machaques menos…- ahora sí que no se iba a librar…- Yo estoy trabajando en una empresa y me exigen mucho, no tengo tiempo para relajarme; pero no me importa porque en su momento hice lo que creí que debía hacer, pero quizás debería haber salido más con los amigos…- Le golpeó la frente a Sasuke cuando menos se lo esperaba, en uno de los tragos a la bebida- Así que trata por una vez de hacerme caso. Tonto hermano Menor…-

- …- Sasuke se limitó a apretar los labios en una delgada línea y mirarle con el ceño fruncido frotándose levemente la frente, más que por el dolor por la vergüenza, el leve rubor de sus mejillas nunca desaparece, cuanto más de duro iba, más se le acentuaba.

- Iré a mi cuarto a descansar, mañana me toca levantarme antes…- El mayor dejó el vaso vacío en la cocina y se alejó de camino a las escaleras.

- ¿Más aún? -se sorprendió el menor; siguió con la mirada como su hermano subía por las escaleras hasta las habitaciones

- Por eso...¡Hazme caso!- fue su respuesta que resonó por el pasillo.

.

.

.

.

Después de varias horas de clase, hasta a él empezó a intrigarle que el rubio no hubiera aparecido por el instituto.

**¡Hazme caso!**. Las palabras de Itachi no hacían más que resonar en su cabeza…

¿Debería acercarse a preguntar?

**¡No! Ni hablar. Por ese idiota no me voy a molestar ahora**.

Lo cierto es que las clases se hacían incluso aburridas. Ese perdedor hacía que todo fuera más ameno.

-Oe -dijo el moreno acercándose a su compañera-. Em.. ¿Sakura…?

Cuando la chica se giró no podía dar crédito a sus ojos: Uchiha Sasuke estaba de pie junto a ella, mirándola fijamente. Por un momento se quedó sin habla y casi sin respiración.

-¿Tú sabes que le ha pasado al idiota que se sienta delante mío?

- Eh?- parpadeó confundida - delan...OH! te refieres a Naruto?- No esperó a la respuesta - No lo sé, la última vez que le ví, estábamos en el parque y se dió un golpe en la cabeza...lo dejaron en casa sus amigos del 1-D…¿Por qué lo preguntas Sasuke-Kun?-

-...- "mierda!" ¿qué iba decir? Cualquier excusa sería más patética que la anterior. Nunca se había preocupado por nadie, ahora se sentía idiota, realmente relacionarse no se le daba bien, estaba maravillosamente bien solo. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer caso de las palabras del listillo y el señor de las relaciones públicas de su hermano? Él tenía más don de palabra que él-. Lo que sea…- Giró sobre sus talones y emprendió una valiente huída hasta su pupitre-.

La llegada de Anko-sensei fue bastante oportuna para salvaguardar su estatus de ser místico inalcanzable. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando volvió a revivir cómo le impactó el libro de forma aparatosa al dobe. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no quedar en evidencia que aquello le había hecho reír hasta la saciedad por la cara enrojecida y la desorientación plasmada en su cara. Fué admitía, pero sólo fue por eso.

La clase de Anko terminó y él mismo se dió cuenta que miraba de reojo la puerta de entrada esperando que la escena se repitiera una vez más, pero no ocurrió. Suspiró aburrido, miró el pupitre vacío del rubio, nunca pensó que no ver la nuca del rarito de clase le iba a afectar tanto.

"Itachi…" gruñó por dentro, había sido él quien le metió esas ideas en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Eh, en serio?!- escuchó la pelirosa hablar con la que parecía que era su amiga, una chica rubia de pelo muy largo.

- Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Lee van a ir a verle…¿tú vas a ir?

- Pues…¿Qué hay de ti Ino?

- No puedo...mi madre me necesita para la tienda...Ya sabes, negocio familiar…-

- Si, entiendo…-se quedó pensativa durante un momento- Supongo que podría ir…-

- Esta bien entonces diré que te esperen a la salida. ¡Nos vemos, que ya viene el profe y me ahorcará!

No negaría que estaba impresionado, ¿en una semana había conseguido tantos amigos?. El caso era que el idiota iba a recibir visitas. Notó la tensión situarse en su frente, pero no podía permitirse fruncir el ceño y delatarse, se sorprendió de que le diera tanta importancia que otra gente ya hubieran iniciado un contacto con el rubio. La pelirosa iba a ir a visitarlo, se sintió estúpido al ofrecerle su ayuda para conquistarla.

"Así parece que sea yo el que intenta acercarse a él…" reflexionó. "No" se convenció. "Ha sido un error, pero aún estoy a tiempo de rectificar. Si tanto quiere a sus amiguitos que se los quede".

-... Sasuke-kun? -se acercó a preguntarle la pelirosa-.

-¿Decías algo? -contestó dando un respingo, le había pillado totalmente enfrascado en sus pensamientos-.

-Pues… Que si querías venir a ver cómo está Naruto…-

- ¿Por qué debería?- no le gustó escucharse a sí mismo tan seco.

- Pues...Porque antes preguntaste por él, pensé que tal vez…-

- No, no estoy interesado…- argumentó sin más.

- Hn… entiendo- Sakura estaba confundida, entonces ¿por qué se acercó a hablar con ella? Se sobresaltó cuando una idea disparatada abordó su pecho. ¿quizás buscaba una excusa para hablarle a ella? - Sasuke-kun...sobre lo de estudiar…- Ahora el moreno se dignaba a mirarla, aquello hizo saltar sus alarmas.

- Esta tarde voy a inscribirme a uno de los clubs- no la dejó terminar.

- Entonces…¡Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun!- la muchacha parecía más contenta y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Antes que se diera cuenta Sasuke se percató que se quedó sólo en el aula sin haberse movido un ápice por recoger sus cosas. Como si estuviera esperando algo; ¿pero esperando el que?

"menudo idiota…" No iba por nadie más que para él mismo. Con energía recogió sus cosas y avanzó por los pasillos con decisión.

De camino al lugar de inscripción para los Clubs se detuvo al ver por la ventana a un grupo de chicos esperando en la puerta del Instituto a Sakura que llegó corriendo y se disculpó con el resto. Avanzaron de forma animada alejándose de la escuela.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta darse cuenta de lo vacío que se sentía avanzando sólo por aquel lugar. Apretó los diente recriminándose cómo podía perturbarle algo que hacía siempre, avanzar solo; no era algo malo, había aprendido con dura mano que apoyarse en los demás era una debilidad. No cometería ese error dos veces, era un estúpido por plantearse cambiarlo. Le había bastado un día para comprobar que el que estaba equivocado no era él.

Dirigió de nuevo sus pasos hacia el club de tiro, aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para expulsar sus tensiones.

.

.

.

- Vaya, me parece increíble que hayas decidido acompañarnos, Hinata- Comentó Inuzuka mirando a su compañera de clase.

- B-Bueno quería saludarle, ya que nunca he tenido la oportunidad…

- Seguro que se alegrará mucho!- expresó con energía Lee.

- Seh, se emociona por nada, es como un crio…- le secundó Shikamaru.

- Ergo, no es ningún niño…- quiso dejar claro Shino.

- Bueno, Ya hemos llegado… ¿estáis listos?-

Al fin llegaron a casa del rubio. Lee fue quien llamó a la residencia, aunque todos se sorprendieron al ver al rubio abrir la puerta con total normalidad.

- ¿Uh? Chicos?- Se quedó petrificado al ver a tanta gente a la puerta de su casa. Por un momento pensó que se le humedecerían los ojos como una niña llorona.

-Y yo que pensaba que estarías moribundo… -comentó Sakura-. Aunque me alegro que no fuera nada…

-Sí… Bueno, la doctora me dijo que mantuviera reposo durante 72 horas -dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos molesto por esa puntualización-. Ya le dije a Iruka-niichan que estaba bien…

-Sería un detalle por tu parte que nos dejaras pasar, ya que hemos venido a verte ¿no? -le espetó descaradamente Kiba-.

-¡Ah! - Naruto se quedó congelado de la vergüenza y se hizo a un lado para que pasaran-. Perdón… Ja ja ja… -dijo nervioso-.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salita, los chicos iban comentando las clases de aquel día; pero las chicas no hacían más que mirar hacia todos los lados por los que iban pasando. Justo delante de la entrada, a la derecha, se encontraban las escaleras a la planta superior. Parecían de una madera vieja, pero brillaba de lo bien pulida que estaba. Lo mismo sucedía con el suelo que iban pisando. Estaba tan bien pulido que cómo se les ocurriera salir corriendo por ahí, fijo que alguno se descalabraba. Un poco más adelante había una cómoda, en la que se alojaba un teléfono y algunas figuritas de porcelana azulada de delfines. Entre las figuritas había un portaretratos. Y en la foto aparecían Naruto y otro muchacho más mayor. Naruto parecía tener unos 10 años. Entonces tenía el pelo aún más revuelto que ahora, y tenía la cara llena de tiritas y rasguños.

**No ha cambiado nada**, pensó para sí misma la pelirosa, divertida.

Pero no paraba de observar al otro muchacho. No se parecía en nada a Naruto. Era incluso más moreno, con los ojos y el pelo oscuros, y un semblante mucho más serio que el del pequeño.

-¡Sakura-chan! -le llamó el rubio desde la puerta de la cocina, que se quedó pasmado cuando vió a su compañera parada justo delante de la foto-. Emm… ¿Sakura-chan?

-¡Ah, dime! -respondió sobresaltada cuando encontró que se había quedado sola en el pasillo-. ¡Perdona!

-¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Un zumo, cola…?

-¡Ah!.. Etto… Un zumo está bien -se acercó hasta donde estaba el muchacho-. Déjame que te ayude. Tú tienes que hacer reposo ¿no? -replicó mirándole de soslayo-.

Pasó la tarde como en un suspiro. Naruto sacó su videoconsola y la pasaron jugando al Guitar Hero. Y como tenía el set completo, podían jugar hasta cuatro a la vez, lo que lo hizo aún más divertido. Aunque Hinata y Chouji se quedaron a un lado, preferían mirar como jugaban los demás. Shikamaru al principio no hacía más que quejarse de que era muy complicado, pero pronto empezó a cogerle el gustillo. Y a Sakura se le daba bien lo de la batería. Naruto se sorprendió de lo enérgica que era. Además, que para tocar la batería había que ser bastante habilidoso, y la chica superaba las canciones con bastante facilidad.

-¡Ya he vuelto! -se escuchó desde la entrada-.

Todos se quedaron congelados e instintivamente miraron todos sus relojes para darse cuenta que ya eran casi las diez de la noche. Como en un torbellino, comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Y en ello estaban cuando entró Iruka por la puerta de la salita, quedándose sorprendido de la cantidad de gente que había en aquel lugar.

-¡Buenas noches, señor! -dijeron casi al unísono haciendo una pequeña reverencia-.

-¿Ya os marcháis, chicos?

-¡Se nos ha hecho tardísimo! -dijo Kiba, apresurado en coger sus cosas-.

-¡Menuda bronca me va a echar mi madre! -exclamó Sakura-.

-Ergo, nos tenemos que marchar presto -añadió Shino-.

-Disculpe por las molestias -apuntó Shikamaru cogiendo también su mochila, echándosela al hombro sin brío alguno-.

Marchaban todos de camino a la puerta, cuando Sakura se acordó de algo repentinamente y dio media vuelta.

-Naruto, toma -le dijo mientras le tendía un papel-. Los deberes de hoy. Más vale que los hagas… No hace falta que te diga cómo se pone Anko-sensei…

-Sí… -respondió el rubio recordando el golpe que le dió la profesora con el libro-. Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Naruto se dirigió hasta la salita para recogerlo todo. Estaba guardando la consola cuando Iruka asomó por la puerta.

-¡Cuántos amigos has hecho! -el menor se giró de un respingo a mirarle, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle las sienes-. Me alegra verte rodeado de tantos amigos -sentenció, volviendo hacía la cocina-.

-...¿N-no estás enfadado? -preguntó el rubio, algo nervioso. Pensaba que su padrino le iba a reprender por traer tanta gente a casa sin su permiso-.

-¿Enfadado? ¿Pero qué dices? -le espetó al tiempo que entraba en la cocina con los vasos que habían usado-. Me hubiera enfadado si hubiera pasado el año y no hubieras traído a nadie -dejó caer una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño una vez dejó los vasos en el salpicadero, y acto seguido le rodeó el cuello con el brazo, atrayéndolo hacía sí para estrujar sus nudillos en la cabeza del muchacho-.

-¡Itetete! ¡Nii-chan! -algo avergonzado se apartó, y enfurruñado se dispuso a poner la mesa para la cena-.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de casa y entró sin saludar.

- Oh, por cierto, Bienvenido…- comentó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo Obito al ver que su ahijado Sasuke entraba como era su costumbre sin saludar. Le contestó con un leve bufido. La paciencia de Obito se agotaba respecto al muchacho cada año que pasaba se volvia mas impertinente.

- ¿Donde esta Itachi?- preguntó sin darle mas importancia al mala cara que le ponía su padrastro.

- En su cuarto descansando.-

- Subiré al mío…-

- ¡O-Oye espera!- se incorporó del sillón para ver como el adolescente subía las escaleras, al menos en aquella ocasión se detuvo. Le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Lo normal era la indiferencia, se preguntó que debió pasarle. -Cuéntame cómo te ha ido estos días…-

- ¿Para qué?- respondió con sequedad.

- Pues para…- se mantuvo pensativo, si saber darle un buen motivo mas que tratar de llevarse bien de una vez por todas con su ahijado. Tenía la impresión que le culpara a él de todo lo ocurrido en su familia.

- No me gusta estar ahí…- confesó finalmente- pero aunque debo confesar que si hubiera ido al mismo que Itachi hubiera pasado lo mismo…-

- A qué te refieres…¿las clases son dificiles?-

- No…- suspiró malhumorado el joven- Obito…- pasó a mirar al adulto que le mantuvo la mirada, conocía de sobra al más joven de los Uchiha y cuando se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada y la palabra a la vez no era para nada bueno- Te agradecería que dejaras de aparentar ser mi padre y que te importa.- Silencio tenso- La única familia que tengo es Itachi.

Tras aquella terrible acusación subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con suavidad para no despertar a Itachi. Obito se quedó en el sitio sin palabras y se sentó lentamente en su asiento de nuevo. Aquel niño era verdaderamente intratable.

Pasaron unas horas cuando llamaron a su cuarto, anunciando que iban a cenar. Se quitó los cascos y abandonó el documento que estaba escribiendo para bajar a cenar. Ahí estaban todos para simular que eran todos una hermosa y feliz familia unida.

- Buenas noches Sasuke. Te he preparado algo que te va a gustar- Su algo parecido a Madrastra le sonrió- ¿ha pasado algo?- Le fue fácil detectar el mal humor que tenía encima.

- Nada…- Con Rin se dignaba a ser mas suave, era atenta y amable, ella no tenía culpa de nada. Estar con el imbécil de Obito ya debía ser bastante para ella.

Se sentó a la mesa y empezarona comer todos en silencio. Itachi miraba a su hermano de reojo pero mantuvo la discreción de no ponerle en apuro delante de los adultos.

- ¿Sabes? El sabado conocía alguien de tu escuela.- comentó la castaña. Sasuke detuvo su movimiento para mirarla temiendo que esa retorcida mente femenina planear algo…- Era un chico muy enérgico…- Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Si hubiera sido una chica seguramente le hubiera dicho algo sentimental...o quizá no, pero no quería que eso pasara.- Quizás le conozcas, era rubio, con marcas en la mejilla hmmm...Na...Naruto creo que se llamaba…-

- Ah sí…- siguió comiendo- ¿y qué hacía ahí?- hizo como si le importara un poco por no cortar ahí el asunto.

- Eso no puedo decírtelo…- comentó - mis pacientes confían en mi discreción…-

- Entiendo…-

- Entonces ¿lo conoces…?

- No…- Mintió

- Parecía muy simpático, desprende como una aura muy agradable estando con él… Quizás deberías conocerle.

- Paso…-

Itachi evitó mirar a Sasuke, notaba su fría mirada en su nuca, pero no diría nada.

- Oh vamos Sasuke, así no conocerás a nadie, ni podrás conocer a una muchachita que cuide de ti -

Ahí iba el momento, las mujeres no podían sacar un tema si no había un lazo sentimental de por medio. Suspiró con cierta resignación. Itachi acudió como buen hermano mayor al rescate de su poco hábill hermano menor.

- Hablando de muchachitas que cuidan de desastrosos hombres…- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mirando a Itachi su mirada más gélida ¿le estaba llamando desastroso?- ¿Cuando habrá boda?

Obito no perdió el tiempo y casi se atraganta con la comida ante lo directo del mayor, empezaron a subirle los colores y Rin permanecía algo incómoda aumentando su velocidad de engullimiento.

- Vamos, llevamos viviendo juntos más de 8 años. Rin va y viene, es una tontería cuando podría estar viviendo con nosotros, llevais más de 13 años de noviazgo, ¿a que estais esperando?- Los adultos continuaron en silencio e Itachi suspiró - Ay que ver...dando lecciones a los menores, pero para ello hay que dar ejemplo…- Continuó.

Sasuke sonrió levemente a su hermano mayor, él sabía salvarle de todas las maneras posibles, no sólo había desviado la conversación sino que les puso contra las cuerdas como ellos siempre solían hacerle.

- Además…¿que hay de tener otro hermanito pequeño?-

Aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, los tre se quedaron con una cara de espanto que produjo que Itachi riera suavemente. Obito miraba en todas direccione escapando de todas las miradas posible. Rin agachó la cabeza hasta que su ojos quedaron cubiertos por su corta melena y Sasuke estuvo cerca de morir ahogado y a prisa dió un largo trago a su refresco jadeando sonoramente al sentir la muerte tan cerca.

- Pues eso, espero que no juzgueis mas nuestra vida sentimental hasta que hayáis consolidado la vuestra…- Rin y Obto asintieron a la vez totalmente expuestos ante las palabras de Itachi. - La cena ha estado deliciosa- alabó ala mujer que al fin pudo alzar la vista sin sentirse analizada.

tras finalizar la cena Itachi recibió una visita nocturna.

- Sasuke- le miró sorprendido.

- Lo del hermano menor...era una broma ¿verdad?.

- Que pasa? Sientes celos? Crees que ya no te querré- Itachi se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- No es eso…- se excusó sintiendo subir un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sólo itachi era capaz de eso.- Sería algo..-

- No le tengas miedo a los cambios Sasuke- esta vez su hermano le miró más serio - Supongo que tu mal humor ha sido porque has intentado algo y no te ha salido bien…- cerró los ojos tomando aire - Recuerda tu primera vez con el arco, no conseguiste que la flecha avanzara ni 2 metros...pero ahora eres un experto.- le miró directamente. - No esperes resultados a la primera simplemente vuelve a intentarlo…-

Sasuke abandonó la estancia más abrumado de lo que esperaba, Itachi sabía leer a través de él con una facilidad que le ponía entre mal humor y los pelos de punta; era como si viviera en su cabeza. Aquel día sintió frustración e Itachi parecía haberlo vivido como él mismo.

Quizás tuviera razón y debería volver a intentarlo, pero era un orgulloso Uchiha, no podía dejar que nadie viera que él quería algo de los demás, simplemente no podía. Desde siempre tener a Itachi le bastaba. Cada día podía compartir menos tiempo con él, pero no quería que nadie más entrara en aquel lugar; simplemente no podía.

.

.

.

.

Los deberes de la profesora Anko eran realmente difíciles, pero consiguió sacarlos. Se sintió interiormente orgulloso. Una ilusión infantil afloró en su pecho, Volvería a clase y estaría con todos sus emocionó mucho el tenerlos ahí y a Iruka no les importó tenerlos ahí; por fin las cosas empezaron a ir bien. Había empezado fatal pero las tornas se giraron a su favor y ahora era feliz. Tenía a Sakura-chan como amiga y se conformaría con eso, le demostraría que era mejor partido que el moreno odioso. Le demostraría que era mucho mejor que él en los deportes y en lo que fuera necesario. Antes de que se diera cuenta se metió en la cama pensando en Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Buenas a Todas!<p>

hemos estado publicando a una velocidad de vértigo y es que estamos muy enganchadas haciendo este fanfic! Aunque tenemos muy poco reviews nos hace mucha ilusión ver que los follows van subiendo! Muchas gracias a todos!

Muchas gracias a Zanzamaru que es la que mas ha comentado!

alia-chan324 Esperamos que continúes leyéndonos a pesar que nuestros estilos son muy dispares!

ambu780 Aun queda mucho fic por delante! estamos escribiendo como enfermas de la cabeza JAJAJA

PD: Sabemos que hasta ahora los capítulos han sido de muy pocas palabras por capitulo; pero eso va a cambiar! Hemos cambiado de sistema y ahora los capitulos serán mas extensos (muuuuuuuy extensos XDDD) para no crear tanto Spam en vuestra bandeja de correo.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguirnos!


	10. Ajuste de cuentas

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna X<strong>

Todos se acercaron a preguntarle al rubio por su ausencia cuando finalmente pudo regresar a las clases, pasados los tres días de reposo que le aconsejó la doctora. Se intrigaron especialmente por la gasa que llevaba pegada en la frente, cubriéndole la mayor parte de ella.

-¿Te has metido en una pelea? -le preguntaban algunos-.

-No, que bah, que bah -respondió nervioso-. Me di un golpe tonto… jajaja

-Vaya, espero que te mejores -le dijo otro compañero-.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso al profesor. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, después de saludarle como es menester, comenzaron con la lección. Era un alivio no tener que seguir respondiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Si realmente supieran lo que pasó seguro que se burlarían de él.

-¿Así que un golpe tonto…? -le preguntó el Uchiha casi susurrando para que no le escuchara el profesor. Naruto giró la cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirar al moreno, sorprendido de que le dirigiera la palabra, así sin más-. Si sigues faltando a clase por golpes tontos, pronto te quedarás atrás.

-¿A ti qué mas te da? -le contestó también por lo bajo, malhumorado por el comentario-. Pensaba que no habías venido a hacerte amigo de chicos problemáticos.

Sasuke afiló la mirada y soltó un bufido, volviendo a centrarse en su tarea.

_**¿Qué le pasa a éste?**_, pensó el rubio mirándole aún.

-¡Ah! No puede ser… -cambió la expresión de su cara completamente y sonrió sarcásticamente, mientras el moreno volvía a dirigirle la mirada-. ¿No será que me has echado de menos…? -preguntó divertido-.

-¡Más quisieras! -espetó, agachando la cara de nuevo hacia su cuaderno en lo que Naruto interpretó como un intento de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas-.

-¡Los dos de ahí atrás! -se interrumpió el profesor-. ¡Una palabra más y os váis al pasillo!

Todos sus compañeros empezaron a cuchichear y a reír por lo bajo.

-¡Silencio! ¿Por dónde iba…?

Permanecieron en tenso silencio observando los movimientos de Asuma-Sensei, los rumores decían que su pareja estaba embarazada y que estaba tratando de dejar de fumar, la ansiedad le ponía de un horrible mal humor...Pero eso no era lo importante.

Naruto desvió la mirada y descubrió a la pelirosa mirándole y esta giró de inmediato la cara, ruborizándose al verse sorprendida. Uzumaki sonrió complacido. Sakura-Chan sí que había notado su ausencia.

Tras la clase Sakura se acercó finalmente, colocándose el pelo tras la oreja nerviosa.

- ¿Hiciste los deberes de Anko- Sensei?- preguntó con timidez.

- Sí muchas gracias por los apuntes Sakura-Chan…- Naruto le hizo entrega del cuaderno que casualmente se dejó olvidado la pelirosa. - Por cierto, ¡tocando la batería eres impresionante! Me dejaste boquiabierto, ¡es muy difícil hacerlo!

- ¡Venga ya! No es para tanto...No es tan difícil…- dijo aireada la muchacha algo cohibida por la fija mirada del moreno sobre su persona. - ¿pa-pasa algo... Sasuke-kun?- quiso saber la pelirosa, su mirada tan penetrante le hacía dispara su delicado corazón.

- Me ha echado de menos …- Ambos miraron al rubio. Uchiha echando chispas por la mirada y la pelirosa con asombro ¿Naruto era amigo del chico de sus sueños?- ¿Ves? No lo niega.

- Paso de gastar saliva…- malhumorado se puso en pie y salió de clase-.

- Sasuke-kun aún no es el descanso! Si llegas tarde…

No hubo respuesta y Sakura miró al rubio unos instantes.

- ¿Qué pasa entre vosotros dos? ¿Sois amigos u os queréis sacar los ojos?

- No sé.. -se encogió de hombros despreocupado el rubio-. Él es el cretino…

- ¡Escucha, NARUTO! A Sasuke-kun lo tratas con respeto ¿ME OYES?

El tremendo tirón de orejas que le dió la pelirosa fue suficiente para Naruto para obedecer las instrucciones de la chica de sus ojos. El amor era cruel… Podría haberse enamorado de alguien mas cariñosa y atenta.

Sasuke regresó a tiempo para la siguiente clase, necesitaba ir al baño para refrescarse la cara, no quería parecer tan idiota. También llegó a tiempo para ver como Sakura le sacudía por defenderle, por lo que el rubio tuvo que tragarse su sonrisita de superioridad. Le escuchó rebuznar por lo bajo durante toda la clase de Anko-Sensei.

- Maldito Sasuke Perfecto Uchiha…- rebuznó una vez más con sus colegas en la azotea. Kiba empezó a reírse tan fuerte que empezaron a saltarle las lágrimas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te sacudió como una estera?

- A ver Kiba, entiende la metafora…-

- Creo que conociendo a Sakura, no hay metáfora…- Así que siguió riendo provocando mas rubor en el rubio-. Ya viste cómo le daba a la batería ja ja ja.

- ¿Y si lo invitas a comer con nosotros?- Le propuso Lee con su habitual entusiasmo.

- ¿EHH? -no sólo se horrorizó Naruto, Shikamaru se dignó a mostrar una expresión que no fuera pasotismo-.

- No creo que Uchiha encaje con nosotros…- torció el labio.

- Dada su fama parece ser alguien inalcanzable ..- apuntó Shino- pero solo por lo que dice la gente, ya que eso no es posible….Todo lo que haga alguien…-

- ¡Y una mierda!- le cortó Naruto- A ese me lo como con patatas

- ¿Haciendo qué?- le picó la curiosidad a Choji.

- Gai-sensei dijo que sus notas de las pruebas físicas eran notables…-

- ¿¡Y que dijo de las mías!?- interrogó el rubio.

- No te mencionó, lo siento…-

Naruto sitió caer una roca encima suyo.

_"PUTO UCHIHA DE LOS SGHGFJSJDGGSDRRTYUHGADFGAF"_

- Asúmelo Naruto, no se va a interesar por ti…- insistió Shikamaru - busca provocarte y caes de cuatro patas.

- Eses tan combustible Naruto…- Negó con decepción Kiba.

- ¡Callate NEGADO! te dí la paliza de tu vida en los videojuegos.

- ¡Yo no soy tan descerebrado de partirme la cabeza con un rastrillo! ¡Idiota!- Ladró y gruño Inuzuka ante la las herejía de su compañero.

-¿Ves? Si quieres pelea ya tienes a Kiba…- suspiró cansado Shikamaru. - ¿Por qué tienes esa obsesión con Sasuke?

- ¡Pues porque!...- Realmente no se lo había planteado de aquella forma. Uchiha le daba vuelta a su tranquilidad. tenía amigos, Sakura al fin le tenía en consideración. Pero el que Sasuke no notara su presencia le perturbaba…- Simplemente, no me gusta que me miren a menos...lo odio…-

Naruto lo había decidido, haría que Sasuke reconociera su presencia aunque ellos significara tocarle los cojones a cada rato. Así pues, mientras todos se acomodaban en sus pupitres esperando que llegara el siguiente profesor, Naruto dio comienzo a su _"táctica de acercamiento para tocarle los cojones a Sasuke Perfecto Uchiha"._

-Ne ne… -le llamó la atención girado en su silla e intentando mirar qué estaba leyendo-. ¿Te has apuntado ya a algún club?

-¿Y qué si lo he hecho? -respondió el moreno sin apartar la mirada de su revista-.

-Nada, sólo tengo curiosidad… -realmente no se le daba muy bien eso de exasperar a los demás a propósito-. Hmmmmm… ¿Y?

Sasuke bajó la revista, dejando su cara al descubierto, y la cerró de golpe al ver que el rubio intentaba mirar el contenido de ésta.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó inquisitivo, algo molesto por la repentina incursión del Uzumaki en sus asuntos-.

-No sé… si es algo divertido, tal vez podría apuntarme también -sonrió honestamente, cosa que dejó descolocado al Uchiha-.

-... -por un momento pensó en decírselo, pero al pensar que pasaría todo su tiempo al lado suyo, decidió no hacerlo-. Hmff -bufó- más razón para no decírtelo.

-¡Venga ya! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Dímeloooo!

Entre clase y clase, Uzumaki siguió insistiéndole. Pero no consiguió sacar ni media palabra más de él. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la idea de seguirle. ¡Averiguaría a qué club iba a toda costa!

Sin saber cómo, Sakura e Ino se unieron también a la persecución. Escondiéndose en cada esquina de los pasillos, intentando ser lo más sigilosos posible. Se quedaron extrañados al ver cómo el moreno cada vez se alejaba más de los edificios de la escuela, más allá del campo de atletismo. Decidieron acrecentar aún más la distancia, por miedo a que el Uchiha les descubriera y los mandara a paseo.

Después de una larga caminata, llegaron a unas instalaciones que había ya casi en el límite de los terrenos del instituto.

-¡Ah! Es el campo de tiro… -dijo finalmente la rubia-.

-¿En serio? -Sakura parecía emocionada con la idea, cosa que molestó un tanto a Naruto-.

-Venid, vamos a quedarnos aquí detrás -les inquirió Ino, llevándolos hasta detras de unos setos, cerca del límite con el tatami donde se colocaban los tiradores-.

Después de un buen rato, comenzaron a salir los alumnos, ataviados con un kimono tradicional. La parte inferior era negra, mientras que la superior era de un blanco impoluto y, sobre ésta, lo que parecía una protección para el pecho.

Entre el tumulto de gente, por fin divisaron a quién habían seguido hasta ahí. Aunque Naruto de repente parecía enfurruñado y dejó de mirar.

Las chicas no hacían más que soltar elogios sobre lo bien que le quedaba el atuendo al moreno. Y cuando empezaron a practicar, se quedaron más expectantes aún si cabe.

-¡Mira, mira, Naruto! ¡Le toca a él! -le dijo emocionada la pelirosa-.

Aunque desganado, Naruto se levantó a mirar.

_**Miro cómo tira esta, y me largo de aquí**_ pensó para sus adentros.

Pero pronto se retractó de sus pensamientos. Quedó completamente absorvido por lo que estaba viendo. La forma en la que aquel repelente se quedó parado un momento, cogiendo aire. Lentamente pero firme, puso recta su espalda y comenzó a tensar la cuerda, curvando el arco. Concentrado, con la mirada fija en su objetivo, sin mover ni un músculo mientras se cercioraba de la dirección que iba a tomar la flecha… Y cuando por fin la soltó... esa pose. Totalmente ladeado, mirando al frente, con la mano aún en alto por donde había dejado escapar la flecha. El rubio se quedó completamente abrumado por la belleza de los gestos. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que, finalmente, el Uchiha se apartó para dejar paso a otros compañeros.

-...sto, Naruto!? -le preguntaban las muchachas emocionadas-. ¡Ha dado justo en el centro!

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah, sí! -respondió algo desorientado-. Diana…

-¡Creo que vendré a verle tirar a partir de ahora! -añadió sonrojada su compañera-.

Sasuke esperó su siguiente turno sentado en seiza en línea con el resto de sus compañeros, eran sólo siete personas, al parecer era algo bastante exclusivo. Tras eso la diana fue alejándose hasta comprobar hasta que rango podían alcanzar y que nivel de tito tenían. Sasuke, como era de esperar fue el que más precisión y con más distancia.

Ino y sakura tuvieron problemas para retener sus suspiros de enamoramiento al ver el perfil del moreno concentrado en el tiro. parecía que no hubiera nada más que eso.

- Ah sin duda ha dado diana en mi corazón con esto…- comentó la rubia- hay que ver qué puntería. Ahora entiendo porque esa mirada tan penetrante.

- Sasuke- kun..- suspiró la otra - Podría mirarte eternamente haciendo esto…-

Suspiro duotonal. Naruto sintió palpitar las sienes ante la vergonzosa escena que estaba presenciando Sakura babeaba de lo lindo mirando al moreno. Lo peor es que no podía reprocharle nada. Él pasó a imaginarse el mismo con ese Kimono dando en la diana como hacía el moreno.

_"-Venga ya, Naruto. Tú no tienes paciencia.-rememoró en su cabeza la voz de Iruka-niichan_

_-Pero seguro que mola un montón. Imagínate. Un kimono tradicional, con esos guantes -Naruto se levantó para hacer más épica la pose-. Con la espalda recta, estiras despacito pero seguro -dijo mientras simulaba los gestos a la vez que hablaba-. Y cuando has llegado hasta el tope… ¡Sueltas! Y… ¡Justo en el centro! Y mientras te quedas mirando la diana, ¡todo el mundo te mira a tí, con esa pose tan chula! -dentro de la cabeza del muchacho realmente se imaginaba haber dado con la flecha en el centro de la diana y hacía como si mirase ésta, allá en lo lejos-._

_-Jajajajajaja sí… ¡Sería épico! -dijo Iruka llevándose las manos al vientre, que le dolía de tanto reír-."_

_"Jo.."_ pensó cabizbajo_ "Debí haberme apuntado…"_

De nuevo clavó la mirada en el moreno que esperó turno con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando mientras esperaba. Realmente no sabía si sería tan bueno como el Uchiha, pero parecía divertido.

-Pst…- Ino llamó la atención de los dos- Voy a irme, mi madre me espera para cerrar la tienda…-

- vale, nos vemos mañana Ino- Sakura se dignó a mirarla pero naruto continuó mirando el campo de Tiro. Ino pasó a Darle un coscorrón en la cabeza

- Oye! te digo que me voy- mostró su indignación colocando los brazos en jarra.

- Auch! vale vale…- Continuó a los suyo volviendo a mirar la pista de tiro.

- Hay que ver que interés tienes….cualquiera diría que estás interesado Sasuke- kun...he estado viendo que te lo comes con la mirada…- no puso su expresión más perspicaz.

- EH? Ni hablar!- susurró a gritos el rubio.

- SHHHHT- enfatizó la pelirosa que callara- Nos van a descubrir baka-Naruto…

- En fin que me voy...adios tortolitos!- Ino se despidió guiñandoles un ojo.

- No somos tortolitos! - se quejó sakura, mientras Naruto se rascó la nuca sonrojado y Sakura le sacudió amenazando que ni en sueños pensara aquello.

El sol empezó a ponerse y los arqueros empezaron a recoger sus utensilios y a cambiarse. Sakura se puso en pie y decidió Irse a casa. Naruto la quiso invitar a tomar algo pero la muchacha le ignoró y comenzó a canturrear el nombre del moreno. Naruto suspiró, pero no iba a darse por vencido.

Giró sobre sus talones cuando se chocó contra alguien, iba a rebuznar cuando se cercioró que conocía a esa horrenda persona.

- Hola ¿te acuerdas de mí?-

Naruto le reconocía. Era el abusón del templo que manoseó a una pobre muchacha. No estaba solo: estaba con tres amiguitos más lo que era un combate desigual. No habia que sacar un 9 en matemáticas para saber que venían con ganas de pelea. Instintivamente, se colocó por delante de Sakura, echándola hacia atrás con una mano, y levantando la otra, cerrando el puño.

-Oh… ¡Y mira con quién está! ¡Qué muchachita más linda…!

-¿¡Qué hacéis aquí!? ¡Está prohibida la entrad-!

-Ohhh… ¿Tenemos prohibida la entrada? -le cortó uno de los amigos del grandullón-. ¡Qué lástima que no nos hayan visto entrar…! -dió unos pasos hacía los chicos e instantáneamente éstos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás-.

_**No puedo con ellos yo solo… Pero no voy a permitir que le hagan nada a Sakura-chan…**_

Al rubio le caían las gotas de sudor por las sienes, a la vez que ponía un gesto bastante agresivo mientras baraja como un torbellino de qué manera podía salir de esa situación sin que le pasara nada a la chica.

-Sakura-chan… -le dijo ladeando la cabeza, sin quitarle el ojo a aquellos matones, intentando que no se enterasen de lo que decía-. En cuanto puedas, corre.

-Na-!

-¡Haz lo que te digo! -espetó inquisitivo el rubio-.

En un instante, Naruto se agachó y les tiró un buen puñado de tierra a la cara. En ese instante en el que los grandullones se cubrieron el rostro para salvaguardarse de que les entrara nada en los ojos, el rubio empujó a la pelirosa, y ésta salió corriendo de allí, como alma que lleva el diablo. Y cuando uno de ellos se giró a echar a correr tras ella, Naruto se tiró sobre ellos, cayendo al suelo, enzarzándose así a puñetazos. Pronto quedó reducido, pero al menos Sakura había podido escapar de allí.

Entre dos le agarraban por los brazos mientras otro se desquitaba pegándole en el abdomen, y el restante parecía estar buscando con la mirada a la muchacha que había conseguido huír.

Le pareció una eternidad cuando, a punto de caer desmayado, le soltaron, dejándole caer al suelo. Con los ojos entrecerrados, pudo avistar que alguien se acercaba hasta donde estaba él.

-Venga, venga… No hace falta ponerse tan serios… -consiguió oír que decía uno de los grandullones-.

-¡Largaos!

_**Esa voz me suena…**,_ pensó el rubio, luchando por no perder la conciencia.

Pero fue cuando escuchó acercarse numerosas pisadas, cuando aquellos bravucones echaron a correr despavoridos.

Sintió cómo alguien le levantaba del suelo, pero lo veía todo borroso. Cada vez estaba todo más oscuro y no podía distinguir bien nada. Pero sí podía sentir como su cabeza reposaba sobre algo cálido. Fue en ese momento, cuando al fin se sintió seguro, que se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, estaba tumbado sobre una camilla, en lo que le pareció la habitación de la enfermería del instituto.

-¿Tanto te gusté que has buscado una excusa para venir a verme? -le sonrió la doctora-.

Naruto, totalmente desorientado, intentó incorporarse. Pero la doctora se lo impidió en el acto, colocándole una mano sobre el pecho.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó al tiempo que dejaba reposar la cabeza sobre la almohada-.

-En el hospital, cariño -le respondió con dulzura-.

-¿Y cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

-Tus compañeros llamaron a una ambulancia, seguro que están por llegar. Aunque uno de ellos está aquí, ¿quieres que le diga que pase?

Naruto ladeó su cabeza, para poder mirarla a los ojos. A penas podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido. Aunque los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar en forma de flashes en seguida.

_"¡Largaos!"_, recordó de repente.

Después de un momento de titubeo, hizo un gesto a modo de afirmación y la doctora salió al pasillo.

Para su sorpresa, el que entró por la puerta no fue ni Kiba, ni Shikamaru, ni Lee… sino Uchiha Sasuke. Tumbado desde la camilla observó cómo se iba acercando, dejando su mochila y su arco por el camino.

Al ver el arco, le vino a la memoria cuando su compañero estaba practicando con él. Esa hermosa silueta que se dibujaba al soltar la flecha… Si existía la perfección, debía ser como eso. El moreno se sentó en una silla junto a la cama donde reposaba Uzumaki. Ambos se observaron atentamente durante unos momentos, hasta que finalmente el rubio apartó la mirada, hacia el techo, como observando el infinito.

-¿Qué… haces tú aquí? -preguntó en un hilo de voz-.

-La doctora que te está atendiendo… es mi madrastra -sorprendido por aquella revelación, el rubio volvió a posar su mirada en él-. Si venía contigo en la ambulancia podrían atenderte antes… -ahora era el moreno quien desviaba la mirada hacia la pared-. Cuando llegue alguien para estar contigo me iré, tranquilo.

-En verdad... soy problemático ¿eh? -casi no le salía la voz por lo débil que se sentía y el nudo que se había formado en su garganta por la impotencia de lo que había pasado-.

-¿¡Po-por qué lloras, idiota!?

-Porque soy patético… -respondió apretando los ojos con rabia-.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mirando al rubio desmoronarse solo. Algo le carcomió por dentro, no era piedad sino la más ardiente rabia. No podía creerse que estuviera llorando. Quizás debería consolarle, recordarle que fueron cuatro contra uno y que era una batalla perdida. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. No podía controlar su ira.

No pudo evitar cogerle de la pechera y acercarle hasta que sus ojos quedaron frente a frente.

- Escúchame. Voy a hacer un esfuerzo y olvidaré que estás pensando como un pringado más de la raza humana. Te creía alguien con más presencia como para desmoronarse por cuatro rasguños de nada.

Naruto no se quedó atrás y le sujetó también de la ropa con fuerza.

- ¿De qué vas? Me acaban de dar la paliza de mi vida y ¿me vienes con esas mierdas?. ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme cómo me debo sentir? ¿¡eh!?

Las miradas se enfrentaron con ferocidad sin dejar que ninguna titubeara ante la otra. Sus respiraciones chocaban mutuamente conteniendo las ganas que tenían el uno y el otro para que algo sucediera en ese momento y dejaran de estar bloqueados en ese infinito bucle. Sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué pensar. Sólo los ojos del uno y del otro.

- Sí, está aquí…- Se pudo escuchar la voz de Rin en la distancia.

- Gracias por llamarme…- La voz apurada de Iruka se hizo presente.

Los dos adolescente se soltaron a la vez y apartaron la mirada evitando así que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo. Los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio notando un ambiente enrarecido que no esperaban encontrarse.

- Naruto…- se adelantó Iruka - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí….Todo lo que se puede…- Aprovechó el momento que el Uchiha le soltó para apartarse sus lágrimas y apretó las manos con tal fuerza que los nudillos se quedaron en blanco.

- ¿Y tú eres…?- Quiso saber Iruka al ver al moreno a su lado-. La doctora Nohara me ha dicho que fuiste tú quien avisó a la ambulancia. Me llamo Iruka, soy el padrino de Naruto. Muchas gracias por hacerte cargo de él…

- Uchiha Sasuke…- Se presentó con tal formalidad que le puso los pelos de punta por la distancia que quiso guardar hasta en aquel momento.

Rin se mantuvo en silencio preguntándose que le ocurría. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando preguntó por el estado de su compañero para que ahora mostrara esa frialdad tan repentina.

- Naruto, no te habrás vuelto a meter en líos ¿verdad?- le miró con preocupación temiendo que aquella fierecilla salvaje volviera a hacer de las suyas.

- Han ido a buscarle a él…- intervino el moreno-. Hasta donde yo ví no se defendió -dirigió una mirada de reproche hacia el rubio-.

- Naruto…- Iruka le miró aún más preocupado.

- Déjale- intervino una vez más - él ya lleva su penitencia por dentro…- se acomodó el arco sobre el hombro dispuesto a abandonar la habitación del hospital. - Ya nos vemos- fue su despedida al cruzar la puerta.

La doctora hizo hizo un diagnóstico al rubio tratandole con una sonrisa. mientras cambiaba algunos vendajes Iruka esperó fuera.

- Lamento el comportamiento de Sasuke, no entiendo porque ha hecho eso. - comentó la doctora Nohara- Se que es muy frío pero se que en el fondo es un buen chico, aunque a veces parezca que hay que buscar eternamente. ¿cómo te encuentras?.

- Algo dolorido aún…- comentó.

- Podemos dejarte en observación esta noche así no tendrás que moverte y descansas en la habitación y…

- No hará falta, la verdad es que tengo una ganas inmensas de irme a casa y comerme un bote de ramen al llegar a casa…- comentó con una sonrisa rascándose la nuca - Itte…- se quejó.

- Con cuidado…- rió la mujer. - Esta bien, si te ves capaz de moverte no tengo más que decir.

A la salida Iruka le acogió con una sonrisa y sorprendentemente no le pidió explicaciones de camino a casa. Mientras conducía el adulto, a Naruto le asaltó una duda.

- Nee, Iruka-niichan- enseguida que notó por un momento los ojos en el continuó- Cuando sientes que quieres alcanzar algo pero por mucho que lo intentas tienes la sensación que retrocedes más que avanzar…¿Tú que harías?...

- Lo que quieres alcanzar, ¿Vale la pena? ¿Vale todo el esfuerzo y el sufrimiento que estas teniendo por tenerlo?

- la verdad es que...No lo se…

- Entonces tienes que alcanzarlo. para saber si vale la pena tienes que alcanzarlo. Es contradictorio el pensar que debo sacrificar tantas cosas por algo que no sé si compensaría lo que esto haciendo...pero, siempre te quedaría esa duda. Quizás te des cuenta que ha sido un error hacerlo. Pero podrás ir con la cabeza alta de hacer lo que realmente querías hacer.- Se mantuvo en silencio al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba a lo que decía- Parece que sólo estoy diciendo sandeces para tí ¿verdad?

- No, la verdad es que ahora entiendo muchas cosas…- sonrió finalmente el rubio.

.

.

.

La ciudad estaba llena de luces y neones por todos lados, iluminando la noche con un gran abanico de colores. Los carteles publicitarios se reflejaban en los cristales del autobús donde Sasuke regresaba a casa. El transporte iba prácticamente vacío cuando sonó el movil del moreno. Suspiró pesadamente sabiendo quién podría ser. Descolgó sin decir nada.

- Uchiha Sasuke, me ha parecido fuera de lugar lo que acabas de hacer -la voz de Rin no era para nada amigable y que le llamara por su nombre completo le recordaba horriblemente a su madre-. ¿Por qué has tenido que ser tan descortés con ese hombre? Es una persona muy sacrificada por tu compañero de clase.

- Ya lo veía… -suspiró. No quería que la poca gente que había estuviera cotilleando su vida personal-.

- Espero que vayas a disculparte…

- ¿Perdón? ¿He escuchado bien?

-¡Me has escuchado perfectamente…! -nunca la había escuchado tan enfadada y mucho menos como para obligarle a hacer algo así-.

- No puedes obligarme…- le espetó-.

- No, pero espero que lo hagas por tí, más que por mí. Espero que cuando nos veamos de nuevo este asunto esté zanjado. Buenas noches Sasuke.

Sintió un horrible gusto amargo tras aquello, tanto que miró desorientado el telefono. Seguramente Rin le estaba devolviendo la vergüenza que había sentido or su culpa. Suspiró pesadamente de nuevo. Realmente sí que se sentía algo culpable. No por cómo se había presentado, sino por cómo había tratado al rubio. Aún no podía explicarse qué le había llevado hasta el punto de casi atizarle; de cómo se había dejado llevar tanto por la rabia. No le gustó nada ver en aquel estado al Uzumaki: desvalido, deprimido, hundiéndose él mismo…; pero nada de eso era excusa para su comportamiento.

-Tsk -chascó la lengua por la frustración de no poder encontrar una respuesta mientras miraba a través del cristal-.

.

.

.

_- "Buenas noches"_ se dice… -le bufó su padrastro cuando le vió subir por las escaleras, sin saludar de nuevo-.

- Buenas noches… -contestó algo fatigado-.

-¿No vas a cenar hoy? - preguntó malhumorado al muchacho-.

- No me siento bien…

Y no mentía. Toda la tensión acumulada de lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde estaba aflorando de golpe. En cuanto llegó a su cuarto dejó los trastos en el suelo, cosa que no era habitual en él, y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

¿Qué era lo que le angustiaba tanto? No paraba de darle vueltas a esa sensación. Llevaban poco más de una semana de clase y todos sus planes de desvincularse de los demás se habían ido al traste completamente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya había pasado casi media hora. Debía de haberse quedado dormido. Era casi hora de la cena, por lo que decidió dejarse ver un poco en la planta de abajo. Con suerte Itachi ya habría vuelto.

-¡Oh! ¡Itachi! -dio una voz sentado desde la cocina el padre de familia-. ¡El bello durmiente ya se ha despertado!

Sasuke miró de soslayo a Obito, pudo percibir que Itachi acababa de llegar de su trabajo, apenas que había quitado la chaqueta y estaba con camisa y corbata en la mesa.

- Trabajas mucho, Itachi…- bufó el más joven.

- Debo aprender lo máximo posible para poder llevar la empresa algún día Sasuke.- Comentó con calma y nada de maldad su hermano.

- Bueno hoy me ha tocado cocinar a mí, así que…- Obito empezó a servir los platos con su flamante delantal - ¡Inarizushi* para todos! -comentó con una entusiasta sonrisa.

Itachi parecía satisfecho, Obito sabía hacerlo especialmente bien, por algo era su favorita. A Sasuke le era indiferente, mientras no fuera dulce…

- ¿Cómo han ido tus clases de tiro? -comentó Itachi con normalidad-.

- Bien...He obtenido el rango más alto…

- Te has estado esforzando mucho por ello, es normal…- comentó el adulto en su afán por acercarse al inexpugnable adolescente-.

- Sí..- contestó neutro.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -detectó enseguida su hermano-.

- ¿Hay algo de mí que no pases por alto?

Se sorprendió que le contestara así a su adorado hermano, alzó la vista y le miró con arrepentimiento, Itachi logró alcanzar a ver su cara pero devolvió la mirada al plato. No pudo pronunciar el 'Lo siento' que tánto quería decirle. ¿Cómo iba a decirle al padrastro de Naruto que lamentaba lo sucedido en el Hospital? Era estúpido. Para empezar no sabía donde vivía.

Itachi pasó a hablar de su trabajo y de sus compañeros de trabajo, como siempre era más formal que un traje cruzado y no despellejó a nadie, simplemente comentaba en lo que la gente tenía potencial; era un ser extraño Itachi, por eso todos ansiaban trabajar con él.

Acabó la cena y Sasuke fue interceptado por Obito. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo aquella vez Itachi no iba a salvarle, ni tan siquiera le dirigió una mirada de apoyo. Apretó los dientes y se fue a enfrentar su reprimenda.

- Rin me ha llamado y me ha contado lo que ha sucedido en el hospital -Obito solía ser una persona seria, pero tampoco mostraba esa cara de severidad a menudo y como Rin no esperaba encontrarle aquella noche...- Ya es bastante que des rienda suelta a tu malos modos aquí en casa, como para que vayas molestando a la gente que no tiene nada que ver con tus problemas Uchiha Sasuke.- Los brazos cruzados del adulto le daban a entender que no había lugar para el diálogo ni para alzarse con pavonerías; debía afrontar aquella reprimenda. Por un momento le recordó a la severidad de Fugaku-.

Era raro en el Uchiha no enfrentarle a los ojos y mantenerse con cierta actitud sumisa delante de él. por una vez sintió que debía animarle, no tenía buena cara.

- Oye Sasuke, sé que no soportas que yo intente ocupar el lugar que dejaron tus padres, pero tampoco puedo dejar que hagas de tu dolor un motivo para hacer daño a los demás. Itachi también ha sufrido esta importante pérdida y no pierdas de vista que Mikoto era mi tía. Todos sufrimos nuestras pérdidas, pero eso no es motivo para atacar a los demás.- suspiró- Rin me dijo que parecían una familia bien avenida, ¿es acaso fruto de la envidia por lo que hiciste eso?-

- No…-

- ¿Entonces?- agachó la cabeza tratando de encontrar la mirada del menor.

- No lo se…-

Obito suspiró profundamente y se masajeó por encima de los lagrimales para tranquilizarse.

- Pon tus ideas en orden Sasuke, así no puedes continuar, si te sobrepasas en el instituto, te expulsaran de la escuela y eso sí que sería una mancha en tu formación académica.

Obito no añadió nada más y dejó al joven con sus pensamientos en el gran salón del dúplex que se dejó caer con pesadez sobre uno de los sillones sintiéndose ridículo. Suspiró profundamente hundiéndose en el sillón para luego mirar un lado y luego al otro comprobando que estaba solo.

Aún no entendía por qué odió tanto ver a Naruto llorando. Debería darle igual, en tan poco tiempo...no sentía ninguna atadura con el rubio, pero algo dentro de él le arañaba las entrañas pidiendo darle él mismo otra paliza hasta que espabilara. Jamás se había sentido así.

_"Respeto"_

Fue la palabra que le asaltó y aquello le sorprendió aun mas. ¿Podria haberse sentido decepcionado? Respetaba a Naruto de alguna manera que verle flaquear le produjo esa reacción que ni él mismo se esperaba ¿cómo estaba tan seguro que la fortaleza de Naruto era mucho mayor que todo eso?. Se sintió abrumado al darse cuenta que lo que realmente sentía por naruto era algo más intenso de lo que se esperaba; desde luego algo que no podría haber desarrollado en tan poco tiempo.

Su mente era algo aterrador…

* * *

><p>*Inarizushi = comida japonesa. Bolsitas de tofu frito rellenas de arroz para sushi.<p>

* * *

><p>Muchisimas gracias a los que nos comentan! YAY nos hace mucha ilusión!<p>

Zanzamaru

Por supuesto que te comentamos y te tenemos en nuestra mente! Muchas gracias por comentar! A Solochely le ha hecho mucha ilusion que casi te atragantes con el te por su redaccion a la torpeza de Naruto XDDD. Esperamos que sigas en primera Fila! Gracias de nuevo!

BluesoulRed

YAY me alegra que le encuentres gracia a nuestros estilos dispares, creo que así queda mas personal y hasta divertido y puede que la gente trate de adivinar que parte es la de cada una LOL! Gracias por comentar!


	11. Algo especial

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XI<strong>

- …-rdad! ¡Que estoy bien, tranquila!

Sasuke alzó la mirada, sorprendido de escuchar la voz del rubio que venía por el pasillo. Pensaba que después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, tardaría en ver al muchacho por clase de nuevo. Pero en el mismo momento que se abrió la puerta, volvió a sumergir su cara en la revista. No iba a permitir que le pillara interesado en si iba a venir a clase o no.

- ¡Buaaah! ¡Esta vez no puedes negarlo! ¡Te has metido en una pelea! -gritó uno de sus compañeros-.

- ¿Has visto cómo tiene la cara…?

Naruto enmudeció. Lo cierto es que tenía un aspecto terrible. Incluso caminar le dolía, por lo que no podía hacerlo con normalidad. No pudo hacer más que apretar los labios en una delgada línea y no contestar a nadie. La pelirosa, que se lo había encontrado en la entrada del recinto, y que venía acompañándolo, caminó a su lado lanzando fieras miradas a todos los que estaban cuchicheando y mirando de reojo. Más de uno se escondió bajo su libro de texto, con tal de no hacer contacto visual con ella.

Aunque no miraba directamente, Sasuke no perdía detalle de todo lo que pasaba, observando de reojo por encima de su revista. Naruto se sentó en su silla de lado, recostando la espalda sobre la pared. Sakura, que había cogido su mochila cuando se encontraron, se la dejó sobre la mesa, mientras miraba de soslayo al moreno que no hacía gesto ninguno por interesarse en ellos.

Aunque tampoco podía culparle si se había enfadado. Le había asaltado cuando consiguió escapar de aquellos tiparracos, implorándole que fuera a ayudar al rubio cuando él no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo. No tenían ningún tipo de trato cercano como para pedirle algo así y, aún y así, fue en su ayuda. Y encima se hizo cargo de acompañarle hasta el hospital…

- Nee, Sasuke-kun… Gracias por lo de ayer -notó cómo de repente apretaba más fuerte las páginas de la revista, por lo que supuso que realmente les estaba prestando atención-. Si no hubiera sido por ti…

Naruto se quedó sin decir nada, esperando con los ojos cerrados a que el idiota aquél se dignara a contestar.

- No es a mí a quien tienes que darle las gracias. A mí no me han dado una paliza… -dijo finalmente sin levantar la vista-.

Al rubio le sorprendió realmente aquel gesto de honestidad que tuvo para con su persona. Intentó girarse hacia el moreno para decirle algo, pero le dio tal punzada en el costado que hizo que se retorciera de dolor.

- ¡Naruto! ¡No hagas gestos bruscos! -le reprendió la chica-.

- Vale, vale…

Pronto llegó a clase Kakashi-sensei que no pudo pasar por desapercibido el deplorable estado del muchacho mientras dejaba su chaqueta y su maletín sobre la mesa.

El tiempo pasó muy lento para el Uzumaki, por un momento se arrepintió de haber ido a clase y no haberse quedado descansando. Aunque según le pasó la idea por la cabeza le taladró el cerebro lo que le dijo el Uchiha el día anterior:

"Si sigues faltando a clase por golpes tontos, pronto te quedarás atrás".

¡Ni hablar! Tenía que concentrarse en la clase. No había hecho más que empezar el curso y ya se había metido en un montón de problemas… Si encima se quedaba rezagado, ¿qué excusa le daría a Iruka?

Pero para cuando por fin consiguió centrarse en las explicaciones del profesor, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora.

Algo abatido dejó caer los brazos por debajo de la mesa y apoyó el mentón en esta. Aunque poco le duró la relajación. Kakashi se acercó hasta su mesa y le instó a que le acompañara.

Ambos marcharon bajo la atenta mirada de la mayoría de la clase. Éste era el momento preferido de muchos, cuando el aula estaba fuera de supervisión de los adultos para ponerse a cotillear del tema candente del día.

- Fijo que está en alguna banda callejera… -comenzaron a chismorrear en algún lugar de la clase-.

- Mejor tener cuidado con él, a ver si nos pega a nosotros también… -decían otros-.

Sakura empezaba a estar harta de los comentarios infundados sobre su compañero de clase, y estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

"Si vuelvo a escuchar un sólo comentario más, se van a enterar".

Los murmullos iban en aumento y pronto aquello comenzó a asemejarse más a la cantina de un bar que a una clase de instituto.

-¡Qué miedo!... Mejor no me acerco a él…

"¡Ya está! Ésta es la gota que colma el vaso".

- ¿Por qué no os metéis en vuestros propios asuntos? -levantó la voz el Uchiha, dejando pasmados a todos en la clase-. ¿No podría ser que le haya atropellado un coche? ¡Palurdos!

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y en silencio tras escuchar al chaval. Especialmente la pelirosa, que no esperaba en absoluto que Sasuke escudara así al rubio.

Sasuke debía actuar rápido para que no pareciera que le estaba defendiendo, aunque así fuera.

- Simplemente no me interesa y mucho menos vuestras ridículas opiniones. Si tanto tiempo libre tenéis, ¿por qué no lo empleáis en algo de provecho para vosotros mismos, en vez de vivir de la vida de los demás…? ¡Tsk!

Si quería no involucrarse con el resto de sus compañeros, con esto había conseguido ahuyentarlos definitivamente. Mejor. No quería relacionarse con parásitos que para alzarse necesitaban a otros para humillarlos y arreglar la vida de los demás.

Había pasado casi media hora cuando el rubio regresó a clase, junto con el profesor de guardia. Fue lo único que le salvó de que Anko-sensei volviera a castigarle en el pasillo.

Mientras el zagal se sentaba en su sitio, la profesora hablaba en la puerta con su compañero. Y tras cerrarla se quedó mirando al muchacho con una mirada que no supo interpretar bien.

¿Sería compasión lo que le transmitía con los ojos? Fuese como fuere, no quiso darle muchas vueltas. Bastante había tenido ya con el interrogatorio de Kakashi, que resultó ser el tutor de su clase. De lo que tenía ganas era de que pasara ya el tiempo, e irse a almorzar con su amigos a la terraza.

Aunque aún le quedaba una clase más. Historia para más inri. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando al fin sonó el timbre que daba paso al descanso. No había terminado de recoger sus cosas cuando irrumpieron en la sala sus amigos de la clase de al lado, todos en tropa. Todos empezaron a alabar las heridas de guerra del chico, al cual no le alagaba en exceso que le piropearan por ese motivo. Estaba casi a la altura de la puerta cuando el rubio volvió la mirada atrás, para encontrarse con los ojos del moreno. Instintivamente ambos la apartaron al momento.

- Ahora voy, chicos -Naruto se había quedado junto a la puerta-. Id vosotros primero.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y paró frente al moreno, que se disponía a abandonar el aula también.

- Sasuke… -comenzó a decir. Pero el rubor que comenzó a inundar sus mejillas le dejó sin habla-.

- ¿...Qué? -respondió el moreno tras una pausa algo incómoda-.

- ¡G-Gracias por lo de ayer! -exclamó inclinándose todo lo que el dolor le permitía-.

- Aah... Unn* -consiguió gesticular algo al final. Le pilló desprevenido que el rubio fuera así de agradecido con él-.

Los que aún quedaban en clase miraron extrañados la escena, pero después de la reprimenda que les había dado el Uchiha, nadie se atrevió a mencionar nada. Al menos mientras estuviera él ahí.

- Tranquilo… -añadió el moreno llevándose la mano al cuello para masajearlo-. Realmente no hice nada…

- ¿Quieres venirte a almorzar con nosotros? -dijo al tiempo que por fin levantaba la cabeza para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, ilusionado-.

- Pues… -comenzó a recordar a los chicos que había visto con el rubio los últimos días-, ... n-

Naruto aprovechó ese momento de titubeo para agarrarle del brazo y tirar de él. Si no había dicho un "no" inmediatamente, quizás era por la vergüenza de que no hablaba con nadie más. De hecho, aunque fuera por unos metros, se dejó arrastrar. Así que seguramente no le disgustaba del todo la idea.

Cada vez eran más los que se juntaban en la azotea. Al grupo inicial se habían sumado Ino y Sakura. Pero ninguno de ellos se esperó que Naruto regresara con el moreno detrás.

- ¡Hey! -saludó al grupo con una gran sonrisa tras los parches de la cara-. ¡Ya he vuelto! -dijo animado-.

Sasuke se limitó a suspirar, por aquella vez cedería. El almuerzo empezó con tensión sin que nadie supiera qué decir. Entonces Lee sacó a relucir el tema de los clubs, aunque Naruto aún no sabía aún en esas alturas que quería practicar.

- ¿Quizás algo de artes marciales?

- Sí... Ya, pero no sé…

- No te iría mal... Mira cómo te han puesto la cara -puntualizó Kiba riendo-.

- ¡Vete al cuerno Kiba!

- Oi, oi, ¿por qué no vas a clase de canto? Tienes una voz muy potente… -siguió con la burla el Inuzuka-.

- Oh… ¿Tú crees? Había pensado en los deportes pero… -Naruto hizo gala de su poca percepción al sarcasmo-.

- Te está diciendo que eres un negado... Dobe…

- ¡A mí no me llames dobe! ¡Teme! -suspiro por parte del Uchiha-. Además dice que tengo una voz potente, la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado pero quizás…

-Naruto... -le interrumpió Shikamaru-. No, en serio, olvídalo. No le hagas caso…

Kiba pasó a retorcerse riendo a carcajadas, hasta que la neurona de Naruto volvió a trabajar tras el agotamiento de las clases y todo cuadró.

- ¡AH, Kiba! ¿¡Te estabas riendo de mí!?

- No, no, para nada…

- Se lo estaba pasando en grande a tu costa… -puntualizó Uchiha-.

- ¡Kiba, eres un capullo! ¡Despues te daré una paliza!

- No quiero abusar de un inválido…

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- Qué problemático…

- ¡Calla! ¡De mí no se ríe nadie!

- ¡Vale ya! -Sakura sin ningún cuidado le dio con la caja del almuerzo en toda la cabeza a Naruto dejándole tirado en medio del círculo donde todos merendaban-. ¡Dejad de hacer ruido o nos llamaran la atención! ¡Mo*!

- S-Sakura-chan... Me duele…

- ¡Eso te pasa por memo! -si se pudiera representar el estado de Sakura, estaría echando fuego por la boca como si se tratara de un enfurecido Godzilla-.

Sasuke miró la escena de cómo todos se divertían con Naruto. Minutos antes estaba lloriqueando, para saltar hecho una furia, lloriquear de nuevo y ahora estaba riendo a carcajada limpia con Kiba, al que le quería partir la boca antes. Chouji le invitó a una de sus bolsas especiales de snacks y ambos pasaron olímpicamente de la reprimenda de Shino sobre la ingente cantidad de calorías y grasas saturadas que tenía esa porquería. Shikamaru, al terminar, decidió tumbarse y relajarse. Ino hablaba con Sakura sobre lo que aparecía en la revista y por un momento escuchó un cuchicheo que le hizo sentir un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda.

- ¿Tú que tipo de chico crees que es Sasuke-kun? -preguntó la rubia en voz baja-.

- No lo sé… ¿Qué opciones hay?

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué habláis, Sakura-chan? -Naruto saltó a fisgonear-.

- Nada que te interese, ¡baka!

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Tipo de chicos? ¿Y qué dice de mí? ¿Eh, eh?

- ¡Que eres un palurdo!

- ¡No soy un palurdo! ¡Ne! ¡Sasuke, díselo!

- …

- Oi… ¿Estás sordo?

- A palabras necias…

- ¿Eh...? -pasaron unos segundos antes de que comprendiera lo que le decía el moreno-. ¡Eeeeeeehh!

- Hmph… Dobe…

- ¡Te digo que no me llames dobe!

Naruto apretó tanto los dientes que se hizo daño solo en su dolorida cabeza. Pero al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de amigos y que por fin se había acercado al Uchiha, se sintió desbordado de una alegría que no había sentido en años.

- Ne, Sasuke, ¡ahora no tienes excusa para no quedar en el centro comercial! -se abalanzó sobre él pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro-.

- No pienso perderme en ese lugar... Y deja de tratarme con tanta familiaridad, usuratonkachi…

Ignoró el insulto del Uchiha sin apartarse de él. Estaba feliz y si tanto le molestaba ya se hubiera zafado de él. Ni tan siquiera le hubiera dejado que tocara su inmaculada y perfectamente planchada camisa para arrastrarlo hasta ahí.

"_Sé que es muy frío pero sé que en el fondo es un buen chico..._", recordó las palabras de la madrastra del moreno.

Sin saber por qué y en un impulso, le estrujó los nudillos en la cabeza, como solía hacer Iruka con él. Aunque no hizo falta que el moreno le forzara a soltarle porque pronto empezó a encogerse por los dolores que sufría en el costado, pero no por ello dejó de reír al ver la cara de estupefacción del Uchiha. Éste, frotándose la cabeza para apaciguar el dolor momentáneo, se quedó mirándole algo fascinado por la facilidad que tenía para reír. E involuntariamente, le devolvió una honesta sonrisa, cosa que hizo al Uzumaki sonreír aún más si cabe. ¡No era inalcanzable! Quizá la doctora Nohara tuviera razón y no fuera más que una coraza aquel comportamiento gélido de su compañero.

Al sonar el timbre, se encaminaron de nuevo a clase. Y de nuevo volvió a surgir el tema del día anterior en el trayecto.

-Pero, ¿conocías de algo a esos macarras? -le preguntó Lee intrigado-.

-No… -respondió dubitativo. No estaba del todo seguro si debía contárselo a los demás… Si bien les debía una explicación por haberlos involucrado en aquel follón, aunque no fuera directamente-. Bueno… al más grandullón sí. Le noqueé hace tiempo -puso cara de circunstancia recordando aquello mientras sus amigos le miraban con incredulidad-. Venía una mañana de camino a clase y el tipo ese estaba intentando abusar de una chica, en un templo que hay de camino aquí desde mi casa…

"Ahora lo entiendo… Por eso llegó tarde aquél día, cuando le castigó Anko-sensei...", recordó el Uchiha que les seguía en silencio.

- ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡A saber lo que le hubiera hecho a la pobre chica!

- No quiero ni imaginarlo… -susurró la pelirosa, recordando que también le habían echado el ojo a ella-. ¡Menos mal que estabas ahí! -agregó dedicándole una sonrisa-.

-Sí… Bueno… Pero, oye, Sakura-chan -le susurró acercándose a ella-. Aún no me habéis contado qué pasó. ¿Por qué salieron corriendo los burros esos?

-¿Eh? ¿No te lo han dicho? -le miró sorprendida-. Sasuke-kun les apuntó con su arco -comenzó a reír por lo bajo-.

- ¿En serio? ¿Fue él quien los ahuyentó?

El rubio se giró a observar a su compañero, que andaba tras ellos, leyendo su revista. Para no variar. En ese momento sintió algo más de respeto hacia él. En ningún momento le había demostrado afecto alguno, y sin embargo acudió en su ayuda.

"Definitivamente, voy a romper esa coraza", se propuso.

Los días y las semanas fueron pasando haciendo que se curaran sus heridas. Y cada vez más, sentía que verdaderamente había encontrado un hueco para él entre todos aquellos muchachos que había conocido. Y aunque Sakura parecía seguir sin estar interesada en él, Naruto se sentía satisfecho con poder pasar el tiempo juntos. A pesar de todas las regañinas que le regalaba porque sí.

- Creo que le voy a hacer caso a Lee -decidió finalmente-.

- ¿Sobre qué? -le preguntó Ino en un susurro-.

- De apuntarme a artes marciales con él -el rubio miraba fijamente al frente, sentado en el suelo, entrelazando sus manos sobre sus rodillas-.

Estaban los tres de nuevo contemplando las prácticas de tiro, aunque esta vez habían pedido permiso y les habían dejado sentarse en un lugar más cercano. Siempre y cuando no montaran escándalo, claro. Las chicas se quedaron observando al muchacho entre apenadas y frustradas. El chaval aún tenía alguna marca por la cara, y algún que otro moratón en los brazos, de la paliza que le dieron los brutos aquellos. Y eso era la parte visible, a saber los hematomas que debía esconder debajo de la camisa.

Como de costumbre, Ino se marchó antes. El negocio familiar debía dar mucho trabajo, y ella siempre iba a ayudarles a la hora de cerrar.

- ¿Y tú, Sakura-chan? -preguntó. Aún quedaba un rato para que terminaran las prácticas-.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo qué? -se exaltó, ruborizándose un tanto. Se ladeó para mirar al rubio que no quitaba ojo de los alumnos de tiro. Andaba pensando en lo guapo que se veía Sasuke y malintrerpretó la pregunta-.

- ¿Estás en algún club ya? -le volvió a preguntar sin apartar la mirada del tatami, era el turno del Uchiha para lanzar-.

- ¡Ah! -ella también se giró a mirar a su compañero-. Sí… -se quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras el moreno se concentraba para tirar-. Si te apuntas a artes marciales, nos veremos por allí también -contestó una vez la flecha salió volando hacia la diana. Por primera vez desde que llegaron, Naruto apartó la mirada del tatami para fijar sus ojos en ella, entre asombro e incredulidad-. Es por lo que te pasó… -añadió leyendo la sorpresa en sus ojos-. Si tú no hubieras estado ahí… Quién sabe lo que me hubiera pasado… -apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas, mirando al suelo con impotencia-. ¡No quiero depender de vosotros! -exclamó, apretando los labios después y arrugando el entrecejo-.

Naruto, que por una vez leyó perfectamente sus pensamientos, se dejó llevar y cogió a su compañera por los hombros tirando de ella hacia sí, escondiendo su cara sobre su pecho y acariciándole el pelo.

La entendía perfectamente. Entendía la impotencia que sentía la pelirosa. Tanto que a él también le daban ganas de llorar.

- Es culpa mía... -dijo entre sollozos pasado un rato-. Si yo no hubiera estado ahí… Tú podrías haber salido corriendo también…

- No es culpa tuya, ¡boba! Aunque hubiera salido corriendo, tal vez que me hubieran linchado igualmente…

- P-pero-

- Pero nada, Sakura-chan -la apartó de él para poder mirarle a los ojos-. Lo que pasó, pasó. La culpa es de ellos, que venían buscando bronca, no tuya -sentenció-. Así que deja de llorar. Estás muchísimo más guapa cuando sonríes.

Aquello le sirvió para recibir otro coscorrón. Sakura se puso tan nerviosa por el comentario que no encontró mejor forma para responderle.

Aunque con las vacaciones de verano de por medio, y aún resentido de la pelea, no pudo llegar a inscribirse al club.

Se abatió un poco de perder el contacto con el resto de los chicos, pero supuso que ese era el momento que compartían con sus familias por lo que intentó quitarle hierro al asunto y disfrutó de poder pasar algo más de tiempo con Iruka y estudiar para no quedarse atrás. Como siempre, había aprobado por los pelos. Aunque este año no necesitó ir a clases de refuerzo durante sus vacaciones, para alivio suyo.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Sakura-chan…?", se dejó llevar por su imaginación intentando visualizar a la chica en la piscina. Pero, incluso en su mente, aquella salía corriendo para buscar la atención del moreno.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, perdiendo la mirada en la serie de televisión que estaba viendo. Incluso en su imaginación Sasuke acababa poniéndose en medio de cualquier cosa que se propusiera hacer. Si bien debía admitir para sí mismo que se divertía intentando sacarle de sus casillas, aunque al final le acabara saliendo mal jugada: con la tontería, había conseguido que aquel ser inmutable y antisocial aceptara unirse a ellos en los almuerzos, cada vez con más frecuencia.

Estaba deseando que terminaran las condenadas vacaciones de una vez para poder volver a clase y seguir molestando al moreno con su plan de 'tocarle los cojones a Uchiha Perfecto Sasuke'. No pudo evitar sonreír malicioso con aquel pensamiento: había empezado a encontrarle el gusto cuando su plan se vio frustrado por el verano. Tenía unas ganas enormes de volver para seguir con su plan de acercamiento. Además de que ya comenzaba a sentirse aburrido de tanta monotonía: su barrio era demasiado tranquilo y, aparte de jugar con algún perro que se encontraba por el parque, sus paseos en bicicleta no solían ser todo lo entretenidos que él quisiera.

"Seguro que me diría 'usurantonkachi' o algo así…", pensó para sus adentros cuando sintió el profundo suspiro que daba él mismo por andar deprimiéndose solo.

Aunque cada vez quedaba menos para volver, y eso le dio renovadas energías para seguir con las tareas.

.

.

.

La chicharra estaba dando guerra, provocando más sensación de agobio si cabía. El más joven de la familia Uchiha simplemente resopló y empezó a abanicarse con un pai-pai de alguna promoción de ramen que le habían regalado por la calle, un día que fue de compras. Sin poder aguantar más, paseó la botella de agua fría por encima de la nuca y contuvo un jadeo de alivio.

- Deberías entrar dentro… -le propuso la voz de Itachi acercándose hasta él ataviado con un yukata blanco a rayas verticales y azul marino, creando degradados-.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí… -suspiró sin dejar de abanicarse mirando el jardín tradicional-.

La familia Uchiha durante las vacaciones solía ir a la montaña y reservar una pequeña residencia rural, en algún pueblo de interior, para relajar la mente de la ciudad y el trabajo... O eso decía Obito.

- ¿Cómo está resultando ser Konoha? -preguntó el mayor sentándose a su lado, en seiza-.

- No sabría qué decir… -rozó con los labios la superficie del Pai-pai sin mirar al mayor-.

- Eso es… -permaneció durante un momento en silencio meditando-.

- … Una mierda… -completó el menor por el mayor-.

- Quería decir revelador… -le corrigió. Pero Sasuke no dijo nada así que el mayor siguió-. El hecho de que no hayas despotricado contra la escuela en todo este tiempo, teniendo en cuenta lo contrariado que estabas, es buena señal.

- ¡Hmph! Simplemente no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo… -no dudó en poner los puntos sobre las íes. Volvió a abanicarse con suavidad provocando que los negros mechones le hicieran unas leves cosquillas-.

- ¿Y qué tal tus compañeros? -siguió interesándose el mayor-.

- Hn… -suspiró casi con derrota-. Ruidoso y descerebrado -sentenció tras un corto silencio-.

- Oh… -aquello hizo parpadear al mayor, desviando la mirada hasta el perfil de su hermano menor-. ¿Estás hablando de alguien en concreto? -preguntó con cierta curiosidad, por lo general, para Sasuke todos eran unos imbéciles y punto-.

- Tengo a uno que no para de perseguirme... Es un descerebrado ruidoso, se le escucha desde la otra punta del pasillo… -bufó-. Tiene ese tipo de voz que se te mete dentro y no te la puedes sacar de la cabeza.

- Vaya… ¿Y qué ha pasado para que te busque tanto? -rio suavemente, conociendo a su hermano sabía que a estas alturas ya hubiera encontrado algún método para que le dejara en paz-.

- Simplemente estuve en el momento equivocado… -dejó de abanicarse recordando el momento en que amenazó al que parecía el jefecillo de la pandilla, previamente había disparado una flecha demasiado cerca y entonces supieron que iba en serio…-. Pateamos a unos intrusos y ya va como si fuéramos coleguillas de toda la vida… -rodó los ojos antes de volver a abanicarse-.

- Ya veo… -sonrió levemente el mayor-. Quizás pueda nacer una bonita amistad…

- Me niego -gruñó con rotundidad-. No pienso ser amigo de ese…

- En ese caso… Vamos a dar una vuelta para despejar la mente -Itachi se puso en pie y Sasuke no tardó en seguirle-.

- Vamos a correr… -le pisó los talones enseguida que pudo-.

- No te aproveches de alguien que se pasa el día en un despacho… -rio suavemente el mayor-.

- Mala suerte... Pero me lo debes.

-Sí, supongo que sí… -sonrió finalmente-.

- Iré a cambiarme… -con el mentón bien alto se dirigió hasta su cuarto bajo la atenta mirada del mayor que fue haciendo desaparecer lentamente su sonrisa-.

.

.

.

- Eemm… Así que tenéis que elegir compañeros de grupo. Serán cuatro como máximo en cada grupo -expuso Kakashi-sensei a la clase-.

A pesar de que al regreso de las vacaciones se sentía eufórico por poder volver a juntarse con los demás, y que todo siguiera como si hubiese pasado sólo un suspiro desde la última vez que se vieron, las cosas parecían haberse enfriado con Sasuke. Le costó semanas y semanas volver a conseguir que aquel se juntara de nuevo con ellos en los almuerzos. Aunque, al menos, ahora ya no le trataba con aquel desprecio, como a principio de curso.

- El tema es libre. Por lo que podéis elegir el autor que más os guste, el tipo de narración y el contenido de la obra. Pero para que no haya dos grupos con el mismo tema, primero me tenéis que comunicar qué habéis elegido -aclaró el profesor-. Eso es todo.

Naruto se acercó hasta su taquilla, contigua a la de su compañero Uchiha: desde aquel incidente con los grandullones, pareciera que el resto de la clase les hubieran hecho el vacío, por lo que se sentían algo más cómodos estar al fondo del vestuario ellos dos solos.

- Mira que eres dobe… -le reprochó-.

- ¡Deja de llamarme dobe! Caramba… Era saltar por el terraplén, o que me atropellara el coche -se excusó de su último percance mientras se cambiaba de ropa-.

- ¿Y? -preguntó el moreno tras un silencio que le pareció incómodo-. ¿Has avanzado con ésta? -preguntó el moreno mirando al fondo de su taquilla, mientras se aflojaba la corbata-.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿A qué te refieres con avanzar? -el rubio se puso rojo como un tomate-.

- Pues a avanzar… Vi cómo os abrazabais antes de las vacaciones, cuando vinisteis al club a dar por saco…

Naruto no supo interpretar muy bien la mirada que le dedicó el moreno, aunque el rubor comenzaba a asomarle por las mejillas.

- No será que… tienes celos, ¿verdad? -sonrió complacido el Uzumaki, arqueando las cejas-.

- ¡Tus ganas! ¡Ju!

Dio por finalizada la conversación así. Por un momento el ego del rubio se disparó hasta las nubes.

"Seguro que tiene celos… jijiji", pensó mientras le miraba de reojo.

Pero pronto se le olvidó ese pensamiento cuando el otro muchacho se sacó la camisa. Se quedó absorto cuando se percató de lo musculado que era el moreno, a pesar de ser tan delgado. La camisa del uniforme escondía muy bien la forma física del adolescente.

- ¿Qué miras? -le inquirió-.

- Nada, nada -se apresuró a terminar de ponerse el chándal y salió escopeteado del vestuario-.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese... dobe? -no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta-.

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! ¡Hoy hace un día estupendo para hacer ejercicio!

Gai-sensei siempre mostraba su lado más entusiasta. Hacía ya unas semanas que el buen tiempo se había esfumado para amanecer en mañanas cada día más frías, pero aun así, Gai-sensei insistía en usar el uniforme de verano, pues 'la llama de la juventud aún latía en el interior de todos'.

- Oh, Naruto-kun, veo que te has recuperado de tus lesiones -Naruto se señaló así mismo extrañado-. Todos tus compañeros hicieron antes de vacaciones unos ejercicios de aptitud física, así que ha llegado el momento de que analice las tuyas.

A Naruto le empezaron a dar todos los males del mundo, iba a hacer las pruebas físicas con todos mirando. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar haciendo las diferentes pruebas, aunque sentía varios dolores en la mayoría de su cuerpo no dejó que aquello le detuviera. Por algún motivo no quería que Sasuke volviera a dedicarle ese rostro que le mostró en aquella vez en el hospital.

Apretó los dientes y se dispuso a hacerlo. Los 100 metros fueron una tortura para sus maltrechas rodillas, y los obstáculos fueron aún peor. Saltar el plinton era fácil, pero en su estado no fue tanto cómo esperaba. Subir la cuerda vertical, que cuando era un crío era todo un maestro, en su estado fue de lo más patético sin poder subir más de dos palmos; dejó la prueba cuando se lo indicó el profesor y continuó hasta donde debía hacer abdominales y flexiones. Acabó la prueba agotado y con todo el cuerpo dolorido.

- ¡Bueno! Descansa un poco, Naruto-kun... El resto vamos a pasar al siguiente ejercicio! -puntualizó el mayor-.

La prueba consistía curiosamente en una prueba parecida al sumo, en que los dos contrincantes debían empujarse mutuamente y sacar al otro fuera del círculo. Por sus apellidos le tocó contra Uchiha Sasuke. Parecía que lo hicieran a posta, juntarlos a combatir el uno contra el otro.

Naruto había recuperado ya el aliento cuando les tocó el turno. Ambos se miraron y se estudiaron hasta llegar a las marcas que Gai renovaba en la arena tras cada combate.

- ¡Salúdense! -ordenó y Naruto y Sasuke se cogieron el famoso saludo que consistió en entrelazar dos dedos de la mano, índice y corazón, con los del contrincante, como si se tratara de un apretón de manos, aunque más discreto-.

- No te creas que vas a poder ganarme… -sonrió de forma torcida el rubio-.

- Eso habrá que verlo... -no mostró ningún tipo de sonrisa. La mirada del moreno cambió por completo, un aleteo nació del interior del rubio al medir sus fuerzas con el moreno-.

- ¡Hajime*!

Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y ambos empujaron contra el hombro del otro, empujando con fuerza, pero aún así Naruto hizo retroceder al Uchiha hasta arrastrarlo por encima de la arena, escuchó el jadeo del moreno sin poder creerse que estuviera haciendo aquello, Sasuke se abrazó a su espalda con más fuerza contra él y ejerció más fuerza deteniendo su avance hacia el límite del círculo.

La pelea se estaba alargando hasta tal punto que la gente empezó a animar a uno de los dos hasta convertirse en un gran barullo. Gai no hizo nada por detenerlo, observando atentamente sin perder detalle el combate de orgullos entre los dos jóvenes.

Naruto notaba que no podía más, las punzadas de dolor del costado que había ignorado para demostrarle a Sasuke que no era ninguna niña llorona, empezaron a hacerse demasiado presentes. Bajó las manos hasta el borde del elástico del pantalón del moreno. Apenas le faltaban unos centímetros para dejarle fuera. Sudaba como nunca con sólo ese ejercicio; le levantaría y le tiraría del círculo.

Sin saber cómo, el mundo dio la vuelta y su espalda se estrelló en plano contra el suelo. Tal fue la fuerza del impacto que las piernas le cayeron por delante, quedando en una pose totalmente ridícula. Todo se convirtieron en jadeos de sorpresa y lo último que vio fue a Sasuke alejándose dándole la espalda como si ya supiera el resultado desde el principio.

La frustración martilleó las sienes del rubio sintiendo que estuviera jugando con él, se revolvió en la arena y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡OI, TEME! ¡La próxima vez el final será distinto! -fue tal su ímpetu que dejó a Gai congelado mientras tomaba apuntes-.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu, NARUTO-KUN! -el profesor estuvo más que satisfecho con eso-.

- Hmph… Para eso deberás ser más fuerte que yo…

- ¡No dudes que lo haré!

- ¡YOOOOSHI! ¡Así me gusta! ¡El nacimiento de una rivalidad! ¡Dad lo mejor los dos! -sin duda había sido lo mejor del día para el adulto-.

Terminaron la clase haciendo los estiramientos. A pesar de lo humillado que se había sentido hacía un momento, el rubio se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke, haciendo solo los ejercicios. Sin mediar palabra, el moreno comprendió las intenciones del otro, y se dispusieron a ayudarse mutuamente.

Regresaron a los vestuarios, y de allí marcharon hacia el aula. No se volvieron a hablar en lo que restó de día, como si estuvieran reflexionando acerca del otro. Naruto aún no comprendía en qué momento las tornas se volvieron contra él. Estaba a punto de ganarle y repente se encontró tirado en el suelo.

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de las clases, no pudo si no quedarse mirando a través del cristal. No movió ni un dedo, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Hasta mañana -escuchó detrás de él cómo Sasuke se despedía-.

El moreno ya había recogido sus cosas y abandonaba la estancia. Se giró a mirarle una vez más cuando estaba ya a la altura de la puerta y siguió su camino al ver que no había respuesta por parte del chico, a pesar de que le estaba observando.

"¿Qué le pasa ahora?".

-Tsk -chascó la lengua, al no comprender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al rubio-.

Se había quedado solo en la estancia, admirando el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de rosa. Finalmente decidió levantarse y se dirigió hasta las instalaciones del club de artes marciales. No podía dejar pasar más el tiempo o si no se quedaría muy retrasado con respecto a sus compañeros.

No se sorprendió de encontrar allí a Lee, corriendo como loco alrededor del tatami. Pero sí que le dejó pasmado que fuera Gai-sensei el entrenador. Le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda de pensar que sería como en la clase de hacía unas horas.

- ¡Ohh! ¡Naruto-kun! -le saludó su amigo cuando se percató de su presencia-. ¿¡Al final te apuntarás conmigo!?

- Sí… je je je -se llevó la mano a la nuca-. ¿A quién tengo que decírselo? ¿Quedan hojas de inscripción?

- Sólo tienes que hablar con Gai-sensei. ¡Él se ocupará de todo! -le contestó sonriente, y levantando el pulgar-.

Y dicho esto, volvió a correr como había estado haciendo. Ese chico parecía tener una energía inagotable.

Naruto estuvo hablando un rato con el profesor y, después de arreglarlo todo, Gai-sensei le entregó una hoja con los horarios del club, el precio de la equipación y algunas normas.

- 50 vueltas al tatami por cada 5 minutos que llegue tarde… -leyó en voz alta y suspiró profundamente por lo estricto que podía llegar a ser el sensei- Más me vale llegar pronto si no quiero morir…

El muchacho andaba hacia la salida de la escuela mientras leía la hoja que le había entregado el profesor. Realmente se le había hecho tarde. Iruka no solía regresar antes de las once, pero había días en los que no había faena y a las siete estaba ya en casa. Y como ese fuera uno de esos días, si no se daba prisa… llegaría antes que él. Cosa que en ocasiones le molestaba a su padrino.

Recogió su bici del aparcamiento y se aproximaba a la salida caminando junto a ella cuando de la nada, apareció alguien corriendo y chocó contra él. La bici quedó tirada por un lado y el rubio por otro.

- ¿¡Por qué no miras por d-!? -comenzó a gritar mientras se incorporaba-.

Quedó mudo al contemplar que era el Uchiha el que se había tropezado con él y ahora se levantaba apresuradamente y salió corriendo hacia el interior del edificio.

El rubio apenas llegó a verle la cara, pero en ese segundo, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una mirada desesperada. Tanto que turbó al joven.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo?".

Decidió esperarle en ese mismo lugar a que volviera a salir.

- ¡Ooooeee! ¿¡Te ha ocurrido algo!? -le gritó cuando por fin regresaba-.

El muchacho iba a la carrera. Y en vistas de que no pareciera que le fuera a contestar, el rubio se interpuso en su camino, agarrándole por los hombros.

- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? -preguntó de nuevo-.

Cuando Sasuke decidió levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, todo su semblante se llenó de rabia.

- ¡APARTA! -le gritó quitándose de encima las manos del chico-. ¡Joder!

Naruto se quedó petrificado por un momento mientras escuchaba al moreno maldecir al tiempo que se alejaba corriendo.

"¿Estaba llorando? ¿Sasuke estaba llorando?".

La angustia comenzó a invadirle por completo.

Sasuke llorando: eso debía ser la predicción de una hecatombe a nivel mundial, un ingrediente ultra secreto para una pócima de invencibilidad al más puro estilo de libro de novel épica. Necesitó un momento antes de reaccionar y buscar su bici para seguirle, pedaleó sin descanso hasta que derrapando se cruzó en su camino.

- ¡OI! ¡Teme! -le gritó a unos metros de él, el derrape había sido más largo de lo esperado-.

Uchiha levantó la mirada y a pesar de que aún le brillaban los ojos de aquella forma tan rara también había una muda y agresiva advertencia a que no se acercara. Sin más giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a alejarse de él; pero Naruto no iba a permitirlo y saltando de la bicicleta, dejándola tirada en mitad de la calle, fue al encuentro del moreno. Cuando apenas le faltaron unos metros, el moreno se giró con tal precisión que le sujetó de la pechera le tiró a un lado y golpeó a Naruto contra la pared con toda la inercia con la que se había lanzado para detenerle.

"¿C-Cómo?", pensó totalmente impresionado, por un momento pudo comprender como le había hecho volar por los aires antes: había usado su propia fuerza en su contra como había hecho durante las clases con Gai-sensei.

Miró a los ojos del moreno que continuaban centelleando con clara rabia, pero a la vez había algo tras todo aquello; mantenía la mandíbula rígida apretando los dientes con fuerza. Le sujetaba con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos.

- Tú... Tú no entiendes nada… -musitó apenas audible al apretar los dientes con tal fuerza. Los ojos de Naruto hablaron por él, al parecer fue tan claro que Sasuke le entendió y contestó-. ¡NO es asunto tuyo! Sólo... Déjame en paz… -el agarre del moreno se soltó y Naruto descubrió que hasta ese momento había contenido la respiración-.

- ¡Y una mierda te voy a dejar en paz!

- …

Sasuke permaneció en silencio volviendo a mostrar esa oscuridad en su mirada a modo de advertencia. Naruto supo que estaba entrando en un tema personal del Uchiha y era un territorio que no iba a dejarle adentrarse.

- Piérdete… -uso el tono más frío que pudo antes de alejarse con simulada calma-.

Naruto le observó por un momento antes de volver a correr hasta él y sujetarle por el hombro de forma brusca para estamparle el puño esa linda cara de prepotente que llevaba de superior por la vida. Pero en vez de la cara encontró la palma de la mano del moreno y con la otra mano le empujó a un lado, del codo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio provocando que casi se comiera el suelo, pero lo evito revolviéndose como un gato. Ese desgraciado tenía buenos movimientos, parecía transformarse cuando era algo algo referente a la lucha.

- ¿¡Por qué eres tan persistente?! ¡Te digo que me dejes! ¡No es asunto tuyo!

- ¡Lo es si me da la gana! -volvió a acercarse esta vez para plantarse a un paso de él-.

De nuevo se devoraron con la mirada sin dejar que ninguno de los dos flaqueara. Viendo que aquello no iba a llegar a ningún lado y el inconsumible orgullo Uchiha no iba dejar que se involucrara, le obligaría a dejarle en paz si tanto lo quería.

- No sé qué asunto te ha puesto tan estúpido, ¡teme! -Sasuke entornó la mirada como última advertencia-. Pero no voy a dejar de molestarte hasta que me lo digas, así que… ¡empieza a soltar prenda!

-¡Tsk! -chasqueó los dientes el joven Uchiha. Naruto le devolvió una mirada intensa-.

Finalmente Sasuke relajó los hombros y estos bajaron levemente por la tensión acumulada. No había forma de luchar contra la testarudez del rubio, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Apartó estratégicamente la mirada.

- Mi cartera*… -susurró bajo-.

- ¿Eh? ¿La cartera? -Naruto no podía creer qué misterio podía tener una cartera para ponerse en ese plan-.

- Es un recuerdo importante para mí… -suspiró de una forma que parecía abatido-. Aparta…

Naruto pudo ver como Sasuke llevó las manos al interior de los bolsillos y se alejó de una forma tan derrotada que resultaba irreal en su persona. Quizás debería devolverle el golpe del hospital y decirle lo patético que se veía, pero ellos dos eran muy diferentes.

- Algo importante… -desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la escuela; quizás podía echarle una mano, daría un vistazo él también-.

.

.

.

.

- No sé cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que se saluda cuando entras en casa -le reprendió Obito algo hastiado al joven de la casa-.

- Buenas… -respondió el menor, ocultando su cara bajo el flequillo-.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó receloso-.

- No…

Desapareció por la esquina que daba de las escaleras al pasillo de la planta superior. Desde abajo, Obito escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de su habitación y, tras unos pasos, el sonido de haberse dejado caer sobre la cama.

Entró a la cocina, donde se encontraba el hermano mayor y ambos se quedaron hablando un rato.

- Sasuke -escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta-.

Al no recibir respuesta, Itachi abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Encontró extraño que su hermano menor hubiera dejado las cosas tiradas por el suelo.

El chico estaba tumbado en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Algo debía haberle ocurrido para que estuviera así, por lo que decidió sentarse a su lado. Imaginaba que no estaba dormido.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Sasuke?

- Déjalo, niisan… -simplemente se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor sin dejar que le viera la cara-.

Itachi esperó un tiempo, a veces Sasuke se arrepentía. Cuando le llamaba 'niisan' era cuando se sentía más débil, pero ese momento no llegó. Simplemente le dio un leve apretón en el hombro para consolarle y abandonó la habitación.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se lo contaría, pero había que dejarle su espacio o era mucho peor. Escuchó que alguien llamaba al timbre.

- ¡Itachi! ¿Podrías abrir? -pidió el afaenado Obito en la cocina preparando la cena-.

- ¡Voy! -anunció y bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta del dúplex, esperaba ver a Rin pero se encontró con algo inesperado-.

En la puerta había un joven rubio con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, jadeando a pleno pulmón sin apenas tenerse en pie, apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

- Bu...buenas noches….Soy Uzu… -jadeó cogiendo más aire y ponerse finalmente en posición vertical-. ¡Uzumaki Naruto! Soy un compañero de Sasuke. Tengo algo que devolverle -sonrió complacido-.

Itachi podría decir que de alguna manera se sintió deslumbrado por la satisfacción de su sonrisa y en el brillo de sus ojos.

"Así que ruidoso y descerebrado…", no pudo evitar reír en su fuero interior.

- Por favor… -se hizo a un lado dejándole en el recibidor-. Voy a llamarle…

"Woooo menuda casa…", Naruto observó la casa mientras esperaba, pensando en si alguna vez en la vida podría permitirse algo así para él e Iruka.

- ¿Naruto? -se sorprendió Sasuke de verle en la puerta de su casa-.

El mencionado no esperaba ver a Sasuke así: aún con el uniforme de la escuela, estaba arrugado, y hasta el pelo lo tenía algo desordenado.

Pero sólo pudo sonreír y mostró una cartera de piel. La cara de Sasuke cambió enseguida.

- Perdona por molestarte, pero sabía que era algo importante… -anunció entregándole la cartera al petrificado Sasuke que la recibió aún con la sorpresa en la cara-. Tuve que abrirla para mirar tu carnet de la escuela… No sabía dónde vivías… -se rascó la nuca-.

- ¿Don-..?

- Debió caérsete cuando te cambiaste en el vestuario. Estaba debajo de tu taquilla… -se adelantó a responderle-.

Hubo un silencio algo tenso, en que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Obito apareció detrás de ellos en el momento justo para distender el ambiente.

- La cena está casi lista, ¿quieres acompañarnos? Emmm...

- Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto -contestó de inmediato el rubio-. Gracias por la invitación… Pero me están esperando en casa.

Sasuke seguía sin habla, aún no se explicaba por qué se había molestado en llevarle su preciada cartera hasta allí.

- Otro día, entonces -instó Itachi al muchacho, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor-.

- ¡Uunn! -Naruto se sintió acogido por los familiares de su compañero; no esperaba encontrar tanta calidez en la casa del moreno-.

Dedicándoles la mejor de sus sonrisas, el joven rubio se despidió de ellos y se marchó de allí.

"¡Iruka-niichan se va a enfadar mucho…!", iba pensando de camino mientras pedaleaba.

.

.

.

- ¡Qué horas son éstas de llegar, Naruto! -le espetó nada más entrar por la puerta-.

- Lo siento, Iruka-niichan… -respondió el muchacho agachando la cabeza-.

Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse. Y Naruto lo sabía. Eran casi las diez de la noche y no se le había ocurrido ni tan siquiera avisarle.

- ¡Yo no sé para qué te compré el móvil si siempre te lo olvidas en casa! ¡Taku! Anda y tira a cenar, que se hace tarde -sentenció dándole un coscorrón-.

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, lo que hizo que Naruto se sintiera aún más culpable. No sabía qué decir para que a su padrino se le pasara el enfado.

- Bueno, ¿y? -le espetó mientras fregaba los platos después de recoger la mesa-. ¿No me vas a explicar qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

- Pues… -comenzó a decir el rubio-.

No sabía si contándole la verdad el adulto se quedaría satisfecho. Por lo que se quedó meditando un instante la respuesta que le iba a dar.

- No te habrás metido en otra pelea, ¿verdad? -quiso saber bastante enojado-.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡No es eso! -al pequeño le dio un vuelco al corazón por el hecho de que Iruka pensara que era un follonero-. Estaba ayudando a un amigo… -contestó finalmente, hundiéndose en la silla por la decepción-.

- Ayudando a un amigo… -la respuesta le sorprendió. Sinceramente pensaba que se había metido en algún otro lío-. ¿A qué?

- A buscar su cartera -se sinceró-. Guardaba algo importante en su cartera, y la había perdido.

- ¿Y qué era eso tan importante?

- No le he preguntado.

- ... -El mayor se quedó desorientado con la explicación de su ahijado. Pero no quiso dudar de él-. Por esta vez te lo dejo pasar, Naruto. Pero si vuelves a desaparecer así, ten por seguro que te quedas castigado.

- ¡Pero es la verdad! -quiso aclarar el muchacho-.

- Fin de la conversación -sentenció Iruka-. A dormir.

.

.

.

- Lo viste… ¿Verdad?

Naruto se giró al escuchar la voz de Sasuke tras de él cuando acababa de llegar, no le dio tiempo ni a decir 'buenos días'.

- ¿Ver el qué? -preguntó curioso el rubio cuando llegaron las increíblemente aburridas clases de Yamato-sensei-.

Sasuke no pronunció palabra en todas las clases y cuando llegó la hora de comer había desaparecido. En la azotea empezaba a hacer demasiado frío como para almorzar a gusto, así que empezaron a comer en las aulas. Se reunieron en el aula de Naruto, pero el Uchiha desapareció.

- ¿Y a ése que mosca le ha picado? -gruñó como era común en Inuzuka-.

- Quizás fue a comprar el almuerzo… -puntualizó Choji-.

- Lo que sea... Dejadle hacer lo que quiera… -suspiró Shikamaru, no entendía por qué cada acción y movimiento del Uchiha debía ser publicado en la revista mensual de la escuela-.

- Sasuke-kun… -suspiró la pelirosa-.

- ¡AH! ¡Me olvidé mi almuerzo en la taquilla!

Todos supieron, enseguida que desapareció por la puerta, que era mentira. Todos desviaron la mirada a la comida que estaba sobre el pupitre del rubio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe?

Sasuke estaba deambulando por entre los árboles del recinto hasta encontrar uno más acogedor del resto. Se sentó y suspiró profundamente. No pasó mucho tiempo que notó la amenazante sombra del rubio arrebatándole el poco calor que daba el sol.

- No te das por vencido… -no era una pregunta, era una rotunda afirmación y el rubio se sentó a su lado-.

- Ne, Sasuke me preguntaba algo…

- Cuidado con eso…

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Finalmente el Uchiha, a la vista de que su compañero no iba a dejarle en paz, se resignó y sacó su cartera, y la dejó casi sobre el regazo del rubio.

- Ábrela -indicó y el rubio, aunque algo confuso, obedeció encontrando una foto de familia-.

Había cuatro personas: un hombre con una expresión severa, una mujer con una leve sonrisa con un largo pelo negro, un niño de unos doce años que le recordó al hombre que le abrió la puerta y, aunque el último era el que más cambio había tenido, reconoció a Sasuke como el niño sonriente que estaba junto a la mujer. Las manos de ella se posaban con cariño sobre los hombros del niño. Era claro que era su familia. No tenían nada que ver con el hombre que le invitó a cenar.

- ¿Qué les pasó?

- Murieron, esa es la última foto que tenemos todos juntos -Sasuke se ocupó de no mirar al rubio, simplemente al horizonte-.

- ¿Es la única que tienes? -Naruto pudo ver que la foto había tenido mucho ajetreo-.

- Es la original. Para mí sólo tiene valor ésta, el resto me da igual. Y el negativo se perdió.

- Entiendo… -le devolvió la cartera al Uchiha-. Realmente era algo especial para ti -el moreno se limitó a guardar la cartera, mirando a todos lados comprobando que nadie estuviera por ahí-.

- ¿Sabes? Puedo entender por qué es tan importante para ti... Yo… -suspiró-. Creo que eres afortunado al tener una foto de ellos -aquello captó la atención de Sasuke-. Yo no tengo una foto de mis padres. Ni tan siquiera les recuerdo...

- Ellos…

- No lo sé -agachó la mirada y jugueteó nerviosamente con las manos-. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre estuve en aquel horrible orfanato… Entonces Iruka-niichan me acogió... Y cuidó de mí… 'Es un caso perdido', decían. Pero niichan nunca se rindió y me sacó de ahí y me dio lo más parecido a una vida con un padre… -se sintió orgulloso de contar aquello sin que se le humedecieran los ojos y pasó a mirarse las manos-. Durante años me sentí un desecho que nadie quería; pero Iruka-niichan me hizo cambiar de opinión... Dejé de destrozar el orfanato y llenarlo de pintadas para que así me dejaran ir con él... Es… Es algo complicado… -se rascó la nuca avergonzado-. Finalmente entiendo que es lo que nos hace distintos pero a la vez sentía que compartimos algo -a pesar de que le sonrió, se le veía la tristeza-.

- La soledad… -completó el otro-.

- Algo así… -hizo una pausa mirando a la nada, dejando que el silencio les envolviera, hasta que se giró al moreno para observarle-. Ne, Sasuke, hagámoslo juntos -alzó el puño a la altura del pecho y lo acercó a Sasuke. El moreno se lo quedó mirando sin comprender pero cuando Naruto le sonrió abiertamente supo a lo que se refería y junto el puño con el del rubio-.

- No te creas importante por esto…

- Teme… -gruñó por lo bajo dedicándole una mirada entrecerrada y un gran puchero, para luego volver a la sonrisa de antes-.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>*Yo = (del jap) saludo informal, algo así como "hey"<p>

*Unn = (del jap) expresión de afirmación (puede indicar timidez, cansancio, arrepentimiento… dependiendo de la situación)

*Mo = (del jap) expresión que demuestra irritación, enfado, asombro; ¡Jo!

*Hajime = (del jap) expresión que en artes marciales es utilizada para indicar el inicio del combate. Literalmente significa "comienzo" ó "principio". Deriva del verbo "hajimeru" que significa "empezar", "comenzar".

*Cartera = para evitar confusiones, aclaro que en España le decimos cartera tanto a la mochila de la escuela (para meter libros o cualquier otra cosa) y a la billetera/monedero, donde se guardan también tarjetas de crédito, el documento de identidad, etc.


	12. Acorralado

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XII**

-¡Ni hablar!

-¿Entonces dónde vamos? -insistió la pelirosa-.

-A mí me decís cual es mi parte y ya la hago yo solo en mi casa. Iros a la biblioteca si queréis.

-Jmmm en mi casa podemos estar -resolvió el rubio-. Iruka-niichan suele llegar algo tarde, y tampoco creo que le importe.

-¡Yo a solas contigo no me voy! -respondió Sakura con una colleja-.

-¡Sakura-chan! - se quejó el rubio llevándose una mano donde le había golpeado la chica-.

-Ah… -el moreno suspiró hastiado por el bucle infinito en el que se estaba convirtiendo aquella conversación-. Está bien -la chica soltó a Naruto, que lo estaba zarandeando de nuevo. Ambos miraron incrédulos al Uchiha-. Iré.

-¡Yeeeeyyy! ¡Fiesta!

-¡No es ninguna fiesta! -volvió a darle otro coscorrón-. En serio, la fecha límite está por llegar, y como no tengamos el trabajo preparado, a saber con qué nos castiga Kakashi-sensei -de repente le cambió el semblante, como aterrada-. He oído que sus castigos hacen que desees morir…

Todos quedaron pensativos, tratando de imaginarse cuáles podrían ser esos castigos…

-Por lo pronto… vamos a darnos los teléfonos, así estaremos en contacto.

Sakura sacó de su mochila una libreta, partió tres pedazos de papel de la última hoja, le dió un trozo a cada uno y escribió su número. Los chicos la imitaron y se pasaron los papeles hasta que los tres tuvieron los números de telefono de los otros. Y sin decir nada más, la chica los dejó para sentarse en su asiento, justo a tiempo antes de que llegara el profesor.

Al moreno le sorprendió lo atento que estaba Naruto últimamente a las clases. Se acercaba ya la primera tanda de exámenes y se le veía algo más serio de lo habitual en cuanto a los deberes se trataba.

Ya no iba con las chicas a ver cómo el Uchiha practicaba con el arco, y cada vez más se aislaba durante el almuerzo para repasar los temas que habían estudiado hasta el momento.

-No me esperaba que fueras tan empollón… -se burló Sasuke durante el almuerzo-. Y yo que pensaba que eras un dejado, je.

-Sasuke… -susurró encogido de hombros sobre la mesa, mientras repasaba un ejercicio-. ¡Ayúdame! -se giró hacia el moreno con ojos lacrimosos-. ¡Iruka-niichan me va a matar si no apruebo! -comenzó- y… y yo… ¡no entiendo una mierda! -Uchiha se quedó pasmado ante aquella revelación-.

-A ver… déjame mirar…

Con los ojos fue siguiendo cada línea, y según pasaba el tiempo iba quedando más petrificado.

-¿¡Pero qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora!? ¡Dobe!

-¡No me llames dobe! ¡Baka!

-¡Está todo MAL!

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía. Se quedó congelado con las hojas de los ejercicios de Naruto delante de sus narices.

-¡Por favor, Sasuke! -le dijo enganchándose a su camisa-. Ayúdame…

-¿¡Q-Qué haces!?

Dando pasos hacia atrás, se apartó con tanto ímpetu del rubio que soltó las hojas desperdigándolas por encima de la mesa y se fue a dar con la que tenía a su espalda. Naruto se quedó sorprendido de la reacción que tuvo el chico, y éste comenzó a sonrojarse de tal manera, que se disculpó con la compañera a la que había importunado y salió de la sala despavorido. Sakura e Ino, que escucharon el golpe contra la mesa desde la otra punta del aula, se giraron y se quedaron mirando a Naruto, interrogándole con la mirada. Pero éste sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y poner la cara de sorpresa con la que se había quedado.

El muchacho regresó malhumorado y con parte del flequillo mojado.

**Habrá ido a lavarse la cara…** pensó el rubio cuando le vió llegar.

Las lecciones se volvían cada vez más pesadas, además de complicadas, para Naruto. Pero todo el estrés lo expulsaba con las intensas clases de Gai-sensei al final del día.

-...y si empujáis así con la cadera -explicaba levantando del suelo a su ayudante- podéis levantar a quien sea sin hacer fuerza ninguna. Su propio peso lo levantará.

Todos en el gimnasio escuchaban atentos al sensei, sentados en posición seiza.

-Ahora solo tenéis que agarrar bien de la manga y tirar de ella… -siguió hablando mientras ejecutaba el movimiento- y él solo caerá.

Un atronador ruido seco inundó la estancia durante un segundo, mientras Lee se quedaba quieto en el suelo con la posición de caída.

-¡Venga! ¡Todos a practicar!

Lee se acercó corriendo hasta Naruto, que le esperaba, y se pusieron a practicar la técnica que les acababan de enseñar.

-¡Venga, ahora me toca a mí! -exclamó Lee impetuoso-.

-Lee… -se llevó la mano a la nuca, gesto que empezaba a reconocer el muchacho cuando el rubio se ponía nervioso-. Es que yo no se caer bien aún…

-¡Esa no es la actitud, Naruto-kun! ¡Únicamente puedes aprender a caer practicando!

-¡Pero es que dueleeee! -se quejó-.

- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES YO TE ENSEÑO! ¡Yooooshi! Primero pon las piernas así y luego te agachas así y te dejas caer así y! entonces…- BLAAAAM- golpeas el tatami para amortiguar la caída! ¿Lo has entendido?

- Am pues a ver primeroo..-

- MUY BIEN! A practicar!

- Ah?- Naruto se sintió levitar hasta que se pegó con toda la boca en el tatami.-ghhhsdhggas- Nadie entendió qué quiso decir, seguramente sería un aullido de dolor extremo.

- Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? …..- recibió el silencio por respuesta-¡ WOOOOOOO! Está decidido, después de clase ¡practicaremos las caídas!

- ¡VETE AL CUERNOOOO!

-¡Ju! Das pena…

El rubio que andaba persiguiendo a Lee para devolverle el golpe se quedó parado cuando escuchó a Sasuke. Al parecer ya había terminado con sus prácticas de tiro y se disponía a marcharse a casa.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Temeee!

-Date prisa y cámbiate. Te espero.

Aquello pilló de sorpresa a Naruto. ¿Sasuke esperándole? Al instante sonaron las campanas que anunciaban el fin de la jornada. Y algo nervioso por sentirse observado por el moreno, corrió al vestuario a cambiarse después de despedirse del sensei con una reverencia y otra más al salir del tatami.

-¿Estais enfadados? -preguntó curioso Lee acercándose con su mochila a donde se encontraba Uzumaki-. Es raro que venga hasta aquí.

-Ni idea…

**¿Qué habré hecho ahora?**. No paraba de preguntárselo una y otra vez, mientras se vestía.

Se despidió de su compañero de artes marciales con la mano, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el moreno.

Casi parecía como una cita para una pelea. El chico le esperaba apoyado en un árbol cerca de la salida del gimnasio, sujetando firme la bolsa donde guardaba su arco y mirándole fijamente según se iba acercando. El rubio caminaba lentamente, examinándole de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó con voz grave-.

El moreno no le dirigió la palabra. Se limitó a sacar su móvil del bolsillo y ponerlo delante de la cara del rubio para que leyera el mensaje que había recibido.

"_Tráete a cenar a tu amigo. Fin de la discusión". _

-¿Se refiere a mí? -preguntó Naruto atónito señalándose a sí mismo-.

-¿A quién más va a ser? -espetó al tiempo que comenzaba la marcha-.

A Naruto le embargó la emoción. Empezó a seguirle con una gran sonrisa tratando de detener el temblor de su cuerpo por la emoción que quería experimentar. Nunca había cenado en casa de otra persona...y que encima fuera en casa del 'No os acerquéis a mí, tristes mortales' Uchiha era aún más increíble. Era féliz. Empezó a bombardear al moreno con preguntas tales como:

_¿Qué habrá para comer?¿Estoy presentable?¿De qué habláis en la comida? ¿Os gusta el ramen? ¿Por qué no? ¿Se acordará de mí la doctora? Tu hermano parece muy serio, ¿crees que le caeré bien?¿El que apareció el otro día, es tu padrastro? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Me lo puedes repetir?_ y un largo etcétera en el que el moreno encontraba la respuesta exacta para todo...'Hn'. Esa. Todo fue así hasta que Sasuke se exasperó.

- Vuelve a preguntarme algo más y te daré tal colleja que te comerás el suelo!-

- Qué desagradable…- Puso un puchero y se quedó observando la puesta de sol.

Era realmente hermosa, caminaba al lado de sasuke sujetando su bici viendo como varios cuervos volaban de una fachada a otra con sus poco melodiosos graznidos. Realmente salían tarde de los clubs. Iruka-niisan estaría apunto de llegar. Pronto le haría la cena...Ramen... ¡con lo que le gustaba! Se lo había prometido. Ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca cuando se percató que ese no era su camino a casa...Observó al moreno y volvió a preguntarse si harían algo bueno para cenar…

"Pobre Iruka, hoy tendrá que cenar solo… ¡Oi! espera...cenará solo…¡si llega a casa y no me ve, está vez si que me castigara! ¡MIERDA!"

- Sasuke!- instintivamente alargó una mano hasta sujetar la manga de la camisa de éste- ¿podrías prestarme el móvil? -la vena que se hinchó en la sien del moreno no le dió buena espina así que supuso que debería darle algún tipo de explicación-. Es que me he olvidado el mío en casa y tengo que avisar a Iruka-niichan…-

Sasuke miró a Naruto durante largos segundos y rebuscó en sus pantalones sin apartar la vista de él ni dejar de dedicarle esa mirada asesina. Le hizo entrega del móvil y acto seguido le dió una tremenda colleja que resonó e hizo que casi el rubio se comiera el suelo, tal y como le había prometido que haría. Tras varios ladridos por parte del rubio y Sasuke recordándole que se lo había advertido, llegaron a la residencia Uchiha.

- Pobre Sasuke…- susurró el rubio-.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Dónde te obligan a vivir!- mostró una expresión falsamente dolida y afectada por la desgracia del moreno.

- Muérete…- La expresión del moreno no era falsa.

.

.

.

- Hola bienvenido! Naruto ¿verdad?

- Jejeje, sí! - se rascó la nuca con cierta vergüenza el rubio. Rin estaba fantásticamente vestida.

- Este de aquí es Uchiha Itachi, es el hermano mayor de Sasuke.-

- Me alegro volver a verte Naruto-kun- saludó respetuosamente con una leve reverencia y una estudiada y afable sonrisa.

- Él es Uchiha Obito, es el señor de la casa y algún día puede que me haga su prometida-

- R-Rin!- la expresión también estudiada del adulto y toda su solemnidad quedó echada al traste con el comentario de la mujer. No sólo le sacó los colores sinó que también empezó a balbucear y a carraspear con insistencia.

- Un placer Uzumaki Naruto…- Acabó con una voz grave y realmente imponente.

Naruto se acababa de percatar que los Uchiha eran una familia con una voz increíble era un voz grave y agradable, a la vez de imponente, hasta la de Sasuke cuando se ponía serio daban escalofríos.

- Voy a darme una ducha…- anunció el joven dispuesto a subir las escaleras.

Naruto se quedó blanco, iba a dejarle solo ante la familia perfecta de los Uchiha, volvió a mirarles y no sólo estaban perfectamente duchados, peinados y perfumados, su ropa sin ser de etiqueta era para su gusto demasiado elegante para el momento.

"Y yo oliendo a zorros…" pensó en que no había sido buena idea a presentarse ahí sin más.

- Oh, Sasuke…- le detuvo la doctora Nohara- ¿por qué no sube contigo Naruto y le prestas algo de ropa?

- …- tanto como Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron sin habla. ¿Les estaba proponiendo que compartieran la sala de ducha juntos?

- ¿Hay algún problema?- no pudo captar el problema la mujer.

- Verás, es que sólo hay una sala de baño en común y….- Pareció explicarle pacientemente el más joven de los Uchiha a la mujer, como si realmente no supiera cómo era la casa.

- No hay problema, puedes la ducha que hay en mi habitación Naruto-kun…- se ofreció amablemente Itachi- Sasuke podrá indicarte dónde… pero temo que mi ropa no sea de tu agrado ni de la talla adecuada- expuso amablemente.

- Ah...muchas gracias…- Naruto se sintió abrumado por la increíble amabilidad de esa familia. Viéndolos por la calle aseguraría que serían unos arrogante y egoístas, pero le acogieron tan bien que hasta se sintió incómodo al no traer nada.

Sasuke le sacó de su cuarto una de sus mudas y se las entregó indicándole donde estaba el baño de Itachi, y como funcionaba esa ducha tan ergonómica y moderna que no había visto más que en los grandes almacenes y no prestado atención por estar fuera de su alcance.

- NO rompas nada…- siseó amenazante antes de salir del baño.

- hai...hai…- Naruto sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la sien. Sasuke se transformaba dependiendo de donde estuviera y de quien se tratara.

Pudo apañárselas muy bien hasta diría que se quedó atolondrado en el modo masaje que tenía incorporado. Al salir perfectamente limpio, aseado y perfumado se puso la ropa de Sasuke, era prácticamente de la misma estatura así que no le venía mal.

"Huele a Sasuke…" fue un dato curioso que se le cruzó por la cabeza, sin esperarse darse cuenta de ellos hasta ese momento, sabía identificar el olor del moreno.

- Ya estoy! - bajó las escaleras con un ligero rubor cuando Rin elogió lo guapo que estaba.- supongo que sera cosa del gusto de Sasuke…- comentó tomando asiento.

- Puedes jurarlo…-

Naruto le dedicó una sutil mirada de reproche.

- Me alegro mucho que finalmente hayas venido. Me sorprendió mucho cuando Itachi me comentó que había venido un chiquillo rubio a devolverle algo a Sasuke. No hay mucha gente rubia por aquí.

-¡Eh! Ah!... Unn -fue lo único que llegó a responder-.

recibió un sutil golpe bajo la mesa que venía de Sasuke que le miró de reojo y le susurro fingiendo beber un poco de agua.

- Trata de no mugir mucho de ahora en adelante ¿vale?- susurró dando un sorbo al agua.

- ¿Que tal vas con los estudios Naruto-kun?- preguntó el hermano mayor.

-Je je je -rió nervioso-. Pues bien… -mintió-.

Sasuke trató de tener la decencia de no atragantarse con su bebida.

- Eso es bueno, supongo que Sasuke no le importara tener compañía para estudiar los dos juntos…- comento de nuevo Itachi.- Así será mejor para ambos…- Itachi miró de manera suspicaz al más joven de los Uchiha que apartó la mirada escondiendo prácticamente todo su rostros tras sus manos entrelazadas.

-Lo cierto es que tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos -comentó el rubio-. Vamos a quedar en mi casa de vez en cuando para poder terminar antes -dijo mirando con una sonrisa malévola a su compañero-.

-hmph!-

- Dime Naruto, ¿eres de esta ciudad? - empezó esta vez Obito.

-¿Eh? Sí.. -respondió sorprendido por el cambio de tema-. Bueno, desde hace un tiempo...

- Entonces podrías enseñarle algo interesante de la ciudad a Sasuke. Llega a casa y se encierra en la habitación, no sale para nada.

-... -Naruto tragó saliva, y quedó absorto en sus pensamientos mientras se giraba a mirar a Sasuke-.

**Y yo que pensaba que tendría a sus amiguitos pijo-guais…**

- No necesito nada de eso…- alegó el más joven de los Uchiha.

Obito suspiró.

De repente, se empezó a sentir incómodo por la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

- Bueno...espero que a tus padres no les haya importado que te hayamos secuestrado sin avisar- comentó con total inocencia Rin, presentando la comida en la mesa en grandes bandejas, con gran variedad de alimentos por miedo a no encontrar el gusto del invitado.

-No… Tranquila -respondió el rubio. Ella no tenía por qué saber nada-.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto sabiendo que mentía, no pasaba nada si lo decía. Pero prefirió no ser él quien se lo contara a Rin.

- ¿Y cómo es la escuela? ¿haces algún tipo de actividad extraescolar?- de nuevo Obito hizo otro movimiento ya que Sasuke no quería formar parte de la conversación.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Justo vengo de las clases de artes marciales! Je je -el rubio parecía emocionado-. Hoy nos han enseñado una técnica nueva con la que puedes derr-.. itte! -se quejó de repente mirando a Sasuke-.

-Dobe…- susurró.

- Hm? pasa algo?- Obito miró sorprendido a los dos.

Itachi pasó a la acción para cubrir de nuevo a su tonto hermano menor.

- Vaya, eso es algo muy bueno Naruto-kun, ayuda al cuerpo y a la mente, yo antes de ir a la escuela meditaba e iba a clases de Aikido- comentó de forma casual - Solía despertarme muy pronto pero después daba resultados en clase, claro que luego caía rendido en la cama…-

**¡Claro! Por eso es que Sasuke se mueve así… tal vez practicaran juntos...**, pensó de inmediato el rubio.

- ¿Entonces te gustan las artes marciales?- volvió a introducirse obito - Sasuke desde siempre ha estado interesado en el tiro con Arco -

Naruto miró de soslayo al mencionado mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca-.

- Entonces te gusta la comida Naruto?- preguntó esta vez Nohara.

-Unn! -contestó con la boca llena-.

-Oye…- le gruñó Sasuke- comportate usuratonkachi…-

-Hmmm -le respondió mientras masticaba, entornando la mirada-.

- ¿Qué ideas tienes para el futuro, cuando salgas del instituto?

Esa pregunta sí que no se la esperaba. Se quedó mirando fijamente al adulto, mientras terminaba de tragar el trozo de carne.

-Pues… -se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. Sintió cómo le invadía el rubor al ver que todos estaban expectantes a la respuesta-. La verdad es que aún no lo he pensado… Tal vez me ponga a trabajar, no quiero ser una carga para Iruka-niichan -soltó los cubiertos sobre el plato y su mirada pareció perderse-.

- ¿Ocurre algo Naruto Kun?- miró extrañado Itachi-.

-¿Te ha sentado algo mal?- la preocupación de Rin fue mayor pensando que era alérgico a algo-.

-¡No, no! Para nada -respondió sonriendo nerviosamente y llevándose una mano a la nuca-. …Perdonadme un momento, necesito ir al baño.

Como no sabía exactamente que puerta era la del baño común, volvió a entrar en el de Itachi. Aunque se sentía mal de estar invadiendo así la intimidad de alguien a quien acaba de conocer.

Una vez se aseguró que la puerta estaba cerrada, se dejó caer al suelo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de la impotencia que sentía. Nunca se había planteado esa pregunta. ¿Qué haría cuando terminase el instituto? No era bueno en nada… Y no quería ser una molestia para su padrino. Pero al no poder contestar algo como "quiero estudiar abogacía" o "ingeniería industrial", como se supone que estudian los hijos de familias adineradas como la de Sasuke, se sintió completamente en un nivel inferior.

- Sasuke…- Itachi miró a su hermano y éste se puso en pie.

- Disculpad un momento…-

- Dile que si se encuentra mal que puedo atenderle y…-

- Tranquila, Rin…- La calmó subiendo por las escaleras.

No le encontró en el baño y fue a paso acelerado pensando que había invadido la intimidad de su cuarto; pero tampoco estaba ahí, así que el único lugar que le quedaba era el baño de Itachi. Encontró la puerta cerrada pero había luz debajo. Llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Naruto? ¿estás ahí?- esperó la respuesta pegando la oreja en la madera.

-S-sí… ¡ahora salgo! -respondió levantándose apresurado-.

- Oi…¿te encuentras bien?- le insistió

-¡Que sí! Enseguida bajo.. -a prisa abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara-.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz levemente sin creérselo así que salió de la habitación de su hermano para esperarlo en el pasillo, y ahí no tendría escapatoria. Conocía poco a Naruto pero era un dobe que a veces se exaltaba con memeces. Ese gesto de nerviosismo de llevarse la mano a la nuca lo tenía más que aprendido. No hubo de esperar mucho cuando el rubio asomó por la puerta, quedándose petrificado al verlo ahí.

- ¿Ahora vas a decírmelo?- usó un tono de pregunta por cortesía, su actitud era que no iba a dejarle pasar hasta que hablara.

-No pasa nada -replicó apartando la mirada-.

- No me vengas con tus tontas evasivas...- le advirtió

- ¡Te digo que no pasa nada! -le volvió a repetir entre dientes. No quería que se les escuchara desde abajo-.

El dobe no iba a decir nada, era demasiado cabezota, no se lo pediría una vez más, así que se dirigió a la mesa no sin antes aconsejarle que se inventara algo creíble antes que esa basura. Se sentó en su sitio y esperó que Naruto apareciera. Rin abordó al moreno pero sólo le dijo que él había vuelto como le había pedido el rubio.

- ¿He hecho mal en preguntar?- Obito hizo el mismo gesto de Naruto de llevarse la mano tras la nuca. Sasuke procuró no mirarle mucho, en parte se parecían. A veces eran tan cazurros que metían la pata en el terreno más liso y resbaladizo del mundo.

Naruto esperó unos minutos, apoyado en la pared que daba a la escalera intentando tranquilizarse un poco, hasta que decidió bajar. Cuando escucharon los pasos, Itachi continuó hablando como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada incitando que el resto lo siguiera.

- Oh Naruto-kun…- comentó casualmente- Estábamos hablando que tengo unas entradas para el parque de atracciones, tengo varias, pero yo tengo trabajo y Rin tiene guardia; Obito tiene pánico a las atracciones…

- Era necesario decirlo?- se quejó el adulto tratando de desaparecer al no moverse ni un milímetro intentando de mimetizarse como fondo cual camaleón.

- … me preguntaba si querrías ir?- siguió Itachi sin prestar atención al murmullo de Obito. - Tengo…- se mantuvo pensativo- Tengo ocho entradas, podéis usarla para ir mas gente o varios días si vais sólo vosotros…¿te gustaría?…

Naruto se quedó mudo. Se moría de ganas de aceptar la invitación, pero no sabía si sería maleducado por su parte aceptar así, sin más. Por lo que se quedó mirando fijamente a Sasuke sin saber qué contestar. Cosa que hizo que el resto de los comensales dirigieran también la mirada hacia él.

- Sasuke dirá que no quiere ir…- continuó Itachi- quizás puedas convencerlo y si no, pues usalas con tus amigos, a mí no me hacen falta y sería una pena tirarlas…- sonrió-.

Sasuke se mantuvo con la mirada fija en Itachi que le tenía en frente. El más joven de los Uchiha tenía los codos clavados en la mesa y los dedos entrelazados justo delante de la cara con los ojos mirando directamente a su hermano con mucha fijeza. En aquel momento podía verle como el manipulador comercial que era…

…

-¡Claro! ¡Cuenta con ello, niichan! - le dijo mientras le levantaba el pulgar sonriente-.

Sasuke apartó la mirada con rapidez para fijarla en Naruto...Había llamado a SU Itachi, a SU niisan…¡¿con esa familiaridad!?.

- ¿En serio?- contestó Itachi con total normalidad- Entonces me encargaré de que Sasuke te las entregue- continuó para finalizar en su característica sonrisa completamente medida para ser irresistible.

A Sasuke aquello le erizó el pelo de la nuca, ¿no se había molestado por la familiaridad con la que le trataba el rubio al llamarle 'niichan'? Sasuke pasó a mirar de reojo al rubio que volvió a su asiento totalmente animado y olvidando la tensión que había provocado en la mesa. Sasuke no dejó de mirar a Naruto de aquella forma hasta que su aura se enrareció hasta casi materializarse en serpientes venenosas.

"Hay que ver lo territoriales que llegamos a ser.." pensó Obito al ver como Sasuke veía peligrar su posicion de hermano menor protegible. Y por supuesto que Itachi desviara su atención hacia el rubio.

-Muchas gracias por todo -se despidió en la puerta Uzumaki, haciendo una leve inclinación-. Ya le devolveré la ropa a Sasuke en cuanto le vea-.

-Naruto-kun -le asaltó el hermano mayor-. Si quieres, puedo acercarte hasta tu casa con el coche. Es tarde ya.

-No es necesario -objetó nervioso, por las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba el menor de los Uchihas-. De todas maneras he venido en bici…

-Oh, no hay problema, se puede meter en el maletero -le contestó con una sonrisa amable-.

Sasuke suspiró cansado.

- Vamos a llevarle los dos, Itachi, o el muy dobe se perderá-

- Perdona!? El otro día encontré el camino a casa! y no me perdí …. BLEEEEGH- nadie se esperó que le sacara la lengua de aquella manera.

- ¡Para ya! ¡pareces una Vaca!

- AH? que me has dicho? -el rubio se mordió la lengua por no quedar mal delante toda la familia-.

- Ya ya….- Trató de calmar los ánimos Obito.- Itachi podrías acercarle? Que Sasuke te acompañe..-

- Por supuesto…- asintió- iré a sacar el coche.

El trayecto fue moderadamente tranquilo hasta que Naruto empezó a hacer gañotas para meterse con Sasuke. Tanto Itachi como Sasuke le veían. Itachi rió y Sasuke le recriminó la cara tan ridícula que tenía.

- Lamento los problemas que les haya causado…- se presentó Iruka al abrir la puerta.

- No ha sido una molestia para nada, lamentamos haber sido tan impulsivos y habérselo secuestrado sin ninguna antelación. Ha sido culpa nuestra. Espero acepte mis disculpas.

Naruto quedó pasmado de tanta formalidad a su alrededor. Iruka también pareció abrumado y respondió a la inclinacion del mayor aceptando de buen grado sus disculpas. Los dos Uchiha se alejaron para luego desaparecer por las calles subidos en su Mercedes Benz.

- Ha sido divertido ¿verdad Sasuke?-

- Pse..- comentó sin apartar la mirada del cristal del acompañante en una actitud pensativa..

- Por eso puedes invitarle cuando quieras, seguro que a Rin y a Obito no les importará-

- Espero que pase mucho tiempo hasta que eso vuelva a pasar…-

Itachi se limitó a reír interiormente por lo mal que mentía su tonto hermano menor.


	13. Clases de refuerzo

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XIII**

Los exámenes cada vez estaban más cerca. Y según se acercaban, cada día que pasaba, el rubio se ponía más nervioso. Tanto que se estaba volviendo majareta ya.

Por lo poco receptivo que había estado el Uchiha desde que cenaron juntos, a Naruto no le quedó más remedio que tomar medidas drásticas.

**Si no quiere escucharme en clase, aquí no va a tener más remedio** se dijo para sí observando la entrada de lo que él consideraba una mansión. Tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para pulsar el timbre. A pesar de toda la amabilidad que le mostró aquella familia, se sentía cohibido en aquel ambiente.

**¡Todo sea por no decepcionar a Iruka-niichan!** se recordó mientras apretaba el botón, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Le temblaban un poco las piernas, sólo de pensar que tal vez no les hiciera gracia que apareciera por allí, sin avisar.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

- Emm… Soy Uzumaki Naruto -le costó distinguir la voz, todos los hombres de esa casa la tenían muy grave, pero consiguió reconocer al padrastro del muchacho-. V-Venía a preguntarle si se encuentra Sasuke en casa...

-¡Oh, Naruto! ¡Pasa, muchacho, pasa!

Sorprendido, el chico abrió la verja cuando escuchó el sonido, y pasó arrastrando su bicicleta. No sabía muy bien dónde dejarla, así que la puso junto al muro en un rincón. En seguida se abrió la puerta y, tras ella, apareció Obito.

-¿Qué tal, muchacho? ¿Cómo te va? -le preguntó pasándole la mano por el cuello para terminar dándole una palmada en la espalda-.

-Bien je je je -le asombró el recibimiento. Para nada esperaba que le abrieran la puerta de casa tan rápidamente-. Querría hablar con Sasuke… Necesito algo de ayuda con los deberes -añadió llevándose la mano a la nuca-.

-¡Oh! Pues… Habrás de esperarle un poco. Hace nada que ha salido a hacerme unos recados… -leyó perfectamente los pensamientos del chaval de salir huyendo de allí-... pero no tardará en volver. Ven, siéntate. En seguida te saco algo para beber.

El adulto le puso una mano en la espalda, empujándole suavemente hacia el sofá que le indicaba con la mano libre. No le quedó más opción que hacer tal y como le decía. En cuanto se hubo acomodado, con la mochila entre las piernas, el mayor se fue hacía la cocina (separada del salón tan sólo por una barra americana). Más tranquilo que la vez anterior, pudo observar con más detalle aquella estancia. El techo era altísimo. No se había percatado de ello en su anterior visita. Y todo estaba inundado de una tenue luz blanca, que emanaba de una lámpara de cristal, en el centro de la estancia.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? -le preguntó desde el otro lado-. Hay cola, zumo, gaseosa…

-Emm… un zumo está bien -contestó Naruto, aún abrumado de tanta cordialidad-.

El adulto se acercó con una bandeja en la que llevaba un par de vasos, una botella de cristal de zumo de piña y, lo que le parecieron a Naruto, galletas de chocolate. Una vez hubo servido el jugo para ambos, se sentó cómodamente junto al chaval, manteniendo la distancia que consideró políticamente correcta.

-Y bueno… -comenzó a decir el adulto, después de darle un trago a su bebida- ¿cómo os conocisteis?

Naruto se esforzó por no atragantarse. Casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Ese hombre era un experto en sacar temas controvertidos, de verdad.

-Emmm… -se quedó pensativo algunos segundos, que le parecieron casi una eternidad-. Pues la verdad es que no empezamos con muy buen pie… -empezó a relatar-. Lo cierto es que casi siempre estamos peleándonos ja ja ja -rió nervioso-. Pero fue él quién me ayudó cuando vinieron unos matones a la escuela, y me apalizaron -Obito se sorprendió, pero se mantuvo en silencio para que continuara-. Me contaron que Sasuke les amenazó con su arco -dijo llevándose de nuevo la mano a la nuca, con esa típica risa nerviosa-.

Durante un momento se quedaron en silencio. Naruto podía sentir cómo se le erizaba toda la espalda.

-¡Pero por favor! ¡No le diga a Sasuke que se lo he contado! -suplicó exaltado-.

-Tranquilo, muchacho. De aquí no saldrá -le respondió cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos-. Ahh -suspiró profundamente- cuando era joven tenía un amigo así. Siempre estábamos a la gresca. Kakashi era muy reservado…

-¡Eh! ¿¡Kakashi!? ¿¡Hatake Kakashi-sensei!? -preguntó elevando un poco la voz-.

-¿Le conoces? - preguntó curioso-.

-¡Claro! -esbozó una gran sonrisa- ¡Es uno de mis profesores! ¡Y el tutor de nuestro curso!

Aquella revelación dejó con la boca abierta a Obito.

**Y el chaval éste que no me cuenta nada…** pensó al tiempo que suspiró pesadamente.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Sasuke que avanzó unos pasos antes de quitarse los zapatos y entrar en el duplex. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver a Naruto y Obito en el salón. Entrecerró levemente la mirada temiendo lo peor.

- ... Oi, oooi! te digo que saludes…- inquirió Obito.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Naruto?- le preguntó a Obito pero mirando al rubio al hacerlo.

- Ha comentado que tiene unas cuantas preguntas de clase…- Continuó el adulto.

Sasuke se limitó a suspirar suponiendo que el cabeza hueca de Naruto no estaba cumpliendo con los tiempos por no enterarse de nada. Ya le daban escalofríos sólo pensar que podría encontrar en su cuaderno de apuntes.

- Estoy cansado…me voy a dormir…- anunció el más joven de los Uchiha.

- ¡¿EH?! Cómo!?- Los otros dos quedaron de piedra ante el pasotismo y la cara dura del moreno de rechazar una visita con tan poco tacto...mejor dicho, como una bola de demolición.

- ¡P-pero ha venido expresamente a verte!- El adulto se asomó por la escalera mientras el más joven subía con paso tranquilo por las escaleras de diseño.

- Pues ya me ha visto...- Murmuró desapareciendo por la esquina hasta el dormitorio.

Naruto se quedó sin habla al escuchar una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, no podía tirarle las mil pestes que quería hacer tragar al moreno, por estar en casa ajena. Podría ser un burro, pero no podía permitirse hacer según qué cosas. Obito por su parte sintió un sudor helado en la espalda por el mal trago que le estaba haciendo pasar el caprichoso de Sasuke. Se giró a Naruto y habló.

- Por favor pasa y ponte cómodo…-

- ¿Eh?-

- Es la segunda puerta a la Izquierda…- El adulto invitaba amablemente a invadir la intimidad del moreno

.

.

.

-tsk!- Sasuke gruñó por quinta vez-

-Oi, que sigo aquí…-

Naruto no tardó en irrumpir en su habitación ya que tenía la invitación formal del patriarca de la casa, así que Sasuke tendría que aguantarse. Sabía que era mejor hacer que pasara ese momento rápido o sería una larga agonía. Le hizo sentarse a una mesa baja que tenía en un lado de la habitación (de esas tradicionales japonesas). El rubio sacó los libros y Sasuke ya se empezó a masajear las sienes oliéndose el estrés que iba a adquirir esa tarde.

- Veamos esa ecuación no la entiendo...Dice...haya la X…- leyó el enunciado del ejercicio.

- Aquí la tienes…- hizo un circulo señalando la X en la ecuación del ejercicio- Ale, buenas noches…-

- ¡TU! ¡desgraciado que no soy el descerebrado que tú te piensas!-

- Está bien….- suspiró una vez más.- es una ecuación de 3 incognitas y….-silencio- No entiendes una mierda…-

Naruto negó manteniéndose rígido esperando la bronca y la retahíla de "_inútil,dobe, burro"_ para arriba que iba llamarle el moreno, pero, contra todo pronóstico, se levantó para coger folios extras y se centró en explicar paso por paso que era cada cosa. Tardó un rato hasta que Naruto entendió a aislar las ecuaciones más simples, pero para sorpresa del Uchiha, una vez aprendió eso, supo sacarlas todas sin problemas

"Al dobe hay que darle las cosas sencillas..."

Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por no tirar a Naruto por la ventana en un ataque de desesperación absoluta. Pasaron a hacer los ejercicios juntos y Naruto cada vez se le notó más relajado. No supo cómo acabaron comiendo porquerías mientras hacían los deberes de otras asignaturas, pero naruto cada vez estaba más y más cerca hasta casi apoyarse en su hombro lo que provocó una tensión en el moreno.

- No entiendo esto…- Naruto señaló un punto del libro de ética- ¿Cómo puedes saber si algo es verdadero o falso?

No habría problema si no fuera que Naruto se lo preguntó casi rodeandole el cuello al colocarle el libro justo delante de la cara, mientras escribía una parte de otro trabajo de Kakashi. Notó el pecho de su amigo reposando en su espalda notando el calor que desprendía… ese tipo parecía una estufa.

Sintió cómo se le disparaban las pulsaciones, y se le empezaba a acelerar la respiración. Tratando de dominarse, apartó al rubio y salió de la habitación. Naruto no supo cómo interpretar aquello, pero no le dió más importancia. Se encogió de hombros y siguió releyendo las explicaciones del libro.

De camino al baño, el moreno se chocó con su hermano, que acababa de llegar, y evitando mirarle a la cara, se disculpó y se encerró allí.

-Buenas, Naruto-kun -saludó Itachi desde la puerta de la habitación-. ¿Le pasa algo al tonto de mi hermano?

-No, que yo sepa -se quedó pensativo arrugando el entrecejo-. ¿Habré hecho algo mal…?

- Estais estudiando juntos?- comentó lo evidente, pero era mejor eso que nada-.

- Si, peor ha salido huyendo en cuanto le he preguntado una cosa…

- Seguramente estará cansado...Voy a prepararos un poco de té, a Sasuke le relaja bastante, ¿a ti te gusta el té, Naruto-kun?

- Em...sí, bueno…-

- Entiendo…- sonrió de forma afable - ¿café?

- ¡No! ¡No! El té esta bien…- esta vez se dignó a sonrojarse al ver que había puesto a Itachi en un compromiso, aunque actuaba con una naturalidad escalofriante.

Sasuke trató de calmar sus pulsaciones refrescandose la cara, se sentía tan idiota como cuando naruto salió despavorido de la mesa la noche de la cena. Suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Estaba cansado de suspirar, no paraba de hacerlo cuando Naruto estaba cerca. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se sorprendo al ver sus mejillas encendidas. Se miró como si no se conociera. Era imposible que se sonrojara y menos por el idiota de Naruto. Sacudió la cabeza y se animó interiormente a salir del baño, no soportaría que Naruto le viniera a buscar como hizo él.

- ¿Ya estás bien, Teme?

- Más o menos...me produces dolor de cabeza…-

- ¡Vete al cuerno!-

Su vista viajó hasta la mesa donde Naruto estaba bebiendo algo de té.

- Oh, ha sido Itachi- respondió antes que preguntara.

Sasuke lo agradeció notando como la tensión de sus espalda se relajaba. Se sentía mucho mejor con una taza de té dentro del cuerpo.

-Oi, ¿me vas a explicar eso?-

El moreno se puso manos a la obra y mientras Naruto estaba tratando de contestar empezó a tener sueño. Luchó contra sus ataque de bostezos pero sólo acabo durmiéndose hasta aterrizar en el hombro de Naruto.

Naruto se sobresaltó al sentir como Sasuke cayó encima suyo sin previo aviso, pero al notar la respiración pausada supo que dormía. Con cara zorruna se le ocurrió pintarrajearle la cara. ¡Sería divertido! Colocó a sasuke en una posición más cómoda para darle rienda suelta a su creatividad, colocando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Empiezo por el tradicional bigote?- se preguntó a sí mismo cuando reparó en la expresión del Uchiha.

Nunca había visto al moreno en ese estado, siempre se esforzaba en tener una expresión severa, seria o ir de chico '_cool'_. Pero ahora que domía parecía otra persona. Tenía una expresión relajada y el pelo un poco alborotado.

-Sasuke..- le llamó atemorizado por la reacción que pudiera tener al despertar-.

Le pinchó una de las mejillas con el dedo pero el moreno sólo se revolvió arrugando el entrecejo y sacudió la mano de Naruto de un certero manotazo. Incómodo se dió la vuelta quedando de lado, con la cara apuntando a la cremallera del rubio…¡lo que fué mucho más estresante!

- Sasuke si quereis cenar…- la puerta de la habitación se abrió cuando Itachi pasó a ofrecer algo para llevarse a la boca.

Naruto pegó un brinco alejándose unos palmos del moreno, aterrado de que el hermano mayor pudiera malintrepretar la situación, dejándole así caer la cabeza al suelo al bello durmiente.

-¡N-no! ¡N-no es lo que piensas! - le explicó, con el espanto escrito en su cara-.

-Itte! -se le escuchó levemente a Sasuke-.

Itachi cerró de nuevo la puerta y pasados unos segundos volvió a abrirla, haciendo que Naruto volviera a dar un brinco por el susto.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!?- la furia de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, pasó de dormir tranquilamente a estrellarse contra el suelo, los dioses sabrán cómo.

- Sasuke si quereis cenar…- continuó Itachi como si nada hubiera pasado. El moreno se giró hacia su hermano, masajeándose la zona dolorida de la cabeza. - hemos preparado unos _hot dogs_…-

- Ah...vale…- contestó su desorientado hemano Menor.

-Yo… c-creo... q-que es mejor que me vaya -dijo el rubio empezando a recoger sus cosas-. Iruka-niichan me va a echar la bronca…

-... -el moreno se quedó observándole mientras recogía-. ¿Estás bien? Estás pálido… -dijo medio adormilado-.

-Sí, sí… Claro… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ja ja ja ja -rió nervioso mientras terminó de meter sus cosas en su mochila-.

-...-

Sasuke se preguntaba a que venía tanta prisa. Era un pesado que había de sacarle con palanca normalmente, y ahora le faltaba tiempo para salir escopeteado. Lo más llamativo era el sudor frío que parecía cubrir todo su rostro.

- Bueno, gracias ¡me voy!- anunció el rubio a punto de salir del cuarto cuando la propia mano de Sasuke cerró la puerta. Itachi había desaparecido demasiado silencioso; aquello no era buena señal-.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Instigó el moreno.

- ¡Nada! Iruka-niichan me… ¡me descuartizará si llego tarde a cenar!…-

- Llámale y dile que llegas tarde…- buscó su móvil en uno de los bolsillos. - tiene ya mi número- le recordó.

Naruto paseó la mirada con nerviosismo por toda la habitación encontrándose sin salida. La cosa se complicó cuando Sasuke colocó la otra mano sobre la puerta, le arrinconó entre su cuerpo y ésta. Su cara la tenía demasiado cerca y sus ojos negros no parecían tener piedad de él.

-Sasuke… Por favor… -los ojos del rubio transmitían el mismo mensaje que sus palabras-.

- ¿Por favor qué?- susurró lo bastante bajo para que sólo lo escuchara Naruto.

-Quiero irme… ahora…

- ¿Qué te pasa?¿Me tienes miedo ahora? ¿O eres sólo un gatito asustadizo?

- Sasukeeee -la voz masculina de Obito se escuchó alo lejos- ¡Bajad ya! ¡Los _hot dogs_ están Listos!

- Te llaman…-

- Ignóralos…-

-...- Naruto ya pasó a cabrearse ante el poco criterio del moreno, iba a soltarle una barbaridad. cuando el moreno resopló y se apartó dando vía libre a su huída.

Naruto no dudó en salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras de forma acelerada.

- ¡Perdón no sabía que era tan tarde! ¡Me voy!- se peleó por colocarse los zapatos a la entrada.

- Ya? pero si te podemos acercar después de ce…- El adulto no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más.

- Si se entera Iruka-niisan que me aprovecho de vuestra amabilidad me colgara por los pies!- Finalmente consiguió colocarse los zapatos- ¡A-Adios! -Dió un portazo sin darse cuenta de la fuerza que usó- ¡LO SIENTO! -se escuchó de forma amortiguada desde el otro lado.

Obito miró a Itachi aun con su delantal puesto con una clara desilusión en la cara, quería que cenaran juntos teniendo una conversación de hombres...Otro día sería.

Naruto pedaleaba como desesperado con rumbo a su casa. Por más que intentaba encontrarle una explicación lógica, no podía comprender por qué había reaccionado así. Ya había tenido al chico así de cerca en alguna otra ocasión, pero fue el hecho de que Itachi entrara en la habitación lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de que no era normal. De otra manera no tendría por qué sentirse tan avergonzado.

**Son ya casi las diez de la noche. Iruka-niichan se va a cabrear...**

Para su sorpresa, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Una vez entró al recibidor vió cómo una lucecita roja parpadeaba en el teléfono.

Fue encendiendo las luces según avanzaba por el corredor, hasta que llegó a la cómoda y le dió al botón de los mensajes.

"Tiene - un - mensaje nuevo:

¡Naruto! ¡Hoy voy a volver tarde! ¡Gomen! Está habiendo bastante faena y me han pedido que me quede unas horas más... Cena algo ¡y no te acuestes muy tarde!"

A Naruto comenzaron a caerle las lágrimas. Por una vez quería que Iruka le echara la bronca. Al menos así podría quitarse esa sensación tan incómoda de ahogo que llevaba encima...

.

.

.

.

-Nii-san... -llamó la atención de su hermano mientras asomaba lentamente por la puerta-. ¿Sigues despierto?

-¿Sasuke? -el mayor se giró para encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó con cara de circunstancia-.

- ¿Es sobre Naruto?- solo necesitó que el asintiera. Habían pasado muchos años desde que Sasuke cruzó su puerta en mitad de la noche. Sabía que debía decirle que lo meditara primero con la almohada, pero la nostalgia le pudo-. Anda, pasa…- Sasuke no se sentó a su lado en la cama, como antaño, sino que utilizó una de las sillas que había en la habitación.

- ¿Te guta Naruto?- preguntó sin más dilación-.

- ¿Gustarme?- la pregunta le pilló de sorpresa.

- ¿Estás a gusto con él?

-...-

- Debo confesar, que tiene cierta aura que es atrayente y me irradia confianza...aunque a veces parezca torpe, creo que tiene transparencia en el alma. Se le ve alguien muy sincero.- argumentó el mayor.

- Parece que seas tú quien le conoce de clase…- murmuró el más joven. Itachi sólo se limitó a esperar para escuchar a dónde quería llegar su hermano.- Yo...tengo la sensación que debo alejarme de él…-

- ¿Y el motivo?-

- No sabría explicarlo…- Miró indeciso a algunas partes de la habitación para centrarse en Itachi después - siento que su presencia me altera y no pienso con claridad; no quisiera tirar mi futuro por tierra- argumentó-.

- Comprendo…- Itachi decidió cerrar los ojos y meditar durante un tiempo y sasuke se mantuvo expectante a su respuesta-. Temes crear un vínculo con él…- aseguró- sé que temes ser herido de nuevo Sasuke…- pudo notar como su hermano se movía inquieto. - '¿estoy en lo correcto o actúo sin pensar?' eso es lo que realmente te carcome…- abrió finalmente los ojos -. En la vida se acierta y se fracasa...Hay un refrán que dice '_de batallas ganadas nada se aprende, pero sí de las derrotas'_. hay veces que hay que caer, tonto hermano menor. No tengas tanto miedo a hacerte daño; pero aún así la decisión es sólo tuya. No hay prisa, tan sólo no te precipites.

- Pero has dicho…- empezó para ser interrumpido.

- Es mi afinidad con otra persona, no puedes esperar que coincidamos en todo. Alejarte o no de Uzumaki Naruto es SÓLO decisión tuya...pero no te precipites en tu elección.

Sasuke abandonó la habitación de Itachi mas confundido que cuando entró. realmente hacía un tiempo que se interesaba en acercarse más al rubio; pero cuanto más se acercaba su interior más le exigía alejarse. Tal vez lo que decía Itachi era cierto: temía que Naruto le decepcionara en un futuro; compartían el dolor de no tener padres..¿pero que podría pasar en un futuro? Por un momento pensó en como Naruto estaba colado por la pelirosa; en cuanto la consiguiera las cosas cambiarían…

Él mismo se estrelló la almohada contra la cara por pensar cosas tan ridículas, ni que fuera su novio...Prefirió dejar de pensar y se centró en dormir, mañana tendría que hacer tiro y debía centrarse.


	14. Tira y afloja, el amor es así

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XIV<strong>

- ¡Oh! Por fin te dignas a juntarte con nosotros… -le soltó Kiba con rintintín-. Pensaba que preferías quedarte con tu queridísimo amigo, "Uchiha Perfecto Sasuke" -agregó-.

-Piérdete -resopló desganado el rubio-.

-Pero si eres tú el que ha invadido nuestra clase…

Naruto se resignó y acomodó su mochila a modo de almohada para hundir su cara en ella. En toda la mañana había sido incapaz de mirar al moreno, ni tan siquiera una vez.

**¿Y qué le digo?**, suspiró frustrado por no poder encontrar respuesta alguna.

Su grupo de amigos se quedó intrigado. Aquel comportamiento no era normal en el rubio, siempre tan jovial cuando se unía a ellos.

A Sakura pareció saltarle una chispa en el cerebro. Agarró a su amiga rubia y salieron del aula, para asomarse agachadas a la sala contigua, por la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué les pasa? -susurró Ino.

Ambas se quedaron observando en silencio cómo el moreno apoyaba su mentón sobre una mano, mirando al infinito a través de la ventana. Estuvieron rato mirándole y pudieron contar hasta tres suspiros por parte del chico.

- …¿Estará enfermo?- empezó la rosada.

- O quizás enamorado…- la secundó la rubia.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Sasuke-kun enamorado?- Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse alterada y su pecho le martilleaba con tanta fuerza que pensaba que iba a darle un ataque al corazón. Puso inmediatamente en práctica las lecciones de sus clases de artes marciales sobre la respiración-. ¿De quién? - pasó a interrogarla-.

- No lo sé…- permaneció pensativa Ino, al fin al cabo era considerada la cotilla Nº 1 de la escuela. Había abierto un Twitter con los cotilleo que rondaban por los pasillos-. Nadie ha comentado nada de eso excepto que Sasuke … ¡OH si! ¿Tú no lo sabes? El otro día vieron a Naruto y Sasuke bajo los árboles y parecía que se contaban intimidades… -

- ¿Eh? ¡¿en serío!?-

- Sip…¿Ese día que Naruto dijo que tenía la comida en la taquilla? Ése..-

- Bueno pero ¿Y qué? Son amigos ¿no le han visto con ninguna chica?

- No que yo sepa de la escuela…- dijo Ino.

- Oh. ¿Tú crees que Sasuke-kun está interesado en alguna chica?-

- Podría ser, es muy atrayente..quizás alguien haya conseguido derribar ese "_muro de hielo"_…- Miró a Sakura y vio esa tez de tristeza- ¡No me digas que te vas a rendir frente de Marquesina! Habeis quedado esta tarde para hacer el trabajo ¡así que aprovecha la ocasión para quedarte a solas con Sasuke kun!

-Sí...tienes razón…- miró una vez más a Sasuke que suspiró nuevamente. No suspiraba sonoramente, pero era fácil de adivinar simplemente por los movimientos de su cuerpo-.

Cuando volvieron de nuevo a la clase de sus compañeros del 1-D, Naruto había abandonado su modo depresivo, aunque tampoco se le veía contento, y repasaba algunos apuntes.

La mañana pasó muy lenta para todos en general. La época de lluvias estaba por llegar, por lo que los días amanecían grises para permanecer así la mayor parte del tiempo.

En las clases de artes marciales seguían explicando técnicas nuevas y el rubio que normalmente se emocionaba, estaba indiferente. Le dió un respingo cuando al poco de empezar la clase, su mirada voló como magnetizada hasta uno de los límites del tatami. Sentado y apoyado en la pared estaba el moreno. El Uzumaki se quedó paralizado mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

-..iii, oooi! ¡Naruto-kun! -le llamó la atención Lee dándole una palmada en el hombro que casi le hace perder el equilibrio-. ¡A practicar!

-¿¡Ehh!? -se había quedado tan conmocionado por la aparición del Uchiha que se había perdido la explicación-. Lee… -le dijo acercándose a su compañero, tapándose la boca para que no se viera lo que le decía-. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? No me he enterado… -le confesó en un susurro-.

-¡Oh! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Yo te lo explico!

El moreno se dedicó a realizar su tarea, aunque de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver cómo Lee realizaba la técnica, haciendo que Naruto se levantara de puntillas y golpeándose la pierna para hacer parar a su compañero. El pelo taza le repetía los mismo movimientos una y otra vez pero parecía que el rubio no terminaba de hacerlo bien.

-Fu!... Dobe… -se le escapó decir torciendo la sonrisa-.

-¡Te he oído! -gritó Naruto a unos metros de distancia-.

La clase entera se quedó enmudecida pero Gai-sensei enseguida los puso a trabajar de nuevo.

Cuando el profesor dió la clase por finalizada, les dejó un rato para practicar por su cuenta, dado que faltaba aún para que sonara la campana.

Naruto decidió pedirle a Lee que le ayudara a practicar la primera técnica de proyección que les enseñaron puesto que aún no la dominaba bien.

El rubio hizo de asistente y su compañero realizaba la técnica despacio, paso por paso, para que pudiera entenderlo. Pero cuando le llegaba el turno, seguía sin hacerlo bien. Pudo ver de reojo cómo se levantaba el moreno, entre proyección y proyección, pero decidió ignorarle y seguir a lo suyo. En una de esas, cuando Lee ya se había incorporado de una de las caídas, Naruto vió de reojo como se acercaba una mano casi a la altura de su hombro. Instintivamente, hizo volar a su compañero pero mientras lo levantaba, buscando la manga para agarrarle, no pudo encontrarla y le agarró como pudo de la muñeca. Ya les habían explicado que si no lo hacían así, el golpe sería demasiado brusco y podían hacerse daño. Cuando abrió los ojos se quedó conmocionado al ver que al que había proyectado no era Lee, sino Sasuke. Estaba impresionado. Había caído perfectamente, con el brazo y las piernas como debía hacerse.

-Por eso digo que eres un dobe… -murmuró desde el suelo-. Tienes que pegarte más -le indicó al tiempo que se levantaba-.

-¿C-cómo…?

-Déjame un momento, Lee. Gai-sensei ya me ha dado su permiso -el mencionado levantó el pulgar desde el otro lado del tatami cuando Naruto se giró a mirarle-.

-¡Osu*! -respondió el muchacho, haciendo como un saludo militar, y acto seguido corrió al lado del sensei-.

Naruto se llevó la mano al cuello, masajeándose levemente las cervicales y apartando la mirada hacia el suelo, nervioso.

-¿Y? -preguntó finalmente el moreno-. ¿Me dejas que te lo explique?

-Unn… -respondió devolviéndole al fin la mirada-.

-Ahh.. -suspiró profundamente-. Mira -dijo colocándose delante de él- haz como si me fueras a coger-.

El rubio dudó por un instante, pero obedeció finalmente. En un movimiento explosivo, Sasuke se giró, quedándose de espaldas, le agarró el brazo con ambas manos, levantó al chico del suelo y se quedó en esa posición.

-¡P-Pero tírame ya! -balbuceó-.

-¿Entiendes cómo te he levantado?

-¿Eh? - no comprendió la pregunta-.

-... No puedes hacerlo bien, porque no juntas las caderas… -comenzó a explicarle-. Tienes que flexionar las piernas y, cuando juntas las caderas, las estiras…

Entre el calor que sentía después de toda la clase corriendo y haciendo ejercicio, y el sentir toda la espalda del moreno sobre su pecho y su vientre, comenzó a acalorarse sobremanera.

- … y una vez que lo has levantado, sólo tienes que tirar del brazo.

Repentinamente y sin avisar, tiró del brazo de Naruto, estampándole sobre el tatami, sin soltarle de la manga. Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, se giró a mirar algo desorientado al chico. No tenía ese gesto de enfado que portaba normalmente. Su expresión parecía algo más relajada, si bien la seriedad no se la quitaba de encima. Aunque el rubor que tenía en las mejillas hizo que el Uzumaki se incorporase aceleradamente.

-Te toca... -le murmuró el moreno-.

Naruto no parecía muy convencido, pero pensó que podría intentarlo.

**¿¡Por qué le ha dejado pasar Gai-sensei…!?** se preguntaba, incómodo por la situación.

El moreno no le dejó que se parase a pensar mucho, y le lanzó la mano de nuevo a la altura del hombro. Naruto intentó repetir los movimientos, pero cuando puso su espalda sobre el pecho de su rival, éste le hizo detenerse.

-Ésto es lo que haces mal… -musitó-. Flexiona las rodillas -el rubio le obedeció sin pensar-. Ahora pega tu cadera con la mía.

-¿Eh? -comenzó a quejarse-.

Al ver que el Uzumaki no iba a seguir haciendo caso, fue el moreno el que terminó de echarse completamente en su espalda, juntando las caderas.

-¿¡Pero q-!?

-Estiras las piernas -le inquirió-.

-¿¡Pe-!?

-Que estires las piernas… -el muchacho suspiró profundamente. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo más grande de lo que se había esperado por mantenerse junto al rubio-.

Terminó por seguir las instrucciones que le daba el Uchiha, y se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultó levantarle así.

-Ahora tira del brazo -finalizó-.

En la sala se escuchó el sonido seco de la caída del moreno. Naruto se lo quedó mirando desde arriba aun con el calor golpeando en sus mejillas por el ejercicio de toda la clase. Sasuke le miró casi inexpresivo sin apartar la vista de él.

-Te ha quedado ya claro?

- Hn.- balbuceó sin mucho entusiasmo...No se habría esperado nunca verle tirado de aquella manera, al fin al cabo siempre se comía el suelo él cuando tenía una riña con el moreno.

En vista que Naruto no reaccionaba se sacudió de su agarre y se puso en pie para dirigirse a la salida del dojo colocándose bien la ropa. Con el tironeo se le había saltado un par de botones de la camisa. Chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada tras acomodarse la ropa. Recogió su arco y se fue.

- Ya nos veremos…- anunció.

Naruto se quedó mirando cómo Sasuke se alejaba y reaccionó un rato más tarde; cuando se fue a disculpar con Lee se dió cuenta de que el tatami estaba vacío.

- Naruto-kun!- irrumpió la voz del sensei desde la puerta de salida que apareció junto a Lee, ambos con las manos haciendo una especie de saludo militar- Te dejamos que recojas el Dojo! te he dejado las llaves en el vestuario!- como era común en el adulto, sonrió de tal forma que parecía un anuncio de pasta de dientes.

- Esfuérzate al máximo, Naruto-kun!- Lo apoyó el joven.

Antes que se diera cuenta desaparecieron por la puerta de salida. Naruto tardó unos segundos antes de ponerse a gritar como un desesperado de la rabia que le dió: ¡no quería hacerlo! Ese día habían quedado para hacer el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei y no quería averiguar cómo serían sus castigos!

.

.

.

- Buenas tardes…- Saludó a Sasuke su hermano mayor.

- Itachi…- casi murmuró y se acercó a él. - ¿Tienes la tarde libre?- parecía algo esperanzado en su jovial voz.

- Sí..- le sonrió finalmente- ¿has conseguido arreglar tus ideas?

- Por el momento no me precipito como me dijiste…-

- Quieres que hagamos una partida?- le invitó el mayor, señalando el tablero de ajedrez que había bajo la mesa de cristal; Sasuke le miró y algo parecido a una sonrisa aleteó en su rostro dispuesto a aceptar cuando recordó que había vuelto a casa para cambiarse de ropa-

- No puedo...he quedado para un trabajo…- bufó algo desilusionado. Apartó la mirada.

- En otro momento…- Sonrió dispuesto a golpear esa adorable frente cuando ponía ese leve puchero, pero algo le llamó más la atención- Oh...ha habido mucha pasión….-

- ¿Eh?- No sabía a que se refería hasta que Itachi le señaló la camisa, a la que se le habían volado dos botones -...- no supo por qué no contestó. AL mirar la cara de Itachi supo que le miraba con suspicacia; no quería ni pensar en que podría rondar por la cabeza de su hermano.

Pasó de estar tan agusto con él a querer evitarlo a toda costa, y así lo hizo. se dió una ducha rápida y se cambió la ropa por una de calle más casual que el uniforme del colegio, la cual dejó a lavar, ya arreglaría el tema de los botones más tarde.

.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba en la puerta esperando mirando una vez más el reloj. suspiró una vez más y se arrepintió de decidir llegar antes,se suponía que Sasuke era alguien puntual y quería estar ya ahí para poder hablar con él un rato a solas. Llegó antes Iruka que Naruto lo cual fue algo violento para la joven, así que Umino la invitó a esperar en la sala; Y ahí estaba ella esperando sola en la sala con la espalda en tensión mientras escuchaba al adulto caminar de un lado a otro...pero todo en silencio. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando escuchó a Naruto llegar atropelladamente.

- ¿Estás aquí ya, Sakura -chan?-

La pelirosa le lanzó una mirada asesina por la pregunta estúpida de su compañero ¿no la veía ahí esperando? No le atizaba porque estaba el adulto o lo sacudiría como se merecía.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento Sakura-chan me distraje un poco y me hicieron cerrar el dojo...y en la sala de profesores no había nadie para dejar la llave y….

- Pero sabías que teníamos que hacer el trabajo! ¿por qué te has entretenido?

- Ejejeje- rió nervioso. - Bueno has estado haciendo algo?

- Es un trabajo en grupo¿recuerdas?- Gruñó una vez más la muchacha, provocando que Naruto se rascara la nuca con nerviosismo.- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?-

- Pues...no lo sé…- también esperaba encontrarle en casa del rubio esperando. No entendía por qué no estaba ahí.- Por cierto...estas muy guapa Sakura-chan…-

- Gracias…- contestó escueta la pelirosa, se había arreglado un poco más el pelo y puesto un poco de maquillaje para el momento a solas con Sasuke-kun que no tuvo. Suspiró.

Naruto podía aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con Sakura, ahora nadie les interrumpiría, Iruka se había marchado a hacer la compra… Tomó aire y pensó en que decirle a la muchacha, pero parecía que él estaba tan desganado como la pelirosa.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, sin ocurrírsele ningún tema del que conversarción. La pelirosa parecía un tanto deprimida, así decidió levantarse a coger algo de la cocina.

-¿Quieres un té, Sakura-chan? -esperó una respuesta que no llegó-. ¿Sakura-chan?

-¿¡Eh!? -se asustó al notar cómo el muchacho le ponía la mano en el hombro-. ¿Qué pasa ahora? - preguntó algo molesta por la cercanía del rubio-.

- Que si quieres un té. O un refresco… -volvió a preguntar, apesadumbrado por la reacción de la chica-.

-Ah… Me da igual, lo que sea está bien.

**¿Qué he hecho mal ahora?**, se preguntaba de camino a la cocina. Decidió hacer té. Como empezaba a hacer frío, les sentaría bien calentar el estómago.

Una vez servidas las tazas, dejó la tetera en el centro de la mesa, junto al azúcar, por si querían servirse más. Y puesto que el moreno no daba señales de que fuera a aparecer, comenzaron con el trabajo. Pronto hubieron de encender las luces. A cada paso que se acercaba el invierno, los días se hacían más cortos. Y a pesar de que no era tan tarde empezaba a anochecer. Llevaban ya rato enfrascados en la lectura de unos documentos que había traído la pelirosa, cuando escucharon la puerta de casa.

-Ahora vengo, voy a ayudar a Iruka-niichan -dijo el rubio levantándose con pesadez-.

Pero para su sorpresa, su ayuda no fue necesaria.

-¡Oh! Naruto, mira con quién me he encontrado -dijo el adulto, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con Sasuke siguiendo sus pasos-.

-B-Buenas... -saludó el moreno sujetando algunas bolsas-.

-¡Dame! -en seguida el rubio corrió a cogerlas-. Ya las llevo yo… -se quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras Naruto miraba de reojo hacia la puerta de la sala de estar-. S-Sakura-chan está en la salita, ahora voy cuando termine con esto -y corrió a la cocina junto a su padrino, para acomodar las compras en la nevera y las estanterías-.

Sasuke miró a Naruto desaparecer junto a Iruka a la cocina para colocar las cosas de la compra; bufó molesto. ¿que le pasaba? Era idiota?...No era un secreto que lo era. Últimamente se estaba comportando de forma muy rara. Fue hasta el salón donde estaba Sakura esperando.

- Oh Sasuke-kun…- comentó algo sonrojada.

Naruto colocaba las cosas a toda prisa dejándolos en precario equilibrio e Iruka le miró totalmente desorientado hasta que tuvo que saltar casi en plancha para evitar que uno de los frascos con especias se estrellara contra el suelo.

- Pero que te pasa?!- rebuznó el mayor de mal humor- Haz las cosas correctamente!- la vena de la sien empezó a palpitarle cuando el joven pareció ignorarle, siguiendo colocando las cosas a prisa. - NARUTO!

Cuando le consiguió calmar ambos siguieron colocando la compra.

- Hay que ver como estamos, Taku…- Suspiró de nuevo- Te va bien en clase? o necesitas ayuda para el trabajo?. Le miró esta vez con más calma a ver como Naruto iba arreglando los estropicios que había ido montando.

- N-No va todo bien…-

- Sasuke parece un chico aplicado- asintió Iruka colocando las cosas en los armarios - Me alegro que haya encontrado a un amigo así….Y Por cierto la muchacha en muy ...simpática…- prefirió no usar otros términos.

- Sí, Sakura-chan…- rió nervioso recordando la furia de la pelirosa hacia su persona. Sasuke se limitaba a rodar los ojos con decepción lo cual era igualmente doloroso; acababa de darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de maltratadores.- Que suerte la mía…- musitó

- ¡Ánimo con el trabajo! Si necesitais cualquier cosa os puedo echar una mano- sonrió- y AH!- llamó la atención al joven antes de salir- si van a quedarse a cenar que avisen a sus padres y me dices algo para que vaya preparando algo, se esta haciendo tarde-

Iruka mostró un rostro afable así como el tono de voz. Se le veía contento que hubiera traído amigos a casa. Naruto también se dejó inundar por esa felicidad, el apoyo de Iruka-niisan era

todo lo que necesitaba. Más animado decidió ir al salón.

- Oi!- empezó entusiasmado cuando la voz de la pelirosa le interrumpió.

- De verdad?

- Claro...te iré a buscar a las once- la voz del moreno le contestó

Cuando el rubio se asomó vio a Sakura desbordante de felicidad, con las manos apretadas contra su pecho y el rubor de sus mejillas era intenso, el brillo de sus ojos dejaba claro que algo había pasado dentro de ella.

- Naruto…- Susurró el moreno como saludo al rubio.

- Na-Naruto!- se exaltó para luego cruzarse de brazos - Venga va! tenemos que seguir haciendo el relato-

- Si,...- se acercó lentamente y bajó la mirada a los libros enseguida, escuchando a la pelirosa organizar lo que debía hacer cada uno. No pudo evitar alzar la mirada hacia al moreno por encima del libro, él miraba Sakura atendiendo a cada palabra que decía y ella sentía su mirada sonrojandose levemente y acomodando uno de sus mechones tras la oreja.

"¿Por qué se siente tan vacío…?'"

No evitó que su mente se dejara arrastrar por lo que veía. Por un momento recordó al Uchiha mirarle y ofrecer su ayuda para conquistar a la muchacha. Al parecer el moreno había cambiado de opinión y empezó a encontrarle gracia a la pelirosa.

Cuando todo quedó bien repartido, ambos se fueron antes de la cena, con las instrucciones de Haruno todo quedó claro y perfectamente distribuido desde un buen comienzo. A Sakura se la veía muy satisfecha y sonriente al lado de Sasuke para despedirse del rubio.

- Bueno mañana último día!- exclamó con renovado ánimo la pelirosa- pero acuerdate que el martes se presenta el trabajo Naruto, así que este fin de semana trabaja..- le amenazó con la mirada.

- Hn,...- respondió poco alentado. La mirada de Sasuke estaba encima suyo pero no le importó.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana!-

Sakura se despidió alzando la mano y Sasuke la siguió con un simple 'Nos vemos'. Los vió bajando por la calle uno al lado de otro, al parecer en silencio, sin decir nada. Se veían realmente bien juntos, al fin al cabo los dos eran hermosos.

Cenó en silencio contestando con monosílabos a Iruka-niisan. Sin duda aquello no era bueno pero el adulto lo achacó al cansancio del día, por una vez no tuvo que pelearse con Naruto para que se fuera a dormir a la hora. Durante toda la noche Naruto no dejó de pensar en lo que había escuchado

"- ¿De verdad?

- Claro...te iré a buscar a las once- la voz del moreno le contestó"

" Que es lo que le has pedido Sakura-chan...parecías tan feliz…"

Por algún extraño motivo dejo de ver la hermosa cara de la pelirosa para recordar la mirada del moreno tirado sobre el tatami del Dojo, era una mirada intensa. Sin duda esa será la mirada que le dedicaría Sakura-chan si…

"BAH! Seguramente le habrá pedido que le ayude a repasar algo o le ayude con los deberes o algo, ¡no tiene porque ser una cita! ¡No me pienso dar por vencido!"

Le pareció que acaba de dormirse cuando la alarma de su despertador comenzó a taladrarle los oídos. Increíblemente se levantó con la primera de las cinco alarmas que tenía programadas en el móvil. Adormilado aún, bajó hasta la cocina para hacerse el desayuno.

-¿Naruto? -el mayor se sorprendió de verle aparecer tan temprano-. ¿Estás enfermo? Es raro que te levantes tan pronto…

Se acercó a tocarle la frente, para comprobar que no fuera fiebre lo que tenía. Malhumorado, el pequeño le apartó la mano de un manotazo, con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? -le gritó-.

La fuerte voz de su padrino terminó de despertarle, tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer.

-L-Lo siento… Iruka-niichan… -se disculpó enseguida agachando la mirada, dejando caer los brazos por sus costados, abatido-.

El mayor se dió media vuelta para coger los platos con el desayuno. Había estado preparando algo de arroz y pescado, pensando que el 'enano' tendría que llevárselo en el bento*, como de costumbre, porque no le daría tiempo de desayunar. Pero como tenían tiempo de sobra, hoy sí se iría con el estómago lleno.

-Siéntate -le instó dejando los platos sobre la mesa-. Últimamente no me cuentas nada -le echó en cara una vez cogieron sus palillos-. ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas una temporada que no hay quién te reconozca…

**¿No está enfadado?** se preguntó, mirándole sorprendido.

**Realmente me estoy comportando como un estúpido con él… Pero no tiene la culpa de nada…**, la culpa le hizo desviar la mirada hacia su plato.

-Pues…-comenzó a explicarse-. La verdad… nii-chan -no sabía cómo contárselo, cruzó la mirada con la del mayor por un instante, volviendo a clavarla en el plato-. ¡Es que ni yo lo sé! -exclamó finalmente tras un largo silencio-.

El rubio dejó caer la mano con la que sujetaba los palillos sobre la mesa y con la que le quedaba libre se sujetó la frente, impidiendo que llegara hasta la mesa.

-Desde hace un tiempo que sólo tengo ganas de llorar -se sinceró al fin, cubriéndose la cara. Iruka le escuchó en silencio, arrugando el entrecejo-. Siempre estoy con un nudo en la garganta… ¡me falta el aire! -exclamó mientras se le escapaba una lágrima-.

-Vaya… -Iruka le miró pensativo durante un momento, relajando al fin los músculos de la frente-. ¿Es por la chica de ayer? -preguntó, intentando adivinar-.

-¡No lo sé! -contestó apretando los dientes para intentar no levantar la voz-.

-Jmmm… -Iruka comenzó a comerse el arroz a la vez que intentaba comprender al pequeño-. Bueno, por lo pronto… -Naruto se quedó expectante a la respuesta de su padrino, aún con los ojos un tanto empañados por las lágrimas contenidas- ...tienes que intentar calmarte un poco. Cuando te tranquilices podrás analizarlo -empezó a explicarle mientras comía-. Cuando te sientas así, intenta pararte un momento y pensar en quién está a tu alrededor... y qué es lo que hacen para que te sientas tan sofocado. Pero antes que nada… -hizo una pausa mientras masticaba y le señaló al rubio con los palillos su plato de arroz, que seguía intacto-. Con el estómago vacío no se puede pensar. Come.

Desganado y aún con un nudo en la garganta, el muchacho comenzó su desayuno, no sin antes dar un largo trago de agua para tratar de deshacerse de esa sensación tan desagradable.

Tuvo tiempo de sobra para comer con calma, asearse y salir tranquilamente. Sin prisas.

-¡Naruto! -le llamó su padrino cuando estaba poniéndose los zapatos del uniforme, a punto de salir-. Tu almuerzo, que te lo olvidas.

Sentado, desde el suelo, puso las manos para recoger su bento, dándole las gracias al mayor con una tímida sonrisa. Ambos se miraron durante un momento, y el adulto se agachó para darle un reconfortante abrazo.

-¡Me voy! -le dijo el rubio, devolviéndoselo-.

-Ve y vuelve -le respondió el adulto mientras se levantaban y veía al muchacho salir por la puerta-. ¡Naruto! -le llamó de nuevo cuando se disponía a salir enflechado con la bici-. ¡Piénsalo!

-¡Sí! - sonrió abiertamente-.

**Gracias.. nii-chan…** pensaba mientras pedaleaba camino de la escuela.

Era viernes, además del último día de clase antes de que empezaran con la primera tanda de exámenes. Pero gracias a su padrino, Naruto volvió con energías renovadas para afrontar lo que se le venía encima.

* * *

><p>*Osu = (del jap) expresión de afirmación, utilizado especialmente en artes marciales y en el ejército.<p>

*Bento = (del jap) comida casera para llevar, normalmente a base de arroz. Suele estar compuesto de vegetales, huevo y algo de carne o pescado.


	15. Karaoke

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XV**

- ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!- Saludó con énfasis a su compañera.- ¿Como has dormido hoy?

- ¿Na-Naruto?- se sorprendió de verle tan pronto, nunca la había pillado de camino a la escuela- Ha pasado algo?. -Quiso saber, había notado al rubio algo decaído pero estaba flotando demasiado como para percatarse, ahora que ya había vuelto a la realidad sintió curiosidad.

- No, ¿por qué?- no sabía porqué de esa cara de espanto

- Pues porque...nunca llegas tan pronto, siempre llegas demasiado justo a clase, hasta con resto de migas en la cara...y hoy…¡vienes hasta aseado!

- ¡Siempre vengo aseado Sakura-chan!- No supo si inclinarse por la rabia o la vergüenza que su compañera pensara eso de él.

- ¿Has empezado el trabajo de Kakashi -sensei?- comentó aprovechando el trecho que faltaba hasta clase

- La verdad es que ayer me sentía bastante cansado…- comentó hasta que notó que Sakura dejó de avanzar - ¿Pasa algo?- interrogó ahora el muchacho.

- Ino y yo nos encontramos aquí siempre...que raro que no…

- ¡EY, FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!- la rubia llegó enérgica y dió un giro completo sobre sí misma antes de quedar en pose frente a su amiga. - ¡¿Qué te parece?!- comentó de forma sexy a su compañera

- ¡WO! que bien te queda…- comentó sakura totalmente boquiabierta.

Naruto entornó la mirada y trato de encontrar a qué se refería la joven. No veía nada raro.

- ¿El que?- recibió una mirada atónita por parte de las dos.

- ¿No notas el cambio?- le preguntó la rubia de nuevo y Naruto paso a mirarla de arriba abajo a la chica sin ver nada especial-

- ¿No?- Se sintió cohibido cuando las dos muchachas rodaron los ojos y continuaron avanzando hablando entre ellas. Naruto se sintió frustrado y las siguió desde atrás. No entendía a las mujeres.

- ¿Sabes la nueva?- La rubia parecía realmente exaltada, se le veía en la cara que no podía aguantar las ganas por contar el último chismorreo a la Pelirosa.

- ¿Es lo que has puesto en el Twiter?- Naruto se sintió de nuevo desplazado de esa conversación.

- ¿Cuando lo has visto?

- Esta mañana como a las seis…- ¿Sakura Chan se despertaba tan pronto? ¿para que? En la vida se había despertado tan pronto y le sobró tiempo para todo ¿que debía hacer la pelirosa por las mañanas?

- ¿¡A las seis!? NO, No eso está ya totalmente pasado! - Naruto no se podía creer que ya no fuera novedad algo que había pasado hacía dos horas.

- ¡Va a venir chico nuevo!

- ¿En serio?- aquella vez fue Naruto quien eclipsó a la pelirosa.

- ¡Pues sí! tengo ganas de ver como es…Aunque tampoco se cuando vendrá-

- ¿No sabes quien es?-

- Pues la verdad, lo tienen bastante escondido…

- ¿Y como lo sabes?- le picó la curiosidad al rubio.

- Veras Naruto, yo vivo muy cerca de Asuma-sensei y he escuchado que lo estab comentado por la calle por teléfono a alguien así que…No puedo dejar escapar una noticia así!

- La verdad que necesitas pareja Ino -cerda…¡No esta bien fisgonear las conversaciones ajenas!-

- ¿¡AH?! ¡Que me has dicho?- resoplo con enfado la rubia; Naruto pensó en evadirse - Bien que te he visto interesada en saberlo! y ya que comentas eso de las Parejas- Ino pasó a tener una actitud más prepotente- ¿Que hay de Sasuke-kun?-

Sakura pasó a mostrar una gran sonrisa y haciendo un movimiento grácil y con actitud desinteresada miró hacía al frente, mientras su alrededor parecía emanar luz propia.

- Quien sabe…- comentó con altivez finalment.

- No lo puedo creer...Sasuke y tu…- estaba totalmente boquiabierta hasta que casi la pasa a llevar al acercarse a ella. - ¿habeis tenido un avance?

- ¡SIIII!-

"Sakura….chan…"

Se la veía dolorosamente feliz con lo que había pasado, sin duda lo que había escuchado no fueron imaginaciones suyas. Su aura depresiva debió ser tal que Sakura, que al parecer había olvidado su presencia, dejó de hacer alarde de su felicidad. las campanas de la escuela sonaron cuando las féminas cruzaron el límite que separaba la calle con la escuela; pero Naruto se quedó fuera perdiendo toda la motivación a entrar en clase y ver como la relación entre la pelirosa y el moreno se estrechaba…

"Maldición, me siento tan fuera de lugar…"

Iruka -niichan le dijo que se tranquilizara y lo analizara todo, pero lo tenía claro; no quería ser el sujetavelas de nadie y menos de esos dos. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Sakura y Sasuke alejándose juntos cuando salieron la noche anterior de su casa.

-Naruto… ¿que haces? No vines?-

La voz Yamanaka le hizo reaccionar. No valía la pena quedarse pensando en eso, la vida seguía, debía dar gracias que tenía otros buenos amigos.

Naruto entró en el aula junto a Sakura tras despedirse de Ino. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse a Sasuke ahí de buena mañana, perfectamente aseado, como diría Sakura-chan. No supo muy bien con que cara mirarle así que optó por hacer como si no supiera nada sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- Yo!- saludó con energía. Sasuke le miró también confundido y comprobó el reloj de su móvil- Sí lo se, he venido pronto, pero tranquilos no me pasa nada estoy perfectamente…- Se dejó caer sobre su asiento bajo la confundida mirada del moreno que no olvidaba nunca de mantener sus formas y la expresión lo más inalterable posible.

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?- arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

- Nada….Y a tí? Ha pasado algo mientras no estaba?- No supo porque usó ese tono tan poco afable con el moreno, quería hacer como si no le importara nada.

- Estas siendo más ridículo que normalmente- le excudriño el moreno mientras Naruto apartaba la mirada como si no fuera con él.

- Por cierto…- Empezó a hablarle dándole la espalda lo que ocasionó que el moreno frunciera más el entrecejo.

- ¿Podríamos quedar mañana? Ya sabes para el trabajo de Kakashi…- Era la única manera que se le ocurrió para poder confirmar la cita con Sakura de parte del moreno. EL silencio que hubo después no le gustó en absoluto.

- Mañana…-

- Bien clase quiero a todos en su sitio AHORA!- la autoritaria voz de Anko puso a todos en su sitio y sin apenas esperar empezó su lección de ciencias haciendo imposible a los dos poder terminar esa conversación.

Naruto jugueteó con el lápiz entre sus dedos y mirando distraídamente por la ventana notó el zumbido de su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Mirando hacia la profesora trató de hacer un movimiento rápido para mirar el mensaje

' usuratonkachi D= '

- Teme…- Susurró de forma inaudible. pero lo que fue realmente inaudible fue el borrador que se estrelló contra su frente.

- Uzumaki! quizás el mensaje lo quieras compartir con todos!- rebuzno la profesora.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto acabó en el pasillo con un cubo de agua, aquello era extremadamente familiar, sólo había cambiado una cosa...al mirar a su izquierda se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke tratando de mantener el tipo con su correspondiente cubo. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrado y los labios apretados, en medio de esa maraña negra que tenía como pelo se podía apreciar cierto enrojecimiento en las orejas.

- Je!...nunca pensé que te vería asi, Uchiha…

- Callate…- su voz no era tan potente y decidida como la que usaba normalmente.

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que aquello estaba siendo la mar de divertido, seguramente Sasuke jamás había sido humillado de aquella manera. Anko no solo leyó el mensaje sino que también el remitente…

- Así que 'Uchiha Perfecto Sasuke'...¿eh?- trató de no recordar la carcajada general que causaron antes de ser expulsados de la clase por culpa de ese DOBE!.

- Eh...je je je je…- Rió con verdadero nerviosismo el rubio notando como los impenetrables ojos del Uchiha se movían lentamente hacia donde él estaba. Si Uchiha tuviera lasers de Star trek en los ojos, estaba seguro que los hubiera cambiado de aturdir a matar, no….de aturdir a desintegrar, estaba seguro de eso. Por un momento quiso desaparecer, pero no entendía como podía encontrar cierta felicidad en compartir un castigo.

- Ne, al final no me has dicho que harás mañana…-

- Tengo un compromiso…-

- ¿Es importante?

- Podría ser…-

- ¿Va a ocuparte todo el día?-

La mirada de Sasuke volvió a estar clavada en él pero de forma diferente, parecía analizar cada movimiento que estuviera haciendo, pero Naruto se ocupó de mantener el rostro mirando en dirección contraria al moreno.

- Eso parece…- contestó finalmente.

- Oh…-

- Podemos quedar el domingo-

Aquello no se lo esperaba, estaba seguro que le rechazaría. Aunque su cuerpo parecía querer estar a solas de nuevo con él, para arreglar el malentendido; a la vez se sentía ansioso de estar de nuevo en la habitación del moreno...ademas Itachi… Era difícil olvidar cómo cerró la puerta en silencio.

- ¿Vendrás esta vez a la mi casa?-

- Tienes el visto bueno de Iruka?

- Supongo….creo que no le importa que lleve amigos….

-... Naruto…-

La intervención del moreno fue interrumpida cuando Anko les mandó callar o les haría limpiar lo pasillos de toda la escuela, al modo tradicional...es decir agachados con el culo en pompa corriendo de lado a lado. No se dirigieron ni una palabra.

.

.

.

- Bueno ¿y esta tarde que hacemos?- comentó un tanto aburrido Kiba

- A mi no me mireis…- Nara estaba demasiado ocupado acomodándose para comer.

- Oye ¿¡por qué no vamos a la Bolera?!- propuso al rubia.

- ¿Eh? Menudo royo…- bufo kiba

- A mi no me desagrada la idea….- Comentó CHoji.

- ¡Podríamos ir a un KARAOKE!- A lee le llamearon los ojos ante su espectacular idea.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Que Naruto nos dá una paliza a todos!- KIba pasó a reir a carcajadas

- ¡Vete al cuerno Kiba!-

- Podríamos volver al parque..- propuso Shino.

- Demasiado problemático…- suspiró el vago del grupo

- Naruto no parece recuperado…- Sin duda le encantaba tocarle la narices al rubio al zagal con las marcas rojas en las mejillas

- KIba! te daré una paliza!- la ira de Naruto no se hizo esperar.

- Naruto-Kun ha mejorado desde la última vez. Muéstrales tu nuevo poder de la juventud NARUTO-KUN!

- Oi oi No lo azuces Lee..- Shikamaru se sentía la niñera de todos.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun ¿a tí que te gustaría?...- Ino le miró curioso.

- Me da igual…- el moreno no parecía interesado en el resultado de todo aquel debate

- ¿¡Y si vamos todos al cine?!- propuso la pelirosa.

- ¡Eso eso!. -Se exaltó la rubia.

- Eso se puede hacer desde casa…- no pareció muy fascinado Uzumaki.

- ¡DISCO!- propuso el exaltado especialista de artes marciales.

- ¡Mejor vamos a las recreativas!- el rubio pareció ilusionado con aquello.

Sasuke cansado de todo el ruido que hacían por no saber qué hacer, le pidió una hoja Sakura, la dividió en varias parte y tiró los pedazos en una de las bolsas de patatillas vacías de Choji.

-Coge una…- ordeno al volumetrico chico. que obedeció

- Aquí pone…- dijo causando expectación- Karaoke…- Sasuke tomó asiento de nuevo esperando poder acabarse su bento

- ¡Genial Karaoke!- no parecía más que satisfecha.

- Aix…- Shikamaru se limitó a suspirar- ¿por qué tengo la impresión que es todo por sólo una persona?

- ¡Hagamos arder la ciudad con la fuerza y juventud de nuestras voces!- Dejó dar rienda suelta a su euforia el cejotas.

- ¡OSU!- Naruto volvió a recuperar la alegría, le encantaba tener planes con los amigos. Sin previo aviso recibió un tirón de orejas por parte de la pelirosa.

- ¡No hagas ruido! y recuerda que tienes que hacer el trabajo de Kakashi!-

- Hai Hai…- murmuró con poco entusiasmo el blondo.

Tras haber hecho planes el resto del día paso infernalmente despacio para Uzumaki, pero pensar que todos se reunirían para cantar era un plan bastante agradable. ¡Nunca había ido a un karaoke con tanta gente! convencer a Iruka que cogiera el micrófono era misión imposible. Pasó de largo las bromas de Kiba durante el almuerzo sobre su potente voz y se reunió con el resto para decidir el punto de encuentro, se reunieron en la salida de la escuela.

- ¿No vas a venir?- Uzumaki abordó sin preámbulos al Uchiha cuando el resto le dijo que no se iba a presentar al karaoke. Pedaleó con energía hasta alcanzarle.

- Tengo cosas que hacer -se limitó a decir-.

-Vaaa, seguro que lo pasamos bien -le sonrió-.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando por el rabillo del ojo durante unos pasos y volvió a centrarse en su camino. Aquel chico llegaba a ser muy persistente cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, esa lección la tenía aprendida el moreno. Pero ese día no tenía intenciones de ceder.

-Fin del trayecto - anunció cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa-.

-¡Venga ya, Sasuke! ¡Vente! -le repitió por enésima vez-.

-¡Que no! -le respondió alzando la voz-.

Quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió. Ambos dieron un brinco al ver que se asomaba alguien.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke? -preguntó Itachi con seriedad-. ¡Oh! ¡Naruto-kun! -el gesto le cambió en seguida que vió al rubio junto a su hermano-. ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Pasad dentro!

A Sasuke sólo le quedó resignarse y con gesto derrotado abrió la verja cuando su hermano le dió al botón. El rubio, aunque se sentía victorioso, pronto comenzó a sentir un sudor frío recorrerle la cara y la espalda.

**¿Qué cara le pongo ahora a Itachi-niichan?... Seguro que malinterpretó lo del otro día...**, iba pensando mientras dejaba la bici a un lado.

-¿Cómo va? -le preguntó con esa sonrisa tan perfectamente medida, al tiempo que dejó reposar una mano sobre su hombro-.

-Bien… -el rubor comenzaba a inundarle las mejillas-.

-¿Sobre qué discutíais? -les soltó sin más, esperando a que terminaran de quitarse los zapatos-.

Instintivamente, Sasuke desvió su mirada directamente hacia la del rubio, con gesto malhumorado. Naruto se vió entre la espada y la pared. Tragó saliva de forma tan brusca que incluso fue audible para los otros dos.

-No te preocupes por el tonto de mi hermano, luego ajusto cuentas con él.

-¡Nii-san...! -le replicó el menor de los Uchiha, a modo de ruego-.

-Pues… -comenzó el rubio-.

-¡No pienso ir! -le interrumpió, levantándose de golpe y encaminándose hacia las escaleras-.

Tanto Itachi como Naruto se quedaron sin habla, escuchando los pasos del moreno hacia la planta de arriba, y el portazo que dió al entrar en su habitación. Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir, hasta que escucharon pasos nuevamente bajando las escaleras.

-Este chico es imposible… -se escuchó una voz grave-. ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los muchachos y agarró a Naruto del hombro, dándole un buen apretujón.

-¡Sacad a ese tormento de su habitación que tenemos que celebrar! -anunció jovial, tratando de ignorar el fuerte temperamento de su hijastro-.

-Naruto-kun -le llamó la atención Itachi- hazme un favor y... -cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la sien para masajearse; el rubio se quedó expectante a la petición del hermano mayor- ...ahórrame la faena de intentar adivinar sobre qué discutíais.

-¿Otra vez? Arrfff -exclamó Obito llevando las manos al cielo-. Iré sirviendo… ¡Daos prisa!

-Pues… Es que hemos quedado con unos amigos de clase para ir al karaoke -le explicó cruzándose de brazos- pero no quiere venir…

- Ya veo… Bueno. Ponte cómodo -le invitó con la mano a sentarse-. Eso lo cambiamos en un momento.

Extrañado, el rubio se sentó en el mismo sitio que la vez anterior. Le pareció divertido lo jovial que se veía Obito ese día. No paraba de tararear mientras ponía sobre una bandeja algunas copas. Iba vestido muy elegante con una camisa de seda morada, pantalones de lana negros y corbata.

-¡Nii-san! -se escuchó el grito amortiguado de Sasuke desde la planta superior-.

Segundos después, apareció Itachi por las escaleras con lo que Naruto interpretó como una sonrisa maléfica. No era muy diferente de las que solía dedicarle a él, pero estaba algo más torcida.

**A saber qué le habrá dicho…. Qué miedo da…**. Un escalofrío le puso todos los pelos de punta.

No tardó en aparecer el hermano, bajando enfurruñado.

-Bueeeeeno, bueenoooo… -canturreó Obito dejando la bandeja que había preparado sobre el centro de la mesa-. Ahora que ya estamos todos -miró de reojo a Sasuke- ¡vamos a brindar! -alegre fue repartiendo las copas y sirvió el champagne-. Ehh… Ejem -se aclaró la voz- Bueno… Supongo que ya os haréis a una idea… Pero me siento muy dichoso de comunicaros, que le voy a pedir a Rin.. ¡que se case conmigo!

Todos se emocionaron ante la noticia. Itachi en seguida se acercó a darle un abrazo.

-¡Ya era hora! -le dijo apretándole los hombros-.

-¡Enhorabuena Obito! -le felicitó el rubio con júbilo-.

-¡Enhorabuena! -Sasuke se limitó a darle un apretón de manos, aunque el adulto, conociéndole, tomó el gesto de muy buen grado-.

-¡Brindemos pues! -exclamó cogiendo su copa, imitándole el resto-. ¡Por muchos años más juntos! - clamó alzando la copa-.

Kanpaaaai! - vocearon todos al unísono y acto seguido dieron un trago a la bebida.

Era la primera vez que Naruto bebía algo tan amargo. Tanto, que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y le dió un ataque de tos.

-¡Y eso que apenas le has dado un sorbo! - le echó en cara Obito, riendo- ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Le cogerás el gusto! -agregó divertido-.

-Dobe -murmuró Sasuke antes de darle un sorbo más a su copa, sin quitarle la vista de encima-.

A pesar de que Naruto le escuchó, decidió ignorarle y se dejó llevar por la emoción de Obito, que de repente le cogió de las manos y se lo llevó hasta el centro del salón bailando. Eran un verdadero espectáculo ya que los dos eran muy patosos. Pero en ese momento a Obito no parecía importunarle nada.

Itachi, que reparó en la expresión de su hermano, le dio un toque con el codo en el costado.

-Cierra la boca, que entran moscas…-le susurró, aguanto la risa-.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada a su hermano enfurruñado por la vergüenza de que le hubiera pillado con esa cara. Momento que Itachi no pudo dejar pasar para golpearle la frente con los dedos.

-Te pillé.

-¡Nii-san! Mooo -se quejó frotándose donde le había golpeado su hermano y enrabietado se dirigió a la planta de arriba de nuevo-. ¡Naruto! -gritó desde lo alto- Si vamos a ir a eso, ¡date prisa y cámbiate! -el rubio, que aún andaba bailando con el adulto, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, y paseó su mirada de Sasuke a Itachi, incrédulo-.

-¡Yeeeeeyyyyy! ¡Nos vamosss! -celebró el muchacho, dando brincos con más énfasis junto al adulto-.

A la vista de que iba a tardar en bajarle la emoción, decidió adelantarse para dejarle algo de ropa preparada.

Ya cuando estuvieron bien aseados y listos, se prepararon para salir. Pero Obito les interceptó por el camino, entregándoles de nuevo un par de copas. Les entretuvo un rato contándoles de cómo conoció a Rin durante sus años de instituto.

-Ahhh… -suspiraba una y otra vez recordando el pasado-.

Aunque Naruto quería beber de ese champagne que le habían ofrecido, apenas y podía dar unos sorbos cortos. Era algo demasiado amargo. No entendía como el moreno podía bebérselo tan plácidamente.

-Lo nuestro si que era un amor puro -les relataba-. Siempre que la veía hacía que se me encogiera el corazón -Sasuke no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la botella de champagne, que estaba ya a menos de la mitad-. Sentía como si quedara atrapado en una burbuja, ahogándome cuando me ignoraba... -se volvió algo dramático cuando se apoyó en el sofá, hundiendo la cara entre sus brazos. Si bien aquella actuación tenía totalmente enfrascado al rubio, como si de una película melodramática se tratara-. ¡Pero toda esa agonía se esfumó el día que aceptó salir conmigo! -exclamó levantando los brazos hacia el cielo-.

Tras esta última puesta en escena, Sasuke dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesa, y agarró del brazo a Naruto que no paraba de aplaudir totalmente emocionado.

-Vámonos ya. Llegamos tarde.

.

.

.

Todos estaban ya en la sala de karaoke esperando a los dos muchachos. Sakura había llamado ya un par de veces al moreno, y otras tantas mil al rubio.

-Sasuke-kun dijo que no iba a venir… -dijo decepcionada-. Así que mejor no le insisto. No vaya a ser que se moleste… -le aclaró a la rubia bloqueando la pantalla de su móvil-.

-¡No os preocupéis por Naruto-kun! ¡Seguro que vendrá! -afirmó Lee-. ¡La llama de la juventud aún arde en él! -dijo levantando el pulgar e imitando esa sonrisa "profident" de su sensei-.

A todos les recorrió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de cuánto se asemejaban. Kiba y Chouji ya estaban esperando al comienzo de una canción cuando una alarma en el móvil hizo que Sakura se sobresaltara. Le enseñó triunfante el mensaje a Ino y ambas salieron de la sala.

-¡Va a veniiiir! - bailotearon ambas junto a la puerta-.

-Espera que le digo en cual estamos… -le dijo mientras tipeaba-.

Ambas se miraron emocionadas y volvieron a entrar para esperar. Ya habían servido una tanda de bebidas cuando aparecieron los chicos por la puerta.

-¡Uooooooo! ¡Ya han llegado para unirse a la llama de la juventud! -exclamó Lee con el micrófono en mitad de una canción-.

Sasuke, que aún estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, dió media vuelta y cerró, haciendo que el rubio se chocara con él.

-¿¡A dónde vas!? -preguntó desorientado-.

-Necesito un trago…

-¡Ah! ¡Yo también quiero probar! -dijo el rubio con cara de pícaro, corriendo tras él-.

-¡No!

-¿¡A dónde váis!? -preguntó Ino desde la puerta-.

-...-Sasuke llevó su mirada de uno a otro-. Si vienes no nos van a dar nada. Dobe. Somos menores, ¿recuerdas? -le explicó al ver cómo entornaba los ojos, a punto de saltar a decirle alguna burrada-.

-Pero yo quiero… -se quejó cruzándose de brazos. Ino no llegaba a escuchar de qué hablaban y se quedó expectante-.

- Ahh… -suspiró-. Ya te traigo algo.

-¿Sí? -el moreno se quedó abrumado del repentino brillo que apareció en los ojos del dobe aquél-.

-Sí… -le afirmó llevándose la mano al cuello-.

Naruto pareció satisfecho y le dejó marchar, volviendo él a la sala con los demás. Ino no entendía nada. Se puso de mal humor por no poder enterarse de la razón por la que el rubio parecía tan contento. Para cuando volvió el moreno, Naruto ya se había unido a kiba en la siguiente pieza musical que iban a destrozar.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que te vendan los cubatas? -le preguntó Shikamaru por lo bajo cuando se sentó a su lado-.

-Tengo mis contactos -le respondió, haciéndose el interesante-.

Aunque desganado, decidió quedarse al lado de Nara. Al menos podría sobrellevar aquello mejor si tenía a alguien menos complicado al lado. Si bien de vez en cuando ni Shikamaru podía contener la risa ante las memeces que hacían sus amigos cuando tenían un micro en la mano.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Naruto cuando Sasuke le entregó su bebida-.

-Pruébalo -le respondió sin siquiera mirarle-.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Pero con la experiencia que había tenido hacía un rato, prefirió darle un sorbo corto, no fuera a ser que le entrara un ataque de tos de nuevo. Tras el primer trago, y después de haberlo saboreado, se quedó mirando fijamente a Sasuke. No tenía ni idea de qué era aquello. Pero para ser alcohol… ¡estaba riquísimo!

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Y que lo digas! ¿Qué es? -preguntó de nuevo, aún más curioso-.

-Secreto -le respondió con media sonrisa-.

-Mira que te gusta hacerte el interesante… -murmuró por lo bajo antes de darle otro trago, esta vez un poco más largo-.

En seguida se volvió a unir a sus amigos para seguir con el vocerío.

Entre tanto chico, y sin poder atrapar la atención del Uchiha, Ino y Sakura se sintieron un tanto desmotivadas. Y aunque se lo estaban pasando bien, recibiendo los aplausos de todos cuando les deleitaban con sus dotes de cantantes, decidieron marcharse pronto.

-¡Ánimo, frente de marquesina! -le alentaba la rubia cuando salían-. ¡Mañana es todo tuyo!

-Sí… -se ruborizó emocionada-.

-Ayyyyy -le dió un abrazo su amiga-. ¡Escúchame bien! Mañana tienes que utilizar todas tus armas de mujer para que no se te escape ¿me oyes? -le dijo seria-.

-¡Lo sé! -contestó segura de sí misma-.

Una vez se fueron, aprovecharon para dar rienda suelta a la ida y venida de copas. Shikamaru había pasado la voz y habían estado conteniéndose por no montar el espectáculo delante de ellas, cosa que agradeció el Uchiha que, aunque le molestaba bastante estar rodeado de tanta de gente fuera del instituto, se sentía más cómodo sin las chicas delante. Al menos ya no tenía la sensación de tener las miradas clavándosele en el cogote.

Naruto se sentía en parte frustrado. Todos los demás iban ya por la tercera o la cuarta copa y él sentía que su límite estaba en esa segunda que aún no se había terminado y que le hacía sentir lo bastante torpe como para no querer levantarse del sofá.

-Tú… ¿qué tienes en contra mía? -le preguntaba a su bebida, como si ésta le fuera a responder-.

Ante sus narices, vió cómo su vaso se levantaba de mano del Uchiha, que le miraba divertido sentado a su lado.

-Ésta me la termino yo, dobe -le sonrió con suspicacia-.

-Uhhhhhhhh -exclamaron Shino y Chouji que estaban pendientes de la escena-.

-¡Te-Temeeee…! -empezó a gritar Naruto, echándose encima intentando alcanzar la copa-.

-¡Oeee no me eches el culo encima!¡Naruto! -exclamó Shikamaru empujando a Naruto aún más contra Sasuke-.

Algo mareado, terminó por caerse encima. De milagro, el moreno consiguió salvar de que cayera al suelo toda la bebida. Durante un momento, Naruto se le quedó mirando a los ojos.

De repente notó cómo le ardía toda la cara, ¡hasta las orejas parecían estar en llamas! Y las palpitaciones que sentía en el pecho no cesaban.

**¿Habré bebido demasiado?** se andaba preguntando cuando el moreno le apartó de encima de un empujón.

Se sentía algo aturdido, dato que no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha.

Por un arrebato, el moreno se bebió casi de un trago la media copa que le restaba al rubio, que le miraba atónito. Todos se rieron por la rabieta que pilló, haciendo pucheros y todo.

-Hora de irse -le informó mientras se levantaba-.

-¡Vete tú si te da la gana! ¡Yo me quedo! -le contestó cruzándose de brazos-.

-Como quieras… -le respondió tambaleándose un poco-. Pero yo me voy. Y tu bici ya sabes dónde está… -le avisó desde la puerta, poniéndose su chaqueta como buenamente pudo-.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al rubio, expectantes de cuál iba a ser esta vez su reacción. Éste se quedó pensativo, intentando recordar dónde había dejado la bici, hasta que se dió cuenta de que tenía que recogerla en casa del moreno. Miró su reloj instintivamente para darse cuenta de que pasaban ya de las diez de la noche.

-¡Dios! ¡Iruka-niichan me va a matar! -gritó al tiempo que trataba de ponerse de pie de un brinco, pero cayó de espaldas de nuevo al sofá-.

Todos se mofaron de él y la poca tolerancia que tenía. Pero entre carcajadas decidieron de marchar a casa también los demás. Sí que empezaba a ser tarde y mejor no hacer enfadar a los padres…

A la salida del karaoke se despidieron, marchando cada cual por su camino. Choji y Shikamaru acompañaron durante un rato a Naruto y Sasuke, rememorando las canciones más épicas que habían cantado esa noche, hasta que llegaron al punto en el que se separaban. Naruto se despidió de ambos, pero el moreno siguió caminando a paso lento. Según iban avanzando por las calles, cada vez era más evidente la embriaguez del Uchiha. Por momentos parecía que se fuera a caer del mareo que llevaba encima. Naruto no podía creerse el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Por el camino, paró para comprarle una botella de agua en una máquina expendedora, pero el moreno se la rechazó.

-Si me bebo eso, vomito -le aseguró-.

El rubio no entendía mucho de primeros auxilios y mucho menos de borracheras. Pero decidió hacerle sentar y mojarle la cara para ver si así se le pasaba un poco. Por momentos se sentía cada vez más impotente. No sabía qué hacer. Pero lo que sí sabía es que tenían que llegar a casa del moreno, mejor antes que después. No quedaba mucho, tan sólo un par de calles. Pero aquél no parecía tener intenciones de echar a andar. De repente le vino a la memoria aquella técnica de proyección que les había enseñado Gai-sensei y de cómo Sasuke le mantuvo en el aire antes de proyectarle.

Se acaloró al pensar que tenía que llevarle en su espalda, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero no había más opciones. Así que se puso delante de él.

-Oe… Teme… -intentó atraer su atención, ruborizado por la postura-. Agárrate a mi cuello, que te llevo.

El rubio se quedó flipando de que no tuviera que repetírselo de nuevo. Y, aunque lentamente, el moreno le rodeó con los brazos, sujetándose lo más fuerte que podía.

**Ahora me inclino hacia adelante...** se decía así mismo mientras llevaba a cabo los pasos.

**...y hago que se junten las caderas…**

Aunque ya sabía lo que era, Naruto no pudo dejar de sentirse incómodo por la posición. A Pesar de las chaquetas, podía notar el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Sasuke. Y no fue sino hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de los golpes de aire que recibía en el cuello por la respiración del moreno. Por momentos se iba poniendo más nervioso, durantes unos instantes incluso sintió que se le nublaba la vista.

"_Cuando te sientas así, intenta pararte un momento y pensar en quién está a tu alrededor…", _recordó repentinamente las palabras de su padrino.

"_...y qué es lo que hacen para que te sientas tan sofocado."_

-¿Por qué estoy recordando esto ahora? -se dijo así mismo en voz alta-.

**¡Estiras las piernas!** se obligó a centrar sus recuerdos en la lección que le dió el moreno.

Una vez lo hubo levantado, hizo que diera un pequeño bote para que se acomodara bien en su espalda, y echó a andar.

-Toca al timbre -le ordenó, poniéndose de morros porque tenía las manos ocupadas sujetándole las piernas-.

No contestaba nadie al portero automático, aunque podía verse una luz tenue dentro de la casa. Volvieron a llamar al tiempo que se abría la puerta, por la que asomaba Itachi algo extrañado de que llamaran a esas horas.

En cuanto vió a Naruto cargando a su hermano a la espalda se apresuró a salir para ayudarle a abrir la verja.

-Tenéis suerte de que aún no ha vuelto Obito… -les reprochó-.

Una vez en lugar seguro, y habiendo dejado sentado a Sasuke en la entrada de la casa, el rubio pudo relajarse un momento y miró el reloj para consultar la hora.

-Itachi-niichan… -le dijo lloriqueando-.

Éste se giró desorientado al ver que el crío estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

-Por favor… ayúdame… -le rogó con los ojos lacrimosos y haciendo pucheros-. Iruka-niichan me va a descuartizar…

El adulto consultó también su reloj. Eran ya pasadas las once de la noche. Por el estado en el que se encontraban los muchachos tardarían un par de horas en recuperar la compostura.

-Ahh… -suspiró profundamente-. Ayúdame a subirle a la cama. Luego me dices tu número de casa y hablo yo con tu padrino para que te quedes a dormir...

-Buahhhh -se lanzó a abrazarle- ¡Gracias! -casi se le escapaban las lágrimas por sentirse casi liberado de la ira de Iruka-.

Entre los dos subieron al moreno a su habitación.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del hermano, se quedó junto a él para mantenerlo sentado sujetándole por los hombros con una mano, y por el pecho con la otra.

"_...hasta que se le pase un poco el mareo. Si se tumba será peor",_ le dijo.

Después de unos minutos, volvió a la estancia con un trapo mojado.

-Déjaselo en el cuello un rato, a ver si se le pasa antes.

Naruto asintió y obedeció. De mientras, Itachi abrió uno de los armarios y sacó de él un futon y algunas mantas.

-Ya he hablado con Iruka-san -le tranquilizó-. Le he dicho que os habéis entretenido con un trabajo de clase y os habéis quedado dormidos.

Desplazó con los pies la mesa hasta el rincón más alejado de la puerta y extendió el futón y la ropa de cama hasta que quedó bien hecha.

-Naruto -le llamó cuando hubo terminado-. Yo me tengo que ir ya -sacó un par de pijamas de un cajón y se los dejó al pie de la cama-. Tal vez Obito no venga esta noche -le informó-, si pasa cualquier cosa, llámame -le dijo mientras le escribía en un papel su teléfono.

Se quedó un momento observándolos de pie frente a ellos antes de salir.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó antes de que se fuera el mayor-. Siento ponerte en un compromiso así… -no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara-.

-No pasa nada, Naruto-kun -hizo una pausa, como recordando-. Yo también he pasado por esto -se sinceró antes de cerrar la puerta-.

Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta y escuchó como Itachi bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, él también iba muy bien vestido, tal vez tuviera alguna cita y llegaba tarde por culpa de ellos. Como leyendo los pensamientos del rubio, Sasuke suspiró sonoramente. O eso pensó él. El moreno por fin tenía la respiración más rítmica y profunda.

-Sasuke… -comenzó a pensar en voz alta- ¿Por qué has tenido que beber tanto…? -se preguntó apesadumbrado por las condiciones en las que se encontraba-.

-¿Por qué…? -respondió pasado un rato-.

A Naruto le dió una punzada en el pecho. Pensaba que el muchacho dormía. De repente, notó cómo le cogía la mano con la que le sujetaba por los pectorales, y le apretó con fuerza.

-Por qué dice… -hizo una pausa en la que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada-. ¡Porque no sé cómo sacarte de mi cabeza! -le gritó poniéndose frente a frente-. ¡Porque mire donde mire sólo te veo a tí, y a tu estúpida cara sonriente por todos lados! -Naruto sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de parársele al escuchar aquellas palabras-. ¡Pero desde que me estás ignorando es peor aún! -le agarró por los hombros empujándole con fuerza-.

El rubio le sujetó de la misma forma, haciendo resistencia. No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sentir como si de repente el oxígeno hubiese desaparecido de esa habitación. De golpe comenzaron a surgirle en la mente flashes de todo lo que le habían dicho últimamente.

"_Cuando te sientas así, intenta pararte un momento y pensar en quién está a tu alrededor... y qué es lo que hacen para que te sientas tan sofocado."_

Una y otra vez todas esas frases se arremolinaban en su memoria

"_Siempre que la veía, hacía que se me encogiera el corazón..."_

"_Sentía como si quedara atrapado en una burbuja, ahogándome cuando me ignoraba…"_

"_Siempre estoy con un nudo en la garganta… ¡me falta el aire!"_, se acordó de la conversación con Iruka.

-¡Me falta el aire! -le gritó el moreno a la par que se recordaba a sí mismo-.

"_¡Pero toda esa agonía se esfumó el día que aceptó salir conmigo!"_

Sasuke se quedó respirando con pesadez una vez hubo escupido todo lo que sentía. Para su asombro, Naruto dejó de resistir, llevando una mano sobre su mejilla, intentando quitarle las lágrimas de la cara. Cuando levantó la mirada para posar sus ojos sobre los del rubio se quedó totalmente confuso al ver que estaba llorando igualmente.

-A mí también… me falta el aire -le respondió en un hilo de voz, con la garganta obstruida, a la vez que se abrazaba a él con fuerza-.

Se mantuvieron así durante un largo rato, intentando tranquilizarse el uno al otro.

Ambos desearon poder detener el tiempo en ese instante, cuando por fin consiguieron tranquilizarse pero se mantenían abrazados, apoyados en el hombro del otro.

Después de varios minutos, que parecieron un suspiro, Sasuke intentó apartar al rubio de sí para poder mirarle a la cara, pero éste se resistía a despegarse, apretándose con más fuerza.

-Dobe... -le murmuró apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza-.

-Baka… -le contestó el otro con la cabeza escondida en su hombro-.

Como por la fuerza no se apartaría de él, el moreno se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás. Lo suficiente para que se soltara y poder ponerle las manos sobre las mejillas.

Sin que se lo esperase, Naruto terminó por echarse encima suya y posó los labios sobre los suyos. Nunca había besado a nadie, así que no sabía cual era la forma correcta de hacerlo. Pero se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, acompañando a los del moreno. Pasó el brazo por debajo de su cuello y se dejó caer al lado. Por primera vez podía acariciarle el pelo, fino y suave, resbalándose entre sus dedos. Y acariciarle el cuello. Tenía la piel tan fina como el terciopelo. Sus respiraciones chocaban cada vez con más fuerza por lo apasionado de sus besos abrazándose de nuevo fuertemente. Con cierta timidez, empezaron a descubrir el cuerpo del otro, deslizando sus manos por debajo de las camisetas. Era una sensación totalmente desconocida por ambos el poder acariciar la piel desnuda de otra persona de esa manera. Todos los sentidos los tenían agudizados al máximo. Sentían cada roce, cada movimiento, cada respiración, cada beso… Ambos eran conscientes de lo inevitable, a cada pulsación, la sangre hervía más, y no tardaron mucho en notar cómo por momentos la temperatura iba subiendo. En un impulso, Sasuke llevó una de sus manos a las nalgas del rubio, atrayéndole con fuerza a sus caderas. Éste se detuvo en seco al notar cómo se apretaban, y se apartó un poco empujando su mano contra el pecho del moreno. Naruto sentía las palpitaciones en la dureza de su entrepierna, e intuyó lo mismo para con el otro.

-Sasu-ke… -consiguió decir entre jadeos-.

-Dobe… -le respondió algo frustrado, atrayendo la cabeza del rubio hacia su pecho-.

No rechazó el abrazo. Por el contrario, se lo agradeció. Volvieron a abrazarse fuertemente. Naruto pudo escuchar perfectamente los latidos del corazón del moreno, palpitando fuertemente contra su pecho. Poco a poco le fueron cayendo los párpados al ritmo de las pulsaciones hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

-Sasuke... -susurró Itachi desde la puerta, con la luz del pasillo encendida, cuando volvió de madrugada-.

El moreno, que se despertó al escuchar entrar en casa a su hermano, levantó una mano a modo de saludo para indicarle que aún seguía vivo.

Itachi se los encontró conforme se habían quedado horas antes: fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro, y con la ropa con la que habían venido de fiesta.

**Ni tan siquiera se han puesto el pijama…**, pensó divertido mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p>Muchismas Gracias a ZANZAMARU por estar ahí siempre comentando nuestro fan fic! la verdad que aunque la hacemos para divertirnos nos llena de ilusión que hay gente que se toma un momento a escribirnos unas líneas!<p>

Aun falta muchas cosas en esta historia espero que sigáis pegada a ella!

GOTEN TRUNK5

De verda que muchas gracias por comentar aunque fuera una linea! Itachi continuara deleitándonos con su madura sabiduría! Gracias por segirnos

GUEST

NO se quien eres pero gracias por comentar! a tí y atodos los que no estais registrados!


	16. Resaca y Café

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XVI<strong>

En la distancia le pareció escuchar un pitido o una melodía, no sabría decir el qué… Su cuerpo pesaba en un agotamiento máximo y su cabeza no parecía pensar cosas coherentes. No sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, si el sonido era el mundo de los sueños o era lo que rompía la barrera para conectar con el mundo real. Sintió el tacto de las sábanas y el crujido que hacían al moverse. Apenas entreabrió los ojos y distinguió unas sombras adivinando que estaba en su cuarto. Suspiró profundamente y alargó el brazo de forma tentativa hacia el sonido.

Cuando miró la pantalla de su móvil, parpadeó con dificultad, le estaba resultando ardua la tarea de enfocar lo que había escrito; podía percibir que las primeras luces de la mañana se filtraban en su ventana de forma tenue. Necesito tiempo hasta averiguar que las llamadas eran de la pelirosa y arrugó el entrecejo pensando en por qué lo había llamado. Bufó y soltó el móvil en su sitio de nuevo dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada con un sonoro suspiro; estaba muy cansado.

"Mierda!" al instante cogió nuevamente el teléfono recordando que había quedado con la pelirosa a las once. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vió que las llamada eran de las doce y cuarto...pero peor aún era que ya era la una. Él juraría que se había despejado en un instante y, en realidad, habían pasado tres cuartos de hora. Sin duda estaba demasiado derrotado. Se pasó la mano por la cara para tratar de despejarse y escribirle algo o llamar a la pelirosa. Se intentó acomodar cuando sintió un lastre en su cintura.

El lastre era rubio y lamentablemente lo conocía demasiado bien. Se quedó paralizado al ver a su compañero de clase abrazado, como si le fuera la vida en ello, a su cintura. Notaba como la punta de los dedos de Uzumaki se deslizaban por debajo de su ropa interior rozando casi su baja espalda. La tensión y la perplejidad de ese momento no la había sentido en su vida. Su primera reacción hubiera sido patearle fuera de su cama pero estaba demasiado bloqueado tan siquiera para pensar. Miró el movil una vez más y luego a Naruto sintiéndose en la situación más ridícula de su vida.

"No...esto no esta pasando" Se sintió aún más estúpido al pensar eso y cerrar los ojos pensando que aquello haría que se evaporaran las dos cosas que le estaban dejando al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

Naruto se removió afianzando más su agarre a su cintura. Intentó escurrirse del abrazo tentacular de su compañero, las alarmas saltaron enseguida cuando noto otro roce demasiado vergonzoso entre sus piernas. No quiso ni mirar y comprobar lo que sabía que era evidente para un muchacho sano en pleno desarrollo sexual.

"Maldita sea…" cómo se despertara Naruto en ese preciso momento tendría en primer plano todo su esplendor masculino en forma de tienda de campaña.

Soltó el móvil y se sintió tan agobiado que sólo quiso quitarse la ropa empezando por la camisa, pero teniendo a Naruto abrazado.. ¡era tarea imposible! ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le despertaba y esperaba que Naruto estuviera tan desorientado como él y no se diera cuenta de su pequeño (bueno, no tan pequeño) inconveniente? ¿O simplemente lo pateaba y le hacía morder las baldosas para tener tiempo de huir hasta el baño?

"Un momento…- Bajó de nuevo la mirada comprobando como el calor de Naruto empezaba a humedecerle la piel. No era agradable ver a tu amigo babear cerca de tu zona genital.

"... "

Silencio y frustración. Sólo quería gritar por auxilio, como si fuera un niño al que le hubieran pillado orinando en la cama. La vergüenza le embriagaba de tal forma que quería morir. Tomó aire y afrontó las cosas como el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo…

- Suéltame Dobe de los cojones….- Gruñó con los dientes apretados. Empezó a empujar la cara del blondo hacia atrás y con sus piernas empujó el resto del cuerpo del intruso hasta hacer que le soltara y despertara entre quejidos.

-Mnhh nnggññ¿Que?...Mmhh ¡¿QUE?!- más que algo humano parecía un graznido agonizante de algún ser de ultratumba, pero Sasuke no estaba para si quiera encontrarle gracia a eso.

Saltó de la cama y empezó quitándose la camisa que sentía totalmente empapada.

- ¡Voy a ducharme y tú irás detrás! Despiértate o te pateare fuera de mi casa..- mostró su lado más frío mirando de reojo al rubio cuando abrió el armario para buscar una muda nueva y ocultar su poco oportuna erección matutina. Vió a Naruto que alzó la cabeza con los ojillos entrecerrados casi como si no pudiera despegarlos emitió algo parecido a gorjeo de algun pajaro exótico en época de apareamiento y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama del moreno. Había sido totalmente ignorado.

Agua fría...muy fría, tanto que le costara contener el jadeo de dolor. No podía creerse nada de los recuerdo que venían a cada segundo a su mente de lo que pasó la noche anterior. El maldito karaoke y su estúpida idea de calmar sus tonterías con alcohol. Sabía perfectamente que le afectaba...pero se sintió horrible al incitar al rubio a cometer la misma estupidez.

Al mirarse al espejo no quería encontrar ese reflejo, a él, quería ser otra persona para no tener que mirar a Naruto a la cara. Suspiró cuando noto algo raro en su clavícula. Se acercó un poco mas…

- … Que ...No…- sí era eso…- ese usuratonkachi….¡es un puto mosquito!- encontró un chupetón, por suerte era pequeño. Se acabaron las camisas abiertas por un temporada.- Dioses…- Musitó aquello iba a ser muy difícil ahora.

-!Oi...Dobe...Dobe!- su mal humor creció exponencialmente al ritmo que su resaca le martilleaba la cabeza.

- ¡QUÉ! ¡ESTAS NO SON FORMAS DE DESPERTAR A NADIE!- El rubio no se quedaba atrás, se habían juntado dos cabezotas.

- Dúchate,...- ordenó.

- ¡Déjame!- le dió la espalda y se cubrió con las sábanas.

- ¡Estás en MI casa, en MI habitación!- puntualizó enseguida pero Naruto simplemente se encogió más entre las mantas del moreno.

- ¡Ahora!- No usó un tono de voz afable y tiró de las sábanas, pero Naruto se aferró a ellas como gato a las cortinas.

Habían pasado unas horas hasta que los dos bajaron al salir para tomarse un té, con todas las persianas del salón bajadas. Ambos estaban mirando a través de cualquier cosa, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Sakura-chan?- le preguntó finalmente el rubio. Uchiha sólo se limitó a dar un sorbo a su ardiente té sin contestarle.- Pobre, no se merece ese plantón…-

Uchiha resopló masajeándose la nuca sintiendo aún la tensión. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada de la noche anterior, no quería averiguar si Naruto recordaba algo de eso, pero él sí que lo recordaba.

Fue el rubio el que empezó besando sus labios y él, el idiota que lamió los de Naruto buscando profundizarlo totalmente embriagado al no sentir ninguna atadura a la moral. Sentir el calor de su acompañante bajo la ropa, era una tentación demasiado intensa para no caer en ella. No pudo omitir sus suspiros y los jadeos que salían de sendos labios hinchados. Notó las pulsaciones bajo la ropa y las suyas propias le parecían audibles desde cualquier parte de la casa. La razón desapareció cuando empezó a bajar las manos hasta colarse bajo la ropa de aquel que jadeaba sobre su cuello. Sólo cerró los ojos y apretó con sus dedos la espalda de Naruto controlando como pudo unas extrañas ganas de de marcar su carne de alguna manera.

"Todo ha sido culpa suya…"

Tenía que encontrar un culpable, él no hubiera actuado así. La poca conciencia que le quedaba se fue a la mierda cuando notó el tacto de Naruto bajo su piel, jamás había sentido una rampa así en su vida. Bueno,sí. Lo sintió antes, cuando le pasó el brazo por encima de la nuca cuando le trató como si fueran amigos, hacía un tiempo; Naruto nunca sabría lo que pasó bajo su piel: se le erizó el vello de la nuca y su garganta se oprimió sola, la punta de sus dedos se sacudieron en un delicioso calambre que le subió por sus brazos...Sólo un maldito roce de amigos; Cuando estuvo manoseándole imitando sus gestos perdió el control de su ser, Uchiha Sasuke desapareció para dejarse llevar.

Lo ansiaba, lo deseaba, quería marcarlo, casi morderlo, y acercó las caderas del rubio hacia él cuando las palpitación de su entrepierna fue dolorosa. Restalló en una extraña ira cuando descubrió la extraña habilidad del rubio de causarle ese efecto en su cuerpo con una simple caricia...Uzumaki parecía casi inocente en ese aspecto, pero el Uchiha estaba seguro que no era así. Nadie podía acariciar de esa forma sin haberlo hecho antes. Le tomaría en ese momento, pero el blondo le detuvo. Nunca tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para recuperar la cordura hasta ese día...y todo acabó ahí.

Volvió a pasearse la mano por la nuca de abajo arriba, subiendo su y erizado pelo por la parte de atrás. Miró a Naruto y rezó mudamente a los dioses que no supiera cuántas ganas le invadieron para follárselo como si no hubiera un mañana.

"Se acabó el alcohol…" se prometió mirando fijamente el chupetón que le había dejado él en el cuello al rubio. Ahora recordaba que Naruto le contestó haciendo lo mismo pero en su clavícula. " Y yo llamándole mosquito…" se reprendió a él mismo.

No quería volver a perder el control de ese modo. Por alguna extraña razón era hipersensible al sonido e identificó las llaves de su hermano cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

- Bueno días…- Dijo cansado, los dos jóvenes le contestaron de forma mecánica- Veo que aún estais asimilando todo…- comentó como si nada- Yo….voy a hacer lo propio…- Con toda la dignidad que podía albergar un Uchiha, subió las escaleras agarrándose a la barandilla y fue hasta su habitación sin hacer más comentarios-.

- Nee, Sasuke -. este le miró- ¿Crees que se ha referido a lo de ayer? -le preguntó hundiendo su mirada en el fondo de la taza-.

Sasuke se limitó a entrecerrar la mirada, no quería ni pensar que Itachi estuviera deduciendo nada de lo que realmente pasó en ese cuarto. Ahora entendía porqué su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente alejarse de Naruto… 'ESO' iba a pasar, había pasado. En ese momento sólo podía pensar si desterrar a Naruto por siempre de su vida...o cómo ya había pasado lo que debía de pasar...afrontar que ya nada podría ser peor. Todo eso dependería de la reacción del rubio.

-Nee… -le miró algo apesadumbrado-. ¿Estás enfadado?

- No lo sé..¿por qué?- Contestó malhumorado

-...-no fue capaz de articular palabra-.

Por un momento pensó que todo lo que había ganado la noche anterior, lo perdería en el momento en el que saliera por la puerta de la casa Uchiha. No fue capaz de impedir que un nudo se le atravesara en la garganta, apretando los labios todo lo que podía para no romper a llorar de impotencia.

- Será mejor que pasemos la resaca hoy tranquilos…- comentó tratando de no mirarle, no sabía si recordaba algo, sólo esperaba que asumiera su mal humor antes que hacerle pasar por la humillación de acompañarle a casa y no poder mantenerse en pie...A parte de todo, había llorado como una nena. Una nena que soltó sus emociones...Odiaría si Naruto le hubiera contestado por compasión.

Se levantó del asiento y recogió su taza de té.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó con la voz más inalterable posible.

-Sí… Ya me voy, tranquilo.

Como un rayo subió a recoger su mochila, procurando que Sasuke no le viera la cara.

Éste le siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció por la esquina de la escalera, a toda prisa. Sabía que ocultaba algo cuando estaba con esa actitud…

"Lo recuerda…" entrecerró los ojos maldiciendo su suerte. No le dejaría escapar, así que le esperó delante de la puerta de salida. Procuró tomar una actitud más convincente para hacerle entender que no iba a salir de ahí sin que soltara hasta lo último que tuviera que decir.

El rubio se quedó petrificado al verlo ahí cuando regresó de la planta superior.

**¿¡Qué es lo que quiere!?**, no paraba de preguntarse. Comenzó a ponerse sus zapatillas a toda prisa.

"Dobe...no me ignores". No le gustaba que la gente hiciera eso. Lograba ponerle de peor humor, pero tomaría aire y trataría de comportarse como una persona civilizada.

- Solo lo diré una vez así que más vale que me atiendas, usuratonkachi…- Esperó que el rubio dejara de usar su calzado como una excusa para evadirse de él.

Una vez terminó de atarse los cordones, se incorporó, quedando frente a frente.

-Habla -contestó casi susurrando-.

Tomó aire, aquello iba a volverse vergonzoso para él. Nunca le había dado explicaciones a nadie. Simplemente hacía lo que le venía en gana y el resto lo aceptaba, o no; pero le importaba bien poco. Una parte de él detestaba al rubio porque para él, no le era indiferente lo que pasara a partir de ese día.

- Sé que esto se debe a mí estupidez. No debí haberte dado alcohol, y mucho menos debí quedarme en un estado tan patético como para que tuvieras que arrastrarme a casa como un vulgar saco de … En fin… - Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Naruto-. No sé si recordarás nada de lo que pasó, ni de cómo amaneciste aquí.- De nuevo se mantuvo en silencio sabiendo que debía usar las palabras correctas… Eso era lo que no se le daba nada bien-.

Naruto indeciso, se mantuvo a la espera de lo que quería decirle el moreno. No quería precipitarse ni que hubiera ningún malentendido.

- Y bien….¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Y tú? - le devolvió la pregunta apretando los puños. Empezaba a estar harto de esa situación-.

- Lo recuerdo…- quería decir que fue humillante llorar como una nena delante de Naruto, pero el rubio no le aseguró nada así que al parecer él tendría que dar el salto- Estaba totalmente ebrio y dije…- no sabía exactamente cómo seguir- Cosas que no quería..- no era mentira.- De lo que pasó después... no me arrepiento - confesó a pesar de que se torturaba. Una parte de él parecía haber esperado una eternidad por algo así-.

Embargado por la rabia, no se le ocurrió otra cosa al rubio que cogerle por el cuello de la camiseta y estamparlo contra la puerta.

-¿¡Y entonces!? ¿¡A QUÉ VIENEN TODAS ESTAS TONTERÍAS!? -le preguntó totalmente frustrado-.

Le miró como si aquello no fuera con él, pero mientras lo oprimiera contra la puerta, no se iría. El dobe no era bueno buscando vías de escape.

- ¿No recuerdas que tú bebiste también? ¿Cómo quieres que sepa lo que recuerdas y lo que no? Quizás debería haberme callado que casi…- se detuvo en mitad de la frase-. No sabía si simplemente era cosa del alcohol o qué. No estoy en esa cabeza de serrín que tienes…- tomó aire - Ahora dime qué piensas hacer… -fue directo. No iba dejar que nada volviera a destrozarle, prefería soltar y tratar de olvidar lo que estaba pasando en su interior si Naruto rechazaba esa relación; ¿él qué sabía si el alcohol le hizo cometer estupideces de las que se arrepentía?-.

-No sé lo que fue para tí... -comenzó a decir, mirándole intensamente, y se acercó para hablarle casi en un susurro. Por un momento había olvidado que Itachi estaba en la planta de arriba, probablemente escuchándoles gritar- ...pero yo no me olvido de tus dedos clavados en mi espalda -se separó nuevamente-. Y ahora si me disculpas -dijo elevando el tono de voz- me has echado de tu casa. Me voy -finalizó echando la mano al pomo de la puerta-.

Era evidente que Naruto era un cabezota como él. Le pareció bastante bochornoso que le recordara la ansiedad que demostró al acariciar su cuerpo. Estaba debatiéndose en patearle el culo o usarlo para otros haberes. Cuando escuchó la mano en el pomo de su puerta, el que se sintió pateado era él. Debería retractarse de sus palabras, pero si Naruto no se echaba atrás, tampoco iba a ir detrás de él suplicándole… un Uchiha, jamás.

- ¿Vas a escapar entonces? -le miró de reojo-. Si me he plantado aquí delante ha sido por algo…- suponiendo que eso iba a ser un estúpido estira y afloja, decidió pasar de todo. Que le aceptara o le rechazara de una vez-.

Agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Naruto, que sujetaba con firmeza el pomo e hizo que se soltara. En un movimiento explosivo, el rubio le retorció el brazo, luxandóle el codo y haciéndole golpear el suelo de rodillas.

-¿Ves? -le musitó a escasos centímetros de su cara soltándole el brazo- Algo he aprendido, baka -antes de levantarse estrelló sus labios con los del moreno, y se marchó-.

No se esperó que pudiera contrarrestar su técnica para acabar así. Naruto con la última palabra. Le había besado pero no sabía cómo interpretar aquello. No iba a salir corriendo como una princesita detrás del rubio. Lo miró alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta con cierto enfado para volver a su habitación. Se sentó delante del ordenador para hacer el trabajo de Kakashi, en un intento de calmar su mal humor… Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír de lado: él quería ser el que le robara el beso a Naruto. Al final había perdido, pero aún no iba dejar que se quedara con la última palabra.

Buscó su móvil y empezó a escribirle un mensaje.

"Tienes algo que me pertenece y voy a ir a buscarlo...Dobe."

En el otro lado de la ciudad Sakura miró por enésima vez el teléfono encontrándose con lo que no quería. Nada. Ni una llamada y sabía que Sasuke-kun había recibido su mensaje: las marcas de "doble tick" al lado del mensaje así lo aseguraban. Le llamó un par de veces para preguntar que pasaba pero no le respondió en ningún momento; tampoco le devolvió la llamada. Por un momento pensó en pasar por su casa pero sabía que eso incitaría la ira del moreno.

Recordaba la alegría con que abandonó el karaoke la noche anterior, llena de ilusiones al ver un Sasuke mucho más receptivo de lo habitual. Sus esperanzas de una cita quedaron totalmente rotas al pasar más de las tres de la tarde.

.

.

Miró de reojo el reloj que marcaba ya las siete de la tarde. Jugueteó con el movil varias veces. Bloqueándolo y desbloqueándolo; revisando las aplicaciones que se había descargado; revisando su lista de contactos de arriba a abajo... pero cuando encontraba el número del Uchiha y llamaba no daba señal. Por una parte estaba preocupada y por la otra terriblemente triste. No había respuesta del moreno.

Trató, inútilmente, de desviar su atención de su larga espera de señales de vida del moreno, con el trabajo de Kakashi; apenas había escrito media página no encontraba fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.

.

.

.

Naruto entró en casa con todo el sigilo que pudo. Mientras se desataba los cordones, se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo que tenían junto a la entrada. Algo en su cuello le llamó la atención y se acercó para mirar más de cerca.

**¡Mierda! ¡Cabrón!* Se quitó las zapatillas y anunció su llegada, como si acabara de entrar, subiendo a toda prisa por la escaleras.

-¡Oh, Naruto! ¿Qué tal te fue en casa de tu amigo? -preguntó su padrino desde la cocina.-.

-Bi-bien, bien -balbuceó cuando ya llegó arriba del todo-. ¡Voy a darme un baño!

Entró en su habitación dejando su mochila por el suelo, y la chaqueta en la silla del escritorio. Como loco se puso a buscar entre toda su ropa cualquier camiseta que tuviera el cuello alto.

**¡Me ha dejado una marca el muy subnormal!**

Cuando hubo encontrado lo que buscaba, se dirigió al baño a toda prisa. Se estaba quitando los pantalones cuando escuchó los pasos de Iruka subir por las escaleras.

**¡Mierda, mierda mierdaaaa!**. Ya se había despojado de su ropa, cuando agarró una toalla, se la puso al cuello y se abrió la puerta del baño.

-¡Nii-chan! -gritó sonrojado a su padrino mientras se tapaba sus partes nobles como podía con las manos-.

-¡Oh! ¿te vas a dar un baño? -le preguntó sin inmutarse ante la desnudez del adolescente, y comenzó a desvestirse él también-.

-Sí... -apartó la mirada un tanto avergonzado-.

Por un momento se sintió ridículo. Acostumbraba a bañarse con Iruka cuando ambos tenían tiempo libre desde hacía mucho, pero durante un instante se sintió incómodo por su presencia.

Una vez le restó importancia, paseó hasta donde se encontraban las sillitas de madera.

**Mierda... el chupetón**, por un momento se le había olvidado.

Rápidamente cogió su cubo para el agua y el jabón y se situó en el asiento que quedaba en la izquierda.

**Espero que así no lo vea...**, intentó tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

El mayor destapó la bañera, que ya estaba llena con agua caliente y le añadió algunas sales de baño para cuando se introdujeran en ella después.

-Bueno ¿y? -inició la charla Iruka, dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable a su ahijado-. ¿No me vas a contar nada?

-Pues... es que no hay mucho que contar -le mintió-. Los deberes son muy aburridos... y casi nunca entiendo los apuntes -se ofuscó con esa verdad, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior-.

Sin más que decir, ambos empezaron a frotarse el cuerpo con el gel y la toalla, enjabonándose bien todo el cuerpo.

-Nee, Naruto... -comenzó a decir el castaño-. Sé que voy a romper la promesa que le hice a Itachi-san... -dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca-.

**Ha mencionado a Itachi-niichan... ¡Mierda! ¿¡Se lo habrá contado!?**, los pensamientos del rubio comenzaron a volar a mil por hora, intentado inventar excusas para cualquiera que fuera la acusación. A pesar de estar en una especie de sauna, sintió como un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo. ¿Y si le echaba de casa? ¿Qué haría? Casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

-... pero me contó lo de la fiesta que tuvisteis anoche.

-¡Nii-chan, te juro que yo-

-Para, para, para -le interrumpió el adulto-. Ahh... -tomó aire para refrescar sus ideas, no quería que por sus malas elecciones la vida del muchacho se fuera al traste-. Ya empiezas a entrar en esa edad difícil...

-Nii-chan, yo... -se le quedó mirando con cara de arrepentimiento-.

-Déjame terminar -le instó, más bien resignado-. Todos hemos pasado por ahí, Naruto. Yo también he sido joven, ¿sabes? -rió nervioso-. Quiero decir... -volvió a hacer una pausa; el rubio estaba completamente inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Estaba tan nervioso que ni parpadeaba- ...No quiero que me mientas -se resolvió a exponer finalmente, mirándole con gesto muy severo-.

Naruto se sintió caer en un pozo. El alma se le fue a los pies de pensar que había decepcionado a Iruka. Siempre estaba intentando dar lo mejor de sí para evitar esta charla, y por una noche de desenfreno la había cagado hasta el fondo.

-No me malinterpretes -añadió, relajando el gesto y siguió frotándose los brazos-. Lo que quiero que hagas de ahora en adelante es que me cuentes estas cosas. Prefiero guardarme el cabreo para mí mismo y saber dónde estás, y con QUIÉN -se cercioró de hacer hincapié en la palabra- ... a que me mientas.

-¿Entonces...? -preguntó confundido el chaval-.

-Entonces, lo que te digo es que, de ahora en adelante, voy a castigarte una semana entera sin salir cómo te dejes el móvil olvidado en casa -sentenció-.

De repente, una alegría inmensa inundó al rubio. Su padrino tenía ganado el cielo solo por aguantar la agonía de tenerle por ahijado.

-¡Gracias, nii-chan! -exclamó abrazando a Iruka-. ¡Gracias!

El adulto le devolvió el abrazo, firme pero suavemente. El muchacho era bueno de corazón, pero tenía un despiste encima que no se lo aguantaba ni él.

- Bueeeno... -agarró el grifo del agua- ya va siendo hora de que entremos en la bañera, ¿no? -le propuso echándole el agua encima para aclararle el jabón.

- Ja ja ja ja ¡Para! ¡Para! -gritaba mientras se cubría la cara con las manos para que no le entrara agua en los ojos-.

-Venga va, la vueltita y a la bañera.

Por un momento, la mente de Naruto voló a cuando era un crío e Iruka le ayudaba a ducharse. Al final siempre se quedaba fijo en un punto, y comenzaba a bailotear dando vueltas, para aclararse el jabón del cuerpo.

Una vez ya dentro de la bañera, y hundidos hasta la barbilla Iruka volvió a quedarse en silencio mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-Hmmm... Creo que aún hay algo que no me has contado... -le dijo con media sonrisa, sacando los brazos fuera del agua y apoyándose en el borde de la bañera-.

-¿Eh? -el rubio se quedó aturdido por la afirmación del mayor-.

-¿Sabes? Hace ya tiempo que uno de mis trabajos es en la misma empresa que en la que trabaja Itachi-san -esto pilló totalmente desprevenido al muchacho, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos-. Me sorprendió mucho la vez que te trajo a casa, no sabía que conocías a su familia -el rubio notó cómo la temperatura iba subiendo por su cara, hundiéndose en el agua hasta que le llegó al filo de la nariz-. ¿Eso que tienes en el cuello es un chupetón? -le preguntó divertido-.

**Lo sabe... Iruka-niichan lo sabe...** pensó mientras terminaba de hundirse bajo el agua, notando cómo el rubor le llegaba hasta las orejas. Por un momento pensó en no sacar la cabeza de ahí, pero no le quedó más remedio cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte, hombre -le dijo en cuanto sacó la cabeza del agua-. Cuando dos personas se quieren, el resto no importa -le puso el puño delante de la cara y le dio un toquecito en la nariz-. Pero de esto ni una palabra a Itachi-san -le guiñó un ojo-.

-bblllggg -contestó sonriendo desde debajo del agua-.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado horas desde que se quitó el vestido que había planchado cuidadosamente la noche anterior, retirado el discreto maquillaje y guardado su calzado de ocasión. Ahora estaba en cas con el pelo recogido en una pinza y con ropa de andar por casa.

"Sasuke-kun…" musitó por dentro por enésima vez cuando se lanzó en picado para leer el mensaje de Ino.

"Como ha ido? Tienes que contármelo todo frentona! 3o - "

- Sakura…- escuchó la voz de su madre. .- ¡La cena esta lista!-

- Voy…- comentó poco entusiasmada. Cuando escuchó el móvil con un tono en específico. - ¡espera mamá! - Anunció acelerada - ¡¿Moshi, Moshi!?- su corazón iba a mil, ese era el tono que le había reservado a Sasuke.

- Sakura…- la voz del moreno parecía más suave - He tenido un imprevisto y …- silencio- ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?- continuó finalmente.

- N-no…- jadeó

- Entonces estaré ahí en 20 minutos…-

Sakura sintió aletear su pecho con tanta intensidad que el énfasis con el que aceptó su invitación hizo que el moreno permaneciera en silencio por unos segundos. En cuanto colgó volvió a ataviarse con todo lo que había guardado e ignoró a su madre cuando le dijo que la cena estaba enfriandose. ¡Sasuke-kun le había dicho que iría a buscarla!

Cuando el timbre sonó, Sakura se encargó de abrir la puerta con su pecho aleteando de emoción. Uchiha Sasuke estaba ahí como le había prometido, estaba acompañado con las luces de la noche, iba a ser un paseo nocturno, eso no quitaba que fuera igualmente romántico. Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces extrañado al ver el cuidado con el que se había vestido, él iba bastante cubierto, siempre iba como un pincel a todos lados pero era evidente que la muchacha se había esmerado mucho más...

Pasearon juntos en silencio, le había propuesto a comer un helado a una heladería de moda, con una decoración bastante íntima por lo que Sakura se sintió más que encantada sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas golpearle constantemente, sólo imaginarse lo que podría estar empezando a partir de esa noche.

Uchiha por su parte sólo pensaba en el consejo que le dió su hermano, cuando finalmente se levantó de una larga siesta, muy raro en él, sin duda se había excedido él también la noche anterior. No miró para nada bien a su tonto hermano menor cuando le contó que había dejado a la muchacha esperando todo el día por él.

- Te disculparas y asegurate a ir a un lugar apropiado para ello...has herido profundamente su estima…- le regañó con severidad el mayor.- Si sabes de los sentimientos de los demás no los pisotees de esa manera; si realmente no estás interesado en ella debes afrontarlo y mirarla de cara al hacerlo.

- Pero...Niisan, si hago eso, podría pensar que estoy tratando de tener algo con ella y eso sería más cruel…- Cuando Itachi adquiría esa seriedad Sasuke no dudaba en suavizarse con él. Le respetaba demasiado.

- Soy consciente, pero deberás hacerlo en el momento preciso; por el momento discúlpate como es debido y hazle ver que te importa..- aconsejó - nadie merece eso, imagina que te lo hacen a ti; haz lo que consideres necesario, pero hazlo.

Y ahí estaba delante de la pelirosa que miraba la carta con curiosidad acercándose a él para comentarle lo curioso de algunos ingredientes. La miró de arriba a abajo y debía admitir que la muchacha se había puesto muy guapa sin llegar a la exageración; parecía realmente femenina cuando no se comportaba como una bestia apaleando al Dobe de Naruto.

- Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun..- comentó una vez hicieron el pedido. Un buen helado con cosas dulces, como a ella le gustaban.

- He...he hecho que te retrases en el trabajo, no puedo evadir mi culpa- Comentó con seriedad.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, estaba un poco asustada que te hubiera pasado algo…- bajó la mirada para luego centrarse de nuevo en l moreno. - Sasuke Kun, ¿no tienes calor?- El moreno no se desprendió del jersey de cuello alto, ella con los hombros descubiertos estaba bien...en cambio él.

- Estoy algo alterado...debió ser por lo de ayer por la noche…- comentó con calma. por un momento se tensó pensando en el chupón de Naruto en su clavícula, debía admitir que casi toda su ropa de calle estaba para lucir parte de su pecho, aquello era un inconveniente en ese momento.

Trató de hablar con Sakura pero realmente no surgió ningún tema hasta que encontró que lo único que tenían en común era Naruto.

- Sakura…- preguntó tras darle un bocado a un snack salado, el dulce no le iba nada.- Eres consciente que a Naruto…¿le gustas?.- Sakura se quedó de piedra por ese comentario.

- Sasuke-kun..-

- ¿Qué hay de tí?.

- ¿EH? ¡para nada para nada!- sacudió la mano justo delante de la cara - es muy burro y demasiado ruidoso siempre llamando la atención…- suspiró. - No se como hacerle ver que no me interesa…

- Es muy persistente…-

- ¡Demasiado Sasuke-kun!- bufó- debería saber que no hay que agobiar a las chicas con sus tonterías!- Volvió a resoplar.

- ¿Y qué se supone que se tiene que hacer para gustar a una chica?- Sakura pasó a mirar a Sasuke roja como un tomate y olvidó completamente el helado para centrarse en esos maravillosos ojos oscuros del Uchiha, su cara alargada y perfecta, su pelo desastrosamente sexy y esos hombros tan anchos...Dió un grito de fangirlismo en su interior sintiendo que aquello era una indirecta.-

- Pues…- Se ruborizó colocando un mechón rebelde de su pelo tras la oreja. - Se debe ser romántico, atento y ante todo que pueda ver las virtudes de la chica, hay veces en que necesitamos algo de autoestima. ..y que nos sintamos seguras con él...no se...simplemente hacerle ver que eres especial...porque…- su rubor se encendió más - Eso es amar a alguien, ¿no?, Sasuke-kun -Sus ojos se encendieron y deseó que algo saltara entre ellos, pero cuando le pregunto eso Sasuke-kun sin duda debía ser para ella.

- ¿Y cómo haces sentir a alguien especial?- parecía bastante interesado-.

- Pues...sacandola a pasear, a compartir puestas de sol, a darle algún detalle…- Lentamente jugueteó con los bajos de su falda y devolvió la mirada al moreno. Los dioses sabían que lo que ella sentía era amor verdadero.

- ¿Detalles? eso significa ¿comprar cosas?- Alzó la ceja con cierta incredulidad.

- No consiste en que le compres lo caprichos que te digan!- reaccionó rápido con una suave risa.- Me refiero a que si eres atento, ella dirá en algún momento algo que te gustaría hacer, compartir o tener...y si el chico le ayuda, pues…- volvió a mirarle y luego tomó otra cucharada - entonces sabrá que realmente se ha interesado por ti,en conocerte y en intentar hacerte felíz. - Sonrió finalmente.

- ¿Eso no sería pisotear su orgullo?- pasó a darle un sorbo al te verde que había pedido.

- ¡Para nada!- sonrió ampliamente- eso significa que te importa y es alguien especial; otra cosa muy distinta es hacer sentir a la chica una inútil haciéndole ver que no puede vivir sin ti...eso es cruel…- Repuso moviendo el índice en el aire- Y luego están los que son como Naruto…-

Sasuke pasó a fijar la mirada en ella. La joven pasó a adoptar una postura de mayor superioridad.

- Que están siempre en medio y molestando, en vez de ayudar se convierten en un incordio…- Negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡Y se pone muy pesado! ¿Qué clase de educación ha tenido?- continuó totalmente inconsciente de cómo el ceño del moreno se fruncía más y más a cada palabra que decía la pelirosa- Realmente siento lástima por sus padres en ocasiones… debe ser difícil lidiar con alguien tan activo y con esa fuente tan inagotable de energía- suspiró finalmente y volvió sonrojarse sumergida en sus pensamientos- Cuando lo que yo en verdad quiero es…-

La joven se quedó sin habla cuando al alzar la mirada se encontró con la mirada ensombrecida del moreno, mirándola con absoluto desprecio haciendo que su cuerpo se congelara en un instante, olvidando todo el calor que había estado generando hasta ese momento.

- ¿Estás hablando del mismo tipo molesto que te salvó de aquellos matones y recibió una paliza en la que tuvo la cara hinchada durante semanas?- continuó el moreno. Sakura trató de abrir la boca pero Sasuke apartó la silla y se puso en pie.- Quizás los padres que le educaron le enseñaron a proteger a los que considera de los suyos…- Pasó a rebuscar en los bolsillos ignorando las palabras de Sakura para tratar de arreglar lo que había dicho. Dejó un billete sobre la mesa que pagaba de sobras lo consumido.- Que se queden el cambio...o quédatelo tú. Ya he visto cual es tu verdadera cara…-

La mirada gélida del muchacho la dejó totalmente desvalida, notando las lágrimas brotar por sus ojos cuando lo vió alejarse metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos dejándola ahí abandonada en lo que iba a ser una de las mejores noches del año.

Pasaron varios minutos llorando en silencio, el helado se había derretido y su maquillaje se había corrompido por completo. Se sintió totalmente miserable y a pesar que Sasuke le había partido el corazón sólo pudo pensar en una cosa

"Perdoname Naruto…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-solochely-

Moon-9215: la cosa va a ser un poco más complicada q eso xD aunq espero q te guste como siguen los acontecimientos hasta entonces x3

sam: simplemente… gracias owo a usura se le da genial llevar a los personajes según sus personalidades… pero a mi me cuesta muchisimo mas ;A; me alegra saber q incluso en mi parte los personajes se mantienen fieles a los originales ;w;

hazukirokudo: jus jus jus x3 si este cap te parecio grandioso… espera a ver los q vienen despues xDDD

Zanzanmaru: en serio… ;w; siempre me alegro cuando veo tus comentarios por ahi. Como habras leído, tus sospechas eran ciertas xD Sasuki es asi de mono xDD


	17. Recta final

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XVII<strong>

Radiante de felicidad, el rubio abrió la puerta de casa y la dejó pasar. Apenas tenían unas horas entre el domingo y el lunes para preparar el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei y debían practicar al menos un par de veces para la exposición. La pelirosa, incómoda, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y siguió al muchacho hasta la salita, totalmente abatida por la conversación que mantuvo con el moreno el día anterior.

Le sorprendió que esa mañana Naruto le enviara un mensaje para quedar en su casa a terminar de rematar los detalles del trabajo. Al rubio por lo pronto se le veía envuelto en una burbuja de felicidad como para apreciar el nerviosismo de la pelirosa.

- Aquí tienes, Sakura-chan -le hizo dar un respingo cuando apareció de la nada con una taza de té bien calentito-.

-Gracias...

La chica se le quedó observando volviendo a recordar las palabras que le dijo a Sasuke. Finalmente se dió cuenta de que hacía con ella exactamente lo que quería del que fuera a ser novio: era atento, amable, nunca tenía una mala palabra para con ella… Realmente se sintió una escoria por haber dicho aquello de su compañero.

-Nee, Sakura-chan -la llamó mientras le daba un sorbo a su té y esparcía las hojas de su parte del trabajo sobre la mesa, subrayadas con colores fosforitos en algunas partes-. ¿Qué te parece? -le preguntó acercándole con la mano un par de folios-.

-A ver… -se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja mientras se agachaba a mirar lo que le enseñaba-.

No habían terminado de leer la primera página cuando el timbre de la entrada resonó por la estancia.

-¡Vooy! -se escuchó a Iruka desde la cocina-.

-¡Ya abro yo, nii-chan! -le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara-.

Sakura se quedó observando el perfil del muchacho mientras se levantaba. De lo abatido que había estado días atrás había pasado a tener un brillo en los ojos que no le había notado antes. Verdaderamente irradiaba felicidad.

A toda prisa, Naruto corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió se quedó parado durante un segundo para cerciorarse de que el que esperaba ahí, era Sasuke, y no otro. Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, con brío, rodeó el cuello del moreno y le dio un beso muy fuerte en los labios.

-¿¡P-Pero qué haces!? - intentó quitarse de encima al rubio-.

-Se lo he contado a Iruka-niichan -canturreó alegre-.

-¿¡Que has hecho queeeee!? -su cara se puso roja en un instante, y terminó por zafarse de su acosador-.¿Y...Qué pasa con mi opinión?- gruñó el moreno en voz baja apretando los dientes.

- Ah...no lo pensé…

Sasuke quiso estrellar la cara contra la pared repetidas veces, pero eso estropearía su codiciado rostro. Se tuvo que limitar a suspirar, observando discretamente a su alrededor. No había nadie ahí, así que atrajo a Naruto más cerca para tener un beso como tocaba y no esa birria de picotazo que acababa de darle.

- No seas escandaloso…- le susurró cerca de los labios antes de juntarlos con los del rubio, acariciandolos con suavidad evitando que huyera sujetándole tras la nuca con una de las manos-.

"Podría tener sus ventajas que lo supieran…"

- ¿Naruto?- La voz de Sakura cruzó en el aire e impactó de tal modo al moreno que se quedó paralizado abriendo los ojos de golpe cuando estaba disfrutando del calor de los labios del rubio-.

- Oh…¡Y sakura-chan también está!- comentó como si nada, tratando de no expresar la gracia que le hacía la cara que puso el moreno de perplejidad absoluta.- ¡Va, quítate los zapatos y ven! -le instó al tiempo que marchaba hacia la salita-.

Sasuke se quedó de tal forma que no sabía dónde poner los brazos. ¿Sakura estaba ahí? ¿Iruka sabía su…? Esperaba que no le contara detalles.

- "_Ah...No lo pensé…"_- mal imitó al rubio preguntándose en cómo debería mirar al adulto después de saber que quería meterle mano al descerebrado de su ahijado-.

- Oh...estás aquí…- la voz de Iruka le hizo sentir pánico escénico. El castaño parecía afaenado con sus cosas - pasa y ponte cómodo…- Sonrió y se alejó dándole la espalda-.

Sasuke empezó a sudar frío. Esa sonrisa... ¿era una amenaza de muerte? Era un Uchiha, un hombre deseado por muchas, no podía creerse que otro hombre le haría sudar de esa manera. Decidió poner un pie dentro de la casa del rubio antes de que le gritara como un pregonero.

"Tampoco me has dicho si Sakura lo sabe…¡Usuratonkachi!"

Después del encontronazo de la noche anterior con la pelirosa… Ahora que le soltaran la bomba de que eran gays… "¡NO SOY GAY!" se gritó a sí mismo… "Naruto… Naruto….¡NO SÉ QUÉ MIERDA ES!" Pensar era horrible…

Atravesó la puerta y le dirigió la mirada a la pelirosa lo primero de todo, escudriñando cada gesto para adivinar qué era lo que el bocas de Naruto podría haberle dicho a la pelirosa.

- ¡Iba a llevarte un mapa, TEME!

- Mejor quédatelo tú y piérdete…- Naruto le dedicó una mirada entrecerrada y un gesto obsceno mientras se acercaba donde estaban los dos con los apuntes-.

- Buenas Sasuke-kun…- saludó con extrema timidez la pelirosa, el moreno se limitó a inclinar levemente la cabeza como saludo y miró a Naruto deseando estrangularle… Era horrible. Hacía un momento quería invertir toda la noche acariciando sus labios y ahora quería patearle fuera de su vista. Deberá vigilar su salud mental en esta relación-.

- Yo quiero té…- dijo sin mirar a nadie en concreto, al percatarse de las tazas que había sobre la mesa-.

- ¿Ah?- Naruto le miró incrédulo.

- Té…

Refunfuñó hasta decir las sandeces más estúpidas hasta que levantó el trasero para ir a hacer el té. Sasuke entonces dirigió la mirada más gélida a la pobre muchacha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Siseó amenazante. No había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para poder olvidar lo que ventiló en un momento contra el rubio que se desvivía por ella-.

-Yo… -se retiró el pelo con la mano, desviando la mirada hacia el tablero-. Naruto me avisó esta mañana…

- ¿Esta mañana? ¿Para qué? ¿Para los trabajos?- si así fuera cuando tuvieran intimidad le patearía el culo; ahora no detestaba a la pelirosa que le había estropeado sus planes con Naruto...si no al propio Naruto. Sakura no sabía nada...pero ese Dobe..

- Unn.. -acercó unas hojas hacia él, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara-.

Le mantuvo la mirada asesina hasta que escuchó los pasos de Naruto y le arrancó la hoja de la mano con un movimiento rápido y preciso. Miró la hoja comprobando que eran cosas sobre el trabajo de Kakashi.

- Aquí está el té… ¿el señor querrá algo más?

- Siéntate…-

- ¡Eso lo iba a hacer sin que me lo dijeras!- Se dejó caer con las piernas y los brazos cruzados en un gran puchero.

- ¿Quién ha hecho esto?- Interrogó con la mirada.

-Yo… -no sabía por qué, el rubio ya se olía una retahíla de insultos hacia su persona-.

- ¿Tú solo?- se inclinó hacia Naruto apoyando el brazo en la mesa alzando una ceja con incredulidad.-

-¡Pues claro que yo solo! ¿¡Quién más si no!? -se indignó por la pregunta-.

- Está bien…- comentó simplemente y luego le dirigió la mirada a Sakura.- Tu lo has organizado todo...- le recordó al ver que no decía palabra, empezaba a incomodarse de que no hubiera el ambiente al que estaba acostumbrado.- ...di entonces lo que piensas…- concluyó.

-¡Chicos! -dijo Iruka desde la puerta-. ¡Yo me tengo que ir ya! ¡Si queréis cualquier cosa se lo pedís al zángano éste!

-Nii-chan… -le miró con fastidio el rubio-.

- Genial… termina tú el resto del trabajo entonces…- le miró con total descaro el moreno, usando su tono de voz más común, plano y desinteresado-.

Iruka no entendió muy bien la situación, pero le hizo gracia y se despidió medio a carcajadas desde el pasillo.

-¡Me voy! ¡Hasta la noche!

-¡Hasta luego! - se despidieron los muchachos, casi al unísono-.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? -le preguntó mosqueado Naruto a Sasuke en cuanto escuchó que se cerró la puerta-.

De repente la pelirrosa sintió el peligro de estar en medio de un fuego cruzado.

- Nada..- miró sus papeles presentándolos encima de la mesa también. "Cierto dobe es un bocazas… ¡quiero estrangularte!" No sabía qué actitud tomar ante el adulto-.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, intuyendo que el chico andaba pensando en algo que le afectaría más tarde. Le dió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda sólo de imaginárselo.

- Esto...Sasuke-kun…- intervino la pelirosa - ¿Ha pasado algo?- recibió la mirada fulminante del moreno.

- ¡Teme! Deja de mirar así a Sakura-chan, ¡no te ha hecho nada!

- Hmph..-bufó de mala gana-.

-¿¡Me vas a decir qué te pasa de una vez!? -pegó un manotazo a la mesa-. ¡Hoy estás muy raro…!

- Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada..- Trató de tomar aire y contestar neutral, para dejar de buscarse problemas.

Dió por zanjado el tema y se centró de nuevo en los papeles para terminar el trabajo. Se obligó a tranquilizarse o Naruto se pondría pesado tirándole de la lengua y al final reventaría y no era algo que al rubio le gustaría saber. Pasó a comportarse formalmente con los dos por igual como había hecho hasta ese momento, con la diferencia que no insultaba a Naruto, había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Venga ya… -soltó pasado un rato-. Soy idiota… pero creo que no tanto... -dijo mirando fijamente a Sasuke-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sakura-chan? Los dos os comportais muy raro… ¿He hecho algo mal?

Sasuke se negó a decir nada, ni tan siquiera a decirle nada Sakura o dedicarle una mala mirada.

- Falta poco para terminar el trabajo- trató de evadir el asunto.- Si realmente ocurriera algo somos mayores para arreglar nuestras cosas solos.

El sentimiento de culpa invadía por completo a la pelirosa, que avergonzada, cogió de la manga al rubio.

-Es por mi culpa… -acabó diciendo, incapaz de levantar la mirada-.

-S-Sakura-chan… -aquello pilló de imprevisto al chico-.

-Le dije cosas horribles sobre tí a Sasuke-kun ayer… -casi no se la podía escuchar-.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por intentar comprender de qué hablaba, pero al no entender nada, miró hacia donde estaba el Uchiha. Éste se mantuvo aparte de la conversación, él ya había dicho todo lo que debía decir.

- Yo...lo siento Naruto, me considero tu amiga... pero… Sasuke-kun me hizo comprender que soy muy egoísta, en realidad…- Sintió las lágrimas al límite de sus ojos - ¡Te debo mucho!

El rubio no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar a chica, la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.

Una parte del moreno se sintió dolido por aquella escena, Naruto era demasiado inocente para saber a lo que realmente se refería la pelirosa con todo aquello. Era parte de la personalidad del rubio y la aceptaba. No tenía nada contra la pelirosa, simplemente le pareció vergonzosa su actitud. Verla arrepentida ya era más que suficiente. Naruto había dado todo por ella… era así de idiota.

Tras unos minutos que al rubio se le hicieron interminables, fijó sus ojos sobre Sasuke, sin saber qué hacer para que Sakura dejase de llorar. Le imploró con la mirada que hiciera algo por salvarle de aquella situación tan incómoda.

"¡No pienso abrazarla y hacer esa triste escena vomitiva!", intentó transmitirle con una actitud completamente indiferente.

Permaneció en su sitio sin moverse. Ya tenía bastante de ver a Naruto dedicarle su atención a quien le despreciaba. Y a él le había colocado el cartel de gay contándole todo a su padrino.

Naruto estaba desesperado, no sabía a ciencia cierta si es que el moreno no le entendía, o simplemente le ignoraba. Así que hizo de tripas corazón y la agarró firme de los hombros para poder mirarle a la cara. La muchacha luchó por no dejar ver su rostro llorando sin aliento. Se sentía tan avergonzada de sí misma que cuanto Naruto más la intentaba reconfortar, más horrible se sentía.

- Sakura-chan, no importa lo que pase. ¡Yo te quiero y te querré siempre tal y como eres! ¡y nada lo cambiara!-

Finalmente pudo ver la expresión de la muchacha con la sorpresa impresa en la cara, así estuvieron largos segundos y eso alivió el corazón del rubio que asintió solemnemente y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Acto seguido, la pelirosa arrugó aún más el rostro y lloró con más intensidad en el pecho del rubio a pleno pulmón. La mirada de auxilio de Naruto fue mayúscula mirando a Sasuke.

Mientras, el moreno desarrollo instintos asesinos sobre todo ser viviente que respirara, Naruto y Sakura incluidos… Mejor dicho, ellos serían los primeros. Naruto acababa de decirle a la pelirosa que la quería… "¡Y a mí que me parta un rayo!". Empezó a descubrir demasiado pronto que era un triste mortal con celos. Tomó aire y se tranquilizó. Se levantó tentado de abandonar todo aquello pero se acercó a los dos y reprimió las tentaciones de patear al rubio a un lado.

"Dobe…" volvió a rebuznar en su interior.

- Sakura…- Usó su voz más profunda haciendo que la muchacha parara en seco de llorar-. Ya es suficiente -"¡es mio, joder…!" gritaba en su fuero interior-. Naruto lo ha entendido, deja de odiarte por ello…- sentenció.

- Sasuke…kun-.

- Ve a lavarte la cara o te recordará así, con las arrugas en la frente -le sugirió dándole un toque con los dedos en el entrecejo-.

- Tienes razón Sasuke-kun…- algo sonrosada, se puso en pie tratando que Naruto no le viera de nuevo la cara- Siento todo esto Naruto, ahora vengo… - la voz de la muchacha volvió a ser más cantarina y abandonó la estancia a paso rápido-.

-Arriba, la primera puerta a la izquierda -le informó-.

Naruto sonrió mirando la espalda de Sakura, no le gustaba nada verla tan afectada, y por una parte se sentía egoístamente feliz que fuera por él. La felicidad le duró poco al sentir un aire opresor cerca de él. Su instinto le decía que no mirara a los ojos a Sasuke, pero sabía que provenía de él la fuente de esa presión. Y como si estuviera magnetizado, poco a poco se fue girando hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-...- Sasuke estaba en silencio y pasó a volver a su sitio sin articular palabra.

-¡Venga ya! -soltó casi susurrando y se fue a enganchar de la espalda del moreno-. ¿Qué he hecho ahora? -le preguntó apoyando la barbilla en su hombro-.

- ¿Le has dicho algo a ella? -le preguntó, sintiendo cómo se le tensaba el lomo-.

-¿Sobre qué?

-...- realmente quería estrellar la cara en la mesa- Sobre que te toque debajo de los pantalones por ejemplo…-

-¡EEEHH! - no pudo evitar que se le escapara un grito por la sorpresa, apartándose hacia atrás-. ¿¡Tú estás loco o qué!? -le dijo desde un par de pasos de distancia, bajando el tono-.

- …- se sintió aliviado - pero tú sí que lo sabes…-. murmuró casi inaudible.

-¿Yo qué? -preguntó en voz baja igualmente, acercándose a gatas-.

Suspiró…¿tanto le costaba ver lo evidente? Se giró y le miró a los ojos viendo que le observaba con atención mientras él practicaba su expresión más neutra. Se planteó que el que realmente estaba exagerándolo todo era él.

- ¿Te sigue gustando Sakura?- No supo por qué preguntó aquello sintiéndose expuesto. No debía olvidar que no eran nada aún.

- Jmmmm… -el rubio se cruzó de brazos y piernas arrugando el entrecejo pensativo-. Gustarme… -hizo una pausa- … gustarme, me gusta -concluyó-. Pero es diferente -volvió a quedarse pensativo-. Hmmm…. La verdad es que no sé explicarlo ja ja ja -rió llevándose una mano a la nuca-.

-...-Miró a Naruto y permaneció con su expresión calmada - Entiendo...

Prefirió ventilar sus estúpidos pensamientos y volver a actuar con normalidad. No tardaron en escuchar los pasos de Sakura acercarse hasta lo chicos.

- Siento haberos hecho esperar- habló la pelirosa con una cara limpia aunque aún tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos. Sonrió a sus amigos deseando que nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado.

Continuaron un rato más organizando los textos restantes para practicar la exposición al día siguiente. La actitud de la pelirosa cambió drásticamente volviendo a abroncar a Naruto cuando algo lo hacía mal, aunque de forma más suave; las cosas apuntaban a que iban a arreglarse. Y cuando ya todo quedó claro, y más tranquila, Sakura se despidió de sus compañeros para volver a casa.

-¡Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan! - se despidió el rubio desde la puerta-.

- Nos vemos Naruto, Sasuke-kun…- Sonrió y se giró satisfecha de al menos haber terminado el trabajo y mantener a sus amigos-.

- Creo que yo debería irme también- comentó el moreno con las manos en los bolsillos-

-¿Y eso por qué? -se extrañó el rubio-. Aún no es tarde...

- Iruka llegará de un momento a otro...y alguien ha decidido contarle algo a otro alguien…- luchó con todas sus fuerzas que el rubor no aflorara en sus mejillas, aquello era muy vergonzoso.

"_- Buenos días, soy quien le mete mano a tu hijo!_

_- Oh ¡genial pasa!, ¡te esta esperando!_

_- ¡Gracias!-"_, representó delante del rubio.

-Ja ja ja ja ja -se rió a carcajada limpia durante un rato- ..ayy.. -se quejó llevándose las manos al vientre-. Iruka-niichan aún tardará en volver -le informó cuando pudo recuperar un poco la compostura-. Los domingos no puede cenar conmigo…

- ¿Estas invitándome a cenar?- alzó casi imperceptiblemente una ceja-.

-Sólo si quieres -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la cocina-.

Se sintió chantajeado…¿Cómo iba a rechazar esa invitación? Volvió a centrarse y no dejar ganar terreno al rubio.

- ¿Y qué hay para cenar?-.

-¡Ramen! -respondió con una amplia sonrisa-. Lo ha hecho Iruka-niichan… ¡Es el mejor que he comido nunca! -afirmó, orgulloso de su padrino-.

- Si está ya hecha la cena me arriesgaré…- Siguió los pasos de Naruto con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y permaneció apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina husmeando como lo hacía el rubio. No se fiaba mucho de su habilidad culinaria.

El muchacho sacó del frigorífico varios tuppers, y sendos cuencos que comenzó a rellenarlos con los ingredientes que tenía ya preparados. Una vez hubo terminado, los tapó, y uno a uno los metió en el microondas.

- Estoy ampliamente abrumado por tu habilidad…- comentó decepcionado al ver como lo metía en el electrodoméstico; había roto todo el encanto de una comida casera. Así él también era bueno haciendo ramen. Estaba desarrollando sentimiento por la persona menos detallista de la historia-.

Por un momento se acordó de Sakura y las exigencias femeninas para una pareja; se sintió terriblemente cohibido por entenderla a la perfección en ese preciso momento. Ver a Naruto canturrear esperando a que el ramen estuviera listo mientras giraba tristemente en un microondas… No era lo que estaba esperando de él.

- ¡Ya está listo!- comentó emocionado y sonrió al moreno. Quizás no fuera por el ramen por lo que realmente se había quedado...-.

Entusiasmado, dejó los cuencos y los palillos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres de beber? -le preguntó abriendo de nuevo el frigorífico-.

- Agua…- Comentó con calma tomando asiento dejándose servir, era él el invitado. Mientras Naruto iba de un lado a otro decidió hablar aunque no se le diera bien - Al final parece que aprendes en esas clases de artes marciales…-

-...-El rubio se giró con una sonrisa pícara entornando los ojos-. ... ¿Te gustó?

Le miró comprobando esa picardía en la sonrisa. No sabía si halagarle o estrellarle como le hizo a él pero con su lengua mordaz. Halagarle sería ponerle las cosas demasiado fáciles ¿no?

- ¿Entonces te haces el tonto en clase?-. Continuó mirando al rubio traer las cosas para cenar.

-Qué cruel eres… -le contestó desilusionado, posando la jarra con el agua en el centro de la mesa-. Para una que me sale bien…

- Entrena más -sugirió sirviéndose agua de la jarra. No era que quisiera ser desagradable aunque en ese momento sonara así, era la única solución que veía.-

-¿Y con quién? -casi sonó como una pregunta retórica que se hacía, al tiempo que se sentaba, preparado para atacar su plato de ramen-.

- Eso ya es cosa tuya…- comentó con calma. "Con el coco…" usó el sarcasmo en su cabeza.

Decidió probar el ramen que tan bueno decía que estaba el rubio. Se encontró sorprendido de que tenía que darle la razón, aunque no fuera su plato favorito-. ¿Trabajó Iruka en algún lado cocinando de esto?- señaló el cuenco con los palillos.

-Hmmm -le miró mientras sorbía los fideos- Unn.

Casi se atraganta por querer comerse los fideos a prisa, con tal de no hacer esperar al moreno su respuesta.

-Trabaja de ayudante en un restaurante de ramen -dijo finalmente, tras dar un trago de agua-. Ahora está allí.

- ¿En cuántos trabajos está? Parece estar todo el día ocupado.

-Pues… -Naruto volvió a poner esa cara de pesadumbre que lució durante la cena en casa de los Uchiha-. … tiene dos trabajos. Uno es éste del ramen. Y el otro… -hizo una pausa para intentar recordar exactamente qué era lo que hacía, pero no lo consiguió del todo-. ...va de conductor para agentes comerciales… o relaciones públicas… o algo así. De chófer -finalizó la explicación dejando los palillos sobre la servilleta-.

Cada vez que salía el tema a colación, el rubio parecía afectado sobremanera.

- ¿No tiene un trabajo fijo entonces?- No pudo evitar su curiosidad, lidiar con dos trabajos debía ser agotador-.

- No… -se limitó a contestar-.

- Pero hace buen ramen…- desvió la conversación al ver la pesadumbre del rubio. Empezaba a entender por qué se puso así en la cena en su casa; se sentía frustrado-.

-Unn… -se esforzó por sonreírle-.

De repente, recogió su bol, sin habérselo terminado, y lo dejó a un lado de la encimera, para dedicarse a otra labor. Parecía tan nervioso que necesitaba hacer algo con las manos, decidió hacer té sin preguntar a nadie. Sasuke le miró sin decir nada, no esperaba esa reacción; parecía que se le había perdido el último tornillo que le quedaba en la cabeza. No entendía cómo pasó de ser inmensamente feliz comiendo ramen a dejarlo de lado. Supuso que sería mejor no poner el dedo en la llaga. Se sintió un poco culpable por el ambiente que había generado con sus preguntas y se acercó a donde estaba el rubio esperando que hirviera el agua. Naruto dió un respingo al escuchar el chirrido de la silla. Lo cierto era que no quería seguir con el tema. Se sentía totalmente impotente al saber todos los esfuerzos que hacía Iruka por sacarle adelante, y que él simplemente se limitaba a vivir alegremente. Se consideraba un parásito en ocasiones.

-Así que Iruka aún tardará en volver… -le susurró al oído abrazándole de la cintura por la espalda-.

-...- todo lo que había estado pensando en sus adentros se esfumó de un plumazo. El cosquilleo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo hizo que se sintiera acalorado-. Unn… -le contestó tras un breve silencio, al tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre las del chico-.

El moreno se encontraba en un dilema moral. Había hecho eso impulsivamente pero ahora que podía sentir el calor del otro muchacho golpeándole, tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de estrujarlo contra su cuerpo.

**¿¡Qué hago!? ¿Me dejo llevar…?**, se preguntaba. **Esta vez no sé si podré aguantar sabiendo que él también…**

-Ahh… -suspiró pesadamente-.

A Naruto se le erizó toda la nuca al sentir el golpe de aire y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse por el suspiro del otro. Los brazos se le movieron solos, haciendo que el moreno le apretara más fuerte el vientre y se acercara un tanto más a su espalda. En un acto reflejo, le mordió suavemente la oreja, subiendo una de sus manos hasta el pecho y notó la fuerza y la velocidad con la que le golpeaba el corazón al rubio. Algo divertido comenzó a bajar con sus labios. Le apartó el cuello de la camiseta, y siguió bajando, repasando todo el trayecto con la punta de la lengua.

-No me dejes más marcas… Teme… -le advirtió entre jadeos-.

**Bien que te quejas… pero no te apartas**, pensó dándole un lametón y posando de nuevo los labios sobre la piel del muchacho.

Ambos escucharon el sonido del hervidor de agua anunciando que ésta ya estaba lista. Pero lo ignoraron completamente. Naruto se giró para estar frente a frente. La intensidad de la mirada del moreno le abrumó tanto que, aunque intentó gesticular para decir algo, tan sólo llegó a dejar la boca entreabierta. Momento que aprovechó el otro para invadirle, deslizando la mano por la cabeza. Los mechones rubios se colaban entre sus dedos mientras le sujetaba por la nuca, para evitar que se escapara. A éste le pilló tan de sorpresa, que al instante comenzó a forcejear para que le liberase del apretón.

-No me dejas respirar… -le explicó cuando le permitió alejarse un par de centímetros, respirando agitadamente. Se había quedado sin respiración por la sorpresa del ataque a traición-. Ven… -le dijo al tiempo que se escaqueaba por debajo de sus brazos, y le tiraba de la camiseta para que le siguiera-.

El moreno fue tras él, divertido por la reacción del muchacho. Una vez llegaron al sofá del salón, el rubio lo cogió por los hombros, obligándole a sentarse. No se opuso, le gustaba la idea de lo que estaba por suceder. Si bien no paraba de decirse en su cabeza que aquello no era correcto. Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por la lujuria de tener al rubio pegado a él. Éste desvió sus manos de los hombros del moreno hasta el cabezal del asiento, besándole de nuevo, pero más suavemente, al tiempo que colocaba sus rodillas junto a las piernas del otro, el cuál comenzó a pasear sus dedos por la cintura del muchacho, buscando el final de la camiseta para poder colarlos por debajo y sentir su piel directamente. Naruto le devolvió el golpe traicionero, abandonando los labios del moreno para llevar los suyos hasta detrás de la oreja. Le acarició finamente con éstos, a lo largo de todo el cuello, apretando su lengua contra la piel. Aunque esta vez sin succionar. Supo que aquello fue del agrado de su compañero por el suspiro que se le escapó, por lo que volvió a repetirlo unas cuantas veces. Tal era la excitación de Sasuke que no pudo evitar bajar sus manos de la espalda hasta las nalgas del rubio, haciendo que éste terminara de sentarse encima suya, que hasta ahora se había mantenido a una distancia prudencial. De repente dejó de juguetear en su cuello, se mantuvo inmóvil. Pero esta vez se dejó llevar por los movimientos a los que le inducía el moreno. Pronto se encontraron oprimiendo las caderas, el uno contra el otro, y Naruto dejó caer su frente en el hombro de él.

-Sasuke… -se le escapó entre gemidos, apretándose a él-.

-¿Qué pasa ahora…? -preguntó mientras intentaba controlar su respiración-. ...Dobe -intentó mirarle a la cara, pero éste se giró de manera que no pudiera verle, apretándose a su hombro-.

-... -el moreno se quedó a la espera de alguna señal, ya que se había quedado totalmente quieto-. ¿Ahora tienes miedo, bibiri-kun*?

Avergonzado por la pregunta, se abrazó fuertemente al pecho del moreno, para que no pudiera apartarle y ver lo ruborizado que se encontraba.

Permaneció a la espera que Naruto dijera algo pero como no decía nada; echó el cuerpo hacia atrás hasta recostarse en el respaldo del sofá, probando si eso haría que el rubio le enseñara la cara. No le reprocharía nada si estaba avergonzado, ahora estaban cuerdos y no se dejaban llevar por el efecto del alcohol, además de un pequeño problema: sus sexos no eran los adecuados.

Sasuke tampoco sabía que hacer su virginal estado, no le hacía demostrar la seguridad que necesitaba, y aunque hubiera tenido roce con el sexo contrario, no era un secreto que no tenía nada que ver con una relación con el mismo género.

Naruto se había cobijado en el hueco de su cuello sin apartarse, debía estar incómodo. Menudo dobe. Le acarició la espalda de forma reconfortante mientra él miraba el techo. Se le cruzó por la mente la pelirosa: a Naruto le gustaba, pero de forma diferente. Eso podía significar muchas cosas pero no había porque precipitarse.

- Naruto...- le llamó - relájate-…- dijo con calma y paciencia.

Para Sasuke, Naruto debía de haber tenido roces previamente, pero no tenía por qué ser con hombres. Era atento con las mujeres, todo lo que una muchacha desearía; Sakura se lo confirmó. La relación con los hombres era diferente, era evidente que él tampoco supiera que hacer.

Finalmente Naruto asintió lentamente aún en la curvatura de su cuello. Se separó despacio de él mostrando su rostro totalmente encendido y evitando la mirada del moreno. Sasuke le miró sin mostrar más emoción de la que realmente había bajo su pecho, pero se lo guardaría hasta que el momento llegara.

- ¡Fu!...- rió entre dientes- Quién iba a decir que con lo extrovertido que eres tengas vergüenza…-

- ¡No te rías de mí, Teme!- refunfuño - Solo es que… estas cosas…- volvió a apartar la mirada tratando de evitar hacer un puchero.

- Eres tú quien lo va ventilando por ahí…- alzó una ceja crítico

- ¡Sólo se lo he dicho a Iruka-niichan! ¡Es la persona en quien más confío!- gruñó poco convencido del argumento del moreno.

- Y…¿también le contarás esto?- Se dejó llevar por un pensamiento malévolo e hizo un movimiento seco con la cadera chocándose con la del rubio, haciendo que el roce fuera casi íntimo.

Naruto se puso tan tenso como la cuerda de su arco, quizás podría usarle a él más adelante…

- No juegues conmigo ¡Teme!- le gruñó.

- Pero aún así no te quitas de encima…- bajó el mentón para mirarle de forma más intensa-.

-... Es que no sé qué hacer… -se sinceró tras una pausa-. Me gusta estar así, pero… -no fue capaz de terminar la frase, volviendo a esconder el rubor en el hombro del moreno-.

Sasuke le paseó las manos por la espalda, intentando que se sintiera algo más seguro para ver si así conseguía que terminara la frase. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y la continuación no llegaba. Lo apretó más contra él guardándose el suspiro, a él también le gustaba estar así. Bajó lentamente el cuello de la ropa de Naruto y depositó ahí un beso y sus caricias volvieron a reptar por debajo de la ropa del rubio acariciando su espalda de forma más pausada. No dejó de hacerlo hasta que Naruto se tranquilizó y pasó a acariciar los brazos del moreno.

Sasuke decidió que ya no estaba cómodo así. Lentamente llevó las manos a las nalgas del blondo que se tensó de nuevo cuando Sasuke viró levemente para hacerle caer a lo largo del sofá y situarse entre sus piernas reptando por encima de su pecho, empezó a besar su cuello d nuevo y el rubio volvió a acariciar su espalda por debajo de la ropa.

Por un momento Sasuke se arrepintió de haberse dejado expuesto a las caricias del rubio esperando que no se notara demasiado como sufría placenteros escalofríos. Respiró profundamente sobre el cuello del rubio tratando de contener los gemidos que querían escapar de su garganta. Cada minuto que pasaba la ropa parecía ser un estorbo, pero se contendría.

- Sasuke…- le susurró de nuevo pero no se detuvo, aprovechó para atrapar sus labios. y continuar acariciándolos con los suyos hasta sentirse satisfecho.

Para cuando volvió en sí, se dió cuenta que la habitación estaba en completa penumbra y que las luces de la noche brillaban fuera de la ventana. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado manoseándose? Como si fuera un desastre de estado pasó a mirar el reloj y comprobar que ya eran cerca de las 10:30 de la noche.

- Maldición- gruñó apartándose de Naruto - tengo que irme, se frotó tras la nuca como si eso fuera suficiente para despejarle, se sentía como adormilado, como al despertarte de un sueño que debes luchar por poner los pies en el mundo terrenal..

No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que se despegó del cuerpo de Naruto que sonó su teléfono, lo descolgó sin mirar, sabía quien era perfectamente. La pantalla iluminó la estancia con su luz pálida.

- ¿Sasuke dónde estas?¿Ha pasado algo?.-

- No, estoy aun en casa de Naruto, el trabajo se ha alargado más de la cuenta…-

- ¿Ya has cenado?-

- Sí…

- ¿Seguro que está todo bien? insistió el adulto, Sasuke maldijo sus adentros, tenía la boca pastosa y su voz la notaba ronca, como si acabara de emborracharse o de despertarse de un largo sueño. Tras confirmar que todo estaba bien Obito pasó a decirle el verdadero motivo de la llamada - Voy a dejar la verja abierta, al entrar ciérrala. Me voy a ir a dormir. No tardes en llegar o llegaras tarde a clase.

- Entendido…- arrastró cada sílaba sin mucho entusiasmo.

Finalmente colgó el teléfono manteniéndose mirando el infinito durante largos segundos, que al rubio le parecieron eones hasta que Sasuke decidiera hacer algo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿te han echado la bronca?- preguntó algo cohibido a que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, sería su culpa.

- Me dicen que vuelva a casa que se van a dormir…- Con una alta dosis de fuerza de voluntad se puso en pie. - Ahora sí que será mejor que me vaya-

- Uhn…- Naruto afirmó y encendió las luces hasta llegar al recibidor.

- Doy asco…- gruñó Uchiha al verse reflejado en el espejo, tenía la ropa arrugada y descolocada, su pelo era una maraña de cuando Naruto acariciaba correspondiendo a sus besos.

- Je je je…- Naruto rió con nerviosismo - Si quieres darte una ducha antes de irte…- le propuso.

- Eso no solucionaría nada…- Dijo como último comentario antes de darse por vencido al tratar de salir presentable a la calle, bufó en total frustración-. Me voy -anunció finalmente mirando al rubio-.

Naruto agarró de la pechera al moreno y depositó otro beso en sus labios que el moreno se ocupó de alargar todo lo que pudo hasta que el rubio se quejó que no podía respirar.

- Respira por la nariz...Dobe…

- Ya lo hago…- le advirtió con la mirada que no hiciera eso.

Se acercó de nuevo al rubio sintiéndose pastelosamente vomitivo al hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba besarle, parecía una eternidad que esperaba aquello, no quería soltar a Naruto.

- ¿Vas a estar solo?- susurró a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

- Ujum, iruka-Niichan llegará tarde hoy…-

- Igualmente ve a dormir temprano o llegaras tarde como siempre.

- ¡No llego tarde! Teme… llego justo, pero llego...

- Tienes habilidad para alargar lo inalargable…- comentó antes de juntar sus labios con los del rubio de nuevo, su risa era demasiado atrayente.

Naruto tiró de él para ese beso y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba subido al escalón en el interior de la casa del Uzumaki. Tampoco supo cómo acabó contra la pared y con las manos de Naruto bajo su ropa masajeando su vientre; ya en el pasillo de la vivienda. Sólo les acompañaba sus jadeos enfrentados y sus manos luchaban por tocar al otro. Cuando recuperó la conciencia estaba siguiendo a Naruto subiendo por las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

Se tropezó unas cuantas veces con lo que quiera que fuera que había tirado por ahí antes de volver a sentir los brazos de Naruto a su alrededor y caer sobre la cama. En la oscuridad, era más fácil según qué cosas: se acabaron las vergüenzas y se quitaron las camisetas en silencio, cada uno la suya, sería más rápido así. El tacto se intensificó tratando de adivinar como era el cuerpo que sus ojos no veían. El calor de sus cuerpos era atrayente contra el frío de otoño. Sus lenguas lamieron el pecho y el vientre del opuesto mientras sus manos luchaban por someter al otro, rodando por la cama. Finalmente volvió a ganar Naruto cuando Sasuke se pegó contra algo en el codo dándole una dolorosa rampa, momento que aprovechó el rubio para sentarse encima del vientre del Uchiha.

Con la oscuridad no se veía nada de forma nítida pero sí que se veía la silueta del otro. Sasuke discernió la de Naruto y hasta le pareció ver una sonrisa triunfante en los labios del rubio sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza para que no se moviera y se inclinó a besarle el cuello.

Odiaba los labios de Naruto cuando no podía hacer otra cosa más que estar sumiso bajo sus embriagadores efectos que le hicieron jadear sintiendo los placenteros calambres; el sonido de sus labios también era erótico en aquella oscuridad. Arqueó la espalda llevado por el éxtasis cuando llegaron al borde de sus pantalones. Naruto luchó por abrir el cierre de su cremallera y él mantuvo las manos aferrándose al colchón del rubio. Sintió la ropa deslizarse por su erección aunque aún se sentía prisionero dentro de su ropa interior. Suspiró tratando de controlarse, tenía esa parte de su cuerpo totalmente desatendida. Escuchó que ahora era Naruto quien se libraba de sus pantalones, dejándolos caer a un lado.

Naruto jugó con él al sentarse de nuevo en su vientre. Se inclinó nuevamente para seguir acariciándole con los labios el cuello, llegando poco a poco hasta su mentón a la par que comenzó a mover las caderas más hacia abajo, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran. Esto produjo que el moreno gruñera de forma gutural, deseando arrancarse él mismo la única prenda que le quedaba puesta. Cada vez le apretaba con más fuerza la espalda a cada movimiento del rubio sobre su cadera. Las palpitaciones que sentía provenientes de su entrepierna se acrecentaban. Fue bajando sus manos por los costados, deslizando sus dedos lentamente por debajo del elástico de la ropa interior de aquél, esperando algún tipo de reacción, acariciando la piel suavemente. No pudo evitar presionar hacia él las caderas del rubio, llevado por el placer, cuando éste le marco con los dientes en mitad del cuello. Los jadeos se hacían cada vez más pesados por la excitación. Sasuke pensaba que se iba a volver loco por la presión que le oprimía su miembro. Fruto de la desesperación, se incorporó, abrazando fuertemente a su compañero contra su cuerpo, quedándose sentados durante unos segundos, hasta que el moreno dejó caer suavemente al otro sobre el lecho, quedándose entre sus piernas. Naruto deslizó su mano por todo su brazo hasta llegar al cuello agarrándole firmemente, pero a la vez con delicadeza, el pelo de la nuca, atrayéndole hacia él. Besándole con pasión, comenzó a explorar cada milímetro de su lengua, sintiendo el sabor salado del sudor que se había colado en sus bocas. Y, como había hecho antes el moreno con él, con la mano libre bajo por su espalda hasta colar los dedos por debajo de la tela. Pero no se limitó a acariciar la piel de sus nalgas, si no que fue recorriendola, alrededor de la cadera, hasta llegar casi a la zona genital.

-Naruto… -jadeó separando sus labios un poco para coger aire-.

-Creo que... no puedo más… -le advirtió, respirando atropelladamente-.

Y sin cruzar ni una palabra más, Sasuke arqueó la espalda, lo que le permitió al rubio llegar hasta rodear su miembro. Entre placer y vergüenza, el moreno dejó caer la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en el pecho de Naruto, que comenzó a masturbarle. De repente, notó cómo el rubio empezó a apretarle la cabeza contra sí, a la vez que le sacudía con más empeño, y escuchó el gruñido gutural que se le escapaba de entre los dientes, lo que le hizo imaginarse que se estaba corriendo. Pensar en aquello hizo que se excitara todavía más. Y entre eso, el calor que le golpeaba todo el cuerpo y la mano del rubio que le apretaba enérgico y se aceleraba por momentos, le terminó por dar una rampa que le subió desde los testículos liberándose así toda la tensión acumulada, que provocó que por unos instantes se le quedara todo el cuerpo rígido.

-¡Dobe! -le gruñó cuando pudo estabilizar un poco su respiración-. ¿¡Por qué no has quitado la mano!?

-Pues… para que no te pringaras todo… -dijo apenas sin aliento-. Ahora vengo -se levantó aún aturdido y se dispuso a abandonar la estancia-. ¡Itte! -se quejó de camino a la puerta-.

**No quiero ni saber cómo tiene la habitación…**, pensó el moreno para sus adentros, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

Después de un rato, en el que le dio tiempo de recuperar el aliento, Naruto volvió hacia la habitación.

- Está...bastante desordenado…-rió nervioso recordando la pulcritud de la habitación del moreno- Iruka tiene prohibida la entrada. Me tira de casa _ipso facto*_ si ve esto…- concluyó justo antes de darle al interruptor de la luz-.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, y se echó una mano a la frente, cuando la luz invadió la estancia. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando llegó el rubio.

Lo primero que vió fue el escritorio que tenía justo al lado a la cama.

**Así que con eso me di antes…**, pensó recordando el golpe que se había dado en el codo mientras se estaban toqueteando hacía un rato.

Tumbado desde la cama apenas alcanzaba a ver nada, y tampoco tenía ganas ni fuerzas de saber cuán desordenado estaba ese cuarto. Siguió con la mirada al rubio, que iba con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, hasta el armario. Revolvió en uno de sus cajones buscando mudas de ropa interior para él y para el moreno, que se puso el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos, sin ningún signo de que fuera a levantarse de ahí.

Naruto empezó a rebuscar en sus cajones con el corazón aun asaltando su pecho por todo lo que había pasado, acaba de tocar a Sasuke de forma demasiado íntima y ahora no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara tras todo aquello. Le tenía semidesnudo en su cama, con tan sólo los boxers cubriéndole que debía de haberse puesto mientras estaba al baño. Esperaba que Iruka-niichan no hiciera muchas preguntas, aunque sería mejor que no se diera cuenta de aquel episodio nocturno.

Se acercó al moreno con una de sus mudas de ropa interior. Cuando se dió cuenta el moreno estaba a totalmente dormido. Su respiración pausada lo delataba; aún así no podía dejarle en ese estado.

-Oi...Sasuke…- lo llamó con suavidad pero el muchacho ni se prestó a hacerle caso, se dió media vuelta quedando de lado dándole la espalda- ¡venga, va, despierta!- le sujetó del brazo y lo sacudió levemente. Los ojos del moreno se entreabrieron y le miraron por encima del hombro.- toma…- le extendió la prenda sin saber cómo mirarle así que apartó la mirada.

- No…- dijo como si nada antes de acomodarse.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió disgustado tratando de controlar su rubor palpitante en sus mejillas aun avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido.

- Es tuyo…-

- ¿Y?

- No me la pienso poner…-

- ¿Prefieres dormir con esos usada?

- ¿Me dejaras hacerlo si me la pongo?

- Sí-

Sasuke accedió y Naruto decidió mirar a otro lado y colocar la caja con los cómics, con la que se había tropezado yendo a oscuras, dentro del armario. Estaba enfrascado colocándolos dentro cuando sintió la presencia de Sasuke detrás.

- ¿Lees esto?- preguntó con calma cogiendo uno de los tomos en el suelo.

- Sí... sé que es infantil, pero me gusta. Es de Ninjas y eso y la verdad que está bastante bien; hay mucha cosa de mitologia japonesa en los personajes y… bueno… la empecé cuando era mas crío y creo que forma ya parte de mi vida- Comentó tranquilamente ya más relajado.

- ¿Tienes habitación de invitados?

- Hmmm nop -le contestó, algo confuso por el cambio de tema- ...no pensábamos tener visitas, así que ahora mismo la que está libre, está llena de cajas…- confesó.

Sasuke pasó a sentarse en el borde de la cama de Naruto aún con el cómic en la mano. Miró hacia el infinito con la mirada hacia el frente, sumergido en sus pensamientos. No hacía falta intuir mucho en que pensaba; se acercó con cautela y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo?- Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el rubio- Y así me dices que te parece… La verdad es que nadie que conozco la ha leído y no tengo a nadie con quién comentarla…-

- No pienso leerla si no me gusta…- Abrió el tomo por la primera página y Naruto se sintió casi emocionado de haber convencido a Sasuke-.

Pasaron la noche hablando de la historia del cómic, leyendo tomo tras tomo hasta más allá de las doce. El ambiente dejó de estar tenso entre ellos y acabaron los dos tumbados en la cama comentando las rarezas del cómic: Naruto apoyaba las decisiones del protagonista, mientras Sasuke apoyaba las del amigo del héroe.

La noche avanzó hasta que finalmente acabaron dormidos uno al lado del otro. Cuando la alarma sonó Sasuke se mantenía boca arriba con el cómic sobre su pecho. Naruto estaba de medio lado de cara al moreno con las piernas enredadas con las de su amante. Ninguno reaccionó a la alarma cuando sonó por primera vez.

Con la segunda alarma Sasuke pasó a abrir los ojos lentamente, descubriendo un techo ajeno, volvió a parpadear esperando despertar definitivamente de su sueño, pero el techo no cambió. Lo siguiente que notó fue la respiración pausada de Naruto. Por un momento se sobresaltó pensando que las escenas que pasaron por su mente fueron fruto de un sueño demasiado húmedo; pero al despertar en la casa del rubio supo que fue real. Alargó la mano y detuvo la alarma. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y miró a Naruto dormir.

No era el hecatombe de la belleza ni la elegancia; pero sí que casi era entrañable verle dormir, su rostro parecía hasta inocente y esas marcas en sus mejillas le hacían parecer un chiquillo víctima de las bromas de unos amigos.

- Naruto…- le llamó sin resultado, dejó pasar un rato antes de inclinarse a besar sus labios y luego acomodarse con el cuerpo del rubio empezando a besar sus hombros y pecho. Con aquello el rubio empezó a despertar lentamente.

-¿Sasuke?- aún no acababa de despertarse y no sabía si pensar que estuviera ahí. El nombrado acudió de nuevo a sus labios y empezó a besarle con cuidado, aprovechó para examinar su cuerpo una vez más con caricias .

La última alarma interrumpió de nuevo el momento entre los menores pero esta vez Sasuke tuvo la decencia de mirar la hora. Las siete y veinte. El cariño de Sasuke caducó en ese preciso instante y se levantó de un salto. Era tardísimo y él estaba en casa de Naruto. TODO su material escolar estaba en su casa y no tenía ninguna muda para ir a clase...y lo peor de todo ¡NO había aparecido por casa en toda la noche!

"¡Mierda!"

Iba a gritar al dobe a que se levantara que iban a llegar tarde cuando comprendió que estaba en casa de Iruka, y no la de Naruto. El adulto habría vuelto tarde por la noche…¿Les había visto dormir semi desnudos? si no lo había hecho seguramente le vería si bajaba y estaba preparando el desayuno.

Sasuke no comprendía cómo el rubio le hacía ser un imbécil irresponsable e inconsecuente.

* * *

><p>*Ipso facto = (del latín) inmediatamente, en el acto.<p>

*bibiri-kun = (del jap) algo así como "gatito asustadizo" xD

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

Zanzamaru

Qué feliz eres cuando destrozan a Sakura. Realmente Creo que Sasuke ha tenido la misma reacción que en el manga, realmente ese pensamiento es injusto con Naruto Y Sasuke siempre expresa lo que piensa…

Bueno este capitulo ya estaba escrito pero igual espero que te haya gustado.

hazukirokudo

Po zi! no es mi escena favorita de Naruto que Sasuke le diga eso a Sakura pero Sasuke demuestra que no se casa con nadie y solo dice lo que piensa *love*

Es un shojo! hay que hacer que los mal entendidos sigan!

Itachi es adorable! estoy de acuerdo! veremos si llegamos a conocerle mas!

BluesoulRed:

OMG! ;A; creo q hablo por Usura y por mi cuando te digo q estoy emocionada ;w; muchisimas gracias por tu regalo! ;A; aunq mi cumple no es hasta finales del mes q viene (siempre lo escondo ^^U por eso q no lo has visto en mi DA)... gracias, gracias, gracias y mil gracias! A

¿Algo que agregar, Usu? =P

USU: sí...LOVE YAAAAAAAAAAAA ;A;


	18. La nuevas condiciones

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XVIII<strong>

Buscó su ropa que estaba tirada alrededor de la cama, dejando sobre ésta las prendas del rubio.

-¡Despiértate de una vez! -le inquirió mientras se vestía-.

- Cinco minutos más… -balbuceó tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas-.

La desesperación pudo al moreno que salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño.

**La primera a la izquierda**, recordó que le había dicho a la pelirosa el día anterior.

Volvió de nuevo para intentar despertar a Naruto. Le recorría un escalofrío de pensar en aparecer por la planta de abajo él solo, con Iruka preparando el desayuno seguramente. Visto lo imposible que era el muchacho cuando dormía tan profundamente, tomó aire y decidió enfrentarse por su cuenta al adulto. Ya lo solucionaría más tarde con el dobe aquél.

-Oh… Buenos días, Sasuke-kun -saludó Iruka cuando le vió aparecer por el pasillo-.

-Buenos días… -contestó, andando con paso lento y la mirada gacha. Le resultaba demasiado embarazosa la situación-. Iruka-san… -le llamó cuando por fin atravesó la puerta de la cocina-. … quería pedirle perdón -comenzó a disculparse, sin saber dónde colocar las manos-, se nos hizo tarde…

-No te preocupes, a mí no me molesta -le tranquilizó con una sonrisa-. Pero más vale que vayas pensando palabra por palabra qué explicación le vas a dar a tu familia -le advirtió-. Esta mañana llamó Itachi-san -el moreno se quedó pálido-. Tiene que estar por llegar, dijo que traería tus cosas.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla. Cuando Iruka se percató de la conmoción del chaval, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento. El desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa y ciertamente, parecía apetitoso. Pero en aquel momento el muchacho tenía el estómago cerrado, no tenía por seguro que pudiera dar ni un bocado. Aún descolocado, tomó asiento, esperando que el adulto le acompañara.

-Ve comiendo tú primero -le sugirió-. Cuando se despierte la marmota que tengo por ahijado no os quedará tiempo para desayunar -el semblante le cambió por completo a algo así como frustración-. Por lo menos que uno de los dos se vaya con el estómago lleno…

Apenas había podido dar unos bocados al pescado cuando sonó el timbre. Debía ser su hermano mayor.

-Dígale que ya tendremos unas palabras después -llegó a escuchar desde la cocina, lo que le hizo tragar saliva con fuerza-.

Acto seguido apareció Iruka con su mochila y le indicó que su uniforme estaba dentro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a vestirse, mientras el adulto se dirigió hecho una furia a echar de la cama al rubio perezoso.

Aquello se convirtió en un huracán: carreras por aquí, tropiezos por allá… Todo desorientado Naruto no encontraba nada ni conseguía atinar a abrocharse los botones de la camisa.

Ya estaban dispuestos a salir. Naruto esperaba en la verja con la bici, cuando repentinamente el moreno se dió media vuelta y se acercó hasta Iruka.

-Iruka-san... -le miró fijamente a los ojos- … quería pedirle dis-

-Muchacho -le cortó-, ya te he dicho que no me importa…

-No es eso -le replicó-. Quería pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó aquella vez en el hospital -le confesó con cara de total arrepentimiento-.

El moreno se inclinó ante él todo lo que su flexibilidad le permitía y echó a correr junto a Naruto. Ambos discutieron durante un momento sobre cómo tenía que ponerse para que le pudiera llevar de forma segura sobre aquel trasto, y una vez solucionado desaparecieron por las calles a toda velocidad.

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- Aulló el rubio con desesperación- Aunque… je je Esta vez no me castigaran solo…- Se ruborizó no por compartir el castigo con Sasuke, sino casi por simplemente ver la bronca que le darían al moreno, era malvado por su parte, pero no podía negar que tanta perfección era desagradable, tras la bronca le haria verse más humano.

- Es increible como puedes dormir tanto…- frunció el ceño el moreno simplemente dejándose llevar por el rubio con un mal humor creciente pensando en su castigo. Quería patear al rubio. Debía hacer algo con sus emociones intermitentes, pasar de besar a alguien a patearle al segundo siguiente no era algo sano.

Llegaron a la escuela y aparcaron la bicicleta, Naruto era un nervio con patas pero Sasuke reaccionó con calma moviéndose casi con pasotismo; su argumento era "como ya llegamos tarde, es una estupidez mostrarlo al mundo". Naruto fue directo hacia el aula cuando Sasuke lo cogió del cuello de la camisa por detrás y lo arrastró hacia el baño masculino más cercano.

-¿¡Qué haces?!- ladró el rubio sin entender nada del moreno.

- Tenemos que dejar algo claro…-comenzó pausadamente dejando la mochila a un lado acercándose a los lavamanos. - NO podemos continuar así- sentenció sin dar lugar a discusiones.

- Oye Sasuke ...a …- trató de hablar pensando que iba a mandarle a la mierda por haberle hecho llegar tarde, era tan estirado que quizás eso era demasiado.

- Llegan las semanas de exámenes así que espero que estes estudiando…- Acabó de lavarse las manos y le miró con fijeza.

- Eh? Claro, tengo que estudiar…¡No necesito que me lo digas, Teme!- Sasuke pareció levemente impresionado, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a recoger su mochila.- ¿para eso me quitas 2 valiosos minutos?

- ¿Para llegar un poco menos tarde?

- Tsk…- Naruto corrió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando al Uchiha atrás; ya se comería la bronca brutal él solito.

Llegó a clase y recibió el castigo de Asuma de estar en un rincón de la clase delante de todos mientras empezaba su explicación. Esperó a ver que le caía al moreno pero el desgraciado no apareció. No fué hasta la siguiente clase que apareció antes que llegara Anko-sensei. Naruto sufrió el segundo castigo por parte de esta por no hacer los deberes. Limpiar uno de los pasillos más largos de la escuela al estilo tradicional, con paño y agua con jabón. Lo peor fue que tuvo que supervisar su castigo el desgraciado del Uchiha.

- ¿¡Cómo es posible que tengas los deberes hechos!?- empezó a gemicar corriendo de un lado al otro, por miedo que no le diera tiempo y Anko fuera aún más cruel la próxima vez.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende?- alzó una ceja sentado en un escalón con actitud aburrida-

- Pues...porqué era bastante y el fin de semana...bueno… em…- No supo como decirlo.

- Estuve contigo…- Contestó por él.

- Eso…¿cómo teniendo el mismo tiempo que yo, te ha dado tiempo para hacer los de Anko y los de Kakashi-sensei?-

- Porqué yo no espero a hacerlos el fin de semana...el trabajo de Kakashi no me quedó otra, pero hago todos los deberes al llegar a casa…- Argumentó sin que le pareciera nada especial, fue divertido ver la cara de Naruto desencajarse como si lo que le estaba diciendo no podía ser posible.- Los fines de semana estan para disfrutarlos...Dobe…-

- ¡Seras!- por una vez se tragó sus palabras y masculló por lo bajo mientras continuaba corriendo de un lado para otro siguiendo con su castigo.

- ¿Y por qué no has venido a primera hora, eh?-

- Porque ya llegaba tarde y no valía la pena…preferí ir a la cafetería a reservar mi almuerzo y tomarme un refresco...-

- ¿Tú tienes sangre o que?- repuso enfurecido pensando que sería divertido verle castigado una vez más.

- Tengo sentido común…- continuó abriendo una de sus revistas.

Naruto volvió a maldecir con la boca pequeña a Sasuke, le parecía increíble como dejaba que se llevara todas las hostias él solo. Se lo tiró en cara y el moreno sólo respondió: que como no escuchaba a nadie se lo merecía por Usuratonkachi.

" Teme de las narices…"

- Naruto -le llamó lo más monótono que sabía-. Sólo quiero aclararte una cosa -Naruto se quedó abrumado, a la vez que atemorizado, por la intensidad con la que le miraba- a mí no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra como suspendas por estar haciendo el idiota conmigo -sentenció-.

Al ver la cara de horror que comenzaba a asomarse, relajó un poco los hombros y le indicó con la mano que se acercara. Instantáneamente esa sombra desapareció de su rostro, y se acercó emocionado pensando que había sido un enfado momentáneo y le iba a dar un beso, o algo así. Pero lo que se encontró fue que el moreno le paró en seco, golpeándole la frente con los dedos. Encontró gracioso ver la cara enfurruñada de Naruto, frotándose donde le había golpeado, igual que la que ponía él cuando se lo hacía su hermano.

- Así que estudia -le volvió a repetir antes de sumergirse de nuevo en su lectura-.

- Ah…- suspiró cansado masajeándose los hombros, una vez completado el castigo. Miró a Sasuke que estaba entretenido con su revista - ¡Oi, Teme! ¡ya te he dicho que he terminado!- Sasuke la cerró de golpe, cuando fue a guardarla, Naruto pudo ver con claridad que era una revista de Consolas y Videojuegos. - ¡WOOO! -se exaltó- ¡Este '_shooter'_ quiero jugarlo! - No se preocupó de gritarlo preso de la emoción, por lo que recibió una colleja dolorosa y sonora por parte del moreno-.

- En los pasillos quédate calladito...dobe..- Sacó de nuevo la revista para entregársela cuando Naruto terminó de acariciarse la zona dolorida, justo detrás del cogote-.

- No sabía que te gustara jugar a las consolas…

- ¿Te crees que soy un empollón aburrido?- Entrecerró la mirada.

- No...no… - musitó distraído hojeando - sólo que nunca me lo habías dicho…

- No creo que sea algo tan raro… -comentó con calma de vuelta a clase; pasó unas páginas a la revista de donde estaba leyendo el rubio hasta detenerla en una página en concreto.

- No puedes ser…- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su voz salió débil-

- Cuando me lo dijiste creí haber visto antes esos personajes -le quitó importancia el moreno a su hallazgo-.

- ¡Es...es...EL JUEGO DE ROAD TO NINJA!- Estiró las manos alzando la revista como si fuera un objeto sagrado y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Esta vez Sasuke le arrancó la revista de las manos, la enrolló a una velocidad de vértigo y le dió en toda la cabeza que hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio-.

- ¡Cállate ya, usuratonkachi!- gritó con los dientes apretados. Sólo les faltaba que les castigaran de nuevo-.

Una puerta corrediza se abrió y apareció un profesor de otra clase. Ambos se pusieron pálidos y se inclinaron en una reverencia de disculpa enseguida.

- ¡Dejen de hacer ruido en los pasillo! -gritó furioso para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo-.

Los dos se sintieron aliviados y volvieron a su clase antes de llegar a la última lección de la mañana.

.

.

.

La risa de Kiba fue audible para medio comedor

- ¡En serio! ¡Fue muy bueno veros a vosotros dos en el pasillo cuando os dió la bronca el profe!- continuó riendo. Naruto hizo verdaderos esfuerzos para ignorarlo.

- Me lo esperaba de Naruto, pero no de Sasuke-kun…- comentó Ino aún shockeada de ver a Sasuke inclinado pidiendo disculpas, no esperaba ver eso en su vida. - Pero bueno…- se aclaró la garganta- Naruto…- canturreó -¿últimamente no te has sentido observado?

- Ngo…¿forje?- contestó elegantemente con la boca llena de fideos causando un sudor frío en la rubia que lo miraba entre el espanto y la incredulidad-.

- Bueno...es que sé de alguien...que le gustaría conocerte... -sonrió-.

- Oh ¿¡en serio!?

- Sí…- volvió a canturrear.- Dice que te ha dejado una carta en tu taquilla, antes de irte, léela …- Le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta-.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dice directamente?- Se extraño ladeando levemente la cabeza sin comprender-.

- Déjalo Ino...no va a servir de nada…-trató de alentar a su compañera la pelirosa- ¡Naruto! ¡Tú sólo hazlo! ¡Y no te olvides!- Gruñó de forma a amenazante-.

- C-Claro…- No le gustaba nada cuando Sakura se ponía en su estado más agresivo-.

Sasuke regresó con un almuerzo de lo más completo lo que provocó envidias entre sus compañeros, él sólo alzó el mentón orgulloso de su propia eficacia a pesar de las adversidades.

- ¡Ne, Sasuke! -le llamó la atención el rubio cuando todos acabaron de almorzar y estaban en la sobremesa haciendo tiempo para ir a clase-. ¿Por qué no vamos esta tarde a tu casa a probar ese juego que me comentaste? -dijo ilusionado el rubio-.

- No -contestó escueto-.

- ¿¡Ah!? ¿Por qué? -lloriqueó; de verdad que quería probar la demo de ese juego. Hizo un puchero y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa jugando con los labios con uno de los palillos que había usado para comerse el ramen, totalmente ofuscado por la negativa-.

- ¡Porque esta tarde tenemos cosas que hacer! -le interrumpió Sakura-.

- Joooooo -se quejó de forma lastimera y casi infantil; al parecer tendría que esperar hasta después de las semanas de exámenes-.

Las clases pasaron y finalmente los jóvenes pudieron irse a casa. Naruto y Sasuke fueron a sus taquillas que estaban una al lado de la otra. Naruto rió por un comentario que había hecho el moreno y abrió la taquilla cuando una carta sellada cayó a sus pies. La miró extrañado y la recogió del suelo.

-Oi…- le llamó el moreno en la distancia. En aquella ocasión quedaron en casa de Sakura, lo cual el moreno lo agradeció tanto que incluso estaría dispuesto a besar a la rosada en agradecimiento por alejarlo de la tentación, que no podía controlar por sí mismo por el momento-. No llegues tarde…

- No, no, tranquilo… ya voy..- Se acercó unos pasos al moreno, pero este empezó a caminar sin esperarle y Naruto se quedó a solas con la carta en la mano.

"Que raro que está…" Se encogió de hombros y abrió la carta perfumada.

'Naruto-Kun:

Sólo nos hemos visto una vez, pero me gustaría poder hablar contigo detrás de la escuela cuando acaben las clases.

Anónimo, por el momento'.

- ¿Pero qué…? - Naruto se quedó confundido hasta que recordó a Ino que le comentó algo al respecto. - ¡Sa-! -llamó al moreno para que lo acompañara, pero el moreno simplemente le espetó que no le distrajera más. - Borde…- gruñó. - Espero que no tarde mucho… Le diré que tengo prisa.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia donde le indicaba ambiguamente la carta y la única persona que quedó fue una chica que le miraba fijamente por la cara de espanto con que iba.

**Ahh… Ésta es la chica que me presentó Ino…**, pensó mientras se acercaba. **¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? Hina… ¿Hinamori? No, no… ¿Hina…ri? No… tampoco... ¡Ah! ¡Hinata!**, consiguió recordar.

- ¡Hola, Hinata! -le saludó con energía cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca-. ¿Qué haces aquí sola? -le preguntó extrañado-.

- ¡Ah! E-esto… -la chica no pudo evitar dirigir la mirado al suelo por la vergüenza-. Pues… verás…

- ¿Qué pasa? -a Naruto le pareció sospechosa aquella actitud; tal vez la chica tuviera algún problema y necesitaba ayuda-. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? -interrogó impaciente a ver que la muchacha era incapaz de hablar-.

-N-no… es sólo que… m-me preguntaba si podríamos estudiar juntos -con todo el valor que encontró- ¡E-en la biblioteca! -quiso puntualizar al ver la cara de pasmado que se le quedó al rubio-.

- ¡Oh!... -por un momento se quedó meditando-.

Recordó las palabras del moreno durante su castigo "_...a mí no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra como suspendas...". _Aquello hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. No solía sacar muy buenas notas… incluso de vez en cuando debía atender a los exámenes de recuperación porque era incapaz de aprobar a la primera en algunas materias… Si suspendía sólo una, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Realmente tenía la intención de dejarle de hablar?

No podía sino atormentarse con preguntas y más preguntas sobre cuál sería la reacción del moreno. Seguramente se lo tomaría como que era debido a lo sucedido últimamente…

-¡Claro! -contestó al fin-. Me será de gran ayuda -agregó con una espléndida sonrisa-.

La chica quedó tan abrumada que sólo alcanzó a darle un recorte de papel, y se despidió al paso, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- "Martes a las seis, en la puerta de la biblioteca del instituto"... Jmmmm -se rascó la cabeza mientras leía en voz alta la nota-. ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho ella y ya está?

Cuando llegó hasta donde tenía aparcada su bici, se quedó descolocado.

**¿Dónde vive Sakura-chan?**

Se había olvidado por completo de preguntárselo en clase. Por lo que empezó a hacer camino por donde normalmente veía que se alejaba la chica, al tiempo que la llamaba por teléfono.

Tras varios minutos de explicaciones, el blondo llegó a casa de Sakura donde le esperaba la pelirosa.

- Sasuke-kun aún no ha llegado, pero me ha llamado diciendo que esta de camino…-

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba de camino a casa de la pelirosa con la moral bastante hundida, se tomó tiempo para obligarse a alzar la cabeza, sería molesto las constantes preguntas de aquellos dos. Era un Uchiha, sus emociones sabía encerrarlas a la perfección, sólo Itachi era capaz de ver a través de él; y a la vez era al único que le permitía hacerlo y decirlo en voz alta.

Su mente empezó a recordar. Al llegar a casa le abrió la puerta Rin y se despidió enseguida de él para ir a trabajar. Obito estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofá leyendo algo en el Ipad; el adulto le saludó alegremente, aquella vez Sasuke había saludado al llegar.

- Veo que relacionarte ha sido bueno para todos…- Comentó antes de dejarle irse a su cuarto a cambiarse para ir a casa de Sakura.

Estaba afanado buscando una muda apropiada cuando la puerta se abrió sin que nadie llamara primero; no era algo que permitiera y aunque vió que se trataba de Itachi no iba a pasarlo por alto, pero la mirada que le dedicó el mayor hizo que se encogiera levemente.

- Obito no sabe nada de tu falta- empezó con voz grave e imponente, lo peor era que no alzaba la voz, hablaba tan bajo que Sasuke tenía que hacer esfuerzos para escucharle y eso era síntoma que estaba furioso. - Me ha provocado bastantes inconvenientes el hacerlo en lo personal y lo profesional-

- Nii…- Quiso llamarle de forma sumisa y darle una explicación, pero este alzó la mano, en señal de advertencia, impidiendo que siguiera hablando y le dejara seguir. Sasuke calló de inmediato.

- No voy a dar detalles, son innecesarios y aunque no es mi funcion hacerlo, te voy a pedir que cumplas con lo que voy a decirte…- El silencio fue tan tenso que Sasuke apenas movió la cabeza en un asentimiento- Espero no verte en la calle, ni en casa de otra persona durante mínimo un mes. Espero que vayas de casa al instituto y del instituto a casa. Como he dicho no tengo autoridad para exigir nada...pero lo recordaré.- Sasuke tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para tragar sin hacer ruido del nudo que tenía en la garganta -. Espero que lo empieces a aplicar desde mañana mismo. Buenas tardes.

La puerta se cerró con una suavidad que nadie hubiera dicho que Itachi había estado dentro de aquella estancia. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil durante un tiempo sintiéndose frustrado. Itachi fue quien le dijo que saliera de las paredes de su cuarto y ahora le hacía eso; pero no podía culparle, Itachi depositó una confianza en él y él fue el imbecil de pisotearla.

Cerró los ojos realmente afligido, de niño buscaba la aprobación de su padre y cuando éste faltó pasó a ser Itachi por lo único que vivía por tener su respeto y que se sintiera orgulloso de él...pero le había decepcionado. La mirada que le dedicó fue demasiado dura para él; no fue el castigo, no fueron sus palabras, fue la decepción de sus ojos lo que le desmotivó totalmente.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en la casa de la pelirosa y su abatimiento aún no había cesado un ápice. Tocado y hundido Uchiha Sasuke subió a casa de la pelirosa. Procuró no abrir mucho la boca y aunque eso suscitó ciertas sospechas trató de alzar una vez más el muro de sus emociones y no mostrar la herida que ahora tenía demasiado reciente.

Terminaron el trabajo rápido cuando Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron en serio e hicieron que el rubio se involucra, la presentación debía estar clara.

- ¡Nos vemos Sakura-chaaaaan!- Se despidió enérgicamente el rubio ya en la calle.

- SHHHHH ¡no seas alborotador Baka-Naruto!- Gruñó la muchacha desde la ventana para despedirse de los dos chicos. -¡Oh! hasta mañana Sasuke-kun- El moreno empezó a andar sin esperar al rubio y mucho menos contestó a su despedida.

"Sasuke-kun…¿Continua enfadado por lo de este fin de semana?..." pensó entristecida volviendo al interior de su casa para ayudar a preparar la cena.

- Bueno...mañana es la presentación…- comentó de camino para llenar el vacío

- Hn…-

- ¿Estás nervioso?-

- Estoy pensando en la semana de examenes- Miró al rubio - Recuerda que me dijiste que no molestarías…-

- ¡Yo no molesto, Teme! Te dije que estudiaría…- Miró a otro lado no muy seguro de sus cualidades.- Pero cuando terminen las semana de examenes podremos jugar al juego ese, ¿Verdad?

- Tendrás que ganartelo…-

- ¡Osu!- fue su modo de aceptar el reto del moreno.- ¡Nos vemos mañana!- de un salto Naruto se montó en su bici, y tras despedirse de él, se marchó pedaleando a toda velocidad. Sasuke lo miró perderse en la distancia y él continuó su camino a casa.

.

.

.

- Oi, Sasuke…- Le habló el rubio justo encima de él con el torso descubierto. - ¿No te gusta cuando estamos juntos…?

- Sí…- susurró él desde abajo con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las sensación agradable de las manos del rubio sobre su torso. subían y bajaban sobre sus costado para luego acariciar su pecho y dejar suaves besos sintiendo el pelo hacerle cosquillas.

- A mi también…- Contestó finalmente besando suavemente de nuevo su torso bajando lentamente para luego subir lamiendole uno de sus costado haciéndole debatirse entre el placer y las cosquillas.

- Dobe…- le riñó.

- ¡No me llames dobe!, ¡Teme!-

- Callate...que estan Itachi y Obito…- rebuznó.

- Eres tú quien hace más ruido…- alzó una ceja con superioridad - cuando toco aquí…-

El descerebrado del rubio rozó con sus dedos su creciente erección y él lo pateó fuera de la cama y le dió la espalda. Sólo le maldijo unos pocos segundos antes de que el agredido empezar a besar cada palmo de su espalda haciéndole suspirar placentero. Cuando le lamió el cuello hasta la base de la oreja se estremeció por entero y sin percatarse le dejó paso a su entrepierna que empezó a masturbar enérgicamente como cuando estaban en casa del rubio, esta vez tuvo que contener sus gemidos como nunca antes. Naruto empezó a susurrara su nombre en su oído y antes que se diera cuenta estaba sin ropa interior. Cerró los ojos cuando le invadió una humedad en la punta de su masculinidad. Al abrir los ojos vio a Naruto besar la punta de su rosado sexo antes de mirarle y engullirle por entero.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sobresaltado, iluminado sólo por la luz que desprendía la pantalla de su ordenador. Naruto había desaparecido y él estaba totalmente vestido sentado en su escritorio pasando a limpio uno de los deberes que tenía para la próxima semana.

-tsk…- se lamentó en sus adentros que aquello no hubiera pasado….

Sabía perfectamente que eso había pasado en mayor parte, y a penas llevaba un par de días de abstinencia y su cuerpo le pedía repetir esa agradable experiencia… no le había hecho ningún bien conocer al rubio. Echaba de menos poder besarse con él, pero evitaría la tentación, debía centrarse en los examenes, no podía bajar su rendimiento en clase.

Estaba empezando a dormir mal, le faltaba algo, el calor de alguien a su lado, se sorprendió a lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio en solo un par de días, él que evitaba todo contacto con el resto del mundo. Tenía la sensación como si le conociera desde siempre, a veces podía adivinar sus tonterías; pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue que desde el primer momento que le vió le vió cara de cuenco de Raamen, como si lo conocera de toda la vida…

Cuando se miraba en el espejo a veces se sentía raro, como si estuviera viendo a alguien que no era él; aunque con su mismo rostro, tenía el rostro más demacrado y una mirada más vacía. Sin duda debía dormir más...hasta Sakura le decía que no tenía buen aspecto, a pesar que dormía las mismas horas se despertaba por la noche buscando ese calor; ya se volvería a acostumbrar a no sentirlo.

- ¡Bueno chicos me voy!- Anunció el rubio - ¡A estudiar!- cogió sus cosas con rapidez.

- Si que estás motivado Naruto…- comento Haruno.- te ha animado que Kakashi-Sensei felicitara nuestro trabajo…-

- Sí…- rió nervosamente rascándose con timidez la mejilla- eso y otra cosa…- tuvo que admitir.

- Ya veo…- sonrió la pelirosa. -Ánimo Naruto. ¡Esfuerzate!

- ¡SI! ¡ya nos vemos!- salió corriendo a gran velocidad casi atropellando a Ino que esperó a la pelirosa en la entrada del aula- ¡Perdona Ino, tengo prisa!

- ¡Burro!- pasó a reír entre dientes y Sakura se acercó a ella, ya con su mochila lista, y rieron las dos juntas.

Sasuke pasó a salir del aula también y fue de camino a la pista de tiro para relajarse un poco, eso siempre le ayudaba a definir sus objetivos, y controlar su energía hacia esa meta que se había impuesto. Escuchó a las dos muchachas hablar detrás de él.

- Parece que ha sido un éxito…- empezó Sakura

- Sí escribir esa carta por Hinata ha sido una buena idea…- comentó orgullosa la rubia.

- Pobre Hinata...esta enamorada de un chico tan revoltoso, con lo tranquila que es ella…-

- Ya sabes lo que dicen: los opuestos se atraen…- sonrió malévola a su amiga.

- Sí, pero ¿no crees que ha sido un poco precipitado?-

- ¡Para nada! Tenía que darles el impulso, así que ayude yo misma a Hinata escribiendo la nota y dejándola en la taquilla de Naruto- suspiró- espero que a los dos les vaya bien…¿No crees que harían buena pareja?

- Creo que si…-

- ¡Espero que no se desmaye!...aunque sería muy romántico que cuidara de ella si lo hiciera…-

- ¡Ino!- la riñó cuando esta empezó a reírse- Sinceramente, espero que Naruto encuentre a alguien que cuide de él…- Miró al cielo la pelirosa cuando salieron al exterior.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio hasta llegar a la zona de tiro donde pidió permiso para poder hacer entrenamiento extra. No tuvo ningún problema, el instructor le dejó las llaves y la responsabilidad de las instalaciones.

Tomó aire antes de tensar el arco primero con un brazo y luego con el otro. La flecha salió a demasiada velocidad sin acertar en el blanco. Sasuke expulsó el aire y volvió a repetirlo varias veces, tratando de calmar el remolino de energías que habia en su interior, tenía que centrarse.

La práctica no fué lo que esperaba, logró acertar algún blanco pero no con la precisión que esperaba; sabía que debía parar o acabaría lesionado. Su mano hormigueó levemente con el último tiro. Suspiró lentamente y creyó conveniente que se había ganado unos minutos de meditación que aprovechó al máximo. NO tardó en recoger sus pertenencias y acudir a la habitación de profesores.

- ¡Ne, Hinata-chan, eres increible! - escuchó la voz del rubio.

Sintió tentaciones de mirar que estaban haciendo la puerta estaba entre abierta, pero alzó más el mentón mostrando el orgullo Uchiha a los pasillos vacíos del instituto. No avanzó ni dos pasos cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo con el sonido de libros cayendo; fue entonces cuando dió media vuelta para mirar que había pasado.

Pudo ver al dobe sepultado por libros, cuando vió a una muchacha de largos cabellos azabaches acercándose a él apresuradamente inclinándose a su lado preocupada. Naruto se limitó a rascarse la nuca riendo de él mismo por su torpeza

- Vaya… que torpe..- rió cuando la chica sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle los arañazos completamente roja

Sasuke pudo ver ese brillo en los ojos de la morena como los de la pelirosa le dedicaba él. Observó durante unos minutos la escena hasta que ambos empezarona recoger los libros del suelo, Las manos de Naruto y la chica se tocaron y ella se apartó totalmente enrojecida, su respiración se aceleró hasta hacerse audible.

- Hinata ¿te encuentras bien? ¿quieres que vayamos a enfermería?

- N-No...no hace falta.

- Hmmm. Bueno en cualquier caso te acompañaré hasta casa por si acaso…

- ¿¡EH?!- la chica iba a entrar en un colapso.

Sasuke sintió lástima por la chiquilla y bufó con cierta superioridad. La chica tenía la batalla perdida, Naruto le pertenecía y eso lo tenía claro. Los tristes intentos de esa oveja negra no tenían nada que hacer contra él. Quizás cualquiera hubiera acabado roído por los celos. Sospechar que la persona que le gusta esta buscando otras opciones.

Uchiha Sasuke era alguien demasiado orgulloso como para pensar que algo así le pasaría, No veía tampoco a Naruto capaz de hacerle eso, era demasiado estúpido para ver las emociones de la joven. Era hermosa y femenina, ese punto de torpeza podía despertar el instinto protector de cualquier macho..pero él era mucho mejor que todo eso. Contaba que Naruto sintiera lo mismo que él, la distancia haría que su atracción fuera mayor.

Sí así debía ser, se lo repitió una y otra vez ignorando la sensación de un espino creciendo en su pecho. No podía olvidar quien era, cambiar haría que Naruto se alejara de él. Usaría esa tregua para alzar los muros que derribo por una estúpida borrachera y los tristes intentos de la oveja estarían frustrados. Era un predador.

Sonrió a sí mismo con superioridad respecto al resto del mundo. Acababan de empezar y ya había ganado. Dirigió sus pasos de nuevo a la sala de profesor embriagándose por su extraviada seguridad, pero la había recuperado. No volvería a bajar la guardia.

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVIEWS<span>**

Zanzamaru

La regañina a la rosada al final no tuvo consecuencias graves XDD Y creo que Solochely y yo plasmamos como vemos a la rosada, de forma personal. Respecto a el erotismo No te preocupes que no te defraudaremos XDD Espero O.o

BluesoulRed

WAAAAAAA en serio? UN FAN ART!? OMGG! que pierdo el aliento! estaremos encantadas de verlo! SIIII !*A* Infinitas gracias!

hazukirokudoc

No te preocuppes mujer! el drama siempre esta por venir! aún no son nada por el momento, solo se han tocado un poquillo *¬* Esperamos seguirte viendo! Muchas gracias por comentar!


	19. La presión de los estudios

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XIX<strong>

El timbre sonó y el profesor Yamato indicó a los alumnos que empezaran a pasar los exámenes de atrás hacia adelante y recoger sus cosas.

- ¡En pie!- Dijo el encargado de la clase y tras el saludo de agradecimiento al profesor se escuchó un suspiro general de alivio y de júbilo. Las clases habían terminado y con ella la semana de examenes.

- ¡Teme!- se giró ilusionado el rubio - ¡Ahora sí que podremos ir a tu casa a jugar a la demo de ese videojuego!

- No…- dijo casi tajante recogiendo sus cosas.

- ¿EH? ¿Por qué no?.- Frunció el ceño con desaprobación- ¡Me lo prometiste!

- Te dije si lo apruebas todo…- Se acomodó la mochila a su espalda y le miró sin ninguna expresión en concreto.

- Bueno ...pero eso…- Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso, al parecer el Uchiha iba en serio.

- Me voy a entrenar…- Dijo sin darle importancia a lo que dijera el rubio. Abandonó la clase.

- ¡Hey, Naruto! - Kiba se asomó en el aula y por su sonrisa expectante supo a qué venía.

- Me ha dicho que no…- Comentó con pesadez.

- ¿Ah? ¿En serio? Qué tío más amargado, ¿Por qué te juntas con él, Naruto? -refunfuñó el Inuzuka-. No te ayuda a estudiar y tampoco te deja ir a su casa para jugar a los videojuegos de que tanto alardea… -pasó a mirarle cómo se alejaba en la distancia-. Es una amargado… Pasa de él, Naruto.

- ¡No digas tonterías Kiba!- llegó hasta donde estaba el castaño y el resto del grupo esperando, chicas incluidas.

Sasuke se había mostrado muy esquivo con él durante las semanas de exámenes, así que empezó a acudir más a la compañía de sus amigos de otras aulas. Hinata ya se había acoplado a varias reuniones, aunque parecía que su situación familiar era difícil y en otras tantas ocasiones no acudía. A Kiba, Sasuke no le caía bien y no parecía buena idea juntarlos. El resto parecía bien avenido… Pero Sasuke...estaba cada día más distante. Esperaba que tras los exámenes todo volviera a ser como antes, pero parecía que debía esperar a que salieran las notas.

- Vámonos ya…- se mantuvo inquieto el Nara.

- Uy… Mirad…- la rubia se asomó a la ventana y sacó su móvil inmediatamente para hacer fotos-. Hay un corrillo ahí -apuntó con el dedo-.

- Mira que llegas a ser fisgona Ino… -se lamentó Choji, esa faceta de su amiga no le gustaba-.

- ¡Callate!

- ¡Sasuke Kun! -la pelirosa se quedó pálida al poder reconocer a su compañero en el suelo mientras la gente se reunía-.

Naruto saltó como un resorte a mirar por la ventana, comprobando que lo que Sakura decía era verdad. La figura de uno de los adultos se acercó a él y disipó a la gente. Sin pensarlo un segundo más salió corriendo al encuentro del moreno, ignorando la llamada de uno de sus amigos. Saltó las escaleras casi de rellano en rellano. Los que se cruzaban con él se quedaban sin aliento, del susto que se llevaban al verlo venir tan lanzado. Ignoró también los gritos de lo profesores al correr de aquella manera por los pasillos. Cuando estuvo en el corredor de la planta baja, ignorando al mundo entero, abrió una de las ventanas saltando al patio que daba a la salida.

- Apartaos, dejarle respirar -Kakashi-sensei estaba ahí para atenderle-. ¿Estás bien Sasuke?- se preocupó el adulto-.

El moreno se limitó a apretar los puños, no supo en qué momento perdió la fuerza y se estrelló contra el suelo. Cuando recuperó la conciencia vió a Kakashi junto a él y poco después una sombra acercándose a él. Naruto le miró jadeante justo delante.

- Oh Naruto…- miró el profesor al alumno - ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar a Sasuke a la enfermería?

- Estoy bien…- Gruñó el moreno sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él, los cuchicheos se acentuaron. Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre.

- No estás en condiciones…- le espetó el adulto-.

- Kakashi sensei… Ya me encargo yo… -el adulto miró al estudiante y tras estudiarlo varios segundos asintió-.

- Dejo a Sasuke en tus manos…

Mientras se alejaba el profesor, comenzó a llegar el resto de sus amigos y disiparon el tumulto de gente que se estaba acumulando en el lugar.

Sasuke se mantuvo sentado sintiendo aún todas las miradas sobre él. Sakura se acercó con una botella de agua y se la colocó en la nuca provocando cierto alivio. Al mirarla, ella le sonrió levemente. La pelirosa siempre se ocupaba de él. Desvió lentamente la mirada hasta encontrar a Naruto que enfrentaba a uno de los alumnos incitándoles a que siguieran caminando y no incomodaran a Sasuke; la ojiperla fue enseguida en la ayuda del rubio y tras una reverencia el alumno abandonó el lugar. Devolvió la mirada a la rosada que le sonrió nuevamente.

- Sasuke-kun…¿Te encuentras mejor?- le dijo con suavidad.

- Sí… -contestó cogiendo la botella de agua que le ofrecía rozando sus manos; ella simplemente se enrojeció y luego apartó la mirada, pero él la continuó observando con intensidad-.

Sakura se sintió abrumada ante la mirada tan intensa del moreno, no paró de convencerse que era por el desvanecimiento que acababa de tener, pero aquello no quitaba que su corazón martilleara con fuerza su frágil pecho.

- Sakura…- la llamó con aquella voz que la volvía loca. - Llévame a enfermería- le pidió sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar pero accedió y le sostuvo sobre sus hombros, sujetándole firmemente del brazo y de la cintura. Empezó a caminar sintiendo el calor de moreno. Su cuerpo ardía y su respiración era pesada. No debía estar pasándolo nada bien. Trató de no apurar mucho el paso para que no volviera a marearse.

Naruto, tras acabar de espantar a los curiosos, se giró y vió cómo se alejaban los dos de regreso a la escuela. No pudo evitar echar a correr tras ellos.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya le llevo yo!- sujetó el otro brazo del moreno pero este se sacudió de su agarre.

- Ya me lleva ella…- medio gruñó.

Naruto se quedó paralizado, no lo entendía ¡No lo entendía! ¿Qué había estado haciendo mal? había hecho todo lo que el Uchiha le había pedido. ¿Por qué le trataba de aquella forma tan ..de imbecil? Apretó los puños con ganas de partirle la cara. Estaba deseando estar con él a solas y no sólo le impide ir a su casa sino que tampoco le permitía estar cerca en la enfermería. No le entendía, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

- Naruto-kun…- escuchó la voz de la azabache tras él con verdadera preocupación.

- Tranquila Hinata… estoy bien -usó el tono de voz más amable que tuvo y apretó los puños con fuerza-.

Sentía la presencia de sus amigos justo a su espalda, pero lejos de sentirse apoyado, se sentía sobrepasado: no podía expresar su frustración delante de todos. Siempre supo que la relación con el moreno no iba a ser sencilla. Era su primera relación y no sabía hasta qué punto había hecho algo mal; pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

- Ya casi hemos llegado Sasuke-Kun…- le animo la pelirrosa aun con el calor encendiendo sus mejillas.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio. Lo había comprendido al fin, se dió cuentas gracias a Sakura de nuevo. La pelirosa le cuidaba y se preocupaba por él y cuando lo hacía... Era agradable que alguien se preocupara por tí; había estado observando como Hinata cuidaba y se preocupaba por el rubio cuando él lo único que hizo fue mantenerse apartado del Uzumaki. Quizás se había dejado llevar por su confianza y estuviera perdiendo a Naruto; tampoco estaba seguro de poder hacer lo mismo que la azabache; no se le daba bien exteriorizar sus emociones… si no ponía remedio perdería al rubio. Pero se sentía débil como para pensar, no quería imaginarse cuáles serían las consecuencias estando a solas con Naruto. No quería volver a bajar la guardia.

Ni él mismo entendía esas sensaciones contradictorias de querer estar con él y a la vez alejarlo: que no se acostumbrara a él, ni que el rubio se acostumbrara a su presencia. Era un bucle estúpido en el cual no podía encontrar explicación.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- escuchó la voz del rubio imponente tras ella.

- ¿Naruto?- le miró por encima del hombro cuando casi habían llegado a enfermería - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Voy a quedarme aquí… -dijo abiertamente afligido-. Si necesitais cualquier cosa…

Se dejó la frase por terminar. No entendía nada. No comprendía por qué ahora le rechazaba de esa manera tan directa. Pero no podía dejar de angustiarse al saber que le ocurría algo. Una vez hubieron entrado, se dejó caer, arrastrando su espalda por la pared.

**¿Qué he hecho…? ¿Qué he hecho… Sasuke?**

La angustia comenzaba a arremolinarse en la boca de su estómago. Se sentía totalmente impotente ya no sólo de no poder tener una explicación, sino de no poder auxiliar a quien tanto anhelaba en el momento que más ayudaba necesitaba.

Se encogió, acurrucándose y reposando la cabeza sobre las rodillas como único consuelo hasta que salieran de allí. No tardaron en llegar los demás, que siguieron a paso más lento a Naruto, después de que echara a correr tras sus compañeros, en un arrebato.

- Naruto… ¿estás bien? -le preguntó la rubia, posando la mano sobre el hombro del Uzumaki-.

Sin levantar la cabeza, ni dirigirle la palabra, le apartó la mano y siguió sumido en sus pensamientos. Todos se quedaron mudos ante esta reacción, que no esperaban en absoluto.

- Hey, ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros para que estéis así…? -se quiso interesar Kiba, acuclillándose a su lado-.

- No… -contestó en un tono tan bajo que era difícil escucharle-.

Nadie sabía qué decirle para que saliera de ese estado tan depresivo. Si Naruto no entendía nada, el resto mucho menos.

-Va Naruto… -comenzó a decirle de nuevo Ino, volviendo a posar la mano en su espalda-. Seguro que no es nada, no te preocupes tanto…

-Déjame en paz, Ino… -murmuró. Ésta se quedó tan confusa que tardó unos instantes en comprender lo que le acababa de decir-. ¡Que me dejes! -gritó entre dientes, para no alzar demasiado la voz al ver que la mencionada no reaccionaba-.

-Oye, ¿no estás siendo un poco borde? -le llamó la atención Shikamaru-. Sea lo que sea por lo que estás así, Ino no tiene la culpa -intentó hacerle entrar en razón-.

La rubia se quedó tan descolocada por el estado de Naruto, que se alejó unos pasos de él, mirándole incrédula a que fuera el mismo chaval que siempre andaba sonriéndole a todo el mundo y haciendo payasadas por doquier.

-Bueno… Tú sabrás... -dijo finalmente Inuzuka tras un largo silencio, en el que todos se miraban entre sí sin saber qué hacer-. Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámanos -sentenció al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su cabeza, casi apoyándose al levantarse-. Va… dejémosle solo -inquirió al resto mientras comenzaba a alejarse-.

Todos se sentían frustrados, así que se alejaron de allí, fruto de la impotencia.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? -preguntó la enfermera al tiempo que se levantaba para ayudar a los chicos-.

- Parece que se ha desmayado -contestó la pelirosa al ver que el moreno no lo hacía-.

- A ver… -una vez sentado en la camilla, le puso la mano en la frente-. Tiene bastante fiebre… ¿Qué estaba haciendo en clase? -preguntó indignada, mientras le instaba a que se tumbara-. Quédate ahí un momento con él.

La pelirosa no paraba de observarle con preocupación, sentada junto a él y sujetándole la mano. A pesar de la temperatura, estaba totalmente pálido, y comenzaban a asomar algunas gotas de sudor sobre su frente. La enfermera no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la estancia, buscando algo por las estanterías. Cuando por fin lo encontró, regresó al lados de los estudiantes con unas bolsas de frío seco. Golpeó una y se la puso en la frente al muchacho.

- Eso debería aliviarle un poco -afirmó-. De todas maneras, voy a llamar a su familia. Así que no es necesario que te quedes más aquí.

- Pero...me gustaría estar con él, Tsunade-sensei…- insistió la pelirosa.

- No hay porque preocuparse…estaré aquí asistiéndole…-

- Sí pero… -miró al Uchiha que permaneció mirando la ventana sin dirigirle la palabra- Sasuke -kun ¿estarás bien?

- Sí… -contestó escueto sin apartar la mirada de la ventana-.

Sakura se sintió por un momento manipulada, hacia un momento que Sasuke parecía que veía en ella su salvación y al segundo siguiente ni la miraba y le contestaba como si fuera una molestia. Asintió con la cabeza ya que parecía que su voz molestaba.

- Hasta el lunes… Tsunade-sensei… -se despidió de la enfermera dirigiéndose a la salida-. ¿Naruto? -lo miró sin comprender qué hacía aún ahí. - Creía que habías vuelto a casa…

- Ah, no...ahora me iré…-comentó aún hundido en sus pensamientos, con las piernas al pecho-.

- ¿Te encuentras bien…? -se sintió preocupada por el rubio-. Puedes pasar a que te atiendan a tí también si te encuentras mal… -le insistió-.

- Sakura-chan, quisiera estar solo…- aunque usó una voz suave era latente el cáliz de enfado

La pelirrosa, algo confundida, obedeció y se marchó, no sin antes volver la mirada atrás. El rubio parecía realmente abatido.

El tiempo pasaba y no venía nadie en búsqueda del moreno. Preocupado, Naruto se asomó por la puerta para preguntarle a la enfermera por su estado.

- Sólo necesita descansar. Así que, si no eres familiar, te pido que te marches -le contestó tajante-.

Casi sin querer, su mirada voló hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke. Dormía profundamente, con la bolsa sobre la frente. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía de una manera que incluso podía llegar a ser hipnotizante y su rostro estaba totalmente relajado. Al menos ahora estaba tranquilo.

-Te he dicho que te marches -le instó desde su mesa, levantando la vista de unos papeles-.

-Ya me voy… -replicó llevándose la mano al cuello, sorprendido de encontrarse parado en mitad de la estancia-. Que borde… -murmuró después de cerrar la puerta, para quedarse apoyado en la pared junto a ésta-.

Después de más de una hora hizo su aparición Itachi. Iba con paso calmado hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, extrañado de verle esperando fuera.

- Naruto-kun… -saludó sin prisas de entrar a ver su hermano - Pensaba que estarías dentro con Sasuke…

- Bueno ha estado con él Sakura-chan y parece que se ha quedado dormido…

-Hmmm... -se quedó pensativo durante un momento-. Mejor así -comentó con calma-.

Al entrar, se dejó la puerta entornada y, aunque no fue su intención, Naruto pudo escuchar lo que decían.

- Buenas Noches…- canturreó el mayor a lo que Sasuke solo hizo un sonido de desacuerdo-.

- Al parecer le ha dado una bajada de tensión; ha debido ser por el estrés de estas semanas de exámenes -informó al mayor-. Tiene algo de fiebre también. Le recomiendo que lo lleve a la consulta de su médico…- concluyó la enfermera.

No se hicieron muchos trámites para sacar al moreno de ahí, antes de que pasaran quince minutos desde que llegara Itachi, salieron de la enfermería. Sasuke se quedó congelado al ver aún en la puerta al rubio, esperando.

- Bueno Naruto-kun, nosotros nos vamos, -informó el mayor mientras los jóvenes se devolvían mutuamente una mirada intensa-. ¿Ocurre algo?

- No- miró a su hermano y luego al rubio. - Nos vemos el lunes, Naruto.

- Sí…-contestó de vuelta-.

Itachi miró extrañado la actitud de ambos.

**Seguro que son tonterías de enamorados…**, pensó divertido.

- Naruto-kun, ¿te acuerdas de los billetes del parque de atracciones?

- … ¡Ah! S-sí -le costó un poco recordar aquella conversación en el salón de los Uchiha-.

- Las he recibido ya, ¿por qué no vienes mañana o pasado a buscarlas?

- Pues… - buscó una invitación por parte del moreno pero este se desvinculó de la conversación mirando por una de las ventanas del pasillo como si no fuera con él la cosa-. No sé si podré… Ya veré a ver qué puedo hacer -concluyó llevando la mirada a los pies-.

- Bueno… -Itachi ya sospechaba que verdaderamente algo no iba bien; aunque conociendo el carácter de su hermano, seguro que era algún malentendido provocado por él-. Diga lo que diga el tonto de mi hermano... -se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriendo- ...eres siempre bien recibido. Así que pásate cuando quieras.

Aquello sí que no lo podía pasar por alto el moreno. Su casa era su refugio, el único lugar seguro de todo el planeta… ¿Y su hermano estaba invitando a casa a la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos? Entrecerró los ojos en una amenaza hacia el rubio. Pero lejos de acobardarse, Naruto lo tomó como un reto.

- Sí, ya me pasaré -le contestó al mayor, relajando el gesto todo lo que pudo-.

-Bien -Itachi pareció satisfecho con la respuesta- ya nos vemos entonces.

El hermano mayor cogió al pequeño por el hombro y casi le obligó a caminar en sentido opuesto a donde se encontraba el rubio.

Y aunque Naruto se había propuesto llegar al fondo del asunto, y tenía el consentimiento para presentarse en su casa, sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago al ver como los dos Uchiha se alejaban por el pasillo. Tuvo la impresión de que esa iba a ser la última vez que vería al moreno.

.

.

.

- ¡Ya he vuelto! -anunció Iruka desde la puerta-.

Avanzó por el pasillo, extrañado de que estuvieran todas las luces apagadas. Normalmente los viernes Naruto solía quedarse hasta bien entrada la noche jugando a la consola, o leyendo algún cómic, y ese día no había llegado tan tarde. Más perplejo se quedó cuando pudo divisar su figura, sentado en el sofá a oscuras, con la única luz del televisor. En un principio pareció concentrado mirando un documental, pero Iruka dudaba en exceso que le interesase la política.

- ¿Naruto? -intentó llamarle la atención desde el umbral de la puerta, pero el chico no reaccionaba-. Naruto… -volvió a llamarle, encendiendo la luz esta vez-.

- ¡Ah! Niichan… Bienvenido -intentó cambiar el semblante-.

- ¿Qué te pasa…? -se le daba muy mal disimular-. ¿Ya te han dado alguna nota…? -le preguntó burlón, pensando que había suspendido alguna asignatura-.

- No… -se quedó mirando de nuevo al infinito-.

- Dime… -el mayor se sentó a su lado, y le atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo-. ¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio se quedó pensativo durante un momento. No quería preocupar a Iruka con tonterías, ya bastante tenía con el trabajo. Aunque el tema del moreno empezaba a desesperarle sobremanera.

"_...No quiero que me mientas", _recordó las palabras de su padrino.

Entendió que debía darle alguna explicación. Era incapaz de controlar la rabia que le consumía por dentro, y al final acabaría explotando si no se lo contaba a alguien.

- Es Sasuke… -le dijo al fin, después de largos minutos-.

- ¿Os habéis peleado?

- No sé qué le pasa -hundió la cara en el pecho del adulto-. Lleva evitandome un montón de tiempo… - comenzó, abrazándose más fuerte-. Sólo he hecho lo que me pidió… ¡Y ahora no quiere ni mirarme! -confesó con rabia-.

- ¿Y qué te pidió? -preguntó intrigado-.

- … Pues… -se interrumpió. Le pareció vergonzosa aquella petición-. Que aprobara todo…

- Pero aún no te han dado las notas ¿no?

- No… -contestó con la boca pequeña-.

- Jmmm…

"¿Qué podría hacer que se enfadara sin más?", el adulto intentó ponerse en el lugar de los jóvenes.

- ¿Has estado vagueando delante de él? -intentó adivinar-.

- ¡Que bah! ¡Me he pasado todas las tardes estudiando un montón! -replicó indignado-. ¡Hasta una compañera se ofreció a ayudarme!

- Oh… -Iruka empezaba a entender las cosas-. Jmmm… ¿Y es guapa esa compañera?

- ¿Eh? -Naruto se apartó de su padrino, confuso por aquella pregunta-. Pues… No sé, ni fú ni fá. Bueno… Tal vez… ¡Yo que sé! -se sentó cruzado de brazos y piernas a un lado, enfurruñado-.

- Bueno, bueno -le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba, habiendo entendido el problema-. Tú tranquilo, ya veras como se soluciona todo cuando puedas hablar tranquilamente con él -le sonrió, divertido por la situación-.

Se dirigió a la cocina a coger unas bebidas del frigorífico y le entregó una al pequeño.

- Por cierto, Naruto… Espero que no te enfades… -esta súplica llamó completamente la atención del rubio-.

- No habrás tirado mis comics… -la mirada se le ensombrecía por momentos-.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Taku… -le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras pensaba, y casi se le podía intuir el rubor en las mejillas-. Verás… Con tanto trabajo… y como no me has dicho nada… -miró de reojo al chaval que estaba en posición de ataque por lo que pudiera decir- … aunque sea atrasado, feliz cumpleaños.

- ¿Eh?... ¿¡EHHH!?

El muchacho se quedó atónito. ¿Se le había olvidado su propio cumpleaños? Es cierto que había estado muy concentrado con los exámenes… Y con todo el vaivén de emociones nuevas que estaba experimentando a causa de Sasuke… Había perdido el norte por completo.

- Había pensado que podrías hacer una fiesta con tus amigos, ya que la semana pasada no pudisteis por los exámenes…

- ¿Pero por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? -comenzó a tirarse de los pelos y a berrear tirado en el sofá-.

Después de un buen rato de charla con Iruka, Naruto se marchó a dormir. O al menos a intentarlo. Se había quedado algo más tranquilo al poder hablar con alguien sobre el tema pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse impotente ante todo aquello. Sasuke estaba enfermo y no podía hacer nada por él y, para más inri, éste no le permitía poder aclarar nada… Estaba deseando de que amaneciera, y se hiciera una hora decente, para poder asomar por la casa de los Uchiha. Necesitaba hablar con él.

.

.

.

El menor de los Uchiha descansaba ya en su habitación. Gracias a Rin, le habían atendido rápido en el hospital.

- Anemia… -se le escapó en voz alta a Itachi-.

Ambos, Itachi y Rin, estaban esperando a que llegase Obito de su trabajo. Era raro que se le hiciera tan tarde.

- Eso es lo que ha provocado que le bajen las defensas -le aclaró la castaña-. Seguramente habrá cogido la gripe.

- Jmmm… Ahora que lo dices… -se quedó pensativo un instante- …la verdad que últimamente no ha estado comiendo mucho…

- Es raro…- permaneció pensativa la mujer castaña llevándose la mano a la barbilla- pensaba que Sasuke mantenía una dieta bastante equilibrada y estudiada, por el deporte y eso.

- Lo es -confirmó Itachi-. Es aún más raro, Sasuke nunca se ha descuidado de sí mismo desde…- Se mantuvo en silencio

- Desde…- Rin trató de incitar a que siguiera.

- Desde la noche del asesinato…-

Rin asintió en silencio sintiéndose estúpida. Algo así le quitaría el apetito a cualquiera, pero eso era normal, pero ¿que podía pasar en la vida del más joven de la familia para que eso le afectara de forma parecida a aquel entonces?

- ¿Cómo le va en las clases?- quiso apartar aquel episodio enseguida.

- Para ser sincero, no lo se…- comentó- hace ya un tiempo que Sasuke ya no me cuenta nada, es normal por la edad que tiene...no sospeche que nada pasara -"aparte de lo del rubiales", pensó en sus adentros-; no me han llamado la atención en la escuela excepto para ir a recogerlo a la enfermería. Sí que lo he visto estudiar todos los días y aplicarse.

- Veo que ya empieza a estar en esa edad…- suspiró la mujer.

- ¿Qué? - No pudo evitar inclinarse en curiosidad-.

- ¿Qué podría alterar a tu hermano? -preguntó al aire-. No son los estudios… o quizás sí, no sé, pero los usa de tapadera y distracción.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? -aunque entendió perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros, quiso aparentar no saber nada sobre el asunto-.

Su tonto hermano apenas estaba comenzando a descubrir ese tipo de emociones, y no tenía claro del todo lo que estaba pasando entre los dos chavales. Pero estaba claro que quién tenía que decir algo al respecto era Sasuke, y no él, al resto de su familia. Cuando estuviera preparado, claro.

- Creo que Sasuke esta enamorado y al no saber llevarlo le genera estrés, y ese estrés lo traslada a los estudios.

Itachi miró a la mujer y todo cuadró, hacía años que Sasuke no traía a nadie a casa, sus compañeros de párvulo y de colegio quedaron olvidados tras el asesinato de sus padres. Naruto fue el primero en años.

- Que observadora…- comentó de buenas maneras - Quizás estés en lo cierto, aún así espero que se recupere o tendré que hablar seriamente con quien le está alterando. Aunque ya no dependa de mi, sigue siendo mi tonto hermano menor…

Sasuke estaba en cama, su cuerpo ansió aquel descanso desde hacía un tiempo ya. Se sintió avergonzado de montar aquella escena de princesita; pero también turbó a Naruto con sus reacciones. Reacciones que ni él mismo comprendía. Seguramente sería fruto del agotamiento mental, y se quedó atontado por un momento. Hacía tiempo que no podía conciliar el sueño durante las noches, despertándose con una gran presión el pecho y para calmarla volvía a estudiar hasta encontrar el sueño. Conclusión: no descansaba como era debido, eso debió afectar a sus neuronas.

Escuchó el sonido de alguien llamar a la puerta y antes de contestar ésta se entreabrió lentamente para luego dar paso a Itachi.

- Buenos días…- le saludó.

- Buenos días...Itachi…-aún estaba desorientado juraría que acababa de cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Has descansado?

- No sabría que decirte… Acabo de cerrar los ojos…- se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar apoyado en el respaldo de la cama. - ¿ha pasado algo?

- Te he traído algo que comer…- le indicó. Ahora el moreno se percataba de aquello. Itachi avanzaba con una bandeja llena de comida.

- No es necesario…-

- Rin dice que sí; quizás prefieras que lo haga ella.

Sin dejar pasar un segundo paseó la mirada por encima de lo que había en la bandeja. Nohara era la persona más pesada del mundo en sus diagnósticos; supuso que era su deformación profesional, pero no dejaba de ser molesto. Había mucha fruta cosa que al Uchiha no le gustaba, así que atacó al arroz y al plato hecho con atún.

- Tienes que comer y descansar…-

Sasuke rodó los ojos, aquello era evidente: era la fórmula mágica para una recuperación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto? -la pregunta hizo que el menor dejara de masticar y mirara a su hermano con una mirada confundida.- Parecía estar sufriendo por ti…-

- Es un dobe y un exagerado…-indicó sin más- le dijeron que se fuera pero insistió en quedarse…- masticó un par de veces un bocado de arroz y tragó precipitadamente antes que Itachi le robara su turno de palabra. - Ne, ¿por qué le invitaste a casa? -frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto-.

- Pues porque me apetecía y ésta también es mi casa -le miró como si no tuviera nada que objetar- Además…-rió en sus adentros al ver la cara que puso el menor de estar a disgusto con aquello, pero aún quedaba la mejor parte-. Supuse que necesitabas un empujón para tu relación con Naruto.

Uno de los granos de arroz se fué por el camino equivocado y Sasuke sufrió un intenso ataque de tos, todo su porte sereno y controlado se fue al garete con eso, pero para Itachi fue divertido. Sasuke le miró con una mirada de clara advertencia para que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Era increíble como la gente podía decir que era sólo una mala mirada, pero entre Uchihas se transmitían mensajes completos y complejos.

- Fue por él que dejaste de comer ¿verdad? -Sasuke se limitó a bufar-. Cuando se está enamorado se pierde apetito y sueño… La verdad es que no esperaba que te diera tan fuerte…

Itachi indagó interiormente sobre ello pero estaba convencido que ellos dos estaban en un momento avanzado y el temeroso de todo era Sasuke; por eso en una ocasión le preguntó por alejarse del rubio. Para Itachi tenerle miedo al dolor era un atraso en la formación como adulto y eso Sasuke tenía que aprenderlo.

- Espero que venga pronto a recoger las entradas -se levantó y se dispuso a abandonar su habitación-.

- Si viene dile que no estoy en condiciones…- con el entrecejo fruncido apartó la bandeja con el resto de la comida y se dió media vuelta dando la espalda, dejando claro su enfado.

.

.

.

- ¡Venga ya, nii-chan! -se quejó el rubio hablando por teléfono-. ¿Justo hoy? Argh… Unn… Sí… Hasta luego…

Naruto estaba ya listo para salir de casa, a punto de ponerse las zapatillas, cuando recibió la llamada de Iruka a su móvil. De entre todos los días posibles, tenía que escoger ese para instarle a hacer las faenas de la casa.

- ¿¡Por qué!? -pataleaba en la entrada-. ¿Por qué hoy…?

Resignado subió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más adecuado. No quería ensuciar esa camiseta que tanto le gustaba de su grupo favorito, ni esos pantalones tan caros de estilo grunge, que tanto esfuerzo le había costado de ahorrar para comprárselos.

- En fin… Cuanto antes empiece, antes acabo -se animó así mismo-.

Justo antes de bajar, volvió a acordarse del moreno. Parecía encontrarse bastante mal el día anterior.

**No pienso decirle nada**, pensó mirando el móvil, que estaba sobre el escritorio de vuelta.

**Pero… ¿y si me habla él?**, frunció el entrecejo y decidió llevárselo encima. Sólo por si acaso.

La mañana iba pasando y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo, por si tenia algún mensaje nuevo. Pero nada.

** "Última vez conectado: ayer a las 15.42"**, le indicaba el chivato del chat. No pudo evitar suspirar. Aunque sabía que, dado el inexplicable enfado que tenía con él, no le iba a decir ni media palabra, seguía con las esperanzas de que aún así lo hiciera. Tal vez no era tan buena idea aparecer por su casa al fin y al cabo.

Ya le quedaba poco para terminar. Sonó un mensaje cuando estaba tendiendo la ropa en la planta de arriba y casi con desesperación sacó el teléfono, esperando que fuera él. Pero su emoción se desvaneció al instante al ver que era un mensaje de la pelirosa.

- Estás mejor?

- Si…

- Se te veía mala cara ayer… =(

- Seguro que estás bien? -le volvió a insistir-.

- Q si… tranquila

- Estaba pensando… podríamos ir juntos a ver a Sasuke-kun, te apetece? n_n

Ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer ir, la verdad. Si lo que necesitaba era descansar, solo le molestarían y seguramente se pondría de más mal humor.

**Pero si nos quedamos abajo con Itachi, igual podemos saber como está sin molestarle…**

- Hola…? ¬¬

- Ah, si, si ^^Uu

- Perdona, Sakura-chan

- Pero hasta después de comer no puedo, que tengo q terminar unas cosas… -_-Uu

- Ah, vale, sin problemas ^^

- Como quedamos?

- Pues… creo que la parada de metro más cercana es la de la escuela…

- Te paso a recoger entonces =)

- ok! gracias! ^_^

Al rubio se le hizo larga la espera. No paraba de hacer zapping mirando constantemente la hora en el reloj de pared de la salita ansioso porque llegara la hora de salir.

Pero más larga se le hizo la espera a la pelirosa. Le avisó cuando iba a coger el metro, pero aún no llegaba. Pasaban ya más de veinte minutos de la hora aproximada que le había dicho que estaría ahí.

- ¡Naruto! -escuchó desde la distancia-.

La chica salía corriendo de la boca de metro agitando una mano.

- Menos mal que aún estás aquí… -dijo casi sin aliento-.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Sakura-chan? -le preguntó preocupado-.

- Nada… Han tenido retenido nuestro tren, justo antes de llegar a la parada -le explicó-. Al parecer ha descarrilado un vagón por ahí, y ha bloqueado las vías

- Vaya…

- Bueno… ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó con jolgorio-.

Lo cierto es que iba guapísima. Llevaba un vestido con vuelos, rojo y blanco, que la hacía mucho más femenina que el uniforme de la escuela. Y el pelo recogido en dos coletas, rodeándole la cara, le favorecía muchísimo. Irradiaba un aura cándido que nunca le había visto.

**Mejor no le digo nada…**, pensó para sus adentros. **O me dará un coscorrón como la última vez…**

.

.

.

- ¿En serio vive aquí…? -le preguntó sorprendida-.

- Sí… Le castigan en esta cárcel… -le contestó el rubio, enfurruñado, al tiempo que llamaba al portero automático-.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Naruto.

- ¡Oh! ¡Naruto!

- Ya ha venido -escuchó Obito desde el otro lado de la puerta, antes de que abriera-. Pasa muchacho, pasa -le invitó-. ¿Y esta damisela es…? -le pregunto a la chica, sosteniéndole una mano-.

- Haruno… Sakura… -los colores comenzaron a aparecer por sus mejillas. Se sintió abrumada con esa acogida-. Una compañera de clase…

- ¿Haruno? -le sonrió el adulto-. Un nombre precioso.

- Obito… Deja de acosar a los chicos -le inquirió Rin desde la cocina-.

- Que bueno que al final has decidido venir, Naruto-kun.

Itachi bajaba por las escaleras. Naruto siempre se sorprendía de lo bien vestidos que iban todos, incluso para estar en casa. Sakura no pudo evitar desviar la mirada ante la nueva persona que aparecía, y cruzó las miradas con él durante un instante.

**¿Es que en esta casa sólo hay gente bella?**, se preguntaba mientras el rubor se le acentuaba aún más.

- ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida… -dijo el joven, dirigiéndose a la cómoda que había a pie de escalera-. Toma -le puso un sobre en las manos a Naruto-. Luego le echas en cara lo bien que lo habéis pasado si no quiere ir con vosotros -le susurró de forma pícara-. Bueno… No creo que tarde demasiado -se dirigió a Obito-. Estaré de vuelta lo antes posible para que podáis iros tranquilos.

Grácilmente caminó hasta la entrada, cogió un maletín y una chaqueta perfectamente planchada, y se marchó.

-Así que….- Intervino la mujer -¿ también eres amiga de Sasuke?

- Sí, así es…- respondió sonrojandose, había quedado cautivada por la hermosura del hemano mayor. Pero lo que realmente le sacó los colores fue la mirada de la castaña, esa típica de ' si, si, amigos...'

- Me alegro que hayáis cogido las invitaciones- repuso el mayor, Obito. - Itachi tiene unos amigos un tanto especiales…

- ¿Especiales?...- Sakura no pudo evitar parpadear confundida.

- Sí...les gusta dar rienda suelta a su extraña creatividad…-

No pudo evitar pensar en lo molesto de las peleas de Deidara y Sasori por 'qué era el arte', la mirada tan aterradora de Kisame, los tatuajes estrambóticos de Kuzaku y Hidan...este último siempre estaba acosando a la gente por cualquier motivo cuando se le cruzaban los cables. Eran un grupo demasiado llamativo. Le parecía extraño que alguien tan recto como Itachi andara con ellos, pero más raro era que se mantuviera siempre fiel a la educación que le dieron sus padres. Konan, Yahiko y Nagato eran los únicos normales.

Naruto y Sakura permanecieron a la espera que dijera algo más pero el moreno se limitó a disculparse por hablar cosas sin sentido.

- Y Sasuke…¿Cómo está?- se interesó la rosada.

- Está bien, sólo tiene que descansar y recuperar la energía, se ha sobreesforzado estas semanas y ahora sólo tiene que reponerse.- Rin estaba tranquila por lo que Naruto también se relajó.

- Itachi me ha contado que los dos habéis cuidado de él cuando le pasó la crisis- Comentó el Uchiha- Os agradezco que cuidéis de él, sé que a veces tratar con él es muy difícil…

- Ah… ¡No es nada!- Sakura saltó enseguida a cubrir a su persona amada.

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! - se cruzó de brazos Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza - a veces es insoportable con su pedantería. ¡EH, Teme! ¿¡Me oyes?!.

- ¡No me tires de la lengua Naruto!- se escuchó de forma amortiguada de la habitación del moreno.

Rin rió tapándose la boca tratando de ser lo más discreta posible mientras Obito miraba con perplejidad la escena.

- Me alegra ver que Sasuke haya hecho buenos amigos…- Comentó con sinceridad la adulta- hasta ahora siempre estaba detrás de Itachi. Adora a su hermano mayor…

La conversación quedó interrumpida cuando Itachi regresó con algunas bolsas de la compra.

- Oh...eso ha sido rápido…- Comentó Obito.

- No quisiera retrasar vuestra cena- sonrió comedido el del pelo largo.- Espero que no os importe quedaros a solas conmigo- miró a los jóvenes.

Obito y Rin se despidieron de los visitantes y de Itachi dejándole a cargo del enfermo. Se fueron agradeciendo de nuevo la visita y animaron a que volvieran más veces a la residencia Uchiha.

- Hace tiempo que no viene nadie por aquí…- Explicó el moreno de camino a la cocina tras ofrecerle bebidas a los invitados. - Antes traía a algunos amigos, a Deidara y a Shisui...pero eso ya terminó.- Contó ocupado sirviendo las bebidas.

- ¿Amigos de escuela?- preguntó la pelirosa.

- Deidara sí...pero a Shisui le conocí desde que era un crío, era cuatro años mayor que yo. Estudió mucho y se hizo cadete de policía.- Sonrió orgulloso al sentarse con los invitados y entregarle sus bebidas.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora? - Naruto se vió animado por la conversación.

- Tuvo un accidente- La mirada del mayor cambió y perdió cierto brillo al recordarlo. Naruto y Sakura lo notaron y no supieron cómo seguir. - Sasuke y él no se llevaban mal. - volvió a sonreir recordándolo- aunque a veces Sasuke se ponía un poco territorial, me dijo una vez que temía que quisiera ser el hermano menor de Shisui y que le dejara a él…- rió levemente.- Pero cuando querían tomar el pelo bien que se aliaba con él…-

- Sasuke-kun...te tiene en mucha estima entonces Uchiha-san…- comentó después de darle un sorbo a su bebida la pelirosa.

- Llamame Itachi…- La invitó con una sonrisa provocando que la pelirosa sintiera con un leve rubor- Me tiene aprecio, aunque es normal que con los años se distancie de mí. - hizo dar vueltas a su copa de licor- Por eso me alegro mucho que os tenga de amigos, creo que es un buen cambio para él.- Miró a ambos.

- Entonces ¿por qué tiene que comportarse a veces como un cretino?.

- ¡CHST! Naruto…- Le gruñó Sakura por lo bajo por lo descarado de su pregunta, provocando a Itachi cierta rigidez, pero se recuperó por completo enseguida.

- Naruto-kun…- empezó volviendo a hacer movimientos circulares a su copa para que se enfriara- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche que le entregaste algo a Sasuke?- Sakura no sabía a que se refería pero Naruto sí - Teme perder algo parecido a lo que le entregaste ese día, es alguien rudo, pero sólo deja acercarse a los que realmente lo merezcan.- pasó a mirarle a ambos - Debisteis demostrarle mucho para que estéis hoy aquí.

La sonrisa de agradecimiento del mayor hizo sentir a los dos jóvenes algo especial y abrumados por tanta gentileza por el Uchiha. Subió al cabo de un rato a buscar a Sasuke. Bajó al poco lamentando que no estaba en condiciones de salir. Sakura no pudo ocultar su expresión de abatimiento.

- Siento que hayas venido hasta aquí para tener que volver sin verle…- se acercó el Uchiha.- Se ha hecho tarde hablando. ¿puedo ofrecerme a llevarte a casa?.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh no es necesario!

- Itachi-niichan, yo le acompañaré no te preocupes- Sakura asintió repetidas veces ante el ofrecimiento de Naruto.

- La verdad es que tengo que irme a hacer un recado y te agradecería que te quedaras a cuidar de Sasuke hasta que regrese Naruto.- el rubio se quedó paralizado.- Y no te preocupes Sakura el coche será el que se canse por ambos. - con calma hizo tintinear las llaves de su Mercedes Benz delante de la joven- Vamos no quisiera que recibieras una regañina por haberos entretenido más de la cuenta con mi cháchara.

- N- No ha sido tal cosa Itachi-san- Trató de arreglarlo la pelirosa.

- Me alegro- sonrió- entonces podemos irnos- abrió la puerta invitándola a salir. Sakura miró con cara de pedir auxilio al rubio pero este cuando iba a intervenir sufrió el azote de Itachi - Cuida bien de mi hermano, ya sabes que hacer…-

Naruto se quedó petrificado cuando la puerta se cerró. ¿Le había guiñado un ojo? entonces ¿el hermano sabía algo? Por un momento entendió el sofoco del moreno cuando le soltó a bocajarro que Iruka sabía de lo suyo.

Le habían dejado solo en la casa, al cuidado de un enfermo que no quería ni verle. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas sujetándose con las manos la cabeza, pensativo.

**Seguramente estará dormido. ¿Debería subir a ver si se encuentra bien? Pero, ¿y si está despierto? ¿Se enfadará? Quizá me eche a patadas de su casa… Y a ver luego cómo se lo explico a Itachi-niichan… Pero ¿y si necesita algo, y no se puede levantar? Ñaaarrrggghhhh**

Finalmente decidió subir hasta la habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero aún así le dió unos golpecitos suaves.

- ¿Sasuke…? -susurró, asomando lentamente por la puerta-.

Tragó saliva de forma tan brusca que debió ser audible, al ver la silueta del muchacho dibujada por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la cara apuntando hacia donde él se encontraba.

- No te pedí que vinieras…-

- Itachi-niichan tenía algo que darme… -le replicó con la boca pequeña-. Y ahora me han dejado solo para cuidarte, así que…

- Puedo cuidarme solo…- suspiró largamente, sabía que le diría que eran ordenes de Itachi - simplemente no molestes- concluyó y le miró a los ojos.- Esto no quita lo que te dije antes, ya sabes que pasará si no apruebas los exámenes.

Naruto se quedó sujetando con fuerza la puerta, recordando aquellas palabras.

**Si suspendo, aunque sea sólo una…**, le apretaba un nudo en el pecho de pensarlo.

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y bajar de nuevo, a la vista del carácter que estaba mostrando con él. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, le miró de nuevo, y decidió quedarse en la habitación. Cogió la silla que tenía el moreno en su escritorio y se sentó justo enfrente, con los brazos cruzados. Ahora que estaban solos, y había tiempo, no se iría sin una explicación.

- ¿Sólo por eso has estado esquivándome hasta ahora? -preguntó inquisitivo, sin apartarle la mirada. Aunque estaba a oscuras, algo se podía discernir, y estaba seguro que el moreno podía verle la cara de hastío-.

- En eso habíamos quedado..- Le miró enfrentando su mirada -

- ¡No! Tu me habías dicho si suspendía, y eso aún no lo sabes... -contestó irritado y se escurrió por la silla-.

- …-Quiso hablar por un momento pero eso sería delatarse. Tomó aire y se obligó a decir algo que no le delatara tanto.- Solo era para asegurarme que estudiaras- No quería admitir que el era el primero en perder el mundo de vista para entregarse al rubio. No podía defraudar más a Itachi. Aquella mirada aún le dolía, esperar las notas estaba siendo un suplicio.

- ¡Pero he estado estudiando un montón! -le replicó-. Me he pasado todas las tardes en la biblioteca, precisamente para que no te enfadaras… -el labio inferior le sobresalía, enrabietado-.

El Uchiha miró al rubio en esa actitud, le sorprendía que no estuviera enfadado por la forma que le había tratado hasta ahora. Sintió una punzada de culpa, pero quisó eliminarla enseguida que la empezó a sentir. No quiso recordar tampoco a la Hyuuga siendo especialmente atenta con él.

- Sí lo he visto…- confesó apartando la mirada - He visto que te has esforzado. Yo…- se mantuvo en silencio y momento más - También decidí que debía dar lo mejor de mí y por eso te evadí.

- ¿Pero qué tontería es esa? -estaba empezando a enfadarse consigo mismo por ser incapaz de comprender nada-. ¿Me evades porque me estoy esforzando? Y tú, ¿ahora no puedes estudiar si estoy cerca o qué?

- ¡Tsk!- Maldito rubio tocapelotas, hurgando en la herida, era un bocazas y metomentodo. Pero ya estaba deseando besarle. Imbecil de él.

- ¿Y…? - preguntó cansado de esperar una respuesta-.

- Eres…- maldita sea, ahí iba su orgullo de nuevo - Demasiado ruidoso, seguro que me distraerías y acabaríamos sin estudiar los dos… Me faltaría tiempo para patear tu culo fuera de mi casa y acabarías diciendo o pensando chorradas; por eso preferí dejarte a tu aire….- Tomó aire- Además, parece que no he ido muy equivocado…- Pasó a mirar al rubio - ¿O no te ha quedado más remedio que estudiar?-.

- Ya… Pero creo que no me porté tan mal la vez que estuvimos estudiando aquí… ¿no? -pregunto algo afligido. ¿Realmente le molestó que fuera a su casa a estudiar aquel día?-. Hubiera preferido estudiar contigo -reflexionó, hablando casi para sus adentros-.

La culpa volvió a punzarle de nuevo, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer, al final había sido provechoso para los dos. Quizás debería ser más amable como las dos chicas que cuidaban de él; pero entonces…

- ¿Y qué pasó exactamente?- Le invitó a hacer memoria.

- ¿Eh? -le sorprendió-. ¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke estrelló la mano contra su propia frente sin creerse como podía haberlo olvidado, cuando a él esos recuerdos le hacían flaquear.

- Ah… -comenzó a recordar cómo el moreno le había acorralado contra la puerta, haciendo que el rubor le poblara la mejillas-. Sí… Bueno… Tal vez tengas razón… -resignado, relajó los hombros, que se le habían estado tensando por momentos-.

Agotado por toda aquella situación que no llegaba a ninguna parte, Sasuke se tumbó en la cama bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Aún podía sentir algo de calentura sobre su frente al tocarse con la mano y hablar tanto le había dejado la boca seca. Normalmente no gastaba tanta saliva con nadie. ¿Cómo se las apañaba el 'dobe' ése para tirarle tanto de la lengua?

- … -durante unos segundos se quedó observándole al pecho, algo mareado-. Jimmy Eat World, ¿eh? - le comentó, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose el entrecejo. Realmente tenía que molestar arrugarlo así durante tanto tiempo-. La camiseta -agregó al ver de reojo la cara de idiota que se le había quedado-.

- ¡Ah! Sí.. je je je -rió nervioso. Le pilló tan de imprevisto el comentario que no le había entendido-. ¿Te mola?

-Unn… -respondió tapándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano-.

- Últimamente hay una canción que no para de darme vueltas en la cabeza… -apesadumbrado bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas-.

"If you don't don't know, why would you say so?

Would you mean this please if it happens?" - comenzó a cantar casi en un susurro-.

"If you don't know, why would you say so?

Won't you get your story straight?

If you don't know, honey, why'd you just say so?

And I need this now more than I ever did..."

Sasuke se quedó mirando atónito a Naruto. Le costaba creer, después de haberlo esuchado berrear en el karaoke, que pudiera afinar tan bien. Su voz sonaba placentera en ese tono tan bajo.

"If you don't well, honey, then you don't...

I left you waiting, at the least could we... be... friends?" -al rubio comenzaba a quebrársele la voz-.

"Should have... never started... ain't that... the way... it always... ends?", parecía que cada palabra le ardía en la garganta. Sasuke se incorporó y se sentó de nuevo al borde de la cama. Frente a él. Aquél nudo en el pecho que tanto se estaba esforzando por hacer desaparecer, regresó con más fuerza si cabe, escuchando aquella canción de la voz de Naruto.

"On my life... I'll try today... there's so much... I've felt... I should say, but…", fue incapaz de seguir la letra. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Naruto no podía aguantar de que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Estaba totalmente desbordado por la situación. Ya no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir para que el moreno le permitiera estar a su lado como estuvieron antes.

"Even if your heart would listen, I doubt I could explain", completó el moreno abrazándose a él.

Aunque sorprendido, Naruto no dudó en devolverle el abrazo. Incluso con más fuerza. Fuese lo que fuese que había llegado hasta él, no quería dejarlo ir. Esto hizo que Sasuke cayera de rodillas, entre las piernas del otro. Pero pareció no importarle en ese momento: hundió la cabeza sobre su pecho y el rubio le pasó los brazos por los hombros, sujetándole firme con las manos, apoyando su cabeza sobre la del moreno. Así pasaron minutos en que ninguno de los dos quería despegarse del otro.

Naruto pareció despertar del trance en el que se había sumido, apartándose un tanto. Tenía la impresión de que tal vez le estuviera asfixiando. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke levantó la mirada. No la podía ver bien por la escasa luz, pero pudo identificar el brillo en sus ojos. Por un momento dudó. No era nada bueno con los acertijos, y no comprendía qué le quería decir con esa mirada. Así que se dejó guiar por los sentidos: primero posó la mano sobre la mejilla del moreno, acariciando suavemente su fina piel. Supo entonces, cuando Sasuke cerró los ojos, apretando con su mano la de Naruto a su cara, rozando casi con los labios la palma, que no se enfadaría, y se agachó para poder juntar los labios con los suyos. Le besó suavemente al principio, sintiendo cada caricia, volviéndolo más apasionado a cada segundo que pasaba.

Hincó también sus rodillas en el suelo, y lentamente se fueron sentando, apoyándose en el lateral de la cama. Sus respiraciones se agitaban sintiendo la lengua del otro explorándose: Sasuke recorría con sus manos la espalda del rubio; aunque se quería mentir así mismo, había extrañado el calor que emanaba de él que casi le quemaba las manos. Naruto no podía dejar de acariciarle la pierna cuán larga era; había anhelado tanto volver a estar a así, a solas, con él, que casi no podía controlarse.

- Por esto no soporto tenerte cerca -le dijo el moreno, apartándole de repente cuando comenzaba a acalorarse, intentando calmar su respiración-.

- ¿Te doy asco...? -preguntó el rubio consternado-.

- No… -le contestó apartando la mirada hacia la pared-.

Naruto era incapaz de leer a través de los gestos. Volvía a encontrarse de nuevo en el punto de partida.

- ¿Qué he hecho mal ahora? -le cuestionó, con la desesperación escrita en su cara-.

- Nada… - respondió en un susurro. Incluso en la oscuridad, con la leve luz que entraba por la ventana, percibió el rubor del moreno-. Precisamente…

El moreno se levantó, echando a un lado a Naruto, que estaba aún más confuso. Éste le observó mientras volvía a tenderse sobre la cama, intentando averiguar cuál era el mensaje secreto que le estaba enviando.

- Venga ya… Dime algo... -le suplicó de nuevo-. Si no me lo dices no voy a poder adivinarlo… -se quejó-.

- Tráeme un vaso de agua -le inquirió mirándole fijamente. Naruto se quedó tan sorprendido que no supo reaccionar ante aquello-. Tengo sed -le aclaró, por si no lo había entendido-.

- ¿Eeehh? ¡Pero si estás en tu casa!

- Estoy enfermo, ¿recuerdas? - al dobe había que explicarle las cosas, paso por paso-.

Algo malhumorado bajó a la cocina. Le resultaba violento indagar en las estanterías de una casa ajena. Pero mientras buscaba algún vaso, y después el agua, el enfado momentáneo se esfumó dando paso a un sosiego desmedido.

**En el fondo me quiere a su lado… Aunque no lo quiera admitir… **, reflexionó el rubio, sonriendo para sí.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

KrMizc

Nos alegramos muchísimo que esta fic de escolares te guste! la verdad es que nos gusta complicarnos la vida y os aseguramos que la cosa no acabara de rositas!Habráa muchas cosas mas adelante!

Zanzamaru

Bueeeeno no se han acostado ni el uno ni el otro pero ha habido un acercamiento! jojojo veremos que pasara luego!

Roo- Uchiha

Que puedo decir yo…. Me llena de alegría ver que también vas a seguir esta historia! Para mi eres un lector muy importante y cada comentario tuyo me hace MUY especial ! (has podido adivinar que soy usura-tialmant) Solochely seguro que también estará encantada de leer tus comentarios y se volverá tan adicta como yo! Ya lo veras! JAJAJA

MeruVantas

Gracias por tu paciencia! la verdad que estamos forjando la relación de ambos muy poco a poco, así creo que la gente se puede creer mejor que sienta atracción y que realmente se ven bien juntos!

Muchas gracias de nuevo a TODAS por comentar y leernos. INFINITAS GRACIAS!


	20. No es un mito

**ADVERTENCIAS**

_ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai_

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro**

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XX<strong>

La pelirosa estaba rígida en el asiento del acompañante. A su lado, Uchiha Itachi permanecía en silencio conduciendo. Estaban en un atasco a causa de una obras de la zona.

- Lamento esto… -se disculpó el mayor- no debí haber cogido esta ruta como un atajo, no tenía ni idea de que estuvieran en obras...

- No se preocupe, Itachi-san -respondió casi como un resorte la pelirosa-. Lamento que pueda hacerle retrasar sus qué haceres…

- No te preocupes, podrán entenderlo. No iba a dejar que una chica tan guapa fuera de noche sola.

- No iba a estar sola, Naruto iba a acompañarme, además ¡estoy aprendiendo artes marciales! -se quedó congelada cuando su orgullo contestó con aquel descaro al hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun-. ¡Quiero decir...!

- Una mujer independiente la hace aún más hermosa. Valerse por uno mismo y vivir sin miedo es algo que yo valoro mucho de las personas -le dedicó una sutil sonrisa a la pelirosa-.

Sakura notó aún el calor en sus mejillas. El hermano de Sasuke, sin duda, era también atractivo. Aunque su cara fuera más afilada, y tuviera el nacimiento de unas marcas al lado de la nariz, le daba un aire más masculino y duro; pero su trato era totalmente agradable. Era todo lo contrario a Sasuke, que tenía un rostro más fino y delicado. Pero su carácter era áspero y distante.

El atasco continuó por un momento más e Itachi volvió a dirigir la mirada a la joven que permanecía enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos.

- No te preocupes… -la sacó del trance y le miró-. Sasuke está bien. El lunes estará de nuevo en clase, pierde cuidado.

- Claro…- miró de nuevo al frente. Le dió un escalofrío al pensar que pudiera leer las mentes de los demás-. Itachi-san… -articuló sin darse cuenta- ...entonces, ¿Sasuke -kun no era así? -se interesó-.

- Sasuke.. -dijo finalmente tras pensarlo por unos segundos-. ...era un niño diferente. Pero tras un incidente, que marcó nuestras vidas, se mantuvo más esquivo con la gente. Rechaza a los demás desde buen principio; pero si logras entrar podrás ver lo increíblemente diferente que es. Tiene un carácter muy diferente; a veces puede llegar a dar miedo, pero no hay maldad en sus acciones. El secreto está en no tenerle miedo. Si retrocedes un paso, le haces ver que no eres digno de él.

- Comprendo… -meditó la pelirosa-.

- Pero Naruto y tú vais por el buen camino -concluyó-. No te rindas nunca y obtendrás tu recompensa Haruno Sakura.

Aquellas palabras embriagaron los oídos de la pelirosa. La voz de Itachi, como la de Sasuke, sacudía su ser en todos los sentidos: eran profundas y graves, se colaban hasta el más pequeño rincón de su corazón haciéndole bombear con fuerza.

- ¿Es aquí?- preguntó el moreno poniendo el freno de mano justo delante de la casa de Sakura; ella se sobresaltó al ver que estaba ya en casa. Ella misma había tecleado la dirección en el GPS del coche de Itachi. No supo cuándo atravesaron el atasco y llegaron a su destino; estaba totalmente embriagada por los movimientos del Uchiha y esa voz… Una voz que la trataba delicadamente y con comprensión.

- Sí… -se obligó a tocar tierra saliendo del coche del mayor-. Muchas gracias por todo Itachi-san.

- Buenas noches Sakura -se despidió el adulto-. Esperaré a que entres en casa…- comentó al ver que la joven no se movía-.

Finalmente Haruno reaccionó y casi con movimientos semejantes a los de un robot, dió media vuelta hasta la puerta de su casa. Las llaves fueron tan puñeteras de caer al suelo haciéndole parecer idiota delante del increíblemente perfecto Uchiha Itachi, lo que hizo bombear más fuerte su corazón. A toda prisa abrió la puerta e ingresó en su interior, antes de cerrar asomó la cabeza y vió la silueta de Itachi despedirse con la mano antes de poner el coche en marcha y alejarse del lugar.

- ¡Sakura! -suspiró con hastío la madre de ésta-. Estaba a punto de llamarte…¿hmm? ¿pasa algo? Estás toda roja…

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Te ha venido a dejar un chico que te gusta? -canturreó con malicia la adulta-.

- ¡NO! Mamá. Por favor, que cosas preguntas…-a grandes zancadas caminó por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación una vez se sacó los zapatos en la entrada-.

Al llegar al cuarto cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en esta sintiéndose abrumada por la voz del Uchiha. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza; lo que ocurría es que deseaba tanto que le dijera esas cosas Sasuke-kun que su mente lo tergiversó todo.

- ¡Sakura! Ya está la cena!

La pelirosa suspiró con pesadez encendiendo la luz. Por cómo había canturreado eso su madre la estaría esperando para interrogarle; sería mejor que se cambiara de ropa para ir a cenar.

.

.

.

Naruto regresó con un vaso de agua para el desconsiderado moreno. Su pecho estaba levemente agitado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, le gustaba besar al moreno, se sentía realmente bien, pero entonces le apartaba. Rió interiormente con malicia.

"Siempre diciendo que no me queje, que parezco una princesita y él es el primero en asustarse".

- ¡Aquí tienes, Teme! -le acercó el vaso al Uchiha-.

- Hmph.. -éste resopló con superioridad. Se giró al comprobar que el vaso no estaba en su mano. Al alzar la mirada vio que Naruto se lo había retirado-. Deja de jugar dobe…- recriminó con el ceño fruncido-.

- ¿Tienes sed? -preguntó con cierta malicia de nuevo-.

Sasuke se limitó a rodar los ojos y a extender la mano de nuevo, pero Naruto volvió a apartar el vaso de agua cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

- ¿Qué haces dobe? -inquirió, ya malhumorado-.

- Que si tienes sed... -insistió una vez más esta vez haciendo gala de una sonrisa zorruna-.

- Siiii… -resopló hastiado por la bromita infantil del rubio-.

Su sien palpitó viendo cómo Naruto le daba un trago al agua delante de sus narices. Esperaba que al menos se la diera ahora. Pero no fue así: el muy desgraciado no sólo no le dió el vaso, sino que estaba dando otro sorbo.

"Dobe de los cojones…", pensó irritado, extendiendo más el brazo para alcanzar el vaso de agua. Le estaba cabreando de verdad que le estuviera haciendo rogar por él.

Lo que no esperó fue que Naruto le tirara del brazo, con la mano que tenía libre, para acercarle más a él y juntar los labios con los suyos. Sintió su calor enseguida. Al igual que sintió cómo trató de introducir el agua dentro de él, haciendo que goteara por su barbilla. Se apartó frotando sus labios con fuerza para mirarle luego con rabia ¿pretendía ahogarle? Naruto repitió el proceso y esa vez le sujetó del pelo de detrás de la nuca y tironeó levemente hacia atrás, haciéndole levantar la barbilla. Sasuke sintió su brazos temblar al sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, una vez más, y esta vez se entregó abriendo la boca para dejar al agua y la lengua de Naruto entrar. Gran parte del agua de deslizó por la comisura de los labios y, otra, se deslizó por su garganta. Un jadeo del moreno escapó dentro de la boca de Naruto quedando amortiguado. Aquello encendió sus mejillas.

Todo eso estaba siendo de lo más asqueroso y antihigiénico que había hecho jamás en su vida. Pero algo le impulsaba a seguir con el juego estúpido del rubio. Estaban disfrutando de su boca y de la cercanía; se veía incapaz de apartar el apoyo de las manos contra el colchón pensando que se desvanecería si trataba de tocar al rubio. Naruto volvió a apartarse y recordó de nuevo lo sediento que estaba. Recibió al rubio nuevamente, aún con mayor aceptación, dejando que el agua se deslizaba por su cuello, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Saboreó al rubio, dejándose llevar, cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo como éste tomaba asiento en la cama acercándose más a él. Quería tenerle más cerca, pero sus manos continuaban clavadas en el colchón agarrando con fuerza las sábanas. Naruto le abandonó de nuevo… el muy desgraciado… El pecho del Uchiha martilleaba con más intensidad de lo que desearía.

- Lo estas poniendo todo echo un asco, Dobe… -dijo en voz alta-.

- Pues no parecía molestarte hace un rato...

Naruto notó el tirón del Uchiha enseguida que se metió el agua en la boca, Sasuke le sujetó de la pechera reclamando ése agua del que estaba sediento. Naruto le correspondió acercándose más a él y abandonando el vaso de cualquier manera, sobre la mesilla. Sus lenguas volvieron a pelear entre ellas, presas de la pasión. Sasuke se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el lecho dejando que Naruto estuviera sobre él. Quería volver a sentirle sobre su cuerpo, una vez más.

Las caricias sobre la ropa pronto fueron sustituidas por el tacto de la tez desnuda del otro, serpenteando por debajo de sus ropas. Ese ardiente tacto de sus pieles por el que tanto tiempo había ansiado. Se acabaron las obligaciones, ahora podían abandonarse a sus sensaciones.

Sasuke gruñó al sentir que, por la intensidad de las caricias del rubio, estaba despertando otra parte de su cuerpo. No entendía por qué no podía controlarse estando con él. Naruto parecía hacer como que no se había dado cuenta y siguió con sus caricias, besándole por el cuello.

- Itachi… -quiso despertar el moreno, acercando más a Naruto enredando sus dedos sobre la corta cabellera del rubio cuando este lamió una vez más, cerca de la base de su oreja. Sentía sus brazos temblar de nuevo. Le apretó más para que no viera cómo se mordía el labio, obligándose a encerrar el gemido que tanto deseaba escapar de la prisión de su garganta-.

- Fue a dejar a Sakura-chan..- comentó cuando el moreno le dió una tregua. Miró a Sasuke desde arriba mientras éste respiraba pesadamente debajo de él-.

- Tsk… -gruñó ocultando con un brazo gran parte de la cara. Muy a su pesar no podían continuar-.

Naruto lo entendió y se tumbó a su lado acariciando uno de los brazos del moreno y el pecho, notando como se relajaba muy poco a poco.

- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? -se preocupó al ver que éste permanecía casi inmóvil, tapándose la ojos-.

Finalmente, el moreno apartó su mano y le miró tratando de mostrar cierta indiferencia. Pero su cuerpo aun estaba alterado y las caricias consoladoras del rubio, sobre su pecho, no dejaban que pudiera concentrarse en mantener la compostura.

- Eres un peligro. Hasta para pedirte un poco de agua… -casi murmuró para no romper el momento. A pesar de estar oscuro, vió con claridad la amplia sonrisa del rubio y un rubor creciente en sus mejillas-.

En su fuero interno estaba ocurriendo una batalla encarnizada entre la razón y los deseos que aquel dobe despertaban en él. Una parte le gritaba que no lo hiciera; la otra le pedía rendirse. Casi parecían dos conciencias totalmente opuestas, de personas diferentes. Pero al final terminó por rendirse, aquel sentimiento le estaba devorando por dentro.

"Le quiero...", pensó, dándose la vuelta para estar de cara a él, con el brazo debajo de su propia cabeza a modo de almohada. Miró la cara del rubio buscando su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los del Uzumaki.

Se sintió deliciosamente atado a aquel bobo, pero irresistible, usuratonkachi.

- Nee… Sasuke…

- ¿Hmm?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el tacto del rubio en su mano, estaba a gusto, confiaba en que nadie arruinara ese momento…-.

- ¿Qué se supone que somos…? -preguntó melancólico-.

Nada podía arruinarlo, menos el propio Usuratonkachi... Abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido y miró al rubio. No sabía qué hacer con él. A veces se sorprendía de lo lento que era. Decidió tomar aire y seguir con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Tú que crees?

- No sé… -se quedó dubitativo un momento-. Quiero estar contigo... y de repente me echas -se enfurruñó-.

- Dobe… -suspiró-. Ya te he dicho que te he alejado por los exámenes… -apretó un poco más el agarre de sus manos-.

"No me hagas decirlo en voz alta…" Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, se alegró que la oscuridad le cobijara en aquella vergonzosa situación.

Naruto estaba perplejo. ¿Significaba aquello que se podían considerar pareja? Le devolvió el apretón de mano durante un segundo, para soltarse después. Tal era la alegría que sentía que, en un arrebato, se echó encima del moreno para abrazarse fuerte a él y acto seguido volver a besarle los labios.

El moreno se sintió por un momento violento por aquel asalto. Iba a quejarse, pero pronto aceptó sus labios y volvió a acariciar su espalda, sintiendo ese irrefrenable deseo de marcar por siempre. Pero no sería en ese momento. Trató de luchar contra su parte más emocional para poder apartar a Naruto: si volvían a empezar dudaba que le costara menos que antes detenerse.

- Tranquilízate, Dobe. No tienes que devorarlos en una noche… -se quejó, haciéndole entender que ya era suficiente por el momento. Le miró volviendo a su posición inicial, usando uno de sus brazos como almohada. Sintió la tentación de acercar su mano y continuar acariciándolo, pero si Naruto le contestaba con las suyas sería un problema.

El rubio, casi leyéndole la mente, se la tomó, entrelazando los dedos primero y estirandolos después, quedando palma sobre palma. Se quedó absorto al percatarse de que sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño. Aunque los dedos de él eran más finos y suaves.

-Oi…- le llamó Uchiha-. Espero que no te vuelvas ahora un cursi; o te patearé fuera de mi casa…

- ¡Ay, cállate! ¿Qué tiene de malo? -le preguntó indignado a la par que sonrojado. Se sentía tan bien, que se le había pasado la noción del tiempo, pero no se apartó. Siguió disfrutando del calor que emanaba de entre sus dedos-.

- Entonces ibas a hacerlo…- alzó casi imperceptiblemente una ceja y la comisura de los labios. Era divertido ver cómo se avergonzaba de sus propias reacciones-.

- ¿Hacer qué? - preguntó de nuevo, tirándole de la mano hacia sí, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros-.

- … - Se quedó por un momento mirando a Naruto, a esos océanos que tenía ojos, de los que no podía escapar. Sus labios se entreabrieron sintiendo la tentación a besarlos de nuevo, pero se contuvo milagrosamente-. A decir cosas cursis…

- Argh…. - hizo rodar los ojos, y se dejó caer de espaldas a su lado-. Eres un libro abierto para mí… -se quejó sarcástico-.

- ¿En serio?...- afiló la sonrisa - Entonces ya no hará falta que hable ni que conteste a tus preguntas… -sabía que era un sarcasmo pero era divertido desesperarle-.

- Pero serás…

Entre enrabiado y divertido, se echó de nuevo encima, sentándose en su estómago para que no escapara, y empezó a pellizcarle los mofletes.

Sasuke apresó rápidamente las muñecas del rubio y le miró con clara advertencia de que su muerte sería prematura si no le soltaba. Naruto, intentando desviar su atención, alejó un tanto sus manos para pasearlas acto seguido hasta los costados, buscándole las cosquillas, divertido por la cara de tirria que le ponía. Éste, a pesar de sentir el ligero cosquilleo se limitó a alzar una ceja. No le iba a demostrar que tuviera ningún hormigueo: había estado entrenando durante años contra Itachi, que lo masacraba a cosquillas en las costillas y planta de los pies; había sufrido torturas entre lágrimas y súplicas a que se detuviera. Ahora se había vuelto un profesional en ignorarlo. Torció los labios en una sonrisa malévola y atacó a Naruto en los costados también. Si le estaba haciendo eso, seguramente era porque el rubio sí que tenía cosquillas y dió por hecho que él también tendría.

En un acto reflejo, en cuanto le rozó con los dedos, le agarró de los brazos para impedir que siguiera. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso de vaca: le paso toda la lengua desde el mentón hasta la mejilla.

-... - el mutismo más absoluto invadió Sasuke, sintiendo la lengua babearle toda la mejilla. Ese calor húmedo… Para luego sentir la saliva helarse en su piel cuando le sopló. Sufrió un shock traumático durante unos segundos antes de extender la mano y estrellarle una revista en la cabeza-. ¡DOBE! ¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO! ¡Sal de mi cama y no me toques! -le apartó enérgicamente-. ¡Qué asco! -Se frotó con la revista la mejilla tratando de quitarse esa sensación húmeda, jamás en la vida había sufrido algo así. Se le pusieron todos los pelos de la nuca de punta-.

-Nihihihihihi -rió entrediente-. ¿Quieres otro? -preguntó, intentando alcanzarle de nuevo los hombros con las manos-. ¡Es mi ataque secreto!

- ¡Metete tu ataque secreto por el CU**! -luchó desesperadamente, estremeciéndose sólo pensar que volvería a pasar tal asquerosidad. Su mente dejó de lado las enseñanzas de Itachi sobre Aikido y le estampó la mano en toda la cara a Naruto para apartarle empujando hacia atrás-. ¡Basta! -bramó-.

-JA JA JA JA JA -casi le dolía el vientre de tanto reír. Nunca había visto al moreno así. Era gracioso hasta más no poder; y también un alivio, de poder sentirse tan relajado-. Ayyy… -se rindió al final, echándose a un lado-. ¡Deberías verte la cara… ja ja ja ja! -no podía dejar de jactarse-.

Sasuke trató de asesinarle con la mirada, o mejor, desintegrarle; pero no pudo ser. Sintió como la vergüenza le invadía, pero también sentía los restos de saliva en su mejilla. Era asqueroso. De verdad que quería patearle.

- ¡DOBE! -gritó de nuevo y se estiró para rebuscar en su cajón algunos kleenex para limpiarse la saliva del rubio-.

Pensando que iba a coger algún arma arrojadiza, Naruto había llegado hasta la puerta casi de un brinco, aunque no podía dejar de reír.

- Te odio… -entrecerró los ojos y se dió la vuelta dándole la espalda. Estaba avergonzado pero también se le escapó una media sonrisa. Maldito Dobe, realmente sólo él podía salir vivo de algo como eso-.

Cuando sintió que el peligro había pasado, se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama. Cuando se apoyó en ésta el moreno se giró, pero no le dió tiempo de esquivar un suave beso sobre la mejilla.

- No te perdono… -concluyó mirando al rubio medio girado-.

- Hai, hai -sonrió, apartándose para sentarse en la silla del escritorio-. Nee… ¿Tienes algo para leer? -echó un vistazo a la estantería que tenía en la pared, pero no divisó nada que le pudiera interesar-.

- ¿Leer? ¿Qué quieres leer?... Tengo a mano sólo ésta… -le extendió la revista con la que se limpió el lametón. Era de videojuegos-.

- Ésta me vale -le sonrió, echando mano de los clinex que había sacado antes para limpiar su propia saliva de ésta-. No sé si tardará Itachi-niichan… Y tu deberías descansar un poco, que es tarde ya… -le aclaró mientras abría la revista-.

"ahora va de enfermera…" entrecerró los ojos el moreno mirándole centrarse en la revista, sólo le faltaba cruzar las piernas " Dobe de las pelotas…"

- ¿Niichan? -recordó enseguida-. ¿A quién llamas Niichan?

- A tu hermano no le molesta, y a mí me cae bien. Bleeegh -le dijo enseñándole la lengua-.

- Mi hermano es educado…- se acercó, enfrentando la mirada a la de Naruto-. Él… -abrió la boca para reclamar, pero sólo quedaría como el niño celoso que se sentía en ese momento-.

- Entonces yo soy un maleducado -le informó, y le dio un golpe en la frente con los dedos, como había hecho con él una vez-.

- ¡Oi! -gruñó-. No vuelvas a hacer eso…

- ¡No habérmelo enseñado! -le sonrió mientras posaba la vista en su lectura-.

"¿Vas a hacer como que me ignoras?", rechiñó los dientes. Podía visualizar como lo pateaba escalera a bajo, era tentador…

-¡Ah! Por cierto -se giró de repente recordando-. ¿Tienes sed aún? ¿Quieres agua? O algo... -preguntó espectante-.

"¡¿De qué va esto!?" por una vez Uchiha Sasuke no sabía que responder, sí que tenía sed, pero Naruto no sería capaz de repetirlo ¿verdad?...y si sucedía…

- Sí…- Se dió la vuelta dándole la espalda para ocultar estratégicamente el estúpido calor que golpeaba sus demasiado pálidas mejillas. Contuvo un suspiro al recordar alguna de las sensaciones.

Se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando se giró de nuevo.

- Y… ya sé que soy algo torpe en la cocina -dijo rascándose la nuca-, pero ¿tienes hambre? No te he visto bajar desde que llegamos Sakura-chan y yo… -dijo algo preocupado-.

Suspiró, el dobe quería hacerle bajar. O mejor dicho, no iba a consentir que le preparase cualquier cosa en el microondas. Se puso en pie y le indicó que le siguiera hasta la cocina, al fin al cabo estaba débil, no inválido.

- ¡No, no, no! -le espetó cogiéndole de los brazos-. Ya lo hago yo. Tú necesitas descansar -casi a empujones le devolvió hasta la cama-.

- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡No pienso dejar que toques la cocina!- se quejó cuando cayó de nuevo en la cama por uno de los empujones del rubio.

- ¡Aunque sea sólo un sandwich! ¡O algo de fruta! Lo que quieras, pero déjame hacer algo por tí ¿no?

- No necesito que lo hagas -se cruzó de brazos -.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo -le imitó, de pie frente a él-.

La visión del moreno, de Naruto enfermera, crecía. Ahora iba con bata blanca. Se masajeó las sienes tratando de evaporar esa imagen de su mente y pensar que Naruto quería hacer un acto de buena fe, pero aún así…

- De verdad, puedo moverme…- se puso en pie de nuevo dispuesto a irse a la cocina.

- Si no te quedas en la cama… -comenzó a decirle, mientras se abrazaba a él- … no me voy a despegar… -le metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta-.

- Tú….- Gruñó sintiendo su cuerpo agitarse con las manos del rubio bajo la ropa - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Todo... -le susurro al oído-.

Aquello no lo esperaba, su cuerpo se sacudió por un momento y trató de evitar que nada pasara por su mente o tendría un problema más abajo. Frunció el ceño y le miró por encima del hombro.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado?- le miró poco confiado en lo que pudiera hacer, pero no le apartó las manos ni se apartó él de su abrazo-.

- Je -rió con suspicacia- de momento… -le cogió de la cintura y le obligó a sentarse-. Traerte algo de comer je je je -sonrió orgulloso de su logro-.

- Ahh… -suspiró pesadamente-.

La frustración se reflejó en la cara del Uchiha. El dobe le estaba mareando: tan pronto hablaba de comida como le tocaba para excitarlo; y luego dejarle de nuevo en la cama, como si fuera un niño al que cuidar.

- Hay unas manzanas encima del frutero del salón -le indicó- Tráeme una… -suspiró resignado, quedándose ahí-.

Animado, el rubio bajó hasta la cocina. Buscando de nuevo el agua, recordó que antes había visto en el frigorífico unos tuppers con lo que parecía una ensalada.

**Jmmmm… ¿le gustará?**, dudó por un momento en cogerlo.

**Y si no, ya me lo bajo luego**, se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.

Sobre la encimera había unas bandejas, así que cogió una y empezó a colocar en ella un plato, que lo rellenó con la ensalada del tupper; los cubiertos; algo de pan que encontró también en una bolsa de tela que había colgada junto al frigo… y otro vaso para el agua.

**Me quedaré yo con el de antes…**, el solo rió nervioso recordando la estupidez que se le ocurrió de hacer.

Cuando creyó que lo tenía todo subió por las escaleras y entonces se acordó de la manzana.

- Te dejo esto aquí -le dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio-. ¡Voy a por la botella de agua y la manzana! -y se marchó corriendo de nuevo a la planta baja-.

Sasuke se puso en pie y vio que le había traído una ensalada. Era a base de cebolla y tomate. Se quedó un momento en silencio. La verdad es que tenía buena pinta y a su estómago le pareció buena idea.

"Se acabaron los besos por hoy…", se dijo para sí, pensando en la cebolla.

Empezó a comer a la espera de que el rubio le trajera la bebida y el postre. Sin duda le parecía sospechoso y raro todo aquello.

Naruto se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama leyendo la revista que le había prestado el moreno, mientras comía. Le molestaba bastante que la gente le mirase cuando comía, así que no quería hacerlo él tampoco. Nada más subir, le usurpó el vaso que le había traído al principio, dando tragos de vez en cuando, a la espera de que terminara de comer.

Uchiha terminó su cena y miró el reloj. Le pareció extraño que Itachi no hubiera regresado. Si sólo fue a acompañar a Sakura, ya debería estar de vuelta. Aunque era sábado por la noche; tal vez se habría ido de fiesta después de dejarla en casa. Miró a Naruto intrigado.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No quedas con tus amigos para salir de noche? -preguntó sin maldad dejando los platos a un lado y acercándose a Naruto, manteniendo una distancia prudencial… Cebolla en la receta era sinónimo de soledad.

- Jmmm… -se quedó pensativo, cerrando la revista-. La verdad, si no estuviera aquí contigo, dudo que hubiera salido hoy con nadie… -dijo como reflexionando para sí mismo-. Ayer me porté fatal con ellos…

- ¿Qué hiciste? -suspiró apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas; el dobe era a veces un bocazas. Y todo apuntaba eso tenía algo que ver-.

- … -se sintió verdaderamente avergonzado de aquello, no sabía cómo explicárselo ya que ni él mismo se entendía-. Pues… estaba ahí esperando a que salierais… ayer -aclaró-. Y pues… -empezó a enrollar el almanaque, como acto reflejo por los nervios-. …cuando vinieron a preocuparse por mí… -se golpeó el mismo con la revista en la frente-. Básicamente les mandé a la mierda -se confesó, quedándose mirando al infinito, perdido entre las paredes de la habitación-.

- ¿Ves como eres un dobe? -le replicó sin darle mayor importancia. Ahora estaba con el rubio y era feliz con él. Quiso acercarse y besarlo recordándole que le seguía teniendo a él. Pero desistió. "Maldita cebolla…", pensó para sí-.

Aunque normalmente era bastante despistado, se percató del leve movimiento que había hecho el moreno y se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. ¿Iba a darle un coscorrón? Se quedó esperando una retahíla de insultos o algo parecido. Pero no llegaban.

El rubio parecía haber dejado el tema. Así que se tumbó de nuevo, ocupándose de darle la espalda para no tirarle el aroma a cebolla en toda la cara. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño y dejar al rubio leer tranquilo. Esperaba que su hermano llegara pronto aunque eso significara alejarse de Naruto. Si bien tampoco quería iniciar nada con el aliento la hortaliza le había dejado.

**¿Se habrá enfadado…?**, se preguntó al ver la reacción del muchacho.

Decidió levantarse, y llevarse los trastos a la cocina. Limpió los utensilios que había usado el moreno en la cena, y regresó a la habitación para quedarse en el escritorio leyendo bajo la luz del flexo. Se percató cuándo se quedó dormido al sentir esa respiración tan profunda y pausada. De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, observando los leves movimientos del chico mientras dormía. Tenía serios problemas para controlar el impulso que sentía de querer tumbarse a su lado y quedarse dormido abrazado de él, pegado junto a su cuerpo. Era realmente placentero sentir el calor del cuerpo de alguien a quién quería.

No tardó en escuchar cómo la puerta de la calle se abría y se cerraba con cuidado. Tras los sutiles movimientos, y los pasos subiendo por las escaleras, alguien llamó a la puerta. Itachi entreabrió con cuidado, tras esperar un tiempo prudencial.

- ¿Naruto-kun, todo bien?- preguntó el mayor acercándose-.

- Unn… -contestó somnoliento-.

- Realmente estaba cansado…- comentó lo obvio, comprobando como Sasuke dormía de forma pausada, y miró a Naruto-. ¿Has cenado ya?

- ¿Hmm? No.. -respondió tapándose con la mano un bostezo-.

- ¿Iruka sabe que sigues aquí?- Alzó una ceja al ver al joven cansado, sin duda estaban agotados de tanto examen-.

-... -pareció que saltara una chispa en su cabeza-. ¡Mierda! -soltó sin pensar, en voz baja, mientras se echaba la mano a los bolsillos buscando su móvil-. Uff… -se alivió por un momento al ver la hora, eran poco más de las once de la noche ya-. Aún no debe de haber llegado a casa… -comentó, mientras empezaba a escribirle un mensaje-.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar entonces?

- ¿Eh? No, no -sonrió llevándose la mano a la nuca-. Creo que debería irme ya… No quería dejarle solo -concluyó desviando la mirada hacia la cama-.

- Entonces te acompañaré hasta fuera cuando estés listo… -invitó el mayor, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con cuidado para dejarle a solas por si tenía que hacer algo más-.

El rubio dejó la revista en un lado de la mesa, y colocó bien la silla. No pudo evitar volver a echar la mirada a donde dormía el moreno. Todo lo silencioso que pudo se acercó, y de nuevo le dio un beso, casi rozándole el rabillo del ojo. Así, apagó la luz y se marchó.

.

.

.

Naruto pedaleaba con energía. Aquel día se había levantado a la par que Iruka, a las seis de la mañana. Ni él mismo se lo creía. Pero estaba impaciente por volver a clase y poder verle de nuevo.

"- Hoy no puedo quedar, cosas familiares…

- Bueno… ya hablamos mañana en clase entonces…

- Sí", recordaba que le había dicho por el chat, el día anterior.

**¿Qué será…?**, se andaba preguntando. **Bueno… Da igual, ya me lo contará, si quiere**, se respondió así mismo, levantándose del asiento para pedalear más deprisa aún.

Los alumnos iban llegando a cuentagotas. Aún era temprano incluso para los más madrugadores. Tranquilamente dejó sus zapatillas en su casillero, se puso las de la escuela y encaminó a clase.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos y apenas había algún alumno deambulando por ahí, los pocos que habían le miraban extrañado: no recordaban haberle visto a aquellas horas por ahí. Abrió la puerta de clase sorprendiéndose de ser, por una vez en la vida, el primero en llegar a clase. Por un momento le embriagó el orgullo, pero pronto sintió lo grande que era la clase estando solo.

Dejó su mochila sobre la mesa y giró la vista hasta el pupitre de Sasuke. La curiosidad le invadió cuando vió que asomaba algo por fuera de la cajonera. Tiró con curiosidad para encontrar un panfleto publicitario de la escuela de Konoha. Naruto sonrió al verlo; asomó otro panfleto y tiró de él para ver que se trataba de otra escuela; otra con mucho más prestigio y casi dedicado a los genios de la Nación; de ahí solían salir los que ingresaban con mejores notas en la Todai*.

Naruto miró un panfleto y otro pensativo. Por un momento se imaginó la vida en Konoha sin el moreno, si hubiera elegido estar en la otra escuela. Sonrió interiormente al pensar que ya eso no importaba porque lo tenía a su lado.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de repente asaltando al rubio que echó inmediatamente los dos brazos hacia atrás para ocultar su crimen.

- ¿Naruto?- Ahí estaba, de nuevo su rostro volvía a ser el de siempre y no ése que se fue desgastando poco a poco, por culpa de los exámenes.

- ¡Llegas tarde Teme! -por una vez en la vida que iba a poder decirlo no lo iba a desaprovechar-.

- Eres tú quien ha llegado antes de que pusieran las calles… -se acercó a su sitio y se vió interceptado por un agarre de Naruto tirando de él para que sus labios se encontraran-.

Sasuke se dejó llevar mientras Naruto escondía de nuevo los panfletos en el cajón colocándolos de cualquier manera; tampoco se podía concentrar mucho cuando la lengua de Sasuke invadió su cavidad y sujetó su cara con las dos manos guiándole. Sin duda podría acostumbrarse a eso: se veía capaz de madrugar pensando que su premio sería un beso de esos. Sin separarse de él, se sentó sobre la mesa del moreno y le atrajo hacia sí abrazándose de su cintura, haciendo que quedara entre sus piernas. Tuvo la tentación de bajar las manos un poco más, pero sintió que no era el lugar. En cualquier momento tendrían que separarse cuando llegara algún compañero y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo a tiempo si perdía los sentidos.

-¡Oi! -miró hacia la puerta-. No seas pecipitado… -susurró-.

- No lo soy... -dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno sintiendo su corazón latir-.

Era algo realmente relajante sentir el calor de alguien amado tan cerca. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en ese sonido y ese calor, que emanaba del cuerpo de Sasuke, para compensar las frías mañana de Otoño.

- Y entonces le dije que se fuera a buscarlo en…-

Los chicos que abrieron la puerta para entrar en clase sólo pudieron ver a un Naruto apunto de estrellarse contra el suelo.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿Quieres matarme?

Sin duda ese par nunca cambiaría, siempre estaban peleándose.

La semana empezaba fuerte con las lecciones de Asuma y Anko-sensei. Ya estaba bien entrada a la hora de ciencias a cargo de la morena. Naruto estaba mirando por la ventana mientras la profesora leía un fragmento de un artículo reciente sobre serpientes.

Le gustaría tanto que las clases terminaran ya… Estar a solas con Sasuke, para que no le empujara como si ardiera, cuando disfrutaba de su calor; quería estar en un lugar privado, como su cuarto, donde pudiera acariciarle sin problemas, con sus manos y labios; oler la fragancia de su pelo y sentir cómo se estremecía cuando lamía su cuello; el tacto cálido de su piel y lo terso de sus músculos en tensión al sentir su mano reptar por su liso abdomen, con la musculatura levemente marcada… Le gustaba sentir su respiración contenida contra su piel.

Vagamente podía recordar la excitación y la vergüenza que sintió al deslizar su ropa interior y acariciar su sexo. Aquella dureza que pudo sentir apretándose contra su ropa interior. ¿Cómo sería sentir a Sasuke de una forma aún más íntima? Su imaginación se disparó imaginándole encima suya, acariciándole y lamiéndole hasta llegar esa zona y…

"¿¡Que estoy pensando!?", se alarmó él mismo, haciendo un gesto inesperado que llamó la atención de la profesora.

-¡Uzumaki! -rugió la morena, ya era bastante conocido su mal humor, pero se contuvo - ¿Estás bien?... Estás sangrando…

-¿Eh?.. -no se lo podía creer, habían unas pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre su pupitre-.

Se llevó una mano hasta tocarse la entrada de los orificios de su nariz. Ya en ese momento pudo sentir algo cálido que no debería estar ahí. Aún incrédulo se apartó la mano y la miró.

"¡NO ES UN MITO!", gritó en su mente y maldijo a los dioses por hacer que le sangrara la nariz como si fuera un condenado personaje de "anime".

Se quedó totalmente bloqueado ante la imagen de su mano ensangrentada. No escuchó cómo la profesora le llamaba. Y, aunque notó algo en la espalda, no se dió cuenta de que era Sasuke cogiéndole del hombro, intentando hacerle volver en sí.

Fue cuando Anko le puso un pañuelo de papel en la nariz, haciendo presión, cuando volvió el alma a su cuerpo. Casi le había parecido que no estuviera allí su conciencia.

- ¡Ve a la enfermería de inmediato! -le ordenó en tal tono que no cabía réplica-. ¡Tú! -se dirigió a Sasuke-. Acompáñale.

Molesto, se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a ir con él. A esa profesora no se le podía rechistar ni media palabra. Agarró del brazo a Naruto, que aún parecía extraviado, a saber en qué mundos de "yupi", y le hizo levantarse, empujándole hacia el pasillo.

El resto de sus compañeros se quedó en silencio hasta que se cerró la puerta trasera del aula, pero en seguida comenzaron los murmullos.

- ¡A callar! -la voz imponente de la sensei acabó con el cuchicheo ipso facto-. Por dónde iba… ¡Ah, sí!...

**¿Qué le habrá pasado…?**, se preguntaba la pelirosa, que apenas pudo entender nada desde el otro lado de la clase.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? -le preguntó cabreado el moreno-.

- Ennnara... -le intentó responder mientras se apretaba fuerte con el pañuelo, agachando la cabeza-.

Se adelantó al rubio y se cruzó en su camino para sujetarle la cara y moverla de una lado a otro con el semblante analítico. Ignoró las quejas nasales del rubio y sus gruñidos. Le examinó las mano y hasta le miró el ojo apartando el párpado inferior tirando de la piel cerca de la mejilla..

- ¡Vale ya!- Saltó hacia atrás - ¿Eres médico?

- Conozco a una…

- Pues no te cuidaste muy bien a ti mismo hace poco…- gruñó avergonzado llevándose de nuevo el pañuelo a la nariz, apartó la mirada al recordar el motivo.

Sasuke tiró de él por el brazo para llegar cuanto antes a enfermería. Naruto no dejó de quejarse que dejara de arrastrarle pero el moreno le ignoró, Uzumaki se sacudió del agarre del brazo y entonces el moreno tiró de la pechera del rubio.

- Como te sacudas más la próxima vez te sujetaré de los pantalones…-

Automáticamente Naruto se volvió dócil como un cachorrillo hasta llegar a Enfermería. El moreno llamó a la puerta unas cuantas veces pero no hubo respuesta, deslizó la puerta corredera y pudo ver como la enfermería estaba vacía, se limitó a resoplar por la nariz y tirar de Naruto para que se metiera dentro.

- ¡Deja de tratarme como a un perro!- se quejó trastabillando con la inercia con que le había tirado. Uchiha procedió a cerrar la puerta casi con un portazo.

- ¿Ahora hablaras?-

- Fue a hablar el libro abierto…

- Precisamente como soy un libro abierto para ti no necesito decir nada; en tu caso eres un completo garabato ilegible para mi.

- ¡¿Me estas llamando Rarito!?

- Sí…- se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Eres un completo energúmeno Sasuke!

- Cállate- ordenó con sequedad- estamos en la enfermería- no abandonó su ceño adusto mirando al rubio. Sus brazos se mantuvieron cruzado sin permitir una sola réplica.

- Borde…- Musitó muy en voz baja.

- ¿Que has dicho?-

- Nada…-

Uchiha le empujó hasta la cama hasta que medio cuerpo quedó tendido sobre la cama y las piernas fuera de ella apenas rozando el suelo. Sasuke estaba encima de él sujetándole ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza, una de ellas aún sostenía el pañuelo ensangrentado.

- Parece que ya ha parado- sentenció - Sabes que no debes provocarme, usuratonkachi. - Le miró con su expresión fría pero su voz era más profunda de lo normal.- Ne, dime, no estarías pensando en cosas inapropiadas…- le escuadriñó por un momento el rostro buscando la respuesta.

- ¿P-pero qué dices? -se comenzó ruborizar. Le había calado-. ¡Para nada!

- Mientes…- le soltó de una de las muñecas para colar la mano debajo de su ropa para acariciar su vientre - ¿O no querías esto?.

- ¡Sasuke! -intentó apartársela instintivamente-. Que nos van a pillar… -murmuró nervioso-.

El moreno se apartó enseguida que Naruto se exaltó, era sólo para comprobar algo. Miró hacia la puerta de enfermería esperando que alguien apareciera.

- Espero que vuelva pronto, últimamente me haces perder muchas clases...dobe…- comentó mirando hacia la puerta para luego fijar la mirada en el rubio. - Túmbate a ver si así se te baja la sangre, que tienes la cara roja.-

- ¿Quieres que me ahogue o qué? -le devolvió la mirada, molesto-. Vete a clase, que ya me las apaño yo. Tengo experiencia en esto… -cogió un pañuelo de papel que había en una caja, sobre la mesa, y se volvió a sentar en la camilla, apretándose la nariz y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Alzó la ceja sin comprender porque se molestaba tanto pero lo restó importancia. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la enfermera. La mujer observó al moreno frunciendo el ceño, pero rápidamente Sasuke indicó que esta vez el paciente era otro. Ya que no quería su compañía se la dejaría a alguien más competente que él. Abandonó la habitación con un sencillo 'Ya nos vemos'.

Naruto no pudo quitar la mirada del muchacho, mientras abandonaba la estancia.

**¿Soy idiota o qué?**, se mortificaba por dentro. **Ahora que empezaban las cosas a ir bien…**

- A ver… ¿a ti qué te ha pasado? -le preguntó la enfermera. Parecía cansada-.

- Me sa'g'a la nari' -contestó sin levantar la cabeza-.

-Jmmm -le observó unos instantes-. Bueno, quédate así y cuando pare me avisas.

No hubo de esperar mucho, en apenas cinco minutos más el sangrado ya había parado. La rubia de la enfermera le indicó que se enjuagara un poco, para limpiarse la sangre, y le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

- Déjame ver… -le subió el mentón y le introdujo unos milímetros en las fosas nasales un aparato con forma de embudo con un haz de luz incorporado-.

- No es nada, en serio… -intentó excusarse-.

- Bueno -terminó de indagar-. Parece que así es.

Se quitó los guantes de látex y guardó el aparato para luego sentarse a escribir algo en un papel.

- No te suenes la nariz en unas cuantas horas -le advirtió cuando hubo terminado-. Seguramente habrá sido una combinación del frío y la sequedad del aire lo que ha hecho que revienten algunos capilares -le informó poniéndose cómoda en su silla, apoyando el codo en el cabezal y cruzándose de piernas-. O quizá no… -sonrió malévolamente apoyándose con la otra mano sobre la mejilla-.

- ¿¡Qué estás insinuando!? -sin querer levantó la voz nervioso. No esperaba que le dijera algo así-.

- Venga, venga. No te pongas así -rió sin intenciones de calmar al joven-. ¡En tu edad es lo normal! Ja ja ja

Naruto no sabía si morir de la vergüenza ó sacudir a aquella vieja de la rabia. Conteniendo la ira que temblaba en sus puños cerrados, salió a grandes zancadas de ahí y cerró la puerta más fuerza de lo que hubiese querido.

- ¡Te daré una paliza como vuelvas por aquí! -escuchó amortiguadamente la amenaza desde el pasillo-.

Cuando se hubo alejado un tanto de allí, aflojó el paso hasta que se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo. De pronto le vino a la memoria el gesto de indiferencia con el que el moreno se había marchado antes.

**Definitivamente soy idiota…**.

Regresó a tiempo antes de que finalizara la clase de Anko-sensei. Al aparecer por la puerta, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole permiso para entrar. Y lentamente se dirigió a su pupitre. Mientras se acercaba, sólo podía pensar en él, en cómo le había tratado y en qué podía hacer para solucionarlo. Pero no se le ocurría nada. A escasos pasos de su asiento, y mientras desfilaba junto al moreno, casi rozándole con el brazo, lo único que pudo decir fue 'lo siento'.

Sasuke ni se inmutó tan solo siguió con la clase manteniendo la barbilla rozando el dorso de la mano mirando atentamente las anotaciones de la profesora en la pizarra para luego hacer notas en su cuaderno de estudiante. No fue hasta el cambio de clase que se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Entonces no te gusta que te toque…?- Comentó con total calma como quien comenta el frío que estaba haciendo últimamente. Estaba leyendo una revista cualquiera mirándola con aire distraído.

- ¿¡D-de qué hablas!? - se giró sonrojado, echando un vistazo al resto de la clase para cerciorarse que nadie le había escuchado-. P-pues claro que me gusta… -murmuró-.

- ¿El que te gusta?- se acercó Sakura inclinándose para mirarle la cara al rubio. -WAA tienes las mejillas sonrosadas... ¿Tienes fiebre?...- Se acercó y tocó las mejillas del rubio que desprendían calor.- Hay que ver…. ¿que te han dicho en enfermería?- esta vez reposó la mano sobre la frente del rubio para comprobar su temperatura con la suya.

- ¿Has acabado con el interrogatorio? -refunfuñó-. Estoy bien… -miró de reojo al moreno-. Es por el frío… tal vez que he cogido algún virus o algo -mintió, llevándose la mano a la nuca-.

Sakura apartó la mano y frunció el ceño por el desprecio que sufrió su atención. Encima que se preocupaba...el muy cretino iba y le soltaba esa fresca. Así que le voló una colleja.

- ¡No actúes como si me perdonaras la vida, Baka-Naruto!- Gruñó y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho resoplando malhumorada.

- ¡Hmph!- Sasuke se guardó una risotada, después pasó página entrando en la fascinante sección de sofás.

- ¿Uh? Sasuke kun…¿qué haces mirando eso?- se intrigó la pelirosa en vista que Naruto le había hecho enfadar.

- Quiero renovar algunos muebles…- comentó con total naturalidad.-

- Aaaah...Tu casa es muy bonita y bien decorada...se nota que teneis buen gusto…- se sonrojó levemente mirando al moreno que desde su punto de vista se veía especialmente sexy. La cosa mejoró cuando Sasuke alzó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar leyendo.

- Me voy a que me de el aire -bufó Naruto, que no había podido dejar pasar el gesto de la pelirosa mirando a Sasuke-.

- ¿EH? ¿pero no te acaban de decir que te había sangrado por tomar el fresco?- Miró de reojo a Naruto. - El profesor está por llegar…

- Bah -dejó escapar, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-.

Aquella acción dejó a la pelirosa un mal sabor de boca. Quizás no debería haberle pegado. Agachó la mirada y buscó la de Sasuke que miró de reojo como el rubio salía por la puerta.

- Sasuke -kun ¿Sabes que le pasa a Naruto?- preguntó, al fin al cabo habían estado ellos dos juntos la última vez que los vió.

- Dejale espacio… Ya se le pasara, o sino ya te apisonará con sus quejas… es un dobe -pasó página-.

La hora de inglés finalizó y el rubio no apareció. Ya empezaban a asomar por la puerta Kiba y los demás buscándole, sorprendidos de no encontrarle con sus compañeros.

- Ve y pregúntale a Sakura -empujó Inuzuka a Ino para que entrara en la clase-. Me niego a dirigirle la palabra al cretino ése...

- ¡No me empujes! Se ir yo sola- Se quejó, bufó y tras arreglarse el uniforme se acercó con un estudiado movimiento arreglándose su larga y sedosa coleta. - Buenas chicos…- Saludó animadamente y se sentó descaradamente en el sitio de Uzumaki cruzando las piernas quedando de medio lado mirando de frente a Sakura y girando la cara a Sasuke. - ¿sabéis dónde está nuestra bomba de relojería?

- Creo que acaba de estallar…- comentó Sakura- Ha desaparecido antes de la última clase… -miró hacia otro lado-.

- ¿Qué ha pasado frente de marquesina? Tienes la culpa gravada en esa frente enorme…

- No debí pegarle…- miró hacia el suelo sintiéndose culpable.

- ¿Otra vez?- Suspiró pesadamente- Si es que...Ya te dije que algún día esto pasaría…

- ¡Oye no me pongas de mala! Él empezó a sangrar por la nariz, y cuando me preocupé por él, va y me dice '¿has acabado con el interrogatorio?'- mal imitó a Naruto en el momento clave- Debería haberle dado una paliza por baka …¡Shannarooo!- le hirvió la sangre al volver a recordarlo.

- Y tú Sasuke- kun que…- la rubia se quedó en silencio, buscandole con la mirada donde debía estar sentado- ¿Dónde está?- miró a todas partes y después desvió la mirada a la puerta, donde Shikamaru le indicó en la dirección a la que se fue el Uchiha. Se levantó suspirando- Bueno...esto ¡puede ser algo bueno!- le brillaron los ojos.

- ¿Eh?- Sakura no seguía la retorcida mente de su amiga.

- ¡Hinataaaa-channn!, vamos a buscarte a Naruto! ¡Y ya sabes que hacer!-

La muchacha azabache se encogió y se escondió cuanto pudo tras Rock Lee, pero no fue buena idea ya que la incitó a que lo hiciera dejando recorrer la fuerza de su juventud, lo típico en él.

Sasuke no iba a quedarse a escuchar la conversación de las dos féminas, llegaban a ser una molestia para sus oídos. Avanzó hasta el primer servicio de chicos y se metió dentro para refrescarse la cara y meditar donde podría estar sin parecer un idiota merodeando por los pasillos. El lugar más lógico sería la azotea, al fin al cabo dijo que iba a tomar el aire… Quizás lo estaba tomando en dosis exageradas en esa época del año.

Avanzó esperando no encontrarse con las féminas. Debería darse prisa no tardarían en darse cuenta que estaría por ahí e irían a molestar. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta que chirrió, un buen golpe de aire movió los mechones de su pelo por la corriente. Cerró tras de sí y al primer golpe de vista ahí no había nadie, decidió rodear la isleta que formaba la entrada a la azotea y ahí le encontró: encogido como una bola, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. Sus manos volaron inmediatamente al interior de sus bolsillos y se puso delante de él aún de pie.

- Si continuas así cogerás un resfriado…- comentó.

- Me da igual... -dijo sin levantar la mirada-.

- ¿Desde cuando estás tan deprimido?- frunció el ceño-.

- …

- Estoy esperando una respuesta…- empezó a impacientarse.

- No estoy deprimido… -le aclaró, encogiéndose un poco más-.

- Naruto…- apretó las manos dentro de los bolsillos esperando que le dijera de una vez qué le pasaba, si realmente se había enfadado por lo de Sakura le patearía.

- ¡Estoy cabreado conmigo mismo, ¿vale?! -le espetó, dirigiéndole al fin la mirada. Había intentado no hacerlo porque sabía que tendría aún los ojos hinchados-. ¡Últimamente parece que todo lo que hago sirve sólo para joder a los demás!

- …- Sasuke permaneció en silencio por si quería añadir algo más.

- Primero kiba y los otros… -agregó volviendo a esconder la cara bajo sus brazos-. .. y ahora Sakura y tú…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- no entendía de qué iba todo eso.

- Que soy idiota y ya está… -murmuró-.

Uchiha se quedó mirando a Naruto, ahí, hecho una bolita escondiéndose del mundo que le hacía daño, de nuevo sintió ganas de sacudirlo pero se contuvo, aquello empeoraría las cosas, así que apartó las manos del interior de sus bolsillos.

- Sigo sin entender de qué me estás hablando…- Empezó- creía que tus compañeros estaban contigo por como eres, si eres un bocazas y un indiscreto posiblemente estén contigo porque no les importe; y si les importara, no vale la pena gastar energías por jugar a ser amigos.-

Se acercó un paso al rubio y apretó el puño para darle un capirotazo en la cabeza, esperaba que le doliera y le picara, se lo tenía merecido. Pero se contuvo.

- Y si dejas de ser tú mismo, olvídate de mí también…- concluyó.-

Aunque no le miró, pudo imaginar esa mirada intensa y fría que ponía cuando se enfadaba. Aquellas palabras le cortaron la respiración, haciendo que se le formara un nudo en el pecho. Si bien se quedó tan desconcertado que no podía reaccionar. Las palabras no le salían.

Sasuke se mantuvo esperando la reacción del rubio que no llegó. Quizás esperaba un abrazo, o algo así, pero él era el condenado Uchiha Sasuke y no haría algo así. Cerró los ojos viendo que sus palabras no le habían alcanzado, no se le daba bien esas cosas..

- Naruto…- continuó - A mi me gustas tal como eres- decidió que había hablado de más y giró sobre sus talones para abandonar la azotea, el resto era cosa del rubio.

-¡No te vayas! -le cogió por la muñeca reaccionando al fin-. No te vayas…

Se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro al rubio sin entender porque ahora reaccionaba de esa forma tan apasionada. Por esa vez cedería y se giró para darle la cara al rubio para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

- ¡Es… Es sólo que no me quiero convertir en una carga para ti! -se confesó dándole la espalda para que no le viera la cara-. Siempre estás perdiendo clases por mi culpa… -apretó fuertemente los ojos, cerrando los puños-. Y… encima, estoy pagando mi frustración con todos los que me rodean… -se le escapó una lágrima pensando en cómo había tratado a Ino el viernes anterior-. ¡Soy un idiota!

Tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse, ver a Naruto llorando hacía se le llevaran los demonios, era como algo que no pudiera concebir que pasara. Tenía que controlar aquello que le ardía por dentro.

- Oi...idiota…- le llamó- ¿te gusta que te llame así?

- No… -musitó-.

- Entonces deja de decir sandeces- continuó hablando con calma- Tus amigos han ido a buscarte cuando has decidido desaparecer, ahora mismo estan buscándote. Eres un dobe que preocupa a la gente; en vez de correr a esconderte tienes que darle la cara las cosas.- Miró a Naruto aunque este evadiera su mirada.- Asume la responsabilidad de tus acciones.

Vale, eso había sido una mierda de forma de alentar a alguien, pero no podía evitar decir lo que pensaba por duro que fuera, a pesar que trataba de suavizar las cosas al final era incapaz de ser socialmente correcto.

- Si realmente sientes haberte comportado como un idiota, te disculpas; no es tan difícil…-

**Mira quién fue a hablar**, pensó para sí, esbozando una discreta sonrisa. Estaba siendo más idiota que al principio y lo sabía, pero aquél sentimiento de culpa era una espiral de la que no podía salir. Pero las palabras del moreno le llegaron, así que se golpeó fuerte con las palmas de las manos en las mejillas y se secó la cara con la manga de su camisa.

- Así que… -comenzó girándose para afrontarle- ...tengo que asumir las responsabilidades de mis acciones… -repitió las palabras del moreno, dando unos pasos hacia él-.

- Sí - fue escueto.

- ¿Y qué pasa si… -se abrazó a su cintura-... te beso? -se quedó a escasos centímetros de sus labios-.

Permaneció en silencio, mirando como se acercaba.

- Que tendrás que asumir que te haga mío cuando menos te lo esperes…-

- Je... -sonrió para sí, desviando sus labios hasta el mentón del moreno, depositando allí el beso-.

Aquello fue malvado por parte del rubio, besarle ahí en esa zona tan neutra, suspiró profundamente con resignación. Apartó la mirada, pero disfrutó el calor del abrazo, le gustaba sentirle cerca. Fue entonces cuando el rubio decidió darle un mordisco suave en la oreja, tirando de ella hacia sí con suavidad.

-Ngh- Se quejó, no por el dolor sino por la sensación que despertó eso junto el calor del cuerpo del rubio pegado al suyo-. ¿Estás jugando?- le miró con severidad. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su autocontrol pero también necesitaba momentos de calma.

- ¿No puedo? -preguntó recorriéndole el cuello con la lengua-.

- ¡Naruto!- se apartó frotando con la mano esa parte que le había lamido, aquello ya era demasiado para él.- Te estoy diciendo que asumas las responsabilidades de lo que haces…- le miró-. Dime Naruto, ¿hasta dónde piensas llegar?

- P-pues… -aquella pregunta le sorprendió, pero le hizo recordar por qué había tenido que ir a la enfermería por la mañana. Ciertamente no quería pensar mucho en ello, y al ver la intensidad con la que le miraban aquellos ojos negros empezó a sentir el calor acudir a sus mejillas- ...Y-yo… -le apartó la mirada sin saber qué respuesta darle-.

-...- suspiró volviendo a frotarse el cuello tratando de borrar la sensación que le dejó la lengua del rubio, no tenía ni idea hasta que intensidad reaccionaba su cuerpo a su contacto.- Entonces …- le miró - tendremos que ponernos unos límites. ya lo hablaremos más adelante.

- Unn... -asintió, abrumado por esos pensamientos que cada vez se agolpaban más en su cabeza-.

Lo cierto es que quería sentirle de nuevo. Quería volver a tenerle tan cerca que pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo golpeándole la piel y poder recorrerle con los dedos y los labios cada centímetro. Dibujando sus formas suavemente, subiendo y bajando los montículos de su pecho, y su abdomen y….

**¡Otra vez no!**, se gritó a sí mismo en su fuero interior, rascándose la cabeza con fuerza en un intento de hacer salir esos pensamientos de su mente. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento.

- Será mejor que volvamos…- Comentó con calma - la hora del descanso debe estar a punto de terminar. Se dió media vuelta para irse por donde había venido pero tras dar unos pasos miró a Naruto por encima del hombro. - Dentro de dos días dan los resultados- comentó antes de volver a emprender su camino.

De repente, Naruto puso los pies sobre la tierra, viendo cómo se alejaba. ¿De qué servía desquiciarse tanto? Si suspendía… Se acabó. Se quedó unos minutos más en la azotea, mirando entre las rejas a los alumnos que paseaban por el patio.

**Realmente… ¿dejará de hablarme?**, se preguntó con la mirada turbada.

Pasó por los baños antes de regresar a clase, para lavarse la cara. Verdaderamente daba asco, con los ojos hinchados del berrinche que se había cogido el solo. Se quedó frente al espejo, observando su reflejo, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Hasta que no sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases, no volvió en sí.

Para cuando entró en su aula, ya estaban todos sentados, hablando unos con otros, esperando que dieran comienzo las aburridas clases de Yamato-sensei.

- Esto...Naruto…- Se acercó la pelirosa cuando la clase terminó - ¿estas…?...- se lo pensó un poco antes de seguir - lamento lo de esta mañana…- le miró a los ojos.

- Tranquila, Sakura-chan… no es tu culpa -se forzó a sonreírle-. Perdona que te contestara así…

Sakura simplemente asintió y desapareció de clase en la hora del patio, dejando a los dos tranquilos, sospechaba que ellos dos tenían cosas que hablar y no quería estorbar.

Las clases pasaron sin más altibajos hasta que finalmente sonó el timbre de la última clases.

- Oi oi…- no arrastreis las sillas- se quejó Hatake Kakashi- recordad que mañana teneis que traer una redacción de 300 palabras sobre el tema que hemos tratado hoy…- Suspiró resignado como la gente no le hacía puto caso y se dedicó a recoger él también sus cosas.

El rubio estaba esmerado recogiendo sus cosas cuando sintió un agarre en el hombro. Se trataba del Uchiha que ya tenía su bolsas de deportes para hacer tiro.

- ¿No decías que ibas a venir hoy a mi casa?- soltó a bocajarro

- ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? -preguntó extrañado, no recordaba haberle dicho nada-.

Al Uchiha le faltó poco para hacer un facepalm que pasara a los apuntes de historia. El rubio no entendía el concepto de invitación descarada.

"Demasiado dobe…" suspiró en sus adentros, así que con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se puso erguido mirando al rubio.

- Oh, pues entonces nada, nos vemos- se acomodó las bolsas en el hombro-.

- Hasta luego… -contestó aún confundido, viendo como se alejaba-.

**Mira que llega a ser corto el dobe…**, se marchó pensando.

Uchiha se cruzó con Inuzuka y se dedicaron miradas frías y distantes, Sasuke continuó su camino mientras Inuzuka se acercó corriendo al rubio.

- Ne, Naruto, los chicos y yo vamos a hacer sesión de vicio en el centro comercial; ¿te apuntas? ¡Dicen que van a hacer un torneo de las máquinas de garfios esas donde hay cosas tan chulas! dicen que habrán consolas y juegos. ¡A que te apuntas!- se le veía realmente ilusionado con todo aquello.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto. ¿No estaban enfadados con él? De repente los ojos le empezaron a picar, con las lágrimas agolpándose.

- Buaaahhh -se abrazó fuerte a Kiba-. ¡Perdóname tío! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! -gimoteó-.

-Eh- la primera reacción del castaño fue sorpresa por el abrazo - ¿hacer el que?- estaba confundido, enseguida que su neurona reaccionó empezó a empujar a naruto para que le soltara - ¡Vale ya! ¿que van a pensar si nos ven así?- suspiró colocándose las manos sobre las caderas - Últimamente has estado muy raro…- empezó - por eso nos gustaría que nos acompañaras esta tarde después de las actividades del club.-

- Unn -contestó, aspirando por la nariz, intentando que no se le cayera el moquillo-. ¡Luego nos vemos! -le confirmó, cogiendo su bolsa deportiva, y salió corriendo hacia el club-.

Kiba sonrió triunfante y volvió con el resto, sin duda sería una buena tarde masculina, jugarían a las recreativas hasta que se le limaran la yemas de los dedos y conseguiría algún premio millonario en la máquina de los ganchos. ¿qué más podía pedir?.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>REVIEWS<span>**_

BUenas Gente! lamento mucho el retraso! Solochely y yo estamos juntas, pero he tenido unas semanas muy malas de salud, si no era por una cosa por otra. Pobre solochely...lo que tiene que aguantar…;A; ha sido una lástima no poder disfrutar el verano como toca...Si es que… no se pueden hacer planes…

KrMiz

LOL la verdad que no quieres que sufra Naruto para que sufra Sasuke! creo que una relación no consiste en eso! XDDD

MeruVantas

Si...Naruto es muy dramático en algunas ocasiones...y en otras un bocazas! XDDD Muchas gracias comentar. Muchas más angustias por venir!

sam

AWWWW muchisimas gracias! me alegra que te guste (tanto como para desvelarte)...la verdad que Solochely se ocupa de Naruto y yo de Sasuke, nuestras personalidades se ajustan más. Yo no se pensar como Naruto y Solochely no tanto como Sasuke. XDDD aunque realmente mi personalidad dista mucho de Sasuke XDD. Espero que te guste esta actualización!

hazukirokudo

AWW Si sabes que están hechos el uno para el otro ;A; pero sí, esta bien sufrir! Aun te faltan muchos conflictos! espero que disfrutes de ellos como nosotras de escribir este fic! yo AMO a Itachi! love love! Aún faltan muchos PJS! dales tiempo! XDDD gracias por comentar!

_Roo-Uchiha_

Sasuke y Naruto son una relación perfecta encamines como lo encamines! los amo mucho como tu! Esta actualización ha sido más tardía, culpa mía estuve enferma ;A; (usura-tialmant).

Zanzamaru

Esperoq ue te hayan gustado los sucesos de este capítulo, aunque finalmente no han dormido solos! Muchas gracias por seguir comentando! *A*


	21. Quebraderos de cabeza

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XXI<strong>

- ¡Shaaannaroooooo!

Se escuchó por todo el pabellón el ruido seco que siguió al grito de guerra de la pelirosa.

- ¿Ves? Por eso le tengo pánico… -le susurró Naruto a Lee, desde detrás de una esquina-.

- A mí me tiembla el cuerpo de la emoción al verla tan enérgica -aclaró el cejudo-. ¡Es apasionante ver la fuerza de la juventud!

- Mejor vámonos, antes de que nos pille… No quiero que la fuerza de su juventud me parta la espalda... -dijo al tiempo que se levantaba, turbado por el ímpetu que ponía la rosada en sus clases de artes marciales-. Espera… -se quedó afinando la vista- ...esa es… ¿es la enfermera?

- ¿Eh? ¿Tsunade-sensei? -miró perplejo al rubio-. ¿No lo sabías? Ella da las clases de Jiu Jitsu a las chicas -le informó, casi como si debiera de saberlo ya-.

- Madre mía… -le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar el carácter de la mujer-. ¡Vámonos, corre! -le inquirió cogiéndole de la camisa-.

Aún se sacudía del espanto que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se reunieron con el resto del grupo en la entrada del instituto. Realmente a Naruto le hacía falta despejarse de todo lo que le estaba atormentando últimamente, y agradeció en gordo que sus amigos acudieran a salvarle de sí mismo.

- ¡Toma! ¡Palizón! -gritó eufórico cuando ganó por quinta vez consecutiva a Kiba al street fighter-.

- ¡Otra! ¡Ahora sí que te vas a enterar! -le devolvió el grito encolerizado-.

Siguieron jugando a las recreativas, a la espera de que empezara el torneo que le había comentado antes el Inuzuka. Aunque más que un torneo, era algo más bien semejante a una rifa: debían intentar conseguir una de las cajas que había dentro de la máquina, cada una con un número. No fue sino hasta el tercer intento que Naruto consiguió agarrar una. Shikamaru por el contrario se mostró muy diestro, y a la primera sacó la suya. Shino y Lee también tuvieron suerte de no tener que pelearse mucho con los garfios. Kiba y Choji sin embargo… por más que lo intentaban sólo conseguían que, como mucho, se le escapara justo antes de caer por el agujero, dándose por vencidos al sexto intento. Cuando hubieron terminado, sólo quedaba pasarse por el mostrador, donde un trabajador buscaba el premio que le correspondía a cada número.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con el de Nara. ¡Le había tocado nada más y nada menos que una consola portable! Todos quedaron emocionados, esperando algún premio similar para los demás. Pero se desvanecieron esos ánimos al ver que el premio de Shino era un simple peluche. Y a pesar de que a Lee sólo le dieron un póster de Jackie Chan, se emocionó tanto que casi parecía salirle fuego por los ojos.

Naruto estaba impaciente por ver lo que había conseguido él. Tragó saliva cuando le dio su cajita al trabajador. ¿Tendría suerte y le tocaría un videojuego? Algo mejor que el peluche que le habían dado a Shino también estaría bien. Se le hizo eterna la espera mientras al otro lado del mostrador, el joven buscaba el número de Naruto.

- ¿Una cartera? -le preguntó Kiba mirando por encima del hombro del rubio, curioso-.

- Jmmm -frunció el ceño, algo decepcionado-.

- Si no te gusta, me la quedo yo... -le informó mientras intentaba quitársela de las manos-.

Justo antes de que llegara a cogerla, se acordó de la cartera de Sasuke. Si hubiera tenido una cadena, como la que tenía la que le acaba de tocar, no se le habría perdido. Y entonces se le encendió la bombilla.

**Podría regalársela…**, pensó para sí.

- ¡Y una mierda! -le contestó alejándola del Inuzuka-. ¡Es mía! -le espetó, enfurruñado-.

- Vale, vale… No te enfades… -le dijo riendo entre dientes-. ¡Que era broma!

El castaño empezó a reírse, y pronto le siguieron los demás, del comportamiento infantil que acababa de tener: escondió la cartera por dentro de su chaqueta, encogiéndose para que nadie pudiera alcanzarla, y el labio inferior le sobresalía ampliamente. Parecía un crío de cinco años con un berrinche del quince.

.

.

.

- Ya he vuelto…- anunció su llegada-.

- Bienvenido!- le saludó el adulto y continuó leyendo el periódico.

- Buenas tardes Sasuke .-le saludó Itachi- ¿Como ha ido?- quiso interesarse en el primer día que el moreno regresaba a la escuela tras la crisis.

- Bien…- fue escueto - subo a mi cuarto- comentó subiendo las escaleras

Itachi le miró extrañado, parecía como desilusionado. Ya le tiraría de la lengua más tarde.

Lo primero que hizo Sasuke al soltar las mochilas fue empezar los deberes incluyendo la redacción de Kakashi que comentó al final de la última hora. Al terminar, encendió la consola y se echó unas cuantas partidas. Mientras estaba en ello, le vino a la memoria la conversación entre Inuzuka y el rubio.

"- Ne, Naruto, los chicos y yo vamos a hacer sesión de vicio en el centro comercial; ¿te apuntas? ¡Dicen que van a hacer un torneo de las máquinas de garfios esas donde hay cosas tan chulas! dicen que habrán consolas y juegos. ¡A que te apuntas!- se le veía realmente ilusionado con todo aquello.

- Buaaahhh -se abrazó fuerte a Kiba-. ¡Perdóname tío! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! -gimoteó-.

- Últimamente has estado muy raro…- empezó - por eso nos gustaría que nos acompañaras esta tarde después de las actividades del club.-

- Unn -contestó, aspirando por la nariz, intentando que no se le cayera el moquillo-. ¡Luego nos vemos! -le confirmó, cogiendo su bolsa deportiva, y salió corriendo hacia el club-."

"Dobe…" gruñó en sus adentros sintiendo que se le acabaron las ganas de jugar.

La rabia le venció y dejó el mando a un lado, dejándose caer boca arriba en la cama, mirando el techo desnudo de su habitación. Se sentía decepcionado de que el rubio ignorara su invitación pero aceptara tan abiertamente la del otro. Sabía que hizo mal quedándose a escuchar la conversación, pero eso era algo que no quería volver a hacer. Hubiera sido muy feliz sin saber que Naruto estaría en ese momento riendo con los amigos.

Podrían ser los amigos del rubio pero él no se sentía vinculado a ellos, solo comía con ellos porque Naruto estaba ahí.

Después de lo exámenes se moría de ganas de estar con el rubio, pero quizás la conversación que tuvieron en la azotea no fue el mejor estimulante para que Naruto quisiera quedar con él, a solas en una habitación. No pudo evitar suspirar profundamente. Aunque despertó de sus pensamientos repentinamente cuando escuchó el sonido de su móvil, avisándole de un mensaje nuevo.

"- Temeeeee… tengo algo para ti ^_^"

Permaneció en silencio preguntándose que sería, se obligó a borrar la sonrisa que se le dibujó en la cara. Viniendo de Naruto, a saber qué podría ser… Dudó en contestarle, si bien decidió que sería mejor que disfrutara de la compañía de sus colegas.

La mirada fue directamente al calendario donde vió que en dos días estarían las notas. A pesar de haber estudiado, no le había ido demasiado bien; su mente estaba demasiado disipada. Temía decepcionar a Itachi. Naruto era otro tema...pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que se había esforzado. Le gustaría ver quién había sido el mejor…

Con ese pensamiento terminó el resto de su día y se fue a dormir temprano; no dejaría que el dobe se le adelantara como esa mañana. Suspiró profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos. Se sintió estúpido por hacerlo.

.

.

.

- ¡Bienvenido! -saludó sorprendido cuando escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la entrada; hoy Iruka había regresado antes de lo esperado-.

- Ya he vuelto -anunció, extrañado de escuchar a Naruto trastear en la cocina-. ¿Qué haces? -preguntó curioso cuando vió que tenía toda la cara y las manos llenas de harina-.

- ¡Nii-chan! ¡Niichan! ¡He encontrado una receta súper fácil para hacer la masa de las pizzas! -intentó darle un abrazo, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

-Miedo me das… -le contestó, forcejeando con él para que no le ensuciara-. Espero que no quemes el horno… -añadió, mirando por encima del chaval, para ver lo que se traía entre manos-. Espera que te ayudo… -resignado, se quitó el jersey, dejando al descubierto la camisa del trabajo, y se puso el delantal encima cuando vió las formas esperpénticas que tenían las masas-. Mira… -le indicó que se acercara-.

Naruto se horrorizó cuando hizo una bola con la masa que tanto le había costado de estirar.

- Primero haces una pelota así -le empezó a explicar cuando la bola era ya casi completamente redonda-. Luego la aplastas un poco con la mano -el chico se quedó expectante observando lo que hacía su padrino; ese paso no lo había hecho él- estiras así con el rodillo… giras para estirar en la otra dirección… -le contaba afaenado- y cuando está así, pones una mano en el medio, y con la otra estiras hacia afuera y giras la masa otra vez -ahora entendía el muchacho por qué no conseguía darle una forma redondeada cuando estiraba la masa: ese truco tampoco lo sabía-. Y ya está -le sonrió una vez finalizó con la explicación-.

- Uoooo -al rubio le brillaron los ojos al ver lo perfecta que había quedado-. ¡Ahora yo!

Animado, se puso a trabajar con lo que quedaba de masa. Aunque a él no le quedó tan perfecta como a Iruka, pero se sintió orgulloso de lo que había mejorado tras la explicación. Ya sólo quedaba poner los ingredientes sobre ella, y estarían listas.

- Creo que me voy a guardar un poco para desayunar mañana -le comentó al adulto una vez se sintió satisfecho, tras la cena-. ¡Necesito energía para empezar las clases con buen pie! -se animó a sí mismo-.

- Espero que no te siente mal ja ja ja -se burló Iruka-. A ver si vas a tener que pasarte la mañana en el baño…

- Nii-chan… -se quejó-. Venga ya, que no estaba mala…

- La verdad es que no -sonrió, llevándose las manos al vientre-.

- Nee… ¿cómo es que has venido tan pronto hoy? -preguntó intrigado mientras recogía la mesa-.

- No había mucha gente… Y cómo el otro día tuve que quedarme de más, me lo ha compensado permitiéndome salir antes -le explicó mientras le ayudaba-. La verdad que me hacía falta… -se masajeó un poco los hombros-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Has hecho ya los deberes?

Naruto dió un respingo al escuchar la palabra mágica. Se le había olvidado por completo la redacción que había pedido el profesor al final de la clase.

- Pues… -empezó a decir con media sonrisa-.

- Anda, tira… Ya termino yo.

A toda prisa subió a su habitación para luego ir al baño a asearse un poco. Tenía harina hasta en las cejas. Iban a dar las once cuando consiguió terminar el artículo opinión.

- Los comentarios de texto dan asco… -refunfuñó en voz baja-.

Andaba revisando su agenda, cuando Iruka pasó a darle las buenas noches.

- Y no te acuestes tarde… -le recalcó mientras abandonaba la habitación-.

Aquello le hizo recordar cuando se encontró con Sasuke por la mañana. Había sido agradable encontrarse con el moreno a primera hora. Se metió en la cama con la emoción de poder repetirlo al día siguiente.Y, recordando lo que había pasado durante el día, casi sin querer, rememoró el momento en el que le había abrazado, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que quedara entre sus piernas.

**¡Deja de pensar en eso!**, se reprendió así mismo.

Por eso mismo había tenido que irse a la enfermería, fastidiando a Sasuke, que tuvo que acompañarle…

Menudo rebote se cogió consigo mismo… Tenía que intentar que no le volviera a pasar.

"Y si dejas de ser tú mismo, olvídate de mí también…", recordó las palabras del moreno.

Ciertamente se estaba comportando como un idiota. Todos los esfuerzos que había hecho hasta ahora se irían al traste si se seguía comportando así.

"¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar?"

Aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza. Tanto que le hicieron abrir los ojos como platos.

**¿Hasta dónde pienso llegar…?**

De nuevo volvió a rememorar los pensamientos que le habían hecho tener que acudir a la enfermería. Volvió a imaginarse a Sasuke encima suya, besándole a lo largo de toda su piel desnuda. Casi pudo sentirlo, y cómo le apretaría más contra él. Cómo seguiría acariciándole, bajando cada vez más por su vientre hasta…

**¡Dios! Y cuándo lleguemos hasta ese punto… ¿Qué?**, se atormentó, golpeándose la frente con el puño cerrado, acalorado nada más que de pensarlo.

Empezaba a sentirse agobiado. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Bueno, algo sí. Tampoco sería demasiado diferente que con una chica… ¿no? Pero tampoco había tenido relaciones antes, así que se encontraba en el punto de partida.

De un salto, se levantó de la cama y encendió el ordenador. La desesperación se apoderaba de él cada segundo de más que tardaba en arrancar el sistema operativo. Y una vez hubo abierto el buscador, se quedó helado.

**Soy… ¿gay?**, se preguntó así mismo, desconcertado.

Hasta ahora no le había dado dos pensamientos a todo lo que había estado pasando. ¡Se sentía atraído sexualmente por un chico y hasta ahora no había caído en ello!

**Pero siempre me he fijado en las chicas… Jamás he visto a los demás chicos de esta manera… Puedo darle un abrazo a cualquiera de mis amigos, y no siento nada parecido a lo que siento cuando estoy con él…**, reflexionó.

Aún confuso por su propia sexualidad, tecleó, ahogado con cada letra que escribía en el buscador, como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma por ello. Pinchó en el primer link que encontró y se puso a leer por encima el artículo.

"Errores comunes en una relación gay", ponía en el título.

"El amor se construye entre dos y se desarma entre tres…"

"El amor no es necesidad, es plenitud…"

"Si discutes, que sea para fortalecer la relación…"

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo con esto. Siempre andaban a la gresca por cualquier tontería.

"Ninguna relación es perfecta y todos terminamos teniendo un desacuerdo tarde o temprano… ...Elige bien las batallas que deseas pelear. Discutir con tu pareja no tiene porqué ser un problema… ...Cuando tu pareja no esté diciendo todo lo que tú deseabas oír, aprende a escuchar y entender su punto de vista. Después de todo, has elegido estar con él."

**¿Y por qué no me entiende él a mí?**, se preguntó frustrado.

Cerró la página y buscó otra con información que fuera más de su interés. Pero al no encontrar nada útil cambió los términos de la búsqueda. Y aunque estaba intentando evitarlo, al final no le quedó más remedio que darle click a un enlace de un vídeo titulado 'relación homosexual', ya que por más que navegaba por la red, no encontraba lo que quería saber y se negaba una y otra vez de entrar en sitios pornográficos. Se colocó los auriculares, y, para su alivio, era un vídeo de un programa de televisión que trataba sobre el tema. Se aburrió un poco al principio con tanto preámbulo y palabrería hasta que le resonaron en los oídos lo que quería saber.

"...y no tener miedo a ciertas cosas. Bueno, mucha gente siempre habla… Yo creo que, siempre que hablas un poco de la relación entre dos caballeros, todo el mundo está muy preocupado de cómo va a ser el tema de la penetración…", esta última palabra le hizo tragar saliva.

"Yo creo que, en realidad, hay muchísimas maneras de penetrar. Y hay muchísimos órganos en nuestro cuerpo con los cuales… emm… hacer esa acción…"

Al rubio empezaba a sudarle la frente sólo de pensar. Intentó imaginarlo por un momento y acabó dándose de golpes con el puño en la frente de nuevo para obligarse a poner su atención en lo que estaba diciendo el hombre del vídeo. Volvió a tragar saliva con fuerza, atento a la respuesta de la pregunta que acababa de hacer una de las presentadoras.

"- ¿Cuáles son las mejores posiciones? En tú opinión..

- Ahhh ajá… ummm... Pues yo creo que… Ujum -se aclaraba la voz mientras le atosigaban con más comentarios y preguntas-"

Si a las lecciones del instituto le prestara tanta atención como a esta entrevista, seguro que sacaba dieces en todo.

"- ¿Cómo puedo pulirme como amante?

-Dejándote llevar, claro..."

De vez en cuando reía para sí con las tonterías y los chistes que decían. Pero le parecía interesante todo lo que escuchaba. A cada explicación, se sentía algo más seguro ante un posible encuentro así con el moreno.

Justo antes de que terminara el programa hubo algo que le hizo reflexionar.

"- Me gustaría que cerráramos esta entrevista con una conclusión importante, acerca de la palabra "culpa". Porque la sexualidad no puede tener culpa. En ninguno de los sentidos y en ninguno de los escenarios. Y quizás el público que nos está viendo hoy, siente culpa por desear algo diferente ó por ser juzgados por sus deseos.

- No deberían, por eso no. Porque el que tú sientas, ó ames a una persona de tu mismo sexo… eso no significa un castigo. Todo lo contrario. Es sólamente un deseo…

-¿Cómo manejar ese sentimiento? -le preguntó una presentadora a la otra, especializada en sexología-.

- Desde el punto de vista clínico no es un problema, no es una enfermedad. No es algo… y esto es muy valioso, no es algo que "yo" decido hacer. No es algo que ahora yo digo "quiero que me guste tal cosa". Es algo que tú vas descubriendo. Y es algo que es complicado porque, cuando yo comienzo a buscar referentes y apoyo en mi entorno, yo no tengo a quién pedirle ayuda en estos temas.

- Al final, aceptar la homosexualidad, es una decisión de ser feliz -le cortó de nuevo la otra-.

- Totalmente. Y sobre todo de restarle importancia al sexo, que sé que es muy importante en este programa… -aclaró el hombre- ...pero, en realidad, es sólamente un rato divertido y placentero, dentro de la felicidad de la relación en pareja. Y eso se aplica tanto homosexuales como a heteros."

Una vez terminó el video, y casi como si su mente hubiera salido de su cuerpo, apagó el ordenador y se quitó los auriculares, permaneciendo sentado frente a la pantalla, recostándose bien en la silla y relajando los hombros. Toda la información que había recibido iba ordenándose en su cabeza mientras escuchaba el sonido de los árboles, golpeándose unas ramas con otras a causa del viento, y el silencio cuando éste cesaba. Para cuando miró el reloj de mesa, había pasado más de una hora en lo que a él le pareció un pestañeo. Recorrió con la mirada lo que tenía por allí encima, incluída la cartera que quería regalarle a Sasuke, hasta que llegó a su agenda, que estaba abierta por el día en que les tenían que entregar las notas.

- No sé qué mierdas hago… -se le escapó de los labios-.

**Si no apruebo, no me sirve de nada todo esto**, se reprochó.

Desalentado, cerró la agenda. Ese día le iba a arrebatar todas sus esperanzas, y lo sabía. Se metió en la cama con las expectativas de dormirse pronto. Pero no paraba de dar vueltas, de un lado a otro, intentando imaginar su propia reacción ante el dichoso papel con las calificaciones. Y cuando conseguía conciliar el sueño, volvía a despertarse porque, incluso dormido, su desesperación era tal, que le devolvía a la consciencia.

- Naruto…- lejos, muy lejos.- ¡Naruto!- ahora era más cerca - ¡NARUTO!

El sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse de golpe le sobresaltó, con los ojos que abrió con dificultad miró a Iruka que llevaba el delantal. Por un momento le costó identificar porque iba así. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, fuera hacía frío y en la camita se estaba a gusto…

- ¡Son las siete y veinte!

"Las siete y veinte…" pensó "por que tiene que entrar tan pronto a clase...debería entrar a las diez y no a las ocho…"

Abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿¡Son las siete y veinte?!- se lanzó contra uno de los despertadores que marcaba la hora.

- ¡Hace tiempo que han sonado! - con un movimiento directo señaló dirección a las escaleras que bajaban - ¡A desayunar y al colegio YA!.-

Naruto no tardó en apartar las mantas sintiendo el aire fresco de la mañana, aún faltaba para el invierno pero ya empezaba a notarse. Maldijo en sus adentros, se sentía tan cansado...el que quería llegar temprano para estar con el moreno. Salió de casa, tras despedirse de Iruka, royendo como podía una de las tostadas mientras pedaleaba frenéticamente sin apoyarse en el sillin. Tenía que llegar a tiempo!

- Oh...Buenos días Naruto…- Le sonrió Kakashi-sensei bajo la máscara que siempre llevaba, era fácil saber cuando sonreía porque cerraba los ojos de forma afable.

- Por favor Haruno continua tu la lectura…- propuso el peliblanco

- ¡Si!- esta se puso en pie y empezó a recitar el poema de una de las princesas de la era Meiji. Estaban en clase de Lengua y tocaba poesía tradicional.

Sasuke siguió la lectura, pero al rato desvió la mirada hacia la ventana un momento. Ahí pudo ver a Naruto dando las vueltas corriendo al patio cumpliendo el castigo de Kakashi, éste también miraba esporádicamente que estuviera cumpliendo el castigo.

- Dobe…- Suspiró.

- Ne, Uchiha- le interrumpió kakashi en sus pensamientos - ¿Podrás explicar a que se refiere este poema?

Sasuke se puso en pie y tomó el libro para hacer referencias a estrofas en específico. El maestro asintió satisfecho continuando con la clase. Al tomar asiento miró de reojo de nuevo por la ventana viendo como Naruto se apoyaba con ambas manos en las rodillas para tomar aire. Al moreno se le dibujó una ligera sonrisa.

.

.

.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- la risa de Kiba fue atronadora cuando cruzó la puerta de la cafetería encontrándole sentado en una de las mesas, se acercó corriendo - Te he visto corriendo por el patio, eres un caso Naruto…- sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Vete a la porra Kiba!- gruñó apartando la mirada avergonzado y empezó a sorber de la pajita de su bebida.

- Hay que ver…-Bufó la pelirosa-. Encima Kakashi- sensei que nunca llega a la hora…-

- Por eso pensé que me daría tiempo antes de que apareciera él…- dijo con la boca pequeñita.

- Bueno el caso es que me has entretenido la mañana…- Finalizó en Inuzuka y se alejó para volver a la cola con Shikamaru y Choji.

- Esto…¿Naruto-kun?- la voz de Hinata hizo su aparición y se sentó en la bancada de enfrente. Naruto la saludó, ella miró en varias direcciones antes de tomar el valor de decir algo - ¿C- cómo te fueron los exámenes? -al fin al cabo no había tenido tiempo para preguntarle, últimamente el rubio parecía tener muchos problemas-.

- ¿Eh…? ...Meh… -comentó sin pensarlo-.

- Oh... -Hinata bajó la mirada-. Esperemos que te hayan ido mejor de lo que crees, Naruto-kun…

- Espero… -suspiró. Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke, que estaba sentado a su lado, pero este no le devolvió la mirada. Parecía demasiado concentrado en su almuerzo, comiendo en silencio-.

- WOOO Hinata…- Comentaron Sakura e Ino maravilladas- ¡Qué bento* más bonito!

- G-Gracias…- comentó la azabache-.

Sakura dió una mirada furtiva al moreno y se acercó a Hyuga para susurrarle algo en el oído. Hinata subió lentamente de color y asintió con la cabeza. Sakura pareció muy satisfecha con lo que le acababa de decir y Hinata continuó comiendo ocultando su rubor detrás de sus largos mechones azabaches.

Naruto miró la escena sin comprender nada. Las chicas eran muy extrañas. Pero no se le escapó la mirada que le lanzó la pelirosa a Sasuke, pero por suerte el moreno no pareció reaccionar. Miró por un momento el perfil de Uchiha, le estaba empezando a volver cabrear que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de él, pero debía admitir que tenía unas facciones muy atrayentes y la profundidad de sus ojos negros atrapaba a cualquiera.

Sasuke notó su mirada analítica y la levantó de la comida para clavarse en los suyos azules ...así se quedaron durante un rato hasta que logró mover los labios.

- ¡Ey, Naruto!- se colgó de su cuello El Inuzuka- ¿Que vas a hacer con lo de ayer?

- ¡Kiba! - se quejó , le había asustado y no le gustó que le frotara la cabeza con los nudillos - ¿a que te refieres?

- No te hagas el tonto, si no la quieres…-

Naruto no supo a que se refería hasta que cayó en la cuenta de la cartera que había ganado. le había mandado un mensaje a Sasuke pero el muy desgraciado no le había contestado.

- ¡Venga ya! Es mía y hago lo que quiero…- se quejó.

- Mira que eres…-

- Ya lo hablamos luego…- Le cortó el rubio. Kiba frunció el ceño y se sentó al lado de Hinata mirándole con mala cara. "Ya me pedirás algo ya…", musitó en la distancia.

Sasuke miró la escena y lo cercano que era el Inuzuka con Naruto. Desvió la mirada a su comida y se centró en ella, bloqueando su intención de marcar distancias con el castaño; era amigo del rubio y aunque mutuamente no se tragaban sin haberse hecho nada, era mejor dejarlo pasar. Dió el último sorbo a su botella de agua y se puso en pie para dejar a los amigos hablar de lo que fuera. Iría a dar una vuelta a refrescarse él las ideas.

No había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando se encontró con la pelirosa que saltó a su encuentro.

- Sasuke-kun, comenzó - ¿Podría acompañarte un trecho?

- Haz lo que quieras…- contestó.

La muchacha lejos de sentirse repelida por su contestación se puso a su lado llevando las manos tras la espalda y caminó a su lado por los pasillos en completo silencio con una sonrisa dibujada y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas casi imperceptible. Uchiha abandonó las instalaciones pensando que el clima más frío disuaría a la chica, pero no lo hizo.

Algunas parejas paseaban por ahí y se mantuvieron mirandoles pasear juntos por los patios de la escuela, y el camino del parque interior. A pesar del frío Haruno no dijo nada y mucho menos se alejó.

- Sakura…- la llamó ya poniéndose nervioso de su presencia, estaba empezando a ver a dónde iba llevar eso y no podía permitirlo. - ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?.-

- Pensaba que no te importaría que caminara a tu lado Sasuke kun…- Se sorprendió por su comentario.

- ¿Por qué motivo me acompañas…?- cambió la pregunta.

- Pues…- se sintió un poco cohibida por la intensidad de la mirada del moreno.- Me gustaría…- dudó por un momento si seguir. Finalmente sonrió de forma cálida. - que le dieras las gracias a tu hermano por haberme llevado a casa y haber sido tan amable con Naruto y conmigo…-

Aquello pilló desprevenido al Uchiha.

- ¿Has estado caminando todo este rato conmigo para decirme que le de las gracias de tu parte?- una parte de él se sintió tratado como un idiota-.

- Quería encontrar las palabras exactas..- se excusó. - nunca me había sentido tan agusto en casa de alguien...y…- alzó la mirada buscando la mirada del moreno - Me gustaría volver algún día…-

Por la forma en que brillaron los ojos de la pelirosa era claro que había algo más que un deseo de volver a sentir la hospitalidad de su familia. Como no recibió respuesta, Sakura hizo una leve reverencia y se fue volviendo sola por el camino por el que habían venido con paso acelerado. Algo le dijo al Uchiha que Sakura había empezado a tomar una decisión.

Las clases llegaron a su fin y Sasuke se cargó sobre el hombro la funda en la que estaba guardado su arco. Estaba deseando volver a entrenar.

- Sasuke… -escuchó la voz del rubio desde su pupitre- Ayer te mandé un mensaje..- empezó.

- Lo ví… -negarlo sería estúpido-.

- ¿Te digo que tengo algo para ti y pasas de mi?- por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza dársela a Kiba que parecía interesado y la valoraría-.

- Estabas con tus amigos, no quería distraerte…

- Lo hubiera visto después...Teme…-bufó-.

Aquello sí que molestó al Uchiha, le estaba dejando de lado cuando estaba con otros. Se limitó a soltar aire lentamente por la nariz asumiendo que era sólo estupideces de sus hormonas disparadas.

- Si te interesa puedes venir a buscarlo a mi casa- la voz de Naruto pareció más suave y Sasuke le miró a los ojos. Naruto le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hoy no puedo, tengo que hacer unos recados con Itachi, ya en otro momento…- se dió media vuelta y se alejó - Nos vemos.

- Uhn…- Contestó el rubio viendo su espalda alejarse de él.

Uchiha se abofeteó a él mismo por haber rechazado un momento a solas con el rubio, pero aún se sentía dolido por el rechazo que le dió el día anterior. Seguramente sería que era tan DOBE que ni se dió cuenta de la clara invitación que le estaba proponiendo. Sin embargo prefirió estar con sus amiguitos.

"Calmate...calmate", se dijo a si mismo tomando aire.

No eran más que tonterías pasajeras; cuando les dieran las notas estaría con Naruto y le compensaría por todo sus esfuerzos. Se sintó orgullosos de si mismo por lo comprensivo que era con el rubio, dejando de lado su orgullo por estar con él, este solo fue un desliz pero lo compensaría más adelante.

.

.

.

- Ya he vuelto… -anunció desde la entrada-.

Obviamente no hubo respuesta. Iruka estaría aún en el trabajo, y hoy había regresado demasiado pronto a casa. Había decidido saltarse las clases de artes marciales ya que no se encontraba bien.

Con pesadez, subió hasta su cuarto. Le parecieron eternas las escaleras que normalmente subía de cuatro o cinco zancadas. Se fue deshaciendo de todo lo que le sobraba en el trayecto, desde la puerta de su habitación hasta la cama, hasta quedarse en ropa interior y se dejó caer desplomado.

Sólo faltaba un día para las notas, y le parecía que no llegaba nunca.

"_...a mí no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra como suspendas..."_

"_...Y si dejas de ser tú mismo, olvídate de mí también…"_

Sentía tanta ansiedad que los nervios se le agarraron al estómago: era como si lo estuvieran retorciendo, como quien escurre un trapo empapado, a la vez como si lo agitaran. La bola que se le había formado cada vez parecía empujar más hacia arriba.

Se encogió, con la almohada entre las piernas, intentando aliviar ese malestar. Pero según iban pasando los minutos, y le daba más vueltas al asunto del moreno, la cosa empeoraba más. Hasta que le llegó el punto que no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo al baño.

**Que asco…**, se dijo para sí, intentando no mirar lo acababa de salir por su boca.

Una vez se hubo enjuagado, buscó su móvil. Pero justo antes de marcar el número de Iruka, se lo pensó de nuevo.

**Sólo voy a molestarle por una tontería… ya se me pasará…**, se convenció.

Cuando hubo recuperado algo de fuerzas, se puso un chándal para estar cómodo y no coger frío. Le costó un mundo volver a bajar hasta la cocina para prepararse una manzanilla. Eso siempre le iba bien cuando tenía el estómago revuelto.

Fue apoyándose contra la pared y, como bien pudo, llegó hasta allí, sentándose a la pequeña mesa, donde solía cenar con Iruka. Ahí se quedó un buen rato, a la espera de que se le pasara un poco el mareo.

"- Temeeeee… tengo algo para ti ^_^", leyó de nuevo el último mensaje que le envió, mientras se tomaba la infusión.

Le invadió la tentación de escribirle e invitarle de nuevo.

**Tal vez haya cambiado de planes…**, quiso pensar.

Pero él tampoco tenía mucho tiempo de ver a su hermano, así que suposo que no era buena idea. Lentamente, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, escondiéndola entre sus brazos.

**Pero si mañana se confirma que he suspendido… ya no habrá más oportunindades…**.

Sintió de nuevo cómo se le encongía el estómago. Intentó apartar sus pensamientos yéndose al sofá. Se terminaría de tomar allí la manzanilla mientras veía algún programa de televisión.

Y en algún momento decidió taparse con una manta que tenía en el brazo del sofá, por lo que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

- Nii-san- llamó el joven al mayor que estaba en la cocina haciendo parte de la cena. Cuando recibió la mirada Sasuke la apartó

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuando se ponía en ese plan sabía que iba a decirle algo extremadamente adorable, desde el punto de vista de un Uchiha.

- ¿Querrías ir a tomar algo o ir al cine?-

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado. Parpadeó perplejo ante aquello.

- Sasuke…- empezó dispuesto a dar una negativa, el menor ya se lo veía y su rostro poco a poco se fue transformando en la típica de alguien decepcionado. Se le partió el corazón, hacía tanto tiempo que Sasuke no pedía su atención de aquella manera, parecía casi un gatito abandonado. - Tengo cosas que hacer hoy… ¿qué tal mañana?

- Y mañana me dirás que en otra ocasión…- instintivamente el menor se frotó la frente, por eso se puso a distancia prudencial para evitar ese toque de los dedos de su hermano. Resopló y se dió la vuelta para alejarse.- Da igual…-

- …- Se sintió mal , era cierto que nunca le reservaba tiempo a su hermano menor, pero ahora que tenía amigos, no entendía por qué iba a pedirle que le acompañara él. La respuesta fue demasiado evidente: se había peleado.

Sasuke recibió a la media hora la visita de su hermano, si quería podría salir por la noche. Aquello fue suficiente para el menor.

- Ha sido horrible…- pareció indignado el moreno - cada vez saben menos como hacer una película entretenida…- removió con la cuchara el café que tenía delante.

Tras la película fueron a un café nocturno en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, las vistas de la ciudad nocturna eran preciosas: cuando se tiene dinero se puede disfrutar de sitios tan ideales como ese. Itachi rió suavemente ante la indignación de su hermano, sin duda para Sasuke sólo existian dos extremos: blanco o negro, los grises no tenían lugar para análisis

- No te exaltes Sasuke…-le aconsejo mirando como le daba un sorbo al café.

- Por cierto Itachi..- se acordó- Sakura me ha dicho que te agradeciera que la llevaras y por haber sido hospitalario con Naruto y ella…-

- Oh…- dijo con suavidad.

- Aunque de la forma que me lo dijo fue un poco incómodo, me pidió si podíamos caminar juntos y cuando ya me puso nervioso me dijo eso…- Suspiró- No me gustó nada cómo me miró…-

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- sonrió divertido ocultando su sonrisa tras la taza de café dando un corto sorbo a su taza.

- Es amiga de Naruto…él sabrá…- Aún no olvidaba que el rubio confesó que le gustaba la chica, aunque era diferente. Eso estaba abierto a muchas interpretaciones.

Itachi por su parte se había divertido viendo a Sasuke de aquella forma, nunca solía expresar lo que sentía, al parecer necesitaba desconectar un poco, aquel curso le estaba poniendo su mundo cabeza abajo y le estaba alterando.

"Llegará un día en que tengas que darle esquinazo a uno de los dos, tonto hermano menor…"

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke -kun!- saludó la acalorada pelirosa que se acercó pasando entre la gente hasta quedar al lado del moreno.

- Uhn…- Fue el saludo que le dió.

Había llegado la hora de las notas y el sistema japonés era publicar las notas en pizarrones. Ya a primera hora la gente se arremolinaba frente al tablón donde se exponían las puntuaciones, del 0 al 100. Había un gran murmullo y casi se empujaban para saber antes que nadie la nota que habían sacado. Como fue el caso de Sakura, que para salir de la marea de gente tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos.

No supo cómo logró verle pero consiguió discernir su característico pelo al fondo del pasillo, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que el tumulto se dispersara y dejara de amotinarse tapando todo el pasillo.

- ¿Sabes ya la nota?-

- No, aún no…- contestó llanamente.

Sakura se quedó a su lado apoyando la espalda también en la pared, mirando cómo la gente iba abandonado aquella aglomeración en cuanto sabían su nota. No era fácil encontrarla, al fin al cabo, las notas estaban colocadas por puntuación y no por nombre. Sakura había quedado de las 10 primeras con un 93; sabía perfectamente la nota de Sasuke ya que no era ningún enigma que el Uchiha era de los mejores estudiantes. Aunque se moría de ganas de decírsela, conservaría el secreto para que lo comprobara por él mismo. Mientras se contentaba del silencio entre ellos dos: para ella era un signo de bienestar entre ambos.

Naruto les vió desde el otro lado del pasillo. No podía evitar mirarle de reojo según se iba acercando hasta el tablón, sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Empezó a buscar algo más abajo de las calificaciones de 59*, pero hacia abajo no se encontraba. Por lo que fue subiendo con la mirada por la lista, cada vez más emocionado.

**Si he sacado más de un cincuenta y nueve… eso significa que…**.

Ahí estaba. ¡Un 71!

**¡Por los pelos!**, pensó eufórico para sí.

Iba a ponerse a gritar de alegría cuando se percató de un detalle que hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies de golpe: junto a su nota había un asterisco.

Se quedó mirando al pie de la publicación.

"Todos aquellos alumnos con un asterisco en su nota, pasen por la sala de profesores para hablar con su tutor correspondiente".

**Eso no suena nada bien…**.

No le quedaba más remedio que pasar por delante de aquellos dos y, al hacerlo, le dedicó al moreno una mirada de total consternación, llevándose la mano a la nuca. No le dijo ni media palabra. Caminó hasta la sala de profesores sintiendo cómo se le iba desgarrando el alma a cada paso que daba.

- Historia… -repitió después de kakashi-sensei-.

- Es una lástima, un par de puntos más y no hubiera habido ningún inconveniente -le explicó al muchacho-. De todas maneras, como hoy no tenéis clase con él, me ha pedido que te entregue lo que tienes que hacer para que te apruebe -le tendió una hoja sonriendo-.

- ¿No tengo que repetir el examen? -agarró el papel incrédulo, reparando en que lo que tenía que hacer era un simple informe-.

- No -le aclaró sentándose delante de el-. Verás… A pesar de todo lo que te ha ocurrido desde principio de curso, la mayoría de tus profesores se han dado cuenta del cambio de actitud que has tenido estas últimas semanas -le explicó-, por lo que han decidido darte un voto de confianza... -se inclinó hacia él para mirarle directamente a los ojos, tan serio, que le provocó un respingo al rubio- …así que no lo desaproveches.

- ¡No! -respondió, poniéndose firme y haciendo el saludo militar. Se sorprendió así mismo percatándose de que se le había pegado ese gesto de Lee-.

- Muy bien… - volvió a relajarse sobre su silla-. Ale, a clase.

- ¡Sí! -como un torbellino se dirigió hasta la puerta-. ¡Gracias, Kakashi-sensei! -exclamó antes de cerrar-.

* * *

><p>*Bento: es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar. Tradicionalmente el <em>Bento<em> suele contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de verdura. Está hecho a mano y suele ir en una bandeja o recipiente al uso, como cajas de madera.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

Uolassss! owo solochely here! xD

Usu anda ocupadilla con sus cosas asi q hoy contesto yo owo

hmmmm… solo por si acaso no leeis todas las respuestas… quisiera aclarar algo q por desgracia se da muy a menudo en este fandom y en el q no me gustaria q nos encasillaran u.u

esto no es un relato "sasunaru" ni " narusasu" (aunq yo hablo de la pareja siempre como sasunaru, no quiero decir q el dominante sea sasuke =/ ) si no lo q seria un "sasunarusasu", es decir, que aqui ninguno de los dos manda sobre el otro (si bien hay situaciones que por el motivo q sea si q se alza mas uno de los dos)

pero mas q nada decir q, al menos yo, los veo como lo q son: una pareja

y en una relación de pareja se tienen q respetar ambos _

y bueno… eso!

De antemano agradecer el apoyo q nos dais! la verdad q cuando empezamos con este fic, no esperaba q tuviera mucha acogida ^^Uu mas q nada porq empezo como un pasatiempo entre nosotras xD

y bueno, ya esta, q me estoy extendiendo demasiado ^^Uu

Zanzamaru:

Es lo q suele pasar… No puedes ir provocando asi por la vida xDD pero bueno, yo pienso q a su manera, Naruto es un provocador xD luego se encuentra con lo q se encuentra jajajaja xD

KrMiz:

Bueeeno es normal no? xD q te entre la curiosidad y eso… sobre todo en ciertas edades jijijiji 3

Ya nos contaras q te parecio este capitulo x3

hazukirokudo:

jmmm…. lo del dobe…. aarghhsdfklñasdf "no me llames dobe!" grrrr xD

me paso el dia diciendoselo a Usu ¬¬u

y pues… me alegro q te gustara el cap x3 a veces creamos situaciones un tanto extrañas jajajajaja xDD

Tupapisexy:

madre mia… o_o no deberias trasnocharte tanto mujer! ;A; q luego por la mañana ya se sabe q pasa… como a naruto en este capitulo jajajajajaj xDD

bueno… jmmm… como decirlo… ù.u este fic no trata sobre "narusasu" ni "sasunaru"... a mi modo de ver (solochely) se trata de una relación, y como tal ambos tienen q tomar parte en algun momento… ademas esta el añadido de q ambos tienen un caracter muy fuerte xD eso de dejarse dominar (sentimentalmente hablando) no creo q le guste a nadie ò.o

pero bueno, como muchas veces escribimos en modo de "conversacion" sin tener ni idea de lo q piensa la otra, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa xDD

ya veremos jejeje

Bluesoulred:

llamame dobe… ;_; pero no se q significa "cliffhanger"! ;A;

ewe anyway muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ;w; q sigas aun por aqui significa mucho para nosotras! ;A;

p.d. de aquello q hablamos, puedes mandarnos nota cuando quieras! aunq se q andas ocupada.. v_v

Roo-Uchiha:

zankiuuu! xD

la verdad… como he dicho por ahi arriba…. jajajaja muchas conversaciones son "reales" xDD (Usu toma el papel de Sasuke y yo el de Naruto) y pues…. ciertamente….. la verdad q no he de pensar mucho qué diria el… porq mi personalidad es muy parecida ^^U (demasiado diria yo ¬¬u )

y lo de las faltas… ^^Uu gomen xD pero es q al final despues de las parrafadas q escribimos lo acabamos pasando un poco por alto ^^Uu

anyway muchas gracias por el comment! x3

nana:

no me llames torpe! ;A;

jajajaja xD omg… en serio, espero no parecerme tanto a naruto… aunq usu no para de llamarme dobe… T_T

y pues… por q llora? porq naruto es muy emocional o.o fijate q siempre q le ponen en una situacion sentimental un tanto extrema acaba llorando en el manga xD y la vez q no lloro, se desmayo por la ansiedad xDDD

a mi modo de ver, carga con demasiado peso el solo, se lo guarda todo, y al final acaba reventando ù.u

y sasuke si se sonroja! *w* bueno, en la segunda parte no, porq se vuelve demasiado oscuro u.u pero cuando aun estaba en konoha y era mas "humano" era facil subirle los colores XD solo q no dejaba q nadie lo viera porq es muy timido

de todas maneras… nosotras no pretendemos "calcar" los personajes, puesto q en la serie original tienen una evolucion por "x" motivos q aqui no se van a dar (o al menos no de la misma manera) y por eso mismo haremos un desarrollo un tanto diferente de sus personalidades

ademas, q queremos hacerles pareja! xD si no aflojan un poco los dos… se acabarian matando jajajajaja xDD


	22. Preguntas insólitas

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XXII**

Mei estaba preparándose para impartir la primera clase. Sakura miraba, como era su costumbre, y envidia la voluptuosidad de la profesora. Esos grandes senos y amplias caderas hacían estragos entre el género masculino. Miró de reojo a Sasuke comprobando que estaba más ocupado preparando el material que en el contoneo de las caderas de la mujer.

- ¡Perdon, llego tarde!- anunció rápidamente el rubio sentándose en el pupitre cuando Mei le dió su consentimiento.

Sasuke miró la espalda de Naruto cuando se sentó justo delante de él. Había sacado un aprobado rascado, el muy dobe. Pero no podía negar su implicación: se lo recompensaría más tarde, eso es lo que se había dicho que haría.

- Naruto…- se acercó la pelirosa cuando acabó la clase - enhorabuena por tu aprobado…- le sonrió

- Gracias Sakura-chan- mencionó el rubio sonriente y luego se giró a mirar a Sasuke, para su sorpresa le estaba dedicando una sutil sonrisa y asintió con aprobación a su esfuerzo. Entonces Naruto amplió su sonrisa aún más.

- A mí me va tocar hacer recuperación…- dijo de forma fantasmal Kiba desparramado por encima de la mesa del comedor.

- A mí también…- Choji estaba más despreocupado comiendo un tentempié antes de la comida.

- La verdad que las recuperaciones son un rollo…- suspiró Shikamaru rascándose la nuca.

- ¡Callate, cacho Vago! ¡Que tú te lo lees la noche anterior y sacas buenas notas!- Ino mostró en auge toda su ira contenida contra Shikamaru, ella había estudiado todos los días y no había sacado mejor nota que el vago de Nara-.

- El talento para el estudio también marca la diferencia en ocasiones…- Shino fue vilmente eclipsado por Lee.

- La próxima vez me superare a mi mismo! Y si no lo hago ¡saltaré 1200 veces a la comba rápida!

- Oye...que no te lo pongas de excusa, lo harías igualmente…- Se asomó Shikamaru por uno de los lados mirando al moreno emocionarse con su autoimpuesto reto.

- ¿Y tu Naruto?- miró Sakura al rubio que vio interrumpido su tarea de sorber raamen - ¿Que ha pasado con tu cualificación?

Naruto sorbió apuradamente para hinchar el pecho y anunciarlo delante de todos.

- Pues yo he sacado un 71 ¿que os parece?.

- ¿¡EH?! ¡Estas mintiendo!- se exaltó Kiba

- ¡Si no me crees miralo en la lista de Notas!- Kiba estrelló la cara en la mesa derrotado y Naruto rió triunfante por una vez en su vida.

- ¡Fe...Felicidades Naruto-kun! - la tímida voz de Hinata sobresaltó de las blasfemias del Inuzuka. Estaba realmente emocionada y sus ojos brillaron de auténtica alegría.

- Eso ya lo sabemos…- le interrumpió la pelirosa - me refiero a que tenías un asterisco…-

Aquello rompió toda la magia del momento para el rubio que se rascó la nuca riendo nerviosamente.

- Bueno...la verdad es que...

- ¡JA! Sabía que estabas mintiendo…

- ¡Vale ya Kiba! ¡Déjale hablar !- le hizo a un lado Ino, queriéndose enterar de lo ocurría.

- ¿Que decías Naruto?- le incitó a continuar Haruno.

- Pues…- No pudo evitar desviar la mirada hasta Sasuke, este también le miraba esperando la explicación como el resto. Aquello le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. ¡No quería vomitar su delicioso Ramen! Era su premio autoimpuesto para celebrarlo.- Lo cierto es que me ha quedado História…- Dejó caer los hombros con pesadumbre-. Tengo que hacer un trabajo extra.

Ignoró todos los comentarios y centró la mirada en Sasuke que no le apartó la mirada en ningún momento. Sentía esa mirada penetrar dentro de sus ser como si escudriñara cada palabra…

- Si quieres...yo...podría ayudarte...Naruto-kun…- se ofreció tímidamente la azabache haciendo chocar ambos dedos índices en señal de timidez.- S-Si quieres…- finalizó al ver que Naruto no le daba respuesta. la mirada que le dedicaba el moreno al rubio la intimidó a ella que no tenía nada que ver.

- Hinata -chan…- Le sonrió y la muchacha quedó paralizada ruborizandose- ¡Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Si no fuera por tí estaría como el fracasado de Kiba ahora mismo...!

- ¡Que te den y te duela, Naruto!- ladró inuzuka de fondo, le había escuchado.

- ...Te debo una Hinata-chan…- Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas a la muchacha que balbuceó y se sintió acalorada hasta el punto de casi desmayarse-.- Pero creo que ya te he molestado bastante, me gustaría que esta vez me ayudara…-

La mirada azulada se cruzó con la del moreno y le devolvió toda la intensidad que pudo.

- Quiero que seas tú, Sasuke…- Finalizó al fin.

Todos se quedaron mirando esperando la respuesta en completo silencio, también ellos sentían el duelo de miradas hasta que finalmente la mirada oscura se cerró lentamente.

- Si no hay más remedio, no pararás hasta conseguirlo. Lo haré…

Naruto se sintió triunfante, el moreno no le recriminó nada y hasta le había dicho que le ayudaría a recuperarla. Se había hecho mal cuerpo para nada. ¡Las cosas iban a mejorar!

.

.

.

- ¡Ya he vuelto! -anunció alegre al entrar, aunque no esperaba respuesta-.

- ¡Bienvenido! -escuchó a Iruka desde el salón-.

- Qué raro… -dijo casi para sí mismo mirando al moreno-.

Se dió cuenta casi al instante de que tenían visita: junto a los zapatos de su padrino, había un par más que no había visto antes. Los chicos se descalzaron y caminaron hasta donde estaba el adulto.

- ¡Hey! -saludó levantando la mano Kakashi-sensei en cuanto vió asomar al rubio por la puerta-. ¿Cómo va, Naruto? ¡Oh! ¡Sasuke, qué sorpresa! -agregó cuando llegó el moreno detrás-.

- ¡Eso tendría que decirlo yo! -exclamó cuando al fin pudo reaccionar de la sorpresa que se había llevado-.

- ¡Naruto! -le regañó Iruka-. ¿Qué formas son esas?

- Ah… Perdón... -se disculpó agachando la mirada, rascándose levemente la nuca-.

Los adultos estaban sentados en la mesa baja que tenían en el salón, al abrigo del kotatsu*.

- ¿Y cómo tú por aquí, Sasuke? -le preguntó curioso el profesor-.

- He venido a ayudar a éste... -le indicó con el dedo, con una cara de total indiferencia- … a estudiar.

- ¡Oh…! Me alegro, me alegro.

-Bueno, nii-chan… Nosotros nos vamos arriba -le informó a su padrino-.

- Eso, eso ¡A estudiar! -le animó sonriente-.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Kakashi? -le murmuró Sasuke extrañado mientras subían las escaleras-.

- ¡Y yo qué sé! -intentó responder lo más bajo que pudo-. Ahh… -suspiró una vez cerró la puerta en la seguridad de su habitación-. Seguro que ya ha empezado con las visitas…

Alicaído, se echó en plancha sobre la cama. Seguro que le contaría a Iruka el estrepitoso fracaso sobre sus notas. Pero pronto se borró ese sentimiento, cuando notó cómo el moreno se sentaba justo a lado de él. Tan cerca que podía notar su calor. Sin pensarlo, se incorporó de golpe, enganchándose de él por la cintura, haciendo que cayera también en la cama.

- Oye, ¿qué haces…? -comenzó a forcejear para que le soltara. Bastaba una caricias de más para no respondiera de sí-.

- Nishishishi -rió entre dientes, agarrándose más fuerte-. Tenía ganas de poder abrazarte.

- … -la sinceridad del rubio le abrumaba. Y aunque él también lo había estado deseando, no era capaz de expresarlo tan abiertamente-. Unn… -le respondió al tiempo que cedió, devolviéndole el abrazo-.

Si aún tenía alguna duda, aquello hizo que se disiparan completamente. Aquel molesto nudo en el estómago ahora le parecía lejano. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno para escuchar esos sonidos rítmicos que tanto le gustaban mientras el otro le serpenteaba la espalda con los dedos arriba y abajo. De vez en cuando le daba uno de esos escalofríos placenteros cuando llegaba hasta la base de su nuca, lo que le hacía apretarse más contra su pecho, casi sin querer. Pero se quedó desconcertado cuando al levantar la cabeza para darle un beso, le paró en seco con los dedos de la mano libre.

- Aún no has aprobado… -le recordó-.

- Pero en la media sí, jo… -se quejó, arrugando el ceño-.

Pero antes de que continuara con sus quejas, fue Sasuke el que se abalanzó sobre él, robándole el beso. Le puso la mano en la cabeza, para evitar cualquier huída. Si bien esas no eran las intenciones del rubio que, aunque sorprendido, le devolvió aún más apasionado el beso.

- Eres ruin conmigo… Teme…

- Era broma, dobe… -le apartó para poder incorporarse, cosa que no fue del agrado del otro-. Va, el trabajo -le ordenó-. No hay más hasta que no avances la faena.

- Jumm…

Aunque fastidiado por el trabajo de recuperación, se alegró desmesuradamente de que el moreno aceptara ayudarle. Prefería su compañía más que la de cualquier otra persona.

**Aunque le debo una a Hinata…**, se recordó así mismo.

- Ahh… -suspiró con hastío después de largo rato buscando información por internet-. Mira que es aburrida la historia…

- Por eso has suspendido, dobe -le dió un pequeño golpecito en la nuca poniéndose a su lado y quitándole el control del ratón para ver lo que estaba haciendo-. Mira -se puso a teclear cambiando los términos de la búsqueda-.

**Está muy cerca… demasiado cerca…**, se repetía en la mente del rubio.

Casi leyéndole los pensamientos, el moreno giró la cabeza por encima del hombro. Tenía las mejillas exageradamente coloradas.

- ¡Oe! -le llamó-. Como no atiendas me voy… -le advirtió-.

Tragó saliva y decidió que era un buen momento para hacer un descanso.

- ¿Quieres té? -le ofreció, mientras se encaminaban a la cocina-.

- Pues…

- JA JA JA JA JA

La carcajada de Iruka hizo que ambos se quedaran paralizados a mitad de escalera. Naruto le hizo un gesto con el dedo en los labios, indicándole que le siguiera en silencio.

- ¿De verdad le dijiste eso?- la voz de Iruka era hasta casi brillante de la sinceridad que usó.

- Desde luego…- continuó el maestro. - No se debe tratar así a una dama…-

- Sinceramente Kakashi, tendrías que dejar de leer esas novelas tuyas- Continuó riendo el castaño de una forma tan sonora que provocó que Kakashi empezara a sentir cierto rubor. ¿Tan raro había sido lo que le había contado?.

- Mah, Mah...perdona…- se excusó el anfitrión- ¿cómo te va la vida por la escuela?

- No me puedo quejar, aunque a veces den un poco de trabajo…-

- Quien te lo iba a decir…¿eh? Con lo mal que se te da…-

- Eso sobraba que lo dijeras…-

- ¡Con permiso! -avisó Sasuke según pasaba por delante de la puerta, tirando del brazo de Naruto, cuando creyó que ya estaban husmeando demasiado-. Eres un cotilla ¡dobe! -le susurró cuando llegaron a la cocina-.

Los adultos dieron un respingo al verlos cruzar, uno remolcando al otro, y continuaron hablando entre sí algo más bajo.

- Por cierto, he encontrado una cervecería que está bastante bien -le informó a Kakashi mientras daba un trago de sake-. Estaría bien que nos juntáramos con los demás ahí alguna que otra vez...

- Ah… -suspiró profundamente el moreno una vez regresaron a la habitación-. Eres un fisgón… En serio.

- Pero es que nunca le había visto así -le contestó pensativo mientras dejaba la bandeja con el té sobre el escritorio-. Parece como si se conocieran de antes… ¿No crees?

- Eso parece -le dió un sorbo a su taza y se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio-.

- ¿Qué? -por un momento sintió como si se hubiera ganado una reprimenda-. ¿Demasiado amargo...?

- ¿Y mi regalo? -preguntó expectante. Tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que un crío esperando su regalo de navidad-.

- ¡Ahh, es cierto! -en seguida abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y lo sacó-. Ten, para ti -le dijo con una amplia sonrisa-.

Lentamente, el moreno dejó la taza en la mesa para coger la cartera que le tendía.

- ¿Ves? Tiene una cadena, para que no la pierdas -le informó-.

Naruto se empezó a poner nervioso ante la falta de entusiasmo. Por un momento pensó que tal vez le hubiera decepcionado el obsequio, hasta que se dió cuenta de la cara que se le había quedado: tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, con un brillo intenso y estaba boquiabierto.

Con cuidado, pasó los dedos sobre la cubierta, que tenía la imagen de un soldado con su arma, corriendo.

- ¡Es del 'battlefield 4'! -al fin levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos del rubio, notablemente emocionado-.

- ¿Te gusta…? -le preguntó, aún un poco inseguro-.

- ¡Unn! -recibió como única respuesta-.

Naruto pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo toda la información que había encontrado para su trabajo. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo al moreno, que se había tumbado en la cama, y no paraba de inspeccionar su regalo: estuvo abriendo y cerrando la cartera varias veces consecutivas; encontrando todos los espacios que tenía para sus tarjetas de la escuela y demás; pero lo que más le gustó, según interpretó el rubio, fue la ranura con forro de plástico duro, que se podía cerrar con cremallera. Ahí podría colocar la foto de familia que siempre llevaba encima, sin miedo a que se perdiera.

El moreno no paraba de darle las vueltas a la cartera, una y otra vez, escudriñándolo todo.

**Vale…**, se dijo el rubio para sí. **Cuando pone esa cara es porque está emocionado porque le gusta algo…**

- Nishishishi -no pudo evitar reír entre dientes por su nuevo descubrimiento-.

- ¿Qué? -le preguntó curioso, aún emocionado por la cantidad de bolsillos que tenía su nueva adquisición-.

- Nada, nada -se echó en la cama también-. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Sasuke le miró de reojo sin creerse que esa risa fuera por aquello pero devolvió la mirada a su cartera y decidió que ya era hora de dejar de babearla y centrarse en otras cosas.

- ¿Has acabado con lo que tenías que hacer?- preguntó acomodándose colocando el brazo doblado a modo de almohada y mirar al rubio tumbado a su lado.

- Sí...por hoy si…- se mantuvo pensativo desviando la mirada a un lado para luego acomodarse mejor y sonreir zorrunamente.

- 'Por hoy'- alzó una ceja casi de forma imperceptible.

- ¡Argg! Dejame teme, que la historia es muy aburrida, ya lo haré mañana…- escondió la cara de alguna manera de la mirada del Uchiha que suspiró.

- Entonces si ya lo das por terminado, debería irme…- se empezó a levantar y escurrirse fuera de la cama del rubio.

- ¿Eh? ¿tan pronto?- se quejó alzando la cabeza como un resorte viendo como iba a alejarse.

- Hemos venido a hacer tu recuperación, si ya has terminado por hoy debería irme...Pero antes de eso lo repasaré…- Se encaminó hasta el ordenador del rubio y tomó asiento.

Naruto pasó a permanecer sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mirando en la distancia como el moreno iba leyendo el trabajo escrito. A veces paraba y escribía algo con el teclado y volvía a seguir leyendo. Llevaba un rato cuando empezó a masajearse por encima de los ojos, parecía tener la vista cansada.

- ¿Tienes sueño?- estiró el cuello a un lado el rubio como si con eso pudiera ver con más claridad lo que le pasaba al moreno.

- No es nada…- y continuó leyendo hasta que terminó de leer lo que había escrito el rubio.

- ¿y? -instigó enseguida con los ojos brillantes expectantes a la resolución del moreno-

- Te he dejado algunas notas…Ya las mirarás mañana…- tomó asiento al lado del rubio.

- ¿Ah? Entonces no lo has corregido?- Hinchó lo mofletes en desacuerdo.

- Por supuesto que no, es tu tarea entenderlo y hacerlo bien- entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio como advertencia.

- ¡AAAAAARGGH! - Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando tumbado sobre la cama. Bufó hacia arriba levantando uno de sus mechones que le cubría los ojos.- Hinata -Chan hubiera sido más comprensiva…-. puso morros

La sombra del moreno no tardó en aparecer encima suyo colocando sus manos a los lados del cuerpo del rubio.

- ¿Y cómo tengo que interpretar eso…?- le siguió mirando con la mirada afilada.

- ¡Oh!- rió entre dientes- nada…- Estaba siendo divertido pero no iba a provocar de más al moreno, podía tomárselo como algo personal, en eso era muy sensible.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hacía ella exactamente?-

- Pues...- Uzumaki desvió la mirada hacia arriba y extendió un dedo empezando a enumerar las cualidades de la azabache- Era atenta, me repetía las cosas las veces que hiciera falta, me ayudaba a completar los ejercicios, me buscaba los libros que me hicieran falta, me traía cosas de la cafetería...uno bollitos mas buenos Sasuke...hmmm ¿que más?.- permaneció pensativo- es dulce, ¿te he dicho que es atenta? también cuando me cansaba de estudiar hacíamos juegos que ella y su hermana hacía cuando eran niñas...jejeje. Era divertido…-

- ¿Algo más?- le apremió a contestar.

- Creo que ya esta…- Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó de nuevo sobre el lecho volviendo a dejar las manos palma arriba al lado de la cara.

- ¿Y ella podía hacer esto?- Uchiha se permitió sonreír con cierta altivez-.

Se acercó hasta rozar su labios con los del rubio, pero no llegó a hacer presión sobre ellos, tan solo los rozo como una suave caricia para luego lamer discretamente el labio inferior del rubio. Este estiro los brazos para rodearle el cuello y atraerle y así fusionar el beso que tanto le estaba haciendo de rogar. Pero el moreno tenía otros planes y atrapó la muñecas del rubio clavando las manos de nuevo sobre el lecho.

- ¡Oe!- Se quejó, pero sólo recibió una sonrisa altiva por parte del moreno que volvió a inclinarse sobre él esta vez en el cuello, donde le dejó un rastro de mordisquitos a lo largo de este y terminar en otro mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja al rubio. Sintió una agradable cosquilleo y dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

- Por hoy ya esta bien- comentó el moreno retirándose una sonrisa perversa.

- ¿AH?-

- No has terminado tu ejercicio, así que como vas a trocitos yo también lo haré.

- Cuando quieres eres un manipulador desalmado…-

- No te pases o hare que te arrepientas…-

Naruto se limitó a poner morros pensando algo para mantener al Uchiha un poco más de tiempo.

- Oi ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?

- Eso no es una decisión que puedas tomar sólo...ademas esta Kakashi también…

- Si siempre cocina un montón y sobra mucha comida. Llama a Itachi seguro que no le importa…a Iruka-niichan tampoco; ¡voy a ir a pedirselo mientras llamas!

El Uchiha trató de detenerlo pero antes que se diera cuenta ya bajó las escaleras y escuchó su voz llamando al adulto. Suspiró y sacó el Móvil marcando el número de su hermano.

- Itachi…- empezó - Sí…- suspiró, había adivinado que le estaban invitando a cenar.

-¿Cómo han ido las notas?- preguntó al otro lado de la línea el mayor

- Bien…- contestó agachando la mirada sintiendo tentaciones de rascar el suelo con el pie por el nerviosismo a su respuesta- He sacado un 97…-

- Sigue así y conseguirás tus objetivos. No llegues tarde- Itachi colgó

Sasuke apretó los labios y bajó con lentitud el aparato mirando después la pantalla, llegó a ver como indicaba que la llamada había finalizado y pronto empezó a fundirse en negro para dar paso a su fondo de pantalla.

"Yo quería que dijeras …" Sacudió la cabeza, tendría que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

- ¡OE! ¡TEME!- Se asomó por la puerta el revoltoso de Uzumaki, sobresaltandole y apartandole de sus negativos pensamientos- ¿Es que no me oyes? -refunfuñó para luego sonreír - ¿Ves? Te dije que no habría problema a que te quedaras.- Sonrió ampliamente al moreno.

Cuando bajaron al comedor pudieron ver como Iruka estaba despidiendo al profesor.

- Nos vemos mañana…- Se despidió de los jóvenes con un movimiento de la mano antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Naruto estaba eufórico durante la comida contando algunas anecdotas que habían pasado en clase, en especial las agotadoras clases de Gai Sensei, que ciertamente tenían mucho para dar de qué hablar. Sasuke sin embargo no articulaba apenas palabra. Pese a que no pensara que le trataran mal, no sentía demasiada comodidad, sabía que el rubio le había contado algo de entre ellos a Iruka y eso le ponía nervioso, a la espera de esa pregunta incómoda… Ésa que por suerte no llegó.

- ¿De verdad vas a irte ya?- preguntó al verle recoger las cosas, una vez de vuelta en el cuarto-.

- Ya he estado tiempo de más…- comentó de forma relajada una vez terminó y se cargó la mochila al hombro.

La mirada de Naruto fue un poco decepcionada parecía que esperaba más de aquella visita, quizás tuviera razón; el también lo esperaba, pero la presencia de los dos adultos estropearon sus planes; pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso. Sonrió levemente y se acercó al rubio inclinándose para dejarle un suave beso en los labios. Naruto lo aceptó de buen grado, dejándose llevar. De mutuo acuerdo profundizaron ese beso y se saborearon mutuamente. Fue frustrante el tener que separarse pero había que hacerlo...Uchiha descubrió la mochila que debía estar sobre su hombro estaba olvidada en el suelo, se había vuelto a dejar llevar y la mochila le incomodaba.

Una vez en el recibidor Sasuke se ocupó de colocarse los zapatos.

- Bueno, hasta mañana entonces…- Comentó casi de forma cantarina-.

- Uhn…- contestó aun sentado acomodándose el calzado.

- Ne Sasuke…- Empezó el rubio- ¿te acuerdas cuando me preguntastes 'hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar'? -aquella pregunta descolocó al moreno, cuando fue a girarse pudo sentir el agarre del rubio sobre el hombro. No se lo esperaba, tal fue así que se quedó paralizado, apenas pudo mirarle de reojo-. Lo he estado reflexionando y … -se agachó acercando sus labios al oído del moreno, susurrandole-.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a casa solo sentía prisa para llegar a su cuarto y soltar el lastre de su mochila. Se dejó caer sobre la cama como si estuviera realmente agotado.

"Llegaría hasta el final"

La voz del rubio retumbó en su mente una vez más, eso fue lo que le dijo antes de abandonar la casa donde vivían Iruka y Naruto.

"Aaahh... Sasuke…"

Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas imaginando el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto debajo de él pidiendo de forma muda que 'llegara hasta el final'. El cuerpo del rubio hablaba solo: con sus calambres placenteros y sus jadeos contenidos. Su lengua iba bajando hasta llegar a ese punto crítico engullendo esa parte del Uzumaki que su cuerpo gritaba que tomara parte.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue directo a la ducha usando el agua más fría que pudo hasta que su cuerpo se entumeció. sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo, tratando de limpiar esos pensamientos que ahora le volvían a asaltar. Apoyó las dos manos sobre la pared agachando la cabeza procurando que el chorro de la ducha cayera sobre su nuca y cabeza para que le refrescara las ideas...pero lo que realmente notaba el frío del agua besar su sexo excitado deseando hacer sus fantasias realidad.

"Jodido Naruto…" apretó los dientes al no poder soportar tal provocación.

Le soltó esa bomba antes de terminar de acomodarse el calzado y luego le vinieron al dobe las prisas por que se fuera… la próxima vez haría que le rogara quedarse.

No supo en qué momento fue cuando empezó a acariciarse mientras volvía a imaginarle debajo de él. Se mordía el labio intentando ahogar los gemidos del placer que le invadía imaginar al rubio clamando su nombre mientras le poseía, presionando más sus caderas contra él. Cada vez apretaba más fuerte, sin cesar en el vaivén de su mano. Por un momento se imaginó que era la del rubio, rememorando aquella noche en su casa. Aquella experiencia le resultó tremendamente placentera: sentir cómo el calor de su mano le rodeaba y le sacudía enérgicamente hizo que por un momento perdiera totalmente el control de su mente y de su cuerpo. Especialmente cuando le apretó la cabeza contra su pecho con fuerza, gimiendo.

"Sasuke…"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula para evitar que se le escapara un gemido, mientras una rampa le recorría todo su sexo. Cuando éste dejó de estremecerse, abrió los ojos lentamente, y se quedó mirando como el agua se llevababa todo el semen que acababa de expulsar.

- Más te vale no echarte atrás… Dobe…

.

.

.

- Woooww ¿una fiesta? -preguntó emocionado Kiba-.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo tan de sopetón? -quiso saber Shikamaru-.

- Bueno… es que hace un par de semanas fue mi cumpleaños… -aclaró llevándose la mano a la nuca, algo apesadumbrado-.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? -le reprendieron casi al unísono el Inuzuka e Ino-.

- ¿Cómo no pudiste acordarte? -se exaltó Lee-. ¡La juventud hay que celebrarla siempre por todo lo alto!

- Lee, no se acordó. Por ende, estaba ocupado pensando en otros menesteres -quiso matizar Shino-.

Sasuke no perdía detalle de la conversación que, a pesar de estar sentado junto Naruto, hacía como que no iba con él, sin apartar los ojos de la nueva publicación de su revista.

- Pues… es que han pasado cosas… ja ja ja -rió nervioso-. Y con los exámenes y eso… se me había olvidado totalmente.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? -cada segundo parecía más emocionado el castaño-.

- Pues… el sábado, en mi casa -informó-. Iruka nii-chan se irá por ahí a las cinco… -se quedó pensativo unos segundos, mientras todos le miraban expectantes- … así que podremos estar hasta las once o así hasta que vuelva -mintió lanzando una mirada furtiva al moreno- Tampoco quiero molestar a los vecinos que si no…

- ¡A las cinco en tu casa entonces! -exclamó con júbilo mientras todos comenzaron a recoger las bandejas de sus almuerzos con el toque de campana-.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -le susurró molesto el moreno, tirando de su brazo haciendo que quedara unos metros más atrás del resto-.

- Porque se me olvidó… En serio -se le dibujó una cara de culpa al ver el disgusto de Sasuke-. En parte es culpa tuya…

- ¿¡Mía!? -no pudo evitar darle un coscorrón-. Serás dobe…

- ¡Es que…! -dió un respingo al darse cuenta de que había subido la voz haciendo que Sakura se girase a mirarlos-. Cuando me besas haces que se me olvide todo… -le susurró tapándose la boca con la mano para que la pelirosa no pudiera ver qué le decía-.

- ¡Serás...!

Intentó darle una colleja aún más fuerte por hacer que le subieran los colores en mitad de tanta gente, pero salió corriendo para ponerse al frente junto con Lee y Kiba. Y aunque estaba el resto entre medias, no se le escapó el detalle de cuando se giró a mirarle, sonriendo. A él también se le dibujó una leve sonrisa, que intentó ocultar bajo su revista.

- Y por cierto -se giró sobre su silla, apoyando el mentón sobre el respaldo, cuando hubo terminado la clase de matemáticas-. Había pensado que podrías quedarte por la noche a dormir -le propuso con una mirada zorruna-.

- ...Jummm -se quedó pensativo, devolviéndole la mirada con intensidad, imaginándose a solas con él. Aquello era una tentación muy grande-.

- Así no tienes que volverte solo tan tarde y podrías echarme una mano con el trabajo el domingo...

- Desde luego que sabes quitarle el morbo a todo… -suspiró apartándole la mirada, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla notablemente decepcionado-.

- ¡Naruto! -le llamó la pelirosa mientras se acercaba-.

- ¡Hai! -el susto que se llevó por creerse descubierto hizo que se quedara sentado completamente recto, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle las sienes-.

- ¡Date prisa o te pasarás toda la clase corriendo como llegues tarde! -le advirtió, indicándole que recogiera sus cosas-. ¡Venga!

Apresurado metió el libro y el cuaderno, casi a presión, recordando el castigo de las cincuenta vueltas por cada cinco minutos que llegara tarde al club.

- Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun -se despidió con una sonrisa mientras empujaba al rubio fuera del aula-.

Sasuke se quedó mirando durante un momento como sus dos compañeros actuaban de forma rara. Aun así el recuerdo de Naruto invitándolo a pasar la noche en su casa le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Se sentía ridículo alegrándose por algo que podía haberle emocionado cuando era un niño. No quiso centrar sus pensamientos en las imágenes que sus hormonas desbaratadas le daban a lo largo del día, en ocasiones. Se cargó la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a ir a las taquillas para recoger su instrumental para ir a las clases de tiro. Fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Sakura ahí sola.

- Sakura… -La llamó y esta alzó el rostro con un semblante colorado, muy parecido a aquel día que le pidió que estudiaran juntos y él la rechazó… También se ofreció a ayudar a Naruto a conquistar a la pelirosa. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho…-. ¿No deberías estar entrenando también?-. Actuó con naturalidad, abriendo la taquilla y para sacar su equipación de tiro-.

- Sasuke-kun… -habló casi con un hilo de voz…-. tú… ¿Podrías esperarme después de clase?

Aquello sorprendió al moreno y suspiró interiormente. La pelirosa parecía que no iba a darse por vencida, realmente era loable su entrega y se preguntaba de dónde había sacado esa fijación. La miró a los ojos pero en los jades sólo podía verse determinación; no toleraría una negativa y eso sería alargar aquella incómoda situación.

"Esta podría ser la oportunidad para rechazarla…"

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y la rosada enseguida se sintió aliviada, sonriendo, y se alejó mucho más animada despidiéndose con la mano. La miró alejarse y sintió cierta lástima por ella; no había que ser inteligente para saber que la pelirosa albergaba ilusiones de poder conquistarle, pero su interés estaba en otra persona. Empezó a encaminarse al campo de tiro.

"Tiene que afrontarlo, no puedo alimentar más sus ilusiones o acabará haciéndose daño…".

Nada más llegar el profesor le impuso el castigo de estar mirando la pared durante una larga tanda perdiendo varios turnos para practicar su tiro por haber llegado tarde. Estaba ansioso por volver a tirar, amaba ese deporte y quería cada día ser mejor.

- Eres realmente bueno en esto Sasuke…- El recuerdo de la voz de su madre le trasladó al pasado al escuchar al resto de sus compañeros tensar el arco y el sonido secaio de la flecha llegar a la diana y atravesarla. - Tú padre se sentirá muy orgulloso cuando lo sepa…- su madre, le sonrió y él sintió los nervios cosquillearle hasta la planta de los pies, ansioso de correr a su lado para mostrarle en lo que era realmente bueno.

Para conseguir el respeto y aprobación de su padre pidió participar en un concurso Junior de Tiro en un pequeño pueblo donde veranearon toda su familia. Podía sentir su presencia justo detrás de él. La tensión de sus débiles bracitos y la tensión en la mandíbula rogando a los dioses que le ayudaran. En aquella ocasión le escucharon y acertó justo en el centro de la diana levantando la expectación de toda la grada. Se giró ilusionado mirando a su dirección: su madre estaba en pie aplaudiendo pero su padre no se levantó del asiento permaneciendo con los brazos cruzados. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza cuando llegó con el trofeo en sus manos. Fue un momento triste de su vida.

Entrenó seriamente desde ese momento y el siguiente campeonato en el que participó fue ya a nivel nacional. Ganó, finalmente ganó, en la categoría más baja, de los niños, pero por primera vez en su vida escuchó esas dulces palabras.

- No esperaba menos de un hijo mío…

Esas palabras se grabaron a fuego y cuando superaba un reto personal con el arco, en su interior volvía a escuchar esas palabras, y todo valía la pena.

Se le levantó el castigo y llegó su turno. Avanzó hasta la zona de tiro, donde se arrodilló y preparó sus dos flechas, una vez colocadas sobre sus ya endurecidos dedos miró el objetivo. Se puso en pie y volvió a mirar su diana. estiro el brazo del arco y luego el de la flecha; sentía toda la tensión en la espalda y en los brazos. Todo estaba en completo silencio sólo su respiración se escuchaba de forma atronadora. Finalmente soltó la flecha y se escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa generalizado; repitió el proceso con la segunda flecha acertando cerca de la primera.

"Eres realmente bueno en esto Sasuke. Tu padre se sentirá muy orgulloso cuando lo sepa…" La voz de su madre volvió a alentarle, No había sido un tiro perfecto pero siempre estaba ahí para animarle a hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

"Madre… algún día haré que os sintáis orgullosos de mí, de verdad…"

Sakura estaba llegando tarde, le había dicho que le esperara pero no llegó a la hora y eso hizo que empezara a impacientarse, balanceó su peso sobre la otra pierna esperando a la rosada en la Entrada del terreno de la escuela. Miró de reojo de forma disimulada la gran limusina que estaba aparcada delante. Cuando bajó un hombre a abrir la puerta de detrás de todo se percató que en la distancia salía de la escuela un hombre con bastón, Estaba ataviado con ropas tradicionales y su gesto era severo, marcado por las profundas arrugas de su edad. Era de mala educación mirar fijamente así que optó por apartar la mirada cuando aún le faltaba para llegar hasta el coche. El conductor se subió al coche y encendió el motor; pasó un rato y la limusina no se acercó además que algo hizo que el moreno se sintiera incómodo.

Lentamente se giró hasta encontrar al anciano mirándole fijamente con ojo crítico, sin sentirse intimidado que el joven le hubiera descubierto. Le retaba con la mirada justo al lado de la puerta de la limusina sin entrar. Sasuke frunció el ceño y giró el cuerpo hasta quedar la mirada frente a frente. Finalmente tras unos segundos que parecieron minutos el anciano articuló una palabras.

- Uchiha Sasuke…- siseó-.

Aquello dejó al Uchiha helado, a ese hombre no lo había visto nunca y cómo podía saber su nombre, dijo su nombre cargado de resentimiento casi apretando los dientes. El anciano entró en la limusina, cuando Sasuke llegó hasta donde esta estaba el vehículo salió fuera de su alcance.

El joven se quedó a las puertas del Instituto sin saber qué demonios había pasado, estaba totalmente confundido, la mirada de odio y desprecio que le dedicó podía pasarla por alta pero que supiera su nombre y el linaje de su familia no. No llevaba ningún emblema de su familia a la vista...en tiempo de Paz el emblema del abanico bicolor era un tabú. ¿De que conocía ese anciano a la familia Uchiha?

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- la pelirosa finalmente hizo su aparición y eso desconcertó más al Uchiha - ¿Ha pasao algo?- La pelirosa no recibió respuesta - Sasuke-kun…- susurró preocupada.

.

.

.

Acompañó al Uchiha hasta casa que permaneció en silencio. Cuando entraron, Obito no se esperaba la presencia de la muchacha.

- ¡Oh, adelante pasa!- la invitó a entrar y tomar asiento junto a él-.

- Voy a darme una ducha… -anunció casi de forma monótona el moreno-.

- Ah...vale… -comentó el adulto entretenido con la visita que acababa de llegar.- ¿Cómo va Sakura?

- Bien, Gracias… -la chica se sintió algo cohibida a que el adulto fuera tan espontáneo-.

- Es una lástima, has llegado tarde para despedir a Itachi- comentó el adulto-.

- ¿Itachi -san?- preguntó sorprendida-.

- Siempre le dice a Sasuke que te diga que no fue nada lo de llevarte a casa, pero Sasuke siempre se olvida… -suspiró-. Cuando algo no le interesa es de lo más dejado… ¡M- Me refiero a que no le gusta dar mensajes o hacer recados! -Obito se exaltó al ver el rostro de la joven que se ensombrecía-. ¿Puedo invitarte a algo? -propuso para quitar la tensión-.

- Agua, por favor…

- ¿Seguro? Tengo un montón de zumo de tomate…- le informó el adulto-.

- ¿Zumo de tomate? -Le sorprendió que le quisiera invitar a algo tan poco usual-.

- Sí a Sasuke le gusta bastante… Cuando le mando a comprar se emociona y compra una barbaridad…

- Oh… -Sakura se quedó pasmada con aquel descubrimiento del moreno. Se le iluminaron los ojos-. Entonces déjeselo para Sasuke-kun...o se enfadará...

- Tiene para dar y regalar, no te preocupes…- continuó escarbando en la nevera el adulto en la cocina de barra americana-.

- Parece que Sasuke-kun tiene unos gustos que no comprende…- Hizo su mejor saque la pelirosa

- Si yo te contara…

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke salió del baño secándose el pelo con la nueva muda puesta, vió a Sakura hablando con Obito animadamente con un vaso de agua en la sala de reunión.

- Sakura, ya estoy..- anunció.

Realmente no sabía si la pelirosa quería hablar algo con él, estaba demasiado pensativo en lo que había pasado; si bien decidió, tras relajarse en la ducha, que sólo era un comedero de cabeza que no valía la pena.

- ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun…! -se levantó de un salto cogiendo su maletín de clase y su bolsa de deporte, pasó a hacerle una reverencia a Obito y agradecerle todo-. Yo… ya me marcho a casa… -sonrió-.

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar… -se ofreció el moreno con cierta culpabilidad por haberla ignorado de aquella manera, aún tenía que decirle que se rindiera con él-.

- No hará falta, así estiro las piernas. ¡Nos vemos mañana Sasuke -kun! -se despidió con una extraña alegría que el moreno no acabó de entender, apenas pudo articular su característico 'Uhn...' cuando la pelirosa abandonó la casa-.

- Sin duda es una muchacha encantadora… -comentó el adulto desde la sala de estar y miró al joven-. No esta nada mal, Sasuke… -le miró con picardía-.

- ¿De qué hablas? -frunció el ceño-.

- Nada, Nada… -le restó importancia sacudiendo la mano y se colocó una chaqueta para salir-. Voy a comprar, que me faltan ingredientes para la cena… ¡Hasta luego! -el adulto dejó al Joven Uchiha sólo en casa-.

"¡No somos nada!...a mi quien me gusta…" Le vino la imagen del bobo de Naruto sonriéndole de aquella manera, poniendo cara de lelo. Pero más lelo le hacía sentir a él. Se sentía como si soltara corazoncitos como una estúpida colegiala de una serie de 'shojo'…

Subió de nuevo las escaleras para hacer las tareas, ahora que estaba relajado. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en Naruto y en estar con él, primero eran las tareas. No llevaba ni dos horas cuando recibió un mensaje de Sakura.

"Te meto en una conversación de LINE. Es para el regalo de Naruto."

" Bueno…"

Suspiró y se sintió idiota, con todo lo ocurrido se había olvidado del regalo. Sólo era capaz de pensar en estar a solas con él. La conversación derivó en una quedada el día siguiente, para ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué podrían comprarle al rubio haciendo un bote entre todos. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo así que el Uchiha se fue a la cama temprano.

Estaba preparando ya su mochila, por la mañana. Se había despertado a buena hora, como siempre, y ya estaba listo para encaminarse al instituto. Fue entonces cuando vió la luz parpadeante de su móvil, alertándole de algún mensaje pendiente. Cuando desbloqueó la pantalla, y vió que era de la conversación del grupo, no podía creerse la cantidad de mensajes que había.

"144 mensajes no leídos".

**En serio… ¿De qué hablan tanto…?**, se preguntó horrorizado.

Había mensajes de las doce y media de la noche… ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer a esas horas? Dormir, ¿por ejemplo? Suspiró resignado. Aquella gente era demasiado ociosa, para su gusto. Pero al menos tendría algo con lo que entretenerse de camino.

Pasaba de reojo por los mensajes tontos de Kiba y de vez en cuando se detenía a leer las propuestas que hacían.

"- Y si le compramos algún videojuego para la play?

- como cual?

- Alguno de musica, seguro q le gusta

- Naaa una peli porno xD eso si q le molaria jajajaja

- No seas pervertido, kiba! ¬¬x

- Una muñeca hinchable entonces

- kiba!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDDD

- ya se ya se, un tanga de esos con un elefante! xDDD "

Con esto último tuvo que contener una carcajada. Trató de imaginarse a Naruto con un tanga de esos que vendían en tiendas para despedidas de solteros, con un muñeco de elefante en el lugar donde tenía que meterla. Ya de por sí lo del tanga era para descojonarse de risa, y con el elefante añadido…

- Ni de coña… ja ja -se le escapó al final-.

"- tu tb, chouji!?

- madre mia…

- esto… creo que Naruto-kun me dijo que le gustaba 'Road to ninja'... tal vez algo de merchandising?

- oh! que es eso? un videojuego?

- un manga… "

**Mierda!**, la estúpida de la Hyuuga iba a desbaratarle el regalo si le compraban el videojuego. Llevaba pensando de regalárselo en algún momento desde que puso esa cara de emoción cuando lo vió en la revista. De algún modo tendría que hacer que le regalasen otra cosa: quería que fuera por él que volviera a poner esa cara.

Ese día las clases no parecían tener fin. Si ya de por sí la historia con Yamato-sensei era aburrida, las matemáticas parecían incluso más complicadas. Todos estaban deseando de que llegara el final del día.

- Lo que hoy no podré ir con vosotros -le dijo a Kiba con el gesto torcido-.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? -le interrogó, falsamente afectado, mientras le daba un bocado a su sandwich-. Va, Naruto… Vente a echar unas partidas… -de reojo vió como la rubia y la pelirosa casi le asesinaban con la mirada por insistirle-.

- Es que tengo cosas que hacer… -le explicó, un tanto decepcionado por no poder machacarle al street fighter y nervioso a la vez por lo que había estado planeando- …ya sabes, por la fiesta de mañana. Tengo que comprar cosas y eso…

- ¿Qué se le va a hacer? -les interrumpió Shikamaru, haciendo como que le apenaba su ausencia en la quedada-. Otro día será…

- En fin… yo me voy ya -anunció Sasuke, cogiendo su bandeja del almuerzo-.

- ¿Ya? -preguntó extrañado el rubio-. Aún queda un poco para la campana…

- ¡Ah, espera, Sasuke-kun! -se levantó la pelirosa para ir tras él-. Hemos quedado en el centro comercial a las seis -le informó cuando se hubieron alejado de las mesas-. Me ha dicho Ino que han quedado en poner algo así como 1500 yenes, y si sobra algo comprarle golosinas -sonrió-.

- Jummm… -se quedó pensando en esto último-. Más bien creo que en lugar de golosinas, le haría más feliz un montón de botes de ramen instantáneo -ambos se giraron para ver como el rubio casi se atragantaba por querer comerse demasiado deprisa los fideos que se había comprado para el almuerzo-.

- No lo había pensado… -se sorprendió de no haberse percatado de ese detalle en lo que llevaban de curso-. Bueno, de todas maneras, te esperamos allí -volvió a sonreírle, entrelazando las manos detrás de la espalda-. En la entrada donde está el reloj.

- Unn…

.

.

.

- La coca cola por aquí… La fanta…

Se le estaba pasando la tarde bastante rápido con la faena de colocar todo a mano para el día siguiente. Iruka le ayudó a dejar preparada la mesa baja del salón con platos y vasos para no tener que dar muchas vueltas cuando estuvieran todos allí.

- Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru… -empezó a contar con los dedos-. Seremos diez. Once contándote a ti, nii-chan -le hizo saber-.

Estaba atareado llevando las cosas de aquí para allá cuando le vino a la memoria algo de lo que vió en aquel vídeo.

"¡Mierda! Casi me olvido..."

Comenzó a sentir como se le subían los calores hasta las orejas al recordar lo que estaba planeando. Por algo invitó al moreno a quedarse en su casa.

"...y no es como en una mujer. Emmm... ya sabéis, ahí no hay lubricación natural… ujum...", recordó de la entrevista.

Tragó saliva de recordar todo lo que había escuchado de aquel programa al tiempo que cogía su bandolera, revisando que llevara consigo el monedero, y que tenía dinero de sobra.

- Voy a comprar unas cosas más, nii-chan. ¡Vuelvo en un rato! -se despidió desde la puerta-.

- Llévate las llaves, que yo no tardaré mucho en irme -le contestó desde la cocina-.

.

.

.

- Quisiera… -le indicó al farmacéutico que se acercara hablando lo más bajito que podía- ...un líquido de esos… ya sabe, para las relaciones…

- ¡Ah! ¿Lubricante?

El rubio sintió como si le partiera un rayo. Se sintió petrificado e intentó no mover la cabeza, para no ver todas las miradas de la gente allí presente posarse sobre él. Casi le salía el humo por las orejas del intenso rubor.

- Unn… -asintió con la cabeza, muerto de vergüenza-.

- Ven… -le llamó a un lado del mostrador, apoyándose con el brazo para intentar que la gente no viera lo que daba, y se sintiera algo menos cohibido-. Hay varios tipos, mira…

Le enseñó los diferentes productos que había. Naruto no se podía ni imaginar la cantidad de variedades que existían: con efecto frío, efecto calor, de sabores…

**¿De sabores?**, se imaginó poniéndoselo en su miembro para luego hacerle sexo oral…

**Dios… soy un pervertido…**, se culpó a sí mismo por pensar en aquello.

- Éste… -le contestó en un hilillo de voz, señalando uno mixto: efecto calor sabor a fresa-.

- ¿Quieres algo más? -le sonrió amable mientras guardaba el resto-.

- Unn… -aquello estaba resultando más vergonzoso de lo que había esperado-. Condones…

- … -el dependiente se le quedó mirando esperando alguna indicación más, pero al no llegar le hizo un gesto para que se acercara-. ¿De qué talla?

- ¿¡Eh!? -aquello le pilló por sorpresa-. ¿Hay… hay tallas? -musitó-.

- Así es… ¿Son para ti? -el chico asintió, casi pidiendo a gritos que le tragara la tierra-. ¿Cuántos centímetros te mide?

**¡Dios….! ¡Mátame!**, aquello ya empezaba a estar fuera de control.

¿Era realmente necesaria esa pregunta? No podía creerse que fuera él el que estaba viviendo esa situación. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en el día en que tuviera que hacerlo… Pero estaba resultando muchísimo más embarazoso de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

- Así… más o menos… -le intentó explicar con las manos-.

- Jummm… voy a ver, espera un momento.

Aquella espera parecía no tener fin. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a los clientes que entraban y salían. Pero le reconfortó un poco que ninguno estaba interesado en sus quehaceres: iban, compraban algo y salían.

- Aquí está -le dijo al fin-. Ven un momentín por aquí...

El farmacéutico echó un vistazo a la sala. Apenas quedaban por atender un par de personas, dado que quedaba poco para que cerrasen, y dejó que su compañero se encargara de ellas. Hizo pasar al muchacho por detrás del mostrador, hasta la parte reservada a los trabajadores, fuera de la vista y de los oídos de los demás.

- Toma asiento -le invitó, sentándose también a su lado-. Supongo que no lo has usado antes… ¿verdad? -le interrogó, haciéndole sentir un tanto incómodo-.

- Unn…

- Mira… -cogió una bolsa pequeña de plástico, de las que les daban a los clientes, y la enrolló-. Cuando tengas que ponértelo, coge con cuidado la puntita... -le explicó a la vez que se lo mostraba con la bolsa- …y la enroscas un poco, cuando introduzcas el pene no tiene que quedar aire dentro, si no se romperá -a pesar de lo embarazoso de la situación, el rubio no perdía detalle-. Y una vez colocada la punta, sólo tienes que empujarlo hacia abajo hasta la base con la otra mano para que se desenrosque, ¿vale?

- Unn… -afirmó con la cabeza-.

- Bueno… si lo has entendido, entonces ya está bien todo -le sonrió y le invitó a salir-. ¡Suerte! -le animó una vez hubo pagado-.

**¡Joder… qué vergüenza!**, se iba repitiendo mientras se alejaba de allí, aún con el calor golpeándole las mejillas.

Antes de volver a casa paró en el supermercado para hacer las últimas compras.

- Patatas fritas… Cheetos… Gusanitos… ¡Ah! ¡Nocilla! La nocilla no puede faltar en una fiesta de cumpleaños -sonrió para sí-.

Estaba emocionado de poder dar una fiesta en su casa. Siempre había pasado sus cumpleaños solo con Iruka ya que nunca había llegado a hacer verdaderos amigos en el colegio. Estaba feliz de poder compartir ese momento con los demás.

- Vaya, si que has comprado cosas…- quedó sorprendido Iruka a su regreso-.

- Sí… -Naruto trató de evadirse y como pudo se quitó los zapatos cuando Iruka le ayudó con las bolsas a llevarlas a la cocina para empezar a guardar las cosas. No esperaba encontrarle allí aún-. Voy un momento al baño ¡ahora vengo!

- Ok ¡pero dejalo todo limpio!- gritó cuando lo vió subir las escaleras de forma precipitada dando por supuesto que se estaba orinando.

Naruto entró en su cuarto encendiendo la luz, rebuscando dentro de su chaqueta la bolsa con todo lo que había comprado en la farmacia. Cuando la encontró dejó la bolsa encima del escritorio y la miró fijamente durante un momento. Por un momento pensó en toda la vergüenza que había pasado. Tragó pesadamente acercándose a la bolsa descubriendo lo que había comprado. Miró inmediatamente hacia la puerta comprobando que estaba cerrada. Su pulso se disparó al sacar el primero de los productos. El lubricante 'efecto calor sabor fresa' Sintió palpitar sus orejas de la vergüenza.

" ¿Se reirá de mi?" pensó.

"¡JA! ¿que pasa dobe? ¿te piensas que esto es un polo o algo?" Pudo casi visualizarle sujetando el lubricante riendo entre dientes.

Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos que iban a amargarle el encuentro. Rápidamente abrió su mesita de noche y guardó el lubricante en el cajón. Había llegado el momento para su otro producto. Sacó el paquete de condones rememorando la explicación de la farmacia. Los dejó al lado de lubricante y cerró el cajon. había sido tan vergonzoso, Había atendido hasta más no poder...pero no era lo mismo mirar y atender que hacerlo. ...Como había pasado en las clases de Artes Marciales en el Club, una de ellas tuvo que venir Sasuke a explicarle como hacerlo.

"Vamos dobe...acaba ya o se acabara durmiendo…"

De nuevo su mente visualizó al moreno esperando que le colocara el condón y él por el nerviosismo de sus manos fuera incapaz de hacerlo correctamente.

"¡Tengo que hacerlo conmigo mismo!" Se mostró decidido "Iré al baño y probaré de ponérmelo yo!" Abrió de nuevo el cajón y sacó uno de los envases individuales, sintiendo su corazón martillear con tal fuerza que era ensordecedor. El frío golpeaba sus sienes casi se sentía mareado. Eso tendría que hacerselo a Sasuke algún día y quién podía decir si mañana mismo.

"Naruto…¿para qué retrasar lo inevitable…?"

"¡Maldita sea mi mente!" se recriminó al pensar en el moreno encima suyo presionando sus caderas con esa intensidad en la mirada. Devorandole.

"¡Tengo que ir al baño y hacerlo!" Se decidió mirando fijamente el condón en su envase individual "¡No voy a quedar en ridículo! ¡Practicaré hasta que sepa como hacerlo perfectamente!"

- Naruto… -La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y fue como si un pelotazo le impactara en toda la nuca. De un rápido movimiento se giró llevando las mano atrás. Tenía el cajón abierto t la caja de condones sobre la mesa.

- ¿¡Qué?! -le espetó, intentando colocarse en una posición estratégica para que no viera la caja-.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Le miró Iruka extrañado - ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡NO habras ido por ahí haciendote el duro y costipandote!

- ¡Claro que no! Mañana tengo MI fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿cómo voy a planear resfriarme?

- Hmmm- El adulto no se lo acababa de creer -. En todo caso ordena tu cuarto por si vienen tus amigos o no habrá sitio para todos...si quereis subir aquí…- Paseó la mirada por el cuarto hasta encontrar la bolsa de la farmacia.- ¿Fuiste a la farmacia?

- ¿EH? ¡SI! -Contestó al ver lo evidente que era que estaba ahí la bolsa-.

- Y que has comprado?- Se llevó las manos a la cadera- tenemos un montón de medicamentos aquí...se van a caducar…- Alzó una ceja.

- Me compre las cosas esas para las llagas que son sabor fresa o lo que sea…- contestó enseguida. sintiendo el sudor pegarle la ropa a la espalda. Era peor que ocultarle un suspenso.

- Oh…- Iruka se relajó enseguida.- Pues no te atiborres a eso que nos conocemos… -El adulto dió media vuelta y le escuchó bajar las escaleras-. ¡Ayúdame con esto, que me tengo que ir ya!

"¡PENSABA QUE IBA A MORIR!"

Jadeó al haber estado reteniendo la respiración de puro nervio la espalda sufrió un alivio más que notable. Guardó el paquete de condones y cerró el cajón. Tendría que practicar cuando Iruka se marchara a trabajar. Suspiró sintiéndose hasta mareado de la bajada de adrenalina que había sufrido. Se había salvado por los pelos.

.

.

.

En el centro comercial estaban los amigos reunidos para empezar su incursión. 'Mision Naruto' lo llamó Ino. La reunión fue después de clase y tuvo que dejar de ir a sus clases de tiro, no es que tuviera clase pero quería hacer prácticas extras.

- Muy bien! Habeis pensado de todo lo que hemos dicho lo que podría gustarle? Lo del tanga de elefante me ha gustado Kiba, te lo regalaremos a Ti para tu cumpleaños…- comentó Yamanaka con tono seductor al Inuzuka - ¡El resto! Vuestro veredicto es…- miró a los presentes con entusiasmo.

- Vaya royo…-

- ¡Callate Shikamaru!- Gruñó enseguida mostrandole el puño con el que le iba a atizar si no callaba.

- Sasuke-kun tuvo una buena idea: a Naruto le gusta el ramen ¡así que lo lógico sería comprarle un poco!

- Pero eso será si nos sobra dinero Frentona...tenemos que buscar un regalo que se le iluminen esos ojillos azulitos que tiene...es achuchable cuando se pone así…¿¡Y bien!?- se repuso poniendo las manos en la cadera.

- Yo…- Alzó la mano tímidamente la Hyuuga.

- ¡Adelante Hinata!- la invitó.

- Cuando… ayudaba a Naruto-kun a estudiar me dijo que le gustaba mucho un manga llamado 'Road to Ninja' y...pensé que…

"Hyuuga de las narices…" Pensó afiladamente el moreno desviando la mirada hacia la azabache que trataba de defender su idea delante de los demás y el grupo pareció convencido casi de inmediato "Tsk"

- No es buena idea…- Se opuso.

- ¿¡Por qué no Sasuke-kun!?- se sorprendió la rubia mirandole.

- Si es un manga no sabemos en que tomo está...y comprarle tomos que ya tiene para que venga a cambiarlos es un inconveniente. - Pasó a mirar a la Hyuuga que pudo identificar claramente el desacuerdo que estaba con su intervención - A menos que te lo haya comentado…-

- N-No la verdad es que no…- agachó la mirada decepcionada al no haber encontrado el regalo perfecto para el Rubio.

- Ya que eres tan cercano, Sasuke…¿Por que no nos das ideas?- shikamaru le miro desde la distancia y acto seguido le miraron el resto.

"Tsk, me estas colocando el muerto ¿eh? que astuto…"

En la mirada de Nara estaba el total desacuerdo en el trato que le había dado a la Hyuuga y se vió obligado a intervenir para no alimentar el instinto predador del moreno, era demasiado agresivo.

.

.

.

Llegó exhausto a casa, lidiar con tanta gente era agotador. Se alegraba de que fuera mañana el cumpleaños, habían tomado decisiones rápidas por falta de tiempo, pero lo prefería a tener que aguantar otro día como ése.

- Buenas noches, tonto hermano menor… -le sonrió su hermano desde uno de los asientos de la sala de estar.

- Itachi…- le saludó dejando la mochila al lado del asiento en el que se desparramó agotado.

- Un día duro…- Le sonrió de nuevo levantando la mirada del libro.

- Mucho…- Suspiró devolviéndole la mirada al mayor que volvía a estar centrado en el libro.

- Me han comentado que Sakura vino hace poco…- Sasuke se vió sobresaltado por ese cambio de rumbo.- Me han dicho que tenías un mensaje de ella para mi…- le miró de nuevo.

- Ah...si…- dijo con pocas energías - fue lo que te dije en el cafe...que te agradecía que la llevaras y la hospitalidad Uchiha...poco mas….- Movió la mano para quitarle importancia.

- Ella parece muy enamorada de tí…- comentó devolviendo la mirada al libro.

- ¿A qué viene eso Niisan? - Se incorporó frunciendo el ceño.

- A que es lo que veo…- se encogió de hombros - estáis en la edad…-

- ¿En la edad de qué? -instigó-.

- A conocer nuevas emociones, enamorarse ...tener relaciones sexuales...

Aquello le hizo hundirse en el sillón notado el calor bajo sus mejillas, deseando que no fueran visibles a simples vista.

- Relaciones… Bueno, estamos en un mundo moderno que hay información por todos lados… -comentó como si nada el menor-.

- Estoy de acuerdo… Pero también es cierto que hay mucha diferencia entre el papel y la realidad… -le dedicó una suspicaz mirada-.

- Vale ya…- bufó - No es para tanto…- Zanjó el tema e Itachi se mantuvo en silencio. Pero la curiosidad le estaba devorando las entrañas-. Y tú ¿ya has vivido esas experiencias…? -La risa suave de su hermano le hizo ver que había caído en su trampa-.

- Claro… todos debemos pasar por eso -continuó con su lectura-.

- ¿Y como fueron?... -se interesó, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano a solas y relajadamente, se sentía afortunado al hacerlo dos días seguidos-.

- Pues…de todo un poco… buenas y malas.

- ¿Has tenido muchas novias?- alzó una ceja - Yo no he conocido ninguna…

- He de confesar que no he estado interesado en ese tipo de cosas. No hace mucho que he decidido sentar la cabeza y quiero que mi próxima relación que tenga con alguien sea por amor, más que por pura diversión…

Aquello dejó a Sasuke helado...su hermano ¿era un 'Latin lover? Por lo que él había interpretado no había traído nunca a nadie porque sólo las quería por el sexo. Jamás lo hubiera dicho, su hermano, su modelo a seguir disfrutaba de la vida sin compromisos… y lo había estado ocultando TODOS esos años sin que él mismo lo supiera.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- N-no...no…- Se acomodó en el asiento aún tratando de sintetizar toda aquella información que le había soltado a bocajarro su hermano mayor.- ¿Y cómo has tomado esa decisión?- Se sorprendió cuando Itachi cerró el libro y permaneció pensativo.

- Por qué al final no se siente nada, no hay afecto por esa persona. Se convierte en algo tan común como el comer o el respirar. Veía con envidia a la gente enamorada…¿No te has dado cuenta de Obito y Rin? ¿No los ves verdaderamente felices?- Sasuke le miró en silencio casi como si no conociera a esa persona - Yo quisiera sentir algo así.

- Tu …- Saltó Sasuke casi como un resorte de la silla. Quería decirle lo increíble que le parecía a él, que no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera competir contra él, que todo lo que deseara estaría a sus pies…. Pero se dió cuenta a tiempo que eso era lo que llevaba pasándole todo este tiempo y quería que cambiara.- deberías ser mas tu mismo…- comentó sin pensar. Itachi guardó silencio. - Todos sabemos que frente a los demás eres perfecto...incluso delante de mí, para mi eres perfecto e inalcanzable…- confesó- Quizas si mostraras esa parte de ti que no es tan perfecta a quien creas que lo merece…

No pudo evitar recordar la veces que lloró como una niña, cuando maltrató al rubio que siempre le correspondió a sus emociones, hasta que finalmente se dió cuenta que no podía escapar de lo que sentía. Naruto aceptaba esa parte tan patética de él y se sintió terriblemente atraído por ello, nadie le había hecho sentir así.

- Veo que hablas desde la experiencia…- cuando volvió a conectar con la realidad pudo ver la sonrisa de su hermano - sin duda te envidio en estos momentos...Yo no puedo decir que haya vivido algo así.

Por un momento se sintió triunfante, había sentido algo que su hermano no, sabía algo que su hermano desconocía, sintió su pecho alegrarse por ello, pero más de poder ayudar en un futuro a Itachi, al fin podría apoyarse en él en algo. Se llevó la mano a la nuca nervioso tratando de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas

- Y...Tú ¿de qué experiencias hablas?...

- Por ejemplo la sexualidad y esos temas…- Miró como volvía a su asiento el menor- las cosas que aprendes al estar con alguien, algunos elementos excitantes en una relación…

- ¿Como vestirse de enfermera…?- alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

- Por ejemplo...o ropa interior comestible o el uso de cadenas o …

- ¡Para para!- se sintió sofocado- ¿En serio?- quedó petrificado- ¡NII-SAN!- exclamó horrorizado-.

- Tu has preguntado…- En su rostro no había ningún atisbo de vergüenza o de estar cohibido.-

- Creo que no voy a poder dormir…

- Eso es porque no lo has probado…

Sasuke se sintió hundirse en su propio asiento, notaba todo su ser enrojecido. No, no podía a ver a su hermano con grilletes o usando grilletes. ¿Ropa interior comestible? ¿Existía todo eso?

- Los Juguetes sexuales también ayudan…

- Uhn…- Miró a todos lados deseando que apareciera Obito o Rin, se sentía totalmente desbordado. Trató de tomar aire y relajarse-.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Pensaba que eras del mundo moderno con toda la documentación a tu alcance…- Sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez era con saña de haber derrotado a su rival, le había devuelto cada palabra que había mencionado-.

- ¿De verdad que has hecho todo eso?

- La verdad que cuando estas metido en el asunto ni te lo planteas… Una vez consigues quitarte el velo del tabú de encima no es tan complicado de asumir las cosas. Para mi es como si tu me propusieras ir a patinar… me produce la misma indiferencia…

- ¿Es así? -fue recuperando poco a poco la compostura-.

- Sí…- asintió mirándose las manos- Verás, lo más difícil como en cualquier materia es dar el primer paso. La primera vez… los nervios te desbordan y no puedes controlar bien tu cuerpo y… Perdona… -Se detuvo al ver que Sasuke estaba adquiriendo un tono granate-. Estoy dándote demasiada información que no quieres saber… -se puso en pie-. Ire a hacer la cena…

"¡Mierda!" restalló el joven Uchiha. Realmente le estaba interesando el tema de la primera vez, él era un inexperto en todo aquello y debía confesar que se sentía especialmente torpe tocando a Naruto; tenía la sensación que el rubio tomaba el control de su cuerpo con unas precisas caricias, y él se quedaba atrás, temblando ¿Por qué diablos temblaba? No sentía miedo, sólo excitación.

Al terminar la cena varias preguntas seguían en su cabeza. Encendió el ordenador para distraerse, tratando de olvidar la conversación que hubo durante la cena.

- Hay que asumir que cometemos la estupidez de crear falsas expectativas, a muchas fases de la vida. Y en el sexo especialmente, al ser un gran desconocido -Itachi continuó cuando Sasuke le instigó a hacerlo-.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?... -trató de simular poco interés centrándose en la comida-.

- Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento -sonrió-. Sólo puedo decirte que disfrutes del momento y no pienses en sacar un trofeo a la primera.

Se sentía estúpido, lo que había entendido entre líneas es que su primer encuentro iba a ser un desastre.. .Aquello no le alentaba nada. Su virginal experiencia le colocaba en la peor de las posiciones: en hacer el ridículo irremediablemente.

Naruto tenía experiencia, estaba totalmente seguro. Sus caricias no le producían al rubio lo mismo que las suyas a él.

"- Ne Sasuke…- Empezó el rubio en sus recuerdos - ¿te acuerdas cuando me preguntastes 'hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar'? -aquella pregunta descolocó al moreno, cuando fue a girarse pudo sentir el agarre del rubio sobre el hombro. No se lo esperaba, tal fue así que se quedó paralizado, apenas pudo mirarle de reojo-. Lo he estado reflexionando y … -se agachó acercando sus labios al oído del moreno, susurrandole-. Llegaría hasta el final…"

"Maldición" pensó con amargura, Naruto estaba predispuesto y preparado con la experiencia que tuviera; tener un encuentro iba a ser complicado ahora que sabía que iba a fracasar como amante. No era algo que estuviera dispuesto a practicar hasta que llegara el momento de hacerlo con el rubio.

En plena época de la información Sasuke se sintió abandonado ante la evidencia. Fracasaría.

Buens

REVIEWS

Escribe usura-tonkachi

Buenas a TODAS! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, que espero os haya dejado con muchas ganas de más w. Lo cierto es que tanto Solochely como Yo vamos empezar en la escuela, y es posible que las actualizaciones se relenticen. Antes teníamos como 10 Capitulos de reserva, pero cada día tenemos menos...así que seguramente las actualizaciones serán más largas, pero tampoco queremos haceros perder el ritmo, espero que aun así lo entendais ;A; MUCHAS GRACIAS!

KrMiz

ESpero que en este capítulo se haya despertado muchas más curiosidades Jojo! Gracias a ti por comentar. De verdad que ayuda mucho a que continuemos adelante.

hazukirokudo

Sasuke ya ha dado su respuesta! Y pronto esta pareja se enfrentar a retos mayores LOL! no se si realmente podeis intuir lo que nuestras retorcidas mentes pueden llegar a hacer! JOJOJO

Muchas gracias por comentar! esperamos verte en el siguiente cap!

Moon-9215

Gracias ^^

BluesoulRed.

Wapa! Muchísimas gracias por seguirnos tan fielmente! Y ante todo entender nuestra incultura en términos modernos LOL. Por mi parte (usura-tonkachi) hace tiempo que estoy desfasada. ;A;. NOsotras si que te queremos ! *hug*

Ahí le has dado! para mi el concepto SasuNaru o Narusasu es más complejo del que penetra a quien.

La escena de la búsqueda por internet es obra de Solochely, yo jamás hubiera hecho tan bueno! la verdad es que muchas veces siento que no estoy a la altura...pero todo sea por continuar la historia! ò v ó

Zanzamaru

El teme siempre hace cosas estúpidas! es por eso que en la historia original esta de problemas hasta el cuello! AJAJAJA Lo cierto es que se me esta yendo mucho la mano a la hora de llevarle, pero lo estoy disfrutando intensamente!

Sakura no es mala ;A; se que la odiais pero nosotras no la vemos asi…

tupapisexy

(curioso el Nick XDDD)

LOL! temo que el tema del sexo es más complejo que 'domina el que penetra, siempre' y no hablo de sexo homosexual, en el hetero también se encuentra...Aunque nos abracemos a los cliches en la realidad pronto te das cuenta que no existen...al menos a mi modo de ver…

Esta historia es de ellos dos...supongo que Solochely y yo deberemos empezar a mentalizarnos a recibir a Elmo. XDD

Roo-Uchiha

Bueno, ahora le he usurpado el puesto a Solochely ;A;

YEAH! amo a estos dos ! se puede hacer tantas cosas con ellos ! 3 I really I love them!

La verdad que para variar las faltas seguramente vendrán de mis escritos..:Solochely se horroriza de como empiezo a escribir sin cuidado...pero es que sino la idea se me evapora si me paro a corregir el dedazo o el acento que me he dejado…^^; Y aunque eso tiene excusa, después debería corregir, hasta dejarlo sin faltas, pero...creo que esta llegando un punto que creo que yo ya no doy mas u_u tendré que ir a clase de adultos… ;A;. Sorry por eso!


	23. Feliz cumpleaños Naruto

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Buenas a todas!. Muchísimas gracias por Seguir nuestro fic! La verdad es que estamos mas que felices de ver que el fic va recibiendo aceptación! Este capítulo en concreto se lo dedicamos a ZANZAMARU ya que va a ser su cumpleaños; Solochely y yo creemos que va gustarte...o eso esperamos! Esperamos que los disfruteís!

**Kizuna XXIII**

- ¡Vamos a cantar!- La voz de Yamanaka resonó con un acople del micro.

Habían hecho algo de picoteo mientras Iruka estuvo en casa. El adulto y Uzumaki estuvieron preparando la zona para la fiesta. Desde que había sido un crío Naruto casi empezó a aborrecer sus cumpleaños: en el orfanato era algo frío o ni tan siquiera lo celebraron cuando empezó a hacer sus trastadas y a portarse mal.

_"__-Tu no naciste ese día. Fue cuando te encontraron en el porche, idiota…"_

Eso era lo que le dijeron los mayores cuando les dijo que su cumpleaños estaba cerca, fue la primera bofetada respecto a su fecha de nacimiento. Al irse a vivir con Iruka a pesar que se prometió no darle problemas, no consiguió hacer amigos en el primer pueblo donde fueron a vivir. Le llamaban el 'niño sin padres', Iruka era demasiado joven y no encajaba físicamente con Naruto para nada.

El último cumpleaños que celebró fue en la pequeña casa donde vivieron durante un par de años Iruka y él, tenía 12 años. No tuvo suerte el mayor para encontrar trabajo y se limitó a un cupcake con una vela con las luces apagadas.

- Vamos Naruto ¡pide un deseo! - le animó sonriente Iruka, aunque el rubio había dejado de sonreír durante meses-

- ¿Para qué…?- comento con expresión vacía mirando la llama danzante en la vela. Apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus manos sin ninguna ilusión.

- Porque en la vida hay que tener metas y sueños Naruto…- le acercó el dulce para animarle a hacerlo.

- Yo siempre he pedido tener amigos y aún no tengo ninguno…- su voz como su mirada no tenía ninguna ilusión. Aquello destrozó al adulto. Naruto optó por ponerse en pie e irse a su cuarto- Yo solo quiero irme de aquí…- poco después el mayor escucho la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y quedarse él a solas con la vela.

No había tenido una buena infancia, desde ese día Uzumaki no celebraba su cumpleaños y casi se enfadaba cuando Iruka se lo recordaba.

- ¡Sólo es el día en que me encontraron en un porche…! -replicó a los catorce.

Enfurecido se fue de casa para regresar por la noche cuando se desahogó, golpeando cualquier cosa y llorando. Cuando regresó ese día, en la distancia pudo escuchar la voz de Iruka con la de un extraño.

- Por favor, tengo un niño a mi cargo, deme un poco de tiempo y le prometo que le conseguiré el dinero para pagar…- Enseguida se inclinó hasta que parecía una bisagra en una inclinación de noventa grados.

- Es imposible… En una semana vendrá la policía, te recomiendo que tengas las cosas listas para poder irte -Iruka no tardó en caer sobre sus rodillas-.

- ¡Por favor! No tenemos dónde ir, sólo deme este mes y haré lo que sea pero le conseguiré el dinero.

- Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir…

El hombre se subió al coche y se alejó dejando a un Iruka aun arrodillado, este dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante tocando con su frente el suelo, sin mas que hacer. A Naruto se le partió el alma al ver su padrino en esas condiciones y corrió a su lado a abrazarle con fuerza. Fue cuando se dió cuenta que a Iruka le pasaba igual que a él, era huérfano y nadie se ocuparía de él, solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Se mudaron dos veces más antes de llegar donde estaban. Había recibido muchas ofertas de trabajo ahí en esa ciudad y fue cuando le habló por primera vez del instituto de Konoha.

A Naruto no le gustaba su cumpleaños… Había sido la fecha en que le encontraron en un porche y el día que expulsaron a Iruka de lo que fue durante un tiempo su hogar. El cambio fue a mejor, pero no dejaba de ser un recuerdo amargo. Desde ese día, para el rubio, Iruka era lo más grande que había en su vida, lo tenía claro, y atacaría con furia a cualquier imbécil que osara blasfemar contra él.

Aquella fiesta sería la primera en años, por una vez se atrevió a poner algo de decoración con serpentinas y globos de colores, no era la gran cosa pero a él le bastaba. Frotó las manos con nerviosismo cuando iba llegando la hora y empezarona a aparecer sus amigos. Y, finalmente, él.

Iruka estuvo un rato pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo, le dió cuatro indicaciones al rubio de donde estaban las cosas para la fiesta y se fue despidiéndose de todos.

Choji había traído un Karaoke que tenía su familia, y Shino con un portatil pudo conectarlo y bajar canciones de Internet mucho más modernas.

- Vamos que empiece el cumpleañero - Empezó Inuzuka

- ¿¡Yo!? ¡Ni hablar!- se quejó enseguida, no quería ser el primero en hacer el ridículo.

- Vaya, parece que Naruto necesita un poco de aliciente…- comentó la rubia con el micro- Que sepas, Uzumaki Naruto, que todos los presentes aquí hemos decidido putearte un pelín…

- Son un rollo…- le susurró Shikamaru sentado a su lado to despanzurrado.

- Así que hemos decidido..- Continuo sin haber escuchado la intervención del Nara - que para que recibas tus regalos vas a tener que superar 3 pruebas TRES!- destacó usando los dedos para realzarlo aún más si no quedaba claro.- La primera prueba consiste en…- Se acercó a su bolso sacando una botella de licor ¡tendrás que darle un buen trago a esto!- Kiba empezó a silbar entusiasmado - Segundo reto… Cantar al karaoke una canción que Sakura y yo te hemos elegido…¡y por último! - Naruto estaba nervioso - ¡Darle un besito a Hinata-chan!

- WOOOO- Tanto Sakura como Kiba se emocionaron por ello mientras la muchacha se quedó primero pálida y luego de un color tomate insoportable y esta empezó a balbucear.

- ¡A callar Hinata! - ordenó la rubia- ¡Bien podemos empezar! - le extendió la botella al rubio.

Naruto se opuso enérgicamente a realizar cualquiera de las pruebas pero al parecer no iban a dejar que la fiesta avanzara hasta que lo hiciera. Kiba se había traído unos vasos de chupito para todos. Ino empezó a servir tres de estos.

- Y de golpe Naruto, uno detrás del otro…-

- ¡Bebe, bebe bebe! - incitó Kiba dando golpes en la mesa repitiendo la palabra a cada golpe, se le unieron pronto Choji, Sakura e Ino.

Naruto buscó con la mirada el apoyo de Sasuke, pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado. Le lanzó una mala mirada, pero no pasó desapercibido la forma en que vino vestido. Con una camisa azul marino con 2 botones desabrochados y una chaqueta blanca encima, pantalones vaqueros y el pelo algo más arreglado de lo común. No era una gran indumentaria ...pero a él le quedaba de PM.

Derrotado bebió los tres chupitos de licor que le provocaron una tos seca. No se acostumbraba, al mirar la botella miró con horror que tenía cuarenta grados, eso debía ser la muerte. Con el calor subiendo por la garganta y creciendo en el pecho a causa del alcohol Sakura buscó la canción que debería cantar… No pudo buscarle una japonesa, no, le buscó una coreana… y para su desgracia no era PSY que se la podría llegar a saber... En el videoclip había un grupo de muchachos bailando seductoramente por lo que Sakura e Ino gritaron en un ataque de fangirl en pleno esplendor y Naruto al no saber de que mierda iba la canción parecía graznar en vez de cantar, la canción...era demasiado rápida para él. (Nota del autor friki: Super Junior 'Bonamana' o 'Mirotic' la que mas os apetezca).

Superada la prueba en que Kiba y otros empezaron a reír. Sakura e Ino gritaron al finalizar la canción, necesitaron un tiempo para serenarse. Hinata ya había tenido problemas para ver el videoclip con los jovencitos dando brincos y paseando pectorales musculados y desnudos; cuando Sakura e Ino la empujaron justo delante del rubio. Este sonrió tratando de aliviar la agonía de la pobre chica: sin duda tenía cara de no saber nada de esto. Desvió la mirada al Uchiha que mantenía una expresión neutra.

- ¡Vamos Naruto!- le instigó la pelirosa.

Este se inclinó sobre la azabache que se encogió pasando del blanco puro al color de una amapola. El rubio le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla en que la joven abrió los ojos sin mesura sintiendo el corazón palpitar con fuerza hasta casi salirle del pecho. Después del beso agachó la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Aburrido!- se burló Inuzuka que recibió el impacto de una de las bolsas de patatillas pero nunca supo de donde vino.

- Y yo que esperaba algo mejor…-suspiró la rubia- ¡Bueeeno te lo has ganado! -y se dió la vuelta para apagar las luces del salon-.

Choji empujó por los hombros a Naruto para que se sentara en el sofá; el resto le hizo sitio y se apartó. El blondo sintió su corazón agitarse inquieto sintiendo las manos sudar, nunca había sentido tal emoción en su cumpleaños. De la oscuridad apareció una crepitante luz: eran una bengalas, mientras Ino empezó a cantarle una melodía cumpleañera tradicional pronto le siguió la voz de Sakura, Choji y Kiba, hasta se unió con monótona voz Shino y la tímida de Hinata. Llegó a escuchar el suspiro de Shikamaru y el bufido del Uchiha. Cuando llegó la luz hasta donde estaba sentado pudo ver algo raro. Parpadeó totalmente confundido no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

La supuesta tarta no era ni de crema y ni tan siquiera de chucherías, estaba formada por Botes de Ramen y un cupcake arriba del todo con una única vela. Aquello le trajo recuerdos.

_"__- Vamos Naruto ¡pide un deseo! - _

_- ¿Para que…?-_

_- Porque en la vida hay que tener metas y sueños Naruto…- _

_- Yo siempre he pedido tener amigos y aún no tengo ninguno…- "_

Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no dejar que sus lágrimas se condensaran en exceso en sus ojos, se mordió el labio tratando de evitarlo. Aquello trajo amargos recuerdos contrastándolos con los que ahora tenía; se sintió tan afortunado que le costó horrores contener sus emociones. Cuando la melodía terminó cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo, ahora sí que creía en un futuro mejor.

- Como no sabíamos que tarta comprarte decidimos que lo haríamos con bote de ramen -comentó la pelirosa después cuando el rubio se dedicó a apilar los botes a un lado para que no molestaran- Fue Idea de Sasuke-kun comprarte ramen… pero fue idea mía y de Ino ponerlos en forma de tarta...espero que no te haya...decepcionado…- le miró poniendo una leve mueca de inseguridad.

- Sakura-chan….- Este la abrazó emocionado- ¡Me ha encantado! ¡de verdad!

La pelirosa se quedó algo paralizada pero pronto correspondió al abrazo del rubio cerrando los ojos para sentir su calor y el agradecimiento que desprendía. Sin duda era un buen chico, aún se sentía miserable por las cosas que llegó a decirle. Aún manteniendo el abrazo buscó con la mirada a Sasuke que estaba junto a Shikamaru mirando al resto cantar en el karaoke.

La entrega de regalos fue algo emocionante para el cumpleañero, se sorprendió con cada uno de ellos con esos ojillos brillando emocionado.

- ¡Uoooo! ¡El último disco de Jimmy Eat World! -no podía dejar de mirar eufórico aquel regalo-.

Al darle la vuelta, se percató de que al lado del título de una canción había una marca. Enseguida supo de quién fue esa idea también. De nuevo, no pudo evitar volver a dirigir la vista hasta el moreno, que le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Seguramente imperceptible para los demás, que no estaban atentos al gesto.

Tras toda aquella emoción, dejó los regalos a un lado para unirse al canturreo de sus amigos y, después de un par de horas de karaoke, el rubio anunció el fin de la actividad: no quería que los vecinos se quejaran, así que los chicos se pusieron a jugar a alguna partidas a un juego de lucha, rotandose los mandos. Sakura también se unió a los chicos. Le pegó una buena paliza al pobre Shino que se retiró. Shikamaru perdió ante Naruto… sospechoso. Choji perdió ante Kiba y Sasuke ganó a Ino. El siguiente resultado:

Sakura perdió contra Sasuke y Naruto venció a Kiba. Llegó la final.

- ¡Mátalo, Naruto!- animó el Inuzuka con entusiasmo

- E...Esfuérzate Naruto-kun…-

- ¡CHA!... ¡Machácales a todos el culo Sasuke-kuuuun! -dijo con ahínco la rubia-.

El combate estaba igualado, los dos estaban concentrados en su labor de ganar al otro que no escucharon los alaridos de hacer apuestas con dinero justo detrás de ellos. Los dos personajes estaba ya al borde de la energía y el próximo que golpear sería el ganador. Naruto se quedó sin ataque especial, por lo que Sasuke torció una sonrisa macabra mirando de reojo al rubio cuando a él sí que le quedaba esa posibilidad.

- ¡AAAAAAAAH!- gritó el rubio lanzando a su personaje a dar un puñetazo contra el de Sasuke que empezaba a lanzar brillos y destellos para aplicar el ataque especial que le quedaba.

- ¡VAMOOOOOS! -gritó la rubia en explosión de alegría prediciendo el ganador-.

- ¡SHANAROOOO!- Sakura se unió-.

Las dos jóvenes alzaron las dos la manos dando por vencedor al moreno; cuando todo quedó a oscuras y todos se quedaron totalmente descolocados.

-¿Un apagón?- Preguntó la pelirosa en la oscuridad.

- Hay una alta probabilidad…- comentó Shino.

- Lo siento….- se escuchó afligido al voz de Choji- Me apetecían unas palomitas y puse el microondas a toda potencia...

- GHSJSKAHKUYDAYUSJAKJJG NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Gritó con frustración el rubio cuando volvió la luz. Había sido el combate de su vida - ¡Iba pegarle una paliza al Teme! NOOOOOO -se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, pataleando en una rabieta. Jamás pensó que sentiría tanta frustración en un juego-.

- ¡Hmph! más quisieras- bufó el Uchiha dejando el mando.

- ¡Otra vez!- insistió-.

- Paso…- se metió las manos en el bolsillo.

Kiba pasó a imitar el cacareo de una gallina con demasiado lujo de detalles. Naruto se puso a su lado y ambos imitaron el aleteo de un pollo.

- Dais pena…- fue el único aporte del moreno tras eso tomando asiento dando un sorbo a su bebida no alcohólica.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entretenida. Ino uso su repertorio de música y obligó a Naruto a bailar sintiéndose ridículo a más no poder, pero después se fue soltando cuando el resto se unió menos los aburridos del grupo: Shikamaru y Sasuke… Hasta Shino se había unido y aunque algo abochornada, la Hyuuga también.

Habían estado bailando hasta que casi les faltaba el aliento, haciendo bailes ridículos como el Gagnam Style o la Conga. Para quien lo viera de fuera sería un cuadro patético pero ellos se lo pasaban en grande.

- Naruto…- le llamó la atención la pelirosa-. ¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun?...hace un rato que no lo veo… -le comentó-. Shikamaru ha dicho que ese ha ido al baño pero hace bastante que se fue…- Se ruborizó un poco pensando que quizás Naruto pensaba que era una obsesa de hasta controlarle el tiempo de cuando iba al baño el moreno.

- No lo se…- Arqueó una ceja Naruto.- ¡Ah! Shino!- llamó la atención al chico que se detuvo en seco cuando iba a entrar en la estancia donde estaba montada la fiesta - ¿Has visto a Sasuke por ahí fuera?.

- No…-

- Entonces debe seguir en el baño Sakura-chan-

-Negativo….yo acabo de venir de ahí y no estaba…-

Naruto se quedó pensativo durante un rato hasta que él y Sakura corrieron casi a la vez a la puerta. y no encontraron el calzado del Uchiha. Sakura miró al rubio que pareció shockeado pero cuando la miró se encogió de hombros.

- Le habrán llamado de su casa o algo…-

- Sí...es verdad…- apoyó poco convencida la pelirosa.

No tardaron ni veinte minutos cuando Shikamaru dió una palmadas en el aire llamando la atención a todos.

- Ya son las once pasadas…- Comentó en un suspiro mientras Ino bajaba la música- Naruto nos dijo que nos quedaramos hasta las once, al parecer Sasuke ha cumplido a rajatabla el horario...vamos a recoger e irnos ¿vale?- se rascó la nuca con aire despreocupado.

No tuvo que insistir mucho y cada uno recogió lo que habían traído. Las despedidas se alargaron un poco dando las buenas noches al rubio. Naruto les agradeció que hubieran venido. Le hubiera gustado haber sido más efusivo...se habían esforzado tanto…Pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, buscando la espalda de Sasuke en algún lugar, quería encontrarle y no podía esperar al momento de coger el telefono y saber donde se había metido.

"No te habrás enfadado por lo del juego... ¿verdad?"

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró agotado, había sido un día largo. Aún le quedaba mucho que ordenar en el salón, aunque sus amigos le habían ayudado en lo que pudieron. Su pecho se agitaba de alegría, pero también en angustia al encontrarse solo, cuando Sasuke le había dicho que iba a compartir esa noche con él. No lo pensó más y corrió hacia la sala donde habían estado de fiesta.

- ¿Dónde narices se ha metido? -al fin pudo desahogarse-. ¿Y mi móvil? ¿¡Y mi móvil!?

Se puso como loco a buscar el teléfono por toda la planta de abajo. Estaba seguro que lo había dejado sobre el mueble del salón, por si acaso le llamaba alguien. Miró bajo el mueble por si se había caído, pero allí no estaba. Tras la puerta de la salita tampoco.

- ¡Ya sé, debajo del sofá! -se agachó a mirar-.

Pero no estaba por ningún lado. Fue por si acaso a la cocina, a mirar por la encimera, por si se lo había dejado ahí en alguno de los viajes a por refrescos. Pero nada.

- ¿¡Por qué te has ido, Sasuke!? -empezó a gimotear caminando de un lado a otro sin poder encontrar el móvil-. ¿Por qué?

Volvió al salón para revisar de nuevo por donde ya había mirado. Tal vez lo tenía delante de los morros y no se daba cuenta por la desesperación. También levantó los cojines del sofá, por si acaso lo había llevado en el bolsillo y se le había caído entre medias sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Buscas esto? -apareció el móvil justo delante de sus narices-.

Por un momento se quedó petrificado. ¿No estaba solo en casa? Hasta que no reconoció la voz de Sasuke tras unos segundos, no pudo volver a respirar.

- ¡Temeeeee! -le gritó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para cogerle de las muñecas-.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has asustado, bibiri-kun? -sonrió complacido por el éxito de su broma-.

- ¿Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa? -le volvió a gritar sin mirarle a la cara-.

Aquello no se lo esperaba. Le dolió de verdad que le llamara 'tonto' en ese tono. Aunque pronto se reemplazó por un sentimiento de confusión cuando notó que estaba ahogando el llanto. ¿Tanto se había asustado?

- Na-

- ¡Pensaba que de verdad te habías ido! -le soltó las manos y se abrazó fuerte a él-. Pensaba que me habías dejado solo… Baka…

- ¿Era por eso…? -más que preguntarle a Naruto, fue una pregunta para sí mismo-.

- ¿Por qué iba a ser? ¡Baka! ¡Baka!

_**Así que realmente no me había estado ignorando…**,_ concluyó el moreno. *_*¿Quería estar a solas conmigo…?**_

- Oe… Deja ya de llorar… -intentó calmarle, devolviéndole el abrazo-. No me he ido…

- Unn… -asintió sin despegarse de su hombro-.

Aquello era desesperante. Cada vez que se ponía así el rubio, Sasuke se tiraba de los pelos internamente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? O tal vez decir... Cuando pensaba que podía leer perfectamente a través de los gestos de Naruto, siempre tenía alguna reacción que no había podido predecir, desbaratando todos sus planes. Se le ocurrió devolverle al rubio algo que le había hecho una vez: lo separó un tanto de sí y le empezó a pellizcar las mejillas. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría a eso. Pero Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces, y también agarró al moreno de los mofletes, estirando todo lo que le daba la piel, cabreado. Tras unos segundos forcejeando ambos para ver quién cedía antes, el rubio empezó a reír entre lágrimas, por las caras que le ponía al moreno con los pellizcos. Y éste no tardó en seguirle también.

- En fin… qué bobo eres… -le dijo aún con la risa entre los labios, sentándose en el sofá-.

- Tú sí que eres bobo… je je - se puso a su lado, limpiándose la cara de las lágrimas con la manga-.

Se quedaron unos minutos ahí, uno al lado del otro, buscándose las manos, entrelazando los dedos. Sin decir nada, pero diciéndolo todo.

- Y ahora… -el moreno apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo, mirando fijamente a Naruto con gesto grave-. ¿Qué hacemos? -el rubio le devolvió la mirada, también serio-.

- Pues… -comenzó tras unos segundos meditativo- …la verdad… La verdad es que estoy aterrado... -se confesó, sonriendo nervioso y apretando su mano con la del moreno-.

Sasuke se quedó totalmente desorientado. Había decidido dejarle el control de aquello a él, porque supuso que había tenido alguna experiencia. Parecía más seguro de sí, al menos. Y lo cierto es que él también tenía algo de miedo de lo que iba a pasar.

- Pero entonces… espera -se incorporó un poco para quedarle mirando de frente-. Entonces… tú…

- ¿Yo… qué? -preguntó extrañado, no entendía la pregunta-.

- ¿Tú no has…? -"¡Dobe! ¿¡Por qué me haces decirlo en voz alta!?", pensó apartando la mirada, le resultaba vergonzoso- ... ¿No has... tenido relaciones antes? -no pudo evitar volver a mirarle de reojo, para ver qué cara ponía-.

- ¡P-Pues cla-claro que no! -si ya sentía vergüenza, aquello terminó de ponerle de todos los colores-.

La respuesta le impactó. Tanto que tan sólo pudo dejarse caer de nuevo al respaldo del sofá, de lado, sin apartarle la mirada, boquiabierto. El rubio le siguió con la mirada, y giró la cabeza para no perderle de vista.

- ¿Te he decepcionado…?

- No… -el moreno no podía salir de su asombro-. Es sólo que… Todo este tiempo…

- …¿Todo este tiempo…? -le repitió intentando que terminara la frase-.

- Pensaba que sí habías tenido…

- ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? -esas palabras le ofendieron-.

_"__Quizás si mostraras esa parte de ti que no es tan perfecta a quien creas que lo merece…"_, recordó sus propias palabras que le dedicó el día anterior a su hermano.

Si quería que todo aquello fuera a parar al punto que había estado esperando, no tenía más remedio que empezar a desembuchar.

- Pues… -respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos- …por la forma en que me acaricias. Ni yo sabía que era tan sensible en ciertas partes...

- ¿Y qué partes son esas? -quiso saber, ahora intrigado. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le había hecho sentir así-.

Acercó un poco más su cara, sintiendo como chocaban sus respiraciones. La del moreno era cada vez más pesada, recordando las caricias que le había dado el rubio en otras ocasiones. Al no recibir respuesta decidió averiguarlo por sí mismo. Comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de Sasuke y le puso la mano en el pecho para sentir cómo le latía atropelladamente el corazón. Los besos subieron rápido de intensidad, así como las caricias, que pronto se colaron debajo de su ropa. Habían estado ansiando ese momento más que ninguna otra cosa.

Aunque por un momento casi había perdido la razón, en cuanto se acordó de nuevo de las palabras del moreno, Naruto empezó a buscar esos "puntos sensibles" de los que hablaba. Poco a poco fue subiendo las manos por su espalda, obligándole a ponerse recto para poder quitarle la camisa. Casi sin darse cuenta, se había sentado ya encima de sus piernas, buscando unos besos más intensos. Indagó por sus brazos, con el tacto agudizado en sus dedos, atento a cualquier gesto. Pasó a los pectorales, sintiendo cómo los movimientos de su respiración cada vez se aceleraban más, bajando lentamente los dedos hacia los costados, pasando por sus pezones. El moreno hubo de separarse del beso para suspirar, aquél calambre le dejó sin respiración por un instante. Y Naruto, que estaba atento, no dejó escapar el detalle y comenzó a besarle por el cuello, masajeando con cuidado en el lugar que había descubierto. Las manos del moreno volaron a las nalgas del otro, apretándole fuerte contra sí, haciendo que moviera las caderas, presionando sus sexos uno contra el otro, por debajo de la ropa. Al rubio se le escapó un jadeo. Aunque ya sabía cómo se sentía, revivirlo era más placentero que recordarlo. Se abrazaron enérgicamente, dejándose llevar por el calor que se daban mutuamente. El rubio dejó el pecho de su compañero, para llevar una mano hasta la nuca, escurriendo los dedos entre su pelo. Las uñas clavándose por su espalda le indicaron que ese punto también le daba placer. Sin pensar, le marcó los dientes en el hombro ante lo que le moreno sólo pudo apretarse más a él.

- Naruto… -gimió haciendo que meciera más enérgico las caderas sobre él-.

- Vamos arriba… -le susurró al oído al moreno, haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad para separarse un tanto de él-.

Algo mareados por el frenesí, se encaminaron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Parando a cada momento para seguir con las caricias que cada vez más se acercaban a la entrepierna del uno y del otro. Naruto apartó las mantas a un lado y se dejaron caer en la cama, casi sin darse cuenta de cómo habían llegado a la habitación, enredando las piernas y abrazándose fuertemente. Sasuke no pudo evitar el instinto de cogerle del pelo con ímpetu, haciendo que su cabeza retrocediera, para dejarle paso hacia el cuello que empezó a besar acabando con un mordisco que aunque fuerte, fue delicado.

- Ahh… Sasuke… -jadeó al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el cuello para atraerle más hacia sí, y la otra en la pierna que le pasaba por encima-.

Le excitó tanto escucharle decir su nombre que en un arrebato le hizo girar, para quedar sentado encima de él. Metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta y se la quitó casi de un tirón. Naruto le rodeó las nalgas con sus manos, apretándole fuerte contra él y poco a poco fue guiándolas hasta la cremallera del pantalón. Una vez lo hubo desabrochado, el moreno bajó de la cama para terminar de quitarse la prenda que tanto le molestaba y se dispuso a quitárselo al otro también. Aún con la ropa interior en su sitio, volvió a tumbarse encima, apoyándose con las manos en la cama para soportar su propio peso.

- Bueno… ¿y? -preguntó entre jadeos-. ¿Quién…? -no se atrevió a terminar-.

- Tú… -respondió cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de la mano, abriendo un poco las piernas para que se acomodara ahí-.

Se sorprendió. Sinceramente había pensado que el rubio iba a tomar el control de aquello. Aunque por otro lado, le excitó más: ya no tendría que imaginárselo. No pudo evitar embestir con fuerza su entrepierna. Tenía ya su miembro tan rígido que pareciera que fuera a explotar. Con una mano, emprendió el camino hacia abajo acariciándole el costado, deslizando los dedos por debajo de la tela.

- ¡Espera! -le sobresaltó el rubio-.

Alargó la mano hasta su mesita, y con la punta de los dedos consiguió abrir el cajón. Levantó las caderas para dar un bote y poder acercarse un poco más. Tarea que le resultaba casi imposible con el moreno erizándole toda la piel con los besos que no dejaba de darle por el cuello. Con algo de dificultad consiguió hacerse con los envoltorios metálicos, que había dejado preparados fuera de la caja, y el botecito de lubricante, y los dejó sobre la cama al alcance.

- Sasuke… -le obligó a sentarse encima suya al incorporarse él-. Sé que no es lo más romántico del mundo… -le empezó a decir mientras le acariciaba las piernas y las caderas- ...pero tenemos que usarlo -le enseñó lo que acababa de sacar de la mesita-.

El moreno asintió y se apartó un poco mientras se quitaba los boxers y el rubio le imitaba, tumbado en la cama. Se mantuvo entre sus piernas, atento a lo que podía ver con la tenue luz que entraba desde la ventana y por el pasillo: sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra, y casi podía verle perfectamente. Le excitó sobremanera ver cómo se colocaba el condón.

- Pero tú no lo necesitas… -se extrañó, aunque no dejaba de pasearle los dedos por las rodillas-.

- No… pero así no nos pringamos -le sonrió nervioso a la vez que se incorporaba con otro en la mano-.

Casi sin pensar, y despojándose de la vergüenza momentáneamente, se cogió su pene por la base y lo apuntó directamente hacia el rubio, que le puso la goma en seguida. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir como sus manos desplazaban hacia abajo el preservativo. Y antes de que pudiera tomar conciencia, sintió como una quemazón le invadía entero.

- Naruto… -gimió al darse cuenta de que le había engullido casi entero-.

Arqueó la espalda levemente, sintiendo el frío y el calor alternándose sobre su dureza a la par que entraba y salía de su boca. Se apoyó sobre su hombro, apretando la mano con fuerza, intentando evitar que por un acto reflejo se sacudieran sus caderas estando todo su sexo dentro de la boca del rubio. Era terriblemente placentero.

Paseó la lengua por todo él, enroscandola al final. Que le mirase directamente a los ojos desde ahí le volvía frenético y se frustró un tanto que se apartara para dejarse caer de nuevo sobre el lecho. A tientas buscó el bote y lo extendió hacia el moreno que puso la mano cuando vio que tenía ya el dedo sobre el pulsador. Y, aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de todo aquello, instintivamente supo lo que tenía que hacer. El rubio volvió a echarse de espaldas, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos.

- Sé bueno… ¿vale? -le pidió con la voz temblorosa-.

No respondió. Pasó una mano por debajo de su hombro, le levantó una pierna con la suya y, a tientas con los dedos que no tenía pringados con aquello, fue buscando la entrada, la cual impregnó con el gel una vez la encontró. Primero le introdujo un dedo, lentamente. Su excitación iba en aumento al no poder apartar la mirada de lo poco que podía verle de la cara. Pero fue máxima cuando notó la presión al introducir el segundo. Tuvo que morderse el labio para intentar controlar la respiración, desbocada por los crecientes jadeos del rubio. Cuando ya no pudo más, se levantó, quedándose de rodillas entre sus piernas, y volvió a coger el bote. El rubio le miraba de reojo cómo se untaba el gel por todo su miembro con impaciencia y cuando estuvo listo volvió a echarse sobre él.

- Despacio... -gimió entre dientes, cuando notó que llegaba a la entrada-. Despacio…

Se recostó para poder abrazarse de él y Naruto elevó las piernas, hasta cruzarlas por detrás de las caderas del moreno. Muy poco a poco, y casi sin empujar gracias a aquel gel maravilloso, fue entrando cada vez más. La presión que sufría sobre su sexo era descomunal, tanto que le hacía cerrar los ojos con fuerza, para intentar controlar el impulso de embestirle.

- Duele… -se quejó en un hilillo de voz en su oído-.

Tuvo el reflejo de querer sacarla inmediatamente de ahí, pero el rubio se lo impidió apretándole con las piernas.

- Falta poco… -le aseguró el moreno con la voz ronca-.

Hundió la frente en su hombro, aferrándose más fuerte a él, al tiempo que comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente. No estaba seguro de si los jadeos de aquél eran de dolor o de placer, pero la presión sobre su sexo había cedido un poco. Estaba temblando de contener los impulsos de arremeter con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía como si la cabeza estuviera fuera de su sitio, mareado por el éxtasis que le invadía el cuerpo entero.

- Sasuke…

Sentía que se iba a volver loco. Naruto gimiendo su nombre no hacía sino que excitarle más. Y la presión que hacía con las piernas por toda su cadera sólo le invitaba a embestir con más fuerza. Por un momento no podía escuchar nada que no fueran sus respiraciones, agitadas hasta la locura, y el sonido de sus caderas chocando con los muslos del rubio. Estaba totalmente embriagado con su cuerpo, que parecía pedirle más. Notó cómo de repente las manos de aquél de le clavaban en la espalda, y las piernas le apretaban con más fuerza aún, casi perdiendo la respiración. No pudo evitar girarse a mirarle. Pareciera por su cara que se retorciera de dolor, pero por las palpitaciones que sintió sobre su vientre supo que se estaba corriendo. Comenzó a besarle por el cuello, haciendo las embestidas más enérgicas. No podía con aquel frenesí: o se corría él también o se volvería loco.

- Sasuke…

- Naruto…

Cuando se le pasó el momento de tensión, el rubio volvió a pasear sus manos por toda la espalda del otro hasta llegar a la nuca. Enredó los dedos con su pelo y le paseó la lengua por el cuello, bebiéndose el sudor de su cuerpo. Gimió con fuerza, tras la arremetida que le dio cuando se le ocurrió lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que fue el desencadenante para que el cuerpo del moreno se quedara completamente rígido. Sólo unos gemidos roncos acompañaban a las sacudidas que arremetía como espasmos, hasta que finalmente se quedó inmóvil dejando caer, lentamente, todo su peso sobre el rubio. Únicamente sus respiraciones, aún profundas y agitadas, rompían el silencio de la casa. Naruto le abrazó con fuerza y dejó caer las piernas sobre la cama, que hasta ahora no había podido despegar de las caderas del moreno, llevado por la lujuria. Fue notando como, poco a poco, la dureza de él iba retrocediendo, hasta abandonar su interior.

Ahora que todo había terminado, Sasuke notó la velocidad frenética a la que se enfriaba su cuerpo, por lo que busco a tientas la manta para cubrirse.

Se quedaron largo rato tendidos así, sin decir nada. Naruto no paraba de pasear los dedos entre los cabellos del moreno, y éste intentaba no caer dormido escuchando el latir de su corazón.

- Nee… Sasuke… -le susurró pasado un rato-.

- ¿Qué? -contestó sin apartar la cara de su pecho-.

- Y ahora…

_**Ahora, ¿qué? ¿Se acabó? ¿Ya has conseguido lo que querías?**_, se martirizó de repente, pensando que como tantos otros le iban a abandonar.

-...¿Puedo pensar que somos novios? -preguntó sin cesar sus caricias-.

Aquello paralizó al moreno. A pesar de haber visto su lado más débil y carnal, no quería alejarse de él… ¿Si no mantenerse a su lado? La sorpresa no le dejaba articular palabra y un nudo comenzó a arremolinarse en su garganta. La tensión que se acumulaba por momentos en su entrecejo le hizo apretar fuerte los ojos para que la emoción no le traicionara. Tragó saliva intentando deshacerse de ese tapón en el gaznate, pero le resultó imposible.

- No se lo diré a nadie, si no quieres… -le aclaró intentando buscar su mirada, por la falta de respuesta-.

Pero no la encontró. El moreno se tapó hasta arriba con la manta y se apretó más fuerte contra su pecho. Naruto se sintió aliviado cuando al fin notó sobre su piel como movía la cabeza en modo de afirmación.

- Nishishishi -rió entre dientes-. Pues a partir de hoy, dos de noviembre de dos mil catorce, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, ¡son oficialmente pareja! -anunció al aire-.

Pronto sintió una punzada y se encogió por un leve dolor momentáneo, cuando el moreno, debajo de la manta, le dio un mordisco en el pezón. Pero se le pasó rápido, volvió a sentir el placer de sus besos bajando por su vientre. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por sus costados, suavemente apenas rozando su piel, casi en un cosquilleo. Cada vez estaba más abajo.

- ¡Oe! -el rubio quiso apartar la manta para sacarle de ahí, pero aquel la aferró con fuerza-. Yo estoy bien… -siguió forcejeando por evitar que llegara a su entrepierna-. Sasuke, no…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió cómo el calor de su boca le rodeaba. A pesar de que había eyaculado ya, aquello se mantenía totalmente rígido. Sintió cómo le envolvía con una mano, sin dejar de pasear la lengua arriba y abajo. No sabía dónde poner las manos. Quería ponerlas sobre la cabeza del moreno y empujarle con todas sus fuerzas para que le devorase entero. Pero optó por quitarse la almohada de debajo de la cabeza, y ponérsela sobre la cara, apretándola con los puños. Aunque no quería mover las caderas, para no ahogarle, la tensión se le fue acumulando, haciendo que arqueara la espalda. Los jadeos se escapaban incesantes de su garganta, amortiguados por la almohada que apretaba cada vez más contra sí. Pero sentía que se iba a ahogar de seguir así y ladeó la cabeza, buscando agarrarse a cualquier otra cosa. Pero no había nada al alcance. No le quedó más que tirar de las sábanas.

- Ahhh -se le escapó un gemido bastante profundo cuando el moreno le succionó en la punta-.

Le recorrió una rampa por la entrepierna, que casi le hace perder la consciencia, cuando notó la mano de Sasuke acariciarle por la parte interior de su muslo. Involuntariamente meció las caderas al compás del vaivén del moreno metiendo una mano por debajo de las sábanas, llegando hasta los cabellos que comenzó a acariciar lo más suave que aquella locura le permitía. Bajo la manta aquello parecía un horno, quería quitársela de encima pero aquél no le dejaba. Volvió a apretar la almohada contra su cara, desesperado por aquella sensación de frenesí absoluto. Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y enérgicos y le apretaba con dureza, y no podía dejar de mover las piernas, algo agarrotadas por la tensión, encogiendo los dedos de los pies.

- Sasuke, me corro… -le advirtió entre jadeos-.

Pero lejos de parar, le sacudió con más ímpetu, sin dejar chuparle. Ahogó los gemidos con fuerza bajo la almohada de nuevo cuando sintió la chispa que hacía que su cuerpo se agarrotara entero, fruto del placer. Cuando sintió las palpitaciones, el moreno dejó de masturbarle con tanto brío, si bien siguió apretándole con fuerza, haciendo que su mano se moviera lentamente a lo largo de su sexo. Una vez hubieron terminado las convulsiones, y notó que el rubio relajaba las piernas, con cuidado pero firme le sacó el preservativo, intentando que nada se saliera. Pero antes de alejarse de ahí, le entró la curiosidad. No quiso pensarlo una segunda vez: volvió a introducirse el pene en la boca, lamiéndole la punta. Aquello hizo que Naruto se encogiera, dejando su miembro fuera del alcance de éste, y, como un relámpago,se puso las manos para protegerse.

Fue entonces cuando el moreno decidió dejarse ver, asomando por debajo de la manta, aupándose hasta la altura del rubio. Le miró con intensidad, reprochándole por haberle quitado el capricho de última hora.

- Está muy sensible ahora… ya sabes… -se excusó con una risa nerviosa-.

Sasuke le hizo un nudo a la goma y, como no encontraba ningún lugar seguro donde dejarla, la tiró a un lado de la cama.

- Que no se te olvide que está ahí…

- ¿Y el tuyo?

Se miraron durante un segundo esperando la respuesta del otro. El moreno paseo la mano hasta su entrepierna, en busca del preservativo, pero no estaba ahí. De un brinco y casi a la vez, ambos se apartaron la manta de encima y empezaron a tantear por la cama hasta que lo encontró Naruto, casi debajo de donde estaba su culo.

- Menos mal… -suspiró aliviado-. No se ha salido.

Imitó al moreno, haciéndole un nudo, y lo dejó caer junto al otro, para tumbarse de nuevo.

- No tenías que haber hecho eso… -le reprochó-.

- Es la segunda vez que haces que me corra, y la segunda vez que yo no hacía nada por ti… -le recordó, poniéndose de lado, dándole la espalda-. Menuda birria de novio… ¿no crees?

Esto dejó mudo a Naruto. La otra vez le pasó lo mismo que ésta: fue tal la excitación que sintió que no le hizo falta ni que le pusiera una mano encima para culminar. Pensaba que el moreno había entendido eso, pero aún y se preocupó en hacerle sentir bien.

- Gracias… -fue todo lo que pudo decir-.

Se abrazó a su espalda, y sintió la tentación de quedarse así hasta que se quedaran dormidos: era verdaderamente placentero sentir a lo largo de la piel de todo su cuerpo el calor del otro. Pero Iruka debía de estar al caer. Era bien entrada la madrugada y ya se habían arriesgado demasiado, por lo que decidió levantarse de allí para arreglar aquel desastre que habían armado, sin ser conscientes, en un momento.

-¿Dónde está…? ¡Ah! ¡Aquí! -exclamó casi victorioso-.

Sasuke le miró, estaban ambos en ropa interior buscando su ropa para dejarla ordenada a un lado. Sonrió en sus adentros, era tan espontáneo; todo lo contrario a él que debía pensar cada segundo por qué hacía las cosas. Recogió sus pantalones pensando que no se sentía mal, ahora Naruto le pertenecía, lo habían dicho...ahora no debía sentirse expuesto. Sería algo duro jugar a ser amigos en clase, pero lo prefería, no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Acababan de separarse pero quería volver a sentir su calor estando cerca de él. Debía asumirlo. Así eran las cosas, no podía doblegarse todo a su capricho. Cuando pasó un tiempo se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando que Naruto hiciera a saber qué fuera de la habitación. Desvió la mirada hasta el bote de lubricante. Se estiró para verlo mejor. 'Efecto calor sabor fresa' aquello le hizo sonreír. Pasó a mirar el paquete de condones encima de la mesa y los envoltorios olvidados al lado de ésta. Naruto se había tomado muchas molestias para aquel encuentro.

_'__Realmente quería hacerlo...'_ pensó.

Naruto se entregó enseguida a pesar de lo vergonzosa de la situación. Realmente le sorprendió que fuera primerizo como él. Se sintió aliviado, no tendría que compararle con nadie. Quizás había sido un desastre total aunque dió su mayor esfuerzo en que no fuera así… Pero si Naruto no sabía cómo era la plenitud en el sexo, podrían aprenderlo juntos.

Se sentía terriblemente estúpido mirando aquellos dos objetos que le parecían tan ajenos y vergonzosos, pero en su interior esperaba que entraran dentro de su vida cotidiana desde ese día. Quería compartir momentos así con Naruto durante mucho tiempo. Por una vez en su vida se sintió feliz al ver a Naruto regresar y sentarse a su lado con cara somnolienta; le sonrió por esa cara de bobo que tenía, de la que tanto se había enamorado.

Estúpidas hormonas, seguro que se veía como un bobo, pero se sentía demasiado bien; ningún idiota trataría de evitarlo. Él ya se había rendido a Naruto, no iba a encerrarse de nuevo.

Continuara...

_**REVIEWS**_

Al habla Usura-tonkachi :3

hazukirokudo

Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo anterior, nos hace mucha ilusión que realmente esperes estos capitulos como agua de Mayo! ^^ La verdad es que la parte de Naruto en la farmacia la amo! XDDD ya puedes suponer que no fui yo quien la hizo...pero sí poner a Itachi en el compromiso de ser un 'Latin Lover' LOL!

Esperamos seguir leyendote. Gracias!

wmy

Muchas gracias! No soy tu amigo esta a nada de salir! Gracias por tu paciencia y seguir mis otras historias ! ;A;

tupapisexy

Lo has llamado ya a Elmo o te has retractado!? XDD

Espero que tú también hayas disfrutado este capítulo ;)

Roo- Uchiha

AWWW tu siempre consigues sacarnos los colores! realmente nos sentimos muy halagadas con tus comentarios! ^^

He de confesar que gran parte del realismo de este Fanfic se lo debo a Solochely que sabe plasmarlo mucho mejor que yo! ;A; de verdad que intento aprender de ella! T_T Aunque supongo que, tanto ella como yo, estamos intrigadas a que te refieres al 'ámbito íntimo'; las dos creo que entendemos cosas diferentes XDD

Muchisimas gracias por leernos y dejarnos review! Se que no estas inscrita en FF así que realmente tiene mucho mérito que sigas aquí ;A; GRACIAS!

BluesoulRed

AY!Muchas gracias! la verdad que tu comentario me ha llegado! parece que realmente podamos transmitir esa tontería que tenemos todos cuando pensamos en nuestra persona amada...y esa ansiedad de estar con ella...Aix…

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! para mi son una verdadera dosis de autoestima para hacreme seguir adelante! Solochely seguramente comparte mi opinión.

De nuevo GRACIAS!

Zanzamaru

Bueno hermosa...ya diras que te ha parecido XDDD


	24. Paciencia Uchiha a prueba

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XXIV**

Abrió los ojos algo desorientado. Enseguida notó el calor de la mano del rubio en su pecho, que le abrazaba por la espalda. Era la sensación más agradable que podía recordar: ese calor embriagador que envolvía todo su cuerpo, en parte por las mantas, pero mayormente por el cuerpo de Naruto a sus espaldas. Permaneció inmóvil, deleitándose con esa emoción de paz y tranquilidad que le recorría todo su ser. Tuvo la tentación de volver a quedarse dormido pero tenía que levantarse por la imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño. Y, aunque sus intenciones eran de volver a la cama junto con su ahora novio, decidió bajar a la cocina, en la que ya se escuchaba faenar a Iruka. Se vistió e intentó adecentarse el pelo todo lo que pudo. No pudo sino esbozar una leve sonrisa al ver a Naruto durmiendo, tapado casi hasta las cejas, antes de salir del cuarto.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun -le recibió el adulto en cuanto entró en la cocina-. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Unn -aún se sentía demasiado adormilado para gesticular palabras enteras-.

Por un momento se quedó observando al hombre, limpiando la cocina con entusiasmo. ¿Es que no se agotaba nunca?

- Ven, siéntate -le indicó poniendo un vaso y los palillos en la mesa-. ¡A desayunar!

Era increíble lo cordial que se mostraba siempre. Con los trabajos que tenía, y lo poco que dormía, irradiaba tanta energía que le hacía sentir agotado a él, sólo de imaginarlo.

En seguida le sirvió un plato con arroz del hervidor que parecía tener siempre a mano. Y también una ración de pescado y verduras a la plancha. Empezaba a gustarle eso de desayunar en casa de Naruto. Aquello sí que era un desayuno como Dios manda. Sin nada de dulces ni esas feas costumbres occidentales, llenas de grasas saturadas.

**¿Se levanta siempre tan temprano para tenerlo todo listo?**, se preguntó mientras le daba el primer bocado al pescado. No podía dejar de mirar como daba vueltas de aquí para allá, limpiando y recogiendo todo.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? -se ofreció en cuanto terminó de comer-.

Se sentía culpable de ver cómo se esforzaba por tenerlo todo en condiciones, y ellos se habían dejado a medio recoger el salón el día anterior. Iruka le agradeció el gesto, y se dejó ayudar. Pronto terminaron de limpiar lo que quedaba por la mesa. Mientras el moreno barría el salón, Iruka se fue a ultimar la cocina, y preparó algo de té.

- Uaaa… ¡al fin! -se dejó caer en el sofá-. Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun. Gracias a ti puedo relajarme un rato -le dedicó una sonrisa que emocionó al joven-.

**Sonríe igual que él…**, pensó al observarle. Ahora podía entender de dónde sacaba el rubio tanta honestidad.

- Y bueno, cuéntame... -comenzó, al tiempo que cogía su taza de té, bien calentita- …¿Qué tal ayer?

**¿Ayer? ¿Nos vió? ¿Cuándo fue que llegó? ¡No nos enteramos!**, empezó a atormentarse en un instante él solo hasta qué cayó en la cuenta de la fiesta. Su mirada voló hasta la mesa donde habían dejado los regalos de Naruto.

- Bien, la verdad es que nos los pasamos bastante bien... -se llevó la mano a la nuca, levantándose el pelo. Ciertamente se sentía incómodo de estar él solo con Iruka, no sabía qué decir-.

- No lo dices muy convencido.. -observó el mayor-. ¿Pasó algo?

- ¿Eh? No… -le miró con toda la calma que pudo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se iban agolpando por momentos en su cabeza-. Es sólo que…

- Es sólo que… -repitió, intentándole hacer hablar, empezando a alarmarse. Sospechaba que hubieran montado algún follón-.

- Bueno… - "¿por qué en esta casa tienen tanta facilidad para sonsacarme las cosas?"-. Lo cierto es que no me llevo demasiado bien con sus amigos. Únicamente me siento a gusto con Naruto… -le dió un sorbo a su taza, intentando que no descubriera el rubor que le había provocado decirle eso-.

- Vaya… -se sintió apenado por el chico y aliviado al mismo tiempo de que "solo" fuese eso-. Pero aún así viniste por él -le sonrió tras una pausa incómoda-. Me hace feliz saber que al fin tiene a alguien como vosotros -le confesó-. Empezaba a pensar que estaba siendo un fracaso como padre… -sonrió nervioso-. Siempre he querido lo mejor para él… Y aunque no es mal chico, no sé por qué nunca ha encajado en ninguno de los lugares donde hemos estado.

- ¿Habéis vividos en muchos sitios? -se interesó. No tendría muchas oportunidades como ésa para que el adulto le contara algo sobre sus vidas, y tampoco quería incomodar a Naruto con esas preguntas. Bien sabía él lo deprimente que se podía llegar a sentir-.

- Pues… contando Tokyo, cuatro si mal no recuerdo… -se quedó pensativo-. Bueno, y sin contar el orfanato -agregó llevándose la mano a la nuca, con esa risa nerviosa que también caracterizaba al rubio-.

- ¿Os conocistéis allí? -se inclinó apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, sujetando su taza, mostrando más interés. Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero así tal vez pudiera tirar más del hilo-.

- ¡Sí! -le dedicó una sonrisa sincera-. Ja ja ja ¡Era un moco que no levantaba ni dos palmos del suelo! El resto de los niños siempre le andaban molestando. Recuerdo que cuando le ví por primera vez… tendría yo unos quince años, me poseyó la ira por la paliza que le estaban dando y se los quité de encima a patadas ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Menuda bronca me dieron los cuidadores… ¡Me pasé toda la tarde limpiando el gallinero por eso! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Era fascinante escucharle contar aquello con esa facilidad. El moreno intentó imaginarse cómo debía de ser la vida en ese orfanato. Y por más vueltas que le daba resultaba casi imposible encontrar un atisbo de algo que pudiera hacerle feliz.

- Pero bueno, la verdad es que me dió igual. Cuando ese crío se engancho a mi cuello llorando y dándome las gracias por ayudarle… Me hizo sentir vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y desde entonces, fuese lo que fuese, siempre iba corriendo detrás de mí a contármelo. Era como tener una familia de repente -por un instante pudo adivinar la desolación en su rostro, pero tornó rápidamente en una leve sonrisa-.

-Debió de ser duro… -devolvió la mirada al fondo de su taza-.

Entendió perfectamente las emociones de Iruka. Él mismo sentía algo así. A pesar de tener una familia, y de tener a Itachi, muchas veces le inundaba el vacío por el hueco que habían dejado sus padres. Un hueco que se había vuelto muy doloroso en ocasiones y que el rubio había conseguido aliviar, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Su sinceridad y la facilidad con la que entraba en la vida de los demás, le abrumaba, a la par que le reconfortaba.

- ¿Y cómo es que no había tenido amigos hasta ahora? -le preguntó intrigado, haciendo girar la taza en sus manos-. Con lo extrovertido que es… -le dió un sorbo más a su té, y dejó la taza sobre la mesilla que tenía delante, apoyándose en el respaldo-.

- Eso es lo que aparenta, Sasuke-kun -respondió al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada más intensa-. Los niños llegan a ser muy crueles… y los jóvenes también. Incluso mucho más que los adultos. Cuando algo se sale fuera de lo que se considera "normal"... -sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos con frustración- …Ha sufrido mucho hasta ahora, precisamente por eso. Aunque no diga nada, es muy sensible a lo que le dicen, o le hacen, los que están a su alrededor. Hace algún tiempo que se esfuerza en no dejarme ver cuándo se deprime, o le inquieta algo -hizo una pausa para suspirar, parecía cansado por un momento-. Por eso empecé a preocuparme hace unas cuantas semanas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía con tanta ansiedad…

Sasuke no pudo evitar que la tensión se le acumulara por todo el cuerpo, al sentir la mirada del castaño clavada sobre él. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde se encaminaban las palabras de Iruka. Intentó disimular cuando trago saliva, y lentamente le miró a los ojos, nervioso por lo que pudiera decirle.

- Pero me alegro... que al final sólo fuera que estaba experimentando por primera vez el amor.

Aquello no se lo esperaba para nada. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas tan embarazosas así, sin más? Se hundió con más fuerza entre los cojines, como si pudieran realmente tragarle para sacarle de allí, mientras notaba el calor subirle por las mejillas.

El mayor comenzó a reír a carcajdas por la reacción del moreno. Le hizo tanta gracia que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y le cogió por los hombros como hacía con su ahijado, frotándole los nudillos en la cabeza.

Sasuke quedó en shock. Al principio se quedó tan atónito que ni defenderse pudo, pero cuando sintió la quemazón en la cabeza, casi pensó que era el rubio quien estaba ahí: le era demasiado familiar esa sensación, por lo que comenzó a forcejear con el adulto para soltarse.

- Bueno… -estiró los brazos al levantarse del sofá, desperezándose, mientras el moreno se pasaba la mano por la zona adolorida-. ¿Quién despierta a la bestia? -le preguntó rascándose la nuca-.

Sasuke ya conocía el genio que se gastaba el muchacho cuando le despertaban de malas maneras. No quería hacerse una idea de la batalla campal que se tenía que montar allí por las mañanas.

- Iré yo… -se ofreció al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá-.

- No te recomiendo que te acerques más allá de la puerta -le aconsejó medio riendo-. Te lanzará cualquier cosa que quede a su alcance.

Una vez le hubo advertido, se dirigió a la cocina para seguir con sus quehaceres. Ése dato no lo conocía del rubio. Iba pensando en alguna manera de despertarlo sin que se levantara escupiendo fuego mientras subía por las escaleras, pero cuando llegó a la habitación y le vió dormir tan plácidamente, le dieron ganas de volver con él ahí. Cerró sigilosamente la puerta y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama acuclillándose hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura que los del rubio. Le fascinaba ver cómo aquel chico siempre tan ruidoso, estaba ahí, totalmente tranquilo, mientras respiraba profundamente.

Se recriminó por dejarse llevar así por sus deseos mientras volvía quedarse en ropa interior y, con cuidado, se metió de nuevo en la cama, y se tumbó también de lado para poder mirarle de frente. Notó cómo frunció levemente el ceño, levantando el labio inferior un tanto, cuando le acarició suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Naruto… despierta… -empezó a susurrar-. Te llama Iruka… -le mintió esperando que así abriera los ojos-.

Como si pudiera escucharle en sueños, resopló por la nariz mientras pronunciaba más el puchero de antes para relajar completamente el gesto después. Sasuke no pudo sino sonreír divertido por las caras que ponía, incluso dormido.

"Eso es lo que aparenta, Sasuke-kun… Aunque no diga nada, es muy sensible a lo que le dicen…".

"Así que tú también tienes tu muro ¿eh?", pensó para sí. Le costaba de creer lo que su padrino le acababa de contar. Ese chico del que le hablaba era una persona totalmente diferente de la él había podido ver.

"Aunque últimamente sí que estaba raro…", reflexionó, acordándose del día que se escondió de todos en la azotea. "Entonces, ¿se había caído su muro en pedazos ése día?... ...Mira que fuí borde… Tal vez con un simple abrazo se le hubiera pasado antes. Aunque tampoco voy a ser blando ahora sólo porque sepa algo más de él. Sino luego se volverá insoportable. ¡Fu!".

La mente del muchacho era todo un torbellino de pensamientos intentando interconectar todo lo que le había contado el castaño con lo que sabía, por su propia experiencia, con el que tenía delante de él. En un intento de liberarse de todo aquel remolino, intentó volver a despertar al rubio. Pero parecía que todo era en balde. Podría pasar un desfile de infantería por encima y no le despertarían. De repente, se le cruzó una idea pervertida por la mente, que le hizo torcer la boca en una suspicaz sonrisa.

- A ver hasta dónde aguantas… -le susurró al oído, pegándose más a él-.

Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, atrayéndole hacia sí, acompañando esas caricias con besos por su hombro. Los dedos iban bajando hasta los costados cuando notó un cambio en la respiración del rubio: se había detenido por un momento y ya no era tan regular como antes. ¿Estaría soñando algo parecido? Le pareció divertido el juego que se le acababa de ocurrir y siguió con las caricias, paseando los dedos hasta la pierna cuán lejos llegaba y volvía a subir. La tentación le llevó a posar la mano sobre su cadera, subiendo los besos hasta su mejilla.

"Tengo que ser idiota por torturarme yo solo…", pensó sintiendo como comenzaba a golpearle el calor en la cara. Había decidido abandonar su propósito cuando se vió atrapado por los brazos y las piernas del rubio: se había enredado a todo su cuerpo, y ahora no se podía despegar de él.

- Nishishishi -se rió entre dientes, aún con los ojos cerrados-. Buenos días…

- Buenos días… -saludó algo confuso-. ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

- Hmmm -se quedó pensativo, acurrucándose mejor en su pecho-. No sé… Ahora… ¿Y tú?

- Hace ya rato -se entretuvo acariciándole el pelo-.

Verdaderamente era embriagador estar así. Por momentos parecía como si el mundo dejase de girar y el tiempo se detuviese, cuando estaba junto a él. No importaba nada más que las sensaciones que percibía al notar la piel del otro a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Tras un largo rato deleitándose el uno con el otro, el moreno decidió que ya era suficiente, no sin antes probar de nuevo esos labios.

- Va… Iruka está abajo esperando -le informó-.

- Mmmmmm -se le escapó un gemido al oprimirle contra él, apretando las manos en sus nalgas-.

- Naruto, para… -se debatió entre el placer y la razón al notar la presión en su entrepierna. Pero esta vez venció la razón-. ¡Dobe!

.

.

.

- Waaaaa- estiró los brazos hacia arriba el rubio acabando de desperezarse, aunque el frío de la calle despejaba a cualquiera.

Japón en noviembre experimentaba una bajada de temperaturas que iría creciendo hasta mediados de Diciembre cuando empezaban las primeras nevadas. El calor de la chaqueta era necesario, así fue como Naruto metió las manos dentro de su chaqueta negra y naranja.

- No esperaba que me invitaras a comer…

- Ya celebraste tu cumpleaños con tu amigos, ahora te toca celebrarlo conmigo…- Comentó como si fuera lo más normal.

- Tú también estabas ahí…- le miró de reojo - Pero no rechazaré tu invitación -sonrió de forma zorruna imaginado el atracón que se daría- ¡AH! ¿Vamos a comer ramen? Conozco un lugar que…-

- No…- Comentó de forma tajante, ganándose una cara de reproche del rubio.- Sabes perfectamente como es el ramen, y tienes botes para aburrir…

- Justamente porque me gusta y se lo que es quiero comerlo en mi cumpleaños…- insistió sin hacer desaparecer el puchero en sus labios-.

Sasuke suspiró clamando por que los dioses le dieran paciencia con aquel dobe, era tan cabezota, aunque debía admitir que se le veía gracioso con la punta de la nariz rosada.

- Pago yo, así que aguantate… -sentenció sin detener sus pasos hacia el centro de la ciudad-.

Finalmente tras varios intentos encontraron un lugar en el que comer y los dos estuvieran de acuerdo que era lo que les apetecía.

- Se ha hecho tarde…- comentó finalmente naruto.

Sasuke le había invitado a comer pero tras eso estuvieron dando una vuelta por la zona céntrica de ocio, mirando tiendas de comics, alguna que otra de ropa y finalmente aterrizaron en una sala recreativa donde pudieron jugar los dos la revancha de lo ocurrido el día anterior en la fiesta del cumpleaños. Al rubio se le pasó el tiempo volando cuando el cielo empezó a teñirse de colores anaranjados, al final habían estado todo el día juntos.

- Aún me queda un trecho para ir a casa -comentó con calma el moreno desviando la mirada hacia el camino que debería tomar. Finalmente se giró hacia él y le miró- Acuerdate que mañana hay clase...se ha pasado el fin de semana volando.

- Hai hai…- Suspiró. No le gustaba que le trataran como alguien descuidado-.

"Pero lo eres, Dobe…" pareció leerle el pensamiento.

- Entonces hasta mañana, nos vemos- Solo alzó un poco la mano como despedida antes de girar sobre sus talones y avanzar hasta su casa caminando solo.

Naruto lo vió alejarse preguntándose si podría acompañarle, pero supuso que ya había pasado más tiempo con él de lo planeado y seguramente el moreno necesitaba descansar de su hiperactividad: Sasuke era todo lo contrario a él. Se había despedido con un simple 'Nos vemos' cuando para Naruto aún sentía el estomago con un ligero hormigueo por lo que estaban compartiendo últimamente.

"Sí será mejor que no nos agobiemos…" pensó para sus adentros a él no le gustaría que alguien estuviera encima de él todo el día, tendría que darle su espacio al moreno.

.

.

.

.

"AHHH Mierda me he dormidoooo" salió corriendo, con las emociones del día se había olvidado de colocar la alarma. Se vió pedaleando como si no hubiera un mañana aunque sentía aún la incomodidad en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Pedaleó con todo el brio que le permitieron sus piernas sumado a aquella molestia. A toda prisa, dejó la bici en el parking.

Llegó a clase al parecer a tiempo sin creerse su suerte; la gente estaba tomando asiento cuando se sorprendió de ver a Kakashi sensei en lugar de Asuma-sensei.

- Mah…- empezó cuando todos tomaron asiento - Por motivos personales Asuma no puede venir, así que la clase la impartiré yo…- Suspiró - De cualquier modo… Hoy quisiera empezar presentandoos a un nuevo compañero….por favor, pasa.

La clase entera empezó a susurrar cuando la puerta se abrió y tras el sonido de los pasos apareció un muchacho moreno con piel extremadamente pálida. Se posicionó al lado de Kakashi que empezó a escribir su nombre.

- Buenos días a todos…- empezó a hablar- Mi nombre es Shimura Sai -Naruto notó enseguida la monotonalidad en la voz del chico-. Encantado de conoceros.- Sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos, lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa afable a Naruto sólo le produjo escalofríos.

-Acaban de terminar las semanas de exámenes, espero que ayudeis a vuestro nuevo compañero a adaptarse al cambio. Puedes sentarte… Bien en la clase anterior…- Kakashi continuó con la lección que le había encargado Asuma.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirar al nuevo sentarse en la mesa de al lado, parecía ser alguien verdaderamente raro; pero el nuevo pareció percatarse de su mirada y le dedicó otra de esas sonrisas escalofriantes. Naruto giró inmediatamente el rostro haciendo como que atendía en clase.

- Entonces ¿te llamas Sai?- preguntó uno de los chicos de la clase acercándose al nuevo en el primer descanso de la mañana.

- Sí, así es…- Contestó sonriendo de forma artificial.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo con el nuevo, pronto se vió arremolinado por la gente que quiso conocerlo, el blondo se giró hacia atrás donde estaba Sasuke.

- Buenos días - le saludo

- Por los pelos llegas tarde…

- 'Nishishishi!- rió entre dientes- soy alguien con suerte…

- y un Dobe…

- Deja de llamarme así ¡caramba!- se cruzó de brazos cuando se acercó Sakura al duo.

- Ne ne…¿sabeis una cosa del nuevo?- no espero a que dijeran nada por la cara de desinterés pudo predecirlo, pero sin duda sería algo para comentar. - Viene de la escuela de Kyushu -murmuró-.

- ¿Eh?...- No entendió nada el rubio.

- ¡Kyushu, Naruto!- replicó- es una de las escuelas más importante de todo Japón- Puso las manos en forma de jarra.

- Ah...hn…- Naruto entrecerró los ojos manteniendo una expresión neutra.

- No sabes de lo que te estoy hablando ¿verdad?- Volvió a suspirar.- Se trata de una de las instituciones de más prestigio del país y está vinculada directamente con la Universidad de Tokyo, la Todai, donde llegan los mejores estudiantes de Japón; solo los que tienen la mejor puntuación en la selectividad Nacional pueden obtener una plaza…

- Oh...entonces si es tan buena la escuela…¿Por qué esta aquí?

- Dice que es por un traslado familiar...pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en una escuela de tanto prestigio...que este aquí en Konoha significa que nuestra escuela también lo es y esta ganado prestigio rápidamente.- Sakura pareció emocionada por ello.

Los dos escucharon como Uchiha se levantaba para abandonar el aula con paso calmado. Ambos se miraron mutuamente.

- Sakura-chan ahora vuelvo….- Ignoro que la pelirosa le llamara y fue en busca de Sasuke

Le vió caminando por los pasillos hasta meterse en uno de los baños más apartados del instituto. cuando abrió la puerta le pilló refrescandose la cara.

- Al fin has dejado de caminar…- Se quejó el rubio acercándose a él. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si…- le miro con calma reflejado en el espejo limpiándose las manos sin mayor preocupación.

- Entonces ¿por qué has venido aquí?

- Esperaba que me siguieras….- Naruto se ruborizó levemente al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba el moreno a través del cristal.- Ven aquí…- ordenó pero no le dió tiempo a Naruto de negarse, atrapó el cinturón atado a la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo contra él para luego atrapar su nuca y besarle con suavidad los labios del blondo.

Naruto se dejó besar y le abrazó. Sasuke pronto deslizo sus manos sobre la espalda de Uzumaki, su beso pasó de ser casto a una batalla de lenguas luchando por dominarse, sentían ambos labios palpitar y Sasuke deslizó sus manos clavando los dedos por encima de la ropa en la espalda del rubio, pudiendo sentir su calor bajo la tela.

"Esto va a ser duro…" se dijo a sí mismo. Su atracción por el rubio aumentaba.

- Teme…- susurró- podrían descubrirnos...eres tu quien no quiere que lo sepa nadie.

- Y sigo pensándolo…- bajó sus manos hasta colarlas en los bolsillos traseros de Naruto

- Entonces por que…- Se sintió abrumado con la naturalidad en que moreno actuaba tocando su cuerpo como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

- Ya bastantes sospecha debimos de levantar antes, pero no debe pasar de ahí. las relaciones entre dos hombres solo esta bien visto en las series y en las películas…

- Eso ya lo se…-

Se sintió rígido cuando una de las manos del moreno empezó deslizarse fuera de su bolsillo para sujetarle una mano y ponerla en su pecho como invitándolo a tocar; mientras devolvió la mano al bolsillo trasero del rubio.

- Entonces no podríamos tener momentos como este…- se acercó para besar su cuello suavemente.

Naruto enredó sus dedos en la desastrosamente sexy cabellera del moreno al sentir el calor de sus labios.

La fantasía terminó cuando sonó el timbre dando por finalizado el descanso, ambos se miraron a los ojos, cuando Sasuke le empujó hasta casi hacerle perder el equilibrio. Cuando le gritó aparecieron por la puerta de entrada un grupo de tres que se quedó paralizado mirandoles escondiendo lo que tenían en la mano. Sasuke los miró y tras acabar con su higiene personal se fué y Naruto detras amenazándole que dejara de tratarle de aquella manera. Para Uchiha Sasuke no se escapó como lo que escondían debía ser hierba e iban a fumarsela en ese momento.

"Al final todos tienen algo que esconder…"

Mientras Yamato-sensei mataba a la clase del aburrimiento Uchiha Sasuke indagaba en su interior sobre lo que había pasado la noche del sábado. Aún era reciente pero a la vez lejano; quería pasar más tiempo con Naruto pero debía hacer acopio a su fuerza de voluntad y centrarse en los estudios. Desvió por un momento la mirada al nuevo-.

El tal Sai venía de una de las escuelas a las que quería apuntarse, que estuviera él aquí podria significar que quedara una plaza libre. Resopló desviando la mirada a lo que tenía justo delante: a Naruto, con la punta del boli acarició la nuca del rubio levantando los pelos rubios de ahí; aquello provocó que le diera un respingo poniéndose rígido y con los ojos encogidos, le miró por encima del hombro con reproche mientras se rascaba esa zona con fuerza para que se evaporara esa extraña sensación. Sasuke sonrió.

"Ya me da igual, no estoy nada interesado…" pensó mirando de nuevo la espalda de Naruto.

La lección era de la invasiones y las guerras de Sekigahara lo que más tarde se convertiría en el Imperio de Ieyasu Tokugawa; pero por una vez prefirió pensar en las piernas de Naruto enroscadas en su cintura. De esa forma iba a pasar el invierno muy rápido.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun…- saludó la pelirosa cuando todos recogían para buscar su comida. mas que nada asaltar la cafetería que se ponía hasta los topes.- ¿Siempre compras tu comida en el comedor?

- No, normalmente siempre traigo mi comida…-

-Ya veo…- Sonrió la pelirosa.- ¿Y tú Naruto?- se inclinó de forma afable la pelirosa para mirar al rubio.

- Tampoco, Iruka-Niichan siempre me hace la comida…-

Ella simplemente sonrió y los dos jóvenes se miraron sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar ese gesto.

- Nos Vemos…- se despidió el moreno como era su costumbre.

Al cruzar la puerta se desvió por uno de los pasillos para recoger su comida, cerró la taquilla y fue a acelerar el paso para encontrar sitio en la cafetería, cuando chocó con el nuevo que lejos de disculparse se limitó a sonreír. Su palidez debía de ser enfermiza a parte de eso no parecía gran cosa bajo la tela del uniforme.

- Oh, tu debes ser Sasuke-kun, un placer conocerte.

-Hn…- fue la única respuesta esperando que el pálido se moviera a un lado.-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para tener esa familiaridad conmigo...

- Uchiha ¿verdad?- ignoró su respuesta grosera, no le afectó en lo más mínimo- Me pregunto si serás de esos Uchiha en que sus padres fueron asesinados- Aquello dejó rigido al moreno que lo miró incrédulo.- ¿No? me alegro...estos días podrían ser duros ya que se acerca el aniversario. Ya nos veremos…- Sin mas rodeó al moreno con su bento envuelto en una tela en la mano y desapareció por el pasillo.

Sasuke necesitó tiempo para recuperarse de aquel momento tan…desagradable. Lentamente se giró para mirar por encima del hombro pero sólo habían otros jóvenes paseando por los pasillos. ¿Cómo sabía algo de la masacre Uchiha? La gente por regla olvida las grandes catástrofes a los 3 meses a lo sumo. Habían pasado casi 9 años de aquello como para que nadie tuviera un recuerdo de ello.

- ¿Sasuke?- era la voz del rubio.- Al fin te encuentro…- se acercó trotando hacia él con su característica sonrisa. - Todos estan esperando... ¿Qué te pasa?- Alzó una ceja y torció el gesto sin saber nada de lo ocurrido. - Da igual, ¡venga vamos!- no se lo pensó dos veces y Uzumaki le agarró de la muñeca para tirar de él hasta la cafetería.

La mente del Uchiha estaba en otro lado mientras comía, recordando las palabras de aquel sujeto que lo turbaron de inmediato.

- ¿Y tu Uchiha?- la voz de Inuzuka le despertó de su recuerdo. - ¿Qué dices?

- Me da lo mismo…- dijo con voz plana y volvió a centrarse en comer.

El resto se lo quedó mirando sin saber porqué. Siempre discutían respecto donde ir tras las clases los fines de semana, algo que no le importaba realmente, dado que su relación con el grupo se centraba en Naruto y Sakura, el resto eran simples conocidos...gente que no iba a atravesar su barrera.

- No estamos discutiendo de eso…- Se mofó alzando una ceja - Espero que no seas así en clase también…-

- No hables mucho tu tampoco…- Sintió el castaño la mirada fulminante del rubio que sorbió con fuerza los fideos que se estaba comiendo-.

- Ya estamos…- Suspiró Shikamaru.

- ¡Vale ya!...¡de verdad que sensible os poneis los dos por una broma de nada!- Ladró en desacuerdo Inuzuka - Estábamos hablando de las chicas….-

En aquel momento Sasuke se dió cuenta que no había ninguna fémina del grupo ahí, lo cual era sospechoso y más tras la pregunta interesada de la pelirosa...Algo no iba bien, algo le estaba poniendo tenso.

- ¿Hay alguna chica que te interese?- concluyó Inuzuka atento a su respuesta.

- No…- Contestó llanamente.

- ¡Pero vamos a ver! Estamos en el instituto, ¿cuándo sino vamos a estar con chicas? Hasta tú, Naruto ¡has dejado de suspirar constantemente!

El castaño siguió con su argumento de lo poco saludables que debían ser su grupo de amigos, ya que tanto Shikamaru como Choji y Shino no encontraban a las chicas algo de lo que preocuparse por el momento.

Sasuke pudo notar que bajo la mesa Naruto tocó su muslo con un dedo para llamarle la atención, al mirar abajo pudo ver la mano del rubio que se abría en una clara invitación que el moreno enseguida aceptó. Bajó la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los del rubio por encima del banco. A Uzumaki sus mejillas se le tiñeron con un adorable pero leve tono carmesí. Ambos miraron y contestaron a sus amigos como siempre, mientras bajo la mesa compartían la calidez del uno al otro, disfrutando de ese pequeño contacto a falta de un momento mejor. El rubio no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Sasuke, cuando éste se separó de él un rato antes de que tocara la campana, y sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando lo vió alejarse hacia los pasillos mientras él permaneció sentado junto a los demás.

- ¿¡Me estás escuchando!? -le gritó Kiba, claramente enfadado por el caso omiso que mostraba Naruto-.

- Lo siento, chicos -se disculpó mientras recogía sus cosas-. ¡Hablamos luego!

Se quedaron todos mirándose unos a otros, mientras salía corriendo del comedor.

**¿Habrá ido donde antes..?**, se iba preguntando mientras caminaba con paso acelerado hacia aquel baño tan alejado.

Al llegar, abrió despacio la puerta, inspeccionando todos los espacios que se le abrían a la vista, rogando que no hubiera nadie más. Y ahí estaba él. Apoyado sobre el mármol de los lavabos. Lanzó un suspiro largo y pesado que hizo que el rubio, que aún estaba junto a la puerta observándole, se preocupara sobremanera.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien…? -preguntó dejando que la puerta se cerrara sola de golpe. Aquello hizo que el moreno diera un respingo y levantó la mirada para buscar a través del cristal a quien le hablaba-. Tienes mala cara…

- No es nada -abrió el grifo, haciendo un cuenco con las manos para llevarse el agua a la cara-. Necesitaba tomar aire… ¿Y tú? -preguntó tras un breve silencio-. ¿No estabas con tus amigos?

Hablaba con la mayor monotonía posible, cosa que hizo a Naruto mosquear y acercarse hasta él. El moreno no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ver a través de él, ni tampoco darle pie a que empezara con sus molestas preguntas.

- Olvídate de ellos… -le murmuró el rubio-.

Por un impulso, le cogió de la mano y le arrastró hasta la puerta del cubil más alejado, abalanzándose sobre su cuello cuando intentó forcejear para no entrar ahí.

- Eres un chantajista… -le susurró al tiempo que le cogía de la pechera y, vencido por todos esos escalofríos placenteros, tiró de él hacia dentro-.

La campana hizo que volvieran a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron frente a frente, con la respiración agitada de ambos, chocando una contra la otra, irradiándose el calor de sendos cuerpos. Era casi como despertar de un trance.

- Eres mi perdición… -le murmuró sentándose sobre la tapa del retrete, colocándose bien los mechones con los dedos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento-.

- Y tu la mía… -suspiro, arreglándose la camisa el rubio-.

Era una suerte que casi nadie caminara por esos pasillos. A partir de ahora tendrían un lugar en el que pasar los ratos lejos de las miradas de los más avispados.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado de que el rubio fuera detrás de él. Gracias a ese dobe, pudo retirar de sus pensamientos aquellos nefastos recuerdos. Pero volvieron a chocarle con fuerza, cuando al entrar en clase su mirada se desvió como por inercia a donde se sentaba aquel estudiante nuevo, y como si pudiera notar su presencia, éste se giró. Apenas se observaron un instante hasta que el Uchiha le retiró la mirada.

**¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? ¿Se burla de mí?... ¿Qué coño es lo que sabe…?**

No paró de hacerse preguntas y de mirarle de reojo de vez en cuando durante toda la clase.

La tarde pasó y tras las actividades extra escolares Naruto volvió invitar al moreno a pasar la tarde en su casa y él no pudo rechazarlo, Iruka estaba fuera trabajando. Si bien era cierto que el pluriempleo debía desgastar al mayor, a los jóvenes les suponía poder estar juntos con mayor libertad.

Naruto permaneció abrazado a la cintura del moreno ya instalados sobre la cama con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su pareja, sintiendo sus latidos y su respiración pausada y rítmica. Sasuke miraba el techo sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ambos estaban en silencio sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de la compañía y el tacto del otro. Sasuke acariciaba el pelo y la nuca del rubio distraídamente y en ocasiones la espalda de éste de forma reconfortante. Era agradable, se pasaban las horas en un simple suspiro en ese estado de bienestar.

- ¿En qué piensas?- comentó el rubio mirando hacia arriba al moreno, en un intento desesperado por no caer dormido-.

- Nada en especial…- mintió-.

- Tengo aún las entradas de Itachi…¿cuando podríamos ir? Caducan a finales de este año…

- Eso discútelo con tus amigos…-

- ¿Eh? ¿y tú?- se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en seiza delante del moreno aún tumbado.

- No me apetece…-

- Estaremos todos juntos, será divertido…- Insistió.

- Lo dudo…-

- ¿Por qué?- frunció levemente el ceño.

- No me gusta estar con demasiada gente…- se sinceró-.

- Cuantos mas seamos, mas formas hay de divertirse, ¿no crees?

Sasuke suspiró profundamente, no le gustaba la gente y no podía evitarlo, para él la mayoría de gente no merecía su tiempo y tampoco quería ser políticamente correcto… Miró al rubio detenidamente con esos labios apretado y los ojos brillando levemente.

Recordaba lo que Iruka le dijo, Naruto a pesar de su forma de ser levantaba su muro particular y pareció que su vida había sido muy dura y solitaria, al parecer aquel había sido el primer año que había hecho amigos…

Con la ayuda de los brazos se inclinó hacia delante para sentarse en el lecho de Naruto manteniendo las piernas estiradas y las manos apoyadas, sus rostros estaban a la misma altura así.

- Esta bien, iré…- Decidió que Naruto disfrutara de su felicidad, no iba a ser él el que amargara la tarde al rubio.

Naruto le mostró una sonrisa amplia, tanto que hasta los ojos le brillaron complacido y él no pudo hacer más que llevar la mano a una de esas marcadas mejillas y dejarle un beso en los labios. Sólo los dioses eran capaces de saber qué experimentaba cuando lo hacía y lo agradable que era.

.

.

.

- Vaya...al fin llegas…- la voz de Obito fue lo primero que escuchó.-

- Estuve en casa de Naruto estudiando…-

- ¿En serio?.- Arqueó la ceja el adulto sin acabarlo de creer- Vaya, ¡entonces sacarás unas notas magníficas!

- Es por Naruto, necesita refuerzo…- Obito asintió con la cabeza cuando Sasuke asaltó la nevera para buscar algo que hacerse de cena.

- Por cierto ¿como te han ido los exámenes?, ¿te han dado ya las notas?

- Sí, saqué un 97 de media.

- Vaya… perdona por preguntarte tan tarde…- Se rascó la nuca avergonzado.- Me alegra ver que estás rindiendo en la escuela Sasuke…- Le sonrió compalcido.

- Hn..- fué el único comentario cuando abrió la lata de atún para hacerse una ensalada.- Itachi...no volvió ayer…- comentó sin apartar la mirada de su ensalada.

- Sí… estara afaenado con su trabajo…- Obito tampoco apartó la vista de los documentos que tenía delante.

Ambos fingían no darle importancia a aquello sin cruzarse las miradas. Sasuke subió a su habitación y abrió los libros, era evidente que en casa de Naruto no hizo ninguna de las tareas, se entretuvo con los labios y el tacto de la piel de Naruto. Suspiró, no tenía ganas de estudiar, solo de dormir.

La mañana siguiente para el moreno fue un caos, no había despertado con la primera alarma, se vistió a prisa y apenas le dió tiempo de lavarse los dientes y la cara cuando salía por la puerta. Dió una intensa carrera para poder llegar a clase con la chaqueta en las manos sin colocarsela encima. Apretó los dientes con indignación: había estado haciendo los deberes hasta tarde y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

- ¡OSU! ¡Sasuke! - Le saludó el rubio desde el pupitre charlando con Sakura a su lado.- ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas?- sonrió de forma zorruna.

"Dobe de las narices…¿De quién es la culpa?"

- Hmph.- Tomó asiento en su pupitre y sacó los libros, tocaba la pesadez de Kakashi y como siempre llegaba tarde…

Mientras aquellos seguían conversando tranquilamente, intentó desviar sus pensamientos hacia la lección que estaba por empezar, repasando los últimos apuntes que tenía y los ejercicios que había hecho la noche anterior. Cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a llenarse la cabeza con todos esos recuerdos que le iban agolpando de nuevo, con fuerza, desde el incidente el nuevo de clase. Le tranquilizó que Itachi volviera a casa, cuando aún estaba estudiando bien entrada la noche. Y aunque le dieron ganas de asaltarle con preguntas sobre dónde había estado tanto tiempo, prefirió dejarlo para otro momento: si había sido por trabajo, seguramente debía estar exhausto.

Era cierto que siempre se tensaba el ambiente en casa cada vez que se acercaba la fecha del aniversario y cada uno lo sobrellevaba como mejor podía, pero le pareció extraño aquel comportamiento en su hermano. Si alguna vez faltaba para dormir en casa, siempre había avisado.

-¿Verdad, Sasuke? -le interrumpió de sus pensamientos el rubio-.

- ¿Eh?... Unn… -contestó sin tan siquiera preguntar de qué hablaban-.

Apoyó la cara sobre la mano, volviendo a intentar sumergirse en la lección. Pero era inútil. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada de su cuaderno de notas y se quedaba mirando a los dos que tenía delante que no paraban de cuchichear y reír en bajo. Ver la sonrisa de Naruto era casi hipnotizante. Hacía que cualquiera que fuese el problema, se disolviera en un instante y desapareciera el mundo entero: irradiaba luz y confort. Era una sensación totalmente abrumadora a la vez que acogedora.

-Buenos días, chicos.

Los tres muchachos dieron un respingo al escuchar aquella voz que apareció de la nada. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que había llegado hasta su lado el chico nuevo.

-Ah… Buenos días… emmm Shimura-kun -respondió la pelirosa tras el silencio incómodo por parte de sus otros compañeros-.

-Podeis llamarme Sai -le corrigió con una sonrisa-.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se quedaron observando como aquél se acomodaba en el pupitre que había libre al lado del rubio. Pero justo cuando éste iba a contestarle llegó el profesor, haciendo así que el silencio dominara el ambiente.

Naruto no pudo evitar echar una última mirada atrás antes de empezar las tres largas horas de aburrimiento con Kakashi. Entre la literatura y la ética, siempre tenía que pelearse consigo mismo para no caer dormido.

Pero se estremeció cuando descubrió un rostro totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba encontrar: el moreno tenía la cara ensombrecida. No supo discernir si aquello era miedo, angustia o si simplemente se encontraba mal. Pero tenía la mirada perdida. Por más que intentaba buscar un significado en sus ojos no encontraba nada más que vacío.

Siguió una línea, intentando buscar en dónde se había perdido su consciencia pero lo único que pudo intuir fue que aquel chico nuevo no le gustaba.

- A ver… Naruto -le llamó Kakashi-sensei-. Tú que parece que lo tienes ya todo aprendido, sal a la pizarra y resuelve el ejercicio.

Obviamente le pilló totalmente desprevenido. Y tampoco había hecho los deberes el día anterior, así que fue hasta la pizarra con su cuaderno, e hizo como que copiaba la solución.

Tuvo lo que se llama "la suerte de los tontos" y el profesor le dejó tranquilo por el resto de la lección.

Pero aquel inesperado triunfo ante el resto de la clase no hizo que se le quitara de la cabeza lo que acababa de ver. Tenía un mal presentimiento que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago como si le hubiesen dado una patada. Apenas un rato antes, mientras reía con Sakura, pudo avistar de reojo cómo le sonreía mientras hacía que estudiaba y en un momento le cambió el semblante por completo al sentarse el otro a su lado.

A cada segundo que pasaba, se impacientaba más por tal de que llegara la hora del descanso para poder hablar con él y que le contara que le ocurría.

- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy -anunció Kakashi-sensei cerrando de golpe el libro-. Mañana a la hora de la tutoría os quiero a todos aquí, que tenemos que hablar sobre cierto tema.

- ¡Siii! -contestaron todos casi al unísono-.

-Nee, Sasuke… -comenzó el rubio mientras el otro recogía sus cosas-.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -le interrumpió Sakura-. Tsunade-sama quiere que vayas a verla, antes de que vayas a almorzar -le informó-.

- ¿Sama...? -el rubio no entendía el por qué ese honorífico para la vieja borde-.

- ¿Tsunade…? -preguntó el moreno-. ¿Quién es?

- La enfermera que te atendió… -suspiró la pelirosa-. Quiere preguntarte algo… Ven, que te enseño dónde está.

- Ya voy…

Resignado, terminó de recoger sus cosas y se dispuso a seguir a la muchacha. Y aunque le habían ignorado completamente, Naruto no se quedó atrás, y enseguida marchó tras ellos. Pero no se esperaba la embestida que le tenía preparada Kiba, que se había escondido al otro lado de la puerta aguardando el momento justo para engancharle.

-¿¡Pero qué hacéis!? -espetó aún sorprendido cuando se encontró atrapado entre los brazos del Inuzuka y la Yamanaka.

- Verás… es que alguien tiene algo que darte… -comenzó la rubia-.

- …Y si no te secuestramos a saber por dónde desapareces -concluyó el otro, divertido con la situación-.

.

.

.

- ¿A que me has traído aquí Sakura?

El moreno había estado siguiendo a su compañera por los pasillos, pero para nada se encaminaban en dirección a la enfermería. Además de que cada vez había menos gente rondando por ahí, en las plantas superiores.

- ¿Has traído algo para comer Sasuke -kun?

- No… -se sorprendió por la pregunta- La verdad es que no…- se sentía avergonzado por ello, al salir disparado de casa no tuvo tiempo a prepararse algo o tan siquiera mirar si Rin le había dejado algo. Miró la cara sonriente de la muchacha y de detrás de su espalda sacó una caja de bento y estiró los brazos con la caja de madera en dirección al moreno ofreciéndola.

- ¿Qué haces?- la miró, tratando de no mostrar su sorpresa-.

- Un bento... para tí, Sasuke-kun…-

- No deberías darme tu comida…-

- No es la mía, lo hice para tí…- Agachó la mirada sonrojada - Últimamente te veo muy apurado Sasuke -Kun…- la alzó lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos negros del Uchiha que aún no aceptaba su bento y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa- Desde el día de los exámenes me pregunté si podría ayudarte y esta es la única manera que yo…..que se me ocurrió hacerlo…-

EL silencio flotó entre ellos y la mirada de Sakura empezó a volverse ansiosa mientras la del moreno permanecía inmutable, Sakura tuvo el reflejo de encoger los brazos y finalmente agachó la mirada. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió otras manos sobre la caja.

- La aceptaré por esta vez…

La mirada de la pelirosa brilló sin medida cuando lo hizo y asintió emocionada. La muchacha dió unos pasos hacia atrás y con paso acelerado se alejó de él desprendiendo emoción por cada poro de su piel. Sin embargo Sasuke la miró alejarse y abrió la caja de bento para encontrarse con algo demasiado sospechoso...habían raciones de su comidas favoritas. Su estómago aplaudió el detalle de la pelirosa, pero su mente fría sabía en qué iba a desembocar aquello. La próxima vez le rechazaría y le haría entender que se rindiera con él, el corazón estaba fuertemente atrapado por el rubio que se sentaba delante de él.

Una vez terminó con Sakura decidió volver al comedor donde todos debían estar reunidos. Se detuvo en seco cuando cayó en la cuenta que iría con el bento de Sakura y podría encontrarse con las preguntas incómodas de demasiada gente. Había decidido rechazar a Sakura completamente, pero encontraba que sería una humillación mayor hacerlo delante de todos sus amigos… Se retiraría y ya le explicaría a Naruto la verdad, era al único que le importaba todo aquello. Sus talones giraron encaminándose hacia pasillos más lejanos donde pudiera tomarse el bento tranquilo; su mente recordaba algunas de los merenderos en el exterior del colegio, con el frío que estaba haciendo la mayoría estarían vacíos y podría encontrar la intimidad que buscaba.

-¿En serio?…¡¿lo dices en serio!?- Sin duda reconocía aquellos berreos emocionados.

Estaba apunto de abandonar el edificio cuando pudo ver en uno de los merenderos del exterior como Naruto estaba con la tal Hinata. Esta parecía haberle extendido un sobre y Naruto miraba el contenido totalmente emocionado.

- ¡Hinata, eres increíble!- la emoción del rubio no encontraba final así como el rubor que afloraba en la mejillas de la azabache. - ¡No sabes la ilusion que me hace!- volvió a mirar el contenido del sobre.- Pero… Yo…-

- ¡Unh uhhn!- la muchacha negó con la cabeza y luego movió las manos sutilmente para indicarle al rubio que se lo quedara.- Yo de verdad que se que te hará mucha ilusión, Naruto-kun y yo…- se encogió juntando ambos dedos índices con timidez - ...es todo lo que quiero…-

- ¡Gracias Hinata-chan!- Realmente estaba emocionado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo normal al ver cómo Naruto abrazaba a aquella muchacha apretándole con fuerza contra él, ella sin embargo se enrojeció hasta el límite humano balbuceando el nombre del rubio, tratando de no caer sujetándose en sus hombros.

Las manos del Uchiha apretaron más la caja del bento hasta que las uñas casi se le pusieron blancas. No podía entender que se removía en su interior. Cuando se separaron Naruto seguía hablando con la chica y ella estaba complacida al verle tan feliz. ¿qué le había entregado que le hiciera sonreír de aquella manera?. Se recordó a el mismo menospreciando a la azabache sin tomarla como un rival. Ahora los dos le daban la espalda, aun sin saber de su presencia, parecían comentar el interior del sobre nuevamente, Naruto temblaba de la emoción.

"Maldita sea…"

Volvió sobre sus pasos al no encontrar una razón para interrumpirlos, y más con el crimen cometido entre sus manos. Decidió volver al comedor donde de buen gusto se comería lo que Sakura le había cocinado.

A medida que su estómago se llenaba se sentía ridículo haciendo todo aquello, Naruto era lo suficiente estúpido como para emocionarse con un pastel hecho con botes de ramen...era un ser realmente ridículo. Reaccionó demasiado tarde cuando Naruto entró en el comedor, solo.

- ¡YOOOO!- saludó animado el rubio tras una gran sonrisa.

- Oi Naruto si que vienes animado hoy, ¿que ha pasado? ¿Se te ha declarado una chica?- Inuzuka despertó su instinto marujil al ver al rubio tan contento, creyendo intuir lo que había ocurrido cuando le dejaron con la Hyuuga-.

- ¡Jejejeje!- rió entre dientes- No, que bah…- Comentó con tranquilidad tomando asiento al lado de Sakura y Shino.

- ¿Entonces? -continuó insistiendo Inuzuka-.

- ¡Dejame Kiba! ahora voy a eso… -se puso en pie llamando la atención de todos. - Ne, ne ¿qué os parece si vamos a un parque de atracciones todos juntos?

- WOOOOO que gran idea Naruto Kun, quieres experimentar la adrenalina de la juventud al extremo!- Lee apretó el puño emocionado.

- Yare , yare…- suspiró resignado Shikamaru.

- Sin duda sería un buen plan…- gruñó Inuzuka - pero es demasiado caro...mi madre no me da mensualidad así que estoy a dos velas, la entradas son carísimas…- Se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el respaldo.

- Je je…¡tengo entradas gratis para todos, así podremos ir todos juntos!- Apretó y alzó el puño con energía.

- ¿¡EH?! ¿Lo dices en serio Naruto?- Ino se exaltó colocando las manos sobre la mesa.

- ¡Claro! -Naruto volvió a asentir-.

- ¡Naruto, tú si que molas!- Ino le aplaudió emocionada.- ¿Y cuando sería?-

- ¡Cuando querais!, Son entradas gratis hasta final de este año.

- Eso es una gran noticia...es muy difícil que todos coincidamos en fecha…- puntualizó Choji.

- ¡Pues empezad a hacer hueco en vuestra agenda! ¡NOS VAMOS AL PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES!

.

.

.

Sasuke lavaba en el baño masculino el bento de Sakura para devolverselo. A pesar que estaba todo sabroso, por alguna razón no lo disfrutó como realmente se había propuesto. Naruto estaba tan emocionado con el tema de las atracciones que no se dió cuenta que no comía de su bento habitual. Suspiró.

- Vaya…¿eso significa que te falta el aire?.- una voz suave vino de su espalda.

- …- Sasuke se limitó a entornar los ojos en forma de advertencia mirándole a través del espejo.

- Soy Sai…- Este sonrió de forma artificial cerrando los ojos sabiendo que Sasuke estaba mirando. Sasuke optó por seguir ignorandole. - Te he estado observando en el comedor…- continuó, de nuevo obtuvo la atención de Sasuke y este volvió a sonreír- También he oído que los suspiros se deben a la frustración y la impotencia. ¿Eres impotente?.

- Piérdete…- Fue todo lo que añadió. Recogió el bento y se dispuso a abandonar el baño.

- ¿O quizás sea miedo?- murmuró cuando Uchiha pasó a su lado.

Este simplemente salió del baño dando un portazo y se alejó por el pasillo hasta llegar al aula donde Sakura y Naruto hablaban animadamente.

- Sakura…- la llamó extendiendole el bento ya limpio dentro de una bolsa..

- Sasuke -kun…- se ruborizó casi imperceptiblemente-. No hacía falta que lo hicieras…- aun así extendió las manos para cogerlo, suponía que no querría un bento rojo con flores de Sakura por todas partes.- Gracias.- sonrió sutilmente.

Sasuke pudo notar la mirada de Naruto sobre ellos dos pero no iba comentarle nada sobre aquello. Tomó asiento y justo entró Yamato-sensei dispuesto a empezar con sus clases: matemáticas e historia.

- ¡Oi Sasuke! - le llamó el rubio.- ¿Va a venir a casa después de hacer Kyoudou*?

- Obito me llamó ayer la atención por llegar tarde a casa… -comentó el moreno con calma mirando a los ojos al rubio el cual mostró su tristeza-.

No iba a bajar la guardia, aun no le habia dicho nada respecto a Hinata y mucho menos iba a decirle él lo que paso con Sakura. Se sentía traicionado de alguna manera que le ocultara algo; no podía quitarse de la cabeza como brillaban sus ojos con ilusión..al no decirselo solo alimentaba sus sospechas, ¿tanta ilusión le hizo que temía que se enfadara con él? ¿creía realmente que temía la amabilidad de la ojiperla?

Tensó el arco tomando aire y miró el objetivo, sentía la tensión en su espalda y en los brazos, la flecha reclamaba salir a buscar a su presa con impaciencia...pero él debía controlarla: respiración, brazos, espalda y vista debía armonizarse para llegar al objetivo… El objetivo. ¿por qué Naruto no se dió cuenta que Sakura le había preparado un bento con todo lo que más le gustaba…?. La flecha salió despedida acertando a duras penas el borde de la diana.

-Uchiha...concentrate, olvida lo demás.- Le instruyó con severidad su maestro.

Aún tenía otra flecha, no iba a fallar aquella vez…

.

.

.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto le llamó mentalmente tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, mirando el techo. Pero Sasuke no acudió a él, ni tan siquiera le llamó o mandó un mensaje. Le había notado extraño y Sakura tampoco parecía interesada en comentarle lo que le había devuelto en mano el otro, y mucho menos podía ser tan descarado de preguntarlo directamente. Quizás fuera un asunto entre ellos, pero le gustaría que contaran con él los dos. De alguna manera sabía que Sasuke estaba distante con él…

"Quería contarle lo del pre-estreno…"

Levantó la mano donde tenía el sobre donde aparecía la entrada y un combo de ramen promocional de 'Road to Ninja'. Hinata se lo había regalado, pero también le comentó cómo podía conseguir otra entrada… Al fin al cabo creía que había aficionado a Sasuke a ese manga. Estaba tan emocionado que al fin fueran a hacer una serie de anime... ¡Él sería de los primeros en ver los 2 primeros capítulos! pero quería estar con Sasuke.

"Quizás realmente no le guste tanto como para venir… E ir solo sería muy aburrido.."

Dejó la entrada en el cajón de su mesita de noche y miró su móvil pensando en mandarle algo al Teme. ¿Por qué siempre se lo callaba todo? Era incapaz de decirle nada, podría ser torpe en muchas cosas, pero quería que contara con él ¿qué debería hacer para hacérselo ver?

**CONTINUARÁ**

-.-.-.-.-

*Kyoudou: que literalmente significa "camino del arco", es el arte japonés de la arquería.

Es un arte marcial japonés tradicional formativo o (gendai budō); no debe confundirse con el Yabusame, que es el tiro con arco a caballo, ni con el Kyūjutsu, que es únicamente la técnica del tiro.

-.-.-.-.-

**REVIEWS**

Usura-tonkachi al habla. Buenas a Todos! Muchisimas gracias a todas por seguirnos! Me alegro mucho que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo anterior y espero que este dentro de vuestras expectativas el que acabáis de leer! Como dije anteriormente como hemos empezado las dos a estudiar (vagas…) no podremos subir con mucha regularidad, vamos con unos cuantos episodios de adelanto pero cada vez tenemos menos así que...por favor no nos abandoneis! ;A;.

Decir que yo en el capítulo anterior, no hice mucho, solo el apartado de la fiesta, así que no se muy bien que comentar...lo lamento tendréis que conformaros con mis respuestas ;A;.

Ambu780

La universidad absorbe demasiado! Muchisimas gracias por tomarte un tiempo en leernos! Te aseguro que no llega a lo más hondo de nuestro corazón que hay alguien que no sigue a pesar de todo! Muchisimas gracias! hay muchas cosas que descubrir! Espero que lo disfruteis! tendreis fic para rato! os lo aseguramos...espero O_O

PS: AWww Muchas gracias! de las locuras del cumpleaños me ocupe yo ;A;

tupapisexy

LOL sigo amando este nick XDD  
>Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el lemon! pero especialmente lo de la gallina que fue mi brillante intervención LOL! Ahora dormiremos mas tranquilas de saber que Elmo no nos atacará.<p>

wmy

;A; Muchisimas gracias por esperara mis historias! estoy algo atascada en ellas espero salir pronto! No dejo deescribir para así no perder la práctica! Muchas gracias! Y muchas gracias por seguir Kizuna! de verdad!;A;

hazukirokudo

LOL Sasuke en el manga para m el el the fukin bos no puedo evitarlo! lo amo con toda mi alma! XDD aqui es mucho más tranquilo, al fin al cabo no tiene la presiones del manga. Me alegra ver que le hayas recuperado el placer de leerle! Solochely hace su magia muy bien verdad? kukuku ...ehem… En la fiesta de cumpleaños no se que me pasó para escribir tanta tontería seguida XDD.

Roo-Uchiha

AWWWWW ;A; Muchisimas gracias por estos comentarios tan dulces! ;A; La verdad que gran parte del peso de esta historia cae en manos de solochely, yo soy incapaz de crear historias adolescentes entretenidas, ella ha sabido ese ámbito tan real y que te lo puedes llegar a creer!...Yo no se hacerlo ;A;. Pero me alegro muchisimo que estes tan enganchada esta historia! me alegra mucho verte por aquí! no te haces a una idea…;A;

Zanzamaru

Gracias por tu comment! Agradécele todo a solochely, ya sabes de lo que te hablo kukuku ^^

ZorroAzul

Muchísimas gracias Por este genial comentario! creo que hablo en nombre de solochely también cuando digo que nos hace mucha ilusión haber conseguido que no te despegaras del movil para seguir leyendo el fan fic! Es mucho! realmente creo que es la mejor crítica que podemos tener y lo que nos va a hacer seguir con este fic!

Estamos intentando que esta historias se aun poco, aunque sea un poco más realista desde el punto de vista que los amoríos no son fáciles de llevar...y más si son del mismo sexo. Sasuke suelo llevarlo yo y las tonteras de Sasuke son consa mías, si te gusta Naruto el mérito es de mi compañera LOL! yo no se llevarle correctamente ;A;

Muchisimas gracias por tus increíbles comentarios! 3


	25. Por amor

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XXV**

Al día siguiente se levantó a la par que Iruka. Al adulto comenzaba a extrañarle que consiguiera despertarse tan temprano últimamente, aunque no le desagradaba la idea: por lo menos se evitaba la batalla campal de costumbre.

- Sasuke está raro… -musitó aún adormilado mientras desayunaba-.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? -le preguntó el mayor, dejando por un momento que corriera el agua del grifo para mirarle-.

- ¿Eh? -al rubio casi se le cae la comida de la boca por dejarla entre abierta-. ¿Por qué pienso qué?

- Que Sasuke está raro… -le repitió sus palabras, retomando su tarea de fregar los platos-.

- Nii-chan… ¿eres un medium o algo así? -un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al pensar que tal vez su padrino pudiera leerle realmente la mente-.

- Taku… ¿Estabas pensando en voz alta o qué?

El rubio estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos sobre el día anterior que no se había percatado de que había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y?

- Pues… No sé… Cuando ayer les dije a todos sobre lo del parque de atracciones no dijo nada… -le comentó apesadumbrado-.

- Bueno, si no tengo mal entendido… El va con tus amigos por ti, ¿no? -el rubio levantó la mirada de su plato y observó a Iruka con detenimiento-. No le conozco mucho… Pero parece ser un chico de pocas palabras… Y si no le caen bien tus amigos, realmente no tendrá nada que decir.

- Ahora que lo dices…

Una bombilla pareció encenderse dentro de su cabeza. Ahora que le daba dos pensamientos, cuando Sasuke se refería al grupo, siempre decía "tus amigos". ¿Tan mal le caían? ¿Tan mal lo pasaba estando cerca de ellos? ¿...Por él?

- Pero no puede ser sólo eso… -reflexionó más para sí que para el adulto-. Otras veces parece que se lo pase incluso bien estando con nosotros…

- Jmmm… Supongo que debe ser difícil estar de mal humor las veinticuatro horas del día -le respondió casi riendo-.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué no me cuenta las cosas?

- ¿Cómo qué? -preguntó despreocupado mientras terminaba de colocar algunos ingredientes en el bento de Naruto-.

- Pues como que ayer le dio algo a Sakura después del patio, y no me contó qué era -el labio inferior comenzaba a sobresalirle por la mueca del berrinche que se estaba cogiendo-.

- Jmmmm…. -cerró los ojos un momento mientras pensaba qué respuesta darle para que no se sintiera frustrado-. ¿Y tú le has contado sobre el regalo que te hizo tu compañera ayer? -inquirió recordando la entrada que le enseñó la noche anterior-.

- No pude…

- Tal vez él tampoco pudo -le sonrió mientras le extendía su bento, envuelto en una tela llena de espirales-.

Aunque no le convenció del todo aquella respuesta, se sintió algo más aliviado. Debería darle el beneficio de la duda. Quizá, como le dijo Iruka, no había encontrado el momento para contárselo.

**Aunque podría haberme mandado algún mensaje al móvil…**.

Frunció el entrecejo, haciendo nuevamente un puchero, mientras pedaleaba de camino a clase. Aquel aire fresco era incluso agradable, siempre y cuando se fuera abrigado claro.

A prisa dejó su bici aparcada, y entró en el edificio. Estaba emocionado de poder volver a llegar tan pronto. Con suerte él ya estaría en clase y si no, no tardaría en llegar. Marchaba a paso ligero por los pasillos, sin correr para que no le llamaran la atención. La emoción le recorría de arriba a abajo, imaginándose de nuevo junto al moreno, antes de que llegara nadie. Tal vez estando a solas quisiera contestar a sus preguntas; estando con el grupo era seguro su fracaso; y entre clases mucho más.

Pero se quedó paralizado cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró a aquellos dos muchachos cogiéndose de las pecheras: el rostro de Sasuke era totalmente irreconocible para él. Nunca le había visto esa expresión de ira, casi pareciera que fuera realmente a matarle. Y el otro era aún más turbante: a pesar de la situación, tenía un gesto totalmente inexpresivo.

- ¿Qué pasa…? -consiguió gesticular al fin, dando unos pasos hacia ellos-.

- ¡Nada!

El Uchiha soltó de un latigazo a su compañero, lanzándole contra la mesa que tenía detrás, y salió del aula a toda prisa. A Naruto no le pasó desapercibido lo acuoso de sus ojos cuando pasó junto a él, a pesar que no le dirigió la mirada.

Por un instante se quedó observando a su nuevo compañero, que ya se acomodaba la camisa y se sentaba de forma correcta en su pupitre, y salió corriendo en la búsqueda del otro. Se había quedado tan estupefacto por la escena, que el cuerpo no le respondía con la rapidez que él quisiera.

-¡Sasuke!- corrió tras él tratando de alcanzarle, aceleró el paso para llegar a su lado pero este viró de sopetón haciendo que se chocara con él. -Ouch…- se quejó pero no diría nada al respecto tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. - ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?-.

- Nada importante…- usó una voz neutra manteniendo su rostro mirando hacia otro lado, mientras su expresión volvía a ser una máscara inexpresiva.

- ¡No me tomes por estúpido!- no pudo evitar rugir; de nuevo Sasuke le apartaba al no contarle que le preocupaba-.

- Se ha burlado de mis calificaciones…¿contento? -bufó y volvió a emprender sus pasos esta vez hasta los aseos masculinos-.

Naruto se quedó pensativo ¿cómo iba a burlarse de sus calificaciones si era el que mejor nota había sacado?. Siguió al moreno hasta los baños donde le vió refrescarse la cara y apretar las manos con fuerza en el lava manos.

- ¿Estás seguro que ha sido eso?- preguntó el rubio acercándose más a él. Recibió una mirada que le hizo detener sus pasos por un momento-.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- inquirió esperando una respuesta-.

- Pues porque TÚ has sacado la mejor clasificación de la escuela. ¡Por eso!- Volvió a acercarse agarrando al moreno de los hombros y lo zarandeó para que reaccionara, pero este sólo apartó la mirada evadiendo la suya. Mentía, le estaba mintiendo- ¡Sasuke!

- Yo…- empezó a hablar - Yo no quería estar aquí….Yo quería estar en la Kyushu, de donde viene ese desgraciado… Se ha burlado de mis clasificaciones alegando que ha sido una suerte que me haya quedado aquí o hubiera sido el hazme reír de la clase… - relajó levemente los hombros-.

"- Oh es cierto… Uchiha Itachi es tu hermano, ¿verdad? Debe ser duro vivir a la sombra de un genio siendo alguien tan ordinario...". Juraba que le arrancaría esa sonrisa falsa algún día al nuevo. No fue lo único que le dijo pero…

- ¡¿Entiendes, por casualidad, la humillación que he sentido?! -fue ahora el moreno que sujetó la pechera del rubio y le zarandeó fijando sus ojos en los del rubio; su respiración se volvió pesada y empezó a jadear.

Naruto nunca había visto esa mirada en Sasuke, era difícil de explicar, pero había una gran cantidad de frustración. Parecía de alguna manera derrotado. Apartando los sentimientos del Uchiha, Naruto se sentía dolido de alguna manera: ¿realmente le daba tanta importancia una calificación?

"- Bueno, si no tengo mal entendido… El va con tus amigos por ti, ¿no?. No le conozco mucho… Pero parece ser un chico de pocas palabras… Y si no le caen bien tus amigos, realmente no tendrá nada que decir." Naruto recordó las palabras de Iruka de aquella mañana.

Sasuke… Sasuke realmente ¿no se llevaba bien con sus amigos porque los consideraba inferiores a él? Recordaba su expresión al entrar en el curso, no quería saber nada de nadie, parecía… ¿aburrido?

"Sasuke…¿que soy para tí, entonces? ¿Tanto importa tener buenas notas? ¿Acaso me ves a mi también de ese modo...?"

Sin saberlo las acciones y amenazas del moreno empezaron a tomar una dirección completamente diferente y aquello ensombreció la felicidad con la que había amanecido sabiendo que volvería a ver al moreno.

- No, no puedo entenderlo…- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, al fin al cabo él siempre había sacado malas notas y si aprobó fue por la amenaza del moreno…- Pero lo que sí puedo entender es que para mí eres importante…

La mirada del moreno cambió para mirarle con un ligero brillo que cruzó aquella nube de ira que cubría su rostro. El blondo le escuchó musitar su nombre cuando él mismo se deshizo del agarre y se encaminó hasta la puerta de los aseos dispuesto a volver al aula. Sasuke no se movió ni le detuvo y así abandonó la estancia.

-Naruto…- Volvió a murmurar sintiéndose terriblemente abandonado en aquel lugar, podía escuchar como los pasillos empezaban a estar más ajetreados a medida que la hora de inicio de las clases se acercaba-. No es sólo eso… -volvió a musitar-.

"- Parece que estás muy relajado Uchiha...Así nunca conseguirás la influencia que necesitas para encontrar al asesino de tus padres… -Sai sonrió de nuevo-. Bueno supongo que entonces esperarás que lo haga tu hermano mayor por tí…" Fue entonces cuando estalló y quiso matar a aquel desgraciado.

Una parte de él quería gritar y soltar toda aquella presión que se acumulaba en su pecho. Quería contarle tantas cosas a Naruto, pero… No estaba preparado a que le diera esquinazo cuando comprobase qué tipo de persona era realmente. Naruto parecía decepcionado con él. No sabía que loca historia podía haberse montado en su cabeza...

El timbre anunció el inicio de las clases cortando los pensamientos del Uchiha, era hora de volver a encarar la realidad y a dos personas en específico: Naruto y Sai.

Cuando el rubio regresó al aula, ya habían llegado algunos compañeros más, por lo que no pudo interrogar a aquel sujeto.

**Es difícil hacer reaccionar así a Sasuke… ¿Qué le habrá dicho el palurdo este…?**, se preguntaba mientras sacaba su material escolar.

Le escudriñaba con la mirada de arriba a abajo, y le costaba de entender qué era lo que tenía aquel muchacho que tan poco le gustaba. No era más que un chaval normal y corriente, como él, pero hacía que le dieran escalofríos. Y le turbó aún más que se girase a sonreírle con aquella mueca tan falsa cuando se dió cuenta del examen visual que le estaba haciendo el rubio.

Sasuke apareció justo antes de que llegara Mei-sensei, como si se hubiera quedado en la puerta esperando la llegada de la profesora para entrar. La mañana parecía pasar más lento de lo habitual y a penas se percató de cuando terminaba una asignatura para comenzar la siguiente. Aunque intentaba prestar atención, pronto se encontraba divagando por su mente.

**Si tan sólo me dijera las cosas…**, pensó frustrado mientras echaba una ojeada por la ventana.

Se quedó observando durante un rato las nubes negras que empezaban a asomar por el horizonte, casi como acompañando a la tensión que se había generado esa mañana.

- ¡Uzumaki-kun! -le exclamó desde la pizarra la profesora-. ¿Cual es la nomenclatura de esta fórmula? -le señaló una fórmula química que acababa de escribir en la pizarra-.

- Pues… -se quedó dubitativo durante un momento mientras se ponía en pie, analizando aquel revoltijo de letras-. Dos metil… -había hecho un ejercicio así la noche anterior, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua-. Dos metil... ¿pentano?

- ¡Oh! ¡Muy bien! -le felicitó Anko-sensei-. ¿Y ésta?

- Hmmm… - "¿Me está poniendo a prueba...? ¿¡Por qué sólo me pregunta a mí!?"-. Tres… Hmmm…

- Metilhexano -susurró el moreno a su espalda-.

- ¡Tres metilhexano! -respondió en seguida Naruto, reconfortado por la ayuda-.

- Vaya, vaya. Veo que estás estudiando -le sonrió la profesora-. Puedes sentarte.

Aquella continuó la clase, y de vez en cuando se paraba a preguntar al resto de alumnos sobre alguna fórmula más o menos sencilla, para analizar el interés que le ponían a su asignatura.

El rubio estaba impaciente de que llegara ya el descanso, para poder hablar con su salvador. Si no hubiera respondido bien a las preguntas de Anko-sensei, a saber que castigo le hubiera puesto. Y en cuanto sonó la campana, se giró para encararle y darle las gracias. Pero no pudo articular palabra cuando vió que ya había recogido sus cosas y estaba levantándose para marcharse.

- ¡Sasuke, espérame! -de inmediato comenzó a meter los bolis en el estuche, y a guardarlo todo a presión en su mochila, pero no le dio tiempo de terminar antes de que desapareciera por la puerta-.

- ¿Qué le pasa? -le preguntó la pelirosa cuando se acercó-.

- ¡No lo sé! -contestó ofuscado-. Lo siento, Sakura-chan. ¡Ahora voy con vosotros!

Apresurado salió hasta el pasillo, donde ya le esperaban los demás. Aunque les ignoró un momento, mirando a ambos lados del pasillos, buscando con la mirada entre la multitud que se había formado con todos los alumnos saliendo de las clases.

- ¿Habéis visto salir a Sasuke? -le preguntó a Nara con apuro-.

- Se fue hacia allí -le señaló algo malhumorado Kiba-.

Sin decir nada más, caminó a paso ligero hacia donde le señaló el Inuzuka. Entró en algunos baños que le pillaban de camino hacia la planta baja, pero no le encontró allí. Tampoco estaba en los baños aquellos donde se refugió días atrás. Ni en la azotea. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Buscase donde buscase no le encontraba por ningún lado.

"El teléfono que ha marcado se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura en estos momentos…".

La voz de la operadora le frustró aún más si cabe. Pero se dio por vencido.

"Ya hablaré con él en la hora de comer…", se dijo para sí, abatido, y se encaminó a la cafetería para juntarse con el resto.

- Sasuke, Sasuke… ¿Es que no sabe otra palabra? -le comentó a Shikamaru algo cabreado-. Nosotros también somos sus amigos… ¡Joder!

- Tal vez que le ocurra algo… -quiso excusarle la pelirosa-. Últimamente yo también le noto raro…

- ¡Desde un principio ha sido raro! -puntualizó el Inuzuka-.

- ¿El qué es raro?

Todos dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz del rubio tras ellos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

- ¡E-el chico ese nuevo de tu clase! -saltó en seguida Ino, intuyendo una discusión si se enteraba de la conversación entera-.

- Ese cabrón… -se le oscureció la mirada recordando la escena que había presenciado nada más llegar en la mañana-. Ya hablaré con él, ya… -añadió dejándose caer sobre la silla-.

- ¿Ha… Ha pasado algo, Naruto? -quiso saber en seguida Sakura-.

- Nada en especial -mintió, intentando relajar el gesto. No tenía ganas de dar ningún detalle sobre lo que había visto-. En fin… Oíd, anoche estuve recontando las entradas… -comenzó a explicar mientras captaba la atención de todos, que se habían quedado en silencio a su llegada- …y me faltan dos... -concluyó apoyando el mentón sobre la mesa-.

- Bueno… Podemos hacer un bote entre todos -le restó importancia la rubia-. Pagar dos entradas entre todos es mucho más barato que pagar cada uno la suya ¿no? -miró a los demás buscando la aprobación del resto-.

.

.

.

- Ne… -se giró en cuanto notó movimiento detrás suyo-. Gracias por lo de antes…

Igual que en la primera hora, el moreno apareció poco antes que la profesora. Así que no tenía más oportunidad que aquella antes de ir comer. Había estado pensando en un montón de preguntas que hacerle en cuanto le viera… Pero teniendo en cuenta lo reservado que era, y que el nuevo (origen de aquel estado de mal humor del Uchiha) se sentaba a su lado, optó por aplazar el interregotario hasta que pudieran estar a solas.

- Unn…

No sabía dónde se había metido durante todo el descanso, pero de alguna manera parecía más relajado. Ambos se quedaron observándose durante un instante, hasta que al final el rubio esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de sentarse apropiadamente.

"Ninguna relación es perfecta y todos terminamos teniendo un desacuerdo tarde o temprano… ...Elige bien las batallas que deseas pelear…", recordó de repente las palabras que leyó hacía un tiempo. Tras la segunda hora de tortura con Anko-sensei, después del descanso, se habían reunido en el gimnasio para la clase de educación física.

Aquellas nubes negras que había visto por la mañana habían empezado a descargar con fuerza, por lo que hacer ejercicio en el exterior era una tarea imposible.

**Las batallas que quiero pelear…**, iba pensando mientras corría. En un acto reflejo se giró a mirar al moreno, repitiéndose aquellas palabras una y otra vez.

**Si va a ser para que podamos entendernos algo mejor… tal vez merezca la pena discutir…**, reflexionó.

**Pero no quiero que se enfade conmigo… jooo…**

Pasó un buen rato atormentándose con aquello, pero el ímpetu de Gai-sensei le distrajo bastante.

- ¡Con más energía Naruto! -le animó tras saltar el potro-. ¡Sé que puedes saltar más lejos aún! ¡Repítelo!

- Ahh… -suspiró cuando al fin pudo sentarse en el banquillo del vestuario-. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a este…?

Estaba agotado de repetir los mismos ejercicios una y otra vez, mientras el resto de la clase había pasado a otras cosas. Pareciera que ése día todos los profesores le estuvieran poniendo a prueba.

- Nee, Sasuke… -le llamó con el tono más suave que supo-. ¿Podemos hablar…?

- ¿Sobre qué? -le contestó sin girarse, mientras se quitaba la camiseta-.

- Sobre qué, dice… -se levantó para acercarse a su taquilla y cambiarse también de ropa, mirando de reojo que no hubiera nadie cerca-. Quiero saber… -cogió aire, algo dubitativo de lo iba a decir. La respuesta de Sasuke iba a dolerle seguramente y no estaba del todo seguro de querer escucharla. Pero debía hablar. Si no, no habría forma de saber lo que había dentro de aquella cabeza tan orgullosa-. Quiero saber qué piensas de mí… -le miró con intensidad, tanta que hizo paralizar al moreno- … y quiero que seas sincero, Sasuke…

Ambos se terminaron de cambiar en completo silencio, esperando que el otro dijera algo. La sala cada vez se vaciaba más con el resto de sus compañeros marchándose a comer, hasta que al final quedaron solos. Naruto esperó pacientemente sentado en el banquillo a que Sasuke terminase de guardar sus cosas en la taquilla. Él era más desordenado, por lo que acabó en seguida. Observaba cada movimiento del moreno, ninguno en balde. No hacía ningún gesto innecesario: reemplazó el pantalón sudado que acababa de meter en su bolsa de deporte por otro limpio que dejó colgado con una percha; acto seguido hizo lo mismo con la camiseta.

- Mejor hablamos en otro momento -le dijo al fin, tras una larga espera-.

El rubio no pudo si no afligirse con aquella respuesta. Le suplicó con los ojos que no le dejara de lado, y sin darse cuenta se le dibujó un puchero en la cara.

- Ahh… -suspiró al tiempo que se masajeaba el cuello. Era complicado negarle algo con esa cara de cordero degollado. Sin duda era un chantajista emocional-. Hoy no estoy de humor -le aclaró dando unos pasos hacia él-.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el blondo le agarrase de la muñeca y tirase de él. Se sorprendió al encontrarse atrapado entre los brazos de aquél, que le apretaba con fuerza para evitar que se marchara.

- Entonces quédate un rato conmigo... -murmuró con la cabeza hundida en su pecho- … aunque no digas nada…

Sasuke luchó contra sus emociones obligando a sus brazos a mantenerse en el sitio y no reaccionar a las atenciones del rubio. Aunque era reconfortante no podía evitar mantener su mente en otro lugar.

"- Nii-san… Padre... Madre…"

Recordaba la escena que habían visto sus ojos con demasiada claridad, cuando no era más que un chiquillo; el olor de la sangre y el vacío que sintió en su estomago. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero su hermano no le abrazó de vuelta cuando acudió a su encuentro.

Quería estar solo, solo con sus recuerdos y su dolor... sin duda no estaba de humor…

- Naruto…- Le llamó suavemente, pero este no levantó su rostro de su pecho.- Ahora no…- El silencio no hizo que Naruto deshiciera su agarre.

- Así esta bien. No voy a preguntar nada más. Sólo… Sólo déjame estar contigo...

Sasuke cerró los ojos sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria y permaneció en silencio sin moverse. Naruto poco a poco fue aflojando su abrazo por el cansancio, o tal vez al ver que Uchiha no parecía tener intenciones de escapar. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada encontrando unas facciones que empezaba a conocer demasiado bien: su expresión neutral como si nada le afectara era ya, para el rubio, una clara muestra que demasiado estaba pasando por esa cabeza inexpugnable que tenía el moreno. Le prometió que no le diría nada, simplemente quería estar con él, subió y bajó las manos por la espalda del moreno para reconfortarle con caricias suaves, y aunque consiguió con ese gesto que sus miradas se cruzaran, sólo encontraba el vacío en sus ojos negros.

"No va a hablar…" supo enseguida. "¿Que es lo que escondes Sasuke?" Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de nuevo esta vez sintiendo la respiración y el pulso del moreno con claridad. Cerró los ojos.

Sasuke era alguien cálido aunque solo expresara frialdad en sus palabras la mayoría del tiempo, él estaba conociendo una faceta que nadie más conocía, con eso debería sentirse satisfecho...Por un momento se preguntó si se había precipitado en preguntarle que opinaba de él…-

"- Eres ruidoso, bocazas y despistado, detesto tu faceta depresiva y que me arrastres a hacer cosa que no quiero, tus amigos son una molestia constante...eso sin contar el caos que creas a tu paso, sólo hay que mirar tu taquilla, usuratonkachi…"

"Vaya… Esto va a ser duro…", pensó el rubio ante la posible respuesta del moreno, aunque eran facetas suyas daba por supuesto que el moreno las aceptaba pero… Aunque realmente supiera con tanta claridad qué podía molestarle al moreno, no quitaba el hecho de que escucharlo de la persona dolía, tanto o más como si no lo esperases; si no lo sospechas, no sientes la esperanza que todo sean fantasmas en tu cabeza.

Se sorprendió cuando las manos de Sasuke finalmente acariciaron sus brazos sutilmente y pudo sentir como el moreno agachaba la cabeza para aspirar el olor de su pelo, hundiendo la nariz en sus hebras rubias. Por una extraña razón sintió el rubor ascender hasta sus mejillas.

"Ahora...no estoy solo…" se repitió el moreno en su interior, las caricias del rubio le hicieron relajarse, era agradable simplemente disfrutar de la presencia del otro...ese estúpido dobe, estaba de verdad preocupado por él, lo podía sentir a través de sus caricias. Nadie se había preocupado por sus momentos grises, hasta Itachi le dejaba espacio. Por una vez sintió realmente comprendido aunque no le dijera una sola palabra.

Con cuidado sujetó los hombros del rubio apartandole de su pecho para encontrar sus labios que le recibieron sin queja. Degustó esos labios hasta que finalmente por acuerdo propio se separaron cuando tuvieron bastante de esa embriagadora sensación.

- Dobe…-

- Baka…-

Solo se sonrieron cuando la campana les sorprendió a ambos coincidiendo en el pensamiento de que no se habían percatado que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo: no sólo no habían comido nada, ni tan siquiera habían logrado abandonar el vestuario.

-¿Dónde os habéis metido?- refunfuñó la pelirosa malhumorada, no aparecieron a la hora de comer por ningún lado.

- Perdón Sakura-chan…- se rascó la nuca nervioso Uzumaki, Sasuke se limitó a tomar asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

La clase de ética fue de lo más curiosa en aquella ocasión Kakashi parecía muy concentrado en contradecirse a cada frase que decía… si quería volverlos locos, lo estaba consiguiendo. Por suerte para muchos el timbre sonó dando final a la agonía contradictoria del sensei.

- ¿Ya?...Vaya, como vuela el tiempo cuando se da algo interesante…

"Eso piensalo por ti…" Fue el pensamiento generalizado de toda el aula.

- Ehum… Bueno chicos como supongo que sabréis después de Navidades haremos unas competiciones deportivas contra otras escuelas, espero que os apunteis y defendais el prestigio de la nuestra… En todo caso Gai os dará mas detalles sobre ello, tendréis que rellenar un formulario acorde a las pruebas que querais participar…- Hizo una pausa dejando que la gente cuchicheara un poco al respecto. Cuando considero que era suficiente dió unas cuantas palmadas haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio.

- Mah, también es cierto que todo esto requiere de un papeleo… así que como he podido ver que en dos meses no han salido delegados de clase, creo que va siendo hora que salgan...Lo haremos primero por lo democrático….¿Quién se presenta?- El silencio fue tan sepulcral que el aula parecía haber bajado de temperatura. Hatake que se limitó a suspirar- Bien que cada uno escriba su nombre en un papelito y doblado en cuatro partes...Muy bien, ahora pasadlos hacia delante…-

Sakura miró de reojo a los muchachos que parecían cuchichear. Desvió la mirada atrás y pudo percibir la mirada del moreno intensamente dirigida a Naruto que parecía revolverse inquieto. Sin duda el nuevo era bastante extraño… sin saber cómo se percató que le estaba mirando y tras una suave sonrisa falsa devolvió la mirada hacia Hatake.

"¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí?...¿Acaso les está leyendo los labios?" mordisqueo algo nerviosa la tapa de su bolígrafo.

- Bien es vuestra última oportunidad para ofreceros voluntarios...una vez saque el papel será obligatorio...quien sea que salga de aquí…- El silencio lo invadió todo.- Ok...ahi voy…- paseó los papelillos y eligió uno de los papeles desastrosamente doblado- Oh..que inesperado… Enhorabuena Uzumaki Naruto…- sonrió el sensei cerrando los ojos antes de dirigirse a la pizarra para apuntar su nombre.

- ¿¡EHHH?!¡No puedes hablar en serio Kakashi-sensei!- No pudo evitar levantarse de un salto de su asiento sintiendo el sudor recorrerle toda la espalda- Soy el que peor notas saca y...y…- Iba a darle un soponcio.

"Si soy delegado entonces…" Miró de reojo a Sasuke que lo miraba con una ceja alzada por el show que estaba montando "¡Vere menos a Sasuke! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGG" Los dioses parecían pasárselo en grande a su costa.

- Entonces da tu mejor empeño, Naruto…- Kakashi volvió a sonreír cerrando los ojos provocando la risa generalizada de la clase. - ¿Algún voluntario a sub-delegado?- preguntó a la clase.

Naruto se volteó hacia Sasuke y le vió mirando por la ventana distraídamente, como si lo que ocurriera en el exterior fuera lo verdaderamente importante, y no lo que pasaba en el interior en el aula, como que su novio le suplicara mudamente por ayuda..

"¡Hijo de…!" No ocultó su mal humor. Era su condenado novio y le dejaba tirado cuando lo necesitaba.

- Yo lo haré…- se alzó una mano entre los alumnos.

- Oh, Sai… ¿estás seguro?- intervino el profesor

- Sí, parece divertido, espero apoyar a Naruto-kun en lo que sea…- Sonrió a Kakashi de forma mecánica como solía hacer siempre.

Naruto sintió un ramalazo de rechazo a que su compañero fuera aquel energúmeno. Aquel indeseable no dejaba de provocar a Sasuke y desde su llegada no hacía más que alterarle a los dos, iba a dejarle las cosas bien claras a ese indeseable ahora mismo.

- ¡Me niego!- rugió con fuerza la voz del Uchiha en la clase creando un sin fin de murmullos y la cara de sorpresa del rubio y del profesor.

- Sasuke, que inesperado también… ¿Hay algún motivo por el que creas que Sai no esta preparado?- hablo con total tranquilidad una vez se le pasó el sobresalto.

Sasuke se descubrió de pie con las manos sobre el pupitre en un gesto de total indignación. Su cuerpo había reaccionado sólo. No iba permitir que Naruto se quedara con aquel tipo… Era peligroso, de alguna manera lo sabía. También pudo darse cuenta que había caído en su trampa, siempre estaba provocando constantemente y caía en cada una en las provocaciones.

"Maldición…" hizo rechinar los dientes.

Con aquella acción habia dejado expuesto lo mucho que temía la acciones de aquel tipo sobre Naruto y cuánto le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar. La sonrisa que le devolvió era una clara muestra de ello. Se maldijo por no haber podido verlo venir.

- Sensei…- la voz de Sakura le evadió de sus pensamientos - Yo también quiero ser sub-delegada…- Los murmullos fueron en aumento.

- Sakura ¿tú también?- sin duda estaba sorprendido.

"Te entiendo Sasuke-kun...Se que ese chico te está presionando, cubriré tus espaldas, deja a Naruto en mis manos…" Los jades de Sakura brillaron con determinación dejando sin habla a sus dos amigos. "No permitiré que les hagas daño…" desvió desafiante la mirada al pálido.

Hatake Kakashi se limitó a suspirar, esperaba que el tema de los delegados se resolviera rápido pero siempre era un problema, aunque era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a tal competición..era evidente que no peleaban el puesto sino por sus lazos de los unos con los otros. Los jóvenes eran demasiado complicados.

- Está bien, como veo que hay tanto arrojo...os propondré a los cuatro- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa ignorando el bullicio de quejas que se formó detrás suya por los integrantes mientras él seguía en su labor de apuntar los nombres en la pizarra.- No os preocupeis, tendreis tareas de sobra…- sonrió de nuevo-. En fin… Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente… Si no tenéis nada más que decir… -se apoyó con las manos en la mesa, mientras recorría la clase entera con la mirada buscando a alguien que quisiera hablar- … estaré en el aula de profesores si necesitais algo.

Una vez dicho esto, cogió su maletín, que había ordenado ya, y se marchó a paso calmado mientras el murmullo comenzaba a hacerse más creciente.

- Espero que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea, "delegado-kun" -le sonrió mientras le extendía la mano-.

Aquello ya era una amenza. Sasuke notó como si una corriente eléctrica le erizara todo los vellos de la espalda hasta la nuca. Ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso: no permitiría que se acercara a Naruto de ninguna manera.

- ¿¡Tú eres idiota o te lo haces!? -le rugió el rubio apartando con el brazo de un latigazo la mano de su compañero-.

En un arrebato de ira, cogió al muchacho de la pechera y lo empujó hasta empotrarle contra la pared de la parte trasera de la clase. Aún no entendía qué era lo que ocurría entre aquel enérgumeno y Sasuke y, aunque fuera corto de entendederas, también comprendió que aquello era una provocación hacia el Uchiha.

- ¡Dile una palabra más a Sasuke y te reviento, gilipollas!

- ¡Basta! -le inquirió el moreno cogiéndole de la muñeca; estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que se podía arrepentir-. ¡No se merece que le prestes tanta atención, dobe!

- ¡Déjale! -la pelirosa apareció también por el otro lado, cogiéndole del otro brazo para que le soltase-.

El rubio se quedó algo confuso cuando los pies le volvieron a la tierra. Había estado a punto de arrearle un puñetazo y ahora tiraban de él Sakura y Sasuke, intentando apartarle. Fueron pocos segundos, aunque parecieron largos minutos, lo que tardó en reaccionar y apartar la mirada de aquel estúpido. Se deshizo de sendos agarres y como un torbellino recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase, jadeando de la rabia.

Toda la clase se quedó atónita con la escena. Naruto podría ser un escandaloso, pero nunca se había enfrentado a nadie así delante de los demás. El Uchiha no tardó en seguirle los pasos al otro: se sentía del mismo modo que el rubio y acabaría dándose de hostias también si seguía respirando el mismo aire que el Shimura.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Aquello iba a dar de qué hablar durante semanas, seguro.

- Sai… -comenzó la pelirosa una vez pareció relajarse-. Por favor, perdona a Naruto… Casi no os conocéis…

- Tranquila... -le respondió mientras se arreglaba la camisa- …no le guardaré rencor por esto, supongo que el Uchiha significa mucho para él -sonrió con su gesto "mecánico"-.

- Bien… Eso es bueno -le devolvió la sonrisa-. Por otro lado… -la sorpresa fue generalizada cuando se escuchó en todo el aula el golpe seco del puñetazo que le dio, volviendo a quedar todo en silencio- … a mí no tienes que perdonarme.

Le dedicó la mirada más fiera a aquel chaval. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría entre los muchachos, pero tampoco iba a permitir que aquello pasara a otro nivel.

**¡A sasuke no le toca ni Dios!**, se dijo para ella misma mientras caminaba de vuelta a su mesa para recoger. **Y Naruto tampoco se lo merece…**.

Intentó ignorar a todos a su paso, que la observaban entre la perplejidad y el miedo. Sin duda aquello iba a dar qué hablar.

Sai se alzó solo, sin la ayuda de sus compañeros de clase, que se mantuvieron al margen. No se había ganado amistad alguna, pero tampoco era algo que le importara. Se llevó la mano a la nariz descubriendo sangre en su mano. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a enfermería, notaba su pómulo palpitar de forma rabiosa y la nariz apenas permitía pasar aire. Sin embargo su expresión no cambió.

"Que extraña reacción" fue lo primero en pensar, aquel grupo era bastante dispar, la pelirosa le engañó totalmente con su sonrisa falsa, bastante mejor que la suya propia. Quizás debería cambiar de estrategia. Entró en enfermería, mañana sería otro día.

- Oi- Le llamó aún desde la distancia, el dobe podía ser rápido cuando decidía mover el trasero, sin embargo le ignoró con todas las letras hasta llegar a las taquillas donde se cambiaba el calzado. - ¿Qué ha sido eso?- quiso saber el pelinegro.

- No ha sido nada…- Contestó de forma mecánica.

- ¡Casi consigues que te expulsen!- le expectó recordando la mirada del rubio, nunca vió en esos ojos tan claros la sombra de la ira. Debió admitir que sintió un calambre doloroso en su ser en pensar en un Naruto sin barreras a su ira.

- No ha pasado- continuó usando una voz monótona

- ¡Que reacciones te digo!- Se abalanzó sobre él para hacer que le mirara.

- ¡Yo simplemente no quiero que te haga sufrir!- se encontró con ojos brillando levemente - Cuando te he visto esta mañana enfrentandole te noté fuera de control…¡NO quería que eso volviera a pasar!- apartó la mirada - No quiero que ese desgraciado nos distancie…¡No ahora que por fin siento que puedo sincerarme contigo!- Le enfrentó de nuevo mirándole a los ojos jadeando, para luego apartar la mirada y rascarse la nuca - Lamento si he hecho la escenita, ahora sí que seremos el centro de atención….je je..- Rió de forma floja.

No supo que decir ante todo aquello, no esperaba a Naruto que reaccionara de esa forma tan violentamente sincera por él.

- Dobe…- empezó a hablar - Recuerda que ahora deberás lidiar con él casi todos los días…-

- No me lo recuerdes…- Bufó malhumorado ante la represalia.

- Oi, Naruto…- volvió a llamarle y solo continuó cuando este le miró a los ojos - ¿confias en mi?

-...- tras un breve silencio Naruto asintió con la cabeza - Aunque muchas veces pienso que sería más facil si me contaras mas cosas.-

- La confianza reside en creer con firmeza, aún cuando no se sabe todo del otro…-

- Ya….pero eso no quita que confíes en mí para contarmelo…-

Sasuke miró a Naruto suavizando la mirada mientras este se sentaba para cambiarse el calzado para ir al club. La lluvia aún era intensa cuando Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas que daba al exterior. Con aquella lluvia no había forma de poder hacer prácticas

- Naruto…- le llamó cuando este estaba dispuesto a irse- Te estaré esperando a la salida.- Le comunico ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte del rubio. Se permitió relajarse un poco y esbozar una suave sonrisa para él.

- ¡Osu!- sonrío-.

"Este Dobe, con que poco se conforma…" le siguió con la mirada al ver como se alejaba. Quería meditar unas cuantas cosas antes de encontrarse de nuevo.

.

.

.

La pelirosa llamó a la puerta en la sala de profesores, una voz al otro lado le dió permiso para pasar. Había seguido a Naruto y Sasuke, pero a pesar de llamarles pudo ver como ambos hacían caso omiso a sus llamadas, supo entonces que su presencia no ayudaría, sintió la frustración martillear su pecho ¿Por qué nunca podía alcanzarles y serles de ayuda?; apretó los labios y finalmente tomó la decisión de hablar con su tutor. El interior de la sala de profesor era, como era de esperar, un lugar lleno de ordenadores con papeleo por todos lados una máquina de café y un depósito de agua.

- Oh Sakura…¿ha pasado algo?- Encontró a Kakashi hablando con Kurenai y Asuma sensei.

- Kakashi sensei…¿podría tener un momento con ud?.-

- ¿Uh?- el maestro parpadeó perplejo que Sakura viniera con algún problema, así que asintió automáticamente.

- Dime en qué consiste…- Preguntó una vez estuvieron a solas en una sala con los cristales dejandoles a la vista, pero la intimidad de la insonorización.

- Es sobre Shimura Sai…- No fue con rodeos - tengo la firme sospecha que realmente no quiere ser sub-delegado junto con Naruto; su objetivo es presionar y buscarle problemas a Uchiha Sasuke. Por favor le pido que no le permita estar en el grupo de presidencia estudiantil…

Kakashi se mantuvo mirando a la muchacha, sus ojos brillaban con determinación. Suspiró, odiaba hacerlo pero…

- Entiendo tu preocupación por tus amigos, aún así, Sakura no puedo aprobar la reclamación que me pides. Shimura Sai tiene unas calificaciones superiores a las de Uchiha Sasuke…- Aquello pareció un jarron de agua fría para la pelirosa- Naruto tendrá que lidiar con ello, además de Sasuke.- Cerró los ojos, no le gustaba decirlo pero debía hacerlo, abrió los ojos de nuevo mirando a su estudiante - La vida de los adultos es complicada, llegará el día en que no será posible que os acomodeis según vuestras necesidades, tendréis que trabajar con personas de todo tipo, y el trabajo debe salir igual… Si realmente Sai es un obstáculo hablaré con él, pero no puedo simplemente hacerle de lado porque no sea afín a vuestros gustos. Debéis encontrar la forma de hacer el trabajo en equipo.

Haruno lentamente fue perdiendo fuerza en su denuncia contra Sai. Kakashi tenía razón, ya habían dejado de ser niños para estar más cerca de la edad adulta y debían aprender lo que ellos significara.

- Entiendo…- Dijo algo abrumada. Tampoco pudo ayudar a Naruto y Sasuke-kun por la forma diplomática.

- De cualquier forma…- Sakura alzó la cabeza cuando Kakashi habló de nuevo - He visto a Sai salir de clase sangrando… y alumnos del aula comentando que les has golpeado de forma brutal… -se hizo el silencio y los ojos negros del plateado se volvieron estrictos - ¿Es eso cierto?

Sakura tembló por un momento, se sentía totalmente desprotegida ante la severidad de Kakashi, nunca había visto esa faceta suya, no se atrevía a mentir, ademas que Sai mismo podría ir más tarde a denunciarla...y con motivo. Agachó la cabeza y asintió con debilidad. Escuchó el suspiro decepcionado de su tutor y todo se vino abajo cuando este le dijo el castigo.

- Me veo en la obligación de sancionarte…- Suspiró con pesar el profesor- Tengo que consultarlo con el director pero las normas indican que son tres días de expulsión…-

Haruno se quedó blanca, jamás en su vida la habían castigado en la escuela y mucho menos sancionarla con una expulsión, sus ojos vibraron humedeciendose con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pero las retuvo ¿Que le diría a sus padres?

- Lo siento, Sakura… voy a hablar con el director…

Los pasos de Kakashi se alejaron y abrieron la puerta dejándola a solas, fue entonces cuando dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Por su mente se cruzó las imagenes de Naruto y Sasuke.

"Ha valido la pena ¿verdad?"

.

.

.

- Sigo sin entender que haces aquí… -le susurró al moreno, mientras le agarraba firmemente con una mano la solapa del kimono, y con la otra la manga-.

- Ya te lo he dicho… me aburría -le contestó mientras intentaba desequilibrarle para tirarle al suelo-. Han suspendido las clases de kyoudou por la lluvia.

Ambos forcejeaban, intentando tirarse al suelo. A Sasuke le soprendió lo que había mejorado el rubio en poco más de un mes. Le estaba costando forzarle el desequilibrio.

- ¿Y de dónde has sacado el kimono?

- Gai me ha prestado uno que tenía por ahí -le aclaró-.

El rubio empezaba a impacientarse por no poder derribarle. Comenzó a repasar todas las lecciones anteriores en su mente, intentando encontrar alguna manera de poder tirarle. Pero Sasuke era más avispado, y en seguida que notó el cambio de ritmo en el forcejeo, estiró fuerte de la manga del blondo, haciendo que apoyará todo su peso en un sólo pie.

- ¡Te pillé! -bramó mientras le barría* la pierna-.

El sonido seco del fuerte golpe inundó la estancia, haciendo que todos se girasen a mirar.

- Auu... -se quejó desde el suelo, encogiendo la mano-. Eso pica, ostras…

- ¿Demasiado para ti, quizás? -le incitó dedicándole una sonrisa torcida-.

- Más quisieras -le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se incorporaba para volver al agarre inicial-.

- ¡A ver, chicos! ¡Cambiamos a técnica de suelo! -anunció el sensei desde una esquina del tatami-.

A la orden del profesor, todos hincaron las rodillas en el suelo acolchado, para empezar los combates desde esa posición. La mirada del Uchiha se afiló un tanto más. El rubio se puso nervioso, al intuir la destreza del otro con estas técnicas: él aún era un novato, y a penas sabía unas pocas. Pero tampoco quería dejarse dominar, además de que él jugaba con la ventaja de que entrenaba cada día, y el moreno no.

De nuevo volvieron a los forcejeos de antes, aunque ahora más cerca del suelo. Cierto era que el rubio tenía la ventaja de poder estabilizarse mejor con el apoyo de las piernas en el suelo, pero el moreno también.

- ¡Fu! -bufó el moreno en un alarde de poder-.

De repente, desapareció de la vista de Naruto y acto seguido se volvió todo negro. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró tirado boca arriba, viendo el techo del gimnasio. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la sombra del otro le apareció por el rabillo del ojo. Pronto se sintió sofocado, al notar la presión sobre su pecho de todo el peso de su compañero. Comenzó a patalear y a retorcerse por el suelo, intentando encontrar la forma de librarse de él.

Pero cuando Sasuke le pasó un brazo por su entrepierna para buscar su cinturón, a la vez q le pasaba el otro por debajo del cuello, fue cuando tomó conciencia: tenía a su novio encima de él, casi sobándole el trasero y su cara atrapada entre el hombro y la cabeza del otro.

Le dio varios toques* en la espalda al sentirse ahogado. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero en pocos segundos consiguió inmovilizarle por completo.

- ¿Cómo me has tirado…? -preguntó entre jadeos, aún tirado en el suelo-.

- Aaaah…. -sonrió perspicaz-. Se-cre-to…

Aquello le sentó como una patada en el culo. No tenía ni idea de qué nivel podría tener, pero le disgustaba la idea de no poder defenderse.

- Venga ya… Dímelo -se colocó bien el kimono, que se le había salido del cinturón por el forcejeo, mientras se incorporaba para quedarse de rodillas de nuevo-.

Le pareció divertido escuchar berrear a Naruto, pidiéndole que le enseñara. Pero quiso entretenerse un poco más. En cuanto perdió el equilibrio, el blondo se hizo una bola en el suelo, agarrándose la solapas tirando de ellas para evitar que el otro le pudiera estrangular. Pero de nuevo se vió sorprendido de la habilidad del moreno. En un momento, notó cómo tiraba con fuerza de su cinturón y de la parte trasera de la solapa, haciendo que levantara el torso del suelo. Un instante fue suficiente para que colara las piernas por sus caderas y ambos rodaran por el tatami. Nuevamente sintió la sensación de asfixia con el moreno encima suya: tenía todo el peso, otra vez, sobre su pecho, y las piernas de aquel enredadas con las suyas, con lo que le impedía cualquier movimiento. Pero fue el pinchazo que notó en el hombro lo que le hizo darle los toques con la única mano libre.

- Ahh… -suspiró cuando pudo respirar al fin-. En serio… ¿dónde has aprendido? -preguntó al tiempo que se llevaba una mano sobre los ojos-.

Ya no sólo era la presión de tener un rival al que no podía vencer… Es que ese rival era SU novio, y sin querer queriendo le estaba metiendo mano delante de todos. Ya no estaba del todo seguro sobre a qué se debía el acaloramiento: si al ejercicio o por sentir la quemazón del cuerpo de su amante. Aunque, para su alivio, al menos tenía excusa para lo pesada de su respiración…

Cuando recuperó el aliento, volvió a insistirle para que le explicase cómo le había tirado la primera vez y la emoción le invadió al aceptar el moreno.

- Ne, Sasuke -le llamó mientras le sostenía en equilibrio con una pierna en el aire-. ¿Te vienes luego a mi casa?

- No estás en posición de pedir nada… -le informó entornando la mirada desde abajo; en cualquier momento podía hacer el movimiento necesario para que se estampara de nuevo contra el suelo-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Nada… Estar contigo… -musitó-.

De nuevo acabó volando por los aires, aunque esta vez se lo esperaba. Si bien el golpe contra el tatami volvió a ser descomunal.

- Bueno… -le contestó cuando se incorporó de nuevo para volver a hacer el movimiento-.

- ¿¡En serio!?

La sonrisa que se le dibujó no podía ser más grande y los ojos le hacían chirivitas mientras miraba fijamente a los de Sasuke. Éste simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y se llevó la mano a la nuca, fruto del nerviosismo. No sabía bien a qué atenerse con las ideas de aquel cabeza hueca que reía entre dientes por sentirse victorioso… Hasta que se descubrió volando de nuevo hasta el tatami.

- No debes bajar la guardia, dobe -le advirtió triunfante desde arriba-.

Pero a pesar de la desorientación momentánea, siguió sonriendo.

.

.

.

- Ya he llegado…- Anunció Sai al llegar a la mansión Shimura. El crujido del Paket le hizo desviar la mirada descubriendo la severa expresión del Mayor. Sai inmediatamente hizo una pronunciada reverencia cuando este se acercó y pasó de largo. delante de él

- Ven al salón a informarme- la voz áspera de su padre resonó en las vacía entrada.

- Si- volvió a su posición vertical siguiendo al mayor.

La mansión Shimura era una enorme casa tradicional japonesa con jardines a las afueras de la ciudad, a pesar que por fuera y el mobiliario era totalmente tradicional, los electrodomésticos y otros componente electrónicos eran de última generación. Tales como las televisiones de Plasma HD o lo último en informática.

Sai observó el rostro severo de su padre que se sentaba frente a él. Shimura Danzo era su padre adoptivo, habían pasado 10 años desde que los recorgió a él y a su hermano Shin de los suburbios más bajos de Hong Kong.

Abandonados a su suerte se buscaban la vida entre la basura y jugandose la vida robando dinero a las mafias, escabilléndose por las concurridas calles mezclándose con la gente. Fueron años muy duros, pero aún así, Shin y él aprendieron a sonreir, sobrellevar los importunios a solas sin la ayuda de los adultos, su vida era dormir al raso con ropas arapientas, conociendo la palabra aseo por casualidad. Hasta que llegó el día que conoció a Danzou.

Shin y él se fijaron en un maletín abandonado por un lujoso coche en uno de los callejones, no tardaron en saber que seguramente estaría repleto de dinero, cuando el coche se alejó se agenciaron el maletín ignorando los gritos de los adultos detrás suyo; eran ratas de callejones y se pasaban el maletín dispersandose haciendo funcionar sus huesudas pero rápidas piernas, cuando los gritos cesaron se vieron con valor a volver a su refugio.

- Abrelo Shin…- insistió Sai mirando con avidez como los hábiles dedos de Shin hurgaba en la cerradura con solo unos palillos de bambú.

Todo el mundo se detenía cuando el sonido seco de la cerradura daba entender que estaba desbloqueada. Shin le mostró una amplia sonrisa levantando dos dedos en señal de Victoria. Abrieron el maletín pero sólo encontraron papeles dentro de carpetas de color ocre.

- No hay nada…. nada de nada…- Bufó Shin. Sai le miró entristecido, sería otra noche yéndose a dormir con el estómago doliendoles de hambre. - ¡Jodeeeer!- Tras maldecir Shin sufrió esos comunes ataques de tos.

- Cálmate Shin…- Le aconsejó Sai cerrando el maletín y dejándolo olvidado en cualquier lugar.

- Si…- jadeó agotado.

Shin era un niño de su edad con el pelo grisáceo y ojos negros como los suyos, no eran hermanos de sangre, pero para Sai sí lo era y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo para Shin.

- Hey Sai…¿Me dejas mirar de nuevo el cuaderno?-

Ya había pasado el día y su refugios sólo se iluminaba con la tenue luz de una de las farolas lejanas del suburbio. Sai pasó la mano por debajo del cojín mohoso que usaba de almohada y le entregó el desgastado cuaderno que Shin le regaló robandolo de unos turistas.

- Wa...me encanta este…- le señaló uno de los dibujos de un demonio con un garrote flotando por las nubes - Eres muy bueno dibujando Sai, algún día pintaras cuadros y los tontos turistas te los compraran todos…

- Para eso necesitare mucha tinta…- se apoyó sobre su codo.

- Yo te robare cubos grandes de pintura para ti- exclamó el peligris abriendo mucho los brazos para que Sai se imaginara cuantos botes le traería. Sonrió abiertamente y la tos volvió a atacarle cuando tomó aire para decir algo más.

- Shin…- Se acercó al ver que la tos era más violenta que otras -¿Estas bien?- le preguntó preocupado mientras su amigo jadeaba de forma seca y silbante.

No tuvieron tiempo para consolarse cuando escucharon que una de sus alarmas hechas con latas rompió el silencio. Supieron inmediatamente que alguien había entrado en su refugio. No pudieron hacer nada contra los adultos que los arrastraron de los pelos hasta los pies de un anciano que les miró con absoluto desprecio.

- ¿Donde esta el maletín?- exigió saber severo con un Chino que denotaba ser extrangero

- Calla vejestorio…- Le expectó Shin recibiendo una contundente patada en la boca.

- ¿Y tú?...- Inquirió el anciano. Sai se mantuvo firme en su silencio y recibió otra paliza con Shin pero ninguna de los dos hablaron.

- ¡Danzou-Dono!- Se acercó uno de los hombres que iba enmascarado como el resto haciéndole entrega del maletín, revisaron su interior comprobando que estaba todo. Danzou asintió finalmente.

Sai sintió por primera vez el beso helado de un cuchillo bajo su cuello y el firme agarre tirándole del pelo hacia atrás. Sintió verdadero pavor y buscó con la mirada a Shin que curiosamente se mantuvo sereno.

- Un momento…- A pesar de no alzar la voz los hombres obedecieron inmediatamente apartando el cuchillo de sus gargantas. - Vosotros…ahora no sois más que unas ratas de alcantarilla que nadie echará de menos...Pero aplaudo vuestro valor. Por ello vais a morir esta noche…- sai se removió pero Shin permaneció mirándole fijamente- Pero os ofrezco algo mejor… Estoy dispuesto a adoptaros, daros techo, ropa y comida, si aceptais usar vuestras habilidades para mí…También medicinas y atención médica para tí. En este agujero no duradas más de 3 meses…-

Tal como dijo Danzou los adoptó a la mañana siguiente, tras asearlos volaron a Japón donde aprendieron el idioma y crecieron en la misma casa donde él estaba ahora...Sin embargo Shin no lo logró.

- No te pongas sentimental Sai, acuérdate cuando estábamos en los suburbios, eso sí que era peligroso…-

Nunca regresó de la misión, ni tan siquiera pudieron hacerle un funeral, retuvieron el cuerpo de Shin…

- ¿Eso es todo?- exigió saber Danzou devolviend al palido al presente.

- Así es…-

- Has sido un imbécil, Sai- le recriminó levantándose y abandonado la habitación, pero añadió una última cosa antes de salir.- Límpiate y arregla ese estropicio en la ropa; espero que el próximo informe no hagas que me arrepienta haberte enviado…-

- Lo haré, Danzou-sama…- Se inclinó de nuevo en una reverencia.

- Recuerda que las emociones son un obstáculo, si dejas que te domine solo te espera el fracaso…- Finalmente abandonó la sala cerrando la puerta corrediza.- Uchiha o no ya les dimos su merecido en el pasado...No caigas en la tentación de vengar a Shin.

- Lo recuerdo, Gracias por sus palabras Danzou-sama…- Solo volvió a la verticalidad cuando la sombra del anciano desapareció de la puerta corrediza.

Sai abrió los ojos mirando el salón vacío y tras tomar aire se encaminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha y lavar la ropa con los restos de Sangre por el puñetazo que le había dado Haruno. No entedía porque tanta devoción por los Uchiha, al fin al cabo como Danzou -Sama había dicho en una ocasión, el mal corría por las venas del Linaje Uchiha: algún día le haría saber lo que era ser realmente un Uchiha.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>* La acción de barrer, en artes marciales, es cuando, mediante un desequilibrio, se tira al oponente con un golpe de pierna (los principiantes suelen golpear gemelo contra gemelo para no hacerse daño)<p>

* Dar toques con la mano (ya sea en el suelo, o en cualquier parte del oponente como en la pierna, en el brazo, la espalda, etc) indica al que realiza la técnica que debe parar la acción (más que nada para evitar estrangulamientos, roturas de articulaciones y esas cosas xD )

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

Usura-tonkachi al habla!

Lamentamos la demora! como dijimos las clases nos absorben mucho; que decir queesta serie va a ser muy larga pero esperamos seguir subiendo con la regularidades de 1 cap cad a1 o 2 semanas! Muchisimas gracias por quienes nos habéis seguido!

De nuevo le doy las gracias a Solochely que sin su imaginación esto sería muy aburrido! no se me dan bien los romances adolescentes!

wmy

Las cosas a partir de aquí experimentarán subidas y bajadas como en cualquier relación amorosa; esperamos verte por aquí cuando eso ocurra!

Moon-9215

Muchas gracias por comentar!

BlueSoulRed

La parte del cumple fue una inspiración rara! y las partes angst...no puedo evitarlo son mi debilidad!soy una dramática que no tiene remedio! En cambio las partes románticas son cosa de Solochely! he de confesar que no soy nada buena con los sentimientos, por miedo a no ser empalagosa o cursi, soy muy fría. Supongo que hablo por ella si te digo: infinitas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Y por supuesto por mi parte también!

Ella consigue un Naruto adorable! XDD la verdad que Sasuke recibe más críticas a veces pienso que debería dejar de llevarle ;A;, pero nuestro Sasuke es así imprevisible y cuando arece dar un paso adelante descubres que nunca se ha movido de su sitio. O esa es la vision que tengo yo T_T

De nuevo muchisimas gracias por seguirnos! tus comentarios los espero como agua de Mayo!

hazukirokudo

Sai siempre da mucho juego! Por eso me encantó sacarlo XDD, realmente aún hoy, no se que piensa Solochely de esto LOL!. Naruto y Sasuke ya son novios oficialmente, pero ahora llega la parte más difícil...conservar la relación! Itachi y sakura tiene mucho que dar en esta historia respecota a Naruto y Sasuke!

Muchas gracias por seguirnos!X3

Zanzamaru

este capitulo espero que haya resuelto varias de tus duda y abierto nuevas! porque esa es la intención de nuestra retorcida mente! XDD

Roo-Uchiha

AWWWW ;A; que te pasa? espero qe estes mejor! la verdad que tus comentarios, personalmente, me alegran el día ;A;

Sí! estos dos no teneis ni idea de lo que aun les espera! somos demasiado caoticas trabajando! XDD

ambu780

AWWWW no te preocupes! el amor Sasunaru es más fuerte que eso! pero no dudes que os haremos sufrir un poco! XDDD tendreís historia para rato!

moei

LOL! Dales tiempo a los muchachos! no s facil buscar un momento de leemon con los adultos rondando JAAJAJAJ


	26. Monstruo

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XXVI**

-Waaaaa... menuda está cayendo aún -comentó el rubio-.

Los dos muchachos miraban como la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza. Se mantuvieron con las bolsas al hombro observando como sus compañeros se precipitaban a correr con el paraguas bajo la lluvia.

- ¿Vamos? -le alentó Uzumaki adelantando un pie-.

- Escríbeme cuando llegues… -contestó con neutralidad. Estaba loco si pensaba que se iba a meter debajo de ese aguacero sólo porque al dobe le apeteciera ir a casa rapidito-.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? -bufó malhumorado por la actitud del moreno-. Sólo son cuatro gotas…

Sasuke optó por hacer un inteligente silencio manteniendo la vista al frente mirando como la lluvia empapaba a los insensatos que creían poder sortearla.

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué hacéis aún aquí? -la voz de Gai le hizo girar la cara hasta encontrarse con el profesor con la ropa de calle, un chándal verde, tras él estaba Lee que los miraba con atención-. Las clases han terminado id a casa -dijo una obviedad-.

- Pero está lloviendo… -Naruto comentó otro hecho obvio, y Sasuke hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por no suspirar-.

- ¡Esa no es la actitud! -se cruzó de brazos-. ¿¡Qué opinas Lee!?

- ¡HAI! ¡El mal tiempo no debe ser una excusa para llegar a tus metas, Gai-sensei!

- ¡Así se habla, Lee!

Naruto y Sasuke optaron por desviar la mirada cuando el adulto y el menor se abrazaron con los ojos humedecidos en una deplorable manifestación de afecto maestro-alumno. Ninguno de los dos pudo imaginarse que tanto Lee como Gai empujaran con habilidad a Naruto, fuera de la protección del porche del dojo, quedando empapado al instante; para la mala suerte de Sasuke, Naruto se cogió a él y le arrastró compartiendo el mismo resultado: acabar ambos empapados. El agua estaba helada, se mantuvieron rígidos, momento en que Gai y Lee desaparecieron corriendo bajo la lluvia, haciendo footing con ese horrible mal tiempo… Eso sí, se pusieron capucha.

- ¡Maldito viejo suicida! -se abrazó a sí mismo por la temperatura del agua, que hacía que le castañearan los dientes-. ¿Uh? ¿Sasuke? -le llamó al verle pasar a su lado sin esperarle-. ¿A dónde vas? -le siguió sin importarle ya la lluvia-.

- A mi casa…

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero no ibas a venir a la mía? -no pudo evitar poner un puchero al sentir distante de nuevo al moreno-.

- Puede que en tu casa tengas mudas secas pero no yo… -gruñó malhumorado-.

- Te presto unas mías… -no encontraba cual era el problema-.

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! -gruñó de nuevo apartándose-. ¿Por qué me has tenido que arrastrar contigo? -le espetó con el ceño fruncido-.

- ¡Oi! ¡Que fue un reflejo!

- No uses esa excusa ahora… -se apartó como pudo el pelo del flequillo que caía encima de los ojos y continuó caminando-.

- ¿Por qué estas tan gruñón…? ¡Sólo es agua! A mi también me ha molestado… Pero ya está… Estamos mojados, ¿ya qué más da? -Sasuke le ignoró por completo avanzando con paso decidido-. ¡Temeee!

Naruto saltó sobre el Uchiha que se zafó con habilidad de su agarre y tomándole de las muñecas le cruzó los brazos y tras un medio giro, volvió sobre sus pasos para apartar a Naruto. El rubio no había visto eso nunca pero pudo intuir el movimiento del moreno y permaneció a su lado zafándose del agarre para poder sujetar el cinturón de Sasuke y juntar sus caderas e intentar proyectarlo, pero Sasuke se desplazó desequilibrándolo. Naruto, en un acto reflejo, le sujetó de la camisa evadiendo la caída, pudo escuchar el chasquido de su lengua. Estuvieron forcejeando varios minutos hasta que acabaron jadeando.

"No voy a dejar que hagas lo que se te antoje…"

"Esta mejorando este usuratonkachi…"

Se enfrentaron las miradas, la noche contra el azul del cielo. Ambos jadeaban sujetándose de la pechera sin estar dispuestos a soltar o dejar que el otro se moviera; mientras la lluvia no había cesado manteniendo sus cuerpos fríos haciendo que temblaran levemente, sus rostros sin saber cómo experimentaron una lenta atracción que acabó por relajar sus facciones para acabar uniendo sus labios. Se separaron durante un instante, observándose el uno al otro, para volver a besarse, usando sus lenguas luchando para con el otro. El agarre se volvió más estrecho, ambos queriendo evitar la huída del contrario y que no se cortara la embriaguez que sentían. Olvidaron por qué se estaban peleando para sólo seguir con ese beso que, al acabarse, volvieron a repetir acariciando sobre la ropa empapada a su amante.

- Será mejor que cojamos un autobús…- Comentó el moreno cuando sus labios consiguieron separarse-.

- Uhn… -asintió levemente ruborizado el rubio-.

El conductor les dejó pasar ya que toda la población estaba en las mismas condiciones: no estaba pronosticado aquel aguacero. Normalmente el autobús a esa hora ya debería estar vacío, pero a causa de la lluvia estaba a rebosar. Se mantuvieron en silencio, agarrados a los asideros de la barra para mantener el equilibrio, cada vez más apretados el uno contra el otro conforme el autobús se iba llenando, dirigiéndose fugaces miradas cargadas de lo que deseaban que ocurriera después.

- ¿Niichan? -llamó el rubio nada más entrar por la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta-. Parece que no está pero…

Se vió sobresaltado por los brazos del Uchiha abrazándole con fuerza por detrás, recorriendo su abdomen con las manos que luchaban por colarse debajo de la pegajosa ropa empapada para acariciar finalmente piel con piel. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por un momento por la calidad de sus manos, pero posó los pies sobre el suelo rumiando que tal vez su padrino pudiera estar en la casa.

- Espera… Podría estar en el baño o… -se quejó, pero enmudeció cuando, al echar la vista atrás, vió a al moreno que se apartó y se retiró la camisa dejándola abandonada en la entrada, acercándose a Naruto para besarle con avidez. No pudo si no corresponderle, pero aún no se sentía seguro sin haberse cerciorado de que el mayor no estuviera, por lo que suavemente le puso una mano en el pecho para apartarle un tanto-. Espera…

Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, sin duda el rubio no sentía lo mismo; cuando iba de maduro le daban ganas de patearle. Se apartó como pedía y recogió la camisa del suelo del recibidor.

- Me muero por un baño caliente… -comentó con calma, volviendo a su expresión neutral-.

- Y yo...

Naruto recorrió la casa, en busca de su padrino: estaba seguro de que se había marchado ya, pero quería cerciorarse, por si acaso. Tras comprobar que Iruka realmente no se encontraba en la casa, los jóvenes se encaminaron al baño en silencio y, de igual modo, se fueron desnudando.

**¿Se ha enfadado…?**, se carcomía el blondo mirando de soslayo al otro.

No pudo evitar ruborirarse al tiempo que se quitaba los pantalones: aunque ya habían estados desnudos juntos, las veces anteriores la oscuridad les había cobijado. Pero en esta ocasión no era así: ahora podía ver perfectamente toda la silueta de Sasuke; aunque delgado, según el movimiento se podía percibir claramente lo tonificado de su musculatura. Le dieron ganas de repasar con la mano la curvatura de su espalda, pero lo que verdaderamente le atraía era esa parte entre el cuello y la mandíbula, en parte cubierta por los mechones que caían aún húmedos.

Hubo de abofetearse mentalmente para centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Era increíble cómo el contexto podía cambiar la forma de mirarle; se habían cambiado de ropa infinidad de veces ya, el uno junto al otro, y sin embargo, cuando lo hacían en el vestuario del instituto no era tan excitante como ahora.

**Parece tenso…**, pensó tras el examen visual; al menos le dio la impresión de que tuviera la musculatura del cuello agarrotada.

Deslizó la puerta corrediza, cediéndole el paso al otro, abriendo camino a la estancia donde había dos taburetes de plástico y un telefonillo de ducha pegado a la pared.

- La bañera no es muy grande... -advirtió el Uzumaki algo avergonzado: en comparación con lo tecnológico de la ducha de Itachi, pensó que aquello debía parecerle bastante mediocre; pero a Sasuke no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo-. Ven, deja que te frote la espalda -se adelantó abriendo el grifo del agua caliente y con un gesto de la mano invitó a Sasuke a sentarse en uno de los taburetes, dedicándole una suave sonrisa-.

Se lo pensó un par de veces antes de acceder, pero pronto se vió atendido por las manos de Naruto. Ciertamente era agradable la forma en que frotaba su espalda con la esponja bien cargada de jabón. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, tomando conciencia de su propia respiración para relajarse. Si bien no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando notó las manos del rubio deslizarse hasta su pecho.

- ¡Ya me encargo yo! -le gruñó arrebatándole la esponja para enjabonarse él mismo la parte frontal-.

- Borde… -murmuró mientras caminaba en busca del bote de champú-.

Si bien no dejó que le arruinara el momento: se arrodilló a su espalda y contempló durante un instante la forma en que se dibujaban sus hombros, siguiendo la línea hasta su cuello. Intentó no dejarse llevar por las hormonas y hubo de abofetearse de nuevo, interiormente, antes de de echarse el champú en las manos. Lentamente mezcló los dedos con el cabello del otro, subiendo desde la nuca, sintiendo cada milímetro que avanzaba con las yemas de los dedos. A medida que iba frotando, notaba cada vez más la suavidad de la espuma que se generaba y se iba amontonando. Lenta pero firmemente recorrió cada centímetro, desde la nuca hasta las sienes y la frente.

El moreno volvió a cerrar los ojos: era verdaderamente agradable ese masaje que le estaba haciendo, la tensiones se fueron lentamente.

Pero como era de esperar el dobe no podía terminar bien las cosas: le tiró una cuba de agua encima para retirar el jabón, haciendo que toda la tensión volviera de golpe.

**¡Dobe!**

- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja cuando el Uchiha le miró por encima del hombro casi rechinando los dientes-. Relájate Sasuke, quiero probar una cosa...

Sintió cómo el dobe se ponía de pie detrás de él y se alejaba, pero ya era tarde: ya estaba de nuevo tenso, notando el agua lamer todo su cuerpo desnudo. Se limitó a tomar aire para controlarse o mataría ese usuratonkachi… No entendía como podía ser tan descerebrado a veces… Cuando notó que volvió detrás de él, empezó a sentir de nuevo la tensión acumularse en sus hombros. Las manos de Naruto sobre su espalda estaban viscosas y desprendían un olor muy característico.

"¿Aceite?" pensó extrañado.

Naruto empezó a masajear lentamente y con calma paseando sus manos por toda su espalda.

- Relájate… -le susurró cuando rodeó sus hombros con las manos, notando la tensión-.

Recorrió el cuello de arriba abajo con los pulgares, presionando con cuidado. Poco a poco sintió cómo se iba relajando y comenzó a bajar las manos hasta su baja espalda para volver a subir. Sasuke nunca se hubiera esperado, de alguien tan torpe, un gesto tan detallista.

- Ale ¡ya está! -dió por finalizado el masaje a los diez minutos-.

"Dobe…" se malhumoró de nuevo. Cuando estaba experimentando algo placentero, tenía que cortarlo cuando apenas había empezado, de nuevo las manos de Naruto le habían dado agradables rampas, su tacto ejercía una increíble reacción en su piel. Se tomó su tiempo, tomando conciencia de su respiración y suspiró finalmente deseando otro masaje.

- Ahora me toca a... -se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a fregarle la espalda como había hecho con él cuando le vió lanzarse un cubo de agua encima para quitarse el jabón, y corriendo se metió en la bañera de agua caliente con un gran jadeo placentero-.

- ¡Ven Sasuke esta fantástica el agua! -le invitó sonriente con un gesto de la mano-.

Sintió palpitar una de sus sienes. Para una vez que se sentía dispuesto a devolverle el favor… ¡Sólo un dobe como él podía quitarle todo el morbo a una situación como esta! Pero quiso ignorar el sentimiento de frustración.

- Hazme sitio… -le ordenó, conteniendo un suspiro mientras se acercaba-.

Prefirió no mirarle, a sabiendas de que le estaba observando. Sin duda era más vergonzoso que las otras veces al amparo de la oscuridad.

El rubio obedeció al instante y, mientras iba con cuidado de no pisarle y no resbalarse, pudo ver como Naruto hundía la cabeza en el agua fijando su mirada en la parte menos favorecida de su cuerpo.

"¡Usuratonkachi!" Se sintió ridículo al dejarse caer en el agua para apartar de la vista de aquel su virilidad; no sólo le había visto desnudo sino que… "Mierda…" se sintió ruborizarse, por suerte el calor de la bañera jugaba a su favor.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando sólo el goteo del agua saliendo de la bañera ante cualquier movimiento que hacían. Sasuke mantenía las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, mientras Naruto, las tenía cerradas pero también flexionadas; un mal movimiento y podría sentir el roce en su masculinidad.

Sasuke se mantuvo estoico, aunque en su mente vinieron varias escenas que se ven en las comedias románticas con los dos personajes compartiendo una bañera tan estrecha como esa. Aunque debía admitir que en ese momento le apetecía otro tipo de escenas más maduras. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el borde, relajando la mente: el frío ya había abandonado su cuerpo, dejando paso al calor embriagador que inundaba el cuarto de baño. Aquello comenzaba a parecerse a una sauna.

- Sobre lo de antes…

Al escuchar la voz del moreno, Naruto volvió en sí y ladeó levemente la cabeza. Se había dejado llevar por los pensamientos y sintió por un momento como si su mente saliera de su cuerpo.

- El masaje… ha sido agradable, pero muy corto, dobe.

- ¡No me llames dobe! -estalló inmediatamente. Sasuke pudo notar como la distancia entre su entrepierna y los pies de Naruto cada vez era más corta-.

- ¡Estate quieto, usuratonkachi! -más que temor a un roce erótico, temía que le diera un coz que le dejara impotente de por vida. Suspiró aliviado, pero con disimulo, cuando el blondo dejó de moverse y cesó el movimiento del agua, que se escuchaba caer por todos lados-.

- Estoy a costumbrado… -comentó con calma-. Como Iruka-niichan trabaja tanto acaba con la espalda fatal, ¡así que aprendí a hacerle un buen masaje! -infló el pecho orgulloso de sí mismo-. Si no he continuado es porque eso tiene que hacerse tumbado en la cama, sino no sirve de nada... Baka... -torció el morro en una mueca de disgusto, pero pronto se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa cuando Uchiha le apartó la mirada-. ¡Disculpas aceptadas!…

- Hmph…

- En fin... ¡Ya es hora de salir!

Sasuke miró con sorpresa como Naruto abandonaba la bañera y con una de las toallas empezaba a secarse el pelo.

"¿¡Y ya está?!" Uchiha no podía creerse que aquello fuera el resultado final de todo. No hubo ni un solo roce, ni tan siquiera un casto y aburrido beso. "¿Es el inicio de una crisis?", pensó para sus adentros. "No puede ser…¡si acabamos de empezar!"

"- Hay que asumir que cometemos la estupidez de crear falsas expectativas, a muchas fases de la vida. Y en el sexo especialmente, al ser un gran desconocido -Recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su hermano, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello…-.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?... -trató de simular poco interés centrándose en la comida-.

- Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento -sonrió-. Sólo puedo decirte que disfrutes del momento y no pienses en sacar un trofeo a la primera."

"En serio… ¿En serio le gustó tan poco lo que hice?". No pudo evitar trasladarse a su primera vez, Naruto no había vuelto a proponer ningún encuentro; el maldito dobe le hacía sentir como un condenado pervertido desesperado. Quería volver a sentir su tacto y Naruto actuaba con total naturalidad, como si nunca hubieran compartido un encuentro tan íntimo juntos. Por otro lado al fin pudo encontrar algún sentido a la habilidad de las manos del rubio, que le hacían temblar como hoja de otoño. Los masajes a Iruka habían hecho desarrollar maña a la hora de acariciar.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? -le apremió ajustando la toalla a la cintura-.

Sasuke le respondió acomodándose mejor en la bañera, con el paño húmedo sobre la cabeza. Escuchó el bufido de Naruto que optó por acercarse y arrodillándose a su lado, fuera de la bañera.

- Venga va… -le acarició un brazo al moreno, con suavidad metiendo la mano en el agua, provocándole una agradable sensación de bienestar-. Pensaba que íbamos a estar juntos…

"Mira que suave vas cuando te interesa…" pensó en sus adentros volviendo a ignorarlo.

- Sino te quedaras arrugado como un viejo y eso se meterá para dentro...jijiji- Rió de forma zorruna. Sasuke sintió una de las sienes palpitar con rabia por ese comentario tan fuera de lugar-.

- Pues no parecías quejarte cuando se metió dentro de otro sitio… -murmuró-.

Naruto estaba demasiado cerca y lo escuchó con claridad. Se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y abandonó la estancia con rapidez y rigidez. Aquello sí que fue inesperado, la timidez de Naruto tenía su punto de encanto…

"- La verdad que cuando estas metido en el asunto ni te lo planteas… Una vez consigues quitarte el velo del tabú de encima, no es tan complicado de asumir las cosas."

En eso tenía que darle la razón a Itachi. Por lo poco que había experimentado, Naruto era extremadamente tímido hablando sobre ello, pero cuando estaba metido en el asunto toda esa timidez se evaporaba para entregarse al momento… Sin duda era un caso…

Una vez bien aseados, los dos permanecían tumbados en la cama, con ropa ya más cómoda y seca, mirando el techo, dándose suaves caricias mientras cada uno parecía indagar en su mundo interior en la compañía del otro, en silencio.

- Ne, Sasuke… Por lo de antes… En el vestuario… -el moreno no le dirigió la mirada pero sabía que le escuchaba- Siento haberme precipitado, creo… Creo que no debí decirte aquello…

"-Quiero saber… Quiero saber qué piensas de mí… y quiero que seas sincero, Sasuke…"

Uchiha no dejó de respirar con calma sin moverse, aquella duda era estúpida a su entender: era cierto que Naruto le molestaba en muchas cosas, pero le gustaba y atraía por muchas más, sino, no hubiera decidido estar con él. Nunca se dejaría llevar por las exigencias de la sociedad que te miraba a menos si no estás emparejado con alguien… Y más aún si estás con alguien del mismo sexo.

"Mismo sexo…", pensó totalmente inalterable paseando los dedos por encima de la ropa, sorteando el saliente de la cadera de aquel.

Ahora realmente se percataba que estaba con alguien del mismo sexo, pero realmente no se dejó llevar por ese impedimento. Simplemente le gustaba Naruto, no le importaba lo que tuviera entre las piernas.

- No pasa nada, Naruto… -extendió más la mano rodeándole para atraerle y hacer que se acurrucara contra él-.

Aquél aceptó de buen grado la invitación, volviendo a estar en silencio un buen rato.

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos se encontró con el pecho del otro subiendo y bajando relajadamente. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a pasear los dedos sobre su pecho, por delante de sus ojos, recordando la vista que había tenido en el baño de la espalda del moreno, y de cómo había deseado de acariciar cada curvatura en su espalda hasta llegar a ese punto de su cuello que tanto le atraía.

Levantó la vista dejándose llevar por el deseo y lentamente se fue acercando hasta ese punto, hasta que sus labios lo encontraron.

El moreno ladeó la cabeza para dejarle paso e hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Las caricias fueron reptando hasta que encontró con sus manos, bajo la camisa, la tersa piel de Naruto, que estaba ahora arrodillado encima suyo besando y lamiendo su cuello, provocándole pesados jadeos. Quería controlar los temblores de su cuerpo cuando los dedos del Uzumaki se deslizaron por su abdomen y sus costados para acabar para terminar subiendo hasta el pecho, apretando sus pezones.

Se tragó un jadeo sintiendo su piel ardiente, en contraste con el aire frío de la habitación, cuando Naruto le levantó la camisa y empezó a lamer sus sensibilizadas tetillas, succionándolas con avidez, al tiempo que que le acariciaba por los costados, recorriéndolos hasta posar las manos sobre sus caderas. Ladeó la cara como si aquello fuera suficiente para olvidar la presión en sus pantalones, bombeando con fuerza. Las caderas se le comenzaban a mover, casi en contra de su voluntad, haciendo que arqueara la espalda. Bajó las manos hasta el borde elástico del pantalón del rubio y coló una de ellas para acariciar el sexo de Naruto, que dejó escapar un suspiro pero no cesó en las caricias con sus labios por todo su pecho, subiendo hasta el cuello para lamerle justo bajo la oreja. Aquello provocó que Sasuke le rodeara su masculinidad y empezara a masturbarle, suavemente al principio pero en seguida con más energía. Sonrió en sus adentros al escuchar el jadeo de Uzumaki en su nuca, que apretó las sábanas fuertemente hasta los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- Esta vez no me vengas con vergüenzas… -le susurró al oído al rubio antes de empujarle a un lado y quitarle casi de un tirón el pantalón, donde le esperaba su dureza-.

En aquella ocasión las luces estaban encendidas y pudo ver con todo lujo de detalles la hombría de Naruto en todo su esplendor. Fue rápido al sujetarle las manos cuando una de ellas quiso volar hacia el interruptor de la luz. Le daba igual, iba a hacerlo, quería verle.

Desvió la mirada a los ojos de Naruto encontrándose con su rostro enrojecido y los labios apretados negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo iba a ignorarle por completo, se lo merecía por todo lo que le había hecho en el baño… Aunque especialmente por todo lo que NO hizo. Con un dedo buscó sobre la camisa uno de los pezones de Naruto y empezó a masajearlo haciendo lentas circunferencias. Con un rápido movimiento se arrodilló entre las piernas de Naruto viendo sus intenciones de frustrar su amenaza. Con la mano libre fue acariciando su torso, bajando desde su pecho, pasando por su abdomen y llegando hasta casi su sexo, y le acarició el vello de esa zona. Al parecer aquello le hacía cosquillas: sus piernas empezaron a agitarse y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca ridícula. Pero había llegado el momento de entrar en acción.

Se inclinó sobre el bronceado cuerpo del blondo antes de lamer por debajo del ombligo y bajar dejando un recorrido de saliva, hasta su miembro subiendo lentamente por él hasta que finalmente lo engulló lo más que pudo, presionado con su labios.

- Espera… -consiguió decir entre jadeos-. El condón… -le apremió intentando que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, empujándole levemente-.

Pero le ignoró completamente. Se molestó por haber arruinado su iniciativa y empezó a lamer el miembro dentro de su boca hasta que Naruto se dejó de sandeces, y le dejó cumplir su capricho. No había sido la idea más maravillosa de su vida, lo admitía. Era la primera vez que notaba el sabor de ese líquido preseminal entre ácido y amargo, era totalmente diferente al semen. Pero los jadeos de Naruto y la fuerza que tenía que hacer para sujetarle las caderas para que no le clavara la polla hasta la tráquea significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Sasuke… -intentó llamarle la atención, pero las palabras no conseguían salir de su boca-. Qui-... Quita… -comenzó a balbucear, pero aquél parecía no escucharle-. ¡Para, para! -le inquirió cuando estaba a punto de estallar-.

Pero para cuando se apartó, fue tarde. Notó los espamos del rubio bajo sus manos, que seguían sujetándole las caderas, y acto seguido sintió como la viscosa y tibia esencia del rubio le recorriera mejilla abajo.

- ¡L-Lo siento! -la cara de terror de Naruto lo decía todo, se acababa de correr en su cara. Se retorció abriendo el cajón de la mesita para sacar unos clinex y entregárselos. Sasuke se limpió con un suspiro la zona donde notaba el calor pegajoso deslizarse hacia abajo. Fue algo bochornoso cuando Naruto, claramente avergonzado, señaló en su propio pelo una zona. ¿Había llegado tan lejos?-. ¿Ves? Por eso te decía lo de los condones... -murmuró apretando los dientes para que así no lo escucharan los vecinos, mirando hacia otro lado-. … ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso...?

- Cuando te pones así eres un poquito insoportable… -confesó el Uchiha apartando el papel con la esencia del rubio a un lado-.

- Hmm… Ahora me toca a mí… -el blondo se apoyó en sus codos y le apartó para que le dejara moverse-.

- Esto no es una competición… -frunció el ceño el moreno-.

- ¡Ya lo sé...! -frunció el ceño de vuelta-.

Si bien se quedó pensativo durante un momento, mirando el interior del cajón que acababa de abrir.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? -sabía que sus propios cambios de humor eran raros, pero los de Naruto le superaban con creces-.

- Ne, Sasuke… -hizo una pausa mientras pensaba de nuevo-. ¿Quieres... probar?

- ...¿Probar? -alzó una ceja sospechando a que se refería. Cuando le vió estirarse de nuevo hacia el cajón sacando el lubricante y una tira de condones lo comprendió de forma cristalina-.

- Probar… -repitió una vez más, fijando sus ojos en los de aquel, dando por sentado que le había entendido-.

Aquello le produjo rechazo en un primer momento. No sabía si estaba preparado para ser penetrado. Pero tampoco le preguntó a Naruto si lo estaba. La excitación de su entrepierna le pedía a gritos embestir contra él. Quería volver a sentir esa calidez apretar su sexo, a Naruto jadeando su nombre una y otra vez, las piernas rodeándole las caderas y esos quejidos encerados que parecían pedirle más.

- No pasa nada, lo hacemos como la otra vez… -concluyó al verle dubitativo-.

- Lo haré…- se sorprendió al escuchar su voz tan rígida que no permitía objeción. No era lo que realmente quería… O eso creía-.

Naruto asintió en silencio, sintiendo cómo sus labios se habían quedado entreabiertos por la reacción del otro. Casi como si tuvieran un imán, se acercó hasta besarle suavemente, ayudándole a terminar de desvestirse, para fundirse en un abrazo, fuerte pero delicado a la vez. Poco a poco fue dejándole caer sobre el lecho, quedando encima suya.

El moreno se sintió tenso cuando el blondo empezó a besar su cuello casi en una caricia, a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba en unos minutos. Pero los espasmos placenteros que le provocaban sus manos pronto hicieron que su excitación volviera a crecer. Naruto se tomó su tiempo, besándole y acariciando todo su cuerpo hasta donde le llegaban las manos, hasta que notó a Sasuke más receptivo, haciendo que rozaran sus sexos desnudos. Hubiera preferido que Naruto le hubiera penetrado sin separarse de él. El lapso de tiempo que tardó al ir en búsqueda del lubricante se le estaba haciendo eterno. Su cuerpo se enfriaba por segundos, sin sentir las caricias de aquel. Simplemente se limitó a mirar el techo cuando sintió el condón deslizarse por su hombría. Tampoco quiso mirar cómo el rubio agarraba el bote del lubricante para untarse aquel gel en los dedos.

-Ugh…

Hasta ahora, no se había acordado de aquel paso previo que él mismo había llevado a cabo con el rubio la vez anterior. Empezaba a sentir el calor del efecto del gel en su interior cuando le invadió un segundo dedo y él se limitó a apretar las sábanas con fuerza. Era una sensación molesta pero en ocasiones placentera: él mismo notaba como sus paredes apretaban la intrusión del rubio. "¿Naruto también lo sintió así…?". Tomó aire: si no se relajaba eso no llegaría ningún lado. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo la luz de la habitación. Ahora maldecía la nitidez con la que Naruto tendría que estar viendo sus muecas.

Aquél se inclinó para pasarle el brazo por debajo del cuello, presionando la mano en la espalda para atraerle hacia sí y poder abrazarle con fuerza. Cada vez su respiración era más pesada por la excitación contenida: sabía lo que se sentía y no quería apresurarse. Le besaba por el cuello y el hombro intentando reconfortarle, mientras le penetraba pausadamente con los dedos, esperando que la presión en su interior disminuyera. Pero la tensión en su hombría y el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos le estaban volviendo loco. Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, sacó los dedos de allí para ayudarse a llevar su sexo hasta la entrada.

El moreno notó la presión, apretando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la humedad del lubricante. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo anterior, iba entrando poco a poco en su interior, pero no sin causarle un desagradable dolor.

- Sasuke… trata de relajarte… -le susurró, mientras le dejaba reposar de nuevo sobre el lecho-.

Pero no sirvió para nada. Los labios de Naruto volvieron a besar su cuello y acariciar sus costados.

"¡No es un consuelo!" apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando Naruto volvió hacer presión entrando un poco mas.

Se estaba ahogando al mantener la respiración a causa del dolor y jadeó pesadamente tratando que poder sobrellevar aquello. ¿Naruto había soportado eso por él? ¿De qué estaba hecho?

- Esto no va a salir bien…-

Sasuke le rodeó con las piernas cuando Naruto empezó a retroceder de su interior. Le miró a los ojos con reproche mientras su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado.

- ¡No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres!

Empezaba a preocuparse de que para aquél fuera más doloroso que placentero. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño. Estaba decidido ya a parar cuando Sasuke, con la fuerza de las piernas, provocó que le penetrara un tanto más.

- ¡Así sólo vas a hacerte daño! -le volvió a recriminar; pero ante la testarudez de aquel, optó por inclinarse sobre el moreno intentando ser él mismo quien controlara todo aquello, acariciándole los brazos mientras le dejaba suaves besos por el cuello y la mejilla-. Despacio… despacio... -le susurró conciliador-. Ya está…

No se dió cuenta pero Naruto le penetró por completo, dejándole un tiempo a que se acomodara a su miembro hasta que empezó a moverse lentamente.

El rubio se separó un tanto para poder apoyarse mejor sobre el colchón. Ya sabía lo que se sentía y no quería embestirle con fuerza en un acto de lujuria. Aunque empezaba a sentir cómo estaba comenzando a perder la razón embriagado por el éxtasis. Tan sólo era consciente de su propia respiración, las palpitaciones en su pecho, el calor que le recorría el cuerpo entero y el ardor que le recorría por todo su sexo.

El otro no tardó en jadear pesadamente a medida que los movimientos se tornaban algo más intensos: arqueó la espalda estirando el cuello hacia atrás en una inminente punzada de dolor que acabó convirtiéndose en una abrumante oleada de placer haciéndole gemir. Los movimientos de Naruto fueron gentiles hasta que finalmente Sasuke le abrazó atrayéndole hacia él, sin poder dejar de jadear, para que se moviera con más fuerza. Naruto obedeció a la muda indicación y se dejó llevar por el instinto, arremetiendo contra él.

De nuevo, aquella sensación de que el mundo entero desapareciera los atrapó a ambos mientras se recorrían con las manos y se dejaban besos por toda la piel que tenían accesible. Tan sólo existía el tacto del otro sobre sus pieles, el calor de sus cuerpos y los jadeos de placer que inundaban toda la estancia.

Sasuke no había podido imaginarse cuando empezó todo aquello que terminara por ser tan abrumadoramente placentero, haciéndole desear cada embiste que le daba y acabó por perder su propia cordura entregándose al acto por completo acompañando las embestidas del rubio de forma acompasada.

- Sasuke… -gimió apretándose a su hombro-.

Los movimientos del rubio se volvieron más enérgicos y descontrolados y la habitación se llenó de roncos jadeos. Sasuke pudo sentir los espasmos del rubio en su interior mientras se quedaba totalmente inmóvil sobre él y, poco a poco, se fue relajando hasta quedar totalmente tumbado encima suya. Él no había llegado al orgasmo, pero se sentía terriblemente agotado… Eso no quitaba que hubiera descargado ya en el condón. Por una vez le concedería al rubio la razón: tenía que admitir que, sin la goma, a saber cómo hubiera acabado todo.

Acarició la nuca del blondo, que apoyaba la frente sobre su hombro, jadeando, sin deshacer el firme agarre sobre sus caderas con las piernas. De alguna manera era agradable sentirle dentro, forzándose a regularizar su respiración junto con la de su amante.

Cuando recobró el aliento, Naruto se retiró para mirarle a los ojos y él se limitó a atraerle para besarle, primero con una caricia sobre los labios para luego profundizar, disfrutando de su sabor. Fue entonces cuando le dejó libre de su abrazo para que pudiera moverse.

Sin despegarse del agarre, Naruto alzó la mano buscando el interruptor de la luz y, en esta ocasión, el moreno no se lo impidió. Se abrazó a él, dejando que el calor de su cuerpo le golpeara a lo largo de la piel. Pero poco a poco sus cuerpos se iban enfriando, así que, una vez se deshicieron de los preservativos, se acurrucaron bajo las mantas.

Naruto le abrazó por la espalda, apretándole fuerte contra él, acariciándole por los brazos y el pecho, al tiempo que le llenaba de besos.

- ¿Estás bien? -le susurró al notar cómo se encogía-.

- Sí…

Aún podía sentir como si el sexo del rubio estuviera dentro de él y, aunque no dejaba de ser casi agradable, le hacía sentir incómodo.

Pasaron un buen rato abrazados así. Ahora que estaban en calma, podían escuchar el sonido de la lluvia que aún persistía fuera. De vez en cuando, el sonido sibilante del viento se colaba en la casa al igual que el sonido de algunas ramas golpeando en la pared del exterior.

- Sasuke… -murmuró-.

- ¿Qué?

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Había escuchado su voz allá a lo lejos, trayéndole de vuelta a la consciencia.

- Te quiero.

Por un momento sintió como si se le fuera a parar el corazón. Se quedó totalmente paralizado al escuchar aquellas dos palabras, sintiendo cómo le abrazaba con más fuerza, apretándole contra su cuerpo.

- No vuelvas a decir eso -le inquirió en un hilo de voz-.

- ¿Por qué no?

El rubio se sintió totalmente confuso. Lo sentía, verdaderamente sentía que le quería. ¿Le estaba rechazando ahora?

- Si supieras como soy realmente, no lo dirías…

- Bueno… -por un momento había entrado en un ataque de pánico, pero aún así no se separó de él-. Lo sabría si me lo contaras…

Algo más tranquilo, alejado de la tensión momentánea, pegó su frente contra la nuca del moreno, jugueteando con los cabellos negros que caían por su nariz. Era agradable respirar el perfume del champú que desprendía su pelo.

- Lo digo en serio -añadió sintiendo que Naruto ignoraba su advertencia-.

- Yo también.

Aunque estaba de espaldas, Sasuke podía imaginarse esa mirada del color del cielo, llena de determinación. Una de las manos del rubio se escurrió por su pecho, buscando a tientas la suya, para entrelazar los dedos.

Realmente era agradable estar así con él. Todo su ser era verdaderamente cálido. Tanto que le embriaga por completo. Respiró profundamente intentando reordenar todos sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas que decirle.

"Quizas si mostraras esa parte de ti que no es tan perfecta a quien creas que lo merece…". Las palabras que le dijo a su hermano mayor se volvían contra él dentro de su mente.

**Y cuando se lo cuente… ¿Qué?**, se atormentaba así mismo. **Pensara que soy un monstruo…**.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a apretar la mano de Naruto, en un intento de enterrar las emociones que le empezaban a traicionar recordando todo lo acontecido últimamente.

"- Parece que estás muy relajado Uchiha… Así nunca conseguirás la influencia que necesitas para encontrar al asesino de tus padres…". Aquél tipo le sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Qué era lo que sabía? ¿Y cómo? Aquello había ocurrido hacía muchos años, y no contaba con la suficiente edad como para acordarse de algo que incluso los adultos parecían haber olvidado.

Durante un instante todos aquellos sombríos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sintió a Naruto abrazarle con fuerza. Se giró un tanto para poder mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos desprendían tanta honestidad y pureza que se le hacía casi imposible despegarse de ellos. Sin saber cómo, acabó besándole. Pero se separó en seguida volviendo a sumirse en su pensamientos.

- Sasuke, sólo quiero estar contigo -le dijo al fin-. No hace falta que me cuentes nada si no-

- Sai -le cortó, quedándose ambos en silencio-. Ese idiota… -en sus adentros no quería contárselo, pero las palabras parecían salir solas de su boca- ...ese idiota sabe algo sobre mi familia. Algo que debería de haber olvidado ya todo el mundo…

- ¿Algo sobre tu familia? -repitió sus palabras, extrañado de que el nuevo conociera nada sobre el Uchiha-.

- Mis padres… -intentó seguir-.

**Sus padres… ¿No habían muerto?** se preguntó a sí mismo, recordando aquel retrato familiar que siempre llevaba encima.

- Mis padres... Fueron asesinados.

Notó cómo los brazos de Naruto se estremecieron por un momento al escuchar aquellas palabras. De repente, no supo cómo continuar. Era terriblemente doloroso recordar aquella escena. Más aún si cabe tener que narrarla.

- Yo... tenía seis años -siguió cuando encontró la forma. Naruto se había quedado totalmente callado, sin saber qué decir-. Cuando entré en casa… Seguí el rastro que había por el suelo. Entonces no sabía lo que era, estaba oscuro… -le explicó, intentando que no se le cortara la voz por el nudo que se le había empezado a formar en la garganta-. Y cuando entré al salón…

Naruto se incorporó e hizo que Sasuke se girase para poder mirarle a la cara. Las lágrimas habían empezado a escaparse solas, recordando todo aquello. El rubio trataba de imaginar todo lo que le contaba su amante, incapaz de figurarse lo verdaderamente doloroso que debía de ser para él vivir con aquellos tenebrosos recuerdos.

- ¡Cuando entré al salón, estaban ahí! ¡Muertos!

Al no saber qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarle. Abrazarle contra su pecho con fuerza, intentando así reconfortarle de alguna manera. Aunque aquello era algo que, irremediablemente, quedaba lejos de poder ser consolado.

- ¡Todo estaba lleno de su sangre! -ahogó la voz, hundiéndose en el hombro de Naruto, abandonándose al llanto que tanto tiempo había luchado por salir-. ¡Algún día los encontraré! -la rabia comenzó a inundarle por dentro, al referirse a los asesinos de sus padres y, sin darse cuenta hincó los dedos en los brazos del rubio-

Sasuke jadeó tras gritar, sintió cierto pánico recordando aquello aferrándose al rubio. En el interior de su cabeza podía oírse a él mismo gritando por sus padres, el charco de sangre bajo los cuerpos parecía avanzar hacia él, no podía respirar, su cuerpo solo sabía temblar. Las piernas no le respondieron y su mirada se fijó en la montaña de los cuerpos caídos. Finalmente sus pulmones encontraron aire y gritó de forma desgarradora. Los había perdido para siempre.

Recordó el funeral, el vacío de su cuerpo y cómo los pensamientos de aquel entonces volvieron a su mente, pensamientos que no fue capaz de ni tan siquiera susurrar, mientras su mirada vacía paseaba por las fotos de su padres fallecidos. Itachi se encargaba de aceptar los mensajes de todos porque él solo podía pensar en venganza.

- Los encontraré… -murmuró tras dejar de temblar como una débil hoja a merced de la corriente- ...y los despedazaré… -su voz se tornó más grave, amortiguada en el hombro del rubio- ...¡con mis propias manos! -apretó a Naruto con los dedos como si necesitara ser consciente que seguían ahí, dispuestos a obedecerle-. ¡Los despedazaré! -alzó la voz apartándose levemente del rubio deslizando las manos hasta las sábanas, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto sin alzarla-. ¡Uno por uno…! -susurró de nuevo cuando uno de sus negros mechones cayó hacia delante cubriendo más los ojos. La ira volvía a nublarle la razón, imaginándose cumplir su venganza-. ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Juro que lo haré! -finalmente dejó fluir el resentimiento que le quedaba apretando las sábanas hasta que los nudillos quedaron en blanco. Alzó la mirada hasta el rubio con el velo de la ira en ellos, iba en serio. Con los labios entreabiertos tomó aire-. Juro que lo haré… -volvió a decir en un susurro como si fuera algo que sólo debía quedar para ellos dos-.

Naruto estaba totalmente conmocionado. Ahora podía entender el porqué de ese carácter tan áspero y distante con todo el mundo. Pero la frustración y la impotencia le inundaron por completo al ver la desesperación y la ira de aquel al que tanto quería, y no podía hacer nada para aliviarle, ni aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Sus brazos se movieron solos para abrazar a aquel, que intentó recharzarle apartándolos con furia. Pero el rubio no tenía intenciones de dejarle solo con esos pensamientos tan oscuros y forcejeó con él hasta que, a la fuerza, consiguió rodearle con los brazos, atrayéndole hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo para impedir que se separase de él.

- ¡Los mataré! -volvió a repetir-. ¡Juro que lo haré!

Naruto tan sólo pudo quedarse ahí, abrazándole, dejando que descargara toda la ira sobre él: sin percartarse, Sasuke había comenzado a golpearle con los puños en los brazos. Pero le daba igual. Aguantaría lo que fuera si le hacía sentir mejor.

El abrazo se tornó más suave según se iba calmando aquél, y comenzó a pasear las manos por la espalda en un intento de tranquilizarle, hasta que al final volvió a quedar todo en silencio.

- Y Sai… ¿Cómo lo sabe? -preguntó sin dejar de acariciarle por la espalda-.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí… -reflexionó más para sí que para el rubio, cuando por fin se desvaneció toda la oscuridad de sus ojos por las caricias de Naruto-. Pero desde que llegó a la escuela no para de recordármelo -le informó mientras apretaba con rabia de nuevo sus brazos-.

Ahora las cosas empezaban a estar más claras. El encontronazo de por la mañana ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo, y encontró totalmente lógica aquella ira contenida que atisbó en la mirada del moreno.

**No pienso dejar que ese imbécil se le vuelva a acercar… ¡Le reviento!**, pensó para sus adentros.

Ver a Sasuke en ese estado le encolerizaba. Nadie debería pasar por algo así. Y ahora entendía que el moreno verdaderamente no era una mala persona, por mucho que intentara apartar a los demás con su malas formas.

- Ahora que ya sabes el tipo de monstruo que soy… -murmuró agachando la mirada-. Tal vez deberías dejar de juntarte conmigo...

- ¿¡Monstruo!? -repitió desconcertado-. ¡No! -le cogió por los hombros y le zarandeó hasta que levantó la mirada-. Si alguien le hiciera eso a Iruka-niichan… -su semblante se volvió totalmente sombrío según le salían las palabras- ...yo también lo despedazaría vivo.

No mentía. Sus ojos hablaban por él: lo decía totalmente en serio.

- Y en cuanto a Sai…

- ¡Déjale! -le espetó-. ¡Te está metiendo en medio a propósito! Y le estamos siguiendo el juego… Simplemente, ignoralo -sentenció-.

El rubio no pareció demasiado conforme con aquella conclusión. Le hervía la sangre por darle una paliza a aquel mendrugo que tanto daño le hacía a su novio. Pero por el momento lo dejaría estar.

**Elige bien las batallas que quieres pelear…**, se recordó a sí mismo.

Cuando notó a Sasuke algo más tranquilo, se levantó y recogió todo el desorden que habían provocado, templando así los nervios. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que llegaron en lo que le parecieron poco más de unos minutos.

- Espera, espera -le inquirió cuando vió que el moreno tenía intenciones de vestirse, ya con los boxers puestos-. No te vistas todavía.

Dejó la ropa sobre la silla de su escritorio, y escondió los preservativos usados entre las hojas arrugadas de la papelera, antes de salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

**¿Ahora qué le pasa a este?**, pensó para sí, mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama. Pero no le dio tiempo de acomodarse cuando volvió a asomar el torbellino por la puerta.

- Aún no hemos terminado nishishi -rió entredientes, enseñándole el bote de aceite que había usado antes en el baño-.

"Si no he continuado es porque eso tiene que hacerse tumbado en la cama, sino no sirve de nada", recordó que le había dicho antes.

No hizo falta que le dijera nada más: se dio media vuelta, tumbándose boca abajo, dejando que se sentara sobre él. Sintió un frío momentáneo en medio de la espalda cuando el aceite comenzó a caer de la botella, pero se disipó pronto en cuanto las manos de Naruto se deslizaron arriba y abajo. Era agradable. Incluso placentero. Sentir sus firmes manos escurrirse por cada milímetro de su espalda era totalmente embriagador. Contarle aquello hizo que desapareciera el peso que siempre llevaba encima, y que tanto le atormentaba. Pero más reconfortante fue que no le rechazara por aquellos sentimientos tan oscuros que guardaba hasta ese día sólo para sí. Las rampas de placer le inundaban cada vez que llegaba hasta su cuello, masajeándole con delicadeza pero firme. Ahora sí se podía sentir totalmente relajado.

Por su parte el rubio no podía ni imaginarse la desolación por la que hubo de haber pasado su novio. Saberse solo en el mundo era doloroso… Pero estar solo, después de haber tenido una familia, y encontrar a esa familia muerta delante de tus propias narices… Le costaba entender que a pesar de todo, fuera una persona tan madura. Al menos más que él. Si le hubiera ocurrido eso a él… Seguramente ya estaría encerrado en algún centro de menores, si no en un psiquiátrico.

No quería ni tratar de imaginar si le ocurriera algo así a Iruka.

- ¿Sasuke? -susurró después de un largo rato de masaje, pero se había quedado profundamente dormido con las caricias del rubio-. Je…

Se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarle, y le tapó con las mantas. Le miró como respiraba, ahora con tranquilidad, mientras se vestía y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Pasaron varios minutos, en los que no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto del chico nuevo. Le perturbaba el hecho de que alguien totalmente desconocido apareciera de la nada, única y exclusivamente, para amargarle la existencia al chico que tenía a su lado. No se lo merecía. Quería gritarle al mundo entero lo equivocados que estaban con él.

**Pero es decisión suya…**. No podía echarle nada en cara. A fin de cuentas él tampoco le había contado a nadie acerca de su pasado y tampoco le apetecía tener que dar explicaciones.

**En fin, da igual…**, dio por finalizados sus pensamientos sobre el tema y se puso a buscar la agenda: últimamente andaba retrasado con las tareas de clase y tenía que ponerse al día.

- ¿Dónde estará…? -murmuró buscando por los cajones-.

No fue hasta que llevaba unos minutos buscando que se acordó que aún no la había sacado de la mochila. Todo lo sigiloso que pudo, salió escopeteado de la habitación y casi tropieza bajando a toda prisa las escaleras: habían dejado las mochilas tiradas en la entrada, y ni se habían molestado en mirar si les había entrado agua.

**¡Como se hayan mojado los libros…!**, no quiso imaginar la paliza que le daría Iruka si los arruinaba por un descuido.

Pero para su alivio, la capa impermeable había hecho su tarea y menos por alguna gota que se había colado por el cierre de la cremallera, todo estaba bien seco.

**Y los de Sasuke…**, se preguntó si haría bien en abrirle la mochila. Pero tenía que cerciorarse: si se le arruinaban sus cosas por no haber mirado luego se sentiría culpable.

Con cuidado la abrió y suspiró aliviado de que todo estaba en orden. Pero antes de cerrarla de nuevo, le llamó la atención una cadena que estaba engachada en una hebilla, por dentro de la mochila.

- Vaaa… ¡la está usando! -se le escapó de la emoción al ver que llevaba encima la cartera que le regaló-.

Algo inconsciente, abusó de la confianza de saber que el moreno dormía, y tiró de la cadena para sacar la cartera. Le picó en la curiosidad saber si llevaba aquella foto, en el hueco que él había imaginado que la pondría.

**No miraré nada más, ¡lo juro!**, se prometió a sí mismo.

Y ahí estaba. Justo en la rendija cubierta de plástico duro, para que no se malograra, y con una cremallera de cierre. Seguro que así no la perdería.

Observó con detenimiento aquel retrato familiar. En verdad que parecían felices todos. A pesar de ser una foto, mirándola bien de cerca, podía apreciarse el cariño con el que aquella mujer posaba sus manos sobre Sasuke. Realmente era bella. Ahora podía reconocer con total claridad a Itachi también que, aunque las facciones de su cara no eran tan maduras, podía reconocer ya esa mirada. Sólo su padre no sonreía. Y era el único con un atuendo más formal que el resto: parecía como un uniforme de policía, con una especie de chaqueta tipo americana, guantes, un cinturón bastante ancho y zapatos de piel. Tenía algo en el lado izquierdo del pecho, pero no llegaba a verlo bien, puesto que el pelo de la mujer le tapaba.

**¿En verdad era policía...?**, se preguntó sin dejar de observar cada detalle que podía discernir de aquel atuendo.

Aunque perdió relevancia en cuanto posó de nuevo los ojos en aquel crío: tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Una sonrisa de honesta felicidad.

Pasó los dedos por encima del plástico, como intentando llegar hasta ellos.

- Ojalá pudieras volver a sonreír así… Sasuke…

Cerró la cartera, al tiempo que intentaba guardar esa angustia en algún rincón de su mente, y la volvió a introducir dentro de la mochila.

**¡Decidido!**, afirmó para sí.

Para empezar, no debía de crearle más problemas: tendría que ponerse serio con los estudios, que últimamente por dejarse llevar por la emoción, ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de centrarse; y debería de hacer algo con respecto a sus malos despertares… Si se levantara cuando sonaba la primera alarma, no llegaría tarde, y no le castigarían. Por ende tampoco le haría perder más clases.

**No entiendo por qué siempre le mandan a él para vigilarme… Ya sé que es un "genio", pero no por eso le tienen que hacer perder clases...**

De repente se acordó de aquel panfleto que encontró, en el cajón bajo su mesa, del instituto "Kyuushuu": reservado para la élite. Sakura le había mencionado algo al respecto también cuando llegó aquel imbécil nuevo.

"- Ne ne…¿sabeis una cosa del nuevo? Viene de la escuela de Kyuushuu", recordó con más claridad haciendo un esfuerzo.

**Si viene de Kyuushuu…**

Un relámpago le hizo dejar sus pensamientos de lado. Fue tal el estruendo que hasta dió un respingo poniéndose en pie. La lluvia caía aún con fuerza cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¡Achuuuhuu! -estornudó con fuerza cuando una corriente de aire le golpeó en la cara. Aquella tormenta se estaba haciendo una molestia ya-. A estudiar se ha dicho -dijo para sí, cerrando la puerta, tras observar el exterior un momento-.

Fue subiendo de camino a su cuarto, cuando miró hacia el reloj que había en la pared, que se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Eran ya más de las ocho de la noche.

**Si no se levanta él… le despertaré en un rato…** se dijo así mismo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio. **Va… que ya me falta poco para acabar**, se animó mientras habría el archivo con el trabajo de historia. Gracias a las anotaciones de Sasuke, había podido avanzar más rápido de lo que se había imaginado: aunque no le dio la faena resuelta, le dejó pistas con fechas y lugares para que lo buscara él mismo. Y con la tontería de los acertijos, acabó aprendiendo bastante. Si volviera a hacer el examen ahora, seguro que aprobaba. Y con mejor nota que un simple aprobado.

- Ostras… ¿Las nueve ya? -se sorprendió cuando volvió a mirar la hora-. Sasuke… -le susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él-. Sasuke, despierta. Son las nueve…

Se sintió extraño intentando despertarle. Las pocas veces que habían amanecido juntos el moreno siempre se había levantado antes que él. Casi le parecía cruel tener que despertarle: tenía el semblante totalmente relajado y la forma en la que le caían los mechones despeinados por la cara era terriblemente sexy.

- Sasuke… -con el dorso de la mano le acarició por la mejilla, haciendo a un lado el cabello que le tapaba los ojos. Estaba ya tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del moreno en su cara-. Sasuke… - le susurró una vez más-.

Como magnetizado, acarició con sus labios los del otro para besarle suavemente después. Al no encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, decidió separarse. Pero justo cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de despegar sus labios, el moreno comenzó a devolverle el beso, llevando una mano hasta su cuello para evitar que se alejara.

-¿Esta es tu forma de despertar a los demás? -le preguntó antes de abrir los ojos, mentalizándose de que tenía que levantarse. Contuvo un suspiro antes de acabar sentado en la cama-.

"Asco de boca pastosa…". Tampoco quiso reparar en lo desordenado de su pelo. Le dirigió la mirada al blondo que aún no contestaba.

- Sólo a ti, baka... -le sonrió mientras le abrazaba, y le hizo caer de nuevo de espaldas en el lecho-.

Sonrió posando las manos sobre la espalda del rubio sintiendo su calor, era agradable despertar así… Nunca se cansaría. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la pantalla del ordenador encendida con un documento con lo que parecía una redacción.

-¿Has estado estudiando? -preguntó no sin algo de incredulidad en la voz-.

- Unn -asintió-. ¡Ya me queda poco del trabajo de historia! Je je je

Le miró, sin poder evitar parpadear varias veces, algo perplejo. Sin duda se estaba esforzando para estudiar. Sería algo que en un futuro agradecería...suponía. Si echaba la mirada atrás, el Naruto que tenía delante no era el mismo que conoció cuando llegó a regañadientes a Konoha… Claro que él tampoco sentía que fuera el mismo. Finalmente decidió que era el momento de irse, no sin antes asentir con la cabeza, a modo de aprobación por su esfuerzo.

- Entonces ya va siendo hora que me vaya… -comentó con neutralidad. Aunque, sinceramente, prefería quedarse ahí lo que restaba de noche. Pero no podía acomodarse demasiado en la casa del rubio-.

- Hmmm… Como no llames a Itachi-niichan no sé cómo te vas a ir… -le respondió con un puchero: no quería que se marchara solo con la tromba de agua que estaba cayendo. Bueno, más bien no quería que se marchara-.

- Oi..- entrecerró la mirada por la familiaridad con la que trataba a su hermano, pero era Naruto: siempre tratando a los demás como si los conociera de toda la vida-. Aún hay transporte público, además que puedo ir caminando…

De nuevo un trueno ensordecedor invadió todo el lugar, haciendo que por un momento ambos quedaran en silencio.

- Asómate y verás la que está cayendo…

- ¿Aún llueve? -desvió la mirada a la ventana de la habitación y torció el labio al ver el diluvio que acontecía afuera. No creía nada conveniente quedarse una noche entre días de clase, pero tampoco podía ir molestando a su familia por sus caprichos personales. ¿Qué debería hacer? Miró al rubio que le observaba con aparente interés-.

"Casi parece que lo hubiera planeado…". Finalmente relajó los hombros. "me enviaron a luchar contra una armada, no contra los elementos..", rememoró mentalmente la cita de un general de guerra. Rodeó a Naruto del cuello atrayéndole hacia él, resignado ante la evidencia. Más tarde ya asumiría las consecuencias.

- Va… Quédate a dormir... -le invitó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos mientras apoyaba su frente con la de él-. Lo estás deseando nishishishi -rió entredientes-.

Tuvo que contenerse para tirarle de la cama o plantarle la mano plana en esa cara de prepotente que ahora le regalaba. Sintió que sus mejillas iban calentando al sentirse descubierto, pero antes muerto que dejar aflorar una sensación tan humana.

- ¿De boca de quien estás hablando? Usuratonkachi… - Alzó una ceja con altivez-.

- ¡Calla! -exclamó, pero sin dejar de sonreír-. Ven, vamos a cenar -le inquirió, cogiéndole de la mano y arrastró de él, obligándole a levantarse de la cama-.

-¡OI!... -se quejó, antes le hacía postrarse en la cama y ahora le tiraba con una fuerza como si quisiera arar el suelo con su cara.- ¡Déjame vestirme al menos!- Gruño al verse solo con ropa interior-.

- ¡Ah! ¿Tienes frío? -se miró a sí mismo, que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos-. ¡Perdona! Jaja -rió nervioso por su despiste-.

- No es frío, es por ser una persona decente, ¿acaso desayunas en pijama?

- Claro… ¿Tú no? -le miró sorprendido-.

Una gota de sudor frío se escurrió por su sien. Era un desastre con patas. Se levantó buscando la ropa que le había prestado el rubio, olvidada en una de las sillas.

- Lo primero que debe hacer uno al despertarse en asearse… y vestirse… -se trató de arreglar el pelo con la manos sin mirarse en ningún lugar, solo por intuición, se sentía totalmente echado a perder-.

- Hmmmm… -frunció el ceño pensando en lo estricto que era: para él lo primero era comer, ya se asearía cuando tuviera el buche lleno. "Pero bueno… cada uno con sus costumbres"-. Como sea, pero yo te espero en la cocina -se giró sonriendo, tarareando una canción de camino a las escaleras-.

"Dobe…" Le observó mientras se alejaba con esa cara que ponía cuando no le importaba lo que le estaban diciendo… Daban ganas de patearle escalera abajo. No le gustaba que ignoraran sus sabios e inmaculados consejos cuando sus divinos labios decidían cesar su silencio e indiferencia por el resto de la humanidad. Acababa de recibir una lección privilegiada y lo ignoraba….

Suspiró derrotado dirigiéndose al baño, lavándose la cara y deseando tener ahí su cepillo de dientes. Estúpida boca pastosa…

"Mira que llega ser dejado…" continuó con su pelo sin muchos rituales. La gente le preguntaba cómo cuidaba su pelo y justo era en lo que menos atención reparaba: era natural ser desastrosamente sexy en un Uchiha.

Suspiró recordando como sus manías a la buena presentación eran producto de la estricta educación de su padre. Ser miliciano era lo que tenía, mucha disciplina, y Fugaku no dudó en transmitirla a sus retoños.

Una vez el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era mínimamente decente decidió bajar hasta donde estaba Naruto, preguntándose qué iba hacer para cenar… A él le apetecían unas verduras y poco más… De nuevo cosas de su educación, pocas veces se lo saltaba.

Aquella fue la segunda sorpresa que le dió esa noche: esperaba encontrarlo junto al microondas mientras calentaba algún plato ya preparado, pero se lo encontró afaenado en un lado del mármol, pringando todo de harina.

- ¿Qué haces? -se acercó a curiosear-.

-¡Ah! -el rubio dio un respingo cuando le escuchó justo detrás, era tan sigiloso que no lo había oído entrar en la cocina-. Pues… ja ja ja -rió mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla, llenándose de harina también la cara-.

- Lo estás poniendo todo hecho un asco…

- Ya lo limpio luego, jo… -le dio la espalda de nuevo, decepcionado por la mirada de desaprobación del moreno-. Voy a hacer pizza… -le respondió mientras estiraba la masa. "...y cuando está así, pones una mano en el medio, y con la otra estiras hacia afuera y giras la masa otra vez", recordaba las palabras de su padrino mientras intentaba imitarle-.

"No lo hace mal…", pensó para sí aún más sorprendido viéndole trabajar.

- ¿Qué te gusta? -le preguntó cuando las masas ya estaban listas sobre la bandeja del horno-. ¿Carne? ¿Verdura…? ¿Pescado…?

- ¿Qué tienes de verdura? -se acercó a curiosear cuando abrió el frigorífico-.

- Cebolla, pimiento, tomate, espárragos, berenjena…

Al moreno le brillaron los ojos al ver la variedad de verduras que tenía aquel. Nunca se lo hubiera pensado, sin duda debía ser cosa de su padrino. Se ofreció a ayudarle para terminar más rápido. O más bien dicho, para ponerse los ingredientes como a él le gustaban.

- ¿Nii-chan? -escuchó al rubio en el pasillo, después de que saliera como una flecha al sonar el teléfono-. Ah… ¡Unn! ¡Estoy haciendo pizzas! Je je je te dejaré una en el horno… Unn ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Este… Sasuke se queda hoy a dormir... -al moreno le dió un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Aquel hombre iba a cogerle manía: últimamente paraba más ahí que en su propia casa-. ¡Unn! Ahora se lo digo. ¡Hasta luego!

Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda mientras escuchaba como se acercaban los pasos de Naruto.

- Iruka-niichan dice que llames a tu casa -le informó tras aclararse la garganta. De repente notó un picor molesto al tragar un poco de saliva-. Que luego se enfada tu hermano, dice.

- Ah…

Lo había pasado totalmente por alto. Corrió a buscar su móvil que lo había dejado arriba y volvió tras algunos minutos.

- Buajajajajaja -rió con fuerza cuando uno de los concursantes, en la televisión, se cayó de bruces y rodó por el suelo-. ¡Qué ostión! Jajajaja

Sasuke apenas parecía interesado, casi sin inmutarse, apoyando el mentón sobre la mano. Disfrutaba más del calor del kotatsu. Cuando una alarma sonó en la cocina, Naruto salió disparado para apagar el horno y dispuso él solo todos los utensilios en la mesa. Las tripas empezaron a refunfuñarle al moreno cuando percibió el olor que emanaba de la cocina. Y cuando ya estuvo todo listo, por fin sacó la comida.

- ¡Qué aproveche! - a Naruto casi no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar cuando le dio el primer bocado a un trozo humeante-.

- Que aproveche…

A pesar de los gruñidos de su estómago, se tomó su tiempo para cortar en trozos pequeños su pizza. Así de mientras hacía tiempo para que se enfriara un poco.

**¿Es que tiene la lengua de acero…?**, se preguntaba horrorizado al ver que el otro no tenía ningún impedimento para comerse aquello, recién sacado del horno.

- ¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó al moreno al ver que se quedó inmóvil tras dar el primer bocado-.

Pero no le contestó. Después de la sorpresa inicial, le dio otro bocado más grande. Se quedó atónito cuando descubrió que estaba mucho más bueno de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Miró de reojo, dejando que el pelo le tapara parte de la cara, con la esperanza de que no le hubiera visto poner la cara de tonto que puso.

- No, solo que no esperaba que supieras cocinar un plato elaborado como una pizza.

- Nishihihi- el blondo hinchó el pecho y Sasuke casi pudo ver como su nariz se alargaba de forma vertiginosa*-. ¿Has visto cómo soy increíble?

- Tanto como para tener aún pendiente de terminar un mísero trabajo de historia que sólo necesité una tarde para hacerlo.

- ¡Oi!- Naruto le miró con rabia pero con el brillo de la culpa y el de sentirse herido por la persona amada en sus ojillos que empezaron a humedecerse-. ¡Ya te he dichoque me faltaba poco!

- Una tarde…- volvió a remarcar dando un bocado más a la pizza-.

Ahora era el Uchiha quien hinchaba el pecho y su nariz se afilaba y alargaba; no iba a permitir que ese Dobe se creciera demasiado contra él. Serían amantes pero ante todo eran rivales. (Nota del Autor: ninguno de los personajes ha sido herido emocionalmente en la reproducción de esta escena) .

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Sasuke se encargó de limpiar los platos, no consentiría dejar la pica lleno de trastos cuando Iruka vendría cansado de trabajar. Aunque Naruto dijo que lo haría él, quería hacerlo personalmente: de alguna manera debía compensar el trabajo del rubio al hacer la cena.

- ¿Cuándo vendrá Iruka? -preguntó distraído mientras subían las escaleras de vuelta al dormitorio del rubio.

- Pues normalmente acaba a las 12 la cocina… Pero ya sabes, la faena en el restaurante a veces se alarga y sale más tarde… -Le contestó tras abrir la puerta y tomar asiento en la silla del ordenador-. ¿Me ayudas? -le pidió con ojos grandes y atentos-.

- Hasta ahora parece que lo has conseguido hacer tú solo. Sigue así… -no se dignó ni a mirarle o quedaría atrapado bajo el Genjutsu de Naruto. Dirigió sus pasos hasta la cama del blondo donde se tumbó, no sin antes secuestrar el último tomo de 'Road to Ninja' en el que se había quedado la última vez que acabó en su casa.

"Genjutsu…", pensó. "Estoy empezando a usar el vocabulario de este manga como si fuera algo normal".

Naruto refunfuñó durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente pudo notar la mirada del otro fijamente sobre él, que se limitó a alzar una ceja esperando que le dijera que pasaba: apostaba que sería algún fragmento del trabajo, aunque sintió cierto hormigueo en la punta de los dedos pensando que quizás Naruto simplemente le contemplaba por su belleza.

-¿Te gusta entonces? -preguntó con ilusión el blondo-. Road to Ninja… -aclaró finalmente haciendo que Sasuke mirara de nuevo el tomo confundido por la pregunta, sin duda no se la esperaba-.

- Ah….nh…- dijo a modo afirmación-.

- ¡Genial!- sin más volvió al trabajo dejando a Uchiha descolocado antes sus extrañas reacciones-. ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! -se giró de nuevo, con una sonrisa zorruna-. Tengo una entrada para el pre-estreno del anime… -le informó con voz cantarina-. De "Road to Ninja" -le aclaró al no recibir respuesta-.

- Ah… -le iba a volver loco con tanto cambio de tema-. ¿Y?

- Pues… Que sé un modo de conseguir otra… -desvió la mirada, esperando que le entendiera-.

- Hmmm -intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la lectura que estaba en un punto interesante: el protagonista estaba a punto de volver a encontrarse con su amigo y rival, que había abandonado todo buscando su venganza-.

- ¿No quieres venir…? -la frustración empezaba a embargarle, hasta que se fijó en la portada del tomo que el moreno tenía entre las manos. Sabía de sobra en qué momento estaba, así que decidió dejarle leer tranquilo mientras seguía con su trabajo-.

- ¿De dónde has sacado la entrada? -le preguntó tras un buen rato, cuando terminó de leer-.

- ¿Eh? Aah… -el rubio no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando le abordó con aquella pregunta. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo la biografía de uno de los últimos 'daimyos' de la era Sengoku que le dio un escalofrío-. Me la regaló ayer Hinata -contestó sin darle más importancia-.

"Así que fue eso…", ahora entendía la emoción que le desbordaba el día anterior cuando sin querer contempló aquella escena. "Maldita sea…". Esa Hinata se estaba empezando a convertir en un estorbo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Sin querer había desviado demasiado sus pensamientos hacia la escenita, de la azabache con el hiperactivo que tenía delante, y una mueca se le había dibujado en la cara.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo puedes conseguir otra?

A él también le gustaba aquel cómic, si bien no era su mayor ilusión ver la animación. Pero si "aquella" había conseguido una entrada, posiblemente pudiera conseguir otra… Y entonces…

- Pues… -comenzó a decir sentándose de un brinco en la cama-. ¡Hay una marca de sushi que promociona el animé! ¡Y en cada bandeja te dan un rasca con premios! -le explicó emocionado-.

Veía hacia dónde se dirigía aquello. No es que no le gustara el sushi, pero si aquél pensaba que iba a inflarse sólo por conseguir una entrada, iba listo.

- ¡Así que a partir de mañana lo compraré cada día! -su sonrisa no era más grande porque no podía-. ¡Hasta que consiga otra para ti! Tehehee

- En fin… -"mira que es fácil de predecir…", pensó mientras colocaba el tomo en su sitio-.

- ¿Me ayudarás? -la emoción de ir a ver aquel pre-estreno le hacía balancearse de un lado a otro, como si fuera un péndulo-.

Notó cómo se le hinchaba la vena de la sien. "¿Cómo voy a decirte que no con esa cara de bobo…?". Cualquier cosa que decidiera, aquél venía y lo tiraba todo al traste con esa sonrisa estúpida. No pudo evitar suspirar y relajar un tanto el gesto.

- Quizá… -respondió tras mirarle detenidamente unos segundos, mientras salía por la puerta-.

- ¡Yeeeeeeyyy! -que Sasuke no le dijera un rotundo "no", para él significa que era que "sí"-.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>*El hecho que se alargue la nariz, es en Japón un símbolo de ego, autoestima y de orgullo.<p>

* * *

><p><span>wmy<span>

Muchisimas gracias por el comentario! Nos hace muy feliz que nos sigas y nos sigas comentando x3 Respecto a Sai se va a ganar unas cuantas hostias; no se si acabara recibiendolas pero tentar...mucho XDDD No odiéis tanto a Sai! da sal a la serie!

Moon-9215

Gracias ^^ Espero que nos sigas leyendo! x3

Zanzamaru

Nos alegra que os volvaís locas! porque para eso estamos, para acecharos y acosaros con nuestras trolleadas...para que vuestra mesa corra peligro de ruptura del "facetable" que podais hacer (facepalm pero con la mesa) o en su defecto, portatil, movil, laptop, iphone…como venganza de no poder tener este último ...nadie mas lo tendra mwahahahaahah….okno :o

Vale, se me ha pasado el efecto de porro de mierda de gato...o algo asi…(crisis)

**solochely says: lol! xDD **

No no puedes pegar a Sai, lo necesito para mi dominación mundial. pronto os convertiré a todos en zombies pálidos y sonrientes...kukuku (tengo que dejar los porros...tengo que dejar los porros...

Respecto al Teme, le ama apasionadamente (ya esta demostrado en este cap). Pero no quita sus dudas adolescente! *violines* sino...NO SE! Pero vamo soy la ULTRAMEGAULTIMATEQUETEKAGASDRAMAQUEEN….retwitea...plz…

tupapisexy

Tu nick siempre estara in my heart (como la cancion de Phil Collins)

Lamento no haberte contestado en el cap anterior ;A;. las drogas me provocan ceguera transitoria! (pero he conseguido 3 comentarios a cambio Mwahhahaha...oh mierda han dejado los micros abiertos) ehem…

Los dilemas de lo que pasó entre Uchiha y Sai no fueron pasionales (o más bien carnales) como se ha explicado en este capítulo…

Y sobre lo del zorro demoniaco de naruto…*musica de concurso de preguntas* No lo sé! Creo que no hablamos del mismo fic! o mi amnesia ataca de nuevo….(pst...Lee 'no soy tu amigo' tambien….que va de amnesia y eso…) siento que te desmayaras desmayadamente ;A;

Naruto es un amor! X3 todo ese cuteness en dosis peligrosas es gracias a Solochely...Ya sabes.. dile cosas warras…y sasuke te visitara…

OMG! *mira a ambos lados* Sasuke! que has hecho!? Bueno se puede arreglar..*cof*

**Naruto: pero es que… es que yo tambien… u/u **

Vicioso! sjafdfsghjksfshkdlañsjdkhhjbscnzm *¬*

moei

OMG...escenas en baños públicos…..nyaaaaaaan *risa pervert* - depravada con antecedentes… (GENJUTSU) *ehem*

Bueno los roces en los forcejeos en las artes marciales han dado su resultado *ehem 2* Si, estan muy hormonados y seguiran los problemasmáss adelante!

Roo-Uchiha

OMG….Se mi comentarista...Ni Kakashi comentando el libro de Jiraya (Ver anime o buscar en Youtube)...ME SIENTO HONRADA! Me alegra muchisimo que hayas visto tanto contenido en este capitulo! X3

Sí le ponemos mucho esfuerzo! Sobre todo cuando hacemos hablar un personaje con otro salen cosas muy curiosas LOL, creo que por eso los PJ son tan espontáneos.

solochely says: eso va con segundas? -_¬

Usu says: EH? que haces aquí? ya comentarás otro capítulo, no arruines mi monopolio!

solochely says: ahhh!?

Usu says: Culo...he dicho culo!

solochely says: ¬¬Uu **

Usu says: A eso me refiero con el dialogo de personajes, solo que yo me pongo mas cool y ella mas dobe…

** solochely says: deja de llamarme dobe! ¬¬x

Usu says: Vale….bibiri-kun

solochely says: ya veras cuando te tenga delante…. ¡ju!

Usu says: Sabes que eso tiene 2 lecturas?

solochely says: ….. o/o

solochely says: no saques las cosas de contexto…. ¬/¬

Usu says: Lo siento, soy una pervertida...MATAME! no...mejor no que entonces no podre seguir molestandote...jus jus…(es susceptiblemente adorable...)

solochely says: hmpf!

Usu says:VAle ya! que llevamos media pagina de Chat!

solochely says: ok ok ya xDDDD

Usu says: MG esto parece el What's app...si vamos a enseñar nuestra intimidad...deberiamos cobrar al menos….

solochely says: juas! xD ok ya

Roo-Uchiha….

….

…..

…

No se que iba a decir, esta mujer me sorbe los sesos….Que gracias y te AI LUV U

BlueSoulRed

Se que no has podido leerlos capis aun, pero gracias por tu apoyo! 3

ahora vas a tener lectura para rato xDDD

espero que te haya gustado este ultimo ;)

Usu says: CHECHOOOO….bueno no….

solochely says: heichou!? donde!? DONDE!? Reikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;A;

Usu says: Tambien quisiera CHECHO pero no….no esta….*violines* esta en malasia...haciendose fotos con Koalas….yo tambien me sabria abrazar a ella...

solochely says: A

FIN DE REVIEW

DOBEEEEE deja de asustar a las lectoras! (yo soy mucho mas seria SEEEEEEHHHH)

solochely says: deja de llamarme DOBE! Ostras! ¬¬x

Usu says: No….

….

…

..

.

.

.

.

LOL ^^

P.D. Nota. P. médicas… O COMO nísperos lo querais llamar! (Que es un níspero?) CALLA! (se pregunta y responde a sí misma)

Las autoras no han tomado ningún ingrediente que no se pueda encontrar en un supermercado normal….Temed….tened MUXO miedito….nyaaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAA

*interrupcion de señal*

Quiero mi dosis de Narutoooooooooo…*busca y se desplaza gimiendo a lo zombie*


	27. Bajo cuidados

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XXVII**

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, Iruka se acercó hasta el cuarto donde dormían los muchachos. Aún era pronto pero si conseguía despertarlos ya no tendrían que estar a la carrera cuando se hiciera la hora de marcharse. Lo que no esperaba encontrar es que el moreno estuviera ya despierto, sentado en el escritorio con el ordenador encendido.

- ¡Oh! Buenos días, Sasuke-kun -le saludó aún en penumbra-.

- Buenos días. Iruka-san… -la tos de Naruto alertó al mayor, por lo que el moreno se levantó, tras apagar la pantalla y salió hasta el pasillo-. Se ha pasado toda la noche tosiendo… -le informó casi en un susurro, llevándose una mano al cuello-. Creo que se ha puesto enfermo…

- Vaya… -preocupado volvió a asomarse para ver cómo su ahijado se tapaba hasta la cabeza con las mantas, aún dormido-. Bueno… Ahora te busco un uniforme limpio que los que llevávais ayer se quedaron en la cesta de la ropa. Este Naruto… Taku... -se marchó hacia su habitación entre quejas de lo despistado que era el rubio-.

Ciertamente no había reparado hasta ese momento en el hecho de que habían dejado sus uniformes olvidados. Los vio de reojo cuando entró al baño, de nuevo, a asearse.

"Con todo lo que pasó ayer por la tarde como para acordarse…", se dijo así mismo mientras se recordaba jadeando entre los brazos de su amante. Tomó un profundo soplo de aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente antes de mirarse fijamente en el espejo.

"Ah… Esto no va a ser fácil…". Sintió el impulso de estrellar la frente en el cristal derrotado. Debía admitir que estar con el rubio era algo agradable, refrescante, antiestresante, divertido, alocado, apasionado… y tantas cosas más. Pero a su vez… Naruto quizás había cogido un resfriado, pero él se había contagiado, de a saber dónde, de un nulo sentido común.

"¿Cómo voy a ir a clase con el uniforme de Naruto?" Pensó con cierta desesperación. ¿Estaría perfectamente planchado...? Tendría que echarle morro y pedirle la plancha al adulto. Tenía que disimular como fuera que ese era su uniforme y no el de su rubio 'amigo'.

"Que me haya quedado a dormir no es tan raro, con la lluvia que descargó ayer noche era peligroso aventurarse a deambular por la calle… ¡BIEN! Primer punto resuelto. En el caso de que descubran que no es mi ropa: el uniforme es de Naruto porque el mío está inservible… Perfecto…". Estaba orgulloso de su propia lucidez en momentos tan desesperados. "Y respecto a Iruka…" permaneció pensativo. "Sólo debo mantener la calma y todo irá sobre ruedas. Al fin al cabo soy el amigo de un palurdo que ha puesto mi vida patas arriba."

Se lavó la cara y decidió que empezaría con su aseo personal. Aunque hacer el amor era muy apetecible, no quitaba el olor a sudor, además de 'ese' olor tan característico a sexo. Ese olor que le hacía recordar de nuevo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos... Esperaba por los dioses que Iruka no reparara en eso: él sentía que apestaba… Además de sentirse algo pegajoso. Quería una buena ducha, pero para ello creía conveniente pedirle permiso al adulto y de paso recoger su nueva muda.

La luz del dormitorio de Naruto estaba encendida cuando salió del aseo y al asomar por la puerta se encontró al blondo sentado en la cama, envuelto con las mantas, dejando apenas visible la cara. Supuso que Iruka estaría buscando el uniforme al verle trastear por el armario.

- Hey… -le saludó el rubio cuando vió asomar sus pies por el pequeño hueco por el que respiraba-.

- Buenas… -le devolvió el saludo sentándose frente a él-.

Le pareció extremadamente tenso el silencio que se hizo entre los dos, mientras Iruka deambulaba de aquí para allá, hasta que se escuchó el sonido agudo de una alarma. Naruto deshizo la maraña en que había convertido las mantas para sacar el termómetro y, una vez lo recogió Sasuke (que estaba más cerca), volvió a hacerse una pelota.

- 38,4... -informó al adulto que sacaba de una percha la camisa del uniforme-.

- Hmmm… -el castaño miró con preocupación a su ahijado y se quedó meditativo-.

- Tranquilo, nii-chan -sacó de sus pensamientos a los otros-. Seguro que se me pasa enseguida -aunque no sonaba muy convincente con la tos que tenía, no quería crearle más problemas-. Y si no… ya volveré a casa más tarde.

El moreno cogió el uniforme que le tendía Iruka y abandonó la habitación: aquello era un problema de ellos donde él ni pinchaba ni cortaba.

"Sólo espero que no se ponga peor…". Se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada. Pensó en llamar a Rin, pero era demasiado temprano aún. Y de todas maneras tampoco sabía en qué turno estaba trabajando. "Desde luego que los médicos tienen horarios extraños…". Aquel día prometía ser, cuanto menos, caótico. "Al menos el uniforme está bien planchado. ¿Qué hace el dobe este para arrugarlo tanto?", pensaba mientras se colocaba la camisa tras la ducha.

- Si más tarde te sigues encontrando mal, llámame y te pasaré a recoger -le puso la mano en la cara, cuando se disponían a salir de casa, aún preocupado de que se empeñara en ir a clase en esas condiciones-. Y bebe mucha agua.

- Sí… -se escuchó de forma amortiguada tras la mascarilla-.

- Hmmmm -se cruzó de brazos examinándole detalladamente-.

- Si pasa cualquier cosa, ya le llamo yo -al final no le quedó más remedio que intervenir dada la poca decisión que mostraban ambos. Si no salían ya, acabarían llegando tarde-.

- Oh… Sasuke-kun… Gracias -suspiró aliviado y le dedicó una suave sonrisa-. Cuida de él, por favor.

- Unn… -fue lo único que se dignó a contestar mientras apartaba la mirada hacia el exterior. Los habitantes de esa casa conseguían sacar facetas de él que ni él mismo sabía que existían. "¿Por qué tengo que cuidar de este desastre?"-.

El camino a clase se le hizo eterno al paso del rubio, que parecía una pelota andante con la cantidad de ropa que se había puesto. Le resultaba entre patético y divertido a la vez verle así. Era inusual en él: por lo general, siempre iba en manga corta hiciera el tiempo que hiciera. Era una estufa con patas.

Al llegar a la escuela, el reloj estaba a punto de marcar la hora de entrada. Con un calculado sprint, el moreno podría haber llegado en un momento, pero en el estado que estaba el rubio no. Le miró de reojo pudiendo ver con claridad sus ojos llorosos, la mirada perdida y el tosido amortiguado tras la mascarilla. Sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes y por supuesto apenas controlaba el entorno que le rodeaba.

-Dobe, deberías volver ahora… -le aconsejó interponiéndose en su camino-.

- Gestoig niegh… -susurró tras la mascarilla-.

"Bien para el arrastre…" pensó Uchiha. Se debatió entre la rabia y la preocupación cuando Naruto le rodeó para continuar el camino hasta la entrada principal.

Decidió no insistir más. Al fin y al cabo ese usuratonkachi, una vez se decidía, era muy cansino hasta que conseguía lo que quería.

Kakashi llegó tarde, como era su costumbre, por lo que entraron a tiempo a clase. Naruto tomó asiento, una vez se deshizo del abrigo y todo lo que ahora le sobraba, aún sintiendo un ligero malestar en todo su cuerpo. Era desagradable. Al parecer la cosa iba avanzando: sentía la nariz embotada, los ojos llorosos con una sensación irritante, los párpados le pesaban, la garganta le raspaba y la mascarilla le daba sensación de más agobio aún. Cuando la clase empezó no supo ni de qué estaban hablando, pero algo dentro de él se agitaba ansioso.

Miró por encima del hombro a Sasuke que permanecía atento tomando apuntes, hasta que éste reparó en él, y alzó casi de forma imperceptible una ceja. Entonces el rubio supo que no estaba enfadado. No era muy consciente de lo que hacía y la voz del profesor parecía lejana… Aquel día tenía un sabor amargo.

No fue hasta que terminó la clase que pudo entender lo que le inquietaba… Sasuke estaba hablando tranquilamente con él sin interrupciones.

- Oi… ¿y Sakura-chan?

- No ha venido hoy… -respondió impasible, ignorando el hecho de que le había interrumpido mientras le hablaba-.

- Oh…- comentó con poca energía-.

"Puede que haya pillado un catarro como yo…", llegó a pensar quitándole hierro al asunto; al fin y al cabo la tormenta del día anterior no era para tomársela a menos... Quizás la llamaría luego, a la hora del patio… "O quizás no...". Cada vez se sentía más pesado y el malestar le hacía moverse en la silla más de lo que quisiera.

-Oi…- escuchó detrás de él- ¿Por qué no te pasas por enfermería que te de algo para que puedas llevarlo mejor? -sería la última vez que le dijera algo respecto a aquel tema-.

- Déjame, Sasuke -sin duda la fiebre le volvía más áspero-. Estoy bien...

La llegada de Anko no se hizo esperar y la mujer no tuvo compasión con sus alumnos, lanzando preguntas en mitad de la explicación.

- ¡Uzumaki! -rugió su nombre como solía hacer esperando que se levantara como un resorte enseguida de escuchar su voz. Pero se tomó su tiempo para ponerse en pie-. Oh, vaya parece que hoy no estas en tu mejor momento… De todas formas, ¿qué es lo que he querido decir en esta explicación?

- Pues… Que ciertos elementos combinados pueden producir una reacción nociva… Pero en según qué dosis... Emmm.. ¿pueden ser beneficiosos?

- Esta bien te la daré por buena, aunque esperaba algo más extenso… Sigue atendiendo. ¡Nagashima!

Anko-sensei pasó a torturar a otro alumno y tomando asiento Naruto lo agradeció en lo más profundo de su ser: sabía que se había apiadado de él al verle con la mascarilla. Debía tener realmente mala cara si decidía saltar de presa a la cual machacar a preguntas hasta hacerla fallar. Se sentía cada vez más cansado y el reloj que había en la parte central del aula, justo encima de la pizarra, le indicaba que no llevaban ni la mitad de la clase.

"Me encuentro fatal...me pica la garganta...me escuecen los ojos..."

La clase pasó extremadamente lenta para el rubio que parecía tener alucinaciones al ver el minutero avanzar un minuto para luego retroceder dos… O esa era la sensación que le daba. Finalmente Anko cerró el libro e indicó los ejercicios que debían hacer en casa. Naruto lo apuntó a duras penas, sintiéndose incapaz de realmente poner una frase entera y entenderla. De nuevo la tos le atacó y contra todo pronóstico sintió la mano de Sasuke acariciar su espalda y darle un par de palmadas de apoyo. Realmente no quería hacerlo pero no le quedaría más remedio que ir a enfermería.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, ya se dijo así mismo que no iba a insistirle a más, aunque una parte de él quería premiarle con la indiferencia al haber despreciado su preocupación y consejos; sólo los dioses sabían cuanto le costaba dar ese paso, exteriorizar sus emociones de forma sincera. Por otro lado también era cierto que el estado de malestar de Naruto parecía crecer a cada minuto que pasaba y estar ahí no le ayudaba.

A pesar de la preocupación del Uchiha por su novio, su atención se centraba en Sai, que en ocasiones les dirigía miradas furtivas para luego volver a su cuaderno. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al ver cuando dos personas se acercaron a él este cerró el cuaderno y les dirigió aquella sonrisa vacía. No fue hasta que, por algún motivo, el nuevo se giró de una forma más acentuada para decir algo a otro de los compañeros de clase, que Sasuke observó cómo tenía la mejilla contraria a la que veía desde su posicion, hinchada y amoratada. Resaltaba bastante en su piel pálida de muñeca de porcelana. Uchiha se sintió satisfecho y se permitió escurrir una sonrisa torcida.

- Voy al baño… -la voz del rubio cruzó los pensamientos negativos del moreno-.

Sasuke pudo ver a Naruto levantarse y avanzar casi arrastrándose hasta la puerta. Retuvo el impulso de ir junto a él, se volvía arisco cuando estaba en ese estado y tampoco quería ser pegajoso con el rubio.

En el momento que fue a abrir la puerta corrediza, ésta se abrió de golpe. Yamato-sensei había llegado con los libros de historia bajo el brazo y su expresión estoica en la cara, como si enseñar a los adolescente fuera un reto a superar a cualquier precio.

- Oh Naruto -le miró al ver que estaba justo en su trayectoria para entrar en el aula-. ¿Vas a algún sitio? -le miró de forma sospechosa; pero su expresión cambió cuando le vió con mascarilla y la cara enrojecida por la fiebre-.

- Voy al baño… -comentó de forma amortiguada. Sentía su lengua moverse reseca, al igual que sus labios bajo la mascarilla-.

- Uhhmm -se mantuvo pensativo el hombre-. Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería más bien…-le aconsejó-. Mah, ¡Uchiha-kun!... -llamó al moreno que se puso en pie enseguida-.

- No, de verdad que puedo ir solo… -agachó la cabeza como si sostenerla en alto fuera un trabajo sobrehumano-.

- ¡Je! -sonrió de forma amable-. No tienes que forzarte tanto… Por cierto ¿qué tal el trabajo?- se interesó-.

- Bueno, este… -balbuceó-. Ya lo tengo casi listo…

- Está bien… Pero recuerda que tienes que entregarlo la semana que viene… -le puso la mano libre sobre el hombro al rubio-. Ah, Uchiha-kun, ¿podrías acompañarle hasta la enfermería?

Naruto se giró viendo al moreno detrás de él, no le había sentido acercarse.

- Sí… -comentó con calma al adulto-.

- No hace falta… -insistió, sintiendo la frustración recorrerle: de nuevo Sasuke iba a perder clases por su culpa-.

- Uh…¿Qué problema hay? -el maestro estaba confundido con la insistencia del rubio-. Es el procedimiento -se llevó la mano libre a la cadera y su gestó se tornó más incrédulo-. Además Kakashi-sempai nos comentó ayer que tú eres el delegado y Sasuke uno de los subdelegados.

-... Ya pero es que… -susurró casi sin fuerza, apretando los puños lo más que pudo, aunque apenas tenía fuerza para ello-.

- Bueno, si lo prefieres, que te acompañe Sai… -no tuvo más remedio que pasar al siguiente-.

Una rampa de desagrado le recorrió la espalda y alzó la mirada con espanto hacia el maestro, que empezó a hacer señas al pálido para que se acercara.

"Como me deje a solas con ese desgraciado…"

Las memorias de un Sasuke destrozado cruzaron su mente. "Por culpa de ese imbécil que le restriega y recuerda que sus padres fueron asesinados a sangre fría…". La sonrisa de aquel niño en la foto desapareció para siempre desde aquel día. Cuando le conoció le consideró un cretino prepotente: Uchiha Perfecto Sasuke. Nunca sospechó el sufrimiento que debía llevar por dentro. No quería que por la intervención de ese malnacido Sasuke volviera a sus inicios y volviera a encerrarse en sí mismo…

"- Y Sai… ¿Cómo lo sabe?", recordó su conversación con el moreno la noche anterior. "Eso me gustaría saber a mí… Pero desde que llegó a la escuela no para de recordármelo..."

- No hay problema, iré yo… -interrumpió el Uchiha inmediatamente al adulto cuando Sai aún estaba de camino-.

- ...Oh… -Yamato parecía perdido ante las contradicciones de los jóvenes. Por lo que comentaba kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto parecían amigos-.

- Entonces, si no me dejas ir solo, Yamato-sensei… Preferiría que me acompañara Sai… -miró al pálido que asintió y con esa sonrisa vacía salieron del aula dejando paso a Yamato que se dirigió a su sitio como docente-.

Sasuke no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa que se reflejó en su rostro. Naruto le había rechazado para ir con Sai. Ni tan siquiera cruzó la mirada con él.

- Uchiha-kun… -escuchó la voz del profesor llamándole la atención al quedarse parado en mitad de la clase sin moverse. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en hacerse sonar-.

De forma mecánica volvió a su sitio, sin creerse el rechazo del rubio. ¿Qué neurona se le había achicharrado? La primera reacción que tuvo fue enfadarse y fruncir el ceño y apretó el boli con tal fuerza que se le resbaló cayendo al suelo. La clase continuó pero Sasuke no prestaba atención: sólo podía pensar en cómo Naruto prefirió ir con aquel imbécil que le estaba amargando la existencia. Aquello no se lo perdonaría jamás a Naruto. Le empezaron a escocer los ojos de la rabia, casi como pinchazos viéndose obligado a masajearlos por encima de los párpados para aliviar ese molesto dolor.

Se sintió estúpido hasta lo indecible queriendo destrozar todo lo había a su alrededor. Por culpa del éxtasis post-sexo confesó un episodio de su vida que se prometió no dejar que nadie descubriera. Por eso precisamente no dejaba que nadie se acercara.

"Maldito Naruto…"

Le decía 'Te quiero' y luego le apuñalaba por la espalda de aquella forma.

"¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido!...¿Por qué?¿Por qué tuviste que contar nada?", se mortificaba por dentro.

Por un momento cuando la ira se disipó y se obligó a respirar, su mente se abrió y vió de forma cristalina lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Se tensó de inmediato mirando de nuevo la puerta de la entrada al aula. Naruto…¿¡Iba a tomar represalias!?

Aquello provocó que se sintiera de una forma terriblemente aliviado y hasta conmovido, pero a su vez temía que el dobe hiciera alguna locura. Pudo visualizar cómo Naruto levantó el día anterior al pálido estampándole contra la pared en un ataque de ira.

" Que patético soy…" se recriminó; realmente, por un momento, pensó que Naruto le había traicionado, el temor a ser herido de nuevo le hacía desconfiar de todos. Sin darse cuenta se descubrió con los labios curvados hacia arriba. "Ese dobe…"

.

.

.

El camino hacia la enfermería se hizo largo y en silencio: el rubio iba por delante y detrás le seguía Sai en completo silencio.

- Al parecer necesitas a alguien que te haga de niñera… -el comentario desagradable no se hizo esperar-.

- No necesito a nadie. Y menos a alguien como tú… Sasuke ya ha perdido demasiadas clases por mi culpa. Eso es todo.

- Vaya… -tras un corto espacio de silencio decidió volver a hablar-. Nunca creí que pudieras pensar por los demás… Pensaba que serías como ese Uchiha…

- Sai… -Naruto se detuvo en seco retirandose la mascarilla-. Como vuelvas a hablar mal de Sasuke… -se giró hasta poder mirarle por encima del hombro-. Te despedazo…

Aunque viniera de una persona enferma, Sai se sintió violentamente amenazado: en los ojos del rubio podía verse que su amenaza era real. Naruto volvió a colocarse la mascarilla y sufrió de nuevo un ataque de tos. Sai pudo comprender enseguida que Naruto había quedado a solas con él para amenazarle y se quitó la mascarilla para que no hubieran errores o mal interpretaciones a lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Por qué debería? -siguió los pasos del rubio que había reanudado su paseo por los pasillos hasta la enfermería-. No hablo mal de Uchiha, si a eso te refieres… -mostró una sonrisa a pesar que el rubio le daba la espalda-.

- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, Sai… Si vuelvo a ver que le provocas, no me importará lo que me pase con tal de cerrarte la boca...

- Esa amenaza es una amenaza muy dura Naruto-kun… -no se sintió intimidado-. Me pregunto si realmente serás capaz de hacerlo…

Uzumaki se detuvo en la entrada de enfermería con la mano en el pomo antes de dirigirle la mirada al Shimura.

- Lo haré -sus palabras fueron sencillas pero lo suficientemente contundentes para el pálido-.

El rubio finalmente abrió la puerta enfermería, entrando con lentitud, cerrando tras de él en una muda invitación al moreno a que desapareciera.

- Yo también sé cosas… Naruto-kun… -comentó en voz alta para sí mismo. Giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a volver al aula-.

Un paso tras otro Naruto se adentró en la enfermería comprobando que no había nadie por el momento. Tomó asiento sobre una de las camillas mientras la tos no le dejaba tregua.

"Tal vez debí hacerle caso y volver a casa cuando me lo dijo…", se reprochó. Estaba consiguiendo justo todo lo contrario a lo que se había propuesto el día anterior, y había estado a punto de que Sasuke volviera a perder clases por su culpa.

No tardó en escuchar los gruñidos de la enfermera que le miró con mala cara, tras aparecer casi como por arte de magia delante de él.

- ¿Qué te dije de volver a aparecer por aquí? -entrecerró su mirada castaña-.

- Je, je, je... Bueno… Verás…

La tos no le dejó continuar. La mujer, que por un momento se había mantenido fría ante el muchacho, se acercó para examinarle más de cerca.

-Quítate la camisa y ponte el termómetro -le inquirió-.

No tenía fuerzas para decirle lo borde que podía llegar a ser con un enfermo, así que obedeció sin más. Le pareció incluso agradable el frío del metal del estetoscopio, mientras Tsunade le auscultaba por todo el torso, en contraste con el calor insoportable que sentía.

- Saca la lengua y di "ahh" -le ordenó al tiempo que colocaba un palito de madera justo delante de sus narices-.

- Ahh…

Vió cómo movía los ojos, centrándose en lo que fuera que estaba viendo. Tiró el palito a la papelera y enseguida comenzó a pasearle los dedos por debajo de la mandíbula.

- ¿Te duele si aprieto aquí?

- Un poco...

- Parece que tenemos un buen resfriado… -sentenció, cruzándose de brazos justo delante del rubio-. 39,3… -le informó tras la inspección general, al ver el termómetro de mercurio. Odiaba los aparatos electrónicos esos-. Te toca hacer reposo, chaval -se acercó a su escritorio para escribir una nota-. Bebe mucho líquido. Y toma cosas con vitamina C, te ayudará.

- Tengo que entregar un trabajo… -se quejó-.

- Claro… Ya lo terminarás cuando estés mejor… -dijo sin levantar la mirada de los papeles. En cuanto acabó con la nota, descolgó el teléfono tras hacer una consulta en el ordenador de sobremesa-.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? -preguntó con cierto temor-.

- Llamar a tu tutor… -comentó con total naturalidad. Le dirigió una mirada asesina que el rubio no pasó por alto, quedándose callado, tras intentar convencerla que no era para tanto y que eso sería una molestia para Iruka-. ¿Umino-san? Soy Senju Tsunade, de la enfermería de Konoha… Sí, no se preocupe. Está bien, es sólo un resfriado. Normalmente dejamos aquí a los alumnos hasta que los familiares puedan venir a recogerlos tras el trabajo… Si pudiera venir a… Oh, vaya…¿Ahora? Sí claro, creo que sería mejor para él. Muy bien le estaré esperando…

Cuando colgó el telefono, suspiró y pasó a entrelazar los dedos apoyando los codos en el escritorio mirando fijamente al rubio de forma amenazante.

-¿Q-Qué…? -Se sintió totalmente intimidado por la fiera mirada de la mujer. No entendía como Sakura podía tenerla como sensei en el dojo femenino-.

- ¿¡A qué esperas para tumbarte!? Tu tutor vendrá en cuanto pueda. Así que de mientras, descansa -Naruto asintió y se tumbó en la camilla-.

Notó cómo se acercaban los pasos de aquella mujer. Cerró los ojos fuertemente por un momento, pensando que tal vez había vuelto a hacer algo que la enfadara y venía a darle una reprimenda. Pero se sorprendió cuando, al volver a abrirlos, la encontró de pie a su lado, sonriéndole.

- Si necesitas algo, estaré aquí ¿vale?

Echó la cortina tras recibir el leve cabeceo del rubio a modo de afirmación.

Naruto se sintió aliviado por fin: era increíble como cambiaba la sensación, al estar ahí aislado, y decidió cerrar los ojos. Se sentía realmente agotado.

- Por cierto, ¿quién te ha acompañado? Normalmente viene ese chico moreno contigo… ¿No habrás venido solo, así como estás?

A pesar que la cortina estaba echada, podía sentir la hostilidad de nuevo en la voz de la rubia. Aunque aquello le hizo recordar cómo Sasuke le acarició la última vez que estuvieron en esa misma sala.

- No, me acompañó otro… -se escuchó así mismo de forma lejana, a medias de quedarse dormido-.

- ¿Shimura Sai? Le encontré por el pasillo y dijo que vino a acompañarte… ¿Es cierto?

- Sí… -contestó con cierta mala gana-.

- Ya podría haberse quedado para que le revisara el golpe de la cara… -se quejó en voz alta-.

Naruto se dió cuenta que tenía la cara amoratada y la nariz hinchada, pero le dió igual. Seguramente le tocó los cojones a alguien que no debía y recogió su merecido. En aquel momento le fue de ayuda para lanzar sus amenazas, así cobraría más fuerza si alguien le había soltado un buen puñetazo por bocazas.

.

.

.

La hora del patio había llegado, Uchiha Sasuke miraba por la ventana sin nada mejor que hacer, aparentemente. Naruto no estaba y Sakura tampoco daban señales de vida. Tras un buen rato Sai volvió a clase y ésta continuó sin más interrupciones. Suspiró aburrido, preguntándose que podía hacer para matar el tiempo: se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del rubio que ahora parecía lejanos los tiempos en que estaba solo, sin estar con nadie con quien hablar. Se aburría.

¿Debería visitar al rubio? Se negó a hacerlo, el patio terminaría pronto. Pero finalmente decidió ir hacerle una visita rápida. Tuvo que darse ánimos a que no parecía un acosador al visitar al rubio… Sabía como Naruto apreciaba su espacio. Tomó aire y su mano voló hasta la puerta; esta se abrió sola haciéndole dar un respingo.

- ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! Voy a buscarme un café, así que cuida de Naruto mientras estoy fuera -no dejó ni que pudiera articular palabra y la mujer desapareció por la puerta a la velocidad del rayo tras darle una palmadita en la espalda-.

Dejó caer los hombros con pesadez, no quería sentirse tan expuesto a lo que sentía. Se acercó a la camilla donde, apartando levemente la cortina, descubrió al rubio durmiendo. Su respiración era pausada, no pareció darse cuenta de su llegada. Parecía realmente cansado.

"Ya te dije que te fueras a casa, dobe…" En su interior maldijo a la enfermera que se fue sin decirle nada del estado de Naruto. Tenía que llamar a Iruka para decírselo.

-Sí, es por aquí… -Uchiha se tensó al escuchar una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió se confirmaron sus sospechas-. ¿Sasuke?

- Itachi… ¿Qué haces aquí? -no pudo evitar sentirse perplejo, ¿había pasado algo?. Pero la tensión de su espalda desapareció cuando vió detrás de él a Iruka-.

- Buenos días de nuevo, Sasuke-kun… -le saludó, regalándole una sonrisa y buscó con la mirada por la estancia-. ¿No está la enfermera?

- Acaba de salir a por un café… - "¿porque las sonrisas de esa familia son tan cálidas...?". Parpadeó aún perplejo al ver a Itachi ahí que se mantuvo al margen cuando Iruka se acercó al rubio-.

- Naruto… Naruto… -le llamaba mientras éste balbuceaba en sueños dándole la espalda al adulto-. Hay que ver… - bufó- Siempre igual, una odisea para despertarle…

La risa afable de Itachi hizo que Sasuke sonriera de forma suave también, e hizo que a su vez volviera a reparar en la presencia de su hermano ahí. Dudó por un momento si preguntar, al fin y al cabo eran una familia muy reservada y había gente delante.

- Itachi, ¿ha pasado algo? -se acercó a su hermano susurrando disimuladamente mientras Iruka batallaba con el rubio para que despertara-.

- ¿Qué debería pasar? -le miró sin comprender-.

- Es que… -miró a su hermano de arriba abajo que iba trajeado y con la camisa y la americana perfectamente planchadas: sin duda había salido del trabajo, y no podía imaginar cual podría haber sido el motivo de traerle hasta la enfermería de la escuela-. Tienes tu ropa de trabajo y…

- Aún estoy trabajando, sólo me he tomado un respiro… - el mayor de los Uchiha se contuvo de reírse de la cara de su hermano que parecía aún totalmente perdido-. Iruka es mi chófer… Me avisó antes de llevarme a la reunión que tenía que venir a buscar a Naruto. Tenemos tiempo de sobra, así que decidí que podríamos venir a buscarle con el coche de la empresa. Así Iruka no perdería el tiempo con traslados…

Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Al desviar la mirada a Umino, le observó con más detalle y se percató de lo bien vestido que iba él también. Ciertamente se le hacía raro verle con ese atuendo, acostumbrado a la ropa sencilla que vestía en casa.

Para cuando el castaño consiguió despertar al blondo, aunque parecía aún a medio camino entre el mundo de los vivos y los sueños, la puerta de la enfermería crujió, dando paso a la enfermera.

- Los que no tengan nada que ver con el paciente ¡que salgan ahora mismo! -dijo con severidad tras observar lo concurrida que estaba la habitación-.

Los Uchiha se vieron poco finamente pateados fuera de la enfermería. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar el talante elegante de su hermano. No sólo era el traje de materiales selectos sino la elegancia con la que lo vestía. Sería normal mirar a tu hermano con admiración cuando eres un niño, pero ahora que era un adolescente no podía evitar sentir que aquello era extremadamente raro y fuera de lugar.

- Vamos Sasuke… -La voz de su hermano cuando eran unos críos le llevó a fragmentos de su infancia-.

Cuando eran niños jugaban a los piratas, a los ninjas, a los cowboy, los samurai… y todas esas cosas de niños. Muchas veces se peleaba con su hermano porque demostraba ser mejor en los juegos que él mismo inventaba. Era realmente feliz jugando con él. En una ocasión jugando a los ninjas saltó descuidadamente con la consecuencia de torcerse el tobillo; el regreso del bosque a casa sobre la espalda de su hermano, llevandole a 'caballito', era uno de los recuerdos más felices de su vida.

- Pronto empezaré la escuela y es posible que juguemos menos-.

- No me importa, siempre que podamos estar juntos…-

Cuán más avanzado iba itachi, menos tiempo había para los juegos y sus exigencias infantiles. Hasta 'aquella noche' que transformó a su hermano por completo. Su distancia cada vez fue más acentuada y sus conversaciones más escasas. El tiempo de los juegos terminó, sintiendo completamente el vacío que su hermano le había hecho. Itachi empezó a trabajar enseguida que fue legal llegando a los cargos más altos del trabajo basura que podía encontrar por su temprana edad. Siempre había sido responsable, atento, competente, educado… en cambio él...

"Nii-san...pareces inalcanzable…"

- ¿Ocurre algo Sasuke? -le miró al sentirse tan profundamente observado-.

- No sabía que Iruka y tú trabajais juntos…

- ¿Te has enfadado? Perdona, Iruka me pidió que le guardara el secreto…

El menor se limitó a asentir tras estar mirando a Itachi y luego recordó al castaño, atendiendo a Naruto de una forma en que se podía apreciar el verdadero cariño que tenía por ese nervio con patas; entonces volvió a asaltarle el recuerdo de Itachi cargando con él cuando se torció el tobillo.

- Iruka… Se parece mucho a ti, nii-san…

- ¿A qué te refieres? -le miró con curiosidad, algo sorprendido por esa extraña comparación-.

- Iruka, trabaja todos los días a todas horas para mantener a Naruto, para que pueda tener una vida feliz… Me recuerda a tí, tú también hiciste lo mismo conmigo… Cuando era un crío te pusiste a trabajar para ayudar en casa y en cambio yo…

- No me compares con Iruka… -la voz tajante de su hermano le hizo dar un respingo y mirarle con sorpresa-. Lo que hace Iruka por Naruto, es mucho más de lo que podré hacer por ti jamás… -la voz profunda de Itachi parecía ensombrecida al igual que su expresión que al mirarle volvió aparecer cristalina como siempre-. Lo que hace Iruka no lo pueden hacer todos, realmente es alguien digno de admirar. No te sientas mal si lo haces, Sasuke… -finalizó con una conciliadora sonrisa. Sacó el móvil y empezó a trastear con él, como queriendo evadir al menor-.

-Uhn… - Sasuke estaba perdido con las reacciones de su hermano mayor-.

Sin que nadie lo esperara se abrió de nuevo la puerta. Tsunade señaló el interior con un cabeceo al más joven de los Uchiha, que obedeció al instante: no quería hacer enfadar a esa mujer con tal mal carácter. Naruto estaba totalmente despierto, pero de nuevo empezaba con la molesta tos.

- Hey, Sasuke-kun… -Iruka le miró de forma cercana, como si se conocieran de toda la vida-. ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

- ¿De qué se trata…? -usó una actitud más madura, aunque podía hacerse una idea de lo que iba a pedirle-.

- Voy a llevarme a Naruto a casa, pero Itachi ya ha perdido demasiado el tiempo por mi culpa, así que… no podré quedarme con él. ¿Te importaría pasar a mirar cómo está Naruto cuando acabes las escuela, por favor? -la mirada que le dedicó era escandalosamente parecida al del rubio-.

"Familia de extorsionadores…", suspiró disimuladamente.

- No hay problema, ya me llevaré también sus cosas luego… Así podréis iros ya.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun, eres un buen amigo. Me alegro mucho que cuides de este desastre por mí… -le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, que le recordaba demasiado al rubio también-. Vamos Naruto, nos vamos a casa.

Sin duda aquello sería mejor para todos… Uchiha pudo ver que aunque estaba despierto, parecía encontrarse en algún otro lugar: apenas levantaba la mirada del suelo y no reaccionaba a nada de lo que se estaba hablando a su alrededor. Cuidarle en ese estado iba a ser sin duda problemático. A duras penas podía dar un paso sin apoyarse en su padrino por el mareo.

Quería ayudar, Sasuke quería ayudarle, pero él mismo se limitó a mirar, no podía interponerse entre ellos, ni tampoco agobiar al rubio; si era como él en ese aspecto, no querría que nadie se le acercara cuando estaba enfermo: recibir la ayuda de los demás le hacía ser consciente de lo débil y dependiente que era de los demás.

- ¡Ah! -reparó a tiempo antes de que se marcharan-. Iruka… -el adulto le miró con una sonrisa al escucharle-. Si vas a estar en el trabajo… ¿Cómo entraré en casa? Dudo que Naruto esté condiciones de levantarse a abrirme la puerta...

- Oh, es cierto… Lo había olvidado completamente… -se rascó la nuca y rió de forma nerviosa, Sasuke simplemente pensó muy interiormente en lo mucho que se parecían- Podría dejarte una copia escondida en algún lado, pero creo que lo mejor sería que te llevaras la llaves de Naruto -indicó el adulto que se centró en el rubio-. Naruto, dale las llaves a Sasuke para que pueda hacerte una visita más tarde…

Uzumaki desvió su mirada hasta Sasuke y asintió de forma mecánica tras sorber con fuerza por la nariz, el moreno se sintió afortunado de evitar ver la escena gracias a la mascarilla que llevaba Uzumaki. Rebuscó en los bolsillos hasta que sacó un par de llaves, lo que sospechó que sería la llave de casa y la del buzón. Sasuke alargó la mano hasta apoderarse del llavero que le extendía. La sonrisa que le dedicó el rubio bajo la mascarilla era una sin energía debido a su malestar y no tardó en seguirle un escandaloso ataque de tos.

El moreno estaba ligeramente conmocionado con aquella situación: no podía dar crédito que esa persona fuera la misma que siempre derrochaba energía aquí y allá, de su forma tan incombustible, esa no era la sonrisa de Uzumaki Naruto. Se guardó la llave en el bolsillo y apretó fuertemente el puño dentro de la seguridad del bolsillo. Traería el Naruto escandaloso de nuevo.

"¿Qué te pasa? es solo un resfriado, se le pasará ¿por qué le doy tanta importancia a algo tan estúpido?" Se recriminó interiormente.

De nuevo le asaltaba aquella extraña sensación… Una sensación que conoció cuando encontró a Naruto en el hospital y lloró frente a él. Ver las debilidades de Naruto de alguna manera le hacía arder en una ira incontrolada, como si no pudiera aceptarlo. Pero ¿que había más normal que coger un catarro? Cerró lo ojos y trató de respirar para relajarse sin comprender esa horrible e incoherente sensación en su interior.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a clase -le invitó Itachi, haciendo que despertara de su propia meditación-. Ya le ayudo yo a Iruka con Naruto, no te preocupes.

- Unn… -de nuevo pudo sentir la distancia entre él y su hermano-.

No encontró ningún motivo por el que discrepar. Aunque le angustiaba ver cómo se marchaba Naruto. No quiso decir nada, pero no pudo frenar el impulso aunque aquello revelara su preocupación por el rubio.

- Ya nos veremos, procura no morirte.-

- Je…- Naruto se irguió por un momento mostrando una sonrisa más firme - hace falta mucho más que esto para matarme.

Aquello fue refrescante...

Subió las escaleras para regresar a clase sabiendo que estaba llegando ya tarde. Por suerte la gruñona de la enfermera le dió un justificante para que le dejaran entrar.

"¿¡Pero qué me pasa!?".

Las contradicciones que sentía dentro de su cabeza le hicieron detenerse junto a una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Desde ahí pudo ver a Itachi, Iruka y Naruto, dispuestos a abandonar la escuela.

"Tampoco es para tanto… y yo tengo que centrarme en mis estudios", se recordó. Se mantuvo mirando la escena a través de la ventana abierta, pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían.

"Ese Usuratonkachi….¿por qué estaba tan empeñado en venir a clase? Era evidente que empeoraría…"

Le vió subir al coche de empresa de Itachi. Parecía como si el rubio hubiese dicho algo gracioso: reconocía el gesto de su hermano cuando algo le hacía gracia. Itachi dió la vuelta al coche por atrás y entró por el otro lado, donde le esperaba Iruka para abrirle la puerta, sin olvidar su trabajo.

Naruto le hacía que exterioriza cosas que se prometió no volver a dejar salir. Su falta de apego por los demás era, en parte, por culpa de Itachi al separarse de él cuando más le necesitó. Aquel comportamiento fue incluso más doloroso que haber perdido a sus padres. Si no tenía a Itachi… ¿a quién tenía? Pero Naruto derribó sus muros sin esfuerzo. En apenas unos meses Naruto le había cambiado por completo.

No pudo evitar recordar como el rubio, a su manera, había tratado de defenderle del impertinente de Sai. Una parte de él se lamentaba por ello, al fin y al cabo no era alguien a quien le gustara ser salvado o protegido. Aquella etapa pasó cuando Itachi le dió de lado, fue entonces que comprendió que tendría que cuidar de sí mismo. No, no podía dejar que las cosas fluyeran de esa manera, él se sobraba para ese tema.

La imagen de la sonrisa deslumbrante de Naruto vino a su mente, seguramente no sería como las que siempre le dedicaba, por su debilidad, pero estaba seguro que le recibiría con una sonrisa; esa sonrisa que le hizo creer en alguien más que en sí mismo, en que no se sentía débil aún cuando ya sabía algo sobre él…

Su mente se nubló con imágenes de sus momentos de intimidad, disfrutando del calor de cada uno, del roce de su piel, sus lenguas explorando palmo a palmo el cuerpo del otro. Cuando Naruto acariciaba su cuello con sus labios y sus manos subían por su nuca…¿Naruto le 'recompensaría' por sus cuidados…?

"Espera, espera ¡espera un maldito momento!…" se permitió dar unas cuantas respiraciones antes de contestarse a sí mismo. "¡Soy un maldito pervertido!"

Se exaltó a sí mismo por esos pensamientos,estaba con los ojos más abiertos y los labios entrabiertos, seguramente imaginando con demasiada exactitud lo que le rubio le provocaba. Era vergonzoso pensar en eso cuando estaba con 39,3 de fiebre. Se obligó a relajarse tras cerrar los ojos y volvió a enfocar su mirada en el coche sintiendo el rubor agolparse en sus mejillas.

"Es normal querer hacerlo cuando estás con la persona que amas ¿verdad?" permaneció pensativo, recordando la calidez que sentía al tenerle cerca. Una extraña armonía flotaba en su interior, aunque Naruto estuviera creando el caos en el mundo real. Los silencios entre ellos no eran incómodos, entrelazaban sus dedos a espaldas de los demás en el comedor, por los pasillos bastaba una mirada para poder leer lo que parecía pensar el otro… 'Quiero estar contigo...'

"Oi…", Se llamó la atención a sí mismo embriagado por sus pensamientos. "He dicho ¿amar?", sabía que eso eran palabras mayores, no entendía cómo fluyó por sus pensamientos con esa facilidad… Pero comprendió que aquello era engañarse a sí mismo. Los sentimientos por Uzumaki crecían más rápido de lo que hubiera querido… Y, peor todavía, no podía controlarlo.

Quizás debería echarse el freno. Naruto siempre estaba diciéndole 'Despacio, despacio' ¡Le hacía sentir como un depravado cuando lo hacía! Pareciera que el sexo no asaltara su mente cuando le besaba ansioso. Quizás para Naruto ¿todo esto fuera un pasatiempo? No lo parecía, notaba que se lo tomaba en serio. Pero... ¿podía verse junto a Naruto después de que acabaran el Instituto...?

Su mente permaneció en blanco incapaz de visualizar nada más que su situación actual.

"Pues que bien…"

El coche se alejó hasta que finalmente desapareció en la distancia. Pero, aún así, Uchiha no se movió. Finalmente suspiró y decidió volver a clase, estaba echando humo pensando estupideces; se debía ver realmente ridículo: él, Uchiha Sasuke, que siempre pensó que enamorarse era algo que se podía controlar como el resto de las emociones. Desvió la mirada de la ventana cuando esta se cruzó con la de quien menos esperaba: Shikamaru le miró curioso y en silencio. Sasuke rogó por los dioses que no pudiera intuir que estaba suspirando por el descerebrado del rubio.

- ¿Es problemático…? -comentó con calma aun con las manos metidas en los bolsillos-.

- No… A veces creo que es peor…

Shikamaru se limitó a asentir y pasó por su lado sin decir nada más. Al parecer el chico perezoso había ido al baño y volvía a clase también, pero Sasuke sabía que le había calado hasta el fondo. Lo sabía, o por lo menos parecía sospechar… La pregunta era casual, aplicable a cualquier tema que le rondara por la cabeza, pero Nara parecía endiabladamente suspicaz.

La hora de la comida estaba agitada como siempre. En aquella ocasión a Uchiha le tocó unirse a los reclutas de 'Supervivencia en el comedor de la escuela'. No había traído nada para comer, al haberse quedado en casa del rubio a dormir y a Iruka no le había dado tiempo de hacer nada tampoco.

En todo instituto japonés existe una guerra campal por llegar los primeros al puesto de comida, antes de que se acaben los platos más buenos y elaborados, además de no tener la desgracia de comértelo frío. La competencia era verdaderamente feroz, ahí ganaba el más listo y el más rápido. Sasuke era listo y rápido, pero debía admitir que la experiencia era un grado… No tuvo nada que hacer contra los veteranos de la 'batalla campal por la comida del instituto'. Por suerte, Ino llegó a su lado y, siguiendo sus instrucciones como experimentada de guerra, consiguió lo que buscaba, y lo que quería para comer, sin que se hubiera convertido en un recuerdo de por vida…

- ¡Has estado fantástico Sasuke-Kun! -le alabó la rubia tomando asiento en la mesa que siempre reservaba el grupo de amigos -. Me ha encantado cuando te has girado a ése, le has fulminado con la mirada y le has dicho 'No...' -Yamanaka

trató de imitar su voz amenazante y empezó a reírse ella sola como si se hubiera contado un chiste-.

- Hay que ver que pesadita te pones, Ino… -gruñó Inuzuka sorbiendo su zumo por una pajita-.

- ¿¡Que has dicho!? -le amenazó la muchacha-.

- ¡No te hagas la tonta! -la enfrentó-. Dijiste que tenías algo que contarnos pero no has soltado prenda… Con tu 'Os lo diré la hora de la comida...' ¡Aún estamos esperando!

- ¿AH? ¡Mira que llegas a tener malas pulgas! -Ino no iba a dejar que le trataran de pasar por encima de aquella manera. Kiba era un marujón de cojones y lo que realmente le daba rabia era enterarse a la vez que los demás-.

- Esto… Chicos no… No os peleis… -Hinata trató de poner orden entre aquellos dos, pero apenas fue audible su voz-.

- Vale ya… -Shikamaru alzó más la voz y por alguna alineación de los planetas los dos gritones se quedaron en silencio-. Van a venir los profesores y nos harán comer en los merenderos de fuera… Y eso sería problemático…

- Además que no sería conveniente para nuestra salud… -le secundó Shino-.

- ¿¡Pero de qué estáis hablando!? -la rubia enrojeció-. Yo sólo quería esperar a Naruto, al fin y al cabo es un tema que creo que le interesaría…

Sasuke alzó la mirada de su comida para mirar a Yamanaka que se acomodaba de forma casi petulante en su asiento. Le gustaba que la gente le rogara… Amaba demasiado la atención, así estaba ella, totalmente enganchada a las redes sociales, pero gracias a ello se enteraban los primeros de todo.

- Naruto no va a venir… -ya era hora de que fuera ella quien recibiera una noticia-.

- ¿¡EH!? ¿Y eso por qué? -la rubia no tardó en querer interesarse y apartó a Kiba para acercarse más al moreno-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? -los ojos se fijaron en él como dos puñales, ignorando completamente los ladridos y maldiciones del castaño-.

- Está resfriado… -fue escueto para zanjar el tema, no era como Ino que alargaba todo para tener la atención del grupo con sus cuchicheos que a nadie le importaban… O al menos a él-.

- ¿¡En serio!? -no tardó en restallar Inuzuka- ¡Menudo torpe, seguro que fue de gallito al terminar las clases del club! -Kiba decidió divertirse de la desgracia ajena riendo a carcajadas-.

- ¿Tenía mal aspecto? -quiso saber la rubia-.

- Bastante… -contestó alguien que no era el moreno-.

La mirada del Uchiha se ensombreció de forma acentuada al escuchar aquella voz, lo notó en la expresión de la rubia que retrocedió inmediatamente volviendo a su sitio. 'Esa' voz sacaba la peor parte de él.

- Ne, Sasuke-Kun -insistió-. Fuiste el último en ir a verlo ¿verdad? No deberías descuidar las clases…

- Tu no pintas nada aquí, lárgate… -siseó amenazante el Inuzuka, que lentamente se puso en pie. Por alguna extraña razón Sasuke le imitó encarando al malnacido de Sai-.

- Vaya… No entiendo porque tanta hostilidad… -su sonrisa cruzaba su rostro marcada por el golpe-. Sólo he venido a decirle a Sasuke-kun que Kakashi-sensei quiere vernos después de las clases…

La tensión siguió en aumento sin que nadie se moviera, llegó un punto en que las mesas vecinas empezaron a guardar silencio y a observar qué movimiento haría el grupo.

- Ya le has dado el mensaje -le indicó Shikamaru al pálido en un intento de evitar que algo pasara-.

- Sólo estoy esperando una respuesta de Sasuke-kun… -sonrió a Shikamaru para luego volver a centrarse en Uchiha-. ¿Me has entendido, Sasuke-kun? ¿O necesitas que te haga un esquema?

La mano de Uchiha voló hacia la pechera de Sai, pero la enorme mano de Choji le detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Aquel chico siempre tenía una expresión despreocupada pero ahora le miraba con la gravedad que aquella situación estaba teniendo.

- Dile a Kakashi que ahí estaré… -con toda la frialdad que pudo Sasuke volvió a tomar asiento-.

- No soy tu paloma mensajera ¿sabes?

- ¡Sai! -Ino se impuso al pálido-. Como no nos dejes en paz seré yo quien te parta la otra mejilla…

Tras un silencio que pareció eterno Sai comprendió el mensaje y se alejó abandonando el comedor. Tras aquello la rubia se dejó caer exhausta en su asiento.

- ¡Esa ha estado buena, Ino! -le animó Kiba dándole unas palmaditas de aliento en la espalda. A los ojos del castaño aquello fue épico-.

- Ha sido una estupidez… -bufó Nara-.

- Pero al final no ha pasado nada… -Choji volvió a su estado natural, totalmente despreocupado-.

- Era normal que abandonara… Luego estaba en desventaja numérica -el análisis de Shino nunca fallaba-.

- ¡N-No hay que iniciar las peleas! Ino, ¿estás bien? -Hinata se preocupó por su compañera-.

- Has hecho lo correcto Sasuke-kun… -la mano de Lee se posó en el hombro del Uchiha sobresaltándole, tuvo la desgracia de ver su sonrisa con el pulgar hacia arriba aprobando su autocontrol-.

Uchiha miró a la alocada mesa que empezó de nuevo a pisarse unos a otros con conversaciones cruzadas; sabía que no le habían defendido a él, estaban defendiendo a Naruto de alguna manera, aunque no estuviera presente, ellos le defendían y se preocuparon por él. Sí, sin duda esa era la habilidad de Uzumaki.

- Es una lata que Naruto-kun esté enfermo… -comentó Lee-.

- Y tanto… Ahora Ino se seguirá haciendo la interesante…

- ¡Vete al cuerno Kiba! -tras propinarle una colleja al castaño su expresión se volvió seria y miró a Sasuke-. La razón por la que quería que Naruto estuviera presente es porque… -desvió la mirada un momento y tomó aire-. ...Han expulsado a Sakura…

No tardó en sentirse un respingo generalizado. Todos sabían que Sakura no era el perfil de estudiante que pudiera ser expulsada, hasta Sasuke se sintió sorprendido, le costó poder mantener su semblante impasible.

- Por lo que sé… Al parecer ha sido ella quien le arreó el puñetazo al paliducho ese… -continuó-. La han expulsado durante tres días lectivos -terminó de informar-.

- ¿¡Por qué haría tal cosa Sakura-san!? -se exaltó Lee, realmente preocupado-.

- No lo sé… No quiso contármelo, pero padecía afectada… -suspiró-. ¿Qué os parece si este fin de semana vamos a hacerle una visita? -Ino se emocionó con la idea-.

- Hmmm... -Shikamaru torció el labio en desacuerdo-.

- ¿Qué? -Ino le fulminó con la mirada-.

- No creo que debamos hacerlo, desde el momento que no ha querido contártelo, quizás sea algo muy vergonzoso para ella… No creo que piense que hemos ido simplemente por gusto...

- Entonces ¿¡debemos dejarla de lado como si no nos importara!? -Ino parecía indignada, al fin y al cabo era su amiga-.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, aquello sin duda podría afectar al rubio. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que aquel desgraciado se pasó de la lengua y Sakura no fue tan paciente… No la veía golpeando a los demás por ella misma, pero sí la veía lo suficiente estúpida de golpear a alguien por la dignidad de otros.

"Sasuke-kun…", podía escuchar su voz siempre atento con él.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun… Si necesitas ayuda o algo…".

Sinceramente sintió cierta lástima por la muchacha: estaba luchando por una causa perdida. Seguramente había sufrido un castigo por defenderlos a los dos y él se lo premiaría rechazando sus sentimientos. Por una vez se sintió culpable de ser tan desgraciado. Quizás podría intentar hacer que Sakura se sintiera mejor de otra forma… Y a la vez hacer feliz al que ocupaba su mente aún en esos momentos.

- Podríamos ir a visitar a Naruto… -ignoró si había cortado alguna conversación y el grupo se mantuvo observándole-. Es tan idiota que seguro que se emociona… -comentó con calma-. Si invitamos a Sakura podréis estar con ella sin que sienta intimidada...

- La verdad es que suena bien… -comentó sorprendida Yamanaka-.

- ¡Suena mejor que bien!¡Hagamosle una fiesta para que se recupere antes!

- Oi oi… Que se supone que está enfermo… No creo que esté para muchas fiestas… -Shikamaru trató de llamar a la cordura entre un montón de adolescentes alterados-.

"Quizás no ha sido buena idea…" miró a los sobresaltados jóvenes que ya estaban haciendo planes de qué comprarle para que se animara.

No pudo evitar, ahora que el rubio no estaba, fijarse en los verdaderos efectos que causaba en la vida de los demás. Amigos tan dispares, se juntaban solo con una idea: ir de visita y alegrarle el día. Eso era lo que conseguía el rubio. Refugiado por el propio alboroto que estaban formando entre ellos se permitió curvar una ligera sonrisa. Podía imaginárselo con esa cara de bobo emocionado si llegara a verlo.

Sin embargo algo no andaba bien, con la precisión que caracteriza a su familia de un certero movimiento clavó la mirada ahí donde alguien parecía demasiado interesado en ellos. Se encontró con la mirada de Sai en la distancia. Tras cruzar la mirada en silencio el pálido se retiró como si todo aquello no fuera con él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sasuke-kun, podrías ocuparte tú de… ¿Sasuke-kun? -Yamanaka le miró extrañada al ver al moreno mirando en dirección donde no había nadie-. ¿Pasa algo?

- No te preocupes… Me encargaré de que sea una sorpresa.

.

.

.

Las campanadas anunciaron el final del horario escolar. Pero para Sasuke aún no habían terminado sus obligaciones. Con estudiada indiferencia colocó los libros en su mochila, recogiendo también todas las pertenencias del rubio, que aún estaban conforme las había dejado por la mañana antes de marcharse a la enfermería, y alzó la mirada hasta donde se sentaba Sai; ahora les tocaría estar a solas.

Shimura pudo sentir la mirada penetrante y oscura del que iba a ser su compañero de comité estudiantil. Como era normal en él hizo ver como que no se daba cuenta, aunque la tensión en su espalda anunciaba que realmente tenía muy presente la amenaza que el Uchiha hacía caer sobre él. Pero no se echaría atrás. Estaba dispuesto a compartir más tiempo con Naruto y ser uno de los delegados fue la única manera que encontró para poder hacerlo con total libertad. Sabía que el rubio no parecía estar dispuesto a entrar en su círculo si no era a la fuerza.

"- Sai… Como vuelvas a hablar mal de Sasuke… Te despedazo…"

Podía sentir las pisadas del Uchiha justo detrás de él, con la mirada clavada en su nuca, era casi la misma sensación que tendría contra alguien que esperaría el menor descuido para partirle el cuello. No tenía duda que la sangre de un ser destructivo corría por las venas del moreno.

- ¡Gracias por venir…! -les recibió con una sonrisa el profesor enmascarado-. La verdad es que ha sido una lástima que no estén aquí Naruto y Sakura, así hubierais terminado antes. Pero el trabajo debe de hacerse… -suspiró y sacó un buen tocho de papeles-. Aquí teneis. Son reclamaciones de los alumnos, teneis que ordenarlos por tema y fecha; es un trabajo sencillo ¡espero que os vaya bien! Y... ¡AH! No olvidéis que a todas estas quejas hay que darles respuesta.

"Maldito pelo estropajo…" pensó el Uchiha.

No podía creerse que estuviera sentado justo delante de aquel cretino ordenando los papeles. Kakashi tuvo la suficiente vista para hacerles trabajar en una sala aparte dentro de la sala de los profesores, así los tendría controlados.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Si no es por algo del trabajo, te reportaré… -dijo de forma tajante sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que estaba manejando-.

- Es por eso justamente, sino no querría dirigirte la palabra… -no hizo falta mirarle para saber que la sonrisa cruzaba su rostro de idiota.

- Espero que continue así hasta final de curso.

- Eres alguien desagradable, ¿sabes? Lei en un libro que la gente…

Ya lo que le faltaba que le psicoanalizara. estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas para mantener las manos sobre los papeles y no sobre ese cuello blanco y delgado.

- No soy un libro, ¿cuál es la pregunta? -finalmente se dignó a alzar la mirada tras darse impulso, convenciéndose de que podía soportar sus provocaciones. Sakura había sido expulsada, no podía permitirse ir detrás-.

- Qué directo… -sonrió sin más y señaló unos papeles en concreto-.

Acabaron la tarea en absoluto silencio, la tensión era tal que hasta los profesores preferían evitar pasar por delante.

- ¡Ah! Sasuke -le llamó Hatake cuando ya se disponía a marcharse-. Ayer pasé por tu casa… Pero no había nadie, ¿cuándo puedo encontrar a Obito en casa?

- ¿Para qué? -preguntó receloso al escuchar como se refería a su padrastro con tanta familiaridad-.

- Ya sabes… Como tutor de vuestro curso tengo que ir a visitar a vuestras familias -le recordó-. Además, él y yo tenemos batallitas pendientes que contarnos… je je.

"¿Batallitas pendientes…?", aquello pilló de imprevisto al moreno. ¿Acaso se conocían o qué?

- Hmm… La verdad que no estoy seguro… -se sinceró-. Aunque para la hora de cenar estará en casa, tal vez.

- Bueno, llamaré luego por teléfono para hablar con él -sonrió-.

Una vez contestó a todas las preguntas del maestro se apresuró para salir de allí cuanto antes. No fue hasta que se cambió el calzado de la escuela por el de calle, que sintió la tensión de sus hombros bajar considerablemente.

Por costumbre, dirigió la vista hasta el aparcamiento de bicis, como esperando que llegara el rubio, olvidando por un instante que precisamente tenía que ir a verle.

Se detuvo un instante pensativo. Si echaba la memoria hacia atrás, aquella mañana habían ido andando. Pero no recordaba de haber visto la bicicleta donde solía dejarla el dobe aquel, junto a la verja de su casa.

Por una corazonada se acercó hasta allí, revisando todas las que había candadas ahí. Reconoció enseguida esa naranja con pegatinas en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y no pudo sino sonreír levemente.

"Se la dejó ayer…", recordó la sensación de embriaguez besando al rubio bajo la lluvia cuando todos se habían marchado ya.

Inspecionó la rueda que estaba entre los soportes de metal, esperando no encontrar ningún candado y chasqueó la lengua al percatarse de que, al menos en eso, no era tan descuidado. Recordó entonces que el llavero tenía dos llaves.

"No era del buzón…", se alegró de poder sacar la bicicleta de ahí, ahora podría llegar antes a casa de Naruto.

Se las ingenió para colgar la mochila del manillar, y le costó al principio hacer equilibrio, contrarrestando el peso, pero enseguida se habituó. Ya se empezaba a hacer de noche cuando llegó a la residencia del Uzumaki, cada vez anochecía más pronto. En pleno noviembre el frío y la oscuridad se hacían más evidentes a aquella hora.

Se quedó mirando el pomo, una vez se encontró delante de la puerta principal de la casa. Se sentía violento de entrar en una casa que no fuera la suya así de esa manera. Llamó con los nudillos una vez, por si acaso el rubio estaba despierto. Pero tras esperar un par de minutos y ver que nadie le abría, no le quedó más remedio que usar la llaves que tenía en su bolsillo.

Las llaves tintinearon en su mano antes de hacerlas girar. No sabía por qué, pero estaba ansioso de volver a estar junto al rubio.

Se encaminó primeramente hasta el salón, esperando encontrarle por la planta baja. Pero todo estaba apagado, y el sofá vacío. Tampoco en la cocina parecía haber señales de vida, por lo que se decidió a subir hasta la habitacion del enfermo, en el piso de superior.

Con calma, fue dando un paso tras otro, escaleras arriba, intentando imaginar qué cara pondría el bobo de Naruto cuando le viera aparecer.

"Aunque seguramente estará durmiendo…", pensó con cierta decepción, pero sería lo lógico teniendo en cuenta su estado. Entraría en la habitación para dejar las mochilas y se iría a preparar un té. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Entreabrió la puerta con cuidado encontrando la más brumosa oscuridad, sin duda debía estar durmiendo. Dejó las mochilas al lado de la puerta y volvió a cerrar con cuidado. Ya había puesto el pie en el primer escalón para bajar cuando escuchó un sonido seco venir del baño. Supuso que sería algún bote que hubiera caído de las estanterías; pero a ese sonido le siguieron otros, aún más sospechosos.

La curiosidad le venció, comprobando que la luz del baño aparecía por debajo de la puerta. Llamó antes de entrar y lo que vio no pudo creerselo. Sasuke sufrió un ataque de tos por la cantidad de vapor y de calor que estaba acumulando ahí dentro. Era Naruto y estaba dándose un baño de agua caliente. O más bien, hirviendo.

- Uhm… -escuchó la voz del rubio en la distancia. Sasuke quiso patearle-.

- ¡Dobe! -tosió de nuevo-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -quiso saber de forma servera mirando hacia la nube de vapor que inundaba toda la estancia-.

- Dándome un baño… Es que… Hace frío… -declaró finalmente el rubio-.

- ¿Frío? -se sorprendió. Trató de entrar pero le resultaba imposible con tanto vapor-. ¡Sal de ahí! -exclamó, sintiendo como el mal humor empezaba a recorrerle-.

- No puedo… -confesó la voz del blondo-.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías y sal de ahí, Naruto! -tuvo que esperar un rato hasta darse cuenta que algo no estaba yendo bien-. ¿Naruto…? -la intensa bruma por el vapor de agua se disipó lentamente gracias a que la puerta del baño ahora estaba abierta y pudo entrar una corriente de aire frío-.

Al fin pudo divisar la figura del blondo al fondo del habitáculo, metido en la bañera que no dejaba de humear. Apretó los puños, incrédulo de la estupidez que podía llegar a habitar en esa cabeza de chorlito, y a prisa se quitó el uniforme antes de acercarse con paso firme hasta donde estaba el otro para sacarle de ahí, a la fuerza si era necesario. Cuando llegó a su altura el rubio alzó la mirada hasta el moreno que le miró con severidad.

- Sal de ahí -insistió de nuevo-.

- No puedo… Estoy mareado… -confesó finalmente-.

Sasuke no le creyó en un primer momento. Seguro que era algún tipo de juego para sacarle de sus casillas; del rubio se lo creía ya todo. Pero pronto se dió cuenta de que se equivocaba: tenía la mirada perdida y la respiración alterada.

- Dobe… -gruñó acercándose finalmente para sacarle de la bañera-. Vamos, cógete a mí -le inquirió, mientras trataba de agarrarle por la cintura-.

Realmente el agua estaba ardiendo, incluso para él, que le encantaba darse duchas de agua casi hirviendo de vez en cuando.

Cargar a alguien a peso muerto era una ardua tarea, y le costó sacarlo de ahí. Hubo de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para conseguir levantarlo. Pero fue una vez a salvo, fuera de esa olla a presión, que se dio cuenta de la temperatura que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio.

- ¿¡Es que quieres morir!? -empezaba a asustarse ya-.

Le acercó hasta donde estaba el telefonillo de la ducha, haciéndole sentar en uno de los taburetes que había ahí, y empezó a echarle agua por encima: primero caliente y poco a poco fue enfriándola hasta que la temperatura de Naruto bajó levemente. Se mantuvo duchándole con el agua fría durante unos minutos hasta que pareció encontrarse algo mejor. Salió hasta el habitáculo contiguo, en búsqueda de alguna toalla, y regresó a paso ligero en cuanto la encontró. No pudo evitar quedarse ahí de pie, mirándole frustrado por la idiotez que acaba de hacer.

"Si llego a venir un poco más tarde…", se imaginó por un instante lo que podría haberse encontrado de no llegar a tiempo de sacarle de ahí. Lo que irremediablemente le llevó a recordar aquella escena que tanto luchaba por olvidar.

Derrotado por los recuerdos, y por la posibilidad de haber podido perder al idiota que tenía delante, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él. Hubo de hacer acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no dejar salir todos los sentimientos que se le estaban arremolinando, entre furia, dicha, frustración, alegría y desesperación; y le pasó la toalla por encima, para que no volviera a coger frío.

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así, idiota… -le advirtió tras dejar reposar la frente sobre su hombro, abrazándole con fuerza-.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, pero sintió como le devolvía el abrazo débilmente.

- ¿Estás mejor?

Uzumaki tan sólo asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Lo que el moreno no esperó es que el rubio tuviera una fuerte náusea que le hizo colocar la mano en la boca anunciando lo que parecía inminente, pero para alivio de Sasuke, finalmente no pasó nada.

"¡Será dobe! ¡Casi consigue matarse!", frunció el ceño totalmente disgustado.

Le ayudó a ponerse en pie, con calma, y dejando que se apoyara en él le llevó hasta la parte de fuera, y le sentó en la taza del váter. Pareció que el rubio empezó a tomar conciencia de lo que realmente acababa de ocurrir, y retorció un tanto más la toalla sobre sí para evitar que sus partes nobles quedaran expuestas.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? -no se hizo esperar la regañina, mientras le secaba el pelo con una toalla más pequeña-.

- Tenía frío… -se volvió a escusar-.

- ¡Pues te tapas con más mantas! -rebuznó en total desacuerdo, Naruto parecía no ser consciente de que su cuerpo estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso circulatorio-.

Sasuke hubo de hacer un terrible esfuerzo por no dejarse vencer por la situación. Estaba discutiendo con él, pero realmente daba gracias a Dios por haber llegado ahí a tiempo. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula cuando empezó a formársele un nudo en la garganta.

"¡Ahora no es el momento!", se reprochó así mismo mientras le frotaba el pelo.

Una vez estuvo más o menos seco, le ayudó a caminar hacia la habitación. Aunque ahora parecía encontrarse mejor. O al menos, mejor de como le había encontrado. Al encender la luz pudo ver la cama revuelta con las sabanas medio caídas por el suelo. Optó por dejarle en la silla y tras rebuscar en el armario encontró un pijama limpio, que le extendió.

- Vístete -le inquirió con cierta severidad, no pudo evitarlo, realmente se había asustado. Se dedicó a retirar las sábanas y poner unas limpias-.

Se tomó su tiempo para hacer la cama. Una vez estuvo perfectamente hecha, separó las sábanas para que el rubio se metiera dentro. Volvió a ofrecerle su apoyo, aunque fueran sólo unos pasos; pero parecía que Naruto ya estaba más despejado y pudo moverse por sí mismo sin necesidad de su ayuda. Aquello ya era una buena señal.

Naruto suspiró con alivio al sentirse arropado, tras tumbarse en la cama con las sábanas bien estiradas, miró al moreno que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido recogiendo las sábanas usadas del suelo… Entonces evadió la mirada mirando al techo; ahora que estaba mejor se sintió algo avergonzado por lo que había pasado.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua cuando notó cómo Naruto le evadía, suponiendo que no había sido un buen apoyo. Fue en búsqueda y captura del termómetro, Iruka lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, a simple vista. Aquel descubrimiento heló la sangre del moreno. ¿Iruka habría abierto el cajón de la mesita de noche? Recordaba perfectamente que Naruto guardaba ahí en 'instrumental del placer'. Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo: cuidar del inconsciente del dobe.

-Te ha subido a 39,6…- anunció cuando el pitido del termómetro eléctrico dio la lectura. Sabía que Naruto estaba llegando a niveles peligrosos...pero eso era culpa suya al hacer tal locura.- ¿Vas a decirme aho-…?

Suspiró al comprobar que se había quedado dormido. Así sería mejor, le esperaba una larga tarde; le prepararía algo ligero para cenar y algo para ayudarle a bajar la fiebre. Antes de bajar a la cocina leyó el prospecto con la medicina, Iruka tuvo la suficiente vista para dejar apuntado en un papelito la hora que le había dado la medicina; recordó como comparaba al adulto con el estudiante, pero debía admitir que Iruka en ese aspecto era muy atento y organizado: parecía que realmente cuidar de Naruto era la más importante de sus prioridades y se lo había confiado a él.

-Ya falta poco…- comentó para sí al comprobar la hora en el móvil.

Miró de nuevo al rubio que ahora respiraba de forma pausada y tranquila. Se quedó hechizado mirándolo: era difícil creer que con lo vital que era pudiera estar tan debilitado. Apartó con mimo uno de los mechones de la frente, aún algo humedecido, comprobando que estaba empezando a sudar de nuevo. Se acercó lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con la frente del Uzumaki, no fue un beso, sólo era para comprobar su temperatura. Sin duda era alta. Lo más coherente sería no dejarle solo: aunque sospechaba que estaría todo el rato durmiendo.

Se sintió cruel pero se aprovecharía de la invalidez del rubio para salirse con la suya. Se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros y se entretuvo a juguetear con los dorados mechones de Uzumaki entre sus dedos. Empezó hablando bajito como si fuera un secreto solo para ellos dos.

- Iré a prepararte algo de cenar, dobe… Deja que cuide yo de ti, porque si tienes que depender de ti mismo… -dejó de fruncir el ceño para permitirse relajarse un poco. Se contuvo y no besó al rubio o entonces acabaría por contagiarse, quería reírse un poco de él cuando se encontrara mejor-.

Se separó de él conteniendo un suspiro y avanzó hacia la salida cargando con las sábanas usadas. Con calma abandonó el cuarto dejando la luz del pasillo encendida para cuando volviera no fuera tropezándose con todo; y si Naruto despertaba, que no encontrase con las tinieblas acompañándole.

.

.

.

.

- Naruto… -le llamó por enésima vez, cuando por fin entreabrió los ojos-. Tienes que tomarte la medicina…

Sonaba tan lejana su voz que a duras penas entendió lo que le decía. Se sentía tan agotado que le pareció una tarea casi imposible apoyarse sobre sus brazos para enderzarse un poco.

- ¿Qué harías sin mí…? -se permitió bromear el moreno mientras le ayudaba a sentarse-.

- Morirme… -contestó sin mirarle a los ojos-.

- … -aquello dejó helado a Sasuke-. No vuelvas a decir eso, ni de broma -le reprochó-.

Pero el rubio no contestó. Se sentía incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Cada vez que se proponía algo, lo único que conseguía era crearle más problemas a su novio. Ahora que se encontraba un tanto mejor, o al menos más lúcido que hacía un rato, se daba cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

- Sasuke…

- ¿Qué pasa ahora…? -le preguntó con voz monótona mientras le alcanzaba el agua y la pastilla que se tenía que tomar. Empezaba a reconocer esa cara de estar recalentándose la cabeza con pensamientos absurdos-.

- Lo siento… -realmente era estúpido lo que había hecho, y por su culpa le hizo pasar un mal trago a aquel que tanto quería-.

- Déjate de tonterías ahora. Tómate eso y descansa -le ordenó-. Ya me cobraré la cuenta cuando estés mejor... Dobe.

Naruto quiso creer que entendió lo que le dijo. Suspiró aliviado y sonrió para sí al saber que no se había enfadado realmente.

- Voy a prepararte algo de comer -le informó, después de que se tomara la medicación-.

- ¡Ah! Me voy contigo abajo…

- ¡Sí, hombre! -el cabreo empezó a burbujearle de nuevo-. Para que ahora te caigas por las escaleras… -le miró de arriba abajo y le puso una mano sobre el pecho cuando vio que intentaba ponerse en pie-. Tú te quedas aquí. Si necesitas algo, me haces una perdida -le dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche, a mano para que no tuviera que levantarse-. ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada sin consultarme primero, o te sacudo como a un saco de boxeo! -le advirtió cogiéndole de la pechera para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos-.

- Va-vale… -rió nervioso, intentado separarse de él-.

Pero aunque hubiese querido, tampoco es que hubiera podido hacer nada. Estaba tan agotado que en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido.

**Continuara**

Al habla usura-tonkachi

Buenas a todas! muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! ha pasado un tiempo desde que publicamos, pero ya estamos de nuevo activas! Con el manga a punto de terminar estamos a tope con otros proyectos! me alegra que tengamos capitulos aun en la recamara ;A;

La verdad es que me pregunto que pasara con este fic una vez el manga termine…;A; espero que sigamos viendonos!

Quisiera comentar que personalmente siento cierta satisfacción con el ultimo capitulo

***ATENCION SPOILERS! del 698***

La ultima parte del manga en que estan tirados y hablando me recuerda a la introduccion que hice de este mismo fic en el capitulo 1...me ha hecho dar un vuelco en el corazón! ;A;. Ademas que algunas de las cosas que pasa ahi tambien sucederan en un futuro en este fic (ya acoradado con Solochely) Pero no Spoilers! X3

Tambien me siento personalmente orgullosa que hablando con solochely hemos escrito fragmentos y hablado de que hacer mas adelante en la historia...y muchas de las cosas que comenté sobre Sasuke finalmente se han confirmado con este capítulo...En parte me hace feliz poder entender al moreno! X3

***FIN DE SPOILER**

Vamos a por los reviews! sobra decir que vuestros comentarios nos llenan de fuerza para seguir escribiendo a pesar que ahora nuestro tiempo es cada vez mas escaso! ;A;

**REVIEWS**

wmy

El pasado de Naruto se ira revelando poco poco en el fic! creemos que los datos a sorbitos dan más satisfacción que empacharse!

hazukirokudo

efectivamente! Sai esta pinchando al uchiha! Danzou no podía faltar en este tipo de historia! Muchas gracias por todo vuestro tiempo y dedicación escribir los comentarios!.

Como comentamos no hace mucho somos SNS es decir que para nosotras el rol de los dos el mismo, no creemos que por que por ser penetrado deba ejercer un rol de mas debil o la 'mujer' de la pareja; especialmente dado que las personalidades de ambos PJ es fuerte, encasillar a uno de ellos en un rol, a nuestra forma de ver, sería un error. ya sabes que Solochely sabe dar ese toque romantico! :D

moei

LOL! si yo conocía ese audio! es bastante….explícito y mola bastante jajajaj Gracias por recordarmelo, me alegraste el día!

Estos dos son asi de sexorros en todo lo que hacen! yo personalmente me divierto mucho jur jur...Solochely le da el toque romantico...yo no se hacer las cosas que queden románticas ;A; en ocasione me gustaría poder hacerlo! pero no puedo! T.T.

Tanto Naruto como sasuke aun tienen mucho que contarse! Así que por favor seguid estando con nosotras para descubrir más cosas de ellos dos!

Sobre GENJUTSU! HJVschjafvdjdddasjk Muchisimas gracias! la verdad que tengo que seguir! tengo un monton de fragmentos pero teno que ordenarlos y enlazarlos! y a vees no es fácil! Espero que pesar del tiempo que estais esperando...Siguais la historia de GENJUTSU porque como Kizuna ...hay historia para rato… ;)

Roo-Uchiha

LOL puede que si esa frase se convierta en la frase de esta primera parte!...

Sinceramente, estamos muy locas las dos! espero que no os asustaramos! Sabemos que nos tomamos las cosas con mucha calma! pero tambien creemos que los sentimientos y las parejas necesitan tiempo para forjarse con fuerza...mi frase personal es 'Lo que facil viene, facil se va' y yo tambien lo quiero aplicar en esta historia que espero que sigais!

Muchisimas gracias por seguirnos y dejarnos tus comentarios! nos animan muchísimo a seguir!

ambu780

Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! trabajamos duro para poder daros una historia que os entretenga! nos hace mucha ilusion ver que hay gente que aun nos sigue!

Tupapysexy

AJAJAJAJ tranquila! con tu amenaza de Elmo supimos inmediatamente que eras tu!

Y como dije por ahí arriba.. 'somos SNS es decir que para nosotras el rol de los dos el mismo, no creemos que por que por ser penetrado deba ejercer un rol de mas debil o la 'mujer' de la pareja; especialmente dado que las personalidades de ambos PJ es fuerte, encasillar a uno de ellos en un rol, a nuestra forma de ver, sería un error.'

Nos alegra mucho que no nos abandones ;A; la verdad que nos animas mucho con tus comentarios! seguiremos trabajando en daron una buena historia! Y naruto tiene muchas cosas escondidas bajo la piel! se iran revelando poco a poco ^^

BluesoulRed

AAAAAAW eres tan adorable! *hug* la verdad que nos subes los colores con estos comentarios tan adorables! Gracias por aceptar nuestras locuras! *love u*

Estamos las tres de acuerdo, entonces, no se puede amar solo a uno son indivisibles, lo mire spor donde lo mires estan hechos para estar el uno con el otro! Muchísimas gracias por seguirnos con tantas historias, aquí y en el DA. De verdad que lo apreciamos y siempre esperamos tus preciado comentarios!

Zanzamaru

No! no te voy a dar a Sai! que trama habrá sin Sai ahora!? el palido dara quebraderos de cabeza pero tambien ayudara a mover la historia! no comentaremos como! X3.

Los porros de mierda de gato son naturales ;A; y si estuvieramos con Kishi haría tiempo que hubiera convertido Naruto en el paraiso de las SasuNaru haciendole guiones de sexo duro contra el muro y suave en el suelo *pervertface* ehem…

Gracias por comentar!


	28. Invitado sorpresa

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XXVIII**

- Tsk… -chascó la lengua cuando Yamato-sensei salió por la puerta-.

"¿Por qué no me contesta?", se preguntó mirando de nuevo el móvil.

Sasuke le había enviado un mensaje por el chat por la mañana temprano, mientras se dirigía a la escuela. Y ahí ponía que hacía un rato que se había conectado…

- Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? ✓✓ 7:31

- ¿Estás mejor? ✓✓ 7:32

- OE! No me ignores PEDAZO DE USURATONKACHI! ✓✓ 9:40

- =( ✓✓ 9:40

Con el mal humor creciente, hubo de guardar el teléfono antes de poder ver si le contestaba o no, cuando escuchó que Mei abría la puerta. Podría estar todo lo buena que quisieran, pero tenía muy mal genio. Especialmente con los chicos que se las daban de listos.

Mei como era su costumbre empezó la clase sin mas preambulos, dando la clase por entero en inglés. Sasuke prestó atención los primeros quince minutos empezando a transformar sus pensamientos en Inglés también para poder seguir lo que estaba explicando. Lo que se tradujo en:

"Damn stupid asshole... Who does he think he is ignoring me this way? As soon as I get to see him again…"

(Maldito tonto del culo... ¿Quién se cree que es para ignorarme así? En cuanto le vea de nuevo...)

Realmente era estúpido hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire mentalizándose en lo que seguramente estaba pasando. Seguro que no era que pasara de él: Naruto debía estar durmiendo con toda la baba cayendo por un lado. Durmiendo felizmente como le dejó cuando Iruka llegó a casa, dándole el relevo. Tenía fiebre, el segundo día solía ser uno de los peores… O posiblemente se quedara sin batería a esas horas pero si que le hubieran llegado los mensajes a primera hora cuando estaba de camino a la escuela.

"Pero el último mensaje ya tenía 'doble tic'...", recordó. Aquello hizo que por un momento le palpitara la sien. "Tal vez se ha dejado los datos de internet conectados, y está recibiendo los mensajes pero no los ha leído…".

Suspiró resignado recordando como se había puesto a la defensiva con el rubio por el 'whatsapp'. Se sentía infantil, como esos adolescente de los que interiormente se reía cuando escuchaba comentarios de esos por el pasillo.

" 'Tal' no me contesta y se ha conectado hace cinco minutos... ¿¡por qué no me contesta!? Seguro que esta hablando con esta 'otra', es que es…."

"¿Qué te está pasando, Sasuke?", se reprochó así mismo. Él no era así.

Se abofeteó mentalmente y se obligó a prestar atención a la pizarra. Movió el bolígrafo tomando apuntes de los comentarios de la profesora cuando dentro de su bolsillo empezó a vibrar el móvil, lo que hizo que se tensara por la expectación de leer lo que había escrito. Pero se contuvo: si le veían con el móvil ya sería demasiado vergonzoso. Que lo atraparan más veces haciendo chiquilladas... Ya tuvo bastante con compartir el pasillo con el rubio, aunque si le pillaban, esta vez estaría solo.

Pasado un momento volvió a vibrar. Una vez más. Y dos. Quince. Veinte… Uchiha empezó a sudar de forma fría. Eran demasiados mensajes seguidos y juraría que la chica que se sentaba a su derecha le estaba mirando sospechosamente. Si él fuera una mujer sería la comidilla de todos de los usos que pudiera darle al móvil… Pero lo más importante de todo, su mano empezaba a hormiguear ansiosa para rescatar al teléfono de la prisión de su bolsillo y desvelar lo que estaba escribiendo el dobe. Porque… Sería el dobe ¿verdad?

De Itachi sospechaba enormemente que no; en todo el año debió recibir veinte mensajes a lo sumo. Obito imposible. Rin le machacaba más con consejos de a saber que… Pero el que realmente le reventaba las pelotas era Deidara… Maldijo el día que su hermano le dió su número, por una urgencia que ocurrió hacía un par de años. No paraba de enviar imágenes un tanto extrañas o fotos de sus horrorosas esculturas de materiales perecibles. Aún no podía olvidar la escultura hecha con filetes de carne de Kobe*... Lady Gaga hubiera muerto por ella. Pero él hubiera matado por comerse uno de esos filetes en un plato, y en condiciones… Y no convertido en ese amasijo rosado, marrón, negro...y ¡BLEG!.

"Si es Deidara barajaré la idea de a quién hacer arder primero… Si a Deidara o a Itachi por haberle dado mi número…"

Porque a parte, perdía los móviles en casi cada borrachera, entonces renovaba de móvil y de número, pero nunca se olvidaba de añadirle el muy desgraciado… Tenía unos ocho números ya bloqueados… Sólo de Deidara.

- Uchiha…

Saltó como un resorte al escuchar su nombre y mantuvo una expresión neutral mientras sufría un alarido interno al creerse descubierto.

- Could you please follow with the reading?

(¿Podrías continuar con la lectura?)

- Yes, ma'am -contestó de forma neutral, maldiciendo por no saber por donde habían quedado. Así que, con toda la dignidad que pudo escogió un punto al azar, al parecer su subconsciente atendía y el punto que sospechaba, era ahí donde lo habían dejado. Sin duda ser Uchiha era algo bueno…

Cuando finalmente tomó asiento, el pantalón no dejo de vibrar unas cuantas veces más. Él juraría que toda la clase se estaba dando cuenta, pero todos se comportaron como si no lo escucharan. De un rápido movimiento se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y miró horrorizado los 51 mensajes que había.

Intentó centrar su atención en la lectura, puesto que en cuanto terminaran habrían de hacer unos ejercicios sobre ello. Pero no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a qué podría ser lo que le estaba diciendo el cabezahueca de Naruto. Si es que era él.

No veía la hora en que llegara el fin de la clase para ir al descanso. Pero en cuanto sonó el timbre los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de él. Con toda la calma disimulada que pudo, guardó sus cosas en la mochila, y salió a paso ligero para encaminarse hacia el baño. Fuese lo que fuese prefería leerlo en privado, sin ninguna mirada sobre su persona.

"A saber qué le habrá pasado ahora…", pensó mientras echaba el pestillo del cubil y se sentaba sobre la tapa del váter.

- no te ignoro! 9:57

- joooo 9:57

- es que… 9:57

- cuando te iba a contestar 9:58

- me ha empezado a hablar sakura-chan… 9:58

- SASUKE! 9:58

- LA HAN EXPULSADO! 9:58

- el otro dia cuando nos fuimos le arreo un puñetazo a Sai! 9:59

- madre mia… 9:59

- se lo tiene bien merecido ese cretino ¬¬ 10:00

- pero pobre sakura-chan… T_T 10:00

- ella no se lo merece ;w; 10:01

- cuando vuelva a clase le voy a decir a ese cuatro cosas… 10:01

- grrrrrrrrrrr 10:01

- _ 10:01

- q por cierto 10:02

- ya me encuentro mejor 10:02

- gracias por la sopa de anoche 10:02

- aunq no me gustan mucho las verduras… 10:03

- me sento bien ^^ 10:03

- oe… 10:03

- ahora por q me ignoras? 10:06

- …10:08

- ¬¬ 10:08

- oeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 10:10

- ah, mierda! o.o 10:13

- q estais con mei-sensei… 10:13

- jajajaja ^^Uu 10:14

- gomen v_v 10:14

- ya me pasaras la lista de los deberes… 10:14

- aunq no se si me voy a aclarar -_- 10:14

- me echaras una mano este fin de semana? 10:15

- porfa… please? n_nUu 10:15

- en fin… 10:15

- ya me diras algo luego 10:15

- … 10:15

- espero que tengas el movil en silencio… 10:15

- o_ou 10:16

- menos mal q estais con mei-sensei… 10:16

- porq si llega a ser anko-sensei… 10:16

- no estaras en el pasillo con los cubos no? xDD 10:17

- ah, por cierto! 10:17

- iruka me dijo q os vengais itachi y tu 10:17

- a tomar algo 10:17

- por las molestias y eso 10:17

- jejejeje 10:17

- =) 10:17

- ok… 10:17

- ya me callo… 10:18

- dime algo luego! 10:18

- bye byeeee 10:18

Gradualmente su ceja fue sufriendo un esporádico tic al ver la inmensa cantidad de mensajes para no decir absolutamente NADA. Si hubiera llegado a tener sonido hasta Mei le hubiera atado a la pizarra boca abajo hasta el fin de TODAS las clases. Sin darse cuenta sus dedos volaron al teclado virtual, pero se contuvo por un instante.

"¡A la mieda!".

- ¡Casi me provocas un calambre, dobe!..tenía el móvil en el bolsillo. ✓✓ 10:36

- Ya hablaremos cuando vaya esta tarde con los trabajos. ✓✓ 10:36

Guardo de nuevo el móvil en el interior del bolsillo y se masajeó el entrecejo. Si tuviera que contestar todo lo que había escrito, necesitaría todo el patio y parte del otro. Ya más tranquilo, al cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, regresó al aula.

Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana haciendo tiempo hasta la siguiente clase. Podía ver a Gai-sensei haciendo ejercicios de estiramientos en el patio, la clase de Educación física se planteaba terrorífica, agradecía tener un envidiable estado físico.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun…

Uchiha no se esperaba aquello, lentamente desvió la mirada hasta el pálido que aguardó su atención tras su sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Te ha comentado algo el delegado?

- No, ¿por qué? -usó su tono más neutral-.

- Lo decía porque si no vuelve pronto se nos acumularan los trabajos…

- Para eso estamos nosotros, para que no se acumulen -recalcó lo que parecía obvio-.

- Tienes razón… -volvió a sonreír de esa forma vacía-. Es curioso el efecto que causa Naruto con la gente, ¿verdad? -Sasuke entrecerró ligeramente la mirada pero se mantuvo cauto de no decir nada-. De donde yo vengo todos tienen sus responsabilidades y se deben hacer pase lo que pase, sin embargo…

Sai no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior en el comedor, donde todos los amigos del rubio preguntaron por él y sobre protegieron al moreno ante su presencia.

- Es curioso cómo la gente busca cubrir su responsabilidad…

- No es irresponsable… -se sorprendió a sí mismo al notarse tan tranquilo ante aquella situación, hubiera esperado perder los papeles y seguir el camino de la pelirosa. La cara del pálido se ladeó levemente a un lado, supo que estaba confundido-. Cómo lo hace, no lo sé, ni me importa. Naruto es así, sabe mover a las personas -guardó el resto de sus impresiones dentro de él, pero al parecer Sai tuvo suficiente con aquello-.

Sin más Shimura se retiró a su sitio y Sasuke se sintió extrañamente tranquilo, había conseguido defender al rubio sin amenazas. Sospechaba que el verdadero motivo de haberlo hecho, era que confiaba plenamente en las aptitudes del rubio y que no le decepcionaría en un futuro.

Ética y Educación física, parecía que el día iba a ser realmente largo. Se dió ánimos pensando en el fin de semana. Aquello le hizo recordar que debían hacer planes para la supuesta visita sorpresa al rubio para celebrar su pronta recuperación; la hora de la comida se acercaba y no se encontraba preparado para abordar algo parecido a lo que ocurrió en la elección del regalo de su cumpleaños.

.

.

.

Mientras el grupo estaba centrado en lo suyo, Sasuke se sintió terriblemente desplazado. Aunque realmente no es que pudiera sentirse así: al fin al cabo él era 'amigo' de Naruto, pero no del resto; los consideraba compañeros y nada más. Sería estúpido esperar más por parte de ellos. Les dejó hablando de sus cosas decidiendo no participar.

Sacó el móvil comprobando que el dobe no le había dicho nada ¿estaría enfadado? No había sido muy sensible en sus repuestas; pero apostaba más a que se hubiera quedado dormido… Y por los dioses esperaba que así fuera y no hiciera más locuras en el baño.

Al revisar los mensajes reparó en la invitación de Iruka a tomar algo en casa del rubio. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer le mandó un mensaje a su hermano comentándoselo. Se sorprendió cuando recibió la respuesta casi enseguida.

- Estaré encantado de tomar esa invitación, pero antes de eso hay otra a la que debemos atender.

- Esta tarde-noche va a venir un invitado de Obito y quiere que estemos presentes.

- Saldré a las siete de trabajar, por favor ayuda a que todo este listo.

Aquello era inesperado, ¿una visita en casa? Al parecer no podría acercarse hasta donde el rubio. Por suerte era fin de semana y podría ir al día siguiente; aunque tampoco era consuelo y no pudo evitar el leve puchero que se le dibujo en la cara y que él mismo vió reflejado en la pantalla de su teléfono. Quería estar con Naruto, pero se lo tomó como una oportunidad de estar con su esquivo hermano, era una buena excusa para estar juntos.

.

.

.

- ¿Por qué no me dice nada...? Joo… -se le dibujó un enorme puchero-. Y eso que dijo que iba a venir…

- ¡Casi me provocas un calambre, dobe!..tenía el móvil en el bolsillo. 10:36

- Ya hablaremos cuando vaya esta tarde con los trabajos. 10:36

- Je je…

Sonrió para sí, divertido, tratando de imaginarse la cara que habría puesto cuando le mando los mensajes esa mañana.

Naruto estaba tirado sobre la mesa del salón, al abrigo del kotatsu. Tenía la televisión encendida, aunque realmente no estaba prestándole atención. No hacía más que bloquear y desbloquear la pantalla del móvil a la espera de que el moreno le diera señales de vida.

Se levantó con calma cuando escuchó a lo lejos la alarma de la lavadora. Ahora que se encontraba bastante mejor, necesitaba hacer algo para matar el tiempo. Pero algo que no le requiriese ningún esfuerzo mental, que aún le dolía la cabeza. A paso lento y algo torpe, fue dando viajes de la planta baja, donde estaba la lavadora, hasta la habitación libre que había en la planta superior, intentando no cargar con demasiado peso. Ahora que el tiempo era inestable, Iruka había armado unas cuerdas en aquella estancia para poder colgar la colada en los días de invierno. Y, aunque no es que hiciera mal tiempo, el rubio se negaba a salir a la terraza.

"Si me pongo peor, Sasuke me dará una paliza…", se advirtió a sí mismo. "Con lo que he hecho que se preocupe…".

"- ...nar, dobe… Deja que cuide yo de ti, porque si tienes que depender de ti mismo…".

- Seguramente pensaba que no le estaba oyendo… -sonrió recordando las palabras del moreno la noche anterior mientras subía por las escaleras-.

Ciertamente no había podido escuchar todo lo que le dijo, su consciencia iba y venía y todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde estaba un tanto borroso en sus recuerdos. Algunos de ellos no eran más que flashes en su mente, por más que se esforzaba en recordar algo de todo lo que había pasado.

Aunque sí podía recordar ese frescor agradable en su frente, de tanto en tanto, después de tomarse la sopa que le había preparado. Seguramente había estado poniéndole paños empapados en agua fría. También podía recordar el tacto de sus dedos, acariciándole la mejilla. ¿O tal vez eso lo había soñado? De cualquier modo se sintió reconfortado de que él hubiera estado ahí. Desde luego, los remedios del moreno habían sido más efectivos que los suyos.

- Y ahora… ¿qué hago? -se preguntó una vez terminó con la colada-.

Desde que se levantó por la mañana no había parado de hacer cosas. A su ritmo, despacito pero con buena letra, había limpiado ya toda la planta de arriba. Hacía ya unas semanas que había dejado de lado su tarea de ayudar en casa y el polvo empezaba a acumularse en algunos rincones.

- Jmmm… -frunció el entrecejo cuando el termómetro dio unos pitidos-. 38.5…Será mejor que lo deje por hoy... -se aconsejó así mismo-. Tengo unas décimas más que esta mañana…

"¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada sin consultarme primero, o te sacudo como a un saco de boxeo!", le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar las palabras del moreno.

Decidió servirse un tazón de la sopa que le había preparado: había hecho tanta que aún le quedaba para un par de tazones más, a pesar que no había tomado otra cosa en todo el día. Pero parecía que aquello le estaba sentando bien a su estómago, así que se había propuesto terminársela, poco a poco.

Fue haciendo zapping hasta que encontró un canal donde estaban emitiendo animé. Le hizo gracia aquel tipo que se estiraba como si fuera un chicle, por lo que decidió verlo mientras comía, aunque no entendía muy bien de qué iba el asunto.

- Jajajaja ¡Qué tontooo! -rió con fuerza-. ¿Cómo va a ser el hijo de una caja? Jajajajaja

Mientras veía aquello fue dando sorbos al caldo. Le empezaba a coger el gusto a eso de las verduras. No estaba tan malo después de todo.

-Pfff... JAJAJAJAJAJA -aquello ya era tan hilarante que estuvo a punto de regar toda la mesa con el trago que tenía en la boca-. ¡Este tío es tonto del culo! JAJAJAJAJA

No podía dejar de reír con aquel animé. Realmente era gracioso. Tras una escena totalmente absurda, venía otra que la superaba, si cabía, aún más. Entre carcajadas, ya después de haber terminado de comer, pudo escuchar la vibración de su móvil sobre la mesa y se lanzó en seguida a sabiendas de que sólo podía ser el moreno.

- neeeee ✓✓ 17:22

- sasukeeeee ✓✓ 17:23

- cuando vienes? =) ✓✓ 17:23

- No voy a poder ir al final, se me olvidó avistarte antes… 17:49

- Lo siento. 17:49

- eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh? ✓✓ 17:50

- por q nooo? ✓✓ 17:50

- ;A; ✓✓ 17:50

Aquel mensaje hizo que los dibujos esos dejaran de ser tan graciosos como habían sido hasta ahora. Había estado todo el día haciendo tiempo y matando nervio esperando que llegase la hora del final de las clases para poder verle.

- No seas llorica. Tengo cosas que hacer en casa… 17:53

- Ya hablamos mañana. 17:53

- Jo… ✓✓ 17:53

- T_T ✓✓ 17:54

- Yo quería estar contigo… ✓✓ 17:54

- Ya hablamos mañana, dobe. 17:55

- ¿Por qué está tan borde…? -bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono y lo dejó apartado en un lado de la mesa, antes de dejarse caer sobre ésta, entre gimoteos-. Jo…

.

.

.

- Ya he llegado…- anunció al llegar a casa-

- ¡Oh, Sasuke justo a tiempo!- Obito se acercó casi trotando hasta donde estaba buscando su monedero hasta sacar unos billetes y entregárselos. - necesito que vayas a comprar lo que hay en la lista. Date prisa en menos de dos horas llega la visita…

-...-

El joven Uchiha solo pudo limitarse a resoplar e ir rebuznando interiormente hasta el supermercado. Decidió entretenerse un poco con el móvil viendo los mensajes del rubio.

- Oi...sigues ahí? ✓✓ 18:06

- Por el momento no te duermas, ¿has terminado ya el trabajo de Historia…? ✓✓ 18:07

- "No, me faltan un par de cosillas y ya esta…" ✓✓18:07

(Uchiha se intentó anticipar a la respuesta que posiblemente iba a darle el rubio.)

- Bien, porque aparte de eso, han dado bastante tarea para el fin de semana...✓✓ 18:08

Recordaba como le prometió a Yamanaka que procuraría hacer pensar al rubio que ese fin de semana no pasaría nada interesante y hasta planteárselo aburrido y solitario. No negaría que quería estar con el rubio; pensar en la cara de bobo que ponía cuando le veí ó en sus adentros ¿pondría el también cara de bobo? Sacudió la cabeza cuando se descubrió en la puerta del supermercado pensativo y en su mundo interno, donde compartía con el rubio caricias sobre la cama.

Estaba decidiendo qué manojo de puerro sería el más adecuado, no sabía si lo quería para cocinar o para hacer un acompañamiento, entonces sería mejor mejor una clase que otro, pero Obito se apresuró a sacarle de la casa, y así estaban las cosas…

"Es un idiota…" sentenció. Aún estaba malhumorado, no le dejó ni dejar las cosas en su cuarto y mucho menos darse una ducha.

- Uchiha…- escuchó tras de él-.

Al moreno se le heló la sangre. De forma mecánica y con su expresión más neutral escogió un puerro simulando no haber escuchado nada para alejarse de ahí, con suerte lo distraería por los pasillos.

- ¡Oye! ¡Uchiha cretino! -la voz estaba más cerca hasta que finalmente se interpuso en su camino cruzándose de brazos-. Ahora ya no puedes hacer que no me has visto, hmm…

- Tú… -dijo sin entusiasmo apartando la mirada de la lista. No tardó en rodearlo para poder continuar su camino-.

- ¡Tú, niñato del demonio! -gruñó, pero Sasuke no se detuvo. Gruñó de nuevo al escuchar una risa demasiado alta tras él-.

- Parece que no te respeta… Eres un perdedor, Deidara.

- ¡Cállate! -estalló con ira devolviendo la mirada con frustración a la espalda del menor-. ¿Quién se cree que es?

- Superior a ti desde luego…

- ¡He dicho que te calles, Hidan!

La gente no pudo evitar mirar a ambos tipos. Uno tenía una llamativa melena amarilla y un largo mechón cubría su ojo izquierdo. Sus ropas eran extravagantes, dejando ver parte de su abdomen. El otro parecía tener toda la colección de collares religiosos en su cuello, su estrafalario pelo engominado plateado no era tan escandaloso como las risas incontroladas, agudas y molestas.

- ¡Te estoy hablando a ti!- volvió a insistir Deidara al menor cuando éste estaba recogiendo algo de vinagre de 'mirin'-.

Sasuke volvió a guardar silencio cuando un brazo bloqueó su paso y levantó la vista al plateado, con la mirada serena e inalterable. El tintineo de sus colgante resonó cuando se inclinó con una torcida sonrisa.

- Te ha hecho una pregunta ¿¡Acaso estas sordo!? ¿AH?

Sasuke rodó los ojos sintiendo las miradas sobre él, parecían unos matones de la esquina de cualquier barriada de mala muerte, y ellos estaban en un buen barrio, al fin al cabo los Uchihas siempre habían estado en buenas zonas para vivir, no entendía qué hacían aquellos dos ahí.

- Hace tiempo que no veo a tu hermano, ¿por dónde para? -empezó el rubio-.

- Itachi es alguien ocupado, deberías saberlo… -apartó el brazo de Hidan de su paso y continuó-.

Deidara y Hidan siguieron a Sasuke como si fueran casi su escolta. Hidan, el plateado, parecía aburrido y se dedicaba a mirar a su alrededor, asustando a los críos cuando se los quedaban mirando boquiabiertos al pasar por su lado.

- ¡Itachi y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente! -continuó el indignado rubio-. Dile que si es que tiene miedo…

- Itachi nunca te tendría miedo…

- ¡Seras niñato! -tuvo que contenerse para no darle un buen golpe a aquel chico tan impertinente-.

Sasuke sonrió con cierta malicia, estaba malhumorado al no poder ver a Naruto y que le hicieran ir a comprar de aquella manera tan abrupta, Deidara iba a sufrir sus ataques de indiferencia… No podía entender como Itachi, su intachable hermano, podía tener por amigos a gente como aquella… Eran ruidosos y vestían raro… También se había cruzado con los más raros del grupo, lo cual era aún más humillante para pasear por el supermercado, con semejantes espantapájaros a su espalda.

- Al menos le enseñaras mis obras a tu hermano, hmm…

- Claro… -mintió-. Y le resultan indiferentes… -apostaba que así sería, pero Sasuke adoraba a su hermano y protegería sus preciosos ojos negros de las aberraciones a las que a veces se veía sometidos a los suyos-.

El espectáculo estaba servido, el rubio empezó a hacer algo parecido a un aleteo expresando su indignación. Hidan se limitó a reírse de él y Deidara a ordenarle callar una y otra vez.

Tuvo suerte y al parecer los despistó entre los pasillos, continuó con su compra revisando la lista, cerciorándose de que no se había olvidado nada. Pagó con el dinero que le había dado Obito y regresó a casa cargado con las bolsas.

.

.

.

- ¿Crees que habrá bastante con eso? -se cruzó de brazos Deidara mirando inquisitivo a Itachi tras atravesar la puerta de donde habían quedado-.

El Uchiha estaba en una de las tiendas de alrededor, una de complemento para móviles, buscando algo en concreto cuando Deidara y Hidan entraron en el local.

- Parece ser… -comentó con calma el moreno alzando la mirada a los dos hombres-.

- Ha sido un verdadero coñazo hacer de niñera de tu hermano, espero ser recompensado con una buena misión que me quite este desastroso mal sabor de boca… -Hidan rebuznó con desagrado-.

- ¿Habeis notado algo raro? -continuó con el interrogatorio Uchiha-.

- No había más que aficionados, así que ha sido fácil hacerles desistir armando jaleo, hmm-

- Ya veo… Así que realmente tiene la vista puesta sobre Sasuke…

- No hables como si no lo supieras… -entrecerró los ojos como una advertencia el rubio-.

- Gracias por vuestra ayuda chicos… -asintió con la cabeza retirándose con un complemento de móvil a la caja-.

- No vas a contarnos qué pasa, ¿verdad? -alzó la voz Deidara. Hidan también estaba distraído mirando complementos de móvil en la que parecía la sección estrambótica-.

- ¡Gracias por su compra! -la dependienta se despidió con una sonrisa tras entregarle la bolsa a Itachi, que desapareció por la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra-.

- ¡Tsk!... En realidad detesto a ese tipo… -con un suave movimiento de la mano se acomodó el mechon frente a su ojo.

.

.

.

-He vuelto…- Itachi anunció su llegada y se encaminó hasta la cocina atravesando el salón donde la cocina americana dejaba ver claramente las cabezas de Obito y Sasuke afaenados dentro.- Oh Sasuke…..me alegra ver que ayudas a Obito.

- Itachi…- murmuró girándose hacia él, con lo que al mayor le pareció un adorable puchero - haz algo, Tobi no tiene ni idea de cocinar, no sabe ni cortar las verduras…-

- ¿C- Cómo? ¡Crio insolente! que yo recuerde hasta que vino Rin os cocinaba yo…- reprendió al menor sacudiendo el cuchillo en la mano hasta que volvió a mantenerse erguido centrándose en el pimiento rojo que tenía sobre la tabla…- Y como ves has crecido perfectamente… -se ruborizó levemente al sentirse parte en que Sasuke hubiera crecido bien formado-.

- Hmm… Entonces debe ser por eso que prefería cuando cocinaba Itachi...

- ¡Vale ya !- Obito se ruborizó hasta el extremo al sentirse tan infravalorado.

La risa suave y controlada de Itachi se escuchó.

- Esfuérzate mucho, Obito…- Le sonrió el mayor.

- Pensaba que a ti ya no te importaba llamarme 'Padre'- le miró con cierta decepción.

- Lo siento...pero creo que eso ya no puede ser…- continuó el hermano.

- ¿Y eso porque…?- alzó la ceja con incredulidad el adulto girando el cuerpo hacia el otro.

- Pues porque, esperamos que ahora que vas a casarte con Rin traigas a alguien a quien le enseñes a decirlo…- cerró lo ojos mostrando su más deslumbrante sonrisa encantadora.

El rubor y el mal provocado carraspeo del adulto, hizo suspirar a Sasuke. El adulto clavó la mirada en la tabla de nuevo moviendo el cuchillo de forma rápida y poco precisa.

- Tengo que preparar otras cosas, encargate tu Sasuke- se sacó de forma apresurada el delantal, dejándolo abandonado en la encimera y dejó la cocina a la velocidad de un torbellino ignorando la voz de atención que le dio el más joven de los Uchiha.

- Siempre se pone así cuando sacas el tema… ¿lo haces a posta?- Sasuke miró por encima del hombro para devolverle la mirada a Itachi que tras una sonrisa se puso el delantal cogiendo el relevo del adulto.- ¿Es tan terrible la idea de tener hijos?

- La verdad, no lo sé…- Tomando el cuchillo, Itachi, arregló el estropicio de Obito e hizo que Sasuke asintiera satisfecho-. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en tenerlos?- Preguntó a su hermano finalmente tras un relativo tenso silencio.

- Creo que no estoy en posición para poder plantearme esa pregunta. Por no tener no tengo ni una pareja estable…- Comentó con su conocida calma. - ¿Y tú, Sasuke?- Le miró un momento con una sonrisa.

- Creo que yo tampoco estoy en posición de plantearlo… -evadió la mirada del mayor, pero podía notar su sonrisilla-.

Estaba perdido, estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Naruto, tanto que se veía incapaz de mentir y mantener su actitud inalterable. Sus manos se detuvieron por un momento y se preguntó qué pasaría si Itachi supiera de su relación con Naruto. Iruka sabía de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia él y nunca le miró de forma extraña. Si él se lo dijera Itachi…-.

"- ¿Es eso cierto?...enhorabuena…"

Sasuke tragó saliva. No podía imaginar la cara que podría ponerle, ¿se distanciaría más de él? Miró de reojo a Itachi como acababa de cortar las verduras y empezó a sofreírlas en la sartén.

"No pasaría nada, ¿verdad? Seguro que lo sospecha de todas maneras…", se dijo a sí mismo.

- Sasuke… -la voz de Itachi le sobresaltó sacándole de sus pensamientos- Pásame el bote de Soja.

De forma mecánica se dirigió al armario donde estaba la soja entregándosela a su hermano que la vertió sobre las verduras. De repente, se quedó rígido cuando notó cómo vibraba el móvil en su bolsillo.

"Seguramente será Naruto… ¿Qué andará haciendo?".

- ¿Cómo está Naruto? -aquello hizo dar un respingo al menor; que preguntara justamente por él en el momento en que estaba invadiendo sus emociones y pensamientos…-.

- Me ha mandado antes un mensaje diciendo que se encontraba… mejor -tras un silencio continuó-. Más que uno me mandó tantos como para parar un tren… Ese usuratonkachi… Casi hace que me expulsen de clase… -carraspeó recordando la tonelada de mensajes que le envió por la mañana-.

De nuevo la risa suave de Itachi le hizo sentirse mejor. No quería perder esos momentos con su hermano; ya eran bastante escasos como para perderlos definitivamente.

- En cualquier caso… -le habló sin despegar la vista de la sartén, como si aquello fuera una misión importante en su vida-. En esa bolsa -hizo una pausa para señalar-; he comprado una cosa para Naruto…

- ¿Para Naruto?- le miró extrañado y dirigió sus pasos a la bolsa que estaba sobre una de las mesas-.

Dentro de la bolsa había un accesorio con forma de 'naruto'*. Lo miró curioso y luego desvió la mirada a su hermano.

- Dile de mi parte que se recupere cuando vayas a su casa...Porque ¿vas a ir este fin de semana, ¿verdad?

- ...Podría acercarme a entregárselo…- musitó como si no fuera con él la cosa. Itachi era demasiado listo-.

Miró el regalo que le iba a dar su hermano al rubio, él en cambio no había comprado nada. Se mantuvo en silencio pensando que Itachi sí que sería una buena pareja, lleno de detalles y esas sonrisas… Apretó los labios sin darse cuenta que estaba haciendo algo parecido a un puchero cuando sintió el fiero latigazo de su hermano en la frente.

- ¡Tsk! -se sobresaltó sin saber si decantarse por la vergüenza o la rabia-.

- Deberías ayudar a Obito, parece que la visita va ser importante para él...

- Bah, que se las apañe…

- Sasuke… -le recriminó con suavidad, aunque sorprendido por la sinceridad de sus palabras, más espontáneo que normalmente. Era agradable tener una conversación más extensa que la interpretación de sus 'Hmph'-.

- Nee… Itachi… -el mayor conocía esa mirada, iba decirle algo vergonzoso-. Yo…

Por alguna extraña fuerza de la naturaleza quería decírselo y poder hablar con él: sobre Naruto, sobre sus comederos de cabeza que le estaban volviendo loco... Sobre esas cosas, creía que con el apoyo de su hermano...

El timbre de la puerta de la calle sonó interrumpiendo la conversación, ambos hermanos escucharon a Obito acercarse a la puerta con paso rápido. Los hermanos se asomaron al ver al adulto tan nervioso.

- ¿Sabes quién va a venir?

- No… -admitió el mayor y Sasuke le miró con absoluta incredulidad, aquello hizo que quisiera fijarse más de quién se trataba-. No se ha puesto así desde que empezó a salir con Rin… -Sasuke asintió la observación de su hermano-.

Obito giró el pomo de la puerta y ambos hermanos sintieron el sudor frío en su espalda. ¿Sería algún familiar? ¿Alguna amante?... La puerta se abrió en lo que parecía en cámara lenta y lo primero que vieron fue un enorme ramo de flores que cayó en los brazos de Obito.

- Me alegro mucho de volver a verte… -Fueron las primeras palabras que se escucharon salir del otro lado de la puerta-.

"Esa voz…" Sasuke entrecerró lo ojos sin identificar de dónde era.

- ¡Kakashi! Bienvenido -Rin estaba bajando las escaleras ya arreglada para la ocasión-. Oh…¿interrumpo algo?.

Fue especialmente divertida la escena para la mujer ver a Obito con un enorme ramo de flores y Kakashi a su lado, ambos rojos como un farolillo de feria gritando al unísono.

- ¡No es lo que tu crees!

Sasuke se sintió tentado de saltar por la ventana y evadirse de todo aquello pero sintió la enorme presión de la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro. La sonrisa que le dedico era clara.

'Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo con este marrón'

- Tsk… -se lamentó muy amargamente en su interior-.

.

.

.

- Así que sois amigos de infancia…- Itachi empezó a servir tras las presentaciones.

- No sabía que tu tutor fuera Kakashi, podrías haberlo dicho Sasuke- se quejó Obito.

"Como si yo supiera algo de esto…" pensó muy interiormente pero solo dejó escapar un muy discreto suspiro.

- Mah, Mah…- Kakashi llamó a la calma notando la tensión entre los dos Uchiha.- La verdad es que se lo pregunté a sasuke pero no le dije nada sobre que fueramos amigos, al fin al cabo me pareció que sería gracioso…

"Púdrete Kakashi…".

- Bueno aprovechando que estás aquí…- Obito miró de reojo al joven Uchiha que pudo intuir por su mirada que iba a hacer y le lanzó una muda advertencia con la mirada que el adulto se ocupó de ignorar completamente. - Podrías contarme como va Sasuke en la escuela, ¿verdad?-

Y ahí iban...lo adultos llegaban a ser demasiado predecibles, mas que un crío de cinco años...

- Mah, la verdad es que Sasuke es un buen estudiante ha sido el que mejores notas ha sacado...- dió su visto bueno el adulto mirando con una sonrisa a su alumno.

Lo que realmente cabreaba a Sasuke es que Kakashi jamás se quitaba la mascarilla de la cara y sus sonrisas las intuían cuando cerraba los ojos de aquella manera...

Aún así suspiró aliviado, que dijeran eso de él en su propio entorno haría que la gente viera lo increíble que era. Tuvo enormes tentaciones de mirara a Itachi esperando su aprobación, verle orgulloso de él, su hermano menor era digno de él, eran un familia privilegiada...pero se conformó con la sonrisa de Rin y el movimiento de cabeza con aprobación de Obito.

- La verdad es que… es una lástima pero en Konoha no hay clases especiales para estudiantes avanzados...-

- Sí es una lástima..- comentó Obito apoyando a Kakashi,- pero lo que importa es que esta dando lo mejor de sí…

Sasuke dejó hinchar su ego y cerró los ojos, dejando que la gente le adorara y respetara por ello.

- También es cierto que he visto cierta pérdida de rendimiento...- Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe sintiéndose profundamente traicionado por ese comentario del tutor.

- Pero si has dicho que...- Rin no supo qué decir ante aquello.

- No he mentido...- dijo con calma el plateado, inclinándose levemente hacia rin, luego clavó la mirada sobre Sasuke. - Sasuke es un alumno excepcional, pero sus resultados podrían ser mejores...- El joven empezó a sentir una desagradable presión, no quería que Itachi se decepcionara.

"¡Cállate, Kakashi!"

- ¿A qué te refieres?- se interesó Obito.

- En que Sasuke...- Tomó aire y recapacitó sus palabras- Ha hecho grandes sacrificios por los demás...-

Aquello sorprendió a todos incluyendo al estupefacto Sasuke que lo miró con los ojos como platos. No entendía a qué venía eso, ni él mismo sabía de qué hablaba, temía que fuera alguna de sus estratagemas raras...Sintió un escalofrío cuando este le sonrió de nuevo.

- A que Sasuke ha estado ayudando a sus amigos a estudiar, gracias a sus esfuerzos uno de los alumnos que iba último ha conseguido estar no solo a la altura de la media, sino que cada día se supera un poco más.- Kakashi movió la cabeza como gesto de agradecimiento - Bien hecho Sasuke...-

- ¡Oh, ya veo…!- Obito medio rió satisfecho cruzándose de brazos.

- Que bueno saber eso de tí, Sasuke.- comentó la mujer totalmente alegre por aquello.- ¿Sabes Sasuke…?- llamó la atención del menor que aún parecía traspuesto a lo que estaba pasando. - Obito y Kakashi antes eran totalmente contrarios el uno del otro...a pesar de ser amigos...

- Rin...- Protestaron los dos sabiendo que aquello les avergonzaría. Pero la mujer les ignoró sin detenerse en su relato mirando con una sonrisa al joven

- Kakashi decía que las normas eran lo más importante y que no debían romperse...Se llevaban tan mal, Obito siempre llegaba tarde y daba excusas; Kakashi, ahí donde lo ves tan tranquilito, le hacía callar...-

- Oh... ya veo- Comentó Sasuke sintiéndose afortunado de obtener esa información de los dos adultos; le prestó más atención a la castaña que entonces se recreó más en su explicación.

- Parecía que nunca acabarían por llevarse bien, pero un día en medio de una pelea Obito le soltó una bronca...que bueno...en resumen dijo algo así como "Quien abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria..." o algo así...- movió la mano sacudiendola levemente como representando una balsa.

- Curioso...-

- Entonces...- intervino Itachi captando la atención del menor- La moraleja es que Sasuke ha actuado como Obito hubiera querido. Ayudó a sus amigos aunque ello repercutirá en sus notas. No abandonó a sus amigos solo por mantenerse en sus cualificaciones.

- Itachi, siempre tan agudo...- Le sonrió la mujer.

Se sucedió una ligera risa en la sala y la velada continuó con anécdotas del trío adulto. A pesar de todo Sasuke se mantuvo en algunos momentos sumergido en sus pensamientos. Itachi parecía satisfecho de lo que había comentado Kakashi, pero él sabía que no era así.

"Yo no dejé los estudios de lado por ayudar a Naruto...de hecho, todo lo contrario...fue la Hyuuga quien le estuvo enseñando..."

Le vinieron a la mente flashes de la chiquilla enseñando en la biblioteca y como Naruto le hacía fiestas cada vez que con su infinita paciencia le hacía comprender las cosas; él simplemente le había extorsionado a no volver a mirarle si no aprobaba. Naruto había dado lo mejor de él. Pero él se había ensimismado en los extraños sentimientos que le desbordaba y abandonó los estudios o no se aplicó como debía por eso.

"Dioses...apesto..." pensó para sí mismo.

Todos parecían tan satisfechos...incluído Itachi, que no tuvo el valor de rectificar a Kakashi. Quiso que todo aquello terminara pronto, que aquella infernal cena terminara. Miró de reojo a Itachi que se involucró en la conversación y al sentirse observado le miró. Quería decírselo, quería decirle tantas cosas a su hermano... Se llevó un pedazo de comida al estómago que le sentó como si fuera una piedra pero no podía hacer el feo, no en aquel momento.

La hora de las despedidas se hicieron eternas para el joven Uchiha. Cuando finalmente se fueron miró a su hermano mayor y los dos subieron las escaleras tras ayudar a recogerlo todo. Llegaron al pasillo y Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta de su cuarto llevando la mano al pomo; se mantuvo quieto y alzó la mirada para ver a Itachi avanzar por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Itachi siempre le parecería inalcanzable. Suspiró y giró el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? - La voz del mayor siempre impondría al más joven.

- ¿Por qué debería?- trató de usar su tono más neutral sin apartar la mirada del picaporte.

- Por como me miraste en la cena...Desde que eres un niño siempre has tenido esa expresión de culpa.

Se sintió atrapado y se mordió disimuladamente el labio inferior, no le quería decepcionar, era lo único que tenía, a su hermano. No quería que se distanciara más.

- Comprendo...- sentenció finalmente siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a su cuarto.

El suave sonido del abrir y cerrar la puerta en mitad del silencioso pasillo, le pareció ensordecedor al joven Uchiha. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose derrotado y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, que le pareció más oscuro que normalmente.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama pensativo, estuvo un buen rato hasta que se dió cuenta que la luz de una esquina de su móvil parpadea anunciando que tenía mensajes pendientes. Se mareó al ver la cantidad de mensajes que debería leer, pero tomó fuerza de voluntad y abrió el What's app.

.

.

.

- ¡Ya he vuelto! -escuchó desde el salón-.

Por un impulso momentáneo se levantó a prisa y salió corriendo por el pasillo y se echó sobre la espalda de su padrino que estaba quitándose los zapatos, aún sentado en la entrada.

- ¡Bienvenido!

- ¡Ohhh! Veo que ya estás mejor -le cogió de las manos y se levantó, llevándole a caballito por el pasillo-.

- Tehehehe

- Oh, vaya… -se sorprendió cuando entró al salón, aún con el muchacho cargado en la espalda, al ver lo ordenado que estaba todo-. ¿Has estado limpiando?

- Y ya he terminado el trabajo de historia -añadió con una amplia sonrisa, orgulloso de su trabajo, al tiempo que se descolgaba de su cuello-.

- Bien hecho -que le pusiera la mano sobre el hombro no hizo sino acentuar más la sonrisa de satisfacción personal que ya sentía-. ¿Has cenado?

- Te estaba esperando -contestó al tiempo que le tiraba de la manga hacia la cocina-.

Emocionado, le arrastró hasta la silla donde se sentaba normalmente, y le obligó a sentarse. Iruka sabía que a veces tenía esos arranques de euforia, pero le sorprendió gratamente. Lo cierto es que le agradecía el gesto; ese día venía llegó agotado, y aprovechó el momento en el que el muchacho se dirigió hasta el frigorífico para masajearse el cuello.

- ¿Qué has hecho? -le preguntó curioso después de que le acercara una toalla húmeda para que se lavase las manos-. Huele bien…

- ¡Ahora verás! -el castaño pudo entrever que lo que había sacado del refrigerador eran unos platos con algo de vegetales-. He encontrado una web con recetas súper fáciles… nishishishi

- Ohh…

- Y el plato estrella de esta noche es… -fue anunciando mientras colocaba en uno de los platos lo que acababa de sacar del horno-. ¡Pescado al limón! -exclamó al tiempo que lo colocaba delante de su padrino-.

- ¡Vaya! Qué buena pinta…

- Jejejeje

El rubio terminó de colocar los platos, y acercó la arrocera hasta la mesa para servirse luego. Se sintió satisfecho cuando el mayor le felicitó por su buen trabajo tras probar el primer bocado.

- Al final tendré que dejar que te encargues tú de la comida ja ja -le comentó divertido al ver los progresos culinarios del joven-.

- Jajajaja ¡Qué bah!... Es la web esa -le explicó jovial, mientras se servía su ración de arroz-. Lo explican todo muy fácil.

- Bueno, bueno… Me alegro de ver que ya estás más animado -en verdad que aquella sorpresa de descubrir al rubio tan enérgico le alivió sobremanera; y encontrar toda la faena hecha le quitó un peso de encima también-. ¿Y cómo es que hoy no esta contigo Sasuke-kun? -le preguntó tras una breve pausa, deleitándose con aquel manjar; pero le extrañó la falta de respuesta-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Sasuke… -suspiró, mordisqueando los palillos-. No ha venido a verme… -gimoteó-.

- Vaya… -de repente notó como toda la energía que había estado irradiando por doquier desapareció de golpe-. Bueno, seguro que él también tiene cosas que atender -intentó animarle-. Y en su casa deben echarle de menos -aquello sorprendió al rubio y le miró fijamente a los ojos intentando buscar una respuesta-.

"¿Está molesto de que se quede conmigo tanto tiempo…?", se preguntó horrorizado ante la idea de que hubiera podido hacer enfadar a su padrino.

- No me molesta que venga, si es lo que estás pensando -le leyó el pensamiento-. Pero igual que yo te echo de menos a ti, su hermano y sus padrastros también deben de echarle de menos a él -le aclaró-.

- Unn… -se quedó pensativo durante un momento. Ciertamente, llevaban un tiempo que por un motivo u otro siempre acababan en casa del rubio; y también era cierto que además de Itachi, Obito y Rin parecían preocuparse mucho por Sasuke…-. Espera... -se quedó petrificado por un momento-. Nii-chan… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que no... son sus padres? -"¿Se lo he dicho yo? ¿Se me ha escapado contarle algo como eso?", se atormentó creyendo haber traicionado la confianza de su novio con algo tan personal, tal vez por despiste-.

- … -el castaño no pudo si no devolverle la mirada con gesto grave; no estaba seguro de "hasta dónde" podía conocer la historia su ahijado, por lo que decidió no darle muchos detalles-. Bueno… yo era joven aún, pero fue una noticia muy sonada por todo el país. Fue algo muy trágico…

Naruto respiro con alivio. No podría perdonarse contarle algo como eso a otra persona, por mucha confianza que tuviera. Realmente hubo de ser una tragedia para que tanto tiempo después, incluso Iruka lo recordase. Al fin y al cabo no era tan mayor como para recordar cosas del pasado tan claramente.

El adulto recogió la mesa tras terminar de cenar. Después de aquel comentario ambos quedaron en tenso silencio, sin encontrar las palabras que decirse. No fue sino hasta que Naruto vio como su padrino se masajeaba los hombros que articuló palabra.

- Ne, niichan -le llamó desde la puerta de la cocina, antes de que el castaño desapareciera por las escaleras-.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -se extrañó-.

- Puedo darte un masaje si quieres… -se ofreció-. Se te ve cansado…

- Hmmm… -meditó la oferta durante un instante, pero no se hizo de rogar-. La verdad es que me vendría bien je je -se llevó la mano a la nuca antes de encaminarse hasta la planta de arriba-.

Naruto estaba satisfecho del día, se había sentido realmente útil, había hecho unas cuantas tareas, le había hecho la cena a Iruka e incluso le hizo ese buen masaje que pareció sentarle como los dioses. Le dejó casi medio dormido en su cuarto, era asombrosa la magia de sus manos, no había nadie que no se derritiera ante sus masajes.

Entró en su cuarto y encendió el ordenador para repasar el trabajo cuando escuchó un mensaje en el móvil justo tras él. Sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho con la idea de que pudiera ser Sasuke. No pudo evitar dibujar una enorme sonrisa al desbloquear la pantalla y ver que, efectivamente, se trataba de él.

-Oi…¿sigues ahi? 00:04

- Uhum… ✓✓ 00:04

- ¿Uhum? ha pasado algo? 00:05

- Bastantes cosas...He hecho hoy un monton de cosas! ✓✓ 00:05

- ...que te dije de sobreesforzarte? 00:05

- hai Hai… -o- estoy bien… ✓✓ 00:05

- Y tu? que tal con lo que tenías que hacer? ✓✓ 00:06

- Hmp… ya te contaré… 00:06

- Mañana tienes pensado hacer algo? 00:06

- Mañana….hmmm nop ^^ ✓✓ 00:06

- te vienes? ✓✓ 00:06

- vendras verdad? =D ✓✓ 00:06

- Quieres que vaya? 00:07

- pues claro! x3 ✓✓ 00:07

- Seguro? piensa que te traigo mucha tarea para este fin de semana… 00:07

- bueno… da igual ✓✓ 00:07

- mientras vengas… ✓✓ 00:07

- ^^ ✓✓ 00:07

- Terminaste lo de historia? 00:08

- siiiiiii! Cx ✓✓ 00:08

- Tendre que repasarlo o lo estas haciendo tu? 00:08

- ahora estaba en ello jejeje =) ✓✓ 00:09

- ...hmm entonces me pasare… 00:09

- Comprare del sushi ese que me comentaste… 00:09

- yesssss! 3 ✓✓ 00:09

- como te has acordado? =D ✓✓ 00:10

- Yo escucho, al contrario que tu, Dobe… 00:10

- ¬¬u ✓✓ 00:10

- yo tambien escucho… ✓✓ 00:10

- -_-u ✓✓ 00:10

- baka ✓✓ 00:11

- hmph! 00:11

- entonces escucha esto… 00:13

- o.o ✓✓ 00:13

- ¿que te gusta mas dulce o salado? 00:13

- ehh? ✓✓ 00:13

- por q preguntas? o_ou ✓✓ 00:16

- Te he preguntado yo primero 00:16

- Hmmmmm ù.u ✓✓ 00:17

- Pues ahora mismo no se… ✓✓ 00:17

- Creo q ahora me apetece mas salado xD ✓✓ 00:18

- Bien… 00:18

- por q preguntas? ✓✓ 00:18

- o_o ✓✓ 00:18

- q me vas a traer? =D ✓✓ 00:19

- Quien habla de traerte nada? te traere el sushi 00:19

- jmmmmmm ¬¬u ✓✓ 00:19

- bueeeeeno x3 ✓✓ 00:20

- a ver si tenemos suerte y nos toca la entrada! ^^ ✓✓ 00:21

- Dobe… te emocionas por cosas tontas 00:22

- ay! dejame! ✓✓ 00:22

- llevo un monton de tiempo esperando esto! x3 ✓✓ 00:22

- Iruka trabaja mañana? 00:22

- tiene la mañana libre… ✓✓ 00:23

- pero siempre aprovecha para ir a hacer los recados ✓✓ 00:23

- q es lo q quieres hacer….? ✓✓ 00:23

- Hmph, no quieras saberlo… 00:24

- ehh? ✓✓ 00:24

- por q? ✓✓ 00:24

- No seas tan condenadamente inocente… 00:24

- … ✓✓ 00:24

- ah… ✓✓ 00:27

- jajajaja ✓✓ 00:27

- ^/^Uu ✓✓ 00:28

- Sobre que hora irá a hacer los recados? lo sabes? 00:28

- pues… ✓✓ 00:28

- ^^Uu ✓✓ 00:28

- no se… casi siempre se va antes de q me despierte… ✓✓ 00:28

- por ahi a las 9, no se ✓✓ 00:28

- Despertarte es una odisea…crees que estaras despierto a las diez? 00:29

- supongo.. ✓✓ 00:29

- ^^uu ✓✓ 00:29

- Si no me ire… te dejare las tareas apuntadas bajo la puerta y me ire… 00:30

- nooooo ✓✓ 00:30

- no no ✓✓ 00:31

- me levantare! ✓✓ 00:31

- te lo prometo! ✓✓ 00:31

- pero no te vayas! ;A; ✓✓ 00:31

- Sabes que me ire...verdad? 00:32

- si… -_-u ✓✓ 00:32

- estare despierto… ✓✓ 00:32

- Asi aprobechamos el tiempo 00:32

- Tienes algo preparado para la comida? El sushi lo pense como entrante, no quiero que te hinches solo por las entradas… 00:33

- q dices!? ✓✓ 00:33

- trae un monton de sushi de ese! ✓✓ 00:33

- luego te lo pago ✓✓ 00:33

- pero trae un monton! ✓✓ 00:34

- =D ✓✓ 00:34

- ¬¬U Hablas en serio? tanto te gusta? 00:34

- quiero ir contigo a ver ese estreno… ✓✓ 00:34

- y no queda mucho tiempo… ✓✓ 00:34

- =( ✓✓ 00:35

- No seas dobe, si no hubieran entradas te espero fuera 00:35

- noooo ✓✓ 00:35

- tu tambien tienes q verlo! ✓✓ 00:35

- ya veras como mola! x3 ✓✓ 00:35

- Ahh...Tu nunca te rindes ¿verdad? 00:35

- jajajajaja ✓✓ 00:35

- no x3 ✓✓ 00:36

- Sera por eso que me gustas 00:36

- … o/o ✓✓ 00:36

- No pongas esa cara, ya deberías de saberlo 00:36

- si… ✓✓ 00:37

- bueno, mas o menos… ✓✓ 00:37

- pero no esperaba q me lo dijeras… ✓✓ 00:37

- ^/^ ✓✓ 00:38

- Si te molesta… 00:39

- molestarme? ✓✓ 00:39

- q dices? ✓✓ 00:39

- Ya hablaremos en casa, procura estar despierto y con el estómago vacío 00:40

- haaaaaai! n_n ✓✓ 00:41

- Nos vemos 00:41

- bye byeee ^_^ ✓✓ 00:41

Sasuke bloqueó la pantalla de su móvil y lo dejó a un lado de la mesa de noche, se sentía algo ridículo con esas conversaciones. Realmente ¿no esperaba que se lo dijera? ¿era tan raro que viniera de él? Seguramente, pero Naruto le estaba cambiando a una velocidad que no esperaba.

Miró la puerta de su cuarto, pensando si debía decir algo al respecto a Itachi, ¿también se sorprendería? Estaba extrañamente relajado tras hablar con el rubio aunque fuera una conversación sin apenas sentido. Simplemente quería hablar con él por absurdo que fuera.

Por un momento recordó como Itachi no tuvo reparos a comentarle cosas que antes nunca habían hablado. Ahora que se sentía motivado quizás fuera un buen momento para decirle las cosas que tenía pendiente rondando en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Itachi estaba sumergido en sus propios asuntos cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba al otro lado de la puerta. No tardó en darle paso guardando unos papeles en uno de los cajones. La puerta crujió y se abrió delatando a su visitante, aunque no sorprendió al moreno de pelo largo, su visitante cerró detrás de él.

- Sasuke...- Le llamó y esperó lo que fue necesario hasta que el joven encontró el valor para hablar.

- Quisiera hablarte sobre algo...- Comentó tras tomar aire y mostrar su rostro decidido. Itachi asintió con la cabeza, era momento de demostrarse que podía hacerlo.- Sobre lo que Kakashi ha dicho en la cena: Ha dicho que gracias a mis sacrificios otros han podido avanzar.- hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar-...es mentira...- dijo secamente.

- ¿Cómo?- el ligero tinte de incredulidad en la voz del mayor hizo que Sasuke vacilara por un momento, pero no retrocedió.

- No ayudé a Naruto con sus estudios, simplemente le extorsioné a que si no avanzaba en los estudios no volvería a relacionarme con él.- Aquello estaba siendo duro - Él buscó por sus propios medios para aprobar...- Suspiró.- No ha sido mérito mío, ha sido de otra persona...- Finalizó desviando la mirada un lado esperando escuchar la voz decepcionada de su hermano.

- Ya veo..- No parecía decepcionado, sino más bien divertido por algo. Sasuke alzó la mirada para ver la sonrisa conciliadora de su hermano.

- Por eso te sientes culpable, tonto hermano menor...-

- ¡No me siento culpable! -quiso aclarar-, es sólo que... No quería atribuirme méritos que no me pertenecen...

- Ya veo, realmente el mérito es de Naruto… -comentó con calma Itachi-. Es posible que hubiera sido más fácil para Naruto que tu te ofrecieras a hacerle estudiar ¿eso piensas? -el silencio y la expresión de su cara supo que era así-. No te engañes, Sasuke, los progresos de Naruto son en parte también gracias a tí.

- ¿Cómo...? -aquello descolocó al menor totalmente que le miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal-.

- Así es. Piénsalo por un momento. Si le hubieras entregado tu ayuda a Naruto podrían haber sucedido dos cosas. Una: al tener confianza contigo no se hubiera esforzado tanto distrayéndose a cada momento. Dos: haberse rendido si veía que no alcanzaba tus expectativas desde el primer momento. Pero hay una tercera, y es que le has hecho sentir autosuficiente… Para conseguir tu respeto; porque por lo que dices para Naruto está primero tu respeto que los propios estudios...

El silencio en el que se vió envuelto el joven no podía creérselo, Itachi no simplemente no se había decepcionado con él, sino que le hacía ver como si realmente se hubiera sacrificado por el bien del rubio; él jamás lo hubiera visto así ¿Lo vería también así Naruto?

-Hmm -finalmente asintió algo avergonzado ante la visión tan especial de su hermano mayor, cada día comprendía más porque todo el mundo le consideraba excepcional, pero nadie veía el hermano que él podía ver en él-.

Se sintió amparado por su comprensión y su pecho palpitó al fin aliviado. Alzó la vista viendo como Itachi parecía dispuesto a continuar con su tareas. ¿Sería demasiado confesarle sus sentimientos hacia el rubio? Cada día que pasaba se sentía más en su deber de contárselo a Itachi. Necesitaba su aprobación aún más que la de su propio padre, si aún estuviera vivo.

No supo cómo abordar el tema y tras tragar pesadamente entreabrió los labios.

- Estoy con Naruto… -soltó a bocajarro sintiéndose estúpido cuando aquello podía leerse con muchas interpretaciones. Lentamente Itachi volvió a mirarle-. Estamos saliendo… -esperaba con que aquello fuera suficiente. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no apartar la mirada-.

- ¿Me estás tratando de decir que sois pareja? -quiso dejar claro Itachi por Sasuke-.

- Sí -dijo con rotundidad alzando la cabeza. Sintió faltarle el aire cuando Itachi no contestó enseguida-.

- Así que finalmente te has decidido...- rió entre dientes suavemente cuando vió a Sasuke poner cara de pregunta sin comprender- Hace ya un tiempo me dijiste que tenías unos sentimientos enfrentados con Naruto, y no sabías por cual decidirte… Así a grandes rasgos fue lo que me dijiste...

- Uhmm -asintió avergonzándose de aquella fase cuando no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos-.

- Por eso he dicho que te has decidido … -sonrió-. Ahora comprendo el porqué de tus palabras cuando hablábamos del sexo y las relaciones de pareja. Sin duda has aprendido mucho y avanzado como persona, Sasuke. Me alegró mucho por ti.

Uchiha Sasuke no podía creerse lo que escuchaba: su hermano no sólo no se avergonzaba sino que le aplaudían por ello; su sonrisa era sincera y de aprobación. Al fin se sintió con valor para respirar; sus labios se curvaron en una sincera sonrisa que no pudo controlar. Se sentía liberado, liberado de estar ocultándose como si se avergonzara de lo que estaba sintiendo. Itachi le respaldaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?- le miró extrañado al ver que no contestaba y parecía no reaccionar.

- ¿No te parece... raro...? -se atrevió a preguntar, Naruto no era sólo un chico, sino que era todo lo contrario a ellos-.

- Sólo puedo decir que me enfada que no me lo dijeras antes… -comentó aún tras su sonrisa-. Hace tiempo que lo sospechaba, pero ahora que lo sé me siento más aliviado que hayas dejado de sufrir por tus emociones...

- Niisan… -le miró algo avergonzado al darse cuenta de que había estado preocupando a su hermano mayor al no contrárselo. No esperaba que aquello trascendiera a más desde aquel día-. Pero Naruto es...

- Naruto es la persona con la que quieres estar, lo sé. Eso es suficiente para mí. Te has enamorado de una persona, no del qué dirán. Y eso es algo que no debería perturbarte..

- No, yo no pienso en eso… -mentiría si dijera que no pensaba que le admiraba y que cada día le parecía más inalcanzable su hermano-. Pero creí que tú...

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Sasuke? Creí que habíamos estado hablando de los tabúes de la sexualidad...

Sasuke se quedó sin habla pero Itachi rompió el silencio acercándose a su hermano hasta quedar justo delante de él.

- No puedo darte consejos sobre esto, pero si yo estuviera enamorado no dudaría en demostrárselo a la persona que amo… Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar. No hay que tener miedo a caer.

- Sí… Recuerdo que me lo dijiste… -le miró a los ojos sintiéndose mucho más aliviado-.

- Entonces que no te sepa mal traerle, yo te cubriré de Obito...

Itachi volvió a sonreírle y Sasuke se sintió la persona más afortunada. Tras un breve silencio Itachi regresó sobre sus pasos para sentarse en el escritorio, Sasuke entendió su mensaje: por el momento Itachi no podía hacer más. El menor abrió la puerta dispuesto a dejar su espacio al mayor.

- Y Sasuke…- El mencionado se detuvo. - Enhorabuena.

- Unn… -se sintió levemente ruborizado, a su modo de ver Itachi estaba viendo eso como un feliz acontecimiento-.

Al volver a su cuarto se apoderó del móvil y tuvo que resistir las tentaciones de volver a abrir una conversación con el rubio aunque de nuevo no tuviera sentido, esperaba que estuviera durmiendo para que le abriera la puerta cuando llegara mañana a su casa… ¿Qué iba a hacer si no le abría? A pesar de ser casi la una de la madrugada, la gente apenas había organizado la fiesta sorpresa para el rubio, antes de quedar con Naruto, tuvo que tragarse 136 mensajes del grupo..todo un récord para el moreno, que quiso descuartizar indiscriminadamente cuando Kiba sugirió colarle revistas porno como regalo… Naruto no necesitaba eso…

Escribió en el chat del grupo la hora de reunión y esperó que las chicas pudieran terminar a tiempo lo que dijeron por el chat que tenían preparado para el rubio.

Releyó la conversación que había tenido con Naruto hacía apenas unos minutos:

- Iruka trabaja mañana? ✓✓00:22

- tiene la mañana libre… 00:23

- pero siempre aprovecha para ir a hacer los recados 00:23

Por una parte quería que llegara mañana, pero por otra se lamentó de haber propuesto que vinieran el resto a hacerle una sorpresa. Quería estar con él, pero suponía que Naruto también querría su tiempo con sus amigos, para él sólo eran conocidos o compañeros de clase; pero para el rubio, que era tan afectivo, parecía que eran mucho más que eso. Sus amigos respondían siempre, notaban su ausencia o se ofrecían enseguida para ayudar u organizarle algo.

Sintió una leve punzada de celos, aunque sabía que era totalmente estúpido: Naruto no podía estar por él todo el día, pero se sabía caprichoso, quería estar con su rubio a solas; si bien también era cierto que estaba abusando de la paciencia del padrino del Uzumaki. Si realmente era el único rato libre que tenía el castaño, debía dejar que disfrutara de su ahijado, por el que se partía la espalda todos los condenados días. No que que viniera él a robarle su atención...

Suspiró y se dió media vuelta, se estaba comportando como un idiota, no podía dejar que las emociones le dominaran. Iría a ver a Naruto como un amigo más y se iría con el resto; sólo actuaría como cebo, como habían acordado. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola a tod s! x3<p>

Al habla solochely! òwó

Antes q nada… a la hora de escribir textos (vease este fic xD ) soy una maniatica con las faltas de ortografia, pero aqui en los comentarios no os horroriceis, please, q os vais a encontrar un webo xDDD

Deciros q estoy muerta de los nervios ;_; no se si el manga saldra mañana o pasado… pero siento q se me acaba el mundo ;A; pensar q ya no tendre que esperar una semana mas al siguiente capitulo… me da ganas de llorar… *llora de la depresion* ains… quien me siga en DA q lea mi journal x_x

En fin… Esper esteis a los q esteis esperando al cap de mañana (o pasado) se oa haga mas amena la espera con nuestro fic TwT

q por cierto…. no teneis ni idea de lo q hemos acertado con los pensamientos de estos dos xDD (q sepais q el final esta ya escrito desde hace mas de un mes, aunq tardareis un buen en leerlo… juas juas juas x3 )

Tambien deciros q se nos va mucho la olla… xDD como por ejemplo en el cap pasado ^^Uu aunq muchas cosas estan basadas en hechos fehacientes… (lo de la bañera es casi casi 100% veridico… *ejem*) yyyyy como iba diciendo xD habra momentos en los q os vais a partir de risa de las tonterias q se nos ocurren… jijijiji ya vereis ya

pero no me enrollo mas, vamos a lo q vamos xD

**moei:**

hablar de sexo, segun a quienes les cuesta, pero con el tiempo se va haciendo algo normal… aunq hay otros quienes a los q nunca se les va la verguenza xD (aqui donde me ves… aunq escriba cochinadas, cara a cara quisiera q me tragara la tierra cuando salen estos temas lol! ) xD

y pues momentos lemonosos hay, y habra, muchos (esta historia nos va a llevar para rato escribirla… ^^Uu mal q os pese a tod s =3 )

q sasuke le diga "otosan" y "okasan" a rin y obito, ya lo ireis viendo x3 aun tenemos mucho desarrollo de personajes q hacer, y sasuke no esta excluido ;)

y el manga… para mi (y para Usu) ha terminado ya en el 698 *-* pase lo q pase despues de esto… nadie podra negar nunca q lo q sienten el uno por el otro es amor (lo llamen como lo llamen, amor fraternal o whatever) la explicacion q naruto le da a sasuke de lo q entiende por "amigo" es la misma definicion q daria yo por lo q sentiria por mi pareja… asi q ahi queda

y tranquila, si ganara la loteria me iria a japon, secuestraria a kishi, y le obligaria a dibujar el final alternativo SNS q se merece esta historia ¬¬u

de hecho, ya le tengo dicho a Usu q si me toca la loteria, me voy a japon a comprar las licencias del anime y animaria naruto entero otra vez! xD desde el principio hasta el final, sin rellenos (bueno, dejando un par q me hicieron gracia lol! XD ) y con una animacion digna de NARUTO, porq menuda badofia… *suspiro*

en fin xD

eso

q hay para rato aqui =P

**Roo-Uchiha:**

Gracias! ;w; siendo sincera… la mayoria de las situaciones q os damos para leer….. son espontaneas! xDD jajajajajaja menos ciertas cosas (bastante puntuales) no planeamos mucho mas alla de lo q estamos escribiendo en el momento xDUu

sobre todo en las conversaciones naruto-sasuke x3 a no ser q queramos conseguir q se reconcilien o se peleen, no nos decimos absolutamente nada y simplemente escribimos para ver como reacciona la otra juas juas juas xDD es bastante gracioso la verdad! xDDD

y eso de q el mundo seria menos autodestructivo… si por mi fuera haria q al cruzar la calle un camion atropellara a hinata y diera marcha atras para asegurarse de q esta bien aplastada ¬¬x kishimoto le ha dado un uso horrible a este personaje, pienso q hubiera podido dar muchisimo mas de si, e igualmente acabar con naruto…. pero de otra manera

la odio por ser la culpable de q neji muriese, en serio… podria haber cogido a naruto y apartarlo simplemente, no quedarse esperando a ser atravesada… pero para colmo, con neji ahi muerto, ella solo piensa "q calentita tiene la mano naruto-kun"... naruto-kun, naruto-kun, naruto-kun…. argh

en fin

no te creas q seria menos destructivo xDD yo creo q mas bien al contrario jajajajaja xDD

y pues, me alegro mucho de q guste nuestra historia x3 nos va a llevar un rato terminarla ^^Uu como he dicho por ahi arriba, ya tenemos el final escrito, pero yo creo q nos va a llevar mas de un año llegar hasta ahi xDD pero ademas tenemos pensadas un par de historietas a parte como un "lo q paso despues"... asi q os vais a cansar de nosotras jajaja xD

**Tupapisexy:**

siii! jajajajaja nosotras tambien nos sorprendimos con eso! x3 omg… si es q por eso me niego a ver ningun anime con Usu… tiene tanta capacidad deductiva y tanta imaginacion q me lo spoilea todo! ¬¬Uu

aunq con esto me alegra q haya acertado xDD ciertamente es la mejor escena q kishi nos podia dar… ;A;

y pues… si… sexo sexoso habra entre los dos (SNS forever!) con el caracter q tienen, ninguno de los dos se a resignar a ser el uke para siempre xDD seria un poco cruel no crees? ademas q es lo q venimos diciendo, una relacion es de dos, y si quieren dar placer al otro… pues eso xD

Sai… dejaremos q lo vayais viendo vosotr s mism s x3 va a dar mucha vuelta de hoja a la historia, asi q le necesitamos ahi! xD

y Gaara… *atencion spoiler* pronto aparecera, pronto xD aunq de momento no nos vamos a centrar en el, tienen q pasar muchas cosas jijiji Cx

y para ver el final del fic… bfffff ya he dicho por ahi q esto va para largo xDDD asi q espero q disfrutes con nuestras tonterias de mientas ^w^

**hazukirokudo:**

el dobe es muy dobe… *ejem ejem* si, estas cosas pasan…. jajajajaja xD

y pues, como tu dices, si se enferman los dos a la vez, quien cuida del otro? si no fuera por estos momentos no se veria tanto el lado amable de bakasuke -_¬

Naruto: aunq espero q de vez en cuando se deje de tonterias y me de algun mimito… ¿me oyes? ¡Temeeeee! ¬¬

Sasuke: … No soy una condenada mujer que va lanzando besitos, ya hago bastante cuidando de que no te auto suicides...Dobe!

Naruto: … -arde de rabia interior-. Ya me pediras q vaya detras de ti a darte "besitos"... ¡Baka! -rechina los dientes-.

Sasuke: Hmph! Como si no lo hiciera ya…

Naruto: ¿¡Ah!? ¿Que tu haces qué?

Sasuke: Hmph! -aparta la cara-

Naruto: … Oe

Sasuke: Tu lo que eres un usuratonkachi que esperas que te lo cante y te baile un zapateado, pues olvidalo! Soy un Uchiha! Mi dignidad va por delante...

Naruto: … -empieza a reir maliciosamente por lo bajo-. Asi q tu tambien piensas cosas cursis… -se tapa la boca para no soltar una risotada-.

Sasuke: … -*si fueran solo cursis…*- calla…eres tan ruidoso...

Naruto: Ayyyy -le abraza como a un peluche-. Nos ha salido vergonzoso… jijiji

Sasuke: … - Le tiembla la ceja - Habló el que temblo como una hoja en la farmacia comprando condones

Naruto: … -se pone todo rojo-. Vale, ya, me voy. Ya nos vemos -sale escopeateado-.

Sasuke: Hmp! Uchiha: 1 Uzumaki: 0 'Elije bien las batallas que quiera pelear'….dobe

En fin…. xDDD

**wmy**:

siento q esto se ande retrasando ;A; en parte es culpa mia… T_T las dos hemos empezado las clases… pero mis estudios son más teóricos q los de Usu y necesito pasar mucho mas tiempo q ella hincando los codos…. u_u hay veces q me vence la desesperacion por escribir y lo mando todo a la mierda xD pero bue

a pesar de eso… espero q nos sigas leyendo n_-

y pues si… el último capítulo ha sido el extasis para mi ;A; ya nada sera mejor… espero q no me decepcione en demasía el capitulo final T_T omg….

*se va a llorar a una esquina*

Y bueno, pues eso… fin de los reviews

nos seguimos leyendo! x3


	29. Tenemos que hablar

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XXIX<strong>

- ¡Sasukeeee! -exclamó en cuanto abrió la puerta-. ¡Qué ganas tenía de v- !

Naruto estaba a punto de engancharse al cuello de Sasuke cuando éste le puso la mano en la boca y le hizo retroceder. El rubio no pudo sino quedarse completamente desorientado.

"¿Qué le pasa…? ¿Está enfadado? ¿Qué he hecho?". No podía dejar de hacerse preguntas por aquel repentino cambio de humor. "¿Cómo ha podido cambiar así de la noche a la mañana?"

"Tsk. Para una vez que me recibe como es debido… Y tienen que estar estos aquí…", se lamentó interiormente el moreno.

- Bueno, ¿qué? -comenzó a hablar antes de que Naruto saltara con algún tema comprometido-. ¿Me dejas entrar? ¿O me vuelvo a mi casa?

Totalmente confundido por la situación, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su… ¿novio? Y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Se quedó sentado en uno de los primeros peldaños de la escalera que daba a la planta superior, a la espera de que Sasuke se quitara el calzado.

- Ne, Sasuke -no pudo reprimirse los sentimientos enfrentados que tenía-. ¿Ha pasado... algo?

- ¿Como qué? -se giró a mirarle con una sonrisa suave-.

Aquello terminó por descolocar del todo a Naruto. Primero le apartaba y ahora… ¿le dedicaba esa tierna sonrisa? Aunque no pudo evitar quedarse embobado: pocas veces podía disfrutar de esa vista; una sonrisa sincera que rara vez podía entrever.

Pero el sonido de la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se levantó para acercarse, aunque no le dio tiempo de llegar hasta la puerta puesto que fue el moreno quien lo hizo.

- ¡Sorpresa! -gritaron al unísono en cuanto tuvieron acceso-.

- ¡Uooooo! ¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicos? -se emocionó de golpe al ver a todos sus amigos ahí-.

- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí, so bobo? -se llevó la mano a la frente la rubia-.

- ¡Sakura-chan! -saludó Uzumaki alegre a su compañera, ésta sólo saludó tímidamente con la mano por lo bajo pero Naruto le devolvió una gran sonrisa-.

Naruto miró como sus amigos se agolpaban en la puerta para sacarse los zapatos a la entrada esperando turno. Eran muchos. El blondo se giró hacia el moreno con una boba sonrisa emocionado, le encontró apoyando el hombro en la pared, permaneciendo con los brazos cruzados. Al cruzarse con la mirada del rubio asintió con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

- Chicos… -casi susurró emocionado viendo como entraban con total confianza en su casa cargados con bolsas y hablando entre ellos repartiéndose la tarea-.

Cuando todos entraron en el salón, Naruto se acercó a Sasuke cuando este parecía dispuesto a reunirse con el resto. Le sujetó directamente de la mano.

- Tú… Me has engañado por esto… -le miró a los ojos-.

- No te he engañado en ningún momento… -frunció el ceño enfrentando al rubio-.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no… -se rascó la mejilla avergonzado, pero a pesar del gesto serio del Uchiha sabía que no hablaba con la seriedad que reflejaba su rostro-. Simplemente no has soltado prenda…

Sasuke se permitió sonreír levemente mirando al rubio, que apretó más su mano. No podía negar que ver esa cara de emoción y agradecimiento en su persona amada era suficiente recompensa. Tuvo que retener sus impulsos: quería esos malditos labios y el condenado no dejaba de mirarle con esa cara con la que no se veía capaz de negarle nada.

- ¿Vas a dejar a tus invitados trabajando para ti...?

- ¿Ah? -le miró sin comprender por un momento-.

- ¡Ey, Uchiha! -Kiba gruñó asomándose por la puerta, el moreno se sacudió del agarre del rubio y miró con serenidad al castaño-. ¿¡Hasta cuando piensas holgazanear!?

- Creí haber quedado con Ino que me ocuparía de otras cosas… -le espetó-.

Creyendo la mentira que acababa de inventarse el moreno, Kiba desapareció en silencio volviendo sobre sus pasos sin atreverse a farfullar nada.

Uzumaki rió con cierto nerviosismo al ver que casi eran descubiertos cuando sintió las dos manos de Sasuke en su pechera que lo atrayeron a él con cierta violencia, deteniendo sus labios a escasos milimetros de los del rubio.

- ¡Sasuke-kuuuuun, Narutooooo! Ya podeis pasar -anunció la pelirosa con voz jovial-.

Sasuke reaccionó con rapidez y dejó al rubio atrás entrando en el salón primero. Naruto se quedó aún algo sorprendido por aquel gesto del moreno, aunque en realidad en su interior le gustó sentir la fogosidad de su novio. Era increíblemente adictivo sentirse deseado. Esperando poder controlar el calor de sus mejillas se dispuso a entrar en el salón donde los otros le esperaban.

.

.

.

- ¿Y Shikamaru? -preguntó extrañado de no verle ahí-.

- No ha podido venir al final -contestó en un suspiro Chouji-.

- Se ve que tenía actividades con el club -añadió Ino-. Están preparándose para las miniolimpiadas esas que dijeron hace unos días -añadió-, y al p-

- Espera, espera -la detuvo Naruto-. ¿En qué club está? ¿Estaba en un club?

- Qué lentito eres a veces, bakaNaruto…

- Ah… -suspiró Kiba por lo despistado que podía llegar a ser-. Está en el club de ajedrez… ¡Ajedrez!

El Inuzuka cogió al rubio por los hombros para que no huyera, y empezó a frotarle los nudillos en la cabeza, mientras el resto no paraba de reír por la escena. No le hizo tanta gracia, sin embargo, a Sasuke, que aunque parecía totalmente desconectado de todo lo que hablaban entre ellos, no perdía detalle. Sintió cómo le daba un tic en el ojo cuando vió la familiaridad y la cercanía con la que trataba el castaño a SU rubio.

-Al parecer les han preparado un encuentro con otra escuela para que practiquen -siguió explicando cuando Naruto consiguió zafarse del agarre de Kiba-.

- Sí… Yo me he pasado por allí antes de venir -comentó Chouji-. Aún no habían llegado todos, pero había un chico pelirrojo que tenía una pinta de follonero…

- Ya te digo… Y la rubia que estaba con él no se quedaba corta tampoco… -añadió Ino-.

- ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda que Kakashi-sensei dijo que íbamos a hacer competiciones con otras escuelas...

- No nos hables de eso… -se lamentó profundamente Choji-.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -quiso enterarse el rubio, que miró de forma alterna a sus compañeros viéndoles con cara largas; se sorprendió que hasta Sasuke parecía agotado de pensarlo-.

- ¡Gai-sensei nos está obsequiando con un entrenamiento especial! -Lee estaba increíblemente motivado-.

- ¿Entrenamiento especial? ¿¡A qué llamas tú entrenamiento especial!? -Ino casi parecía querer tirarse de los pelos. Sakura parecía también sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga-.

- No es que a mí no me guste hacer ejercicio… -bufó Kiba-. Pero este tío se pasa… -por una vez dió la razón a la chica-.

- ¡Parece que estemos entrenando para la CÍA! -Ino parecía alterarse por segundos-. ¡Ha… Ha traído unas barras y unos obstáculos que no te puedes imaginar, Naruto!

El rubio parecía, no poder creerse lo que ahí estaba pasando y miró a Sasuke que asintió solemnemente. Entonces Uzumaki se puso pálido. Si el entrenamiento hacía sudar al propio Uchiha no quería ni pensar los estragos que causaría en su cuerpo.

"¿Pero qué dices?", se abroncó él mismo. "Si sasuke puede hacerlo, yo también! Le demostraré lo que valgo!"

- Jejej… ¡Estoy deseando ponerme a prueba! -dijo con entusiasmo sujetándose el bíceps al levantar el brazo, sacando músculo al tiempo que mostraba, además su más deslumbrante sonrisa-.

- Incauto… -susurró el siempre silencioso Shino-.

- ¡Eso! -le secundó el castaño-. Lo dices porque no lo has padecido...

- Encantada de haberte conocido, Naruto… -le dijo Ino mientras se santiguaba, cosa que no le dio buena espina al rubio-. Y a ti también, frentona -no se olvidó de machacar a su amiga-.

- Yo puedo hacer eso y mucho más… ¡SHANAROOOO! -la pelirosa parecía echar chispas por los ojos-.

- ¡Así se habla, Sakura-chan! -Naruto se acercó entusiasmado y ella le devolvió una sonrisa, asintió con firmeza con la cabeza-.

- ¡Es...esfuérzate al máximo, Naruto-kun! -Hinata le dió su mejor apoyo-.

- Ya está bien… -Uchiha cortó el ambiente usando una voz severa-. Te dije por 'whatsapp' que iba a traerte un montón de tarea...

- ¿Ah? -Naruto le miró interrogante-. ¿A… qué te refieres? -miró al resto de sus compañeros sin comprender a que venía ese comentario-.

- Lo sentimos, Sasuke-kun… -empezó la rosada-.

- ¡Hey…! Que yo no siento nada… -balbuceó Inuzuka, pero Sakura le ignoró sabiendo que Ino le daría su merecida colleja-.

- Hemos decidido que, como hay mucha tarea, trabajaremos todos juntos para sacarla antes… -continuó Haruno, dirigiendo la mirada al rubio que empezó a desinflarse-.

- ¿EEEEH? Eso significa que esto es… -no quiso terminar la frase-.

- Una clase de repaso grupal… -Shino le atinó a la palabra exacta-.

- Ah... Que bién… -la mirada del rubio quedó turbia y hasta casi parecía que su espíritu y salud escaparan por la boca-.

Se había hecho hermosas ilusiones pensando que iba a pasar algo parecido a lo ocurrido en su cumpleaños, karaoke, videojuegos, bailes... Pero no eso.

- Deja de lloriquear… -Sasuke se acomodó en uno de los espacios de la mesa del salón donde todos los compañeros empezaron a sacar libros y cuadernos-.

"Ah… Entonces no es un farol...", un lagrimilla empezó a asomar por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿A qué esperas, Naruto? ¡Ve a buscar tus libros! -le gruñó su compañera de aula-.

- Hai Hai...

Caminó perezosamente arrastrando los pies hasta su cuarto para recoger los libros de texto. No podía entender cómo iba a aprender nada; cuando se juntaba con sus amigos sentía que no podía concentrarse en los ridículos libros de texto. Al bajar encontró a todos sus compañeros listos ya con algunas páginas abiertas y hablando entre ellos. Había un par de bolsas y algunos snacks más para ir picoteando.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Ven, siéntate aquí! -Kiba le invitó a ponerse entre él y Shino.

- No -dijo tajantemente Uchiha-.

- ¿¡HA!? -Inuzuka se sintió infravalorado-. ¿Qué pasa, Uchiha? ¿No soy tan bueno como tú estudiando?

- Es evidente que no… -Sasuke mostró su expresión más inalterable y cerró los ojos con aire de superioridad-.

- ¡JA! Te diré en lo único que me superas: en ser un CA-

- ¡Basta YA! -Sakura e Ino le dieron un poderoso coscorrón en la cabeza de forma sincronizada y simultánea haciendo que el castaño casi se comiera el libro que tenía delante-.

- ¡Hmph! -se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados-.

- ¿Es...estás bien, Kiba? -la azabache se preocupo por su vecino de mesa-.

- ¡CHHHHHHEEEE esto no son mujeres! ¡Son Ogros!

- ¿¡AH!? ¿Decías algo? -las miradas afiladas de ambas féminas les otorgaron un aura opresiva que ni Kiba se atrevió a traspasar. Se acomodó nuevamente ante la mesa y musitó aún sintiendo el dolor y escozor en la cabeza-.

- Oi… -Naruto se acercó al moreno que estaba más interesado en su libro que en cualquier cosa que pasara alrededor-. ¿Por qué no quieres que me siente con Kiba…?

- Es evidente que se pondrá a hablar de cualquier tontería y no te dejará estudiar. Y hemos venido para eso -sentenció el moreno sin despegar la mirada del libro-.

- Jmmm… -debía reconocer que tenía razón y se dispuso a sentarse a su lado-.

- Aunque bueno, mejor quédate con Sakura… Así os podremos explicar las lecciones a los dos a la vez.

Aquello terminó por cabrear a Naruto. Se sintió totalmente rechazado. Iba a protestar y a patalear en desacuerdo, pero recordó que estaba rodeado del resto de sus amigos y no podía exigirle nada. Pero se forzó a recordar la sonrisa y como parecía ansioso por besarle hacía un momento. Sin darse cuenta, pasó de tener el ceño fruncido a una expresión zorruna mirando al moreno, y al parecer le estaba poniendo nervioso ya que por un segundo le vió mirarle de reojo en forma de advertencia.

- Vale, vale… Ya me voy… -se fue con la cabeza bien alta-. ¿Me dejas sitio, Sakura-chan? El teme dice que me siente contigo.

- Oh, sí… Claro… -la rosada le dejó espacio, algo confundida, cuando Ino decidió darle inicio a todo aquello-.

- Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo de la siguiente manera: a quien se le de mejor las materias explica. ¿OK? ¡Venga, vamos a empezar!

Las clases comenzaron y pasada una hora Naruto no pudo creerse lo metido que estaba en las explicaciones; Sasuke al final fue el que resolvió las preguntas de la mayoría, en alguna ocasión intervenía Shino, especialmente en la asignatura de ciencias, parecía que en ese aspecto Shino era especialmente prometedor.

- Esto… Yo… Uchiha...san… -la tímida voz de la azabache le hizo prestarle atención-. No entiendo esta fórmula...

Uchiha se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba la Hyuuga, mirando por encima del hombro de la joven lo que le estaba pidiendo. Estaban todos muy apretujados así que le mostró cómo debía hacerse colocando las manos a ambos lado de ella. Con el lápiz a la mano derecha, sacaba las fórmulas en la libreta de la joven y con la izquierda señalaba en el libro otras indicaciones. La Hyuuga se puso roja como un tomate al notar el pecho del Uchiha pegado a su espalda y el aliento junto a su oído.

- ¿Te ha quedado claro..?

- Creo… Creo que sí. Gracias, Uchiha-san -comentó de forma temblorosa-.

- Entonces haz esta de aquí, no está dentro de las tareas que tenemos para hacer, pero es más sencilla, si sacas esta podrás sacar estas también.

- S-Si… Gracias... -la muchacha se puso manos a la obra enseguida sintiendo sus manos temblar-.

"No se porque tengo la sensación que me odia...", le miró alejarse hasta volver a su sitio. La mirada oscura la miró y ella desvió la mirada enseguida. "Me da miedo..." tembló interiormente.

- ¿Naruto? -Sakura llamó al rubio que había dejado de mover el lápiz durante un momento-.

El blondo había visto la escena entre Sasuke y Hinata y cómo se intercambiaban miradas fugaces, la azabache se ocultaba de su mirada a veces alzando de forma exagerada el libro como si realmente no pudiera ver lo que ahí estaba escrito. Finalmente vió a la joven acercarse hasta su novio con el cuaderno contra su pecho, se lo entregó y este empezó a mirar los resultados. Negó y señaló cosas con el lápiz y alzando el cuaderno después para para que lo viera.

- ¡Ya he llegado! -la voz de Iruka cruzó por toda la casa, cuando se empezaron a escuchar los pasos del adulto-. Naruto estas con Sa… -se asomó por la puerta quedando helado cuando tantas cabecitas le miraban y pasaron a saludarle en una ligera inclinación-. Oh, perdonad... estaba escuchando la voz de… -primero se mantuvo confuso y luego miró al rubio-.

- Una reunion sorpresa de estudios… Je… -se encogió un poco sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionaría el adulto-.

- Va-Vaya… -suspiró-. Si llego a saberlo compro más comida… -fue en lo primero que se preocupó el adulto-.

- No será necesario...- dijo la enérgica Yamanaka- Sasuke ha comprado un montón de Sushi así que podemos comer eso -anunció la rubia con una sonrisa-.

- ¡Si! -la animó Sakura-. Hay mucho, también hay para usted si quiere.

- ¡Oh, eso estaría genial! -se animó el mayor viendo que el problema de la comida ya estaba resuelto-. ...Esperad que voy a traer una mesa supletoria para que estemos más anchos.

- Ya era hora… Muero de hambre… -se quejó Choji dejando caer el lápiz en el cuaderno para masajear los hombros-.

- ¡Hay que reponer fuerzas! -dió un salto Lee y girando a Iruka le intentó arrebatar la mesa de las manos-. ¡Por favor déjeme ayudarle!

- N-no hace falta… -comentó el adulto sintiendo una gota de sudor caer por la sien-.

-¡Se lo pido! -insistió una vez más el moreno-.

- … Sí... Claro… -no tuvo más remedio que acceder-.

No tardaron en colocar las mesas supletorias que aunque dispares les dieron más espacio y pudieron comer todos juntos. Hubieron risas y varias anécdotas. Iruka también se apuntó comentando cosas de cuando él estudiaba.

-Pues mi profesor, cuando tenía vuestra edad, nos hacía hacer ejercicios de equilibrio. Una vez se enfadó tanto conmigo que estiró una cuerda encima de una piscina de estas desmontables y me obligó a pasar por encima… ¡En pleno Noviembre!

- ¿En serio? -saltó Ino casi horrorizada, escondiendo enseguida la risa tras la mano-.

- Eso no tiene mucho sentido… -comentó por una vez Shino-.

- Dímelo a mí… -continuó el mayor-. Como habréis deducido, caí dentro de la piscina y todos mis compañeros se rieron a carcajadas y yo también pero… No me reí tanto luego en la enfermería, totalmente congelado.

De nuevo hubieron risas, hasta Sasuke se atrevió a sonreír ante aquel relato: Iruka y Naruto compartían algunas cosas, puede que por ello se llevaran tan bien y el mayor pudiera aguantar, o no le pillaran tan de sorpresa, las cosas que podía llegar a hacer el rubio.

Sakura recibió un ligero codazo, despertándole de su mundo de ensoñación; estaba mirando la sonrisa del moreno, eso que era tan extraño de ver. Le sentaba realmente bien, era una sonrisa discreta, totalmente medida, pero adornaba su hermosa cara; sus ojos oscuros hasta parecían verse con un brillo diferente. Giró la cara hasta Ino y se sonrojó levemente al ver su mirada y cómo cabeceó direccion a su fijación.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle algo? -la instigó-.

- ¿Qué dices? -se apresuró a coger otra pieza de sushi y llevarla con delicadeza a la boca, tratando de controlar su rubor-.

-Vamos frentona… Se te nota a leguas… Díselo de una vez… -volvió a apretarla-. ¿Qué puedes perder?

La pelirosa fue a atrapar otra pieza de sushi y cuando fue a meterlo en la boca, perdió repentinamente el apetito y lo bajó muy lentamente. ¿Qué podía perder? Era evidente que TODO: Sasuke le permitía estar con él, le podía mirar a la cara todos los días y soñar que algún día se fijaría en ella. Si le confesaba sus sentimientos, Sasuke podría rehuir de ella, como hacía con todos las demás, sabía que suspiraban por él y sólo eran una molestia para el popular Uchiha.

"Se lo tengo que decir…" se repitió una y otra vez.

Cada mañana se levantaba con aquello en la cabeza: en decírselo a Sasuke, y que éste le correspondiera, y tras unos días la recompensara con un beso. Pero todo eran fantasías, las fantasías de una adolescente que ansiaba ser amada, pero temerosa de perder lo que había conseguido. Quería estar segura de que los sentimientos del moreno le correspondieran.

- ¡No me atosigues, Ino! -le dió el bocado a su olvidada pieza de Sushi con decisión-.

- ¡Cuida lo que dices, frente de marquesina!

Naruto miró de reojo al moreno que no le dirigió una sola mirada en la comida, sólo se encontraron sus ojos cuando desvió la mirada a quien le estaba causando esa impresión de estar vigilado. Uzumaki la apartó lentamente, no entendía aún por qué se había alejado de él. Las cosas empeoraron cuando sin querer escuchó la conversación de Ino y Sakura; su cuerpo se tensó haciendo como que escuchaba a Lee pero tenía toda su atención en lo que pasaba su lado, apenas escuchó nada pero tras tanto tiempo le golpearon los recuerdos tan evidentes que había sido tan incauto de no dar importancia…

"-Sasuke-kun...si quieres…-", la voz de la pelirosa se hizo presente en su cabeza como tantas veces había escuchado.

Sakura aún seguía enamorada del moreno; estaba tan ensimismado en estabilizar sus sentimientos y en hacer reaccionar los del otro que se olvidó totalmente de los sentimientos de la pelirosa. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y no pudo evitar mirarla.

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa? -Sakura ladeó la cabeza al verse observada por el rubio, hablaban de ingredientes para hacer más sabrosos los bentos cuando le descubrió mirando-. ¿Me estás acosando? -la mirada que al principio era relajada pronto se ensombreció amenazadora-.

Con el sudor frío recorriendo la espalda apartó la mirada sintiendo los instintos asesinos de la pelirosa, sólo se atrevió a destensarla cuando las escuchó volver a hablar de sus cosas; suspiró aliviado y volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos.

"Sakura-chan...-" pensó realmente entristecido. Alzó la mirada hasta el moreno que alargó en ese momento la mano hasta una pieza de sushi, arrebatándosela a Kiba en el último instante.

-Lo haces a posta, ¿verdad? -no tardó en estallar el Inuzuka, pero Sasuke hizo el mejor de sus desprecios, y se lo comió, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí-.

De vuelta a los pensamientos del Uzumaki, no es que temiera que Sasuke cayera en los encantos de su pelirosa amiga: confiaba en su novio; sentía que realmente no había ninguna amenaza y que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Quizás fuera el enamoramiento juvenil del que todos los adultos hablaban, pero… Tampoco quería ver triste a Sakura, era su amiga y la apreciaba como tal, suponía que un esquinazo del moreno la destrozaría.

La comida había terminado cuando Uzumaki bajó por las escaleras tras volver del baño. Se estiró de forma perezosa y carraspeó levemente: aún tenía algo de molestia en la garganta. Pero estaba contento de pensar que podría incorporarse a la escuela de nuevo la semana que iba a empezar, valoraba su tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera, pero había encontrado la verdadera diversion y felicidad en Konoha. Cuando dió unos pasos en el pasillo vió salir a Sakura del salón; ella le miró sobresaltada durante unos segundos y luego le sonrió.

-Naruto… ¿Podríamos hablar?

-¿De qué se trata... Sakura-chan? -y ahí iba el momento que no quería que pasara; no pudo evitar poner gesto grave ni que hubiera cierta duda en su pregunta-.

-¿Qué te pasa? Actuas muy raro… -puso una leve mueca-. ¿Te ha subido la fiebre? -se acercó y elevó la mano para tocarle la frente, pero entonces recordó el manotazo que le dió la otra vez cuando se preocupó por él y se detuvo a tiempo antes de tocarle, acercando el puño cerrado a su propio pecho-.

Sucedió un tenso silencio con ambos mirando a lados opuestos. Naruto volvió a mirar a su amiga y supo que no había motivo para hacerle pensar que la detestaba, al fin al cabo la habían expulsado por defenderlos a ellos, era un tema que nadie habló durante la comida aunque era consciente de que todos lo sabían. Se armó de valor.

- No es nada. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, Sakura-chan? -mostró una de sus amplias sonrisas y la pelirosa se relajó notablemente, devolviéndole otra suave sonrisa en agradecimiento-.

No esperó que le cogiera de la mano y le apartará hacia otro lugar. Ésta se giró lentamente como cavilando hasta que finalmente le miró a los ojos decidida.

- Es sobre Sasuke-kun…

- ¿Qué pasa con el Teme? -trató de actuar con normalidad llevándose las manos tras la nuca.

- Pues… Tú eres su mejor amigo y te has vuelto muy cercano a él… -empezó con suavidad, primeramente clavando los ojos en la mano, cerrada en un puño sobre su pecho, para luego desviarlos a los ojos del rubio-. También he notado que está diferente -Naruto se tensó pero no se movió ni dejó de mirarla a los ojos, como si nada pasara-. Tú… conoces a Sasuke-kun mejor que nadie. ¿Cómo es?

- ¿A qué te refieres? -no pudo evitar que los brazos cayeran a los lados, no esperaba esa pregunta-.

- ¡Pues a eso! ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué le gusta? Si te habla de algo en concreto, gustos...y esas cosas… -por un momento apartó la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de un caprichoso y atrayente color rosado-.

-Sakura-chan… -sintió su cuerpo inquietarse y de puro nervio se rascó una de las mejillas pensativo-. Es que… Realmente no se contestarte. Sasuke y yo… -hizo una pausa pensando en qué había averiguado del moreno-. Somos buenos amigos, pero ya sabes que es muy reservado… El muy cretino se va haciendo el misterioso… -se cruzó de brazos y asintió respaldándose él mismo lo que acababa de decir-.

-Sí, es verdad que es muy reservado… -sonrió sutilmente la pelirosa mirando por un momento al suelo, sonriendo con algo parecido a la nostalgia-. Naruto… -al levantarla el rubio sintió un penetrante escalofrío-. Me he decidido…

-¿Decidido a qué? -aquello se estaba tornando serio-.

- Me gusta Sasuke-kun… -apretó los puños con fuerza endureciendo a su vez la mirada de determinación-. Tú eres también amigo tanto mío como de Sasuke-kun y… Me gustaría que me ayudaras a conquistarlo.

El mundo del rubio dió un vuelco inesperado sintiéndose totalmente abrumado por todo aquello. Sakura era su amiga y, aunque efímero, su antiguo amor; por una parte le hizo feliz que le hubiera llamado finalmente amigo, pero le dolió que ella desechara con tanta facilidad los sentimientos que una vez trató de transmitirle para estar con el moreno… Y lo peor de todo…

- ¿Naruto?

La escuchó en la lejanía cuando apartó la mirada apretando los puños con fuerza: sentía que se iba a romper la piel con las uñas y empezar a sangrar. Pero no podía evitar el torbellino de emociones que se arremolinaron despiadadamente en sus entrañas

-Sakura-chan… -no pudo evitar que la voz le temblara-.

De alguna manera Sakura pudo leer algo en sus ojos y su expresión cambió completamente.

A Naruto le vino a la mente su primera vez y lo que ocurrió después.

"- No se lo diré a nadie, si no quieres… -le aclaró intentando buscar su mirada, por la falta de respuesta-.

Pero no la encontró. El moreno se tapó hasta arriba con la manta y se apretó más fuerte contra su pecho. Naruto se sintió aliviado cuando al fin notó sobre su piel como movía la cabeza en modo de afirmación.

- Nishishishi -rió entre dientes-. Pues a partir de hoy, dos de noviembre de dos mil catorce, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, ¡son oficialmente pareja! -anunció al aire-."

Sintió rabia, mucha rabia. Sasuke era su novio. Confiaba en él pero temía perder la amistad de la pelirosa por su tendencia sexual; por otro lado quería decirle que Sasuke y él estaban juntos y que le había marcado para siempre… Quería decirlo. Aunque confiaba en Sasuke. De verdad que confiaba en él, pero no era plato de gusto de NADIE ver cómo alguien trata de ligotear con tu novio y lanzarle miraditas cándidas. ¡Tenía que decírselo! O temía acabar odiándola.

- ¿Hay otra chica...? -preguntó con un hilo de voz - ¿La... conozco?

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Sí, hay alguien! ¡Y ese alguien soy yo…!", su pecho estaba a punto de estallar sin poder ocultar lo que sentía.

- N-no, que bah… -aquello dolía. "¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?"-.

El rostro de Haruno cambió a uno de alivio sin medida, y con las ilusiones restablecidas. Uzumaki apretó los labios y los entreabrió empezando a pensar qué sería lo mejor que podría decir.

- ¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos? -el rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz-.

- Sasuke-kun -al igual que la rosada-.

Ambos le vieron acercarse con las manos en los bolsillos con total calma, aunque también fue lo suficiente agudo para sospechar que algo pasaba ahí. Su mirada se opacó ligeramente y paseó con rapidez por sus rostros.

-¡OH! ¡¿Qué estabais haciendo!? ¿Os estabais dando besitos? -Kiba, que apareció de sopetón tras el moreno, fue totalmente inconsciente de cómo el Uchiha rodó los ojos ante su ridícula deducción, en cambio Sakura reaccionó enseguida-.

-¿¡Besitos?! -le palpitó enseguida la vena en la sien-. ¡Por supuesto que no! -gruñó y se apartó de Naruto volviendo al salón con paso firme-.

Kiba no tardó en seguirla con una sutil risa floja. Sin embargo Sasuke, aunque giró sobre sus talones para alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado, miró por encima del hombro al rubio. Algo parecía haberle turbado demasiado.

- Después tenemos que hablar… -le comunicó el rubio-.

Era curioso como aquellas palabras conseguían eliminar todo el bienestar pudieras haber recolectado a lo largo del día, nunca eran para algo bueno. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y Naruto le adelantó volviendo al salón con el resto.

- Bueno chicos, yo ya me tengo que ir… -Iruka se levantó del asiento-. Tengo que ir a trabajar…

- Oh… -Ino puso un leve puchero antes de mirar a todos los presentes y dar unas palmadas en el aire-. Pues venga todos a recoger -indicó, el resto no se hizo esperar y empezó a movilizarse-.

- Ey ey… No hace falta que os vayais, podéis seguir aquí, a cuidar a Naruto.

- No, no… -sacudió la mano Yamanaka-. Yo tengo que ayudar en la tienda. Si mis padres se enteran que estoy aquí me castigaran sin salir y eso SÍ sería un desastre…

- Claro… -Iruka rió suavemente y miró al resto cómo recogían-.

- Y-yo tengo que ir a dejar a mi hermana menor en el gimnasio… -se inclinó en una reverencia Hinata, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo-.

- Yo tengo que ir con mi madre que dijo que quería ir a comprar algo y quería que la acompañara… -pasó a excusarse la pelirosa-.

- Mi hermana es una pesada... Si no llego a la hora tendré que aguantar sus sermones y no me apetece...

- No es educado quedarse cuando el anfitrión abandona la casa -dió por hecho el serio de Shino-.

- Oh, vaya… -Iruka se rascó la nuca y dirigió la mirada a Naruto que miró como sus amigos se disponían a irse, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Iruka se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Entonces os acompañaré hasta la puerta…

Naruto se quedó mirando al moreno que también recogía como el resto de sus compañeros y se preguntó si realmente le había entendido cuando le dijo que tenían que hablar. Miró hacia la pelirosa y se encontró con su mirada de jade, le estaba vigilando.

"Mierda...".

Quería… Tenía que hablar con el moreno, al fin y al cabo el tema de Sakura era delicado, tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con Sasuke sin que la pelirosa lo supiera. Seguramente Sakura no se apartaría de su lado, tras la confesión que le había hecho, indudablemente querría evitar que se lo dijera a Sasuke o retrasarlo lo máximo posible.

Ya estaban todos en la puerta listos para irse despidiéndose de Naruto, mientras Iruka subió al baño a asearse y prepararse para irse a trabajar.

- ¡Bueno, Naruto, ya nos vemos! -se despidió el Inuzuka con un movimiento de brazo-.

- ¡Trata de ponerte bien para volver a clase, Naruto! -se interpuso la rubia-. Se aburren tanto sin tí que no hacen más que decir tonterías… -puso un gesto de desesperación exagerado-.

- ¡Oye…! -el castaño no tardó en sentirse agredido-.

- Cui-Cuidate mucho, Naruto-kun… -se despidió sin mirarle a la cara Hinata, jugueteando con las manos-.

Naruto estaba agradecido a todos sus compañeros pero no podía evitar que la vista se le desplazara hacia el moreno, no podía decirle nada ni expresarle lo mucho que quería que se quedara: a parte de por el tema de la pelirosa, quería estar con él.

- Acuérdate de tomar tus medicinas ¿eh? -le comentó la pelirosa tras una sonrisa saliendo de la casa-.

- Sí, lo haré…

- ¡Eso mismo Naruto-kun! ¡Deja que la llama de la juventud te cure por completo!

Todos se despidieron con efusividad menos Sasuke, que simplemente le miró a los ojos y fue el primero en alejarse. Naruto se forzó a sonreír al resto y cuando desaparecieron de la vista cerró la puerta. Por un momento tuvo una sensación de vacío.

- Debes de estar contento, tienes muy bueno amigos… -escuchó la voz de su padrino tras él-.

- S-Sí -sonrió melancólico-. La verdad es que sí…

- Me alegro mucho, Naruto… -sonrió, aún recordaba la infantil figura del rubio frente al pupcake y la vela solitaria; su expresión fue tan triste que jamás podría olvidarla. Aún así podía ver en el fondo de sus ojos cierta tristeza-. ¿Qué ocurre? -se preocupó-. ¿Ha pasado algo con Sasuke? -el adulto se sorprendió de que se marchara con los demás-.

- ¿Eh? -le miró confuso como si no recordara haberse quedado plantado justo delante de la puerta por donde salieron sus amigos-. No, que bah -comentó algo desorientado aún-.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro… -Naruto suspiró con hastío caminando por el largo pasillo-. Iré a terminar las tareas, Ve con cuidado, niichan… -le sonrió antes de subir las escaleras-.

- Este chico… -negó con la cabeza al tiempo que abría la puerta para salir. Sin duda ser adolescente era duro, pero también lo era ser el adulto a cargo, daban muchos quebraderos de cabeza-.

"Siempre ha sido espabilado, seguro que sabrá manejarlo…".

.

.

.

El grupo de estudiantes caminaba hablando entre ellos con lo que tenían pesado hacer el domingo antes de volver a la horrible y tediosa realidad de clase. Ino, como era de esperar era explosiva y gesticulaba abiertamente. Kiba parecía estar orgulloso de sus planes. Shino junto a Sasuke y Hinata eran los más discretos.

- Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo… -comentó en voz alta la pelirosa al lado de Hinata-.

- Hmmm -asintió de forma tímida la azabache-. La verdad es que hemos avanzado mucho… Uchiha-san me ha ayudado bastante, es muy aplicado…

- Sí… Sasuke-kun es, al fin y al cabo, el que mejor notas saca de la promoción… -comentó pensativa la pelirosa, mirando la espalda de éste, que conservaba la mano en los bolsillos. Sintió subir el rubor por sus mejillas por un momento sabiendo que llegaría un momento que compartirían un trecho los dos juntos-.

- Oi, oi… Ya que estamos todos, ¿por qué no ponemos fecha para ir al parque de atracciones? Naruto dijo que finalizaba a finales de este año la vigencia de las entradas… -propuso Inuzuka-.

- Faltan Shikamaru y Naruto… -recordó Choji-.

- Será mejor que estemos todos juntos para eso… -dijo sin tapujos el justiciero Lee-. ¡Tenemos que conseguir que vayamos todos juntos!

- No sé si eso será posible… -Ino miró hacia atrás, intuyendo que un enorme grupo de nueve personas podían tener un sin fin de compromisos-.

- Vale, vale… -bufó hastiado el Inuzuka-.

- Sakura, Sasuke-kun, ¡hasta el lunes! -se despidió con efusividad la rubia cuando llegaron a la calle que separaba el grupo en dos, Ino le lanzó una sugerente mirada a su amiga cuando Sasuke desapareció de su perspectiva-.

El silencio entre los dos fue largo. Sakura podía notar cierta tensión ya que pudo notar que el Uchiha tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, mirando el suelo enterrado totalmente en sus pensamientos.

Haruno miró el cielo encapotado, el gris amenazaba con una fuerte lluvia de nuevo, pero ella estaba bien prevenida con un paraguas dentro de su mochila. Desvió la mirada hasta el moreno y pensó que era momento de intentar acercarse un poco al moreno.

- La idea de ir al parque de atracciones... ¿Qué te parece, Sasuke-kun?

- Me da lo mismo sinceramente… -Sakura rió de forma floja al notar la tensión en la voz del moreno, seguramente estaba de mal humor. Sería mejor cambiar de tema en vista que ese le disgustaba-.

"Sasuke-kun ha estado muy atento con Hinata… Podría ser que...-"

- Hinata me ha dicho que le has ayudado mucho en sus dudas…

- Hn…

- Ella es muy tímida, pero se esfuerza mucho, por lo que me dice Ino…

- Se le nota aplicada…-comentó sin entusiasmo-.

- Yo tambien lo creo… -una corriente de aire alborotó ligeramente su cabellera y se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja. Tragó saliva antes de abordar un tema que seguro que no le haría gracia al moreno-. ¿Qué... ha pasado con las tareas de los delegados? -el silencio casi parecía poder cortarse de lo helado que fue y cuando Haruno se iba a dar por vencida Sasuke respondió-.

- Sai y yo, nos hemos encargado, descuida…

- S-si lo haces tú, Sasuke-kun, seguro que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse… -sonrió hacia el moreno aunque este no le prestó atención-.

Haruno empezaba a sentirse un poco estúpida con todo aquello, no había forma de acercarse al moreno. Quizás era un mal día para intentar un acercamiento. Suspiró interiormente y permaneció en silencio. Pudo ver cómo sacaba el móvil del interior del bolsillo y arrugó el entrecejo notablemente con lo que había leído. Sin duda no había sido un buen día para acercarse a él.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, hasta el lunes! -se despidió del moreno cuando iba a girar en la calle que daba a su casa-.

- Tsk, idiota… -murmuró-.

Sakura se quedó por un momento helada; le había escuchado claramente murmurar aquello, se quedó congelada en el sitio sin que sus pies ni su mente reaccionaran, sus sienes sintieron un punzante frío y los brazos perdieron toda su fuerza, incapaces de moverse.

"Estaría pensando en otras cosas…", se auto convenció. Al fin y al cabo, el moreno parecía estar totalmente fuera de la conversación contestando casi mecánicamente, sin duda Sasuke parecía tener un vida un tanto difícil y estricta. "No me rendiré", volvió a autoconvencerse a sí misma, conseguiría entrar en el corazón del Uchiha, seguro que el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

.

.

.

- Pork te has ido? D= 17:22

- Teme! 17:22

- Ahora voy a tu casa! ù_u 17:22

El estúpido Naruto complicando las cosas. ¿Por qué tenía que ir a su casa? Una vez le dió esquinazo a Haruno empezó a mandarle mensajes al rubio.

- No hagas estupideces ✓✓ 17:28

- Si recaes no pienso ir a cuidarte! ✓✓ 17:28

- Tarde, Ya he salido 17:29

- ^^ 17:29

- Que borde eres! 17:29

- Tampoco soy tan mal enfermo! 17:30

- Claro… No te trataste de suicidar en tu propio baño… ✓✓ 17:30

- Eso no fue asi! 17:30

- Pensaba que así no tendría tanto frío u/ / / /u 17:30

- Hay que ser dobe… ✓✓ 17:30

- No me llames dobe! 17:31

- Ni se te ocurra venir a mi casa o te pateo fuera. ✓✓ 17:31

- No te atreveras! 17:31

- Borde! 17:31

- Ponme a prueba…✓✓ 17:32

- En eso estoy! 17:32

- ¡Tsk! Es un verdadero idiota… -Sasuke empezaba a sentirse nervioso con todo aquello. No quería ni pensar en la cara de Itachi, acababa de confesarle que salía con Naruto y se lo iba a encontrar en su casa-.

"¡Dobe de los cojones!", se sintió levemente ruborizado, ya que realmente tenía muchas ganas de estar con el rubio, se había quedado con las ganas de quedarse en su casa pero despertaría demasiadas sospechas además de que notaba que Haruno últimamente estaba demasiado pendiente de él, provocándole estrés y un incipiente mal humor. Sabía perfectamente qué quería de él… Si no hubiera sido por el mensaje de Naruto le hubiera dicho que le olvidara de una vez.

Llegó a su casa y entró por la puerta dando un profundo suspiro.

- Vaya… Tenemos a alguien enamorado… -la voz de Obito hizo que todo su espinazo sufriera un escalofrío que le hizo quedarse por una décima de segundo rígido. No dudó en lanzarle una mirada asesina y hubo de ahogar un chillido de espanto cuando vió aparecer a Itachi al lado del adulto, sonriente-.

- ¿De dónde sacais esas memeces?- bufó quitándose la chaqueta, dejándola colgada en el perchero del recibidor-.

- Vamos Sasuke, estás en la edad… -aquel fue el desgraciado de Itachi que le miró sonriente-.

"¡Te mataré Itachi!", pensó haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos en controlar sus pulsaciones tratando de arrancar de su mente la idea de que su hermano le había delatado al adulto.

- Estoy muy ocupado para esas chorradas…

- Contestas lo mismo que yo cuando estaba enamorado de Rin…

- No me compares contigo…

- ¡Eh! Un poco de respeto, chaval...

- ¡Hmph!

- Venga vamos, seamos adultos por una vez… -trató de calmar los ánimos Itachi-. Sasuke, Rin va a venir a cenar. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo de comer en especial?

- Me da igual… -se encogió de hombros, pero gritando agónicamente por dentro maldiciendo a los dioses-. Voy a mi cuarto a terminar la tarea…

Entró en su cuarto y tras cerrar la puerta con suavidad dejando a los dos mayores hablando de sus cosas como la organización de la cena con Rin. No tardaría en llegar; y Naruto tampoco, se apoderó del móvil y empezó a teclear con rapidez.

- Naruto da media vuelta. ✓✓ 17:57

- Ya quedaremos otro dia. ✓✓ 17:57

- Tarde… 17:58

No acabó ni de leerlo cuando escuchó el timbre. Saltó como un resorte de la silla del ordenador pero se detuvo en seco al llegar a la puerta: si salía como un cohete a abrirle quedaría demasiado… raro, nunca salía acelerado de su cuarto; ya le bastaba con el comentario gracioso de Obito de estar enamorado e Itachi a su lado alimentando sus provocaciones como para darle más motivos a sus sospechas.

Decidió tomárselo con calma y abrió la puesta con lentitud; cual fue su sorpresa al empezar a bajar las escaleras cuando se encontró con una escena que hubiera preferido no ver: Obito había abierto la puerta y tenía a Naruto cogido de la cintura, y el rubio tenía toda la espalda estirada hacia atrás para evitar los labios del adulto que fueron a su encuentro.

Todo se quedó congelado. Hasta Itachi se tornó pálido; desvió la mirada hacia su hermano, que estaba bajando las escaleras y cómo poco a poco iba adquiriendo una expresión realmente atemorizante a cada peldaño que bajaba.

- Eh… Tú… -le tembló la voz al moreno-.

- ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero! -Naruto empujó la cara de Obito a un lado mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo como un tomate de pura vergüenza-.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? -se apartó el adulto totalmente exaltado, casi brillaba con luz propia del color rojo que había adquirido-.

- ¡Yo sólo he venido a ver al teme!

- ¿Eh? ¿A quién? -dijo aún exaltado el adulto-.

- Creo que se refiere a Sasuke… -se acercó para calmar los ánimos el aún levemente pálido Itachi que se puso en medio de los dos-. ¡Oh! Sasuke, ha venido Naruto a hacerte una visita…

- Hn… -la mirada entornada y asesina iba directo al adulto que huyó valientemente por la tangente para ir al salón-.

- Pasa, Naruto, ponte cómodo -le invitó el hermano mayor-. Estábamos esperando a Rin, ¿quieres tomar algo? -se ofreció lo más amable y natural que pudo-.

- ¿A qué vienes a molestar? -la voz del menor no se hizo esperar, pero aún sin bajar de las escaleras-.

- ¿AH? ¡Encima que vengo a verte…! -gruñó el rubio apuntándole acusadoramente-.

- No le hagas caso, Naruto-kun… -le invitó a pasar al salón comedor Itachi-. ¿Quieres que te lleve un zumo de naranja o algo?

- Bueno pues… Con un poco de agua bastará… -miró de reojo cómo Sasuke volvía a subir las escaleras-. ¡Oi, Sasuke! -trató de llamarle la atención, pero éste desapareció-.

- Tonto hermano menor… -suspiró-. No te preocupes, te subiré el agua. Ve a ver qué le pasa… -le dijo con voz calmada-.

- Hmmm... -asintió lentamente y subió las escaleras con el paso un poco pesado, no le gustaba la respuesta que le había dado-.

"Borde…", pensó en sus adentros mientras de fondo podía escuchar a Obito hablar con Itachi, murmurando cosas como 'pensaba que era Rin...'. Por la voz parecía realmente afligido y horrorizado por lo que había pasado.

Llamó a la puerta esperando respuesta, pero en vista que no la recibía la abrió igualmente encontrando al moreno enfrascado en el ordenador, sin mirarle siquiera.

- Oi, teme, ¿es qué no piensas hablarme?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa descansando.

- Es que estaba solo… ¡y me aburro! -se cruzó de brazos- Y… porque te echo de menos… -admitió con un tono más suave provocando que el moreno suspirara-.

- Has traído tus virus a mi casa… -se quejó-.

- Encima que vengo a verte, ¡desagradecido!

- ¡Hmph!

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y puso un puchero. ¿Por qué estaba tan borde? Le daban ganas de irse y se quedara ahí solo como quería, pero había otras cosas de las que hablar, así que tomo aire y se acercó al moreno.

- Te dije que teníamos que hablar… -le puso la mano en el hombro-.

Sasuke suspiró nuevamente apartando la mirada de la pantalla para dirigirla al rubio. Asintió con la cabeza y le invitó con la mano a que se sentara en la cama. No tardó en seguirle y sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Sobre qué? -fue directo al grano apoyando los codos en las rodillas-.

- Es sobre Sakura-chan…

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? -hizo como que no sabía de qué iba el tema-.

- Sabes de qué te hablo… -no iba dejar que se hiciera el tonto, la mente retorcida Uchiha no era tan simple como eso-. Nos viste en el pasillo... ¿llegaste a oír algo?

- No está entre mis aficiones hacer eso… Pero no me hacía falta escuchar nada para hacerme una idea… -se echó hacia atrás para apoyar los codos en la cama. No le gustaba tratar este tema-. ¿Te ha pedido consejo?

- Algo así… -se encogió de hombros el rubio ahora medio girado pero aún sentado en el borde de la cama-. Le gustas mucho Sasuke…

- … -sólo expulsó el aire por la nariz en gesto de derrota-. Hace tiempo que busco el momento para rechazarla… -admitió-. Creo que nunca va a ser buen momento -supo descifrar la mirada del rubio que le miraba con pena-.

- Pobre Sakura-chan… -suspiró aunque en parte le sorprendió que Sasuke admitiera que buscaba un buen momento para rechazarla-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó no muy seguro de que aquello pudiera tener una respuesta-.

- Por mí, hubiera zanjado el tema hacía tiempo…

- ¿Entonces?

- Es tu amiga… Y quizás se ponga esquiva, y como sé que eres un bobo sentimental lo fui alargando… Claro que no pensé que daría ese paso, pensaba que con su forma de ser simplemente se conformaría con la amistad…

- ¿Ah…? ¿Cómo que ese paso...? -se alertó el rubio apoyando la mano en la cama-.

- … -Uchiha se quedó rígido ante aquello, al parecer no se había dado cuenta...el muy dobe…- ¿No te has dado cuenta? -arrugó levemente el entrecejo sin acabar de creérselo-.

- ¿No? -empezaba a impacientarse-.

- Sakura esta intentando ligar conmigo… Desde hace… Un tiempo…

- ¿Y tú cuándo pensabas decírmelo? -se inclinó sobre el Uchiha colocando las manos a los lados del cuerpo de éste-.

- No te dije nada porque era tan obv… -el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le detuvo en seco y la sombra de Itachi apareció tras ella-.

- Narut…to… -cerró la puerta de nuevo y llamó suavemente- Naruto te traigo el agua…

El rubio estuvo a punto de estallar cuando Sasuke le apartó con un pesado suspiro y se encamino a la puerta, la abrió y cogió el agua que tenía entre las manos su hermano. Naruto pudo escuchar unos susurros y Sasuke cerró la puerta con pocos modales.

- ¿Q-qué pasa…? -Naruto aún estaba en shock. Itachi le había pillado echado casi encima de Sasuke arrinconándolo, no es que estuvieran haciendo nada pero daba mucho pie a pensar cosas-.

- Tranquilízate… -le extendió el vaso de agua el moreno y de los nervios Uzumaki le dió un buen trago-. Lo sabe…

- ¿¡QUÉ!? -gritó amortiguadamente, estuvo al borde de regar todo el cuarto y se limpió la boca con la manga mirando al moreno escandalizado-.

- No me arruines el cuarto… Dobe…

- ¡Déjate de chorradas! ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- Itachi lo sabe…

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde hace… -se mantuvo pensativo- Dieciocho horas…

- ¿¡Y eso cuándo tenías pensado decírmelo!?

Sasuke se masajeó las sienes empezando a sentir la tensión de forma creciente, la ventana se iba a convertir en su próxima salida. Tomó aire y miró al rubio.

- No he tenido ocasión, por eso te dije que no vinieras a casa… Tenía a Sakura pegada tirándome los tejos cuando vienes tu a…

- Espera… ¿¡Te tira lo tejos…!?

- Me habla de chorradas, intenta acercarse a mí… Me pone nervioso… Naruto, hablando con sinceridad, hace tiempo que le quiero decir 'olvídame' pero conforme es ella, seguramente se pondrá esquiva y sé que eso te afectaría.

- Eso ya me lo has dicho… -advirtió-.

- Entonces, ¿qué propones?

- Hmmmm -el rubio permaneció pensativo-.

- Como piense que la rechazo, porque tú me has contado algo, se enfadara contigo… -se cruzó de brazos empezando a ponerse realmente nervioso-.

- Arrrgggg -se dejó caer sobre la cama tras dejar el vaso en la mesita de noche-. ¡No sé! Hagas lo que hagas... Va a destrozar a Sakura-chan… -la mirada del rubio se entornó en una mueca de tristeza: apreciaba a la pelirosa, pero no podían mantenerla en una ilusión-.

- Veo que ahora entiendes mi posición… -se acercó a la cama para volver a tomar asiento-. Lo mejor será que se lo diga cuanto antes -pensó-.

Uchiha barajó las idea de rechazarla llamándola o mandándole un mensaje, así estaría cobijada en la intimidad y no expuesta si le rechazaba en la escuela, donde todo el mundo podría ver si le afectaba o no el rechazo.

- Iré a su casa… -meditó-.

- ¿Y sus padres?

- Tsk… -chasqueó la lengua-. Si la saco fuera será aún peor… -aquel asunto era ridículamente complicado-. Le pediré consejo a Itachi… Él sabe quedar bien con todo el mundo…

- Ahh… -suspiró resignado Naruto, fuera cual fuera la forma, aquello iba a afectar sobremanera a su amiga, y lo sabía. Se incorporó levemente para abrazarse de la cintura del moreno, y tiró de él hacia atrás-. Gracias…

- ¿Eh? -aquello le sorprendió; cierto era que Naruto es muy espontáneo pero no esperaba ese gesto tan de repente, le miró abrazado a su cintura sin saber cómo reaccionar. Acercó la mano y acarició su pelo de forma conciliadora-.

- Por pensar en mí… -no pudo evitar poner un puchero; aquello era doblemente doloroso: por una parte su amiga, y por el otro su novio quebrándose la cabeza-.

- Te pones muy pesado… -trató de bromear-. Siempre queriendo estar bien con todos…

- Ummm -pronunció aún más el puchero-. Es que es Sakura-chan…

- Hn… -desvió la mirada, sabiendo el aprecio especial que le tenía el rubio,a veces quería saber hasta qué punto, pero quizás sería mejor no saberlo-.

Dejó que pasara el tiempo con el rubio abrazado a su cintura bajando la mano hasta la espalda de este, tomó aire para lo siguiente.

- Va a venir Rin a cenar… -comentó casi de forma perezosa, le gustaba el calor de su rubio-.

- Ummm… -arrugó el entrecejo desalentado por la idea de tener que marcharse-. Supongo que tendré que irme ya… -se incorporó se estirando los brazos; se sentía perezoso de tener que marchar-.

-Te acompañaré hasta la puerta… -tampoco le hacía gracia pero se mostraba firme en su decision-.

- Nee… Sasuke -susurró mientras se giraba lentamente para mirarle a los ojos-. Entonces…

- … -esperó a que siguiera-.

- … ¿No estabas enfadado conmigo? -se apoyó con una mano en la cama para inclinarse un tanto hacia él-.

- ¿Enfadado? -arqueó muy levemente una ceja-.

- Antes has sido un borde conmigo… -le aclaró, acercándose un poco más-.

- … -se fue alejando mientras Naruto se acercaba, notaba como sus propios labios se entreabrían. Se obligó a mirar los ojos del rubio mientras buscaba distancia-. Itachi lo acaba de saber… No quiero que se piense que… -se calló-.

- No quieres que se piense… ¿Qué? -apoyó la otra mano en la cama, aquel se había terminado por tumbar de nuevo huyendo de él-.

- …- "que te necesito tanto, idiota"-. Que…

Fuese lo que fuese que iba a decir, Naruto lo calló con su labios, besándole suavemente casi en una caricia. El moreno reaccionó enseguida cogiéndole de los brazos para apartarle, el muy dobe estaba resfriado, se lo iba a pegar; pero su cuerpo reaccionó patéticamente y correspondió a la caricia de sus labios, cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar.

Pero Naruto no quiso alargarlo demasiado: le costaba un mundo tener que separarse de él, y cada segundo que sentía el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos era como una cadena más.

- Me voy ya… -le susurró cuando encontró fuerzas para separarse-.

Sasuke se maldijo por haber caído a la provocación del rubio, se puso en pie enseguida apartando al rubio con cuidado.

- Sí, se está haciendo tarde… -comentó con calma-.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras pudieron escuchar las voces de los mayores, pero parecían demasiado centrados en sus asuntos como para darse cuenta que bajaban y que Naruto iba a marcharse, si bien Sasuke lo agradecía internamente. Ya llegaría el momento para estar a solas: en su casa no era un buen lugar.

- Bueno… Ya nos veremos… -comentó el rubio con pocas ganas de irse, alargando el momento con el moreno-.

- Nos veremos cuando te encuentres mejor. No debiste haber venido, ahora podrías acabar con una recaída… -le miró con desaprobación-.

- Tehehehe... Bueno… -se rascó nerviosamente la nuca-.

- ¿Te vas ya, Naruto-kun?- la voz de Itachi interrumpió a los dos adolescentes que se giraron para mirar al mayor-.

- Sí, ya me voy, se está haciendo tarde… -miró al mayor sintiendo algo de vergüenza, Sasuke le había dicho que lo sabía así que se debía estar divirtiendo viéndolos como unos estúpidos tortolitos-.

- Oh, ¡que lástima! -dijo con cierta pesadumbre-. Naruto-kun, ¿tú no estabas enfermo?

- No, bueno sí, pero ya estoy mejor… -miró de reojo fugazmente a Sasuke sin saber muy bien qué hacer-.

- Es muy arriesgado salir a estas horas, podrías tener una recaída…

- Eso es lo que yo le he había dicho, pero me ha ignorado… Para variar… -secundó Sasuke y Naruto respondió sacándole la lengua y murmurando algo-.

- Ahora tengo que llevar a Rin y a Obito a una cena, pero cuando vuelva puedo llevarte en coche, así no coges frío… -le sonrió de forma afable al rubio-.

- N-No, no es necesario, Itachi-niichan…

- No es molestia… -volvió a sonreír cuando hizo tintinear las llaves del coche en su bolsillo-. ¡Ya estamos listos! -anunció con voz más alta a los adultos de atrás-.

Obito y Rin se acercaron entre risas, sin que ninguno de los dos adolescentes supiera muy bien por qué. Rin se detuvo un instante al ver al rubio y se acercó sonriente.

- Hola, Naruto. No sabía que estabas aquí… -se mostró igualmente sorprendida-.

- Ya sabes como es Sasuke, ha venido por una duda y se encerraron en el cuarto.

- Sasuke… -miró la castaña al menor que no supo a que venía todo eso-. No secuestres a los invitados… -medio rió-. Es una lástima, teníamos planeado cenar aquí pero Itachi nos ha comentado sobre un restaurante que fue en una comida de negocios y ahora morimos de ganas de probar… -comentó ya poniendo su atención al rubio-. Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí…

- No te preocupes, seguro que Sasuke le encontrará algo en la nevera… -el menor mantuvo el semblante tranquilo aunque en su interior quería mutilar a su hermano con la mirada-.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto… -saltó Obito-. Hay una ensalada de marisco, se pondrá mala si alguien no se la come, además hay carne y verduras… También hay…

- Ya sabré qué hacer, Obito… -cortó al mayor, el adulto se disparaba enseguida y ponía de los nervios a Sasuke-.

- Nos vamos. Portaos bien y cuida del invitado, tonto hermano menor…

Casi antes de que Sasuke pudiera articular más palabra que 'Itachi, espera' los mayores ya habían desaparecido por la puerta dejando a los dos menores a solas

Tanto Naruto como el menor de los Uchiha se quedaron unos segundos en la puerta de la calle sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Tras varias respiraciones Sasuke arrugó levemente el entrecejo y bufó.

- ¿Podrías explicarme qué es lo que acaba de pasar? -preguntó aún desorientado Uzumaki-.

- Itachi, ha persuadido a esos dos con alcohol para sacarlos de casa…

- ¿AH? ¿Itachi-niichan?

- ¿De verdad no has olido su aliento? -alzó casi imperceptible la ceja mirando con cierta incredulidad a su acompañante-.

- No es algo que me dedique a hacer… -protestó el rubio ante aquella expresión del otro-. Un momento… Me estas diciendo que… Itachi-niichan… -no se atrevió a completar la frase-.

- Itachi nos ha dado un rato de intimidad… -suspiró el moreno- Y deja de llamarle así… -protestó-.

- No me da la gana… -respondió el rubio decidido-.

- En fin... ¿Quieres comer algo? -habló con voz más relajada y resignado, dirigiéndose a la cocina con paso calmado. Naruto no tardó en seguirle-.

- ¿Hay ramen? -comentó alegremente acercándose a la barra americana-.

- Deja ya eso… -le miró el moreno-. No comemos de esas porquerías en esta casa… -se acercó a la nevera para hacerse una idea de lo que podría preparar-.

- Jo… Pero a mí me gusta el ramen… -casi desparramó de forma perezosa medio cuerpo sobre la barra con un inicio de puchero en la cara-. ¡AH! -reaccionó como era común en él de forma explosiva y cara zorruna-.

- ¿Qué? -miró por encima del hombro el moreno, empezaba a estar acostumbrado a esas reacciones del rubio, pero no quitaba que fueran a veces algo atemorizantes-.

- Hmmm ¿Takoyaki?

- No…

- ¿Yakisoba? -siguió enumerando sin perder esperanza-.

- ¿Que tal una ensalada de pescado y marisco?

- Joooo… Quería takoyaki… -volvió a hacer un puchero-.

- Esto no es un festival de verano… -miró de reojo el moreno al rubio-.

- Jo… Borde… -dijo quejumbroso el rubio dejando la cabeza sobre la barra en actitud derrotada-.

El moreno se giró viendo la escena de Naruto tumbando medio cuerpo contra la barra en actitud depresiva, suspiró cerrando la nevera y dejando la ensalada a un lado en la encimera. Se acercó con paso calmado y apoyó los codos mirando el perfil del rubio desde donde estaba; odiaba admitirlo pero le gustaba verle estar tan relajado en su presencia, Naruto era siempre un nervio, parecía imposible poder llegar a verle en ese estado; estuvieron así un rato hasta que el rubio notó su mirada y giró levemente el rostro en dirección al moreno encontrándose con su mirada negra.

No se dijeron nada y en un mudo acuerdo Sasuke dejó llevarse por la tentación y se inclinó sobre el rubio besando sus labios, acariciándolos con calma. Estuvo acariciando los labios del otro con suavidad deleitándose de su calor y la suavidad de su piel, su mano acarició la mejilla de éste y bajó por su cuello hasta todo el largo que pudo, para luego volver y enredar los dedos entre la dorada cabellera.

Con esfuerzo se separó, no iba a desperdiciar el momento que Itachi les había regalado. Naruto se incorporó para mirarle de frente, las manos de ambos fueron a acariciar la mejilla del contrario antes de sentir esa irrefrenable atracción que juntó su labios de nuevo ladeando levemente sus rostros para encajar perfectamente con su amante. El calor de sus besos era tibio y atrayente, el sonido de sus roces era agradable, simplemente dejándose llevar. ¿Cuánto habría pasado? ¿3 minutos? ¿40 segundos? ¿1 hora? No era suficiente, sólo se separaban para mirarse a los ojos y volver a besarse sin saber cómo sus manos se entrelazaron, para luego liberarse y reptar por el cuello del otro y enredarse en la frondosa cabellera.

"Basta… Basta… Para. Para de una vez…", se reprochó el moreno, totalmente embriagado. Sus labios palpitaban ya hinchados cuando Naruto atacó de nuevo, pero no se opuso, le parecía un mundo separase del rubio para dar la vuelta a la barra y por fin abrazarle, pero se negó o no sabría hasta dónde llegaría aquello.

- ¿Y si pedimos una pizza? -propuso el moreno finalmente-.

- ¡Sí! -sin moverse de esa posición los ojos claros brillaron ilusionados-.

- Eres un simple dobe… -se apartó para buscar el numero de telefono de alguna pizzería en la guía teléfonica-.

- Arrg, no arruines el momento, ¡teme!

.

.

.

.

Los créditos de la película habían aparecido hacía ya un buen rato cuando Uchiha apagó la televisión y volvió entre lo brazos del rubio. La pizza llegó y decidieron comerla en el salón con la compañía de una película de acción que daban por la televisión por cable de cine. Todo iba bien, era exagerada, como era de esperar; hasta se hicieron unas risas con algunas escenas. A pesar de ser hasta entretenida no tardaron en compartir caricias, esas caricias tras la nuca acabaron en besos con sus cuerpos reposando sobre el gran sofá del salón. De nuevo se dejaron embriagar por el tacto del otro cuando sus manos se colaron por debajo de la ropa, acariciando vientre, y espalda de su amante, mirándose a los ojos en completo silencio.

- Son las dos y media… -tuvo que contener un jadeo el moreno al notar la mano de Naruto subir por su pecho descubriendo su espalda notando una ligera corriente fría en su piel expuesta-.

- Itachi-niichan aún no regresa… -bajó lentamente la manos hasta dejarla reposar sobre la cadera del otro-.

- Creo que vas a tener que quedarte a dormir… -dijo tratando de ocultar su ansiedad buscando la mano del rubio para juntas sus manos palma con palma-.

- Me puedo quedar a dormir aquí… En el sofá.

- Los sofás no están hechos para eso… -no apartó la mirada del rubio sin decidirse qué hacer-.

Los dioses sabían que si lo llevaba a su cama podría dejar que sus hormonas se desataran, pero tenía que mantenerse firme. Sabía que Rin y Obito estarían durmiendo juntos y no iban a aparecer por ahí. Itachi le estaba dando espacio para tener esos momentos. Podría enviar al rubio a dormir a la cama de Obito pero no era buena idea, e Itachi volvería tarde o temprano. Sólo le quedaba la opción de su cama.

- Vamos… -se despegó de Uzumaki alentado de que podría pegarse a él bajo el calor de las mantas de su lecho-.

Sin volver la mirada atrás empezó a subir las escaleras escuchando al rubio justo detrás de él. Lo primero que hizo tras encender la luz fue dirigirse al armario para encontrarle un pijama para que no cogiera frío durmiendo en ropa interior. Tras encontrar las prendas se las entregó y como si fuera una iluminación se quedó estático sin soltar la muda.

- ¿Has avisado a Iruka que estás aquí y que vas a quedarte a dormir? -arqueó una ceja prediciendo la respuesta. No la encontró, el color pálido del rubio fue todo lo que necesitó cuando en ese instante el móvil del rubio empezó a sonar-. Voy al baño…- Se evadió inmediatamente cogiendo su propia muda.

En el aseo, Sasuke trataba de despejar sus ideas refrescándose la cara, el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo no era muy diferente al de varios días atrás, pero podía sentir el deseo en sus ojos. Seguro que Naruto también se había percatado de ello. Suspiró algo derrotado: no podía escapar a lo que sentía, aún no podía creerse que hubieran pasado las horas centrándose en saciarse del rubio, colmándolo de besos y abrazos.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, pero temía perder el control. ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto le considerara un trofeo ganado? ¿Se aburriría de él? Sacudió la cabeza convenciéndose que sólo eran fantasmas del pasado. Confiaba en Naruto.

- ¿¡Se puede saber dónde te metes a estas horas!? -aún con el teléfono a dos palmos de distancia de su oreja podía escucharle perfectamente-.

- En casa de Sasuke… -su voz sonaba totalmente arrepentida, sabía de sobra que su padrino tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadado-.

- Oh…

- Voy a quedarme a dormir… -no quería que se enfadase, pero igualmente no le estaba pidiendo permiso; le dijera lo que le dijese se iba a quedar igual: era demasiado tarde para irse solo y tampoco quería que Sasuke le acompañara a esas horas-.

- Bueno… -contestó al fin tras un tenso silencio-. Taku… Podrías haberme dicho algo antes, Naruto… ¿Te haces a una idea de lo que me has preocupado?

- Lo siento…

- En fin. Mañana te quiero derechito a casa en cuanto te levantes -aunque no era una sugerencia, al menos ya no parecía enfadado-. No deberías haber salido aún… Como te pongas peor me vas a escuchar, ¿me oyes?

- Hai, hai… -rió nervioso; se sentía aliviado de que se lo hubiera tomado tan bien, pero sabía de sobras que Iruka no bromeaba con esa última amenaza. Podía llegar a ser muy severo cuando se disgustaba con él-.

- ¡Y a ver qué hacéis!

A Naruto no le dió tiempo ni de procesar aquellas últimas palabras cuando el pitido que escuchó le anunció el fin de la llamada. Sintió cómo el rubor se le acumulaba en las mejillas a medida que pasaban los segundos según fue analizando lo que su padrino le había querido decir. Por un momento se quedó con los labios entreabiertos recreando en su mente los momentos íntimos que había tenido con el moreno la última semana, lo que propició que sintiera cómo el calor emanaba de todo su cuerpo. Quería más. Quería volver a sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke a lo largo de toda su piel. Volver a escucharle jadear de placer bajo el tacto de su manos.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando disipar aquellos pensamientos. Aunque estuvieran a solas, no sabía en qué momento podría aparecer alguien. Y lo que menos quería era que su novio tuviera problemas en casa por su culpa. Si bien Itachi lo sabía ya, y parecía no tener nada en contra, no podía ni imaginarse la reacción de Obito.

"No haré nada si él no quiere…", se auto impuso. Él vivía ahí, así que sabría mejor que nadie dónde estaba el límite.

Cuando regresó al cuarto, Naruto ya se había cambiado de muda y miró al moreno con una tímida sonrisa.

- Ya le he avisado…

- Ya te vale… -suspiró pensando en el susto que debió llevarse el adulto-.

Rodeó al rubio para meterse en la cama. Por él hubiera atacado los labios de Naruto pero debía concentrarse en que todo no fuera más allá que los besos y los arrumacos, pero cada vez sentía que su cuerpo necesitaba más. Naruto le siguió casi enseguida y se abrazó a él reposando la cabeza en su pecho, enredó sus piernas con las del moreno y Sasuke empezó a acariciar su espalda y su nuca mirando el techo.

- Ne, Sasuke…

- Déjalo… Ya lo hablaremos mañana -no pudo evitar que se revolviera levemente hasta apoyarse en sus propios codos y le mirara desde arriba-.

- Creo que debo de haberte contagiado… -desvió por un momento sus hermosos ojos azules-.

- ¿Contagiado? -no se movió de donde estaba, observando con atención cada gesto del rubio-.

- Sí, aún estoy constipado… y ya sabes, te he estado besando…

- Je… -Uchiha ladeó la cara levemente en una sonrisa petulante-, no me compares con tu birria de cuerpo… -bufó con cierta altivez-.

- Y yo que pensaba venir a cuidarte… Uchiha orgulloso -entrecerró los ojos manteniendo una expresión neutral, pero se rindió ante la sonrisa que le dedicó el Uchiha: había ternura pero también ese punto de orgullo que sólo el moreno sabía darle a su sonrisa. No pudo evitar inclinarse para besar sus labios-.

Sasuke tenía claro que no iba a dejarse ganar, enredó los dedos en la nuca de aquel atrayéndole a él, dejándose llevar una vez más, sintiendo como una de las manos de Uzumaki acariciaba su vientre hasta sus costados, haciéndole unas leves cosquillas, que supo ocultar bien jadeando levemente entreabriendo los labios; Naruto le invadió con su lengua y se dejó conquistar por ella por un momento.

Se había olvidado totalmente del catarro de éste, siempre había sido un chico precavido pero Naruto le volvía el mundo patas arriba y no podía luchar contra él. Tuvo que esforzarse en no jadear cuando sintió los labios del otro en su cuello, el muy desgraciado ya sabía en que parte de su cuello era sensible y arrastraba sus labios húmedos e hinchados por su piel, se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y hasta los dedos de los pies se contrajeron por el calambre placentero; después empezó a soplar encima y un jadeo mal contenido escapó de la prisión de su garganta, pudo sentir por la sensibilidad de su cuello que Naruto sonrió satisfecho, y le contestó con un bufido.

No tardó en invertir posiciones y pasar a dominar el ritmo del beso, aunque lo mantuvo calmado. Tendría que haber aprovechado para calmar sus ánimos y dormir pero los labios de su amante eran demasiado atrayentes. Sus manos reptaron los los costados del rubio cuando éste le abrazó por el cuello, sus respiraciones eran arrítmicas dejándose embriagar por las sensaciones que se regalaban el uno al otro.

El cuerpo de Uchiha se fue acomodando sobre el de Naruto, con el consentimiento de éste, sus respiraciones eran pesadas y sus manos cada vez más ansiosas buscando aumentar el roce, la parte superior de los pijamas desaparecieron aumentando el roce, piel con piel. Sasuke atacó el cuello del rubio mordisqueándolo y obteniendo su venganza cuando éste jadeó excitado. La manos de Naruto en sus nalgas presionando contra sí para aumentar el roce entre los dos hizo que el cuerpo del moreno se estremeciera por completo. Le deseaba, miró a los ojos al rubio esperando su consentimiento.

La puerta de la calle sonó como un estruendo para los dos jóvenes que tenían los sentidos totalmente agudizados. Itachi había llegado. Escucharon con claridad cómo subía con sigilo las escaleras para irse a su cuarto. Sasuke desvió la mirada al despertador; no se creyó que ya fueran las cinco y cuarto, ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera.

Sasuke rodó a un lado hasta quedar de espaldas y suspiró. Itachi les había dado tiempo de sobra para disfrutar el uno del otro, pero le agradeció en el fondo que hubiera interrumpido en ese punto, estaba perdiendo la razón. Sintió el abrazo del rubio a su lado.

- Buenas noches...- susurró el rubio-.

Le miró acomodarse de forma perezosa como si realmente hubiera recordado lo cansado que estaba de un momento a otro. Sin duda se alegraba que Itachi le interrumpiera, aunque él estaba perdiendo el norte notaba que Naruto permanecía más cuerdo: no llegó a rechazarle, pero era consciente que no era el momento ni el lugar. ¿Quién le iba a decir que el cabeza loca de Naruto sabría mejor qué hacer en momentos así?

Correspondió al abrazo del rubio quedándose frente a frente con él y cerró finalmente los ojos dejando que el sueño aliviara la excitación de su cuerpo. Dormirían hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieran descansados, sabía que Itachi les dejaría intimidad ahora que sabía que eran más que amigos; Obito estaría con Rin hasta que se fuera a trabajar y él podría dejar a Naruto en su casa.

"Sólo dejarle en su casa…" se recordó, Naruto aún tenía que recuperarse.

CONTINUARA!

* * *

><p>Buenas a Todas!<p>

Vuelvo a se Usura-tonkachi! ;A; Se que extrañan a Solochely, pero conformaos conmigo! XDD

Que os ha parecido el capitulo? Sakura al fin ha decidido mover ficha! poco a poco esta adquiriendo la confianza de declararse a Uchiha! Supongo que muchas estaran esperando el momento con ansias! XDDD Pero de momento no va a haber sangre...mas adelante quizás. XDD. Muchas nos estais pidiendo una nueva sesion de amor intimo entre los nenes...todo a su tiempo! esperamos no os decepcionen cuando lleguen! Jus jus! Ahora…

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

Quiero que sepais que como siempre esta es nuestra droga! Nos hace mucha ilusion ver cada vez los comentarios mas largos y completos con vuestras opinones! ;A;

krMiz

YEEEEY tenemos de vuelta una lectora! Nos hace feliz que vuelvas a nuestro rincon de depravación X3. Ves cambios en Sasuke!? Genial! realmente es lo que estoy buscando! un cambio gradual. Gracias por comentarlo *hug* X3

Boh! el 698 y 699 son oro puro! No voy a decir una ordinariez porque ya escribo bastantes a lo largo del día! Sencillamente como prometió Kishi termina el manga con una pareja y esa es el SNS 4 eva!

solochely: aha! q sepais q ese naruto "3" no es de kishimoto! va a ser una novela del mismo autor q hizo el guion de "blood prison"... y nada puede hacer eclipsar la declaracion de amor q se hicieron estos dos en el 698 y en el 699… seguramente, muy seguramente, la editorial le pidio a kishimoto un enlace para esa novela mierdera… fijaos lo muy poco q sonrie naruto en el ultimo capitulo! joder! ser hokage era su mayor ilusion y no parece tan contento… a mi me parece mas bien cansado y agotado… sin palabras de sasuke... T_T …. …. ;A; han hecho infelices a nuestros niños! TAT

ademas! si arrancais el cap 700 del tomo… no os parece raro q siga estando completa la historia? ;)

BluesoulRed

AWWW que ilusion verte comentar! eres tan adorable! has comentado los dos capitulos por separado! X3. La verdad es que a mi me apenó ver a Naruto tan pachucho me imagine a Sasuke no tan alterado por el mal estar de Uzumaki, pero sí por las emociones que empiezan a salir de su control enamorandose mas del rubio, cada capitulo un poco mas. Sinceramente Sasuke no es la mejor enfermera en cuestión de cariño, pero si de atenciones y de alimentarte bien para que te recuperes rápido! Sasuke Odia ponerse enfermo (al menos el que yo describo) sentirse debil es algo que no concibe ni acepta.

Nuestras interpretaciones sasuke Naruto en los previews son muchas veces igual que en la historia en si, no sabemos si eso le da naturalidad para vosotras o un rollo infumable, pero siempre trabajamos sin saber lo que va a decir la otra; muy pocas veces variamos nada. Casi podríamos decir que os entregamos nuestros 'roleos' XDD

No voy a añadir ningun comentario de Neji y Hinata o se me llevan los demonios…;A;

wmy

En serio que no notas OoC ;A; Yo siento que el Sasuke que yo llevo es bastante alejado al real (claro que tambien sus circustancias son muy diferentes) Me alegra saber que no pierde su perfil 'guay' o 'cool' temo bastante que Sasuke se convierta en algo que no es el y se me vaya de las manos ;A;

solochely: ni caso, siempre esta igual xDDD

Usu: Calla!

solochely: ... ¬¬

Y Naruto, si siempre es como toca ser un nervio que vuelve el mundo de Sasuke cabeza abajo y patas arriba. ^^

solochely: lo de hacer a sasuke o naruto mas afeminados…. es otra cosa q no entiendo yo tampoco -_- q se quieran no quiere decir q tengan q dejar de ser masculinos… che! 8(

moei

Espero que te haya gustado la reunion con Naruto sus amigos y su novio! ¿que te ha parecido la intervención de Sakura? XDDD

Nosotras seguiremos aquí por mucho que hagan historias a parte para fomentar otras parejas, somo SNS y eso lo vamos a llevar en sangre hasta que nos muramos XDD No te preocupes que tendras Doujin para largo! Es muuy largo pero casi la mayoría de la primera parte esta ...bueno Ya lo vereis! Lemonosas...bueno aquie la pervert soy yo asi que no te preocupes! Las tendras jur jur...Solochely es la romantica XDDD. Sabe sacar buenas escenas de donde sea! y soy muy mala con los de temática romántica. pero muy muy mala! ;A;

Si haces doujinshi enseñanoslo! Estamos hambrientas de Doujinshis! *o*

hazukirokudo

Nos alegra mucho que te haya ayudado a pasar el mal trago del ultimo cap de NARUTO! Nosotras estaremos aquí para recordar al mundo como debió acabar! Preferí matarlos y que murieran juntos y poder volver a reescribir su historia que dejar que fueran infelices con quienes no aman ;A;

Itachi apoya a su tonto hermano menor! ;A; Haga lo que haga...siempre le querra...ITACHIIIIII! PQ! PQ tuviste que morir! Porque te tuvieron que matar otra vez?! NO PUEDO SOPORTARLOOOO! TT_TT bueno...por eso le pongo con mi chachuke para que al fin sean felices juntos! no como el cruel de Kishimoto ha hecho que todo pasara…;A;

Este capitulo llega con retraso pero FELICIDADES! No hay sexo pero si mimitos… sirve? ·_· Cuidate mucho! espero que te lo passaras genial!

zanzamaru

O_O OMG chica...no se, creo contestar a todo el mundo...si no lo he hecho...LO SIENTO! ;A; pero creo que te hemos contesado en el capitulo anterior o eso creo recordar y ver… O_O. Bueno! te contesto a este!

Sasuke...bueno ya sabeis que Sasuke es muy firme en sus convicciones sin importar lo que venga...Claro que tambien se come mucho la cabeza y puede cambiar radicalmente su pensamiento...peeero algo tiene que pasar! El Sasuke que yo llevo se come bastante la cabeza, quizás debería hacer que dejara de pensar tanto, pero asi le da vidilla al fanfic no? XDD sino todo sería muy igual! O3o

Elizabeth L

AWW Un dobe propio! LOL! Suerte! ajajaja

Bienvenida a la seccion Reviews! esperamos leerte! como ves contestamos siempre a nuestros lectores! Asi q no te apenes! nos encanta leer vuestras opiniones! x3.

Nos hace, a la vez, feliz que te guste nuestro fic! Trabajamos duro (y nos divertimos ) haciendolo! espero que se note en vuestra lectura 030

Me alegra mucho que te gusten las personalidades! X3 Solochely es Naruto...98% el resto...el ramen… LOL. Yo de Sasuke no tengo NAH XDDD.

Muchas gracias a todos! X3 en el proximo mas!

* * *

><p>SPOILER<p>

Vamos empezar una sección nueva! como vamos adelantadas a lo que publicamos haremos un….leve levísimo alargamiento de dientes, quiero decir, adelanto que lo que esta por venir.

Solochely elige escena...

- Le diré a Naruto que…-Itachi observó a su hermano con la mirada gacha con los puños apretando las sábanas-.

- No le dejes pasar… -le interrumpió-.

Itachi expulsó el aire por la nariz con abatimiento, le había escuchado gritar en mitad de la noche. Aquello le pasaba cuando era un niño y tenía pesadillas con sus padres muertos. Sospechaba que pasara lo mismo ahora, de más mayor. Pero sólo eran pesadillas, no lo comentaba jamás, sólo era visible en su rostro cansado. Si bien nunca le había escuchado gritar así.

- ¿Es lo que realmente quieres?

NOS VEMOS!


	30. Las consecuencias del amor

**ADVERTENCIAS**

_ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai_

_NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro_

* * *

><p>Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XXX<strong>

-Itachi… -llamó a su hermano al entrar por la puerta de la calle y verle en el salón-.

- ¿Hmm? -contestó sin levantar la vista de la revista que leía-.

- Hay… Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte…

- Es raro que me quieras pedir consejo -alzó la mirada de su lectura encontrado y observó al menor caminar hasta sentarse a su lado; optó por cerrar la revista y dejarla de lado notando que el tema merecía cierta seriedad-.

- Es sobre… - de repente ya no se sentía tan dispuesto a hablar y centró la mirada en su manos entrelazadas hasta que el mayor le puso la mano en el hombro para transmitirle su apoyo; aquel gesto consiguió que le hiciera levantar los ojos para mirarle-.

- ¿Es sobre Naruto? -trató de ayudarle a encontrar las palabras-.

- Sí y no… -volvió a desviar la vista al frente-.

- ¿De qué se trata?

Sasuke suspiró profundamente sabiendo que él mismo se había metido en un camino sin salida. Aunque bien podía decirle a su hermano que 'no era nada', sabía que no le insistiría, pero el problema seguiría latente y necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano.

- Es sobre una chica… -Itachi apartó la mano del hombro y notó cierto silencio por parte aquel, seguramente por miedo a ser indiscreto. Pero no quería que pensara que jugaba a dos bandas, debería encontrar las palabras sobre la marcha-. Es una compañera de clase y amiga de Naruto y mía…

- Te escucho -le animó con cautela el mayor-.

- Sé que yo le gusto a esta chica… Y Naruto… Le tiene un cariño especial a ella… -no pudo evitar que la mirada bajara de nuevo hasta encontrarse con sus manos entrelazadas-.

- ¿Te gusta esa chica? -trató de ser discreto en lo máximo que pudo-.

- ¡No! -encontró enseguida la respuesta a esa pregunta-. No… Hace tiempo que quiero rechazarla… -devolvió la mirada a sus manos-. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo… -confesó finalmente-. Sé que haga lo que haga… -le devolvió la mirada a su hermano, viendo que le escuchaba con atención-. ¿Tú has rechazado a alguien? -le preguntó directamente-.

- Sí… -suspiró el mayor-. Aunque no es algo fácil rechazar los sentimientos de alguien -se mantuvo un momento en silencio-. ¿Has pensado ya en algo?

- Lo he estado meditando. Pero por mas que pienso, no logro encontrar ni las palabras adecuadas, ni el momento… -frunció levemente el ceño-. Si fuera por mí la hubiera rechazado hace tiempo, para no darle esperanzas, pero… -apretó las manos entrelazadas-. Naruto la tiene en alta estima, y si ella se separa del grupo por esto, sé que le afectará… El muy… - "¡Dobe!", prefirió guardarse el calificativo para sí mismo-.

Itachi no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras de su hermano. Hacía muchos años que Sasuke no se preocupaba por los sentimientos de los demás. Sabía que había rechazado a varias muchachas antes de llegar a Konoha; al fin y al cabo, tenía ese aura de chico malo que tan loquitas volvía a las adolescentes. Jamás titubeó ni se planteó el daño que pudiera hacerles. Y ahora, además de preocuparse por las emociones de la chica en sí, también le preocupaba las de Naruto. Tanto como para pedirle ayuda. Sabía de sobra que el joven Uchiha tenía su orgullo y quería hacerlo todo solo. No pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho de ver cómo había cambiado desde que entró en Konoha.

- Ya veo… -dijo con cierta melancolía-. Te preocupa los sentimientos de ambos…

- No es que me importen en exceso… Pero sería una mierda… -dijo con voz neutra el otro-.

Era una excusa como cualquier otra y notó cómo volvió a cerrarse en banda el menor al percatarse él mismo de que estaba exponiendo demasiado sus sentimientos; Itachi no paraba de preguntarse si Naruto se encontraba con las mismas barreras que su hermano. Pero que Sasuke se preocupara por alguien eran buenas noticias.

Recordó cuando una vez trajo un gato callejero a casa, previo consentimiento de Obito. No era el gato mas bonito del mundo, pero era un cachorro y era entrañable; sabía que no podía ir recogiendo animales abandonados pero había notado que Sasuke se aislaba cada vez más y cuidar de una mascota seguramente le haría recuperar el afecto. Pero lo que pasó después no se lo esperó en absoluto.

"Cuidar de los demás es una pérdida de tiempo, todos debemos cuidar de nosotros mismos."

La voz oscura con la que salieron aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre a Itachi y Obito por igual, no se conmovió en absoluto por el animal y se retiró a su cuarto sin más. Por suerte Rin decidió ocuparse del cachorrillo casi al instante, aunque aquello le supuso algun que otro problema con el casero.

Volviendo al presente, Itachi se mantuvo pensativo un buen rato esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas que decirle.

- Como bien has dicho, no hay ni palabras, ni momento, ni lugar indicado para lo que vas a hacer… -escuchó el bufido frustrado del moreno-. Lo único que puedo decir es que lo hagas cuanto antes mejor; aunque rechaces sus sentimientos, debes dejarle claro que no la rechazas como persona; debes demostrarle… Que te importa el daño que le estás haciendo con tu rechazo y que puede contar contigo como amigo… -suspiró a sabiendas del mal trago que era aquello-. Puede que no consigas evitar que se aleje por una temporada, según como sea ella, pero si la valoras seguramente volverá para seguir estando a tu lado… Y si eso pasa, no te muestres esquivo tú.

- Que fácil de decir… -bufó hastiado-.

- No te dije en ningún momento que fuera a ser fácil… -rió suavemente dándole una palmadita sobre un hombro-. Sólo puedo darte mi apoyo. Ánimo tonto hermano menor…- no pudo evitar golpear su frente cuando su rostro se torció en algo parecido a un puchero-.

- ¡Basta ya, Itachi! -ladró causando una risa más abierta en el mayor-. Me voy… -bufó volviendo a paso acelerado a su cuarto-.

- Dale recuerdos a Naruto cuando le veas… -dijo con cierto tono cantarín haciendo que Sasuke cerrara la puerta de su cuarto sin contestarle-.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Oi dobe… 10:13 ✓✓

- Mañana irás a clase? 10:13 ✓✓

- Pues supongo que sí owo 10:14

- Me echas de menos? w 10:14

- Lo digo porque tendrás que terminar los deberes o se te acumularan… 10:15 ✓✓

- Hai hai =_= 10:15

- Jo… por q no te has quedado? 10:15

- Tienes que centrarte … 10:17 ✓✓

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sasuke se sintió estúpido escribiendo aquello: el que necesitaba centrarse era él. Estúpida adolescencia, odiaba en parte lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a Naruto, necesitaba su tacto como una incontrolable atracción. Dejó el móvil al lado por un momento ignorando las alarmas de haber recibido un mensaje nuevo y decidió ponerse en marcha y hacer unos resúmenes de lo temas adelantando tarea para la época de exámenes. Tenía que centrarse y esta vez en serio: volvería a ser un alumno aplicado y sacaría las mejores cualificaciones con diferencia, era la única manera de evadir la presencia del rubio de sus pensamientos.

Aquella noche la cama le pareció muy fría, las sábanas estaban heladas, sus hombros echaban de menos el peso de los brazos del rubio rodeándole el cuello y juntar sus frentes antes de caer dormidos. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, gruñendo molesto. Nunca antes había tenido esa sensación. Pero igualmente el sueño le asaltó.

Naruto no se presentó al día siguiente en clase y para colmo se había dejado el móvil en casa, así que no pudo hacer nada para ponerse en contacto con él. Por otro lado Sakura tampoco apareció: aún no le habían levantado la sanción. Si bien por un lado se sentía aliviado sin necesidad de tener que lidiar con el problema de la pelirosa, por otro le fastidiaba estar solo para enfrentar a Shimura de nuevo en la hora de tutoría. Miró resignadamente por la ventana para ver las hojas de los árboles, completamente rojas. Pronto caerían y Japón empezaría el invierno.

"Se acerca la fecha…", pensó en su interior. Todos los aniversarios de la muerte de sus padres la celebraba con la alfombra escarlata de las hojas caídas.

.

.

.

Sentía su nariz congelada a pesar de que no hacía tanto frío. Pero, por si acaso, se había enfundado el cuello con su palestina*.

"Iruka-niichan se enfadará de verdad si me pongo peor… Y Sasuke se burlará de mí", no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en un puchero recordando las palabras del moreno.

"No me compares con tu birria de cuerpo…".

Tal vez se había descuidado un poco últimamente, pero gracias a su padrino, seguía una dieta bastante equilibrada normalmente. No conseguía entender cómo se había podido coger aquel catarro.

- Quisiera retirar treinta mil yenes de esta cuenta -le pidió a la cajera del banco, mientras le extendía la cartilla y su identificación-.

- ¿Tienes autorización? -le preguntó extrañada la mujer, al ver que era menor de edad-.

- ¡Ah, sí! Tenga.

Le parecía tedioso tener que hacer aquel tipo de gestiones: no se sentía nada cómodo al tener que llevar tanto dinero encima, pero Iruka no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar de ir a su trabajo ni un sólo día. Es por ello que hacía un tiempo le autorizó legalmente, ante notario, para poder acceder a su cuenta de banco y demás asuntos.

Se quedó unos instantes releyendo aquel papel antes de guardarlo de nuevo en la carpeta que llevaba en la mochila, mientras la mujer contaba una vez más el dinero.

"Y sigue sin contestar…", pensó abatido, al ver que Sasuke no le decía nada por el 'whatsapp'. "¿Se habrá enfadado por algo...?".

Suspiró resignado, sintiendo cómo le invadía el aire fresco de la mañana. Cada día que pasaba hacía más frío, lo que le recordó que se acercaba la fecha del estreno de aquel animé.

"Tengo que mirar las etiquetas del sushi…", se recordó mientras tipeaba con la esperanza de que esta vez le dijera algo el moreno. "Las guardamos sin mirarlas… mira que si me ha tocado…".

Aunque se emocionó con la posibilidad de poder acudir junto a su novio al estreno, pronto se frustró al no recibir ninguna contestación a sus mensajes.

"¿Qué diablos le pasa?".

Se detuvo en una librería para comprar una guía telefónica. A pesar de que llevaban ya bastantes meses allí, no habían necesitado ningún tipo de servicio profesional.

- Jmmm…

El rubio era incapaz de decidirse sobre a qué electricista llamar. Todos le parecían lo mismo y tampoco conocía a nadie para pedirle consejo. Iba demasiado enfrascado en la lectura de los anuncios mientras caminaba, cosa que ya le había dicho muchas veces Iruka que no hiciera, hasta que se chocó con alguien, haciendo que se le cayera el libreto de las manos.

- ¡Perdón! -se disculpó al instante-.

- ¿Es que no te han dicho nunca que es de mala educación leer y caminar? -le preguntó el chico con el que se chocó-. Si te partiera la boca seguro que no lo harías más…

- ¡Gaara! -escuchó un voz femenina cerca-.

Cuando Naruto miró más detenidamente vió a un chico de su edad de un pelirrojo intenso, ojos verdes perfectamente perfilados en negro dándole una apariencia fiera y una mirada realmente amenazante; que se cruzara de brazos a la altura del pecho le hacía parecer inflexible y peligroso. Sin duda aquel esperaba su reacción. La mujer que le acompañaba era rubia ceniza con los ojos del mismo color, se la veía algo más mayor, pero eso no significaba que fuera comprensiva, a pesar de parecer retener la ira del pelirrojo.

- No vayas despistado, es molesto… -concluyó mirando a Naruto con desaprobación-.

El tal Gaara avanzó golpeando al rubio con el hombro de forma totalmente intencionada para que se apartara de su camino.

- ¡Oe! -se quejó, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró. No iba a dejar así las cosas cuando sintió el tirón del hombro por parte de la chica-.

- Déjalo así -le advirtió con los dientes apretados, cuando le miró a él era inflexible, pero cuando desvió la mirada al menor casi parecía aliviada cuando aquel no reaccionó ante la llamada de Naruto. La mujer le miró una vez más como advertencia antes de volver a reunirse con el otro-.

- Pero… ¿qué les pasa a estos…? -murmuró con cierto mal humor, se había disculpado, no era para tanto-. ¡Bah! -recogió el libro del suelo y decidió seguir su camino-.

.

.

.

La comida se centró en estar solo acabando de hacer resúmenes de las tareas pendientes que se había auto impuesto, evadió a los amigos del rubio, convencido que le preguntarían por él y no quería pensar en el por qué de no haber venido, seguramente Ino lo sabría, pero no podía desviarse de su propia decisión.

- Qué curioso encontrarte aquí solo, Uchiha… -la voz de Shimura no le hizo despegar la vista de lo que hacía-.

- Creía que me iba a librar de ti hasta la tutoría…

- Eso es ser desagradable… Leí que el sarcasmo es la defensa de una mente torturada…

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con tus ridículos libros… -ya que sabía que no iba a dejarle en paz así que alzó la mirada-. ¿Qué quieres?

- Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos -contestó sin sentirse intimidado por la mirada del moreno, mostrando su sonrisa vacía-.

- Estoy ocupado.

- Podría ayudarte… -se ofreció inmediatamente acercándose con una sonrisa-.

- Piérdete -usó su voz más glacial-.

El moreno detuvo sus pasos y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado con actitud neutra como meditando lo siguiente que iba a decir.

- Aunque me esfuerce por sonreír, parece que soy fácilmente detestable… -comentó suavemente, casi en un susurro-. Creo que Naruto-kun también lo hace… -Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio sin apartar la mirada del sujeto, manteniendo una muda advertencia a que se mantuviera alejado de él-. Aunque creo que, de entre los dos, tú y yo nos llevaríamos mejor… Ya sabes, tú y yo somos de la élite y Naruto-kun...

El silencio que se sucedió fue tenso, pero tras mencionar al rubio la actitud de Sasuke cambió completamente: su mirada pasó de gélida a ser aterradora. Sai, a pesar de que sabía soportar las altas tensiones, arrastró uno de los pies levemente hacia atrás para ganar un poco de espacio; sus piernas rogaron por correr, Sasuke no parecía él mismo. Pudo identificar un increíble potencial asesino dentro de él y lo había provocado.

"Estoy sudando…" advirtió mentalmente. "Incluso alguien como yo… Danzou-sama tenía razón… es peligroso".

La sonrisa de Sai ya no estaba enmarcando su rostro, no pudo soportar la mirada y agachó la cabeza sintiendo las piernas flaquear.

- No tengo nada que discutir con un perdedor como tú… -se puso en pie enfrentado al otro que no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada. Pasó por su lado cuando encontró la voz de nuevo-.

- Naruto-kun... Se preocupa por ti, Sasuke-kun - el moreno no entendía a qué venía eso ahora-. Me amenazó si me acercaba a ti… Pero, ¿él conoce todo de tí?

- Mantente alejado y puede que llegues a final de curso.

La amenaza del Uchiha hizo que Sai se mantuviera en silencio tratando de controlar el sudor que empezaba a aparecer por la sien y deslizarse por la quijada, ahora no soportaba la mirada pero seguía presente aquella tensión que había provocado. La amenaza era demasiado real. Los pasos se alejaron dejando a Sai a solas y fue cuando se atrevió a respirar.

- Muy bien, ¿hay algún tema que queráis tratar el miércoles en tutoría? -comentó a la clase en voz alta al final del día Kakashi-. ¿No? Bueno, recordad de consultar a vuestros sub-delegados: Uchiha Sasuke y Shimura Sai hasta entonces. Podeis iros a casa.

Tras el saludo la gente se retiró a sus tareas extraescolares. Sasuke fue a la taquilla a buscar su equipo sintiéndose acalorado. Antes de ir al club de tiro, pasó por uno de los abrevaderos del club de atletismo donde sació su sed y trató de refrescarse: el calor de su nuca era bastante acentuado y suspiró resignado.

- Uchiha, concéntrate… -el profesor de tiro no era para nada flexible con él, pero no le necesitó en absoluto para darse cuenta que no estaba al cien por cien en su concentración-.

Notaba la boca pastosa, a pesar de haberse hinchado a agua, su aliento parecía ser puro fuego y los brazos le pesaban como si tuvieran una pesa. Estuvo meditando un buen rato y, aunque no fue de su agrado, llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor que se marchara; para hacer tiro necesitaba toda su concentración y en aquel momento la tenía totalmente dividida.

.

.

.

La vuelta a casa fue lenta y mantuvo su mente prácticamente en blanco, obligándose a no pensar en nada del día. Al llegar a casa, se descubrió solo: ni tan siquiera Obito, que solía estar sentado en el sofá leyendo algún periódico o mirando la caja tonta, se encontraba en casa. Subió las escaleras, con cierta pesadez, hasta su cuarto, descubriendo el móvil que parpadeaba en la oscuridad.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Sasukeeeee 07:42

- no voy a poder ir a clase hoy! ;_; 07:42

- tengo q hacer unos recados… -_- 07:43

- ooooeeeee 08: 11

- dime algooooo 08:46

- te has enfadado? 09:24

- …. 09:26

- T_T 09:55

- en serio sasuke…12:01

- te has enfadado? 12:01

- ha pasado algo? 12:18

- ...te han echado la bronca por quedarme a dormir? 12:46

- … 12:47

- Dime algooooo 15:11

- _-_ 15:14

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Suspiró al ver los mensajes y las llamadas perdidas, al parecer le había preocupado, pensaba que estaría en cama durmiendo o con una recaída, aunque tampoco hubiera vuelto por el móvil, los estudios eran lo primero.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Me he dejado el móvil en casa 16:51 ✓

- Ha sido un día largo… 16:51 ✓

- Has hecho ya tus recados? 16:52 ✓

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Esperó durante un rato que contestara cuando sus párpados empezaban a pesar, todo su cuerpo pesaba encontrando en la cama el mejor refugio que pudiera desear. No había hecho la gran cosa, no entendía porqué estaba tan cansado.

- Sasuke… -llamaron a la puerta y luego abrió lentamente Itachi-. La cena ya esta lista...

- Ya voy, Itachi…

- ¿Estás bien? -a pesar que se había levantado como un resorte el mayor no parecía satisfecho con su actuación-.

- Sí -caminó con la cabeza bien alta aunque notaba cierta presión sobre las sienes-.

La cena fue hasta casi tediosa. Sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza y sólo quería dormir. El okonomiyaki de Itachi estaba delicioso, como era de esperar, pero tenía poco apetito. Su mente estaba lenta, pensando en si Naruto le habría contestado o se habría cabreado con él por no haberle contestado en todo el día.

- Esta noche descansa… -le recomendó Obito cuando subió las escaleras de camino a su cuarto, asintiendo aquel con la cabeza de forma mecánica-. Hay que ver… -le comentó a Itachi, al que le tocaba ayudarle a limpiar los platos-. Hacía tiempo a Sasuke que no enfermaba… ¿Sabes algo?

- Quizás es el estrés de clase -comentó tras su estudiada sonrisa Itachi-. Sasuke quiere ser el primero en todo…

- Ya lo es… -miró el adulto al otro-.

- Pero quizás no es lo suficiente para él…

- Ahora perderá días de clase por esa tontería… Espero que no se lo haya pegado a Naruto…

- Seguro que estará bien… Ese niño es muy enérgico -tapó al rubio; Itachi podía hacerse una idea de cómo Sasuke podría haberse contagiado cuando su fortaleza física le protegía de las enfermedades comunes-.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y se apoderó del móvil para ver si le había contestado el rubio, pero aún no tenía respuesta. Lo dejó olvidado a un lado con poco cuidado. Se quedó descansando de lado y chasqueó la lengua cuando su mente espesa recordó algo.

"Me he olvidado de darle el regalo de Itachi…"

Había tenido tantas ocasiones para dárselo que se sentía terriblemente estúpido: en la reunión de estudios o cuando estuvo durante horas en su casa; pero sólo se centró en besarle y afianzar sus condenadas hormonas. Naruto le volvía estúpido. No podía pensar.

"Mierda de adolescencia…", frunció el ceño avergonzándose de sí mismo.

Las sábanas se iluminaron y vibraron con el móvil cuando recibió mensajes tan seguidos que temió que se cayera por el borde de la cama. Saltó a su rescate recibiendo una desagradable punzada en la sien pero a tiempo para salvar su aparato. Al ver que era el rubio se sintió aliviado.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- sasukeeeeeeeeeee 21:19

- estas bien? 21:19

- por q no me has dicho nadaaaaaaaaaaaa? 21:19

- jooooooo 21:20

- Te lo he dicho 21:21 ✓✓

- Me deje el movil en casa, te he escrito enseguida que he llegado 21:21 ✓✓

- ah! 21:21

- si… 21:21

- ^^Uu 21:21

- gomen 21:21

- q tal el dia? 21:21

- han mandado muchos deberes? 21:22

- Anko ha dado nuevas formulas, repasa el Tema 5 y haz los ejercicios ,3,8,9 y 10 de final de tema. Kakashi ha pedido un analisis de algun poema de la era Meiji 21:23 ✓✓

- el que quieras, luego en clase se haran comentarios 21:23 ✓✓

- y si vas mañana preparate… 21:24 ✓✓

- Gai va a masacrarte… 21:24 ✓✓

- jolin! 21:24

- por q? 21:24

- si q habeis hecho cosas…. 21:25

- -_-u 21:25

- No llores… 21:25 ✓✓

- que aún te queda ética mañana... 21:25 ✓✓

- eso si que es para llorar 21:26 ✓✓

- en fin… 21:26

- oie 21:26

- tengo algo para ti 21:26

- ^_^ 21:26

- ...Dejate de chorradas… 21:26 ✓✓

- No quiero nada 21:27

- q borde… 21:27

- ¬¬ 21:27

- aunq igualmente te lo voy a dar 21:27

- x3 21:27

- Yo tambien tengo algo para tí 21:28 ✓✓

- owo 21:28

- el q? 21:28

- Quieres saberlo? 21:29 ✓✓

- hmmm 21:29

- no seeeeeeee 21:29

- siii 21:29

- q es? 21:30

- xDD 21:30

- Lo sabras cuando te lo de 21:30 ✓✓

- aaaarrrrrghghhhghgdhkfsdfsgr 21:30

- _-_ 21:31

- ne… 21:34

- que? 21:34 ✓✓

- quiero verte ya… 21:36

- Mañana nos veremos? 21:37 ✓✓

- Si no pasa nada… ¬¬ 21:37

- supongo 21:37

- ¿que has estado haciendo? deberias estar en casa recuperandote 21:38 ✓✓

- ya… 21:38

- es q tenia q hacer recados para iruka 21:38

- q no podian esperar 21:39

- -_-u 21:39

- ir al banco y eso 21:39

- Si recaes te dare una paliza… 21:39 ✓✓

- otro igual… 21:40

- q ya lo se! 21:40

- hmph 21:40 ✓✓

- dobe… 21:40 ✓✓

- ademas 21:40

- si no me pongo bien pronto… 21:40

- al final te acabare contagiando... ^^Uu 21:41

- Mas quisieras… 21:41 ✓✓

- jijijiji 21:41

- x3 21:41

- Que? te atrae la idea? 21:41 ✓✓

- de q? 21:41

- de besarte? 21:42

- claro 21:42

- ^_^ 21:42

- …. 21:42 ✓✓

- hn 21:42 ✓✓

- no tuviste suficiente? 21:43 ✓✓

- de ti? 21:43

- hmmm 21:43

- nunca 21:43

- Veremos si es verdad… 21:43 ✓✓

- por cierto 21:45 ✓✓

- no se enfadaron de que te quedaras a dormir… 21:45 ✓✓

- Itachi nos cubrio de obito… 21:45 ✓✓

- … 21:46

- o/o 21:46

- en serio? 21:46

- No te diste cuenta?... 21:46 ✓✓

- no… 21:46

- no se… 21:46

- o/o 21:46

- Eres tan dobe… 21:46 ✓✓

- deja de llamarme dobe! 21:47

- caray… 21:47

- ¬¬u 21:47

- pero te quiero igual 21:48 ✓✓

- …. 21:48

- n_n! 21:49

- yo tb te quiero 21:49

- ^^ 21:49

- Entonces reservate para mañana 21:50 ✓✓

- Hoy estoy cansado 21:50 ✓✓

- ok… 21:50

- q duermas bien 21:51

- ^^ 21:51

- Tu tambien 21:51 ✓✓

- buenas noches 21:51 ✓✓

- buenas noches! 21:51

- n_n 21:51

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Estúpido Naruto. Ahí le tenía sonriendo como un bobo mirando la pantalla. No quería dejar la conversación pero estaba cansado y debía dormir. Además que no se le daba bien hablar por la tontería del 'whatsapp'... Y se negaba a poner caritas y mierdas de esas. Incluso decir 'Te quiero' no era lo mismo; era alguien de contacto, prefería demostrárselo en persona. No pudo evitar releer una parte de la conversación:

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- si no me pongo bien pronto… 21:40

- al final te acabare contagiando... ^^Uu 21:41

- Mas quisieras… 21:41 ✓✓

- jijijiji 21:41

- x3 21:41

- Que? te atrae la idea? 21:41 ✓✓

- de q? 21:41

- de besarte? 21:42

- claro 21:42

- ^_^ 21:42

- …. 21:42 ✓✓

- hn 21:42 ✓✓

- no tuviste suficiente? 21:43 ✓✓

- de ti? 21:43

- hmmm 21:43

- nunca 21:43

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Una parte de él se alegró de haber leído eso, había ocasiones que se sentía un imbécil por sentir ganas de hacerlo. Naruto era muy diferente a él y quizás se cansara de sus besos queriendo algo de espacio para él. Vinieron a la mente sus amigos y bufó molesto: seguramente lo rodearían y le harían mil preguntas o le pondrían al día de sus tonterías. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan carismático?

Le vino a la mente vagamente cuando él era el popular. ¿Seguiría siéndolo? ¿O Naruto le hacía perder el resto del mundo de vista y se centraba sólo en él? A una parte de él no le gustaba que Naruto empezara a destacar, eso significaba más moscones a su alrededor; y por otro lado... ¿Estaba perdiendo su atracción? No recordaba que nadie se le acercara para declararse como en otros colegios. Sakura era la única que le había prestado atención.

Aquello no le gustaba: por una parte se sentía cómodo de poder hacer lo que quisiera sin las miradas de los demás encima suya, pero por otra esperaba que a Naruto no le pasara lo mismo. Si le consideraba aburrido…

Gruñó audiblemente dándose la vuelta en la cama. Esas estupideces no las había pensado nunca. ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba tanto no ser atrayente? Aunque la respuesta era fácil: no quería que Naruto se aburriera de él.

"Estúpida adolescencia…", repitió una vez más, se veía tan patético... Pero no podía evitar esas dudas.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era casi agobiante, pero finalmente encontró el sueño.

.

.

.

Vagaba por las calles buscando un regalo para Naruto: entregarle sólo el de Itachi simplemente le hizo sentir que se decepcionaría con él. Itachi era jodidamente correcto... ¿qué culpa tenía él? Nunca se había preocupado por hacer sentir bien a los demás. Se sentía tan torpe que a veces quería tirarlo todo a la mierda. Quería de vuelta su orgullo y la seguridad que había perdido.

Había grandes centros comerciales en todas las esquinas posibles, pero en su mente no encontraba ni la más remota idea de lo que le podría comprar al rubio. ¿Que sabía de Naruto? Trató de hacer memoria.

- Los videojuegos, Road to ninja, ramen, vaguear, estar con los amigos, divertirse haciendo el bobo…

Hacía poco había sido su cumpleaños y ya se habían rebanado los sesos para sacar algo bueno de eso. Podría buscarle algo del 'Road to Ninja', pero encontraba que era demasiado recurrente y no era un detalle: era demasiado pretencioso. Caminó un trecho más hasta sentarse en el borde de una fuente frente a un edificio de oficinas; no supo cómo sus pasos le llevaron hasta ahí.

Se sacó del bolsillo el regalo de Itachi, era un simple adorno de móvil, una rodaja de 'naruto'*, pero era más que suficiente. Sabía que era los suficientemente gracioso para que al rubio le arrancara una sonrisa agradecida. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño suspirando: si Itachi estuviera interesado en Naruto, perdería ante él.

"¿Cómo puedo competir contra alguien así?"

Itachi siempre sabía qué hacer, cómo comportarse, qué palabras usar, cuándo sonreír, cuándo mantenerse al margen, cómo convencer a la gente… A veces le parecía terriblemente manipulador; esa podría ser la cara oculta de su hermano, pero confiaba en que no utilizara esas artimañas contra él.

El sonido de la fuente que tenía a su espalda empezó cada vez a ser más fuerte, casi ensordecedor, opacando los sonidos de la ciudad. Se giró para comprobar que era una barra de hierro suspendida en el aire con chorros cayendo a presión creando una fina cortina de agua en la que se veía reflejado. Casi parecía un espejo. Se puso en pie para seguir su camino cuando la ciudad desapareció para descubrirse en mitad de lo que parecía un bosque.

Aquello le desconcertó. El sonido de la fuente se tornó atronador encontrándose con una cascada a su espalda. Estaba rodeado de agua y sólo un montículo de tierra en mitad de todo aquello le impedía avanzar o moverse de ahí.

- ¿Dónde estoy? -se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor sin encontrar una respuesta-.

El agua se agitó e hizo un sonido raro que hizo al moreno darse la vuelta para encontrarse a sí mismo saliendo del otro lado de la cascada. Arrugó el entrecejo sin entender nada, se reconocía pero a la vez era totalmente diferente. Sobre todo en su mirada: era oscura, penetrante y demacrada; parecía estar realmente cansado o haber llegado al límite. Su propia figura le produjo un escalofrío cuando ésta empezó a caminar sobre el agua hasta quedar justo frente de él, a escasos pasos.

- Ya es suficiente…- fue lo que dijo cuando uno de sus ojos empezó a sangrar sin un motivo aparente-. Los mataré a todos -susurró devolviéndole una mirada roja-.

.

.

.

Se despertó jadeando y encendió la luz como si le fuera la vida en ello. Se miró los brazos totalmente alterado: estaba seguro que algo había pasado. Trató de tranquilizarse; recordaba vagamente que había matado a alguien, pero no recordaba a quién, aunque le produjo dolor hacerlo. Su estómago parecía una piedra, totalmente encogido.

Fue al baño para refrescarse manteniendo la luz apagada, sentía su cuerpo a temblar ¿qué clase de pesadilla era aquella? Temía ver lo que había en el espejo, el sueño le había impactado y sentía un hormigueo en la mano izquierda.

Volvió a su cuarto repitiéndose que sólo fue una estúpida pesadilla, aunque le pareció demasiado real. Se tumbó en la cama y miró la hora en el móvil. Las 4:45, aún le quedaba tiempo para volver a dormir un rato.

.

.

.

- ¿Dónde estará Sasuke-kun?-

La pelirosa, que ya había cumplido su castigo tras el incidente con el Shimura, estaba esperando en la puerta de la escuela para que pudieran entrar en clase juntos: daba por hecho que el moreno estaría acompañado de Naruto; pero le daba igual, siempre que pudiera estar un rato con él, por corto que fuera.

"No me rendiré…" Se repitió.

Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Se arrepintió de haberle contado sus intenciones al rubio, y aunque esperaba que no se lo dijera ya que era amigo suyo, antes lo era de Sasuke. Estaba tan nerviosa… ¿Le rechazaría en cuanto la viera? ¿Haría como que no la veía? Temía profundamente las represalias del moreno. Ella sólo quería estar con él, su sola presencia era suficiente, sus sentimientos eran cada vez más fuertes e intensos hasta que ya no pudo más y decidió dar el paso para conseguir el corazón del moreno. Fue Itachi, un día, que le devolvió a su casa, el que le dió el impulso que necesitaba.

"- Sasuke… Era un niño diferente. Pero tras un incidente, que marcó nuestras vidas, se mantuvo más esquivo con la gente. Rechaza a los demás desde buen principio pero, si logras entrar, podrás ver lo increíblemente diferente que es. Tiene un carácter muy diferente. A veces puede llegar a dar miedo pero no hay maldad en sus acciones. El secreto está en no tenerle miedo: si retrocedes un paso, le haces ver que no eres digno de él.

- Comprendo…

- Pero Naruto y tú vais por el buen camino. No te rindas nunca y obtendrás tu recompensa, Haruno Sakura."

"Itachi-san… Lo haré. Conseguiré que Sasuke-kun …"

- ¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaan! -la jovial voz de Uzumaki le desvió totalmente de sus pensamientos hasta que sintió cómo éste le abrazaba con esa naturalidad que le caracterizaba-.

- ¿¡Na-Naruto!? -exclamó sorprendida-.

- NIshihishi -rió entre dientes-. No sabes cuánto me alegro de poder volver a clase y verte aquí, Sakura-chan...

Aquella sonrisa era tan transparente y sincera que casi consigue que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. Era muy agradable sentirse así, Naruto parecía haberse preocupado por ella realmente. Normalmente le hubiera apartado y dado un coscorrón por tomarse esas confianzas de abrazar a una chica en la puerta del colegio, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella, pero se dejó envolver por la calidez de la sonrisa del rubio y le correspondió con otra.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? -desvió la atención del momento cuando Naruto pareció hasta ruborizarse al ver su sonrisa y empezar a rascarse la mejilla-.

- Ah, no sé… -se cruzó de brazos pensativo-. ¡Pero seguro que ya estará en clase! Venga, va. ¡Vamos, Sakura chan!

- ¡E-Espera Naruto! -le siguió inmediatamente-.

La chica se sintió realmente aliviada: el que no apareciera el moreno con él le daba renovadas esperanzas de que no le hubiera contado nada y poder estar al lado a su lado.

.

.

.

- 39,5… -dijo en voz alta-. Quédate aquí a descansar… -Itachi observó a su hermano con la mirada gacha y con los puños apretando las sábanas-. Le diré a Naruto que…

- No le dejes pasar… -le interrumpió-.

Itachi expulsó el aire por la nariz con abatimiento, le había escuchado gritar en mitad de la noche. Aquello le pasaba cuando era un niño y tenía pesadillas con sus padres muertos. Sospechaba que pasara lo mismo ahora, de más mayor. Pero sólo eran pesadillas, no lo comentaba jamás, sólo era visible en su rostro cansado. Si bien nunca le había escuchado gritar así. Seguramente sería la fiebre, pero el relato de su hermano menor no era agradable.

- ¿Es lo que realmente quieres? -Sasuke asintió con la cabeza lentamente antes de volver a tumbarse y darle la espalda-. Descansa…

Bajó por las escaleras encontrando a Obito esperándole ya con la ropa de trabajo listo para irse.

- ¿Te vas a quedar? -preguntó con suavidad el adulto-.

- No, sólo necesita descansar.

- Hay que ver qué noche ha tenido… -suspiró-. Pensaba que ya lo estaba superando…

- Sasuke es alguien muy sensible.

- Ya veo… -se mantuvo pensativo un instante-. Crees que deberíamos…

- Está bien, sólo necesita descansar -insistió, sabía que Obito hablaba de ayuda profesional, pero con aquello sólo conseguirían hacerle sentir traicionado y se cerraría en banda otra vez. Tampoco iba a contarle Obito lo que le había contado a él; esas pesadillas no tenían nada que ver con sus padres-.

- Entonces, ¿vas a dejarle solo? ¿Y si tiene de nuevo esos ataques de ansiedad?

- No podemos frenar nuestras vidas por eso -dijo con firmeza-. Pero saldré antes del trabajo.

- Está bien, Itachi, confío en tu criterio.

Cuando Itachi salió por la puerta no miró atrás, Sasuke necesitaba su espacio.

.

.

.

Se desilusionó sobremanera cuando al entrar en clase ya había unos cuantos compañeros formando corrillos y hablando entre ellos; pero el moreno no estaba ahí. Apretó con fuerza la bolsita de papel donde llevaba el regalo de Sasuke dentro dentro del bolsillo.

"Tal vez esté esperando hasta que sea la hora para no cruzarse con este…", pensó mientras le echaba una fugaz mirada a Sai, acomodándose en su pupitre.

La pelirosa parecía igual de decepcionada que él, caminando lentamente hasta su sitio, y pudo ver cómo ladeaba la cabeza para volver a mirar hacia donde debería estar Sasuke.

Aprovechó los minutos que aún quedaban para que llegara el profesor para enviarle mensajes por el 'whatsapp'.

Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más tenso esperando alguna respuesta de aquél, tipo 'se me ha hecho tarde' ó 'ahora llego', al tiempo que se dedicaba a sacar los libros y prepararse para las lecciones. Mantuvo todo el tiempo que pudo el teléfono sobre la mesa, sin parar de mirarlo como si así fuera a conseguir que el otro fuera a responderle.

Pero hubo de resignarse y lo guardó a prisa en cuanto escuchó cómo se abría la puerta corrediza del aula.

.

.

.

- ¿Y si vamos este fin de semana? -preguntó Yamanaka-.

- ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Ya!? -Sasuke seguía sin responder a ninguno de sus mensajes, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una fecha cualquiera sin saber si él podría ir también-.

- No es mala idea, la verdad… -apoyó Shikamaru-. En menos de un mes tendremos la siguiente tanda de exámenes y será imposible quedar…

- Ahora que lo dices… -musitó la pelirosa. Ella tampoco quería decidir nada sin el moreno ahí: se moría de ganas de poder verle fuera del ambiente estudiantil-.

- ¡Hay que disfrutar del ardor de la juventud cuando se pueda! ¡Gai-sensei dice que la mente y cuerpo es una sola, por eso hay que-!

- Ya, ya… El royo de siempre… -bufó Inuzuka-. ¡Es una fecha perfecta! -recuperó su energía-. Hinata, ¿tú qué dices?

- ¿Y-yo? -la joven y tímida muchacha miró a Naruto y luego a Kiba sintiéndose arrinconada-. Y-yo… Sí, me-me parece bien… -balbuceó-. Pero… Uchiha-san...

- ¡Sasuke-kun seguro que puede ir hasta en mitad de los exámenes, es un genio! No hay nada de lo que pre-o-cu-par-se -enumeró Ino cada sílaba ignorando el suspiro de Shikamaru a su espalda-. Y sino, no os preocupeis que le convenceré yo mísma… -hizo un gesto coqueto con su largo pelo rubio platino-. Ah… Sasuke-kun…

- ¡Tu sueñas, pedazo de Ino-cerda!

- ¿Ah? ¿¡Dices algo, frente de marquesina?! -su expresión enamoradiza cambió a una realmente atemorizante-. ¡Con esa frente seguro que Sasuke-kun te confunde con un muro publicitario!

Las dos muchachas empezaron a tirarse pestes mientras la ojiperla trataba de poner algo de paz entre sus compañeras. Choji abrió una nueva bolsa de patatas y empezó a comer con gula, totalmente influenciado por la adrenalina de su alrededor.

- ¡Bah! -resopló Kiba frunciendo el entrecejo-. Sasuke esto, Sasuke lo otro… ¿Qué le ven? ¿Eh? -se cruzó de brazos indignado por la que estaban montando las dos féminas sólo por escuchar su nombre-. Naruto, ¿tú qué dices? -miró al rubio esperando su respuesta-.

- Kiba… Así pareces celoso, ergo…

- ¡No me tires de la lengua Shino!

- En fin… -bufó el Nara rascándose la nuca-. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Vamos este fin de semana? -dirigió la mirada al rubio aún centrado en la pelea de gatas de las dos muchachas-.

Naruto estaba desconcertado, paseando la mirada por cada uno de sus amigos sin saber qué excusa poner. Pero tenía que darle la razón a Shikamaru: si lo posponían más, acabarían perdiendo las entradas que le regaló Itachi tan amablemente.

- Supongo… -accedió finalmente muy a su pesar-.

Las clases con Yamato-sensei se le hicieron más pesadas de lo habitual. No paraba de mirar por la ventana fijándose en cómo se mecían los árboles con el suave viento que últimamente no abandonaba la atmósfera, y las hojas desprendiéndose de éstos en una sutil danza en el aire.

"¿Por qué no contesta…? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? No es normal que falte a clase…"

"Entonces reservate para mañana.

Hoy estoy cansado", recordó los mensajes de la noche anterior.

Realmente pareciera que estuviera deseando de verle, como él.

"¿Por qué faltaría sin decirme nada entonces?"

- ¡Uzumaki Naruto! -la imponente voz del profesor le hizo ponerse en pie de un respingo-.

- ¿¡Sí!?

- Vuelve a quedarte en babia y te mando al despacho del director… -le amenazó-. Sigue leyendo -no le apartó la mirada mientras cogía el libro, ruborizado de que le hubieran cazado inmerso en su mente. Suspiró resignado al ver cómo el joven pasaba las páginas sin saber por dónde se habían quedado-. Página sesenta y uno…

.

.

.

- Ya estoy en casa… -anunció su llegada algo apesadumbrado, aunque realmente no esperaba una respuesta-.

Lidiar con las clases sin Sasuke era más complicado de lo que se hubiera pensado. En ocasiones echaba en falta que le soplara por lo bajo las respuestas cuando los profesores decidían ponerle a prueba delante del resto de compañeros. Especialmente en matemáticas, los números no se le daban muy bien.

Y que le pillara Yamato deambulando por sus mundos de 'yupi' le hizo sentir ridículo. De ahora en adelante debería de centrarse más en las lecciones, se estaba dejando llevar como un idiota por sus tonterías, y lo que menos quería era causarle más problemas al moreno por intentar ayudarle.

"Tengo que estudiar más…", se reprochó así mismo. Aunque se sintió liberado una vez le hubo entregado el dichoso trabajo de historia a Yamato.

- ¡Oh, ya estás aquí! -asomó la cabeza el castaño por la puerta de la cocina-. ¿Qué tal las clases?

- ¿Nii-chan...? -dejó caer la mochila a sus pies, antes de deshacerse del calzado, extrañado de ver a su padrino a esas horas en casa-. Bueno… bastante aburridas… -frunció el ceño; cada día las lecciones se hacían más complicadas. "Y Sasuke no me responde tampoco…"-. ¿Cómo es que estás en casa tan pronto? -preguntó en cuanto atravesó el marco de la puerta-.

- Hoy tengo el día libre en el restaurante… -cortó el grifo y se comenzó a secar las manos-. E Itachi-san me ha dicho que tenía que salir antes para cuidar de Sasuke -comentó sin darle más importancia-.

- ¿Cuidar de Sasuke...? -preguntó alarmado-.

- Sí… -se sorprendió de la reacción del muchacho-. Tenía bastante fiebre esta mañana y andaba preocupado… -se giró para mirarle ante la falta de respuesta-. Pensaba que lo sabrías… ¿No has hablado con él? -sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo cuando vio que Naruto se había quedado totalmente pálido-.

- No… -le tomó varios segundos responderle, ahora que sabía el por qué de que no acudiera a clase su cabeza se convirtió en un remolino de pensamientos. "Hoy estoy cansado", hiló aquel mensaje del moreno de la noche anterior hasta la noche del sábado cuando se dejó arrastrar por sus hormonas y besó al moreno sin tapujos-. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Salió como un torbellino de nuevo hasta la puerta principal y volvió a colocarse las zapatillas. Mientras se ataba los cordones echó una fugaz mirada a la mochila y por impulso se la colgó del hombro antes de salir.

"Así tendré excusa si me abre Obito…"

No podía dejar de culparse mientras corría en dirección a la residencia Uchiha. Había salido tan atropelladamente de casa que incluso se le olvidó de coger su bicicleta.

"Podría haber llegado antes…", se reprochó cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta. "Joder… Si no le hubiera besado…"

Se estampó el puño en la frente, sin poder parar de reprenderse a sí mismo por su estupidez. Si se hubiese parado a pensarlo una sola vez, ahora Sasuke no estaría en la cama, pasando por lo mismo que había pasado él días atrás. Pero al menos él tuvo a su novio para cuidarle y a sus amigos para darle ánimos.

El moreno sólo podía contar con Sakura, a parte de él; Itachi y Obito estaban siempre bastante ocupados; y el resto de sus amigos parecían bastante indiferentes cuando se trataba de algo acerca del Uchiha.

"Ah… Sakura-chan…"

Dejó de correr un momento para rebuscar en sus bolsillos por el móvil. La pelirosa había estado bastante ausente durante la comida, seguramente pensando en él.

Por un segundo se arrepintió e hizo el amago de volver a guardar el teléfono: los suspiros de su amiga por su novio comenzaban a molestarle de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado de sí mismo. Pero a pesar de todo, ella no tenía la culpa, y seguía siendo su amiga. Una dolorosa punzada le recorrió el pecho cuando recordó la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke el otro día.

"- Pobre Sakura-chan… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Por mi hubiera zanjado el tema hacía tiempo…"

Molesto consigo mismo desbloqueó la pantalla y comenzó a tipear a toda prisa sin mirar demasiado si le atinaba a las teclas correctas.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Sakra,-chan! 18:13 ✓

- Saduke eta enfermo… 18:13 ✓

- voy ahora a vetle, luego tedihoalho 18:13 ✓

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Bah… Lo entenderá igualmente…

"Espero…", se intentó autoconvencer mientras se guardaba de nuevo el móvil y volvió a emprender la carrera.

.

.

.

- Hola… -saludó al escuchar la voz de Itachi al otro lado del telefonillo-. Venía a ver cómo está Sasuke…

- Oh, Naruto-kun… Espera un momento -el mayor cortó la comunicación del telefonillo para abrir la puerta delante del joven-. Pasa por favor… -le invitó con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Tiene fiebre aún? -se quiso interesar mientras se quitaba el calzado, bastante preocupado "Se lo he pegado yo…"-.

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no es nada; Rin le vendrá a ver cuando acabe el turno. Antes de que te des cuenta estará en clase de nuevo -le indicó con la mano la invitación a que le acompañara al salón-. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Hmmm… Agua, por favor -tenía la garganta seca de la carrera que se había dado hasta casa del moreno-.

- Ahora mismo… -sonrió una vez más-. Entonces, ¿hoy has ido a clase? Me alegro, me ha comentado Sasuke que hay bastante tarea cada día -no tardó en regresar con el vaso de agua para el rubio y otro con un zumo para él-.

- Sí… -contestó con la mirada fija en el interior de la mochila, buscando su estuche y una libreta-. En parte por eso había venido -le comentó mientras empezaba a escribir-. Tenemos una profesora que quiere quitarnos la vida… -recordar a Anko-sensei hizo que su mirada se desviara al infinito, casi dejando escapar una lagrimilla-.

- Seguro que es a la que más respetais…- comentó tras una suave risa, al ver la expresión del rubio-. Si quieres puedes dejarme la nota.

- Unn.. -cuando terminó de escribir arrancó la hoja de la libreta y se la dio. Fue cuando volvió a dejar el cuaderno de nuevo en la mochila cuando se acordó de lo otro que llevaba en el bolsillo-. ¡Ah! Y esto también… -estaba a punto de dejar la bolsita de papel en manos de Itachi cuando se quedó completamente inmóvil, dubitativo-.

- ¿Es un regalo?- comentó con tranquilidad mirando al rubio cuando retiró la mano al verle dudar-.

- Unn…

- Entonces le hará más ilusión si lo das tú mismo en mano.

- Eso estaba pensando yo ahora… -notó cómo el rubor empezaba a inundarle las mejillas-. Ya se lo daré… -rió nervioso-.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón: de seguro que Sasuke estaría más feliz de recibir el regalo de manos del rubio que de las suyas.

- Puedo ofrecerte algo para merendar si quieres, se te ve cansado…

- Te lo agradezco, niichan -dijo tras un largo trago de agua-, pero debería irme ya… -no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia las escaleras. ¿Le habría escuchado llegar y le estaba ignorando? ¿O estaría peor de lo que le quería hacer ver Itachi?-. Tenemos muchos deberes que hacer…

- Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun. Seguro que Sasuke estara agradecido -sonrió de nuevo. Se mantuvo un rato en silencio antes de mirar de nuevo al joven-. Te agradezco que cuides de mi tonto hermano menor, hay veces que sé que es difícil de tratar.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirarle con sorpresa. No supo realmente qué contestarle al mayor: al igual que Sasuke, Itachi solía ser tremendamente reservado.

- Te acompañaré entonces hasta la salida. No quisiera retrasarte… -se puso en pie dispuesto a acompañarle-.

- Sí… Qué asco de deberes… -fue arrastrando los pies hasta el escalón, para sentarse y ponerse de nuevo las zapatillas-. Por cierto… -comenzó a decir con los ojos fijos en los cordones, aunque realmente no se aclaraba a hacer bien el nudo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera hablar con el moreno, y ya que Itachi lo sabía...-. Podrías decirle a Sasuke… -tomó aire para auto convencerse-. Di-dile que… Q-que… ¡Que le quiero y que es un tonto! -escupió aquellas palabras tan atropelladamente que no supo si el otro le entendió-.

Itachi le miró y parpadeó sorprendido manteniendo en todo momento la compostura, no esperaba que lo dijera tan abiertamente. Sonrió en lo ambigua que sería la situación cuando se lo dijera a Sasuke por su boca.

- Le transmitiré el mensaje fielmente, Naruto-kun -sonrió de nuevo-. Cuídate y estudia mucho.

- ¡Unn! -el rubor que palpitaba en su cara le impidió levantar la vista hasta el mayor; pero no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho-. Bueno… ¡Nos vemos!

- Ve con cuidado -se despidió con la mano hacia el joven cuando abandonó la residencia Uchiha-.

.

.

.

- ¿Maquillaje? -Ino se le quedó mirando a la cara fijamente para cerciorarse de que no hubiera ninguna imperfección en su piel-.

- Ya te he dicho que sí… -respondió nerviosa Sakura, mirando de reojo hacia la esquina-.

No entendía muy bien cómo había llegado a esa situación. El blondo le avisó por 'whatsapp' acerca de que Sasuke estaba enfermo, y por eso no había ido a clase.

Se emocionó al imaginarse en casa del moreno, dándole sus atenciones, con la excusa de ir a llevarle un listado de las tareas escolares, mientras se vestía a toda prisa para salir hacia allá.

Casi sin pensar se lo contó a Ino y ésta, que no necesitaba más que una chispa para arder de entusiasmo ante cualquier chismorreo, se apuntó al instante para acompañarla.

- ¿Perfume? -se acercó un tanto más para olfatear-. Ahhh… ¡Ese seguro que le vuelve loco! -puntualizó al analizar aquella fragancia afrutada-.

- ¡Ay, Ino, calla! -la apartó ruborizada-. Naruto se está tomando su tiempo… -añadió, asomándose una vez más, cada minuto que pasaba se impacientaba más y suplicaba para que saliera ya el muchacho de casa de los Uchiha-.

- Tú tranquila -la intentó apaciguar, al tiempo que le colocaba bien los mechones del pelo. "Naruto versión femenina…" se rió interiormente de la falta de cuidado que a veces tenía su amiga-. Seguro que le patea el culo fuera de su casa enseguida. Con lo trasto que es Naruto, y lo tranquilo que es Sasuke-kun… Ahh… Qué envidia me das -se le dibujó un puchero-. Yo también quiero estar con él…

- … -no supo bien qué contestarle, sabía que la rubia también estaba coladita por el mismo chico que ella… Y aún así se esforzaba en ayudarle-. Gracias, Ino…

- De gracias nada -frunció el ceño, poniendo los brazos en jarra-. Si dejas escapar esta oportunidad me olvidaré que eres mi amiga… -no pudo evitar dejar escapar entre dientes una leve risa-.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, y se asomaron con cuidado por la esquina, cuando escucharon una voz grave despedir a alguien.

- ¿Ves? Ya se va… -murmuró la rubia al ver a Naruto alejarse calle arriba-. Va… -le dio un leve empujón para hacerla caminar en dirección a la puerta principal-. Ahora te toca a ti.

La pelirosa suspiró al ver a su amiga aún agazapada en la esquina donde habían estado esperando, guiñándole un ojo.

Tomó aire con fuerza y encaminó sus pasos firmemente hacia el dúplex.

.

.

.

Itachi no tardó en recibir otra visita. Tras la llegada del rubio apareció la pelirosa mirando demandante pidiéndole entrar. Sasuke no le había comentado nada sobre la pelirosa así que la invitó pasar.

- ¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun? -recibió el zumo de manzana que le acercó el mayor-.

- Sólo un poco debilitado, antes que os deis cuenta estará de nuevo en clase… -le repitió lo mismo que al rubio-.

- Está… ¿Está durmiendo?

- Seguramente -no quiso dar una afirmación a rajatabla. Pudo ver cómo la pelirosa asentía con la cabeza lentamente y apuraba un trago del zumo-.

- Itachi-san… ¿Podría preguntarle algo?

- Claro -miró curioso a la pelirosa y cómo la tensión en su espalda aumentaba-.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿habla contigo de los amigos de la escuela?

- Mi hermano… -la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, pero se permitió pensar un poco antes de contestar- ...es alguien muy reservado -concluyó finalmente-.

- Sí, típico en Sasuke-kun… -se le escapó una tímida y derrotada sonrisa-. Creo que para Sasuke-kun somos un poco una molestia, ¿verdad?

La pelirosa se mantuvo con el vaso de zumo entre las manos, con la mirada perdida en su contenido. Itachi no pudo evitar sentir lástima por la muchacha que tenía delante.

"- Es sobre una chica… Es una compañera de clase y amiga de Naruto y mía…

- Te escucho.

- Se que yo le gusto a esta chica… Y Naruto… Le tiene un cariño especial a ella…

- ¿Te gusta esa chica?

- ¡No! No… Hace tiempo que quiero rechazarla…"

Ver a aquella muchacha ahí, que había venido ya una vez acompañada del rubio… El leve rubor de sus mejillas, ese leve toque afrutado en el aire... No hacía falta saber que era aquella la chica que su hermano iba a rechazar.

- Sakura-chan ¿verdad?

- ¿S-sí?

- Sé que lo que voy a decir va ser un poco difícil de creer, pero… -se sintió algo culpable por lo que iba a hacer, pero creía que en el fondo era así-. Sasuke os valora mucho. Como amigos, habéis llegado mucho más lejos que nadie antes. Soy sincero al decir que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi hermano se interesó en alguien. Y aunque no lo diga en voz alta, creo que se preocupa por vosotros.

- ¿D-de verdad lo cree, Itachi-san?

- Eso creo… -trató de ser discreto-. Creo que valora que os intereseis por él y lamentaría si algún día le dais de lado. Nunca hemos recibido tantas visitas como hasta ahora… Sasuke siempre ha sido solitario y a veces actúa de forma ruda cuando no sabe qué hacer…

- ¡Y-yo nunca me separaría de Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san! Yo… Yo…

- Me alegra oír eso -sonrió-. ¿Y tú, Sakura-chan?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Valoras a tus amigos?

- Claro… -se sintió por un momento intimidada-. Ino es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia… Le debo muchísimo a ella, aunque detesto cuando va de listilla conmigo ¡Shanarooo! -se le escapó su grito de guerra recordando las tantísimas veces que la rubia se las daba de superior, ruborizándose después al darse cuenta de la cara del mayor-. Ejem… -se aclaró la voz y volvió a su semblante serio-. Pero si no fuera por ella, ni me hubiera atrevido a acercarme a Sasuke-kun…

- No hay nada más valioso que un buen amigo… -desvió levemente la mirada sin poder evitar pensar en Shisui-. Es doloroso el perderlos…

- Itachi-san…

- Disculpa, estoy pensando en voz alta -sonrió de forma comedida y miró arriba hacia las escaleras-. Aún así, me temo que hoy no podrás verle, ha estado todo el día durmiendo.

Sakura asintió dando por hecho que ya era hora de irse a casa. Se puso en pie sintiendo sus esfuerzos frustrados: quería verle, cuidar de él, que pudiera ver al fin sus sentimientos. Miró hacia las escaleras cuando se dirigía hasta la puerta, deseaba escuchar su voz. Algo. Pero sólo obtuvo silencio y decepción. Se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja cuando se colocó los zapatos en la entrada.

- Itachi-san, lamento las molestias que haya causado.

- Siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa, ven cuando quieras; si mi tonto hermano no quiere verte, ya te recibiré yo.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirar con sorpresa la invitación del mayor, que sonrió como si lo que acabara de decir no tuviera dobles intenciones o un doble sentido.

"¡No seas boba! Tiene más de veinte o así… No se interesaría en alguien como tú… Además… A mí me gusta Sasuke-kun…"

- Buenas tardes… -se inclinó en una leve reverencia antes de salir-.

- Ve con cuidado.

Apenas caminó unos pasos cuando Ino se acercó como si ella misma fuera toda una estampida, y la sujetó con fuerza de los brazos y la zarandeó para que le mirara a la cara.

- ¿¡Y bien?! -sus ojos brillaban con expectación de una buena sonrisa. La había visto salir con la cabeza gacha colocándose insistentemente el mechón tras la oreja, aquello era síntoma que algo había pasado-.

- ¿Y bien qué?

- No te hagas la tontita, frente de marquesina. A mi no me engañas. Ahí dentro ha pasado algo… ¿Verdad?

- No ha pasado nada… -la rodeó para empezar a caminar lentamente-.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me vas a hacer creer que has salido ruborizada por nada? -se cruzó en su camino-. Te he ayudado para llegar a Sasuke-kun, ¡lo mínimo es que me digas qué ha pasado!

- No he llegado a verle. Su hermano, Itachi-san, no me ha dejado…

- ¿Su hermano...? ¿Estaba en casa?

- Sí…

- UuuuuuuUUUuuh -canturreó-. Entonces, ¿cómo es? Si es hermano de Sasuke-kun ¡tiene que ser guapo! ¿Lo es? ¿Lo es?

- Pues… -no supo bien qué responder-. Sí, lo es… Pero es mayor debe tener como veinte…

- ¡Buf! Pues ya sabes, cuando consigas a Sasuke-kun, me presentas al hermano…

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Hablas en serio!? -la miró horrorizada-. ¡Ino...Cerda!

- Ay, mujer, qué sensible… -bufó la rubia cruzándose de brazos-. Quién sabe las experiencias que puede tener un hombre más mayor… Si sabes a lo que me refiero…

- ¡N-No quiero saberlo! -Sakura apretó el paso-.

- ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? Yo me refería a saber cuidar a una mujer, en prestarle atención... No como los de nuestra edad, que van más salidos que el pico de una mesa, como el idiota de Kiba…

- Ino, no quiero saberlo…

- Uyuyuy... Te estas imaginando cosas ¿eh? ¿¡eh!?

- ¡Basta!

Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, agradeció a su amiga que le desviara de sus pensamientos depresivos sobre Sasuke-kun. No había logrado verle y a pesar de todo lo que se estaba esforzando últimamente no conseguía acercarse ni un poco al corazón del moreno; pero gracias a la intervención de Itachi, al decir que creía que eran importantes para él, se sintió un poco más confiada: era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se acercaría al moreno y le confesaría su amor antes que terminara el año.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p>*Palestina → buscad en google "palestina pañuelo" si no sabeis lo que es xD<p>

*Naruto → Para quien no lo sepa =P "naruto" es una especie de 'pastel' de pescado de color blanco, con una espiral rosa en el medio. No se que más usos tendrá, pero se suele poner en el ramen (está buenísimo! x3 sabe a muslitos de mar jus jus jus Cx )

* * *

><p>Uola a todo el mundo! x3 Solochely speaking! (ok, he tenido un examen de ingles y aun ando con el chip jajajaja xD )<p>

Por favor, no hagais ni caso de los comentarios pesimistas de la pedazo de usuratonkachi esta -_¬u

Siempre se anda menospreciando ¡fu! (se q me lees! aixina q deixa de ser tan cap de suro! baaaaaka)

imaginaos q borro un lemon (q estar por venir… en unos pocos capitulos mas xD ) porq decia q no estaba contenta…. y cuando me di cuenta…. DIOSSSSSS QUERIA MATARLA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH (en serio q me encanto ese lemon, y se q a vosotros/as os gustara tambien…. y va y lo borra... )

se libra porq se lo guardo en otra parte, si no la estrangulo cuando venga a verme…. ¡JU!

Asi q ya sabeis, hacerselo saber vosotros/as tambien!

en fin

pues eso… siento el retraso _ pero ya empece con los examenes… y tanta teoria me ha saturado el cerebro ;A; culpa mia! gomen!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

why:

no vas mal encaminada =P esta es la primera parte de nuestra historia… asi q haciendo una analogia con el manga original, Sasuke aun "no se ha ido con orochimaru" xDD

aun queda mucho drama por delante x3 y en mi opion (no se Usu) lo mejor esta aun por llegar xDD

y pues si, concuerdo contigo. A mi tampoco me gusta q afeminen a uno de los dos. Como tu dices, q sean gays no quiere decir q dejen de ser hombres. De hecho, uno de mis colegas gays… En la vida dirias q es gay a primera vista o_o (ok, los hay q se les nota a leguas, pero de esos no pienso q sean gays… pienso q se llaman de otra manera q no voy a decir xD el hecho de q les guste otros hombres no va relacionado con "las maneras" de los gestos, ni la forma de hablar…. pero en fin, cada uno es libre) pues eso, q mi colega es muy "macho" y le gustan los "machos", para q nos entendamos xD

y con respecto al manga… creo q deje mi opinion por ahi en alguno de los comentarios del cap anterior… no me gusta repetirme, pero como tu dices, para mi termino en el cap 699 xD el 700 no existe! quemalo! q es una trolleada! xDDD

muchas gracias por seguirnos y por tus animos! x3 se q esto se hara muy largo… pero espero q nos sigas leyendo durante mucho tiempo! ^w^

hazukirokudo:

Bueno… al fin y al cabo, el sasusaku es la unica pareja hetero q Usu y yo apoyamos (mejor dicho, Usu la apoya; yo deje de hacerlo con la mierda de final del 700…pero en fin)

En la primera parte de naruto (manga) para mi era la unica pareja q habia (ingenua de mi jajaja luego ya fueron pasando los años y cada vez me di dando mas cuenta q esto era un shonen ai encubierto xDDD )

pero volviendo a nuestra historia… bueno, ya ireis viendo x3 aun queda mucho por desarrollar jijijiji Cx

y naruto, es naruto… (otro ingenuo xD ) y pues…. Gaara… podria ser 8) supongo… Creo q ha quedado claro en este capitulo xDD

y bueno… casi todos coincidimos sobre en qué capitulo acaba el manga

incluso he visto un monton de gente en tumblr q apoyaba el SS y el NH q lo han mandado a la mierda todo por la cagada de final q se le ha dado

pero bueno, q se le va a hacer?

BluesoulRed:

Eso! eso! repetidselo mas por favor! -_-Uu a ver si le entra en la cabezota q tiene! (si es q es igualita a sasuke en ese aspecto xDDD )

*solochely calls Usu*

solochely says: ¡Usu! ¡Manifiestate, leches! xDD

(USU al habla)

AH? Yo no soy como Sasuke! no soy sexy, no tengo fama y mucho menos me sale todo bien y con clase! así que es normal que dude que pueda llevar como es debido al de ojos oscuros... Sasuke para mi es mas facil llevarle en su fase mas oscura o tratando de adptarlo a como lo Hace Kishimoto en el Manga original, aunque tambien tengo mis dudas en "NO SOY TU AMIGO" en "KIZUNA" tengo muchas más dado que no hay una referencia de Sasuke adolescente sin tener un instinto vengador enfermizo.

Llevarlo como un adolescente enamorado hasta la medula y conservar sus personalidad es bastante delicado, temo que caiga en la ñoñería y sería algo logico de criticar, al principio Sasuke recibía muchas críticas y ya no se si es porque he conseguido pillarle el punto, o es que ya os habéis acostumbrado a él XDD

Para mi llevar a Sasuke es un reto pero ala vez es bastante divertido tratar de imaginarmelo en las situaciones tan comprometedoras que a veces le arrastramos Solochely y yo XDD.

SObre el manga...En fin el capitulo final es….es….es infumable, es que no se lo cree ni el mismo, si lo ha hecho a todo color es por fumar maría...y no te hablo de la planta, te hablo de la galleta...

solochely says: LOL! XDDD

Sí, eso y que se mete tiza en rallas mas largas que el camp Nou

solochely says: y se pincha agua del vater….. xDDDD (ok, no… ¿?¿? xD )

Y el editor es un travesti reprimido que hace de Drak Queen los martes por la mañana…

Yo que se que fiesta u orgía se montaron o si Kishimoto hizo ese capitulo para no chupar pollas … pero muy mal, muy mal… Las historias 'cortas' se le dan muy bien a Kishimoto y el último capitulo seguro que produce algún tipo de enfermedad incurable...

solochely says: y si… cuanto mas miro el naruto del 700… menos naruto me parece v_v no es el… no es nada el! ;A; me lo han matado…. omg… q depresion…. TT_TT

y con respecto al "naruto 3"... ahora ando leyendo por el tumblr q sí es kishimoto quien lo va a dibujar (pero de las traducciones de la jump tengo entendido q la historia no es suya)

lo q digo del otro autor es uno q se dedica a hacer novelas para Shueshia, q hizo el guion de la pelicula "blood prison", y que es el q va a escribir el spin-off de la historia de kakashi (y yo entiendo q de "naruto 3" tambien, pero ultimamente ya no lo tengo tan claro ^^Uu )

moei:

Sep Sasuke es un pervert...XDD pero quien no lo es? unos lo ocultan mas que otros…

Sakura no se rendira...os lo puedo decir aqui y ahora, Sakura no se rendirá con el moreno esta demasiado coladita como lo esta en el manga; en el manga consiguio quedarselo...Aquí que pasara? Hmmm

Coincido totalmente en que al menos para mí, el SNS es la única pareja que me ha impulsado a dibujar o escribir sobre ellos el resto de parejas yaoi o heteros aunque me guste o me puedan parecer atractivas no me han cautivado como el rubio y el moreno...No se que intención tenía Kishimoto con este manga, pero ha creado una historia de amor sin precedentes.

Yo he visto cosas de N6 incluso me puse a ver los dos primeros capitulos del anime, y aunque Sion y Nezumi son dos personajes interesantes a su manera y seguro (y se ve) que evoluciona la historia cada vez mas interesante; en un primer inicio no me enganchó, pero puede que les dedique yo (usura-tonkachi) una segunda oportunidad ^^. Gracias por recordarmelo!

Zanzamaru:

a q es malo!? Usu se pasa el dia diciendome q no es tan malo como yo le veo… pero no entiende a naruto! ;A; pobre naruto… en serio… lo q va a tener q paceder…. xDDDD (ok, reconozco q malo no es, pero aparenta serlo jajaja xD )

y si, creo q fue el final del manga lo q soño xDDD (bueno, en realidad ya has visto q no ^^Uu pero bien podria haber sido eso xD )

Roo-Uchiha:

Bueno… como final para el manga el 699 para mi quedo perfecto (yo no veo ningun sentimiento 'amoroso' en esa despedida con sakura la verdad; y con naruto… esa despedida si q fue especial x3 omg… )

y pues si… como bien dices ahora lo q nos queda es dar rienda suelta a nuestra imaginacion!

y bueno… jajajaja ^^Uu un poco exagerada si xDD no se realmente si estamos conseguiendo una buena historia o no ^^Uu pero nos alegramos siempre de leer vuestros reviews, y q poco a poco, mas gente se apunta a nuestro fic x3 (seguiremos dando por saco bastante tiempo xD espero q esto no decaiga! =D )

y… y… jo! me emociona q os guste en serio! ;A; hay algunos capitulos en los q siento q la emocion decae… (no se si Usu sentuira lo mismo… TT_TT )

y pues, sobre "Elizabeth L"... como no sea ella misma quien deje un comment por ahi ^^Uu pues ni idea de como puedes ponerte en contacto con ella n_nUu gomen

ambu780:

bueeeeeeeeno…. "de ilusiones tambien se vive" dicen xDDDD

y pues… no se realmente si fue tiempo de sobre… a mi me da q se quedaron con las ganas xDD

y con respecto a itachi y a iruka… Itachi AMA a sasuke (creo q quedo bien claro en el manga) asi q no podia ser de otra manera ^w^ e iruka… supongo q le pasa igual (al menos yo lo veo asi owo )

y el resto… ya veremos q pasa con los demas mas adelante xD

nos has pillado a punto de actualizar, asi q mira… hemos actualizado pronto jajajajajaja xD

ña… esperamos q os guste este capitulo tambien! Cx

Y bueno… eso fue todo por hoy! x3

Esperamos seguir leyendo vuestros comentarios! nos animan mucho a seguir! ^w^

y sin mas dilacion…

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER! xD<strong>

- Todo esto es por tu culpa… -siseó el rubio por encima del hombro, que se aferraba con fuerza a las rodillas para evitar estrangularle en un acto reflejo-.

- Yo sólo quería hablar contigo, Naruto-kun… -respondió con calma, como si todo aquello no fuera con él-.

- Bueno, chicos… -comenzó el profesor cuando Mei se marchó dejándoles allí-. ¿Cual es el problema que teneis?


	31. Visita al enfermo

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es** propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XXXI<strong>

Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar para encontrar como el bulto bajo las sábanas empezaba a moverse lentamente; con pereza se acomodó sobre la cama el moreno llevándose, casi inmediatamente, la mano a las sienes.

- Buenos días, Sasuke… -entró con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas que le había recetado Rin-.

- Itachi… -murmuró tratando de colocarse la maraña que tenía como pelo por las mañanas-.

- Te he traído el medicamento que te ha recetado Rin… -le dejó la caja con las pastillas-. Tienes que tomarlas cada ocho horas… -le trasladó las instrucciones de la castaña-.

- Hn… -contestó de forma casi mecánica cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás para tomarse la pastilla y tragarla con la ayuda del agua-.

- Voy a ir a trabajar pero estaré atento al móvil por si pasa algo.

- ¿Y Obito? -preguntó-.

- Ha salido antes. Estarás solo todo el día… -le indicó tomando asiento a su lado, entregándole el termómetro para que se lo colocara-. Hoy tengo una reunión importante, así que llegaré tarde… Te he dejado algo de comida en la nevera: una sopa de verduras y un poco de pescado.

- Estaré bien, Itachi… -suspiró, haciéndole entrega del termómetro cuando este pitó dando por terminada la lectura-.

- 38,8… -leyó en voz alta-. Puede que te suba la temperatura a lo largo del día, así que no te fuerces. Y no mires mucho la tele.

- Itachi… No tengo ocho años… -suspiró mirando al mayor sintiéndose infravalorado-.

- Es cierto -sonrió levemente-. Ahora ya no es la tele lo que te entretiene…

-… -Sasuke alzó una ceja queriendo no saber a qué se refería; tenía la cabeza demasiado embotada y la frente le palpitaba como si un martillo le golpeara-.

- Mah -se impulsó para levantarse y mirar al menor de pie junto a la cama-, me tengo que ir, pero si quieres puedes llamar a Naruto para que te haga una visita.

- Tiene clase, nii-san… -Sasuke le miró desde abajo con las manos acomodadas sobre la manta-. Ya ha perdido suficientes clases -apartó la mirada para mirar al frente-. Puedo arreglármelas solo. No es nada, es un simple resfriado…

Itachi miró con reproche a Sasuke, que le quitaba importancia al asunto. Pero Rin insistió en que alguien cuidara del moreno. Había tenido una temperatura muy alta y podía llegar a ser peligroso. Aunque no tenía por qué pasar nada, pero era mejor prevenir.

- Cuídate, tonto hermano menor… -le hubiera encantado golpear esa frente tan descuidada y desprotegida del menor pero tenía cara de no haber podido descansar esa noche tampoco-. ¿Qué tal las pesadillas?

- ¿Eh? -alzó la mirada como si no comprendiera de qué le hablaba-. Ah… -bufó-. He tenido, pero eran estúpidas… En una estaba afaenado en encajar dos piezas de un puzzle y no encontraba manera de hacerlo porque sino tenía que cambiar todo el conjunto y cuantas más piezas movía, más caótico era todo… Me he despertado cuando venía un tipo con un bigote más largo que de aquí a Okinawa diciendo que era un enigma legendario y bla bla… -bufó finalmente provocando que el mayor riera al ver los gestos del otro-.

Itachi sonrió verdaderamente complacido: el hermano que estaba viendo ahí era totalmente diferente al que conoció años antes; Sasuke y él pasaron por varias crisis de convivencia pero eso jamás cambiaría el amor que sentía por su hermano menor; sin embargo hubieron temporadas que ni se dirigían la palabra… Ni tan siquiera para acercarse el salero sentados a la mesa. Desde que entró a Konoha Sasuke se había vuelto más abierto y cada vez más expresivo, sin duda se estaba dejando influenciar por el rubio de ojos azules.

- Oh, Sasuke… -estaba dispuesto a girarse cuando se detuvo en seco al recibir la imagen del rubio en su mente-. Se me olvidó darte el mensaje de Naruto-kun.

Sasuke no supo qué pensar, la noche anterior le comento que tanto Sakura como Naruto le visitaron, lo cierto era que estaba medio consciente cuando aquello sucedió, recordó escuchar sus voces pero poco más le venía a la memoria.

- ¿Y qué dijo…? -no estaba seguro si quería formular esa pregunta-.

- Es algo dificil de decir… -Itachi se mantuvo pensativo y aquello provocó que la tensión de la espalda del moreno creciera ¿sería tan dobe de decirle algo inadecuado a su hermano?-. Bueno… -suspiró finalmente-. Creo que te lo diré textualmente -se aclaró la garganta-.

Sasuke esperó con simulada tranquilidad mientras Itachi tomaba aire, sintiendo la presión en la cabeza aumentar: juraría que Itachi estaba nervioso por lo que iba a decir.

- "Di-dile que… Q-que… ¡Que le quiero y que es un tonto!"

Itachi no evitó reír por la cara que puso el moreno al verle imitando los gestos, la mirada nerviosa y los tics que solía hacer el rubio cuando la vergüenza le devoraba. Sinceramente, había sido una imitación de óscar, sin haber perdido detalle; pero verlo en el cuerpo de su hermano había sido realmente ridículo, hubiera reído a mandíbula batiente si no fuera que creía que iba a quedar traumatizado de por vida al ver la interpretación de su hermano mayor.

- Volveré esta noche. Y no te olvides de las pastillas.

- Ah….uhn…

Cuando la puerta se cerró, pudo escuchar claramente al mayor bajando las escaleras con paso calmado, hacerse con la americana y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal.

"Pero… ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?". Sin duda iba a quedar en shock. "¿¡Y por qué soy yo el tonto!? ¡El dobe es él!"

Se estiró para alcanzar el móvil en su mesita de noche para programar las alarmas de todo el día.

"Di-dile que… Q-que… ¡Que le quiero…!"

Aquellas estúpidas palabras se repetían en su mente y consiguieron arrancarle una sonrisa, imaginándose al rubio decírselo de su propia boca: le hicieron sentirse ridículamente mejor y animado: estaba preocupado de que Naruto se aburriera de él y, como si le hubiera leído la mente, le dejaba ese mensaje; no pudo evitar pensar en el rubio cuando abrió el 'whatsapp' y empezó a teclear en el móvil.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Y yo a ti… 07:52 ✓✓

- ¿Y a quién llamas tonto, dobe? 07:52✓✓

- No te creas que te lo pasaré por alto 07:52✓✓

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Suspiró tontamente cuando tiró de la manta para ponerse en pie; se sintió tan mareado que casi trastabilla y cae a la cama de nuevo, y se obligó a pensar en hacer movimientos menos enérgicos: si eso le pasaba en la escalera podría llegar hecho añicos abajo. Se dispuso a hacerse algo para desayunar y recuperar fuerzas: no podía permitirse abandonar los estudios, así que se pondría a hacer las tareas.

.

.

.

No pudo evitar sonreír para sí cuando vio los mensajes del moreno mientras caminaba por los pasillos de camino a clase.

"Itachi le ha debido de dar el mensaje…", se ruborizó levemente por la vergüenza que sintió de decirle aquello al hermano mayor.

Aunque pronto le invadió el mal humor en cuanto puso un pie en su clase. Tal vez había llegado demasiado pronto, y tan sólo estaba el imbécil de Sai.

Sin mediar ni una palabra, se acomodó en su pupitre y comenzó a sacar los libros de la primera hora. Y aunque aún faltaba un rato para que empezaran las clases, decidió darle un repaso a los puntos anteriores de la lección: si bien tenía los deberes hechos, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos con la sesión de estudios que tuvieron durante el fin de semana, quería asegurarse de haberse enterado bien de todo.

- Buenos días, delegado-kun -le saludó el pálido desde su asiento-.

Naruto quiso ignorarle por completo e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, intentando concentrarse en el punto importante de esa lección.

"Must, musn't, should, shouldn't, and could + infinitive…", empezó a leer.

- Parece que has estado bastante enfermo estos días...

"Use must or musn't for something that is very important or necessary…", siguió leyendo intentando no escucharle.

- Has estado muchos días sin venir, ¿quieres que te ponga al día? Ayer vino la fea de tu amiga, pero creo que no podrá ayudarte como yo...

"Use should or shouldn't…"

- Al fin al cabo, por tu notas, parece que eres un poco tonto para este nivel tan básico… Supongo que Sasuke-kun no es tanto como lo pintan tampoco...

- ¿¡Tú eres imbécil o qué!? -le gritó lleno de rabia al tiempo que se ponía en pie-.

Pero se quedó paralizado al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Se le heló la sangre cuando se percató de la mirada severa que Mei-sensei le estaba dedicando.

La profesora caminó en silencio hasta su mesa y dejó los aparatos con los que cargaba antes de dirigirse hacia los muchachos.

- ¿Me vas a explicar lo que pasa aquí, Uzumaki-kun?

"¿Que qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¡Que le voy a partir la boca por capullo! ¡A ver si así deja de pronunciar su nombre!", le exasperaba sobremanera que siempre estuviera tratando de torturar con sus comentarios a SU novio.

Pero… ¿Cómo podía explicarle el problema que tenía con el nuevo sin meter de por medio a Sasuke? Habría de contarle toda la historia para que pudiera entenderle. Cosa que, por supuesto, no pensaba hacer. No pudo sino agachar la mirada y apretar los puños con fuerza, con la esperanza de que todo se quedara ahí.

- ¿Y tú? -se giró la profesora al pálido en vista de que Naruto no iba a soltar ni media-. ¿Por qué te ha hablado así?

Sai estaba verdaderamente sorprendido del mutismo del rubio. Estaba seguro de que saltaría enseguida a contarle todo a algún profesor en el momento que tuviera una oportunidad como aquella. Pero sin duda se había equivocado en la predicción de su comportamiento.

- Venid conmigo los dos... -se dio media vuelta para encaminarse hacia la puerta, y se giró para ver cómo aquellos se habían quedado paralizados en el mismo lugar donde los había encontrado-. ¡Ahora!

Naruto se sentía en parte atemorizado y en parte lleno de ira. Por culpa de aquel idiota se iba a meter en un buen lío, cosa que sin duda iba a disgustar a Iruka, y lo único que había intentado era ignorarle precisamente para evitar esto. Cada segundo que pasaba le daban más ganas de arrearle una buena paliza.

- ¡Kakashi! -le llamó la mujer nada más entrar por la puerta de la sala de profesores-. Estos son tus chicos, ¿no?

- Sí… -contestó hastiado tras levantar la cabeza por encima de escritorio-.

- Sentaos ahí -les indicó la mujer, señalando unas sillas que había en un lado-.

Y ahí se quedaron, uno sentado al lado del otro, mientras aquella hablaba con el peliblanco.

- Todo esto es por tu culpa… -siseó el rubio por encima del hombro, que se aferraba con fuerza a las rodillas para evitar estrangularle en un acto reflejo-.

- Yo sólo quería hablar contigo, Naruto-kun… -respondió con calma, como si todo aquello no fuera con él-.

- Bueno, chicos… -comenzó el profesor cuando Mei se marchó dejándoles allí-. ¿Cual es el problema que teneis? -se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Esperó un tiempo prudente para ver si alguno de ellos decidía hablar, pero cada cual desvió la mirada hacia otro lado-. No es la primera queja que tengo de vosotros -prosiguió-. No entiendo cuáles pueden ser vuestras diferencias pero… -Kakashi dirigió la mirada directamente al rubio-. No me esperaba este comportamiento de ti, Naruto -el sensei pudo notar cómo el mencionado apretaba más fuerte la tela de su pantalón con los puños y arrugaba un tanto más el entrecejo-. Y Sai, vienes de un lugar con un prestigio intachable. Aún no entiendo cómo en tan poco tiempo has conseguido involucarte en tantos problemas con tus compañeros.

- Yo tampoco logro comprenderlo, pero espero encontrarle remedio…

Kakashi se frustró al obtener aquello cómo única respuesta del moreno y la cara de póker que le dedicó. Tan sólo pudo suspirar resignado.

- Sea como sea, este problema lo tenemos que solucionar, ¿me habéis entendido? Como vuelva a escuchar una queja más sobre vosotros, me veré obligado a tomar otras medidas.

A la mierda. Todo se iba a ir a la mierda de seguir así. El sermón de Kakashi fue, para Naruto, como aquellos que le daba Iruka: no les dirigió ni una sola mala palabra ni les alzó la voz en ningún momento. El rubio, a pesar de lo aburrido que llegaban a ser sus clases, tenía cierto respeto por aquel profesor que ahora le estaba sermoneando. Sentía que se le fuera a escapar una lágrima de impotencia por haber decepcionado así a su maestro. Pero más aún de no haber podido mantenerse a raya para evitar encontrarse en esa situación.

- Puedes volver a clase, Sai -le indicó al moreno-. Naruto, tú ven conmigo.

.

.

La pelirosa dio un respingo cuando escuchó los toques en la puerta, tras la que apareció su pálido compañero. Estaba con las esperanzas puestas en ver aparecer al rubio detrás pero se desvanecieron en cuanto aquel cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando llegó hacía un rato, vio que las cosas de ambos estaban en sus pupitres, pero antes de que pudiera salir a buscarlos llegó la profesora para empezar la clase.

Temía que hubiera sido ahora Naruto el que se hubiera enzarzado con su compañero de clase, pero observándole de arriba abajo, no parecía tener señales de ninguna pelea. Se sintió algo aliviada e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la película en inglés que les había puesto Mei.

.

.

-Naruto… -empezó el mayor tomando un poco de aire para lo que iba a venir-. No vas a contarme lo que realmente está pasando, ¿verdad? -no había pasado desapercibido como el rubio apretaba la tela de sus pantalones ni su expresión contenida-.

- No puedo…

- Comprendo… -suspiró- y lo respeto, Naruto. Pero aún así, más allá de mis funciones como tu tutor, me preocupa tu comportamiento -se sinceró mirando al joven-. Has hecho grandes progresos como estudiante: tus calificaciones han ido subiendo, además que se ve que eres una persona sociable… -miró por un momento por una de las ventanas de la sala de profesores-. Eres alguien diferente de quien entró por esa puerta el primer día: tus amigos te respetan y nosotros como tus profesores hemos notado como te esfuerzas día a día por superarte -le devolvió la mirada al de ojos azules-. Estás poniendo voluntad y eso es algo muy bueno, Naruto -se permitió una pausa para que el muchacho meditara sobre todo lo que había conseguido, y la oportunidad de añadir algo más-.

Pero aquel cada vez tenía más la sensación de estar escuchando a su padrino, no se sentía capaz de levantar la mirada a su sensei, sintiéndose abochornado de que le tuvieran que dar la charla: aunque le estaba dedicando unas palabras que hubiera pagado por oírlas hacía unos meses, ahora le sonaba a una bronca monumental.

- Sé que debe resultarte incómodo esto, estás en la edad… -metió de nuevo la manos en los bolsillos para adoptar una postura más relajada-. Pero me gustaría que te tomaras unos segundos para reflexionar sobre lo que estás haciendo: respecto a ti y respecto a Sai. Con esa actitud agresiva no lograrás más que desviar la atención de tus logros a tus faltas… Y por otro lado, no sé cual es tu relación con Sai… -miró al joven y se dispuso a hablar de nuevo-. Sé que eres un buen chico, seguro que lo eres. Iruka no dejó de decirme lo especial que eres para él cuando estuve en vuestra casa… -aquello hizo que el rubio levantara la mirada, totalmente sorprendido-. Conozco a Iruka: sé cuando es sincero, y hablaba de corazón. Yo también puedo sentir en ti todo lo que tu padrino me dijo. Y por eso mismo, Naruto, no deberías juzgar al resto de tus compañeros. Creo que te estás precipitando con Sai -se sacó una mano del bolsillo para darle un leve apretón en el hombro-. No te estoy pidiendo que seas su amigo, si no es lo que quieres, pero trata de no crear más conflictos. Aunque sea sólo por tu bien… Y el de los que te rodean -se apartó para devolver la mano al interior del bolsillo-.

- Unn.. -cabeceó a modo de afirmación, aún perplejo de toda la sinceridad con la que le habló-.

- Eso es todo -anunció tras una pausa, sin quitarle el ojo de encima-. Puedes volver a clase.

El maestro giró sobre sus talones y con calma regresó a su escritorio para centrarse en sus tareas. Con pesadez, Naruto se levantó y casi arrastrando los pies se encaminó hacia la salida. No levantó la vista del suelo ni tan siquiera cuando cerró la puerta. Cada vez más se sentía más superado por la situación de tener que enfrentar a su nuevo compañero, sin el consejo de nadie: si por él fuera, le partiría la boca; pero Kakashi tenía razón. Si se metía en problemas, no sólo le afectaría a él: Iruka se decepcionaría en gordo y tal vez acabara involucrando a Sasuke; y Sakura ya había probado el sabor amargo de enfrentarse a Sai, de ninguna manera podía hacer nada que le pudiera salpicar de nuevo.

Cavilando intentando buscar una respuesta se le estaba haciendo eterno el paseo hasta clase desde la sala de profesores.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Y yo a ti… 07:52

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sonrió con amargura releyendo de nuevo el mensaje del moreno cuando por impulso sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

"¿Qué hago…?", no paraba de preguntarse mirando cómo le resbalaban las gotas de agua por la cara, tras decidir ir al baño a refrescarse las ideas.

"Simplemente, ignórale", escuchó de nuevo las palabras de Sasuke en su mente.

"Ni que fuera tan simple…".

Estaba ya decidido a volver a clase, cuando empezó a notar la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo. Realmente le sobresaltó, normalmente a esas horas Iruka estaba trabajando y no era habitual que le llamase en horas de clase. Se emocionó con la esperanza de que tal vez fuera el moreno, pero pronto se desvaneció la emoción.

- ¿Nii-chan? ¿Ha pasado algo? -intentó disimular el desánimo de su voz-. Es raro que me llames a estas horas…

- A mí lo que me parece raro es que me hayas cogido el teléfono tan rápido… -replicó en seguida-.

- ¿Eh? Aahh… -de repente notó cómo se le helaba el espinazo al no haber pensado antes de responder a la llamada-. Es que justamente me pillas en el baño…

- No te habrán castigado en el pasillo, ¿verdad? -intentó adivinar-.

- No, no. En serio, estaba a punto de volver a clase.

- En fin… Te paso con Itachi-san, tiene algo que decirte.

- ¿Eh? ¿Itachi-niichan...? -preguntó sorprendido, pero sin respuesta durante un momento-.

- ¿Hola? ¿Naruto-kun?

- Sí, dime -aún no salía de su sorpresa-.

- Perdona que te moleste en horas de clase… -se quiso disculpar primero-. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿De qué se trata? -empezaba a intuir hacia dónde iba a girar el asunto, sintiendo un sudor frío asomar por la frente-.

- Verás, Sasuk-

- ¿¡Está bien!? ¿¡Le ha pasado algo!? -le interrumpió-.

- No, no… -rió suavemente-. Ha mejorado un poco. Rin nos insistió en que alguien se quedara con él... -pudo escuchar el leve suspiro del rubio-, ... Pero justamente hoy a Obito y a mí nos resulta imposible llegar antes de la noche… ¿Te importaría pasarte cuando acabes las clases a ver cómo está?

- ¿Eh…? -se quedó confundido durante un instante. Desde luego ese día no paraba de tener giros emocionales-. ¡Para nada! ¡Ahora mismo me voy para allá!

- Esp-

Itachi no se esperaba que le colgara de esa forma. ¿"Ahora mismo me voy para allá"?

Miró el teléfono como si con eso pudiera solucionar algo y volvió a colocarse el auricular en la oreja por si sólo había sido un corte temporal del sonido; dió unos pasos alejándose de Iruka para buscar una 'mejor conexión', pero al comprobar de nuevo la pantalla supo que había colgado; suspiró y se acercó de nuevo al castaño.

- Parece que se ha cortado la comunicación… -le entregó el móvil. Se mantuvo un rato pensativo, sin saber si sería buena idea insistir: un mensaje de texto no sería lo indicado... Pero se decidió a volver a intentarlo-. Iruka-san, ¿podrías marcar de nuevo? Si no es molestia...

- Claro…

Itachi esperó pero tras varios tonos, pero el joven no contestó, haciéndole suspirar interiormente: sin duda era un joven muy pasional; quería advertirle de ciertas cosas sobre Sasuke en ese estado, pero supuso que no sería obstáculo para el enérgico rubio.

- ¿Va todo bien…?

- Sí -sonrió con suavidad entregándole el aparato-. Disculpa las molestias. Cuando estés listo, podemos irnos -cambió de tema para así tranquilizar a Iruka-.

.

.

.

- Va… Sasuke… Ábreme la puerta… -insistió de nuevo, golpeando levemente con los nudillos-.

- Te he dicho ya que no -contestó del otro lado-. De todas maneras, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Han cancelado las clases o qué?

- Itachi-niichan me pidió que viniera a verte…

Desde luego que éste no era su día. Debería haberlo sabido, antes de salir echando chispas del instituto, que al moreno no le iba a hacer gracia que se presentara así a media mañana.

En vista de que no iba a dejarle pasar, se sentó apoyándose en la puerta para ponerse a leer del libro los jeroglíficos en los que se estaban convirtiendo las lecciones de química.

"Hidrocarburos insaturados…", arrugó el entrecejo. "... o alquinos. Poseen al menos un triple enlace entre átomos de carbono..."

- Ah… -dejó escapar un suspiró-. Hubiera sido mejor quedarme hoy en la cama… -murmuró afligido-.

"Primero me habla y ahora me ignora…", aunque intentaba concentrarse en la lectura, los pensamientos terminaron por desviarse. "Encima que vengo a ver cómo está…".

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Voy a dar una vuelta 10:16 ✓✓

- Si necesitas algo estare por aqui... 10:16 ✓✓

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Resignado, y sin ganas de nada, después de largo rato esperando a que el moreno decidiese cambiar de parecer, guardó de nuevo el libro en la mochila en vista de que aquel no iba a dejarle entrar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Sasuke con el entrecejo arrugado en una mueca de desagrado, mirando a Naruto de arriba abajo, y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que pasara antes de desaparecer de la puerta a paso acelerado, dejándola abierta.

Uchiha fue directo a uno de los cajones del mueble que había en el salón comedor, donde guardaba unas mascarillas. No tenía tos, pero el dolor de cabeza le estaba matando y se sentía pesado, torpe y pegajoso; pero sobre todo malhumorado por sentirse así.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor esperar a la tarde, pero ahora que estaba ahí, no iba a irse sin confirmar que todo estuviera bien. Si bien decidió que era mejor no hablarle en exceso: tuvo la certeza de que cualquier cosa que dijera no iba sino a cabrear más al moreno.

- ¿Cómo te sientes…? -le preguntó al sentarse en el sofá, echando una fugaz mirada al atuendo que llevaba: sin duda aquel yukata azul marino, aunque simple, le hacía parecer aún más sexy. "¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Naruto", hubo de abofetearse mentalmente-.

- Algo cargado… -fue sincero; se giró mirando al rubio, tras la barra de la cocina, antes de abrir la nevera-. ¿Quieres algo para beber?

- Agua, porfa -se limitó a contestar-.

- ¿La quieres fría o templada?

- ... Templada -por un momento le sorprendió la cordialidad con la que le trataba, a pesar del evidente enfado que tenía hasta ahora-.

El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio, lavándose bien las manos y a conciencia, antes de tocar nada que fuera a caer en manos del rubio y cerró los ojos por un momento sintiendo presión justo en la frente. Sirvió al rubio su agua, y se sirvió un vaso él también, y se sentó frente a él a lo que consideró una distancia prudencial para evitar volver a contagiarle, dándole un sorbo a su vaso antes de cruzar la mirada con el de ojos azules.

- ¿Por qué has venido tan pronto? Estas perdiendo clases…

- …

Ahí iba de nuevo su determinación a la basura. Se había propuesto estudiar más y va y se salta las clases así a la ligera. Intentaba buscar una respuesta al impulso por el que había hecho pellas mientras sacaba de nuevo el libro de química de la mochila, pero por más que le diera vueltas no tenía excusa.

La respuesta del rubio no venía. Enseguida supo que estaba desalentado: esa actitud no era normal y sabía que aquel odiaba sentirse una carga o que la gente le tuviera lástima. Cerró los ojos dando otro sorbo al agua, intentando ignorar su malestar: se le estaba pasando el efecto de la medicación y aún le faltaban un par de horas para la siguiente toma. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada al libro que Naruto tenía entre las manos para mirarle a él después.

- ¿Has venido aquí a estudiar? -alzó casi imperceptiblemente una ceja, casi con incredulidad-.

- Itachi me ha dicho que alguien tenía que estar contigo… -respondió sin levantar los ojos del párrafo por donde se había quedado antes-.

- ¿Itachi? -le sorprendió en un primer momento, pero no le pareció raro que lo hubiera hecho-. No deberías precipitarte… -suspiró masajeándose la nuca-. Pero dudo que estés aquí sólo porque Itachi te lo haya pedido…

- También quería verte… Baka -puso un puchero mientras intentaba no perder el hilo de las fórmulas-.

- ¿No podías… -decidió callarse a mitad de pregunta: sabía que no era agradable que nadie tirara los sacrificios de uno por el suelo, como si no valieran nada; lo que no podía adivinar era hasta qué punto las clases eran importantes para el rubio, pero le estaba dando prioridad a él…-.

Suspiró obligándose a disipar aquella sensación que nacía en su pecho, se sentía ridículamente emocional cuando todo eso venía del rubio. Le miró centrado en lo libros y no pudo evitar que una de las imágenes de sus pesadillas se apareciera ante él.

- ¿Entiendes algo? -no era un secreto que las fórmulas de química eran algo pesado de aprender-.

- Algo… -sin querer arrugó el entrecejo cuando llegó al apartado de "haluros"-.

- No lo parece… -miró resignado la mueca que se le dibujaba-.

.

.

.

- Va a ser la hora de comer… Deja eso… -se puso en pie-. ¿Tú quieres comer algo?

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya? -miró sorprendido la hora en el reloj de pared-. Hmmm… La verdad no… Pero si tienes hambre, déjame a mí -se levantó enseguida del sofá-. Se supone que tú tienes que descansar…

- ¿Vas a cocinarme tú… a mí? -no pudo evitar escurrir una ligera sonrisa petulante e incrédula-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Pff… -intentó contener una risotada pero le fue imposible-. Jajajaja Hmmm… Podría hacerte al limón… Jajajajaja

- ¿Vas a rellenarme con limones?... Me gustaría ver cómo tratas de hacerlo y lloras en el intento… -usó su táctica evasiva cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo mal que había hecho la frase-.

- Más quisieras -se acercó lo suficiente para cogerle de un dedo, apenas en una caricia-.

Quiso inclinarse y besarlo, sólo los dioses sabían lo mucho que quería estar con él, pero se resignó a simplemente mirarle y pensar en qué decir o hacer, pero simplemente se bloqueó. Estaba de mal humor, pero poco a poco se fue relajando al sentir la presencia del rubio junto a él.

- Aún sigo siendo mejor que tú en el cuerpo a cuerpo, dobe…

- ¿Tú crees? -sonrió pícaro al tiempo que le pellizcaba en el trasero-.

Se sintió ridículo sobresaltándose al sentir como le pellizcaba una de sus tersas nalgas, no esperaba ese gesto por parte del rubio. Trató de borrar la cara de idiota que debía tener y se limitó a resoplar y alzar el mentón con altivez.

- Dobe… -bufó-. No me… -¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Que no se tomara esas confianzas? Con nadie había compartido esa intimidad más que con el rubio-. Si te acercas tanto te contagiaré… -suspiró-.

- Ahh… -suspiró él también, alejándose un par de pasos-. Quiero abrazarte... -dijo con la boca pequeña-.

- No soy un peluche para abrazar… -alzó una ceja-.

- Nishishishi -rió llevándose las manos a la nuca-.

- ¿Qué? -entrecerró la mirada intuyendo que alguna maldad pasó por esa cabeza dorada-.

- Hmmm… Eres mi peluche -volvió a reír entredientes-.

- ¿Tu... qué? -alzó la otra ceja con un leve tic. No era algo adorable, era alguien sexy y jodidamente irresistible; que le comparasen con un peluche era denigrante. "Soy varonil, muy varonil… Seguro que no le tocas el culo a los peluches como a mí…"-.

- Es que… -desvió la mirada, sintiendo cómo le subía el calor hasta las mejillas-. ...Con ese yukata es imposible no querer abrazarte …

- Aah… -desvió la mirada, levemente. Realmente no esperaba eso, ¿le gustaba? no solía llevarlo pero era lo más cómodo que tenía para esos días que se sentía incómodo con cualquier otro tipo de ropa-. No seas niño… -bufó-. Tú también debes tener uno…

- No… No tengo -dejó caer los brazos-. ...Aunque seguro que a mí no me queda tan bien -rió levemente-.

- No soy una mujer… -suspiró, notando el calor en sus mejillas, no pensó que le afectaría de esa forma ese tipo de comentarios que solo parecía afectar a las féminas. Pero estaba jodidamente enamorado de Naruto, no podía evitarlo-.

Se apartó huyendo de la mirada del otro acudiendo de nuevo a la cocina, sintiéndose idiota, pero al menos pudo sonsacarle que no tenía un yukata: podría hacerle un regalo al fin en condiciones, pero le llevaría tiempo encontrarle uno a ese dobe…

- ¿No te gustan? -quiso asegurarse; no quería hacer el ridículo pensando que tenía un buen regalo y fuera algo que nunca usaría-.

- No es eso… Es que…

"Naruto…", recordó la voz de Iruka. "No puede ser…", fue su respuesta cuando se lo pidió de crío.

Todos los niños en el festival llevaban los típicos yukatas de fiesta. Le encantaron la primera vez que los vio, en el orfanato ningún niño tenía uno. Pero cuando por fin llegó el momento, cuando Iruka pudo permitírselo, él lo rechazó tajantemente: al fin y al cabo nunca tuvo ningún amigo con el que ir a esos festivales.

- No es nada -rió lo más relajado que supo, llevándose la mano a la nunca-. Entonces... ¿me dejas "cocinarte"? Teheheee

- ¿Vas a cocinar para mí o vas a cocinar a mi persona? -aún no había olvidado su broma inicial-. Creo que hay suficiente para hacer yakisoba. Pero mejor cocinaré yo… Obito se pone de los nervios cuando pisan su cocina… ¿Seguro que no quieres nada? -repitió buscando en la nevera, empezó a sacar ingredientes y colocarlos sobre el mármol-.

No había pasado por alto el comportamiento del rubio, le había retirado los brazos y luego se llevaba las manos tras la nuca: sabía que esa era la muralla de Naruto, un telón que colocaba para evadir lo que realmente sentía. Él no iba recriminar nada, él era el primero en retirarse cuando notaba que algo se acercaba a un recuerdo doloroso. Comprendía lo frustrante que debía ser para Naruto. Dejó en el mármol uno de los pimientos y se mantuvo en silencio.

- Va, en serio, déjame ayudarte -le repitió poniéndose a su lado poniendo un puchero-. He venido a ayudarte, no a darte más faena…

- Está bien… -no se resistió, así el rubio tendría la mente ocupada-. Corta esto fino en juliana y esto en tacos pequeños… -le indicó-.

- ¡Osu! -sonrió al tiempo que hacía el saludo militar, por fin podría ser de utilidad en esa casa, aunque fuera algo banal-.

Sasuke miró la habilidad del rubio para la tarea, pero decidió quedarse callado todo: el mundo tenía su forma de hacer las cosas. Se acercó abrazándolo por detrás, rodeando la cintura del rubio y dejó reposar la barbilla en su hombro mirando lo que hacía.

- Gracias… -susurró, intentando retener las lágrimas-.

- Eres un dobe… -susurró sin apartarse. Seguramente Naruto podía sentir el calor que desprendía, debía ser desagradable a la larga, pero trató de disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo.

"Sólo cinco minutos…"-.

- ¡Argh! ¡No puedo más! -gruñó tras un rato cortando, apartándose corriendo hacia el grifo y lavándose la cara-.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado, sintiéndose estúpido, y entornó la mirada hacia el rubio. No era para tanto… ¿O sí? No pudo evitar suspirar derrotado.

- Voy a buscar mi medicina - anunció con voz relajada. "No pienso volver a abrazarle", pensaba mientras comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacia las escaleras-.

- Sasuke… -se giró a él con la cara empapada, sin poder dejar de llorar-. ...Pica...

"No era por mí… ¿Se ha puesto así por eso...?", miró indignado la tablilla donde había estado cortando aquel.

El moreno empezaba a temer que con su relación con el rubio desarrollara un tic crónico en una de sus cejas. Respiró profundamente un par de veces volviendo sobre sus pasos.

- Hazte a un lado, dobe… -se lavó las manos una vez más antes de volver a la tabla para cortar la cebolla. La cebolla había salido peleona y aunque los ojos le picaban como el demonio se negó a llorar, había cortado tantas cebollas que prácticamente lo hizo con los ojos cerrados-. Voy a por mi medicina -repitió-.

- Jmmm… -aún sentía el escozor en los ojos y miró de reojo la cebolla ya cortada-. La próxima vez… -murmuró enfurruñado, antes de seguir cortando verduras-.

Uchiha subió hasta su habitación y sintió tentaciones de meterse en la cama: al subir las escaleras se había mareado y se sentía débil; quería pasarse el resto del día durmiendo pero decidió ignorar el poder gravitacional de la cama y se centró en recoger su medicación.

"Aún faltan un par de horas…", o quizás una, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero notaba su aliento caliente como si fuera a escupir fuego. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tomarse la pastilla acompañado con un buen trago de agua.

- Sasuke… ¿Estás bien? -se asomó preocupado por la puerta-.

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que desapareció por las escaleras, y por más que le llamaba desde abajo aquel no respondía. Había empezado a preocuparse pero para su alivio le encontró sobre la cama con la respiración pausada, durmiendo boca abajo y con un brazo colgando de uno de los lados de la cama.

- Ahh… -se le escapó un suspiro. "¿Por qué nunca dices nada…?"-. Sasuke… -le susurró, cogiéndole del hombro intentando despertarle-. Métete en la cama…

Entreabrió los ojos con pesadez y desvió la mirada al rubio, no contestó y volvió a cerrarlos, girándose para darle la espalda.

Naruto no pudo evitar resoplar por la nariz. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Evidentemente iba a coger frío si se quedaba ahí, sin taparse, pero tampoco quería pertubar el descanso del moreno.

Casi sin querer la mirada se le desvió sola hasta el límite de la tela que le cubría. Con aquel movimiento que hizo el moreno, sus piernas quedaron expuestas en mayor parte, y le tentaba la idea de acariciarle.

"Tiene que descansar, Naruto… ¿En qué estás pensando...?" se abofeteó mentalmente y se obligó a apartar los ojos hacia otro lado. "Itachi sacó un futón de esa puerta…", se quedó mirando el armario de donde una vez el mayor le sacó la ropa de cama. "Pero se va a cabrear si trasteo en sus cosas…", devolvió la mirada al que tenía delante, fijándola en 'esa' parte de su cuello. De nuevo hubo de hacer un esfuerzo mental para concentrarse en el problema que tenía delante. "¡Argh! ¿¡Qué hago!?"

- Jmmmm... -gruñó incapaz de decidir qué hacer-.

"En fin… Que se cabree luego…", sentenció sus pensamientos mientras se encaminó al armario, intentando relajarse.

Con cuidado le cubrió con la primera manta que encontró. Se apartó sobresaltado y se quedó inmóvil cuando aquel se removió gruñendo, rogando no haberle despertado para no sentir su ira, y suspiró aliviado en cuanto se dio cuenta de que seguía durmiendo.

"Aún tiene fiebre…", se percató en cuanto le rozó la frente con los dedos, por la que asomaban gotas de sudor.

- ¿Itachi-niichan? -quiso asegurarse por si acaso-.

- Naruto-kun… -la voz era tranquila pero hubo un tinte de sorpresa al ver que llamaba con el móvil de su hermano-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Pues… Es que Sasuke se ha quedado dormido… Tiene fiebre… Y… No sé dónde guardáis las cosas… Ja ja -rió nervioso-.

- Comprendo… Dame un momento… -se escuchó sonidos de roce e incluso alguna voz lejana. Tardó un rato cuando volvió a hablar-. Para la fiebre tiene que tomarse su medicamento ¿sabes si lo ha tomado?

- No estoy seguro… Hay un vaso con algo de agua en su mesita.

- Trata de despertarlo, con cuidado. Si le haces una caricia en el brazo cuando abra los ojos, no te arrancará la cabeza… -rió levemente-. Al menos eso pasaba cuando… -hubo de silenciarse así mismo; aquel chiquillo le hacía hablar de más-. Trata de hablar suave. Reacciona bien si le hablas sin gritar, pero si hablas muy bajo te ignorará. Inténtalo, yo espero.

El rubio asintió, y dejó el móvil a un lado. Tragó con fuerza antes de poner la mano sobre el brazo de aquel, como si se la fuera a comer un león si no atinaba a hacerlo como le indicaba el mayor.

- Sasuke… -le paseó la mano suavemente por el brazo-.

- Hnn -murmuró quejumbroso moviendo con pereza las piernas encogiéndose levemente-.

- Sasuke… -volvió a insistir-. ¿Te has tomado la pastilla?

Volvió a darse la vuelta para darle la cara al rubio y sus ojos apenas se abrieron.

- Hhn... -fue su única respuesta-.

Quería tirarse de los pelos. ¿Eso era un sí? ¿Un no? ¿O simplemente aún estaba dormido? Por un momento se le olvidó todo lo que le había dicho el mayor que hiciera, apartándole el flequillo de la cara y se inclinó a besarle la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

- ¿Te has tomado la pastilla? -volvió a repetir, acariciándole la mejilla-.

- … -abrió más los ojos mirando al rubio, alzando la cabeza de la almohada un tanto para poder enfocar la vista y reconocer a quien le hablaba-. Sí... -dejó caer la cabeza lentamente y sujetó la mano que le acariciaba, atrayendole hacia él; al tener poca fuerza se contentó con mantener el agarre antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo-.

- Sí, se la ha tomado -en un susurro contestó al teléfono cuando pudo alcanzarlo, sin querer soltarle la mano-.

- Sigues vivo… -contestó el mayor-. Me alegro… El siguiente paso es que se meta en la cama como es debido. Sino, coge uno de las mantas que hay en la parte de arriba del armario empotrado, en la puerta derecha…

- Unn… Ya lo hice… -miró cómo dormía el moreno. Su respiración era algo pesada-. Ne, niichan… ¿dónde está el termómetro?

- Debería estar sobre la mesa… Si no lo encuentras, busca en el primer cajón; sino tengo yo uno en la mesa de noche, pero es de mercurio.

- … -desvió la mirada para buscar por encima de la mesita de Sasuke, y se alzó un tanto para pasar la mirada por el escritorio hasta que lo avistó-. Vale… ¿qué hago ahora...? -se sentía entrar en pánico. No había cuidado de nadie nunca, y la otra vez el moreno no se encontraba tan mal-.

- Dime cuánta fiebre tiene… Si es muy alta llamaré a Rin -comentó el mayor e hizo una breve pausa-. Parece que le ha dado una buena...

- Unn… -con pesadumbre soltó la mano del moreno, para alcanzar el termómetro-. Es culpa mía… -murmuró mientras le apartaba un tanto la manta de encima-.

- No es verdad, Naruto-kun… -dijo con calma-. Es sólo un resfriado, en unos días estará perfectamente -le restó importancia-. Naruto-kun, no olvides que Sasuke quiere estar contigo, en ningún momento te ha culpado. No cometas la torpeza de hacerlo tú mismo.

- Jmmm… -aunque le dijera aquello, no podía quitarse la culpa de encima. "Si me hubiese quedado en casa el sábado…", se repitió por enésima vez mientras le colocaba el termómetro-.

- Que por cierto, perdónale si dice algo inadecuado… Desde cierto incidente, se ha propuesto no depender de nadie y a veces llega a ser hiriente -siguió el Uchiha-. No quiere sentir que depende de los demás… Ya sabes lo mucho que cuesta acercarse a él; cuando está enfermo es aún más intolerante al sentirse vulnerable -concluyó-. Era lo que quería decirte antes, pero al parecer has podido solventarlo tú mismo… -sonrió al otro lado de la línea-.

- Sí, bueno… Más o menos… -rió nervioso recordando cómo le había dejado tirado un buen rato en la puerta de la calle-.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta… -siguió-. No es verdaderamente consciente… -hizo un breve silencio-. Naruto-kun… -le llamó con voz grave-.

- Dime -se sobresaltó al escuchar de repente tan serio al mayor-.

- … -permaneció un momento en silencio, repensándose sus palabras, pero decidió hablar-. Con fiebre tiende a tener pesadillas... No te alarmes.

- Unn… -no comprendió por qué debía preocuparse por un mal sueño, pero tomó el consejo-.

- ¿Sabes ya la temperatura?

- ¡Ah! Espera -estaba tan absorto en las palabras de Itachi que no sabía si había pitado ya el aparato-. 39,2…

- Esperaremos a que le haga efecto el medicamento pues. Contrólale tú la temperatura, él va a querer hacerse el duro…

- Entendido.

- Lamento haberte involucrado, Naruto-kun.

- Él hizo lo mismo por mí… -volvió a posar la vista sobre el moreno y suspiró afligido-. ¿Qué menos puedo hacer…?

- Muchas gracias… -dijo con suavidad-. Tengo que irme, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame.

- Vale…

- Nos vemos luego a la noche… -se despidió con suavidad antes de colgar-.

Se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada más que esperar. Quería ayudarle de alguna manera pero de sobras sabía que aquello era cuestión de tiempo, y que pronto se recuperaría.

Se quedó afligido, de rodillas al borde de la cama, contemplándole.

"Iré a buscar unos paños…", pensó para sí al tiempo que le apartaba el pelo de la frente, empapado por el sudor.

Pero quedó atrapado cuando de nuevo le volvió a coger la mano: sentía que sería cruel por su parte retirársela en un momento así, sin saber si era consciente o no. No pudo sino apoyar la cabeza sobre su brazo libre, a modo de almohada, y esperar.

No pasó mucho rato cuando sintió como aquél se removía, encogiéndose bajo la manta. A pesar de que estaba ardiendo notaba cómo empezaba a temblar y, poco a poco, tiraba de su mano inconscientemente.

"Es que… Hace frío…", se recordó así mismo hacía apenas una semana atrás.

Irradiaba mucho más calor que el habitual y aún así se sintió con frío, y le duró un rato hasta que volvió a sentirse arder, cuando estuvo así. Era de las pocas cosas que podía recordar con claridad de aquel episodio tan bochornoso.

Por momentos, notaba cómo el moreno iba acercándose hacia el borde de la cama, donde estaba él, seguramente buscando calor instintivamente y fue cuando, resignado a no poder hacer nada más, le abrazó, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente. Simplemente no podía hacer nada más.

.

.

.

Sasuke dejó de temblar cuando sintió el abrazo sobre él, suspiró aliviado y volvió a la respiración pausada hasta que sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, descubriéndose en la cama sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, y paseó la mirada por la habitación hasta donde alcanzaba a ver desde ahí tumbado, buscando algún signo de movimiento.

- ¿Sasuke...? -le llamó algo sobresaltado en cuanto se percató de que tenía los ojos entreabiertos, tras volver de su viaje a la cocina-. ¿Estás... despierto…?

- Unn… -le miró de reojo sin apenas moverse-.

- Estoy haciendo un caldo de verduras… -le informó mientras dejaba con disimulada calma un pequeño barreño junto a la cama-.

Escurrió el paño mojado para que no gotease, aún algo receloso de que realmente estuviera consciente.

"Tranquilo, Naruto. Ya está mejor...", intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.

- Si quieres comer te subo un poco -no estaba seguro de que aquel tuviera ganas de comer nada, al menos él cuando estuvo así tenía el estómago cerrado la mayor parte del tiempo; pero si podía, tenía que comer algo-.

- Te dije que a Obito no le gusta que le toquen la cocina… -resopló cuando le cambió el paño. "¿Desde cuándo tengo eso en la frente…?", se preguntó al no haberse percatado antes-. Dobe…

- Seguro que me perdona -sonrió levemente y se sintió más tranquilo al recibir una respuesta coherente-. Toma, ponte el termómetro.

- … -quiso fruncir el ceño, "Naruto enfermera" atacaba de nuevo; pero se sentía con tan pocas fuerzas que hasta eso le parecía un esfuerzo sobrehumano-.

- 39… -le sobresalió el labio cuando leyó la temperatura-. Bueno… Al menos no ha subido…

- Agua… -murmuró el moreno-.

"- ...se ha propuesto no depender de nadie y a veces llega a ser hiriente. No quiere sentir que depende de los demás…", recordó al apartarle el moreno la mano cuando trataba de ayudarle a incorporarse. Fue un gesto leve, pero captó el mensaje en el acto.

- ¿A qué hora te tomaste la medicación? -preguntó al tiempo que le alcanzaba el vaso, sentándose a su lado-.

- No sé… -no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta la cama, ¿cómo iba a saber qué hora era cuando se tomó la pastilla?-. Estabas "cocinándome" cuando subí a tomármela -sonrió levemente-.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad… -ahora caía en la cuenta, con todo el ajetreo se le olvidó por completo para qué subió el moreno a su cuarto en primer lugar; aunque le alivió sobremanera verle sonreír-. Jmmmm… -arrugó el entrecejo haciendo un esfuerzo de memoria-. Eso fue a la una más o menos…

- ¿...Qué hora es? -se sorprendió de que hablara como si fuera un hecho lejano-.

- Casi las seis -le informó-. Ya queda menos para que vuelva tu hermano… En cuanto llegue me iré, así no te molesto más -desvió la mirada hasta el escritorio, algo apesadumbrado-.

- No me molestas… -dijo casi sin pensar-.

El rubio volvió a posar sus ojos sobre su novio, incrédulo a lo que estaba escuchando.

** ¿No era que "- ...cuando está enfermo es aún más intolerante al sentirse vulnerable"...?**, creyó que verdaderamente había habido un cortocircuito en sus recuerdos de la conversación con Itachi de hacía apenas unas horas.

Estaba segurísimo de que en cuanto despertara le mandaría a freír espárragos de una patada en el trasero. Y más si supiera lo que había pasado mientras dormía… Aunque debía enterrar aquel pensamiento, al menos de momento, y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que empezó a invadirle al confesar aquel que no le molestaba. No pudo sino sonreír abiertamente de que, tanto Itachi como él mismo, estuvieran equivocados en cuanto a la actitud del moreno.

- ¿Qué…?

- Nada… -no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la boca ni evitar balancearse como un péndulo-. Yo también te quiero.

- ¡Y-Yo no he dicho eso! -balbuceó-.

- ¿Entonces no me quieres…? -sonrió zorrunamente-.

- ¡Cállate! -se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca y desvió la mirada hacia la pared-. Sólo un poco… -murmuró-.

Riendo entre dientes, se abalanzó sobre el moreno para abrazarse a él con toda la delicadeza que la emoción le permitió. Aunque realmente se moría de ganas de estrujarle.

- Pues yo te quiero un montón.

- Vas a recaer de nuevo… -le advirtió, pero no le negó el abrazo; se sentía bien al estar así. Aunque pronto el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, sumado al que desprendía él mismo, comenzó a agobiarle-. No me haré responsable si te enfermas otra vez… Dobe -le apartó suavemente-.

- ¡Roger! -sonrió, a pesar de que se le hizo corto-. ...Dime si necesitas lo que sea, ¿vale? -le dió un suave toque con el dedo en la frente-.

- ¡Oe...! -gruñó, eso si que no se lo iba a permitir más-.

- Si no me dices las cosas… No puedo adivinarlo… -sonrió con cierta amargura-. Necesito que seas claro conmigo… -le puso ambas manos en las mejillas para mirarle directamente a los ojos-. ... ¿vale?

No quiso esperar ninguna respuesta. Puso sus esperanzas en que el moreno le entendiera y fuese claro y directo. Ciertamente necesitaba que le hablara. Se sentía totalmente perdido y desesperado ante los pensamientos que pudieran encerrar aquella cabeza orgullosa que tenía delante.

Antes de levantarse de ahí, posó los labios donde le había dado el toque con el dedo, y se dispuso a seguir con los deberes.

Gracias a la pelirosa tenía ya la lista de todo lo que habían hecho en clase, y las tareas que habían mandado para casa. Aunque sorprendentemente aquel día fueron menos que de costumbre, y no le faltaba demasiado para terminar.

Sasuke, que ahora ya se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse, se aproximó a Naruto donde estaba estudiando.

- ¿Éstas son las tareas? -sentía la boca pastosa, esperaba que su aliento no fuera desagradable. Divisó un vaso de agua y le dio un buen trago hasta terminarlo; seguía sintiendo sus movimientos torpes y el cuerpo pesado. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto… Odiaba sentirse débil y enfermo-.

- Unn… Te he dejado todo apuntado aquí -le alcanzó la hoja donde había anotado todas los ejercicios pendientes-. Sasuke… Si necesitas algo dímelo… -le volvió a insistir-.

- Necesito encontrarme bien, detesto estar postrado en una cama…- recibió el papel que le extendió su novio para mirar las tareas: no eran gran cosa pero había que hacerlo. Se masajeó las sienes antes de girar sobre sus talones y buscar sus libros y apuntes-.

- Oe… Tienes que descansar... -caminó lentamente junto a él-. Te sentirás peor si te fuerzas…

- ¿Y qué hago, Naruto? ¿...Miro el techo? ¿La televisión? ¿Me recreo en lo mal que me siento…? -se acercó a la mesa con los libros y su cuaderno-. Otra de las cosas que detesto es dejar que mis tareas se acumulen...

- Jmmm… -se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, ¿qué podía hacer para matar el tiempo y que descansara a la vez? Verdaderamente necesitaba descansar, aunque ni él mismo parecía darse cuenta-. Podríamos jugar a la consola… -se le escurrió una sonrisa zorruna-.

- Tarea… -le miró de reojo-.

- ¡Venga ya! Cuando estés mejor seguro que lo terminas en un plis.

- No… -suspiró-. Además, ¿a qué quieres jugar? Podremos hacerlo lue… -tosió débilmente y sintió un punzante dolor en sus costados y chasqueó la lengua malhumorado: hasta toser parecía que le daba flojera-. ...luego… -continuó-. No hay juego con el que no te de una paliza… O es que… -miró al rubio sonriendo de medio lado-.

- O es que… -caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado y se acuclilló, quedándose a un par de palmos de su cara-. ¿Qué? -le devolvió la sonrisa maliciosa-.

- ¿Estás aprovechando para poder ganarme ahora?... Qué bajo, Naruto… ¿Qué excusa me pondrás si te sigo dando una paliza?

- Mira que eres mal pensado… -suspiró-.

Por un momento se dejó llevar por el impulso y le apartó los mechones del flequillo de la cara, acercándose hasta rozarle los labios. Pero de inmediato que sintió su calor se detuvo. Sasuke frunció el ceño y le sujetó tras la nuca atrayéndole.

- Esto es por tu culpa, asume tu responsabilidad… -le atrajo hasta que su labios al fin se encontraron acariciándolos suavemente sin apartar la mano de su nuca, para impedir que se escapara, aunque realmente dudaba que pudiera retenerle: tenía los brazos tan entumecidos como si acabara de haber hecho el entrenamiento intensivo de Gai tres o cuatro veces seguidas-.

Poco a poco, el blondo fue paseando las manos desde los hombros hasta su pecho, colándolas suavemente por debajo de los brazos y le apretó contra él en un delicado abrazo que tornó más firme después. Sasuke aceptó su abrazo sin apartar sus labios de los de él hasta que se apartó de forma brusca para toser repetidas veces, chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación; parecían siglos desde que le besó y ahora que podían hacerlo la tos se lo impedía. Soltó al blondo para que fuera libre y volvió a girarse a la tarea.

- Va… -le cogió de la mano al tiempo que se ponía en pie-. Hazme caso por una vez, y descansa… -sabía que si seguía insistiendo terminaría por cabrearle, pero realmente lo necesitaba-. Me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas si quieres…

- Estoy cansado de dormir… -se dejó llevar por el rubio hasta la cama-. Cuando venga Itachi te irás... ¿verdad?

- Uhum… -estiró un poco las sábanas antes de que se volviera a meter-.

- Está bien… -suspiró; no valía la pena discutir aunque no pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro la tarea; debió aceptar su oferta de jugar a la consola, ahora lo tendría aburrido mirando al techo. "Yey…" Se tumbó sobre la cama observando ese techo que miraría durante horas, si bien debía admitir que la espalda le dolía menos. Bufó levantando mechones de pelo de su frente, cayendo a los lados de su cara-.

- Ven -le indicó el rubio una vez se acomodó a su lado, mirándole fijamente-.

- No… -torció el labio sin apartar la mirada del techo-.

- Jmm… -entrecerró la mirada, y la apartó él también-. Baka… -puso un puchero-.

- Dobe… -bufó-. Vienes para tenerme aquí tirado… -suspiró-.

- Quería vaguear un rato abrazado a ti… -se sinceró-.

- Necesitas poco para vaguear… -permaneció con la mirada en el techo, para luego desviarla hacia el blondo que estaba a su lado-. ¿Qué querías hacer cuando entraste a mi casa?

- Nada… -cerró los ojos y entrelazó los dedos sobre su abdomen-. Gracias por el apunte...

- Creía que el sensible era yo… -alzó una ceja. Con algo de torpeza se apoyó sobre sus codos para mirar al blondo desde arriba-. Entonces… ¿Sólo soy yo quien quiere…? -rodó los ojos recordándose a él mismo en la puerta del rubio, cuando aquel estuvo enfermo, deseando poder estar con él besándole… "Sí, me contagiaré", pero era algo que no le importó pagar-.

- ¿Qué? -le miró desde abajo, intentando mantener las manos en su sitio, tensando los dedos unos contra otros-.

- Nada… -le devolvió su respuesta quedando sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas- ...sólo que me siento idiota estando a tu lado.

- ¿Ah...? -incrédulo se ayudó con el brazo a incorporarse, para poder mirarle a los ojos a la misma altura-. ¿De qué hablas?

- Nada en especial… -desvió la mirada a otro lado para no enfrentarse a la azulada de aquel. Cuando Naruto se enfermó se sintió como una colegiala estúpida dándole vueltas a su relación; había pensado en la palabra "amar" y no 'querer'. Estaba comportándose como un idiota. Devolvió la mirada al rubio-. Simplemente pienso en ti cuando estás cerca y me siento estúpido. ¿Quién lo haría?

- Pfff… Ja ja ja ja -no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, echándose sobre él-. A mí me pasa igual… Baka... -no podía dejar de reír mientras le abrazaba-. Y quién haría… ¿Qué?

Uchiha permaneció en silencio torciendo el labio, dándose cuenta que ese gesto no lo hacía desde que era un crio y lo estaba aprendiendo de nuevo de ese dobe. Suspiró dejándose abrazar, aunque prefirió apartar la cara ocultando así su leve rubor al sentirse ridículo al haber dicho aquello en voz alta.

- Pensar en un dobe como tú… -trató de evadirse. Se veía el perdedor de aquella relación. Si Naruto le dejara…-.

- Nishishishi… -se rascó la mejilla tras apartarse, se sentía dichoso de que por fin le dijera aquellas cosas más abiertamente-.

- ¿De qué te ríes? -le miró de reojo de forma sospechosa. No quería que se rieran de sus sentimientos, por estúpidos que fueran-.

- ¡De que te quiero un montón! -se echó de nuevo encima de él, y por la inercia acabaron cayendo de espaldas en la cama-. Je je je

- Dioses…- suspiró-. ¿Qué voy a hacer con este usuratonkachi? -se dejó arrastrar manteniendo las manos quietas-.

- Cuando te pongas bien… -se le fue cortando la risa por el rubor que le empezaba a asomar- … lo que quieras…

- … -Aquello sonó muy raro, cuando se movió para ver la cara del blondo, pareció que se refería a lo que exactamente sonaba-. ¿Lo que quiera...?

- Unn… -con lentitud posó la mirada sobre la de aquel, incapaz de que le salieran las palabras-.

- ¿Seguro? -volvió a insistir-. No te acobardes luego… Bibiri-kun*… -torció una leve sonrisa de superioridad-.

El rubio quería contestarle como se merecía por llamarle así, pero la vergüenza de lo que le acababa de insinuar al moreno le venció y terminó por esconder la cara, quedándose boca abajo.

- Unn… -movió la cabeza en modo de afirmación, buscando las sábanas para cubrirse con ellas-.

Sasuke no iba desperdiciar una oportunidad como aquella: le encantaba ver cómo se abochornaba cuando hablaban de esas cosas. No pudo evitar inclinarse sobre el rubio acariciando sus espalda por encima de la ropa, acercando sus labios a la oreja del blondo.

- No puedo esperar, te tengo aquí mismo… -lentamente bajó su mano hasta estrujar una de sus nalgas-. Na*, Naruto… -volvió a susurrarle-.

- ¿...Qué? -notó cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina por la nuca al sentir el aliento de aquel golpearle-.

- No hay nadie en casa… Estamos los dos solos… -lentamente subió la mano recorriendo la espalda del rubio-. Además...No consiento que nadie se meta en mi cama con ropa de calle… Así que ¿vas a quitártela, Naruto? -le propuso apartándose-.

Se apartó un tanto la sábana de la cabeza para poder mirarle de reojo. Ciertamente era tentadora aquella proposición y las palpitaciones en su pecho le pedían no detener aquella sensación; por no mencionar la presión que comenzaba a sentir en cierta zona.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado frente a frente con aquel, deseando poder dejarse llevar.

- ¿Y si viene alguien…? -le preguntó a escasos milímetros de rozar sus labios-.

- … -Sasuke miró al rubio y vió en sus ojos que, lo que estaba haciendo como una provocación para pasar el rato y ver cómo aquel se ruborizaba hasta el extremo, había tenido efectos sobre él. Su malestar pareció irse a un segundo plano al mirar aquellos ojos fijos en los suyos y su pecho se agitó casi de inmediato-. No… No había pensado en eso… -fue sincero, no se cruzó por su mente el hecho de que pudieran interrumpirles. Desvió la mirada hasta su puerta-. Tengo cerradura… -le devolvió la mirada al rubio. En su pubertad fue alguien problemático y se puso una cerradura en el cuarto para desesperación de Obito. Pero esa época pasó y ya nadie se acordó de ella, hasta el propio Sasuke se había olvidado-.

- Jmmm… -se quedó dubitativo hasta que decidió besarle suavemente para luego apartarse-. …Entonces será mejor que no… -desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, llevándose la mano al cuello; aunque no pudo evitar mirar de reojo cómo el yukata que llevaba aquel dejaba expuestas sus piernas, cubriendo tan sólo lo necesario-. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa… -se abofeteó mentalmente para intentar dejar de pensar en ello, y volvió a echarse en la cama-.

-… -El moreno apretó levemente los dientes, estaba jugando para poner nervioso al rubio y al final acabó excitado. Sintió una horrible frustración y su malestar volvió a golpearle como una ola contra las rocas-. Claro…- volvió a tumbarse a su lado, mirando el techo en silencio-.

"Debería haber sido un chico obediente y haberme dormido…", se recriminó. Pero era un idiota y quería aprovechar el tiempo con su novio.

Se obligó a tragarse un suspiro y se giró dándole la espalda: su calor le atraía demasiado. Si bien Naruto no pareció entender aquel gesto, y rodó hasta quedarse pegado a él, abrazándole por la espalda. Realmente lo estaba deseando, pero sería mejor dejarlo para otro día. No pudo evitar suspirar resignado.

Mientras, el otro se dejó abrazar cerrando los ojos, relajándose: con eso por el momento le bastaba; de sopetón había recordado lo mucho que deseaba estar con el rubio.

"Soy un puto pervertido…", no le estaba sentando nada bien esa etapa de su vida.

- Argh… -gruñó de repente el blondo, luchando por no quedarse dormido-. Me acabo de acordar… Hemos quedado este fin de semana para ir al parque de atracciones…

- … -Sasuke entreabrió los ojos en el umbral de los sueños y el mundo real-. … -"Parque de atracciones...". Abrió los ojos casi de golpe y giró el rostro para hablar con el que tenía detrás-.

- Yo quería ir contigo… -apretó la frente contra su hombro-.

- Hemos… -puntualizó, estaba medio dormido y era lento a causa de la fiebre, pero aún no estaba acabado-. ¿Me estás hablando de las entradas que te dio Itachi? -logró recordar de alguna manera-.

- Sí… -una punzada de culpa le atravesó el pecho-. ...Se pusieron pesados ayer… Y no sabía que excusa ponerles ya… -se encogió, lamentándose por haber dado su brazo a torcer sin haber hablado antes con él-. Quería decírtelo… Pero supongo que estarías durmiendo cuando te mandé los mensajes…

- Bien… -se limitó a suspirar, acomodándose en la cama; no encontraba que fuera algo importante o algo que precisara mucha antelación-. No se si estaré recuperado, puedes darle mi entrada a alguno de tus amigos.

- No pienso ir si tú no vas también… -dijo medio enfurruñado-. Que se las queden si quieren…

- No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? -comentó con calma cerrando los ojos-.

- ¿De qué?

- Quieren estar contigo… No es ningún secreto que no me hace especial ilusión ir al parque de atracciones. Sé perfectamente que tú has esperado durante mucho tiempo algo como esto.

- Pues yo quiero ir contigo… -aflojó los brazos para girarse-. No me lo podré pasar bien sin ti… Pensando todo el rato que estás aquí tú solo…

Aprovechó que el blondo soltó su agarre para girarse y darle la cara, y reposó la cabeza sobre su brazo doblado a modo de almohada.

- Estaré bien… -insistió-.

- ¡Fu! -paseó la mirada hasta la mesa, donde estaban los libros; más cabreado consigo mismo que otra cosa-.

- … -no entendía ese cambio de actitud. Sus amigos le eran indiferentes, pero sabía que para el blondo eran algo importante en su vida. No sabía que le había molestado tanto-. No voy a joderte el día -aclaró-. Tú ve y ya me lo cuentas luego…

- Prefiero quedarme estudiando contigo -se cruzó de brazos, aún tumbado sin apartar la mirada de la mesa-.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Después de toda la que has montado por las condenadas entradas? ¡Itachi te las regaló a ti, no a ellos...! ¡Oi! -le llamó la atención al no mirarle-.

- Ya lo sé… Pero si tú no vas, yo tampoco quiero ir. Y ya está… Otra vez será -resopló resignado-.

- ¡DOBE! ¡Irás o no entras más por esa puerta! -frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de que me haya puesto malo?

- Toda… -se frustró de nuevo al recordar cómo había acabado aquel así-.

- ¿Ah? -alzó una ceja buscando una explicación-. Y deja de hablarle a la nada. Estoy aquí, usuratonkachi…

- ¡Arrgh! -se revolvió con fuerza todo el pelo de la cabeza y se sentó-. ¡Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis putas hormonas no estarías así! -soltó, cerrando los ojos por la frustración-.

Con calma, se arrodilló frente a él esperando que abriera los ojos sin decir una sola palabra. Tardó un buen rato, abriendo primero uno con timidez y después el otro. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke le sujetó tras la nuca y se acercó para besarle invadiéndole con su lengua, sin importarle si con eso era brusco; se tomó su tiempo para saborearle. Una vez se sintió satisfecho se apartó sin apartarle la mano tras la nuca.

- Si no hubiera querido te aseguro que no te lo hubiera permitido. ¿Te he culpado en algún momento? ¿O me ves tan idiota de no saber lo que hago? -dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos ni la mano de su nuca-.

- Hmm… -asintió con la cabeza, con el calor aún golpeándole en las mejillas por lo inesperado de aquel 'ataque a traición'-.

- Bien, entonces irás; además he dicho que no se si estaré recuperado. No quiero recaer… Sólo es eso -puntualizó apartando la mano de su nuca-. Además no voy a morirme por esta birria…

- ¡Eso! -le puso las manos sobre los hombros, con el gesto serio-. ¡Tienes que ponerte bien!

De repente dio un saltó de la cama, y como en un torbellino salió de la habitación. Sasuke quedó congelado con la postura que tenía antes de aquella explosión; lentamente desvió la mirada hasta la puerta que aún oscilaba por el ímpetu del rubio al salir de la habitación.

"Mierda… He activado de alguna manera el interruptor del 'ataque speed' del dobe…"

De algún modo, se sintió palidecer y se dió prisa en meterse bajo las sábanas como un crio que cree que son la mejor protección contra los monstruos de la noche. Simularía haberse dormido, así podría evadir según qué tonterías se le hubiesen ocurrido, o 'despertarse' si le interesaba.

- ¡Sa-su-ke-chan! -canturreó al entrar de nuevo, tras un rato-. Jmmm… -frunció el ceño cuando vio que se había cobijado bajo las sábanas. "¿Tanto he tardado…?"-.

"No le mires a los ojos, no le mires a los ojos…", se arropó más en las sábanas, aquel tono parecía ser demasiado peligroso para su salud mental.

- Sasuke… -se acercó tras dejar la bandeja que llevaba en el escritorio-. Sasuke… -empezó a pincharle con el dedo donde creía que estaba el brazo, incrédulo de que se hubiese dormido realmente-.

- ¿Qué…? -aún no se atrevía a mirar y permaneció dándole la espalda y los ojos cerrados-.

- Te he traído el caldo… Y un té… -puso un puchero sintiendo la frialdad con la que le trataba ahora-.

"¿Caldo… té?", la mente del Uchiha trabajó con rapidez imaginando de que podría ser el caldo… Horribles imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, pero debía admitir que nunca trató de envenenarlo, así que supuso que ahora que estaba enfermo tendría aún más cuidado. Lentamente, muy lentamente, se giró para mirar al rubio.

- Bajaré a tomarlo… -dijo a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama-.

- Te lo he traído ya… Además, ¿y si te caes?

- ¡No me he caido hasta ahora! -se quejó, si bien era cierto que tenía mareos-. Está bien… -suspiró resignado-. Me lo tomaré aquí… -no podía pisotear los esfuerzos del rubio, se sentía terriblemente culpable cuando le hacía esos malditos pucheros; estaba seguro de que el rubio ya había descubierto su falta de voluntad ante esa mueca y lo usaba en su contra-.

Naruto se entretuvo recogiendo todo lo que había por encima de la mesa donde había estado estudiando, y se apartó al escritorio para dejarle comer tranquilo. Seguro no era de su agradado que le clavaran la mirada mientras comía. Uchiha se puso en pie y se acercó al escritorio echando un vistazo al caldo, metió las manos dentro del Yukata y miró al rubio.

- ¿No vas a comer algo tú?

- ¿Eh? -se quedó parado por un momento mientras se llevaba la bandeja hacia la mesa-. No, ya comí algo antes… -sonrió algo nervioso, dejando el plato donde se había sentado antes el moreno; sentía aún el estómago demasiado encogido como para comer nada. Seguramente acabaría vomitando-.

- Hn… -asintió mirando el caldo-.

Juntó las manos para orar por la comida como solía hacer y empezó. No estaba para nada mala, se sorprendió que también supiera hacer caldo… Hacer un caldo requería de paciencia… Pero apostaba más por la dejadez: estaba seguro de que mientras estaba en la cama, el caldo burbujeó durante horas.

- Está bueno… -admitió; no pasaría nada por decirlo ¿verdad?-.

- ¿¡De verdad!? -se giró en la silla para mirarle emocionado-.

Sasuke asintió con calma llevándose otra cucharada a la boca. Se lo terminó en silencio y se dispuso a llevar los platos a la cocina, pero el placaje del rubio le hizo palpitar la vena de la sien. Se resignó entregando los platos y aprovechó para ir al baño antes de volverse a meter en la cama. Ahora se sentía relajado y los primeros bostezos empezaron a hacer acto de presencia. Se recostó en la cama sintiéndose hundir en el colchón completamente a gusto, supo que no tardaría en caer. A saber qué estaba haciendo el rubio, pero sintió sus párpados pesar.

- Sasuke… -le llamó suavemente sentado a su lado-. Sasuke…

- Dobe… -murmuró casi en sueños, pero abrió los ojos girándose hasta encontrar la mirada de aquel-.

- Te toca ya… -le acercó un vaso de agua en una mano, y una pastilla en la otra-.

De forma casi automática, sin ser realmente consciente se sentó para tomar la pastilla echando la cabeza hacia atrás al beber agua. Jadeó levemente entregándole el vaso al rubio, y cuando aquel se acercó, le sujetó con fuerza la pechera y le obligó a juntar los labios con los suyos. No esperó a ver la reacción del otro, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

- El… El termómetro… -le extendió el aparato mirando hacia otro lado; no se esperaba que reaccionara así-.

- Déjame… -se arrebujó en las sábanas, no quería volver a despejarse y mucho menos ponerse bajo el sobaco eso tan frío ahora que estaba tan agustito-.

La puerta de la calle crujió y la voz de Itachi se hizo presente. No tardaron en escucharse los pasos subir por las escaleras y llamó a la puerta, esperando una respuesta: no quería interrumpir nada.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo, Naruto-kun? -preguntó desde la puerta una vez le dieron permiso a entrar. Iba ataviado con ropa de oficina, como era común en él, y en uno de los brazos colgaba un abrigo-.

- Bien… -susurró acercándose casi de puntillas-. Iba a tomarle la temperatura ahora… Pero me sabe mal -se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño-. Parece que se encuentra mejor y se está quedando dormido…

- Eso está bien -sonrió el mayor-. Déjame intentarlo a mí -extendió la mano para que le diera el aparato y se lo cambió por el abrigo-. Conmigo no funcionan sus artimañas… -rió levemente por lo bajo, y se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermano menor-. Sasuke… -le movió el hombro recibiendo una sacudida para que apartara la mano-. Sasuke tienes que tomarte la temperatura.

- Sólo necesito dormir… Deja de despertarme, Itachi…-gruñó. Pero no sirvió de nada, el mayor le hizo sentarse sobre el lecho; Sasuke gruñó con desagrado entornando la mirada.- Eres molesto…

- Lo sé, para eso están los hermanos mayores… -las palabras del menor no le afectaron en absoluto, y le extendió el termómetro hasta que de mala gana accedió. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a cerrarse y se dejó caer hacia delante, apoyándose en el hombro del mayor-.

- Odio esto… -el pitido del termómetro le hizo entregárselo al mayor, que le dio unos golpecillos afectuosos en la espalda-.

- Lo sé, lo sé… -le dijo como único consuelo-. 38,7… Has mejorado. Naruto-kun te ha cuidado bien.

- Molesto… -gruñó de nuevo apartándose dejándose caer en la cama cubriéndose con las mantas-.

El mayor le dió par de toques más en la espalda de forma conciliadora y se puso en pie acercándose al rubio, que se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, y le invitó a abandonar la habitación.

- Ha debido ser duro para ti Naruto-kun -comentó-. Quería que vieras que no es algo contra ti, es así con todos… Con Obito es realmente… Algo...

- Ne… Itachi -le llamó apretándose el abrigo contra sí-. ¿Le pasa… a menudo?

- No… Es bastante raro que enferme. Se alimenta adecuadamente para evitarlo… -explicó con calma el mayor al blondo-.

- No me refiero a eso… -tomó aire, sin saber cuales serían las mejores palabras-. Me refiero a… -de repente, le cogió de la mano e hizo que siguiera sus pasos para alejarse de la puerta del moreno-. Lo que me dijiste sobre sus pesadillas… -comenzó susurrando-.

-... -Itachi hizo un discreto silencio: parecía realmente preocupado; pero tampoco Sasuke le perdonaría nunca si le hablaba a alguien sobre ellas, no sabía si a Naruto incluido-. No hay nada que indique cuándo va a tenerlas. Cuando era un niño eran bastante comunes; ahora es raro, pero igualmente le afectan… -desvió por un momento la mirada hasta la puerta del cuarto del menor-. Hay veces en las que uno no sabe qué fue un sueño y qué una realidad. Creo que por eso le afectan tanto, hasta que descubre que sólo son eso: pesadillas.

- Ya veo… -dejó caer los hombros, notablemente afectado-.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -le resultó raro que preguntara de sopetón eso-.

- Sí… Bueno… -se llevó la mano a la nuca evitando cruzar los ojos con él-.

- Naruto-kun, ¿le ha pasado algo a mi hermano? -su voz seguía siendo calmada, pero se trataba de Sasuke y el hecho de que no se lo contara le hizo saltar las alarmas-.

- Yo… Hubiera jurado que estaba despierto… -comenzó, tratando de que no le venciera el recuerdo de la desesperación que había sentido, sin despegar la vista del suelo-. Empezó a murmurar… y luego a gritar… y… -se mordió el labio, totalmente devastado de haber sido presente de un lado tan agónico de su novio-.

- Ya veo… -se acercó al rubio posando la mano sobre su hombro-. Pero no es culpa tuya, Naruto-kun… -trató de animarle-. Cada vez tiene menos… -sonrió-. Ha sido un largo día para ti, ¿has cenado ya?

- No… Pero la verdad es que no tengo apetito… -suspiró-.

- No vale la pena que pienses en ello, mi hermano se recuperará poco a poco. Lamento que hayas presenciado algo así, pero le ayuda mucho que haya alguien a su lado… Me alegro que hayas sido tú.

- Yo lo que lamento es no poder hacer nada… -le devolvió su abrigo, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la habitación, resignado-. Creo… Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa ya…

- Entiendo… -dijo el mayor-. Estaré abajo si necesitas algo… -bajó las escaleras dejando al joven a solas, parecía realmente afectado, pero no había más que pudiera hacer-.

Con todo el sigilo que pudo, recogió todas sus cosas y las guardó de vuelta en la mochila. Tenía que irse pero sus pies no querían moverse de allí y se permitió sentarse de nuevo junto al moreno, que le daba la espalda, antes de marcharse: cada día se le hacía más difícil tener que separarse de él.

- Sasuke… -susurró, inclinándose sobre él dándole un leve apretujón-.

- Hmm… -gruñó sin abrir los ojos-.

- Te quiero…

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>*Bibiri-kun* → del japonés: miedica; aunque suelen traducirlo como "gatito asustadizo" xD Se lo dice bastante Sasuke a Naruto en el manga original =P<p>

*Na* → del japonés: puede tener varios significados según la situación. En este caso es algo así como para llamar la atención, algo así como "hey".

Si va al final de una frase, significa "¿verdad?", "¿no?"; como cuando le dice Sasuke en el manga "en lugar de haber estado persiguiéndome, deberías haber estado entrenando más. Na, Naruto", queriendo significar aquí "¿no?".

Como conocimiento extra (no se si estaréis familiarizadas con el japonés, por eso damos estas explicaciones, aunque ahora me pregunto si deberíamos utilizarlas en primer lugar ^^Uu ), es una expresión que utilizan más bien los chicos. Las chicas suelen decir "ne". Aunque hay algunas que ultilizan el "na" también y viceversa xD

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

_hazukirokudo:_

no… algo malo.. por q? O_o q te hace pensar eso? xDDD no tengo pongas emo… no todavia xDD q lo bueno estar por venir aun x3 (no se quien es la autora esa q dices o.o? ) y pues… gaara… tenemos algo pensado para el xD pero aun no sabemos cuál sera su relevancia en la historia, el tiempo y los personajes hablaran por si solos ^w^ (creedme cuando digo q tienen vida propia xD )

y puessss ya conoceis a sakura x3 no se da por vencida tan facilmente tampoco =P y sasuke… quien sabe? igual y te sorprende xDD

_wmy:_

lo de q "todavia no se va con orochimaru" era una analogia, para compararte con el manga. Vamos, que va a haber dos partes (la segunda es bastante 'angs' advierto xD ) y quien sabe si una "tercera" con aquello de "y q paso despues" xDDD

en definitiva, q si, vamos a estar bastante rato molestando por aca =P

Roo-Uchiha:

como q "gracias por aparecer por aqui"? ;A; mas de una vez os he contestado yo… TTwTT

*nadie me quiere….* snif snif

sobre lo de gaara y sai… o_o lo cierto es q son dos personajes q nunca he pensado en emparejarlos con nadie…. o_o ahora me has creado una laguna mental xDDD ya le daremos dos pensamientos entre Usu y yo, a ver q hacemos con ellos jajajajajja xD

y pues…. pues… ;_; omg gracias por ese pedazo de cumplido! ;A; lo cierto es q nos estamos esforzando mucho para q se metan en la piel de los personajes, para q sepan justificar sus actos… porq habra cosas q tal vez fuera de contexto parezcan OoC… pero si se sigue la linea temporal, todo tiene su por qué… x3 (hablando de situaciones reales, claro, si nos mantenemos 100% fiel al personaje… hay cosas q simplemente serian imposibles xDDD )

jolin! q ganas tengo de llegar a la segunda parte para q puedan leer ya lo q tenemos escrito! ;A; grrrrrr

y si! seguimos creando! Cx un montoooooooon cada dia xDD espero nos sigas leyendo por mucho tiempo! x3 q esto va a dar bastante de si xD

gracias por estar ahi! ^w^

Zanzamaru:

No patees tanto al pobre Kishimoto, ya le han dado bastante caña y creo que ya se merece su merecido descanso, era evidente que no podía quedar bien con todos, alguien tenía que salir herido. Para nosotras 699 capítulos no pueden ser eclipsados por un capítulo y 110 min de película con aire de 'relleno' (solochely: creo q hay fanfics mucho mejores q esa bazofia cofcofcof xDD ).

Ya sabes que Sai se busca las hostias al principio del manga! Luego cambia y es un buen nene; ya veremos cual es la evolución en la historia, ni nosotras sabemos que es lo que va a pasar =3

Elizabeth L:

awwww ;w; me alegra que hayas vuelto por aqui! x3

siempre nos emociona cuando alguien se une a nuestra historia! ;A; pero nos alegra mas aun q te lo pases bien con nuestras tonterias! xDD

ciertamente, cada vez me sorprendo mas de q sigais leyendonos; cuando empezamos a escribir esta historia… no podia ni imaginarme q se fuera a hacer taaaaaaaaaaan larga xDDD

omg… ahora me deprimo si no escribo aunq sea un poquito cada dia xDD

y lo de los wassaps… xDDD fue una bolada q se me ocurrio un dia (con eso de q la gente esta totalmente pegada a las moviles) no es q yo me pase el dia con el telefono en la mano, pero tengo mis momentos xD y me imagino a estos dos igual Cx

de sus personalidades pues no se, simplemente nos salen asi xD cuando me pongo en *modo naruto on* las palabras salen solas ^^Uu no le doy muchos pensamientos xDD y creo q a Usu le pasa igual

yo al menos con quien tengo problemas es con sasuke ¬¬ cuando me toca manejarlo a mi…. me quiero tirar de los pelos! xDDD porq no tengo ni idea de como reaccionaria el… asi q si alguna vez notais a sasuke muy OoC, es mi culpa ^^Uuu

PD.1- Tranquila, consegui convecer a Usu de q no quitara ese lemon xDDD

PD.2- No te disculpes! nos encanta leer vuestras opiniones! x3

PD.4- Ya viste q asi era xDD

ambu780:

Es normal que hayas pensado que pudiera surgir un conflicto entre Naruto y Sasuke, y es que la única verdad es que los conflictos surgen cuando los sentimientos son más fuertes. Los sueños de Sasuke de su vida pasada...afectaran, los spoilers estan muy bien pero hay algunos que no hay que desvelar XDD

Sasuke aceptó el mensaje de buen grado como se ha podido ver en este capítulo.^^ Las dudas de Sasuke son una mala señal para él...Ya veremos mas adelante que pasa! Espero poder leer tus comentarios cuando eso suceda =D

Sakura tiene claros sus sentimientos, a final creo que Haruno es una luchadora y nunca se ha rendido en sus sentimientos, al contrario del manga original se le esta presentando la oportunidad que no tuvo! No se va rendir! Aunque todos sabemos que los sentimientos de los dos son muy fuertes, ella no es consciente de ello...

moei:

Bueno… como en la vida misma… habra veces q no puedan pasar el dia juntos =P no se puede tener todo no?

lo del sueño de sasuke… ya se ira viendo como afecta a la historia x3 de momento dejemoslo ahi; y pues, el es asi xDD si no fuera tan inseguro creo q no habria montado tanta parafernalia para conseguir su proposito (hablando del manga); naruto se hizo igual de fuerte sin necesidad de abandonar la aldea, porq tenia una conviccion. A sasuke le falta alguien para q le apoyara en sus ideales yo creo (o al menos creo q lo sentia asi, porq todos sabemos q eso de q estaba solo era una bola en su imaginacion, naruto siempre estuvo ahi para el x3 )

y dejate de lemons mujer! xD todo en su momentoooooo no van a estar el dia entero ahi dale q te pego, leches! xDDD

sobre sakura… no seas tan dura con ella, pobrecita ;A; si no fuera por sakura…. *ains* (mejor me callo xD )

yo mas bien creo q kishimoto NO PUDO darle el final q queria darle (temas de la editorial y politicas de ventas, etc, etc.), para ser un shounen, el 699 fue el final perfecto para mi. La unica cosa q hubiera quedado amarga de ese modo hubiera sido no ver a naruto de hokage… pero viendo lo visto, hubiera sido mejor dejarlo asi xD

ña, lo q yo diga, se quema el 700 y listo! xD

q por cierto, ya me añadi n6 a mi lista owo un dia de estos lo empezare (y si, manga, no suelo ver animes de mangas q no he leido precisamente porq se las cagadas q pueden llegar a hacer -vease naruto, death note-. )

y pues eso fue todo x3

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER x3<strong>

"No es lo que te piensas… Baka…".

Naruto evitó mirarle directamente a los ojos. Quería explicárselo, pero ¿cómo con ella delante? El que se sentía celoso ahí ¡era él! Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que tenía que morderse la lengua estando con su amiga, que tanto suspiraba por su novio.


	32. El mal del amor y los celos

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

**NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

* * *

><p>Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XXXII<strong>

Pedaleaba lentamente de camino a casa. Itachi le dejó algo más de abrigo antes de irse; cuando llegó por la mañana no hacía tanto frío y tampoco tenía ni idea cuando salió hacia clase que acabaría volviendo tan tarde.

"Huele a él...".

Se ajustó bien la bufanda que le había entregado el mayor para no dejar que le diera ninguna corriente de aire directamente sobre la piel del cuello. Después de todo lo que había pasado la última semana, sólo faltaría que volviera a recaer.

"Sasuke...", le llamaba una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. "¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de sentirte así...?".

El recuerdo del moreno en su estado febril volvió a nublarle la mente. Aún estaba en proceso de asimilar lo que había presenciado. Por un momento podría decir que incluso llegó a sentir miedo.

En la habitación Uchiha solo podía escucharse el crujido de las páginas del cuaderno y la respiración pausada de Sasuke, que se quedó dormido en una posición y no se movió ni un ápice durante bastante tiempo. Las cosas cambiaron cuando el enfermo exhaló un suspiro profundo y sus piernas empezaron a moverse perezosamente bajo las mantas; poco a poco a espaldas del rubio sus movimientos empezaron a ser inquietos.

- Padre… Madre…

Naruto estaba en el escritorio afaenado con los ejercicios de matemáticas que la pelirosa le había indicado por 'whatsapp', y se giró algo sobresaltado cuando le oyó.

- ¿Has dicho algo…? -se acercó hasta su lado al no poder escucharle bien-.

- Padre… - sus labios resecos y contraídos se movieron nuevamente-.

- Sasuke… -le volvió a llamar; le meneó suavemente el brazo intentando captar su atención: a pesar de que tenía los ojos abiertos completamente no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba a su lado-.

- Madre…

Por segundos sintió cómo la sangre helada hizo que se quedara petrificado: aquello empezaba a asustarse ya. ¿Estaba despierto? Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, parecía mirar a través de él, y la tensión se acumulaba en su mandibula. Sin saber qué hacer se inquietó por momentos, más cuando en una mueca de dolor del moreno pudo ver claramente cómo una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de aquel.

- ¡...esta..pa..sn...do...! -comenzó a revolverse entre las sábanas-. No - la voz parecía estrangulada apenas se podía escuchar o entender lo que balbuceaba - ¡Nooo!

- ¡Oe, Sasuke! -le agarró fuertemente de los hombros en un acto reflejo, totalmente conmocionado-.

- No, no está pasado. ¡Mentira! ¿¡Por qué!?

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Despierta! -las alarmas del rubio saltaron al instante cuando los gritos ya eran claros y la tensión de cuerpo le hacía retorcerse entre temblores y sudor frío.

"Con fiebre tiende a tener pesadillas, no te alarmes.", ahora entendía a qué se refería su hermano.

En el momento en que se lo dijo no lo entendió, y no pensó que fuera algo tan terrible como para tener que ponerle de sobre aviso… Pero aquello estaba a otro nivel de lo que él entendía por pesadillas.

No tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer ni cómo conseguir que se despertara. Se sentía impotente ante aquella situación.

- ¡No…! -volvió a gritar entre dientes, mientras no paraban de escurrírsele las lágrimas-.

"Yo... tenía seis años." Recordó la suave voz de Sasuke, mientras le contaba aquello como si escarvara dentro de sus recuerdos, casi con timidez. "Cuando entré en casa… Seguí el rastro que había por el suelo. Entonces no sabía lo que era, estaba oscuro… Y cuando entré al salón… ¡Cuando entré al salón, estaban ahí! ¡Muertos! ¡Todo estaba lleno de su sangre!", sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza mientras intentaba despertarle.

Pero aquel parecía estar soñando con una escena muy real: no paraba de temblar y sacudirse mientras las lágrimas no cesaban de brotar, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

Fruto de la desesperación, el rubio le cogió entre los brazos y le hizo quedar sentado, para abrazarle fuerte contra él. No estaba del todo seguro si le había despertado o no pero pareció que aquello le calmó. Por lo menos dejó de gritar si bien tenía la respiración aún agitada, y sus manos, que se agarraban fuertemente a él, no paraban de temblar.

Permaneció así un buen rato, paseándole las manos por la espalda sintiendo como poco a poco se relajaba. Cosa que no podía decir de sí mismo: estaba totalmente angustiado, sentía que los nervios se le estuvieran acumulando en el estómago haciéndole una bola, y en ese momento pareciera que las caricias que le daba al moreno fueran más para sí que para el otro; le había dado muchísima impresión el gesto de Sasuke con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando a la nada, y ahora entendía a qué se debía.

Cuando consiguió volver en sí, y reunir fuerzas suficientes, le dejó reposar suavemente de nuevo en la cama.

- Tengo que hacer que le baje la fiebre…

"¿Qué puedo hacer…?", le carcomía la congoja. "No debo decírselo… Le haré sentir peor si se lo cuento…", se revolvió entre las sábanas, apretándose contra la almohada, sin poder conciliar el sueño. "Espero que Itachi no le diga nada…".

No había parado de darle vueltas desde que llegó a casa. Y a pesar de que siempre le gustaba compartir el momento de la cena con Iruka, se marchó a su cuarto antes de que llegara, y se hizo el dormido para no tener que darle explicaciones: estaba seguro de que podría leer a través de él y acabaría por sonsacarle lo que le estaba taladrando la cabeza.

Pero finalmente decidió levantarse de la cama tras varias horas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Hacía ya rato que Iruka se había ido a dormir y la casa estaba en un profundo silencio, que únicamente se veía interrumpido de vez en cuando por el viento que soplaba fuera; estaba a punto de de encender la videoconsola cuando reparó en su mochila, abandonada de cualquier forma en el suelo junto al escritorio.

"Tengo que centrarme…", se recordó de nuevo.

.

.

.

Naruto llegó a clase con tiempo de sobra, casi llegó a la vez de la rosada que le miró con verdadera sorpresa. Comenzaron a hablar sobre las tareas de clase pero la conversación no tardó en centrarse en Sasuke: la pelirosa estaba verdaderamente interesada en ir a verle y aquello provocó en el rubio cierto rechazo: a pesar de haberle visto el día anterior estaba deseando de volver a estar a solas con él, además de que sabía de las verdaderas intenciones de la rosada. Pero ¿cómo negarse? Le salvó la llegada de Kakashi, la conversación estaba llegando demasiado lejos y notaba que la rosada quería sonsacarle algo de información del moreno.

La voz de Hatake recitando un poema no atrajo la atención de Uzumaki que por un momento desvió la mirada a la ventana recordando a Sasuke en esa extraña pesadilla. Le había estado dando vueltas pero aún no encontraba una solución. No tuvo consciencia de cuándo entró Anko para la siguiente clase cuando la escuchó nombrarle y él como un resorte se puso en pie.

- ¿Cuál es la nomenclatura de esta fórmula? -dijo con su característica voz autoritaria; al parecer la mujer quería volver a ponerle a prueba bajo presión; sospechaba que se quedó con las ganas la vez anterior, cuando fue a clase enfermo-.

- 3,4 dimetilciclopenteno.

- Correcto… ¡Hayashi! -escogió a otra víctima-.

Suspiró aliviado de superar el interrogatorio de tercer grado de la profesora, en esa asignatura no había forma de quedarse dormido o descuidarse de repasar cada día.

- Has sido muy rápido Naruto-kun -la escalofriante voz de Sai acercándose a Sakura y a él hizo que saltaran todas las alarmas.-

- ¿Quieres algo, Sai? -dijo con voz distante la rosada-.

- Sí, me gustaría tener una conversación para poder afianzar unos lazos de amistad… -sonrió como era su costumbre-.

- ¿¡AH!? -exclamaron ambos a la vez, aunque Haruno no con tanto horror como el rubio-.

- Hmmm -permaneció unos segundos pensativo-. ¿Estoy proponiendo algo raro? Al fin al cabo somos compañeros de clase…

- ¿Te estás burlando de nosotros? -le miró a los ojos desafiante, mientras se ponía en pie-.

- Naruto… -musitó entre dientes su compañera-.

- De hecho… -sonrió Shimura- ...iba a felicitarte por tus buenos resultados. Esa mujer es muy estricta pero consigues contestar correctamente. Tenía entendido por el resto de los compañeros que eras un 'farolillo rojo'...

- Ni tú ni nadie sois quién para juzgarme… -musitó afilando la mirada-.

- ¡Basta, Naruto! -le puso la mano en el pecho la de ojos jade para impedir si por casualidad tuviera alguna intención de acercarse al pálido-. Mira Sai… No estamos interesados en ser tus amigos. Desprecias a Sasuke-kun y él es muy importante para nosotros dos. Por tu comportamiento yo he estado expulsada y a Naruto le han llevado ante el tutor… -quiso poner los puntos sobre las íes ahora que estaba a tiempo. Le guardaba rencor pero con eso no solucionaría nada-.

- Oh -dijo de forma plana-. Entonces, por Sasuke-kun, ¿vais a dejarme de lado? -preguntó mirando al rubio-.

- ¿Por Sasuke? Je… -se acercó apartando a la pelirosa, hasta quedar a apenas un palmo de Sai-. Por Sasuke te arranco la piel a tiras -siseó-.

- Ya veo… -no se sintió intimidado por la proximidad-. Eso no ha sido muy amigable… -dedujo con acierto-.

- Deja de meterte en su vida, y tal vez podamos hablar de compañerismo -murmuró antes de darse media vuelta-.

- Tú a mí me gustas, Naruto-kun… -dijo sin tapujos haciendo que Haruno perdiera varios tonos de piel-.

- Pues tú a mí, no -se dejó caer en su asiento con resignación-.

- Pero aún así no puedo ignorar que estés cerca de Sasuke-kun -dijo sin sentirse afectado-. Sasuke-kun es alguien peligroso. Lo sé. Lo he visto antes… -concluyó-.

Muy lentamente volvió a mirarle a los ojos, intuyendo a qué se estaba refiriendo. Aún podía escuchar en algún lugar de su cabeza los gritos desgarradores del moreno, semanas atrás, clamando venganza. Si bien no lograba comprender cómo aquel paliducho conocía ese lado de su novio.

- ….

- ¡Deja de ensuciar la imagen de Sasuke-kun! -le amenazó la pelirosa sujetándole de la camisa-. No le conoces como nosotros, sabemos perfectamente que puede ser frío, p-

- ¡Sakura-chan! -le cortó, de nuevo se estaban dejando llevar por la rabia y como continuaran así volverían a reprenderles-.

"No te estoy pidiendo que seas su amigo, si no es lo que quieres, pero trata de no crear más conflictos. Aunque sea sólo por tu bien… Y el de los que te rodean", recordó las palabras de Kakashi del día anterior.

- Al principio yo también le odiaba… -comenzó a hablar tras una breve pausa de recapacitación-. Pero una vez me acostumbré a estar a su lado, me di cuenta de que me lo pasaba genial con él y de lo diferente que es cuando le conoces mejor. Sólo él me ha aceptado tal y como soy -le miró intensamente a los ojos-. Para mí, él es… -desvió la mirada al frente, intentando disimular el escalofrío que le recorrió cuando fue consciente de lo que casi se le escapa-. Es como un hermano.

- Naruto… -Haruno miró a su compañero, impresionada que hubiera controlado su temple abriendo sus sentimientos así a un extraño. Soltó el agarre del moreno dejándole el resto-.

- ¿Un hermano? -inquirió el otro-. Su hermano es Uchiha Itachi ¿por qué iba a quererte a ti como a un hermano?

- Itachi es su hermano de sangre, pero hay familia a la que escoges tú -le devolvió de nuevo la mirada-. A veces, los vínculos con esa familia que escoges, es más fuerte que cualquier lazo de sangre.

- Un vínculo… -repitió el otro-. Y por ese vínculo ¿estás dispuesto a estar con alguien como él?

- Haría lo que fuera por él -murmuró entre dientes hastiado de aquella situación-.

La puerta corrediza se deslizó hasta que de un golpe seco mostró de nuevo la figura de Kakashi, que miró al grupo de tres haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

- Hai, es hora de empezar la clase… -dijo con su habitual calma haciendo que todos los alumnos volvieran a sus asientos-.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada al rubio, que permaneció sentado en su pupitre aún con la tensión en el cuerpo, mientras se dirigía a su pupitre: Haruno sabía lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por no caer bajo las tentaciones del moreno, sólo esperaba que este se diera cuenta y les dejara de una vez en paz.

.

.

.

- ¡Venga ya, Naruto! Hace un montón que no te vienes con nosotros… -se quejó-. La última vez que quedamos fuera del instituto fue para repasar…

- En serio, Kiba… Tengo que estudiar… -mintió, lo que realmente quería era salir echando chispas de una vez para ir a ver a Sasuke-.

- Pero si aún no tenemos los exámenes… Y llevas toda la faena al día -a Sakura no podía engañarla; no había pasado por alto, aún sorprendida, que llevara todos lo deberes hechos y parte del temario adelantado-.

- Pero me cuesta un montón entenderlo…

- Va, ¡que por un día no te vas a morir! -le dió una enérgica palmada en la espalda Ino, que casi le hace caer de la bicicleta-.

- Jmmm… -el rubio entrecerró los ojos cuando consiguió estabilizarse, y no pudo sino suspirar encontrándose arrinconado por sus amigos-. Esperad un momento… Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Iruka-niichan…

Se sentía fatal de tener que mentirles así. Se bajó de la bici y la dejó apoyada en la pared más cercana, sacando el móvil y cerciorándose de reojo que no le mirasen.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Hey 17:33 ✓✓

- Como estas? 17:33 ✓✓

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Se mantuvo a la espera, nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba, esperando que a ninguno de ellos le diera por acercarse a cotillear.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Mejor 17:34

- Hay alguien contigo? 17:34 ✓✓

- Esta tu hermano en casa? 17:34 ✓✓

- Si, ¿por que? 17:34

- No… 17:34 ✓✓

- Por nada… 17:34 ✓✓

- Ya te contare… 17:35 ✓✓

- -_-Uu 17:35 ✓✓

- … 17:35

- Como quieras… 17:35

- Hablamos luego! 17:35 ✓✓

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- ¿Qué dice? -se acercó curioso el castaño, intentando ojear lo que escribía-.

- ¡Na-nada! -le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda de sentirse casi descubierto; le dio el tiempo justo de bloquear la pantalla y guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo cuando sintió que se acercaba aquel-. ¿V-vamos? -sonrió nervioso, volviendo a coger la bici-.

- ¡Yeeeyyy! -alzó el puño victorioso Lee-. ¡Que la llama de la juventud nos llene a todos!

Se dejó llevar por el ímpetu y agarró a Sakura e Ino de las manos tirando de ellas para salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Naruto. A la fuerza, aunque nadie se quejó, rodearon al rubio para darle un abrazo grupal quedando el Inuzuka atrapado en medio, y Chouji no tardó en unirse al grupo, divertido por la escena.

- ¡No hay nada como sentir el calor de la amistad! -se emocionó el cejotas-. ¿Ne, Sakura-san?

- ¡Oe! -gruñó el rubio-. ¡Me vais a espachurrar!

- Unn… -forzó una sonrisa, ignorando al blondo, algo cohibida ante tanto derroche de energía-.

- Qué problemáticos… -se quejó Shikamaru rascándose la nuca mientras emprendía camino-. Oe, vámonos ya o se hará tarde.

.

.

.

- ¡Toma! -casi salta de su asiento-. ¡7-0! ¿¡Qué te parece eso!?

- Gggnnhgg… -intentó mal ahogar un gruñido al tiempo que entornaba la mirada hacia el castaño-. Otra… -bufó por lo bajo-.

- ¡Hoy no es tu día! Ja ja ja ja -rió sin tapujos-. ¡No me vas a ganar ni una!

Daba igual el juego que fuera, esa tarde Naruto tenía los pensamientos demasiado alejados de allí para poder centrarse en ganar ni una sola partida, cosa que no le perdonó el Inuzuka y le apalizó completamente.

- En serio, Naruto… Eso te pasa por dejar de venir -rió entre dientes una vez se reunieron con los demás en la hamburguesería de en frente-.

- Jmmmm… -arrugó el entrecejo mientras sorbía de su coca-cola-.

Ciertamente le resultaba complicado mantener un equilibrio entre los estudios y Sasuke, como para añadir a la ecuación el ir a las recreativas con el resto del grupo.

"Si tan sólo no tuviera que esconder lo que siento por él…", se frustró de tener que disimular siempre que estaba con el moreno, y con sus amigos delante.

- Ni que tuviera ocho años, siempre está detrás de mí echándome la bronca por tonterías…

- Y que lo digas… Mi madre siempre me está echando la bronca porque dice que soy una desordenada.

- Venga ya, no os quejeis tanto -se metió el castaño en la conversación de las chicas-. Es mucho peor tener una hermana mayor metiéndose en tus asuntos… -se quejó-. Siempre me está extorsionando con enseñarle mis revistas a mi madre si no hago la primera chorrada que se le ocurre...

- Nee, Naruto -le sacó de sus pensamientos la rubia-. Siempre me ando preguntando… ¿Iruka-san es tu primo o algo así? Porque no os parecéis en nada… -soltó a bocajarro-.

Un poco más y se atraganta con la bebida. Sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre girando poco a poco la mirada hacia la muchacha. Todos se mantuvieron rígidos ante aquella pregunta.

"¿Es que no tiene pelos en la lengua...?", Shikamaru miró a Ino casi con la misma cara de espanto que Naruto.

- I-Iruka… niichan… -casi no conseguía articular palabra-.

- ¡Ino! -le espetó la pelirosa cuando pudo reaccionar ante la torpeza de su amiga-.

A pesar de que nunca había dicho nada, el hecho de que no hubiera ningún adulto a parte del castaño en casa de Naruto no le había pasado por alto a ninguno de ellos.

- No le hagas ni caso, es una cotilla -quiso restarle importancia el Nara-.

- Parece que no tiene suficiente con su canal radio-patio… -añadió Kiba refunfuñando-.

- ¿¡Teneis algún problema!? -saltó enseguida la rubia, dando un manotazo en la mesa-. ¡Si no fuera por mí no os enteraríais de nada! ¡Fu! -se cruzó de brazos indignada por el comentario-.

- N-no te pongas así.. Ino… -quiso calmarla Hinata-. S-seguro que no lo decía con mala intención… -dijo casi murmurando-.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de disputas a su alrededor, y normalmente disfrutaba en sus adentros participando en ellas, sintió como si se hundiera en su asiento; escuchaba sus voces en la lejanía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Algún día habría de contárselo, pero estaba seguro que se desmoronaría si fuese en ese preciso instante.

Recordó el día en que se lo contó al moreno, jugueteando de mientras a hundir los hielos de su bebida con la pajita inconscientemente. Aquel día se sintió orgulloso de poder hablar de su pasado con alguien, sin ponerse a llorar, y a sabiendas de que no le rechazarían por ello. Verdaderamente, Iruka era alguien a quien quería con locura. De no ser por él… Seguramente aún seguiría en aquel horrible orfanato, hasta que fuera mayor de edad.

- ¿¡De verdad!? -se le abrieron los ojos como platos-.

- ¡Unn! -asintió el mayor-. Pero con una condición -se puso serio levantando un dedo apuntando hacia su cara-. Escúchame bien, ¿eh, Naruto? De ahora en adelante tienes que ser un niño bueno para que te dejen venirte conmigo.

- ¡Unn! -asintió balanceándose en su silla, cogiéndose de los pies-.

- Se acabó pinturrajear las paredes…

- ¡Unn!

- Y nada de pegarse con los otros niños…

- ¡Unn!

- Y tienes que estudiar mucho…

- ¡Unn!

- ¿¡Me estás escuchando…!? -frunció el ceño, receloso de que el crío le estuviera haciendo caso de verdad-.

- ¡Siii! -sonrió de oreja a oreja-.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el rubio saltó sobre la mesa y corrió por encima para engancharse de su cuello.

- ¡Te quiero, niichan!

- ...Y yo a ti, Naruto… -se emocionó con la sinceridad del chiquillo-. Pero nada de correr por encima de las mesas… -añadió cogiéndole por debajo de los brazos, y sentándole en el borde-.

- ¡Unn! -asintió, meneando los pies en el aire-.

- Iruka-niichan… -comenzó a hablar-.

Todos se quedaron en repentino silencio cuando escucharon su voz.

- Iruka-niichan es mi héroe… -pudo gesticular al fin-. Él… -se dejó escurrir en la silla, sin apartar la mirada de su bebida-. Él es... mi tutor legal… Básicamente me rescató de un orfanato…

No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los demás, ni si sería capaz de responder a las posibles preguntas que le fueran a hacer. Pero ya lo había soltado. Sentía cómo se encogía a cada segundo que pasaba, con el silencio de todos, temiendo que como en ocasiones anteriores le acabaran rechazando. Como en ese momento, siempre que se lo había contado a alguien, el silencio se adueñaba del lugar y, poco a poco, comenzaban a ignorarle, hasta que finalmente terminaban atacándole directamente.

"¿¡Y tú que sabrás!? ¡Si no tienes padres!".

"¿Tú cumpleaños…? ¡Ese es el día en que te dejaron en la puerta del orfanato, capullo!".

"¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Ni tus padres te querían y por eso te abandonaron ahí!".

Sintió cómo el escozor empezaba a invadirle los ojos y los cerró con fuerza, intentando retirar aquellos recuerdos de su mente, aún con la esperanza de que aquello no se repitiera de nuevo.

- ¡Tsk! -masculló por lo bajo, tensando los dedos alrededor de su vaso, sintiendo el vacío del silencio invadirle-.

El ambiente alrededor de los chavales se mantuvo en silencio, haciendo que la tensión se apoderase cada vez más de Naruto: podía sentir las miradas sobre él y hasta podía intuir como algunos la apartaban; Sakura no pudo evitar mirarle entristecida para luego sonreír levemente; Shikamaru suspiró interiormente mientras Shino permanecía en silencio y Choji no se atrevía a dar el siguiente bocado a su bolsa de patatillas; Kiba torció el labio mirando a la rubia que clavó la mirada en su propio refresco sabiendo que había acertado en un tema delicado.

- Naruto..kun…- apretó el puño junto a su pecho la ojiperla que miró al rubio de sus ojos por una vez tenso y entristecido. Quiso acercarse y que encontrara en ella el consuelo que buscaba, pero no sabía qué hacer, como el resto de los presentes-.

- Ya veo… -se atrevió la pelirosa a romper el silencio-. Realmente pareceis como hermanos, de verdad… -sonrió con más confianza-. Se nota que os queréis mucho y eso es lo que en verdad importa…

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo… -la secundó la rubia, mirando a su compañera pelirosa.- Sólo lo dije por curiosidad, nada más…- desvió la mirada al rubio afligida-.

- Y para seguir activa en radio patio…- le espetó Kiba-.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de personas crees que soy? ¡No voy a decir nada! Que sea cotilla no significa que cuente todo lo que escucho!

- Ahí vamos otra vez… -Nara cada vez se sentía más agotado y el día no había terminado-.

- ¡Escucha, Naruto! -le llamó la atención Inuzuka al ver que el rubio permanecía encerrado en sus pensamientos-. Eso no va a quitar de que te siga dando palizas en las recreativas, de hecho me muero por volver a hacerlo el fin de semana ¿qué dices?

- ¿No íbamos al parque de atracciones? -dijo Chouji ya más relajado, empezando a comer sus patatillas de nuevo-.

- ¡JA! ¡Mejor! -dijo con altivez el castaño-. A ver quién de los dos vomita antes -rió con suspicacia-.

- Yo quiero subir a la caída libre -comentó Chouji emocionado con la idea-.

- ¿En serio? -se sorprendió Nara-.

- Negativo, lo mejor son las atracciones de agua -se ajustó las gafas Shino-.

- ¡Estamos en invierno! -ladró Kiba-.

- ¡Eso no debe apagar el fuego de nuestra juventud! -se emocionó Lee que con su impulsividad rodeó con un brazo los hombros del rubio-. ¿Qué me dices, Naruto-kun? ¿¡Subirás a la montaña rusa conmigo!? -alzó el pulgar de la otra mano mostrando una radiante sonrisa-.

-Ah… Uhn… -asintió aún sorprendido de la reacción de sus amigos. No le rechazaban, pero… ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enfadaran con él? Ahora podían actuar como amigos y poco a poco distanciarse con el tiempo, o decirle algo hiriente sobre sus orígenes-.

Aguantó durante toda la reunión y se dispuso a ir a casa de Sasuke. Quería estar con él, sabía que él no le juzgaría, con estar un rato a su lado le bastaba. Se despidió de todos y giró sobre sus talones para encaminarse a casa de los Uchiha.

- ¡Naruto! -le llamó la rosada junto a Hinata, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al parking de bicicletas-.

- Sakura-chan… Hinata… -las miró extrañado-. ¿Qué pasa?

- N-Naruto-kun… -empezó la azabache sintiendo su corazón saltando dentro de su pecho-. Yo quería… darte esto… -extendió las manos hacia él; entre sus dedos había un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel rojo satinado y un lazo amarillo-. Espero que lo aceptes…

El blondo no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar pero aceptó el regalo de su compañera, que alzó la mirada ruborizándose hasta el extremo y, tras una exagerada reverencia, se marchó apresuradamente. Sakura la miró con la misma cara de sorpresa que el rubio, y suspiró llevando una mano a la cadera. Naruto miró el paquete y lo desenvolvió encontrando un bote de cerámica con un tapón de corcho.

- ¿Y esto…? -miró con el ceño fruncido forzando la vista por si tenía algo escrito-.

- Es un remedio familiar… -explicó la pelirosa-. Los Hyuuga son farmacéuticos desde hace generaciones… Me dijo que esa es una receta secreta de su familia. Dice que cura casi cualquier dolencia con dos gotas en el té…

-Ooooh -murmuró impresionado mirando el botecito con más interés; si verdaderamente era tan milagroso podría darle a Sasuke para que se mejorase-. Pero… ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho ella? Ha salido corriendo...

- ¿Me lo dices en serio...?

- Emmm…. ¿Sí...? -hizo un leve puchero, confundido-.

- Ah, kami-sama… Dame paciencia… -se llevó la mano a la frente en un aspaviento-. En fin… ¿Vamos a ver a Sasuke-kun? -la cara de la pelirosa se iluminó-.

- Ahh.. -suspiró resignado-. Supongo…

Estaba deseando de estar a solas con el moreno, pero si Sakura le acompañaba dudaba que fuera conseguir ni un sólo momento de intimidad. Pero no podía negarse, si bien no pudo evitar que le sobresaliera el labio inferior, medio enfurruñado.

- ¿Sigues... enfadado por la pregunta de Ino? -miró algo nerviosa la actitud opacada del rubio-.

- … -se quedó pensativo durante un instante, observando cada gesto en la cara de la pelirosa; parecía que realmente preocupada-. No… -respondió al final, mientras emprendía de nuevo sus pasos hacia su bici-. Simplemente es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar…

- … -desvió la mirada jugueteando con las manos nerviosa durante un momento-. Supongo… Pero aún así me gustaría que sepas que eso no cambia nada, Naruto.

Se quedó paralizado mirando a la muchacha sin saber qué decir. Quizá eran esas palabras las que tanto había estado queriendo escuchar. Sakura agachó la cabeza llevándose uno de sus mechones de pelo tras la oreja, ciertamente le incomodaban aquellos momentos en los que Naruto parecía perder la vitalidad que le caracterizaba y temía que por aquel comentario tan arbitrario el rubio perdiera la confianza en ellos.

- Gracias, Sakura-chan -consiguió gesticular al fin-.

Se dio media vuelta y se agachó para descandar la rueda de la bicicleta. Aprovechó el momento para frotarse levemente los ojos, que volvían a escocerle por tanta emoción contenida.

- ¡Va! ¡Sube, que te llevo! -le sonrió cuando se levantó de ahí-.

Ella le sonrió y se sentó en el sillín procurando que la falda no volara dándole una mala pasada, ya estaba más relajada de ver la sonrisa del rubio, pero aún le preocupaba lo que pudiera llegar a pensar de ellos. No podría sonsacarle nada, el tiempo diría; suspiró interiormente y sus dudas se despejaron al pensar que en breve estaría junto al moreno.

- Oh, Naruto-kun...y Sakura-chan -saludó Itachi a los dos-. Pasad, Sasuke esta dándose una ducha -sonrió a ambos llevándolos hasta el salón comedor-. ¿Puedo serviros algo de beber? -se ofreció de camino a la cocina-.

- Agua…- indicó el rubio-.

- Para mí también, por favor… -comentó la pelirosa con la espalda ligeramente tensa, iba a ver a Sasuke, se sentía estúpida pero no había tenido ocasión de estar con él sin que estuviera rodeado de gente-. Itachi-san… -le miró cuando este le entregó su vaso de agua-. ¿Estamos importunandole?

- Ya te lo dije una vez, a mi no me molestas -sonrió de nuevo a la pelirosa que bajó inmediatamente la mirada sintiendo un leve cosquilleó en la punta de los dedos-.

La sonrisa del mayor era verdaderamente atrayente, su pecho se agitaba pensando en que algún día el hermano menor le sonriera con esa facilidad con la que sonreía Itachi. Con nerviosismo se acomodó uno de los mechones tras la oreja: realmente quería ver esa sonrisa y estaba luchando muy duro para ello.

Naruto le dio un trago al agua, mirando de soslayo la escena. El comentario del mayor no le pasó por alto: a pesar de que Itachi siempre tenía buenas palabras para todo el mundo, esas en concreto le sonaron especialmente afectivas. Aunque no quiso darle más pensamientos, estaba ansioso de poder ver a Sasuke y aquel no daba señales de vida.

- Itachi…

- Ah, Sasuke, han venido invitados… -miró a su hermano bajar por las escaleras con unos pantalones negro holgados y una camiseta blanca de tirantes-. Deberías abrigarte…

- Itachi… -se limitó a murmurar entre dientes, no le gustaba que le trataran como un crío, mucho menos delante de los demás-. Naruto, Sakura, ¿ha pasado algo?

- No… No, sólo queríamos verte, Sasuke-kun… -le miró maravillada; tenía el pelo aún algo humedecido y podía verse parte de su sensual pecho-.

- Ya ves que estoy bien… -respondió de forma plana-.

- Sí, ya lo vemos… -murmuró el rubio, desviando la mirada a la estantería que tenía justo al lado-.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo te encuentras? -se preocupó la pelirosa-.

- Algo mejor… -se acercó a sus dos compañeros de clase-. ¿Habéis venido a darme las tareas?

- La verdad es que no hay mucho hoy… Pero pensamos que quizás podríamos ayudarte. ¿Ne, Naruto? -buscó algo de apoyo, aunque aquel parecía no querer involucrarse-. Al fin y al cabo has estado en cama, deben habérsete acumulado los ejercicios…

- No me preocupa, lo llevo al día.

- C-Claro, como siempre eres muy aplicado… -se sintió algo ridícula y sonrió nerviosa-.

- Dobe, te dije que no vinieras… Si recaes no me haré responsable.

- Hai, hai…

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, y se dejó escurrir por el sofá. Le empezaba a incomodar aquella atmósfera: estaba seguro de que si ponía atención, podría escuchar las palpitaciones de su amiga. Aunque no podía echarle nada en cara, Sasuke se veía especialmente atractivo con esa ropa. Además de que tenía completamente a la vista esa parte de su cuello que tanto le atraía… Desde luego, sería mejor no apartar la vista de la estantería o podría encontrarse en un problema. Pero Sasuke parecía no estar dispuesto a dejar que se perdiera en sus pensamientos y se sentó justo en el sofá de enfrente, separados tan sólo por la pequeña mesa de cristal, inclinándose hacia delante con las manos entrelazadas.

- Y entonces, ¿que habéis estado haciendo en clase?

- Bueeeno, aprovechando que estáis aquí, voy a ir a hacer un encargo que me ha mandado Obito… -sonrió Itachi colocándole sobre los hombros a su hermano menor el yukata azul marino, asegurándose de cubrirle-. Cuidádmelo… Aunque sé que se pone un poco insoportable.

- ¡Itachi! -gruñó el otro, sintiéndose ridiculizado delante de los otros dos y bufó sonoramente cuando el mayor salió por la puerta-.

El rubio hubo de hacer un esfuerzo de voluntad enorme para contener una risotada; si Sakura no hubiese estado ahí lo hubiera hecho sin tapujos e incluso se hubiera burlado de él. Pero en su afán por no prestarle atención al atuendo que portaba y evitarse una escena comprometedora, descubrió algo en la estantería que llamó poderosamente su atención.

"¿Desde cuándo está aquí…?", se extrañó de no haberse percatado antes de la foto de Sasuke e Itachi de críos que había en uno de los estantes, en la que el menor de los hermanos vestía con un atuendo tradicional.

Se levantó del sofá, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó de pie justo delante, para observarla más en detalle. Se le veía realmente feliz, como en aquella foto que llevaba siempre encima.

- Ne, Sasuke kun… -le llamó la pelirosa-.

Pero éste estaba más centrado en el paseillo que hizo Naruto, rogando por que no fuera a su apartado familiar, pero fue justamente ahí donde llegó.

- ¿Qué? -dijo con cierta brusquedad devolviéndole la mirada a la rosada, que se encogió levemente. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de la tosquedad de su tono de voz-. No me has dicho nada de clase… -trató de enmendar su torpeza y encontrar un tema de conversación-.

- La verdad es que Kakashi-sensei ha dejado poca tarea, simple análisis sintáctico de los poemas del principio del tema cinco y análisis morfológico de los párrafos. ¡Ah! Y una crítica personal sobre ellos -la rosada desvió la mirada su bolsa de clase y el moreno volvió a centrarse en Naruto-.

- ¿Te parece poco…? -se giró indignado el rubio, cruzando por un instante la mirada con él-.

- ¡Eso te pasa porque no aprendes la teoría, baka-Naruto! Además son poemas occidentales de un tal… Pablo Neruda… Mucho más fácil que analizar poesía japonesa.

- Jmmmm… -casi sin querer entrecerró la mirada caminando de vuelta a su sitio, aunque fuera un poema occidental, seguía resultándole complicado-.

- ¡Ah! Y en matemáticas hemos empezado ya con las cosecantes, secantes y cotangentes. Hay que hacer los cinco primeros ejercicios de final de tema.

- Jmmmmmmm… -el rubio frunció aún más el entrecejo, ya le había costado lo suyo aprenderse las fórmulas anteriores y ahora se lo cambiaban todo de nuevo-.

- Está bien… -suspiró el moreno, había estado mirando de reojo como el rubio arrugaba más la cara a cada momento. Y tampoco quería dejarse tarea pendiente para el fin de semana-. Iré a buscar mis libros.

- Naruto… -cuchicheó la pelirosa en cuanto desapareció aquel por las escaleras-. ¿No crees que Sasuke-kun está un poco... raro…? -trató de hablar lo más bajo que pudo. Sasuke no era una persona atenta, como el mayor, pero notaba cierta tensión en sus movimientos y su mirada parecía algo hostil-.

- ¿Tú crees? -contestó perplejo, empezaba a acostumbrarse a sus cambios de humor e intuía que le había molestado su reciente hallazgo en la estantería de al lado por la cara con la que le había mirado antes-.

- Sasuke-kun… Parece tenso. Tú ayer estuviste con él, ¿verdad? ¿Notaste algo raro? -ladeó levemente la cabeza, aunque dudaba que el despistado de Naruto pudiera notar las sutilezas del moreno como hacía ella-.

- … -entreabrió los labios para hablar, "sí que estuvo 'raro'... fue incluso amable, cuando pensaba que me iba a dar una patada en el culo después de todo lo que pasó..."; pero no podía decirle aquello a la pelirosa-. ...Nada en especial… ¿Por qué?

- Parece algo enfadado… Quizás debimos haber avisado que veníamos… -permaneció pensativa-. Pero igualmente, no me rendiré.

No pudo evitar pensar por un momento que Naruto pudiera haberle contado al moreno sus sentimientos y por ello Sasuke guardara las distancias; si así fuera, sería catastrófico. Pero recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor. No se iba a rendir. Hasta juraría que al mayor no le importara que fuera la chica de su hermano. Además…

"A mí no me molestas…", recordó sus palabras de aquella misma tarde.

"¿Puede ser que sea una aprobación?" pensó casi emocionada. "Quizás Sasuke-kun está nervioso porque… Kami sama… ¿Podría ser, que…?". Su mente trabajó a toda velocidad… "Quizás le gusto… ¿y está nervioso por eso?". No pasó por alto que tras contestarle de forma tajante tras estar observando a Naruto se suavizó con ella y no tuvo problemas en ofrecerse a hacer los deberes juntos.

- Ayudaré a Sasuke-kun a recuperarse… -sonrió finalmente-. ¿Qué dices, Naruto?¿Me ayudarás?

- Jmmm… -la miró algo receloso; el que empezaba a ponerse tenso era él con ese ambiente de "corazoncitos" alrededor de su amiga-. No creo que un genio como él necesite de nuestra ayuda… -contestó al tiempo que revolvía su mochila en búsqueda del estuche-.

- ¡Baka! -lanzó la mano para darle una colleja pero estaba fuera de su alcance-. ¡Así no se alenta a una mujer! -resopló cruzándose de brazos-.

- ¿Ah, no? -se giró, acercándose a ella-. Y entonces, ¿cómo? -le preguntó apenas a un par de palmos de su cara-.

La pelirosa se sobresaltó al ver al rubio tan cerca de su cara y hasta diría que tenía una mirada desafiante. Se ruborizó levemente al sentir su espacio vital invadido y frunció el ceño dispuesta a darle el coscorrón que se merecía.

Un trueno resonó de forma ensordecedora, como si hubiera estallado justo encima de la casa, haciéndola vibrar. La sobresaltó de tal manera que se apretó contra Naruto casi de un salto y, tras unos segundos, miró hacia el techo aún con el pecho acelerado cuando pudo ver cómo bajaba por las escaleras el moreno. Aquel se quedó paralizado a medio camino. La frialdad que pudo notar en la mirada hacia Naruto la agitó y se apartó rápidamente volviendo a su sitio acomodándose el pelo tras una de las orejas.

Los pasos del Uchiha eran claramente audibles y dejó los libros en la mesa con un cuidado que no había visto antes en el moreno, la mandíbula estaba tensa y su rostro mostraba impasibilidad absoluta… Estaba muy enfadado.

- Empecemos de una vez -dijo con un tono afilado como un cuchillo-.

- S-sí… -se apresuró a abrir sus libros, sus manos temblaban, haciéndole parecer más torpe, preguntándose si lo que veía al final de los ojos negros del Uchiha eran celos-.

"No es lo que te piensas… Baka…".

Naruto evitó mirarle directamente a los ojos, disponiéndose a empezar con el primero de los ejercicios de matemáticas. Quería explicárselo, pero ¿cómo, con ella delante? El que se sentía celoso ahí ¡era él! Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que tenía que morderse la lengua estando con su amiga, que tanto suspiraba por su novio.

- … -el moreno se dedicó a leer por encima las páginas previas a los ejercicios, no necesitaba prestarle demasiada atención: se lo sabía ya de sobra-. A ver, para empezar, la cosecante de alfa es igual a uno partido por el seno de alfa; por tanto, si el seno tiende a cero, la cosecante tenderá al infinito… -hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza-. Esto es lo fácil, ¿lo entendeis? -lanzó la pregunta al aire, pero no apartó la mirada del rubio-. Naruto…

- Hmm… -levantó brevemente la vista pero enseguida volvió a clavarla en el libro-.

- No lo entiendes -adivinó el moreno frunciendo el ceño-. Léelo en voz alta… -le instigó-, y luego me explicas qué quiere decir el primer párrafo -se centró en él ignorando las dudas de Sakura, aunque dudaba que no lo entendiera-.

- Partiendo de la definición de cosecante como la inversa del seno: la cosecante de alfa es igual a uno partido por el seno de alfa… -comenzó a leer con fastidio-. ...cuando el seno del ángulo vale uno, su cosecante también vale uno… -llegó hasta el último punto sin entender nada de lo que había leído-.

- Déjame a mí, Sasuke-kun….

La pelirosa intentó explicárselo por activa y por pasiva, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía hacérselo entender, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida.

Naruto necesitó más tiempo de lo esperado, la muchacha terminó los ejercicios mientras Sasuke se peleaba por hacerle entender las cosas al rubio, poniendo ejemplos más simples.

- ¡Ohhh! -abrió los ojos como platos al ver la luz al final del túnel-. Entonces, ¿todos los resultados son entre cero y uno…? -miró a los ojos al moreno, buscando una respuesta-.

- ¿Tú que crees? -apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos donde aún mantenía un lápiz-.

- Hmmm… -se afaenó en hacer un dibujo aproximado de la gráfica-. Si esta que va hacia arriba es el seno… -se repetía a sí mismo lo que sabía-. …entonces esta que va hacia los lados es la cosencante… ¿no? -le preguntó alzando el papel-.

- Parece que sí lo has entendido… Haz el ejercicio tú… -señaló con el lápiz en el libro y él empezó a hacer sus propias tareas-.

- Nishishishi… -rió por lo bajo, mientras no dejaba de mover el boli, satisfecho consigo mismo-.

Tras un buen rato haciendo las tareas, Sasuke desvió la mirada al reloj viendo que habían pasado ya más de dos horas sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. tenía la garganta reseca y la cabeza le bombeaba constantemente. Lo siguiente que se percató era que Itachi no volvía, era raro pero prefirió no dale importancia.

- Voy a buscar mi medicamento… -comentó a la vez que se ponía en pie-.

- Sasuke-kun… -se acercó al moreno cuando éste pareció perder por un momento el equilibrio-. - No te levantes tan rápido… -posó las manos sobre los hombros de este para indicarle que se sentara de nuevo-. ¡Naruto! trae un poco de agua y un paño, y búscale la medicina…

- Puedo yo solo… -gruñó el afectado deshaciéndose del agarre de la pelirosa-. No necesito ayuda… -entornó la mirada-.

- No seas borde y déjate ayudar de vez en cuando... -murmuró levantándose de su silla-. Ella tiene razón -miró al uno y al otro enfurruñado-. ¿Está en la mesita? -le preguntó ya casi en la escalera-.

- Vamos, Sasuke-kun… -le pidió con voz suave la pelirosa-.

- Sí -apartó la mirada a un lado mostrando así su enfado, suspirando finalmente-, está encima de la mesita de noche -indicó sin mirar a ninguno de los dos-.

Uzumaki subió con ágiles zancadas los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación del moreno, no necesitó ni encender la luz del interior del cuarto, con la luz del pasillo ya podía ver la caja con la medicación. Con pasos largos y decididos se hizo con el medicamento cuando la oscuridad fue total acompañado de un trueno ensordecedor.

Uchiha y Haruno se mantuvieron en silencio cuando la oscuridad les invadió. Sakura contuvo un respingo de sorpresa al ser algo tan súbito, esperó durante unos segundos hasta que escuchó la voz del moreno.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada. ¡Yo no he tocado nada! Sólo se ha ido la luz.

- Procura no caerte por las escaleras…

- ¡Te he oído! Sasuke-temeee! -se podía escuchar los farfullos del rubio cuando Sakura pudo percibir que el moreno se movía-.

- Sasuke-kun… -le llamó-.

- Voy a buscar la linterna, no te muevas.

La pelirosa asintió sintiéndose cobijada por la atención que le había prestado el moreno, podía escucharle trasteando en la distancia, abriendo y cerrando cajones; no tardó en escuchar los tentativos pasos del rubio bajando por las escaleras. Sasuke encendió la linterna enfocando al rubio que suspiró aliviado al verse a punto de chocar con uno de los sillones del salón.

- Y ahora, ¿qué? -quiso saber el rubio entregándole la medicina al moreno-.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se quedaron inmóviles a la espera de una respuesta mientras observaban la sombra de Sasuke tras la luz de la linterna moviéndose por la cocina, con los truenos que resonaban en la lejanía de fondo.

- Voy a echarle un vistazo a los plomos…

- ¿Dónde están?

- Justo en la entrada… -otro potente trueno eclipsó la voz del moreno que no se inmutó ni un ápice-.

Subió y bajó el genérico varias veces pero no había señal de que hubiera corriente y suspiró, volviendo con los otros dos con la linterna en mano.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke-kun?

- Parece que es un apagón general -frunció el ceño-.

- Mientras haya pilas… -comentó la pelirosa-.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! -saltó de repente Naruto-. ¡Podemos hacer tiempo hasta que vuelva la luz! ¿Qué os parece... si nos contamos historias de terror?

- ¿Ah? -se quejó la pelirosa al tiempo que Sasuke suspiró-.

- ¡La que yo me se da mucho miedito! -rió zorrunamente-.

- ¡Déjalo ya, baka-Naruto! -se quejó de nuevo la chica-.

-Oh, claro… -musitó haciéndose el interesante-. Lo que os pasa es que teneis miedo... ¿verdad que sí...? -se acercó al foco de la linterna debajo de su rostro proyectando sombras muy alargadas y atemorizantes para quienes creyeran en ciertos fantasmas japoneses-.

- ¡Estamos ya mayorcitos para esos juegos! -le espetó la pelirosa-.

- Pues resulta que…- empezó- Era un chica que iba de vuelta a su casa, había estado de visita en casa de una amiga -aunque Sasuke estaba con los brazos cruzados y sakura no paró de intentar hacerle desistir, ahora estaban escuchando atentos el relato-, era ya entrada la noche, no había nadie paseando por la calle cuando vió a alguien caminando justo delante de ella. Iba tambaleándose de un lado hacia otro; sus ropas estaban roídas y al caminar de aquella forma tan abrupta parecía que algo crujía. La estudiante aminoró el paso al no atreverse a pasar esa extraña figura cuando…

Como si de una escenografía se tratase, la luz de la linterna parpadeó a la vez que otro trueno, más fuerte que el anterior hizo a la pelirosa encogerse y saltar en un respingo. Naruto no tardó en reírse a carcajadas y recibió una nueva reprimenda por parte de la otra.

- ¿¡Eh!? -exclamó al comprobar que la linterna no se encendía-.

- Ya te la has cargado… -gruñó la joven-.

- ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Lo juro! -se quejó con energía-. Se ha apagado sola…

- Eres un manazas, Naruto… -volvió a abroncarle-.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio cuando el Uchiha empezó a toser de forma seca.

- Sasuke- kun… -se preocupó la pelirosa-.

- Oe, Sasuke… ¿Quieres que te busque algo?

- No… -respondió-. Voy a ir a comprar pilas… Las necesito.

- ¿Vas a salir? -quiso saber Uzumaki-. Está empezando a llover… -se anticipó al moreno, pero sus pasos se escuchaban alejarse dirección a las escaleras; pero no se atrevió a moverse de ahí por miedo de chocar y romper cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino-.

- Tenemos tareas que terminar -bufó hastiado-. Además, no quiero que Itachi se queje de que os he tenido a oscuras todo este tiempo.

- Si sales ahora te podrías poner peor… -la tos del moreno resonó donde en teoría debía estar las escaleras, podía ya ver su silueta cuando sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose lentamente a la oscuridad-. ¡Oe!

- ¡Deja de gritarle Naruto! -gruñó la pelirosa-. Ya le tiene que doler bastante la cabeza… -bufó-.

Naruto miró a la pelirosa con una leve mueca con el labio torcido, dudaba que se diera cuenta del desagrado que le había provocado su respuesta; estaba preocupado por Sasuke, quería cuidar de él como Sasuke lo hizo previamente con él mismo. Se cruzó de brazos cuando vió la sombra de la pelirosa acercarse al moreno.

- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke kun…? -podía sentir la respiración algo dificultosa, no había tocado ni la pálida piel de sus brazos cuando lo sintió como un horno-. Estás ardiendo… -se atrevió a tocarle-. Volvamos al salón y espera a que la medicación te haga efecto, Sasuke-kun… Naruto tiene razón, sólo puedes empeorar.

- ¿Ves? -se quejó el rubio hacia el moreno cuando la pelirosa también le apoyó-.

- No soy un niño -chistó el moreno zafándose del roce de la pelirosa-. Puedo cuidarme solo…

- No tienes porque hacerlo solo, Sasuke-kun. Estamos aquí… Cuidaremos de ti… -susurró la muchacha haciendo que el vello de la nuca del Uchiha se pusiera de punta-.

Sakura pudo ver en la oscuridad cómo Sasuke giraba la cabeza para mirarla y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Lentamente tiró de él y este dócilmente se dejó guiar hasta el sofá donde tomó asiento sin decir una palabra.

-Te prepararé algo en cuanto vuelva la luz -le sonrió ésta entonces-.

Naruto estaba viendo la escena delante de sus narices, apretó los puños con cierta indignación: Sakura estaba especialmente cariñosa con el moreno, y no podía decir nada. ¿Cómo recriminarle de que fuera suave con alguien enfermo...? Aunque lo que más le sorprendía era que Sasuke se dejara atender de aquella manera: Itachi le dijo que era irascible en ese estado, incluso le contestó de malas maneras a su hermano mayor la noche de antes; pero a parte de un par de contestaciones secas, era bastante suave con Sakura.

- Iré a comprar las pilas, vuelvo en un rato… -anunció finalmente-.

Dando largas zancadas llegó hasta la puerta y se puso las zapatillas a prisa para salir de ahí. No quiso pararse a escuchar a Sasuke cuando oyó su voz tras de sí al cerrar la puerta y se sintió culpable tras unos pasos cuando le dio un fuerte ataque de tos al moreno; pero si seguía ahí acabaría reventando con tanto corazoncito invadiendo su terreno.

- Déjame… -siseó entre tosidos, apartándole de malos modos la mano a la pelirosa-.

Sakura miró con cierta impotencia como el amor de sus ojos la repudiaba y no aceptaba su ayuda; pero ya se había convencido de que no se iba a rendir, además de que Sasuke no parecía poder controlar aquel violento ataque de tos que a penas le permitía respirar, y se acuclilló a su lado para que su voz llegara mejor.

- Vamos Sasuke-kun… Respira… -le indicó cuando éste dejó de toser y empezó a jadear acelerado-. Inspira profundamente -le indicó haciéndolo ella primero. Se sintió orgullosa cuando Sasuke la imitó-. Un poco más, Sasuke-kun… Ahora expira… -este obedeció-. Otra vez…

Sasuke siguió sus instrucciones y poco a poco sintió sus vías despejadas pudiendo respirar con normalidad.

- Bien hecho, Sasuke kun… -sonrió la pelirosa aún acuclillada a su lado-.

La luz regresó sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes. La casa se llenó de ruidos y de varios pitidos, cuando los aparatos de la casa volvieron a funcionar con la llegada de electricidad. La tele se encendió sola en un canal donde había un anuncio de cocinas de vitrocerámicas con una joven y sonriente mujer. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron en silencio mirándose a los ojos.

Sakura pudo sentirlo: Sasuke y ella estaban conectados por la mirada. Al fin solos. Conocía al moreno los suficiente para saber que quería decirle algo, veía la incertidumbre en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse al sentir esa conexión porque ella también tenía algo que decirle.

Como si fuera un acuerdo ambos apartaron la mirada a la vez, Haruno acomodó uno de sus rosados mechones tras la oreja, sintiendo que aquella reacción también era parte de la conexión que tenían entre los dos.

"Sasuke kun..." suspiró en sus adentros. Alzó la mirada para poder mirarle de nuevo ese hermoso perfil, podía ver en esos hermosos ojos como se estaba torturando a sí mismo. " Te quiero tanto …".

No podía evitarlo todo en el moreno le gustaba, a pesar que había veces que era muy grosero con ella, los episodios que tenía cuando era respetuoso y hasta atento los notaba más reales que cuando era rudo…

"¿Me estas tratando de alejar, Sasuke -kun?" ¿Que podía hacer que alguien tan fuerte como Uchiha no pudiera decirlo en voz alta?, se preguntaba. Quería pensar que eran los mismos sentimientos que tenía ella.

-Sasuke-kun… -le llamó alzando la mirada, aunque esta vez no encontró respuesta-. Voy… voy a prepararte un té…

Su mente no paraba de torturarla mientras preparaba la infusión. No encontraría mejor momento que ese: estaban a solas y Sasuke parecía dispuesto a escucharla; hasta había apagado el televisor sumiendo la casa en un absoluto silencio.

"Tengo que decírselo…", apretó los ojos dejando que el té se reposara en el vaso de cerámica tradicional. "Tranquilízate, Haruno Sakura…", inspiró tratando de relajarse. "Si me acepta el té, se lo digo… Si lo rechaza, me rendiré…", se propuso. Colocó la taza sobre un pequeño plato y se animó para dar el primer paso de vuelta a donde estaba el moreno.

"Si me acepta el té, se lo digo… Si lo rechaza, me rendiré…".

Llegó hasta el salón comedor y la mesa donde estaba Sasuke sentado.

"Si me acepta el té, se lo digo… Si lo rechaza, me rendiré…".

Dejó la infusión sobre la mesa tomando asiento en una de las sillas cerca del moreno manteniendo las manos sobre las rodillas.

"Si me acepta el té, se lo digo… Si lo rechaza, me rendiré…".

El té humeaba sin que Sasuke le dirigiera la mirada absorto en sus pensamientos, pero finalmente miró el recipiente en silencio mientras el humillo danzaba en el aire.

"Si me acepta el té, se lo digo… Si lo rechaza, me rendiré…".

Apretó los ojos cuando el tiempo pasaba pero la mirada del moreno no se apartaba del humeante recipiente.

"Si me acepta el té, se lo digo… Si lo rechaza... ¡Me rendiré…!".

Los puños arrugaron parte de la falda cuando escuchó al moreno sorber el líquido (NA: en japón es de MALA educacion beber el té sin sorber). Abrió los ojos de par en par viendo al moreno beber el líquido con aparente paz en su rostro, y por su actitud parecía complacido al sabor. Haruno sintió un gran alivio y sonrió aliviada.

Uchiha se tomó su tiempo entre sorbo y sorbo, pero la pelirosa lo asumió a que estaba degustando el sabor. Los libros permanecían sobre la mesa sin que el rubio estuviera presente. El suave sonido del recipiente de cerámica sobre la mesa despertó a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora, Sasuke kun? -ahora el moreno estaba con el yukata bien cerrado y anudado-.

- Mejor -admitió, Haruno se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y el silencio cruzó entre ellos durante un instante-.

Sakura no le miraba porque sentía que notaría su mirada, estaba especialmente atractivo con esa prenda. Era desastrosamente sexy y, a pesar que tenía los ojos ligeramente llorosos y la nariz enrojecida al igual que las mejillas por la fiebre, no olvidaba su porte elegante; todo en el Uchiha parecía estudiado al milímetro. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no suspirar.

- Sasuke kun…-empezó-.

- ¿Que? -le contestó con cierta sequedad-.

Pero eso no la iba a desalentar, no ahora que ya se había decido. No podía perder más el tiempo.

- Sobre lo de antes… -hizo una pausa, notando la negra mirada sobre ella-. Lo decía en serio.

-… -el Uchiha permaneció en silencio como esperando a que se explicara sin que ella alzara la mirada-.

- Quiero… -tragó saliva-. Quiero cuidar de ti, Sasuke-kun -apretó de nuevo los pliegues de su falda dispuesta a expulsarlo todo-. No sólo hoy… Quiero estar ahí para ti siempre, Sasuke-kun… -apretó los ojos esperando a que la detuviera. Pero no lo hizo, Sasuke ya sabía de qué iba todo aquello. "Si me deja hablar, ¿podría significar que...?"-. Quiero estar contigo -finalmente sintió le valor para enfrentar sus jades con los oscuros del otro-. Sé que muchas veces has tratado de distanciarme Sasuke-kun por alguna razón, pero eso no va a funcionar, yo… ¡Yo quiero estar a tu lado! ¡Ahora y siempre! -finalmente la mirada del moreno se apartó-. ¡Es por eso que yo soportaré lo que sea para poder ayudarte y cuidar de ti, Sasuke kun! -cada vez la presión de su corazón era mayor; quería llegar hasta el moreno, sólo le distanciaba un par de pasos… Pero quería llegar a su corazón-.

- Sakura… -la llamó-. Ya está bien… -dijo más suavemente-.

- Quiero estar contigo, ¡porque te amo, Sasuke-kun! -no podía esperar más; había llegado demasiado lejos, vió que el moreno cerraba los ojos-. ¡Te quiero mas de lo que puedo soportar! Si los dos estamos juntos, ¡haré lo que sea para que seamos felices!

Cuando Sakura terminó se sintió terriblemente agitada, no pudo evitar alzar la voz; Sasuke había abierto los ojos pero aún no la miraba y el silencio empezaba a ser casi insoportable. Finalmente los ojos negros del moreno se insertaron en los suyos.

- Estoy con Naruto -como esperaba, aquello pilló a la muchacha totalmente por sorpresa que se quedó petrificada, como si no hubiera entendido su mensaje-. Naruto y yo somos pareja -se lo aclaró finalmente para que no hubiera confusión en sus palabras, y con la mirada fija en sus jades para que viera que no había ni un ápice de broma en todo aquello-.

.

.

.

"Mira que llego a ser idiota…", se reprochó caminando entre los pasillos del supermercado. "Sakura-chan no tiene la culpa y Sasuke…", suspiró deteniendo sus pasos frente a unos botes de ramen. "Seguramente se porta así con ella por mí…" le sobresalió el labio en un puchero.

- Las pilas… -se recordó así mismo tras dejar el bote de vuelta a la estantería-.

Se obligó a respirar profundamente una vez las escontró, e intentó convencerse de que aquello estaba siendo una completa tontería.

"Confío en él… ¿Por qué me pongo así?".

Sabía que los sentimientos que tenía por el moreno eran correspondidos, pero ver a la pelirosa tan atenta y suave con él le empezaban a crear unos sentimientos de celos que cada día que pasaba iban en aumento.

"Arrghh... Si pudiera ser sincero con ella...", se atormentaba caminando hacia la salida.

De todas maneras, lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí es que Sasuke estaba enfermo, y ella simplemente se preocupaba por él. Nada más.

"Hmmm… Podríamos hacer una sopa…", desvió sus pasos cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la línea de cajas. "Ah… Y este té seguro que va bien con el remedio de Hinata…".

- Ayuda a la digestión, regula la presión sanguínea y no estimula el sistema nervioso… -leyó en el dorso de la caja-. Este es perfecto -sonrió para sí complacido por su descubrimiento-.

Algo más animado decidió apresurarse de vuelta. La fina lluvia que le había acompañado al principio comenzaba a tornarse más y más intensa.

.

.

.

- No sabeis como estaba el supermercado… -bufó al cerrar tras de sí la puerta-. He traído las pilas pero he pensado que podríamos comer… -sonrió complacido por su idea cuando pudo ver a sus dos compañeros que le miraban en absoluta tensión-. ...¿Qué pasa?

Sakura bajó la mirada y Sasuke la miró de reojo, el silencio era demasiado agobiante, finalmente la pelirosa asintió y sonrió al rubio de forma forzada.

- Estábamos preguntándonos dónde estabas… ¿Ne, Sasuke Kun…? -esperó el apoyo del moreno-.

- Hnn… -la miró con compasión en sus ojos-.

- ¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Ve a colocar las cosas! -le indicó apresurada-.

Pero Naruto no era estúpido, podía ver el brillo de los ojos de la pelirosa que empezó a guardar sus cosas a toda prisa en la mochila.

- Sakura-chan... Tú… -no se atrevió a seguir-. cuando -.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa! -se acercó al rubio y le empujó para que entrara en casa-. Acabo de acordarme que había quedado con mi madre para ir a comprar... ¡Vamos! Déjame salir -se colocó los zapatos y el abrigo a toda prisa antes de abrir la puerta-. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

No le dió tiempo de decir nada cuando aquella cerró la puerta en sus narices. El rubio se quedó atónito con el repentino comportamiento de su amiga y se giró boquiabierto hacia el moreno pidiendo una explicación con la mirada. Sasuke suspiró frotándose la nuca y luego miró al rubio.

.

.

.

La lluvia caía de forma que parecía más un monzón que otra cosa. Pronto quedó totalmente empapada, las lágrimas caían cálidas por las mejillas mientras las gotas de lluvia entumecían el resto de su cuerpo. Pero no era nada comparado con el vacío que había en su corazón. No pudo evitar que el llanto saliera de su garganta sintiendo que caminar era una tarea demasiado hercúlea. Quería dejarse caer en el suelo y quedarse ahí por siempre.

"Sasuke-kun…", no podía parar de recordarle, su hermosa figura, sus atrayentes ojos, esos labios delgados tan apetecibles, esa actitud que tanto le gustaba, su capacidad de trabajar solo y en equipo; era el mejor estudiante, el mejor atleta, fuerte, listo, misterioso…

"Sasuke-kun", sabía estar y hasta sabía vestir, su voz era la más hermosa que había escuchado jamás.

"Sasuke-kun…", todo, absolutamente todo había desaparecido para ella, otra persona estaba instalada en su corazón… y resultaba ser Naruto, a quien le había confesado sus sentimientos por el moreno. Se sentía tan traicionada...

Las palabras de Ino resonaban en su mente, que la alentaban a lanzarse a Sasuke. Todo se disolvía con aquella lluvia. Toda su felicidad había desaparecido para caer en la más absoluta miseria, no encontraba alivio; lloró con amargura sujetándose a una de las paredes, tapándose la boca para tratar de calmar su llanto profundo. Pero no podía calmarse. Todo había sido una mentira. ¿Qué debía hacer? Apoyó la espalda a la pared y se dejó arrastrar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

"Sasuke-kun...", apretó el puño contra su pecho tirando de la camisa del uniforme de Konoha, pero no había alivio: quería morir, quería arrancarse ese nombre, quería arrancarse a Sasuke de su interior; pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más recordaba lo mucho que lo amaba y cómo nunca iba estar entre sus brazos.

"Alguien… Socorro… Ino…", la visión de su amiga se mostró como su única salvación.

A pesar que podría llamarla, no sentía fuerzas para moverse de donde estaba, no tenía fuerzas para buscar su móvil; sólo quería que todo acabara, que alguien aliviará ese dolor. La lluvia no dejaba de golpearla y ella simplemente se abrazó las piernas esperando que los dioses se apiadaran de ella y le arrancaran la vida. Ya nada tenía sentido…

.

.

.

La reunión se alargó más de lo que esperaba, pudo recoger uno de los trajes que tenía en la tintorería y entrar a la reunion a tiempo; muchos no le esperaban pero se alegró de haber llegado a tiempo. Conducía de vuelta a casa cuando los focos alumbraron a alguien con un uniforme de escuela que conocía bien, entornó la mirada para ver a través de la cortina de agua cuando distinguió la melena rosada de Sakura. Pisó el freno de inmediato tras cerciorarse de que no venía nadie detrás, y se quedó observando por el retrovisor para cerciorar de que, efectivamente, era ella. Durante un instante quedó desconcertado a verla deambular tambaleándose casi arrastrando los pies y dió marcha atrás hasta colocarse al lado de la muchacha.

- Sakura-chan… -la llamó bajando la ventanilla pero ella pasó de largo ignorando que le llamó repetidas veces. Pero pudo ver el rostro de alguien desesperado. Chasqueó la lengua a la vez que se apoderaba de su paraguas-.

Haruno continuaba vagando a paso lento hasta que unos zapatos de vestir se cruzaron en su camino; alzó la mirada cruzandose con la de Uchiha Itachi, se estaba empapando con la lluvia para poder cubrirla a ella, a pesar de que ya estaba calada hasta los huesos.

"No te rindas nunca y obtendrás tu recompensa Haruno Sakura", recordó las palabras de la persona que tenía delante y ahora se apiadaba de ella.

Sus emociones volvieron a estallar en su pecho y no evitó el llanto cubriéndose la cara notando las ardientes lágrimas caer por las mejillas. Itachi permaneció en silencio frente a ella y así se quedaron, los dos inmóviles, dejando que las emociones de la pelirosa se sosegaran.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>Buenas a todos! Soy usura-tonkachi, lo siento! os ha tocado que os conteste yo! JUAS llevar este fic, es cierto que va ser un Very looong fic, pero queremos que nos digais vuestras opiniones sobre las preguntas que tenemos ahora.<p>

1- Encontrais que el fic se esta haciendo lento y pesado?

2- Los dialogos de los personajes, creeis que son demasiado irrelevantes? Es decir. Queréis mas narración y menos diálogo?

Por favor contestad a estas preguntas para hacernos mejorar y quitarle ciertas inquietudes a cierta escritora.=_=

Muchas gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

**_Wmy_**:

Wiii, nos alegra que recibas con tanto entusiasmo Kizuna!,eso nos hace sentirnos inspirada para continuar con este pequeño pero largo proyecto! Orochimaru es un personaje muy relevante dentro de la historia de NARUTO, pero ya veremos que tal resulta dentro del fic...y es que aún esta alturas no sabemos muy bien que puede pasar con segun que personajes XD

El 'Na' de Sasuke lo uso expresamente para hacer que vuestros ojos brillen! Sí, lo uso con total intención de que sea usado de la forma mas sexi que puede usarlo el Uchiha, si alguien no sabe a que 'Na' nos referimos...remirad la reunion del Team 7 en la guarida de Orochimaru del anime que es en el tono que siempre me lo imagino cuando lo escribo w

**Zanzamaru**:

No, no puedes patear a Sakura -_-u Sigue siendo un pj mportante en la historia ;A;

Las pesadillas Uchiha van a estar muy presentes en esta historia, quizas sea un recurso muy usado pero muchas veces creo que esos sueños perturbadores sin darnos cuenta nos cambian y Sasuke ...parece sensible a segun que cosas.

Mujer...deja de intentar matar/mutilar/herir de gravedad a todo el Staff o nos vas a dejar sin historia! XDD

**Roo-Uchiha:**

AWWW Roo-Uchiha I luv u! Tus reviews siempre nos alegran el día! Me alegra muchisimo que te guste como hacemos el trabajo! ya puedes ir diciendole algo a cierta persona que no para de dudar de lo que hacemos…=_=

Sorry hoy te contesto hoy! ;A; pero estoy segura que a Solochely le ha gustado la tengas en tus pensamientos! ¿quizás debería dejar que ella se ocupe de los Reviews? Que dices? ^^

No os preocupeis que habrá Kizuna para rato! si alguien no decide hacer el corte del director LOL!

Gaara y Sai, tenemos que desarrollarlo mucho a ambos! por favor seguid leyendo Kizuna para ver que pasa :D

**hazukirokudo:**

LOL! si estas esperando el drama enhorabuena, tus deseos pronto se haran realidad! tras la felicidad siempre viene la tormenta! os niños van a tener unos cambios que podrían afectar a su relación(?) Hmmm quien sabe?.

AWW me alegra que veas a Sasuke humano! al fin al cabo lo es, simplemente no muestra sus inquietudes en el exterior, pero creo firmememnte que todo ese martirio que lleva el Uchiha encima es por pensar demasiado, torturandose.

Naruto creo que va madurando pero realmente parece feliz finalmente y eso hace conocerse de una manera que no había experimentado antes, al igual que Uchiha. ¿no? :/

Gracias por seguirnos!

**BluesoulRed**:

JAJAJAJA sí efectivamente Sasuke lucha por mantener su temple y aspecto de chico inalcanzable, pero cuando esta con naruto se deshace como mantequilla! y es que quien se puede resistir a esa deslumbrante y sincera sonrisa? Sasuke se ha enamorado locamente de la naturalidad del rubio contagiando esa sensación de libertad, que no esta tan mal ser uno mismo sin importar lo que piensen lo demás...Así veo yo a Sasuke y espero que vosotras compartais esta visión conmigo ;A;

Ojala recuperes tu internet pronto! Tus comentarios también nos llenan de energía para seguir! y hacerle un hueco a este fic en nuestras extrañas vidas XDDD.

**moei**:

Aqui hay otra a la que le gusta el 'Na' de Sasuke! LOL me alegro mucho! esa es la intencion con que lo uso! me gustaría que Naruto se derritiera más cuando eso pasa pero Naruto tambien tiene su parte irresistible y hace que sea el moreno quien se deshaga. LOL! maldito sexapeal natural… o como diría Sasuke.

"Maldita adolescencia…."

Sasuke no puede evitar caer bajo el embrujo del rubio, y es que es tan natural y parece tan real que hasta Uchiha se deja arrastrar por lo que le transmite.

Sakura es siempre en los SNS la tercera en discordia, pero no se puede negar la importancia que tiene dentro de la historia y en los personajes, en este capítulo se ha podido ver a un Sasuke muy apurado ante una situación que no soportaba alargar más.

A mi sinceramente me gusta el Yaoi como algo anecdotico, en plan Uy! que curioso Eren con Levi o cosas así...pero realmente no me siento tentada por las series Yaoi, para mí el SasuNaru es único e irrepetible, lo único que me ha hecho mover todo mi mundo para decicarme a ellos XDD

Muchisimas gracias por este comentario, puedo decirte que a Solochely le ha hecho especial ilusión ver como te ha encantado tanto el capítulo, ya que ella duda que la gente quiera poner su atención en este fic.

**Elizabeth L.** 3:

gracias por tu comentario! 3

lo cierto es q estamos llegando casi casi al mejor punto de esta "primera parte" xD

creo q hablo por las dos cuando digo q me halaga que se note el cambio de sasuke sin q sea OoC (una cosa de la q teniamos miedo, y creo q no dejara de asustarnos xD Sasuke es un personaje un tanto complicado de llevar ^^Uu )

Y sai… bueno, como dice kakashi "tal vez os esteis precipitando con el" xDDD q ganas tengo de llegar a la segunda parte por dioooooossssssssssss A

Y… y… OMG O_O tu novio… en serio esta leyendo nuestro fic? O_O

en serio q me cuesta de creer q un chico lo lea xDD aunq realmente nos halaga! owo (por simple curiosidad… omite el lemon? xD tengo un amigo q decia q lo leeria imaginandose q uno de los dos seria una chica… aunq bueno, al final no lo ha hecho ;A; )

*snif*

dale un abrazo de oso a tu dobe de nuestra parte! ;w;

* * *

><p>A todas muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo! y no olvideis, por favor, de contestar a las dos preguntas que subimos con este capítulo, ayudadnos a mejorar.<p>

Las preguntas eran:

1- Encontrais que el fic se esta haciendo lento y pesado?

2- Los dialogos de los personajes, creeis que son demasiado irrelevantes? Es decir. Queréis mas narración y menos diálogo?

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER<strong>

- Ella… Realmente no sé cómo decirlo… Creo que sería algo así como… Una hermana… Supongo… -aunque intentó mantenerse a raya, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima, esperando las palabras de aquel con angustia-.

- Ya veo… -aquello no eran buenas noticias, sin duda la noticia le iba a afectar-. Naruto… Estás…

No pudo creer lo que veía: una lágrima empezó resbalar por la mejilla del Uzumaki, atravesando las marcas de su cara.

- ¿Naruto? -ahora le miraba con cierta preocupación. "¿Qué he dicho tan horrible?"-.

**SPOILER II**

Va ser un capitulo doble ;) es decir...va ser laaaargo, para a las que le guste los capítulos largos.


	33. Experiencias inesperadas

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

**NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

* * *

><p>Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XXXIII<strong>

Naruto dejó las bolsas en la cocina aún intrigado por el comportamiento de Sakura. No apartó la mirada del moreno en ningún momento, aún boquiabierto de que la chica se marchara de aquella forma. A cada segundo de silencio se ponía más nervioso, intuyendo que algo que le iba a afectar de alguna manera había ocurrido ahí. Lentamente fue caminando hasta él y se sentó en el sillón que había justo al lado del moreno, sin apartar los ojos de él.

-… -Sasuke le miró y permaneció durante otro largo momento en silencio-. ¿En qué estás pensando? -no sería raro que el rubio sacara unas conclusiones que nada tuvieran que ver con lo que había ocurrido en realidad-.

- … -realmente no sabía qué contestar, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco-. ¿Hay… algo que deba saber...? -entrelazó los dedos con fuerza sobre sus rodillas-.

-¿Qué es la amistad para ti, Naruto? -comentó apartando la mirada a otro punto de la casa-.

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?", se preguntó alarmado. "¿Quiere decir que realmente ha pasado algo… y quiere dejarlo?".

Por momentos sintió cómo empezaba a faltarle el aire y una horrible presión en el pecho le asfixiaba. Pero intentó controlar la respiración y se obligó a dejar de pensar. Cualquier conclusión a la que llegara ahora mismo sería impulsiva y precipitada. Si realmente había ocurrido algo entre ellos, prefería escucharlo de su boca antes que imaginárselo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir…? -le preguntó cuando encontró aire suficiente para hablar, sin dejar de estrujarse los dedos con nerviosismo-.

- Me has entendido… -bufó volviendo a centrarse en el rubio-. Claro que eso da igual… -murmuró; no podía dejar de pensar en la pelirosa y en las represalias que podría tomar contra Naruto, y éste… la adoraba. "Tsk"-.

- Sasuke… -murmuró-. Creo que no te estoy entendiendo… -de puro nervio sentía cómo las manos le empezaban a sudar, y el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta apenas le dejaba pronunciar palabra-.

- Lo que realmente quiero saber es qué es exactamente Sakura para ti.

"- ¿Te sigue gustando Sakura?

- Jmmmm… Gustarme… Gustarme, me gusta. Pero es diferente Hmmm…. La verdad es que no sé explicarlo ja ja ja"

Aún podía recordar sus palabras algún tiempo atrás, y si la cosa no había cambiado hasta ahora, la noticia sin duda le iba a afectar.

Se quedó observándole con detenimiento y de algún modo intuyó el nerviosismo reflejado en sus ojos; si bien se cercioró cuando se percató de la tensión en sus manos: los dedos del rubio estaban completamente blancos de la presión que ejercía y sus pupilas vibraban nerviosas.

- ¿Naruto…? -empezaba a preocuparse, temía que le diera un ataque de ansiedad-.

- ¿Sakura… chan?

- Sí, recuerdo que hace tiempo me dijiste que te gustaba… Y que te seguía gustando…

- …

Su mente voló a aquella tarde en la que estuvieron los tres en su casa, haciendo juntos aquel trabajo. La pelirosa rompió a llorar de la nada y él no pudo sino abrazarla para intentar consolarla. Fue aquel día cuando le dijo eso al moreno.

- Ella… -intentó indagar en sus adentros buscando cuáles serían las palabras más apropiadas para definirlo; si bien no podía dejar de temblar ante la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza de lo que pudiera haber pasado ahí-. Realmente no sé cómo decirlo… -intentó de nuevo regularizar la respiración que por momentos empezaba a escapar de su control-. Creo que sería algo así como… Una hermana… Supongo… -aunque intentó mantenerse a raya, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima, esperando las palabras de aquel con angustia-.

- Ya veo… -aquello no eran buenas noticias, definitivamente lo que había ocurrido le iba a afectar-. Naruto… Estás…

No pudo creer lo que veía una lágrima empezó a resbalar por la mejilla de Uzumaki, atravesando las marcas de su cara.

- ¿Naruto? -ahora le miraba con cierta preocupación. "¿Qué he dicho tan horrible?"-.

- ¿...Se acabó? -se encongió intentando ocultar la cara tras el flequillo-. ¿Es eso...?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! -se sobresaltó sin creerse que hubiera llegado a esa imposible conclusión-. ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? -por los brazos empezaron a hormiguearle los nervios. Debería tranquilizarle… Pero no podía luchar contra su indignación: amaba a ese idiota ¿como llegó a eso?-.

Naruto sintió las lágrimas resbalar por su nariz e incluso las vio estrellarse contra el suelo, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

"¿Si no es eso…? Entonces…", confuso levantó la mirada hasta cruzarse con los ojos de aquel, aún sin poder dejar de temblar.

Sasuke palideció al ver a Naruto de aquella manera y de nuevo la ira restalló en su cabeza. No podía controlarlo: apretó los puños con fuerza, su mirada se entornó desafiante y sus ojos se volvieron fríos por un momento. Odiaba verle así. Cerró los ojos durante un momento obligándose a recuperar el norte, le habían venido ganas de golpearle por imaginase cosas extrañas.

"Cálmate… Joder. Soy un maldito monstruo…".

- Naruto… -habló finalmente-. Eres un dobe si piensas que vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente -clavó de nuevo su mirada en él y sintió tentaciones de acercarse, pero se contuvo: no quería exponerse-. Te lo preguntaba, porque… se lo he dicho -dijo finalmente-. Le he dicho que estamos juntos.

- … -aquellas palabras produjeron un cortocircuito en su cerebro; por un momento creyó no haberle escuchado bien-. ¿Qué…?

- Dobe… -gruñó de nuevo, mandando al traste toda su resolución y optó por ponerse en pie hasta quedar justo delante de Naruto. Se inclinó apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas del blondo, mirándole directamente a los ojos, a escasos centímetros de su cara-. Le he dicho que te amo.

Sin duda debía de haber habido un cortocircuito. Las palabras de aquel resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez sin terminar de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Hubo de entreabrir la boca para poder coger más aire por la agitación que sentía. Aunque toda la ansiedad desapareció de golpe, también se quedó totalmente en blanco. Si bien las lágrimas caían solas por sus mejillas sin que pudiera controlarlo.

De la nada, sintió como si alguien le agarrase tirando de él y levantó los brazos para finalmente quedarse abrazado del moreno. La agonía desapareció y en su lugar comenzó a invadirle la serenidad y la calma. Apoyó la frente en su hombro abandonándose al llanto que aquella dicha le producía. No sólo se sentía feliz de haberse equivocado… Sino que el moreno por fin le decía aquellas palabras abiertamente. No pudo evitar reír amortiguadamente, sin dejar de llorar.

Sasuke, por su lado, suspiró interiormente aliviado dejando que el rubio se desahogara. Por un momento se había sobresaltado al ver las manos rodeándole, y entonces el dobe hundió la cara en la curvatura de su cuello. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos, aliviado cuando le sintió reír. Verdaderamente le había asustado.

- Eres un dobe… -susurró-. Sólo a un dobe se le ocurriría pensar en esas chorradas.

Estaba cansado de todo aquello, no podía evitar que su cuerpo se moviera solo doblegándose a sus deseos. Dejó de apoyarse en las rodillas del rubio para colocarlas sobre los hombros y apartarle de él, en un gesto suave.

- Sigo aquí… -le recordó-. Y es por tu culpa, asúmelo… -era una extraña forma de decirle que Naruto hizo que se enamorara estúpidamente de él. Quiso besarle pero no lo haría, en parte aún podía sentir cierta frustración de que le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que le iba a dejar-.

"Quizás Itachi tenga razón….". A pesar que sus sentimientos eran fuertes, siempre se frenaba y no decía abiertamente lo que pensaba y tal vez por eso Naruto había llegado él solo a esa conclusión sinsentido. Quizá no le mostraba que le quería… Y por eso le vio capaz de abandonarle.

- ¿Por mi culpa…? -se quedó confundido con aquella afirmación, agarrando suavemente la tela de la yukata, por la cintura-.

- Tengo que deletrearte las cosas, ¿verdad? -suspiró-. Estoy diciendo: que estoy por ti, dobe -esperaba que fuera suficiente o iría a buscar una soga-.

"Realmente debo parecerle estúpido…", comenzó a reír el blondo de forma floja, sintiendo la tensión de sus hombros desaparecer casi por completo.

- Ya te dije… que tenías que ser claro conmigo… -sonrío con cierta amargura llevándose la mano a la nuca-.

Sasuke miró al rubio y retuvo de nuevo su impulso de suspirar con derrota, se había criado toda su vida siendo así: los sentimientos de uno mismo no le importaban a nadie, debía ser impecable… Itachi era la clara muestra de ello; ninguno de los dos, ni Sakura, ni Naruto sabría jamás si había tenido un mal día o estaba eufórico con algo… Hasta a él mismo, siendo su propio hermano, le parecía un muro infranqueable de formalidad. Siempre su modelo a seguir. Y ahora el rubio le pedía que fuera tan transparente como él.

"Como si fuera tan fácil…" pensó con frustración. Lo que sentía era demasiado cursi para decirlo en voz alta.

- Bueno, no importa…-sentenció cerrando por un momento los ojos, volviendo a posar las manos sobre sus rodillas-. ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué te pasa? -le miró fijamente a los ojos-. ¿Cómo has llegado a la conclusión que Sakura y yo…?

- ¿Eh…? Hmmm… -se sintió totalmente gilipollas ahora por haberse dejado llevar por su imaginación-. Pues… -se cruzó de brazos, echándose sobre el respaldo del sillón y apartando la mirada por la vergüenza-. ...Es que Sakura-chan… -murmuró-, ...últimamente está más empalagosa contigo que de costumbre… -cada vez hablaba más bajo-. Y tú no haces nada por quitártela de encima…

El moreno fue alzando lentamente una ceja a la vez que la voz de Naruto menguaba y parecía hundirse sobre el respaldo del sillón. Su ceja llegó al punto álgido cuando el rubio se quedó callado.

- Naruto… -murmuró-.

Por inercia se fue acercando más a él, empujándole las piernas a un lado colándose entre ellas, aunque eso significara inclinarse más aún y colocó las manos sobre el sillón, justo al lado de las caderas del blondo hasta quedar a un palmo de su cara.

- ¿Estabas celoso?

- … -le miró de reojo pero enseguida volvió a apartar los ojos hacia otro lado, abochornado-. Unn…

- … -quizás cualquiera se sentiría hinchar su ego y muchos creerían que el ego del Uchiha se inflaría hasta convertirle en alguien petulante. Pero éste frunció el ceño, algo enojado-. ¿No has podido pensar que lo estaba haciendo por ti? Fuiste tú quien me dijo que te gustaba Sakura. ¡Ah! Perdón... Que te seguía gustando, aunque de manera diferente. Seguramente si hubiera actuado y le hubiera hecho ver que me molestaba con sus confianzas me dirías que "es mi amiga" y que "no me parece bien que la trates mal"... ¿Me equivoco? -entornó la mirada esperando la respuesta-.

- Hmm… -no podía echarle nada en cara, tenía toda la razón; quería que le tragara el sillón y se arrepintió de haberse sentado ahí, no tenía por dónde escapar-.

- Creo recordar que tuvimos una conversación no hace mucho en la que te dije que Sakura se estaba tomando confianzas y que quería rechazarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que pudiera afectarte… -continuó-. Hoy se me ha confesado, el tiempo se había acabado.

- … -poco a poco se giró para mirarle a los ojos, atónito; sabía que la chica estaba decidida a ir a por él, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Ahora empezaba todo a tener más sentido-.

- Usuratonkachi… -se apartó conteniendo su deseo de cruzarse de brazos expresando su indignación-. No tenía elección… Podría simplemente rechazarla, pero eso no la haría desistir… -se giró dándole la espalda al blondo-. Así que le dije que estaba contigo, ahora no sé qué va a pasar con ella, cabe la posibilidad de que ya no vuelva a juntarse con nosotros… -giró la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro-. Tenlo en cuenta… -tras un momento dirigió los pasos hasta la cocina-.

Naruto se dejó escurrir en el sillón hasta quedar casi tumbado, con los brazos cruzados. Tenía los sentimientos totalmente divididos y no le permitía pensar con claridad en nada. Se quedó ahí un buen rato, con la vista perdida por la ventana mirando a la nada.

Por un lado estaba eufórico de que el moreno le hablara claramente, pero por el otro… Comenzaba a angustiarse de la reacción que pudiera tener la pelirosa para con ellos. Realmente la quería, aunque no pudiera definir exactamente ese sentimiento por la muchacha, y por nada del mundo podría soportar que le dejara de lado por esto. No paraba de suspirar sin poder encontrar una solución para el problema que se le planteaba.

Sasuke por su lado registró la compra encontrando una caja de té dentro, junto a las pilas que dijo que iba a buscar. Sasuke vió que en el fondo de la bolsa había una bandeja de sushi, con la promoción del concurso. Ese dobe no se daba por vencido. Bajo el sushi encontró gyozas, eso le gustó más; además de un preparado de caldo, enseguida supo que eso sería para él.

Aunque no se girara, podía escuchar los suspiros del blondo. Apretó una mano sobre el mármol de la cocina. ¿Realmente le importaba tanto la pelirosa?

"Quizás debería haber aceptado", pensó por un momento. Pero sacudió la cabeza pensando en lo estúpido que hubiera sido.

"- Ella… Realmente no sé cómo decirlo… Creo que sería algo así como… Una hermana… Supongo…".

Él había pasado por eso, pensó durante una temporada que había perdido a su hermano, en la que ni se hablaron y fue realmente doloroso. Pero Itachi era su hermano, de sangre, lo que habían pasado Itachi y él no tenía nada que ver con lo que pudiera haber hecho la pelirosa por el rubio. Aún recordaba cómo la pelirosa le llamó 'molestia' y él tuvo que hacerle ver lo egoísta que era. No entendía cómo Naruto podía guardar con alguien tanto cariño y…

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza sintiendo las fuertes punzadas de la fiebre. No quería pensar más, que Naruto hiciera lo que quisiera.

- ¿Vas a comer algo de esto? -quiso dejar el tema zanjado-. ¿Naruto? -se giró y estiró el cuello para ver que seguía ahí-. Oi…

"Esta zombie…", supo enseguida. Desvió la mirada hasta el reloj. "Nii-san… ¿Dónde has ido?", estaba extrañado que aún no regresara, pero supuso que estando con los que eran sus amigos le dejaría tiempo de intimidad. Realmente le agradecía esos gestos a su hermano, pero ahora necesitaba ayuda; Naruto estaba en otro planeta y no se veía con voluntad de poder sacarle de ahí.

.

.

.

.

Itachi desbloqueó el móvil y llamó. No paraba de mandarle miradas furtivas a la pelirosa. Había tardado bastante en convencerla de que subiera al coche una vez se desahogó, pero lejos de reaccionar su mirada permaneció perdida. Aún estaba algo conmocionado de como le abrazó con esa fuerza para llorar a pleno pulmón. Le partió el corazón ver cómo aquella muchacha tan joven y bonita estaba tan destrozada. Le invitó a ir a casa para preparar un té, pero fue entonces cuando casi echa a correr tras un alud de excusas atropelladas, sus ojos se volvieron a anegar en lágrimas y entonces supo lo que había pasado.

"- ¿Te gusta esa chica?

- ¡No! No… Hace tiempo que quiero rechazarla… Pero no sé como hacerlo… Sé que haga lo que haga… ¿Tú has rechazado a alguien?

- Sí… No es algo fácil rechazar los sentimientos de alguien. ¿Tienes una idea de como hacerlo?

- Lo he estado pensando, pero por mas que pienso, no logro encontrar ni las palabras adecuadas, ni el momento…"

Finalmente le contestaron al teléfono.

- ¿Podría acercarme a tu casa? -preguntó directamente tras escuchar el saludo del otro-. Entendido, llegaré en diez minutos.

- Itachi-san, me gustaría volver a casa… -se encogió la rosada en el asiento del acompañante sin dejar de mirar por la ventana-.

- Enseguida que te pongas ropa seca, me encargaré personalmente de llevarte -dejó el móvil en el imán del salpicadero del coche-. No voy a entregarle a tu madre a su hija empapada y con los ojos hinchados. Te pido disculpas por tomarme esta libertad de decisión sobre ti, pero espero que me perdones algún día -puso el intermitente y se incorporó al tráfico de nuevo tras tomar aire y darse ánimos para continuar-.

El edificio estaba en un barrio exclusivo y las medidas de seguridad eran bastante elevadas, fue un movimiento ágil del Uchiha avisar de su llegada, aunque nada podía asegurarle que le dejara entrar. Las barreras del garaje se abrieron y tras estacionar Itachi cubrió a la muchacha con su chaqueta aún seca, cuando le guió al ascensor. Cabían como mínimo quince personas, pero ahí estaban ellos dos en silencio. El mayor pulso el botón del piso catorce. El ascenso se hizo largo…

- Itachi-san… -se pudo al fin escuchar débilmente la voz de la rosada-.

- Dime -sonrió conciliador aunque ella no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento-.

- ¿Por qué hace esto…?

- … -Itachi apartó la mirada cuando pudo distinguir las lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas de la joven-. Comprendo que en la edad que estás ahora se necesita todo el apoyo posible -dijo discreto y con suavidad-. Desde que entraste por la puerta de la residencia Uchiha supe que eras alguien de buen corazón… -pudo sentir la mirada de Haruno posarse lentamente en él pero hizo como si lo ignorara-. Con los años me he dado cuenta que me he ido transformando en alguien insensible, por eso valoro y quiero proteger a quienes realmente actúan de corazón.

La campanada de llegada interrumpió al mayor que se adelantó por el pasillo indicándole a la rosada que la siguiera. No fue necesario tocar al timbre o tan siquiera rozar con los nudillos la puerta de madera pulida, barnizada y lacada de roble rojo; la puerta se abrió como si tuviera un mecanismo detector de movimiento, pero el único motor que la había abierto era la curiosidad de su inquilino.

- Buenas noches, Itachi-san… -dijo la voz áspera y lánguida-. Oh, no me dijiste que venías con compañia -repuso la voz masculina-. Pasad… -invitó finalmente haciéndose a un lado-.

Haruno avanzó tratando de evitar la mirada del que abrió la puerta, tenía unos pequeños ojillos negros que parecían brillar como un frío filo amenazador, se pegó más a Itachi cuando pasó al lado del sonriente hombre.

- Vaya… No te negaré que es atractiva pero, ¿no crees que es un poco joven, Itachi-san?

Aquello espantó totalmente a la pelirosa que se encogió mirando al hombre y luego al moreno con verdadero espanto. ¿Por qué le había traído hasta ahí? Aquel hombre era gélido y su sonrisa casi parecía puntiaguda en esa enorme mandíbula cuadrada: era un auténtico gigante. Itachi mismo apenas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

- Kisame, no es momento para tus afilados comentarios… -espetó con severidad el moreno-.

- Ah… -suspiró mal imitando abatimiento-. Lo cierto que esta vida necesita un toque de humor…

- Disculpa mis modales… -dijo sin acercarse al ver a la muchacha tan espantada que se aferraba a su chaqueta cubriendo por entero su cuerpo-. Te presentaré.

Se acercó a la gran mole que cerró la puerta de la calle cruzándose de brazos, la rosada miró con asombro el enorme tamaño de su espalda, su nariz también era grande y sobresaliente de su marcado y adusto rostro. Sus dientes se veían diminutos en su enorme cara, tanto que parecían los dientes de una afilada sierra y el pelo engominado le daba una apariencia más terrible. A pesar de su atemorizante apariencia iba con una camisa blanca y corbata azul marino con pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos perfectamente lustrados; sin duda se trataba de alguien que movía mucho dinero.

- Él es Hoshigaki Kisame, a pesar de su aparatosa apariencia es un 'tiburón' de bolsa… -le explicó el Uchiha, poniendo una mano encima del hombro, tuvo que elevar bastante el brazo para hacerlo-.

- Soy economista… -apuntó el otro apartando por primera vez la mirada de la rosada-.

- No mientas de esa manera, no descansas hasta pulverizar a quien se pone en tu camino… -continuó el moreno dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba la rosada que parecía ahora algo más relajada-.

- ¡JA JA JA! -soltó una poderosa risotada-. Bueno, también es verdad… -dijo con fingida modestia-.

- Ella es Haruno Sakura -la rosada no se dio cuenta que Itachi estaba a su espalda, le colocó ambas manos a los hombros de forma conciliadora, pudiendo sentir el calor que desprendían sus manos-. Va a la misma escuela que mi hermano… -dió enseguida la información que hizo que la sonrisa del hombre tiburón menguara levemente-.

- Ya veo, entonces conoces a Uchiha Sasuke… -habló el hombre tiburón-. Lo vi hace mucho tiempo, pero todo apunta que va a seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor… Ne, ¿no es así? -desvió luego la mirada hacia el moreno-.

Escuchar de nuevo a aquel nombre hizo desaparecer el levísimo rubor de sentir el tacto del Uchiha de nuevo, recordaba cómo se embriagó abrazándose a él, todo en él era extrañamente conciliador, cuanto más se aferraba a Itachi mas alivio sentía su agonizante corazón; pero el recordar cómo Sasuke la había rechazado hizo bajar la mirada hasta el suelo sintiendo el ardor en sus ojos, llenando su cuerpo una vez más de ese infinito vacío.

- Kisame, estoy aquí para pedirte el favor de que le permitas a la joven Haruno usar tu baño para darse una ducha caliente… Y poder secar sus ropas…

- Que extrañas peticiones me haces, Itachi-san… -miró al moreno de arriba a abajo al ver aquella postura tan protectora, afiló su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes donde está el baño -se dirigió al mayor-. Iré a buscarle algo para ponerse…

Itachi guió a la muchacha que pareció seguirle sin tener verdadera conciencia de ello. Todo le daba igual, lo que le pasara ya le daba igual, sentía su cuerpo tiritar de frío pero le daba igual, si enfermaba no necesitaría ir a clase; llamaría a Ino para que la fuera a ver… O mejor no, o le hablaría de Sasuke-kun y era demasiado humillante el decir en voz alta cómo había sido derrotada por otro hombre.

- Sakura-chan -escuchó la voz del mayor, pero apenas elevó la mirada del suelo-. Tómate una ducha y relájate. Mira, si esto lo mueves así… -Itachi le dio una breve explicación de cómo usar los diferentes modos de la ducha para relajarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no le estaba escuchando-. También… -carraspeó acercando una cesta de mimbre-. ...También ¿podrías dejar la ropa aquí dentro? Me encargaré de que esté seca lo antes posible.

Itachi pudo ver como la chica asentía casi de forma automática y aguantando un suspiro le entregó la cesta de la ropa para dejarle intimidad a la muchacha. Salió del baño y pasó un tiempo hasta que escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Llamó a la puerta advirtiendo que iba a entrar, pero no hubo respuesta. Sus alarmas saltaron y se asomó viendo en la penumbra, tras la mampara opaca, a la rosada aún en pie bajo la caída de agua; se sintió profundamente aliviado y recogió la ropa que estaba perfectamente plegada en la cesta como le había pedido.

El agua caía por su cuerpo, apartando el frío de sus huesos pero el vacío en su pecho no desapareció por el desagüe por mucho que dejara correr el agua, su mente se nubló pensando en aquel momento.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Sobre lo de antes… -hizo una pausa, notando la negra mirada sobre ella-. Lo decía en serio.

-… -el Uchiha permaneció en silencio como esperando a que se explicara sin que ella alzara la mirada-.

- Quiero… -tragó saliva-. Quiero cuidar de ti, Sasuke-kun -apretó de nuevo los pliegues de su falda dispuesta a expulsarlo todo-. No sólo hoy… Quiero estar ahí para ti siempre, Sasuke-kun… -apretó los ojos esperando a que la detuviera. Pero no lo hizo, Sasuke ya sabía de qué iba todo aquello. "Si me deja hablar, ¿podría significar que...?"-. Quiero estar contigo -finalmente sintió le valor para enfrentar sus jades con los oscuros del otro-. Sé que muchas veces has tratado de distanciarme Sasuke-kun por alguna razón, pero eso no va a funcionar, yo… ¡Yo quiero estar a tu lado! ¡Ahora y siempre! -finalmente la mirada del moreno se apartó-. ¡Es por eso que yo soportaré lo que sea para poder ayudarte y cuidar de ti, Sasuke kun! -cada vez la presión de su corazón era mayor; quería llegar hasta el moreno, sólo le distanciaba un par de pasos… Pero quería llegar a su corazón-.

- Sakura… -la llamó-. Ya está bien… -dijo más suavemente-.

- Quiero estar contigo, ¡porque te amo, Sasuke-kun! -no podía esperar más; había llegado demasiado lejos, vió que el moreno cerraba los ojos-. ¡Te quiero mas de lo que puedo soportar! Si los dos estamos juntos, ¡haré lo que sea para que seamos felices!

- Estoy con Naruto.

Aquello la dejó totalmente muda, su mirada no pudo centrarse en ningún punto tratando de buscar alguna explicación u algo que lo que estaba escuchando no era más que el producto de su imaginación. Volvió a posar sus ojos en los del Uchiha que no los apartó en ningún momento; con la seriedad que pronunció aquellas palabras la hizo temblar por entero.

- Sa..suke-...kun… -le costaba hablar, hasta pudo notar una sonrisa que luchaba por salir mientras todo su cuerpo quedó entumecido por un frío interior cuando la mirada del moreno no cambió en absoluto-.

- Sakura, no es algo que vaya a decir en broma, sería demasiado estúpido por mi parte -la mirada se intensificó-. Puede que para ti Naruto sea un perdedor…

- N-No, Sasuke-kun, yo no… -no entendía cómo habían llegado a hablar de Naruto-. Yo valoro a Naruto, lo que ocurrió aquella vez…

- Le amo, Sakura -la voz que usó fue tajante y casi fría, lo que la arrastró a un estado de rigidez como nunca se había visto-. Y él me corresponde.

Aquello fue el inicio de todo, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas recordando cosas que hubiera preferido no reparar: Ahora que lo decía podía identificar las miradas, los gestos y cómo ninguno de los dos comía con las dos manos sobre la mesa de un día para otro, o por qué Naruto pareció tan desesperado el día que Sasuke se desmayó en la entrada del instituto semanas atrás.

Toda la presión se acumuló en su pecho pero logró llevarse la mano a la boca cuando el primer sollozo que atacó con crueldad su garganta.

- Escucha, Sakura… -no se atrevió a mirarle a pesar que su voz era notablemente más suave, de hecho jamás había usado un tono tan suave como aquel con ella-. S-Sé que… -también era la primera vez que balbuceaba delante de alguien que no fuera Itachi-. Sé que soy un desgraciado por rechazarte, pero a pesar de todo te sigo valorando como… La compañera que eres…

- Compañera…- musitó con voz quebrada sin dejar de mirar una de las esquinas de la mesa, apenas podía ver como las manos del Uchiha se movían tratando de explicarse… Parecía realmente angustiado-.

- Sí. Y quiero seguir siendo el tuyo…

- Sasuke-kun… Yo… -cerró los ojos luchando con fuerza por no desmoronarse. - Tú, ¿me has engañado todo este tiempo? -no pudo evitar pensar cuando compartieron paseos o le aceptó su bento-.

-Sakura… -la voz parecía afectada, o eso quería creer ella. La puerta de la calle crujió cuando llegó Naruto-.

- No sabéis como estaba el supermercado… -bufó al cerrar tras de sí la puerta-. He traído las pilas pero he pensado que podríamos comer… -sonrió complacido por su idea cuando pudo ver a sus dos compañeros que le miraban en absoluta tensión-. ...¿Qué pasa?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Sasuke-kun…", se abrazó a sí misma queriendo abandonar ese bucle de recuerdos, sabiendo que no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos. "No puedo… No puedo…", negó una y otra vez con la cabeza. "No puedo ser tu amiga… Yo… Yo... ¡Yo no quiero ser tu amiga!".

Cobijada por el sonido de la ducha pudo sollozar una vez más todo cuanto quiso.

- Se lo está tomando con calma, ne, Itachi-san…

- Necesita su tiempo.

- Y tanto… Ahora comprendo por qué no la llevaste a tu casa, la factura del agua me subirá una barbaridad… -ver al moreno cerrar los ojos para relajar su temple era una victoria para Kisame, pero también sabía que provocar a Itachi no era algo conveniente-. Espero que no le venga muy grande la bata que le he dejado... -comentó casual-.

La puerta del baño finalmente se abrió dejando ver la figura de la pelirosa envuelta en la bata, le quedaba tan grande que la arrastraba por el suelo.

- Bueno… No puedo negar que te queda mejor que a mí… -rió entredientes-.

- Kisame… -le llamó la atención el moreno y aquel volvió a apuntar el poco humor del Uchiha-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor… Gracias, Itachi-san… -se volvió a acomodar la bata cuando escuchó un pitido-.

- Al parecer la secadora ha terminado -dijo el hombre pez-.

- Iré a plancharte la ropa, debe haber acabado toda arrugada…

-¿¡Q-Qué!? -Haruno no podía creerse lo que decía el moreno-. Itachi-san no es necesario, yo… -se le trabaron las palabras sin saber qué decir-.

- No voy a devolverte a casa con las ropas en un estado tan lamentable -sonrió-. Pero ya es tarde deberías llamar a tus padres.

-Ah... -suspiró Kisame-. Avisar a lo padres. Es lo mejor de la edad adulta: la independencia. Además de otras cosillas, ¿no crees? -miró de forma sugerente a la rosada-.

Sakura miró a Kisame casi como si fuera la primera vez que reparaba que estaba ahí. Se arropó en la bata y avanzó hasta la bolsa de la escuela de donde sacó su móvil para llamar, rogándole a los dioses que el agua no hubiera encontrado hueco para traspasar la capa impermeable.

- Mamá… Escúchame, mamá… ¡Mamá! -deambuló nerviosa por el salón haciendo círculos-. ¡No! No estoy en la calle. Mamá, está cayendo un aguacero. Estoy en casa de... -se quedó en silencio un momento. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No estaba en casa de Sasuke y tampoco quería decir que lo estaba; no quería pronunciar ese nombre o sabía que rompería a llorar-.

Kisame miró a la chica que parecía pálida sin saber qué decir. El enorme tiburón se levantó a arrebatarle el móvil a la muchacha cuando fue Itachi a su vez quien se lo arrebató a él.

- ¿Sra. Haruno? Soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de un compañero de clase. He sido yo el responsable de su retraso… -con calma fue hasta una de las ventanas desde donde pudo ver que la lluvia aún no escampaba-. Sí, por la lluvia. Le sugerí que esperara a que amainara, pero no ha sido así; ahora saldremos y la llevaré en coche… No, por favor, ha sido mi falta. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Lamento las molestias. Buenas noches…

- Ya ha vuelto a hacerlo… -sonrió de lado el hombre tiburón-. Itachi-san, eres un retorcido manipulador… -le acusó viendo cómo devolvía el móvil a la pelirosa-.

- Iré a plancharte la ropa…

Hoshigaki se mantuvo riendo entre diente antes de invitar a la sorprendida rosada a sentarse en uno de los sofás del salón. No podía creer que Itachi le estuviera ayudando en una coartada pero no diría nada; se limitó a acurrucarse en la bata ocupándose se cubrirse bien.

- Itachi-san parece de otro planeta, ¿verdad? -dijo con calma el gigante-. Todos los Uchiha que conozco son algo fascinante y escalofriante a la vez, ¿no crees? -los jades se desviaron para mirar los ojillos negros del hombre, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a su gigantesca presencia-. Oh vaya qué modales los míos ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- Agua, por favor…

Aquel no tardó en acudir con un vaso de agua pero el enorme economista se acercó con un vaso ancho con hielo y un licor de color ambarino añejo.

- Me pensaba que eras una de las amigas de Itachi…

- ¿Amigas? -detuvo el vaso a medio camino de darle un sorbo-.

- Ya sabes, Itachi-san es una persona con mucho éxito, y amistades no le faltan… Por un momento pensé que estaba jugando en un terreno nuevo…

- Entonces, Itachi-san... Es famoso, ¿entre las mujeres? -preguntó lo que parecía demasiado obvio por el contexto que estaba entendiendo-.

- Mucho… Hay que entenderlo: es joven y atractivo... ¿Quién no sacaría provecho de ello? -asintió el economista antes de darle un sorbo a su licor y ella acompañarle con su discreto vaso de agua-. Entonces, ¿eres compañera de su hermano? -Haruno asintió muy lentamente ante la pregunta del hombre-. Sasuke no era más que un niño cuando lo ví la última vez pero se ve que va a ser una carita bonita… No creo que me equivoque mucho al decir que va a seguir los pasos de Itachi-san en un futuro… Estos Uchiha… -bufó antes de dar otro sorbo-.

- Es posible… -dijo con neutralidad la rosada-. Sasuke-kun tiene todo lo que una chica puede desear… -Hoshigaki miró a la estudiante que había cambiado completamente de actitud mostrando una expresión neutra-.

No tardó mucho en aparecer Uchiha con la cesta de la ropa de la rosada, con las prendas perfectamente planchadas. Lo que le subió los colores a la rosada fue encontrar su ropa interior perfectamente doblada y planchada en primer término, junto con sus calcetines. Arrancó casi de inmediato la cesta de las manos del moreno que le miró con cierta incredulidad y provocando la inminente carcajada del hombre tiburón.

- No sé de qué te sorprendes, ya te he dicho que tiene muchas amigas… Está más que habituado a ese tipo de prendas…

- Kisame -se giró de inmediato al mayor-, ¿no le estarías llenando la cabeza a la muchacha con tus ideas inadecuadas? -le miró con severidad-.

- He, he… No te enfades conmigo, Itachi-san, seguro que más de uno desearía tener tu descaro… -rió entre dientes ganándose una mala mirada por parte del moreno-.

La rosada aprovechó la discusión de los dos adultos para huír hasta el baño con la ropa que aún desprendía calor por el planchado; no podía creerse que Itachi hubiera sujetado su ropa interior, la hubiera lavado, secado y luego planchado, y le miró con una naturalidad que le puso los pelos de punta. ¡Aquello era algo íntimo! Pero más importante que eso era que con su depresión no pensó en apartar su ropa interior del resto de prendas. Estaba demasiado abrumada por su tristeza y no fue consciente de su desliz.

"Itachi ahora se pensara que soy una buscona o una chica fácil…", se horrorizó levantando sus braguitas rosas con topos blancos y un lacito rosado en el elástico. Recordaba perfectamente cuando Ino le señaló un set de braguitas que sin ser obscenas eran bonitas.

"- Para cuando estés con Sasuke-kun… -rió bajito la rubia-.

- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Como si fuera a pasar algo! -se enrojeció hasta las orejas-.

- Pase o no, frentona, tú sabes que las llevas y eso te dará una seguridad especial. Aunque no se lleven a la vista la ropa interior de una mujer es lo que nos da seguridad; si llevas bragas de vieja te comportarás como una vieja… -bufó- ¡Vamos toma! -le obligó a cogerlas y la arrastró hasta la caja para pagar-."

"¡Qué vergüenza!", se sintió horrorizada, pero no tardó en volver a conservar la calma. "Ya no sirven de nada…", suspiró derrotada. Ella… No era nada, nunca sería nada.

Se sorprendió de que no acudieran las lágrimas a sus ojos. Ya le daba igual todo, ya nada podía herirla más; no era más que un pajarillo lisiado que soñó una vez con volar. Empezó a vestirse en silencio mentalizándose: en dos días tenía que ir al parque de atracciones y debía mostrar su más resplandeciente sonrisa y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Era su deber como mujer*.

.

.

.

.

-Oi -se sentó al lado del rubio pasado ya un buen rato sin que éste diera muestras de reaccionar-. Te estoy llamando… -le recordó, para saber si aún seguía en ese mundo o no-.

Sin decir ni una palabra, se levantó del sillón para abrazarse del moreno, dejándose caer de espaldas en el sofá. Sasuke se sintió sorprendido por el abrazo pero más por la caída. Se quedó estático por un momento recuperándose de la impresión y permaneció en silencio un rato.

- Oi -insistió. Empezaba a cabrearle que estuviera tan afectado por la pelirosa-.

- 'Amar' era la palabra… -murmuró, aún absorto en sus pensamientos-.

- ¿De qué hablas? -permaneció con voz calmada sin forcejear, manteniéndose sobre él, notando su agradable calor. Si no fuera que sabía que Sakura ocupaba la mente del rubio estaría mucho más felíz-.

- De que sabía que la palabra 'querer' se quedaba corta… -comenzó sin apartar la mirada del techo-. Lo que siento por ti es mucho más que eso…

-... -Eso no lo esperaba, pensaba que estaba hablando de la rosada y empezaban a llevarle los demonios-. No sé de qué estás hablando… -se relajó sobre el rubio disfrutando de sus latidos, antes estaba demasiado absorto en su rabia-.

- De que cuando no estoy contigo, siento que me falta algo… -le abrazó con más fuerza-. Si te veo sufrir… -tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, recordando la agonía que sintió cuando le vio padecer en sueños-, ... sufro yo también…

- … -Abrió los ojos sintiendo su pecho dispararse alegrándose que no pudiera verle la cara, rezaba a los dioses que no sintiera sus pulsaciones como él las del rubio. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo-.

Creyó que Naruto quería que dijera sus sentimientos, pero él era incapaz de decirlos en voz alta: no podía decir un simple 'yo lo siento igual' o algo parecido, se sentiría demasiado expuesto. Su madre le decía cuando era pequeño que 'si lo que vas a decir no es mejor que el silencio, mejor no digas nada...'. Aprendió bien la lección: sus labios permanecieron sellados la mayoría del tiempo; no sabía si Naruto quería una respuesta pero no la iba a obtener ese día.

- No… -cayó en la cuenta de repente-. Incluso amar creo que se queda corto -levantó la cabeza mirando en dirección al moreno-. Creo que me moriría si te pasara algo a ti.

- Deja de decir tonterías, no va a pasarme nada… -rodó los ojos, ese chico era un exagerado-.

- ¡Te lo digo en serio! -dejó caer la cabeza de golpe, devolviendo la mirada al techo, enfurruñado-.

- Si me pasa algo… -'si lo que vas a decir...' recordó a su madre de nuevo; "me olvidarás…"-. No es algo de lo que me preocupe, pienso más en el ahora.

- Pues yo quiero estar contigo siempre, baka… -le dolió que hablara de aquella manera-.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto…? Es extraño en ti -trató de levantar la cabeza. Aunque interiormente era feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras no podía exteriorizarlo. Recordaba que le vinieron unos pensamientos parecidos cuando vió a Naruto irse en el coche de empresa de Itachi cuando se puso enfermo en clase. Todo lo que le decía Naruto lo había pensado él antes, pero al tratar de mirar en el futuro sólo veía oscuridad-. ¿Aún piensas en Sakura? -sospechaba que el haber 'perdido' a la pelirosa le hizo saltar las alarmas a perderle a él también-.

- ¿Qué hablas de Sakura-chan? -volvió a levantar la cabeza-. Ya pensaré en algo qué decirle… -llevó las manos hasta las mejillas del moreno para que no se le escapara-. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que yo también te amo, baka -se incorporó un tanto para rozarle en los labios con un suave beso, antes de volver a dejarse caer-.

- Hmph -resopló victorioso-. Lento, eso lo dije hace rato ya… -tarde se dió cuenta que estaba revelando sus sentimientos, pero quizás Naruto no se diera cuenta-.

El rubio cerró los ojos, y poco a poco comenzó a pronunciar más la sonrisa que se le dibujaba de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Se sentía totalmente tranquilo ahora que había encontrado la respuesta a lo que sentía por Sasuke, y que éste le correspondiera de la misma forma. Una calma placentera le llenaba todo su ser, dejándose envolver por la calidez del cuerpo de su novio.

Sasuke se sentía en total paz interior cuando su pecho al fin dejó de latir desbocado y podía sentir cómo el sueño le iba invadiendo, poco a poco: sus párpados pesaban, el rítmico latir del rubio era endiabladamente tranquilizador y el poder sentir con el cuerpo como su pecho subía y bajaba era realmente reconfortante. En un acto involuntario aspiró el aroma de Naruto apretando uno de sus brazos contra él. El tiempo pasaba sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada, pero era un tiempo bien invertido, sintiendo paz el uno con el otro; no necesitaban nada más.

- Naruto… -susurró luchando por abrir lentamente los ojos-.

- ¿Hmm? -estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la voz del moreno le trajo de vuelta-.

- Iruka… ¿Sabe que estás aquí? -dijo despejándose poco a poco-.

- Jmmm… -frunció el entrecejo, aún sin abrir los ojos-.

- Aún no hablo tu idioma natal, habla japonés… ¿es un sí o un no?

- Arghh… -se llevó una mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos-. Mira quién fue a hablar… -comenzó a remover las piernas perezosamente-.

- Yo hablo japonés… -chistó revolviéndose levemente para poder mirarle a la cara y que viera que no estaba conforme de la falsa acusación-.

- Pues… -estiró los brazos desperezándose-. … Ayer hablabas perfectamente mi idioma -rió entre dientes, abrazándole con fuerza y revolviéndose en el sofá-.

- ¡P-Para! -se sentía una croqueta rodando ahí y empezaba a nacer un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al verse envuelto en una acción infantil; si Itachi le veía haciendo la croqueta con Naruto moriría de la vergüenza-. ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!

- Ayer no había forma de que me contestaras en un idioma entendible -no dejaba de reír, forcejeando para que no se escapara-.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Todo eso es mentira! -no podía escapar del abrazo constrictor del rubio. La cabeza le daba vueltas pero vagamente recordaba algo ocurrido el día anterior y él sabía que había contestado correctamente* (*nota de autor: o eso es lo que piensa)-. ¿¡Vas a rebozarme durante más tiempo!? -aquello estaba tomando un cáliz violento para el moreno, preferiría hacer eso en un lugar más íntimo y con menos ropa-.

- Toda la vida -rió de nuevo, y en cuanto encontró el hueco le dió un fuerte beso en la mejilla antes de soltarle-.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado tratando de encontrar de nuevo qué era arriba y qué abajo sintiendo el beso de Naruto en la mejilla. Se encontró con el yukata descolocado y su pelo desordenado, al igual que el de Naruto, que no paraba de reír. Su risa era increíblemente afrodisíaca, le miró reír y reír hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se inclinó a buscar sus labios.

Aquel entre sonrisas le correspondió el beso, y le acarició suavemente enredando los dedos entre la melena. Se sentía tan en calma ahora, disfrutando de los labios de su novio, que todos los comederos de cabeza que había tenido últimamente desaparecieron de un plumazo.

Aunque se sobresaltó cuando, sin previo aviso, el moreno se separó de golpe y comenzó a toser. Dejó caer la cabeza en el cojín algo frustrado por el malestar del moreno: quería hacer algo por él, para que dejara de sentirse así; pero lo único que podía hacer era pasearle las manos por la espalda, a la espera de que se le pasase el ataque de tos.

- Será mejor que me vaya a la cama… -anunció sintiendo la frente perlada con gotas de sudor. Se giró al rubio y apretó uno de los puños frustrado, pero sabía que pronto se recuperaría y podría disfrutar entonces de él-. ¿No te has dado por vencido con el tema de las entradas?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué entradas? -le pilló desprevenido-.

- Las del anime, he visto que has traído sushi… El de la promoción. Al parecer de todos los que te llevamos no tocó nada…

- Arghhh -se revolvió el pelo frustrado-. No me lo recuerdes… Casi me da un ataque cuando lo miré el otro día…

- Ya… -iba decirle que no pasaba nada, pero entonces sabía que el rubio diría algo así como que 'no daba igual'-. Aún queda tiempo… -le dió un poco de ánimo a la vez que se ponía en pie. No pudo evitar desviar la mirad al reloj-. ¿Dónde estará Itachi...?

- Jmmm… -arrugó el entrecejo-. Dijo que tenía que hacer un recado para Obito… -se levantó él también para coger su mochila-.

Uchiha le miró y le recorrió un escalofrío helado pensando que iba a marcharse, pero sería lo más lógico, aún no había descifrado si le había dicho algo a Iruka, seguramente ya debía estar cocinando la cena. Era estúpido ponerse así, tarde o temprano se iría. No dijo nada y se mantuvo atento a sus acciones, al fin al cabo había dicho que se iba a la cama.

- ¡Oh! -exclamó de repente al encontrar en su mochila el bote que le había dado Hinata-. Nishishi -sonrió hacia el moreno-. Mira lo que me han regalado… -canturreó-.

- ¿Una medicina? -adivinó al instante, reconocía ese tipo de recipientes, parecía muy tradicional a primera vista. Por su mente pasó quién podría habérselo regalado-. ¿Qué és?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido…? -preguntó al aire mirando al bote, intentando entender por qué era el único que no sabía lo que era a primera vista-. Bah, da igual. Me lo ha dado Hinata. Sakura-chan dice que si pones unas gotitas de esto en el té, mejoras en seguida -se alegró sobremanera de que le regalase eso la morena, justo cuando más lo necesitaba-. ¿Te hago uno?

Sasuke no se sorprendió al enterarse que se trataba de la azabache; la Hyuuga era sorprendentemente observadora y detallista con el torpe del rubio, trató de respirar lentamente cuando le ofreció la medicina.

- Sí -dijo con absoluta calma aunque por dentro quería tirarle ese medicamento por la cabeza a la otra-.

- Tehehehe -fue riendo entre dientes hasta la cocina y sacó un cazo para hervir el agua; el día anterior se partió la cabeza buscando donde guardaban las cosas en esa casa pero ahora lo encontró enseguida-. También tengo otra cosa para ti… -añadió al tiempo que preparaba un par de tazas-.

- ¿Y qué es? -miró tratando de calmarse por la intensidad con la que manipulaba su delicada vajilla de su casa-.

- Pues… -hubo de disimular el respingo que le dio sentirle detrás de él, no le había escuchado llegar-. Mira -sonrió sacando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón la cartera, buscando por cada ranura hasta que encontró lo que buscaba-. Para ti -tímidamente le extendió la bolsita de papel satinado que había llevado encima ya unos cuantos días-.

Uchiha miró con cierta desconfianza la bolsita, pero la aceptó. Lo que encontró no se lo esperaba. Miró al rubio y luego miró de nuevo su regalo.

- Un anillo…- pensó en voz alta, buscándole un sitio rápido en una de las manos-. Aquí -sentenció encontrando el dedo que se le ajustaba mejor. La comisura de su labio se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba; nunca había pensado en llevar un anillo, pero no se veía mal con uno-. ¿No me veo raro? -le preguntó al caer que quizás no le pegara mucho a su forma de ser-.

- La verdad… -se apoyó en el mármol, encuadrándole con los dedos-. Te pega más de lo que me había pensado -rió entredientes-.

- No te burles… -amenazó entornando la mirada y se miró de nuevo la mano. Era bonito, plateado con una línea negra en el centro que daba la vuelta completa a todo el anillo-. Me gusta -se sinceró, no era ni muy grande ni demasiado fino; sonrió. Entonces recordó algo él también-. Yo también tengo algo, espera ahí -ordenó girando sobre sus talones dirección a su habitación-.

- ¡Espera! -le cogió suavemente la mano-. Luego me lo das… -un flash le vino a la memoria de cómo la pelirosa hubo de atenderle cuando quiso subir horas atrás a su cuarto-. Antes de irte a dormir. A ver si te va a dar otro mareo como antes…

- No soy una princesita… -entornó la mirada, no le gustaba esa sobreprotección. Igualmente se detuvo y miró al rubio directamente a los ojos, esperando algo más-. Sólo fue un mareo, ahora estoy bien, el medicamento ha hecho efecto.

- Unn… -soltó su mano lentamente; tal vez le estaba agobiando ya-. Pero sigues con fiebre… -pensó en voz alta-.

- Un poco… -admitió, pero igualmente giró sobre sus talones subiendo las escaleras; sabía que si no se olvidaría una vez más-.

Dentro de la mochila estaba el regalo que iba a darle, sacó la bolsa perfectamente decorada y sonrió; poco le duró el alivio de haberlo encontrado cuando recordó que ese regalo era de Itachi y no suyo. Miró el anillo de su mano… Aunque no quiso darle mayor importancia, el amor no se medía con regalos o haría tiempo que hubiera perdido contra la azabache. Bajó las escalera y le extendió la bolsa de papel con asas; Itachi era así: extremadamente detallista.

- Esto… -se lo entregó. No pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos cuando el rubio lo aceptó. Su estómago cosquilleo haciéndose pesado-, es… es de parte de Itachi -se apresuró a detallar aunque su vergüenza iba en aumento, en la seguridad de su habitación no parecía algo tan terrible-.

- ¡Ooh! -sacó del envoltorio de plástico el colgante-. ¡Itachi es un genio! -se quedó absorto mirando el abalorio con forma de naruto*, para después dirigir la mirada al moreno, emocionado-. Hacía tiempo que quería ponerme algo en el móvil… -sacó su teléfono y empezó a desmontarlo para pasar el cordón por una ranura interior-. Pero no sabía qué -sonrió satisfecho al verlo colgar del aparato-.

Sasuke miró con remordimiento la felicidad del rubio, Itachi siempre le superaba, hasta para impresionar a su novio, desvió la mirada durante un momento, sintiéndose idiota; siempre había sentido competitividad con Itachi. Pero ahora… Ahora sentía derrota.

- Veo que te ha gustado… -le dirigió de nuevo la mirada sonriendo levemente-. Sí, Itachi tiene buen ojo para la gente, creí habértelo dicho.

Naruto tiró de él hasta que se juntaron sus cinturas, apoyándose con la espalda en el mármol, y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- Ningún regalo es mejor tú, baaaka.

El de ojos oscuros se sorprendió abriéndolos sin medida sujetándose en los hombros del rubio. Le miró por un momento atónito por aquella reacción y más por lo último que dijo.

-Je, no seas cursi… -trató de recuperar así la compostura y la poca dignidad que le quedaba… Quería besarle… Quería hacer tantas cosas, que se horrorizaba de sí mismo-. Le diré que te ha gustado… Te lo compró hace casi una semana pero no he encontrado ocasión para dártelo…

- Unn… -jugueteó a rozar su nariz con la del otro, antes de terminar besándole-.

Aceptó el beso abrazándole con fuerza: quería más de él; apretó más su cuerpo contra el rubio acariciando su nuca con las manos, notando la presencia del anillo en sus caricias. Ladeó la cabeza lamiendo los labios del otro esperando recibir permiso para invadirle. Jadeó levemente con el beso sintiendo que le faltaba el aire; pegó más su cuerpo al rubio sintiendo su abrazo casi desesperado, no quería separarse, quería que durmiera con él aquella noche, despertar con su olor y el tacto de su piel desnuda junto a la suya. Pero se obligó a separarse antes de hacer alguna estupidez.

- ¿Qué vas a a hacer? -soltó a bocajarro, tratando de pensar en otras cosas-.

- ¿Eh? -le sobresaltó que se separase así, por un momento pensó que alguien iba a entrar y no se había enterado-. Ah… Pues… -se giró a apagar el fuego, que habían dejado olvidado, y comenzó a servir el agua en las tazas. "¡Mierda! ¿Ahora cómo se supone que tengo que ponerme…?", se ruborizó al sentir las palpitaciones en cierta zona; aquel beso había sido más intenso de lo que se hubiera esperado-. Tomar el té contigo… Luego me iré…

Sasuke aceptó la decisión como la más sabia que podría haber tenido en todo el día y la que él no podía tomar por sí solo. Se apartó mirando al rubio esperando que en sus ojos no se viera la frustración que estaba sintiendo.

- Es tarde, será lo mejor -apoyó la decisión del rubio-. Te espero en el salón. Si necesitas algo, avísame -se dió media vuelta para enseguida volver a girarse encarando al rubio-. No rompas nada -siseó amenazante, antes de volver sobre sus pasos-.

- Hai, hai… -suspiró aliviado, si no hubiese parado en ese momento, hubiera tenido un problema después-. Dos gotitas… -se recordó mientras echaba aquella medicina en ambas tazas, intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía-.

Esperó pacientemente con la mirada al frente, borrando de su mente las intenciones de empujar contra el rubio en el mármol de la cocina. Se reprochó ser un enfermo, pero quería culpar a sus alborotadas hormonas de querer volver a tocar a su novio. Trató de desviar su atención mirando sus libros y apuntes sobre la mesa. Cuando se fuera el rubio terminaría la tarea y se iría a dormir sin falta. Volvió a desviar la mirada al reloj.

"Naruto…", suspiró su interior. Se veía patético, le tenía al lado y lo amaba sin medida; no entendía por qué le costaba tanto poder confiar en decirle abiertamente lo que sentía. Cerró los ojos deseando encontrar una leve meditación que despejara su mente de dudas.

- Sasuke… -le puso la mano en el hombro y le meneó levemente-. Despierta…

- No estoy dormido… -habló con tranquilidad manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, esperando que cuando los abriera encontrara la infusión delante de él-. Estoy meditando...

- Sasuke… Si tienes sueño, mejor vete a la cama… -frunció el ceño, receloso de que realmente estuviera despierto-.

- Naruto… -ignoró su comentario-. Cuando piensas en mí, ¿en qué piensas? -fue directo-.

- … -le dio un respingo que le dejó en blanco por un momento, y se agazapó a su lado, apoyando el mentón en el cojín, mientras le daba dos pensamientos-. Pues… En que no quiero separarme de ti…- murmuró-. Que quiero besarte… -iba bajando el tono de voz a medida que iba notando cómo el calor en sus mejillas iba subiendo-. Que qui..o . .e … -la vergüenza de lo que andaba cruzando por su cabeza le hizo esconder la cara apretándola contra el cojín-.

- No he entendido una sola palabra -dijo con calma sin moverse un ápice-. ¿Qué es lo segundo?-

- Que quiero besarte… -musitó, jugueteando con los bajos de su pantalón-.

Asintió lentamente, realmente no podía sincerarse. Buscó con la mirada el té y decidió darle el primer sorbo. No supo qué sabor tenía, su mente estaba bloqueada en aquel momento. Pero le dió el segundo, algo impaciente a terminar con aquello.

- Yo he pensado en hacerlo -soltó a bocajarro-. Echo de menos el calor de tu piel y el olor de tu cuerpo desnudo -suspiró-. Eso me convierte en un depravado, ¿verdad? -dio otro sorbo al té-.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? -se dignó a girarse, aunque sentía que le ardían las orejas de escucharle decir aquello-. ¡Yo también…! -pero el coraje no le duró mucho-. Yo también… lo echo de menos… -murmuró volviendo a dejar la cara donde la tenía-.

-... -se mantuvo en silencio sin moverse, ni tan siquiera su rostro hizo algún gesto, su pupila se dilató por un momento y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse-. Después de tomar el té te irás, ¿verdad? -quiso tener claro-.

- Debería… -sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho-.

- ¿Por qué no te vas después de hacerlo conmigo? -siguió con la voz pausada, refugiándose en su inexpresividad, que tanto había tardado en desarrollar; su pecho latía desbocado y sus entrañas se encogían a cada segundo que esperaba la respuesta-.

- N-no sabemos cuando va a volver Itachi… -quería aceptar sin más, pero el miedo a que les encontraran haciendo nada se lo impedía-. Ni Obito…

- Itachi no va a volver… -sentenció-. Obito está en casa de Rin… -dijo con calma. Desde que tuvo la conversación de sexo con Itachi cada vez que llegaba a altas horas no podía evitar pensar que volvía de los brazos de alguna amante-. Mah, es mejor así, vete cuando termines el té -dió un sorbo más al líquido y no pudo evitar suspirar-.

"Idiota…", se recriminó él mismo, sólo parecía un animal necesitado.

Pero Naruto se moría. Se moría en deseos de estar con Sasuke bajo las mantas, recorriéndole la piel. Pero estando en su casa se sentía inseguro.

"Aunque tal vez él también se sienta así en la mía…", se reprochó.

Desde que le escuchó decir todo aquello, su cuerpo entero se agitaba en deseos de volver a besar cada centímetro de su fina tez.

"Itachi no va a volver… Y Obito está en casa de Rin…", se repitió las palabras del moreno.

Pero aún así la vergüenza que le daba hablar de esos temas le impedía gesticular ni una palabra. Todo a lo que llegó fue a girar la cabeza buscando la mirada de Sasuke y agarrarle del yukata, tirando hacía él.

Sasuke puso resistencia al principio y entrecerró la mirada con reproche: le había puesto excusas; no tenía ni idea de lo que él sentía, lo que era guardarse sus emociones. Aunque no pudo contra la intensidad de la mirada azulada y finalmente, se rindió. Gruñó en sus adentros cuando se acercó a besar sus labios.

El rubio se levantó, sin despegar los labios de él, llevando las manos desde las mejillas hasta la nuca, en una suave caricia que fue deslizando poco a poco hasta el pecho. Sentía como la sangre corría por todo su cuerpo haciéndole sentir más acalorado a cada latido, hirviendo en el deseo del cuerpo de aquel. Con suavidad fue tirando de las solapas de la yukata para poder colar las manos por dentro y poco a poco fue pegando más su cuerpo, obligando a aquel a tenderse en el sofá. No quería separarse de sus labios pero la tentación de saber que esa parte de su cuello estaba totalmente expuesta podía con él. Lentamente fue dejando reposar su cuerpo sobre el del otro, apretando las caderas suavemente, mientras se entretenía lamiéndole y besándole el cuello. Sentir el leve jadeo del moreno, y sus manos recorriéndole la espalda le excitaba sobremanera; quería dejarse llevar, ardía en deseos de poder dejarse llevar y volver a sentir esa presión y ese calor sobre su sexo. Agarró con fuerza el muslo de aquel recorriéndole la pierna cuán lejos llegaba, para volver a bajar hasta la nalga apretando firmemente. Hubo de apoyarse sobre el brazo libre para poder llevar de nuevo los labios hasta los del moreno, dejando escapar un jadeo al sentir la presión sobre su entrepierna rozándose con la de aquel.

Sasuke se dejó llevar por el impulso del rubio recibiéndole de buen grado, parecía tan ansioso como él, no entendía cómo podía actuar con esa normalidad. Degustó los labios de quien le besaba controlando sus impulsos de dejarse llevar por sus instintos y devorarle por entero. Contuvo los jadeos dentro de su garganta cuando los labios del blondo viajaron por la sensible piel de su cuello, su cuerpo sólo pedía sentirle, acercando su cuerpo al del otro. Jadeó con las caricias de Naruto sobre sus piernas y elevó las caderas atrayéndole hacia él con las manos sobre las nalgas del blondo. Sintió un ardiente calambre de deseo al poder sentir la creciente erección del otro en su pantalones. Sus ojos oscuros llamearon con deseo, enfrentando la mirada azulada del otro.

Por momentos se le nublaba al rubio la mente, por la excitación, y hubo de hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder hablar.

- Vamos arriba… - pidió Naruto entre besos, sin poder evitar mover las caderas, apretándose contra él-.

.

.

.

.

El coche se detuvo justo delante de la residencia Haruno; la lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza la superficie del coche, mientras Sakura comprobaba por el cristal de la ventanilla las luces encendidas en casa: sus padres debían estar esperándola. Suspiró derrotada: esperaba y deseaba que no le hicieran preguntas.

Desde que salió del cuarto de baño vestida no había dicho apenas una palabra. Agradeció a Hoshigaki Kisame todo el tiempo y medios que había empleado con ella, se sentía avergonzada de molestar un tercero sin conocerlo de nada, aunque él pareció encantado soltando cosas sobre Itachi, parecía un ser solitario.

- Sakura… Respecto a lo de Kisame… -empezó el moreno-.

- Ha sido muy amable en ayudarme, a mí, una extraña. Si le vuelve a ver, por favor déle las gracias de mi parte… -continuó la rosada sin despegar la mirada del la ventanilla-. Itachi-san, también le he causado muchas molestias. No sé cómo disculparme y agredecérselo… -dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara-.

- Soy yo quien debe disculparse por las molestias que ha podido causarte mi her-

- Eso no es necesario… -le interrumpió-. Itachi-san… Usted no debe cargar con las acciones de Sasuke-kun; me ha ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba. Se lo agradezco de veras, Itachi-san… -agachó levemente la cabeza sintiendo la presión de su pecho-. Tengo que irme.

- Te acompañaré hasta la entrada.

- No es necesar-

Antes que pudiera terminar, el moreno rodeó el coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto con el paraguas abierto para que la rosada no se empapara de nuevo.

- No eres molestia, Haruno Sakura, para mí ha sido un honor pasar un rato contigo…

De nuevo aquella sonrisa… Pero a su mente acudieron palabras demasiado recientes cuando su mirada se perdió en la negra.

"- Ya sabes, Itachi es una persona con mucho éxito, y amistades no le faltan… Por un momento pensé que estaba jugando en un terreno nuevo…

- Entonces, Itachi-san... Es famoso, ¿entre las mujeres?

- Mucho… Hay que entenderlo: es joven y atractivo... ¿Quién no sacaría provecho de ello? "

"Eso es… Para Itachi-san esto es normal… Es su irresistible forma de ser…".

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía el adulto para ayudarle a bajar del coche, caminó formalmente a su lado y llamó al timbre personalmente. No pudo apartar la mirada de su rostro por un momento y él le devolvió la mirada tras una brevísima sonrisa. La puerta de casa se abrió y ella automáticamente clavó la mirada al suelo.

- ¡Sakura! -exclamó su madre con aspavientos-. ¡Mira qué hora es! Te he dicho mil veces que no molestes a la gente que esta ocupada… -pasó a mirar al moreno-. Lo lamento muchísimo…

- No se preocupe, señora Haruno, como le he dicho ha sido culpa mía y quisiera disculparme formalmente por ello… -comenzó el Uchiha una vez que Sakura estuvo a buen resguardo dentro de casa, Uchiha se inclinó en una reverencia de disculpa-.

La madre de la rosada quedó impresionada de que un hombre tan bien ataviado se inclinara ante alguien como ella, miró a su hija de reojo que observó también con cierto asombro.

- Si me disculpan no las interrumpiré más… -no pasó mucho tiempo desde que Itachi giró sobre sus talones cuando escuchó la voz de la madre de Haruno-.

- Señor Uchiha, si quiere ¿podría acompañarnos a mi hija y a mi a un té?

- ¡Mamá! -se exaltó interiormente la rosada por el descaro de su madre-.

- Calla hija, estas cosas solo pasan una vez… -susurró entre dientes esperando la respuesta-.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que el moreno se decidió mostrando su sonrisa aceptando la invitación.

.

.

.

Subieron la escalera entre besos y jadeos, luchando para que sus manos se colaran bajo la ropa del otro. Sasuke jadeó de forma audible cuando se vió contra la pared, casi al final de las escaleras, con Naruto besando su cuello. Sonrió echando la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo de nuevos esos placenteros calambres que le proporcionaban las manos de Naruto, esos que le hacían temblar por entero, haciendo que su cuerpo perdiera la fuerza de resistirse; su cuerpo reaccionaba al tacto del rubio entregándose completamente a él. Se sujetó de la camisa del uniforme apretando las manos con toda su fuerza pero estas simplemente temblaban apenas arrugando la tela. Buscó sus labios degustando ese momento; una parte de él sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo: amaba al rubio y no podía evitar que su deseo despertara cada vez que sentía su tacto. Sólo le pasaba con él, sólo con Naruto, era la sensación más extraña y placentera de su vida.

La cama crujió cuando los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el borde llenándose de besos. Sasuke sacó los brazos de las mangas del Yukata quedando sólo con la camiseta de tirantes, enseguida se pudo dedicar a desabrocharle la camisa del uniforme de konoha, mientras Naruto colaba las manos bajo la ropa dándole placenteros escalofríos al sentir el tacto de sus dedos con su piel. Uchiha abrió la camisa del rubio dejando el torso al descubierto; separando sus labios atacó el cuello del blondo lamiendo y succionando con cuidado de no dejarle marca. Fue bajando hasta dar cortos besos en su pecho, empujándole y haciéndole caer sobre el lecho, donde lamió y succionó sus pezones.

Se deslizó sobre el cuerpo del blondo separándose por un momento para observar, aún bajo la oscuridad de la habitación, las sombras de sus cuerpos. Tragó con dificultad encerrando un jadeo cuando su mano sintió el tacto de lo que sus ojos veían, una vez se adaptó a la oscuridad. Sintió la calidez y el tacto de su piel, parecido al de un melocotón: la piel del blondo era tersa, casi dura; no era una muchachita y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba que fuera Naruto, sólo él; se inclinó buscando sus labios sin dejar de acariciarle el torso, invadió su húmeda cavidad buscando el roce de su lengua acallando así los jadeos que escapaban de su control cuando Naruto rozó con los dedos sus brazos desnudos.

El vello de la nuca del Uchiha se erizó cuando estando de rodillas Naruto tiró de la camiseta de tirantes dejándole con la piel descubierta sintiendo el frío de la habitación, pero el blondo acudió en seguida uniendo sus labios y sus brazos le rodearon, entrando enseguida en calor. Sasuke tiró levemente del pelo de la nuca de Naruto besándose con intensidad sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar en la boca del otro. Aquel sujetó el muslo del moreno acariciándole por encima de la ropa, y tiró luego de ella para hacerle perder el equilibrio, Sasuke cayó al lecho pero recuperó rápidamente su posición dominante bajo la sorpresa del rubio que no lo esperaba, Sasuke sonrió triunfante. Naruto sonrió y acudió a sus labios que besó con suavidad apenas rozándole. Tanta fue la delicadeza que Sasuke cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el ritmo del rubio, sintió la mano en su nuca y como un jadeo se perdía en la boca de su amante al sentir su lengua invadirle. Su mente quedó en blanco y no supo cuándo fue que recuperó la consciencia encontrándose debajo del rubio lamiendo su cuello.

- Aaaah… -gimió abiertamente sintiendo sus durezas rozándose bajo la ropa interior-. Naruto…

Se dejó llevar por el éxtasis, los dedos del rubio estaban sobre el elástico de su ropa interior tirando levemente mientras este daba suaves besos bajando más y más. Se relamió sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Las sábanas estaban revueltas, cayendo por los lados cuando Sasuke arqueó la espalda sintiendo la ardiente lengua del rubio por toda su extensión. Su sexo palpitaba ansioso, desvió la mirada hasta su mesita de noche, pero sabía que no encontraría nada ahí. Gruñó con desagrado tratando de contener sus gemidos cuando los labios de Naruto rodearon su hombría succionando con fuerza.

Quería hacerle suyo y que él le marcara para siempre una vez más; se revolvió entre las sábanas sintiendo sus jadeos subir ardientes por su garganta, mientras acariciaba la rubia melena indicándole que lo estaba haciendo bien. Apretó los dientes en un intento de controlar su orgasmo.

Apartó al rubio atrayéndole hacia sus labios notando cómo la punta de su hombría se rozaba con el vientre de aquel, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío y le besó con cierta ansiedad notando su excitación en el punto más alto. Naruto se sujetó al borde de la cama y empujó contra su entrada haciéndole temblar por entero. Jadeó pesadamente tras tirar de su labio con los dientes. Cuando Naruto se dispuso a volver a besarle le empujó a un lado poniéndose él encima y atacó de nuevo sus labios.

Las caricias de Naruto en sus costados le hacía temblar, mientras sus caderas embestían contra las del blondo rozando sus hombrías, separadas simplemente por la tela. Apretó las sábanas sintiendo la erección del rubio contra la suya y rompió el beso sólo para observar como el rubio le devolvía la mirada también, jadeante con el deseo llameando en sus ojos.

Se mantuvieron la mirada sin dejar de darse caricias, dejando que sus alientos chocaran apenas a unos centímetros el uno del otro. Sasuke estaba llegando a su límite: quería volver a embestir contra él y sentir ese ardiente calor apretando su sexo hasta hacerle perder el sentido, pero necesitaba el autocontrol que no encontraba. Le costó tomar la decisión pero con cuidado se sentó sobre el vientre del rubio, empezando a mecerse sobre el sexo del rubio que gimió excitado apretando sus nalgas con fuerza. Sasuke no perdía detalle de sus expresiones contenidas.

Se tensó totalmente cuando Naruto coló sus manos bajo la ropa interior hasta su entrada donde introdujo el primer dedo, jadeó inclinándose hacia delante.

- ¿T- te duele? -susurró al verle la cara contraída apretando los ojos-.

No era dolor lo que sentía era una sensación extraña a la que aún no se habituaba.

- Sigue… -insistió mirándole a los ojos-. Quiero llegar al final...

Se le cortó la respiración sintiendo el segundo dedo hurgando en su interior con movimientos lentos y rítmicos. Su cuerpo se convulsionó por entero como espasmos corriéndose sobre el pecho del rubio. Su mente quedó dividida: por un momento se sintió avergonzado y al segundo siguiente se encontraba excitado de nuevo.

- Te limpiaré… -se apresuró a decir aún con su cuerpo convulsionando en placer sintiéndose congelarse por segundos-.

Bajó de la cama y se encaminó al baño semi desnudo en busca de papel para poder limpiar al rubio. Se sentía tan estúpido, había huído como si hubiera cometido algún crimen. Se miró al espejo encontrando su reflejo totalmente desaliñado con las mejillas enrojecidas, su pecho aún subía y bajaba agitado. Esa era la cara que debía ver Naruto… Se veía horrible, se acomodó el pelo con la mano de camino de vuelta, no debía ser agradable estar esperando con aquello sobre el pecho; de camino tosió levemente, le estaba costando respirar pero eso no eclipsaba su deseo.

Se sentó a su lado afanado en limpiar el estropicio.

- Oe, Sasuke... -escuchó la voz del rubio pero le ignoró centrando su mirada en el pecho. No tardó en sentir la mano del otro bajo su quijada, obligándole a mirarle-. Hey, no pasa nada. No me ignores… -pidió con esos ojos cristalinos-.

- Es asqueroso… -se zafó del agarre apartando la cara-.

- Bueno… La verdad es que no es tan malo… -cuando Sasuke le dirigió la mirada con incredulidad Naruto estaba hundiéndose de nuevo entre las sábanas para que no le viera la cara.

El de ojos oscuros suspiró ¿como podía ser tan tímido para hablar y para hacer las cosas era tan directo? Dejó los papeles a un lado y se acercó lamiendo el cuello del rubio que reaccionó enseguida girándose hacia él totalmente enrojecido.

- Aún faltas tú… -le recordó el moreno ocasionando que el rubio volviera a ocultar el rostro-.

- Estoy bien así…

- Pero yo aún no… -se acercó a susurrarle al oído, necesitaba un poco de aliciente. Pudo ver uno de sus ojos asomar mirándole-. Sólo… Sé cuidadoso -dijo tras dejarle un beso en la frente-.

No parecía muy seguro de seguir, Sasuke se inclinó besándole los labios delicadamente, susurró su nombre y le miró a los ojos dejando que pudiera ver en ellos su deseo. Naruto tragó duramente antes de intercambiar posiciones, dejando al moreno tumbado en el lecho y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Volvió a introducirle los dedos lentamente haciéndole jadear, intentando controlar el instinto que le gritaba que le envistiera de una vez.

El moreno trató de mirar el techo para no sentirse demasiado expuesto, sintió los labios del blondo sobre su pecho y cuello dándole escalofríos de placer. Sus Jadeos fueron tornándose más pesados junto con los del rubio que le miraba totalmente excitado, hasta que simplemente asintió.

Apretó los labios recordando aquel punzante dolor, cerró los ojos pensando en que pronto se convertiría en un abrumante placer que le haría gemir sin control. Tembló algo inquieto al sentir la punta del sexo de Naruto en su entrada.

- Sasuke…

- Hazlo… -pidió con la boca pequeña, sin estar realmente seguro, pero su cuerpo ansiaba sentir al rubio-.

Apretó los dientes y los ojos con fuerza al sentir coómo Naruto se abría paso en su interior lentamente, podía escucharle jadear y gimotear, pidiéndole que se relajara. Gimió al sentir la mano del rubio sobre su sexo haciéndolo despertar de nuevo masturbándole. Gimió de nuevo esta vez con dolor cuando Naruto entró un poco más en su interior y jadeó copiosamente deteniendo a Naruto con la mano y negando con la cabeza, no había forma que eso entrara ahí sentía mucho más dolor que antes.

- Lo siento -se disculpó el rubio retrocediendo lentamente-.

- ¡Ah! -gimió placentero el moreno sintiéndose totalmente abandonado al no tener a Naruto dentro de él. Le miró aún jadeante y no dudó en sujetarle de un brazo-. Probaremos otra cosa… -insistió-.

- Pero Sasuke, tú…

- Quiero que seas tú, ¡y sólo tú! -insistió acercándose a él mirándole a los ojos. Naruto se quedó mirándole sorprendido-. Probaremos otra cosa… -volvió a insistir y este asintió con la cabeza lentamente-.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer pero su cuerpo demandaba al rubio; miró de reojo la dureza del rubio, debía estar al límite, tenía que pensar algo rápido y lo primero que se le ocurrió le avergonzó por completo, pero aún así quiso intentarlo. Lentamente se dió la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio quedando bocabajo.

- Probemos así… -sintió ruborizarse por entero-.

- Estas seguro que quieres seguir… -preguntó preocupado-.

- Sí, estoy seguro… -dijo de forma amortiguada contra la sábana-.

- Avísame, si te hago daño…

Sintió la manos del rubio sobre sus caderas alzándolas y de nuevo la presión de su rígido sexo sobre su entrada. Aún se preguntaba cómo podía tener tanto aguante, él haría tiempo que tendría que volver a empezar. Naruto recapacitó y volvió estimularlo con los dedos que le hicieron jadear levemente.

- Naruto… Hazlo… -pidió, quería sentirle dentro-.

Ahogó un gemido al sentir como en aquella ocasión entraba con algo más facilidad, los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron y alzó más las caderas. Ahogó sus jadeos contra la almohada hasta que Naruto llegó hasta la empuñadura. Le había penetrado llenando su espalda de besos y acariciando su sexo.

- Hazlo… Hazlo… -ahogó su voz contra la almohada sintiendo todo su cuerpo sacudirse, sintiéndole por completo dentro de él. Cerró los ojos jadeando roncamente, sus paredes estaba apretándole con fuerza, sintiendo el calor y dureza de su amante-.

Aulló dolorido con la primera embestida, pero lo pudo acallar gracias a la almohada, y la segunda, la tercera… Cada vez las embestidas eran más profundas y rápidas.

- ¡AH! -gimió con fuerza apoyándose en los codos para mover sus caderas ayudando a Naruto. sintió el picor de su garganta, pero contuvo la tos reemplazandola por jadeos-.

El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando le llenó por completo sintiendo como si Naruto entrara más, llegando a ese punto de placer que en cada embestida le lanzaba oleadas haciendo su cuerpo temblar por entero.

- Más… -exigió-. ¡Más! -el éxtasis nublaba su juicio arqueando la espalda hacia atrás jadeando abiertamente, aunque en un ataque de tos dejó de gemir-. No… No pares… -exigió entre tosido y tosido-.

El de ojos oscuros se estaba dejando envolver por la sensación que no dejaba de crecer y crecer, exigiéndole más al rubio: quería más brutalidad en sus embestidas, quería más de él, sintiendo los besos en su espalda. Ladeó la cabeza buscando al rubio mirándole por encima del hombro apoyando las manos sobre la pared. Le rodeó el cuello con uno de sus brazos para poder juntar sus labios en un torpe beso sin dejar que se detuvieran las embestidas. Gimió su nombre pidiéndole más, perdiendo así casi la consciencia.

Naruto se retiró de golpe, sintiendo su esencia sobre su espalda, aquello hizo que temblara por entero llegando a su éxtasis, con un jadeo ronco.

El blondo, agotado, se desplomó sobre él arrastrándole en su caída y los dos permanecieron jadeantes un buen rato, si bien Sasuke tosió en alguna ocasión al tratar de recuperar el aire.

- Sa-sasuke -le escuchó llamarle preocupado-. ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó en seguida que recupero un poco el aliento, sujetándole del hombro para girarle y que le mirase-.

- Ah… Sí… -jadeó placentero con una sutil sonrisa aleteando en su cara. Naruto le miró con cierta incomodidad-.

- ¿N-No te he hecho daño? -insistió-.

- ¿Tengo cara de estar sufriendo? -le apartó unos mechones que quedaron pegados en la frente del rubio. Sonrió completamente complacido. El rubio volvió a mirarle sin acabar de creérselo-. ¿Qué? -no entendía qué era lo que le alertaba tanto-.

- Yo… -no se atrevió a mirarle-. Yo…

- Dilo… -empezaba a impacientarse-.

- Creo… -tragó saliva-, creo que he sido un poco bestia, Sasuke… -le miró aún preocupado-.

- Sí… -sonrió el moreno totalmente complacido-. ¿Y?

- ¡Seguro que he tenido que hacerte daño Sasuke!

- No creas que estarías de rositas si me hubieras reventado el culo, usuratonkachi… -se estiró sin darle importancia a lo que decía, Naruto era muy delicado, eso era todo-. ¿Te ha dolido a tí? -se alarmó-.

- Un… Un poco… Al principio… -apartó la mirada-. Pero me ha gustado… -escondió la cara bajo el dorso de su mano, totalmente avergonzado; no le resultaba fácil hablar de eso. Se sobresaltó al sentir los labios de Sasuke besando su cuello-.

- Eres demasiado sensible… -rió burlón entre dientes-. Me ha gustado… Mucho… -dijo muy lentamente para que le entendiera-.

- Unn… -asintió levantando el brazo, para dejarle sitio sobre su pecho; se sentía totalmente en calma degustando el calor del cuerpo del moreno sobre él-.

- Iré a darme una ducha… Y tú también deberías -le indicó tras permanecer un rato abrazados; sentía sus párpados pesar, a punto de dormirse-.

- … -se quedó observando su espalda durante un instante, pensativo, y se incorporó para abrazarle por la espalda-. Podríamos ahorrar agua… -le susurró-.

- ¡Fu! -resopló conteniendo una risotada-. Me parece bien que mires por mi economía… -le sonrió por encima del hombro ladeando un poco más la cara para encontrar sus labios. Le dió un casto beso en los labios al rubio-. Vamos...

Los primeros pasos para el Uchiha fueron algo tortuosos, podría ser cierto que había sido un tanto intenso pero sonrió para sus adentros al sentir al rubio abrazarle por la cintura y comenzar a besarle en los hombros. Trató de andar con toda la dignidad que pudo hasta el baño, aunque no le fue difícil disimular al tener que arrastrar a aquel: podría justificar la torpeza de sus pasos por la dificultad de caminar con el lastre a su espalda.

Sólo cuando llegó hasta la ducha se separó de él y dejó correr el agua hasta que estuvo a una buena temperatura para se introducirse en la ducha, dejando que el agua lamiera su piel, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. No tardó en seguirle el rubio, que volvió a abrazarle, aunque con más suavidad que antes.

Naruto cerró los ojos, apoyando el mentón en su hombro, dejando que sólo el sonido del agua cayendo contra las baldosas rompiera el silencio. Sasuke miró como el blondo le abrazaba en silencio, y decidió acompañarle en ese momento de calma, sin decir palabra acarició los brazos que le rodeaban.

" Dobe…", sonrió al sentirse tan a gusto en los brazos de alguien, sentía el agua gotear por todo su cuerpo pero sentía especialmente el calor del cuerpo del blondo llenándole de calma; se sentía tan empalagoso… Pero le daba igual si era con él. Sin darse cuenta apretó los brazos que le rodeaban teniendo el miedo que algún día no estuvieran ahí y sintiera el vacío que le dejarían. Aunque al mirar esa cara serena del rubio, el pensamiento se esfumó inmediatamente.

Alargó una de la manos en uno de los botes de champú y empezó a lavarse tras un buen rato de disfrutar el calor del rubio, no quería romper el momento pero podrían seguir abrazados en otro lugar.

Naruto no se quejó, a pesar de que se afligió de tener que separarse de él. A veces pensaba que terminaría por agobiarle y creía firmemente que en algún momento le mandaría a freír espárragos. Aunque le divirtió el hecho de tener que estar un tanto apretados, la ducha no era un espacio demasiado grande, y le resultaba gracioso cómo se escurría su piel al rozar la del otro. Si bien, según iba pasando el tiempo, otras cosas le iban pasando por la mente, comenzando a sentirse acalorado de nuevo.

Uchiha ignorante de la excitación del rubio se giró para lavarle la cabeza el mismo, enjabonandole el pelo. Le lavó en silencio, concentrado en lo que hacía con el agua corriendo en los cuerpos de ambos escurriendo el jabón hacia abajo. Rodó los ojos al ver la expresión de felicidad del rubio, que sonreía zorrunamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para que no le entrara jabón en los ojos. Por un momento miró como las marcas de sus mejillas acompañaban a ese comportamiento, quizás Naruto fuera realmente una criatura mitológica o algo así, tenía tantas rarezas… Se contuvo de decir nada y continuó limpiándole el cuerpo pasando una esponja por cuello, hombros y pecho, enjabonándole bien, de nuevo concentrado en su tarea. Pero, aún con los ojos cerrados, el rubio le cogió la mano algo abochornado sintiendo por dónde iba a seguir.

Sasuke alzó una ceja al ver su mano aprisionada, no tenía intenciones de lavarle más abajo que la cintura, y se permitió sonreír petulante al ver el rubor incipiente del rubio.

-Na*, Naruto… ¿me tienes miedo…? ¿O es a ti a quien temes? -se acercó hablándole bajito-.

- ¡Para! -le salió la risa floja, dándose con la espalda en la pared en un intento de echar un paso atrás, cubriéndose con las manos-.

- ¿Que pare? Si me tenías cogido… -alzó una ceja sin comprender su reacción-. ¿O le temes a mi lengua? -curvó muy levemente los labios en una sonrisa pícara-.

- Je je je… -rió nervioso, si seguía por ahí no respondía de sí-.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? -se acercó más colocando la esponja en el vientre, apretándola contra el cuerpo del blondo para que la espuma siguiera su camino hacia abajo-.

- A nada… -murmuró dejando escapar un leve jadeo al sentir cómo se escurría el jabón-. Es que… -tragó saliva-.

- Es que… -le incitó de nuevo pegándose más-. No te oigo…

- Empiezo a tener un problema… Ja ja… -rió nervioso-.

- ¿Qué clase de problema? -insistió aunque suponía de qué estaba hablando-.

- Pues… -entreabrió un ojo-. Esta clase de problema… -en un movimiento rápido le pellizco suavemente en su hombría para devolver en seguida la mano a donde estaba-.

- Oh… -trató de no inmutarse-. ¿Eso es un problema? ¿Estás solo, Naruto? ¿No hay nadie que pueda ayudarte? -se divertiría un rato más torturándole. Se encogió de hombros y se dió la vuelta dándole la espalda enjabonandose él mismo el resto del cuerpo-.

- Si no me dijera 'basta' me pasaría todo el día haciéndolo contigo… -musitó, desviando la mirada a través del cristal, medio enfurruñado-.

- Oh, ¿eso significa que ahora es mi turno? -alzó la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro-.

- Hmmmm… -gruñó por lo bajo abochornado; realmente sentía lo que había dicho y nada le gustaría más que seguir deleitándose con la piel del moreno; pero su conciencia le decía que empezaba a ser hora de marcharse… No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado-.

- Lástima… -sentenció el otro cuando empezó a toser levemente-. Tampoco me vería capaz de hacerlo… -aunque satisfecho también se sentía agotado-. Eso significa que te vas… -no dejó que su voz se apagara pero sabía que sí lo dirían sus ojos, por lo que decidió coger el telefonillo de la ducha y apuntar directamente a la cara del rubio, y que se aclarase el jabón de paso, antes de cerrar el grifo-.

- Qué remedio… -suspiró-. Mañana tengo que madrugar… -dejó que el labio le sobresaliera-. Tenemos clase con Anko-sensei a primera hora… -recordar a la profesora hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por todo su ser-. Argh…

- Sí, qué remedio… -dijo de espaldas al rubio-. Procura no cabrearla… Y acuérdate de acabar la tarea… -abrió la mampara de la ducha dispuesto a salir-. Si necesitas ayuda estaré aquí, no creo que pueda irme más allá de la cocina -se giró para mirarle sonriéndole levemente-.

- Gracias tehehe -sonrió de vuelta, llevándose la mano al cuello-.

Sasuke salió de la ducha enrollando una de las toallas en su cintura, y le indicó al blondo cuáles podía usar. De nuevo sintió aquel punzante dolor pero se contuvo de soltar ningún quejido o mueca. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación y encendió la luz encontrando las sábanas revueltas y el intenso olor de sus cuerpos. Avanzó hasta la ventana y la abrió para que se aireara la estancia, sintiendo un escalofrío por el golpe de aire; pero el siguiente problema fue mucho peor… Al mirar las sábanas palideció sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

"Si pongo una lavadora a estas horas...mis vecinos me quemaran en ritual… ¡Pero mucho menos voy a dejar eso en la cesta de ropa sucia!", su mente trató de pensar con rapidez y la cabeza empezó a dolerle por el cúmulo de nervios. No quedaba más remedio, tiró enérgico de la ropa de cama y la apartó a un lado; abrió de un tirón las puertas del armario y sacó un juego limpio de sábanas y empezó a hacer la cama a toda prisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? -se sorprendió el rubio de encontrarle tan afaenado en cuanto entró por la puerta; había escuchado algún que otro golpe desde el cuarto de baño-.

- Las proteínas son malas de quitar de la ropa… -murmuró con la boca pequeña mientras seguía con su tarea sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas. Todo había sido culpa suya, por pedir hacerlo sin estar preparado-.

"Tendré que ir a la farmacia y pedir...", las sábanas que tenía en la mano se resbalaron cayendo al suelo mientras él permanecía inmóvil en el sitio.

- ¿Ah? -no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba a aquel por la mente-. ¿Las proteínas...?

Sasuke estaba demasiado horrorizado en su mundo interno donde un foco de luz dramático le apuntaba, listo para su monólogo.

"¡Condones y lubricante! ¿¡Cómo voy a pedir eso!? Tranquilízate, Uchiha Sasuke. Un Uchiha jamás desespera, los condones podré comprarlos en las máquinas expendedoras… Pero…". Se sobresaltó de su increíble inteligencia. "Itachi a veces entra en mi cuarto, ¿dónde podré dejar eso? Nii-san es demasiado intuitivo… Tendré que crear un escondite y volver a usar el pestillo... ¡No! Si lo hago sabrá que oculto algo…", su mundo interior le dió vueltas, desplomándose cayendo de rodillas, apoyándose en el suelo con las manos. "¡Un momento! No es algo antinatural, ¿verdad? ¿Qué joven saludable no tiene unos condones? No me haría un ser despreciable... ¿verdad…?"

- ¡Oe! ¡Sasuke! -no sabía cuántas veces le había llamado ya y le cogió por los hombros intentando hacer que volviera en sí; estaba con la mirada perdida y no respondía-. ¿¡Qué te pasa!? -estaba entrando en estado de pánico al ver que aquel no contestaba-.

"¡...NO! ¡No puedo ser como la vulgar chusma!" se levantó apretando el puño. "Un Uchiha no puede verse así, no tiene las mismas necesidades que la gente de menos clase y elegancia… No. Un Uchiha no piensa en esas cosas mundanas…". Tras un silencio dramático volvió a desplomarse cayendo de rodillas. "Maldita sea! ¡Soy alguien mundano! Qué vergüenza para el clan... ¡Soy la oveja negra de la familia!"

- ¡Sasuke! -empezó a zarandearle con más fuerza-. ¡Te juro que no volveré a espiarte mientras te cambias! ¡Pero no me dejes! -empezó a gimotear-.

- Cambiarme… -repitió de forma casi robótica-. ¿Que tú haces qué? -sacudió la cabeza mirándole-.

- … -le devolvió la mirada fijamente, totalmente serio, sintiendo cómo se le escurría una gota de sudor por la sien, y de repente empezó a reír de forma floja-. Era broma ja ja -se llevó la mano a la nuca-.

- No te limites a espiar, dobe… -le miró de reojo sin creerse mucho la broma. Al ver al rubio saltó de nuevo su inteligencia Uchiha-.

"Eso es, Naruto ya pasó por ese bochorno, no tengo por qué hacerlo yo…"

- Naruto… -le miró y habló con total seriedad mirándole de frente-.

- ¿...Qué? -se quedó rígido, esperando algún tipo de reprimenda-.

- Mañana ven a verme… -dijo con firmeza sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, que llameaban con determinación-.

- Iba a venir aunque no me lo pidieras… -frunció el ceño confuso; estaba totalmente desconcertado con aquella situación-. ¿Qué te pasa...? -se cruzó de brazos, intentando imaginar cuál era el problema-.

- … -Uchiha asintió solemnemente ante la respuesta del otro-. Cuando vengas, trae condones para mí… -mantuvo su gesto serio y grave, como si de ello dependiera el destino de una nación-.

- … -se tensó por un momento al escuchar la palabra mágica, sintiendo el calor subirle a las mejillas y de repente se encendió la bombilla en su cabeza; lentamente se giró hacia donde había dejado aquel toda la ropa de cama usada, y de igual modo volvió a mirarle a él-. No me digas que… -el rubor le llegaba ya hasta las orejas-.

-... -de nuevo asintió con gesto serio-. Proteínas, Naruto, proteínas…

- … ¿...Y? ¿¡Y!? ¿¡Cómo lo limpiamos!? -empezó a caminar de un lado a otro-. ¡He oído que esas manchas no se van si se secan! -comenzó a rascarse la cabeza compulsivamente-.

- Hmmm -se mantuvo pensativo-. Según tengo entendido las bases de proteína deb-

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! -le cortó poniéndole las manos en los hombros; no se enteró de que el otro estaba hablando sumergido en su ataque de pánico-. ¡Tú busca en internet! ¡Yo voy a meterlas en agua para que no se sequen! -no esperó a que le contestase cuando ya salía por la puerta con las sábanas entre las manos-.

- Oi… ¡OI! -le siguió hasta la puerta hasta que sintió la punzada en su trasero, chasqueó la lengua con frustración-. Dobe… -frunció el ceño para luego poner la mirada en el ordenador-. ...

Un paso primero y otro después se sintió marearse. Llegó hasta la silla y encendió la máquina; el tiempo de arranque le pareció una eternidad.

"¿Cómo voy a buscar eso?" Se carcomió la cabeza. No podía concebir buscar en su MAC 'como limpiar manchas de semen', se negó usando palabras como 'Como limpiar manchas de base proteica'. Para su desgracia la mayoría hablaban de sangre. Se masajeó las sienes sintiendo su infortunio, no tenía más remedio que buscar lo que debió poner en un primer momento…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

¿QUÉ NECESITARÁS?

- Jabón - Atomizador - Cepillo - Jugo de limón

1) En un atomizador coloca agua y un poco del jugo de limón.

2) Rocía la mancha con la preparación anterior, déjala actuar unos minutos.

3) Toma el cepillo y el jabón y mezclándo ambos productos utilizando un poco de agua para ayudarte, frota la mancha con el cepillo y el jabón.

4) Una vez que ya cepillaste la mancha toma nuevamente el agua con limón y rocía un par de veces la zona afectada.

5) Coloca la prenda a lavar como lo haces regularmente y verás como la mancha desaparece por completo.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sasuke no podía creerse que quitar esas manchas necesitara tanto cuidado. ¿Realmente no había nada más rápido? Para empezar, ¿de dónde sacaba limones? No recordaba que en su nevera hubiera nada de eso…

Resignado bajó a la cocina para buscar en el refrigerador: por una vez los dioses fueron amables y encontró medio. No sabía la proporción así que puso mitad y mitad, rebuscando en los productos de limpieza encontró un cepillo y subió hasta donde estaba el rubio, el dolor de su zona baja pasó a un segundo plano por la preocupación del momento.

- Sasuke… -se giró a mirarle en cuanto le sintió entrar, gimoteando; hubo de aspirar fuerte por la nariz para impedir que se le cayeran los mocos-. No se va…

- ¡Oi! ¡No las manches más todavía! -le llamó la atención al ver como sorbía los mocos por la nariz como un chiquillo-. He leído que echándole esto, poniéndole jabón y restregando se irá… -miró al rubio no muy convencido-. ¿Dónde están?

- ¡Aquí! ¡Y aquí! -le señaló, urgiéndole a echar lo que fuera que tenía-. ¡Va! ¡Échalo ya!

- ¡No me pongas más nervioso de lo que estoy! -echó el producto ahí donde le señalaba Naruto para luego frotar con el jabón y el cepillo-. No me puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mí...

- ¿¡Y si no se va…!? -le cogió del brazo-. ¿¡Qué hacemos!?

- ¡Calla, dobe! -le apuntó con el cepillo lleno de espuma-. ¡Te he dicho que no me presiones!

Itachi se detuvo en seco, justo antes de girar la llave en la puerta, escuchando claramente la voz de su hermano y la de Naruto; no entendía nada, amortiguado por las paredes. Miró la hora y eran casi las once, no entendía cómo podían vociferar de aquella manera a esas horas. Giró la llave encontrando un cojín en mitad del salón comedor y los libros sobre la mesa nada más entrar.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p>*El "deber como mujer" que se ha mencionado, no es que nosotras lo pensemos así, pero hay que entender que en la cultura japonesa las mujeres son muy de esconder sus sentimientos si con ello van a parecer más fuertes, y por encima de todo, para no molestar al colectivo. Allí se prioriza por encima de todo el "conjunto" y no el "individuo", y la personalidad de Sakura va por ahí… Al menos de momento xD Ya veremos a ver qué pasa más adelante, pero de momento lo dejaremos estar.<p>

Y puesss… Hola a todos/as! xD solochely al habla.

Antes que nada queria disculparme… Que 'kizuna' se haya retrasado tanto es completamente culpa mia… x_x Andaba yo escribiendo una parte suuuuper deprimente… y me meti tanto en el personaje q acabe deprimida yo tambien ^^Uu (cuando lleguemos a ese punto lo sabreis de inmediato x_x ) y me ha costado un par de meses salir de ahi… T_T

*suspiro*

y ahora… ando tan liada con los estudios q apenas tengo tiempo de dormir ;w; y cuando quiero escribir algo mi mente simplemente se queda en blanco ;A;

asi q solo tengo los sabados… y no me da para pensar mucho… (algun dia de estos Usu me mandara a la porra xDD ) al menos seguire asi hasta mitad de marzo… v_v gomen

y pues… sobre las preguntas q os pusimos en el cap. anterior… Se q nos dijisteis q os parecia bien en general, pero tal vez los proximos capitulos se hagan aun un poco mas lentos (si, es por mi q Usu os pregunto ^^Uu ). Son capitulos que escribimos hace ya bastante tiempo y viendolos ahora… tal vez q tengan su sentido asi _ asi q… please, tened paciencia con nosotras! ;A; sera lentitos, pero ya a partir de ahi empezaremos a aligerar mas (solo para q se vea el dia a dia, y cómo llegan a una comprension, para q se entienda luego las reacciones q puedan tener)

pero bueno, vamos a lo q vamos!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

**wmy**:

me alegro q te guste! ;w; siempre estoy con el miedo de parecer un muermo xD y q la gente se vaya del aburrimiento ^^Uu pero de momento parece q no es asi x3

y pues, a nosotras tambien nos sorprendio q sasuke se confesara! XD aunq te suene raro, cuando estas escribiendo los personajes te terminan por hablar o.o y acabas haciendo o diciendo cosas q no tenias planeado xD pero hay q dejarlo fluir (creo q es la experiencia mas rara q he vivido en mi vida) si me lo hubieran dicho hace justo un año, diria "tu estas majara" jajajaja

y pues… aun no sabemos exactamente como se van a arreglar las cosas con Sakura, pero bueno, como te digo, eso ya nos lo diran los personajes xD

**Moon-9215:**

no es algo q tengamos planeado la verdad o.o nos queremos centrar en el SNS y las parejas "orbitantes" no las hemos pensado mucho =/ ya veremos a ver q pasa x3

**Roo-Uchiha:**

'che' es argentino? o_o yo lo digo constantemente xDD tambien es una coletilla q se dice en el este de españa jajajajjaja xD 'che' y 'cha' (aunq el 'che' puede sonar un poco gitano… Usu se burla de mi por eso jajajjaja xD )

Bueno, ya sabes qué paso ^^Uu culpa mea…

Y pues si, a nosotras tampoco nos gusta q Sakura sufra asi v_v a mi en lo personal es un personaje q me gusta mucho (aun sigo sin creer el trato q le han dado en el manga… todo el desarrollo de personaje a la p*** mi***a _-_ ) pero bueno, no se si a vosotros/as os habra pasado, pero yo tuve una experiencia parecida justo con la misma edad q tienen los personajes ahora xD el amor adolescente es muy exagerado… y casi casi se puede confundir con la obsesion, como en la cancion q dices xDD (te juro q yo tb andaba escuchando esa cancioncita en la cabeza justo antes de llegar a leer letra conforme leia tu comentario xDD )

y bueno, con respecto a la velocidad del fic… ya lo he comentado al principio, tal vez los siguientes capitulos se hagan aun mas lentos, pero queremos mostraros como van 'creciendo' pasito a pasito, espero q a partir de ahi se haga todo un poco mas fluido

aunq como le decia a wmy, y si has escrito alguna historia asi alguna vez, eso es algo q te piden los personajes, asi q ya veremos a ver q es lo q nos dicen a nosotras jajajjaja xD

en serio, esta experiencia me esta marcando bastante porq estoy descubriendo un mundo totalmente nuevo (lo q me hace tirarme mas de los pelos con respecto al manga original, porq naruto estaba gritando a voces q queria estar con sakura… no se por q kishimoto no le escucho ¬¬ bueno si… **$$$$** )

lo de los reviews… te voy a ser sincera. Lejos de lo q pueda parecer, no soy una persona muy habladora ^^Uu depende muchisimo de mi estado animico (q suele ser mas bien deprimente) por lo q por lo general no siento a nadie le importe lo q tenga q decir… asi q, por norma general, no suelo hablar casi nada

eso si, el dia q me levanto con ganas parece q haya comido lengua xDDD como hoy o_o

y nada mas

decirte q hablo por las dos cuando digo q siempre nos emociona ver q has comentado x3 nos encanta leerte y mas aun nos sentimos honradas de q sigas con nosotras todavia! ^w^

nos seguimos leyendo! =3

P.D. Muy atrasado… pero feliz año a ti tambien! Cx

**ambu780:**

Aja xD si q se estaba poniendo peliagudo pero bueno, ya viste al final todo termino mas q bien jajajajaja xD

y pues, tomamos nota de todo los q nos decís (aunq te digo una cosa, como lo interpretes ya queda en tu mano… xD los 'problemas' con sakura aun no han terminado… bwahahahahaha xDD )

y lo del restraso… ya leiste, mea culpa v_v tardaremos algo mas de lo habitual en actualizar por falta de tiempo ;A; gomen!

**moei**:

jajajja holaaaaaaa xDD un gusto para nosotras! q sigas aqui aun nos hace hiper mega felices (no imaginas cuanto Cx ) y si casi te metes al fic con eso… espera y veras xD aun queda mucho drama jajajajajajajjaa xDD

y si owo como dije antes en otro comentario, a nosotras tb nos sorprendio q sasuke se lo dijera a Sakura xD ya digo q los personajes hablan y se mueven por si solos (a veces hasta me dan escalofrios de q se alejen de lo q en verdad queria escribir y hagan lo q les de la gana xD ) asi q lo se 'ita-sexy' como dices, pues ya veremos a ver qué nos dicen los personajes. Lo cierto es q no le hemos dado dos pensamientos a eso aun… Pero bueno, aun tienen q pasar muchas cosas x3

y jajajaja xD ya viste q si, Naru se puso un poco dramatico xDDD pero bueno, termino todo bien (una de las cosas q me gustaban de discutir con mis novios… eran las 'reconciliaciones' jajajajajajaj xDD )

y… ok o_o no cambiamos el kizuna… no es q seamos las autoras asi q… jajajajajajjajajaja xD madre mia si me rei cuando lo lei lol! xD

y bueno, lo de las exageraciones… dicen de naruto, pero creo q sasuke es mas exagerado xDD (con respecto al monologo interno q mencionas XD me rei un monton cuando Usu escribio eso de "le ilumina un foco de luz" "cae de rodillas".. omg si me pude reir! xD pero bueno, alguna vez yo tambien me he sentido asi, asi q tal vez no sea tan exagerado ^^Uu ) y pues… mira q releemos una y otra vez capitulos anteriores para no dejar deslices… y por prisas o lo q fuera se nos escapo ese detalle! o_o madre mia.. en cuanto q lo lei fue como si me cayera una piedra en la cabeza! xD pero bueno, ya cuando tengamos algo de tiempo lo corregiremos (aunq si q es cierto q, aunq no fuera en esa casa, sasuke se puso 'tonto' durante una temporada) argh en serio, q rabia me dio q se nos escapara un detalle asi x_x

pero bueno, a lo hecho pecho, ya te digo q lo solventaremos de alguna manera xDDD

y si, intentamos ultilizar un lenguaje sencillo y neutro precisamente por lo q dices. Hay veces q nos tenemos q matar a buscar sinonimos porq hay palabras o expresiones q son comunes aca en españa, pero no sabemos alla en latino america, y queremos q la lectura sea fluida sin necesidad de andar buscando definiciones ~_~

y me gusto tu 'yo criticon' xD de vez en cuando no estan mal estas cosas, asi nos ponemos mas alerta jajajaja q bajamos la guardia y se nos escapan estas tonterias!

y tus locos comentarios nos hacen reir un monton! x3 prefiero tus comentarios cien mil veces antes q un simple "me gusto" y ale, ya ta (q en mi DA tengo un monton de esos, y luego andan diciendo q no contestamos… ¿q quieres q te conteste a eso? ^^U pues gracias, me gusta q te guste? xD ) no se, para bueno y para malo, me gustan las criticas, q si no no avanzo….

y como q el SNS no es canon? leete los capitulos 698 y 699…. si eso no es una confesion de amor q venga dios y lo vea! xDD el SNS es canon como yo me llamo chely! lol xDDD

y bueno… lemons… lemons vienen unos cuantos jajajajajjaja xDDD y mucho drama tambien x3

no se si lo habia dicho antes, y creo q Usu comparte mi perspectiva… de q realmente a mi, en lo personal, no me gusta el yaoi o_o yo amo el SNS nada mas! xD esta por ejemplo esta serie nueva 'haikyuu', q los protas son muy como naruto y sasuke… y sin embargo no me despiertan los mismo sentimientos. No se, solo me gusta el yaoi de estos dos xD el resto se me hace dificil de digerir ^^Uu

y bueno, eso, q yo tb me he extendido bastante xDD

un besote para ti tb! x3

**fansecreta**:

hola! x3 no se si seas nueva comentado (por eso q dijiste q no entraste en tu cuenta)... pero bienvenida! =D

lo q comentas de sasuke, es algo q siempre intentamos tener en mente. No nos gusta eso de q en una historia 'real' se pongan a los personajes como 'dioses' asi como dices, por lo q intentamos siempre meternos en la piel del personaje para 'solucionar' los problemas como si realmente nos pasaran a nosotras xD tal vez sea eso lo q le da el toque realista, ademas, q como vengo comentando, los personajes hablan solos una vez llevas un tiempo manejandolos asi q no tenemos q pensar en exceso sobre su comportamiento xD

y sobre lo de Itachi, como te digo los personajes nos van diciendo lo q quieren, pero itachi todavia no nos dice nada… Tendremos q trabajar un poco mas con el para qué nos cuenta x3

gracias tu por comentario! =D

esperamos q nos sigas leyendo! n_n

**BluesoulRed:**

ayyyyyyyyyy amiga! cuanto tiempo! espero q todo te este yendo bien! ya se q no hablo mucho ^^Uu espero me perdones algun dia! ;A;

y si… sasuke tenia q hacer algo ya, de otra manera sakura hubiera seguido insistiendo ^^Uu y lo de la lluvia… somos muy dramaticas, nos encantan ese tipo de escenas xD Y bueno… como habras leido en este cap, sakura no es de esas, intentara hacerse la fuerte como q "nada ha pasado", pero bueno, ya lo ireis leyendo x3

y q no leas los spoilers… jajajajajjajaja xD en verdad haces bien, porq lo unico q intentamos es crear confusion jajajajjajajajjaja xD si solo lees un pedacito de conversacion fuera del contexto… te puedes entender cosas q no son… pero nos gusta ver como reacciona la gente (aunq este ultimo spoiler se entendia perfectamente, ya veremos a ver q escogemos para el siguiente… Cx ) somo un poco malas no? xDDD

Anyway, nos alegró muchisimo leer q de momento os esta gustando a todos/as la manera en q llevamos el fic

personalmente yo me estaba angustiando de q tal vez pudiera parecer excesivamente lento ^^U asi q de momento no le dare mas la lata a Usu xDD

Una vez mas quiero agraderos a todos/as q nos sigais leyendo a pesar de los retrasos! ;A; tenedme un poco de paciencia… se q es culpa mia T_T pero esto durara hasta marzo, prometo q luego me pondre mas en serio para q la historia siga avanzando! TTATT queriamos haber llegado a la parte de navidad, para las fechas de navidad, y san valentin… pero ahora todo ira retrasado v_v espero no os moleste…

ains… *suspiro*

bueno, ya me dejo de rollos, nos seguimos leyendo!

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER!<strong>

El moreno se sentó junto al otro, apoyando la mejilla sobre su mano, conteniendo un bostezo. Como siempre que estaba con él, se le habían escapado las cosas de control. Pero sólo pudo sonreír al verle completamente concentrado en echar con cuidado en el té aquella medicina que había traído. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que la Hyuuga fuera tan atenta con Naruto, pero el bobo parecía no darse cuenta de las intenciones de aquella.

"Mejor lo dejo para otro día…", se convenció mirando de nuevo la hora. A ese paso, el rubio no iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Como dato curioso para las que nos seguis leyendo… que sepais que habeis leido hasta ahora 568 paginas! xD que se dice el nombre de naruto 1508 veces y el de sasuke 1289! xDD<p>

y bueno… como q esto no termina aun… xD

Usu: Esto empieza a parecerse a un libro de Juego de tronos! TOCHAZO DE LIBRO! Cuando lo editemos y pongamos ilustraciones compradlo eh?! XDDD

solochely: q hablando de ilustraciones… *ejem* a ver cuando haces alguna de kizuna! q yo ya tengo unas cuantas xD

Usu: recuerda que tueres la blanda romantica….y yo la despiadada sadomaso...así que hace a la idea de que ilustraciones he hecho… LOL

solochely: *recuerda los dibujos*... ejem! como iba diciendo… xDD pasaos por nuestras cuentas de tumblr y esas cosas… asi podreis ver parte de lo q se nos pasa por nuestras retorcidas mentes xDDD


	34. Emociones

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

**NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XXXIV<strong>

Las voces venían de arriba, Sasuke parecía muy cabreado y la palabra 'frotar' no paraba de escucharse a cada momento. Subió las escaleras esperando averiguar el por qué de tanto alboroto, los vecinos podrían quejarse...

- ¡Déjame a mí te digo!

- ¡Vale! ¡Listillo! ¡Vamos a ver cómo lo haces! -gruñó entregándole el cepillo-.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? -irrumpió la voz de Itachi. Los tenía de espalda y simultáneamente quedaron rígidos como estacas-. Sasuke no deberías ir con…-empezó al ver a Sasuke con una triste toalla enrollada a su cintura, estaba enfermo no podía estar semidesnudo con el frío que hacía. Aunque enseguida se percató que Naruto estaba igual y la cara de pavor con la que le miraban le hizo desviar la mirada hasta aquello en lo que estaban tan afanados-. Oh… Entiendo… -dijo muy lentamente-. Os dejo que sigais, pero dejad de gritar…

Sasuke vió casi a cámara lenta como Itachi iba cerrando la puerta y él se quedó paralizado sin saber qué decir.

- ¡Itachi, no es lo que piensas! -logró decir estúpidamente cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse-.

- Sasuke… -lentamente fue girando la mirada de la puerta al moreno, totalmente petrificado-. ¿No decías que Itachi... no iba a venir…? -por más que quisiera no podía quitarse de encima la cara de espanto-.

- ¡Tsk! -bufó-. Claro que lo pensaba. Supuse qu-

- ¿¡Supusiste!? -intentó no alzar mucho la voz, apretando los dientes, incrédulo-. ¿Qué cara le pongo ahora…? -se horrorizó de pensar que tenían que salir de ahí más tarde o más temprano "Hola, ¿qué tal? Acabo de… de… ¡ARGH!"-. ¡Argh! -se llevó las manos a la cara muerto de vergüenza-.

- ¿Con qué cara le miras tú? -dijo siniestro-. ¡Yo ceno todos los días delante de él! -restalló-. ¡Ah, mierda…! -se desesperó-. Mierda, es lo que parece… ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!?

- ¡Shhh! -le tapó la boca-. Que aún nos va a escuchar… -aunque la vergüenza le impedía pensar más allá, tenían que terminar con aquello-. V-vamos a limpiar esto… Y luego… -tragó saliva con fuerza, "Luego, ¿cómo salimos de aquí…?" gimoteó en sus adentros-.

- …-

Sasuke dejó que Naruto le tapara la boca sin oponerse, ni moverse ni un poco; estaba totalmente deprimido con aquello. Asintió de forma mecánica y volvió a trabajar.

- Vete, Naruto. Iruka debe estar preocupado por ti… Esto es culpa mía, ya me encargo yo.

- ¡Y una mierda! -explotó, pero enseguida se puso las manos en la boca, sobresaltándose él solo-. No pienso salir de aquí sin ti… Además… ¿Qué te va a decir Itachi? -no sabía a quién de los dos estaba intentando tranquilizar-. El tiene pocos más años que nosotros… -forzó nervioso media sonrisa-. No es rar-

- El nunca ha traído a nadie a casa… -siguió frotando de forma mecánica-. Seguro que debo avergonzarle.

- ¡Oe! ¿¡Qué dices!? -sin querer, de nuevo alzó la voz cogiéndole del brazo, y aunque se moría por dentro de la vergüenza, eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir-. Tener relaciones es algo normal, ¿vale? No sé por qué dices esas tonterías… Es lo más normal del mundo cuando estás con la persona que quieres… -se empezó a enfurruñar, "¿Qué es tan terrible…?"-. Lo raro sería que no tuvieras…

- … -lentamente se giró hacia el rubio-. Siempre… -se quedó callado y asintió con la cabeza-. Tienes razón…

-¿Ah…?

- Es algo normal… -"Pero debería controlarme", sonrió débilmente-. Pero tu tenías razón y yo estaba equivocado.

- … -No entendía a qué venía eso, pero suspiró aliviado-. No se trata de que tenga razón o no… Se trata de que se te meta en esa cabezota de que no tienes que avergonzarte de hacer algo que es normal, baka… -se cruzó de brazos, aún sin entenderle-.

- No me avergüenza hacerlo contigo, dobe… -frunció el ceño, dejando de frotar-. Es… -desvió la mirada-. Que me siento demasiado impulsivo, como ahora. Tú… Te has estado manteniendo al margen, y yo te he incitado; si no te hubiera provocado… -sacudió la cabeza-. Da igual… -bufó-. Itachi no te mirará mal, le diré la verdad: he sido yo quien te ha provocado.

- ¡Oe! -le hizo soltar las cosas y le cogió por los hombros para obligarle a que le mirase a los ojos, incrédulo a lo que estaba escuchando-. No he hecho nada que no haya querido. Y si Itachi se enfadara me da igual: yo quiero estar contigo, no con él. A mí lo que me importa es que tú no tengas problemas -apretó los dedos contra su piel, totalmente serio-.

- … -Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y luego apartó la mirada avergonzado; se estaba comportando como un chiquillo malcriado-. Naruto… -susurró-. Eres tan ruidoso… -se quejó mirándole a los ojos, para tirar de él y besarle. Aquel maldito dobe sólo conseguía hacer que se sintiera más loco por él-. Ahora frota -ordenó poniéndose en pie como si nada hubiera pasado-. Voy a poner la lavadora…

- Sasuke… -le llamó mientras seguía con la tarea obedientemente-. Tráeme mi ropa… -gimoteó, poniendo un puchero-.

Sin contestar salió de allí con parte de la ropa de cama, y con paso calmado llegó hasta la galería, pensando en las palabras del rubio. Quizás fuera muy impulsivo e incluso a veces pareciera que no pensara las cosas, pero sin duda sabía llegar a esa fibra sensible de las personas. Se descubrió sonriendo mientras echaba el detergente, obligándose a poner de nuevo los pies sobre la tierra.

"Menos mal…", suspiró aliviado, al volver a su habitación, tras comprobar que el uniforme del blondo no se había manchado.

Algo más tranquilo se colocó la ropa interior, poniéndose solamente el yukata por encima de nuevo.

"Que me parta un rayo…", se reprochó internamente por dejarse las solapas medio abiertas, dejando su pecho a la vista. Le encantaba provocarle y ver las caras de bobo de ponía cuando lo hacía.

- Déjalo, ya has frotado bastante… -le entregó su ropa, a la espera de que se vistiera mientras escurría el exceso de agua de la sábana-. Si no se van ya las quemaré o algo… -sentenció, no iba dejar que unas sábanas dominaran su vida-.

- Pfff ja ja ja ja -no pudo contener la risa, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón-. Qué exagerado eres… ja ja ja

- Hay veces en las que hay que usar medidas drásticas: a grandes males, grandes remedios. -dijo seriamente para luego sonreírle, poniéndose en pie-. Te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

- Aún no me he tomado mi té… -le recordó, cerrando un tanto las solapas de la yukata, antes de dejarle un suave beso en los labios-. Y tengo mis cosas abajo -echó una fugaz mirada hacia la puerta, intentando adivinar si Itachi andaba por ahí aún-.

- Entonces ve a recoger…-al principio entornó la mirada cuando el rubio le cubrió "si no lo he hecho yo es por algo…"; pero su efímero enojo se evaporó al sentir el calor y suavidad de sus labios-. Ahora te hago otro té. No vas a tomarte esa birria helada… -sentenció alejándose con paso calmado metiendo las manos dentro de las mangas de la Yukata al salir por la puerta-.

Naruto salió corriendo tras él y se enganchó de su cinturón. Aunque no se arrepentía de sus palabras, prefería no enfrentarse en ese momento al mayor, o por lo menos que no le pillara a solas. No sabía con qué cara le iba a mirar la próxima vez a sabiendas de que aquél sabía lo que hacía con su hermano menor…

- Itachi no te dirá nada -bufó divertido por su actitud infantil-. Nunca sabrás lo que piensa… No va a cambiar su actitud contigo -dijo con calma, bajando las escaleras con Naruto a sus espaldas-.

- ¿Y si...? ¿Y si la próxima vez… -empezó a balbucear-, …en lugar de decirme algo, me corta las pelotas…? -pensó en voz alta, poniéndose pálido-.

- No te las cortará -rodó la mirada-. Porque las necesito… -sonrió con cierta maldad-.

- … -le miró estupefacto y no pudo gesticular ni media palabra; tan sólo se limitó a tragar con fuerza. "A saber qué quiere hacer conmigo…", comenzó a ruborizarse imaginándose cosas-. U-unn…

El moreno sonrió complacido al ver que parecía dispuesto a seguir corriendo el riesgo de venir a verle y entró en la cocina para preparar el té mientras Naruto recogía sus libros y los metía en la mochila. Pudo ver de reojo cómo sacaba el móvil para escribía algo y se quedó horrizado cuando se percató de la hora al ver el reloj del salón.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte?

- ¿Eh? -alzó la mirada a mitad de mensaje-. Hmm… -frunció el ceño mirando primero hacia las escaleras y luego al móvil-. No sé… -se paseó la mano por el cuello-. No sé si debería… -aunque realmente lo estaba deseando, pero la situación era algo complicada esta vez-.

- Ve con cuidado... -se acercó dejando el té sobre la mesa. Realmente había sido estúpido preguntar aquello, debía ser incómoda para el rubio aquella situación-. Son casi las doce.

El moreno se sentó junto al otro, apoyando la mejilla sobre su mano conteniendo un bostezo. Como siempre que estaba con él, se le habían escapado las cosas de control. Pero sólo pudo sonreír al verle completamente concentrado en echar con cuidado en el té aquella medicina que había traído. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que la Hyuuga fuera tan atenta con Naruto, pero el bobo parecía no darse cuenta de las intenciones de aquella.

"Mejor lo dejo para otro día…", se convenció mirando de nuevo la hora. A ese paso, el rubio no iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

- Quédatelo tú -sonrió dejándole el frasco entre las manos, tras abrigarse bien-. A mí no me hace falta ahora.

- Unn…

- Además, parece que realmente hace efecto nishishishi -rió cogiéndole de la cintura-.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? -alzó una ceja, sin creerse sus palabras-.

- Pues porque parece que ya no toses tanto… -se pegó más a él-. Y parece que ya no tengas fiebre… -le colocó ambas manos en la cara para estrellar sus labios con los de aquel antes de irse-. Al menos ya no estás ardiendo como esta tarde…

Sasuke permaneció mirando al blondo… Por una parte le fastidiaba que le diera tanto mérito a la medicina, que aunque podría tener parte de razón, él creía que tenía más que ver el calor que le había hecho sentir Naruto: seguro que hizo bullir a los virus. Pero aquel le tenía cierta estima a la muchacha, no iba a decirle que aquel estúpido líquido no era tan eficaz como quería creer.

- Sí quizás tengas razón…- asintió con una ligera sonrisa.-

.

.

.

Devolverle de vuelta la bufanda al moreno sólo había servido para llevársela de nuevo. Hacía tanto frío a esas horas que casi sentía como si se le cortara la piel. Ignoró el zumbido del móvil mientras pedaleaba a toda velocidad dirección a casa. Verdaderamente se les había ido de las manos esta vez.

"Putas hormonas…", se reprochó. "Si hubiera hecho caso de la primera intención… Pero bueno, da igual", sonrió llenando los pulmones del aire fresco que le golpeaba en la cara.

No se arrepentía de nada, no podía sentirse más feliz. Todas las dudas que pudieran haber pasado por su mente quedaron olvidadas y para más dicha, ahora sabía mejor que nunca que Sasuke le correspondía de la misma manera.

"Sólo espero que no le traiga ningún problema…", se abatió por un momento pensando en cómo les habían pillado, mientras guardaba la bici.

- Niichan… -le susurró al castaño cuando le encontró dormido sentado en el sofá al abrigo de una manta y con la televisión encendida-. Ya estoy en casa… Niichan…

- ¿Qué horas son éstas?

El rubio se encogió asustado, pensando que le iba a dar un coscorrón al verle sacar una mano de debajo de la manta cuando menos se lo esperaba, y le arrastró para quedarse abrazado a él.

- Si no me hubieras mandado el mensaje te estaría cortando los huevos ahora mismo… ¡Taku! -murmuró aún medio dormido-. Para una vez que salgo pronto…

- Lo siento… -se afligió al enterarse de aquello; era raro que volviera pronto a casa del trabajo y no podía pasar mucho tiempo con su padrino normalmente-.

- ¿Y? -le instigó a hablar, cubriendo mejor a ambos con la manta-. ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? Espero que no andes molestando a los Uchiha…

- Pues… -tragó saliva con fuerza, desde luego ese día se lo iba a tragar la vergüenza-.

- ¿Pues…? -abrió los ojos para mirarle, temeroso de que realmente hubiera ocasionado algún problema; pero verle esconder la cara bajo su regazo le recordó lo increíblemente tímido que era según con qué temas-. Oh…

- Niichan… -tiró levemente de su camiseta, sin saber si se arrepentiría más tarde-. ¿Has… has visto... lo que tengo en la mesita?

- … -se tensó por un momento al saber a lo que se refería el muchacho: no hacía mucho que sin querer había descubierto lo que guardaba en aquel cajón. Finalmente suspiró, tratando de no darle mayor importancia; al fin y al cabo ya había llegado a esa edad-. Sí…

- ¿Y…?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Naruto…? -le acarició el pelo y la espalda sin saber muy bien qué palabras utilizar-.

El silencio que se hizo entre ambos fue algo incómodo para el rubio; si no fuera por las caricias que le daba hubiera jurado que estaba enfadado. Pero no sabía con qué palabras hablarle ni con qué cara mirarle ahora que había sacado el tema, si bien no quería huir de esa conversación.

- A mí nadie me dio esta charla, no sé qué debería decirte realmente… -comenzó Iruka tras un rato-. Supongo que es… una etapa de la vida. Las relaciones amorosas no son algo de lo que nos podamos escapar ninguno -sonrió, tratando de buscar la mirada del crío, pero aquel se agazapó más-. Siento no poder darte ningún buen consejo… -se lamentó pensando en la relación del chaval-. Aunque me alegra saber que tomáis precauciones.

- ¿No te molesta que Sasuke… -murmuró con la cara casi debajo la manta-, ...sea un chico?

- Ahh... -suspiró agotado-. Ya te lo dije la otra vez, ¿no?

- … -se atrevió a levantar un tanto la mirada-. ¿...la otra vez?

- Creí haberte dicho ya -le volvió a repetir-, que "cuando dos personas se quieren, el resto no importa", ¿no?

Naruto se quedó pensando un momento, intentando recordar aquellas palabras. Habían pasado ya tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que aquella tarde en el baño se le había olvidado por completo, cuando regresó a casa después de pasar la primera noche con Sasuke, y le pilló el chupetón que le dejó aquél en el cuello.

- Lo cierto es que cuando empecé a darme cuenta me chocó un poco… -rió divertido al ver cómo el rubio volvía a cobijarse bajo la manta-. Siempre pensé que te gustaban las niñas monas y peleonas…

- ¡Ni-niichan! -se quejó desde su escondite, ruborizado-. A mí me gustan las chicas, pero Sasuke… -se quedó pensativo un instante-. Sasuke es especial…

- ¿Cómo de especial? -le preguntó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, recostándose abrazando al muchacho-.

- Mucho… -murmuró, acomodándose mejor bajo el brazo del castaño-. Me muero si le pasa algo…

- A eso se le dice 'amar' -le corrigió en el acto, medio burlón-.

- Ya me lo podías haber dicho antes… -refunfuñó el rubio-.

- No me habías preguntado.

- Hmmm… -gruñó algo molesto-.

.

.

.

Apretó el pomo de su habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Itachi llamarle reclamando que se acercara. Sasuke se quedó helado: la voz del mayor era calmada pero se apreciaba la tensión del disgusto en su tono. Por un momento quiso ignorar su llamada pero no era algo de lo que pudiera evadirse. No pudo evitar suspirar con derrota: hacía tiempo que no discutía con Itachi; antes era el pan de cada día, pero ahora...

El camino hasta el cuarto de Itachi no fue lo suficientemente largo. No sabía qué cara ponerle a su hermano: le había pillado en uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida. Tomó la última bocanada de aire antes de entrar en el cuarto; al abrir la puerta le encontró sentado en el borde de la cama y este le invitó a sentarse a su lado golpeando suavemente el espacio que había dejado para él. Con los nervios a flor de piel tomó asiento y hubo de pasar un tiempo hasta que encontró el valor para levantar la vista.

- Sasuke, no se muy bien cómo decir esto… -se sinceró el mayor-. Hace poco que me has dicho lo de tu relación con Naruto-kun, que respeto y me alegro por ti pero…

- No volverá a pasar -dijo con firmeza el moreno desviando la mirada cuando el mayor fue a encontrarse con la suya-. He sido irresponsable, me he dejado llevar… -cerró los ojos sin saber cómo continuar-.

- Sasuke…

- ¡Ha sido culpa mía! -quiso dejar claro-. Yo… Yo he provocado a Naruto -insistió. Se mantuvo en silencio tratando de tomar fuerzas-. Me siento como un animal… Soy incapaz de pensar cuando estoy con él…

- …-Itachi miró con atención las expresiones del menor, que parecía torturarse por su pensamientos-.

- Sé que no es malo querer tener algo más íntimo con tu pareja, pero… Sé que estoy mal, Itachi… -volvió a tomar aire recordando a Naruto como más de alguna vez le frenaba; si no fuera por él se hubiera dejado llevar demasiadas veces-. No volverá a pasar… -volvió a repetir casi tratando de convencerse a sí mismo-.

El silencio de la habitación fue algo tenso cuando Itachi suspiró, entonces el menor supo que había llegado el momento para recibir su bronca, ya le había dejado su momento para defenderse, una defensa sin sentido.

- No es eso de lo que quiero hablar Sasuke; puedo comprender que quieras tener un contacto íntimo, pero… -era la primera vez en la vida que Sasuke veía a su hermano incapaz de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba, hasta podía adivinar cierto nerviosismo en sus gestos- … hay que ser consecuentes… -dijo finalmente encontrándose las dos miradas oscuras-.

- Vamos con cuidado… -empezó el aún abrumado menor-.

- No, no lo haceis, es algo muy serio -respondió con más firmeza-. Sasuke, Naruto-kun me parece un buen muchacho y si te hace feliz es más que suficiente para mí… Pero... -hizo otra breve pausa-.

El joven no sabía si decantarse por la sorpresa o por la incredulidad por lo que estaba escuchando. Sin duda Itachi estaba nervioso, como nunca antes le había visto.

- ¿Estás preocupado de que contraiga algo? -trató de adivinar-.

- Sólo te estoy pidiendo que lo trates con responsabilidad… - juntó las yemas de los dedos en un esfuerzo de hacer un llamamiento a la cordura-.

Se sintió un poco abrumado viendo que Itachi no estaba tan preocupado de que tuviera relaciones en casa como de lo que pudiera pasarle a su integridad física; supuso que con 'tratarlo con responsabilidad' hablaba de enfermedades y de métodos para hacer el acto menos doloroso.

- ...S-siento haberte preocupado… -balbuceó levemente, pero al fin pudo sentir que se podía relajar; Itachi se preocupaba por su salud, nada más-. ¿Se lo contarás a Obito?

- Es evidente que eso es algo que está en tus manos Sasuke, pero para eso también tendrás que ser más discreto -apuntó el mayor-.

- ...Lo sé… -agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado: si en vez de Itachi hubiera sido Obito, Naruto no hubiera vuelto a entrar sin que aquél estuviera presente… O mejor dicho, eso es lo que el adulto hubiera querido, desde luego nada le detendría de ir a ver a Naruto-. Itachi… -miró al mayor y este devolvió la mirada hasta sus ojos-. Siento que te hayas enterado de esa forma… -también debió ser algo traumático para el mayor… Ahora Itachi sabía que Naruto y él no compartían sólo besos y carantoñas-.

- Simplemente se más cuidadoso.

La voz de su hermano no era tan conciliadora como esperaba cuando se puso en pie dando por terminada la discusión, realmente debía ser desagradable enterarse de aquel modo; al fin al cabo él nunca supo de la actividad sexual del mayor hasta que él mismo se lo contó… De cualquier forma notó a Itachi algo tirante con él, y no supo si preocuparse o enfadarse.

"¿Tan vergonzoso es?", de alguna manera se sintió menospreciado. "Al fin y al cabo soy un invertido…", le dolió referirse a sí mismo de aquella manera; seguramente sería la vergüenza del clan. "No, si hubiera sido con una mujer el problema hubiera sido el mismo". No quería, ni pensaba, avergonzarse de tener sentimientos por alguien de su mismo sexo.

- Itachi… -le llamó cuando iba a meterse en el baño, seguramente para relajarse; debió ser un dia duro para su hermano-.

Cuando este le miró no supo realmente qué decirle; en ese instante se sintió desbordado de emociones: ¿Debía darle las gracias por no decirle nada a Obito? ¿Disculparse por azuzar a Naruto a tener relaciones sin protección? Sabía que a Itachi le preocupaba, y se sentía aún avergonzado por ello.

- Está bien, Sasuke -dijo finalmente el otro cuando vió a su hermano bloqueado; podía ver cómo sus ojos se movían a toda velocidad como queriendo encontrar las palabras perdidas en el suelo; sabía que su mente debía estar al límite-. Está bien…

- Hn…

El menor se quedó mirando la espalda de su hermano hasta que la puerta del baño se cerró. Enseguida entendió la invitación muda a que abandonara su habitación.

Aún sin terminar de creer en aquellas últimas palabras se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo, su hermano estaba muy tenso. Aunque hubo de obligarse a sonreír: pudiera ser que hubiera practicado sexo sin protección pero fue una sensación que disfrutó con intensidad. Realmente necesitaba calmarse… Pero tampoco quería negarse a lo que realmente sentía. Visto desde la distancia, seguía siendo algo vergonzoso, pero ahora ya empezaba a encontrarle cierta gracia.

Cerró los ojos y decidió dar por terminado el día. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y ahora empezaban a arremolinarse todas juntas en su cabeza: lo de Sakura, las estúpidas dudas de Naruto, confesiones varias… Lo de Itachi…

-Tsk -se lamentó en uno de sus movimientos-.

"Realmente me he pasado…". Una vez los problemas se disiparon de su mente empezó a notar las dolencias de su cuerpo. "La proxima vez seré más responsable…"

.

.

.

- ¡Yoooooooshi!

El golpe seco contra el tatami resonó con fuerza por todo el dojo. Aquel día se le pasó volando al rubio, a pesar de la desazón por la negativa de Sakura a hablar con él, y ya casi era la hora de salir de las actividades del club.

- ¡Uoooo! ¡Ese es el espíritu de la juventud! -ardió en llamas de emoción Lee-. ¡Estás mejorando mucho, Naruto-kun!

- Tehehehe… -rió con vergüenza-. Es gracias a ti, que me ayudas un montón, Lee.

"Y gracias a Sasuke que me explica las cosas hasta que lo entiendo…", pensó para sus adentros.

Realmente le encantaban las clases de artes marciales, cada vez se sentía más seguro de sí mismo a la hora de la ejecución de las técnicas. Y el que tuviera a Lee de compañero le aliviaba bastante también: tal vez no era el mejor profesor para él, ya que era más enérgico incluso que él mismo y le costaba seguirle, además de que sus explicaciones no eran las mejores; pero si no entendía algo, por constancia no sería: se lo repetía y se lo repetía, una y otra vez, hasta que lo aprendía, aunque sólo fuera como un acto mecánico.

"Tal vez lo coja como primera opción para las olimpiadas esas…".

Los días habían pasado y aún no había pensado en qué actividades apuntarse. Los demás ya lo tenían claro, pero él aún estaba indeciso.

- Yo me voy a apuntar al equipo de fútbol, al de atletismo, natación y al de baloncesto -hinchó el pecho Kiba, dándole un sorbo a su bebida-.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿A cuatro? Vas a acabar hecho mierda… -se burló la rubia-. Yo voy a competir con el equipo de natación -se apartó el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre el hombro, con aires de grandeza-. Ojalá venga Sasuke-kun… Voy a dejarle boquiabierto con la belleza y la perfección de mis movimientos -rió entredientes mirando de reojo a Sakura-.

Naruto no pudo evitar hundirse en su asiento, intentando no cruzar la mirada con ella: se había pasado toda la mañana ignorándole; eso si es que no salía corriendo con alguna excusa. Aún no podía creerse que aceptara de ir con el resto del grupo hasta aquella cafetería tras de clases, después de haber estado evitándole todo el día. Si bien en todo el camino no la había escuchado decir ni una palabra. Aunque le alegraba que no dejara de ir con ellos: no soportaría verla automarginándose sólo por no estar en el mismo sitio que él.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -le preguntó Ino, que no podía creer que su amiga no hubiera saltado en el acto con alguna injuria sobre su persona-.

- Eso, Naruto… Los dos estais muy raros… -apoyó Kiba a la rubia, medio enfurruñado de que Naruto les hubiera estado ignorando en sus conversaciones durante los descansos-. ¿No me digas que te has confesado y ella te ha dado una patada en el culo? -rió sarcástico-.

- ¿¡Pero qué dices…!? Yo…

Estaba tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para su comportamiento cuando la pelirosa se levantó de golpe de su asiento, y sintió cómo una corriente le recorría todo el espinazo.

- Ya hablamos…

- ¡Hey! ¡Sakura!

La rubia recogió a prisas sus cosas y corrió tras su amiga dejando a todo el mundo perplejo. A todos menos a Naruto, que no le pillaba de sorpresa su comportamiento.

- En serio, tío… ¿Qué os ha pasado? -insistió el castaño-.

- … Llevo toda la mañana intentando hablar con ella… -se cruzó de brazos medio resignado, recordando todos los intentos que había hecho por intentar iniciar una conversación con su amiga- … Pero no quiere decirme nada…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando cómo Naruto se hundía cada vez más en la silla. Casi parecía que quisiera que le tragara la tierra de la impotencia que sentía; incluso Lee, siempre tan enérgico, no tenía palabras de ánimo para esta situación.

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle? Cualquier cosa que le diga la va a deprimir más, seguro… Pero yo no tengo la culpa de quererle… Ni de que él me quiera a mí…", a cada pensamiento fruncía más el ceño. "¿Qué puedo hacer…?"

- Bueno -rompió el silencio Nara, sacando a todos de sus mundos interiores-, sea lo que sea, seguro que ya se le pasará.

- "No hay mal que cien años dure", dicen. Eso es porqu-

- ¿Y tú a qué te vas a apuntar, Naruto? -interrupió Chouji a Shino, más atento a su bolsa de patatas que a las explicaciones de su amigo-.

- Pues he pensado que voy a poner artes marciales de primera opción... -se relajó con el cambio de tema-.

- ¿Sólo...? -bufó el castaño-. Todos nos hemos apuntado a más de dos actividades -rió divertido por la cara de incredulidad que ponía el rubio-.

- ¿¡A qué te has apuntado tú, Shikamaru!? -se giró enseguida, incapaz de creer que el vago del Nara se apuntara a más de una actividad-.

- Ajedrez, ping pong y badminton.

- ¿¡Y tú Chouji!?

- Balonmano, baloncesto y fútbol -contestó despreocupado, centrado en sus snacks-.

- ¿Shino…? -se giró poco a poco hacia él; no podía creerse lo que escuchaba de aquellos dos aún, y temía que incluso el más calladito del grupo le dejara por los suelos con sus elecciones-.

- Atletismo, natación y ajedrez.

- … -se quedó incrédulo ante lo que le decían y muy lentamente, casi asustado de la respuesta se giró hacia el último- ¿...Y tú… Lee…?

- ¡Me alegro de que me lo preguntes, Naruto-kun! -estalló al instante, a cada segundo que pasaba escuchando a sus amigos, la llama ardía con más fuerza dentro de él, y no pudo sino levantarse emocionado de su sitio-. ¡Estoy en casi todas las actividades! -le sonrió ampliamente-. ¡Artes marciales, fútbol, baloncesto, balonmano, atletismo, natación…!

El cejotas continuó enumerando todas las actividades a las que se había apuntado bajo la atónita mirada de todos sus amigos, que estaban horrorizados nada más que de pensar en toda la energía que iba a derrochar.

- ¿Y te va a dar tiempo de ir a todas las pruebas…? -le preguntó Naruto, aún perplejo-.

- ¡Gai-sensei ya ha mirado los horarios, y no hay problema! Tan sólo está la de fútbol, que tendré que correr medio kilómetro para llegar antes de que empiece el partido, desde el campo de atletismo… ¡Pero cinco minutos es tiempo más que suficiente! -levantó el pulgar en signo de victoria-.

- Bfff… No sé de dónde sacas tanta energía, en serio…

- ¡Aún somos jóvenes, Naruto-kun! ¡Tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo en todo!

- Hai, hai... -le interrumpió Kiba, agotado ya de la efusividad del pelotaza-. Pero guárdate esa energía para mañana. ¡Espero que no se te olviden las entradas! -sonrió maliciosamente al rubio-.

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¿¡Qué te piensas!? -saltó indignado-. Itachi-niichan me las regaló muy amablemente como para que ahora las tire a la basura -bufó-.

- ¿Itachi-niichan...? -preguntaron casi al unísono Kiba y Shikamaru-.

- … -Naruto notó como una gota de sudor frío le recorría la sien, al darse cuenta de que se le escapó aquel dato; aquellos sabían que se llevaba bien con Sasuke, pero seguramente no podían imaginarse ni de lejos hasta qué punto; decirles que pasaba bastante tiempo en casa del moreno sería casi casi sinónimo de descubrirse. "Pero no es tan raro… ¿no?", intentó convencerse-. Es el hermano de Sasuke… Fue él quien me las dio. Dijo que no las iba a usar así que… -se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia-.

- ¿Y por qué nos has invitado tú, en lugar del Uchiha Perfecto Sasuke? -arrugó el entrecejo el Inuzuka-.

- Pues porque… -empezaba a ponerse nervioso de sentir todas las miradas sobre él: una palabra en falso y podrían hacerse una idea equivocada; bueno, más bien una idea más acertada-. ¡...Porque le caigo bien, y me dio las entradas a mí! -asintió apoyando su propia respuesta satisfecho-.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que ni a su hermano le cae bien el señorito Perfecto Sasuke? -rió entredientes-.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! -rugió enseguida el rubio-.

- ¡Seguro que ni sus padres le soportan! -rió a carcajada limpia tratando de imaginarse el ambiente en la casa de los Uchiha-.

- ¡Oe! ¡No te pases Kiba! -dio un manotazo a la mesa, al tiempo que se levantaba; aquello ya empezaba a cabrearle, sería su amigo pero no iba a permitirle que hablara de esa forma su novio-.

- Ese comentario está fuera de lugar, Kiba -se metió de por medio el Nara antes de que comenzaran una batalla campal-. No te metas en cosas que no te incumben.

- Además, si Naruto se lleva bien con él, tan mala persona no debe ser… -añadió Chouji despreocupadamente-.

Las palabras del regordete hicieron que se calmara el ambiente: Naruto, aunque aún molesto, volvió a sentarse; y al castaño le llegaron las palabras como en un manotazo, haciendo que se quedara en silencio en el acto.

Ciertamente, de la gente a la que apreciaba Naruto no podía decirse ni media palabra en su contra.

"Nada más está el ejemplo de Sai, que a pesar de no conocerle de nada, no puede soportarlo de lo escalofriante que es…", pensó Kiba para sus adentros, mirando al rubio de reojo.

No tardaron mucho más en marcharse de ahí: estaban todos emocionados con la visita al parque de atracciones y estaban deseando de que llegara ya el día siguiente. Aunque Naruto estaba más deseando de irse de ahí por salir a toda pastilla hacia casa de Sasuke. En todo el día no habían hablado por el chat, y no paraba de preguntarse cómo estaría.

"Ojalá la medicina aquella hiciera efecto…", iba pensando de camino, recordando el frasco que le regaló Hinata. "Dios… ¿Qué hago si está Itachi-niichan…?", tragó saliva con fuerza.

No sabía aún qué cara ponerle al mayor después de que les descubriera la noche de antes con las pruebas del delito entre sus manos. A pesar de todo lo que le dijo a Sasuke, no estaba seguro de que el hermano mayor fuera a tomárselo tan a bien.

"Creo que incluso Iruka-niichan se enfadaría si nos pilla… Por muy comprensivo que sea…", se desanimó por un momento.

Con estos pensamientos, detuvo la bicicleta en seco a falta de girar la esquina para llegar a la puerta principal del dúplex donde vivían los Uchiha. Podía ver la luz encendida del cuarto de Sasuke desde donde estaba, pero seguía dubitativo.

"Y si Itachi se enfadara me da igual: yo quiero estar contigo, no con él. A mí lo que me importa es que tú no tengas problemas", recordó sus propias palabras y decidió que sería mejor avisarle primero.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Estas en casa…? 19:23 ✓✓

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Si realmente se enfadó Itachi-niichan… No creo que sea buena idea venir hoy…", reflexionó, desviando la mirada hasta la ventana del moreno, intentando adivinar algún movimiento dentro de la habitación.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Sí 19:25 ✓✓

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Fue la escueta respuesta del moreno. Estaba muerto del aburrimiento tirado en el sofá mirando la televisión pero sin ver nada en realidad. Quería ir a clase, estaba harto de no hacer nada. Quería volver a caminar por la calle, estar en las aulas llenas de gente ruidosa y, por supuesto, hacer tiro. Lo echaba de menos. Pero también… A ese impertinente rubio que le hacía rodar de un lado a otro del sofá pensando en él. Se sentía estúpido al estar tan inquieto. Se obligó a no contestar enseguida, pero no paraba de mirar su movil como si esperara que se le fuera la ansiedad con sólo mirarlo, pero tenía el efecto contrario: sus dedos le hormigueaban deseando hacer uso de él. También se obligó a no mostrar el vuelco al corazón que le dió ver el mensaje.

"Estupida adolescencia…"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Esta tu hermano en casa también? 19:25

- Te echo la bronca…? 19:25

- ;_; 19:26

- No, no esta en casa 19:26 ✓✓

- Mas o menos, me dio un poco de charla…19:26 ✓✓

- jo… 19:26

- lo siento… 19:26

- v_v 19:27

- No es algo que me preocupe… 19:28 ✓✓

- hmmm… 19:28

- Ntonce… 19:28

- pasa algo si boy a ette…? 19:28

- se enfaara…? 19:28

- Quizas…. 19:28 ✓✓

- he visto que ha traido una cadenas, no se si para ti o para mi… 19:29 ✓✓

- Dobe! 19:29 ✓✓

- que ha pasado con eso que no te importaba que se enfadara? 19:29 ✓✓

- si se enfada o no me da un poco igual… 19:29

- pero no quiero q tengas probklemas 19:30

- baaaaaaka! 19:30

- Anda, ven… 19:30 ✓✓

- Bibiri-kun… 19:30 ✓✓

- Tehehe 19:30

- Abreme la puerta xD 19:30

- …. 19:31 ✓✓

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Uchiha despegó la cabeza del cojín del sofá para mirar la puerta que estaba justo detrás de él. Se puso en pie y avanzó hasta la puerta con sigilo mirando por la mirilla viendo al rubio con el movil tras la verja. Se permitió sonreír apartando la culpa de sentirse estúpido por ello. Tomó aire y presionó el botón que dejaría entrar al rubio. Tras aquello dejó entornada la puerta para que entrara cuando quisiera.

El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho, mientras se acerca hasta la entrada de la casa después de dejar la bici a un lado. Tan sólo había pasado un día, pero le parecía demasiado tiempo sin él. Con sigilo se quitó las zapatillas, atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera percibir.

"Parece que está solo…", llegó a la conclusión. No escuchaba nada más que los sonidos de la cocina y sus pasos, que empezaba a reconocer ya. Los de Obito eran bastante más enérgicos; e Itachi no estaba, para poder confundirlos con los del menor de los Uchiha.

Todo lo silencioso que pudo cerró la puerta, y encaminó sus pasos hacia la cocina, casi de puntillas. Sasuke estaba afaenado buscando algo que poder hacer como picoteo, pero no encontraba nada de su agrado. Sintió un escalofrío al sentir una respiración cerca de él, Naruto no daba señales de vida con lo ruidoso que era. Sus músculos se tensaron atento a cada sonido que sus ahora despiertos oídos recogían.

- Te echaba de menos… -susurró apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro, cogiéndole por la cintura-.

Los hombros del moreno se destensaron notablemente, estaba apunto de arrearle al rubio; aunque más que arrearle, estamparle contra el mármol y partirle el brazo. Desde hacía una temporada su instinto le obligaba a mantenerse alerta, no sabía muy bien por qué.

- Dobe…- susurró llevando la mano hasta su nuca, acariciándole-. Y yo a ti… -admitió, por cursi que sonara-.

Quería disfrutar de ese momento en la vida, esas emociones que nunca más se volverían a repetir… Empezaba a entender que, una vez se hicieran adultos, aquellos momentos no iban a regresar: sólo se era adolescente una vez. Y el tiempo junto al rubio pasaba volando y, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, aún no podía deshacerse de aquel angustioso sentimiento que a veces le asaltaba, pensando que tal vez un día ya no le tuviera a su lado.

Naruto sonrió para sí, alegrándose de haberse decidido de ir a verle. Había estado a punto de darse media vuelta y se hubiera arrepentido: a pesar de todo el día, los comederos de cabeza desaparecieron en ese mismo instante.

Paseó las manos desde el vientre hasta el pecho del moreno, sintiendo cómo el calor de su cuerpo traspasaba sus ropas, con la tentación de colarlas bajo la sudadera que llevaba. Pero se contentó con poder estar así, aunque fueran unos segundos, y se le escapó un suspiro complacido de que el otro no se apartara.

Para el moreno sentir las manos del rubio fue algo placentero, dejó que las caricias del rubio pasearan por su cuerpo sin impedimento alguno, ¿cómo podría negárselo? Cada vez se sentía más atado a Naruto deseando un momento de intimidad como ese, no sabía qué haría en clase para disimular como hasta ahora había hecho pero para eso aún faltaban unos días. Ahora le tenía ahí, sin que nadie les molestara. Se ladeó un tanto para poder encontrarse con los labios del otro acariciando los brazos que le rodeaban y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del suave y cálido tacto de esos labios que no podía rechazar: primero con una suave caricia, esperando intensificarlo poco a poco conteniendo su impulso de lamerlos.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho hoy en clase? -trató de frenarse con una pregunta cotidiana llevando sus manos hasta los bolsillos traseros del blondo-.

- Ah… -suspiró apoyando la frente en su espalda algo abochornado: se había dejado llevar por el momento y estaba a punto de perder el control; no podría perdonarse si de nuevo les volvían a pillar haciendo cualquier cosa en esa casa. "Por suerte alguien todavía piensa con la cabeza…", se reprochó al sentir cómo le bullía la sangre, aunque sin poder evitar estrechar aún más sus brazos alrededor de su novio, haciendo que sus caderas se juntaran-. Seguimos con la formulación orgánica… Anko-sensei dice que estaremos con eso un par de semanas más...

- Ya veo… -susurró acariciando la nuca del rubio; podía intuir el por qué de que Naruto intencionadamente mantuviera el cuerpo pegado al suyo-. ¿Y qué hay del resto? -volvió a susurrar hundiendo los dedos en sus hebras doradas. Dió un paso hacia adelante atrayendo al rubio con él hasta quedar pegado al mármol de la cocina-.

- Sasuke...

No pudo evitar que se le escapara un jadeo al sentir aprisionado su sexo contra las nalgas de aquel. La mente se le estaba empezando a nublar a cada segundo que pasaba y sentía como el calor de su propio cuerpo empezaba a golpearle; tampoco eran de ayuda para despejarse las caricias que le daba. Inconscientemente paseó las manos hasta sus caderas y se apretó un tanto más a él, dándole una suave embestida.

Uchiha apretó al rubio contra su hombro para que no pudiera ver como su mirada se nublaba del deseo que sentía, el calor del otro empezaba a hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara queriendo sentirle de una forma mucho más íntima, apretó con medida fuerza el pelo del rubio y la nalga de este al sentir la leve embestida y cerró los ojos imaginándose desnudo queriendo que aquello se hiciera realidad. Sería muy excitante hacerlo ahí mismo, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, sentir el sudor en su cuerpo y los jadeos de Naruto pegados en su oído. Se obligó a respirar para poder recuperar algo de cordura, pero sólo conseguía aspirar el aroma de Naruto. Tenía que encontrar el control de alguna manera aunque su entrepierna estaba empujando su estado racional a cualquier parte menos a su mente.

- Naruto… -jadeó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo entregado que estaba al momento pasional; tenía que inventarse algo para detener aquello y llegar en lo posible a su cuarto-. ¿Qué fantasías tienes...? -sabía que con eso haría que se detuviera en seco, era demasiado tímido-.

Pero aquello no hizo sino que la sangre le recorriera más a prisa; las palpitaciones en su entrepierna le estaban pidiendo a gritos desnudarle ahí mismo y embestirle con todas sus fuerzas, como la noche anterior, haciendo una tarea imposible contener el balanceo de sus caderas contra aquel, mientras le recorría el cuello con la lengua.

- Hacerlo en un onsen... por ejemplo... -susurró antes de lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja-.

Uchiha se tensó notablemente obligándose a tragar lentamente, no esperaba que Naruto le contestara con tanta facilidad y sinceridad; se lo imaginaba apartándose con el rostro enrojecido diciendo algo estúpido como "nunca me he planteado esas cosas".

- Je… Caprichoso… -dijo con voz ronca tras pasar su sorpresa. "A la mierda todo, a la mierda la cordura"-. Ahora no puedo ofrecerte un onsen, pero sí una ducha… -sonrió mientras paseaba una mano por el costado de aquel-. Aunque… Podemos esperar a estar en un onsen... ¿Na, Naruto?

- No me tientes… -le abrazó fuertemente dejando de nuevo la frente sobre su hombro, y cerró los ojos esperando encontrar el aire le despejara la mente-. A ver si nos va a pillar otra vez tu hermano… -rió nervioso-.

No esperaba escucharle mencionar a su hermano en el momento en que le estaba incitando a hablar de fantasías. Frunció levemente el ceño, aunque no dejaría que eso le amargara su momento de excitación.

- Ya… -jadeó intencionadamente sobre el cuello de Naruto-. Con o sin Itachi, ¿quién empuja en tu fantasía…?

Le encantaba sentir a Naruto tan receptivo después de haber estado una temporada, que le pareció interminable, en que parecía tenerle miedo por sus impulsos; como cuando se refugiaban a veces en los baños del instituto: siempre tenía cierta tensión en su espalda cuando le acariciaba. Ahora que su novio estaba tan dispuesto, no olvidaba que él también tenía sus necesidades. Naruto estaba frotándose contra él abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, pero no iba dejar que se convirtiera en una rutina. Se apartó del rubio para volver a tirar de él situándose con un rápido movimiento detrás, sujetándole las muñecas contra el mármol.

- ¿...Tú o yo? -dijo con cierto tinte triunfante acercando su creciente dureza contra las caderas del blondo-.

- Aún no me decido... -jadeó, sintiendo cierto alivio al sentir el frío de la encimera en su cara al dejarse reposar; sentía arder cada milímetro de su piel, y la excitación se acrecentó aún más al sentirse dominado por el moreno, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera con él-. Eso me da igual…

Aquello fue como un latigazo recorriendo toda su espalda. Se mantuvo callado presionando su cadera a las nalgas de Naruto, notaba que sus brazos empezaban a temblar de deseo, su respiración se volvió pesada por mucho que tratara de controlarse y en algún momento perdió totalmente la razón al ver a Naruto tan entregado.

- Voy a hacerlo… -su voz salió ronca y áspera-. Aquí y ahora…

- Nos van a pillar… -logró decir entre jadeos-.

- Quizás… -le cedió parte de la razón al rubio-.

Pero ya estaba demasiado excitado. De un momento para otro, su excitación pasó de ser un agradable hormigueo a dolorosos pinchazos. Con una mano se desabrochó el pantalón, apretando con fuerza la muñeca de Naruto con la otra. Su mano estaba torpe y la dejó reposar sobre el mármol una vez liberó su dureza. Su respiración era cada vez más acelerada.

"Que sea lo que los Dioses quieran...", mandó todo a la mierda el rubio. Se había prometido no meter en más problemas a Sasuke, pero aquello ya estaba fuera de su control: no soportaba más la tensión que se había ido acumulando por toda su hombría y su cuerpo reclamaba sentir la piel del otro recorriéndole.

- Nos van a pillar... -volvió a repetir mientras se desabrochaba a prisa él también el pantalón con la mano que le había dejado libre-.

Sasuke se acercó al rubio lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos se encargaron de bajar lentamente el pantalón haciendo que se deslizaran por sus suaves muslos, tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no jadear sintiendo el calor de la piel del rubio mientras bajaba la prenda hasta que quedó olvidada a la altura de los tobillos. Miró al rubio dispuesto a continuar con aquello cuando sus manos estrujaron sus tersas nalgas; se sentía arder de deseo deslizando una de sus manos colándola por debajo la camisa del uniforme, dejando a la vista su bronceada piel; los músculos de su espalda eran tentadores y se inclinó lamiéndole lentamente, dirigiendo la otra mano a su entrada para empezar a relajarle.

Su hombría palpitaba dolorosamente, pero aunque su deseo por empujar contra el rubio le nublaba casi por completo, si se doblegaba a ese deseo dudaba que Naruto le dejara tocarle nunca más.

- ¿Has traído algo? -era estúpido preguntarlo; dudaba que tuviera en la mochila un kit para relaciones sexuales ocasionales; pero no quería hacerle daño. Empezó el vaivén en su entrada suavemente, acariciando lentamente uno de sus muslos con la otra mano.

- Tengo... en mi cartera... -logró decir entre gemidos; estaba intentando reprimirlos pero todo le daba vueltas ya; dejó reposar el torso sobre el mármol, sintiendo como le hormigueaban las piernas de deseo-. En el bolsillo...

Sasuke gruñó por la evidencia de tener que separarse del rubio y se agachó buscando en los bolsillos sintiendo su respiración atropellada hasta encontrar la cartera, rebuscando en su interior hasta que los encontró. Miró los condones decidiendo qué hacer con ellos y se tuvo que obligar a mantener la calma cuando se puso uno, desplazándolo lentamente por toda su hombría, y dejó el otro sobre la espalda de Naruto, para inclinarse después sobre él y besarle ahí. Subió y bajó ambas manos acariciando sus muslos restregando su dureza contra el rubio; las rampas placenteras no tardaron en recorrer toda su espalda exigiendo más.

Rodeó las caderas de Naruto y deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a su sexo, masturbándole primero lentamente, una de sus manos apretaba y acariciaba la base de la hombría del rubio mientras la otra rozaba la punta haciendo círculos. No podía evitar acompañar sus caricias con suaves embestidas chocando sus caderas dejando reposar la frente en la espalda jadeando pesadamente sobre su piel bronceada.

Esos calambres placenteros no paraban de recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. El rubio ardía en deseos de que esas caricias se intensificaran, pero su respiración era demasiado pesada ya para dejarle hablar: sentía que se iba a volver loco si no terminaba de una vez con esa presión.

Tomó aire con pesadez y no quiso darle un segundo pensamiento cuando llevó una mano hasta la del moreno, para hacer que le rodeara su sexo con más brío.

- Hazlo ya... -consiguió murmurar entre jadeos, escondiendo la cara entre el brazo y la encimera avergonzado de sus propias palabras-.

Aquel no iba a tardar en hacerlo pero fue hasta casi divertido verle pedir que continuara, estaba preocupado por nada. Apretó como pedía y empezó a masturbarle con fuerza.

- ¿Mejor así…? -preguntó sabiendo de sobra su respuesta apretando su cadera junto a la del blondo sintiendo que su excitación crecía a cada jadeo de su amante-.

No podía más, abrió el embalaje del otro condón y lo colocó deslizándolo con cuidado sobre la hombría del rubio. Con ansiedad guió su sexo hasta la entrada de Naruto empujando lentamente sintiendo la presión rodeándole lentamente. Naruto le recibió en un largo jadeo, su sexo ardía ansioso de clavarse en su interior en una larga estocada. No pudo evitar apretar con fuerza las caderas de su novio con los dedos, tratando de controlar así su ansiedad, retirándose lentamente un poco antes de volver a empujar.

Estaba a punto de invadirle por completo cuando su cadera embistió con fuerza, un pesado jadeo escapó de su garganta, empezando a moverse primero poco a poco rodeando la cintura de su amante con fuerza. Respiró pesadamente contra la nuca del rubio sintiendo sus caderas fuera de control embistiendo con fuerza, invadiéndole una y otra vez retirándose casi por completo para luego volver a embestir hasta la empuñadura.

El placer que nacía de su entrepierna nubló por completo su juicio en su éxtasis. Juraría haber escuchado su móvil pero no le importaba en absoluto: estaban sólo Naruto y él, unidos en ese ansiado acto, deseando que no terminara nunca. El placer crecía a cada embestida, su excitación crecía con los gemidos y jadeos de Naruto, besó su espalda y acarició el vientre del blondo de forma conciliadora sin poder detener el ritmo de sus caderas. Sabía que debía ser más suave pero no podía detenerse sintiendo las rampas en sus piernas en cada embestida.

Llegó a su éxtasis tensando su espalda al máximo, atrayendo el cuerpo de Naruto hacia su sexo cuando llegó al orgasmo entre espasmos y jadeos, y se mantuvo abrazado a Naruto al sentir el indescriptible bienestar subir por su abdomen hasta la espalda, en un escalofrío generalizado que le sacudió por completo en un instante.

Poco a poco su cordura volvió a su cuerpo encontrándose jadeando sobre el rubio con la espalda cubierta por una fina película de sudor y no pudo sino sonreír al encontrarse en aquella situación; besó su nuca como disculpa, aspirando su delicioso aroma a sabiendas de que tal vez que había sido algo brusco, y acarició de nuevo el vientre del blondo cuando se apartó lentamente sin abandonar su interior.

- ¿Estás bien? -se atrevió a preguntar acariciando ahora los muslos suavemente. Sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento en mitad de la marea de placer que invadía su cuerpo-.

- Sí... -murmuró con la respiración aún agitada, escondiendo la cara bajo el brazo-.

Acarició la espalda de Naruto una vez más antes de inclinarse de nuevo a besar su nuca y se retiró lentamente para volver a ponerse los pantalones, aún con la respiración aun agitada. No supo qué hacer con el condón en un primer momento, pero ya le buscaría algún lugar. Antes prefirió permanecer atento a las reacciones del rubio.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar...?", rió abochornado Naruto para sus adentros, colocándose bien la ropa.

Se sentía incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo, algo nervioso de haber perdido los papeles de aquella manera.

"Mira que si llega a venir alguien…", se reprochó mientras anudaba el condón y buscaba con la mirada el envoltorio.

Un rápido latigazo azotó en su frente, reconociendo enseguida aquel gesto que a veces le dedicaba Sasuke cuando le encontraba divagando en otro mundo y debía devolverle al real. Sasuke miró alzando una ceja, sin saber qué estaba pasando por su mente.

- Oi…¿de verdad estás bien? -el que debía estar avergonzado era él: una vez más demostró poco autocontrol, pero aquella vez fue Naruto quien sufrió las consecuencias-.

- Sí… -no pudo evitar que la risa nerviosa le aflorara-. Es que… Ja ja Cuando vine a verte no pensaba que… -de nuevo desvió la mirada para continuar con su búsqueda-. ¡Ah! Aquí hay uno…

- … -Uchiha se cruzó de brazos mirando al blondo agacharse a buscar un de los envoltorios. Se sentía expuesto y culpable. No debería haberlo hecho de aquella manera-. Hn -se limitó a contestar-. Yo tampoco… -se forzó a no mostrar lo que sentía-. ¿Ha sido tan malo…?

- … -Le dio un respingo al escuchar aquella pregunta; se quedó agazapado ahí mientras metía lentamente el condón lleno de sus propios fluidos en el envoltorio, a la par que sentía de nuevo el calor golpearle en las mejillas-. No… Quiero más… -murmuró-.

Aquello no se lo esperaba el moreno, esperaba que le tirara en cara algo o que hiciera como que no pasara nada, miró durante un instante a un lado bajando los brazos y acortó la distancia entre los dos, sujetándole de la camisa pegándole a él.

- No me des alas o puede que te arrepientas… -murmuró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-.

- ¿Por qué iba a arrepentirme…? -musitó apartando la vista a otro lado, sentía cómo le ardían las orejas y estaba seguro que debía ya tener un color más parecido a un tomate-.

- Fu… -hubo de contener una carcajada; ese dobe era jodidamente imprevisible pero sentía deseos de besarle y ser cursi como una niña; pero no podía permitírselo-. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú… -era tan estúpido decirlo en voz alta, pero no pudo evitarlo-. Realmente sabes qué hacer para dejarme como un idiota… -soltó la camisa del rubio lentamente; él también quería más pero ya habían tentado a la suerte demasiado-.

- … -le miró de reojo intentando encontrarle algún sentido lógico para él a sus palabras, pero lo mirase por donde lo mirase no entendió el mensaje-. ¿A qué te refieres…?

Sasuke no podía admitir que perdía el control estando con él, aunque encontraba que era demasiado evidente. Sabía que Naruto no era tan idiota como creyó en un principio cuando le vió por primera vez en clase aunque necesitara que le dijeran las cosas directamente, pero sabía que era más observador de lo que hacía ver… E incluso más de lo que él mismo pudiera ser consciente.

- Me refiero a que aún no me has dicho cómo ha ido el día… -evadió la pregunta acomodándole distraídamente la camisa. Al terminar le miró a los ojos, quería una parte de él disculparse por lo que había pasado pero estaba demasiado satisfecho como para negar que era lo que realmente deseaba-.

- … -le sostuvo un instante la mirada, y poco a poco su sonrisa se fue pronunciando más; le agarró del cuello para que no se le escapara y le besó suavemente los labios para volver a separarse y mirarle de nuevo-. De lujo -sonrió ampliamente-.

Sonrió levemente de vuelta a Uzumaki, disfrutando de ese beso que él no se atrevía a dar y se obligó a apartarse un paso o sabía que volvería a enzarzarse en una batalla de emociones y deseo. De forma muda le exigió que le entregara lo que aún guardaba en su mano: seguía sin saber dónde tirar aquello sin que nadie en la casa lo descubriera, pero ya se las apañaría; de momento lo dejaría a buen recaudo en su bolsillo.

- No te he preguntado si quieres beber o comer algo… -desvió sus pasos hasta la nevera que abrió dejando que la fría luz le iluminara-. ¿Quieres que luego te dé una paliza en la consola? -sonrió de lado esperando que aquello fuera suficiente provocación. No quería realmente hablar del colegio, sabía que de una manera u otra terminarían llegando al tema de sus amigos, y ahora no tenía ninguna gana de hablar de ellos; quería estar sólo con él-.

- ¿Que tú me vas a dar una paliza? -sonrió maliciosamente-. Eso ya lo veremos -respondió al tiempo que se acercaba a él-. Pero antes… Quisiera terminar con los deberes… -se rascó la nuca nervioso, pensando en las tareas de matemáticas. "Si mañana vamos al parque de atracciones… Y me quedo hasta tarde aquí… El domingo no voy a tener tiempo de hacerlo todo..", se abatió mentalmente. Se había propuesto mejorar sus notas para no ser una carga, ni para el moreno ni para Iruka, pero siempre tenía alguna excusa para dejarlo de lado-. ¿Me ayudas?

Uchiha se quedó por un momento pensativo, barajando la idea de hacerlo o no, aunque sonara cruel. Naruto era alguien válido, ya no le consideraba un perdedor, le respetaba además de amarle. Durante un instante no supo en qué posición colocarse. Metió la mano en la nevera sacando un té verde helado en lata.

- Hn… -respondió con calma-. De paso dime los deberes que hay, ya los he terminado todos… -abrió la lata acompañado del crujido de la hebilla-. Cuando estas todo el dia so-

Su relato quedó truncado cuando el lamento intestinal del rubio gruñó de forma claramente audible desviando los ojos del Uchiha de los ojos azules a su vientre oculto bajo el uniforme, tras un largo silencio volvió a mirar al rubio pudiendo distinguir el rubor en sus mejillas. Sin decir una sola palabra cerró la nevera y abrió la puerta del armario de al lado sacando un bote, lanzándoselo al rubio.

- Espero que te guste de curry… -echó la cabeza hacia atrás dando un sorbo a su té helado-.

- Sasuke… -se quedó mirando fijamente lo que le acababa de lanzar, los ojos le hacían chiribitas-. ¿Lo has comprado por mí…? -le miró intensamente conteniendo una lagrimilla-.

- Ni se te ocurra emocionarte… -entornó la mirada observándole de reojo. No quería admitir que fue aquella misma mañana a comprar y no pudo evitar caer en la tentación, sabiendo que aquello haría feliz a su novio-.

- ¡Buah! -le asaltó rodeándole con los brazos-. ¡Ramen! ¡Ramen! ¡Hoy de cena ramen! -canturreó-.

- Aah… -Uchiha suspiró resignado; había estado semanas rebanándose la cabeza pensando qué detalle comprarle y supo en ese instante que nada superaría al ramen-. Sí... Sí… Yey…

- ¡Gracias! -le dijo todo emocionado, aplastando los labios en su mejilla-.

- …

Por suerte el rubio no podía ver la cara de frustración del moreno pasando el ataque de euforia del rubio con expresión ausente. No entendía cómo podía gustarle tanto el ramen, seguro que si le dijera que le iba a comer la polla se emocionaría menos.

En la mente de Uchiha podía verse un podium donde el gran triunfador era un bote de ramen y él, quedaba recluido a la segunda posición. Un Naruto napoleónico diría 'mi reino por un bote de ramen'; si fuera un estrella del rock, hasta le haría una balada… al ramen. ¿Y si fuera científico como Madame Curie? A su descubrimiento en vez de Polonio le hubiera llamado Ramen.

Se sintió estrujado como un osito de feria por una niña de seis años. Después de pasar su frustración le miró de nuevo y sus ojillos brillaban de auténtico entusiasmo. Uchiha no pudo evitar curvar levemente los labios en una sonrisa: puede que fuera la cosa más idiota para hacer a alguien feliz, pero si lo había conseguido, ya bastaba.

- Ponte agua caliente y vamos a por esos problemas de matemáticas. Subiré a por mis cosas…

- ¡Unn!

Sasuke se marchó dejando al rubio tarareando solo en la cocina; recogió sus libros revisando primero los apuntes de matemáticas para refrescarse la memoria y no parecer un idiota cuando le había dicho que iba a ayudarle. Podía escuchar al rubio sorber su ramen cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras, de forma muda se habían asignado hacía ya un tiempo sus sitios para estudiar, se quedó paralizado por un momento al ver su taza de cerámica tradicional con un humeante líquido dentro.

- Me he pasado con el agua… Y pensé que tal vez te apetecería… -le soltó sin que le preguntara, pero sin dejar de concentrarse en sus fideos-.

Uchiha se mantuvo mirando al rubio contrastando el comportamiento Uzumaki con lo que haría un Uchiha.

"- Te he visto algo cansado y he pensado en prepararte un té…"

Diferencia 'Me ha sobrado agua y para no tirarla...' contra 'lo he hecho pensando en tí...'. Suspiró y tomó asiento en su sitio mirando de reojo al rubio sorbiendo sus fideos. No era nada detallista o sutil… Sasuke apoyó el codo en la mesa dejando reposar la cabeza en su mano mirando al desastre que tenía por novio y acabó sonriendo sin remedio: aunque era un torpe en sus modales, sus intenciones siempre eran sinceras.

- ¡Ah! Quería ponerle de la medicina esa que te di… Pero no sé dónde la has guardado...

- Esta en el cajón de las medicinas, en ese lado del salón… -dijo con calma, aunque notó su sien palpitar durante un instante-.

"Torpe…", bufó por dentro sin creer que el blondo no pudiera ver a través de las claras intenciones de la azabache. "Y tú estúpido por darle importancia". Un Uchiha jamás mostraba sus celos… Pero mejor que ocultarlos, era el no sentirlos.

El rubio se levantó como un resorte, dejando a mitad su bote, después de mirar donde le había indicado. No sabía si era gracias a los antibióticos o a ese líquido que le regaló Hinata, pero Sasuke se veía con mucha mejor cara que el día anterior.

En apenas unos cuantos pasos, fue y volvió con aquel frasco dejándolo frente al moreno y se mantuvo a la espera de que se lo echara, fijando lo ojos en los de aquel, antes de terminar de comer.

Uchiha Sasuke era un miembro de un prestigioso clan al cual debía respeto y un acervo cultural inamovible, cultivado durante generaciones; pero su sien palpitó con fuerza al ver el condenado frasquito de la Hyuuga frente a sus narices… Y a Naruto que le miraba interesado en que se tomara aquella medicación. Disimuladamente tomó aire repetidas veces.

"Usuratonkachi…", controló un tic de su ceja con agilidad.

Levantó la mano para abrir el frasco y echarse la cantidad necesaria en el té: dos gotas. No podía mostrar su disgusto, pero tampoco podía negar la alta eficiencia de las medicina de los Hyuuga: era casi un privilegio el tenerlo y por eso mismo se le dedicó dentro del cajón un lugar privilegiado frente a otros medicamentos de farmacia.

La culpa era suya, no de la Hyuuga. Sentirse tan violento ante las acciones de la azabache era una clara muestra de debilidad, una debilidad que jamás mostraría en público. Dió el primer sorbo notando el cálido líquido resbalar por su garganta. Suspiró y abrió los ojos finalmente dejando el té de lado.

- Y la duda es… -se centró abriendo el libro dando por terminado aquel episodio-.

- ¿Hmm? -levantó la mirada, a mitad de sober los fideos que le quedaban-.

- Traga idiota… -murmuró al ver los fideos como si fueran una larga barba en la cara del rubio-.

- Jmmm... -le miró receloso por un momento, y se tomó su tiempo para terminar de beberse el caldo que restaba-. Nada en particular… -resopló tras dejar a un lado el bote para abrir su cuaderno-.

- Pensaba que tenías dudas… -le miró sintiéndose timado-.

- ¡Fu! -bufó comenzando con la respuesta del primer problema-.

Sasuke observó al rubio como parecía desenvolverse bien con los problemas, no entendía por qué le había pedido ayuda, quizás sólo quería que los hicieran juntos. Suspiró sin entenderlo empezando él también con los ejercicios. Por un momento recordó cuando le pedía a Itachi que hicieran los deberes juntos: eso le hacía feliz; pero todo cambió cuando se creó la distancia entre ellos, desde ese entonces la compañía le ponía algo nervioso. Se mantuvo en silencio concentrándose.

- No me gusta que me llames idiota… -murmuró tras largo rato, sin despegar los ojos del cuaderno-.

- … -¿Esperaba una disculpa? Él le estaba provocando con la medicina de la Hyuuga. Suspiró al sentir que aquello estaba siendo estúpido-. Lo he dicho sin pensar… -él sí despegó la mirada de los apuntes para mirarle a él-.

- Unn… -asintió con la cabeza, concentrado en resolver aquella ecuación que se le había atravesado-.

Sin duda esperaba una disculpa y a él le costaba hacerlo, era admitir que estaba equivocado o que no hacía las cosas bien. No quería parecer un arrastrado que enseguida se disculpaba por todo.

- Ne, Sasuke… -gimoteó-. ¿Me dejas ver cómo has hecho este…? -le miró con cara de cordero degollado, frustado de no poder encontrar la solución-.

- … -le devolvió la mirada, desconfiado, para luego mirar el ejercicio-. No he llegado a ese todavía -admitió-. Déjame ver qué has estado haciendo… -se inclinó para mirar su cuaderno. Miró detenidamente los pasos tomándose su tiempo-. Aquí… -señaló con el lápiz ahí donde vió el fallo-. has puesto 'X' en lugar de 'Y'.

- ¡Oh! ¿¡Entonces lo estaba haciendo bien!? -le miró fijamente-. A ver… Si cambio la X de aquí… -Y más 4Z igual a -2… -pensó en voz alta mientras seguía escribiendo-. ¡Z igual a uno! -levantó la libreta para enseñársela de nuevo-.

- Eso es…- sonrió levemente al rubio al ver como se emocionaba al resolverlo, parecía un chiquillo adorable-.

- Nishishishi… -rió por lo bajo, orgulloso de sí mismo-. Siguiente… -enseguida volvió a centrarse en su cuaderno-.

Sasuke observó el entusiasmo con el que se dispuso a resolver el siguiente ejercicio; su leve sonrisa se mantuvo por un momento. "El farolillo rojo*...cómo ha cambiado, no daba nada por ti al inicio del curso y ahora…", su sonrisa se fue apagando "...pronto no me necesitarás…". Notó algo oscuro nublar su mente por un momento pero lo disipó enseguida centrándose en el siguiente ejercicio.

- ¡Ah! -levantó la vista de repente para fijarla en el moreno-. ¡Sasuke!

- Ahora qué… -dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus apuntes, concentrado en hacer la multiplicación mentalmente-.

- … -volvió a centrar la mirada en su libreta, sintiendo un leve rubor al recordar el tacto los dedos de aquel por su espalda-. Antes… Cuando… Eso… -tragó antes de seguir-. Te sonó el móvil… -comenzó a escribir de nuevo-.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? -ya casi tenía el resultado, la voz de Naruto parecía lejana-.

- Que te sonó tu móvil cuando estábamos… Ahí… -su voz iba bajando de tono a medida que el bochorno le iba invadiendo, encogiéndose en su asiento-.

- ¿Ahí? -finalmente consiguió llamar la atención de Sasuke, que le miró sin comprender hasta que vió a Naruto casi fusionarse con el sillón en su típica actitud 'tierra tragame', y eso sólo sucedía hablando de sexo… 'Ahí' cobró mucho sentido-. ¿Sonó el movil? -le miró con cierta incredulidad-.

Si había escuchado o no el teléfono no lo recordaba, estaba más pendiente de las rampas placenteras que de un estúpido móvil. Tampoco esperaba a nadie, sólo a Naruto. Y al estar ahí atender al teléfono era algo sin sentido. Pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a veces desconectaba de todo. Desvió la mirada hasta el aparato que estaba un poco más allá de donde se encontraban para encontrar la luz parpadeante que indicaba una llamada perdida. Desbloqueó la pantalla para encontrar lo que Naruto ya le había dicho. 'Itachi', rezaba en la pantalla, haciendo que el menor sufriera un escalofrío.

No había escapatoria, tenía que llamar y fue lo que hizo enseguida: cuanto antes lo hiciera antes terminaría.

- ¿Me has llamado? -pregunta estúpida-. Sí, ya estoy en casa… -hizo una pausa y miró de reojo al rubio-. Sí… -de nuevo hizo una pausa para luego desviar la mirada-. No -contestó tajante-. No creo que… -suspiró derrotado-. Está bien… Nos vemos… -cortó la comunicación tras un suspiro-.

A Naruto le dio un respingo cuando aquel se sentó de nuevo en su sitio: de reojo había visto cómo le miraba mientras hablaba; no supo cómo interpretar aquello, así que decidió intentar centrarse de nuevo en la tarea.

"Espero que no se haya enfadado… Mucho...", recordó de nuevo la escenita que montaron con las sábanas.

- Itachi quiere llevarnos al parque de atracciones… -dijo con calma volviendo a la tarea-.

- ¿¡Ah!? -se sorprendió-. ¿Y eso…?

- …. -hizo un inteligente silencio antes de contestar-. ...Dice que le viene de paso… Iruka nos lleva…

- ¿Niichan trabaja mañana…? -aquello le sorprendió aún más-. No me lo había dicho…

- Quizás le ha salido un trabajo a Itachi… -despejó un poco el camino-. Y necesita transporte… -apartó por un momento los libros mirando al rubio-.

- Aún así me parece raro… -se rascó la sien con el boli-. Iruka-niichan siempre me cuenta esas cosas…

- … -Se masajeó las sienes mirando al rubio-. ¿Todo? -le parecía algo increíble-.

- ¿Eh? -le devolvió la mirada fijamente por un momento, y de inmediato que captó el mensaje se dispuso a continuar con los deberes, algo abochornado-. Del trabajo sí…

- … -miró al rubio seguir con la tarea, él tenía una familia que iba a su aire, por eso él también lo hacía; muchas veces llegaba y se encontraba con la casa vacía cuando creía que habría alguien y a la inversa. Se mantuvo en silencio y continuó con la tarea-.

- ¿Crees que nos quiera vigilar? -soltó de sopetón sin pensar, tras unos minutos sin poder concentrarse dándole vueltas al tema-.

- Espero por su bien que no sea así… -entornó la mirada, aquello no se lo perdonaría por mucho que fuera su hermano-.

- Tampoco es que pudiéramos hacer nada ahí… -murmuró, copiando otra fórmula del libro-.

- ¿Y quién les dice que vamos realmente al parque de atracciones?

- Pues… -dejó de escribir, sabía de sobra que se iba a enfadar… Pero tal vez fuera mejor que lo supiera-. Iruka-niichan… Lo sabe… -le miró fugazmente de reojo-.

- Creo que Iruka no te ha pillado limpiando las sábanas…

- Pero sabe lo que tengo en la mesita… -su voz se fue apagando con cada palabra-.

-¿¡... Lo sabe?! -no pudo evitar exaltarse para luego templar los nervios-. Ahora si que no voy a tu casa…

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué!? -alzó la voz sin querer-. ¿¡Crees que no querría que me tragase la tierra si viene tu hermano ahora!? ¿¡Qué cara le pongo!? ¿¡Ah!?

- Itachi no te dirá nada… -conocía a su hermano de sobra-. Además no me dijo nada por tener relaciones contigo…

- ¡Iruka-niichan tampoco! -se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, sin despegar la mirada de él-.

- ¡No es lo mismo! -siguió el Uchiha-. Niisan es diferente… -no iba permitir que nada superara a su idolatrado hermano-.

- ¿Y no crees que yo me siento del mismo modo que tú?

- Porque… -se detuvo en seco-. No lo entiendes… -bufó-.

- No, el que no lo entiende eres tú -resopló-. Yo también preferiría que siempre estuviéramos en mi casa, donde YO -enfatizó- me siento seguro…

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? -le miró con los ojos entornados-. Aquí casi nunc-

- Porque quiero estar contigo -contestó serio-. Me da igual dónde mientras estés tú.

- A mí también me da igual, dobe… -apartó la mirada-. Simplemente no quiero que veas a Itachi como un enemigo. No lo es…

- Iruka-niichan tampoco… -repitió medio enfurruñado; sin querer puso un puchero desviando la mirada hasta la televisión-.

Sasuke miró al rubio viendo que no iban a llegar a ningún lado, su secreto había sido desvelado, pero confiaba en su hermano y sabía que no iba a irle detrás como una hada madrina, Naruto no entendía las intenciones de su hermano.

- Itachi sabe que me haces feliz y sólo quiere ayudar… -dijo finalmente-. Tsk -chasqueó la lengua-.

- "Cuando dos personas se quieren, el resto no importa"... Fue lo que me dijo -le soltó las palabras de su padrino, dejándose escurrir en la silla; no entendía por qué Sasuke no le comprendía-.

- Está bien, Naruto… Ya está bien… -se dejó derrotar, aquella discusión era estúpida: no tenían un lugar propio para pasar sus momentos de intimidad pero eso no iba a frenarle para estar con él. Pero sabía que su hermano era abierto de mente por todas las cosas que le había contado; sin embargo, Iruka... ¿que sabía de él?-. Niisan admira mucho a Iruka… -dijo para poner al fin paz-.

- ¿Eh? -se dignó a mirarle de nuevo, con la sorpresa escrita en la cara-. ¿Por qué...? Niichan siempre me habla de Itachi-niichan con mucho respeto…

- No lo sé… -fue sincero, simplemente recordaba el momento-. Cuando fuiste a clase enfermo y estuviste en la enfermería, que Iruka fue a buscarte… Le dije a Itachi que me recordaba a él, sacrificándose por su 'hermano pequeño'... Pero entonces me dijo que él no podía compararse a Iruka… -recordaba el ligero tinte oscuro en la voz de su hermano, sabiendo que no iba a decirle el por qué-.

- Ah… Unn… -de repente se le enturbiaron los pensamientos, recordando todos los esfuerzos de su padrino, y volvió a ponerse con los ejercicios en un intento de hacerlos desaparecer-. Se esfuerza mucho… -comentó al aire, mientras escribía-.

Sasuke decidió imitar al rubio centrándose en su tarea para despejarse, no sin antes darle un sorbo más a su té. Se mantuvo en silencio, recriminándose que es así como debería haber permanecido: callado.

Cuando acabó los deberes, Naruto se dejó caer sobre la mesa suspirando agotado. Las matemáticas, aunque empezaba a entenderlas, le requerían un esfuerzo mental enorme y acababa agotado. Sasuke, sin embargo, continuó centrado en la tarea aunque su lápiz se movía muy lentamente.

- Si quieres puedes poner la consola -le concedió para que no se aburriera esperando-. Luego voy más tarde…

- Déjame vaguear un rato… -cerró los ojos relajándose-. Prefiero esperarte… -murmuró cansado-.

- Entonces espérame vagueando… -continuó centrado en el ejercicio-. Me falta un poco… -miró de reojo al rubio por un momento antes de volver a centrarse en el problema-.

Tras unos minutos dejando reposar la vista, se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, apoyando el mentón en ellos, observando cada gesto que hacía el moreno al escribir. Posó durante un momento los ojos en su mano y los sutiles movimientos del lápiz; ahora que se fijaba con detalle, se dio cuenta que, en comparación con los suyos, los dedos de aquel eran algo más finos.

"He acertado con la talla del anillo de chiripa…", sonrió para sí interiormente, observando su regalo en el dedo de aquel.

Paseó la mirada desde ahí hasta su hombro, encogido levemente por la postura, y cómo aquello hacía que se le marcara la clavícula. Al menos lo poco que le dejaba entrever la ropa. Esa ropa que le impedía ver claramente la parte que más le gustaba de su cuello. Tampoco el pelo le permitía observar la línea que se le dibujaba desde la oreja al mentón; incluso sus ojos quedaban medio ocultos bajo los mechones de su flequillo. Sólamente sus labios quedaban a la vista sin obstáculos.

Inconscientemente dejó escapar un suspiro, deseando de poder atacarle de nuevo, y frunció el entrecejo algo frustrado.

"No debo distraerle…", se autoimpuso. "No puedo tenerle para mí todo el día…", volvió a suspirar.

Pudo ver de reojo cómo la mirada de Sasuke se clavaba en él cuando decidió levantarse de ahí: si no se iba a otro lugar no pararía de divagar entre sus deseos y volvería a dejarse arrastrar por sus hormonas.

- Voy al baño… -le contestó antes de que le preguntara, sin atreverse a mirarle-.

Estaba seguro que debía de estar rojo como un tomate de sus propios pensamientos y tenía la certeza de que si le miraba a los ojos, aquel se iba a dar cuenta.

"No puedo tenerle para mí todo el día…", se volvió a repetir mojándose la nuca para aliviar el calor que empezaba a desprender su cuerpo. "Y ya hemos tentado bastante a la suerte…".

Se dejó caer, sentándose en la cama después de encender la video consola, esperando poder despejarse. Pero a pesar de que estaba ya el menú en la pantalla no era capaz de reaccionar: su mente estaba viajando, un par de horas antes, a la cocina del piso de abajo.

De nada sirvió que se refrescara la cara. De nuevo volvió a sentir cómo le invadía el calor al recordarse dominado por el moreno. No tenía muy claro por qué, pero aquello le excitó sobremanera: verse atrapado entre el mármol y el cuerpo de aquel, sin poder hacer uso de las manos, y entregarse por completo a la voluntad del moreno fue tremendamente excitante.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, y echó mano a la almohada, para cubrirse la cabeza. Estaba notando cómo la sangre corría acelerada por su cuerpo, y cómo empezaba a respirar pesadamente.

"Ya hemos tentado bastante a la suerte…", se recordó de nuevo.

Aunque era cierto que aquello también fue un punto bastante estimulante: el miedo a que les descubrieran en mitad de todo aquello no hizo sino que fuera todavía más excitante. Hacerlo de aquella manera tan temeraria era muy tentador.

Suspiró bajo la almohada al recordar el tacto de sus manos recorriéndole los costados y se abochornó de nuevo, apretentando la almohada aún más contra su cara, al pensar en lo obsceno que pudo haberle resultado a su novio que le pidiera de aquella manera que le masturbara con más fuerza.

Aún podía notar casi como si tuviera el sexo de Sasuke dentro de él, y casi podía sentir sus embestidas. Suspiró pesadamente al venirle a la mente esa forma tan posesiva con la que le sujetaba las caderas, hincándole los dedos en la piel, mientras sus piernas no paraban de chocar contra sus nalgas, y cómo era incapaz de retener que los jadeos escaparan libremente de su garganta en cada arremetida, a cada cual más fuerte, haciendo que arañara el dolor en todo aquel remolino de lujuria.

Entreabrió los labios buscando el aire que le empezaba a faltar, sintiendo cómo la sangre empezaba a acumularse en su entrepierna. Quería más. Quería más de ese indescriptible placer. Quería volver a sentir su piel, su calor, sus labios recorriéndole por entero, su olor y sus lenguas enredándose mientras se apretaba más a él. Era en esos momentos cuando se sentía completo.

"Es como si hubiera nacido para estar él…", llegó a la conclusión, pensando en la paz que sentía cuando estaban unidos de esa forma tan íntima.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara otro suspiro con este pensamiento. Se sentía dichoso de haber podido encontrar a una persona que le llenara ese vacío que sentía en su corazón, haciendo que se olvidara totalmente de todo cuanto pudo haber sufrido en el pasado: a partir de ahora sólo importaba él, y lo que les deparase el futuro.

"Sea lo que sea, sólo puede ser mejor", sonrió apartándose la almohada de la cara para abrazarse a ella, y se encogió de lado cerrando los ojos algo más calmado ahora.

"Nunca he conocido a alguien como tu… Realmente sabes qué hacer para dejarme como un idiota…", recordó las palabras del moreno.

"Tú sí que me haces parecer idiota…", sonrió aún más, apretándose a la almohada, ahora que le empezaba a encontrar el sentido a sus palabras. "Yo también te quiero... Baka…".

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Buenas a todas! al habla usura-tonkachi; como habéis deducido estamos aplicando la regla de un episodio lo comento yo y otro ella..aunque yo realmente apesto contestando! tengo tantas ganas de decir cosas y al final lo dejo todo en un triste 'gracias ^^'<p>

SoloChely ahora mismo no tiene mucho tiempo, pero estamos intentando ir adelantando los fines de semana para que tengáis un capitulo nuevo lo antes posible! de verdad que esta haciendo muchos esfuerzos para traer Kizuna!

Quisiera daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y por haber contestado a nuestra pequeña encuesta y hacerle ver a Solochely que el fic va bien, casi me da algo cuando dijo que quería cambiar cosas porque lo veía muy lento...pero os aseguro que vale la pena esperar..ademas quien no quiere ver a estos dos siendo melosos hasta la eternidad ? *W*

(solochely says: ejem! he aqui el lemon q hace no se cuantos capitulos ya os dije q cierta persona queria quitar… dadle vuestra opinion x3)

Bueno antes de seguir quiero decir a todos los presentes, para evitar futuros malentendidos, que nosotras contestamos SIEMPRE! si no salis en los reviews es porque no hemos visto vuestro mensaje ;A; porque lo comprobamos varias veces no dejarnos a nadie, sabemos que haceis un esfuerzo por dejarnos un comentario y nos parece deleznable que no se corresponda como se debe, así que si no veis una respuesta de nuestra parte ya sabeis porque es ;A;. En cuanto comenteis comprobad que el mensaje ha salido, hay veces que el FF va como le da la gana ¬¬

Una vez aclarado! Vamos a los reviews! Muchas gracias por dejarnos tantos! este capitulo ha tenido 11! No sabeis la locura y la fiesta que hemos montado XDD. Ya os pasaremos fotos! Fue como una fiesta salvaje del sabado noche! YEEEEEY

.

..

.

.

.

.

...bueno en realidad no.. XDDD =3

solochely says: pero casi! xD

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

**hazukirokudo**

Ey! te echabamos de menos!;A; Me alegro que te haya gustado! Y ya sabes que Itachi siempre ha estado ahí para cubrir a su querido (y tonto) hermano menor. Sakura esta bastante echa polvo, lo que pasara después sigue siendo un misterio hasta para nosotras y es que como decimos los PJ evoluciona a medida que avanza la historia, es por eso que no sabemos decir hasta cuando va durar esta historia! =3

Y sobre Sasuke...Bueno ya sabeis nuestro punto de vista sobre su relación en pareja, aunque pueden haber parejas homosexuales que puedan abrazar la dominacion y el sumiso (hablo de las reales) , nosotras no vemos a estos dos así y creo que mucho tendran que cambiar las cosas para cambiar de opinion XDD. Aún asi espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo...if you know what i mean…*cejas*

Tu pegale a Solochely que yo soy muy alérgica al dolor XDDD

solochely: aaahhh!? O_o yo q he hecho…? ;A;

**Moon-9215**

Me alegro que te gustara X3 seguiremos dando lo mejor en perversion jus jus jus...em quiero decir en hacer avanzar la historia!

**Zanzamaru**

Quizas tengas razón aunque tambien recordar que la adolescencia es ese momento que no existe el gris o todo es blanco o todo es negro! O es Bueno! o es una mierda! en casi cualquier tema...pero especialmente en el amor!

Itachi es un personaje muy especial y sus intenciones nunca estan a la luz como muchos creen jusjus…

Respecto a Kisame es un gusto llevarlo aunque es bastante raro de llevar! XDD

**Roo-Uchiha**

Muchas gracias por leernos durante tanto tiempo!

La verdad es que la historia esta avanzando gracias a la intervención de solochely. Se esfuerza mucho en hacerme notar mis constantes incoherencias XDD Sin darnos cuentas pasamos de capitulos de dos páginas a cerca de 30 de media. Creo que sabemos entender el personaje que nos toca, yo me veo incapaz de llevara naruto y ella parece tener miedo a Sasuke...cuando para mi Sasuke es lógico para Solochely no XDD.

solochely: y q lo digas… -_-

Y amen a lo que dijiste sobre el amor! Acabo de ver tu blog y sin duda eres toda una poeta y hay poemas bastante interesantes de otros! Hay un para para el SasuNaru! Bien! men encanta el fuurin X3

Mis respuestas no son muy ingeniosas XDD Pero tranquila que a la proxima te toca Solochely que es ...muy Naruto!, nunca sabes por donde te saldrá XDD.

solochely: lol! xD

Gracias por la biblia nos encanta leerlas!

**BluesoulRed**

Awww

que agradable con tu comentario! Muchas gracias! Realmente la partes romanticas las pone Solochely, ya sabeis que yo no se hacer nada romántico! así que todo es gracias a ella! X3

Realmente las dos tratamos de llevar a los personajes de la forma más fidedigna posible y ser justas con sus acciones, personalmente no me van nada los fics que para hacer posible su pareja hagan a la rival una zorra. Ej SasuNaru y Sakura restregándose a por Sasuke para que deje a Naruto. No tiene sentido con el personaje. =/

Para mi el SNS es canon y lo será siempre! Creo sinceramente que ishimoto se encontro sin saber que hacer y por eso hizo esa cagada de final, nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión XDDD

Ya sabes que el tema Yaoi las dos lo tratamos con mucho respeto, pero Naruto Y Sasuke son nuestro OTP, así como yo puedo mirar otras parejas yaoi y puedo decir AWWWW que monos, nunca pasara de eso. Sasuke Y Naruto son los unicos que me han impulsado a hacer cosas que nunca había hecho antes, como dibujar yaoi o escribir lemons XDD

Nos vemos!

**ambu780**

wolas!

Pues sinceramente a la pregunta que planteas a quien tiene mas miedo de perder al otro, aunque hablo desde mi punto de vista, es Sasuke. Naruto no ha perdido a nadie, en cambio Sasuke sí, por eso esta tan obsesionado en encerrar su emociones. pero sin duda son almas gemelas que han nacido para estar juntos XDD

Y respecto Itachi….Bueno ya has visto como ha terminado todo! XDDD

**AnonimadeLima**

Me alegra verte en este fic tambien! Bueno como primer dato decirte que Solochely suele subir en el DA cosas de kizuna, aunque no se ahora..., aunque para estar mas informada mejor visita su tumblr.: solochely . tumblr. com

Ay polluela! para saber lo que pasa hay que seguir leyendo! esas preguntas y muchas mas estaran resueltas en los proximos capitulos X3

Cuando Sasuke confesó a Sakura su relación con Naruto, yo ya tenía claro que no iba a ser por algo tan trillado como los besos, y creo que hay pocas cosas más crueles que confesar tus sentimientos a alguien este no solo los corresponda sino que los eche a un lado por otra persona, que es lo que Sasuke ha hecho...describiendole casi como si fuera un desgraciado. pero la rechazó. Sasuke ya llevaba un tiempo pensando como hacerselo saber y viendo que era inevitable prefirió hacerlo rápido, aunque doloroso, así se acababan los problemas! ya veremos las consecuencias! X3

Gracias por comentarnos!

**moei**

Muchas gracias por tu fidelidad a este fanfic X3. La verdad que el punto de vista de Naruto depende de otra personita que se evade… ¬¬ ehem!

Gracias por comentar!

**wmy**

Primero de todo, esperamos que tus vacaciones esten siendo divertidas y que te lo estes pasando en grande! Me hace mucha ilusión que hayas encontrado un momento para comentarnos aunque ello significara subirte a un árbol, poniendo en peligro tu integridad fisica!….bueno...quizas no XDD.

solochely: omg… yo aun estoy q no me lo creo o_o

Sasuke esta totalmente perdido por los sentimientos hacia el rubio, la lastima es que Naruto se los toma demasiado a la ligera XDD aun no es consciente de lo mucho que le cuesta, pero si que poco a poco intenta dejar a parte sus miedos. ;3

Gracias por comentar!

**Scaring**

Buenas!

El tema de la ortografía es todo gracias a Solochely, mientras yo te estoy comentando ella está corrigiendo las faltas, ella es quien revisa una y otra vez los capitulos para que lleguen limpitos y correctos a vuestras pantallas XDD. En cambio el resto mis fics tiene faltas de ortografías a montones, no quisiera provocarte un desprendimiento de retina como dices que padeces ante las faltas XDDD.

Seguramente ya estarás al tanto que casi literalmente Solochely se encarga de Naruto y yo de Sasuke,puede que por eso algunas cosas parezcan man naturales, dado que somos dos personas realmente dándoles vida. O0O

Itachi es uno de mis personajes favoritos del manga! intento hacerle como yo creo que sería en un ambiente de paz, ya en el manga recalcaban lo increíblemente inteligente que era y lo comprometido con la sociedad ninja, aquí no podía ser diferente...Y..Yo tambien quiero un itachi! ;A;

Sasuke seme...ya hemos tenido muchos apuntes sobre el gusto de ese rol, pero este fanfic no abraza ninguno de los dos; como las dos pensamos que los dos merecen ser amados sin que les pongan etiquetas mucho tendrán que cambiar las cosas para que nos centremos solo en un rol. Pero me alegra que también apruebes nuestra forma de hacerlo! 3

Hmmm veo que en lo último te has contestado tu misma asi que... mejor asi! esperamos seguirte leyendo!

**Elizabeth L**

EY! me alegra verte de nuevo!

Pues si Sasuke fue directo a pesar de que Sakura va a sufrir mucho, Sasuke vio que era inevitable y procuró hacerlo rápido, aunque siempre habia sido un desalmado con las mujeres no supo cómo tratar a la pobre Sakura ;A;

Realmente creo que lo mejor era hacer ver la parte más humana y menos cool del Uchiha, que muchos se esfuerzan en hacerle un capullete, cuando siendo humano da mucho más juego XDD.

Muchas gracias por decir tu opinión en la encuesta! esperemos que cierta persona reaccione a la opinión de la gente -_¬

PD: ha sido muy interesante eso que has contado sobre tu novio, la verdad es que me rei mucho y me sorprende que debatais sobre esto, sinceramente siempre tengo la opinio que la gente lee y se olvida!

AH! y una pregunta por parte de Solochely (yo me limpio las manos, pero así luego podra contestarte ella LOL): Tu novio tiene algo que decir al respecto? sobre las reacciones del cuerpo masculino y eso…

Pd2: Por mi parte me alegro que disfrueis de las partes chistosas! Por ejemplo Kisame ha sido un nuevo reto en este capitulo, ya van dos personas reclamando que vuelva a salir el tiburón de bolsa. Veremos que pasa! Gracias por comentarlo!

PD3: Acosa todo lo que quieras en el tumblr, yo al menos estoy muy sola ;A;

solochely: yo tambien… ;w;

* * *

><p>SPOILER<p>

- ¡Uoooo!

A Naruto le brillaban los ojos intensamente mirando hacia lo que parecía el infinito, ahí arriba, donde estaba el tope de la atracción: la caída libre desde 150 metros de altura de seguro era un buen detonante de adrenalina.

- ¡Ne! ¡Sasuke! ¿A qué esperas? -se giró emocionado al ver que se quedaba a un lado de la cola-.

- Ya te dije que no iba a montarme en nada… -dijo con calma manteniéndose al margen-.

- Hmmm… -no pudo evitar poner un puchero; aunque le dijera aquello el otro día, aún mantenía la esperanza de que se retractara de sus palabras al estar ahí-.

- ¡Déjale, Naruto! ¡Él se lo pierde! -le enganchó enseguida del cuello Kiba para arrastrarle a la cola-.

- Jmmmmmm… -se le escapó un gruñido al verse arrastrado de esa manera por el castaño; como por inercia echó la vista atrás y se le escurrió una sonrisa al encontrar la mirada relajada del moreno; casi podría jurar que le estaba sonriendo también-.


	35. Tensiones y adrenalina

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

**NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro**

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XXXV<strong>

-Sasuke-kuuuun -la voz de la rubia se escuchó en la distancia, arrastrando a Sakura detrás cogida del brazo, cuando los dos jóvenes bajaron del coche-. ¡Que alegría que hayas venido! -expresó con júbilo deteniéndose a unos pasos de los dos adolescentes, que permanecieron totalmente rígidos por un momento al verlas llegar-. ¿Estás mejor del resfriado? -preguntó con su cotillería típica-.

- Hn… -fue la respuesta de Uchiha cerrando la puerta del coche y automáticamente metió las manos en los bolsillos mostrando su expresión calmada-.

- ¡Bien! Así podremos arrastrarte a alguna atracción sin remordimientos -le guiñó coqueta el ojo al moreno que no se alteró en lo más mínimo-. Naruto, te estábamos esperando -de repente, los ojos le volaron hacia las ventanillas del vehículo, mirando tras el moreno-. Uy… -no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío viendo que había alguien más en el coche-. Buenos días, Iruka-san… -saludó alegremente en cuanto le reconoció, hasta que se reparó en la otra figura, haciendo que quedara en silencio-.

- Buenos días -saludó el hermano mayor de Sasuke a la rubia, que se quedó petrificada-. No me lo machaques mucho, es muy mal enfermo… -sonrió de forma amistosa a la rubia-.

- Itachi… -gruñó audiblemente, lanzándole una mirada fulminadora a su hermano, que se limitó a mostrar una suave risa-.

- Oh, Sakura-chan… -los ojos del mayor se posaron en la figura que venía detrás de la rubia-.

- Buenos días, Iruka-san, Itachi-san… -la rosada saludó a los dos adultos primero, omitiendo a los dos jóvenes que estaban a pocos pasos de ella-.

- Buenos días Sakura, ¿como va todo? -sonrió Iruka, alegrándose de encontrar a la muchacha ahí-.

- Bien, bien… -se forzó a sonreír, aunque por un momento trató de evitar el contacto visual con cualquiera de los presentes-.

Durante un momento se produjo un tenso silencio que ni tan siquiera Naruto era capaz de llenar con sus joviales comentarios. De soslayo buscó con la mirada los ojos de la pelirosa, pero aquella parecía encontrar más interesantes a todos los extraños que pasaban a su alrededor de camino a la puerta del parque de atracciones que los que había allí presentes.

"Empezamos bien la mañana…", se afligió el rubio ante la perspectiva de lo que le aguardaba para con su amiga, guardando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Tenemos que irnos -anunció el mayor de los Uchiha-. Pasároslo bien… -sonrió a la rosada y luego le dirigió la mirada a su hermano, pero este tenía una mirada tensa sobre la rosada-.

Ino se sentía extraña en aquel ambiente, algo estaba pasando por alto y cientos de ideas se cruzaban por su cabeza; estaba deseosa de complacer su curiosidad pero supuso que no era el mejor momento. Sonrió ampliamente hacia el que era la cara nueva para ella cogiendo del brazo a Sasuke y Sakura, que se sobresaltaron de inmediato.

- ¡No se preocupe yo me encargaré personalmente de eso! -dijo de forma jovial e Itachi le contestó con un sutil cabeceo en señal de afirmación-.

El coche se alejó cuando Ino arrastró a los dos jóvenes entre voces, de que era hora de divertirse, hasta donde esperaba el resto del grupo haciendo cola en la que parecía una interminable cola.

Una vez pasaron por la tortuosa espera hablando entre ellos, Kiba e Ino eran como siempre los más activos en la conversación sacando temas de lo más variados y Shikamaru batió su récord de suspiros en un momento al sentirse agobiado por la cantidad de gente que había; entraron a las instalaciones abriéndose ante ellos un mundo de atracciones y de puestecitos con minijuegos hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Delante del plano del parque idearon la ruta hasta medio día.

- ¡Frentona! No me digas que ese del coche era el hermano de Sasuke…

- ¿Eh? -necesitó un momento para procesar lo que su amiga la estaba preguntando, demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando notó el abrazo constrictor de la rubia alrededor de su cuello-. Sí, lo es… -susurró casi desanimada-.

- Es muuuy guapo… -sentenció asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¡Espero que la próxima vez actúes como una buena amiga y me lo presentes! -medio bromeó-. Aunque ahí he visto algo… -susurró de forma sugerente-. Se ve que ya… Ya … -movió las manos para indicar conexión-. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, entiendo… -suspiró derrotada la rosada-.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -aquellas reacciones no le cuadraban, no le había llamado 'ino-cerda' en horas-. Oye, ¿quieres que nos paremos a tomar algo? -la detuvo separándola del grupo, usando un tono de voz más acogedor-.

-... -Sakura miró los ojos turquesa de su amiga y sonrió débilmente controlando sus lágrimas, quería desahogarse, pero no era el momento, rodeadas de sus amigos, aquello desataría un drama-.

"Me he obligado a venir y hasta vestirme como si aún tuviera posibilidades de conquistar a Sasuke-kun… Eres una idiota, Haruno Sakura. Se suponía que nadie debía darse cuenta…", se recriminó en sus adentros. Aquella mañana despertó con los ojos hinchados y un aspecto horrible, no se atrevía ni a bajar a desayunar sin haberse aseado apropiadamente primero. Se había levantado muy temprano aquella mañana al no poder dormir, pero se auto impuso que nadie debía ver a través de su tristeza, no por el momento. Era una mujer, y las mujeres debían cerrar su corazón y procurar que el resto se divirtiera sin percatarse de su propio dolor: así era la idiosincrasia en Japón.

- Ey… -la cálida mano de Ino se posó en su mejilla mirándola preocupada-. Sea lo que sea, lo solucionaremos, ¿vale?

- … -de nuevo quedó sin habla y haciendo un esfuerzo extra por no llorar, ya que no importaba lo que hiciera a partir de ahora, todo estaba perdido-. Sí… -sonrió a su amiga-.

"Gracias Ino…", se sintió agradecida en lo más profundo de su ser, sintiendo la culpa clavarse en su pecho: ella, a pesar de estar también enamorada del moreno, le concedió la oportunidad de acercarse a él; quería decírselo, quería que supiera que era una batalla que ellas habían perdido antes de tan siquiera librarla… Pero ella lucharía para que su amiga no sufriera como ella. Se lo debía por todo lo que había hecho.

.

.

.

- ¡Uoooo!

A Naruto le brillaban los ojos intensamente mirando hacia lo que parecía el infinito, ahí arriba, donde estaba el tope de la atracción: la caída libre desde 150 metros de altura de seguro era un buen detonante de adrenalina.

- ¡Ne! ¡Sasuke! ¿A qué esperas? -se giró emocionado al ver que se quedaba a un lado de la cola-.

- Ya te dije que no iba a montarme en nada… -dijo con calma manteniéndose al margen-.

- Hmmm… -no pudo evitar poner un puchero; aunque le dijera aquello el otro día, aún mantenía la esperanza de que se retractara de sus palabras al estar ahí-.

- ¡Déjale, Naruto! ¡Él se lo pierde! -le enganchó enseguida del cuello Kiba para arrastrarle a la cola-.

- Jmmmmmm… -se le escapó un gruñido al verse arrastrado de esa manera por el castaño; como por inercia echó la vista atrás y se le escurrió una sonrisa al encontrar la mirada relajada del moreno; casi podría jurar que le estaba sonriendo también-.

- Hey, chicos -se acercó uno de los trabajadores a ellos, haciéndoles dar un respingo-, teneis que dejar cualquier cosa que se os pueda caer: las mochilas, cámaras, móviles… Si no teneis a nadie que os lo guarde lo dejais en la plataforma antes de subir.

Todos se quedaron por un momento mirándose los unos a los otros, y lentamente se fueron girando hacia los únicos que no iban a subir: Sasuke y Hinata.

Uchiha levantó lentamente una ceja manteniendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos y cerró los ojos en frustración sabiendo lo que tocaría, pero no se ofrecería abiertamente. Hinata por el contrario, se ofreció enseguida, si bien por su nerviosismo no paraba de desviar la mirada.

- Po-podeis dejarlo aquí. Yo cuidaré de vuestras cosas… -murmuró-.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Hinata! -se acercó Ino a su compañera-. ¡Vamos, Sasuke, échale una mano! -insistió, haciendo que el moreno apartara la mirada evadiéndose de aquella responsabilidad-.

- Vamos... Será solo un momento ¿¡sí!? -se acercó con una gran sonrisa Inuzuka despojándose de su abrigo, empujándoselo en el pecho al moreno que por acto reflejo sacó las manos de los bolsillos.- Subir y bajar… -se ayudó de las manos para dejar aún más claro la acción y lo rápido que sería-.

Sasuke se vió ataviado con las prendas de los chicos y Hinata con los bolsos de las féminas. Uchiha notó palpitar su sien sintiendo tentaciones de reclamar.

- Gracias… -le susurró el rubio sintiéndose culpable de aquella situación, mientras le dejaba el móvil-.

Le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y los labios curvados levemente hacia abajo en total desacuerdo con todo lo que estaba pasando, su mirada le gritaba 'detesto a tus amigos...'.

- Ya te lo compensaré... -murmuró el blondo, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para volver a la cola-.

Aquello hizo al moreno reaccionar inmediatamente entreabriendo los labios, pero para cuando quiso decir algo Uzumaki ya estaba dándole la espalda. Con sus reflejos bien entrenados alargó una mano para sujetar al rubio, agarrándole de la palestina que le rodeaba el cuello y tiró de ella haciendo que Naruto girase sobre sí mismo como si fuera una peonza. Casi cae sobre el moreno al trastabillar desequilibrado y alzó la mirada encontrándose con la oscura del otro. Vió con claridad como sus labios se movieron en un silencioso mensaje para que luego se curvaran en una sutil sonrisa.

Naruto retrocedió volviendo sobre sus pasos sin decir nada; había leído perfectamente el mensaje de Sasuke, o más bien la amenaza, según cómo se mirase.

"Más te vale…".

Sintiendo el rubor subirle por las mejillas, se fue caminando a paso ligero hasta donde le esperaba el resto, agradeciendo que aquel le quitara aquella prenda. Al menos así el aire fresco podía darle mejor en la cara para bajarle el calor que de repente le provocó.

- ¡Cagaoooo! -se burló el castaño en cuanto le vió la cara-.

- ¿¡A quién le dices cagao, nenaza!? -se defendió enseguida el rubio, empujándole con el hombro-.

- No empecéis… -se quejó Shikamaru, él no quería estar ahí, pero con tal de no escuchar a Ino se doblegó ante la situación-.

- ¡Ya verás cómo chilla muerto de miedo! -rió entredientes intentando cogerle del cuello-.

- ¡Tus ganas! -rió Naruto de vuelta, zafándose de aquel-.

No pudo evitar aprovecharse de la ventaja que le daban todas las técnicas que había aprendido hasta ahora en las clases de jiu jitsu y le agarró del brazo y la pechera intentando hacer que perdiera el equilibrio; y tal y como se esperaba, aquello pilló por sorpresa al castaño, momento que usó a su favor para pegarse más a él y barrerle las piernas. Evitó que se pegara de bruces contra el suelo cogiéndole del costado, sin soltarle la manga, y una sonrisa zorruna se le escurrió entre los labios al sentirse victorioso.

- ¡Wooooo! -Lee desvió su atención de la atracción para centrarse en el combate Kiba-Naruto, mientras el Inuzuka luchaba por no caer-. ¡Así se hace chicos! ¡Todo momento es válido para poner a prueba nuestras habilidades! -el entusiasmo de Lee iba acompañado de varias katas que le había enseñado gai-sensei, ejecutándolas en perfecta armonía y coordinación-.

- Yare*… yare… -Shikamaru se limitó a masajearse las sienes mientras Choji emocionado exclamaba 'Pelea, pelea' atrayendo más miradas de las que hubiera deseado-.

- ¡Parad ya de hacer el ganso! -Yamanaka no dudó en arrearle una colleja a cada uno para que se estuvieran quietos, la habían empujado contra la valla con sus jueguecitos de macho alfa-.

La perfecta y perfilada ceja del Uchiha se elevó muy lentamente ante aquella escena hasta que Naruto pegó su cuerpo contra Inuzuka, que se abrazó con fuerza al rubio hasta casi arrancarle el jersey por no caer al suelo dejando expuesta parte de la bronceada piel del blondo.

- ¿Uchiha-san? -se sobresaltó la Hyuuga cuando este chasqueó la lengua de una forma sonora-.

- Burros… -gruñó con desagrado-.

Si bien era cierto que podía quedar perfectamente camuflado su descontento en que les llamaran la atención como si fueran un circo ambulante, lo que realmente le molestó era la proximidad de los cuerpos de aquellos dos.

.

.

.

Naruto sentía que cada vez el corazón le bombeaba con más fuerza a cada paso que daba acercándose el momento de sentarse en esa atracción. Era la primera vez que iba a un sitio así y le embargaba la emoción de poder disfrutarlo rodeado de sus amigos.

No pudo evitar echar la mirada atrás buscando cruzarse con los ojos de Sasuke y sintió como le aleteaba el pecho al encontrarlos al fin, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa antes de volver a mirar al frente, ansioso de que llegara su turno.

- Espero que no grites como una nenaza -se burló el Inuzuka cuando el trabajador de la atracción les indicó que se quitaran las zapatillas antes de subir-.

- En tus sueños -sonrió abiertamente el rubio-.

- ¡Uoooo! -se emocionó Lee cuando pusieron un pie en la plataforma-. ¡Nunca me había puesto tan al límite! ¡Lo más alto desde lo que había caído antes es desde un segundo piso!

- ¿¡Eeehh!? -se quedaron estupefactos los otros-.

- ¿¡Te has tirado desde un segundo piso!? -preguntó boquiabierta Ino-. ¡Animal!

- ¡Fue el verano pasado, en un campamento con Gai-sensei! -explicaba mientras les apretaban las abrazaderas de seguridad-. ¡El trampolín de la piscina tenía como 15 metros de altura!

- Ahh… -suspiró aliviado Naruto dejando reposar el torso sobre las barras, por un momento había creído sus palabras a pies juntillas-.

- Ay, madre mía… -empezó a ponerse nerviosa la rubia, sintiendo que se acercaba el momento de que todo aquello empezara a moverse-.

- Por los dioses te lo pido, Ino… -comenzó el castaño, mirándola de reojo y rogando no tener que escuchar las voces de su amiga junto a su oído-. No chilles como una nenaza…

- ¡Ca-cállate, Kiba! -rugió en seguida-. ¡Tú vas a ser el que grite como un llorica!

- ¡No tengáis miedo! -pareció arder en llamas el cejotas-. ¡Hay que disfrutar de la juventud al máximo!

- ¡Sois todos unos caguicas! -se burló Chouji desde el otro lado-.

- Ergo, todos están nerviosos.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! -rió con fuerza Naruto, divertido de la situación-.

Aunque la risa se le cortó de repente, cuando sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al tiempo que el asiento donde estaban empezó a elevarse. Mientras subían lentamente, miró hacia fuera del recinto de la atracción, buscando con la mirada a Sasuke. Consiguió encontrarle a tiempo, algo alejado de todo aquel tumulto de gente que se agolpaba en las vallas para ver de primera mano las caras de los que iban a bajar de ahí, y le sonrió ampliamente despidiéndose con las manos antes de que la altura le hiciera perderle de vista.

Repentinamente, sintió como si la sangre le bajara a los pies, cuando fue realmente consciente de la distancia que le separaba del suelo y, aunque se había prometido no usar las agarraderas, no pudo sino aferrarse a ellas como si le fuera la vida en ello. Por un momento se arrepintió de haberse subido ahí y se empezó a marear de la impresión al saber que no había más que vacío bajo sus pies.

Pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando llegaron a los más alto, deteniéndose el sonido de la polea que les había arrastrado hacia arriba: desde ahí podía ver la mayor parte de la ciudad, y las enormes arboledas que había alrededor del parque de atracciones a los lejos; incluso las montañas, fuera del alcance de la vista a pie de calle, eran perfectamente visibles desde ahí, difuminándose con el cielo las más lejanas.

Por un momento se le olvidó donde estaba, contemplando la belleza del paisaje, hasta que de repente, sintió como si se vaciara su cuerpo, notando la presión sobre sus hombros de la abrazacera de seguridad. Pero lo que le hizo más consciente de la caída fueron los gritos de Ino; incluso los de Sakura eran audibles desde el otro lado de la atracción.

- ¡Uooooo! -se emocionó Lee mientras caían-.

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhh!

- ¡Me vas a dejar sordo, Ino! -se quejó Kiba-.

Naruto no paró de reír, quizá más de los nervios que sentía cosquillearle en el estómago que de la situación. Pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya habían llegado casi a la altura del suelo, descendiendo lentamente los últimos metros.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata estuvo mirando con las manos comprimidas contra su pecho como el carro subía y subía hasta lo más alto, pudo ver al rubio saludar y sonrió sintiéndose aliviada de ver que estaba bien; sin duda admiraba el valor de Naruto, hasta juraría escuchar su risa traviesa en mitad del barullo de la gente que seguía haciendo cola. La atracción era tan alta que tuvo que curvar la espalda hacia atrás para poder seguir la trayectoria con la mirada. Estaba junto a Uchiha Sasuke, el muchacho le daba miedo, pero era el único que junto a ella había optado por quedarse en tierra.

Dió un respingo al notar como la mirada del Uchiha estaba clavada en ella y la apartó enseguida sintiéndose intimidada por la intensidad con la que la miraba y no pudo evitar el tic infantil de tocarse el labio con el dorso del dedo.

- ¿Estás preocupada por él…? -le habló con voz grave, haciendo que aquella se sintiera descubierta-. Me refiero a Naruto… -especificó-.

- Y-yo me preocupo por todos… -trató de escurrir el bulto, sujetando uno de sus largos mechones de pelo peinándolo distraída, evitando el contacto visual con el que tenía al lado-.

- Esta todo controlado, tranquila. Aunque a veces actúe como un descerebrado sabe dónde están sus límites…

Se sentía ridículo aliviando el agobio de quien estaba mirando a su novio de una forma amorosa, aquella chica estaba loquita por los huesos de su rubio, tratando un acercamiento sutil y elegante. El muy usuratonkachi de Naruto era demasiado inocente para ver más allá de las intenciones de la Hyuuga, pero los sentidos atentos del Uchiha la captaron al instante. Una parte de él quiso arrinconar a la ovejita y mostrarle sus colmillos amenazadores, le abriría la garganta si intentaba algo con su pareja; pero sentía la culpa demasiado reciente como para destrozar un corazón más, de forma gratuita. Pero la azabache parecía más cargada de inocencia, suspiraba por su novio y eso le arrastraba a sentir unos celos que le hacían sentirse estúpido: desde su punto de vista, Hinata sentía admiración por Naruto como cualquier adolescente por una estrella de cine, una fantasía que nunca tocaría un final real.

Los gritos del carro que caía hicieron a la azabache encogerse, tapándose los ojos, chocando con Uchiha que la miró retroceder espantada al instante.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no le pasaría nada...

Pronto las risas 'made in Uzumaki' llegaron a sus oídos cuando la caída se suavizó hasta llegar al suelo muy lentamente. La ojiperla suspiró aliviada y sonrió para esperar al resto de sus compañeros. Las atracciones le daban miedo, pero le angustiaba más ver como sus amigos subían a esa máquinas infernales y tener que esperar sin hacer nada, aquello fue lo que hizo decidirse a que a partir de ese momento se subiría con ellos a las siguientes. Claro que era más fácil de decir que hacer, al ver de nuevo el carro subir lentamente las piernas le hormiguearon y temblaban sin control.

Uchiha por su lado pudo ver en los ojos de la azabache un brillo de determinación, se limitó a suspirar muy lentamente por la nariz; en ocasiones se lamentaba de comportarse de forma humanamente correcta y se obligó a esperar pacientemente a que apareciera de entre la muchedumbre aquella sonrisa de bobo que apartaba al olvido todas sus preocupaciones y miedos.

.

.

.

- ¡Lo sabía! -se empezó a quejar el castaño en cuanto quedaron libres para salir-. ¡Sabía que me ibas a dejar sordo!

- ¡Déjame en paz! -salió escopeteada la rubia, tambaleándose un poco-.

El rubio rió por lo bajo, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Ciertamente no podían echarle nada en cara a la muchacha, incluso él sentía las piernas como si fueran de mantequilla por la impresión. Pero la descarga de adrenalina que tenía le pedía volver a repetir.

- ¡Vamos a la estampida! -se giró a sus amigos, con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas-.

- ¡Buena elección, Naruto-kun! -apoyó la idea Lee, pasándole el brazo por el cuello-.

- ¡Yeyy! -exclamaron ambos al unísono levantando un puño-.

- Qué problemáticos… -no pudo evitar suspirar Shikamaru-.

.

.

.

- Sakura-chan…

Aunque sabía de buena tinta que no iba a querer escucharle, no pudo evitar acercarse a intentar hablar con ella. Le dolía aquella forma en que había estado ignorándole el día anterior, y éste iba por el mismo camino.

- Déjame… -apartó con el brazo la mano del rubio, antes de que le tocara-.

- Vosotros dos -les llamó la atención uno de los trabajadores-. Pasad por aquí.

Naruto no pudo sino mirar de reojo a la pelirosa, pero ésta no le devolvió la mirada, caminando casi mecánicamente por donde les indicaba aquel hombre.

En aquella atracción, los asientos estaban divididos de dos en dos, así que no tenían más remedio que sentarse el uno al lado del otro. Esperaron en tenso silencio, con todo el algarabío del resto de la gente tomando sus asientos a su alrededor, hasta que vino otro trabajador a ajustar los cierres de seguridad.

El rubio sintió una punzada en el pecho de ver así a su amiga. En parte, se sentía culpable de la situación por la que estaba pasando la chica; pero no podía hacer nada para remediar aquel dolor de ella.

Ladeó la cara para encontrársela con la cara girada hacia el otro lado, cubriéndose con el pelo, cuando escuchó cómo intentaba encerrar el llanto en su garganta.

"Doy asco…", pensó para sí. Había querido evitar que todo eso pasara, sabía que se iba a poner así el día que Sasuke la rechazara abiertamente, pero tenían que decírselo tarde que temprano. Y cuanto más hubieran tardado, peor hubiera sido para ella. "Igualmente doy asco…", suspiró dejándose caer contra el respaldo.

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan… -se le escapó de entre los labios, totalmente afligido de verla así-.

Inconscientemente, escurrió la mano por debajo de las abrazaderas, hasta encontrar la de la pelirosa y darle un leve apretón, casi en una caricia. Pero para su sorpresa, aquella no la retiró. Contrariamente a lo que pudiera haber pensado, le devolvió sutilmente el apretón. No fue sino hasta que la maquinaria se puso en movimiento que retiró la mano para aferrarse a las agarraderas.

- ¡Uuooooooo!

El rubio pudo escuchar el grito de emoción de Lee, unos vagones más atrás del suyo, en cuanto el tren empezó su caída en la primera cuesta, a pesar de que el aire que pasaba a presión por sus oídos le impedía escuchar mucho más allá. Contuvo la respiración en un intento de que no se le saliera el corazón por la boca cuanto más se acercaban al final de aquella caída, que le pareció incluso más aterradora que la de la atracción anterior, hasta que llegaron abajo y los vagones dieron el primer giro haciendo que su cuerpo quedara totalmente pegado al respaldo. Le costó coger aire al respirar por la presión con la que entraba debido a la velocidad que llevaban pero al llegar al primer loop se le pasó: empezaba a sentirse algo más seguro en aquellos trastos, gracias a las barras de seguridad, y se permitió el lujo de soltarse alzando las manos, como si pudiera coger con ellas el vacío que tenía delante.

- ¡Uoooooo! -gritó emocionado al segundo loop-.

- ¡Que arda la llama de la juventud!

El rubio rió a carcajadas divertido al escuchar de nuevo al cejotas, como si aquel estuviera contestando a su grito de emoción, pero pronto desapareció la euforia: el hecho de no escuchar ni un sólo chillido a su lado hizo que se girase hacia la pelirosa cuando aún no había terminado el traqueo; verla con aquel rostro de indiferencia, con el pelo revoloteando alrededor de su cara, hizo que de nuevo se le creara un vacío en el estómago.

Con el mismo sigilo con el que subieron al vagón, fue con el que bajaron en cuanto paró la atracción, caminando en silencio hasta la salida.

- Mira qué cara de idiota… -se mofó el castaño mientras señalaba la foto que le habían hecho al rubio, expuesta en una pantalla junto a la salida-.

- Pues anda que la tuya… -bufó algo malhumorado-.

Naruto se quedó mirando un rato la foto automática que había ahí en la pantalla, de Sakura y él en uno de los primeros loops. Ciertamente eran graciosas las caras que ponían, aferrándose con fuerza a las abrazaderas.

- Ahora vengo -le dijo al moreno en cuanto recogió su móvil y su cartera-.

Sasuke miró a Naruto alejarse a paso firme casi sin mirarle a la cara y le siguió con la mirada sintiendo las tentaciones de ir tras él mientras el resto reía mirando las fotos en las que salían ellos. Pero se negó a sí mismo seguirle: tenían que cumplir con el rol de amigos y nada más. Desvió la mirada hacia la rosada que se mantuvo algo apartada junto a Hinata.

- ¡Hey! Ino… -le llamó el rubio en cuanto regresó con los demás-. ¿Me lo puedes guardar…?

- ¿La foto? -miró algo curiosa el sobre que le extendía con una ilustración en la cubierta de la atracción-.

- No tengo donde guardarla… -rió nervioso echándose la mano a la nuca-.

- Bueno, la puedo guardar dentro de mi bolso… -comentó con calma cuando escurrió una sonrisa traviesa-. ¿Puedo mirar? -metió el dedo por debajo de la lengüeta amenazando con abrirlo y poder ver la foto que había tras la portada-.

- Como quieras... -resopló metiéndose la mano en los bolsillos antes de irse junto con el resto de chicos-.

Aquella respuesta fue rara para venir del rubio: sabía que Naruto tenía un aprecio especial por Sakura, se le veía en la cara al inicio de curso, hasta que, por arte de magia, decidió comportarse más como un amigo. Le había dado permiso para mirar pero había esperado poder hacerle de rabiar, y que pataleara un poco antes, si bien sólo consiguió un resoplido. Decidió destapar la foto y saber qué demonios pasaba entre ellos: Sakura estaba ausente y Naruto evasivo.

La foto parecía normal… Para lo que era una foto de atracción: la expresión de velocidad en la cara de Naruto era exagerada, con los músculos del cuello en tensión dotándole de una expresión graciosa y para nada erótica. Se cubrió disimuladamente la boca para ocultar la risa cuando la mirada viajó hasta Sakura, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados encogida sobre sí misma, debió pasarlo mal en la atracción.

Pero no encontraba nada raro, no había nada fuera de lo normal como para hacer que aquellos dos se comportaran de esa manera. No pudo sino encogerse de hombros y guardó la foto en su bolso antes de acercarse al resto con paso decidido.

- Bueno, no sé vosotros, pero yo tengo hambre… ¿Quién se viene conmigo a buscar algo para comer? -alzó la voz Yamanaka para hacerse escuchar-.

- ¿Ya? -se quejó Inuzuka-. Aún no nos hemos montado ni a la mitad de lo que hemos planeado… -rebuznó-.

- ¡Tss, tss, tss! -chasqueó la lengua la rubia con el apoyo del dedo en señal de negación-. Cuanto antes comamos, más vacíos estarán los restaurantes; y cuando salgamos, ¡más vacías las atracciones! Tendremos todas las horas de la comida para nosotros solos!

- Yo también quiero comer… -apoyó Choji a su compañera de aula-.

- ¡Qué gran idea, Ino-san! -rugió en el acto Lee-. ¡Así podremos subirnos a más cosas!

- Yey… -murmuró por lo bajo Shikamaru, agotado de la energía que desprendían sus amigos-.

- Hmph… -bufó de manera casi inaudible Sasuke-.

- ¡Entonces está decidido! -llamó la atención a todos la rubia-.

Naruto aprovechó aquel momento para pasar junto al moreno y, según lo hacía, le pasó un dedo casi en una caricia ahí donde tenía guardada la mano, en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"Gracias…", no pudo evitar pensar en la paciencia que debía de estar teniendo de aguantar ahí con el resto, sabiendo que sus amigos no eran de su total agrado. "Gracias por quedarte conmigo…", sonrió sutilmente mirándole a los ojos, antes de girarse de nuevo y encaminarse junto al resto.

El moreno desvió por un momento la mirada hacia el lado por donde sintió el roce del rubio, sus miradas se encontraron y supo leer perfectamente el mensaje. Sonrió sutilmente cuando éste se adelantó acercándose a sus amigos, si bien él iba quedando rezagado atrás.

En el grupo estaban Sakura y Hinata, que se mantenían levemente apartadas, cuando Naruto saltó encima de Kiba y Choji; escuchó su risa fresca cuando el castaño empezó a rebuznar en su queja, y Naruto le contestó, e iniciaron sus típicas rencillas de machitos. El único que parecía más incómodo era Shikamaru, pero aun así sabía amoldarse y encontrar algo de diversión en esa jaula de grillos.

Por un momento detuvo sus pasos mirando a los otros alejarse con Naruto, aquello de alguna manera le pareció extrañamente familiar. Aunque que él recordara, nunca había estado en un grupo de amigos; siempre tuvo bastante con estar al lado de Itachi cuando era un niño y más tarde se aisló de todos; pero el ver la espalda de Naruto alejarse de él le hizo sentirse terriblemente nostálgico, juraría haberlo visto antes. Sacudió la cabeza encontrándose ridículo: seguramente debía de ser de alguna película, un videojuego o algún libro que hubiese leído y se le quedó grabado en el subconsciente.

Se preguntó por un momento si debería intentar juntarse con la gente del rubio, era inevitable que aquella situación se repetiría cada vez más seguido: Naruto no iba a renunciar a sus amigos por él y tampoco tenía intenciones de pedírselo, aunque para él era más que suficiente el tener a Naruto a su lado. Quiso apurar el paso cuando se percató de la rosada, que permanecía cerca, y sintió que no era el mejor momento: Naruto le tenía una estima especial, 'como una hermana' le dijo, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto creerlo; pero le guardaba una estima especial a ella. Hacía sólo un par de días que la había rechazado, descubriendo que su amante era Naruto; si se acercaba y los veía juntos podría romper el autocontrol de la muchacha y eso podría causar problemas en el grupo, pero especialmente a Naruto.

Chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose desplazado por la situación, totalmente atado de manos: tenía que ver cómo Hyuuga trataba de conquistar a su novio, cómo su novio estaba afectado por haber rechazado a la rosada, Kiba se mostraba demasiado amigable con Naruto… Si Naruto estaba con él... Si le gustaba la compañía de los chicos... ¿Qué le impedía cambiar de opinión e irse con el Inuzuka? Al fin y al cabo, parecían estar bastante en sintonía. Cerró los ojos intentando deshacerse de todos aquellos pensamientos negativos, que sentía como pesadas manos que tiraban de él para apartarle del resto.

- ¡Sasuke! -le llamó el rubio deteniendo sus pasos por un momento, zafándose del agarre del castaño entre risas-. ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Va, que te quedas atrás!

- … -se limitó a apartar la mirada como si aquello no fuera con él, o si fuera otro al que estaba llamando a voces el rubio-.

- ¡Va, Sasuke-kun! -se apuntó enseguida la rubia-. ¡Dejaré que te sientes a mi lado! -rió de forma coqueta-.

- ¡Bah! Como si eso fuera un privilegio… -ladró Inuzuka-.

- ¡Va! -se acercó hasta él Naruto y le obligó a sacar la mano del bolsillo mientras le agarraba del brazo para tirar de él, al tiempo le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa-.

- Puedo andar solo, usuratonkachi… -murmuró sintiendo por un momento sus mejillas ruborizarse levemente al verse metido en el grupo arrastrado como si fuera un chiquillo-.

Tal y como predijo la rubia, los restaurantes estaban aún casi vacíos, tan sólo unos pocos se acercaban a comer a esas horas haciendo que encontraran enseguida un lugar donde sentarse tranquilamente a comer. Aunque lo de 'tranquilamente' era algo relativo, según para algunos de los integrantes del grupo. Ya procuró Sasuke sentarse en el lado más apartado de la mesa, junto a Shikamaru, para buscar algo más de tranquilidad, y Naruto no tardó en sentarse a su otro lado

- Nosotras ahora venimos -les anunció Ino, al tiempo que se levantaban las tres, cuando ya hubieron terminado-.

Todos quedaron en silencio observando cómo las chicas se alejaban, perdiéndose de vista entre la gente.

- ¡Ne, ne! -saltó emocionado el castaño-. ¿Habéis visto las peras de esa que estaba delante en la cola?

- Sí… -se perdió en su ensoñación Chouji, dejando a medio camino las patatas fritas-.

- Afirmativo -añadió Shino-. Era difícil de evadir, ocupaba todo nuestro campo visual...

- Ahh… -suspiró con pesadez Shikamaru-. Otra vez no…

- ¿Y vosotros? -se dirigió al rubio y a Sasuke, en vistas de que Lee parecía que fuera a reventar como una olla a presión por la vergüenza-.

- Unn… -desvió a un lado la mirada Naruto, igualmente ruborizado por el comentario-.

- Ahh… -se limitó a suspirar Uchiha, era evidente que esa era la intención de la muchacha, pero no se quedó babeándolas como el resto-.

- Oh ooohh... -canturreó con picardía Inuzuka centrando su atención en Sasuke-. Hasta el prestigioso clan Uchiha es igual al resto de los mortales… -con aquel comentario sólo consiguió que Sasuke le mirara fríamente-. Por un momento pensábamos que eras andrógino…

- ¡Oe! -gruñó el rubio en el acto-.

- Jajaja Sólo bromeo, sólo bromeo… -movió los brazos restándole importancia-.

- Perdona por haber olvidado de reír… -afiló la mirada Uchiha-.

- Oe, oe, no es para ponerse así… -arrugó la nariz el castaño sin comprender cómo no dejaba pasar por alto algo tan insignificante-. En cualquier caso… -intentó desviar la atención-. ¿A vosotros cómo os gustan? -volvió a mirar a todos con picardía-.

- ¡Que sea hermosa, como Sakura-san! -apretó el puño Lee, ruborizado-. ¡Decidida, tierna, amable y fuerte!

- Oi, oi… ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? -intervino Shikamaru-.

- ¡Por supuesto! -se afianzó más poniéndose totalmente rígido-.

"Cómo se nota que él no ha recibido su furia…", rió amargamente en sus adentros Naruto, recordando todos los capirotazos que había recibido hasta el momento.

- Ya… Bueno… -miró como si fuera un marciano al entusiasta del grupo, aunque de verde ya iba…-. ¿Y vosotros? -siguió interrogando con la mirada al resto-.

- Que sepa cocinar carne como toca… -intervino Choji-. La comida no puede desperdiciarse, y menos si se trata de carne… -devoró a una inocente patata después-.

- ¿…Nada más? -miró sin creerse que hubiera alguien más raro que Lee-.

- Hmmm -se mantuvo pensativo por un momento-. Que no le guste el tofu… No me gusta el tofu. Así que si a ella tampoco, no lo cocinará…

Naruto se iba tensando por momentos, viendo cómo el castaño no paraba de insistirles a todos y cada uno, tragando con fuerza esperando que algo interrumpiera aquella conversación antes de que se fijara en él.

- ¿Shikamaru…? -le llamó Kiba, pidiendo auxilio a su compañero, intentando encontrar a alguien que le entendiera-.

- Ah… -suspiró-. Las mujeres son un royo… -sentenció-. Supongo que cualquiera vale. Total, todos acabaremos igual: haciendo lo que ellas digan…

- … -Kiba no podía creerse lo que escuchaban sus oídos, entrecerrando los ojos incrédulo a sus palabras-.

- A mí… -empezó Aburame-.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Por dios sálvame de tanta tontería! -Kiba miró fijamente al blondo, casi gimoteando-.

- Kiba… Me ha dolido, ¿sabes? Pensaba que eramos amigos… -continuó el muchacho, que pasaba desapercibido para todos-.

- ¡Va, Naruto! -le animó-. ¡Recuerda a todas las chicas sexis que te enseñé en la azotea! -le miró entusiasmado: Naruto era el único normal ahí al parecer-. ¡Va! -quería con urgencia una conversación de chicos-.

- … -por un momento quiso que le tragara la tierra al tener todas las miradas posadas en él; no quiso mirar de reojo al moreno, sentado a su lado, y se dejó escurrir un tanto en la silla sintiendo cómo el rubor le llegaba hasta las orejas-. Pues…

- ¿¡Sí!? -le miró realmente emocionado-. ¡Te gusta Mikoto! ¿A que sí? Recuerdo cómo la miraste boquiabierto la primera vez que te la enseñé…

- Hmmm… -sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. "Puto Kiba…", se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, intentando no levantar la mirada del suelo, totalmente abochornado. "Cuando me enseñaste eso aún no conocía tanto a Sasuke como ahora… Cabrón..."-. La verdad es que he cambiado de parecer… -murmuró, dejándose escurrir un poco más-.

- ¿Quién es Mikoto? -intervino Choji-. ¿Una de tus chicas de revista…?

- ¡No hables de ellas así! -apuntó con el dedo a Choji sobresaltándolo-. Es una modelo preciosa, morena… 23 años y con un cuerpazo… -empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos-. ...Y con unas tetas… ¡El lunes te la enseño!

- Vale -contestó el regordete sin más ceremonia-.

- ¿Cómo puedes haber cambiado de opinión? -se giró frustrado a Naruto-. ¡Mikoto es la hostia! Dice que va a crear una tienda de lencería femenina… ¡Ju, ju, ju!

Sasuke no apartó la mirada del castaño controlando hasta un punto máximo sus ganas de saltar sobre el que no paraba de adular a aquella modelo; apretó sus puños sobre los pantalones clavándose las uñas hasta el punto de que casi se corta la piel con ellas: no podía soportar que aquel desgraciado pronunciara ese nombre como si de un objeto sexual se tratara; estaba rebasando su límite. Aquella tensión no pasó desapercibida para Nara, que se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier gesto, también tenso.

- Callaos ya, que ya llegan… -anunció Shikamaru haciendo que Inuzuka terminara con su interrogatorio-.

- Luego me lo cuentas… -murmuró en dirección al rubio simulando como que ahí no había pasado nada-.

Naruto se limitó a suspirar, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, abochornado hasta el extremo. Odiaba cuando las chicas no estaban precisamente por ese tipo de conversaciones con Kiba, máxime si estaba Sasuke delante. ¿Cómo le tenía que explicar delante de su novio, del cual ninguno de ellos tenía conocimiento, que no le interesaban las mujeres? Al menos no desde que empezó a conocer a Sasuke.

Se tensó aún más cuando al ladear la cabeza, vio como aquel apretaba los puños por debajo de la mesa: no sabía muy bien qué era lo que podía haberle molestado tanto, al fin y al cabo, no había dicho nada que pudiera enfadarle.

"Sasuke…", le dio un sutil toque con la pierna en la rodilla en un intento de llamarle la atención, y se le quedó mirando fijamente a la espera de encontrar alguna respuesta. Pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue que le apartara la pierna, evitando el contacto mientras su mirada estaba dirigida a cualquier parte menos a cualquier integrante de la mesa.

"¿Qué le pasa…?", se quedó congelado con la reacción de aquel, sintiendo por un momento que se le parase la respiración. "¿Qué he hecho…?".

Le costó encontrar el aire, sin apartarle la mirada, hasta que sintió como se movía Lee a su lado, cuando las chicas se sentaron en sus sitios.

- Bueno, ¿y? -les asaltó nada más llegar Ino, intentado caldear el ambiente que de repente se quedó helado, en un silencio absoluto-. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿A dónde vamos? -paseó la mirada hacia todos los presentes-.

- ¡Vamos al aqua splash! -saltó al instante Lee, nervioso por la tensión que se había generado-.

- Buena elección, sin duda -apoyó Shino también-.

- ¿Nada más…? -inquirió la rubia, poco convencida de aquella sugerencia-.

- Pues vamos haciendo camino… -se levantó con hastío Shikamaru-. Si no luego todo estará lleno de gente… Qué fastidio…

- ¡Pero...! -todos los chicos empezaron a ponerse en pie con una extraña urgencia que la rubia no comprendió; suspiró derrotada encogiéndose de hombros-.

"Luego somos nosotras las que tenemos cambios de humor…".

A pesar de que no le dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra sus amigos, Naruto no paraba de echar la mirada atrás, intentando adivinar el por qué del mal humor repentino del moreno.

"Ya sé que los comentarios del pulgoso este no son los mejores… Pero tampoco ha dicho nada del otro mundo…", se iba mortificando mientras caminaba por costumbre junto a Kiba.

Y aunque poco a poco sus pasos se volvían más lentos en un intento de que Sasuke llegara a unirse al grupo, cuanto más lento era su ritmo, más lo era el de aquel también.

- ¿No subes? -le preguntó extrañado el castaño cuando vio que no se unía a ellos para entrar en la cola-.

- No… -se llevó la mano a la nuca, intentando disimular su nerviosismo con una risa floja-. Si me vuelvo a resfriar, Iruka-niichan me pegará una paliza…

- ¡Tú te lo pierdes! -se encogió de hombros resignado-. Hey, Hinata… -miró a la azabache que dio un respingo sobresaltada-. ¿No vienes tampoco?

- Verás… Kiba… -empezó a buscar una excusa válida cuando este la sujetó de la muñeca arrastrándola con él-.

- ¡Ni hablar! Ahora que te has animado a subir a las atracciones no voy a dejar que ahora te acobardes…

- ¡N-no! ¡Espera, Kiba-kun! -la ojiperla luchó en vano viéndose arrastrada por aquel torbellino-.

Naruto se quedó ahí plantado, cargando con los abrigos de los demás, observando como todos avanzaban a buen paso hacia la atracción: tal y como predijo Ino, a esa hora todo el mundo estaba comiendo y apenas quedaba nadie haciendo espera para subir.

Nunca antes había sentido tan tenso un silencio junto a Sasuke; más bien al contrario, siempre que estaban en silencio, podía sentir la paz entre ellos. Pero este no era el caso.

- Ne, Sasuke… -comenzó a hablar cuando vió que el grupo estaba a punto de subir en los vagones-.

- ¿Qué pasa? -su voz sonaba más tirante que normalmente-.

- Eso es lo que quiero saber… -murmuró afligido, incapaz de darle respuesta a esa pregunta por sí solo-.

La mirada del moreno buscó la del rubio, mostrando cierta hostilidad: aunque su rabia no iba dirigida a su novio, había temas que no podía ocultar o esconderse tras su máscara de inexpresividad.

- No es nada, ya se me pasará -sentenció con ligereza-.

Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse observando la forma en que giró la cara, con aparente calma, hacia donde estaban los demás.

"Para no ser nada, te ha cabreado bastante…", pensó para sí sin poder apartar los ojos de su perfil.

- Es el idiota de Kiba… -confesó tras un corto silencio, sabía que decirle aquello podía afectar a su relación, pero no podía luchar contra la ira que se despertó bajo su piel-. Ha tocado un tema en específico que me cabrea… No tiene nada que ver contigo…

- ¿Eh…? -se le quedó mirando pensativo, intentando recordar todo lo que había soltado el animal aquel-. ¡Sasuke! -se acercó a él sintiendo cómo el rubor le empezaba a carcomer-. Si es por lo de las revistas… -apartó la mirada a un lado, abochornado-. Aquello fue hace un montón… -murmuró sin poder mirarle a los ojos-.

- Fu… -aquel dobe consiguió lo que pensaba imposible en aquel momento, arrancarle una sonrisa-. No es eso lo que me ha cabreado… Supongo que eso es normal para nuestra edad… -dijo con calma, la tensión de sus hombros se relajó notablemente-.

- …

Naruto ya no entendía nada. ¿Si no era por eso? Entonces, ¿por qué? Se quedó con la boca entreabierta queriendo saberlo, pero la pregunta se quedó a medio camino, atrapada en su garganta, cuando le miró a los ojos. Por un momento sintió cómo desaparecía todo el ruido que había a su alrededor y cómo volvió de golpe, al notar en el pecho la mano de aquel, apartándole.

- ¡Oe! -le llamó la atención frunciendo el ceño-.

Le había visto venir como si el tiempo se detuviera, lo vió a cámara lenta y cómo su rostro se ladeó solo para acercarse al del otro cuando por algún motivo la mirada se desvió a un niño que les miraba curioso. Aquello le hizo aterrizar como si le hubieran tirado un jarrón de agua fría y bajo su pecho las pulsaciones se dispararon.

- Contrólate... -aunque se lo estaba recriminando a aquel, más bien sentía como si se lo reprochara así mismo-.

- Perdón… -bajó la mirada al bulto de chaquetas que tenía entre los brazos, en cuanto puso los pies en la tierra-.

"Esa ha estado cerca…", se reprochó el rubio, notando cómo le golpeaba con fuerza el corazón en el pecho: se quedó completamente hipnotizado por su mirada en cuanto se encontraron sus ojos. Hizo que por un momento se olvidara de dónde estaban.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua viendo que por poco iba a meter la pata, se cabreó consigo mismo al sentir que cada día se hacía más evidente cómo perdía el sentido por el magnetismo que el rubio ejercía en su cuerpo. Buscó de soslayo al niño aquel, pero ya había desaparecido: si no hubiera sido por él le hubiera besado hasta saciarse en mitad de la muchedumbre… Y dudaba que se saciara en un instante.

- Brrr… -se quejó Ino en cuanto se despojó del chubasquero-. ¡Sabía que no era tan buena idea…!

Uno a uno, Naruto les fue entregando sus pertenencias a todos. A todos menos a Sakura, que se había negado a dejarle nada.

"Y pensar que iba a echar de menos que me diera de coscorrones…", suspiró afligido al ver como mantenía las distancias con él y con el moreno.

- ¡Hey! ¡Princesita! -se acercó Kiba sonriendo maliciosamente a recoger su abrigo-. ¡Ahí dentro hemos encontrado una estatua en tu honor!

- ¿¡Ah!? -se quedó entre desorientado y enrabietado con el comentario repentino-.

- ¡Un besugo!

A Naruto le palpitó la sien al ver cómo aquel se alejaba entre risotadas por la cara de estúpido que debió de poner. No sabía cómo se las apañaba, pero siempre picaba en las tonterías del castaño, haciendo que se sintiera ridículo.

- Kiba -intervino Shino-, o es una princesa o es un besugo, pero las dos cosas no puede ser… Para empezar son especies y sexos diferentes...adema-

- No estás arreglando nada… -murmuró enfurruñado el rubio-.

- Jajaja -rió abiertamente el castaño-. Aaayyy… -hubo de limpiarse las lágrimas que se le escapaban de tanto reír-. Bueno... ¿y ahora qué?

"¿Qué tal lapidarte? Suena divertido…", miró de reojo el Uchiha al castaño. Ver cómo humillaba a Naruto aumentaba más su malhumor e intentó liberarse de las tensiones masajeándose disimuladamente el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Qué tal ahí, señor valiente? -sonrió malicioso Naruto-.

Todos alzaron la mirada hacia donde señalaba el rubio y casi se pudo sentir el escalofrío generalizado que les dio a todos de la altura que tenía aquello.

- Venga ya… -se mofó del castaño, disimulando el vacío que se le estaba haciendo ya en el estómago de pensar en subirse ahí-. No sabía que fueras tan gallina…

- ¡P-pues claro que subo! -respondió enseguida, aunque poco convencido-.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia los dos descerebrados, espeluznado en su interior: nadie cuerdo subiría ahí, sólo una gallina; y hablando literalmente, por ser un animal irracional con inteligencia limitada. Sin duda aquello demostraba muy poca inteligencia.

- Esperad, esperad, esperad… -interrumpió la rubia-. … ¿Vais a montaros ahí?

- Eso parece… -intervino choji-.

- Yare, yare… -palideció Nara-.

- Boo… Booster... -leyó el letrero Hinata casi sin aliento-.

- ¡Estais locos! -expuso la rubia-. ¡Yo me apunto!

Aquello dejó a varios integrante pálidos.

- Espera Ino… -intervino la rosada-. ¿Vas a subirte a eso?

- Sip -contestó con una sonrisa radiante-.

- ¿Y si te da un ataque? -exclamó horrorizada Sakura-.

- Pues… No olvides cuales son mis flores favoritas frentona… -le guiñó el ojo a la boquiabierta Haruno-. ¡Vamos!

- ¡OSU! -se apuntó la bestia verde de Konoha-.

- ¿¡Lee-san!? -Sakura no podía comprender por qué tanto entusiasmo y ganas de perder la vida-.

- Sakura-san -el gesto de Lee se tornó serio-. Si algo me pasara quiero que sepas que…

- ¡No quiero saberlo! -exclamó aún horrorizada-.

- ¡Al Booster! -exclamó de nuevo Ino-.

- ¿Y tú Uchiha? ¿Qué harás? ¿Vienes, o te quedas ahí de perchero? -sonrió malicioso Inuzuka-.

- Ya he dicho que no voy a subir en nada… -no se dignó ni a mirarle-.

- Oh, ya veo… -dijo distraídamente-. Kookaak kokokokokaaaak -empezó a imitar con todo lujo de detalles el cacareo de una gallina-.

- Tus habilidades me dejan sin palabras… Nada mal... -fue el único comentario de Sasuke-.

Naruto se acercó hasta el moreno, con el paso más calmado que los nervios le permitían, sin dejar de mirar con reproche y de soslayo la actitud del castaño. Empezaba a enervarle sobremanera la forma en la que se estaba comportando con Sasuke ese día, y le estaban dando ganas de atizarle un buen coscorrón.

- Estas temblando -detectó el moreno cuando le entregó aquel la cartera y el móvil, rozando intencionadamente sus manos-.

- No es nada… -murmuró evitando mirarle a los ojos, antes de ir en dirección del descerebrado que tenía por amigo-. ¡Venga, va! ¡Para ya de hacer el pavo, pulgoso! -agarró del cuello a Kiba para tirar de él-.

- ¿¡A quién llamas pulgoso!? ¿¡Ah!?

Entre burlas y empujones de aquellos dos, el grupo avanzó bajo la mirada atónita de Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke; hasta Shino parecía dispuesto a subir en el cacharro ese; y Shikamaru desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello excepto el moreno.

La cola avanzaba relativamente deprisa, acercándose los seis hasta la plataforma en apenas unos minutos.

"Un turno más y nos toca…", tragó saliva Naruto con la mirada fija en la parte más alta, donde los asientos giraban para caer en una caída casi en picada hacia el suelo.

- ¿No estarás pensando en salir por patas…? -bufó Kiba, que también tenía la mirada fija en lo más alto-.

- ¿No estarás hablando por ti…? -sonrió nervioso a su amigo-.

- Se me está ocurriendo una idea… -rió vilmente a sus espaldas por lo bajo Ino, tapándose la boca con la mano-. ¿Y si hacemos una apuesta?

- ¿¡Eh!? -exclamaron los otros casi al unísono, girándose hacia ella-.

- ¿Y si…? -se quedó pensativa durante un momento pensando en algo lo suficientemente ridículo como para ponerlos en un compromiso, segura de sí misma, mientras el resto esperaban ansiosos la ocurrencia de su amiga-. ¡Ya sé!

La sombra que se le dibujó en el rostro a la rubia hizo que a los chicos les recorriera un escalofrío, intentando averiguar la macabra idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

- Si alguno vomita al bajar… -empezó con voz tenebrosa-. O va al baño en la próxima hora… -el momento de silencio que se tomó antes de terminar hizo que todos tragaran fuerza-. ... Tendrá que llevar el lunes a clase un cartel en la espalda que ponga "tengo sueños húmedos con Anko-sensei".

- …

Por un instante todos quedaron en silencio, mirando fijamente a la muchacha, de la que no desaparecía una sonrisa triunfante, como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

- ¿Y si pierdes tú? ¿Qué? -rompió el silencio el castaño-. ¿También tienes sueños húmedos con ella? -se permitió escurrir una sonrisa burlona-.

- Entonces me pondré a Ibiki-sensei -sonrió confiada-.

Aquello hizo que a Kiba se le borrara de golpe la sonrisa. Al escuchar el nombre del profesor supo que la rubia iba en serio con su apuesta.

- ¿Quién es Ibiki…? -preguntó confuso Naruto-.

- Tío… -le pasó un brazo por encima Chouji, susurrando como si al hablar de aquel en alto le fuera a invocar, como a un demonio-. Es el profesor más cabrón de todo el instituto… -volvió a tragar antes de seguir-. Una vez escuché que en sus clases se quedó un chico dormido… Y le pegó los párpados con 'superglue'…

Naruto se giró lentamente para fijar la mirada en su amigo, totalmente incrédulo a lo que escuchaba. Pero que aquel asintiera solemnemente, totalmente serio, hizo que tragara de nuevo con fuerza.

- ¡Va! -les instó la rubia poniendo una mano en el centro-. ¡Y si no me pasaré el resto del curso recordando por mi grupo de twitter lo gallinas que sois, para que se entere todo el instituto!

Uno a uno fueron poniendo sus manos sobre la de la rubia, no del todo convencidos. Pero bajo aquella amenaza ninguno se iba a echar atrás. Incluso Shino y Chouji se unieron para proteger sus orgullos.

- ¡Todo el que caiga tendrá que llevar el cartel! ¿De acuerdo? -les recordó divertida de su ocurrencia-.

- ¡Osu! -exclamaron los otros al unísono, levantando las manos de ahí-.

Los nervios le hormigueaban en el estómago a Naruto en el momento en el que puso un pie en la plataforma. Estar ahí debajo observando cómo funcionaba aquella atracción hizo que se diera cuenta de la verdadera insensatez que estaban a punto de hacer: cuando propuso de subir ahí apenas le había echado un vistazo a lo lejos, y tan sólo quiso quitarle de encima al moreno los pesados comentarios del bocazas de Kiba, pero ver con detalle cómo daban vueltas los asientos en su caída al vacío le hizo sentirse no tan seguro.

Echó la vista atrás, buscando la mirada de Sasuke. Pero no la encontró: lo que descubrió fue al moreno allá en lo lejos, hablando con la pelirosa para su sorpresa.

No pudo quitarse la imagen de la cabeza mientras el operario de turno le colocaba los arneses y las abrazaderas de seguridad, escuchando de fondo como en un murmullo a Kiba a su lado, que bromeaba con Lee que se sentó a sus espaldas, en el otro lado del vagón junto con Ino.

Curiosamente se sintió tranquilo: no tuvo esa desagradable sensación, como días atrás, de que su novio estuviera charlando tranquilamente con Sakura, y el cosquilleo del estómago por los nervios desapareció por completo, notándose envuelto en una extraña paz; por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que, cuando bajara de ahí, las cosas empezarían a volver a la normalidad y podría hablar con ella para arreglar todo el lío en el que se habían visto envueltos.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron truncados con el traqueteo de la maquinaria una vez se puso en funcionamiento. Los asientos se fueron elevando lentamente y de nuevo le invadió ese nudo en el estómago, como en la primera atracción en la que se montaron: sentir el vacío bajo sus pies era realmente aterrador. Aunque si en algo se diferenció esa sensación de aquella primera, fue el hecho de poder sentir el vacío a su lado: en la otra, al haber más asientos, no pudo ver de reojo como todo iba desapareciendo a sus costados al estar en los asientos centrales; pero aquí solamente había dos asientos en cada lado, por lo que todos tenían acceso libre para ver el vacío a sus costados.

- Joder… -se le escapó de entre los labios, cerrando los ojos y aferrándose con fuerza a los agarraderos-.

- ¿Demasiado para ti?

- Repítemelo cuando estemos abajo -bufó el rubio; aunque no le miró pudo sentir cómo esbozaba su típica sonrisa burlona. Si bien su inusual calma y silencio empezó a ponerle nervioso a medida que pasaba el tiempo-.

- Madre mía… -se pudo escuchar cómo empezaba a gimotear la rubia a sus espaldas tras unos segundos interminables de espera-. Quiero bajar…

- ¿¡Pero qué dices, Ino-san!? -no tardó en hacerse escuchar el cejotas-. ¡Ya verás lo emocionante que va a ser!

Aquella espera ahí arriba, mientras subían a los pasajeros del otro vagón, se le hacía eterna a Naruto. Al contrario que por la mañana, fue incapaz de disfrutar del paisaje que se le plantaba delante, viendo de reojo el vacío a sus pies; pero lo más inquietante era el silencio que les rodeaba a excepción de los inusitados gimoteos de la rubia.

- ¡Qué empiece la fiesta!

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al escuchar a Lee estallar en emoción cuando los engranajes comenzaron a moverse de nuevo y contuvo la respiración, cuando se le ocurrió abrirlos de nuevo, y se vio acercarse peligrosamente hacia el suelo.

- ¡Aaaaaahhh!

- ¡Uuuoooooo!

- ¡Yiiihaaaaaa!

- ¡Ja ja ja ja!

Rió a carcajadas tras el primer latigazo que les dio el vagón, al girar cuando ya casi estaban abajo del todo, haciendo que girase entero sobre sí mismo: el contraste entre el grito de desesperación de Ino y los gritos de emoción de sus dos amigos le pareció totalmente cómico, y por un momento se le olvidó que de nuevo subirían, hasta que quedó mirando hacia el suelo boca abajo, antes de que el rotor hiciera que de nuevo sintieran un latigazo al girar con fuerza el asiento.

.

.

.

- Sakura…-la llamó el moreno pero solo obtuvo el silencio. Tras un rato sin respuesta miró de reojo como la rosada permanecía con la mirada en alto viendo a sus compañeros dar vueltas en silencio. Hyuuga a cada vuelta cerraba los ojos y se encogía sutilmente asustada por los gritos de sus compañeros que no eran para nada discretos, especialmente los gritos de la rubia. -¡Sakura! -insistió alzando la voz-.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -dijo sin mirarle aunque su rostro seguía inalterable con la mirada fija en la atracción-.

En ese momento Uchiha supo que la rosada había simulado no haberle escuchado: el hecho que no le llamara 'Sasuke-kun' le hacía sospechar el grado de incomodidad que debía experimentar. Suspiró disimuladamente devolviendo la mirada a la atracción. Si fuera por él, dejaría las cosas en ese punto; pero no podía limitarse a hacerlo, sabía que Naruto estaba sufriendo y debía admitir que hasta él mismo se sentía raro sin Haruno revoloteando a su alrededor, sin que buscara una excusa para sonreírle y no le llamara por su nombre hasta conseguir hacerlo aborrecer al final del día… Pero a pesar de que a él le creaba una cierta incomodidad por salirse de la rutina, al rubio parecía consumirle. Quería hacer algo, pero era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación.

"- Sasuke-kun… Yo… Te… ¡Me gustas!". No recordaba ni la cara de la chica que se lo dijo por primera vez.

"- Tu a mí no…", fin del asunto. A casa y a hacer las tareas. Y si la veía por el patio la ignoraba, aunque lo más seguro es que apenas reparara en sus facciones y al día siguiente la olvidara completamente.

"- ¿Para decirme eso me molestas?".

"- No tengo tiempo para juegos infantiles…".

"- Hazle perder el tiempo a otro…".

"- Te dije que hicieras el recado, ¿a que esperas?".

"- No estoy interesado".

"- Buscate a otro…".

"- No me molestes".

"- Estoy ocupado".

"- Ojala dejarais de ser una molestia…".

Tantos rechazos había dado en su vida que apenas los recordaba, no eran algo a tener en cuenta y por supuesto no reparaba en el corazón herido que dejaba detrás.

"- Quiero...Quiero cuidar de ti Sasuke-kun. No solo hoy… Quiero estar ahí para ti siempre, Sasuke -kun… Quiero estar contigo. Se que muchas veces me has tratado de distanciarme Sasuke-kun, pero eso no va a funcionar, yo… ¡YO quiero estar a tu lado! ¡Ahora y siempre! ¡Es por eso que yo soportaré lo que sea para poder ayudarte y cuidar de ti Sasuke kun!

- Sakura… Ya está bien…

- Quiero estar contigo, ¡porque te amo, Sasuke-kun! ¡Te quiero más de lo que puedo soportar! Si los dos estamos juntos, ¡haré lo que sea para que seamos felices!

- Estoy con Naruto…

Ese horrible silencio apareció.

- Escucha, Sakura… Sé que… Sé que soy un desgraciado por rechazarte, pero a pesar de todo te sigo valorando como… La compañera que eres…

- Compañera…

- Sí. Y quiero seguir siendo el tuyo…

- Sasuke-kun… Yo… Tú, ¿me has engañado todo este tiempo?

-Sakura…

La puerta de la calle crujió cuando llegó Naruto."

No pudo evitar sonreír bufando levemente ante las ironías de la vida, toda la vida había sido un desgraciado y por una vez que era suave sentía como si fuera un revés del destino y no pudo evitar pensar en el dolor que pudiera experimentar la rosada: él amaba a Naruto, si este le rechazara, por suave que fuera, le dolería en lo más profundo y seguramente acabaría odiándole. Realmete estaba preparado para sentir el odio de los demás, siempre había sentido miradas cargadas de malos sentimientos hacia él, pero le daba igual. Sin embargo Naruto…

"- ¿Y cómo es que no había tenido amigos hasta ahora? - recordó una de las pocas veces que habló con Iruka con una taza en sus manos-. Con lo extrovertido que es…

- Eso es lo que aparenta, Sasuke-kun. Los niños llegan a ser muy crueles… Y los jóvenes también. Incluso mucho más que los adultos. Cuando algo se sale fuera de lo que se considera "normal"… Ha sufrido mucho hasta ahora, precisamente por eso. Aunque no diga nada, es muy sensible a lo que le dicen los que están a su alrededor. Hace algún tiempo que se esfuerza en no dejarme ver cuándo se deprime, o le inquieta algo".

Había encontrado amigos con los que relacionarse, con los que ser feliz, y Sakura ocupaba un lugar especial, le afectaba demasiado. Jamás había consolado a alguien y se le planteaba un imposible, pero haría lo que tuviera en su mano aunque aquello significara recurrir a las medidas drásticas.

- ¡Cómo mola! -estiró los brazos Naruto, dejando reposar todo su peso en las barras, observando todo lo que quedaba a su alcance mientras caían-. ¡Uooooo!

En una de las pasadas, casi llegando abajo del todo, y aún cuando estaba boca abajo, pudo encontrar a Sasuke con la mirada, y le sonrió ampliamente antes de perderle de vista.

- Tsk… -chasqueó la lengua entre desagrado e incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía estar disfrutando aquello? Se asemejaba más a una tortura, estaba muy lejos de ser algo placentero-. Mira que llega ser dobe… -murmuró-.

- A Naruto siempre disfruta haciendo cosas estúpidas… -le contestó la rosada dejándose llevar por la costumbre de responder algo siempre que el moreno se refería al otro-. Lo… Lo siento -agachó la cabeza de inmediato al darse cuenta que aquello hizo que Sasuke girara la cara hacia ella, mirándola fijamente con una expresión que no supo descifrar-.

- Sí, es un cabeza hueca -devolvió la mirada a la atracción donde aún se podía distinguir sus risas y gritos de júbilo por detrás de los gritos de agonía de la rubia-. Pero ese cabeza hueca tiene un lugar especial para ti… -mantuvo la mano en los bolsillos cuando la atracción pareció ir perdiendo potencia-. Eres especial para él.

- Yo… -empezó la pelirosa a murmurar aún con la cabeza gacha-.

- Y... También para mí… -desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los jades mirandole en completa sorpresa, nunca esperaría escuchar algo así de él, aunque él mismo tampoco se creía que le hubieran salido esas palabras con tanta facilidad-. Tómate tu tiempo, te estaremos esperando -apartó la mirada cuando escuchó que la maquinaria se detenía-.

La mirada de la rosada se fijó en él una vez más y por la forma en que le miraba sabía lo que sus labios iban a decir. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Pero, Sakura... -usó un tono de voz diferente haciendo que la rosada le prestara total atención-. Naruto no tiene la culpa. Eres libre de odiarme si quieres, pero si piensas hacerle daño a él entonces… Seré yo el que te odie… -no apartó la mirada de Naruto que empezó a andar tambaleándose levemente, dejando a una Sakura pálida y sin palabras-.

- Buah… Cómo mola… -se aferró a la valla mientras se colocaba las zapatillas, aún desorientado por tanta vuelta-.

- ¡Subamos de nuevo! -pidió emocionado Lee-.

- No… Gracias… -se cogió Ino al brazo de Chouji para evitar que le fallaran las piernas-. Con una he tenido suficiente...

- Venga ya… No ha sido para tanto… -dijo despreocupadamente el regordete-.

- Los sistemas de seguridad funcionan a la perfección -añadió Shino-, ergo, no había de qué preocuparse -sus análisis nunca fallaban-.

Aún sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por la descarga de adrenalina, y como sus entrañas parecían estar aún ahí arriba dando vueltas, pero paradójicamente tenía ganas de volver a montar en aquel trasto.

- ¡Buah! ¡Teníais que haber subido! -se llevó las manos tras la nuca, sonriendo, a pesar del mareo-. ¡Mola u-!

De repente detuvo sus pasos cuando, al acercarse a donde estaban aquellos esperando, reparó en el semblante de la pelirosa. Poco a poco su expresión de felicidad se fue tornando en otra de desconcierto.

- ¿Sakura...chan…? -dejó caer los brazos a sus costados-.

- … -la rosada apenas le dirigió la mirada despertándose de lo que parecía un doloroso trance; sus delgadas cejas se movieron curvándose en una amarga expresión y la tensión de su mandíbula hacia claro que no quería verle ahí-. Tengo que… -no esperó ni a terminar la frase cuando se alejó con largas zancadas-.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Espera! -quiso ir tras ella-.

- Déjala… -dijo estricto-. No la vas a poder ayudar… -quizás fueran palabras crueles, pero Naruto no era bienvenido por Haruno, no hasta que lo afrontara. Había estado aguantando durante mucho tiempo, rodeada de gente que sólo pensaba en divertirse ignorando su dolor, nadie podría reprocharle tener su momento de intimidad-.

El rubio se quedó ahí parado, viendo con tristeza cómo se marchaba perdiéndose entre la multitud. Pero sabía que Sasuke tenía razón: si él era en parte la fuente de su amargura, seguramente no podría hacer más que empeorar las cosas. Hubo de resignarse, y no pudo sino apretar los puños de la rabia que le daba no poder hacer nada por ella.

- Naruto-kun… -le llamó la ojiperla, parecía preocupada-. ¿V-Va todo bien? -hizo gala de su timidez encogiéndose sobre sí misma de forma leve y parpadeando rápidamente-.

- U-unn… -se obligó a templar los nervios metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-. Creo que me estoy mareando… Je je -se forzó a reír mirando de soslayo por donde se había marchado la pelirosa-.

- ¿Dónde está el gallina de Shikamaru? -preguntó el castaño en cuanto se reunió con ellos-. Sabía que se iba a escurrir el bulto… -rió socarrón-.

- Y Sakura… ¿Dónde está? -se interesó Ino tras el castaño-.

- C-creo que ha ido al baño… -trató de mostrarse comprensiva la ojiperla-.

- ¿Al baño? -alzó una ceja la rubia recordando que no habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde la última vez-.

- Bueno, bueno. De mientras decidamos qué hace ahora -se frotó las manos impaciente Inuzuka-. Hay que aprovechar que todos están comiendo...

- Id pensando vosotros. Yo voy a ir a buscar a Sakura. ¡Y no os mováis de aquí!

- Vale, vale… -bufó el castaño-. Pero si eso ya te decimos cosas por el wassap.

- He dicho… -repitió muy lentamente y vocalizando en exceso-, que-no-os-mováis-de-aquí...

Naruto miró afligido cómo la rubia cogía de la mano a Hinata y la arrastraba con ella y, a pesar de todo el escándalo que estaban montando a su alrededor Kiba y Lee, pareciera que todo su entorno se quedara en silencio. Suspiró de pura impotencia y abatido buscó la mirada del moreno.

"Necesito un abrazo…", volvió a suspirar al escuchar pelearse a Kiba con los otros en uno de sus berrinches. "Si estuviéramos solos…".

" Tsk...maldito el día…", hizo ver como que realmente no le importaba la depresión de Naruto centrándose en los otros chicos, pero le lanzaba mirada furtivas: estaba hecho polvo, sabía que debería haberse ahorrado la última frase pero acababa de cerrar todas las posibilidades de la pelirosa, no iba a dejar a Naruto.

- Estas tías… Todo el día meando…

- Kiba -intervino Chouji-, no creo que sea por eso, quizás…

- Me aburro... -le cortó-, ¿qué hacemos?

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar más atracciones?

- Falta Shikamaru… -murmuró Naruto monótono-.

- ¡Bah! -bufó con superioridad Inuzuka-. Gallina… Mira que esconderse… ¿A que no era para tanto Naruto?

- Unn…

- Jejeje -rió suavemente-. No como otros, ¿eh, Uchiha? -avanzó hacia el moreno cacareando-.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no fruncir el ceño, pero aquel desgraciado se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades: si dejaba que siguiera humillándole sin que pasara nada, el resto no tardaría en perderle el respeto. Trató de tomar aire, pero ya no podía soportar más las mofas de aquel.

- Piérd-

- ¡Kiba! ¡Corta el rollo! ¿Quieres? -gruñó molesto el rubio-.

- ¿Eh? Si sólo estoy bromeando… -frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué os pasa a todos? -empezaba a hartarse de tanta sensibilidad, le estaba jodiendo que Naruto actuara como un amargado-.

- Oooeee… -interrumpió casi en un bostezo Nara uniéndose al grupo de nuevo-. ¿Me voy un momento y ya la estáis montando…? Mira que sois problemáticos…

Estuvieron largo rato en tenso silencio mirándose los unos a los otros, hasta que el castaño se hartó de no hacer nada.

- ¡Bah! Haced lo que querais… -gruñó malhumorado Inuzuka-. Yo me voy a buscar algo donde subirme...

- Pero Ino ha dicho que las esperemos aquí… -recordó Chouji-.

- Qué problemáticos... -suspiró resignado Shikamaru siguiendo a aquel-. Mejor será que no nos separemos…

Aunque quería seguirles, Naruto sentía como si tuviera los pies pegados al suelo, viendo cómo se alejaban de ahí. Tenía la impresión de que poco a poco el grupo se estaba rompiendo.

"¡Joder! Si tan sólo fuera capaz de morderme la lengua…", pensó con amargura, creyendo firmemente que toda aquella situación era por su culpa.

- ¡Tsk!

- No le des más vueltas -le dijo con calma al rubio-. Acabo de hablar con Sakura.

- …¿Y? -se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, centrando toda su atención en él-.

- Le he dicho las cosas como son. Necesita tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas. Déjale su espacio -realmente no había tenido el mejor tacto con la pelirosa, pero no era un secreto que cuando le tocaban la moral era un poco intolerante.

- Me fastidia verla así… -murmuró acercándose a él-.

- Lo sé… pero ¿cómo te sentirías tú si fuera al revés?

- Hmmm… -se afligió dándole un pensamiento-. Supongo que tampoco querría hablarle…

- No conozco mucho a Sakura, pero me da la impresión de que hoy ha venido por mantener las apariencias…

- Hmmm…

Quería hacer algo por el rubio pero se sentía con las manos atadas: no sólo por no crear aún más malestar a Sakura sino que la sociedad nipona no veía correcto las muestras de cariño en público, y ya si era entre dos hombre ya era un escándalo a nivel nacional. No le importaba ocultar sus sentimientos por el rubio delante de sus amigos, pero la cosa se complicaba bastante cuando veía a el blondo tan afligido.

Seguía sintiendo aquella extraña sensación de ira agolpándose en su interior cuando veía a Naruto deprimido, no podía explicar qué demonios le pasaba, pero sentía un profundo rechazo. Una parte de él quería acercarse y abrazarle, pero la otra parte sólo quería dejarle atrás, como si no pudiera aceptar esa realidad del rubio.

- Oi, ¿cómo te encuentras? -trató de iniciar algo parecido a una conversación para intentar desviar sus pensamientos negativos a un lado-.

- Mal -murmuró, pateando una piedrecita enfurruñado-.

- Te dije que tendrías que afrontar el hecho de que no quisiera saber nada más de nosotros dos y se distanciara… -le recordó la conversación que tuvo con él antes de rechazar a la pelirosa-.

- Ya lo sé, pero no es sólo eso… -miró de reojo por dónde se marchaba el grupo-. Kiba está especialmente gilipollas hoy…

- Hoy y siempre… -soltó casi sin pensar-. Pero… -entreabrió los labios optando después por permanecer en silencio, ya había metido bastante la pata-. Podré soportarlo….

- Hmm… -frunció el entrecejo molesto; no soportaba ver cómo el castaño no paraba de mofarse de Sasuke y con todo lo de la pelirosa su paciencia se estaba colmando-. También quiero besarte… -murmuró apartando la mirada-.

No esperaba aquella respuesta, pero permaneció inalterable por fuera aunque por dentro su pecho latió por unos segundos con más intensidad. Él también quería, si los dioses no hubieran puesto a ese crío mirándoles antes, le hubiera besado y quizás sus manos se desatarían de nuevo. Definitivamente, no… Los labios de Naruto eran peligrosos.

- Cuando acabemos con esto podremos hacerlo hasta saciarte… -esbozó una sonrisa esperando no parecer el bobo enamorado que se sentía-. Ahora vayamos con el resto -decidió girar sobre sus talones antes de seguir al grupo ruidoso-.

Naruto se quedó absorto por un momento y, aunque ya había echado a andar, aquella imagen se le quemó en las retinas. Esa sonrisa tenía algo diferente a las demás que le había estado dedicando hasta ahora; no tuvo que aguzar los sentidos para adivinar su sutil sonrisa, pudo verla claramente.

Fascinado por aquel gesto, apretó el paso hasta llegar a su lado, y sin dejar de caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, le dio un leve toque con el hombro riendo entre dientes.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -le miró sin comprender por qué estaba tan contento, pero no iba decir nada, le prefería a verle así a que estuviera enfurruñado todo el día. Muy dentro de él quería patear a Sakura y meter a Kiba en una diana. Esa sonrisa… Era contagiosa no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa y responderle al ver que estaba, al parecer un poco mejor-.

- Nada… -dió un salto para comenzar a andar de espaldas, mirándole fijamente; esperaba que aquello que era tan difícil de ver se repitiera más a menudo-. Te sienta bien -añadió sin apartar la vista de aquel inusual fenómeno-.

- ¿El qué me sienta bien…? -preguntó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, acariciando el anillo en su mano izquierda-.

- Sonreír, ¿qué va a ser? -respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, pero a su vez no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se tornara más amplia-.

-… -permaneció en silencio cuando alzó lentamente una de sus cejas, ¿hablaba en serio?-. ¿Y quien es el responsable? -apartó la mirada del blondo para centrarse en la distancia que faltaba para llegar al grupo-.

- Hmmm -se rascó la mejilla con vergüenza al tiempo que volvía a coger el paso para caminar junto al moreno; sentía que se estaba volviendo a dejar llevar por la emoción y acabaría actuando inconscientemente, como antes-.

Uchiha miró de reojo al rubio y entrecerró la mirada: algo volvió a ir mal dentro de él cuando sus ojos avistaron entre local de restaurante y suvenirs un estrecho espacio. No dudó en tirar de él cuando otro grupo de jóvenes que venía de frente les cubriría su huída de las miradas del resto. Cuando recobró algo parecido a la conciencia tenía a Naruto sujeto por la muñeca por encima de la cabeza, con la espalda contra la pared y su muslo derecho rozaba intencionadamente la entrepierna del rubio. Parpadeó tratando de centrarse, pero decidió que ya no valía la pena inclinándose para buscar sus labios, apenas rozándolos, sin apenas ejercer presión sobre ellos para luego retirarse por unos segundos; debería mirar que nadie les estuviera espiando, su escapada ya había sido lo bastante desastrosa, y seguramente alguien se habría dado cuenta… Pero eso ya no importaba.

El rubio se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y nunca mejor dicho. Desde que se encontraron por la mañana temprano había estado deseando algo como eso, y se dejó llevar por el deseo en cuanto notó sus labios. Pero cada beso, cada caricia, pero sobre todo… el roce totalmente intencionado que le daba en su entrepierna, le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre. Notaba cómo el corazón le latía frenético, a punto de perder la razón.

- Para, para, para -le apartó un tanto poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, respirando a trompicones, cuando por un instante le volvió la conciencia-.

- Cállate… -susurró con voz levemente enroquecida-.

Se inclinó apartando la palestina que rodeaba su cuello para besar esa ansiada parte, suave y cálida, mientras una de sus manos luchó por colarse bajo la ropa para tocar su piel ardiente.

- Sasuke… -jadeó forcejeando con él; comenzaba a notar 'esas' palpitaciones y de seguir así sabía que iba a perder la razón-. Empiezo a tener un problema…

-... -se apartó para mirar al rubio-. ¿Cuál…? -su sonrisa se escurrió con una medida crueldad-. ¿Éste? -rozó con más intensidad la pierna pegando su cuerpo contra el del rubio, mordisqueándole la oreja-.

- ¡Oii, Narutooo, Sasukeee! -se escuchó en la distancia la voz de Kiba-.

Pero le ignoraron completamente, estaban demasiado lejos como para preocuparse, aunque seguramente les estaban buscando ya.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y gruño con desagrado cuando el móvil de Naruto empezó a sonar; le dirigió al bolsillo una letal mirada antes de apartarse, dejando libre al blondo, y empezó a acomodarse bien la ropa.

Naruto se dejó escurrir con la espalda por la pared, mientras sacaba el móvil y le quitó el sonido quedándose sentado ahí. Permaneció mirando al moreno durante unos segundos antes de enredar una mano en el pelo, echándole un vistazo de soslayo el teléfono, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Ahh… -suspiró pesadamente cuando por fin sintió recuperar el control de su mente-. ¿Quieres que nos detengan por escándalo público o qué…? -le preguntó, aún acalorado-.

Aquello consiguió hacer que el moreno detuviera sus movimientos mecánicos al arreglarse la ropa, aterrizando al mundo real y abandonando sus fantasías.

"¿Qué me pasa?", le supuso un imposible seguir mirando a Naruto, sintiéndose ridículo.

- No -intentó sonar impasible-.

- Pues no vuelvas a hacer eso… -se cubrió los ojos con la mano- ...si es que no quieres que te baje los pantalones en mitad de la calle…

El moreno permaneció inalterable ante la amenaza de Naruto: pondría la mano en el fuego, y no se quemaría, al pensar firmemente que eso no ocurriría.

- Hmph -sonrió de medio lado cerrando los ojos-. No lances amenazas que no vayas a cumplir… -dijo con calma-.

Naruto, lentamente, dejó caer las manos hasta el suelo, y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad totalmente serio.

- No era una amenaza.

- Tus amigos te están buscando… -se giró hacia el rubio y se acercó para tenderle la mano y ayudarle a ponerse en pie-. Ya me inventaré algo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>*Yare yare* → del japonés: expresión que indica hastío, pesadez, fastidio, molestia, irritación, etc.<p>

* * *

><p>Allo! solochely al habla! x3<p>

OMFG! sabeis… deberia estar estudiando… deberia… ;_;

pero es q estos dos me quitan el sueño! xDD

en fin… como venimos diciendo, ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo libre ;A; de ahi q no podamos actualizar de forma regular… u.u

q por cierto, y antes de q se me olvide… solo para aclarar

cuando dijimos q habiais leido casi 600 paginas, nos referimos a eso: 600 paginas de libro, o word (q aqui estan distribuidas en los 35 capitulos que llevamos) y q para cuando terminemos… ni idea de a cuantos capitulos llegara esto xD pero mas de 1500 paginas seguro jajajajaja xD

ah! y para quien no lo sepa aun, este es el tumblr de usu → usuratialmant(punto)tumblr(punto)com

teneis q ver las animaciones q esta haciendo! *-*

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

Roo-Uchiha:

el gusto es nuestro! x3 (aun me sigo preguntando como hay gente q soporte nuestras tonterias xDD )

y puesss el tema de la responsabilidad… lo cierto es q no fue una cosa premeditada o.o simplemente surgio xD creo q me refleje un poco en iruka en ese aspecto ._. porq a mi nunca me dieron esa charla ^^Uu no se si quedo raro o q xD

pero q sepas q por tu comentario q se nos ocurrio una escenita…. xDDD q bueno, ya leereis en su momento jajajajjaa xDDD

y verdad q el lemon estuvo bien? (ejem) xD ya se lo dije yo… jijijiiji

con respecto a tu blog, a mi tb me gusto mucho! ^w^ solo q… yo no entiendo japones! ;A; (no con tanto kanji y katakana y tal...) asi q me pierdo parte! ;w;

tu sabes japones? o.o porq me encantaria saber q dicen los poemas…. ;A;

y pues eso… 3 q esperamos seguir leyendo tus comentarios!

PD1: como ya dijimos, las parejas orbitantes no las tenemos pensadas claramente aun (bueno, al menos una si q esa no me la quita usu de la cabeza xDD ) pero con Itachi aun no lo tenemos claro o.o y sinceramente, me ando partiendo mucho la cabeza al pensar en Iruka… Y_Y

PD2: ni idea xD eso es algo q tendremos q averiguar nosotras tambien… xDDD

PD3: (despues de unos 20 minutos de terminar de contestarte)... ok! ya tenemos pareja para iruka! muajajajajajajajajjajajaja xD

PD4: (40 minutos despues…) joder! q ya no me acordaba q dejaste dos comentarios! xDD seras…. klsdjaflksdngfjns por q no nos dijiste antes q tenias cuenta? mala persona…. ara menfado y no respiro =I

BluesoulRed:

Bueno… Sasuke es asi de tontito x3 no se quiere dar cuenta de q naruto esta coladito hasta las trancas por el xDD

pero como bien dices, uno nunca sabe lo q puede pasar… La vida es asi de cruel muchas veces, y Sasuke especialmente no se escapa de esas dudas v_v

y bueno, nos alegra saber q nuestro amor por esta pareja se esparce un poquito mas x3

lei por el tumblr una frase, q me ha hecho cambiar un dicho

de ahora en adelante ya no sera "te quiero mucho, como la trucha al trucho" de ahora en adelante sera "te quiero mucho, como naruto quiere a sasuke" xDD

ok… no suena muy bien en español, pero me da igual! jajajajja

Moon-9215:

espero q te haya gustado! x3

la verdad q tuve q irme a la feria para montarme en un cacharro de esos para recordar lo q se siente! xD q ya ni me acordaba jejeje

AnonimadeLima:

gracias! x3

lo de las actualizaciones anda un poco en suspense… q entre unas cosas y otras no tengo tiempo casi de escribir TT_TT antes (muy antes xD ) actualizabamos cada semana… pero entre q los capitulos se han ido haciendo mas extensos con el tiempo, y q ando super liada… no podemos decir una fecha cierta de actualizacion u.u puede q en dos semanas o puede q en un mes ;A;

tenednos paciencia!

y pues… si, ya ves q tocawebos q son los de DA ¬¬ yo tambien tuve q pasar por un mes de baneo _-_

bueeeeee es q preguntas… solo vamos a contestar claramente sobre cosas q ya han pasado, lo q esta por pasar (a parte de q hay muchas cuestiones q todavia no sabemos ni nosotras) no lo podemos desvelar, q si no pierde toda la gracia! xDD

nos seguimos leyendo! x3

hazukirokudo:

siiiiiii! x3 me alegra ver q nos entiendes jejeje

una pareja de hormonados adolescentes siempre anda asi xD es una experiencia nueva bastante agradable… jejejeje

pero aun quedan muchos traumas! xD ya veras ya jajajajjajaja xDD

y pues… ya viste, no fue para tanto (?) lo de Sakura xD no se, es incomodo… pero tendra q vivir con ello xD

PD. como dijo Usu… soy alergica al dolor… xD asi q no, gracias jajajajjajajjaja xD

wmy:

bueno… la cuestion de los lemons tendras q sufrirla (?) un poco mas ^^Uu

como digo, son una parejita de adolescentes hormonados xD q quieras q no realmente pasa (yo no se tu, pero en mi adolescencia lo pase un poco mal por eso ^^Uu madre mia… y en los chicos es aun un poco peor xD)

y por favor tee lo pido! omg… yo quiero ver fotos! ;A;

me encantan esos sitios… llenos de arboles… verde por doquier… yo quiero ir ahi! TTATT

echo de menos pasear por los caminitos de tierra con la hierba a los lados, todo lleno de flores… T_T

se q suena cursi, pero yo me crie en un pueblo precioso ;w; y desde q vivo en la ciudad…. todo me parece sucio y artificial! TT-TT

y pues… tendremos en cuenta tu idea! ^w^

Scaring:

q sepas q te cale q era de españa desde tu primer comentario solo por como te expresas! xD

muy nuestro eso de decir "cojo la puerta y me voy, pero dejo la puerta" jajajajajjajajajajajja xD madre mia si me rei cuando lo lei! xDDD

y jajajajjajaja xD siiiii! mira (ay q me da algo xD ) cuando estabamos escribiendo esa parte… cuando Usu puso eso…. creo q se me caian las lagrimas de la risa! xDDDD de verdad q tiene unos puntazos… xD

y tu imaginame a mi… q claro, yo tampoco me espero ese tipo de comentarios, y muchas veces me empiezo a descojonar yo sola… y mi padre pasa por al lado de mi puerta (q su cuarto esta al lado del mio) y a veces se me queda mirando con las intenciones de entrar… y yo aqui escribiendo mirandole de reojo sin saber si quitar la pestaña o no, para no hacerle sospechar…. xDDDD

y si… entendemos a lo q te refieres… de verdad q me ha pasado tambien de querer leer algo, y en menos de dos frases decir "ok. no", porq es imposible leer -_-

yo personalmente soy muy maniatica cuando escribo (tipo esto, relatos y tal) porq quiero q se entienda bien (q ya sabemos q no es lo mismo "sábana" q "sabana"...) aunq como deduciras, en los comentarios como q me da un poco igual mientras se entienda xD aunq veces tambien por las prisas se me pasa algo por alto ^^Uu y luego ando fastidiando a usu para q modifique la entrada del fanfiction (con lo jodido q se ve q es…) porq le falta el acento a alguna palabra xDDDD

en serio… a veces me pregunto como me soporta ^^Uu

y bueno mujer, todos tenemos nuestros momentos de euforia y tambien de "renegado social" xD pero parece ser q a mi estan a punto de salirme los bigotitos… jajajajjaja xD

en serio… aprendi a hacer ramen solo por naruto! xD y ahora es de mis platos favoritos jajajajajja xD

gracias por la opinion general

lo cierto es q hay algunas partes q en lo personal se me hacen un poco lentas, pero anduve releyendome el fic de cabo a rabo, y teniendo en cuenta lo q esta por venir… pues si, creo q al final dejare de dar por saco xDD

es q no esperaba q se fuera a hacer taaaaaaaaaaan largo… quiero decir, sabia q iba a serlo, pero no me imaginaba q tanto ^^Uu

q vosotras no lo sabeis, pero ya estamos dejando pistas para cosas venideras Cx q esperamos q dentro de un año os sigais acordando jajajajaja xD

ok, ya se q no… pero son detallitos Cx

y pos no, no tengo fanfiction =/ y la verdad, no se me plantea algo placentero xDDD cada vez q Usu me cuenta de como tiene q actualizar…. bfffffffffff madre mia… no! xD

pero tengo tumblr → solochely(punto)tumblr(punto)com

q a todo esto… desde q lei tu comentario me dejaste intrigada… quien eres en el DA?

tengo un mejunje mental entre la gente del DA, del tumblr, del facebook y de aqui del FF q no me hago una idea o.o

y lo mismo aqui xD muchas veces dejo de contestar en ingles porq no se como expresar exactamente lo q quiero decir ^^Uu (en ingles falta palabras me parece a mi xD )

y bueno, eso, q esperamos seguir leyendote! x3

ambu780:

bueno… jajajajajja xD suele pasar… no se a vosotras… pero con mi primer novio… nos pillo su hermano pequeño durmiendo en la misma cama (cuando se suponia q yo tenia q dormir en otra habitacion…) y madre mia la q se monto ahi… porq claro, sus padres no eran tontos… y aunq no estabamos haciendo nada, pues se monto la de dios ^^Uu

y lo mio es algo normalito… porq conozco de gente q sus padres eran mas "modernos" y de entrada les dejaban dormir juntos a sabiendas de lo q iban a estar haciendo… q un poco me baso en eso para el comportamiento de iruka tambien, para no hacer las cosas mas complicadas todavia xD

moei:

no te preocupes mujer! xDD conozco la sensacion de q puedan pillarte en cualquier momento… jajajajjaja xD

y pues, si o.o lo cierto es q es muy buena excusa XDD lo tendremos en cuenta jejeje

y bueno… la cuestion de los lemons… jajaja ^^Uu es q es complicado sabes… normalmente escribimos todo en el google drive (asi podemos ver en directo lo q escribe la otra)... pero es q con los lemons no puedo ^^UUUuuuu por muy perv q sea xDUu me da muchisima vergüenza q me vean mientras escribo (o dibujo)... asi q normalmente no nos metemos con los lemons q hace la otra n_nUuuu si hace falta, a posteriori modificamos algo… pero bueno ^^Uu es complicado

y pues aqui tienes mas kizuna! xDD

aunq creo q te gustara mas el capitulo q viene… x3

kioko527:

por favor dime q no ha sido del tiron… O_O

omg… nos sabes lo q nos alegra q te haya gustado tanto! ;A;

y pues jajaja xD pues si… es normal sentirse asi cuando empiezas a salir con alguien no? y como poco a poco te vas dando cuenta q sin querer te esta atrapando en su telaraña xDDD no se, sobre todo cuando es el "primer amor"... ains, q tiempo aquellos xD

y bueno, como venimos diciendo… no tenemos pensadas aun las parejas orbitantes (y de todas maneras, le vamos a dar muy poco importancia, q el fic es de nuestros nenes! x3 ) asi q no puedo contestarte, aunq gracias a Roo-Uchiha, nos hemos hecho una idea de q hacer con iruka xDD

y tranquis, q hay fanfic para rato! Cx

seguiremos trabajando en ello! x3

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER!<strong>

Que empezara a contar aquello sin más sorprendió a Sasuke. Pero sabía lo doloroso y delicado que era ese tema por experiencia propia, por lo que decidió no preguntar nada y quedarse simplemente escuchando: podía sentir la respiración agitada del rubio bajo sus brazos y por nada estaba dispuesto a ser él el que le provocara un ataque de ansiedad.


	36. Conflictos, melancolía y un atardecer

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

**NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

_Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro_

* * *

><p>Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XXXVI<strong>

- Deberíamos esperar a las chicas… -sugirió Choji cuando vió Kiba demasiado lanzado-.

- Bah, ¿y qué van a hacer ellas? Si vamos nosotros vamos mucho más rápido... ¿A que sí? -miró a Nara que se limitó a rascarse la nuca y suspirar-. Ahora deberíamos aprovechar y subirnos a todo lo que podamos. En cuanto termine la hora de la comida, todo se va a petar de gente y no quiero pasarme media tarde en una de las colas.

- Es lo más razonable, pero eso podria llevarnos a una discusión con Ino…

- Bah... Seguro que podrá asumirlo, y sino que no hubieran desaparecido. ¿Verdad, Naruto?

- ¿Eh?... Ah… Hn -respondió a duras penas aún con la mente en algún otro lugar tras el ataque a traición del moreno-.

- Vamos despierta de una vez… -gruñó Inuzuka-. Estais todos muy raros… -insistió una vez más-.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que reaparecieron aquellos dos. Inuzuka dió por supuesto que Naruto y Sasuke se habían despistado y el grupo masculino había acabado por separarse; Naruto volvió aún más atontado y Sasuke con apariencia de estar molesto.

"Seguro que se han peleado por haberse perdido…", Uchiha era totalmente inflexible y seguramente le habría soltado una fresca al rubio dejándolo apagado.

Era totalmente lógico para la mente del castaño que aquellos dos se pelearan, pero lo que realmente le cabreaba era que el rubio se tomara tan en serio las palabras de aquel sabelotodo de Sasuke.

Una vez más el moreno fue el único que quedó en tierra mientras el resto subía a otra atracción. No es que le hiciera ni puñetera gracia tener que estar cargando con las cosas de los demás, que ya simplemente daban por hecho de que se ocuparía él sin preguntar, pero por ese día lo soportaría, sólo por ver la sonrisa de bobo que se le dibujaba al rubio.

Su mente se desvió al encuentro del callejón y mentalmente se visualizó golpeándose con algún objeto contundente en la frente: aquello no debería haber pasado, debería comportarse como "su amigo". Pero cuanto más avanzaba su relación, más se negaba su cuerpo a comportarse como la sociedad le pedía. Aquello le podría haber traído problemas; tenía que relajarse. Naruto no iba provocándole, era totalmente un problema suyo. Suspiró mirando como la atracción daba vueltas a unas velocidades que le impedían entender cómo no se desmontaba todo y los mandaba hasta China.

"Rectifico… Él sí que está enfermo de la cabeza para subirse en eso… Él, y todos los que le acompañan…".

- ¡Sasuke-kun! -escuchó la cantarina voz de su compañera rubia; apenas se dignó a mirar por encima del hombro, tenía sus movimientos muy limitados por todo lo que cargaba-.

"Ni se os ocurra…", amenazó con la mirada, sospechando que la deslumbrante sonrisa de la rubia era para dejarles sus bolsos y subirse a otra atracción.

- ¿Dónde estan Kiba y los demás? -a la rubia solo le hizo falta que los oscuros ojos del Uchiha miraran la atracción para saber su respuesta-. ¿En el boomerang? ¡JA! ¡La apuesta es mía! -se frotó las manos-. ¡Iré haciendo los cartelitos! Ju ju ju...

- Qué cruel… -murmuró la azabache ocultándose bajo su tímido gesto, tocándose el labio-.

- Hinata… -suspiró la rubia ante la tímidez de la otra-. Para llegar a un hombre hay que llamar más la atención…

- ¿Eh...? -Hyuuga se ruborizó levemente, pero también el Uchiha se vió interesado por esa conversación-.

- Ya sabes… Los hombres son muy lentos y hay que tomar cartas en el asunto… -dijo con evidencia-.

- Oi… -Sasuke resopló haciendo notar también su presencia-.

- Todos menos tú, Sasuke-kun -rectificó la rubia coqueteando con la mirada-.

- Tsk -gruñó el moreno-.

"Aunque es cierto que cierto personaje es algo lento…", le tuvo que ceder parte de la razón a la rubia.

- ¡Oh! Parece que ya termina… Qué ganas tengo de ver cómo gano la apuesta…

Uchiha permaneció mirando la atracción viendo cierta palidez en los descerebrados que habían decidido convertirse en verduras dentro de una picadora; mientras la atracción perdía fuerza desvió la mirada hasta la rosada, que permaneció en silencio en todo momento cerca de Hinata.

"Esto va a ser duro…", suspiró interiormente, aquella situación le estaba desbordando. Pronto empezó a escuchar las escandalosas risas de Kiba y Naruto. "Ahora van a hacernos creer que se lo han pasado bien…".

- ¡Espera, espera! -le pidió al castaño agarrándose a su brazo y entre risas, mientras se acercaban a los otros-. ¡Que me da algo!

- ¡Ja! Qué poco aguante tienes… -dijo tambaleándose, sujetándose a una de las cuerdas que había para guiar a la gente hacia la salida de la atracción-. Pareces un borracho… -se empezó a reír del rubio sujetándose en él también, empujándose mutuamente-.

- Cómo se nota que no os estáis viendo… -dijo Nara tomándose un momento para volver a enfocar el mundo que le daba vueltas, apoyado en una de las paredes-.

- Urgh… El yakisoba me da vueltas… -Akimichi parecía especialmente pálido-.

- Tsk, oi… Aguanta eso ahí dentro… -se espantó Shikamaru, estaba demasiado cerca de él y quería ahorrarse el espectáculo de verle vomitar-.

- Vale, vale… Creo que ya controlo… -se equilibró el blondo alargando un poco las manos mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke aún con la sonrisa en la cara-.

Sasuke miró la escena y alzó casi imperceptiblemente una ceja y dió un paso atrás cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de alcanzarle: estaba seguro que lograría tirarle al suelo y ensuciaría todas las prendas que tenía encima.

- Busca tu centro, dobe… -se quejó al ver que aún se tambaleaba como si fuera un gato a medio anestesiar-.

- ¡Pues deja de moverte! ¡Teme! -intentó de nuevo alcanzarle para no trastabillar-.

- Siempre supe que me darías problemas… -se resignó dejando a Naruto sujetarse sobre su hombro-.

- Nishishishi

- ¡Je! -miró la escena Inuzuka sujetándose sobre sus rodillas sintiendo su estomago dar vueltas-. Cualquiera diría que eres un buen perchero…

Aquel comentario hizo que Uchiha frunciera el ceño, pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio teniendo tentaciones de decirle algo pero Naruto estaba algo inestable y no quería montar la escenita.

- Vale ya, Kiba… -se acercó Shikamaru para recoger de su abrigo ya más estable-.

- Que sí, que sí… -le restó importancia aquel recogiendo también sus cosas-. Todos sabemos que Sasuke es perfecto en todo lo que hace... -rió alegremente colocándose la prenda-.

A cada palabra que salía de la boca del castaño, Naruto podía sentir cómo le bullía la sangre. Normalmente se tomaba a broma ese tipo de comentarios de su amigo, porque sabía que simplemente era un bocazas, pero no lo decía con mala intención; sin embargo ese día, que le dedicara esos comentarios a Sasuke, le estaban hartando. Tanto, que realmente le daban ganas de callarle la boca de un bofetón.

- Sí… -dijo con absoluta frialdad el moreno entornando levemente la mirada-. Ahora me iré a mi perfecta casa… -resopló apartándose del rubio-.

Giró sobre sus talones directo hacia la rubia, ella le miró sobresaltada sin esperarse que le dejara con un empujón el resto de las pendas de los chicos y se alejó con paso acelerado sin volver la mirada atrás, manteniendo los dientes apretados; aún así se permitió mostrar indiferencia haciendo viajar sus manos al interior de los bolsillos. Ya había tenido bastante, en primer lugar no debería estar ahí. ¡Nunca le interesó estar ahí!

- ¿¡A ti qué coño te pasa, Kiba!? -estalló Naruto al ver cómo se alejaba el moreno-.

- Venga ya, que no ha sido para tanto… -se rascó la nuca, aún atónito de la contestación del moreno-. No sé por qué se pone así… Y no sé por qué defiendes tanto al 'Uchiha Perfecto Sasuke'.

Escuchar de nuevo aquel mote que le pusieron a principio de curso le hizo sentir remordimientos: no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había tenido que pasar su novio, mucho menos iba a entender el por qué de su actitud en aquel entonces. Pero que el castaño pronunciara su nombre con ese tono de rintintin, hizo que se le nublara la mente.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Sentía el escozor en los ojos por la rabia y por la impotencia de no poder dar ninguna explicación de por qué se molestaba tanto; no quiso esperar a ver la reacción de ninguno de sus amigos y salió corriendo para alcanzar al moreno.

- ¡Fu! -bufó el castaño cruzándose de brazos-. Tampoco era para ponerse así...

- La verdad que no… -le apoyó Ino-. Sólo era una broma...

- Tal vez… -intervino Shikamaru-. Pero tú no tienes las suficientes confianzas con él para hablarle así y sabes de sobra que para Naruto… -arrugó el entrecejo mirando con seriedad al castaño-. Tal vez hoy no era un buen dia…

- Sasuke por aquí, Sasuke por allá… -refunfuñó malhumorado-.

- ¡Siempre es buen día para la juventud! -llameo Lee esperando que el resto le siguiera-. ¿Nee, Sakura-san...? -se giró a la pelirosa al no recibir ninguna respuesta-. Sakura-san...

Pero ella podía hacerse buena idea de por qué Naruto se habia puesto así: tres días antes ella misma hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera que él, pero ahora le vencía más el sentimiento de derrota.

"No tenía que haber venido...", se reprochó a sí misma.

Al fin y al cabo estaba muy reciente su desengaño. Ahora que Sasuke se lo había contado de su boca, podía darse cuenta de los pequeños gestos que se dedicaban el uno al otro a espaldas de los demás y hacía que fuera aún más doloroso estar ahí, a su lado.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de complicidad que se dedicaron justo antes de que el moreno le contestara a Kiba, y cómo Naruto le entendió perfectamente sin dirigirse ni una palabra, a pesar de que el rubio pareciera a punto de estallar de una manera menos pacífica.

- Más vale que te disculpes con el Uchiha... -murmuró Nara al pasar por su lado, emprendiendo la marcha- ...Si es que quieres que Naruto te vuelva a hablar, claro está.

- Nngh -gruñó-. ¡Ya lo sé! -no evitó mostrar su mal humor, no le gustaba lidiar con el moreno y mucho menos tener que pedirle disculpas-. ¡Tsk! -se cruzó de brazos indignado-. Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? -se dirigió al resto del grupo. Gracias a la sensibilidad del Uchiha ahora el mal ambiente rondaba, se había acabado la diversión-.

.

.

.

- ¡OI! ¡Sasuke! -pudo escucharle a su espalda. Le ignoró durante un buen rato hasta que optó por girarse y mirarle-.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿A qué viene esa cara? Estoy de tu parte, ¿vale? -frunció el ceño al notar la sequedad del moreno, y este tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse-.

- No deberías estar aquí… -le dijo sin mirarle-. Deberías volver con ellos, están aquí por ti… -le recordó-.

- Que les den… -metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y se quedó mirando el suelo, aún sintiendo la rabia por dentro-.

- ¿Qué...? -por un momento no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Era el mismo Naruto que quería que todos se llevaran bien?-. Oe, que yo haya pillado una rabieta no significa que debas dar de lado a tus amigos… -volvió a su actitud seria-.

- Kiba se ha pasado tres pueblos, ¿vale? -apretó los puños en el interior de los bolsillos-. Si son incapaces, aunque sea de soportarte, no quiero estar ahí -fijó la mirada en sus ojos, aún cabreado-.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo suavizando su expresión lentamente: no negaría que se sentía algo conmovido al ver que el rubio era capaz de sacrificar lo que fuera por él, pero sintió la fría punzada de la culpabilidad. Sabía lo importante que eran para él sus amigos, especialmente quien le había humillado, Kiba. Les recordaba perfectamente en los patios picándose a ver quién haría más puntos en algún absurdo juego o quién ganaría en las recreativas. Naruto era feliz en ese ambiente.

"- ¿Y cómo es que no había tenido amigos hasta ahora?

- Ha sufrido mucho hasta ahora, precisamente por eso...".

Recordó aquella escena en la que tuvo una breve charla con Iruka a solas. Naruto había estado toda su vida solo, aquel era el primer año que experimentaba la felicidad de tener amigos a su alrededor que se preocuparan por él. Apartó la mirada sintiendo que debía tomar una decisión: mantener su orgullo y aceptar que Naruto les diera la espalda, o rebajarse y ayudar a Naruto a que recuperara a sus amigos.

- Entonces, ¿qué culpa tienen Ino y Lee?

- … -le miró durante un breve instante, intentando recobrar la compostura; el moreno no era la fuente de su mal humor, no lo tenía que pagar él. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había tomado aquel al principio-. ¿Vamos..? -murmuró al pasar por su lado; ya pensaría en el resto cuando fuera oportuno-.

Uchiha le miró ahora sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Naruto parecía nublado. No pudo sino suspirar interiormente, cerrando los ojos acomodándose la bufanda.

- Vamos… -giró sobre sus talones para seguirle-.

.

.

.

Se apoyó en el tablero sujetando firmemente la escopeta, totalmente concentrado. Sólo le faltaba un palillo más y la diana sería suya.

- Un poco más arriba, dobe… -susurró desde detrás-.

- Shh… Déjame… -contestó sin que le temblara el pulso-.

Sintió cómo una gota de sudor le caía por la sien, era el último de los disparos y el último intento que tenía para ganar. Pensó que había sido pura suerte cuando acertó los dos primeros, pero en seguida se dió cuenta de que la mirilla estaba trucada.

Fijó la mirada tomando una última bocanada de aire, acariciando el gatillo con el dedo, podía sentir la presión sobre el hombro de la culata de la escopeta; no necesitó mirar a sus lados para poder apreciar como un niño le miraba fijamente apoyando las manos en el mostrador; escuchó el crujido de la tela del abrigo de Sasuke a su espalda: se estaba impacientando, seguro que estaba cruzándose de brazos. No podía distraerse, el tendero seguía masticando lo que fuese que tuviera en la boca alternando su mirada de los palos a él, estaba seguro que no iba a acertar. Pero se había cruzado con Uzumaki Naruto... ¡No se iba a rendir! Y mucho menos iba a hacer el ridículo.

"- Un poco más arriba, dobe…", recordó la advertencia de su novio. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir su instinto que no le había fallado o hacerle caso? Si fallaba no sólo se quedaría sin premio, Sasuke se lo tiraría en cara… "Te dije que puntaras más arriba, usuratonkachi…".

Sin embargo, si le hacía caso y fallaba, le acusaría de tener mala puntería y que no le culpara a él… La presión era enorme, el destino de su orgullo estaba en juego. Porque aunque su ego no era un inmenso globo aerostático como el que gozaba su pareja… Tenía su orgullo, y eso lo defendería con su vida. Estaba convencido que su instinto no le fallaría.

"He dicho, que ¡no-pienso-rendirme!", apretó el gatillo.

- ¡Toma! -alzó los brazos victorioso cuando el palillo saltó echo añicos-. Nishishishi -se frotó las manos sonriendo con picardía al moreno-. Sasuke, Sasuke… ¿Dónde la colgamos?

Uchiha abrió levemente los ojos por la sorpresa, pero se recuperó enseguida cuando el rubio se giró para hablarle al tiempo que el hombre buscaba el premio para entregárselo.

- Es tu premio, donde tu quieras… -no entendía la pregunta, supuso que quiso jugar porque la quería y ya tenía una idea de qué quería hacer con ella-.

- No voy a jugar yo solo -le contestó cuando volvió a su lado con la caja entre los brazos-. Podremos hacer torneos… ku ku ku -rió de forma tenebrosa mientras afilaba la mirada hacia el moreno-.

- ¿Torneos? -arqueó una ceja-. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de perder?

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! -le apuntó con el dedo casi rozándole la nariz-. Ku ku ku… Buajajajajaja -siguió riendo mientras caminaba hacia el frente-.

Por un momento, para el Uchiha se planteó la idea de irse como una muy atractiva, ahora estaba distraído, podría desaparecer sin dejar rastro… Le ponía lo pelos de punta, pero una vez más se resignó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para caminar a su lado.

- ¿Y qué planes tienes para eso? -esperaba que no colgara la foto de nadie en medio de la diana-.

- ¿Ah? -se giró confuso-. ¿Planes de qué?

- Déjalo… El caso es que me das miedo con una diana. A saber a qué pobre desgraciado le sacarás los ojos con un dardo… Como sea a mí… Te daré una patada.

- ¿¡Ah!? -se paró en seco indignado. Levantó un dedo a la altura de su cara, apuntándole, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Cuán torpe te piensas que soy? ¿Ah? ¿Crees que te haría eso? ¿A ti? -apretó los labios en una fina línea-.

- Dobe… Naciste torpe… -dejó claro, disfrutando de sus berrinches-.

- ¡Fu! -bufó malhumorado retomando sus pasos, hasta pasar a aquel-.

Dejó que se alejara y rodó los ojos ante su actitud infantil, despegó las manos de sus bolsillos dispuesto a abrazarle por detrás y molestarle un poco más, pero recordó que estaban rodeado de gente y no estaba bien visto. Le miró alejarse recordando que si no hubiera sido por él, ahora estaría riendo con sus amigos.

(Se sintió culpable por el numerito que había montado… También estaba la pelirosa que parecía tratar a Naruto desde la distancia. Sabía que quería a la rosada como una hermana. Se masajeó el cuello incómodo por aquella situación.

- ¡Oe! -se giró aquel al ver que no le seguía, aún enfurruñado-.

- Parecía que tenías prisa dobe… -le dijo acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos-. ¿Ahora que? -le preguntó al blondo esperando que soltara alguna de sus alocadas ideas…-.

- No sé… -gruñó volviendo a mirar al frente-.

- ¿Qué te pasa? De repente estás muy gruñón…

-Nada… -resopló-.

"Tus nada me aterran…", pensó de forma cerrada el moreno mirando de reojo al otro que permanecía apretando los labios. Cuando alzó la mirada pudo ver al resto grupo en la distancia. Pudo ver a la Hyuuga saludarles levantando tímidamente la mano; pero entonces el rubio le cogió del brazo para tirar de él y cambiar de dirección. Aquello debió dejar a la muchacha un tanto descolocada y herida.

- Oe, ¿dónde vamos? -frunció el ceño sin saber qué estaba pasando por aquella cabecita-.

- A cualquier sitio menos con ellos… -murmuró-.

- … -Uchiha permaneció en silencio dejándose arrastrar, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás para comprobar que no les venían detrás. No supo si abrir la boca pero espero a que Naruto se detuviera en cualquier lugar para poder hablarlo-.

- Sasuke… -murmuró aflojando el paso-. Creo… Creo que mejor me voy a casa…

- Oe… -frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué te pasa? -quiso saber; tanto que había dado la brasa con las condenadas entradas y ahora apenas les sacaba partido. No es que él fuera un amante de aquello lugares, pero aceptó para poder estar con él y ahora decía de largarse-.

- ¡Que estoy cabreado! ¡Y no quiero pagarlo contigo! -se esforzó por no levantar el tono de voz, apretando los dientes-.

- … -la cosa parecía grave, nunca había visto a Naruto así-. Esta bien... Te acompañaré… -decidió por él emprendiendo el paso de nuevo-.

- Siento haberte dado el día… -murmuró cabizbajo, ya lejos de aquel tumulto de gente cerca de la salida-.

- No te disculpes, a pesar que tengo ganas de aporrear a tu amigo, ha sido cosa mía que se haya formado toda esta mierda… -habló con calma caminando a su lado manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos-.

- Si no me hubieras parado tú, le hubiera aporreado yo… -suspiró-.

- No ha sido el comentario más inteligente, pero la inteligencia brilla por su ausencia en tu amigo… -puntualizó-.

- … -paró sus pasos en seco mirando a aquel totalmente serio-. No es el comentario, Sasuke…

- ¿Entonces...? En cualquier caso, ¿no eras tú el que decía de hablar claro con el otro? -no entendía qué podía haber alterado tanto al rubio, estaba furioso y hasta amenazó de descargar su ira contra él-.

- Aunque no sepan que estamos juntos… Estoy seguro de que entienden que eres importante para mí -suspiró-. Si no son capaces de respetar lo que me importa, esos no son mis amigos… -se giró para volver a caminar a paso lento-. Prefiero estar solo…

- Sigo sin ver por qué metes en el saco al resto… -alzó una ceja-.

- Porque menos Shikamaru, nadie le ha intentado parar los pies. ¡Ni tan siquiera Sakura-chan! -apretó los dientes de la rabia-.

- Sakura aún está por mí… -dijo directo- ...y yo le he herido sus sentimientos. ¿Crees en serio que saltaría a defenderme?

- Si realmente te quisiera como ella dice, lo haría -se giró de golpe encarándole-.

- SInceramente, Naruto… -le miró directamente-. No necesito que vengan a defenderme. Y creo que tus amigos lo saben…

- Si no son capaces de respetar lo que me importa, esos no son mis amigos -volvió a repetir-.

- … -no entendía por qué tanta obsesión con esa frase, él no quería el cariño ni el respeto de sus amigos; amaba a Naruto y nada más. Sus amigos… Estaban ahí, no tenían más importancia que el hecho que hacían feliz a Naruto estando con él-. ¿Vas a darles la espalda… porque no me han defendido? -realmente no podía creerlo-.

- Ahh… -suspiró masajeándose el entrecejo, le dolía ya de estar tanto tiempo con el ceño fruncido; quería quitarse de encima el malhumor y no sabía cómo-. Da igual… -volvió a continuar con su camino-.

Uchiha no entendía nada, la amistad para él era algo inexistente, simplemente algo que debía estar ahí: una relación de colaboración mutua y poco más. Naruto le enseñó que era algo más que eso, pero también era consciente que las incompatibilidades eran un riesgo que siempre estaba ahí. Aunque no iba a disculparse quizás debería volver a confiar en su instinto, fue para que Naruto fuera feliz y ahora volvía malhumorado. No entraba en sus planes, podría echarle la culpa al Inuzuka… Pero si no era ese día, iba a ser otro que su conflicto estallara.

Dudaba profundamente que el rubio aceptara eso de 'estar solo' una vez había saboreado estar acompañado. Ahora estaba enfadado, pero le entristecería ver si sus amigos le hacían el vacío. Naruto había tratado de hacerle ver que la naturaleza de las personas era la que era y el resto sería algo artificial: ni Kiba ni él ocultaban su naturaleza, hacerlo sería hipócrita. Incluso Ino dejaba ver cómo era realmente aunque por ello las miradas se centraran en ella en algunas ocasiones.

Siguió los pasos del rubio manteniéndose en silencio, mirándole de reojo viendo su perfil malhumorado.

- Por aquí he visto antes una tienda de takoyakis que parece bastante buena ¿te apetece? -dijo con naturalidad, no iba a insistir más en el tema-.

- … -la palabra 'takoyaki' le hizo detenerse en seco; sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero y lentamente se giró, entrecerrando la mirada-. ¿...Cómo lo has hecho? -murmuró-.

- ¿Leerte la mente? -arqueó una ceja-.

- Unn -gruñó, aunque no supo si fue un gruñido voluntario o venía de su estómago-.

- Porque tu me has dejado conocerte, dobe… -suspiró-. Es por ahí -cabeceó en una dirección y desvió su ruta avanzando con seguridad-.

- ¡Oe! -enseguida le siguió-. ¿No vienes?

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -le preguntó con una sutil sonrisa-.

- Pues claro… -no pudo evitar poner un puchero, ¿por qué le señalaría dónde ir, si no iba con él?-.

- Tiene un precio… -sonrió con cierta maldad ahora-. Me lo cobraré en cuanto lleguemos a tu casa... ¿Te parece bien?

- …

Naruto estaba dividido: sentía que le estaba chantajeando. Por un lado quería patalear de rabia pero por el otro… No pudo evitar sentir el deseo de volver a sentir el tacto de su piel. Era horroroso vivir en esa sociedad en la que el mundo entero te señalaba si tan sólo te dabas un beso por la calle, hasta ir cogidos de la mano daba de qué hablar; ni qué decir si quienes lo hacían eran dos hombres…

En todo el día apenas habían alcanzado a dirigirse un par de miradas cómplices, y algún que otro roce a escondidas; y Naruto se estaba muriendo por dentro de poder abrazarse y besarse con él, y recorrerle la piel y llegar con los labios hasta su cuello…

- Unn… -asintió ruborizado de sus propios pensamientos más que de las palabras del otro-.

- Vamos… -le guió hasta el lugar-.

.

.

.

- ¡Es que mira que eres bocazas, Kiba! -estalló la rubia-.

Desde que Naruto y Sasuke se marcharon el ambiente entre ellos se había tensado considerablemente, Lee luchaba por mantener el ánimo arriba pero Kiba permanecía con el ceño fruncido y haciendo comentarios en alusión a quienes les abandonaron.

- ¡No es culpa mía que se hayan levantado sensibles! -gruñó con desagrado Inuzuka, que se sentía totalmente agraviado por nada-.

- Sasuke no es de los que se pueda decir que se preste a que se tome uno confianzas… -observó Nara sin dejarse llevar-.

- Ello significa que no parece tolerar bromas… -Shino dió su versión de los hechos-.

- Sé perfectamente de qué trata todo esto… -rebuznó una vez más el castaño-.

- No te enfades, Kiba-kun… Seguro que Naruto-kun tiene un motivo… -quiso defender la actitud del rubio la ojiperla-.

- ¡No entiendo por qué se ha tenido que ir con él! -bufó mirándola-. Parece que somos menos que ese Uchiha… -se cruzó de brazos-.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! -insistió la muchacha-.

- ¡Eso es! -Lee apoyó con energía la entrega de la ojiperla sonriéndole y alzando el dedo pulgar-. ¡Seguro que Naruto-kun quiere arreglar las cosas! ¡Sasuke-kun podría alejarse del grupo por este malentendido y Naruto quiere la unidad!

- Bah… -bufó de nuevo Inuzuka-. Sakura, ¿qué es lo que piensas tú?

- ¡Kiba! -aquello enervó a la rubia: era evidente que se pondría del lado de Sasuke, pues su corazón suspiraba por el de ojos oscuros; no era una opinión objetiva-.

Sakura alzó la mirada apartando sus pensamientos sin realmente saber qué era lo que le había preguntado el castaño. Éste se tomó la libertad de repetirlo. Pero... ¿qué esperaba que le dijera? Notó las mirada de los demás sobre ella como si su opinión fuera la decisiva. Se inclinó por encogerse de hombros, no se hizo esperar un leve jadeo por parte de su amiga rubia fruto de la incredulidad.

- Estoy algo cansada y tengo tarea atrasada -dijo casi de forma mecánica-. ¡Nos vemos en clase! -sonrió ampliamente ladeando levemente la cabeza. Aprovechó la perplejidad del grupo para empezar alejarse con paso acelerado casi a punto de iniciar una carrera-.

- ¡Espera frentona! -Ino no tardó en seguirla, no sin antes mandarle una mirada recriminatoria al castaño-.

Shikamaru suspiró profundamente alzando la mirada al cielo como preguntándole a los dioses por qué le estaban haciendo aquella trastada. Choji miró desilusionado como el grupo se disgregaba. Lee también pareció desinflarse al ver a la rosada alejarse; Shino por su parte aún no lograba captar cuál era el verdadero problema.

- Creo que será mejor que demos por finalizada la excursión... -propuso Nara-.

- Y yo que pensaba que haríamos competiciones con manzanas caramelizadas…

- ¿Ah? ¿Aún te entra más cosas en el cuerpo? -Shikamaru no podía salir de su asombro. Choji simplemente asintió afligido-.

- B-Bueno yo… Yo debería irme también… -jugueteó con los dedos la azabache sin atreverse a mirar a sus compañeros, se sintió abandonada por las chicas-. Con permiso… -hizo una leve reverencia cuando empezó a alejarse-.

- ¿Ah? ¿Tú también Hinata? -no salía de su asombro el castaño-.

- Kiba, si quieres… -empezó la voz monótona de Shino a hablar para proponerle continuar ellos con la tarde de juegos-.

- ¡Bah! Me voy con Akamaru… -dijo con voz áspera, ignorando la proposición de su compañero de clase. Giró sobre sus talones en la misma dirección que se alejó la Hyuuga-.

- Kiba… Pensé que éramos amigos… -dijo de forma oscura el afligido Shino. Pronto notó un apretón en el hombro reconfortándole-.

- ¡Vayamos nosotros dos! -le propuso ahora Lee alzando el pulgar. Aquello le produjo un escalofrío al otro, no sabía si sería capaz de lidiar con la efusividad de Lee-.

- Creo que voy a pasar…

- ¡No debes ser tímido! ¡Deja que llama de la juventud fluya! -sin darle oportunidad de escapar Lee le arrastró de vuelta al 'Booster'-.

Shino aquel día aprendió una dolorosa lección…

.

.

.

A pesar de que Naruto parecía haberse relajado un tanto después de comer, el moreno seguía percibiendo el tinte gris del enfado que tenía. No paraba de caminar con pesadez, y el inusual silencio que les acompañaba estaba haciendo que interiormente comenzara a dejarse llevar por los nervios: odiaba ver a Naruto en ese estado pero tampoco sabía qué hacer para que se le pasara; pensaba que tras la comida su enojo disminuiría considerablemente, pero no fue así.

- Naruto…

Aunque se giró a mirarle, no le contestó. Pudo intuir enseguida que sería mejor no insistirle con el tema de sus amigos, o terminaría por enfocar su ira contra él.

Le señaló con el dedo hacia un lugar apartado que había visto en la mañana, cuando iban en el coche: tras la arboleda que había en el paseo de salida del parque de atracciones, podían verse las luces de la ciudad e incluso llegaban a vislumbrarse las montañas.

Aquel le siguió en cuanto comenzó la marcha, sin preguntarle nada, hasta que llegó al límite donde terminaban los árboles, apoyándose en uno al sentarse. Cada vez que le daba un pensamiento a lo que había pasado se culpaba más de la situación: podría haberle callado la boca al Inuzuka con un comentario más mordaz y sutil para detener en seco sus comentarios estúpidos y así seguirían con el resto del grupo y Naruto no estaría tan cabreado. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, ya no podía hacer nada.

Sasuke suspiró con resignación al ver que Naruto se mantuvo de pie, apoyado en un árbol contiguo, perdido en a saber qué pensamientos. Pero por más que se enfadara con su actitud e intentara razonarle las cosas, aquel no parecía predispuesto a salir del bucle infinito en el que se había metido él solo.

- Ven aquí… -abrió las piernas y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se colocara ahí, relajando un poco la expresión de su rostro-.

El rubio por fin levantó la mirada, sorprendido de la invitación de aquel, aunque no quitó de su cara esa fea mueca que tanto odiaba el Uchiha. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante largos segundos hasta que, en silencio, Naruto se acercó para sentarse entre las piernas del otro, dejando el premio que había conseguido a un lado, no muy seguro de qué esperaba de él.

Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de titubear. En cuanto estuvo al alcance, el moreno le pasó los brazos por el cuello, tirando de él hasta que se recostó sobre su pecho con la espalda.

Aquel gesto tan trivial, que seguramente en cualquier otra situación no le hubiera conmovido tanto, le removió todo su ser. Y por primera vez ese día, se sintió completamente en paz.

- Vas a resfriarte otra vez… -le dijo al moreno después de un buen rato ahí sentados, sin decirse nada, tan sólo mirando al horizonte-. Va a empezar a hacer frío…

- Cállate -aunque serio, su tono no fue áspero-. Simplemente mira.

Naruto se giró un tanto para verle la cara, aún aturdido con el comportamiento de su novio. No llegaba a comprender por qué estaba tan suave con él, pero prefirió no pedir ninguna explicación.

De repente, y aprovechando que el blondo se había incorporado un tanto, Sasuke se desabrochó la cremallera del abrigo sobresaltando al otro, y volvió a abrazarle atrapándole contra su cuerpo bajo la prenda.

Desde luego que ese día estaba raro, pero el rubio no quiso darle más vueltas. Ya le dolía bastante la cabeza con todos los comederos de olla que se daba el solito y, sin mediar ni una palabra, se acomodó en su regazo. Ambos se quedaron mirando al horizonte con aquellos tonos rosados y violáceos, a la espera de que se pusiera el sol.

- ¿Sabes…? -comenzó a hablar sin apartar la mirada de aquella vista-. Cuando era pequeño… Desde que llegué al orfanato, todos los demás niños se burlaban de mí y me pegaban siempre… -aunque hizo una pausa, el moreno se mantuvo en silencio-. Era el único rubio y decían que yo era un alien o algo así -rió con sarcasmo-. Iruka-niichan me dijo que llegué ahí cuando tenía tres años más o menos, pero nunca me ha dicho nada de mis padres… -dejó salir el aire por la boca lentamente-. No sé si es que no me lo quiere contar, o de verdad no sabe nada…

Que empezara a contar aquello sin más sorprendió a Sasuke. Pero sabía lo doloroso y delicado que era ese tema por experiencia propia, por lo que decidió no preguntar nada y quedarse simplemente escuchando: podía sentir la respiración agitada del rubio bajo sus brazos y por nada estaba dispuesto a ser él el que le provocara un ataque de ansiedad.

Estrechó más el abrazo y apoyó su mejilla con la del otro cerrando los ojos. Aguzó sus sentidos para no perderse ningún detalle a la espera de que continuara, si es que quería.

- Sólo hay una cosa que puedo recordar, antes de entrar en aquel infierno… -siguió pasado algún tiempo-. Creo… Creo que era mi madre, aunque no estoy seguro. Pero recuerdo a una mujer pelirroja diciendo mi nombre -se encogió al decir aquello en voz alta-. Siempre me pregunto quién sería… Aunque bueno, si realmente mis padres están muertos, supongo que da igual.

De nuevo volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ambos. Por momentos Naruto sentía que iba a perder la voz si seguía hablando. Jamás le había contado a nadie nada de aquello y decirlo en voz alta le hizo sentir totalmente expuesto.

- Pasé mucho tiempo llorando… Es de los primeros recuerdos que tengo desde que tengo memoria. A veces me despertaba por las noches por alguna pesadilla, asustado, y las cuidadoras me azotaban por despertalas -aquel recuerdo le hizo apretar la mandíbula con fuerza-. ¡Era un crío, joder! ¡Me separaron de mis padres dejándome ahí solo! ¿¡Qué esperaban!?

La frustración hizo que se girase y se abrazó a Sasuke, escondiendo la cara en su hombro. Empezaba a sentirse incapaz de retener lás lágrimas e iniciaba a intuir que aquello no era del agrado del moreno, por lo que no quería que le viera la cara.

Pero la ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de él, habiendo de respirar por la boca por la sensación de falta de aire; tenía la impresión de que se estuviera ahogando y se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de aquel, respirando cada vez con más violencia. Empezaba a marearse ya cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke recorrerle la espalda.

- Tranquilo, Naruto... Respira… -intentó traerle de vuelta en un susurro, a la vez que trataba controlarse así mismo: verle de aquella forma le irritaba sobremanera-. Sigo aquí.

Le llevó un largo rato, pero poco a poco volvió a tener la respiración bajo control. Se mantuvo en silencio dejándose invadir por el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del moreno, que por un momento había dejado de sentir. Le alivio enormemente el cálido beso que le dejó en la mejilla y la forma en que le acariciaba el pelo, haciendo que se relajara.

- Entonces llegó niichan... -continuó cuando se vio con fuerzas-. Nunca olvidaré el día que me defendió de una horda de criajos que me roderon para apalizarme… Cuando vi que me los quitaba de encima a patadas fue como si los dioses vinieran a rescatarme…

Sasuke le miró de reojo. Aquello ya lo había escuchado de boca del mayor, pero no iba a decirle nada, mejor lo dejaría como un secreto entre el adulto y él.

- Fue la primera vez desde que llegué que no me daban un azote cuando lloraba. Hizo… Hizo que no me sintiera solo. Y desde entonces… -hubo de hacer una pausa por el horroroso nudo que se le hizo en la garganta, incapaz de retener más lágrimas-. Desde entonces iba siempre a buscarle… A contarle tonterías… Por fin tenía alguien con quién hablar je je -rió con amargura-. Pero cuando cumplió los dieciocho años tuvo que marcharse… Y de nuevo me quedé solo en aquel infierno…

Ya no podía más. Rememorar todo aquello y contarlo en voz alta era demasiado para él. Se apretó más al pecho de Sasuke, dejando escapar el llanto. La desolación de aquellos días volvía a apoderarse de él y le hacía incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Por su lado Sasuke no podía sentirse más impotente. Odiaba verle llorar pero no podía reprocharle nada. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquellos amargos recuerdos. Tan sólo podía quedarse ahí, escuchándole y dándole caricias, para que se desahogara. Intentó pasarle la mano por la mejilla para secarle las lágrimas pero aquel se revolvió, escodiéndose aún más sobre su pecho.

- Según iba creciendo la peleas se hacían más fuertes… -volvió a continuar-. Pero las cuidadoras sólo me veían a mí pegarme con los demás, cuando yo sólo me estaba defendiendo. Hubo una vez que casi me parten la cabeza de la ostia que me dieron… Tuvieron que darme cinco puntos. El médico dijo que si llega a ser un poco más abajo no lo hubiera contado -rechinó los dientes de la rabia y la impotencia-. Lo único que me hacía seguir adelante era… Que Iruka-niichan venía a verme siempre que podía… Y un día… -suspiró pesadamente-. Un día vino a decirme que iba a sacarme de ahí. Desde entonces dejé de defenderme cuando venían a pegarme… Y dejé de pintar de las paredes de la escuela… Y fue entonces cuando las cuidadoras empezaron a darse cuenta de que realmente no era yo quien montaba los follones… Tardaron… Pero al final se dieron cuenta… Je

Sasuke se quedó mirando al horizonte de nuevo, algo más calmado al notar al rubio un tanto más sereno. Realmente aquello debió de ser un verdadero infierno, sin nadie en quien poder confiar. Y a pesar de todo, el chico que tenía delante irradiaba más paz de lo que cabía esperar de alguien con un pasado así.

- Y aunque no conseguía que nadie me aceptara después de salir de ahí… Al menos tenía a niichan… Aún sigo sin comprender qué es lo que no pueden aceptar los demás de que yo no tenga padres… O que sea rubio… O estas marcas que tengo en la cara… -suspiró con resignación-. Yo sólo quería tener amigos…

- Pues vas a perder a los pocos que tienes como sigas así… -aunque no estaba seguro de cómo le iban a sentar aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar serle sincero-.

- … -dejó escapar el aire lentamente, entreabriendo los ojos-. Ya lo sé… -volvió a suspirar-. Pero a ti te quiero por encima de todo… No pienso dejar que te pisoteen.

- Enfádate entonces con Kiba, si quieres -intentó volver a hacerle entrar en razón-. Los demás no te han hecho nada. Ni a mí tampoco -quiso recalcar-.

- Hmmmm… -sabía que tenía razón, aunque no entendía por qué no podía quitarse la sensación de encima de que todos le habían traicionado-.

- Además, también está Sakura… -le pasó la mano por la mejilla sin que se lo impidiera esta vez-. Estoy seguro de que tampoco quieres perderla a ella…

- Unn… -se le dibujó una mueca de frustración, haciendo que le sobresaliera el labio al pensar en la pelirosa-. Pero ya no quiere saber nada mí… Debe haberse enfadado bastante conmigo…

- Ahora está dolida. Piensa que te has quedado con algo que ella deseaba más que nada… Igual que tú -se permitió sonreírle levemente-. ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido tú… si después de enamorarte de mí, yo me hubiera ido con ella? -vió como aquel ladeaba un tanto para mirarle, con el desconcierto escrito en su cara-. Si dejas que se aleje ahora, tal vez ya no vuelva a hablarte nunca más, aunque se le pase el enfado.

La seriedad con la que le dijo aquellas palabras hizo que dejara reposar su cuerpo casi en peso muerto sobre él. Realmente no quería que la pelirosa desapareciera de su vida, y no había caído en la cuenta de que pudiera suceder lo que le explicaba el moreno.

De nuevo, Sasuke le apartó la mirada para observar el horizonte que comenzaba a teñirse de un azul marino intenso, sin dejar de llenarle de caricias. Daba la impresión de que él también anduviera indagando en su mundo interior, pero el rubio no se sentía con fuerzas de seguir hablando.

Optó por meditar sobre todo lo que había pasado aquel día y valorar verdaderamente las palabras de Sasuke: en el fondo de su ser, no quería apartar a sus amigos de su vida, pero por otro lado, le dolió sobremanera el trato que el Inuzuka tuvo para con su novio.

Sasuke se mantuvo en todo momento en silencio, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte que iba tornándose cada vez más oscuro, y el frío parecía cobrar más fuerza. Se encargó de arropar bien al rubio apretándole contra él y Naruto se dejó hacer, como si fuera de nuevo ese chiquillo desvalido en los años del orfanato esperando que alguien pudiera realmente destapar sus sentimientos. Apretó sin darse cuenta la ropa del rubio con rabia al poder imaginarse como debió de sufrir; herir a un chiquillo era lo más rastrero.

La soledad frente la adversidad, la conocía; conocía bien esa necesidad de buscar una mano y que ésta nunca estuviera ahí. Durante años buscó la mano de Itachi, pero nunca llegaba.

"-Nii-san…", se recordó llorando mirando como aquel se alejaba.

"- Si te he dicho algo que te molestara… ¡Lo siento! -se inclinó lo más que pudo sujetándose el borde de los pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas. Pero aquello no conmovió a Itachi y se alejó de él hasta perderle de vista-."

-Mi hermano y yo estuvimos en una casa de protección al menor -fluyeron sus palabras sin darse cuenta viéndose arrastrado por las emociones que le había despertado el rubio-. Fue la primera vez que comprendí que sólo era un número para los demás…

Recordaba las paredes blancas y las fuertes luces de oficina, las largas horas en un cuarto con un par de sillas y un escritorio, esperando lo que parecía una eternidad.

- Yo era el 1.037 y mi hermano el 1.038…

Podía ver, en sus recuerdos, aún colgado en su cuello la tarjeta en la que había una foto de él con el número, fecha de nacimiento y alguna información más que no llegó a saber leer.

- Cuando murieron mis padres, Itachi llamó a varios vecinos y ellos se encargaron de llamar a la policía. Yo sólo me dedicaba a llorar… Aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello… -aún podía escuchar en el fondo de su mente los susurros de la gente mirándolos por encima del hombro-. Vinieron varias mujeres para ofrecernos comida, pero Itachi sólo aceptó una manta… Más tarde llegó la policía y se ocuparon de sacarnos de ahí…

La mirada del Uchiha se enturbió para volver al pasado; viendo, como si las tuviera delante, las luces rotativas anaranjadas de la ambulancia. Les hicieron un examen cuando vino una mujer trajeada recogerlos.

Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa, estupefacto al escuchar la voz de aquel. Aunque siempre había querido preguntarle por su pasado no se atrevía a hacerlo, a sabiendas de que aquello únicamente podría traerle recuerdos dolorosos. Así que decidió tomar el ejemplo del otro y permaneció en silencio a la espera de escuchar lo que quisiera contarle, acomodado sobre su hombro, sintiendo cada respiración del moreno.

- Nos llevaron a la casa de protección al menor, algunas paredes estaban pintadas con personajes manga... Son esas cosas que recuerdas, aunque en ese momento sentía que no existiera, yo sólo era algo que deambulaba por unos pasillos desconocidos…

En sus recuerdos, miró la mano de Itachi que sujetaba la suya, casi sin fuerza; los brillantes ojos de su hermano eran como un cristal empañado, opacos y sin fuerza.

- Nos hicieron un montón de preguntas. Y al día siguiente, y al otro… -cerró los ojos notando la agonía de verse separado de su hermano durante los interrogatorios; pero le reconfortó un tanto sentir las manos del rubio, acariciándole la espalda-. Cuando Itachi y yo nos juntábamos… Yo sólo lloraba llamando a mis padres… Recuerdo… Recuerdo que en la habitación había unas pegatinas luminiscentes en el techo. Itachi me decía: 'mira, Sasuke… Eso parece una ballena, ¿lo ves?'. Siempre intentaba distraerme con juegos infantiles… -sonrió sintiendo sus ojos empañarse-. Hoy puedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que debió sufrir… Había perdido a sus padres, igual que yo… Y aún tenía que cuidar de mí, que le recordaba constantemente con mis lloros que habían muerto… -cerró los ojos sonriendo de medio lado de forma sarcástica-.

Naruto no sabía qué decir. En alguna ocasión había intentado imaginarse el horror por el que tuvo que pasar Sasuke, tras encontrar a su familia muerta, delante de sus ojos. Pero era una agonía que creía que jamás sería capaz de imaginar.

Apenado de no poder decirle ninguna palabra de ánimo se quedó mirando al vacío, y le puso la mano en el pecho como si aquello pudiera hacerle llegar sus sentimientos al moreno.

- Creo que al cuarto día vino Obito a recogernos… Cuatro días… -abrió los ojos de nuevo, después de tomarse una pausa-. Nos llevaron a lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar… Era un piso pequeño de soltero… Pero dijo que nos mudariamos y Obito durmió en el sofá y nosotros en la cama hasta que nos mudamos a la semana siguiente… Era una casa familiar, había bastante más sitio y un cuarto para cada uno… Pero yo... Tenía planeado seguir durmiendo con Itachi…

"-Dejame Sasuke, ya tienes tu espacio, yo necesito el mío…".

- Pero no fue así… Y desde ese día Itachi dejó de hablarme… Y me trataba con frialdad…

"-Tonto hermano menor, hasta ahora he estado cuidando pacientemente de ti, ya va siendo hora que cuides de ti mismo".

"Pero… Si Itachi le adora…", Naruto no podía creerse lo que escuchaba. "Siempre se está preocupando por él…".

- Aquello me destrozó por dentro… Poco a poco fui hundiéndome en mi mundo interior, un mundo en que la sangre que corría era la del asesino de mis padres… Quería venganza a cualquier precio… Empezando por mi hermano.

Alzó la cabeza mirando como las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomar, a duras penas visibles. Pero al estar en un parque, y al no haber tanta luz artificial opacándolas, podían discernirse mejor que normalmente.

- Cuando tenía unos doce años recuerdo que odiaba a mi hermano. Y no me refiero a un odio infantil, realmente le deseaba mal… Fueron los peores años que recuerdo… No había piedad para con el otro… Recuerdo que una vez acabamos a puñetazos en el portal de casa por a saber qué tontería… Al final, acabamos los dos en el hospital… Si no fuera porque Rin trabajaba ahí, y conocía a Obito, hubiera perdido la custodia de los dos…

Aún era un recuerdo doloroso recordar la expresión de desprecio que le dedicó Itachi antes de liarse a puñetazos.

El rubio se sobresaltó cuando sintió los brazos de Sasuke apretarle con fuerza; podía sentir esa rabia momentánea en cada gesto, aún incrédulo de que estuviera hablando del mismo Itachi que él conocía, siempre tan amable y tan formal; quería asaltarle a preguntas, pero se contuvo. Si bien no pudo evitar encoger la mano que apoyaba en su pecho, enredando la camiseta entre sus dedos fruto de la impotencia.

- Le odiaba tanto, Naruto, que quise desprenderme de él, todo lo que tuviera que ver con él lo quemé… -bufó sintiéndose estúpido-. Rin tuvo que venir a salvar a Obito… Estaba llegando a un punto de ansiedad que casi acaba hospitalizado… Sólo había odio y desprecio en esa casa… Itachi se puso a trabajar enseguida que pudo, para aliviar la tensión de que nos viéramos las caras, seguramente… -apretó levemente al rubio contra sí, sentir su calor le hacía olvidar el dolor-. Sólo hace un poco más de un año que Itachi y yo volvemos a hablar.. Sin matarnos… -suspiró-. Aún… Aún me cuesta creer que me diga que me quiere… Cuando yo… -los ojos le ardieron cuando las lágrimas se acumularon en su ojos-. Y aún así…

"- No me importaba que me odiaras o que no me perdonaras, porque yo siempre te he querido, Sasuke".

Esas palabra se le clavaron en su pecho cuando al fin acabaron con la guerra que él mismo había iniciado. Itachi en ningún momento le había dado la espalda, pero él lo vió así. Itachi también necesitó un tiempo para reponerse de su dolor y fue por eso que creó esa distancia, pero cuando trató de recuperarla ya fue demasiado tarde.

- ...Me apoya y me saca de las mierdas donde me meto… -dijo finalmente calmándose y tomando aire-.

Realmente no sabía porque había dicho todo aquello, seguramente Naruto no necesitaba saberlo. Pero se sentía mejor al haberlo contado: eran muchos sentimientos los que había dentro de él y jamás se los habia contado a nadie.

Durante años había guardado sus sentimientos para él mismo por la distancia que se creó entre Itachi y él. Pensó, y creyó, que los sentimientos de uno a nadie le importaban; sólo era una tapadera, un papel de 'buena persona' cuando realmente no existía nada como eso.

Permanecieron en silencio, abrazándose y dándose caricias mutuamente, reconfortándose el uno al otro. A pesar de todo el torbellino de emociones por el que habían pasado, se sentían realmente relajados, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía y el silencio del otro.

No fue sino hasta que Sasuke sintió una leve sacudida en el rubio que le dedicó la mirada. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente, y de sus bocas comenzaba a salir vaho en cada exhalación.

- Vámonos a casa -le miró directamente a los ojos con intensidad antes de besarle suavemente en los labios, sintiéndolos helados y resecos como nunca antes-. Empieza a hacer frío.

- Unn...

Cuando se levantaron de ahí, entumecidos del frío y del tiempo que habían pasado casi sin moverse, tuvieron la sensación de haber estado en un mundo aparte. Mientras estuvieron hablando tuvieron la impresión de que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

Naruto de quedó algo desorientado cuando por fin puso los pies sobre la tierra sintiendo reseca la piel de la cara. Pero especialmente los labios. Había llorado todo lo que no lloró en años, siempre guardándose toda aquella agonía en un intento de aliviar la carga de su padrino. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado desahogarse durante ese tiempo y se alegró internamente de poder compartirlo con alguien, sin que le rechazaran por ello.

Pero igualmente se sentía algo abatido por escuchar la historia del moreno y el sentimiento de culpa le producía un nudo en el pecho: cuando le conoció al principio, pensó que no era más que un niño mimado, demasiado hinchado con su orgullo; aunque poco a poco fue descubriendo cuán equivocado estaba.

"Lo de sus padres… Es espantoso… Y encima esto…", pensaba mientras se acercaba al moreno para cogerle de la mano al caminar.

Sasuke se sobresaltó al sentir el calor de los dedos de Naruto escurriéndose en su mano y se giró para buscar su mirada, pero aquel enseguida se escabulló, posando la vista en otro lugar.

- Sólo… Hasta que salgamos del parque… -murmuró ruborizado el rubio-.

- Claro…- sonrió sutilmente, era agradable sentir ese calor, aparte del evidente calor de sus pieles, podía sentir como ellos dos se acercaban cada día un poco más.

Por un momento le sacudió su miedo irracional. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar? Se sentía tan en paz que aún no podía evitar el miedo a perderle. Había perdido a sus padres, casi pierde a Itachi… Naruto… ¿Naruto seguiría siempre a su lado? Sacudió aquellos pensamientos, a pesar de no ser capaz de ver un futuro con el rubio, podría jurar que lo que sentía por él era algo que sí tenía futuro de alguna manera.

Caminaron largo rato en silencio. Era agradable sentir la calidez de la mano del otro en contraste con el frío que comenzaba a dominar el ambiente. Algo cabizbajo Naruto miró de reojo al moreno cuando hubieron de separarlas, al llegar a una zona más iluminada y empezaban a cruzarse con más gente.

Miraba con envidia a aquellas parejas que podían pasear el uno junto al otro sin reproches. Verdaderamente la sociedad era muy dura con el tipo de relaciones que había escogido; no pudo evitar que el labio inferior le sobre saliera en un puchero, abatido por lo que él veía una injusticia.

"Si dos personas se quieren, el resto no importa", quería creer en las palabras de su padrino. Aunque realmente lo que dijeran los extraños de él le importaba bien poco, pero en ese aspecto veía a Sasuke diferente, y no quería ponerle en ninguna situación comprometedora.

Lo que no sabía es que por su lado, Sasuke se sentía igual: cuando pudo ver el final del parque donde sus manos se separarían para mantener las apariencias, miró sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza y se obligó a ir soltando su agarre poco a poco; podía ver de reojo el leve puchero del otro, pero no quería tener problemas. No porque no se sintiera capaz de hacerles frente, sino por el bienestar del rubio. La sociedad le había golpeado duramente toda su vida, si añadía que estaba con un hombre sería más difícil que la gente olvidara y se aprovecharían para descalificarle y Naruto luchaba por un reconocimiento; no iba a dejar que por su capricho el rubio sufriera.

Empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro sintiendo el frío en las manos con la que tocaron la del otro. A pesar de que Sasuke las refugiaba en el calor de sus bolsillos seguía notando la ausencia del calor y el tacto del rubio. Los pasos iban dirigidos hasta la casa del rubio pero éste estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Le fue mirando de reojo, le ponía nervioso que no dijera nada: era como anti-natural; aunque supuso que sería por todo lo que tuvo que recordar. Naruto siempre tenía algo que decir. Cuando la incertidumbre le venció decidió iniciar una conversación aunque realmente era pésimo iniciando algo como eso.

- ¿Tienes lo que te regaló Itachi? -inició una conversación trivial-.

- ¿Eh…? Sí, ¿por qué? -le miró extrañado por la pregunta-.

- Porque yo llevo el anillo que me regalaste… -dijo como si fuera una evidencia-. Si no se llevan los regalos de este tipo encima es que no te han gustado -dijo en conclusión-. Le diré que te ha gustado…

- Unn...

Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin saber a qué venía todo eso, Sasuke no era de los que hablaban de forma tan gratuita.

- La otra noche regresó… Raro… -comentó con calma-.

- ¿Quién? ¿Itachi? -preguntó incrédulo-.

- Sí, como si algo… No le hiciera gracia… -desvió la mirada-.

Recordaba el hermano comprensivo que se encontró al confesar que sus malas cualificaciones no fueron por ayudar a Naruto y, finalmente, cuando le confesó su relación con el rubio; siempre tenía una sonrisa. Pero en aquella ocasión, no afloró ni media.

- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado? -le dió curiosidad-.

- No tengo ni idea, quizás simplemente estaba cansado y no estaba para royos adolescentes…

- Que por cierto… ¿Te dijo... algo? -los colores empezaron a subirle por las mejillas-.

- Bueno… Insistió bastante en que fuéramos con cuidado, que el sexo es divertido, pero no un juego…

- U… Un… -sentía cómo la vergüenza le subía hasta las orejas; andaban por mitad de la calle y Sasuke le hablaba de esas cosas sin pudor alguno-.

- Bueno esos es algo que tú tienes más controlado, ¿verdad? -sonrió interiormente al ver la reacción que provocó en el rubio-.

- … Un… -desvió la mirada asintiendo de nuevo adquiriendo un color aún más intenso-.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los pies ya habían llegado hasta la puerta de casa del rubio. Cuando abrió se apartó para dejar paso a su novio pero aquél no se movió. Apenas se acercó al umbral de la puerta.

- Será mejor que me marche… -anunció-.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -dijo de forma casi lastimosa-.

- Porque necesitas tu espacio y-

- Yo quiero estar contigo… -le cortó mientras se le dibujaba un puchero-.

- … -desde el punto de vista del moreno, Naruto estaba tratando de extorsionarle: estaba seguro de que a estas alturas el rubio ya se había dado cuenta lo que le costaba decirle que no cuando ponía aquella cara-.

- Para un día que podemos dormir juntos… -musitó agachando la mirada-.

- Hace una semana que dormimos juntos… -le recordó-.

- Eso fue hace mucho… -trató de defenderse-.

- ¿Me echas de menos? -comentó con cierta picardía-.

- Pues claro… -le miró de reojo-.

- Iruka… ¿Está en casa?

- ¿Eh? -alzó la mirada-. No, está trabajando. Llegará bastante tarde hoy…

Aquello hizo que Uchiha reaccionara inmediatamente, poder disfrutar de su rubio durante horas era lo que más quería. Cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo para serenarse y no pensar en más allá de una invitación para pasar un rato juntos, y nada más. Se prometió serenarse. Su pecho le martilleó con fuerza al recordar su última noche, pero eso no podía pasar día sí y otro también.

- Bien, quiero un poco de té… -anunció poniendo un pie dentro de la residencia del Uzumaki, que sonrió complacido-.

Sasuke miró al rubio ir de aquí para allá, preparando la infusión, preguntándose si lo que pensaba el rubio era algo relacionado con sus amigos. Había permanecido bastante tiempo pensativo en el camino de vuelta. Por un momento se arrepintió de haberle contado su episodio en la acogida para menores, esperaba que no fuera su relato que le hubiera puesto así; Naruto se afligía mucho por sus cercanos, al fin y al cabo él lo había superado... O eso pensaba…

Lo más inteligente sería hacer que despejara la cabeza: lo haría como una semana atrás. Puso la televisión en un programa que le pareció interesante, pasando de ver la tele en la mesa a estar tumbados en el sofá abrazados el uno del otro.

- Ne, Sasuke… -comenzó a hablar sin apartar la mirada del televisor, aunque realmente no le estaba prestando atención-.

- Dime… -dijo con calma sin despegar la mirada del mismo punto que el rubio-.

- Siento haberte dado el día… -murmuró algo afligido-.

- Bueno… No es algo que me afecte especialmente a mí. Me preocupa más cómo te afecta a ti. Además el conflicto lo inicié yo…

- No es eso... -se encogió apretándole el brazo para que le abrazara más fuerte-. Es que… Sé que me altero mucho cada vez que me acuerdo del orfanato -cada vez hablaba más bajo-. Y entre cómo me puse antes… Y el cabreo de esta tarde… -suspiró-. Si lo sé, no te hubiera insistido para que vinieras. Para estar así…

- Las cosas del pasado no se pueden cambiar, a veces nuestras mejores intenciones son la que más nos contaminan -se encogió de hombros-. Sé que querías que nos divirtieramos todos juntos. No buscabas ni querías que algo así pasara… No te preocupes.

Naruto suspiró profundamente. Aunque le dijera aquello, aquel día tenía todo el derecho de haberse enfadado con él. Fue él el que le insistió por activa y por pasiva hasta que dió su brazo a torcer, seguramente por no escucharle más ni verle patalear.

Y viéndolo ahora en la distancia, se había comportado como un auténtico estúpido con sus amigos. Si no hubiera reaccionado así, seguramente no hubieran terminado tan mal.

"Sasuke podría haber aprovechado el día para estar con Itachi…", pensó en un primer momento. "Aunque después de lo que me ha contado, ya no sé si realmente se llevan tan bien como parece…", se volteó un tanto para mirarle a la cara.

El rostro del Uchiha estaba relajado mirando la pantalla del televisor como si ver anuncios fuera lo más interesante de su vida, lentamente se encontró con la mirada del blondo que le miraba de forma extraña.

- ¿Qué pasa? -alzó una ceja, sin comprender el por qué de esa expresión-.

- Nada… -le acarició suavemente la mejilla con la mano-.

- Mientes mal -le advirtió llevando su propia mano ahí donde estaba la de Naruto para acariciarla levemente con un roce-.

- Je… -sonrió levemente-. Quizás...

Naruto se alzó un tanto para poder llegar hasta los labios de aquel, y el moreno se inclinó para recibirlos, sin poner ninguna objeción ni espera: quería besarle de nuevo, ahora sin miedo a contagiarle, simplemente disfrutar del otro. Pero se recordó a sí mismo la promesa de controlarse y no dejar que nada trascendiera más lejos de ahí.

Sus labios estaban agrietados aún por el frío de la tarde. La mano que antes acariciaba la de Naruto viajó hasta sus mejillas para que no pudiera escapar y empezó a lamer los labios del blondo con cuidado de no dejar ningún espacio a degustar. Ansioso volvió a besarle para calmarse de las sensaciones que le embriagaban sólo con el roce de la fina piel de los labios de Naruto.

Estaba disfrutando de aquella sensación, de ese tacto, cuando los dedos que apresaban sus mejillas sintieron un cálida humedad. Lentamente se apartó descubriendo lágrimas atravesar su rostro. Aquello le provocó como siempre un latigazo de ira que cada vez podía entender menos: no quería a un Naruto llorando. Soltó la mejillas del rubio para inclinarse y besar ahí donde una de las lágrimas caía sintiendo su sabor salado. No dijo una palabra cuando fue al encuentro de otra lágrima en la otra mejilla. Una vez terminó se apartó sujetando el rostro del blondo con ambas manos y delicadeza, apartando y secando el camino húmedo de la cara con los pulgares. Le miró directamente a los ojos esperando que entendiera lo que quería decirle. Él estaba ahí y eso no iba a cambiar.

- Gracias… -murmuró con la voz temblorosa, sin apartarle la mirada-.

- Calla -ordenó-. No sé que está pasando por tu cabeza, pero… Úsame para que puedas olvidarlo…

- No quiero olvidarlo -se apretó contra él, medio sonriendo, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas le brotaran de nuevo-.

- Tsk… -frunció el ceño apartando de nuevo las lágrimas con los pulgares-. Deja de malgastar tus energías llorando y bésame, maldita sea -demandó-.

Divertido por la reacción de su novio, y entre frágiles sonrisas, acudió a sus labios en el acto. No entendía por qué tanta agitación ni por qué tanta lágrima: se sentía tremendamente tan feliz de tenerle a su lado, de que no le rechazara y que le quisiera del mismo modo que le quería él, que no entendía el por qué de que se escaparan solas y no le permitieran casi sonreír, habiendo de reprimir el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta.

Pasaron largo rato, entre besos y caricias, hasta que finalmente el rubio cayó dormido. Tanto vaivén de emociones aquel día parecía haber acabado por agotarle. Si bien no se soltó del abrazo del moreno: incluso en sueños parecía no querer separarse de él.

- Pues sí que le afecta el tema…

"...Aunque no diga nada, es muy sensible... ...Hace algún tiempo que se esfuerza en no dejarme ver cuándo se deprime...", recordó de nuevo las palabras de su padrino.

Le apartó con cuidado el flequillo de la frente, que ya casi le llegaba a los ojos, observando cada respiración. Le costaba aún creer que, con lo ruidoso y sonriente que era con todo el mundo, fuera tan tranquilo, callado y emocional cuando estaba a solas con él.

"Así que… Este es Naruto detrás del muro, ¿eh?".

Aunque le hervía la sangre de verle llorar e incapaz de reprimir sus emociones, no pudo sino sonreír para sí: Naruto le estaba permitiendo ver quién era en realidad. Y aunque no le gustara esa faceta depresiva suya que tenía a veces, empezaba a entender por qué se emocionaba tanto con cosas tan banales como el ir con sus amigos a pasar el rato, o que le dijera un simple "te quiero". Tal vez era su algarabío la forma de decirle a los demás lo feliz que se sentía por dentro, aunque dudaba que nadie más pudiera llegar a comprender por qué.

Los párpados le pesaban, mirando al televisor, aunque no viendo nada realmente. Ese último pensamiento hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa, al tiempo que apretaba su abrazo al rubio dejando que el calor que emanaba le embriagara por completo. Sentía su propia respiración pausada, casi sincronizándose con la de Naruto, repitiéndose una y otra vez que tenía que despertarle para que se fueran a la cama. Pero los párpados le pesaban tanto y se sentía tan a gusto que finalmente cerró los ojos. Fue el hecho de no escuchar nada, el ruido de fondo había desaparecido, sólo sentía el pecho del rubio subir y bajar tranquilamente bajo su abrazo, lo que le hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

Se quedó horrorizado cuando descubrió que Iruka había sido quien había apagado la televisión y dio un respingo intentando levantarse de ahí, pero tenía al rubio enganchado como una lapa y apenas pudo moverse. Miró al adulto con los ojos muy abiertos por el sobresalto, su expresión se mantuvo en una tensión contenida, esperando las palabras del adulto que no deberían ser agradables. Se obligó a destensar los hombros y mantener una expresión más relajada, mientras su pecho seguía bombeando con tal fuerza que creía romperse en cualquier momento.

- Shh… -le indicó con un dedo el castaño-. Cuando se despierta de golpe se pone de muy mal humor -rió entre murmullos-. Ya os he puesto la calefacción -musitó al tiempo que extendía una manta encima de ambos-. Buenas noches.

- Unn… -asintió el moreno mostrando una tranquilidad que realmente no sentía-.

"¡DIOOSES! ¡No me hagais esto!", gritó internamente, sintiendo que el corazón le iba a salir por la boca. "¿¡Como voy a poder actuar con normalidad viéndome así!?".

El rubor empezó a mostrarse en su rostro cuando siguió con la mirada al castaño esperando una reprimenda que no llegó, Iruka cerró la puerta tras él dejándole envuelto en un asfixiante silencio; decidió cubrirse hasta la cabeza mientras escuchaba, bajo la manta, al hombre trastear en la sala de al lado.

Naruto pareció acomodarse sobre él quejumbroso, al parecer la tensión de su cuerpo le estaba alterando. Por un momento pensó que iba a despertarse y le miró esperando que este abriera los ojos, pero continuó durmiendo. Sasuke se relajó mirando como el rostro del blondo volvía a relajarse afianzando por un momento su abrazo.

"¡Oe! No he hecho nada que no haya querido. Y si Itachi se enfadara me da igual: yo quiero estar contigo, no con él. A mí lo que me importa es que tú no tengas problemas ".

- Yo también quiero estar contigo… -no supo porque lo dijo en voz alta cerrando de nuevo los ojos-.

De alguna manera sintió arder sus ojos y su pecho se oprimió tratando de contener lo que había aflorado sin remedio. Giró la cabeza apartándola de la del rubio por un momento cuando sintió las lágrimas rodar por su rostro: no entendía qué pasaba con él tampoco, tenía la sensación como si hubieran pasado mil años desde que deseó por primera vez decirlo en voz alta.

Se obligó a serenarse y finalmente acompañó a Naruto en su sueño. Aunque su mente gritaba que debería avisar a su casa. No tenía idea de qué hora era: podrían ser tanto las siete de la tarde como las doce de la noche; el móvil quedaba muy lejos y en sus intenciones no encontraba el hecho de separarse de Naruto.

Al cerrar los ojos la increíble calma en la que estaba sumergido le hizo dormirse casi al instante.

"- Iruka… ¿Está en casa?

- ¿Eh? No, está trabajando. Llegará bastante tarde hoy…".

De alguna manera su cabeza recordó una de las frases que le había dicho el rubio. Su mente trabajó muy lentamente a medio camino entre la conciencia y el sueño.

"-Llegará bastante tarde hoy…"

"-bastante tarde hoy…"

"-bastante tarde …"

"- tarde …"

- Hummm… Tarde… -murmuró casi para sí en sus sueños-.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando en su cabeza registró como Iruka les apagó la televisión y le dejó durmiendo junto al rubio. Naruto le advirtió que llegaría tarde, pero no especificó la hora. Se puso pálido pensando que no tenía idea que cuán tarde podía ser. En su semi ataque de pánico registró los bolsillos traseros de Naruto haciéndose con su móvil para ver la hora.

Eran pasadas la una de la madrugada.

Dejó reposar el teléfono sobre su pecho sin querer saber cuántos mensajes debería tener en el suyo… que ahora mismo no recordaba dónde lo había dejado.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos al sentir al otro darse la vuelta. Naruto se quedó un tanto desorientado al encontrarse bajo la manta y el ambiente caldeado de la habitación, si bien no quiso pensar en ello abrazándose de la cintura del moreno. Pero sintió la urgente necesidad de ir al baño por lo que muy a su pesar hubo de levantarse, todo lo sigiloso que pudo.

"Habrá sido niichan…", llegó a la conclusión una vez llegó al baño.

Sentía los párpados demasiado pesados como para pensar mucho más allá, pero quiso cerciorarse antes de bajar de nuevo. Aunque estaban todas las luces apagadas, pudo discernir en la penumbra la figura de su padrino, descansando ya en su cama.

Cerró con sigilo la puerta de nuevo y se iba a encaminar a la planta baja cuando detuvo sus pasos en el primer escalón: de repente le asaltaron los recuerdos de aquella escenita en el parque de atracciones y hubo de contener un leve jadeo que quiso escapar de su garganta al poder materializar en su mente, con demasiado lujo de detalles, aquel asalto a traición.

Volvió a echar la mirada atrás, aguzando el oído para no encontrar más que el silencio, y el tic tac del reloj del pasillo, y lentamente sus pasos le hicieron dar media vuelta para ir hasta su habitación.

Aunque cuando se encontró frente al moreno, que dormía tranquilamente ajeno a toda la excitación que se había provocado él solo, se arrepintió y el rubor le invadió reprochándose el poco autocontrol que tenía a veces.

"Otro día…", suspiró para sus adentros.

.

.

.

Tensó el arco sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo. El golpe seco anunció que había llegado a su objetivo. No había sido un mal tiro. Sonrió más por sus adentros que en el exterior, en el que se mantuvo totalmente inalterable

- Wooo... ¡Qué buen tiro, Sasuke! -exclamó a su espalda la voz de Naruto, aunque no se dignó ni a darse la vuelta para mirarle-. ¿Me enseñarás a mí también?

- Silencio, dobe… Aún no he terminado… -seguramente Naruto estaría haciendo su característico puchero, pero aún le faltaba una flecha-.

La concentración en el Kyudou era esencial. No cabía ninguna posibilidad de distracción: sólo existía tu objetivo y tú. Miró fijamente la diana con su anterior flecha clavada a menos de dos dedos del centro; mejorar ese tiro iba a ser muy difícil, especialmente por las sombras que arrojaba sobre la lisa superficie. Tiró con fuerza completamente controlada el arco hacia delante a la vez que bajaba los brazos a la altura de los hombros, paso a tirar más el tensor sintiendo todos los músculos de la espalda marcarse; la tensión en su mandíbula aumentaba sabiendo que aquello era fruto de la ansiedad; debía librarse de aquella sensación cuanto antes o erraría el tiro.

Tras varias expiraciones logró calmar la tirantez de sus mandíbula, ya estaba listo, sus dedos estaban en completa tensión cuando les dió la orden de aflojar el agarre; pero, sin previo aviso, sintió el roce de una cálida mano en su vientre que le hizo dar un respingo enviando la flecha a cualquier sitio, lejos del círculo de la diana. Sintió el reestallido de ira ardiente en sus sienes cuando descubrió al rubio abrazándole por detrás y envolviéndole con todo su calor, notando su aliento sobre su nuca.

- No me gusta que me menosprecies así… -susurró en su oído para luego sus labios besar la base de su cuello, haciendo que su brazo derecho temblara sin control-.

- Tsk -chasqueó la lengua frustrado, las caricias de Naruto le volvían tan loco y le excitaban a tal nivel que su ira fue relegada al olvido-. Me has hecho fallar el tiro… -trató de excusarse patéticamente-.

Tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos por no dejar escapar sus jadeos cuando las manos del blondo recorrieron su pecho y su vientre, provocando en él calambres placenteros, y ladeó la cabeza ofreciéndole el cuello en el que iba dejando un camino de suaves besos en su sensible piel. Todo su cuerpo se entumeció, suspirando pesadamente, incapaz de moverse con el cálido tacto de Naruto atendiendo su necesitada piel y perdió la fuerza en los dedos con aquel placentero hormigueo, haciendo caer el arco en el suelo.

.

.

.

Entreabrió los ojos, encontrando las más absoluta oscuridad, escuchando como sus propios jadeos escapaban sin remedio de su garganta. Al principio pensó que fue un sueño demasiado real hasta que notó como un ardiente tacto se paseaba por su vientre, por debajo de la camiseta, y el suave contoneo a su espalda.

- Naruto… -murmuró dejando escapar otro jadeo más, echando la mano hacia atrás, paseándola por la pierna de aquel-. ¿Qué haces…?

- No me podía aguantar… -le susurró al oído, subiendo la mano hasta el pecho para apretarle más a él, arrastrando la camiseta en su camino-.

- Naruto, para -le ordenó tajante en voz baja, conteniendo un gemido al sentir la lengua del rubio sobre su cuello-. Iruka está en casa, joder…

Aunque sus palabras decían una cosa, sus actos decían otra: ya había sido lo suficientemente excitante aquel sueño, y ahora se encontraba arrinconado entre el sofá y el cuerpo de Naruto que no cesaba en sus caricias, que aunque quería negarse en rotundo, no pudo evitar que sus caderas se movieran solas acompañando a las del blondo en su vaivén.

- Aún tardará unas horas en levantarse… -susurró con la voz ronca, bajando la mano hasta su entrepierna, masajeándole lentamente-. Tan sólo tenemos que no hacer ruido…

- Nng… -se obligó a contener un pesado jadeo que le subió al sentir la presión sobre su sexo-. Más fácil de decir… -contuvo la respiración durante un momento para soltar el aire lentamente, evitando de nuevo un jadeo-... que de hacer…

Aunque se negaba una y otra vez, Naruto no obtuvo ninguna resistencia cuando tiró de la camiseta para quitársela, sintiendo cómo la temperatura subía por momentos debajo de la manta.

Se dedicó a besarle por el hombro mientras deslizaba los dedos por dentro del pantalón, acariciándole su hombría suavemente, acompañado del contoneo de sus caderas. Se tomó su tiempo desabrochándole el pantalón mientras tomaba aire a su espalda, rozándole con los labios por toda la piel que quedaba a su alcance.

- Ya me las pagaras… -murmuró el moreno cuando le bajó los pantalones-.

- Cuando quieras…

El rubio se incorporó un tanto para ir en busca de sus labios, atrayéndole con una mano en la cadera. Lentamente y a conciencia, fue colando el otro brazo por debajo del cuello del moreno para dejarle reposar la cabeza ahí, sin abandonar las caricias por su pierna.

Como buenamente pudo, sacó del bolsillo los condones, entregándole uno al moreno, mientras se ocupaba de sí mismo, sin dejar de besarle por el cuello.

- ¡Mm! -apretó fuertemente los labios cuando sintió ese calor húmedo colarse por su entrada; desde luego era más placentero con aquel gel-. ¿Cuándo...? -intentó preguntar, pero enseguida hubo de apretar los labios de nuevo para evitar que los jadeos salieran incontrolados de su garganta-.

- Subí antes… -le golpeó con el aliento en la oreja antes de morderle suavemente el lóbulo para tirar de él con suma delicadeza-.

A medida que iban pasando los segundos la temperatura entre los dos iba en aumento, si bien el rubio se controló lo suficiente para no dejarse llevar por las prisas. Poco a poco fue deshaciéndose con los pies de los pantalones de ambos, permitiéndoles así mayor movimiento, y entre besos y caricias fue acomodando sus caderas hasta colocar su sexo en la entrada.

De nuevo se incorporó un tanto para besarle en los labios, conteniendo así los jadeos que salían de su garganta cuando le fue penetrando lentamente, hasta que entró completamente.

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que consiguieron regular el aliento, y con contenida calma el rubio empezó a moverse. Aunque sentía unas ganas irresistibles de embestirle con todas sus fuerzas, reprimió sus impulsos saboreando cada leve roce.

- Sasuke… -gimió suavemente en su espalda-.

Le abrazó fuertemente, deteniendo el vaivén de sus caderas deleitándose del calor de su cuerpo. Bajo sus manos podía sentir cómo subía y bajaba su pecho aceleradamente y cada respiración de aquel sobre su brazo, al que se aferraba fuertemente en un intento de controlar sus jadeos.

En una fina caricia fue bajando la mano de su pecho hasta la rodilla, haciendo que reposara la pierna sobre sobre la suya, levantándola lentamente. Y de la misma forma, volvió a recorrerle la pierna hasta llegar a sus entrepierna.

Despacio y con suavidad fue paseando los dedos por todo su sexo haciendo que se retorciera en una rampa placentera, ahogando un gemido contra el cojín.

Se tomó su tiempo acariciándole antes de empezar a masturbarle, despacio, comenzando de nuevo con el suave vaivén. Inconscientemente, le apretaba más contra su cuerpo a medida que sentía cómo el pecho de aquel se iba acelerando.

- Aguanta un poco más… -le pidió entre jadeos contenidos abandonando su sexo, para acariciarle por el vientre-.

Se detuvo un instante cuando notó ese hormigueo que le indicaba que estaba a punto de culminar, en un intento de prolongar aquel placer. Realmente estaba disfrutando aquel momento como nunca: a pesar de que sentía que el mundo entero había desaparecido, era la primera vez en la que realmente era consciente de todas aquellas sensaciones; las veces anteriores se había abandonado tanto a sus instintos que ahora se percataba de todo lo que se había estado perdiendo hasta ese momento.

- No pares… -jadeó sobre su brazo el moreno-.

- Estoy a punto de correrme… -susurró apoyando la frente sobre su espalda-.

- Yo también…

No quería terminar aún con todo ese remolino de placer; pero sentía que estaba ya en su límite y, aunque fuera por una vez, deseó poder culminar a la misma vez que el moreno.

- Aguanta un poco… -le murmuró al tiempo que le ponía la mano en la boca-.

Aquello hizo que por un momento se sobresaltara pero dejó de forcejear en el momento que Naruto rodeó su sexo con la mano, masturbándole, al tiempo que comenzó de nuevo con el vaivén de sus caderas, que se tornaba por momentos más enérgico, sincronizándose con las sacudidas de su mano.

Sasuke se agarró con fuerza al respaldo del sofá, acompañando los movimientos del blondo, que luchaba por no dejar salir los jadeos que escapaban de la garganta de aquel, ahogándolos bajo su mano; él mismo hubo de hacer acopio de la poca voluntad que le quedaba para confinar su gemidos, apretando los dientes, apretujándose cada vez más contra la espalda de Sasuke.

Por un momento creyó que iba a perder la consciencia cuando su cuerpo convulsionó fruto del éxtasis, acompañado por los espasmos del cuerpo de su amante, sintiendo cómo las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Lenta, muy lentamente fue deteniendo sus movimientos, hasta que finalmente ambos quedaron inmóviles, jadeando pesadamente buscando recuperar el aliento, si bien no cesaron en sus caricias.

- Te quiero… -le susurró al oído tras un rato, cuando se encontró más tranquilo-.

Sentía como paulatinamente su miembro iba retrocediendo, pero estaba tan en calma y tan a gusto, que no quería despegarse de él, abrazándole más fuerte contra sí y encogiéndose, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran encajados perfectamente.

Sasuke se sintió incapaz de contestar, aun con los calambres placenteros que nacían de su bajo vientre. Tenía la boca pastosa y su garganta estrangulada por el éxtasis contenido; podía apreciar cada caricia del blondo en su piel, cada movimiento; sintiendo el frío invadirle cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Cerró los ojos recuperando aire queriendo que ese momento no terminara.

- Yo también te quiero… -también fue su respuesta ladeando la cara lentamente, buscando la mirada de su amante. Su pecho estaba rebosando de emociones que le hacían estremecerse-.

Naruto se quedó paralizado durante un instante, observando lo que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le dejaba ver de su rostro. Eran tan sólo dos palabras, pero escucharlas de nuevo en tan poco tiempo, hizo que le aleteara el pecho con emoción. Casi como imantados, sus labios fueron acercándose lentamente hasta que se encontraron con los del otro, rozándolos en apenas una caricia.

No tardó en tirar de la manta para cubrir a ambos casi hasta la cabeza: a pesar de que él estaba bien, notaba el frío en la piel del moreno bajo sus caricias, y de nuevo le abrazó apretándole hacia sí, para quedarse así disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Buenas a todas! Soy Usura-tonkachi. Hasta aquí Kizuna por hoy!<p>

La fase de las atracciones ha sido una fase difícil de superar, ha sido de estos capítulos que ha costado sacar adelante, pero creo que ha valido la pena tanto sudor! Trabajamos por adelantado ideas por lo que vamos planeando que va pasando con unos cuanto capítulos por delante...

De ahora en adelante puede que el ritmo vaya cambiando poco a poco! Pero esperamos que la historia siga gustandoos y nos apoyeis con vuestros comentarios, que nos hacen encontrar fuerzas para continuar adelante! De verdad que hay veces que cuando se atraviesa un capitulo cuesta sacarlo adelante…

Mucha gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo! Nos nutrimos con vuestras palabras!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

Roo-Uchiha

Sigo llamandote Roo-Uchiha ;A; la fuerza de la costumbre X3

Solochely esta a dos manos y dos pies con la tareas...la pobre la verdad que apenas tiene tiempo y es en estos momentos cuando nos alegramos de ir con capítulos de adelanto para poder traeros a tiempo uno nuevo! Yo estoy tratando de sacar adelante una animación...Solochely parece que quiere intentar hacer una de Kizuna este verano así que dadle vuestro apoyo! es mas floja que yo cuando se agobia! que ya es decir….LOL

El amor es un tema casi individual. no todos reaccionamos mejor, por lo que olvidar a esa persona amada varía demasiado dependiendo de muchos factores...pero sí Sakura ahora mismo esta sufriendo bastante por ese ser amado. XDD Veremos que pasa aun estamos indecisas ;D

Como te ha dicho aqui Solochely tenemos una escena ya pensada y escrita para no olvidarnos y espero que la disfruteis como nosotras de escribirla X3

Muchas gracias por comentarnos y compartir con nosotras tus aficiones! =3

PD1 Verdad que Iruka es DIOS? yo se lo digo! ahora me emociono al ver a Iruka cuando antes me era indiferente JAJAJAJA la verdad que Solochely sabe bien lo que hace XD

PD2 la verdad que con cuenta es mas comodo darse cuenta de las actualizaciones!

PD3: Solochely tiene el DA y el tumblr solochely (punto) tumblr (punto) com. EL tumblr creoq ue lo usa mas dado que con el DA esta algo molesta y con razón….-_-

BluesoulRed

MUchas gracias por apoyarnos! Esperamos recuperar rápido el ritmo! De verdad que tendreis kizuna para rato, a mi ya me empieza a vencer la impaciencia para llegar a ciertos momentos XDD.

Seh! maldita adolescencia...aunque es una coletilla que cree para Sasuke ha pasado a convertirse en parte de mis expresiones ahora...eso y 'Dobe de los cojones...' XDDD A veces se lo dedico a Solochely cuando me 'exige' que escriba y yo estoy seca de ideas XDDD.

Naruto nos depara demasiadas sorpresas a todos…. XDDD ya vereis ya! Muchas gracias por comentarnos siempre! (love)

Moon-9215

AH! hay que saber crear tensiones! jajajaj pero creo que con este n te hemos dejado a medias ¿verdad? kukuku X3

AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima

Nos alegramos mucho que te guste tanto Kizuna! a veces tenemos unas buenas tertulias de lo que hacer y lo que haría o no algún personaje XDD Esperamos que sigamos manteniendo al borde de la mesa leyendo este fanfic!

Respecto as preguntas es evidente que debemos guardar algunas sorpresas! kukuku pero prometemos que antes de lo que esperais seran resueltas!

hazukirokudo

Buenas!

Realmente debe ser un palo que un chico que te gusta este con otro chico, pero hacemos Sakura con mente abierta y eso no es realmente el drama...es confiar en la persona que esta con la persona que te gusta...eso suele herir bastante, aunque sea comprensible el porque no deja de ser doloroso un rechazo.

Sasuke ama demasiado a Naruto y empieza a darse cuenta que debe frenar sus sentimientos...como ya ves los problemas aparecen! Y lo que queda! Sakura entendió perfectamente el mensaje, pero un ultimátum con el corazón herido no te hace reaccionar precisamente rápido….pero

Ya veremos la resolución de Sakura y que pasara con ellos!

Zanzamaru

Entonces si les sacaran fotos creo que entonces Naruto y Sasuke no se tocaría ni besarían en publico! Que miedo! Pobres que necesitan su intimidad! XDD

Sakura necesita digerir muchas cosas!

Muchos besos a tí también! X3

Scaring

Odio estudiar...la verdad que no echo de menos mi momentos estudiantiles...esto de llegar a casa y hacer lo que me de la gana ayuda bastante a mi precaria felicidad XDDD

Vamos a ver...Vamos a ponernos serias….¿¡Quien no notaría Itachi!? AH?! Es el personaje mas guapo, encantador, sacrificado, elegante, talentoso, agonico sexy, mejor katonista, melena salvaje, mirada intensa, manicura perfecta, mejor vestuario y complementos de Todo Naruto! (el manga) ((Sí, estoy sacando mi parte mas fangirl y menos objetiva -_-)) Es normal que Ino le eche un ojillo y...jejeje quien sabe X3 Ya dijimos que Itachi era un rompe corazones XDD

Ya sabemos todos que Kiba no le tiene especial afecto a Sasuke! junto a Shikamaru expresan abiertamente que no quien les cae mejor XDDD (en el manga) Como ya habeis visto Sasuke ha aguantado y ...ya han empezado los problemas D:

Bueno, a mi no me pasa...aunque creo que una vez me paso con un dibujo...que creo que es peor. Mi pantalla no se ve desde la puerta de mi cuarto, pero detrás tengo la ventana y estaba coloreando un dibujo picante y mi padre me estaba hablando...le note bastante raro...y cuando me giro veo que el reflejo estaba en la ventana cuando ya se había ido… JAJAJAJA. Mis pobres padres...ven cada cosa y no dicen nada… ahora tengo mi cuarto empapelado con SasuNaru y no me han dicho Nah XDDD

Yo realmente escribo peor que mal! Solochely tiene muchas veces que corregirme! ella es la que repasa el capitulo y corrige las faltas! Sino sería como el resto de mis fanfics...que la gente comenta mi ortografía tan especial que tengo XDD

Yo puedo verificar que el ramen de solochely es igual al de Japón...he comido ambos..cada vez que lo como me traslado a japón XDDD algun dia lograremos ir juntas ;A; (Sigue soñando…)

Bueno...sobre las cosas largas...esta bien ponerle un freno XDDD pero para gustos los colores XDD *mas guiño y guiño* y no...no me pasa algo en el ojo...pero volviendo al Kizuna… Si va ser muuuuy largo… kukkukuku.

LOL inglés...no hace mucho hice un livestream en Inglés y la gente dice que ' Your English is cute" lo que en mi pueblo se llama y traduce a "Hablas mu' raro" XDDDD. En cambio solochely tiene esa pronunciación de Cambridge royo:

SC: no es talk… es took…. (lease como pronunciación)

yo: aham….

XDDD seh no nos parecemos en nada me sorprende que aún me hable y no me abandone en la protectora mas cercana en categoría de 'simio con discapacidad mental' XDDD

Pero te ai luv iu solochely! .3.

Gracias por los comentarios! nos hacen muy felices!

moei

ya sabes que Sasuke tiene su parte de cabroncete integral, y en el manga casi parece disfrutar diciéndole cosas crueles a la rosada. Realmente intenta ser comprensivo con ella pero sabe que Naruto es un bobo que adora a la chica y teme que la alegría de Naruto se apague...por eso reaccionó en lo último de esa forma tan brusca XDD

Ya nos dirás la opinión de este último capítulo y...espera espera espera...que yo convenza a solochely a hacer un lemon… (rie rodando por el suelo). Yo tengo la fama de pervertida.. pero solochely escribe mejores lemons; ya habeis leido varios de ella y son los que más os han gustado por los comentarios que habeis puesto! XDDD Así que ella es la que me da un repaso…

De nuevo gracias por comentar!

AH! vaya respecto a la falta que comentas la verdad es que Solochely es bastante emprendedora en usar bien la lengua, lo hemos comprobado en el RAE y 'Agudizar' y 'Aguzar' son conceptos diferentes =( en el caso que sale en el fic se ha usado el correcto. De todas maneras gracias por el aporte! ahora tambien lo tenemos claro nosotras que estabamos con la duda!

wmy

Muchas gracias por tu comentario! espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo! nos ha costado parirlo pero creo que ha valido mucho la pena!

Nos vemos!

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER<strong>

- ¿Ya estás aquí? -la voz grave de Itachi sonó por el pasillo, viéndole meter las manos dentro del Yukata-.

- Sí… -dijo algo indeciso sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, seguramente debía saber que había estado pasando aquella noche-.

- ¿Estas muy cansado? -dijo avanzando hasta él-.

- La verdad es que sí… -dijo encontrándose con la mirada del otro que simplemente asintió-.

- Entonces descansa -dijo con serenidad el mayor dejándole frente a su puerta cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras-.

Aquella actitud en Itachi la conocía, quería hablar con él, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para hacerlo. Giró el pomo y entró en la habitación dejando a un lado la sudadera, entonces se dió cuenta de lo realmente cansado que estaba. No encontraba las ganas de compartir una comida familiar, separarse del acogedor brazo del rubio fue una acción dantesca.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos hasta aquí KIZUNA! Espero que nos veamos de nuevo en el próximo capitulo! las tensiones Uchiha-Uzumaki podrían sufrir algún cambio!<p>

Pregunta para el siguiente capítulo!

De lo que habeis leido hasta ahora… (y adelantandoos que habrá un giro argumental no dentro de mucho…), **q pensais q va a pasar?**

tenemos el final casi entero escrito desde octubre xD pero nos gustaria saber q opinais hasta ahora x3


	37. La calma antes de la tormenta

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XXXVII<strong>

Volvió a casa sintiéndose aún desprendiendo calor, había despertado aquella madrugada de una forma demasiado excitante y necesitó bastante tiempo para reponerse de su propia excitación. La excursión al parque de atracciones había resultado un fiasco. Pensó que su relación con Naruto sufriría algún bache por su actitud para con el castaño; pero en lugar de eso, sus lazos se estrecharon más y llegó a contarle un episodio de su vida que no le contó a nadie jamás, era un secreto entre su hermano y él.

Abrió la puerta del domicilio Uchiha con cautela asomando la cabeza primero, el cielo empezaba a teñirse con las primeras luces del alba cuando puso los pies dentro de la residencia y el murmullo de los pájaros quedó acallado tras cerrar la puerta, viendo el salón totalmente deshabitado: aún no se habían levantado para desayunar. Suspiró aliviado y conteniendo un bostezo empezó a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

- Veo que ya estás aquí... -la voz grave de Itachi sonó por el pasillo, viéndole meter las manos dentro de la yukata-.

- Sí… -dijo algo indeciso sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, seguramente debía imaginarse qué había estado haciendo aquella noche-.

- ¿Estás muy cansado? -preguntó avanzando hasta él-.

- La verdad es que sí… -respondió encontrándose con la mirada del otro, que simplemente asintió-.

- Entonces descansa -dijo con serenidad el mayor, dejándole frente a la puerta de su habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras-.

Aquella actitud en Itachi la conocía: quería hablar con él, pero tal vez no le vió preparado para la charla. Giró el pomo de la puerta y entró en la habitación dejando a un lado el abrigo y la sudadera. Fue entonces que se dió cuenta de lo realmente cansado que estaba, no encontraba las ganas de compartir una comida familiar: separarse del acogedor abrazo del rubio fue una acción dantesca.

Una vez se puso la muda para dormir se arremolinó entre sus mantas sintiendo el frío de la tela y suspiró con frustración: recordaba como aquellas mantas le gustaban por entrar enseguida en calor, pero desde que conocía al rubio, y este entró en su vida, estar solo en su cama era cada vez más frío y desalentador; quería sentir su calor en cada momento… Seguramente en verano lo patearía fuera de la cama, y es que el rubio desprendía calor propio a cada minuto y segundo; seguramente de ahí radicaba su energía…

Con aquel pensamiento sonrió dejándose arrastrar por el sueño.

.

.

.

- ...uto

- Espera que aún me quedan tres boles de ramen…

- Jmmm…

Iruka se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, a la suficiente distancia para poder evitar cualquier objeto volador que pudiera aparecer de la nada. Esta era la tercera vez que intentaba despertarle aquella mañana y estaba intentando encontrar la manera de hacerlo sin que escupiera fuego por la boca.

- Pues… Si no te levantas ya… -comenzó a decir mientras se daba la vuelta para encaminarse hacia las escaleras-. Me comeré yo solo esos botes de edición especial de curry que tienes guardados…

Todo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que de repente el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe y se destapó, listo para salir a la carrera.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! -gritó nada más salir al pasillo-. ¡Los estoy guardando para una ocasión especial!

Se sintió totalmente estúpido cuando vio cómo Iruka se iba aguantando la risa mientras daba los últimos pasos antes de llegar al piso de abajo.

- Vístete ya, anda. Y vente conmigo a dar una vuelta.

- … ¿No trabajas hoy? -preguntó después de que su cerebro consiguiera ponerse en funcionamiento-.

- Nop. Y esta semana me han dado vacaciones en mi trabajo de mañana, así que hoy podemos ir a dar una buena caminata -sonrió-.

- Uooooo -bajó corriendo por las escaleras-. ¡Tenemos que ir a las recreativas del centro comercial! ¡Ya verás nii-chan! ¡Hay un juego que te molará un montón!

"Hacía un montón que no salía con niichan…", se recordó mientras caminaban por las abarrotadas calles del centro.

No era exactamente el lugar en el que estaba pensando en ir, pero aún así no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la boca. Desde que se habían mudado a Tokyo apenas podía compartir unas horas con Iruka los fines de semana, y entre semana últimamente no conseguían hacer ninguna comida juntos.

"Y desde que estoy con Sasuke casi ni le veo…", se reprochó.

- ¡Ah! Y el otro día, en artes marciales, aprendí una técnica con la que puedo matar a una persona -se giró a mirarle con solemnidad-.

El castaño se quedó pálido por un momento mientras intentaba no atragantarse con el trozo de takoyaki que tenía en la boca.

- ¡Y con un sólo dedo!

- ¡Venga ya, Naruto! ¿Cómo vas a matar a nadie con un dedo? -se relajó al pensar de que se trataba de una broma-.

- ¡Va en serio! ¡Mira! Si haces esto… -comenzó a murmurar para que nadie más le oyera-. Y aprietas con fuerza el dedo aquí… -se llevó un dedo hacia la garganta-. Le rompes la tráquea...

- …-por un momento el mayor se quedó sin habla-. …¿Pero qué os enseñan ahí?

- Gai-sensei nos prohibió utilizarla, sólo nos lo enseñó a Lee y a mí. Dice que no se fía del resto, pero que si es por defender nuestra vida tenemos que saberlo hacer... -se quedó mirando a la nada pensativo-. ¡Ah! Y también le tenemos en educación física, está super pesado con eso de las mini olimpiadas… Nos machaca un montón. Tengo la espalda hecha mierda…

- Pero tú sigues dando botes como una cabra -rió divertido al ver la cara de frustración del pequeño-.

- ¡Qué dices! ¡El que no para es Lee! Yo no sé de dónde saca tanta energía…

- Tal vez él no se deja las verduras -le señaló con los palillos la pila de vegetales que se había dejado un lado en el plato-.

- Pero es que no me gustan…

- Entonces Lee-kun te seguirá ganando -zanjó el asunto, divertido por las caruzas del rubio-.

No es que hicieran nada especial, pero Naruto estaba emocionado de poder pasear junto a su padrino por las calles del centro de la ciudad. Las pocas veces que tenían la oportunidad no se iban demasiado lejos de su barrio porque Iruka siempre estaba ocupado, y casi siempre prefería quedarse en casa a descansar.

El castaño sonreía divertido al ver a Naruto emocionado corriendo de un lado a otro, mirando con detalle todo lo que le llamaba la atención en los escaparates, y se dejó arrastrar a jugar a las primeras recreativas que encontraron.

- ¡Aaarrgghh! -se llevó las manos a la cabeza el pequeño-. ¿¡Cómo lo has hecho!?

- Es un secreto -rió divertido el otro-.

- No puede ser…

- Algún día te lo contaré -rió de nuevo ante la cara de frustración de su ahijado-. Bueno… Creo que ya va siendo hora de irse.

- ¿Ya…?

Sin darse cuenta, el día se les había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y caminando de vuelta hacia el parking, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en lo tarde que volvía siempre que salía con sus amigos.

"¿Qué estarán haciendo…?", se afligió al pensar en ellos.

Aunque se hubiera empecinado en no volver con los demás el día anterior, en parte se sentía terriblemente culpable por hacer pagar a todos por algo de lo que únicamente era responsable Kiba.

Si bien toda aquella negatividad se disipó en cuanto pasaron por delante de una tienda de chucherías, justo antes de llegar a la entrada del parking. Iruka hubo de suspirar profundamente cuando consiguió reponerse del susto que se dió al percatarse de que el rubio no seguía a su lado caminando, pero enseguida supo por dónde había desaparecido.

- Avisa cuando vayas a desaparecer así -le dio un coscorrón en cuanto le encontró-. Taku...

- Lo siento… Pensaba que me habías visto…

"Ah… Esto fijo que le gusta a Sasuke", sonrió para sí al ver una cajita de "pocky's" con sabor a té verde. "¡Seguro! Siempre está bebiendo té".

- ¡Buahh! Tenías que haberlo visto nii-chan -le contaba mientras aquel conducía ya de vuelta-. ¡Una caída de por lo menos 30 metros!

- Seguro que te cagaste en los pantalones… -rió sin apartar la vista de la carretera-.

- ¡Pues nooo! ¡Bleeegghh! -le sacó la lengua indignado-. Pero impresiona un montón… Parecía como si el estómago se me subiera a la garganta y casi no podía abrir los ojos por el aire -le explicaba mientras se comía las palomitas dulces que se había comprado-. ¡Y cuando bajé parecía que las piernas fueran de mantequilla! No pasé miedo pero me temblaba todo el cuerpo…

- Habría que haberte visto -rió entre dientes-.

- Hmm… -gruñó mientras se llevaba un buen puñado de palomitas a la boca-. ¡Ah! ¡Y gané una diana en un puesto de tiro!

- Oh…

- ¡Sí! -sonrió ampliamente-. Me acordé de lo que me dijiste una vez de que están trucadas las escopetas nishishi

- Aún así es bastante complicado atinar.

- No sé -se volvió a llenar la boca-. Bal vez buve buerte…

- ¡No hables con la boca llena! Taku… -suspiró resignado-.

No es que le quisiera ocultar el hecho de que se había enfadado con sus amigos, pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de contárselo.

"Realmente el único que me cabrea es Kiba…", reflexionó para sí mientras veía los coches pasar por su lado a través de la ventanilla. "Pero después de la que monté… No sé cómo se lo van a tomar… Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Sasuke e ir a hablar con ellos y pedirles perdón…", pensó con calma mientras seguía comiendo. "¡No! Que conforme es Kiba se lo tomará como que ya no pasa nada…".

.

.

.

El día amaneció tranquilo en casa de los Uchiha. El desayuno había pasado como siempre: Obito contaba alguna de sus batallitas e Itachi repasaba lo que iba a ser su agenda.

- ¿Y tú Sasuke? -escuchó la voz del adulto cuando este terminaba de tomarse la sopa de miso-. Estarás impaciente por volver a clase y ver a tus amigos.

Aquello le hizo recordar el incidente del parque de atracciones, perdiendo sus pensamientos en el fondo del tazón de donde bebía. Muchas cosas habían pasado mientras estaba enfermo, el rechazo a Sakura y el conflicto con Kiba que hizo que Naruto se peleara con el resto de sus amigos… Mentiría si no dijera que deseaba despegarse de aquellas paredes para sentirse con más intimidad con el rubio y volver a sus clases de kyoudou, pero ahora tenía a la rosada herida y a uno de los amigos más cercanos de su novio en su contra… Había sido un fin de semana de mierda. Sólo Naruto lo salvaba.

- Unn… -contestó llanamente sin hacer ningún gesto en concreto-.

- Ah, que buenas noticias. Me alegra saberlo -dijo con satisfacción el adulto-. Tu salud se ha renovado enseguida, parece que me preocupé por nada… ¡Ya verás qué contenta se pone Rin!

- Sólo ha sido un catarro… -rodó los ojos sin comprender por qué tanta exaltación-.

- Un catarro de 40 de fiebre es un buen catarro… -Obito tuvo la buena vista de no comentar sus fuertes pesadillas que le hacían gritar en mitad de la noche-. ¡Ah! Mirad la hora que es… -inclinó más el codo para apurar la taza de café y en seguida se levantó a lavar su parte de vajilla usada-. Itachi, ¿no te vienes? -miró al hermano mayor-.

- No te preocupes… -sonrió-. Kisame viene a buscarme.

- Vaya… -musitó el adulto-. Eso significa que estarás unos días fuera...

- Eso parece… -le restó importancia sin borrar la sonrisa-.

Sasuke lanzó una fugaz mirada a su hermano pero inmediatamente la devolvió a su cuenco de arroz, que apuraba antes de ir a clase.

"Itachi se va...", ya le parecía raro que hubieran compartido tanto tiempo juntos.

Obito se despidió y dejó a los dos hermanos que siguieron comiendo en tenso silencio. Itachi terminó dejando los palillos sobre uno de los cuencos y se levantó a limpiar lo suyo; así era su familia, todos limpiaban lo que ensuciaban.

- ¿Estás listo? -murmuró el mayor aún dedicado a la limpieza-.

- Ya he dicho que sí, sólo ha sido un catarro… -frunció levemente el ceño-.

- No me refiero a eso… -continuó con calma-.

- ¿Entonces a qué te refieres? -alzó la mirada esperando algo que se le hubiera escapado; aunque aquello le molestaba, no quería parecer un idiota. Sin embargo el mayor no contestó hasta pasado un buen rato-.

- En parte es bueno que no te acuerdes… -dejó las cosas secarse a un lado de la encimera y alargó el brazo hasta el paño de las manos-. En unos días es el aniversario -dijo con simpleza-.

El cuerpo del más joven de los Uchiha se tensó y desvió la mirada inmediatamente al calendario de una de las paredes del salón. Su pecho bombeó con fuerza al descubrir la fecha en la que estaban: restaban tres días de la fecha en que sus padres fueron asesinados.

- Si quieres quedarte… -continuó el mayor arreglando sus ropas para salir-.

- Iré… -dijo casi de forma ronca cuando bajó las manos que aún sujetaban el cuenco de arroz, rozando la bandeja donde estaba el resto de su desayuno-.

- Entiendo… -murmuró el mayor-. Entonces cuanto antes hagas el equipaje mejor… -se acomodó la americana, listo para salir-.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? -dijo sin alzar la mirada del punto donde tenía perdida la vista-.

- Ya lo tengo todo listo, volveré para que podamos irnos todos juntos -tras un momento de silencio, el mayor supo era mejor dejarle solo. Sabía que Obito estaba contento porque Sasuke no reparara en que la fecha se acercaba y permaneciera más tratable; hasta las pesadillas parecían haber ido remitiendo: ya no era algo habitual que se despertara de aquella manera tan demacrada por no poder dormir-. Nos vemos Sasuke…

Abrió la puerta con suavidad y cerró tras de sí dejando a un Sasuke realmente atónito. No era que hubiera olvidado aquella fatídica fecha, sino que el tiempo había pasado volando. Antes, cuando se acercaba la fecha los días parecían ser más largos y agónicos centrándose totalmente en los estudios y el tiempo no pasaba nunca, y enfocaba su mal humor especialmente con los habitantes de esa casa. La realidad cambió totalmente con Naruto: estando con él el tiempo volaba y los días eran condenadamente cortos, deseando que llegara el siguiente, y el otro… Y así fue hasta que llegó la fecha.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose fatigado por un momento. Ya le importaba una mierda los problemas con Kiba o con Sakura, la tristeza volvió a invadirle por entero despertando su más primaria autodefensa: el aislamiento. Pero temía que pudiera hacer algún comentario desafortunado a Naruto. El resto le daba igual pero… No quería que nada pasara, debería tomar distancias, no quería que el rubio se involucrara en su aspecto más negativo. Él había conseguido cambiarle: ahora toleraba a Obito y ya no le consideraba un completo idiota; con Itachi no había vuelto a discutir y pudo apreciar que su propio hermano buscaba más momentos para compartirlos juntos… Y Rin ya no tenía que darle charlas de que debía moderarse con su mayores... Lo único que había cambiado a peor eran sus estudios: su mente siempre estaba entre los brazos de su rubio y eso había afectado a su cualificaciones. Eso le hacía sentir terriblemente culpable, por haberse abandonado: debía ser el mejor en todo costara lo que costara.

Lavó los cuencos de su desayuno y se acercó al calendario donde escribió una nota sobre la fecha de la muerte de sus padres y se puso en camino a la escuela notando algo demasiado familiar, y creía olvidado en su cuerpo, volviendo a sacar raíces hasta lo más profundo de su corazón: su deseo de soledad.

- ¡Hola Sasuke-kun! -saludó con entusiasmo Yamanaka al moreno que por educación detuvo sus pasos-.

- ¿Qué quieres? -incluso para él sonó demasiado rudo-.

- Nada en especial… -se sintió algo cortada la rubia-. Es sólo que nunca coincidimos y quería saludarte.

- Hn -sin más añadido avanzó por el pasillo para ir hasta su aula-.

Yamanaka supo enseguida que las cosas ese día no iban a hacer más que torcerse: la gente estaba actuando muy raro últimamente y quería pensar que no iba ser permanente; tendría que poner sobre aviso a Kiba para que no alimentara más el fuego.

- Ese Uchiha, me la trae sin cuidado… -ladró Inuzuka de camino hasta la clase donde le interceptó Ino-. Ha montado un espectáculo increíble y Naruto va y se enfada con todos... ¡Bah!

- Vamos, Kiba -suspiró la rubia-. Tan sólo te pido que busquemos una manera de encontrar una reconciliación…

- Naruto ha decidido quedarse con Uchiha perfecto Sasuke, ¿no? ¡Pues que se quede con él! -volvió a ladrar antes de entrar en el aula-.

- ¡Kiba! Será corto de miras… -Yamanaka se quedó a las puertas del aula, no era su clase y no se veía con ganas de entrar a montar un espectáculo delante de los compañeros del castaño-.

- ¡Hinata! -llamó enseguida a la ojiperla que les fue siguiendo apesumbrada desde la distancia-. ¡Tienes que hablar con ese salvaje y hacer que reaccione!

- ¿Y-Yo...? No creo que pueda Ino…

- ¡Tienes que intentarlo! -las manos de la rubia volaron hasta los hombros de la azabache que se sobresaltó abriendo sin medida sus ojos almendrados-. Aunque sea por Naruto.

- ¿Por Naruto-kun? -no acababa de entender a qué venía aquello, pero la rubia asintió con gesto de gravedad haciendo que la presión sobre la Hyuuga fuera mayor-.

- Precisamente. Naruto nos dejó en el parque de atracciones para apoyar a Sasuke-kun. Pero lo que podría ser un berrinche temporal podría prolongarse y hacer que ya no quisiera estar con ninguno de nosotros… -en el rostro de la azabache podía verse puro pánico ante aquellas palabras-. Los chicos son demasiado descerebrados para hacer nada, así que tendremos que ser las chicas quienes consigamos que todo vuelva a ser como era antes. ¿Entendido?

- Lo… Lo intentaré… -dijo sin mucha convicción bajando la mirada, pero desde luego no estaba dispuesta a separarse de Naruto; su rostro cambió y se tornó más decidido asintiendo al comprender la gravedad del asunto-.

Yamanaka más tranquila dejó a la muchacha entrar en su clase y volver a la suya propia para no llegar tarde y sonrió complacida: recordaba perfectamente como la Hyuuga quiso ir tras el blondo al ver como se abría paso entre ellos para alejarse con el rostro enrojecido de ira; y sabía que Hinata era demasiado emocional para no sentirse afectada por el comportamiento de aquel, pero también sabía que no era momento de ir tras él y alterarle más y la alentó diciéndole que quizás se le pasaría el enfado y volvería. Pero nada de eso pasó, simplemente le perdieron la vista.

"Aunque fue más extraño lo de Sakura…", estaba segura que también diría de salir corriendo para buscar a Sasuke y solucionarlo todo, pero permaneció al margen como si lo que acababa de pasar no fuera algo que la pillara por sorpresa, y también fue la primera en decir que volvía a casa. Aquel día todos regresaron a casa con un sabor amargo aunque intentaron por todos los medios olvidarse. Kiba fue el que más atracciones subió y alardeó de no sentirse afectado, pero lo estaba como todos.

La clase estaba a punto de terminar cuando Yamanaka vió rodar por el suelo del patio las últimas hojas resecas del otoño, los árboles estaban ya completamente desnudos dando un aspecto desolador al patio, prefería las flores de la primavera. Pero el otoño no le afectaba: sabía que las flores volverían y llenarían aquel patio de un sin fin de colores; si bien el ambiente que habían dejado atrás le afectó, y todo por la influencia del rubio.

"Quién lo iba a pensar…", suspiró volviendo a coger el hilo de la asignatura que estaba a punto de terminar. La hora del patio se acercaba y no sabía si alegrarse.

.

.

.

Sentado en uno de los sanitarios y cobijado por los muros de madera, Sasuke hizo rodar el anillo que Naruto le regaló, en el dedo que había escogido para ponérselo aquel día sin pensar. Cuando a primera hora fue a abrir la puerta de aula, ofuscado, se encontró con el reflejo del anillo en su dedo; se le pasó por la mente que al otro lado podría estar ya Naruto y sabía que no podría enfrentarle. Fue en ese momento que desvió sus pasos hasta alejarse del aula, cruzándose con algunos compañeros de clase que le miraron extrañados, y acabó en los aseos refrescándose la cara sin entender cómo podía sentir tal vacío en su interior.

Rodó una vez más el anillo en su dedo. Varios recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente: los de Naruto estando junto a él eran agradables; recordar sus besos y cómo su piel reaccionaba al tacto de las manos del blondo era algo que no había sentido por nada ni nadie antes… Sin embargo...

"- Buenos días a todos… Mi nombre es Shimura Sai. Encantado de conoceros".

"- Ne, ne… ¿Sabéis una cosa del nuevo? Viene de la escuela de Kyushu".

"Kyushu… Aquella era la escuela donde yo quería estudiar…", se quitó lentamente el anillo del dedo.

"- Uchiha ¿verdad? -recordó a Sai en las taquillas-. Me pregunto si serás de esos Uchiha a los que asesinaron a sus padres. ¿No? Me alegro… Estos días podrían ser duros ya que se acerca el aniversario. Ya nos veremos…".

"- Por cierto ¿como te han ido los exámenes? ¿Te han dado ya las notas? -recordó la voz de Obito-.

- Sí, saqué un 97 de media."

"- Oh, es cierto… Uchiha Itachi es tu hermano, ¿verdad? -de nuevo Sai le sonrió de aquella manera tan vacía-. Debe ser duro vivir a la sombra de un genio siendo alguien tan ordinario…".

Golpeó casi sin darse cuenta una de las paredes de madera haciendo que crujiera, se descubrió con los dientes apretados y las uñas clavándose con fuerza en la carne de su palma. Se sentía frustrado: ese desgraciado le vería afectado y sería posible que tratara de provocarle y no se veía capaz de poder mantener el tipo; era un tema que le afectaba demasiado… Y si Naruto trataba de intervenir…

- ¡Tsk! -cerró los ojos con rabia. Los dioses sabían que le apartaría y a saber que podría salir de su boca condicionado por el dolor de su interior. Debía alejarse de Naruto-.

Al ponerse en pie pudo sentir el peso del anillo dentro del puño fuertemente cerrado, al abrirlo se encontró con el metal, ese dobe siempre estaba pensando en él y en cómo complacerle, en cambio él… Volvió a ponerse el anillo. Naruto siempre luchaba para estar con él; Naruto realmente le comprendería, habían compartido dolores muy parecidos, era al único que no quería perder…

No debía huir. No de nuevo, se lo debía por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para entrar a la siguiente hora, se cruzó con Kakashi que le reprendió haber llegado tarde, se disculpó y el hombre suspiró sin darle más importancia. Abrió finalmente la puerta del aula donde encontró la silueta del rubio junto a la ventana, este le miró y le sonrió. Uchiha apenas curvó los labios hacia arriba ignorando al resto del mundo sintiéndose idiota por dejar que las cosas le sobrepasaran, ahora tenía a Naruto.

.

.

.

- Ne, Sasuke… -se atrevió a romper el silencio-. ¿Ha pasado algo…?

Naruto sabía de sobra que el moreno no destacaba por ser el más hablador del mundo, pero ese día estaba especialmente callado. Durante las clases se había girado varias veces para intentar sacarle tema de conversación, pero tan sólo recibía monosílabos de vuelta. Incluso sus "hmph" sonaban desganados a los oídos de Naruto. Llevaban ya un buen rato sentados en el comedor, bastante apartados de donde normalmente el rubio solía sentarse con los demás, y le había dado tiempo de comerse casi todo lo que llevaba en el bento. Pero Sasuke no hacía más que darle vueltas a su comida, apenas probando bocado.

- No -sentenció con calma, realmente nada nuevo había pasado, sólo eran los fantasmas del pasado que no le abandonaban-. ¿No vas a hablar con tus amigos? -alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del rubio-.

- Jmmm… -arrugó el entrecejo, en un intento de leer sus gestos. Pero eso era algo todavía complicado para él-. No pienso decirles nada hasta que Kiba no se disculpe contigo -desvió la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban aquellos-.

Como de costumbre, aquella mesa estaba sumida en un completo caos y aunque no se llegaba a entender nada, se podían oír las voces de Kiba e Ino.

- Entonces ves dándoles un abrazo a tus amigos, no vas a volver a hablar con ellos si esperas algún gesto como ese de Inuzuka. Antes morirá colgado por los pulgares que pedirme una disculpa… -se llevó un bocado de comida a la boca y miró al rubio esperando que reparara en el imposible que le estaba pidiendo a su amigo-.

- Jmmmmmm… -le devolvió la mirada al moreno aún pensativo-. No me cambies de tema.

- … -no apartó la mirada a Naruto, no había nada de lo que hablar-. Entonces ¿de qué estábamos hablando? -volvió a centrarse en su almuerzo-.

- En que es raro que llegues tarde… -desvió la mirada hasta la ventana-. No has parado de contestarme "hmph" a todo lo que te he dicho… -de reojo se le quedó mirando algo divertido-. Y te he cogido el libro de inglés y aún no me has dicho nada…

- … -aquello hizo saltar las alertas del moreno, estaba aún actuando de forma patética cuando se dijo no hacer que nadie se diera cuenta de su apatía. Frunció el ceño y miró al blondo intentando inventarse una excusa-. ¿Quieres que me ponga a discutir en mitad de clase? Daba por supuesto que te lo habías olvidado… -volvió a atacar otra parte de su almuerzo-. Y no sé de qué te quejas de mis respuestas cuando yo tengo que contentarme con tus "hmm" o "jmmmmm" -mal imitó a Naruto cruzando los brazos y torciendo el gesto-.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ¡No! ¡No! -no pudo aguantar la risa-. Tienes que sacar más el labio de abajo. ¡Así! -se cruzó él también de brazos para hacer el mismo gesto, pero le venció de nuevo la risa de ver a Sasuke intentando imitarle-.

- ¡Para ya! ¡No quiero parecerme a tí! -dijo alzando la voz pero se veía de lejos que no había malas intenciones. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver a Naruto reír-.

Uchiha desvió la mirada hacia su bento, aún le quedaba la mitad de la comida, pero no se sentía capaz de comérselo. Hizo otro esfuerzo pinchando una de las porciones de pulpo tratando de no parecer tan desganado como realmente estaba.

- He estado pensando… -empezó a hablar sintiéndose estúpido-. … -no encontraba las palabras para decirlo y menos rodeado de tanta gente, pero tomó aire y se decidió-. Has estado progresando mucho en clase…

Naruto, que había permanecido en silencio expectante de sus palabras, se quedó sin habla. Cierto era que últimamente se estaba esforzando más de lo que era habitual en él por seguir el ritmo de la clase y de algún modo se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por ello. Pero que fuera Sasuke quien le dedicara aquellas palabras era algo que no se había esperado. Él, el primero en aquella lista de calificaciones, reconocía su esfuerzo y sus avances.

- Sí, bueno… -comenzó a recoger su bento, algo nervioso por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas-. Pero aún no llego a comprender del todo eso de las cosecantes y eso…

- No es fácil -le dió cierto mérito. Alzó la mirada hasta el blondo-. Na, Naruto… -quiso preguntar por Sai, pero eso haría que el rubio sospechara… O quizás no, pero era mejor no arriesgarse; no quería involucarle más con su pasado por lo que decidió dejar el tema a parte y se obligó a sonreír sutilmente-. ¿…Crees que pasa lo mismo con las artes marciales? ¿O Lee aún te enseña a cómo morder el polvo?

- … -en un principio frunció el ceño algo malhumorado pero poco a poco fue relajando el gesto hasta que se le escurrió una pícara sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas ti mismo?

- ¿Estás seguro? Quizás podría acabar riéndome… -dijo obligándose a sonar retador-.

- Quizás… -terminó de envolver el bento con la tela y se inclinó sobre la mesa acercándose a él-. O quizás te pegue un mordisco -susurró-.

- Demasiado cerca…- empujó la cara de Naruto hacia atrás con la palma de la mano, alzó una de las cejas con altivez. No podía permitirse alterarse por la cercanía del blondo-.

No le dió tiempo a contestar la amenaza de Naruto cuando apareció Yamato en el comedor alzando la voz buscando al Inuzuka. Todo el comedor quedó en silencio apuntando con la mirada la posición del castaño que muy lentamente se puso en pie, mientras Ino apretaba con fuerza los labios y los ojos al borde de la carajada, todo su delgado cuerpo temblaba por entero. Los cuchicheos y las risas contenidas empezarona escucharse.

- ¿Has leído lo que tiene en la camiseta? -escucharon los dos cerca de ellos en una de las mesas colindantes-. Pone 'Tengo sueños húmedos con Anko-Sensei…'.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Mira que hay que ser burro…

Cuando tanto el adulto y el alumno abandonaron el comedor, la sala se volvió una auténtica jaula de grillos comentando entre ellos los posibles castigo e hipótesis de cómo Kiba había puesto su vida en peligro haciendo eso. El nivel fue subiendo hasta casi hacerse ensordecedor entre carcajadas y comentarios de todo el mundo.

Sasuke miró al blondo buscando saber, con la mirada, si él sabía algo al respecto… Lo que se encontró fue al blondo casi rebozarse encima de la mesa en un total ataque de risa.

- Oi… -le llamó sintiendo un leve tic en la ceja-.

- ¡Es que es idiota! -consiguió decir entre carcajadas, escapándosele las lágrimas-.

- … -se sintió tentado de taparse los oídos, casi se escuchaba más a Naruto que a Ino, que ya era lo suficientemente escandalosa golpeando la mesa con el puño de la risa-. ¿De qué va esto? -sospechaba que Naruto sabía algo de todo eso, casi se sentía estúpido, Naruto sabía algo que él no-.

- ¡Es que…! -intentó hablar sin mucho éxito al principio-. ¡Es que el sábado..! Ja ja ja ja -pero le era casi imposible hablar-. En el parque de atracciones…

Sasuke estaba totalmente dividido, no sabía si llevar a Naruto a la enfermería para que le diagnosticaran enfermedad mental terminal e irreversible o tirarle por la ventana por escandaloso. Le gustaba ver reír a Naruto, era una risa refrescante y contagiosa… Pero aquel sonido de ultratumba parecía el relincho de una caballo moribundo rogando piedad, sus tímpanos iba a reventar. Jamás había visto a nadie reír tanto y estaba barajando la posibilidad de ocultarse bajo la mesa: parecía que fuera a estallar, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus marcadas mejillas casi como puños.

- Ay… -se quejó cogiéndose del vientre por el dolor que le dio tanta risa-. Ay… Es que… -intentó explicarle de nuevo-. Ufff… -cogió aire mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga-. Cuando nos fuimos a subir a la atracción aquella… El "booster", hicimos una apuesta… -volvió a tomar aire profundamente para evitar entrar de nuevo en un ataque de risa-. "Si alguno vomita al bajar… O va al baño en la próxima hora… Tendrá que llevar el lunes a clase un cartel en la espalda que ponga 'tengo sueños húmedos con Anko-sensei' ".

Hubo de contener de nuevo una risotada. Mientras estuvieron todos juntos aquel día, ninguno de los que participaron en la apuesta cayó; debió ser después de la bronca que tuvieron cuando aquel no pudo aguantar más.

Aquel pensamiento evaporó todas las ganas de reír que aún le quedaban, le hubiera gustado estar allí para verlo y reírse aún más de él. Pero definitivamente, en esta ocasión, se iba a mantener firme en su decisión. De alguna manera tenía que entender aquel que se pasó tres pueblos con Sasuke, y hasta que no le pidiera disculpas no pensaba volver a hablarle. Aunque bien sabía, como le había dicho el moreno, que aquello iba a resultar un imposible. Pero estaba decidido a no dar su brazo a torcer.

"Y aunque quiera hablar con Sakura-chan, seguro que me manda a la mierda…", buscó con la mirada a la pelirosa, que llevaba todo el día caminando por los pasillos como alma en pena, y tampoco era diferente su comportamiento en la mesa, junto a los demás: apenas levantaba la cabeza de su bento. Sólo de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para contestar a Ino.

Sasuke notó el cambio de expresión y como desviaba la mirada hacia la rosada. Sin duda aún seguía afectado por todo lo sucedido con la de ojos verdes. El domingo, antes de volver a casa se obligó a no decirle nada para que pudiera digerir todas sus decisiones, ¿qué hacer con sus amigos? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Sakura? Quizás él pensó un poco en aquel lamentable fin de semana, para él no fue tan malo, estaba con Naruto, pero este parecía haber salido peor parado.

Miró por un momento al blondo como si pudiera ver que pasaba por su desastrosa cabeza. Verle hinchar casi imperceptible los mofletes le indicaba que estaba tomando una decisión cabezota. No es que él pudiera o fuera nadie para decirle lo que tuviera que hacer.

- ¿Los valorarás cuando ya no los tengas? -se sorprendió a sí mismo de que aquello hubiera salido de él, fue totalmente inconsciente, un pensamiento en voz alta-.

- ¿Qué? -se giró a mirarle a los ojos, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, incapaz de creer que le hubiera leído la mente-.

- Me has escuchado -siguió, aunque dudó por un momento si hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero era demasiado evidente que le había escuchado-.

- Jmmm…

Sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, lo sabía. Pero aún le dolían las palabras que el castaño le dedicó sin remordimiento alguno. Se dejó escurrir en la silla jugueteando con el bento en las manos mientras volvía a darle de nuevo un pensamiento. ¿Y si realmente por su cabezonería no volvían a hablarle más?

"Si no son capaces de respetar lo que me importa, esos no son mis amigos", recordó de nuevo sus propias palabras y pronunció aún más el puchero frunciendo el entrecejo al pensar de nuevo en ello. "Kiba tiene que entenderlo. Y si no, que le den", zanjó sus pensamientos.

- Apenas has comido hoy… -soltó al aire sin dejar de darle vueltas a la caja de su almuerzo, después de un vistazo al bento del moreno-. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- He estado casi una semana tirado en una cama sin más ejercicio que masticar… Sí, sólo estoy cansado de comer -evadió con rapidez el problema esperando que Naruto lo diera por bueno-.

- Jmmmmm -gruñó de nuevo dejándose caer sobre la mesa-. Más te vale coger fuerzas para mañana -empezó a lloriquear-. Gai-sensei se está tomando en serio eso de las mini-olimpiadas… Ya estoy agotado sólo de pensarlo…

- Entonces Lee te sigue enseñando cómo morder el polvo… ¿Verdad? -no pudo evitarlo se lo había puesto demasiado fácil-. Hmph -sonrió con cierta altivez-. Te daré la oportunidad de recuperar tu dignidad, hoy iré a hacer Kyudou, me he descuidado demasiado tiempo…

- Ju.. -bufó sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa-. ¿Estás huyendo?

- ¿Podría hacerlo? -apoyó el mentón en su mano esperando la respuesta. Apenas dejó asomar una sonrisilla-.

- Jmmm…

Por un momento Naruto se visualizó practicando técnicas de suelo con Sasuke. La última vez acabó volando por los aires como por arte de magia; pero desde aquella vez habían aprendido un par de inmovilizaciones más y, aunque aún no las dominaba, le gustaría probarlas con él. Si aquello no funcionaba podría utilizar un as bajo la manga.

- Nishishishi -rió entre dientes por lo bajo-.

Sasuke esperando la respuesta recogió su bento anudando la tela con el que lo cubría, pudo escuchar con claridad la risa de Naruto cuando alzó la mirada. Apenas sonrió levemente cuando le golpeó con dos dedos la frente.

- Otra vez será, hoy me iré a hacer Kyudou -dijo con calma-.

Seguramente Naruto hincharía los mofletes sintiéndose timado, así se sentía con su hermano mucha veces, pero no se quedó para verlo. Simplemente se puso en pie y le dijo un 'Ya nos vemos luego' antes de alejarse sin añadir nada más. Aquel día se dió cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba asistir a sus clases extraescolares.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la rosada, junto el resto de los amigos de Naruto que quedaron en silencio al verle, Uchiha solo le dedicó un cabeceo a la chica pidiéndole que le acompañara, pero esta giró la cara ignorando su invitación. Por suerte no estaba Kiba o eso se hubiera convertido en un cruce de insultos. No dijo nada más simplemente se alejó dejando a la muchacha tranquila.

Escuchó unos pasos tras de él, pero no eran los que esperaba, eran demasiado enérgicos y acelerados. Giró hasta el pasillo de las taquillas cuando finalmente descubrió a su perseguidor.

- Sasuke-kun…

- ¿Qué quieres? -no podía negar que no le esperaba en absoluto. Era Lee-.

- Esto… -pareció dudar por un momento-. ¿Sabes que es lo que ha sucedido entre Sakura-san y Naruto-kun?

- ¿Qué pasaría si lo supiera? -había sido una aparición realmente inesperada. Desvió la mirada hasta su taquilla para abrirla y simular ordenar su interior dejando el bento-.

Por un momento se hizo un tenso silencio, Lee permanecía agarrotado y con los labios apretados: parecía buscar escoger las mejores palabras para aquel momento.

- Desde el sábado, en el parque de atracciones, el grupo se ha visto disminuido… -arqueó sus enormes cejas con expresión abrumada apretando los puños-. Sakura-san y Naruto-kun… Actuaban de forma extraña durante todo el día… Y luego aquel incidente con Kiba-kun… -alzó la mirada para centrarla en Sasuke-. Pensaba que nuestro grupo no parecía importarte especialmente… Pero… Pero… Al acercarte hasta Sakura-san... ¡Creo que realmente te importa! -de nuevo apretó los labios cuando el menor cerró la taquilla sin decir una sola palabra-. Puedo entender que quieras conservar el silencio para proteger a tus amigos… Es por eso que te pido que … ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdanos a recuperar el grupo! -dijo con voz potente cerrando los ojos logrando la determinación de pedirle algo como eso al Uchiha-.

- Estás perdiendo el tiempo… -dijo escuetamente Sasuke-.

- ¿Eh? -Lee le miró sin comprender-. Pero… Tú te has acercado a Sakura-san…

- No saques ideas precipitadas -le advirtió clavando la mirada en el mayor-. Mi intervención podría haber empeorado las cosas -metió las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos para acercarse al otro-. Los problemas de los demás deben resolverlos ellos mismos… -sentenció-.

Lee miró a Sasuke como si realmente no le conociera, pero aquella excusa no terminó de creérsela: la fama que acompañaba al Uchiha no era una en la que describiera a alguien que se acercara a otro para hablar, sino que esperaría a que fuera el otro quien se acercara.

- Entonces… -miró al menor sin sentirse intimidado por la mirada distante que le dedicaba-. ¿Por qué has decidido ayudar a Naruto-kun acercándote a Sakura-san? -recibió una mirada de advertencia pero aquello no doblegó al otro-. Sasuke-kun no es el tipo de persona que haría algo por los demás… O no abiertamente, ¿no es así? -no esperó una respuesta-. Pero Naruto-kun es diferente… Su comportamiento es muy extraño… No tiene nada que ver con el que conocemos… -a medida que hablaba su mente pareció encontrar una respuesta descabellada. Sus ojos se centraron en el Uchiha abriendolos más por el descubrimiento de su mente-. ¿Podría ser que... te sientas culpable por esta situación?

- No me metas en vuestras chiquilladas… -siseó amenazador. Avanzó varios pasos pasando por el lado del mayor para volver al aula-.

- Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás? -insistió Lee-. Porque a ti Naruto-kun te importa ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun? Os he visto reír juntos hoy…

- Él es el que se ríe solo… -aclaró-.

- De cualquier modo… -Lee se dió la vuelta y se inclinó como si se tratara de un visagra-. ¡Gracias por tus buenas intenciones!

- Tsk -aquello superó al menor que avanzó sin mirar hacia atrás. Cuando escuchó de nuevo al otro en la distancia-.

- ¡Esforcémonos al máximo!

- Maldito tarado… -susurró viendo como algunos estudiantes se giraban a mirarle sabiendo que Lee le hablaba a él; por un momento se encogió como queriendo desaparecer preso de la vergüenza-.

.

.

.

- Ya no me quieres… -murmuró Naruto al pasar por el lado de Sasuke cuando regresó a clase-.

Con pesadez se dejó caer en su asiento, y se apoyó con la espalda en la pared a la espera de que le contestara algo, mirando de reojo la revista de videojuegos que tenía entre las manos. Hacía tiempo que no le veía evadirse del mundo con la lectura en los descansos y el hecho de que no se le pasara por la mente buscarle donde habían pasado los recreos antes de que se enfermara le molestó. Bastante más que el hecho de que se acercara a la mesa donde estaban los demás para ir a buscar a Lee.

"¿De qué habrán hablado…?", le picó en la curiosidad. Pero no se atrevía a preguntar. "Aún y se pondrá borde…".

No pudo evitar poner un puchero al tiempo que subía un pie a la silla y se encongió, esperando a que aquel le dijera algo.

El moreno rodó los ojos ante el comentario infantil del blondo. Cerró la revista y se cruzó de brazos echándose hacia atrás hasta apoyarse bien en el respaldo de la silla. Se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos y decidió relajarse un poco y no recriminarle la actitud infantil que estaba teniendo: él también buscaba su espacio, y en esos días temía decirle algo que no pudiera arreglar, se había convertido en un verdadero experto en alejar a la gente.

- Pensé darte espacio para que arreglaras las cosas con tus amigos… -indicó-. Kiba no va venir a pedirme disculpas, y lo sabes. Deberías encontrar una excusa mejor si ya no quieres saber nada más de ellos… -dijo con calma-.

- Jmm… -desvió la mirada hacia el suelo-. En fin…

Naruto decidió sacar el libro de literatura y se sentó más apropiadamente para repasar. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que terminaría discutiendo con él si seguían hablando y no le apetecía darle vueltas ahora a lo del grupo.

"Está raro…", no paraba de repetirse en su mente.

En el momento que le dio la espalda, Sasuke supo que la había cagado. Pero Naruto no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en su interior.

"Eso es bueno…", tomó aire hinchando los pulmones convenciéndose que era mejor así.

Quería actuar como si nada pasara pero era evidente que no podía. No había diferencia ahora de aquella primera vez que se sentaron en ese aula: se había vuelto a envolver de su muro invisible evitando a los demás como si fueran una molestia.

Abrió la revista de nuevo pero era demasiado antigua y bufó en su interior con hastío: ya sabía de memoria todo lo que ponía ahí; no había vuelto a comprar una desde que su relación con Naruto se fue estrechando hasta convertirse en lo que eran ahora… Pero eso no era suficiente. Se masajeó por un momento el puente de la nariz para liberar su nerviosismo: él no era así, no podía alterarse por tan poco. No diría una palabra si con eso empeoraba las cosas.

"- ¡Esforcémonos al máximo!", recordó la frase de Lee y resopló interiormente.

"Ya le dije que las cosas podrían empeorar…", miró la espalda de Naruto. "Ya intentaré algo mañana".

Sai cruzó la puerta de clase para encontrarse con Naruto y Sasuke cada uno sentado en su sitio sin dirigirse la mirada, parecían tan absortos en sus cosas que ignoraron su presencia ni proyectaron su ira hacia él. Caminó hasta su pupitre con calma y preparó todo para la siguiente clase. Realmente no hacían ni un sonido. Miró por encima al Uchiha que no movió página aún pasados varios minutos y sacó su móvil para escribir un mensaje.

.

.

.

- P-Por favor, Kiba-kun… -la ojiperla se acercó al castaño, que frotaba las baldosas del baño masculino-.

- ¡Oi! ¡No entres aqui! -bufó resignado Inuzuka-. ¿Qué van a pensar si te ven aqui dentro?

La ojiperla salió de inmediato del umbral de la puerta totalmente enrojecida apoyando la espalda contra la pared notando su pecho palpitar con fuerza: en su desesperación de pedir a Kiba que hablara con Naruto olvidó completamente dónde se encontraba.

- Ha sido Ino, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh?

- La que te ha mandado a hablar conmigo… -gruñó acercándose a la puerta para mirar a la muchacha aún con las mejillas encendidas-.

- N-No se de qué me hablas… -escondió inmediatamente su rostro tras el flequillo y acarició uno de sus largos mechones con nerviosismo-.

- Argh, esa metomentodo… -resopló con molestia, volviendo al interior de los aseos-. Me mete en estas mierdas y aún espera que vaya a hacer lo que le plazca para que vuelva a su comodidad dentro del grupo... ¡Dile de mi parte que lo haga por ella misma! Joder… Tiene más morro que frente…

- Eso… Eso no es cierto… -trató de defender la azabache a su amiga-.

- Claaaaro…

- Naruto-kun... N-Naruto-kun sólo defendía a su amigo y por eso… Quizás… Emmm...

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Quizás respondió de esa manera porque…

- ¡Bah! -lanzó el cepillo en el interior del cubo de agua enjabonada para asomarse por la puerta de nuevo-. Podría entender que se le girara el tornillo roído que debe tener en la cabeza… Pero ha sido él el que ha decidido dejar de hablarnos a todos…

- Pero… Uchiha-san…

- ¿San? ¿¡Desde cuándo le tratas con respeto?! -aquello ya pareció indignar aún más al castaño-.

- P-Pues… La verdad es que me da un poco de miedo, pero… No es tan malo c-como parece…

- ¡Es un jodido amargado! Mira todo lo que ha montado… Naruto se ha cabreado por su culpa, es un niño pijo que no soporta ni una broma, está mejor en su casa solito amargando a su familia.

- P-Pero…-trató de insistir la ojiperla al ver cómo iba al interior del baño-.

- ¡No tengo nada más que decir! -ladró desganado y realmente furioso-. ¿Naruto le ha elegido a él? ¡Pues que se lo quede! Tsk… Lameculos…

Kiba estaba realmente fuera de sí. Hinata acomodó uno de sus mechones tras la oreja temblando nerviosa cuando escuchó la campana del final del almuerzo. No había conseguido convencer a Inuzuka e incluso le había conseguido poner más furioso: le escuchó rebuznar en el interior de los aseos una y otra vez antes de irse de ahí.

Supo enseguida que aquel no iba a terminar de limpiar todos los aseos tan fácilmente y tendría que faltar a clase. No era nada bueno para él, no iba especialmente bien con las notas y podría necesitar ir a clase de repaso. Suspiró esperando que Ino hubiera tenido más suerte con Sakura.

.

.

.

El aula empezó a llenarse, pero Sakura permanecía a un lado sin atreverse a entrar en el aula, escuchaba el murmullo de sus compañeros en el interior y eso debía ser bastante para hacerla sentir algo más cómoda, pero no se atrevía a pasar por delante de los que fueron sus mejores amigos. Cuando Sasuke le invitó con gesto a seguirle ella lo rechazó no quería volver a estar a solas con él, se sentía realmente incómoda con la situación.

Cuando consiguió el valor necesario, entró por la puerta y avanzó a paso acelerado hasta su escritorio preparando las cosas a toda prisa, manteniéndose rígida sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -escuchó la voz conocida de Shimura-.

- Déjame Sai -dijo lo más gélida que pudo-.

- ¿Os habéis peleado? -quiso saber el pálido-. Pensaba que erais amigos. Al fin y al cabo Naruto-kun me habló sobre los vínculos y que para él Sasuke er-

- ¡Ya sé lo que dijo! -le cortó alzando la mirada hasta el pálido-.

Naruto estaba en tensión, viéndoles hablar desde el otro lado del aula, debatiéndose entre si levantarse o no: por mucho que Sakura le ignorase, si ese paliducho la molestaba no dudaría en quitárselo de encima. Pero se relajó en el momento que Kakashi entró en la clase y aquel se retiró en el acto, sin molestarla más, cuando el profesor dio unas palmadas en el aire haciendo que todos volvieran a sus asientos.

- Muy bien clase… Espero que traigáis las tareas hechas de casa, pasad hacia delante el cuaderno de literatura que voy a poneros nota… -se escuchó algún que otro quejido pero los movimientos y sonidos de las mochilas abriéndose dominó el aula durante unos minutos-. Bueno, bueno… -suspiró el peliblanco-, ...espero que hayáis cuidado vuestra caligrafía… No me gustan nada los enigmas -sentenció-.

Sasuke abrió su mochila y empezó a rebuscar en ella hasta que la sangre se heló por todo su cuerpo y pasó a buscar en el cajón de la mesa: podría estar en el casillero pero no recordaba haber dejado nada ahí excepto el bento. Suspiró al saber que se había ganado un buen negativo que le bajaría la nota, y lo peor era que había hecho la tarea.

- ¿Sasuke? -se le quedó mirando el rubio con la mano extendida, esperando que le diera su libreta-.

- La he olvidado… -dijo neutral manteniendo la mirada en el exterior-.

"¿Se ha olvidado…?", se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos observando su aparente calma. "Y creo recordar que también se olvidó algo hace un par de semanas…", se giró a entregarle su libreta al compañero de delante.

"¿Qué le pasa...?".

Por más que intentaba hacer memoria, no recordaba que hubiera hecho nada que le hubiera podido enfadar.

"¿Y si realmente le molestó lo de la otra noche…?", se encogió sobre la mesa tapándose la cara con el libro. "No, no… Fijo que me hubiera mandado a freír espárragos". "¿Le habrá molestado que ayer no le dijera nada en todo el día…?", se giró a mirarle por encima del hombro. Pero seguía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar en las lejanías del campo de atletismo. "¿Seguirá cabreado por la bronca del otro día…?", recordó la discusión que tuvieron sobre Iruka e Itachi. "No, no… Creo que no fue para tanto…". "¿Y si…?".

- Oe, Naruto… ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hatake con su voz desinteresada-. Estás haciendo muecas muy raras… ¿Quieres ir a enfermería?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! -se puso en pie tieso como un palo al escuchar al profesor-. ¡Digo no! Estoy bien…

-... -Una sutil gota de sudor cayó por la sien del adulto cuando una parte del alumnado se giró a mirarle-. ¿Seguro?

- Seguro -rió nervioso llevándose la mano a la nuca-.

- Fu… Es poco un rarito… -comentó sai con su sonrisa falsa-.

- Sai… -suspiró el adulto-. Mah, ya que estás de pie, Naruto, coméntanos, ¿qué te sugieren los poemas que mandé como tarea?

- ¿Ah…? -se quedó bloqueado por un momento-. Hmmmm… -intentó hacer memoria de lo que había escrito-. Pues… Son poemas que hablan en general del.. -desvió la mirada hacia su pupitre sonrojándose un poco por tener que explicarlo delante de todos-. Tratan sobre el amor adolescente, y todos están dirigidos a su amada -echó un fugaz vistazo al resto de sus compañeros que le miraban con expectación para volver a posar los ojos sobre su estuche, abochornado-. Se dirige a ella para explicarle cómo es que ella le completa y le llena… Y cómo las palabras pierden su significado estando con ella…

- Uhmmm -permaneció pensativo el profesor-. Está bien, siéntate -concluyó-. Esta semana seguiremos con más autores occidentales y quiero que me hagáis un trabajo analizando las diferencias entre los poemas tradicionales con los occidentales… -siguió con la explicación-.

"¿Por qué yo…?", se volvió a esconder detrás del libro. "Será que no había más gente en la clase…".

Las clases continuaron sin que Sasuke dijera una palabra al rubio. Sakura en algún momento desvió la mirada hacia los dos comprobando que realmente no parecían dirigirse la palabra. Apartó la mirada sin saber cómo sentirse al ver que tan pronto Sasuke le confesaba su amor hacia Naruto, y a los pocos días no se dirigían la palabra. No podía negar que era extraño; Sai tenía razón: la última vez Naruto defendió a Sasuke contra viento y marea...

"- Al principio yo también le odiaba… Pero una vez me acostumbré a estar a su lado, me di cuenta de que me lo pasaba genial con él y de lo diferente que es cuando le conoces mejor. Sólo él me ha aceptado tal y como soy. Para mí, él es… Es como un hermano.

- ¿Un hermano? Su hermano es Uchiha Itachi ¿por qué iba a quererte a ti como a un hermano?

- Itachi es su hermano de sangre, pero hay familia a la que escoges tú. A veces, los vínculos con esa familia que escoges, es más fuerte que cualquier lazo de sangre.

- Un vínculo… -repitió el otro-. Y por ese vínculo ¿estás dispuesto a estar con alguien como él?

- Haría lo que fuera por él."

...Y sin embargo ahora parecían a kilómetros de distancia, como cuando empezaron el curso: ver a Sasuke girando páginas de su revista sin hablar con Naruto le pareció incluso doloroso. Miró a Naruto que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos también.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?", volvió a mirar hacia delante. ¿Quizás debería decírselo a Ino?

Tras la última clase Sasuke recogió sus cosas con gran velocidad y salió a paso acelerado del aula, iba directo a el aula de profesores para hablar con Kakashi de su desliz antes que empezaran las clases extraescolares.

.

.

.

- Qué plasta que estás hoy… Lee… -murmuró desganado-.

- Lo lamento mucho Naruto-kun, pero no he podido evitar darme cuenta que pareces triste -comentó casi de manera formal-. Creí que necesitabas atención especial… -permaneció por un momento pensativo-. ¡Ya sé! -su rostro se iluminó-. Espera aquí un momento, Naruto-kun. ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

- ¡Oee! -le gritó mientras Lee corrió por el tatami, hasta desaparecer por la puerta del vestuario-. Aún no hemos terminado… -gruñó más para sí-.

Lo que el blondo no se esperaba era encontrarse a Lee de nuevo de vuelta casi a la velocidad del rayo: olía intensamente a desodorante en spray y tenía todos los pelos de punta de forma desastrosa.

- ¡Ya estoy listo Naruto-kun! ¡Piensa que soy Sasuke-kun y cuéntame lo que te preocupe! -utilizó una deslumbrante sonrisa levantando el pulgar-.

Naruto no supo si salir corriendo de ahí o liarse a golpes con aquel. Le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda de lo horroroso que le quedaba el pelo puntiagudo al cejotas; pero más le espeluznó de que aquel estuviera convencido de que así se parecía al moreno.

- Lee… -se quedó pensativo intentando encontrar las palabras-. Mejor… Mejor…

- ¿Sí, Naruto-Kun…? -le miró interesado usando una voz más profunda-.

- Mejor ve a… -le dio un leve tic en la ceja cuando aquel intentó imitar la voz de Sasuke-. ¡Vete a quitarte eso de la cabeza! -estalló cuando ya no pudo más, empujando a Lee por el tatami-.

- Entonces… -volvió a su voz normal-. ¿No me veo como Sasuke-kun? -preguntó con mirada interesada-.

- ¡Ni en el blanco de los ojos! -le empujó aún más enrabietado-.

- Hmm entiendo… El físico puede ser diferente… -asintió decidido-. ¡En ese caso...! -decidido se giró hacia Naruto y barrió sus piernas tirándole al suelo, para sentarse encima-. Fu… He ganado… -dijo con voz grave de nuevo-.

- ¡Lee! -intentó quitárselo de encima pero el otro estaba en peso muerto sobre él-. ¡Quítate de encima o te arranco los pelos de las cejas uno a uno!

- ¡Hmph! -contestó torciendo una sonrisa y cruzando los brazos altivo-. Mis cejas son perfectas así… -con voz grave-.

- Jmmm…. -arrugó el entrecejo, sintiendo cómo le caía el sudor por las sienes-. …¿Qué quieres…? -se dió por vencido al final-.

- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo… -sin dejar de usar la voz grave extendió la mano hacia el rubio esperando que la aceptara-. Porque tu y yo… -sonrió alzando el pulgar de nuevo-. Compartimos la llama de la juventud… -brillito en los dientes-.

- Pfff… -hubo de hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no reír a carcajadas de lo ridículo que se veía con aquel peinado y hablando de esa forma; por un momento se intentó imaginar a Sasuke actuando como Lee, pero simplemente era demasiado ridículo-. Vale, vale… -se levantó con la ayuda del cejotas-. Pero realmente no puedo decirte mucho… Creo que ando igual de perdido que tú -rió con cierta amargura-.

- Naruto… -continuó con voz grave sujentando una de sus manos entre las suyas-. Puedes confiar en la juventud de nuestra amistad… -cerró los ojos dándose un toque dramático-.

- Lee…

- Hemos compartido mucho… Exámenes, actividades extraescolares… ¡Incluso algún que otro helado de vainilla!

- Lee… -sintió que estaba llegando ya al límite de su paciencia-.

- Por eso… Naruto-kun… Confía en tu amigo: yo, Uchiha Sasuke…

- ¡Corta el rollo quieres!

Casi como en un acto reflejo tiró del brazo con el que aún le sujetaba la mano, y le lanzó por los aires aprovechando que estaba distraído con su actuación.

- Sasuke es demasiado especial como para que consigas imitarle así… -murmuró en cuclillas junto al cejotas cuando abrió los ojos después del sobresalto inicial-. Te queda fatal ese pelo.

- Lo lamento, Naruto-kun… -dijo con su cuerpo tembloroso, había sido la mejor técnica del año por parte del blondo; desde luego le pilló totalmente con la guardia baja-. Como te vi riendo con Sasuke-kun, pensé que con él te resulta más fácil hablar…

- Sí… Bueno… -desvió la mirada hasta el resto de sus compañeros, rascándose la mejilla-. No sé… A veces creo que me entiende mejor que yo mismo, je...

- ¿Sasuke-kun? -casi parecía anonadado sin acabar de creerse que el moreno, con lo callado que era, pudiera entender al ruidoso de Naruto-. Entonces, Naruto-kun, ¿estás enfadado con nosotros por lo que pasó en el parque de atracciones con Sasuke-kun?

- Jmmm… -volvió a centrar la mirada en su amigo; ciertamente no tenía ganas de hablar de ello, pero el único culpable que encontraba en todo aquello era Kiba, los demás no tenían por qué pagarlo-. Con vosotros no…

- Entonces… -se incorporó hasta quedar sentado también-. ¡Se lo diré a los demás! -dijo emocionado-. La gente decía que estabas molesto con nosotros, ¡pero yo sabía que no era así!

- ¡Lee! -saltó en seguida-. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de malo? -aquello no se lo esperaba. Acababa de decir que no estaba enfadado-.

- Quiero que ese pulgoso se de cuenta él solo… -murmuró levantándose-. Se pasó tres pueblos y no quiere reconocerlo…

- ¿Pulgoso? -le miró totalmente interrogante sin saber a quién se refería-. ¿Puede ser que te refieras a Shino? Le gustan los insectos, Naruto-kun, pero no tiene pulgas…

- Nnggg… -gruñó por lo bajo mientras se alejaba hasta el lateral-. A Kiba, Lee, Kiba…

- Oh… Entiendo… Es porque tiene perro… -murmuró-. ¡Bueno! Entonces, ¡le contaré a Kiba el aprecio que sientes por Sasuke kun y él lo entenderá!

- Ese burro no va a entender nada…

- Naruto-kun… -susurró al verle alejarse. Apretó el puño con decisión. Sabía que Kiba era buena persona y lo entendería-.

.

.

.

El profesor miró a sus alumnos, estos estaban en fila con el 'yumi'* en posición relajada manteniendo la vista al frente. El primero estaba Sasuke como el de mejor graduación. Finalmente el profesor habló.

- Ha llegado el momento. Habéis entrenado duramente hasta ahora. Quiero informaros que dentro de un mes, el día veinte, habrá una competición. Tenéis de tiempo para inscribiros hasta una semana antes del torneo, pero recordad que quien se retire tendrá una penalización monetaria -anunció mirando, especialmente al Uchiha que no parecía inmutarse-. Quien quiera competir debe traer el formulario relleno con el consentimiento de vuestros padres, podéis recogerlo a partir de mañana en la sala de profesores -hizo una pausa, viendo que todos asentían-. Una última cosa. Aquellos que decidan ir a la competición podrán optar a participar en el campeonato nacional y con ello… -se colocó frente a sus alumnos- … a la posibilidad de entrar en la escuela de 'yabusame'*. Pensadlo bien, de ello depende a lo que queráis dedicaros en un futuro -volvió a recorrerlos a todos con la mirada-. Continuemos…

La clase continuó por unos minutos más, hasta que volvió a ser el turno de Sasuke. Necesitó bastante tiempo para poder controlar su respiración bajando el arco en dos ocasiones haciendo que el profesor le llamara la atención instándole a que se concentrara.

Su brazos eran firmes pero no entendía como podían temblar tanto, la punta de la flecha bailaba por encima del blanco de forma que casi le mareaba. Finalmente cerró los ojos y tras una buena bocanada de aire contuvo el aliento y soltó la flecha. Su centro estaba desplazado pero al menos no cayó fuera de la diana como temía.

Tenía un segundo tiro y no podía fallar, sus compañeros observaban y no podía seguir haciendo el ridículo de aquella manera.

"- ¿Estas listo?

- Ya he dicho que sí, solo ha sido un catarro…

- No me refiero a eso…

- ¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

- En parte es bueno que no te acuerdes… Pronto será el aniversario".

"Nunca he podido llevarte un premio, padre", pensó con cierto pesar. Sólo quería poder hacerle sentir orgulloso aunque fuera tras la muerte y aquello le provocaba tanta tensión como si le estuviera mirando junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

La segunda flecha voló cerca del centro, soltó el aire lentamente y el profesor dió por finalizada la clase. Uchiha se acercó al profesor para pedirle practicar más, pero éste se lo negó al instante, alegó que no serviría de nada.

- Si continuas así puedes correr el riesgo de perder la oportunidad de competir… -le advirtió-. Limpia tu mente de los problemas que puedas tener y entonces podremos hablar.

Sasuke aceptó haciendo una reverencia aunque notó la mano apretar su arco con fuerza. No había más que hacer, se cambiaría e iría a casa.

.

.

.

Aún no tenía claro por qué estaba ahí, pero por algún motivo mientras hablaba con Lee, sintió la necesidad de ir a verle tirar con el arco. Desde la primera vez que vio al moreno tirar, le pareció algo verdaderamente hermoso de ver, además que era especialmente relajante. Sin embargo, incluso él pudo darse cuenta de que los movimientos de Sasuke no eran tan gráciles como acostumbraba aquel. Realmente no sabía qué decirle y estuvo pensativo hasta que le vió aparecer por la puerta del dojo, ya con su uniforme de calle.

- Hey… -le saludó cuando ya estuvo más cerca-.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le miró tratando de ocultar su sorpresa-.

- Me apetecía verte tirar… -murmuró, centrándose en las hojas secas que iba apartando al caminar-.

-... -Aquello le incomodó, había sido un mal día para su técnica, pero se obligó a dejar de pensar de forma egoísta.- ¿Estás pensando en cambiarte de actividad? -se acercó a él intuyendo que irían a casa juntos, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ya le parecía algo lejano-.

- ¿Qué dices? -rió levemente-. Creo que no podría tener tanta paciencia para aprender… Prefiero ver cómo lo haces tú.

- No te imagino haciéndolo, si te soy sincero… -abrió la marcha dando los primeros pasos; sonrió sutilmente para que no viera en el comentario una agresión-.

- Pero con la escopeta no se me da mal -se puso de morros-. ¿Viste como tiré todos los palillos? Y eso que la mirilla estaba desviada nishishi

- Supongo…¿habías disparado alguna vez antes? -preguntó mirando al frente-.

- No, pero he visto a Iruka-niichan alguna vez. Y me contó que trucaban esas escopetas… Sólo hay que hacer un primer tiro de prueba para ver hacia dónde se desvía el balín -sonrió recordando a su padrino-.

- ¿Iruka? -aquello le pilló por sorpresa-. No le imaginaba haciendo eso… -confesó omitiendo el hecho de lo atareado que estaba siempre-.

- Desde que me sacó del orfanato siempre se ha empeñado en llevarme a los festivales cuando ha tenido algún día libre… La verdad, ahora que lo dices, me pregunto dónde habrá aprendido… -se cruzó de brazos pensativo-.

- Do-... -dejó el improperio a mitad-. No tienes remedio… -dijo con calma-. ¿Lee te ha vuelto a pasar la mano por la cara hoy?

- Jmmmmmmmmm… -detuvo sus pasos del escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al recordar al cejotas-. Lo cierto es que hemos quedado en empate, pero… -entrecerró los ojos medio gruñendo-. Hoy estaba super pesado…

- Es pesado… -le rectificó-.

- ¿Sobre qué te ha ido a dar la brasa a ti? -soltó sin más-.

- Sobre tí… -dijo enseguida-. Quería saber qué te pasaba y por qué los evadías -le contó sin sentirse presionado-. Aunque creo que no querías hablar de ellos…

- Jmmm… -arrugó el ceño mirando al frente-.

Sasuke no dijo nada, si Naruto no quería hablar no iba a decirle nada y trató de ponerse en su lugar: no soportaría si él le estuviera presionando día y noche sobre por qué era un amargado cuando se tocaba el tema de sus padres.

Le vio acelerar el paso hasta salir corriendo en busca de la bici. No supo si detenerse, pero se acomodó la bolsa, donde tenía el Yumi, con el hombro y esperó a que regresara.

"Pues al final parece que no está enfadado conmigo…", iba pensando Naruto mientras caminaba a su lado. "¿Le habrán echado la bronca en casa por quedarse a dormir la otra noche…?".

Por más vueltas que le daba, Naruto no conseguía llegar a ninguna respuesta factible al por qué del extraño comportamiento del moreno. Podía hacerse una idea de lo mucho que debía de gustarle el tiro con arco y el hecho de que ese día no parecía disfrutarlo le terminó por descolocar.

"¿Será que…?", le miró de reojo. "¿Será que le estoy agobiando…?", aquel pensamiento terminó por hacerle decidirse a no volver a preguntarle. Si era eso, lo único que conseguiría sería molestarle más. "Creo que mejor me voy a casa hoy…".

- Naruto… -le llamó el moreno sin apartar la mirada del camino-.

- Dime -le contestó casi en un susurro-.

- ¿Está hoy Iruka en casa? -soltó a bocajarro-.

- ¿Eh? -se sobresaltó por un momento-. No… Llegará tarde… ¿Por?

- ¿Podría estar contigo? -preguntó con algo de duda: sabía que el día de hoy no había sido el mejor y seguramente no querría tenerle cerca-.

- ¡P-pues claro!

Sasuke simplemente asintió permaneciendo el resto del camino en silencio. No esperaba esa respuesta, pero sabía que se había comportado mal de alguna manera y sintió el día desperdiciado. No quería saber nada de los amigos de Naruto, el blondo tenía razón, si realmente le apreciaban ya harían algo ellos.

.

.

.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo en particular? -le preguntó el rubio al tiempo que se quitaba las zapatillas-. ¿Quieres jugar a la play?

- Deberíamos ponernos con las tareas… -dijo con neutralidad desatándose los zapatos junto al rubio, no tardó en ponerse en pie y esperar al otro en el pasillo-.

- Jmmmm… -gruñó algo decepcionado, no le apetecía nada ponerse con los deberes aún pero igualmente se había propuesto no ser un incordio-. Ve encendiendo la estufa del kotatsu, ahora voy…

Antes que el blondo escapara como veía que iba a hacer, le bloqueó el paso y se acercó a besarle. Ya estaba cansado de esperar, llevaba todo el camino deseándolo al ver como fruncía los labios metido en sus, seguramente, absurdos pensamientos. Aunque no fue la clase de beso que le gustaba, apenas rozó los labios con los del rubio y le dejó para cumplir la instrucciones que le había dado.

"Definitivamente no está enfadado conmigo…", sonrió para sí de camino a su cuarto.

No tardó en encontrar el CD de una de las bandas sonoras que más le gustaban, de una película de samurais, y bajó a la carrera para ponerlo en el salón. Se sorprendió cuando vió cómo aquel apagaba el televisor al verle entrar: Sasuke no era de poner la caja tonta y eso le había quedado claro ya. Pero decidió no comentar nada y simplemente puso la música.

Sasuke se preocupó de tratar no dejar ver su pequeño desliz. No es que quisiera ver la tele, de hecho era el primero en fruncir el ceño cuando Naruto o cualquier persona ponía el televisor sin razón alguna y odiaba el concepto de 'tener ruido de fondo', pero en aquel momento su cuerpo se movió como un autómata sin siquiera saber que estaba haciendo. Se dió una bofetada mental y abrió los libros por las páginas donde estaban los ejercicios que debían hacer. La música empezó a sonar tranquilizadora.

- No sabía que estuvieras metido en ese mundillo de las bandas sonoras… -comentó-.

- Ésta me gustó mucho -sonrió, aunque aquel no le mirase-.

Sasuke estaba por dar inicio a la tarea y entreabrió los labios para hablar indicando por dónde empezar cuando a paso calmado el rubio se acercó hasta donde estaba él, y se arrodilló a su espalda para rodearle con los brazos sin previo aviso. En un inicio sintió su espalda tensarse, pero enseguida que el calor que emanaba de Naruto se colaba bajo su piel se relajó bajando los hombros y expulsó aire lentamente por la nariz, siempre encontraba paz con él cerca. Alzó uno de sus brazos para acariciar una de las marcadas mejillas del blondo manteniendo la mirada sobre los libros sin leer nada realmente, totalmente hipnotizado por los latidos que sentía en su espalda.

Tras un buen rato, el rubio se levantó con la misma calma con la que había llegado cuando sintió que los párpados empezaban a pesarle: si seguía ahí con certeza se quedaría dormido y no quería arrastrar al moreno también.

- ¿Quieres un té? -preguntó desde el marco de la puerta, antes de desaparecer en la cocina-.

- Sí -siempre tenía un momento para un té-.

Miró los libros sobre la mesa: realmente no quería hacer nada. Desvió la mirada al sofá donde compartían siempre besos y abrazos, y no hacía mucho algo más intenso. Sin embargo lo único que quería era hacer era estar con Naruto. No le mintió, pero prefería hacer los deberes que ponerse a jugar con la play… Naruto se revolucionaba y le prefería haciendo las tareas a que le retase a una partida tras otra.

"¿Estoy siendo egoísta…?", suspiró para sus adentros.

- Ten… -le dejó la taza delante de él, no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla cuando de nuevo atisbó la misma mirada perdida que tuvo la mayor parte del tiempo esa mañana-. Si hay cualquier cosa con la que te pueda ayudar… -comenzó a decirle, pero enseguida se calló. "Como si hubiera algo que pueda hacer yo mejor que él…"-.

-... -permaneció en silencio-. Es una buena música… -dijo casual, alzando la mirada al rubio-. ¿Te imaginas como hubieran sido nuestras vidas en época de Edo?

- Ja ja ja ja -rió con fuerza, después de darle un pensamiento, dejándose caer de espaldas tras cubrirse con el kotatsu-. Desde luego habría sido peor que cuando te conocí -volvió a reír-. Sasuke… Teme… -levantó la mano hacia el techo como si empuñara una katana-. Por el honor a la familia imperial, he de tomar tu vida. Aquí y ahora -dijo con voz solemne totalmente serio-.

- Hmph… -sonrió entre divertido y absorto ante aquella interpretación-. Alta es tu arrogancia si crees que puedes medirte conmigo. ¿Seguro que no eres que un deshonrado 'ronin'*, que sirve al honor del dinero? -llevó la mano a la cintura-. Ven a tomar tu recompensa… -desafió-.

Como hacía en clases de artes marciales, el rubio dio una voltereta hacia atrás y quedó con una rodilla hincada al suelo, mientras hacía como que se preparaba para atacarle.

- ¿Cómo osas a deshonrar así mi nombre? Me subestimas si piensas que soy el mismo que una vez conociste -afiló la mirada metiéndose en su papel-. Precisamente ese es el motivo por el que hoy conocerás el por qué me llaman el demonio de las nueve colas…

Sasuke por su parte se levantó con calma con una actitud totalmente formal, adquirida de las clases de kyoudou, apartándose del kotatsu. Al escuchar el mote que Naruto se puso así mismo casi escupe y se tira al suelo de la risa, pudo comprender así lo duro que debía ser para los samuráis mostrar esa calma y templanza en todo momento. Apretó los labios temblando tragándose la carcajada cuando volvió a su papel.

- Sigues teniendo la lengua muy larga y tu katana muy aburrida… -sentenció-. Te dejé vivo por capricho… Y por capricho tomaré tu vida…

- ¡Sasuke! -gritó antes de lanzarse hacia él-.

- Todo termina aquí… ¡Naruto! -se lanzó a por el blondo también haciendo el movimiento de desenvainar la katana, cruzando de largo con el rubio. Permaneció inmóvil por un momento con el brazo en alto y luego cayó de rodillas simulando un gemido de dolor-.

- Sasuke… -simuló toser, como si escupiera sangre-. En realidad yo… -hincó una rodilla en el suelo, intentando resistir-. Siempre te consideré mi amigo… Incluso ahora…

- Fu… -rió débilmente-. Quién iba a decirme… Que alguien como tú… -se inclinó más contra el suelo-. He sido derrotado… Mi único amigo -se tendió en el suelo boca arriba-.

- ¡Baka! No hay ganadores ni perdedores en este duelo… -se tiró al suelo él también, haciendo como si le costara respirar-. Una vez hayamos muerto… Ya no seremos ni Uchihas ni Uzumakis… Nada de eso importará... Y nuestras almas... Serán libres al fin de todo dolor… Nnngg -jadeó como si realmente estuviera a punto de morir-.

- Ya, muérete ya, Naruto… -rió el moreno ladeando la cabeza donde en teoría estaba tendido el otro-.

- ¡Oe! -se incorporó de un brinco hasta quedar sentado-. ¡Que me estaba sincerando antes de morir! ¿¡Eso me dirías!? -fingió enfadarse, por no empezar a reír-.

- Hasta muriendo eres lento… -dijo sin poder evitar sonreír, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado-.

- Vuelve a repetirlo y te doy un beso de vaca… -le amenazó gateando hacia él-.

- Te estás muriendo y blah blah blah… ¿Ves como comes lengua? Ahora ya sé que si tuviera que matarte te ahogaría…

- Pues bien que te gusta… -se volvió a sentar antes de llegar hasta él: de algún modo, y aunque sabía que estaban jugando, aquel comentario le dolió-.

- De cualquier forma no te pega nada ser Samurai… -se encogió de hombros-.

- Bleeeeehg -le sacó la lengua enrabietado y volvió a sentarse bajo el kotatsu-.

Sasuke le imitó y volvió a sentarse en el Kotatsu sintiendo el calor en sus piernas.

- ¿De qué película has sacado eso? -preguntó-. Recuerdo varios de los diálogos, pero no recuerdo de dónde…

- No es de ninguna película… -se giró a mirarle algo indignado-. Es de "Road to ninja"...

- No recuerdo que este ahí… Además son ninjas, no samuráis...

- ¿Y eso qué más da? -se quedó pensativo un momento-. Viven su vida de una forma honorable, trabajan muy duro para poder mejorar y el lazo entre los dos protagonistas es verdaderamente apasionante…

Sasuke no recordaba nada de eso en 'Road to Ninja', pero había algunas cosas que le inquietaron y se empeñó en meterse con el rubio para que dejara de hablar, era algo realmente espeluznante.

-Hn… -fue su única respuesta-. ¿No te habrás enfadado…? -alzó levemente la ceja al ver a Uzumaki con los labios levemente apretados-.

- Si te digo que sí… ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? -se cruzó de brazos y le miró de reojo, pronunciando un tanto más el puchero-.

-... -Uchiha miró al blondo y entrecerró la mirada para comprobar que realmente era un varón-.

"De verdad que a veces tiene cosas de mujer…". ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? ¿Era una adivinanza? Le encantaría tener el comodín del público o la llamada a su hermano.

- Escupe, Naruto… -no era la respuesta adecuada, pero aquello de que le pusieran contra la espada y la pared no sacaba su mejor parte-.

- Nishishi… -rió burlón-. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

- … -Aquello descolocó al Uchiha sintiéndose timado-. No he avisado a Obito y tú tampoco a Iruka…

- A Iruka-niichan no le molesta… -aclaró levantándose de nuevo-. Y el teléfono ya sabes dónde está -señaló con el dedo hacia el pasillo-. ¿Qué quieres que haga? -sonrió acuclillándose a un par de palmos de él-.

- ¿Es a la carta? -sonrió. Realmente ya le había convencido-.

- Hmmmm…. -se llevó un dedo a la frente mientras pensaba en qué podría cocinar-. Tú pide, y si se puede hacer, lo hago…

- Quiero sushi y takoyaki -dijo sin apenas parpadear y con voz demandante-.

- Ah… -le sorprendió su petición-. Sushi hay… Y el takoyaki… Jmmm… -cerró los ojos haciendo memoria de la receta y todo lo que necesitaría para hacer aquellas bolitas-. Argh… Pero no tengo la sartén… -se le escapó el pensamiento en voz alta-.

- Entonces quiero yakitori -volvió a sus actitud demandante-.

- ¡Oh! Eso está hecho -sonrió más confiado, era algo realmente sencillo y rápido de hacer-. Entonces tenemos un buen rato libre hasta la cena je je

- ¿Puedo pedir algo más?

- Jmmm… Mientras no sea que haga ramen casero… -frunció el ceño, aquello sí que era complicado-.

- Quédate tu ramen… -suspiró, ya debería saber que no le entusiasmaban esos fideos-.

Alargó las manos sujetando la pechera del rubio y lo acercó para poder besarle de una buena vez, estaban solos y al rubio sólo se le ocurrió ponerse a jugar a los samuráis. Acarició sus labios con los suyos esperando que le diera permiso para intensificarlo. Aquel hubo de agarrarse a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio y caer encima, y enseguida buscó apoyarse en el suelo e intensificar el roce, haciendo que el moreno terminara por quedar tendido.

Sasuke no esperaba tanto entusiasmo pero eso era algo que le atraía del rubio. Le abrazó un tanto más firme y llevo una mano hasta la cabeza para hacer aquel beso más profundo y hacer sus lenguas rozarse. Le encantaba sentir el calor de la espalda del blondo en sus manos, bajó lentamente por su espalda para colarlas bajo la camisa y sentir el tacto directo de la piel, dejándose llevar por las descargas placenteras que recibían sus labios besándole. Realmente era feliz haciendo eso. Pero se obligó a separarse y apartar sus labios de los del otro para templar su mente, que empezaba a nublarse.

"¿En qué piensas…?", se preguntaba Naruto al tiempo que le despejaba la cara de su flequillo sin apartar los ojos de los de aquel.

De nuevo volvió a inclinarse sobre él y le besó los labios en apenas un roce antes de volver a incorporarse. El moreno le dejó marcharse, no podía tenerle enredado toda la tarde. Se incorporó sobre sus codos mirando al blondo.

- Espero repetir más tarde… -fue el estúpido comentario que se le ocurrió al sentirse abochornado, con esta ya eran dos veces que había asaltado a Naruto. Miró las tareas sobre la mesa y luego de vuelta a él-. No había tantos deberes… ¿verdad?

- Nop… -desvió la mirada a los libros algo ruborizado, imaginándose qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la mente-.

- Vamos a ponernos más cómodos entonces… -sugirió sacando el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y empezó a escribirle un mensaje a Obito-.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* Yumi: arco

* Yabusame: Tiro con arco a caballo.

* * *

><p>Uolas! solochely here!<p>

Como podreis comprobar esto de las actualizaciones sigue yendo un poco lento… n_nUu como siempre 'mea culpa' x_x

Usu tiene mucha paciencia conmigo… ya era para q me hubiese dado una patada y me hubiera mandado a la patagonia o yo q se xD

lo cierto es q, y creo q hablo por las dos, nos estamos impacientando un poco por llegar a la parte chachi guai del fic xDD

aunq este capitulo fue super divertido de escribir x3 por lo menos para mi jajajajaja

Como siempre, y en general, agradecemos todo vuestro apoyo!

sin vosotras creo q hubieramos dejado la historia a medio terminar desde q escribio Usu el final n_nUu

ah! y antes de que se me olvide (con permiso Usu por hacerme publicidad gratuita lol ) al final decidi de hacerme una cuenta en FF, para quien lo quiera ver

www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / u / 6587503 / solochely

Pero bueno, bueno… vamos a lo q vamos!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

**Moon-9215:**

No se exactamente a lo q te refieres… pero gracias! x3

**AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima:**

ya te dije q siento haberte hecho llorar…. ;_; bueno en realidad no xD no se jajajaja Pero me alegro de que os hayamos podido transmitir algun tipo de emocion Cx

y perdona a Usu q no subrayara tu nombre, la verdad q a mi tambien me costo encontrarte en los reviews cuando lei tu comentario o.o pero es q de verdad, yo no se aun como Usu se las apaña para utilizar el FF xDD

no se ustedes pero a mi se me hace super complicado -_-

y pues si, vimos lo del Twin Flames ese q comentas. Pero bueno, a mi no se me hace raro, despues de todo asi terminaron en el manga xD (menos mal q ninguno murio si no mato a Kishi ¬¬ aunq visto lo visto…. en fin… *sigh*)

lo del inicio… ya le encontraras el sentido xD aunq siendote sincera (si lees el encabezado de los capitulos), fue algo q se invento Usu para iniciar la historia, ella lo dejo con q Naruto se despertaba y ahi le segui yo inventandome la continuacion (al principio era q ella escribia un capitulo y luego yo otro, hasta q decidimos escribir los capitulos juntas =P ), asi q es culpa mia q esto se haya convertido en una historia de estudiantes xDDD si hubiera decidido seguir en el mundo de naruto esto habria sido totalmente diferente =P cuando lo empezamos fue como un juego de "a ver como me lo complicas para solucionarlo yo y te lo vuelvo a complicar a ti" jajajajajaja xD

todo viene porq hace muuuuuchos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos años jugaba a eso con unos amigos de un foro de digimon xD y se lo propuse… y aqui estamos xD con la tonteria llevamos escribiendo sin parar desde principios de julio del año pasado n_nUu y ya me entra depresion cuando no se me ocurre como seguirle jajaja n_nUUuu

y tertulias… quiere decir q muchas veces nos pasamos horas hablando y debatiendo con posibles sucesos, como hacer para q los personajes lleguen hasta cierto punto o escena q tenemos preparada (porq como te digo, escribimos sin parar, y a veces se nos ocurren escenas y no sabemos muy bien como engancharlas con la historia y tenemos q dirigir de alguna manera a los personajes hacia esa escena sin q parezca forzado… y conforme es naruto de cabezota y sasuke de orgulloso…. pues a veces es complicado xD aunq bueno… le voy a ceder el punto a Usu de q me lo esta poniendo mas facil ultimamente… Chaschuki se esta volviendo todo un amor x3 )

y bueno, pues eso.. espero q te haya gustado este cap! x3

**hazukirokudo:**

bueno… como tu bien sabes, todos tenemos nuestra razon de actuar de una manera o de otra… u.u sasuke lo paso mal en ese aspecto, si… pero piensa en el pobre itachi ;_; él tambien perdio a sus padres… y ademas tenia q cuidar tambien de su hermano pequeño… y verle sufrir sin poder remediarlo pues debe ser duro (piensa q en aquel momento itachi debia tener como unos 13 años si mal no recuerdo)... y pues, como te digo, cada uno es como es… e itachi no encontro mejor manera de sobrellevarlo u.u entonces Sasuke no le entendio, pero parece q ahora puede ponerse en su lugar y entenderle un poquito mejor

y bueno… Naruto a mi siempre me ha parecido un exagerado xDD en eso creo q se parece a mi jajajajaja xD y sobre todo en temas asi

y lo de kiba… bueno, kiba es un graciosillo, no se si alguna vez habras tenido un amigo asi (yo si) y la verdad es q a veces es desesperante hasta el punto de querer darle en toda la boca para q se calle xD pero sigue siendo tu amigo y lo aceptas asi, porq en el fondo sabes q no tiene maldad… Pero bueno, ya veremos como siguen sucediendo las cosas x3

**roo-eri-chan**

bueeeeeno, ya sabes q las cosas llevan su tiempo xD y aun hay muuuuchas cosas q contar =) pero eso ya para mas adelante…. buahahahahaha xDD

y pues si, ando muy atareada ultimamente… voy al instituto en las tardes, y por las mañana tambien estoy haciendo un curso de ofimatica q me obliga a hacer el estado… gracias al cielo q se termina ya la semana q viene porq me iba a dar un infarto ya de tanto estres! omg…

y cerca, cerca… lo q se dice cerca no vivimos XD pero Usu es una buena amiga y me visita bastante a menudo n_n y hablamos casi a diario y eso jejeje y fue gracias a estos niños tan monos q nos conocimos en el DA x3 Naruto y Sasuke me han regalado una de esas amistades q son para toda la vida ;A; les debo mucho a este par de dos… xD

y jo… nosostras q queriamos saber si os estamos mareando mucho o no… cha! xD

pero bueno… seguramente no lo esperareis en lo q se va a transformar esto… asi q disfrutad mientras podais! bwuhaahahahahaha xD

y tranquila… q fic hay para rato n_n lo q hemos planeado para estos dos va a costar una vida y media de escribir xDD

**BluesoulRed:**

jajajajaja xD me alegro q te gustara! xD a mi tambien me pasa eso (de ser una masoquista emocional) soy un poco melodramatica… jajajajaja xD pero me alegro de q os hayamos podido transmitir el sentimiento! x3

y pues… jo… en serio q me sabe mal q se te encogiera tanto el kokoro ;w; *snif* pero bueno… ya viste q todo se quedo mas o menos bien, asi q no sufras ;_;

y tranquila, q lo de la ortografia esta controlado x3 lo q pasa es q me como mucho la cabeza buscando sinonimos de palabras (q tal vez son un poco dificiles de entender bien sea porq son rebuscadas o bien sea porq no usamos las mismas palabras aqui q en latinoamerica) y queremos utilizar un lenguaje sencillo para q todo el mundo nos entienda

pero creo q de momento lo llevamos bien n_n

igualmente, muchas gracias por darnos siempre tu apoyo! eres un cielo! n_n

**ambu780:**

Si, bueno… ya sabes q Naruto con el tema de Sasuke siempre ha sido asi… xDD y pues… a mi personalmente me ocurrio lo mismo con la primera relacion q tuve (bueno, fue mutuo al igual q aqui) asi q yo no le daria demasiada importancia a eso, son jovenes e inexpertos… xDDD

y lo de sasuke… pues si, siempre ha sido algo delicado tratar con sasuke y su pasado… pero bueno, Naru hara todo lo posible por hacer q eso se disipe x3

**Ambu:**

Creeme, ganas no le faltaron xDD y es q cuando se trata de sasuke… a Naruto se lo llevan los demonios xDD nada mas mira cuando orochimaru hablaba de el como si fuera un objeto suyo en el manga… xDDD

y lo del cabreo de Naru… bueno, es un poco cabezota, si… pero ya se le pasara… algun dia xD

**Scaring:**

verdad? ;A; si es q estan hechos el uno para el otro! x3 aunq aun no se lo quieran creer jejejeje

y pues si, Iruka salvo a Naruto ;w; sin el a saber donde habria ido a parar Naru… *snif*

y lo de sasuke e itachi… es muy desalentador y escalofriante… pero asi son las cosas en esos casos… u.u E Itachi, como dices, aguanta el chaparron como mejor puede… ;_; ademas piensa q el tambien era pequeño, unos 13 años o asi, cuando paso todo aquello… es normal q cayera… T_T

Itachiiiiiiiiiiiii! ;A; omg…. pobrecito….

y posssss nos conocimos por el DA (ya he comentado por ahi arriba en otro comentario) y siempre q viene a visitarme hago ramen xD se ha hecho ya costumbre, creo q solo viene a verme por eso… jajajajajajja xD

a ver si encuentro la receta y te la mando, es algo laboriosa pero complicado no es

lo esencial para darle el gusto oriental es: vino blanco de mesa, pimienta negra, jenjibre y salsa de soja, y eso lo puedes encontrar en cualquier lado x3

bueno, realmente es mucho mas q eso como te podras imaginar, pero eso es lo q le da ese gusto especial x3 (en serio… hubo una temporada q empece a alucinar con q tenia bigotes como los de naruto de tanto comerlo… jajajajajajja xDD )

y no le hagas ni caso a Usu jajajaja xD q la q tendria q estar en una institucion mental de por vida soy yo, no ella… n_nUu aun no se como no me encierran xDDD

lo de los reviews… creo recordar q Usu me dijo q no se podia hacer… pero la verdad, y despues de hacerme mi cuenta y tal… veo mas interesante contestar asi, porq asi los curiosos tambien pueden leer lo q le contestamos a otros xD q no es q queramos ocultar nada, pero dependiendo del comentario, pues decimos una cosa u otra q tal vez a otra persona tambien le interese saber, no se

y asi tambien podemos contestar a la gente q no esta registrada n_n

q yo qué se… cuando dejo algun comentario por ahi, tambien me hace ilusion q me contesten x3 por eso ya procuramos no dejarnos a nadie n_n

y bueno, espero q este capitulo te haya gustado tambien Cx aunq no sea tan… "alocado" como estos ultimos, tambien tiene su punto jajajajaja xD

*ya, llevenme al loquero*

bueno, eso jajajajja bye byee

**wmy:**

si… yo creo q lo del parque de atracciones se quedara para siempre en la memoria jajajaja xD

pero bueno, siempre ocurren cosas asi cuando vas con un grupo grande de gente tan dispar

y lo de sakura… pues ya ves, llevara algo de tiempo

pero como dicen: el tiempo lo cura todo

**moei:**

se q eres tu! no me engañas! xDDD

jajajajaja bueno… si… ya ves q nos encanta el drama! xDD

y lo q te decia del POV naruto en los lemons… tal vez es q me explique mal n_nUu lo q te queria decir es q si yo escribo uno (pov naruto por ejemplo) no esperes demasiado de la reaccion de sasuke, porq yo me imagino la reaccion q podria tener; porq como comprenderas… es muy embarazoso escribir un lemon entre las dos n_nUUuuuu y viceversa si lo escribe Usu…. lo q pasa es q muchas veces intento escribirlo bajo un punto de vista mas neutro: ni pov sasuke ni pov naruto

y pues… como dijo ella… he escrito unos cuantos lemons en este fic xDD no me preguntes ahora porq realmente no me acuerdo cuantos, ni cuales, pero creo q estamos a la par jajajajaja xD

y pues kiba… ha sido kiba, lo q pasa es q como dices, Naru esta resensible y le presta mas atencion q de costumbre por el mero hecho de q se dirige a Sasuke

y no se tu… tal vez es q soy una retorcida… pero me encanta ver a los personajes q me gustan sufrir lo indecible hasta q al final todo se soluciona xDDD me gusta verlos sufrir pero q al final sean felices, eso si

y con respecto a lo de tu hermana… dile q si quiere dejar un comentario como "guest" nadie va a saber q es ella jajajajaja q no le de pena! q a nosotras nos encanta leer vuestros comentarios! x3

y pues Rin… habra cosas q ya explicaremos, pero no, no vive con ellos. A veces pasa tiempo en su casa, pero tampoco demasiado. Ademas, no se si ustedes conoceran a algun medico… pero se traen unos turnos de trabajo un tanto caoticos… -_- al menos aqui en españa, y especialmente los q trabajan en un hospital

son turnos muy largos y agotadores… y cuando llegan a casa quieren descansar (imaginense un turno de 12 horas seguidas sin descanso en las urgencias =S )

una compañera mia del instituto es "solo" anestesista… y nada mas q de ir de una operacion a otra en turnos asi acaba rendida y en lo q menos piensa cuando termina de trabajar es en ir a casa de su novio n_nUu asi q por ahi van los tiros con Rin

y pues… con lo de las relaciones abiertas y a distancia… no es exactamente lo q queriamos dar a entender, pero hay parejas q, por el motivo q sea, aunq se quieran lo indecible y esten muy a gusto juntos, prefieren vivir cada uno por su lado en su casa (no se ustedes, pero a mi me llama mucho mas en el momento de vida en el q estoy q tener q compartir mi espacio personal dia y noche con otra persona ^^Uu ) y si a eso le sumas el trabajo q tiene Rin, y lo problematica q era la casa de los Uchiha… Pues encuentro normal q Obito y Rin decidieran vivir separados no?

de todas maneras ya explicaremos eso mas adelante, q ahora eso no es lo importante =P

y bueno, ya esta jajajajajajjaja xDD asi q dile a tu hermana q no te cambie la clave xDD y q se anime a comentar, aunq sea de estrangis como "guest" o cualquier nick q se quiera inventar xDD q vuestros comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y nos alegran mucho el dia n_n!

**Rakelita:**

omg! gracias! =D no sabes lo feliz q nos hace tener alguien nuevo en nuestro viaje! x3

espero q de ahora en adelante te dejes llevar por nuestras tenebrosas y maleficas mentes… bwahahahahaha xDD

no, en serio, nos alegra muchisimo tener a alguien mas con nosotras n_n!

y pues… si te entiendo cuando dices q no podias dejar de leer… cuando leo alguna historia a mi me pasa igual n_nUuu empieza a rodar la pelicula en mi cabeza y no puedo dejar de "verla" hasta q ya no hay nada mas para "ver"

y puessss si que nos hemos venido dando cuenta q los capitulos cada vez se han ido alargando mas, pero es q como venimos diciendo, es algo q nos piden los personajes

en serio, me fascina un monton esa sensacion q siento al escribir, cuando me meto en la mente del personaje, de q te hablan o_o puede sonar extraño pero es q de verdad te hablan! xDD y te piden hacer cosas q a lo mejor no tiene nada q ver con lo q habiamos planeado y tenemos q dar mil rodeos para hacerlos llegar donde queremos porq a veces "se niegan" jajajajaja xDDD y asi, asi… las cosas se van extendiendo y a veces no sabemos ni por donde cortar el capitulo para q no de la sensacion de q falta algo ni se haga infernalmente largo

de hecho, si te has fijado hasta ahora, cada capitulo es mas extenso q el anterior, porq asi nos lo pide la historia… aunq vendran algunos mas adelante q seran mas cortos, pero bueno, asi es como funciona n_nUu

y madre mia… anime! buah… casi me da un paro cardiaco (de emocion xD ) nunca nos habian dicho algo asi n/n

cierto es q intentamos ser originales con lo q escribimos (yo al menos intento no leer nada desde hace ya un buen precisamente para no influenciarme con las ideas de nadie)... pero no llegue a pensar q realmente pudiera parecerle a nadie minimamente bueno como para algo asi… omg… creo q me voy a poner a llorar y todo de la emocion…. TTATT

y bueno… con respecto a las parejas… ya hace un tiempo q lo venimos comentando, Itachi en especial no nos dice nada aun… =/ es un personaje emocionalmente muy cerrado y no nos da pie a nada

pero Iruka si q me ha contado algo… jijijijiji x3 ya veremos a ver como solucionamos todos los embrollos emocionales, q Kizuna hay para rato y pueden suceder miles de cosas aun Cx

Y bueno… uffff… esta vez ha sido largo n_nUu

Esperamos que os haya gustado el capitulo aunque haya sido mas tranquilito q lo q viene siendo habitual… xDD

os esperamos para el siguiente! x3

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER!<strong>

"Realmente no hacía falta que fuera a comprar… Hay comida de sobra…", empezó a sentirse angustiado de nuevo. "¿Y si en verdad le estoy agobiando, pero no quiere decir nada…? ¿Se estará cansando de mí…?".

Aquel pensamiento hizo que dejara de remover la salsa, y su mente se alejara por entera de ahí. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que en las últimas semanas pareciera que fuera una lapa, negándose a separarse de él.

- Pues estamos bien… -murmuró afligido-.


	38. ¿que es lo que te preocupa?

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

**NARUTO** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XXXVIII<strong>

Akamaru era un enorme perro cruzado, blanco con las orejas caídas y negras. Lloriqueó una vez, acomodándose en su cama, cuando vio a su dueño deambular de un lado a otro de la habitación con una actitud nerviosa: podía olerlo, su dueño estaba perdiendo los nervios.

- ¿Y qué es lo que me quieres decir con todo esto, Lee?

- Yo sólo digo que quizás tu actitud con Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun no ha sido la más adecuada…

- ¿En serio, Lee? ¡Para empezar yo no he dejado a nadie tirado en el parque de atracciones y luego he ignorado al resto! ¡Si tiene un problema conmigo que me lo diga! ¡Estoy harto de que todos me vengáis con la cancioncita de que hable con Naruto! ¡Ha sido él quien se ha enfadado! ¡Por los dioses! ¿¡Soy yo el único que ve que prefiere estar con ese 'Uchiha Perfecto Sasuke'!?

- No creo que a Naruto-kun le guste que te refieras a Sasuke-kun así…

- ¡Me importa un huevo! ¡Además, fue él quien le puso el mote! ¡Ahora que vayan de súper coleguitas me importa una mierda! ¡Nosotros somos sus amigos! ¡Nosotros fuimos los primeros en hablarle! ¡Nosotros fuimos quienes le enseñamos el colegio y le ayudamos a integrarse! ¡Nosotros fuimos quienes hicimos que dejara de estar solo como un perro! Ah... perdona, Akamaru -se disculpó cuando el animal emitió un gruñido-. ¡Nosotros! ¡Dime qué es lo que ha hecho Uchiha por él! ¡Yo sólo le traté como hubiera hecho con el resto y mira cómo se puso Naruto!

Lee se mantuvo en silencio sin saber qué contestar, escuchando las siguientes quejas de Inuzuka. Realmente se sentía dolido por la actitud de Naruto: se veía a leguas que se sentía altamente traicionado.

- Uchiha Sasuke no es más que un niño rico mimado, si Naruto prefiere estar haciendo cosas de pijo, ¡adelante! Pero si espera que YO le pida disculpas a quien le tiene comiendo de su mano… ¡JA! ¡Está muy equivocado! ¡Yo tengo mi orgullo y mi dignidad! ¡Algo que él ha demostrado perder!

- ¡Kiba-kun!

- Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir Lee -gruñó-. ¡Dejad de ponerme como el malo! Si buscáis un culpable, ¡buscad a Naruto por traer a ese imbécil! ¡Nos lo estábamos pasando de maravilla hasta que se fue con su actitud principesca! ¡Tsk!

- No queremos hacerte el malo, Kiba-kun, pero creo que si entre todos dialogamos… -fue su intento desesperado para hacerle entrar en razón-.

- ¡Hizo llorar a Sakura! ¿¡Acaso tú también lo has olvidado!?

- Sobre eso… Cuando Yamato-sensei vino a buscarte en el patio… -comenzó a explicarle, y al ver que el otro se quedó en silencio por una vez, continuó más confiado-. Sasuke-kun vino para hablar con Sakura-san, pero fue ella quien se negó a hablar con él.

- ¿¡Ves!? -saltó enseguida el otro-. ¡A saber qué le habrá hecho para que no quiera hablarle!

- Al parecer el problema no es con él, Kiba-kun… -quiso intentar de nuevo hacerle entrar en razón-. Acuérdate que ya incluso el viernes estaba algo rara y no paraba de evitar a Naruto-kun también.

- Hmmmm -trató de hacer memoria-. Ahora que lo dices… -meditó tras escucharle-.

- Sasuke-kun quiere mantenerse al margen de todo esto porque considera que es un problema que Naruto-kun tiene que resolver por él mismo. ¡Y aún y así se ha acercado a nosotros para tratar de hablar! -se empezó a emocionar de que ahora parecían llegar sus palabras a su amigo-. ¡Es por eso que te pido qu-¡

- ¡No intentes darle la vuelta a la tortilla, Lee! -gruñó cortándole a mitad de frase a sabiendas de lo que le iba a pedir-. ¡Si Naruto tiene algún problema conmigo, que venga y me lo diga él!

Aquello dejó desarmado al entusiasta Rock Lee que permaneció en silencio cuando escuchó el último gruñido del castaño y cortó la llamada. Realmente pensó que podría ayudar a calmar las cosas pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era ponerlas aún peor de lo que estaban. Recordó entonces lo que le dijo Uchiha.

"¡Ayúdanos a recuperar el grupo!

- Estas perdiendo el tiempo…

- ¿Eh? Pero... Tú te acercaste a Sakura-san…

- No saques ideas precipitadas. Mi intervención podría haber empeorado las cosas. Los problemas de los demás deben resolverlos ellos mismos…".

"Pero… Debe haber algo que nosotros también podamos hacer...".

Lee era consciente que apenas habían pasado un par de días y quizás aún sentían la rabia del momento. Pero también sabía que el tiempo todo lo curaba, si bien toda aquella situación no dejaba preocuparle: Sakura, Kiba, Naruto y Sasuke no parecían los mismos. Hasta Shikamaru negó con la cabeza cuando le preguntó qué podrían hacer.

"¡Debe haber algo!", apretó el puño tras dejar el móvil sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

.

.

.

En el escaparate había un bonito abrigo rojo que captó inmediatamente la atención de la pelirosa. Se acercó a admirar la pieza; también le gustaban las botas con las que iba conjuntado el maniquí. Sonrió interiormente preguntándose cómo se vería con uno de esos, los pelos blancos de la capucha parecían dar mucho calor.

"Quizás sería demasiado llamativo…", pensó apartándose uno los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su cara: en Japón, llamar demasiado la atención no era bien visto. Y ese abrigo de un rojo tan intenso seguro que atraería las miradas de muchos. "Pero quizás le guste a Sasuke-kun…".

Su expresión dejó de estar iluminada para eclipsarse lentamente por las palabras de la confesión del moreno. Una parte de ella no quería darse por vencida y aún pensaba en las cosas que podría hacer por él o tratar de averiguar lo que le podría gustar... Pero si el corazón de Sasuke ya tenía dueño no habría nada que pudiera hacer. Avanzó por la calle lentamente con la bolsa de la compra que su madre le había mandado hacer y regresó a su casa donde se dio un buen baño antes de la cena.

"Pero… ¿Y qué he de hacer…?", empezaba a resignarse, dejándose hundir en el agua hasta que la espuma le llegó casi hasta la nariz.

Ahora que ya sabía lo que había entre aquellos dos, podía por fin entender el cambio de carácter que había tenido Sasuke en los últimos meses. Y todo gracias a Naruto. Ahora entendía aquellas escuetas sonrisas que alguna vez había podido entrever en el rostro del moreno y el por qué a veces desaparecían ambos sin poder encontrar dónde se metían.

Incluso Naruto había cambiado: a pesar de lo escandaloso que podía llegar a ser, ahora podía vislumbrar momentos en los que se encontraba totalmente tranquilo; hasta había mejorado en sus notas, seguramente por la influencia de Sasuke.

Sonrió con amargura para sí percatándose ahora de todos esos pequeños detalles que se habían ido acumulando y que, hasta ahora, había ignorado totalmente cegada por sus fantasías de estar con el moreno.

Realmente, como le dijo él, debía de amar a Naruto para haber cambiado su actitud de ese modo: a principio de curso le parecía un ser totalmente misterioso e inalcanzable, y ahora se dejaba rodear por los demás, influenciado por el rubio y todo ese derroche de energía que emanaba de él.

"En verdad, no pegan ni con cola…", sonrió con amargura por lo diferentes que llegaban a ser. "Fui una estúpida al pensar que tenía alguna posibilidad…", se reprochó.

Se encogió abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo cómo se le hacía un nudo en el pecho, apoyando la frente sobre sus rodillas, dejando que el pelo mojado se escurriese por su cara: aunque trataba de aceptarlo, simplemente no sentía de que fuera capaz.

.

.

.

Miraba el oscuro techo del salón con la compañía de la profunda respiración de Naruto que reposaba sobre su pecho, abrazado a su cintura. Los labios del moreno ya habían olvidado el calor de los del otro y permanecieron inmóviles, hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

Habían estado compartiendo caricias y besos hasta que tuvieron suficiente: ambos sabían que de continuar podrían cruzar una línea que Sasuke no se veía en condiciones de atravesar y Naruto supo entenderlo sin que le dijera una palabra, correspondiendo a cada gesto sin intensificarlo.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron a la noticia que les dio el sensei sobre aquella competición de tiro. ¿Debería apuntarse? Cada vez que pensaba en ello, sentía la presencia de su padre: si no ganaba se decepcionaría. No estaba interesado en dedicarse a ello, pero quería demostrarle que él era el mejor.

"- No esperaba menos de mi hijo…".

Recordaba las palabras de su padre a Itachi. Cuando era un niño también las apoyaba: nada ni nadie era mejor que Itachi. Pero a medida que iba creciendo, se iba volviendo egoísta y quería esas palabras para él mismo. Unas palabras que nunca recibió, ni recibiría jamás.

Quería que se sintiera orgulloso de él, aún tras la línea de la muerte; pero quizás era hora de abandonar la idea por el momento. Cerró los ojos tomando aire sintiendo el aroma de Naruto justo a su lado, movió la mano para acariciarle la espalda por encima de la ropa y este se acomodó levemente.

- Al final no hemos comido nada… -murmuró intuyendo que se acercaba la hora de cenar-.

- Ya… -contestó el otro de forma perezosa-.

Aquello hizo parpadear al moreno curioso: hubiera jurado por su respiración profunda que estaba totalmente dormido.

- ¿Estás despierto? -preguntó con suavidad-.

- Uhum… -volvió a contestarle en un murmullo-.

Sasuke no tardó en descubrir que Naruto estaba hablando dormido, en esa delgada línea entre la conciencia y los sueños. Aquello se le antojó divertido.

- ¿Dejarás que te susurre cosas al oído? -dijo con suavidad, el rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros y su respiración profunda continuó como hasta ahora-.

Le parecía que iba a ser algo divertido, pero no se le ocurría qué preguntar. Sabía que eso era aprovecharse de la debilidad y la incapacidad de defenderse del rubio. Subió la mano que reposaba en la baja espalda de su novio para acariciarle los mechones de pelo de la nuca; giró la cara para ver el rostro totalmente relajado del otro.

- Na, Naruto…

- ¿Umm...? -levantó las cejas casi imperceptiblemente-.

- Estas marcas en las mejillas, ¿te las tatuado? -pasó un dedo por encima de las finas líneas-.

- Um ummm…

- Ya veo… -supo distinguir eso como una negación, desviando la mirada hasta el techo-. ¿Realmente estás despierto?

- Uhum…

- Sí... Realmente no hay diferencia a cuando estamos en clase… -dijo casi más para sí-. Na… -pensó por un momento-. Realmente debes haber cambiado tu visión de mí… -dijo con suavidad-. No sé cómo lo haces para que te cuente cosas de mi pasado... Debería dejar de lloriquear, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó poniendo un puchero-.

- Estoy cambiando… -dijo casi sin darse cuenta-.

Sabía que sus tratos con Obito habían cambiado y se le veía mucho mejor desde que no batallaban a ver quién se lanzaba la peor mirada; Itachi invertía más tiempo con él… Pero de alguna manera sentía que no debía desnudar su alma de aquella manera ante nadie.

- Umm... -se encogió de hombros para luego relajar el gesto-.

- Entonces, ¿está bien? -preguntó mirando el techo aún-. ¿Está bien que la gente sepa que este soy yo?

- Noquenoquieroquelagentetequiteeltiempoquetienesparami, ¡fu! –resopló-.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia Naruto comprobando que aún seguía dormido. Esperaba que le contestara con gruñidos y otros extraños sonidos de su lenguaje, no que usara el japonés de esa forma... Habló con la boca pequeña y apenas se le entendió, necesitó un tiempo para tratar de adivinar qué pudo ser lo que le había dicho.

- Ya veo… -dijo sin realmente saber qué era lo que había murmurado-. Se está haciendo tarde… -susurró apartando uno de los mechones que caían sobre la frente del rubio-.

- ¡No! -se agarró con fuerza a su cintura, volviendo a poner un puchero-.

- No seas crío -rodó los ojos-. Ni que fuera tu hermano mayor.

- Jmmmm…

- Recuerdo cuando fuimos una vez a la playa mi madre, mi hermano... Y hasta mi padre vino... Aunque como si no hubiera estado. Estuvo todo el día cobijado en un chiringuito. En verdad debía sentirse ridículo haciendo estando ahí con nosotros -miró hacia arriba hasta el techo de nuevo-. Era alguien a quien le costaba mostrar sus emociones... Realmente quería parecerme en eso a él, que nadie pudiera ver a través de mí -suspiró-. Aunque mi padre sabía leer mis intenciones perfectamente, pero nunca a través de las de Itachi.

- ¿Por eso estás así…? -murmuró arrastrando las palabras-.

- Nunca me dijo algo… -decidió callarse ya; podría ser que Naruto estuviera medio dormido, pero nadie le aseguraba que no recordara nada de lo que le había contado después-. Tendrías que cenar -acercó la mano al hombro del rubio y le meneó un poco para que despertara-.

- Es porque no te gustó la sopa... -dijo mientras iba abriendo los ojos-. … ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh…? -por un momento se sintió ridículo, no era algo que esperase oír cuando vio a Naruto abrir los ojos-. ¿De qué sopa me hablas?

- … -se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, juraría que se había escuchado así mismo hablar mientras se despertaba-. ¿Qué sopa…?

Sasuke suspiró y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el sofá tratando de deshacerse de la pereza y encontrar la determinación de irse a su casa. Naruto por su lado, bostezó ampliamente y se estiró antes de rodar y dejarse caer por el lado, hasta quedar de rodillas apoyando la cabeza en el cojín.

- Qué pereza…

- Al final no hemos hecho nada… -miró los libros encima de la mesa-. Debería recoger ya para irme…

- Jmmm… -gruñó hundiendo la cara en el cojín-. Habías dicho que te quedabas a cenar…

- Son casi las ocho… -casi intentaba convencerse más a sí mismo que al otro-. Entre que haces la cena y cenamos… -puso los pies en el suelo y movió los hombros para destensarlos-.

- Jmmm… -se giró a mirarle-. Si te quedas te doy un masaje -sonrió zorrunamente-.

- … -recordaba el efecto afrodisíaco de las manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo. Dudó por un momento poniéndose en pie-. Bien… -aceptó con toda la dignidad que pudo-.

Naruto se levantó como un resorte y echó a correr con una amplia sonrisa para subir hasta el piso de arriba. Por un momento no pudo creerse que aceptara sin más, pero cualquier momento que pudiera pasar con él era suficiente, no iba a cuestionarle para que cambiara de opinión.

Sasuke le miró subir las escaleras de esa forma tan atropellada. Debía admitirlo: estaba bajando la guardia con él. Se acercó hasta el kotatsu para recoger los libros y ponerlos en su mochila, era evidente que no iban a ponerse a estudiar. Suspiró pensando en que debería hacer con Naruto.

"¿Debería decírselo?".

Cerró su mochila y la dejó en un lado para dirigirse al kotatsu de nuevo donde quedaba algo de té. Tuvo que controlarse para no poner una mueca de disgusto: estaba realmente helado y a él le gustaba el té bien caliente.

Suspiró y dirigió la mirada a la puerta por donde salió Naruto. Cerró los ojos pensando en que decisión tomar: ya era demasiado para él que supiera que sus padres estaban muertos, no estaba dispuesto a ceder a que supiera qué día exactamente.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe seco que provenía del piso de arriba. Esperó durante unos segundos congelado esperando escuchar algo más pero lo único que pudo oír después eran unos lejanos golpecitos que venían de arriba.

- Oi… Naruto… -se asomó por las escaleras desde la planta de abajo-. Naruto… -le volvió a llamar, frunciendo el ceño sospechando lo peor-. Ese dobe… -empezó a subir las escaleras de forma acelerada-.

Naruto dejó de rodar quejumbroso por el suelo cuando vio aparecer por la puerta al moreno y se quedó congelado mirándole fijamente a los ojos tratando de contener una lágrima que estaba a punto de escapársele.

- H-hey… -saludó intentando sonreír aún, tirado en el suelo-.

- Hey… -le devolvió el saludo, cruzándose de brazos-.

Cuando Uchiha desvió la mirada por la habitación descubriendo una caja de cartón llena de cómics tirada de cualquier manera, y algunos de ellos acabaron desperdigados por el suelo. No hacía falta ser muy audaz para saber lo que había pasado.

- Doy por hecho que te has machacado el pie… -alzó una ceja acercándose-. ¿Podrás sobrevivir?

- Borde… -murmuró antes de ponerse en pie-.

- Torpe… -contestó casi a la vez-. Eso te pasa por tenerlo todo como una cuadra… -paseó la mirada por el orden caótico del blondo-.

- Yo tengo mi orden, ¿vale…? -musitó mientras volvía a colocar los cómics dentro de la caja, y la colocó de nuevo en su sitio en el armario-.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde tienes el botiquín? -preguntó alzando una ceja-.

- Al fondo del segundo estante del armario del baño, bleeeegh -le sacó la lengua mientras se echaba al hombro un futón-.

- En fin… Ahora bajo... Dobe -murmuró-.

Sasuke salió de la habitación sin hacer caso a la mueca infantil del rubio y se dirigió al baño para mirar donde le había indicado: de seguro que Iruka debía de tener algo para los golpes y, con lo torpe que era Naruto, fijo que lo usaba a menudo. Enseguida encontró un antiinflamatorio en spray y se lo agenció en el acto. Bajó las escaleras esperando que el rubio no se hubiera partido la crisma bajando por ellas con el futón a cuestas.

- Pensaba que lo decías de coña… -se quedó perplejo el rubio cuando vio entrar a Sasuke en el salón, con el bote entre las manos-. Realmente no hace falta…

- Siéntate -indicó con calma destapando el spray-. No lo necesitas pero relaja.

- Se supone que soy yo el que te iba a dar un masaje a ti… -murmuró dándole la espalda para empujar el sofá a un lado-. Ya no me duele casi, sólo ha sido el golpe.

Al darse la vuelta y darle la espalda, el moreno le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le hizo retroceder tirando de él. Simplemente no tenía paciencia para sus juegos; le llevó hasta el centro de la sala para que no se escapara y se puso frente a él esperando que obedeciera. Se cruzó de brazos para hacer más evidente su determinación.

- Jmmm… -frunció el ceño el rubio-.

Realmente no quería discutir con él, quería seguir disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo como hasta hacía un rato.

"Deja de ser egoísta…", se reprochó a sí mismo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, empezaba a reconocer aquellos tintes de egoísmo y el carácter posesivo de ese "amor adolescente" del que hablaba el autor que les hizo leer Kakashi para los deberes.

"Terminaré por agobiarle…", pensó mientras se dejó caer sentándose en el suelo de brazos cruzados.

- Deja de comportarte como un crío… -le reprochó al ver su actitud, sabía perfectamente lo enrabietado que estaba, pero le ignoró y le aplicó el spray en el pie para que le aliviara un poco el dolor-. Ya está, ¿ves? No ha sido tan traumático…

Se levantó para dejar hacer a Naruto lo que tuviera que hacer, seguro que estaría morrudo durante un buen rato, por lo que optó por dejar el bote donde lo había encontrado y tomarse su tiempo en el camino.

"¡Tsk! Ni que fuese una princesita…", se quejó el rubio en sus adentros. "No era para tanto".

Enfurruñado se levantó y se fue directo a encender la calefacción de la salita, y entornó las puertas para que no se escapara el calor.

"Aunque se preocupa por mí…", esbozó una sonrisa mientras terminaba de hacer sitio para el futón.

De nuevo le dio al botón del play de la música: no sabía realmente cuánto tiempo había pasado dormido, ni cuándo fue que se quedó todo en silencio, pero aquella banda sonora le encantaba y era bastante relajante.

- Qué pereza… -bostezó de nuevo, estirándose sobre el futón-.

Sasuke entró encontrando a Naruto ahí tumbado pero no dijo nada. Volvió a dejar la puerta como la encontró, se acercó hasta el blondo y se inclinó sobre él, colocando las manos a ambos lados de su cara.

- ¿Hay cambios en el plan inicial? -le miró directamente a los ojos-.

- ¿Es que quieres cambiarlos? -le puso las manos en las mejillas, y se alzó para rozarle los labios-.

Sasuke no iba a dejar pasar aquella invitación, se inclinó sobre los labios de Naruto y los besó saboreando cada roce de aquella suave y cálida piel, apoyó los codos sobre el futón, acomodándose encima de él pero sin dejar todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. No quiso romper el beso despegando sus labios para juntarlos casi al instante de nuevo y ladeó la cabeza para poder intensificarlo, acariciando los mechones de pelo que tenía a su alcance.

Se obligó a separarse cuando iba a intensificar el beso, quizás no fuera buena idea y se apartó mirando a los ojos de quien estaba bajo él. Evitó suspirar por pura fuerza de voluntad, esbozó una sonrisa y decidió que era mejor dejar que el rubio tomara ahora las decisiones.

Por un momento, Naruto se quedó mirándole fijamente y alargó una mano, acariciándole suavemente los labios con un dedo, recorriéndolos con calma, pasando a acariciarle la mejilla; enredó los dedos con el pelo del flequillo, apartándoselo de la cara, y se incorporó para besarle, hasta quedar sentado. No quiso alargarlo en exceso, al sentir que aquel no quería pasar más allá, por lo que se separó un tanto de él, para volver a fijar sus ojos en los del moreno, devolviéndole la sonrisa que le había dedicado hacía un momento.

Lentamente y con cierta timidez, acercó los dedos hasta el primer botón de la camisa en una muda petición de permiso, atento a los gestos del otro, y continuó al ver que las manos no se movieron de su sitio, tras el cuerpo del moreno apoyadas en el futón, y su mirada fija en él sin negarle lo que hacía.

Se tomó su tiempo para desabrochar todos los botones, de los que no quitaba el ojo sumido en sus pensamientos: a pesar de que estaba disfrutando de tener al moreno a su lado, y aquel no parecía tener intenciones de marcharse en breve, le angustiaba más de lo habitual el pensar que tarde o temprano debería marcharse a su casa. Se quedó totalmente absorto recorriéndole el pecho con las manos en una fina caricia cuando terminó con los botones, y bajó por sus costados, sintiendo bajo su tacto cada músculo por el que pasaba.

El moreno no apartó la mirada del rubio en ningún momento, manteniéndose quieto para hacer la tarea más fácil, tampoco tenía intenciones de dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules que tanto le atraían. Sólo cerró los ojos para contener un temblor, como buenamente pudo, al sentir el tacto del rubio rozando sus brazos mientras bajaba la camisa. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo; sus pulsaciones se aceleraron lentamente pero aquello no podía ir a más. Abrió los ojos una vez calmó sus escalofríos: quería besarle, pero se limitó a sonreír sutilmente antes de darse la vuelta y darle la espalda, tumbándose boca abajo.

- ¿Es así como debo estar? -preguntó por decir algo y llenar un poco el silencio entre ellos dos, la música de fondo era relajante lo que ayudó a calmar sus impulsos-.

Pero Naruto no le contestó. Se sentó sobre sus nalgas, inclinándose sobre él, y con suavidad tiró de sus brazos, que los había puesto a modo de almohada.

- Relájate -le susurró antes de darle un suave beso en el hombro-.

- Lo intentaré… -musitó más para él que el otro-.

El beso en el hombro le ayudó un poco más cerrando los ojos escuchando al rubio abriendo algún recipiente. Expulsó aire lentamente dispuesto a disfrutar de las atenciones del rubio que, con calma, fue subiendo suavemente las manos desde la base de su espalda, recorriendo toda la parte central hasta llegar a los hombros, rodeándolos lentamente antes de volver a bajar por los costados asegurándose de esparcir bien el aceite. Si bien volvió a echarse un poco más para cerciorarse de que todo quedaba bien cubierto y volvió a repetir los movimientos, haciendo cada vez un poco más de presión.

Aquel sintió esa descarga que le hizo temblar por un momento uno de los brazos, pero lentamente fue hundiéndose en la almohada, relajándose completamente. Cuando llegaba a los hombros, cerca del cuello, se tensaba levemente: estaba acumulando tensión ahí por el kyoudou, además de que se sentía un tanto inquieto por las fechas que llegaban.

Suspiró profundamente de placer: realmente tenía cierto talento para ello, Iruka debía sentirse afortunado de estar en tan buenas manos.

La música seguía sonando a un volumen que le hacía parecer lejano; también escuchaba la respiración del rubio y el aceite esparciéndose por su espalda cada vez menos tensa. Hablar no tenía lugar, no luchaba por caer dormido pero sí contra desviar sus pensamientos.

- Tssss… -se tensó arqueando la espalda y las piernas levemente al instante cuando sintió que le presionó en un punto en concreto-.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó al notar que daba un respingo-. ¿Te ha dolido?

- … -Expulsó lentamente el aire por la nariz no se lo esperaba, creía que ya había perdido toda la tensión-. Un poco… -intentó relajar de nuevo el entrecejo-.

Poco a poco, y con la misma presión con la que había pasado antes, Naruto volvió a bajar los dedos hasta que encontró el punto, y empezó a llevar ambas manos costado arriba.

Sasuke apretó los ojos conteniendo la respiración de forma refleja al sentir aquel hormigueo en su espalda: quería liberarse de aquella tensión pero sentía la presión de los dedos del blondo paseando por encima de la piel no le dejaba, haciéndole aguantar la respiración sin apenas darse cuenta y expulsando el aire lentamente después.

- Realmente no esperaba esto… -dijo con la voz levemente contenida para no jadear-.

- Tal vez deberías ir al médico… -carraspeó al sentirse la voz algo ronca-. Tienes muy cargada esta parte… -llevó ambas manos hasta su costado derecho, masajeando algo más suave-. Y todo se te acumula aquí -añadió apretando sobre su hombro-.

- Sí… -suspiró-. Hace tiempo que debería haber ido… -confesó-. Pero lo voy dejando y cuando se me pasa el dolor ya me olvido…

- Rin se va a cabrear como se entere -rio por lo bajo tratando de imaginársela echándole la bronca, sin dejar de pasarle las manos por el cuello-.

- Je… -suspiró-. No la tengo como médico de familia, pero como si lo fuera... Intentaré que no se dé cuenta… -suspiró de nuevo; acabó más cansado de lo que esperaba, notaba su espalda desprendiendo calor y sus músculos algo hinchados-. ¿Ya hemos terminado? -giró la cabeza de lado para mirar a Naruto, esperando su veredicto-.

- Jmmm… Supongo…

No entendía por qué, por más vueltas que le daba, ese día quería encontrar cualquier excusa para retenerle junto a él. Se sentía angustiado, sin motivo aparente, y tenía la certeza de que era a causa del moreno. Pero no encontraba la razón.

Con pesadez se levantó y se fue en busca de una toalla limpia, para quitarle el exceso de aceite de la espalda, intentando buscar alguna excusa para que se quedara más tiempo.

"Pero después de cenar ya será tarde y tendrá que irse igualmente… Y mañana hay clase...".

Sasuke disfrutó de las últimas caricias en su espalda con la toalla y se alzó estirando la espalda, conteniendo un jadeo cuando sintió toda su espalda recomponerse; escuchó algún crujido proveniente de su preciada columna y se hubiera alarmado si no fuera porque, alguna que otra rara vez, Itachi también atacaba su espalda con un masaje cuando se le contracturaba por el kyoudou. Pasó a mover el cuello que también crujió con un movimiento, acabó por mover los hombros y se giró dispuesto a hacerse con su camisa. Realmente sentía mucho calor en la espalda casi como si fuera a dolerle al ponerse la prenda.

-Oi… -llamó al otro-. ¿Qué te pasa? -lo notaba distraído de alguna manera; esperaba que no pudiera leer a través de él como hacía Itachi-.

- Jmmm… -se levantó también, mirándole fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido y le dio un toque en la frente-. Que me gustaría saber qué pasa ahí dentro…

- … -no evitó fruncir el entrecejo pero sí, y con todas su fuerzas, torcer el labio en una mueca de disgusto-.

Detestaba ser pillado de aquella manera. Sólo lo hacía Itachi... y cada vez con más facilidad lo conseguía Naruto. A pesar que hacía tiempo que le había dejado entrar en su espacio personal aquel gesto aún le hacía sentir como un crío y no pudo sino suspirar finalmente, ahorrándose las ganas de apartarle la mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -sus alarmas saltaron al ver tan pensativo a Naruto, pero no era un secreto que se había comportado de forma rara-.

- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber… -puso un puchero al tiempo que se giró y comenzó a recoger-. Qué es lo que te preocupa… -murmuró para sí-.

Uchiha no dijo nada simulando estar ocupado abrochándose de nuevo su camisa. No quería inquietar más al rubio, por eso era mejor el silencio: era asunto suyo; Naruto ya había sufrido bastante. Realmente había ocasiones en que se lamentaba de haberle mostrado sus facetas más débiles.

Una vez terminó y se acomodó las mangas, se acercó a él abrazándole por detrás.

- La cena ya está tardando… -finalizó dándole un mordisco suave en el cuello-. Iré a buscar el takoyaki al supermercado, tú haz el resto de la cena. Si te falta algo llámame.

Se despegó del rubio y no perdió el tiempo en dirigirse hasta la puerta y sentarse a ponerse los zapatos: si continuaba pegado a Naruto sabía que no iba a dejarle hacer nada; se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Era realmente vergonzoso para él darse cuenta él mismo de eso. Cerró la puerta tras él y decidió tomarse aquel paseo con calma para tranquilizarse y volver en sí mismo.

"Parezco un patético cachorro en busca de cariño…", bufó malhumorado consigo mismo.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué puede ser…? -pensó en voz alta-.

Con cierta pesadez, decidió ponerse a cocinar el yakitori tras haber pasado sentado un buen rato en el sofá cuando aquel se marchó.

"No es que me queje de que esté tan mimoso…", se ruborizó pensando en el mordisco que le dio antes de irse y se llevó la mano al cuello, paseando suavemente los dedos en el punto exacto donde lo sintió. "...Pero creo que estoy pasando algo por algo por alto…".

Le dio la vuelta a la carne y le echó la salsa por encima de forma mecánica: aunque estaba pendiente de lo que hacía, su mente no estaba ahí con él.

"Realmente no hacía falta que fuera a comprar… Hay comida de sobra…", empezó a sentirse angustiado de nuevo. "¿Y si en verdad le estoy agobiando, pero no quiere decir nada…? ¿Se estará cansando de mí…?".

Aquel pensamiento hizo que dejara de remover la salsa, y su mente se alejara por entera de ahí. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que en las últimas semanas pareciera que fuera una lapa, negándose a separarse de él.

- Pues estamos bien… -murmuró afligido-.

.

.

.

"Céntrate, Uchiha", se dijo a sí mismo cuando se vio en el supermercado deambulando por los pasillos sin hacer nada. Simplemente paseaba la mirada por los estantes sin buscar nada en concreto, debía de verse patético.

Suspiró masajeándose el puente de la nariz, tratando de centrarse una vez más. Sus cambios de comportamiento harían que Naruto le esperara con una camisa de fuerza: por la mañana estaba distante y ahora parecía un niño dependiente que rogaba por atención y cuidados. Echaba de menos su 'yo' que se encerraba en su habitación y simplemente gruñía durante una semana sin que nadie le dirigiera la palabra ni le mirase más de lo estrictamente necesario.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que lo que ocurría era que su mente estaba tan centrada en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres que no encontraba tema de conversación. Pero, ¿de qué hablar? Ya no podía refugiarse en que le hablara de sus amigos ya que estaba peleado con ellos. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Como si los dioses le hubieran escuchado al apartar la mano de su cara vio una bandeja de sushi. Recordaba perfectamente que le dijo que había en casa, pero… Sujetó la bandeja con la publicidad del 'Road to Ninja'.

"Eso es... Podría hablar de esto... Y luego…".

Suspiró disgustado: verse obligado a pensar qué temas tratar significaba que la cosa estaba yendo mal; nunca había tenido que pensar de qué hablar estando con él, simplemente las cosas fluían.

Estaba verdaderamente desganado: le dijo al rubio que cocinara para él pero realmente sentía su estómago cerrado.

"El takoyaki…", se recordó y se dispuso para ir a pagar.

.

.

.

Llamó a la puerta y se obligó a dejar esa cara de niño emo que veía reflejada cada vez que pasaba por delante de un escaparate. Esperó paciente a que Uzumaki le abriera, debía de estar cocinando. Agachó la cabeza jugueteando con los pies sintiéndose estúpido al mostrar así su nerviosismo.

- ¡Pasa, pasa! -le urgió tras abrirle la puerta-. Jolín, qué frío…

Entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, viendo cómo corría aquel de nuevo hacia la cocina. Decidió no hacer ningún comentario como que se pusiera más ropa para ahorrar un poco de calefacción; pero eso no era cosa suya. Además, prefería ver los brazos de Naruto. Se asomó a la cocina y levantó la bolsa de la compra.

- ¿Qué me has comprado? -le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa-.

- Sushi… -sacó la bandeja de la bolsa-, …y el takoyaki.

- Pero si te dije que había sushi… -le replicó-.

- Voy a comérmelo yo, así tienes más para ti… -frunció levemente el ceño-.

- Jmmm… -gruñó enfurruñado-. Bueno… Como quieras.

En cuanto tuvo la bandeja en sus manos la llevó hasta la mesa y juntó las manos en un ruego antes de tirar de la línea de puntos que tenía el envoltorio.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor…", repetía una y otra vez, rascando la parte plateada.

No quiso mirar en un primer momento, volviendo a juntar las manos, con el papel entre ellas, apretando fuertemente los ojos.

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras le daba la vuelta a la etiqueta, leyéndola detenidamente, y con lentitud se desvió la mirada hasta el moreno, mirándole fijamente.

- Sasuke… -murmuró-.

- ¿Qué? -dijo sin mirarle-.

Andaba echando un vistazo en la nevera por si había algo que le apeteciera para beber. Pero Naruto no decía nada y aquello le pareció raro. Desvió la mirada hasta el rubio para averiguar qué pasaba: estaba tenso y sus ojos parecían haber olvidado parpadear.

- Oe…

- ¿Te agobio? -le preguntó sin más, dejando el papel sobre la mesa con el dorso bajo su mano-.

Aquello dejó al moreno casi congelado en el sitio. Se forzó a suspirar y no soltar ninguna injuria, cerrando la puerta de la nevera y se llevó la mano a frotarse la frente sin saber a santo de qué venía eso, pero sólo consiguió desordenarse el flequillo.

- Sí, Naruto, me agobias. Por eso he venido a tu casa para desagobiarme de ti… -usó su tono más sarcástico posible, aunque no estaba seguro que lo entendiera-.

- Pues vaya… -puso un puchero bastante exagerado-. Entonces no querrás venir conmigo a esto…

Uchiha vio al rubio mover un papel en la distancia y no tenía ni idea de que hablaba, así que se acercó antes de empezar una estúpida discusión.

- A ver, agobio, con qué me vas a agobiar ahora para irme agobiado a mi casa… -se apoderó del papel, si bien antes de leerlo o prestarle la atención que no tenía, acercó al rubio sujetándole de la cintura hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron-.

- ¡Yeeey! –sonrió ampliamente-. ¡Por fin! Nishishishi

No le dio tiempo de leer lo que ponía cuando sintió que aquel tiraba de su mano libre y se puso a bailotear, a canturrear y a dar brincos, eufórico, haciéndole girar sobre sí mismo varias veces hasta que finalmente le abrazó con fuerza. Fue cuando pudo alzar el papel, comprobando que aquello era lo que Naruto estaba buscando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

- Lo has conseguido -le sonrió cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa por la euforia del otro-. Has tenido suerte -volvió a mirar el papel comprobando que, efectivamente era un rasca premiado-.

- ¿¡Yo!? -se separó de él aún con la sonrisa en la boca-. ¡Gracias a ti! ¡Tú lo has comprado!

- Y tanto que te quejabas… -le echó en cara-. Ahora ya podremos ir al estreno… -le entregó su preciado premio con una sutil sonrisa-. No me acuerdo exactamente cuándo era… A mediados de diciembre, ¿no? -preguntó acariciando por un momento el pelo del alegre rubio-.

- ¡Unn!

- Entonces ve preparándote, seguro que irá bastante gente -comentó casual-. Tenemos que pensar qué hacemos ese día… -se apartó un poco del rubio-. Pero antes, vamos a cenar -le recordó-.

- Ñihihiiiii

Más animado, Naruto se volvió hacia los fuegos, donde había dejado los pinchitos ya preparados y volvió a encenderlos para calentarlos. La emoción le impedía dejar de dar saltitos mientras esperaba, imaginándose yendo al fin a ver aquel estreno junto a su novio.

"Se va a venir…", amplió aún más la sonrisa. "Ha dicho 'tenemos que pensar qué hacemos'...".

Más que haber conseguido de una vez aquella entrada, le alegró el hecho de que Sasuke se incluyera en el plan sin tener que ir rogándole, cosa que alivió al rubio sobremanera, despejando así alguna de sus dudas.

Realmente, para el moreno, era alguien extraño ese Naruto: se alegraba por las cosas más extrañas; su increíble sencillez le daba ese carácter tan atrayente que era incapaz de negar; era tan transparente que Sasuke creía al instante todo lo que le decía, sin que hubiera segundas intenciones o alguna intención de manipulación. Si se alegraba tanto era porque realmente quería compartir un momento con él y no pedirle nada a cambio. A veces Naruto era tan torpe de pedir las cosas demasiado de frente y la gente, al no encontrarse en compromiso, le rechazaba. Aunque Sasuke no le rechazaba si lo hacía así: no quería perder aquel rasgo de Naruto que tanto valoraba, aunque nunca se lo confesaría.

- Si me necesitas para algo llámame, voy a poner la mesa en el salón -le informó el moreno iniciando el paso a salir de la cocina-.

- Sólo falta el sushi, esto… -contestó dejando en un plato el yakitori- … y nosotros jijiji

Sasuke sonrió levemente para sí mientras caminó en silencio hasta la mesa encontrando que ya estaba todo colocado: los cubiertos, los vasos y hasta algún snack de wasabi en pequeños platitos.

"Realmente he tardado…", pensó para sí mismo tomando asiento en la mesa sin poder creerse que hubiera sido tan largo su paseo. Desvió la mirada hasta su móvil para encontrarse con la hora, eran ya las nueve pasadas. "No puedo creerlo…", se guardó el teléfono pensando que debería cenar rápido.

También vio un mensaje de Obito, pero lo ignoró como el buen adolescente que era. No tenía tiempo para adultos quejicas o sobreprotectores. Escuchaba a Naruto terminar sus tareas, a punto de venir a sentarse con él, y él mismo era quien no soportaba ni el sonido de la tele ni que la gente estuviera pegada como autómatas a la pantalla de un teléfono, así que no iba a ser él quien se pusiera ahora a teclear en el aparato y hacerle a Naruto lo que tanto le disgustaba de los demás.

- ¿Te imaginas? Verlos en movimiento, escuchando las voces… ¡El metal de los kunais chocando y los sonidos de las explosiones! ¡Dokan! -abrió los brazos imaginando una de las explosiones-. ¡Y Norio y Masato gritando sus técnicas! -no podía dejar de hablar de aquello mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro, engullendo el sushi cuando se paraba a respirar-. Ahhh… -suspiró dejando libre la mente por un momento-. Me pregunto cómo serán sus voces…

- Pues yo creo que la de Norio será como la tuya. Os parecéis demasiado… -rodó los ojos un instante antes de darle un sorbo al vaso de agua-.

- ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? -torció el labio enfurruñado-.

- A que será una voz chillona y penetrante -se encogió de hombros-. Voz típica de protagonista... Ya sabes, de mujer -atacó su takoyaki ocultando su ansiedad por hincarle el diente; escuchar hablar a Naruto de esa forma tan distendida le había devuelto el apetito-.

- Hmmm… -se le quedó mirando un momento mientras terminaba de masticar-. Vuelve a decirme eso cuando te tenga debajo mío… -murmuró intentando no despegar la vista de la pieza de sushi que tenía entre los palillos-.

- ¡Hmph! -sonrió altivo-. Volverás a tomar la ventaja de asaltarme mientras duermo, ¿Na Naruto? -dijo no muy alto, aún recordaba cómo despertó excitado por las caricias del blondo en mitad de la noche-.

- ¡Ba-baka! En parte fue culpa tuya… -musitó al tiempo que se encogía-.

- Claro, yo entre sueños te susurraba que me tocaras… -alzó una ceja alargando los palillos para llevarse a la boca una pieza de sushi-.

- Me dejaste con las ganas por la mañana… Baka… -mordisqueó sus palillos, sintiendo el calor en las mejillas-.

- Qué excusa más barata para eludir que realmente querías hacerlo… -sin mirarle acentuó la sonrisa, no podía negar que le divertía a veces torturar al rubio-.

- Tú tampoco saliste huyendo…

- No… -le miró directamente a los ojos-. Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que no lo hubiera disfrutado… -le mantuvo la mirada un rato, manteniéndose serio-. Simplemente he dicho que tomas la ventaja cuando estoy durmiendo… -alargó la mano a por el yakitori que hacía tiempo le llamaba a gritos-.

"Entonces sí que está molesto…", pensó para sí dejando reposar la mano en la mesa. "Debería aprender a controlarme más…".

- No lo volveré a hacer… Lo siento… -se disculpó tras un rato-.

Aquella inesperada respuesta hizo que el moreno se detuviera cuando iba a darle el segundo bocado al yakitori. Trató con todas sus fuerzas no mirarle con cara de bobo al no saber qué era de lo que se estaba disculpando, aunque tras unos segundos dedujo que debió ser el asalto nocturno. Tragó y se contuvo para no exponerse demasiado, no podía decirle tan abiertamente lo mucho que lo había disfrutado: quería conservar su dignidad y no parecer un necesitado. Se mantuvo un momento en silencio sintiendo que tal vez se había pasado con sus burlas.

- No sé de qué me hablas… -trató de ganar tiempo-.

- Hmmm… -gruñó por lo bajo-.

No sabía muy por qué, pero el rubio tenía la sensación de que cualquier cosa que le dijera en ese momento sería motivo para empezar una discusión, por lo que decidió callarse y centrar su atención en el papelito de la entrada.

"Seguro que no quiere hablar de ello…", frunció el entrecejo intentando concentrarse en leer las especificaciones de la etiqueta. "Tal vez que se sintió usado… Soy un idiota…".

Sasuke se percató de que no había ganado tiempo, sino que había conseguido que Naruto diera las cosas por hecho y en su interior restalló la rabia. Apretó los labios obligándose a calmarse y parecer más relajado de lo que realmente estaba.

"No debería haber venido" gruñó, quería estar con Naruto, no empeorarlo todo; era un Uchiha y, aún y así, siempre conseguía empeorar las cosas.

Cerró los ojos expulsando lentamente el aire por la nariz. No había nada que hacer, simplemente abrir sus emociones. Y ahora no se veía capaz.

Trató de asumir las cosas como estaban quizás más adelante pudiera solucionarlo. Se centró en acabar su yakitori, iba siendo hora de irse y dejar a Naruto sin más problemas de los que ya tenía.

- Comprendo… -dijo finalmente alargando la mano y comerse el último takoyaki-. Ya lo comprobaremos cuando estemos en el estreno -dijo con calma, aunque realmente quería sacudir al rubio-.

- ¡Sasuke! -dio un manotazo en la mesa, más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido y dejó los palillos antes de acercarse hasta él-.

Naruto sentía un malestar que no paraba de darle vueltas en el pecho, creyéndose ser el causante del cambio de actitud en el moreno, y aquello le estaba haciendo comportarse de forma estúpida a él también.

Sasuke se sobresaltó por el golpe e iba a abroncarle por sus formas cuando le vió en su cara una expresión que no esperaba encontrarse, tampoco esperó que rodeara el mueble para acabar de rodillas abrazándose a él, que permaneció inmóvil con los codos levantados, los palillos en una mano y un cuenco de arroz en la otra.

- ¡Si he hecho algo que te haya cabreado, por favor, dímelo! ¡No soporto verte así! Y si es por lo de la otra noche… -hizo una breve pausa, intentando que la vergüenza no se lo comiera y le impidiera hablar-. ¡…t-te juro que no volverá a pasar! ¡Pero dímelo! Ya te lo dije la otra vez… Sí no me lo dices tú, dudo que pueda averiguarlo yo solo…

Aquel necesitó un tiempo para reaccionar a todo lo que le estaba diciendo, sintiéndose totalmente desorientado. ¿Todo eso lo había causado él?

Lentamente suspiró y tomó aire lentamente para llamar a quien le abrazaba con la voz más calmada que pudo usar. Realmente creía que se comportaba como normalmente, pero no había forma de engañar al blondo. Dejó reposar las muñecas en el borde del kotatsu sin soltar las cosas para así evitar que sus manos hicieran algo que no debía.

- Si algún día llegas a hacerme algo que no me guste... Te aseguro que no te irás de rositas -dijo con calma; era demasiado vergonzoso admitir que le gustó ver a Naruto atendiendo su hombría cuando estaba en sueños-. ¿Ha pasado algo de eso? -preguntó sin moverse-.

- No… -murmuró, dejando que la frente se apoyará en su hombro-.

- Entonces, ¿por qué sacas estas conclusiones? -siguió mirando al frente; en parte estaba enfadado de que diera por hecho que nos disfrutaba de sus momentos de intimidad-. No… Tú mismo me dijiste que dijera las cosas claras. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- No sé cómo explicarlo… -se apartó un tanto, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo-. Lo que te dije antes… En parte no era todo del 'Road to ninja'... -se llevó la mano al cuello para masajearse un poco, sentía que toda la tensión de aquel día se le estaba empezando a acumular ahí-. Es que tengo la sensación de que te pasa algo… Y no sé qué hacer para que te sientas mejor…

-... -Uchiha se mantuvo por un momento en silencio. ¿Qué podía decirle al que tenía a su lado? Sabía que era egoísta guardárselo para él pero Naruto no podía hacer nada: era algo que debía arreglar él, no valía la pena arrastrar a otros-. Naruto, simplemente no sé cómo comportarme -trató de evadirse-. El fin de semana ha sido... algo accidentado -no quería volver a ese tema-. Y tampoco sé cómo ayudarte… -necesitó un tiempo hasta atreverse a mirarle a los ojos-. Tú, sin embargo, sabes qué hacer para hacerme sentir mejor -dejó las cosas en la superficie del kotatsu, apoyó una de las manos sobre el tatami para inclinarse y acercarse al blondo-.

Como magnetizado, aquel se dejó llevar hasta que sus labios se encontraron, besándole suavemente para separarse en lo que le pareció un suspiro. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus dedos se habían entrelazado con los de moreno por voluntad propia y aunque sabía que tenía que dejarle ir en cualquier momento, no hacía más que rechazar la idea de tener que separarse.

- Ahh… -suspiró profundamente-. Yo estaré bien si tú lo estás. Y lo del grupo… -volvió a suspirar-. Ya pensaré en algo…

- Unn…

No le importaban sus amigos, sólo le importaba Naruto. Si ellos se convertían en una causa de problemas, haría que dejaran de serlo; pero por ahora eso no importaba. Se acercó a Naruto para volver a besarle, esta vez acercándose más, tratando de empujarle y tomar él el control.

El rubio no pudo aguantar el equilibrio: le había pillado totalmente desprevenido aquel ataque a traición. Intentó no caer de espaldas agarrándose a la cintura de Sasuke, pero finalmente acabó tirado en el suelo, con el moreno encima suyo. Si bien no se resistió al ataque, pudo notar la lengua del moreno acariciar su cuello hasta mordisquearle la oreja; no tuvo reparos en dejar que se acomodara encima de su cuerpo notando la respiración pesada como jadeos cerca de su oído. Casi de forma instintiva le apretó la cintura y se apartó un tanto de él. Sus respiraciones chocaban a apenas unos centímetros cuando la mirada del moreno cambió por completo.

Sasuke hizo verdaderos esfuerzos para no apartarse del blondo de un salto, apenas podía controlar el movimiento de su cadera que luchaba por acomodarse entre las piernas del otro. Sonrió levemente apretando los dientes recordando por qué se obligó a tener algo en las manos, antes de atacar a Naruto de aquella manera tan necesitada. Se inclinó de nuevo para darle un casto beso en los labios y apartarse lentamente tratando de no mostrar lo horrorizado que estaba de sí mismo.

- Quizás me he aplicado demasiado… -trató de restarle importancia admitiendo su error; había asaltado a Naruto. Otra vez. Tenía que controlarse-.

- Hmm… -suspiró tapándose la cara con los brazos-. Cualquier día de estos voy a perder la cabeza…

- Pensaba que ya estabas perdido… -le sonrió sutilmente y acabó de beberse el agua-. Tendría que irme ya… -anunció sacando el móvil del interior del bolsillo-.

- Hmmm… -intentó esconder el puchero bajo los brazos-. ¿...Tan pronto?

- Sí -trató de sonar con toda la decisión que pudo-. Hemos estado haciendo el vago así que tengo que terminar los deberes en casa -le recordó las obligaciones que tenían, guardando el móvil de nuevo-. Iruka algún día me preguntara que si es que no tengo casa si me sigo relajando tanto… -aquello lo decía en voz alta para él mismo-. Gracias por la cena -concluyó cuando decidió ponerse en pie-.

- Sasuke -se levantó enseguida tras él, cogiéndole de tan sólo un dedo-, siempre serás bien recibido aquí… Lo sabes, ¿no?

El moreno miró con sorpresa al otro, parecía sobresaltado de algún modo. No acababa de comprender por qué se preocupaba tanto. Realmente decía de sus amigos... Pero quien parecía realmente hacerle sufrir era él mismo. Desvió la mirada ahí donde estaba la mano del rubio que con aquel gesto parecía pedirle que no se fuera... Pero su actitud mostraba que realmente ese día no le estaba haciendo ningún bien estar a su lado.

- Sasuke…

Sin apartarle la mirada, cogió su mano con algo más de confianza y la llevó hasta su pecho y se pegó más a él, hasta que sus frentes se juntaron.

- Sabes que te quiero… ¿verdad?

No se esperaba aquello y una extraña presión le golpeó el estómago como si fuera un puñetazo, haciéndole perder por un segundo el aliento. Lo comprendió enseguida: sabía que era la culpa que guardaba dentro de él; la culpa de no poder sentir la confianza que decía tener con él. ¿Por qué Naruto se preocupaba por alguien como él?

- ¿Por qué...? -consiguió articular cuando sus dientes dejaron de rechinar por pura rabia de no poder estar a la altura-. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

- Te lo acabo de decir… Baka… -murmuró enfurruñado antes de abrazarle fuerte contra él-. Porque te quiero…

¿Qué debía hacer? Se sentía totalmente perdido cuando correspondió a su abrazo, pudiendo sentir el calor bajo la ropa y su respiración cerca de él. Quería estar hundido en el aroma del rubio más tiempo sintiéndose incapaz de contestar a aquellas palabras.

"Naruto…", quiso apretarle con más fuerza con la posesión que sentía en él, pero sabía que Naruto no le pertenecía, algún día podría no estar a su lado.

"Pero si yo estuviera enamorado no dudaría en demostrárselo a la persona que amo… Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar".

Sentía haber dado un paso hacia atrás en la relación con Naruto. Realmente… ¿Era tan terrible decirle que sus padres murieron en esas fechas? No. Pero no quería que le tratara de forma diferente por ello y, sin embargo, le había descubierto sin esfuerzo.

- Naruto… -dijo sin apartarse del abrazo-. En verdad hay algo… -suspiró finalmente derrotado, ¿por qué nunca podía ganar la batalla contra el blondo? Afianzó el abrazo para que no le mirara a los ojos, o simplemente pensaría en evadirse de él-.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, sintiendo la respiración de Sasuke sobre su cuello, a la espera de que quisiera continuar. Realmente no había tenido la intención de forzarle a hablar, aunque se moría de ganas de seguir insistiendo para saber qué era lo que pasaba, pero que fuera algo que le alterase su comportamiento era porque debía ser verdaderamente importante para él. No pudo sino hundir la cara en su cuello y apretarle más contra él, con la esperanza de que pudiera hacerle llegar así lo que sentía.

Las manos del Uchiha subieron y bajaron por la espalda de Naruto pudiendo sentir el calor y la presencia de su piel debajo de la tela; le invadió un gran alivio al notar cómo Naruto afianzaba el abrazo correspondiendo de alguna manera a sus sentimientos desbocados. Alzó la vista encontrándose con el techo, perdiendo la mirada en el infinito durante un instante. Suspiró y se decidió a hablar, reposando la frente bajo la seguridad de su hombro.

- Hay algo que me altera, no puedo evitarlo… -subió las manos por su espalda-. No tienes la culpa de nada, soy yo… -suspiró-. Siempre soy yo… -murmuró más para sí que para el otro-. Debo haberte dado muchos problemas… -se permitió sonreír levemente de forma conciliadora, aunque el otro no lo viera-.

- No más de los que te doy yo a ti… -rió sarcástico-.

- Dobe -alzó una de las manos y le dio una leve colleja-. No te rías mientras un hombre te habla de sus sentimientos… -le abroncó acentuando su sonrisa-.

- Perdóname -no pudo evitar sonreír, dejándole un beso en el hombro-. Prosigue -con aquello consiguió un gruñido en desacuerdo y otro golpe en la cabeza-.

- Ahora ni yo mismo me voy a tomar en serio… -suspiró. Realmente ese Naruto era alguien especial. ¿Cómo iba a seguir con aquel que le hizo parecer como un tonto? Pero decidió intentarlo-. Simplemente… Dame un poco de tiempo. Te lo contaré -le prometió-.

No le contó nada en realidad, pero aquello dejó más tranquilo a Naruto, si bien ahora tenía más ganas aún de quedarse junto a él que antes. Paseó las manos por su espalda durante un rato antes de separarse de él, no sin antes darle un beso.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato…? -le preguntó a riesgo de parecer pesado-.

- No me perderé… -rodó los ojos-. Además deberías ponerte con los deberes -alzó levemente un ceja-.

- Jmmm… -infló los mofletes queriendo contradecirle, aunque sabía que tenía razón-.

Deshizo el abrazo notando su pecho enfriarse al no tener el tacto del blondo. Se inclinó para buscar su mochila y decidió encaminarse hasta la puerta donde le esperaba su calzado y la calle.

- ¡Ah! ¡Espera un momento!

Cuando Sasuke volvió la cabeza apenas pudo ver lo que parecía un borrón con forma de Naruto precipitarse escalera arriba escuchando los estruendosos pasos opacados por el pasillo. Se quedó ahí parado con el interrogante dibujado en su cara sin saber qué podía estar pensando aquel ahora, pero se obligó a centrarse en lo suyo: en ponerse los zapatos y el abrigo. Una vez terminó se puso en pie esperando a que el rubio volviera.

- Esto es tuyo… -le tendió la bufanda que se llevó días atrás-. Tiene que hacer frío ya…

-...

Sasuke se quedó observando su bufanda y varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente: cuando Naruto se escaqueó de clases para ir a cuidar de él, cuando rechazó a Sakura, y cuando Itachi le pillo tras haber compartido un momento íntimo sin las precauciones necesarias…

Al recordar aquello sintió el calor golpear sus mejillas y alargó la mano para recuperar su prenda.

- Unn… -fue todo lo que pudo gesticular incapaz de decir nada más. La enrolló alrededor de su cuello y miró finalmente a Naruto-. Ya nos vemos…

Naruto permaneció estático y aquello incomodó al moreno por un instante, se abofeteó interiormente al pensar que podría pasar algo más. Simplemente mostró una leve sonrisa antes de girarse a la puerta para salir a la calle, realmente el rubio le había dado mucho más de lo que merecía. Por un momento dudó en el umbral de la puerta, pero decidió continuar su camino.

Con cierto pesar, Naruto cerró lentamente cuando el moreno se perdió en la distancia. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y se sentía angustiado por ello. Con calma recogió todo y decidió ponerse a cocinar algo para su padrino para intentar despejar la mente, pero al igual que cuando estaba haciendo la cena para ellos, hacía todo por inercia, como un autómata, intentando de nuevo dar una respuesta a ese sentimiento de angustia que no le dejaba.

Con desgana subió a su cuarto y encendió el ordenador para empezar a buscar información sobre el trabajo que les había mandado Kakashi.

"Con Sasuke y Sakura-chan era más fácil todo esto…", frunció el entrecejo leyendo por encima todo lo que iba encontrando.

Suspiró profundamente al pensar de nuevo en la pelirosa. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se negaba a hablar con él pero sin embargo el gesto que tuvo en el parque de atracciones cuando le devolvió el apretón le decía todo lo contrario.

"Si mañana sigue sin querer decirme nada… Hablaré con ella pasado, quiera o no", decidió mientras guardaba en sus 'bookmarks' las webs con la información que necesitaba.

Todo aquel embrollo se estaba empezando a hacer una pelota demasiado grande, y a Naruto empezaba a darle ya dolor de cabeza: odiaba estar a malas con sus amigos; y más aún ser uno de los causantes de toda esa situación.

"– Yo sólo quería tener amigos…

– Pues vas a perder a los pocos que tienes como sigas así…", volvió a suspirar profundamente recordando las palabras del moreno, mientras se ponía con las matemáticas.

Ciertamente se estaba comportando como un imbécil al alejarse así de los pocos amigos que por una vez había conseguido hacer en la vida. Pero volvió a empecinarse en aquel pensamiento que tenía de que, si se acercaba a ellos, Kiba volvería a comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado.

Se apretó la sien con fuerza y apretó los ojos al sentir una punzada de dolor. Entre todos aquellos pensamientos, y los números que había estado escribiendo de una ecuación que estaba resolviendo como si fuera un robot programado, el dolor iba a hacer que le reventara la cabeza.

– Oh, pensaba que estabas durmiendo ya -le sonrió su padrino cuando le vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina, aunque enseguida se percató de la cara que traía-. ¿Estás bien?

– Me duele la cabeza… -contestó casi sin mirarle-.

Iruka no le dijo nada, observando cada paso que daba mientras cenaba. Con pesadez, el rubio empezó a abrir los cajones en busca de una aspirina y se quedó estático cuando cerró uno con demasiada fuerza sin querer, lo que le provocó una punzada de dolor en la sien.

Al ver que aquel era incapaz de encontrar nada, el mayor decidió levantarse y ahorrarle la faena de seguir buscando, cosa que le preocupó: no había cambiado nada de sitio pero el rubio parecía totalmente desorientado.

Más se preocupó cuando, tras darle la pastilla y que se la tomara con un trago de agua, aquel le dio la espalda para ocultar su cara mientras se frotaba la frente.

– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Naruto? -se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la encimera-.

– Jmmm… -gruñó ladeando la cabeza para mirarle por el rabillo del ojo-. No es nada…

– A mí no me engañas -rio socarrón al ver que le había calado de pleno-.

– En serio, niichan, no es nada…

Iruka no estaba nada conforme con aquella respuesta, pero decidió volver a la mesa para terminar de comer al ver que aquel relajaba un poco el gesto.

– ¿Te va bien en clase?

– Mejor que al principio… -decidió sentarse a su lado para hacerle compañía-.

"Entonces es Sasuke…", dedujo el mayor al instante.

– Que por cierto… -sacó de sus cavilaciones al rubio tras un rato de silencio-. Se te ha olvidado dárselo…

Naruto siguió con la mirada hacia donde le indicaba su padrino con los palillos hasta llegar a un rincón de la encimera donde dejó el día anterior la cajita de 'pockys' que había comprado para Sasuke.

– Argh… -se levantó con pesadez para cogerla y llevársela luego cuando subiera a su cuarto-. ¿Cómo sabías que era para él?

– Porque nunca te he visto comer de eso –sonrió divertido-. Pero en fin… Será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya -le revolvió el pelo ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del pequeño-.

En silencio terminó de recoger y casi tuvo que arrastrar al rubio hasta su cuarto: aquel parecía no querer despegarse de él y quiso volver a insistirle, pero enseguida que le vio meterse en la cama y darle la espalda desechó la idea.

"Si es un asunto de pareja…", no quiso darle más vueltas, sintió que era mejor dejar que solucionaran sus asuntos por ellos mismos.

.

.

.

- Ya he vuelto -anunció el moreno entrando en casa y dedicarse a desatarse los zapatos. Podía escuchar al adulto trasteando en la cocina-.

- Oh, Sasuke -saludó asomándose-. Has tardado… -dijo en voz alta pero se centró en terminar de hacer la cena-. ¿Leíste el mensaje que te mandé?

- No, no lo he visto -mintió con el descaro propio de la edad; sacó el móvil del bolsillo y encontró el mensaje que había ignorado del mayor y lo leyó cuando aquel empezó a gruñir por lo bajo, era realmente molesto-.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Sasuke, llegaré tarde, compra tomates, arroz, mirin y zumos para ti 20:11

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Como sospechaba era un mensaje estúpido. Se dispuso a ir a su cuarto cuando Obito se sentó en la mesa para cenar solo. Dudó por un momento sin apartar la mirada del final de las escaleras y con un largo suspiro se encaminó hasta la mesa donde estaba Obito para hacerle un poco de compañía. Aquello, sin duda, sorprendió al adulto que tuvo la inteligencia de mantenerse en silencio ante sus acciones.

- ¿Cómo fue el cumpleaños de Rin? -preguntó con la mirada fija en el calendario-.

- ¿Te has acordado? -no pudo evitar quedar perplejo, pues en el calendario no estaba marcado-.

- Bueno no es algo que me interese realmente… -dijo sin despegar la vista de allí-.

- ¡Ha sido fantástico! -dijo al instante, lo que hizo que el más joven desviara la mirada finalmente hasta él-. Primero la fui a buscarla a casa. Estaba preciosa con un vestido de color morado… Luego…

Aunque el primer comentario del menor estaba lejos de estar acertado, Obito lo asumió como un gran triunfo. Sasuke nunca se había preocupado por cómo estaban las cosas con Rin, ya le sorprendió que le diera la enhorabuena cuando anunció que iban a casarse.

La relación con Sasuke había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses y Obito se alegró de haberlo llevado a Konoha. Su amplia sonrisa fue menguando, a pesar de se sentía conmovido de que el menor preguntara por ellos dos, supo que tenía que guardarse su emoción y terminar pronto.

- Y así fue… -concluyó-.

- Vaya, la verdad que sois un tanto empalagosos… -torció levemente una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando bien la espalda en el respaldo.

Le estaba provocando y Obito lo notó, pero aquel simplemente hinchó el pecho con superioridad.

- Eso lo dices porque no has encontrado la persona adecuada… -dijo con seguridad-. Esa persona que te hace hacer cosas que nunca pensarías de ti mismo. No importa lo macho que seas, siempre es así -afirmó rotundo-. Cómo cuida de ti... Y que puedes contar con ella para lo que sea. Que no ignora tus defectos sino que los acepta… -cruzó los brazos orgulloso de poder darle una lección al menor-. Además… -su tono se tornó más cándido-. He podido notar que te viene a ver cierta muchachita… ¿verdad?

- Si... Bueno…

- Se ve que se preocupa por ti y que quiere cuidarte… Y conocerte...

- Puede ser, pero la rechacé -dijo casi inmediatamente bajado la mirada, aquello seguía siendo demasiado fresco y Naruto aún pagaba las consecuencias-.

- Vaya… -quedó atónito ante la respuesta del menor y supo enseguida que debía dejar el tema-. Bueno… Sasuke, yo me voy a dormir ya. Mañana me tengo que levantar temprano -usó como excusa para evadirse de la situación, llevando las cosas a la cocina-.

Una vez Obito hubo terminado de lavar los platos, subió a la primera planta para ir a dormir. Sin embargo el menor de los Uchiha permaneció en el salón detectando al instante la huida rápida del adulto. Aquello le hizo pensar cómo debía de estar ocultando que estaba con Naruto y que siempre sería así: una relación encubierta... No era algo que le molestara, pero no pudo evitar pensar en el blondo. ¿Querría él contárselo a los demás? Ahora que estaban peleados no, pero si volvían a juntarse... Quizás no saliera bien.

Miró de soslayo el móvil y decidió ir a comprar lo que le faltaba en el 'konbini' store*. Necesitaba algo con lo que distraer su mente y tampoco se veía con fuerzas para hacer sus tareas aunque sabía que acabaría haciéndolas. Pero necesitaba estar solo por un momento.

Obito escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse y supo que Sasuke había salido en uno de sus largos paseos; era evidente que a pesar de tener un comportamiento mejor que el de años pasados, aquello no hacía desaparecer las costumbres del moreno, también era muy posible que faltara a clase al día siguiente; aquello había sido una constante por aquellas fechas, pero no supondría un problema para el moreno por lo que no le dio mayor importancia.

El adulto se acercó a su escritorio y sacó de uno de los cajones un sobre amarillento que le hizo suspira: no sabía si estaba tomando las decisiones correctas, pero era algo que no había decidido él y debía respetar la voluntad de aquel que había heredado. Suspiró y decidió que ya era hora de meterse en la cama. Realmente estaba agotado.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>*konbini store, o simplemente 'konbini': es como llaman los japoneses a esos minisupermercados, abiertos 24 horas normalmente, donde se suelen encontrar las cosas necesarias más cotidianas (comida, cosas de limpieza, higiene, etc). Algo asi como un 'opencor' en España.<p>

* * *

><p>Usura-tonkachi al mando!<p>

Buenas a todas/os(?)! Wiii muchisimas gracias por todos estos comentarios! como veis estamos trabajando para volver a publicar capítulos de Kizuna! estoy muy contenta de la increíble aceptación que tiene la historia! Hay hasta unas lectoras nuevas! de verdad que esto nos hace mucha ilusión y nos ayuda a querer seguir esforzándonos en esta historia. Gracias a todas las que habeis comentado sobre el resto de mis historias! espero poder finalmente centrarme un rato en ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

**Moon-9215**  
>WIII me alegra que te haya gustado! El dobe es muy lento y no ve los deseos del moreno…=_=, pobre Sasuke...Ains…<p>

**BluesoulRed.**

La verdad que ahora vienen capítulos mas cortos, como dijo solochely, los cortamos por donde nos piden los personajes. Cuando le comente eso, de que los personajes escapan a tu control, Solochely creo que pensó que estaba loca o algo; me hace gracia ahora verla diciendo estas cosas… jejejejeX3

Sí, nos conocimos en el DA de un modo de lo mas extraño, nunca pensé que alguien del DA entraría en mi vida de esa manera...aunque he de admitir que soy muy especial cuando se me trata en persona… XDD

Estamos llevando la historia de Kizuna con toda la calma que podemos! especialmente para mi es casi mas importante la relación de pj que la historia en si...posiblemente por eso todas mis historias sean tan lentas XDD hasta que pasa algo, creo que Solochely querría que fueran las cosas con mas fluidez….pero soy un lastre que debe cargar XDDD

La espalda de la colega sobrevive por el momento...creo que dejare de ir a visitarla, que siempre acaba accidentada con algo X/

**ambu780**

Respira mujer! me has agobiado con el comentario! creo que me has trasmitido toda tu tensión! estoy agonizando yo también ;A;

La historia va viento en popa, no te preocupes por ellos! han pasado por muchas cosas y aunque tienen sus dudas adolescentes y de la primera relación; eso no quita que tengan una fuerte voluntad, algo muy gordo tendría que pasar para que algo les separase ;A;

Son SasuNaruSasu! Nada es mas fuerte que el amor que se profesan el uno al otro! T_T es que son tan bonitos! te entiendo cuando dices que los quieres ver lindos y felices juntos! *abrazo*...aunque ….no negare que me gusta verlos sufrir tambien...jujs jus jus

**wmy**

La escena samurai fue especialmente graciosa! nos reímos mucho cuando las vamos escribiendo..aunque con Lee haciendo de Sasuke fue especialmente retador XD

**Roo-Uchiha**

Alooo!

Seh, cambie el resumen a ver si atraíamos a mas gente! que creo que este fic necesita mas lectores! nos estamos eforzando mucho...y quizás la descripción no era la mas adecuada...realmente no se como promocionarnos ;A;

La increible magia de Kizuna es en su mayoría gracias a Solochely que repasa una y otra vez el fic de arriba a abajo para no crear incongruencias. Trabajamos en tantos capítulos a la vez que nos olvidamos de cosas y tenemos que modificar los anteriores no publicados...mucho trabajo!

Itachi tambien esta afectado por la muerte de sus padres, a pesar de ser mayor y el mas calmado es un recuerdo duro y él a su manera lo supera como puede. A pesar de ser perfecto...En el manga Itachi mismo insiste en que no es perfecto...así que tengo que darle un toque humano… XDD

Esperemos que Solochely se cuide...que es muy animal… =_=

**AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima**

hey! gracias por seguir aqui con nosotras! x3

y muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarm! ;A; pero lo cierto es q no creo q vaya a usar el FF (de manera independiente), al menos en breve, asi q no te preocupes

de todas maneras ya tengo a Usu de esclava para q me solucione este tipo de problemas xDDD

y pues si jajajaja xD muchas veces se me ocurren situaciones para q Sasuke se parta la crisma… aunq al final es él el q acaba sacando a Naruto de sus casillas jajajajaja xD (Usu siempre consigue darle la vuelta a todo… grrrrrrr )

Usura-tonkachi: Juas...sigue soñando...siendo Sasuke me siento imbatible LOL

y pues jajajaja xD 'Chaschuki' es como le llamo yo a Sasuke de forma "cariñosa" jajajajaja xD (nevermind…)

Usuratonkachi: de hecho...yo empecé a llamarle Chaske para referirme a él cuando me enteré que el Sasuke de road to ninja se le llamaba Charasuke...me parecio gracioso...XD

y bueno, Sasuke es Sasuke… sinceramente (personalmente) nunca le voy a entender xD creo… aunq mas me vale xD q si no Naruto tampoco le entendera jajajajjaja xD (usu…. chivame lo q de verdad pasa por su mente para q se lleven un poquito mejor, va… xDD )

con respecto a Sai… bueno, ya en su momento dijimos q es una pieza de nuestro tablero de ajedrez de la q no nos podemos deshacer x3 pero todo a su tiempo buajajajajajajaja xDDD

de todas maneras… no se… pobrecito… lo q le pasa es q nunca ha tenido amigos y el pobre no sabe relacionarse… o algo asi xD no se jajaja

y de danzo… digamos q aun no podemos decir nada mas al respecto =I

ya mas adelante x3 aunq pronto ira avanzando la cosa, no desesperes! Cx

y cuando terminaremos…? madre mia… creo q eso solo dios lo sabe xDDD no queremos correr, aunq tenemos ganas de pasar ya cierto momento para ir a lo bueno bueno… pero las cosas hay q llevarlas con calma, q si no luego no se entendera nada n_nUu

y si jajajja xD solochely se lo invento un compañero mio de clase cuando tenia unos 12 años para crearme mi primera cuenta de email lol! todos en mi clase me llamaban Chely… y de ahi el nick

al principio no me gustaba q me llamaran asi pero con el paso de los años ya se ha convertido en parte de mi xD

**hazukirokudo**

OMG! con lo bonito que es el drama, llorar a moco tendido viendo sufrir a los personajes que una vez lo tuvieron todo ;A; Todas sabemos que nos gusta verles sufrir...aunque sea un poquito X3 con esas dudas de adolescente!.

En mi opinion (sera porque le llevo yo) Sasuke ha tenido una evolución bastante significativa desde el inicio del fic, a pesar que en su estado 'pre-aniversario de la muerte de sus padres' es bastante mas suave que cuando empezó en Konoha. naruto se ha convertido en su constante y sentirse tan atado a alguien empieza a provocarle nuevas preguntas y viejos temores...Y es que el menor de los Uchiha es alguien bastante inseguro a pesar de su caracter que muestra lo contrario.

Oh si! la escena de Lee actuando como Sasuke es sin duda una de mis partes favoritas! tambien pense en NARUTO SD pero es una serie que apenas he visto algunos capitulos así que no se si realmente hay algo parecido a eso, pero para hacer a lee siempre pienso en esa versión tan exagerada...me ayuda bastante XDD. respecto Kiba ...no se si le llevo de forma exagerada… pero veo en Kiba un personaje muy pasional y al sentirse herido actua de forma violenta. cuando se entera que Naruto deja escapar a sasuke (en el manga) no esta para nada de acuerdo y mucho menos tranquilo...a pesar que Sasuke, personalmente, no le ha hecho nada…

Ya veremos que pasa con el aniversario! la verdad es que fue es una de las primeras cosas que escribí de este fic en vista de colocarlo en un futuro… XDD

PD1 - jajajjaja xD ya te vi ya! ^w^ muchas gracias! Pero de verdad que no se si volvere a escribir algo yo sola n_nUu lo cierto es q es muy complicado escribir una historia sola (al menos para mi) si no fuera por Usu, el Kizuna no existiria ni a medias… x_x

No es por flojera ni nada… pero es q de verdad q se me da mal llevar una historia yo sola n_nUu aquello fue un momento de inspiracion q no se de donde salio xD pero bueno… Igualmente muchas gracias! ;w; no tienes idea de la emocion q me dio q me escribieras cuando ni siquiera habia anunciado q tenia mi propia cuenta! ;A; gracias mil!

PD2: de verdad que esperas actualizacion!? ;A; Muchas gracias por decirmelo! lo cierto es que las tengo de lado al ver que ya nadie preguntaba por ellas u_U tambiene s cierto que 'No soy tu amigo' trato y trato pero escribo dos lineas y no me convencen...quizás necesite un poco mas de tiempo...pero lo HARE!

**Colorful Melodies**

OMG! una lectora nueva salvaje aparece! tengo que atraparla como sea! ARGG no hay readerball! NOOOO! ehem...bienvenida!.

Crees que mejoramos!? que gran noticia! yo me veo cada vez mas torpe pero este tipo de comentarios me animan a seguir intentandolo X3

La verdad es que sería genial poder hablar abiertamente de una relación así, pero en Japón las relaciones amorosas en público estan mal vistas aunque sean heterosexuales, así que para estos dos será algo difícil de hacer si llegara a darse el caso...aunque se hubieran ahorrado el terrible encontronazo con Sakura ;A;

AH! el primer capítulo os tiene bastante intrigados eh?! XDD hay mucho tema...pero habrá que estar atentos! X3

Muchas gracias por unirte a Kizuna! esperamos verte mucho más por aquí ^^

**moei**

De verdad muchas gracias! nos hace muy felices que hames kizuna! nos esforzamos mucho para crear ese batiburrillo de emociones que tanto nos alegra ver que surten efecto en vosotros! *love*

El tema de tu hermana...bueno nos resignaremos a no tener comentarios que nos animen ;_; pero pensaremos que hay alguien mas leyendonos! ^^.

YEY me alegra que te sientas conectada a los personajes! trabajamos muy duro por ello! a veces estamos un buen rato hablando que puede pasar y otras veces simplemente fluye! como lee haciendose pasar por Sasuke! simplemente se me ocurrió y no paramos de reir de la frustración que sentía el rubio ante tal situación extraña...XDD Kiba como dije por ahí arriba, es una persona con acciones muy radicales, pero no es porque sea un capullo, sino porque se siente dolido que Naruto les haya dejado de lado, al fin al cabo yo veo a Kiba que realmente aprecia al rubio en secreto...acuerdate que es un tipo que va de malote..pero en el fondo es como un niño enrabietado XDD. Sasuke es alguien bastante inseguro también para contarle nada al blondo...ya veremos que pasa!

Respecto a NO SOY TU AMIGO y GENJUTSU...emm ejejejej si, bueno… la verdad es que se me esta resistiendo! pero de verdad que cada cierto tiempo intento ponerme pero no me sale nada… he de admitir que casi he pensado en abandonarlos...¡pero no seriamente! dado que no me veo capaz de hacerlo, pero sin duda publicaré! simplemente mi mente no consigue conectar con el Sasuke frio de NO SOY TU AMIGO! ;A;

**Zanzamaru**

Pobre Kiba! dejale expresarse! el también tiene su corazoncito ;A; se pone así poque aprecia a Naruto y le ha jodido que le haya desplazado por otra persona! _

Y no! Naruto Y Sasuke se quedan en Tokyo! =(

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER<strong>

– ¿Y si…? -tomó aire mientras cortaba el grifo, sin atreverse a mirar atrás-. ¿Y si se lo contase a los demás? ¿Te enfadarías?

Sasuke se mantuvo en tensión y frunció el ceño, las gotas resbalaban por todo su rostro y su cuerpo desnudo, el calor del agua empezó a abandonar su cuerpo notando que el frío empezaba a penetrar su piel, pero estaba más centrado en la pregunta del rubio. Por un momento quiso girarse pero se contuvo alargando la mano hasta la toalla, no sabía por qué estúpido motivo se sentía más desnudo que antes.

– ¿Aceptarías lo que podría ocurrir después…? -trató de sonar calmado-.

– No lo sé… -contestó un tanto abatido-. Es por eso que te pregunto…

– Naruto -su voz se tornó grave, aquel asunto empezaba a despertarle un especial mal humor-. Si te soy sincero, no me hace ningún tipo de gracia que me etiqueten como 'gay'. Ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>CURIOSIDADES!<strong>

Sección nueva! YEEEEY! aquí comentaremos cosas que pasan en el transcurso de editar los capitulos y se pierdena a la hora de publicar...Por ejemplo!

Como Kishimoto ha dejado pistas respecto a los gustos de los personajes, muchas veces nosotras mismas nos planteamos nuevas preguntas a los personajes sobre sus gustos ¡y no figuran en ningún databook!

Muchas veces recurrimos a los Horóscopos para saber o intuir como podía comportarse cierto personaje o cual es su personalidad oculta...Especialmente en los personajes principales...menos Naruto que Solochely es tan él que ni lo necesita…

Por mi parte con Sasuke todos los horóscopos se contradicen así que al final hago lo que me sale de los nísperos...XDD

Pero que sepais que al final invertimos un tiempo para documentarnos bien de las personalidades de los personajes!...Solochely hasta ha hecho una ficha con grupo sanguineo y todo Oo0…

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí Kizuna! espero que hayais disfrutado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que os aseguro tendrá movimiento! a partir de ahora la historia puede que vaya sufriendo varios giros de trama que esperamos haceros volveros locas!<p> 


	39. La clase de Gai Sensei

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XXXIX<strong>

La sala estaba ocupada por seis personas que se miraban entre ellas, con la poca luz que se reflejaba de la mesa, con el gesto de gravedad que aquella situación requería, a la espera de que alguien hablara.

Apenas podía distinguirse nada más allá del borde de la mesa, iluminada únicamente por una lámpara que colgaba del techo, haciendo que todo lo demás quedara en penumbra. La tensión podía casi cortarse con un cuchillo.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? -preguntó el pelirrojo-.

– Sí -contestó el moreno con seguridad mirando el plano-. No hay lugar a dudas. Tenemos que actuar.

– ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos, hum? -quiso saber el rubio algo molesto-.

– Del suficiente -contestó tajante el moreno-. Pero parece ser que China está volviendo a tener contactos con alguno de los miembros del gobierno, así que no hay que encantarse. Aunque tal vez las elecciones anticipadas nos faciliten la tarea… -pensó en voz alta-.

– Así que, ¿era cierto? -quiso saber el peliplateado-. ¿Va a dimitir?

– Seguramente lo hará oficial hoy -explicó con calma-. Se escuda en razones económicas pero simplemente no soporta más la presión.

– Yo sólo espero que el siguiente esté de nuestro lado… hum… -asintió el rubio reforzando su comentario-.

La conversación quedó frustrada cuando, en aquel silencio sepulcral que les rodeaba, un móvil comenzó a vibrar. El moreno se disculpó y salió de la sala para volver a entrar momentos después.

– Eso es todo por ahora -dio por finalizada la reunión-. Kisame, acompáñame.

.

.

.

Hacía ya un buen rato que abandonó su casa, salió muy temprano por la mañana, cerca de las cinco y media. Ya había desayunado, puesto el uniforme y marchado de casa dejando una nota a Obito diciendo que ya había salido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dar el último sorbo de su lata de té caliente, aunque hacía ya tiempo que era más bien un té helado, horrorosamente malo. No quería levantarse de donde estaba por lo que estiró el brazo tras calcular la fuerza, para encestar dentro de la papelera. La lata rebotó en el borde cayendo fuera. Bufó con desagrado y le dio la espalda como si no le importara pero tras unos instantes la lata pasó del suelo a la papelera por su propia mano.

Alzó la mirada al horizonte, donde el cielo se teñía con colores violáceos y rosados entre algunas nubes grises que empezaban a asomar. Era un espectáculo realmente hermoso que pocos se paraban a contemplar, demasiado ocupados en mirar al frente sin salir de sus rutinas. Las luces de los barcos se reflejaban en las tranquilas aguas de uno de los ríos que atravesaba Tokio; el puente aún estaba iluminado dejando brillantes destellos en la negra superficie, y el agua vibraba, con el paso de los botes, dejando tras de sí un murmullo agradable cuando chocaba contra uno de los pilares.

Sasuke estaba atento a todas esas sutilezas degustando ese día como si fuera el último. Se sentía estúpido, pero algo le incomodaba especialmente ese año: a pesar de que el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres siempre le alteraba, esta vez se notaba especialmente nervioso. Quizás fuera porque era el primer año en mucho tiempo que estaba arañando la felicidad y temía perderla recordando ese catastrófico pasado.

Él era inmensamente feliz con sus padres, aunque en aquel momento no era consciente, y le arrebataron su felicidad. Ahora que empezaba a volver a ser feliz, ¿quién podría arrebatarle su nueva felicidad?

"Si continuo así seré yo mismo quien acabe la jodiendo…", se reprochó.

Estaba pensando en si ir a clase o mantenerse al margen. Pero aunque su ser le ponía la excusa de no continuar estropeando su relación con el rubio contándole sus quebraderos de cabeza, se sintió liberado al decirle que había algo detrás de su extraño comportamiento. Naruto lo comprendió y no le pidió más explicaciones. Sintió que así estaba bien… Pero por otro lado, estaba dejando al rubio a solas con los problemas que se le habían acumulado: sus amigos y Sakura.

Suspiró cansado y dirigió sus pasos hasta una tienda para comprarse lo que sería su almuerzo, no le gustaba comer comidas pre-cocinadas pero, en su deseo de no cruzarse con nadie a altas horas de la madrugada y de no despertar al adulto, abandonó la casa sin un bento.

Paseó la mirada entre los estantes sin saber qué coger durante más tiempo del que hubiera deseado. Finalmente se adueñó de unos cuantos onigiris, una ración de tamagoyaki* y un té. De camino a la caja vio el sushi con la promoción Road to Ninja. Iba a hacerse con una de las bandejas cuando recordó que ya no era necesario y se sorprendió a sí mismo buscando algo que pudiera gustarle al rubio para que se olvidara por un momento de sus problemas; fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía de los gustos de su novio. Se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la caja: no había que preocuparse, eran chicos aquellas cosas no tenían tanta importancia.

Pagó su almuerzo y se puso de camino a Konoha.

.

.

.

Sakura se acabó de abotonar la camisa y dejó el cepillo a un lado, una vez terminó de cepillarse el pelo. Se miró al espejo y pudo apreciar que una de las puntas de la camisa del uniforme estaba arrugada. Se encogió de hombros y lo alisó con la mano: normalmente hubiera sacado otra de las camisas o la plancharía a toda prisa, pero ahora no le importaba tanto.

De forma coqueta se llevó la mano tras la cabeza, ladeando un poco el cuerpo, sonrió a su reflejo y le guiñó un ojo. Aquello se lo había enseñado Ino, recordaba como lo hizo ella primero frente a su espejo, se la veía realmente hermosa con aquel pelo tan increíblemente cepillado y cuidado.

– No vas a enamorar a nadie si no te gustas tú primero, frentona. Vamos ¡Ahora es tu turno!

Desde ese día lo hizo. Y aunque al principio sólo conseguía verse ridícula al final acabó creyéndose que era guapa, que realmente no era tan fea como siempre había pensado. Tardó tiempo pero finalmente encontró el valor de acercarse más y más al Uchiha.

Tras unos segundos tratando de conquistarse a sí misma y, aunque la postura era correcta y su intención mejor de lo que cabría esperar, ocurrió lo que esperaba: su sonrisa se fue deslizando poco a poco hacia abajo, el reflejo que le devolvió fue el de una persona derrotada. Suspiró y tras hacerse con su maletín bajó por las escaleras.

– ¡Sakura! -la llamó su madre desde la cocina-. ¡No te preparaste ayer tu bento!

– ¡No te preocupes mamá! ¡Ya me compraré algo en la cafetería! -dijo en voz alta mientras daba pequeños brincos a la pata coja para meter el otro pie en el calzado de forma apurada-.

– ¿Tampoco vas a desayunar? -la mujer salió de la cocina secándose las manos en el delantal en busca de su hija que estaba ya en la puerta que daba a la calle-.

– Recuerda que estoy a dieta -solventó el problema del zapato y abrió la puerta-. ¡Me voy!

– ¡Sakura! -a la mujer no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando la muchacha salió corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí-. ¿Qué le pasará? -volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la cocina donde el padre leía el periódico-. Lleva unos días muy extraña…

Ninguno de los dijo nada, sin saber cómo tratar a su adolescente hija que se encerraba en su cuarto para salir a cenar y poco más.

– ¡Ya estoy aquí! -la voz cantarina de Ino la sobresaltó-. Sí que has venido pronto... -puso los brazos en jarra; no le gustaba que la hicieran parecer una tardona-.

– Acabo de llegar -mintió tras una sonrisa-.

De camino la muchacha rubia contaba a su amiga lo que había descubierto por internet, poniéndole al día de los cotilleos de esos cantantes tan guapos de los j-pop y alguno de k-pop: que si iban a sacar un nuevo disco, que si alguna lagarta intentaba entrar la vida de sus amores platónicos… Pero ante todo, lo que pasaba por las redes sociales.

– ¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa?

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando Yamanaka le sujetó de la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa para detenerla cuando ya empezaban a divisar a lo lejos las rejas del instituto.

– ¿Qué iba a pasarme? -sonrió en una conciliadora sonrisa cerrando los ojos-.

– ¡Mientes! -dijo con una seriedad pasmosa su amiga, tanto que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío de recelo por todo su cuerpo al sentirse descubierta-.

– Es sólo que no he dormido bien, estoy cansada -se excusó. Ino la miró de arriba abajo con mirada inquisidora-. ¡No voy a llegar tarde porque ahora tengas paranoias Ino! -frunció el ceño dándose la vuelta decidida para ir a clase. Notó el escozor en sus ojos sin saber por qué. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar eso? ¿Cuándo su cuerpo iba a darse cuenta que no servía de nada?

La voz cantarina de la rubia llamó la atención del gigante que había apoyado en el capó de un coche aparcado en su camino, que se giró para curiosear.

– Oh… Mira a quién tenemos aquí, Itachi-san… -afiló su característica sonrisa-.

Uchiha ya conocía suficiente a ese individuo para saber que iba a poner a prueba su paciencia.

Itachi le pidió a Kisame que le acompañara hasta Konoha Gakuen para echar un vistazo: estaba intrigado con toda la calma que rodeaba de repente los alrededores y le parecía demasiado sospechoso; como esa 'calma antes de la tempestad', y no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando Obito le llamó informándole del paseo de buena mañana de su hermano.

Pero a pesar de ser alguien preparado para casi todo, no lo estaba de los comentarios picajosos del tiburón de bolsa que había traído como compañero.

– ¿Es por tu hermano por el que estamos aquí o es por tu nueva presa? -comentó por encima del hombro mirando al interior del coche, donde Itachi permanecía oculto. Le pareció aburrido que aquel no le contestara, pero para el gigante sólo era un motivo más para insistir y hacer desaparecer la supuesta sordera temporal del Uchiha-. Ahora dirás que es la amiga de tu hermano… Pero admítelo, no puedes evitarlo: ves una cara bonita y tienes que ir a por ella… ¿Ne, Itachi-san?

– Kisame…

Ahí estaba el destello en la mirada oscura que el otro quería despertar, era una muda advertencia y cualquiera se echaría a temblar, pero no era su caso.

– Sigue pareciendo afectada, quizás deberíamos volver a ayudarle, ¿no crees? -realmente se sintió atraído por aquello, nada alteraba tan rápidamente al Uchiha, ni tan siquiera su adorado hermano-. Buenos días, señoritas… -les llamó en la distancia sin moverse del capó, disfrutando del golpe que escuchó en el cristal frontal del coche a su espalda-.

La rubia se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó aquella voz y vio un enorme hombre que parecía occidental saludándole con una escalofriante sonrisa.

– Ugh… -se encogió-. Ese tipo nos mira como si quisiera desnudarnos con los ojos… O algo peor…

– ¿Hoshigaki-san? -respondió sorprendida la rosada-.

– ¿¡EH!? ¿¡Le conoces!? -aquello sí que alteró a la rubia, siempre segura de sí misma-. ¿Q-qué es lo qu-? -se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando la vio acercarse a aquel tipo-. ¿¡Sakura!? -la miró atónita, pero su instinto de maruja decía que aquello sería algo digno de enterarse. No tardó en seguirla, aunque se mantuvo unos pasos por detrás-.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó con una familiaridad que a la rubia le sorprendió-.

– Vaya, vaya... -afiló más la sonrisa el corredor de bolsa-. No pensé que te acordarías de mí -sonrió-.

– Bueno… La verdad es que es complicado no recordarle. Hay poca gente tan... Alta… -sonrió nerviosa sin saber si el comentario le ofendería-.

"Y que lo digas… Y tan escalofriante…", pensó la rubia aún a unos pasos de distancia, completamente intrigada. "¿De qué conoces a este tipo, frentona?".

– Vaya, qué halagador… -rio entre dientes-. Lo cierto es que había pasado por aquí para evitar el tráfico y tomarme un café fuera de mi rutina… Pero luego pensé: 'bueno, veamos que hay por aquí de interesante…' ...Me entiendes, ¿verdad? -afiló más la sonrisa y luego desvió la mirada hasta Ino que tuvo el reflejo de ocultarse tras la rosada-. Hola, jovencita. ¿Quieres que te dé una vuelta en coche? -fijó sus ojillos fríos sobre los turquesas de la rubia-. Está aquí mismo… -dio unos leves toques en el capó del coche en el que estaba sentado-.

"¡Dioses, NOOOOOOOO!", gritó la rubia en su interior.

Sakura hubiera echado a correr si no fuera porque ya había tenido que sufrir ese tipo de comentarios. Aún y así, no pudo evitar que le recorriera un escalofrío.

Ino iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo como nunca pensó, por la rabia de atraer la mirada de un tipo tan pervertido. Pero hizo acopio de todo su coraje y se acercó con paso decidido, colocándose frente a Sakura, enfrentando ya al gigante con un dedo acusador cuando escuchó que la puerta del acompañante se abría. Temía encontrar a alguien peor que el primero cuando apareció ante ella aquel hombre tan apuesto.

– Oh… -murmuró al ver al hombre trajeado-.

– ¿¡Itachi-san!? -exclamó la rosada aún más sorprendida de verle también ahí-.

– Ne, ¿qué dices, Itachi-san…? ¿Una para cada uno? -sonrió mirando al moreno que no dudó en fruncir el ceño de forma bastante acentuada para ser un Uchiha-.

– Deja esas bromas Kisame, algún día te traerán un problema de los grandes -dijo con voz autoritaria-.

"Oh… Qué varonil…", Ino se quedó encantada con la intervención del Uchiha. "No me importaría dar una vuelta con el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun…", sonrió al mayor, apartándose de Kisame para volver junto a la rosada.

– Recuerda que me prometiste presentármelo… -dijo entre dientes cuando llegó junto a ella-.

– Sakura-chan… Perdona a mi compañero, ya sabes cómo es… -suspiró acercándose a las dos adolescentes-.

– ¿Y ella sabe cómo eres tú? -intervino de nuevo Kisame-.

– N-no pasa nada… -sonrió ignorando al gigante; dio un respingo y se giró a mirar a la rubia con reproche cuando aquella le dio un pellizco para recordarle su promesa-. Ah, Itachi-san… Esta es mi amiga, Yamanaka Ino… -se hizo levemente a un lado para dejar que se acercara la otra-.

– Oh -le dedicó una medida sonrisa-. La recuerdo. En el parque de atracciones, ¿verdad?

– Sí -dijo con firmeza la rubia, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. No sabía que Sasuke-kun tuviera un hermano mayor, fue toda una sorpresa… -dijo de forma cantarina-. Un placer… -hizo una leve reverencia-.

– El placer es mío -respondió con formalidad-. Espero que mi hermano no os diera mucha guerra, no le gustan los lugares con mucha gente -comentó con tranquilidad, tratando de ocultar sus imperiosas ganas de desaparecer de ahí-.

– ¡No! ¡Para nada, para nada! -saltaron ambas a la vez en un aspavientos y se miraron cómplices al saber la gran mentira que acababan de soltar-.

– Me alegra oír eso -hizo uso de su sonrisa más encantadora, esa que utilizaba para evadir aquel tipo de situaciones-.

– Siento interrumpir tu transacción comercial, Itachi-san, pero las polluelas van a llegar tarde a clase… A menos que tengas pensado algo más educativo para ellas… ¿Ne? -la voz rasposa del gigante interrumpió incomodando a las dos muchachas-.

Itachi se forzó a simplemente suspirar manteniendo su semblante afable frente a las menores aunque luego descuartizaría a aquel tipo, delatar su presencia no era el plan.

– Tiene razón… -comentó con fingida pesadumbre-. Llegaréis tarde a clase… Perdonad por importunaros. Quizás otro día podamos invitaros a un café -sonrió a ambas-.

"¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!", Ino se sumergió en su mundo lleno de rosas rojas, la flor del amor y la pasión; su pecho danzó de alegría ante aquella invitación pensando ya en qué conjunto sería el adecuado para compartir una buena tarde con aquel adulto, sin parecer ser demasiado lanzada. "¡Sin duda la experiencia con un adulto atractivo es el sueño de toda adolescente!", gritó ilusionada en su fuero interno.

– Un café y a quién sabe qué… -terminó Kisame la invitación-.

– … -Itachi quedó por un momento en silencio pero mantuvo la calidez en su sonrisa-. Tenemos que irnos… Ya nos veremos -miró por encima del hombro en una muda invitación a Kisame para entrar en el coche, o recibiría una muerte lenta y dolorosa-.

– Encima que te allano el terreno, no tienes que mirarme así… -se quejó de forma cantarina el gigante-.

"Bueno quizás el mismo día sería muy rápido… Pero…", Ino no se sintió horrorizada por el comentario de Kisame. Mantuvo la mirada en la espalda del moreno bajándola lentamente hasta su trasero. "Me encantan los hombres trajeados… Pero hay veces que las chaquetas cubren demasiado… Lástima…".

– ¡Ino! -le llamó la atención en un susurro mientras tiraba de ella para dirigirse a la entrada del instituto-. ¡No seas descarada!

– Es que es tan guapo… -suspiró perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte-.

No pudieron evitar ambas echar la mirada atrás cuando ya se alejaron lo suficiente. A Ino volvió a darle un escalofrío al ver que el gigante las saludaba sacando la mano por la ventanilla con la mirada fija en ellas, si bien Sakura llegó a ser capaz de devolver el saludo antes de volver a mirar al frente.

– No estamos aquí para juegos, Kisame -su imponente voz no hizo que el mencionado dejara de reír entre dientes ante su mal humor-.

– Venga ya, Itachi-san… Es muy aburrido ver cómo las hormiguitas se van juntando en la monotonía del día a día… -sólo le hizo falta ver cómo aquel le dedicaba una mirada más oscura de lo habitual de refilón para dejar de sonreír, y no pudo sino suspirar resignado-. Definitivamente a esta vida le hace falta un toque de humor…

– Enciende el motor, ya casi es la hora -le inquirió-. En cuanto entre, nos vamos.

– Vale, vale… -obedeció sin rechistar, apoyando el codo en la puerta para sujetarse la cara con la mano, aburrido de tanta formalidad a su alrededor-. Sólo un poco de humor...

.

.

.

– ¿¡Le has oído!? -se agarró al brazo de Sakura emocionada-. ¡Nos ha invitado a tomar café otro día! ¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiii!

– Estaba sólo siendo amable… -le contestó con desgana mientras sacaba sus zapatillas de la taquilla con la mano libre-.

– Ahhh… -suspiró la otra ignorando su comentario-. ¿Qué me pongo…? Un escote en la primera cita sería demasiado provocativo, ¿no?

– Sí, Ino-cerda, sí… -intentó zafarse de su constrictor abrazo mientras se cambiaba uno de los zapatos-.

– ¡Ya sé! -de nuevo la ignoró-. ¡Tengo un top sin mangas pero no es tan llamativo como para decir que soy una provocadora!

– Arghhh… -rodó los ojos resignada-. Mejor esa camiseta blanca ceñida de manga larga con flecos… -bufó con ironía-.

– ¡Eso es! -la cogió de los hombros con el brillo en los ojos-. ¡Con la minifalda de volantes será perfecto!

– ¡Déjalo ya, Ino! -cerró la taquilla para encaminarse a clase-. No pienso ir a ningún lado con esos dos -resopló-.

– Que hablando de eso… -salió de su ensoñación la rubia-. ¿De qué conoces al tipo ese?

– … -en su interior, la pelirosa se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente por desviar los pensamientos de su amiga hacia el gigante amigo de Itachi-. Un día me los crucé por la calle cuando salí a hacer un recado para mi madre -se felicitó a sí misma por la rapidez con la que trabajó su cerebro-. Itachi-san me lo presentó.

– Hmmm… -le miró con curiosidad la rubia pero de nuevo volvió a pensar en el moreno y suspiró-. Ojalá le volvamos a ver pronto… -suspiró de nuevo-.

"Sakura 1 – Ino-cerda 0", pensó en sus adentros la pelirosa tras sentirse a salvo de las preguntas de su amiga. Sin duda debió ser una actuación de óscar si la rubia no se percató de su mentira.

Sería demasiado embarazoso contarle la verdadera situación en la que conoció a ese 'tiburón de bolsa', como le llamaba Itachi, y más aún el porqué de llegar hasta aquel apartamento de lujo.

"La verdad sea dicha, tiene gusto para la decoración…", pensó al recordar aquel salón tan bien cuidado.

Pero aunque trataba de desviar los pensamientos hacia cualquier otra cosa, ver a esos dos no hizo sino recordarle de nuevo aquella lluvia helada que la llevó hasta el apartamento de aquel gigante. Y de nuevo el recuerdo de las palabras de Sasuke se clavó en su mente haciendo que se le encogiera el pecho.

Entró en clase encontrándose con Sai en su interior, aquel se giró y le sonrió con esa sonrisa plana a la que empezaba ya a acostumbrarse. Por una vez en la vida se alegró de encontrarle sólo a él. Se acercó hasta su pupitre sin decir nada, el moreno respetó el silencio y tampoco le dirigió la palabra. Alzó la vista una vez terminó de colocar sus cosas encima de la mesa, giró lentamente la cabeza y vio al pálido a unas cuantas mesas de distancia, leyendo un libro.

Por la mente de la rosada pasó la idea de que tal vez sus sonrisas eran tan vacías como las del chico; si así fuera, significaba que él también había sufrido lo suyo. Paseó la mirada por encima del hombro comprobando que no venía nadie más. Entreabrió los labios pero entonces se abrió la puerta de golpe y apareció un grupo de chicas hablando entre ellas. Definitivamente no era el momento.

.

.

.

Como alma en pena, Naruto entró en el aula arrastrando los pies hasta dejarse caer en su asiento. Se sentía realmente agotado y, aunque quería ponerse a charlar con el moreno, lo único que consiguió fue dejar caer la cabeza sobre su mesa.

– Buenos días…

– Buenas noches… -le respondió. No sabía a qué venía tanto agotamiento, pero le dejó estar al menos hasta que llegara Kakashi, con suerte podría dormir unos minutos más-.

– Hmmm… -quiso gruñir de vuelta, pero sólo llegó a mal contener un bostezo-.

– ... -Sasuke desvió la mirada hasta la rosada que en ningún momento les había devuelto la mirada, y ya estaba ahí cuando él llegó-.

La puerta de clase se abrió y Sasuke miró de reojo al peliblanco que le hizo señas para que se acercara. Uchiha obedeció en el acto: era la primera vez que Kakashi llegaba puntual y dedujo al instante que seguramente sería para hablar con él. Cerró tras de sí y entonces el maestro le reprendió por los fallos que estaba teniendo últimamente.

– Sasuke -empezó a hablar el adulto provocando que el joven acumulara aún más tensión en la espalda-, sé que estos días son… Diferentes a los demás y…

– Ya dije que pondría solución a eso -apartó la mirada manteniendo la cabeza bien alta, tras sentir un escalofrío: Kakashi también parecía saber algo o intuir qué podría estar causándole tantos descuidos-.

– Hmmm... -permaneció pensativo el peliblanco-. Si necesitas qu-

– Puedo hacerlo -fue seco, no pudo evitarlo; aquello hizo que el peliblanco dejara caer los hombros en un suspiro con resignación-.

Regresaron a clase y Sasuke trató de mantener su dignidad, esperando que nadie pudiera ver en su cara la vergüenza que estaba pasando: en la vida un profesor le había llamado fuera del aula para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para que espabilarse.

Con unas palmadas para silenciar al gallinero, Kakashi empezó la clase y, uno a uno, les fue llamando para devolverles sus cuadernos. Naruto se mantuvo tenso, obligándose a mantener los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos para cuando le llamase, y mantenía la esperanza de que su trabajo no hubiera sido un desastre.

"Porque menudas cursiladas que puse… Espero que no se burle de mí…", lloriqueó en sus adentros.

– ¡Naruto!

– ¡Sí!

Casi parecía un robot con los andares con los que se dirigió hasta la mesa del profesor y, tras una escueta felicitación que le sorprendió, volvió a su asiento curioso de ver la corrección que pudiera haberle hecho. Le dio una rápida leída antes de pasar la última página para poner la fecha, y se acurrucó en su mesa, cubriéndose con el libro.

Sasuke sonrió desde su sitio. Sabía que había sido un buen comentario para el rubio, esa reacción sí que la conocía: seguramente sentía avergonzado de que alabaran su trabajo.

Miró por la ventana, viendo cómo aquellas nubes grises que había contemplado por la mañana temprano comenzaba a acumularse, casi parecían acompañar la rabia que sentía por haber sido tan descuidado de olvidarse de su libreta el día anterior.

– No has dormido, ¿verdad?

Naruto pudo escuchar la voz del moreno a su espalda cuando tuvieron su descanso. Había notado al rubio dar fuertes cabezadas en la clase de ética; aunque igualmente, si hubiera dormido, era un reto difícil de superar.

– No… -contestó tras unos segundos hasta que consiguió articular palabra-. No podía dormir, así que me puse a hacer los deberes… -se giró para mirarle con la indignación grabada en su cara-. ¿Tú sabes lo que me ha ocupado despejar la ecuación del ejercicio 11? ¡Dos páginas enteras! -gesticuló con las manos-. ¡Dos!

– No hace falta tampoco que lleves al profesor de la mano… -no pudo evitar rodar los ojos-. Si hay cosas que se pueden dar por supuestas, no hace falta que le demuestres en cada ecuación que sabes aislar la 'z'.

– Ya… Pero es que si no luego no sé lo que he hecho y no lo entiendo… -murmuró dejándose arrastrar la espalda por la pared-.

– ¡Hmph! -dio como respuesta, esperando el efecto Naruto-.

– Hmmm… -le miró por el rabillo del ojo, quería saltar a discutirle pero se sentía demasiado agotado; además que aún no sabía qué era lo que le andaba rondando por la cabeza al moreno y… "Bah, ¿para qué voy a insistir? Ya dijo que me lo contaría...", no tenía más ganas de pensar-.

Sai miró de reojo la escena de los dos chicos, sin duda había mejoría respecto al día anterior. Entonces miró a la rosada que no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse a ellos, ni ellos a ella. Se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo el libro que había sacado prestado de la biblioteca.

Sasuke veía a Naruto casi deslizarse como un ser inanimado por encima de la silla. Sin duda estaba agotado, no le sentaba bien el no dormir: su mente trabajaba de forma muy lenta; casi podía escuchar el péndulo del mecanismo del rubio agonizar.

Una escueta sonrisa se escurrió de sus labios: quizás Naruto fuera lento, pero había demostrado saber leer mejor la situación que él.

Le recorrió un escalofrío cuando, al mirar por la ventana y ver movimiento abajo, en la pista de atletismo, pudo divisar la figura de Lee y su profesor de educación física cargando con cuerdas. Siguió con la mirada allá hacia donde se dirigían y un ramalazo recorrió toda su espalda.

– Será mejor que te despejes, me advertiste que Gai-sensei estaba especialmente asesino… -dijo con calma, devolviendo la mirada al rubio-.

Poco a poco, Naruto fue girando la cabeza para observarle mientras su mente empezó a funcionar como si una chispa se hubiera encendido.

– Es verdad…

Por un momento se quedó congelado, pero de repente, se levantó de su asiento y como una flecha se dirigió hasta la puerta. Se quedó parado ahí un instante y regresó de nuevo hasta el lado del moreno. Tuvo el impulso de querer cogerle de la mano y arrastrarle sin más, pero ya tenía la mirada de algún compañero puesta en él y no quería ser la comidilla de ningún chismorreo.

– ¿Te vienes? -murmuró mirándole con fijeza-.

– …

Sasuke trató por todos los medios de que su expresión no reflejara el interrogante que tenía al no comprender esa actitud del rubio. Suspiró y se levantó del asiento dejando las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos como si nada pasara y siguió al rubio con calma para no levantar sospechas.

– Va… Deprisa… -quería cogerle del brazo… "estamos en clase", se recordaba una y otra vez, intentando suprimir las ganas que le daban de salir corriendo de la mano-. Que se acabará el patio…

– ¿Dónde me llevas? -aceleró el paso sin saber qué podría pasar por aquella mente, seguramente las horas de sueño le habían perturbado-.

– ¡Al gimnasio! -se giró para sonreírle-. Si me muevo un poco me espabilaré enseguida.

– Antes hay inglés con Mei, ¿lo has olvidado? -se detuvo en seco-. ¿Vas a dejar la asignatura para despejarte?

– ¿Qué dices? Sólo necesito diez minutos -contestó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para caminar de espaldas-.

– …

No se podía creer que se dejara arrastrar por el rubio para hacer esas niñerías. Kakashi acababa de llamarle de atención por su falta de responsabilidad y ahí estaba: haciendo chiquilladas. Pero no le importaba, algo le empujaba a seguir a ese amasijo de nervios.

– Diez minutos -remarcó como si fuera un trato y aceleró más el paso ahora que sabía a dónde iban a ir-.

A Naruto le sorprendió el hecho de que el moreno entrara en el tatami con él y se pusiera a correr a su lado. Había imaginado que, seguramente, si le acompañaba, se quedaría a un lado. Pero hizo que la carrera se le hiciera más amena.

– ¿Sabes qué? ¿Sabes qué? -empezó al poco de que se pusieran a bordear el tatami-. Anoche estuve leyendo un artículo sobre el festival donde van a proyectar el anime del 'Road to Ninja' -se giró a mirarle un momento-. ¡Es enorme! ¡Y venden un montón de merchandising! ¡No sólo del 'Road to Ninja'! ¡De un montón de mangas más! -gesticuló con las manos-. "Jump Party" creo que se llamaba… -se quedó pensativo intentando recordar si era así el nombre del festival-.

– Shhh, vas a hacer que nos pillen -trató de calmar la fogosidad del otro. Pero tanta alegría le hizo sentirse más tranquilo-. Entonces, ¿habrá más cosas de manga...? -preguntó retóricamente-. ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo después de ver el preestreno?

– La verdad es que no… Pero ya que estamos allí… -se giró para sonreírle zorrunamente-.

– ... -Sasuke temía lo peor-. Suéltalo.

- Leí que hay stands con los nuevos juegos que van a sacar… -pronunció aún su sonrisa-.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te dé una paliza en público? -sonrió con altivez-.

– Quién sabe… -volvió a mirar al frente con petulancia-. Tal vez los juegos nuevos no se te den bien…

– Ya veremos qué pasa cuando estemos ahí… -permaneció en su posición; en aquel momento los videojuegos no le interesaban pero seguramente en aquellas fechas ya no estaría tan insoportable como ahora-. Y el 'Jump Party' ese, ¿está muy lejos?

– Pues… -rio de forma floja-. Está en la prefectura de Chiba…

– ¿¡En Chiba!? -exclamó perplejo; eso estaba al lado opuesto de Tokio, donde vivían ellos; pero trató de hacerse el no afectado-. Eso son mínimo dos horas de viaje… -le informó-. Creo que es evidente que tendremos que comer ahí.

– Bah… Ya pensaremos en algo cuando estemos allí. Además, en el google maps vi que había un centro comercial cerca, podemos ir ahí si no hay nada dentro del recinto.

– Espero que sí que haya, sería una pesadez esperar en la cola para entrar de nuevo… -suspiró y miró el reloj para comprobar la hora-. Faltan dos minutos -anunció sin dejar de correr a su lado-. Entonces ya tenemos plan para... ¿el 20 o el 21? - no recordaba bien la fecha del estreno-.

– ¡El 20! -sonrió ampliamente; aún no podía creerse la suerte que tuvieron de conseguir una segunda entrada… Y que Sasuke se uniera al plan sin tener que pedírselo de nuevo-. ¡Va! ¡Un sprint y a clase! -empezó a correr más aprisa antes de que le pudiera contestar-.

– Oi… Na-... ¡Tsk! -sin saber por qué empezó a seguirle el juego acelerando el paso, aquello sólo le haría sudar y sería un problema más adelante; pero lo hizo, cayó en su trampa sin querer quedarse atrás-.

Aún les quedaban unos metros hasta llegar al final del tatami cuando Naruto se paró casi en seco y cogió de un brazo al moreno. La inercia hizo que ambos girasen durante un momento, antes de que Naruto le agarrase más firmemente para hacerle volar, si bien le sujetó apropiadamente de la cintura para que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

– … -Sasuke permaneció con los ojos bien abiertos sin creerse que Naruto le hubiera metido en una técnica para hacerle caer. Por un momento frunció el ceño en total desacuerdo notando como sus sienes palpitaron, el calor empezó a hacerle arder las orejas-. Oh… ¿era realmente por esto que me has traído?

Naruto se quedó durante largos segundos mirándole a los ojos, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Ni él sabía bien por qué había hecho aquella tontería pero ahora que le miraba desde ahí, se dejó llevar por lo que más ganas tenía de hacer desde que entró por la puerta de clase. No le había pasado por alto que en el rato que llevaban ahí nadie había entrado ni salido y, ahora que quedaba tan poco tiempo para la siguiente hora, seguramente todos estarían recogiendo para volver a sus respectivas aulas.

Lentamente se inclinó sobre el moreno besándole suavemente en los labios y suspiró al separarse de nuevo.

– No había pensado en nada cuando vinimos aquí… Baka… -murmuró enfurruñado-.

Aquel aceptó el beso, aunque no le agradaba parecer la princesita suspendida en el aire; estuvo debatiéndose en milésimas de segundo si aceptarlo o pegarle un cabezazo. No le gustaba sentirse tan doblegado a la voluntad del otro.

– ¿Estás despierto ahora? -alzó una ceja-.

– Creo que acabo de meterme en una burbuja yo solo… -se perdió en su ensoñación de hacer desaparecer todo y quedarse ahí-.

– Pues despierta… -le apartó la cara con la palma de la mano-. Estamos en clase, no pueden vernos… -se preocupó de encontrar su estabilidad antes que el rubio decidiera desequilibrarle de nuevo y besarle como si se tratara de una película-.

Se acomodó la ropa y vio a Naruto con la mirada perdida, pensando en a saber qué. Se acercó una vez su camisa estaba en su sitio y se inclinó sobre el rubio. Se aseguró que no escapara sujetándolo del cuello en una caricia inicial.

– Na, Naruto… Si estuviéramos solos aquí... ¿sabes el buen uso que le daría a este tatami…? Tú y yo solos… -le susurró al oído, sólo para él-. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? -se acercó un poco más y con la nariz le apartó uno de los mechones que caían cerca de su oreja. Salivó bien para que le escuchara-. Oe… contesta...

Aquel tragó saliva al tiempo que trataba de regular su respiración por la carrera, y ahora sentía de golpe subirle el calor a la cara; aguzó sus sentidos observando todo alrededor pero de nuevo su mente se perdió recordando la fina piel que le esperaba en algún momento bajo la camisa.

Hizo un esfuerzo por volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, sintiendo la respiración del moreno junto a su oreja, intentando encontrar algo que responderle, pero simplemente se le estaba comiendo la vergüenza de imaginarse lo que aquel le estaba sugiriendo.

– Fu… -afiló una sonrisa-.

Deslizó la mano hasta la nuca del rubio y le acercó hasta besarle sin pedirle permiso, enredando los dedos en sus doradas hebras y le invadió con la lengua sin miramientos. El rubio siguió su deseo y el moreno se acercó más acariciando uno de sus brazos sintiendo el calor bajo la fina tela.

"Pues despierta… estamos en clase, no pueden vernos…", sus propias palabras azotaron su mente cuando se vio dejarse llevar. "Maldito rubio adictivo...".

Separó sus labios del otro lentamente como si le costara hacerlo, notando cómo sus labios hinchados se enfriaban al desprenderse de los otros. Sonrió con altivez y azotó la frente del rubio con un feroz capirotazo.

– Ya llegamos tarde… -dijo con voz profunda frunciendo levemente el ceño-.

– Unn…

.

.

.

– ¡Buenos días, clase! -la enérgica voz de Gai-sensei se escuchó desde el resquicio más lejano de la pista de atletismo-.

– Sensei… -le llamó una muchacha tímidamente-. Esto… Creo… Creo que yo no me encuentro bien… -dijo casi con miedo cuando el primer relámpago iluminó el patio; las densas nubes negras amenazaban con una buena llovizna-.

– ¡No te preocupes! ¡Un poco de ejercicio hará que se vayan todos tus males! -sonrió alzando el pulgar el temido profesor de educación Física-. Muy bien chicos -prosiguió, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro de la fila; sus alumnos estaban perfectamente alineados casi como si de soldados se tratasen-. Cada vez queda menos para las mini-olimpiadas… Suna Gakuen ya ha aceptado venir a participar. Como algunos de vosotros sabréis, es una escuela muy cualificada y es para Konoha todo un honor el tenerlos aquí como invitados… -detuvo sus pasos-. ¡Es por eso que debemos demostrar que somos unos rivales dignos! ¡Para que en un futuro las llamas de la juventud unan nuestras vidas!

– ¡UOOOOOO!

– Tranquilízate, Lee -pidió calma a su magnánimo alumno-. Sé que todos ardemos de entusiasmo, pero no sólo con entusiasmo se ganan las duras batallas: hay que entrenar… ¡Entrenar duro! ¡Y así lograr nuestros objetivos! -asintió satisfecho por su propio discurso-.

– No crees que se está pasando un poco… -cuchicheó alguien en la lejanía-.

– ¡Hoy! Sabiendo que habéis entrenar vuestros cuerpos con éxito, subiremos el nivel de dificultad -argumentó con fogosidad-. Por eso mismo... ¡Os he preparado un circuito que esté a vuestra altura!

– ¡Eres impresionante, Gai-sensei!

– Esto… -Sai mantuvo su sonrisa plana cuando se dirigió a la rosada, que se puso a su lado-. ¿Por qué está ese chico aquí? No es de nuestra clase…

– Es Lee -contestó con paciencia Sakura-. Gai-sensei le usa como su ayudante. Todos los profesores le dejan llegar tarde a clase sabiendo que está ayudándole… -suspiró-. No sé de dónde saca la energía…

Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar y casi pareciera que se le escapara el alma con aquel suspiro: las clases del profesor ya solían ser extenuantes. Que subiera el nivel… Sólo significaba que iban a terminar suplicando que les remataran al final de la clase. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tanto entusiasmo a pesar de tener clases con él a diario.

Sasuke se limitó a mantener su rostro inexpresivo. Así como Sai, sólo que éste mantuvo su sonrisa congelada diciendo algo como 'puede ser divertido'. Sakura suspiró.

Lo que se encontraron fue un recorrido que tenía más que ver con las pruebas físicas de los SWAT que para unos sencillos estudiantes de preparatoria: había dejado al aire las fosas de agua de la pista de atletismo que tendrían que cruzar, con la sóla ayuda de sus manos, por las barras que habían colocado justo encima; un camino con hula hoops en el suelo les llevaba hasta la zona de hierba, donde tendrían que arrastrarse por el suelo para pasar por debajo de unas cuerdas que no se levantaban más que un par de palmos del suelo; de ahí llegaban a un muro inclinado, con una cuerda colgando por él, hasta varios metros por encima de sus cabezas, y una barra para bajar como si de bomberos se trataran; otro camino de hula hoops les marcaba el camino para volver a la pista, donde llegaban a un muro vertical al que era imposible subir si no era con la ayuda de alguien; y por detrás se podían ver los obstáculos de las vallas en la carrera final para llegar a la meta.

– ¡Ésta es la prueba! -señaló con las manos su obra maestra, verdaderamente orgulloso de sí mismo-. ¡Lee! -llamó a su alumno que, tras un saludo de visera militar, enseguida acudió a lo que era el inicio del circuito-. Prestad atención a lo que tendréis que hacer. Sólo va a hacerlo una vez. ¡Atentos! ¡Adelante, Lee!

El pelo taza avanzó en una carrerilla y saltó hasta el primer barrote donde quedó colgado con los pies en el aire. Fue entonces cuando Gai empezó explicar, por si había alguna duda, al tiempo que Lee ejecutaba todo lo que el sensei iba explicando.

Empezaron a escucharse cuchicheos entre los alumnos, horrorizados por semejante prueba. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a Naruto con una sonrisa socarrona y cierto brillo de competitividad en sus ojos.

– ¿Tendré que recoger tus restos? -afiló su sonrisa-.

– ¡Je! -le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando el reto-. Más quisieras.

Ambos se quedaron analizándose mutuamente, sintiendo arder la emoción de ver quién tendría que recoger a quién, antes de volver a atender a las explicaciones del profesor. Justo en ese momento estaban llegando ya casi al final del recorrido donde Gai apoyó su espalda en la superficie plana de la pared vertical y esperó a Lee con las manos en forma de cuenco con las piernas flexionadas. El más joven lanzó su pierna sobre las manos del maestro y éste lo catapultó hasta arriba donde se asió con las manos y con la ayuda de los brazos se aupó. Una vez arriba, aquel se tumbó y extendió la mano para que Gai se asiera y le ayudó a sujetarse al borde de la pared y auparle hasta arriba del todo.

Finalmente, mientras el sensei volvía donde le esperaban los alumnos, Lee terminó de realizar el recorrido llegando hasta la meta en un sprint tras saltar las últimas vallas, y a la carrera fue a colocarse junto a su maestro.

– ¡Y ya está! -dio por finalizada la explicación extendiendo las manos y Lee con su pecho subiendo y bajando acelerado hizo un saludo militar-.

Los murmullos aumentaron de nivel en el mismo instante que Lee terminó la última parte, realmente era susurros de indignación, buscando a un buen compañero para poder superar aquel muro vertical que nadie se veía capaz de escalar.

– ¡Chicos! -llamó la atención el sensei-. ¡No busquéis compañeros! ¡Esto es una carrera! ¡Los primeros que lleguen deberán ayudar a los que vayan llegando! ¡Dejad que la juventud de vuestros corazones arda dentro de vosotros! ¡Que vuestra amistad fluya! -extendió las manos como si se tratara de un profeta, bajo la atónita mirada del resto de la clase-. ¡Serán cinco vueltas al circuito! ¡Aunque con vuestra capacidad estoy seguro de que podréis llegar a diez! –rio sinceramente convencido de lo que decía-.

Totalmente satisfecho, el mayor reposar la mano sobre el hombro de Lee, dándole permiso para irse. Aún con la respiración algo agitada, aquel asintió, y de nuevo hizo su saludo militar para regresar al edificio en una ligera carrera.

– Pero antes de todo esto hay que calentar. ¡Vamos a darle un par de vueltas a la pista!

.

.

.

La prueba fue dura y ambos acabados embarrados, tenían totalmente merecida una ducha bien caliente y cambiarse por completo de ropa. El agua de la fuerte lluvia que azotaba fuera había entumecido el cuerpo de los dos, haciendo que cogieran sus cosas de la taquilla a prisa. Ambos sabían que el calor del agua de las duchas podría desentumecer sus cuerpos helados: se habían dejado llevar demasiado por la competitividad.

La mayoría estaba ya listo para abandonar el gimnasio cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora de la comida, dejando pronto a Naruto y a Sasuke solos. El resto de sus compañeros desistieron cuando empezó a llover, mirándolos con verdadero espanto al ver en qué condiciones regresaron: embarrados y con el aliento contenido en sus pulmones.

El silencio reinó entre ellos cuando Sasuke se quitó la camiseta y se terminó de desnudar a prisa para meterse en la ducha y dar paso al agua caliente; Naruto le imitó y se puso enseguida bajo la ducha, frotándose con las manos por los brazos y los costados, en un intento de sacudirse del frío que le hacía casi tiritar.

– En verdad ha sido divertido, ¿no crees? -comentó al aire, esperando que el moreno le escuchara al otro lado de la pared-.

– Sí -sonrió para sí mismo tratando de quitarse esos pegotes de barro que se quedaron en algunos mechones de su pelo-. La próxima vez iré más en serio… -dijo simplemente para hacer reaccionar al rubio, al menos ahora parecía despierto-.

– ¡Oe! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que no has ido en serio hoy!?

– Ha sido un paseo -dijo con altivez ocultando el dolor de uno de sus brazos hasta el cuello, le había dado un buen tirón y veía las estrellas cada vez que lo estiraba; seguramente, si escampaba la lluvia, se le caerían las lágrimas en Kyudou-. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás cansado?

– ¡Pues claro que estoy cansado! -se quejó enseguida-. Cualquiera hubiera echado la papilla con lo que hemos hecho… -indignado, se asomó para mirarle a la cara mientras le hablaba, pero antes de seguir decidió volver por donde había venido en cuanto vio cómo se escurría el agua por toda la espalda de aquel-.

– ¡Muy bien hecho, chicos! -la voz de Gai retumbó en el interior de las duchas-. ¡Estoy muy satisfecho que hayáis superado la prueba!

Sasuke se mantuvo por un momento congelado y un intenso escalofrío recorrió su espinazo notando la tensión de su cuello. Procuró con todas sus fuerzas no moverse mucho: no le apetecía que el adulto pudiera ver su desnudez, aunque a aquel no parecía importarle el concepto de intimidad. Naruto se vio sorprendido con la aparición del adulto y de forma refleja estiró la mano hasta la toalla con la que se cubrió sus partes nobles, quedando rígido con una risa floja.

– ¡Sin duda habéis demostrado que arde la llama de la juventud en vuestros corazones! -levantó el pulgar con aprobación-. ¡Quisiera pediros que en la próxima clase ayudéis a vuestros compañeros a encontrar la motivación para que ellos también ardan con la emoción de su juventud! -parecía emocionarse él mismo y buscó con la mirada la respuesta de Naruto-. ¿¡Qué me dices!?

– C-Claro… -asintió aún con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

"Menos mal que me he dado la media vuelta…", le recorrió un escalofrío sólo de pensar en la escena que pudiera haberse encontrado el profesor si hubiera dado rienda suelta a sus hormonas.

– ¡Magnífico! ¡Me alegra poder contar con buenos alumnos! -asintió satisfecho-. Oh, lo olvidaba, el director me ha llamado y no puedo hacerle esperar. Os hago responsable de las llaves. ¡Cuando terminéis cercioraos de que cerráis bien! -alzó el pulgar de nuevo-. Las dejo encima de la taquilla 23. ¡Naruto nos vemos luego!

Como si el huracán hubiera pasado Sasuke relajó los hombros sintiendo el latigazo en su cuello y se masajeó la zona dolorida. Sólo pudo relajarse cuando la puerta del vestuario se cerró. Fue en ese mismo momento que el rubio, al sentir que el peligro había pasado, notó como si el alma abandonara su cuerpo, dejándose caer arrastrando la espalda por la pared de su ducha.

– Qué tío más pesado… -suspiró el moreno volviendo alargar la mano al bote de champú y seguir con su lucha contra el barro-. ¿Naruto? -se apartó de los ojos la acumulación de espuma y se giró por encima del hombro para ver si es que había salido ya, sin encontrar señales de vida-. ¿Has muerto...? -se asomó fuera de su cubículo buscándole con la mirada-.

– Casi…

Le vio en el suelo con la piel más pálida de lo normal, realmente la intervención del adulto había sido muy violenta y nada agradable. Rodó los ojos al verle haciendo tal drama.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanta impresión te ha dado? -volvió sobre sus pasos para seguir enjabonándose el pelo-.

– No es nada… -se levantó del suelo y volvió a dejar la toalla en la barra, antes de colocarse bajo el agua de nuevo-. Me habrá dado un bajón de tensión o algo…

– ¿No estarías pensando algo indecente? -comentó con calma abriendo la llave del agua caliente; notaba el jabón escurriéndose hacia abajo y el agua relajó aquella zona que palpitaba de rabioso dolor en el cuello-.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio mientras terminaba de lavarse él también: sabía de sobra que si le mentía, más pronto que tarde iba a descubrir el embuste, y tampoco quería mentirle. Pero se sentía avergonzado de que le pillaran pensando en aquellas cosas.

– Hn… -fue la respuesta del Uchiha ante el silencio del otro. Era mejor dejarlo así. Suspiró de forma contenida dejando que el agua masajeara su zona dolorida durante un buen rato-.

– Nee, Sasuke… ¿Tú crees que estamos haciendo algo malo?

–... -Iba a buscar su toalla cuando aquella pregunta le desconcertó. ¿Se refería a sus sexos o a algo menos violento? Se sentía estúpido pero debía preguntar-. Depende de lo que te refieras… -a pesar que quería alcanzar su toalla no se veía capaz de hacerlo, y esperó la respuesta del otro-.

– Es que… -exhaló lentamente con los ojos cerrados bajo la ducha-. No entiendo por qué le importa a nadie si dos chicos están juntos, cuando a los que les afecta realmente no les molesta…

– ... Itachi… -empezó no muy seguro pero se obligó a mostrar la seguridad que necesitaba-. Itachi lo sabe y no encuentra problema, y me dijiste que pasa lo mismo con Iruka. Las personas que nos importa lo aceptan, ¿por qué malgastar el tiempo con quienes en verdad no nos importan? ¿Por cortesía? -realmente se estaba notando muy rudo en sus palabras, pero ver a Naruto así estaba despertando algo en él que no conocía y no sabía darle un nombre-.

– ¿Y si…? -tomó aire mientras cortaba el grifo, sin atreverse a mirar atrás-. ¿Y si se lo contase a los demás? ¿Te enfadarías?

Sasuke se mantuvo en tensión y frunció el ceño, las gotas resbalaban por todo su rostro y su cuerpo desnudo, el calor del agua empezó a abandonar su cuerpo notando que el frío empezaba a penetrar su piel, pero estaba más centrado en la pregunta del rubio. Por un momento quiso girarse pero se contuvo alargando la mano hasta la toalla, no sabía por qué estúpido motivo se sentía más desnudo que antes.

– ¿Aceptarías lo que podría ocurrir después…? -trató de sonar calmado-.

– No lo sé… -contestó un tanto abatido-. Es por eso que te pregunto…

– Naruto -su voz se tornó grave, aquel asunto empezaba a despertarle un especial mal humor-. Si te soy sincero, no me hace ningún tipo de gracia que me etiqueten como 'gay'. Ninguna -Dejó claro primero-. Pero, es verdad que es a ti a quien amo… -se sentía demasiado extraño diciendo todo aquello-. Es decisión tuya.

– Hmmmm… -se asomó entornándole la mirada-. Yo no soy gay…

– …

Si lo que quería el rubio era que Sasuke estallara lo estaba consiguiendo. Sasuke miró primero por encima del hombro al blondo con la mirada afilada, podía leerse claramente en sus ojos un 'no me vaciles'. Sin realmente controlar su cuerpo dejó la toalla sobre sus hombros y se giró por entero mostrando su desnudez al otro señalando su entrepierna.

– ¡L-lo que m-me pasa contigo es diferente! -se excusó al instante, rojo como un tomate-. ¡Tú eres especial y me da igual que seas hombre! ¡Como si hubieras nacido mujer! ¡No pienso dejar que ningún otro tío me folle!

Volvió a su cubículo intentando recuperar el aire. Había dicho algo terriblemente vergonzoso y sentía como si se le fuera a salir el corazón por la boca.

Uchiha sintió su sien palpitar. ¿Se estaba riendo de él? ¿Acaso le consideraba una mujer con pene? Realmente quiso estrangularle. Ahí estaba defendiendo su heterosexualidad… Pero él era diferente. Fantástico.

– Qué romántico… -murmuró, notando su ceja pelear por mantenerse en su sitio-. Entonces, ¿no te dejarías follar por tu amigo con el que…? -se mantuvo callado sintiéndose ridículo al decir aquello que no tenía lugar en esa conversación-.

– ¿Ah? -sintió que se le congelaba la sangre e indignado volvió a salir para encararle-. ¿¡Pero qué dices!?

El moreno quiso contestarle enseguida, pero necesitaba respirar y mantener sus manos ocupadas. Aunque enseguida que sentía los botes de champú entre sus manos quería usarlos como granadas contra el rubio.

– Creo que ya he entendido a lo que refieres -dijo mostrando su voz más monótona-. Creo a que a mí me pasa lo mismo -se ocupó de enrollar la toalla en su cadera antes de girarse y mirar al rubio-.

– A esto me refiero yo -se acercó lo suficiente para ponerle la mano en el pecho, mirándole directamente a los ojos-. Me da igual lo que haya afuera mientras seas tú.

– ... -le sostuvo la mirada y terminó por suspirar. Estaba realmente molesto, pero en los ojos del otro veía que hablaba con sinceridad, simplemente era un usuratonkachi que no sabía decir las cosas con propiedad-. Entiendo… -suspiró finalmente-.

"Tendría que haber tenido la boca cerrada…", se reprochó el rubio mientras apartaba la mano.

Por más que le diera las vueltas, no sabía ni él explicarse todo lo que sentía por Sasuke, así que menos se sentía capaz de hacérselo llegar con palabras.

– El otro día en tu casa lo andaba pensando… -comenzó a explicarle casi en un susurro, mientras se acercaba al banquillo dándole la espalda y comenzaba a secarse-. Tengo la impresión de que hubiera nacido para estar contigo…

Sintió como si el tiempo pasara a cámara lenta percatándose de cómo se le tornaba el gesto en un puchero mientras fijaba la vista en su ropa limpia. No entendía qué de todo era lo que pudiera haberle sentado mal, pero simplemente no quería estar enfadado con él. Todos los demás le daban igual, pero no él.

"Cállate ya o lo empeorarás…", suspiró resignado.

Sasuke se quedó observando cómo el rubio salía huyendo de él, dándole la espalda, pero eso no iba a permitírselo: le soltaba todo aquello y luego se iba como si fuera un héroe herido.

Caminó tras de él hasta sujetarle del brazo para que le diera la cara y se inclinó sobre él acariciando su marcada mejilla.

– Demuéstralo… -le retó susurrándole de forma grave-.

"Dobe… Siempre complicando las cosas más sencillas", pensó y no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente, quería dejar toda esa cháchara y que le besara de una condenada vez.

Naruto alzó el dedo en una muda advertencia, apretando los labios en una fina línea, pero verdaderamente no se le ocurría otra forma de hacerlo. Salió disparado con la toalla en la mano, ignorando por un momento la cara de pasmado con la que dejó al otro, que ya preparaba sus labios para recibir su calor, y salió de las duchas hacia vestuario al tiempo que se ajustaba la toalla en la cintura.

El moreno quedó sin palabras permaneciendo ridículamente inclinado con los labios listos cuando su pelo mojado empezó a cresparse, como si reflejara la corriente de furia que le invadió por un segundo. Realmente debía de verse ridículo. Recogiendo lo que quedaba de él, y de su dignidad, se irguió sin saber qué estaba planeando aquel.

Casi le daba miedo asomarse por la esquina a ver qué tramaba y se obligó a mantenerse a la espera por un momento. Pero pronto sus pies tomaron la decisión por él y sigilosamente se asomó a ver qué estaba haciendo el otro.

Se fue asomando lentamente esperando encontrarle removiendo en su taquilla o en su mochila, pero no encontraba señales de vida ahí. Lo más espeluznante era que no escuchaba nada, como si le hubiera abandonado en mitad de las duchas, aunque dudaba que hubiera decidido salir con una simple toalla atada a la cintura.

Sintió la sien palpitar de nuevo y volvió sobre sus pasos a recoger sus cosas y regresar al vestuario, hacia su taquilla, para empezar a vestirse. No sabía con qué juego infantil saltaría ahora pero estaba logrando que su mal humor volviera.

A la carrera, Naruto entró a la sala frotándose los brazos y en cuanto vio al moreno ahí se quedó parado un instante. Uchiha no podía creerse que hubiera salido del vestuario con el sólo abrigo de la toalla en su cintura y se quedó sin habla a la espera de que le explicara a qué venía todo aquello.

Con el gesto serio, Naruto se mantuvo mirándole a los ojos, y lentamente alzó una mano con un llavero entre sus dedos, haciendo que tintinearan las llaves.

"¿Me está diciendo que ha cerrado?", la mirada pasó del tintineo de las llaves hasta la cara de Naruto sin poder borrar su incredulidad de la cara. Le recorrió un escalofrío pensando en lo que podría estar pasando por esa rubia cabeza, "¿¡en el instituto!?", se alarmó sin poder borrar su mirada incrédula.

No hubiera sospechado nunca eso de aquel que se escondía tras flequillo al hablar de cosas menos atrevidas que aquello que parecía sugerirle de forma muda. Se obligó a mantener su compostura y hacer como si realmente no hubiera visto nada abriendo su taquilla.

"No, no será capaz…", se dijo así mismo, era imposible. Naruto no era así... "¿verdad?".

– ¿En serio, Sasuke? -puso la mano para cerrar la taquilla-. Ya te dije el otro día que no era una amenaza. No me tientes… -le sostuvo la mirada en silencio-.

– ...

El moreno miró al frente donde la mano de Naruto bloqueaba la taquilla y sintió un hormigueo subiendo por sus brazos desde la punta de los dedos: recordaba claramente su amenaza en aquel callejón, en el parque de atracciones.

Muy lentamente giró su rostro hacia el rubio permaneciendo inexpresivo, aunque notaba su pecho desbocado pidiendo a gritos que pasara lo que le estaba sugiriendo. Sonrió levemente pensando en si debería provocarle o dejarle como estaba. Sencillamente quería reclamarle un beso, pero aquello era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

– Fu -se permitió sonreír con cierta altivez-. No me habías contado que esto formara parte de tus fantasías…

.

.

.

– Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo… -dijo la rubia mirando al resto-. Sabéis qué pasa la semana que viene, ¿verdad? -preguntó a sus compañeros, reunidos en las taquillas-.

– ¿Es San Valentín? -sonrió socarrón Inuzuka, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de la rubia-.

– Acabaremos antes si nos lo dices, Ino -suspiró con pesadumbre Shikamaru-.

– Hay que ver… Es el cumpleaños de Lee…

El espanto fue general en todo el grupo: todos en su mente se imaginaban una terrible maratón o tener que crear una feria para mantener al activo moreno entretenido.

– ¿A qué vienen esas caras? -Yamanaka se cruzó de brazos-. No os preocupéis que ya tengo algunas ideas… -miró de soslayo a todos-. Pero ya sabéis qué toca… -sonrió de forma conciliadora-.

– El bote… -musitaron todos desganados-.

– ¡Eso es! -soltó una risa coqueta antes de dirigirles de nuevo la mirada-. ¡Vamos, necesitamos ideas para el regalo!

– ¿Y qué pasa con Naruto y Sasuke? -intervino Chouji al cerciorarse que no estaban ahí-.

El silencio que se produjo incomodó a todos hasta que Yamanaka de un bufido se acercó al Inuzuka, que se limitaba a apretar los labios y apartar la mirada con expresión ciertamente hastía.

– Estoy MUY molesta con esta situación, ¡y todo es por tu culpa! -acusó la rubia apuntando al castaño con el dedo a apenas unos centímetros del rostro de Inuzuka que se vio obligado echarse atrás-.

– ¿¡Ah!? -exclamó con indignación-. ¿Mi culpa? -frunció el ceño enfureciéndose por segundos-. ¡Para empezar, fue el Uchiha quien se fue como una princesita herida y Naruto fue detrás como su sirviente leal! ¡No me metáis en esto!

– ¡Te estabas pasando con las bromas y lo sabes! ¡Además, sabías que las entradas que nos regaló Naruto se las dio el hermano de Sasuke-kun! ¡Y por muy mal que te caiga, deberías haberte mordido la lengua, porque Sasuke-kun es tan amigo de Naruto como tú!

–¡Bah! -se apartó reteniendo las ganas de empujar a la rubia que le acusaba de aquella manera-. ¡Vale, vale! -movió los brazos como un aspaviento-. Echarme la culpa a mí. Tooooda para Kiba, el desgraciado que jodió el maravilloso día del parque de atracciones ¡Genial! -realmente se estaba enfureciendo por segundos dándose la vuelta para alejarse del grupo a grandes zancadas cuando se detuvo en seco-. ¿Y lo que pasó con Sakura? ¿¡También es cosa mía!?

El grupo permaneció en silencio hasta que el castaño apuntó por un instante a la rosada que apartó la mirada sintiéndose oprimida.

– Todos os acordáis cómo herí al imbécil del Uchiha, pero nadie recuerda cuando él hizo desaparecer a Sakura, ¿¡verdad!? -rugió encarando uno a uno a los que creía sus amigos-. Claro… Él es 'Uchiha Perfecto Sasuke'... -nadie dijo nada lo que hizo que Inuzuka rechinara los dientes-.

– Pero siguen siendo amigos de Lee… -repuso Shino-.

– Pues llamadle a ellos y a mí... ¡Olvidarme! -dejó zanjado el tema alejándose gruñendo-.

– Me alegro que Hinata no esté aquí -dijo la rubia, había sido la encargada de distraer a Lee-. Esto le hubiera afectado…

– Sí… -dijo cabizbaja la rosada-.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, por culpa de su comportamiento el grupo poco a poco se iba disolviendo. Alzó la mirada buscando la mirada de Ino implorándole de alguna manera ayuda.

.

.

.

– La próxima vez ten un poco más de cuidado… -se quejó el rubio-.

Ambos volvían a prisa de la sala de profesores después de dejar las llaves del gimnasio, apenas les quedaba un cuarto de hora para comer y ese día había sido especialmente agotador.

– Aún siento como si tuviera la madera clavada en la espalda… -desvió la mirada por las ventanas según pasaban, para tratar de encontrar algo que hiciera desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas-.

– Déjalo ya… -se quejó el Uchiha; todo era culpa del rubio calentándole de aquella manera, pero hubo de luchar para no ruborizarse: quizás sí que se había pasado un poco, aunque no quería preguntar-. Si quieres pasamos por enfermería a que te hagan una friega… -sonrió socarrón-. Aunque capaz que esa mujer te dé una patada en el trasero… -le dio un escalofrío recordando a la enfermera de ojos marrones-.

– ¡No mentes al demonio! -le recorrió un escalofrío también al pensar en la mujer-. ...Pero espero que te haya quedado claro ya… -se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sin apartar la mirada del exterior-.

– Hnn… -mantuvo la mirada al frente, luchando por mantener su postura relajada-.

Aún notaba el calor por todo su cuerpo, no iba a negar que le gustó la lección de Naruto, hasta se había puesto de mejor humor al 'comprender' los sentimientos del otro. Sonrió al otro aunque se dedicara a evadirse, mirando a otro lado.

.

.

.

La de ojos jade subió a la azotea para encontrar la paz que necesitaba, el cielo estaba revuelto aún con los colores grises de la tormenta. Se acercó a las verjas para mirar al horizonte donde había altos edificios en la distancia. Podía escuchar al resto de la gente como cuchicheos lejanos ahí, desde la azotea, y el viento golpeaba con tal fuerza que su pelo se arremolinaba y latigueaba su cara.

Cuando el frío empezó a calarle en los huesos, decidió volver por donde había venido y se sobresaltó al notar una sombra no muy lejos de donde estaba ella, al otro lado de la reja de contención. Aquello alteró a la rosada esperando lo peor: no era fácil la escalada hasta aquel lugar. Podría significar que... ¿¡Iba a suicidarse!? Se acercó a paso rápido.

–¡Oye! -le llamó en voz alta cuando casi llegaba a su lado-.

– No deberías dar esos gritos, podrías asustar a alguien…

Sakura se quedó traspuesta al reconocer a Sai con su sonrisa plana y vacía en la cara. Le descubrió con un cuaderno de dibujo pintando remolinos grises y azules. Tras suspirar aliviada se quedó contemplando lo que hacía y se acercó a la valla curiosa para ver mejor, si bien hubo de sujetarse el pelo para que no le molestara con tanto viento.

– No sabía que te gustara dibujar… -dijo de forma casual, mirando más de cerca-.

– No me gusta, pero lo hago para pasar el tiempo… -le contestó deteniendo por un momento el movimiento de su mano-.

– Es abstracto… -se fijó en los remolinos que dibujaba una y otra vez, parecía que hasta el dibujo se movía arrastrado por el viento. Alzó la mirada del dibujo para mirar el perfil pálido del moreno-. ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo? -se permitió sonreír levemente-.

– Ninguno de mis dibujos tiene nombre -dijo con naturalidad-.

– Pero… -aquella respuesta no se la esperaba, esos remolinos debían significar algo; quizás no sabía nada de arte, pero aquello no parecía una casualidad-. Pero se supone que tus cuadros expresan tus sentimientos… -no podía dejar de mirar esos remolinos como si se trataran de aguas turbulentas-.

– ¿De verdad? -desvió la mirada hasta la rosada para luego centrarla en su obra-. Supongo que por eso no tienen nombre -giró la cara hasta la rosada y sonrió a su manera-.

– Creo que no te entiendo…

– Pues que si un cuadro expresa los sentimientos, es lógico que los míos no tengan nombre. Al fin y al cabo yo no siento nada.

La sonrisa de Sai no desapareció al decir aquello, tampoco la rosada pudo apreciar ningún cambio de expresión o que estuviera afectado por decir eso. Realmente no sabía si acababa de creerse lo que aquel le decía.

Las campanadas del reloj anunciaban a los alumnos que ya era hora de regresar a clase, y así fue como Sai empezó a recoger las cosas en silencio.

– Ya es la hora… -anunció con calma-.

Sakura se limitó a asentir, dejando al moreno recogiendo las cosas y volviendo sobre sus pasos regresó al edificio camino su aula. Quizás el bullero de Sai no era tan mal tipo después de todo. Tal vez simplemente no sabía relacionarse.

Aquello sí que era extraño, ahora que no estaba tan cegada por el amor de Sasuke, y Naruto, podía ver que realmente no estaba armando bulla. Parecía posible que Sai fuera alguien tratable… O al menos más de lo que parecía en un principio.

Se llevó las manos tras de la espalda entrelazando los dedos y estiró los brazos dando una buena bocanada de aire paseando por los pasillos, sola. Se sentía mucho mejor después de haber liberado su mente, aunque fuera un momento.

"Quizás más adelante podría pedirle que me enseñara el resto de sus dibujos…".

.

.

.

Las siguientes clases fueron de Yamato, lo cual era un aburrimiento absoluto. Historia y matemáticas no eran las mejores asignaturas para terminar el día, resultaban especialmente pesadas con aquel profesor, y Uchiha tenía la mente revuelta ese día, además de totalmente dividida: había compartido un momento íntimo con Naruto, sin acabar de creerse que lo hubieran hecho en las instalaciones de la escuela; creía que esas cosas solo pasaban en las series 'hentai'*.

"– La próxima vez ten un poco más de cuidado… Aún siento como si tuviera la madera clavada en la espalda…", hasta ese comentario parecía sacada de un hentai...

Disimuló un suspiro cuando Yamato invitó a uno de sus compañeros a salir a la pizarra para hacer una ecuación de repaso. Estaba totalmente distraído cuando desvió la mirada a Naruto al ver que se rascaba la nuca con la parte trasera del bolígrafo, y al poco se formaron unas marcas rosadas en la piel bronceada del rubio. Por un momento se sintió tentado de besarle en la nuca, era una parte demasiado seductora y la tenía a la vista constantemente cuando aquel agachaba la cabeza para tomar apuntes; además no hacía mucho que había disfrutado de mordisquearle aquella zona…

"– La próxima vez ten un poco más de cuidado…", volvió a recordar las palabras del rubio.

"¿Soy tan bruto...?", pensó por un momento. No tuvo más remedio que sonrojarse y apartar la vista de la pizarra cuando Yamato escribía otra ecuación.

No podía evadir de su mente el momento en el que le asaltó en la cocina de su casa: podía notar él mismo el calor que subía hasta alojarse en sus mejillas. En cambio Naruto… A pesar que le asaltó sin su permiso en el sofá…

Suspiró pesadamente, quizás demasiado alto, haciendo que Yamato se girara hasta él muy lentamente.

– Uchiha, ¿pasa algo? Quizás te parezca aburrido el temario -dijo el profesor con una expresión extremadamente siniestra-.

Por suerte el moreno estaba cubriéndose como si estuviera centrado en lo que estaba escribiendo. Pero pronto empezó a recorrerle un sudor frío: no sabía cómo salir de esa.

– Salga a la pizarra a hacer la ecuación -le invitó-.

Sasuke se revolvió por dentro queriendo arrancarse la piel a tiras de la vergüenza que estaba pasando: se estaba volviendo condenadamente estúpido o quizás demasiado humano, y eso no le gustaba.

Se puso en pie encontrándose con la mirada de sorpresa del rubio a su izquierda y la falsa sonrisa de Sai a la derecha. No quería saber qué color irradiaba su rostro pero avanzó con toda la dignidad que pudo, con paso decidido y cabeza bien alta. Cuando se encontró delante de la ecuación se sintió afortunado de que sus pensamientos se disolvieran para centrarse en lo que tenía delante.

No tardó en hacerla y cuando el profesor le hizo otra pregunta, fue capaz de responder rápida y concisamente. Cuando le concedieron volver a su sitio, el timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase.

– Voy a buscar unos apuntes y enseguida vuelvo. ¡No os desmadréis!

Yamato suspiró cuando los jóvenes empezaron a hablar entre ellos nada más salió por la puerta, sin duda Kakashi se reiría una vez más de su nula autoridad.

– ¿Estabas pensando en mí? -se giró Naruto apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla, con una sonrisa un tanto torcida-.

– Si te dijera que sí, ¿empezarías a balbucear como una chiquilla? -alzó la ceja apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, devolviéndole la sonrisa: sabía cómo Naruto enrojecía enseguida-.

– Tal vez… -murmuró desviando la mirada por un momento, pero a pesar del rubor que comenzaba a subirle, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera más pronunciada y relajada-. Entonces, ¿lo admites?

– Admite que te gusta la idea -contraatacó esperando la reacción del rubio, esta vez echándose hacia adelante apoyando los brazos en el pupitre-. ¿Y bien? –apremió-.

– Unn… -escondió la sonrisa bajo los brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada-.

Sasuke se limitó a disfrutar de su victoria: Naruto se volvía bastante sumiso cuando conseguía sacarle los colores. Aunque no sabía el por qué de aquella pregunta: era bastante evidente que podría estar pensando en él, lo que había pasado en el gimnasio aún estaba demasiado fresco.

El rubio se quedó estático y el rubor terminó por inundarle toda la cara cuando en el momento menos esperado le rugieron las tripas reclamando por algo consistente. Uchiha alzó una ceja levemente y afiló la sonrisa, haciéndole saber que le había escuchado, pero no quería ponerle en evidencia, le dejaría escapar de un mordaz comentario... Por esta vez.

"Tengo que tener pan de melón en alguna parte…", se puso a buscar en los bolsillos de su mochila como alma que llevaba el diablo; si no se daba prisa llegaría Yamato y no tenía ganas de que se escucharan sus gruñidos intestinales durante la clase.

– ¡Ah! Casi me olvido... –"otra vez…", se reprochó a sí mismo-. Lo guardé en otro bolsillo para que no se aplastaran y no me había acordado… -le dejó sobre la mesa la cajita de pockys que le compró unos días atrás, y se afanó en sacar el bollo de su envoltorio-. Son para ti -le sonrió y le dio un bocado al panecillo-.

Sasuke desvió la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con una cajita rectangular de color verde, con la palabra 'matcha'* en el centro. Necesitó unos segundos para reaccionar y alargar la mano hasta la cajita con los pockys de color verde, no quería saber nada de esas cosas ya que solían ser dulces, pero nunca se había detenido a mirar si había de algún sabor como aquel. Se obligó a mantener una expresión neutral cuando alzó la mirada para ver al rubio dándole otro mordisco a su tentempié. Parecía interesado en su reacción.

"No negaré que es hasta tierno, pero…".

No le hacía gracia que estuvieran en la escuela con aquellos gestos tan delicados, simplemente suspiró y se lo guardó en la mochila. No iba a probarlos ahí quizás más tarde, al salir de clase.

– Los probaré luego… -dijo finalmente, antes de que el rubio pudiera sentirse dolido y desvió la mirada de forma afilada a quien estaba a su lado; había estado notando su mirada todo este tiempo y comenzaba a ponerle nervioso-. ¿Qué quieres? -siseó con hostilidad hacia el pálido-.

– Simplemente observaba… -no tuvo reparos en admitir Sai-, …lo que se llama relación entre hermanos -sonrió al Uchiha-.

– Piérdete… -acabó con la conversación devolviendo la mirada hacia el frente, no tardaría en llegar Yamato a última hora, ya tenía ganas de irse-.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo queriendo desintegrar con la mirada al que acababa de quitarle el buen humor a Sasuke, y con algo de rabia le dio otro bocado a su panecillo antes de sentarse bien, imitando al moreno. Aunque no podía dejar de mirarle con rencor por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Qué tiene ese en el cerebro…?", gruñó en sus adentros. "Primero le provoca, ¿y ahora quiere ir de coleguilla…?", bufó malhumorado.

La puerta corrediza anunció la llegada del profesor, definitivamente era mejor ignorarlo.

.

.

.

– Venga… Naruto-kun… Vente mañana a almorzar con nosotros...

– Kiba sigue sin acercarse a pedirle disculpas a Sasuke -gruñó por lo bajo, intentando deshacerse del agarre de Lee-. Es un bocazas y tiene que darse cuenta.

– No seas así, estoy seguro de que no lo dijo con mala intención -sentenció Lee, intentando desequilibrar al otro-.

– ¡Me da igual!

– Entonces, ¿sólo quieres que Kiba se disculpe con Sasuke? -preguntó soltando un agarre y pasar a poner la mano en el cinto del rubio para hacer una técnica lo más parecido a la lucha libre americana-.

– ¡Lee-aaaah-!

No supo muy bien en qué momento sus pies se despegaron del suelo, pero instintivamente se aferró con fuerza a la solapa del cejotas. No le dio tiempo de pensar en nada, todo era una mancha borrosa moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras caía por el aire, y por inercia pegó un golpe con la mano en el suelo antes de que el resto de su cuerpo cayera. Pero aun así, el impacto fue tan fuerte que por un momento perdió la respiración.

– Ten compasión de mí… -masculló cuando por fin logró respirar-.

– Lo lamento, me he dejado llevar… -le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie-.

– ¡Au!

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun? -se inclinó sobre el rubio, preocupado de que quizás hubiera caído mal-.

– Creo que me he dado con el hueso en el suelo al caer…

Se masajeó por el tobillo algo temeroso de haberse hecho daño realmente, aunque se puso en pie enseguida a caminar para cerciorarse de que había sido sólo el golpe. Lee le fue siguiendo con la mirada pacientemente a que su compañero diera un veredicto.

– ¿Todo bien? -se impacientó, no caminaba muy correctamente pero al menos podía apoyar el pie-.

– Creo que sí -sonrió al tiempo que se secaba el sudor que caía por su frente con la manga del kimono-. Sigamos.

Lee se acercó al rubio para continuar cuando el sensei pidió atención.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Suficiente de combates de calentamiento! Hoy voy a explicaros una técnica nueva y la practicaréis con vuestro compañero. ¡Lee! -el aplicado alumno acudió en menos de un parpadeo al lado de sensei que empezó con la explicación-.

Consistía en una técnica que prácticamente catapultaba al adversario. La principal peligrosidad de la técnica la tenía la persona que caía, por lo que había que hacerla en un principio con cuidado hasta que el proyectado se adaptara a ese tipo de caída, para así luego practicarlo de forma más fluida. Cuando acabó la explicación Gai hizo la demostración como si Lee fuera un atacante y la caída fue ensordecedora a la par que ponía los pelos de punta, pero Lee se levantó perfectamente. El sensei dio la orden y cada uno con su pareja se puso a practicar.

– ¿Puedes seguir? -preguntó primero Lee antes de ponerse a practicar con el rubio-.

– ¡Pues claro! -se golpeó con las manos en las piernas, dispuesto para empezar-.

– ¡Yoshi!

Como al practicar en casi todas las técnicas, ambos se agarraron bien de las solapas, y Lee comenzó a explicarle punto por punto los pasos a seguir y le proyectó un par de veces hasta que el rubio se vio capaz de hacerlo correctamente.

– Esto es más complicado de lo que parece… -bufó secándose el sudor que le caía por las sienes-.

– ¡No te preocupes, Naruto-kun! ¡Practicaremos hasta que te salga a la perfección!

– ¡Venga va! ¡Otra vez!

"Primero cambio la mano de solapa…", se iba repitiendo los pasos en la cabeza mientras intentaba ejecutarlos lo más rápido que podía. Pero el cansancio del día empezaba a afectarle ya: le flaqueaban un poco las piernas y no se movía todo lo rápido que quisiera; además que empezaba a sentir punzadas de dolor en el tobillo. "Tal vez debería haber ido a mirármelo… Niichan me va a echar la bronca como me haya hecho daño de verdad...", se reprochó así mismo mientras le barría la pierna con la que intentaba desestabilizarle Lee.

Pero definitivamente entre el cansancio físico y el estar divagando en sus pensamientos, sus manos no sujetaron con la debida fuerza el kimono del otro, que terminó por ser lanzado un par de metros más allá.

– ¡Lee!

Enseguida salió escopeteado a su lado para atenderle: aquella proyección ya era fuerte de por sí, y el haber salido volando de aquella forma no era algo que el rubio quisiera experimentar.

– ¡Lo siento, Lee! ¿¡Estás bien!? -le preguntó sin atreverse a tocarle, observándole mientras tosía-.

– ¡No ha sido nada! -repuso en cuanto recuperó el aliento-. ¡Algo así no acabará conmigo!

Pero en cuanto quiso incorporarse volvió a caer al suelo por la rampa de dolor que le recorrió todo el brazo. No tardó en acercarse Gai-sensei para ver qué ocurría.

– Jmmm… -se quedó pensativo con semblante serio-. Sólo por si acaso, ve a la enfermería a que te echen un vistazo -zanjó el asunto-. ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Acompáñale! Hoy has hecho un buen trabajo con el circuito, no hace falta que vuelvas. Iré a avisar a Tsunade-sensei, vosotros cambiaros de mientras.

Aquello sonó como música para sus oídos. Estaba exhausto y se moría de ganas de poder charlar un rato con Sasuke mientras vagueaban en casa, jugando a la consola.

"O con la música de ayer...", sonrió para sí mientras recordaba cómo se quedó dormido con el shamisen sonando de fondo entre los brazos del moreno. "Tal vez hoy quiera contarme algo…".

.

.

.

"Maldita mi suerte…", gruñó Uchiha tensando la cuerda de su yumi*. La flecha impactó en la diana y sintió la mirada del profesor sobre él. Sabía que no estaba satisfecho, aunque al menos no fue tan catastrófico como el día anterior, y la siguiente fue mejor dirigida. Expulsó el aire lentamente y se hizo a un lado para el siguiente compañero pudiera hacer su parte.

– Uchiha -le llamó el sensei cuando ya todos estaban recogiendo para irse-. Quédate -le ordenó-.

Cuando el resto de sus compañeros se fueron, acudieron al centro del tatami y se arrodillaron uno frente al otro.

– Veo que has mejorado, me alegra que hayas conseguido relajar tu mente -le concedió el mayor, Sasuke no se dignó a pronunciar una palabra o iniciar ningún gesto: sabía que no había terminado-. Pero está lejos de lo que he podido ver a lo largo de estos meses… -ahí iban las curvas…-. Veo que no has entregado la solicitud -esperó una respuesta del otro, que no llegó-. Comprendo… -suspiró finalmente el adulto poniéndose en pie dando unos pasos deteniéndose antes de salir del tatami-. Las decisiones de hoy podrías lamentarlas en un futuro. Piénsalo bien.

Aquello dejó a Sasuke por un momento totalmente rígido, viendo como su sensei abandonaba el dojo. Lentamente fue soltando el aire y se sentió algo derrotado. ¿Realmente se estaba dejando arrastrar tanto por la situación? Ni él mismo se reconocía.

– Sí… -contestó a la nada antes de ponerse en pie para prepararse para ir a casa-.

.

.

.

– ¿¡Otra vez tú por aquí!?

Lee no sabía cómo romper el silencio que se creó en cuanto Tsunade clavó sus ojos en los de Naruto, y éste le devolvía la misma mirada de rabia que la rubia.

"No… Si mañana me sigue doliendo se lo digo a niichan y que me lleve a mi médico…", zanjó sus pensamientos mientras le recorría un escalofrío.

– ¡E-es por mí! ¡Tsunade-sensei! -saltó al fin, tras el tenso silencio-. Gai-sensei me envía para que le eche un vistazo a mi brazo.

– Jmmm… -se centró en el moreno-. Entonces, si no te duele nada, vete -le hizo un aspavientos al blondo mientras guiaba a Lee hasta la camilla-.

Apenas había dado unos pasos hacia la puerta, malhumorado por el trato que siempre le daba aquella enfermera, cuando sintió cómo le cogía del brazo. Naruto se giró y le sostuvo directamente la mirada, con su malhumor creciendo por segundos.

– Cambia el peso de pierna -le instó cuando el rubio estaba a punto de replicar-.

– … -no sabía a qué venía, pero tras un instante dubitativo decidió hacer lo que le ordenaba. "Si no, no me dejara largarme de aquí…"-. ¡Au!

– Anda… Quédate y le echo un vistazo a eso…

– ¿¡Cómo lo has sabido!?

– Llevo en estos unos cuantos años ya, mocoso.

– ¡Vuelve a repetir eso!

– ¡Ju! -sonrió maliciosa-.

Naruto se ruborizó hasta las orejas cuando se vio aprisionado bajo el regazo de la sensei, mientras le apretaba con los nudillos en la cabeza, arrastrándole junto al otro. Pero no quiso decirle nada: al parecer estaba de buen humor y no tenías ganas de recibir su ira.

– Oye, Lee... Siento haberte soltado...

– No pasa nada, Naruto-kun. Hará falta mucho más que esto para detenerme, el próximo día haré cincuenta flexiones para compensar qu-

– ¡Tú te quedarás tranquilito! -la voz atronadora y amenazante de la enfermera se escuchó tras las cortinas provocando en los jóvenes un sudor frío y un tenso silencio-.

– De hecho… -continuó el cejotas-. Me alegra poder compartir momentos como estos… -dijo sin apartar la mirada del techo-.

– ¿¡...Ah!?

– Ya sabes... ¡Poder expresar abiertamente la llama de nuestra juventud en el entrenamiento! -se emocionó por un momento-.

– Creo que estás exagerando… -rio por lo bajo-.

– ¡Te equivocas! -dijo con decisión-. Poder compartir con los amigos experiencias, aunque en un principio parezcan malos, al final siempre se convertirá en un buen recuerdo en un futuro. ¿No crees, Naruto-kun? Esto lo recordaremos entre risas, ¿verdad?

– Sí, sí… -no quiso llevarle la contraria, aunque no entendía a qué venía todo aquel rollo-.

– Entonces… ¿¡Vendrás mañana a almorzar con nosotros?! -se giró mostrando sus enormes ojos brillantes conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción-.

– ¿¡Estás tratando de chantajearme!? Mira que estáis pesaditos Sasuke y tú…

– … -por un momento quiso preguntarle por ese comentario, pero enseguida que lo captó, volvió a su idea inicial-. ¡Había pensado que mañana podríamos hacer un almuerzo conjunto! -ignoró la queja del rubio-. ¡Yo traeré cerdo con curry! ¡Quizás pueda convencer a Ino para que traiga su té de flores! ¡Chouji podría encargarse de los entrantes y-!

– ¡Hey, hey, hey! -le cortó antes de que se fuera por las ramas-. No te he dicho que sí. Y aun así… ¿¡Eso no tendrías que habérselo dicho antes a los demás!?

– Ya veo… -permaneció pensativo-. ¡Entonces te invitaré a ramen! -levantó el pulgar como aprobación guiñando un ojo-.

– Nnngg… -gruñó ante aquel chantaje-. ¡Vale! ¡Pero no pienso hablar con Kiba!

La cortina que separaba a los dos jóvenes se deslizó mostrando a una furiosa enfermera acercándose de forma amenazante haciendo crujir los nudillos.

– Como no os calléis haré uso del calmante tradicional...

Ambos tragaron con fuerza y llegaron al mudo acuerdo de permanecer callados hasta salir de ahí: no quería probar de esos calmantes de los que hablaba la enfermera.

– Mira que llega a ser borde… -se quejó el rubio cuando se sintió libre de los oídos de aquel demonio-.

– ¡Pero se nota que se preocupa por nosotros! –la defendió Lee tras una amplia sonrisa-. ¡Gracias a sus cuidados podremos volver enseguida al entrenamiento!

– Sí, sí… -sonrió nervioso, abrumado por tanta energía-.

Verdaderamente se sentía agotado. El cansancio por no haber dormido la noche anterior ya le estaba pasando factura y aquel día había sido terriblemente extenuante.

"Aunque no me importaría repetir…", sonrió para sí encaminándose de nuevo al gimnasio tras despedirse de Lee, recordando a qué se debía parte de su agotamiento.

Se obligó a no salir a la carrera para ir en busca de Sasuke, por tal de no descubrir si realmente había sido sólo el golpe como le dijo la enfermera o si pudiera haber sido algo más. Pero no pudo evitar que sus pasos fueran algo acelerados, con las ganas de volver a besar sus labios burbujeándole en el estómago.

Se afligió un poco al ver que aquel no estaba esperándole ni en el gimnasio, ni sentado en ninguno de los bancos de alrededor, y decidió encaminar sus pasos hasta las pistas de tiro pensando que tal vez hubiera querido quedarse a practicar un rato más, como hacía a veces.

Pero tampoco le encontró ahí y ya no quedaba nadie en el dojo para preguntar por él. Con pesadumbre volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia la entrada del edificio principal para ir a buscar su bicicleta, mientras bloqueaba y desbloqueaba la pantalla del móvil, debatiéndose entre mandarle algún mensaje o no.

"Pero si él no me ha dicho nada…", de nuevo le golpeó esa sensación de angustia que tuvo todo el día anterior. Había algo que estaba alterando a su novio, pero aquel no quería contarle qué. De momento. "Tal vez necesite pensar y le estoy agobiando…".

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y finalmente decidió guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo. Fuese lo que fuese, Sasuke le había prometido que se lo contaría cuando se sintiera preparado y no quería presionarle. Ya bastantes comederos de cabeza tenían como para sumar uno más.

.

.

.

– Ya he vuelto… -anunció su llegada tras cerrar la puerta-.

– ¡Oh! Bienvenido -le sonrió Obito desde el sofá-.

Pero por la cara que traía el joven, Obito decidió que era mejor concentrarse en su lectura: aquel avanzó escaleras arriba, casi arrastrando los pies. El adulto no supo identificar bien si era mal humor o cansancio lo que le hacía moverse, o una mezcla de ambos. Pero, fuera lo que fuese, en aquellas fechas era mejor dejarle tranquilo.

El menor de los Uchiha no se dejó ver hasta que el adulto le llamó para la cena, que transcurrió en completo silencio, sin que ninguno se dirigiera la palabra más que para pedirse el favor de acercarse la arrocera o el agua.

Sasuke estaba completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, en una continua lucha interna: cuando terminó sus clases de kyoudou dirigió enseguida sus pasos hasta el gimnasio en busca del rubio, pero solamente pudo ver a la distancia a Haruno, que también debía de haber terminado sus clases de artes marciales, y la vio alejarse decidida; sin embargo él buscó con la mirada a Naruto, pero no estaba esperándole como el día anterior. Estaba intentando convencerse de que era mejor así, pero de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de ir a buscarle donde quisiera que estuviera.

Con calma, recogió su parte de la vajilla y la limpió. Había notado las fugaces miradas que le dedicaba Obito y agradeció que aquel no dijera ni una palabra: no estaba de humor para empezar una discusión y sentía que cualquier chispa le haría estallar.

Cuando subió a la habitación miró su mochila recordando los deberes que tenía que hacer. No le apartó la mirada durante un buen rato intentando convencerse de que tenía que hacerlos, pero finalmente decidió tumbarse en la cama.

Se sentía totalmente agotado y su mente no conseguía concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, desviando sus pensamientos hacia el calor de la piel que quería sentir en ese momento. Se incorporó de nuevo para hacerse con móvil, comprobando que no había ni un sólo mensaje. Con calma devolvió el aparato a su sitio y se quedó un buen rato contemplando el techo de su habitación.

"Tengo que centrarme…", se abroncó él mismo; se estaba comportando como un chiquillo sin obligaciones.

Cerró los ojos pensando en lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente y, casi automáticamente, rodó por uno de sus costados quedando de lado. No se preocupó ni de cambiarse de ropa cuando consiguió quedarse dormido.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>*Tamagoyaki: tortilla japonesa (omelet en inglés, para no confundir con la tortilla mexicana xD )<p>

Se presenta de muchas maneras, pero por lo general, tienen un tamaño parecido al del pescado que ponen con sushi (ya que la tortilla la usan también como complemento único en una pieza de sushi =P )

*Hentai: creo que no hace falta explicación… pero por si acaso 'dibujos animados porno'. Hentai literalmente significa 'pervertido' todo lo que tenga que ver con contenido pervertido recibe este nombre xD.

*MATCHA: té verde

*Yumi: arco tradicional japonés (creo que ya lo habíamos puesto antes, pero por si acaso n_nUu )

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS:<strong>

alloooooooo! I'm Lindsey Lohan!

.

.

.

ok, no xDDD

no se por que me he acordado ahora de Achmed… lol! xD

aqui la loca de solochely! x3

Bueno bueno, antes que nada (y porq se q os carcome un poco a todos/as en general…) queria aclarar algo antes de ponerme con los reviews, porq releyendo lo q hemos escrito hasta ahora me llama bastante la atencion xD

en serio habeis visto a kiba tan tan taaaaaan capullo? xDD kiba estaba siendo kiba! y Lee esta siendo Lee =P tal y como les presentamos en un principio (acordaos de lo q paso la primera vez q naruto y kiba se vieron… un poco mas y acaban a ostias por culpa del bocazas de kiba xDD y aun sasuke no estaba de por medio…)

lo q pasa es q claro, a lo mejor lo planteamos demasiado desde el punto de vista de naruto y sasuke y no de una forma general, pero tened en cuenta q tambien lo enfocamos asi, porq asi es como lo veian ellos (naruto pasa olimpicamente de los comentarios q suelta kiba porq esta acostumbrado, pero cuando se dirige a sasuke no… n_nUu no se si me entendeis)

Pero bueno, en parte tambien era lo q personalmente queria reflejar xD lo q le exaspera a naruto q kiba se dirija asi a sasuke.

Ains…

y aunque dijimos q los capitulos venideros iban a ser mas cortos… este ha terminado por ser mas largo de los esperado =/

en principio, el siguiente si q va a ser el mas corto de los ultimos 20 capitulos xD pero como aun faltan algunas cosas q detallar… igual y se nos vuelve a ir de las manos lol! xDDD

y entre reviews, y cosas varias… esto ya es apocaliptico jajajajaja xD

Moon-9215

Jajajaja xD bueno mujer… en parte es la sensacion q queremos dar con los spoilers xDDD

pero ya viste q no fue nada =P

BluesoulRed

Uolassss x3

jajajajja me alegro de q los sentimientos lleguen! Cx Lo cierto es q a veces tengo miedo de poner demasiados pensamientos en el comportamiento de naruto n_nUu no se como lo veais vosotras, pero para mi naruto siempre ha sido un "sentimentaloide" xDD especialmente con todo lo referente a sasuke x3

pero bueno, en parte por eso decidi seguir el consejo de Usu y dejar q las cosas sucedieran mas despacio… para q asi os adentreis mejor en las mentes de estos dos, y para q asi seais capaces de comprender lo q puedan hacer en un futuro n_nUu

aunq sigo pensando q Usu lleva a Sasuke mejor q yo a Naruto… pero bueno, ya veremos a ver como seguimos

Gracias por tus buenos deseos! ;w;

Y me alegro muchisimo de q seas una madre tan comprensiva… Cuando yo tenia 16, y fue a conocer en persona a unos amigos (de mi misma ciudad) q habia conocido por internet… No sabes como se pusieron mis padres! madre mia… menudo cabreo se pillaron… x_x pero al igual q con tu hija, pues no paso nada. La amistad no duró tanto pero en fin, fue bueno mientras duró.

Y pues… lo cierto es q todos los amigos q tengo hoy dia, q la verdad no son muchos, los he conocido a todos a traves de internet. Asi q tan malo no tiene q ser no?

De hecho, los amigos q he hecho a traves de internet han sido siempre mejores q los q he conocido primeramente en persona -_- no se por q sera…

pero bueno, eso… q tu ni caso a los demas. ademas, si fuiste tu con ella no entiendo el problema q le ven. Estoy segura q si se metieran ellos en las redes sociales acabarian haciendo lo mismo xDD (como ha pasado con mis padres, q tanto q me recriminaron en su momento y al final les ha pasado lo mismo: la mejor amiga de mi madre la encontro en no se q foro; y mi padre igual, en un foro de motos… asi es q…)

ains

y tranquila mujer, creo q te entendemos a la perfeccion… muchas veces queremos terminar cosas y por el motivo q sea lo vamos retrasando… u.u pero no por ello deja de hacernos ilusion q hayas pensado en nuestro para inspirarte! *-* estaremos a la espera de ver q es lo q inspiramos! x3

y pues nada, ya esta xDD

no se si con este capitulo te quedaras mas tranquila o no… pero bueno, te spoileo q ya queda menos para q anden un rato tranquilos xDDD

hazukirokudo

jajajajjajajajajaja xDD omg… de momento no te hara falta el kleenex tranquila! xDDD bueno… eso creo o.o al menos creo q no es tan traumatico lo q tenemos preparado xDDD

pero bueno, ya viste q os trolee un poquito con el spoiler…. Cx (si, lo elegi yo xDD ) puedes mandar las granadas y minas antipersonas a mi apartado de correos (?) n_nUu

y bueno, lo de kiba… ya puse por ahi arriba lo q pasa con el n_nUUuu aunq sinceramente, no se diferencia mucho de naruto… xDD y cabezones son un rato los dos, asi q buenos se han ido a juntar xDD

y sakura… pobrecita… *snif* aunq sea un querer diferente (porq en lo personal, considero q no es amor), tambien queria a Sasuke ;w; y se ha llevado el palo de su vida… necesita su tiempo, q el tiempo todo lo cura

*sigh*

Colorful Melodies

hablando de sasuke… si lees el primer capitulo donde aparece el xD omg… lo q ha cambiado desde entonces jajajajajaja xDDD me sorprendo un monton releyendo la historia, porq sasuke ha ido cambiando y yo no me he dado tanta cuenta jajajajaja xD q borde q era al principio madre mia…

con lo referente a sus padres… pues ya viste q al final no le pudo decir, en el siguiente sera… quiza… n_nUu

lo de los padres de naruto… pues no se, aun le andamos dando vueltas a algunos detalles aunq la idea ya la tenemos, pero como suelo decir… ya se vera xD de momento es 'top secret' jajajaja xD

y pues si… los japos andan especialmente homofobicos

aunq no te creas q es tan raro… alla en latino america no se, pero aca en españa es algo aun un poco… como decirlo… no es q no se acepte, pero tampoco se termina de ver bien

los jovenes somos mas abiertos de mente con ese tema… pero los mayores son especialmente cerrados =/

de todas maneras, justo hace unos dias lei q hay una ciudad cerca de tokio q por fin! a legalizado las bodas entre homosexuales xD

asi q no se… tal vez sasuke quiera aceptar a naruto… a naruto no le desagradaria la idea ¬‿¬ ～

y pues si… el fic esta costando de parir porq queremos afianzar bien el caracter de los personajes para poder trabajar mejor con ellos mas adelante y no caer, como tu dices, en el OoC

pero bueno… poquito a poco x3

ambu780

jajajaja n_nUu gomen!

ya viste q al final no paso nada! x3 pero te hago una advertencia… si sufres alguna enfermedad de corazon… creo q mejor deja de leer este fic! xDD

no quiero ser responsable de q te ocurra algo… ;_; omg…

AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima

Ueeeeeee! x3

gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo! =D

y puesss solo decirte una cosa… esta muy bien q quieras animar a Usu… q hace un trabajo (a mi parecer) impecable con sasuke… pero si le das alas me va a machacar! ;A; omg… noooooooooooo q ya me cuesta un monton seguirle como para q se ponga de castigadora… ;_; y ya la veo venir… pobrecita de mi… *sigh*

y lo charasuke… no fue sakura quien le puso el mote? ù.u ...porq si, el unico al q cambiaron de nombre fue a naruto, si

pero creo q no es solo cosa de los fans llamarle charasuke eh?

lo de no saber relacionarse te lo decia por Sai justamente

como decias… no es un personaje al q le hayamos dado relevancia aun, pero tendra algo mas de la q le estamos dando ahora

y lo de 'bueno'... pues eso depende del gusto de cada uno n_nUu a nuestro ver, lo bueno aun no ha llegado… no se si te gustara lo q tenemos preparado… pero asi es como hemos montado la historia y como tenemos q dirigirla para llevarla al final q escribio Usu… x_x

lo de chely lo tengo puesto en mi DA =P y en mi facebook pone 'chelya', tal vez de ahi lo sacaste xD porq no recuerdo haberselo dicho a nadie (aunq todo podria ser… con la memoria q tengo… ^^Uu ) y… bueno… como q me da algo de verguenza decir los años q tengo xD no se por q tengo la estupida sensacion de q me estoy haciendo super vieja… y yo aqui fantaseando… (come on, Usu, se q estas deseando darme una colleja, q te veo venir)

y posssss es q no se vosotras, pero mientras escribia las reacciones de naruto, es q de verdad veia a sasuke actuar raro xD o sea q a parte de la angustia q lleva el por dentro es q de verdad sasuke se ha dejado ver n_nUu

creo q naruto aun es un poco lento para leer a traves de el la verdad… no se si Usu fue realmente consciente al escribir q me estaba dejando ver a traves del comportamiento de sasuke xDDD (aunq lo agradezco, q me hace las cosas mas faciles jajajajajaj ) xDD

lo de las curiosidades se le ocurrio a Usu ò.o

mas q nada porq muchas veces pasan cosas mientras escribimos xDDD (conversaciones, investigaciones, etc) q resultan ser de lo mas estupido y divertido y vosotras os lo perdeis porq no se queda reflejado en el capitulo xDDD

no solo miramos los horoscopos del zodiaco… tambien estamos leyendo mucho ultimamente sobre comida tipica japonesa xDD o festividades… o costumbres… q poco a poco iremos metiendo (q al principio no lo tuvimos tanto en consideracion la verdad, y creo q es otro punto para hacer q pasen cosas jijijiji x3 )

moei

jajajajaja xD omg.. no se si alegrarme o apenarme de q te sientas asi… n_nUu

aunq bueno… si no te tuvieramos en vilo… es q no seria interesante no? xD

pero ya viste q simplemente fui un poco troll… jajaja n_nUu

culpa mea xD

y pues… lo de kiba ya explique por ahi arriba… no te enfades con el pobrecito u.u es solo q nos enfocamos demasiado quizas en el punto de vista de naruto y sasuke… y por eso pareciera mas 'pesado' q de costumbre… pero desde el inicio del fic, kiba a sido siempre asi ;A; no se la tomen con el ahora pobrecito ;w;

SuperNaranjaCitrica

pues q decirte… lo cierto es q gaara aparecera (tardara aun, pero aparecera)

lo q no sabemos del todo cierto la relevancia q tendra dentro nuestro fic =/ es uno de los pocos personajes a los q le seguimos dando vueltas ù.u asi como hay otros (q muy a mi pesar) hemos deshechado por no marear mas la perdiz

y lo de los samurais… jajajja xD no se ni como se me ocurrio lol! lo bueno fue q Usu (sasuke) me siguio el juego enseguida y salio eso jajajajaja xDD fue una buena improvisacion n_nUu (q de esas hay unas cuantas en el fic xD aunq no solemos darle demasiadas vueltas en verdad)

pero bueno, la cuestion es q llegaron los sentimientos x3

Scaring

hombreeeeeee ya decia yo q te echaba de menos en los reviews del cap anterior! xDD

pero aunque siempre nos alegra q nos dejes un comentario, tampoco te vamos a ir a buscar para ponerte en la rueda eh? xDDD

y pues si… kiba perdio la apuesta por ansias! xD y querer montarse en todo jajajajajajaja xD no se si te habra dado por buscar la atraccion aquella a la q se subieron justo antes de hacer la apuesta… pero yo he subido, con el estomago vacio… y da mucha impresion x_x sali de ahi con el estomago bastante revuelto… q a parte de lo q es la atraccion en si… como soy bastante bajita me levantaba del asiento y madre mia… tenia la impresion de q no fuera a llegar viva al suelo! ;A; q aunq los sistemas de seguridad funcionaron a la perfeccion… como lo hacen para unas 'medidas estándar'... pues pasa lo q pasa -_- (se me esta revolviendo el estomago solo de recordarlo, madre mia… no se como me puede gustar subir a esas cosas xDDD )

Sakura… bueno, ya sabemos q hablando se arreglan las cosas… pero claro, como dices, 1) el amor no es un sentimiento racional… asi q por mucho q quieras controlarlo, la mayoria de veces se escapa del entendimiento… y 2) argggghhhhh es q han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo q claro xD no os dais cuenta pero desde q le dijo sasuke a sakura q estaba con naruto, a penas y ha pasado una semana… jajajajajjaa xD normal q siga con el reconcome… y aun asi, aunq le cuesta… esta intentando aceptarlo ^^Uu

tiempo al tiempo! x3

y si, creo q sin Lee el grupo no seria lo mismo… de hecho, si no fuera por el, Naruto nunca se hubiera juntado con ellos, porq si fuera por kiba, habrian acabado a ostias el primer dia xDDD

y no te enfades mujer! jajajajajajaja xDDD

me hace 'gracia' lo metida q estas con esta situacion en particular xDD te veo metiendote en el fic y dandole un par de ostias a los dos jajajajajajjajajajaja xD y poniendoles la 'camiseta de castigo' xDD

omg…

pero si, naruto es muy cabezon. No te si te has dado cuenta… pero naruto es bastante indeciso hasta que llega a una decision. y una vez la toma…. ya le puedes plantar un millon de arboles entremedias q seguira fijo con su objetivo xDDD (q te voy a contar no? jajaja)

y lo de hablar medio dormido… n_nUu jajajjaa xD se me ocurrio de meterlo en el fic… porq Usu dice q hablo cuando duermo ò.o y dice q contesto como si estuviera despierta… pero luego no me acuerdo de nada xDDD (a saber q me pregunta… -_¬Uu )

si q recuerdo q cuando era mas pequeña a veces me despertaba yo misma hablando xDD (incluso una noche, cuando tenia uno años, me puse a gritar, llamando a una amiga para q viniera a jugar conmigo y desperte a mis padres con un susto de muerte jajajjajajaja xDDD )

y lo de q le quiere… tan inesperado fue? o_o

no se… Usu tambien se quedo ahi un poco sorprendida… y yo no estaba mas q reprimiendo las ganas de ponerlo xD pensaba q se notaba a leguas q se lo iba a decir en cualquier momento jajaja

lo del spoiler ya ves q al final no fue nada x3 soy yo, q soy una troll (*trollface_here*) creo q empiezo a parecer a cierto japones… ¬¬

y pos si, hija, si… la amistad te la puedes encontrar cuando menos te la esperas, puede q incluso en la parada del autobus

asi q estate atenta! q nunca se sabe! x3

la receta de ramen yo la aprendi del canal de youtube "cooking with a dog" Cx

me encanta esa mujer jajajaja lo explican todo super bien n_n lo q pasa es q hay muchas recetas q tienes q adaptarlas a lo q tenemos… muchos ingredientes aqui no los vas a encontrar o son muy caros. Por ejemplo, lo del vino blanco de mesa, es lo q le echo yo en lugar del sake (obviamente el sake es el ingrediente original), pero el vino es mas barato, y el gusto no es muy diferente; o el cerdo por ejemplo… q yo no se de donde ni como tratan la carne del cerdo para q se quede asi… y yo he optado por utilizar panceta, q le da un gusto muy rico, y tostada entra sola xDDD

y pues nada… mil gracias de nuevo por seguir por aqui! x3

nos hace mucha ilusion ver q poco a poco se va uniendo mas gente a nuestras locuras! xDD

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER!<strong>

"¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota…?", sentía cada paso que daba como un doloroso golpe en la cabeza.

Aunque aún no terminaba de recuperar el aliento por el vuelco al corazón que le había dado, sacó el móvil mientras se dirigía a recoger su bicicleta y marcó el número de Sasuke, esperando poder hablar con él. Pero tan sólo escuchó la voz de la operadora cuando, después de algunos tonos, saltó el buzón de voz.

- Sasuke… Cuando escuches esto, llámame.

* * *

><p><strong>CURIOSIDADES!<strong>

¿Sabiais que…

el final de este fic (y buena parte de la segunda mitad) lleva escrito desde octubre?

(incluso antes de que terminara el manga)

con este capitulo… llevais leidas casi 1000 paginas? xDDD

(es q hay q ver lo q nos enrollamos…)

los 'ataques speed' de Naruto… (no se hasta q punto sea asi en el manga) ...los nombro asi Usu por mi? xDDD

de repente… no se… podemos estar hablando del buen tiempo q hace y (no se de q manera porq a veces ni yo entiendo mi cerebro) hilo una cosa con otra, y con otra, y con otra… y tal vez no han pasado ni dos segundos desde q me dijo 'q buen tiempo hace' cuando me levanto y salgo corriendo a la cocina porq se me olvido q tenia la pizza en el horno! xDDD

No teneis ni idea de lo q nos reimos en este capitulo haciendo la escenita de itachi y kisame xDDD a mi por lo menos se me caian las lagrimas de la risa xDDDD


	40. El aniversario

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Ya llevamos más de medio año publicando Kizuna. MUCHAS GRACIAS por vuestro apoyo y comentarios. Os podemos asegurar que hay Kizuna para rato y prometemos que las cosas paulatinamente tomarán un cariz más adulto. Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick.

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XL<strong>

El Mercedes hizo la parada correspondiente y de su interior salió la silueta de Itachi, ya con la muda perfectamente planchada y en orden. Miró en dirección a la puerta de la residencia Uchiha y tras un breve suspiro rodeó el vehículo para abrir la puerta del acompañante, ofreciéndole la mano a quien ahí estaba.

–Siempre tan atento, Itachi -sonrió la fémina aceptando la mano que tan galantemente le ofrecía el moreno-. Así sólo le haces las cosas más difíciles a Obito.

– Estoy seguro que Obito tiene un trato adecuado contigo -sonrió a su compañera de viaje-.

Rin contuvo una carcajada y decidió dejar el tema ahí. Lo cierto era que no podía negar de ninguna de las maneras que Obito la amaba con intensidad, pero eso no quitaba que fuera una fuente de descuidos, a veces demasiado empalagoso y otras veces corto de mente, pero era su innegable atractivo.

– ¿Estás listo? -le preguntó tomando una actitud más seria pero relajada-.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la mirada de Itachi fue a parar al suelo, tomó aire lentamente y se mentalizó una vez más. Se obligó a sonreír y miró a la mujer.

– Sí.

En el interior de la residencia Uchiha ya estaban todos preparados y Obito se acercó a Rin dedicándole una sutil sonrisa.

– No tienes por qué venir si no quieres.

– Ya hemos hablado de eso. No hay más que discutir… -le rebatió en voz baja, pero con dulzura-.

La mirada de ella, sin embargo, se desvió hasta el más joven que permanecía sentado en uno de los sofás, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. Sasuke permanecía a la espera de que le dijeran que ya era la hora.

Aquel día siempre estaba especialmente apático: aunque sabía que nadie de los de ahí fuera responsable de la muerte de sus padres, ese día iba a ser el décimo aniversario desde aquel incidente.

Sin querer todos aquellos dolorosos recuerdos volvían a agolparse en su memoria, haciendo que apretara los puños casi inconscientemente. Y una vez más respiró profundamente intentando dejar la mente en blanco.

Por suerte había podido dormir del tirón y se levantó temprano para terminar de acomodar en su bolsa de deporte el poco equipaje que iba a llevarse, lo que le permitió despejarse un poco en las primeras horas de la mañana. Aunque por momentos el dolor volvía a golpearle intentando adivinar si sus padres estarían conformes con su vestimenta para ir a verles: aunque iba vestido con un atuendo formal, como se suponía que sus padres querrían verle en un acto oficial, se negaba a llevar ropa demasiado tradicional, por lo que siempre prefería ir con el corte moderno del momento.

– Ya es la hora -le sacó de su ensimismamiento Itachi-.

Esa era la señal.

Suspiró nuevamente y acudió a la llamada de su hermano.

Había un trayecto largo hasta su pueblo natal. Un trecho que solía hacerse en un tenso silencio… Sabía que por su culpa. Siempre había sido alguien problemático en esas fechas.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Naruto despertó algo desorientado al escuchar un sonido metálico no muy lejos de él. Aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba tumbado en el sofá. No acostumbraba a pasar la noche durmiendo ahí, pero la tarde anterior no pudo evitar caer por el agotamiento mientras veía una serie en la televisión. Lo que no recordaba es que llegara a cubrirse con el cobertor que tenía encima, seguramente fue Iruka quien le tapó cuando le vio ahí tirado.

Bostezó ampliamente y tiró del edredón para cubrirse mejor, casi hasta la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de la hora que sería, pero fuera del abrigo de su colcha hacía frío y se estaba bastante a gusto dentro.

– Arriba, dormilón -le llamó Iruka, encendiendo la luz del salón-.

– Un ratito más…

– Venga y desayuna -le dejó una bandeja con su desayuno en la mesa baja-. Que luego te vienen las prisas y no te da tiempo.

Con algo de mala gana se sentó, y se rascó la nuca dejando escapar otro bostezo. No es que se sintiera cansado, había dormido todo lo que le había pedido el cuerpo. Pero se sentía extraño de despertar sin la alarma de algún despertador, ni que Iruka tuviera que tirarle de la cama. Y aún no era ni las seis, según marcaba el reloj que había junto al televisor.

– Ni que os hubieran dado una paliza ayer en clase… -rio divertido Iruka cuando el rubio se acercó a sentarse junto a él-. ¿Gai-sensei? -intentó adivinar-.

– Unn… -'contestó', cogiendo los palillos algo torpe-. Ese tío nos quiere matar…

– ¡Habla con más respeto, Naruto! -le corrigió molesto, haciendo que el pequeño diera un respingo-. 'Ese tío' es uno de los pocos dispuestos a llevar una vida de lucha y esfuerzo para inculcar unos valores en los que serán el futuro de este país -comentó con calma bajo la mirada de fastidio del pequeño-. Deberías mostrar algo más de respeto por tus mayores…

– ¡Pero es que en serio nos quiere matar! -replicó-. ¿¡Sabes lo que nos hizo hacer ayer!?

Completamente indignado comenzó a relatarle a su padrino la prueba militar a la que les sometió el profesor el día anterior. Aunque no podía negar que se lo pasó bien retando a Sasuke y al final lo dejaron en tablas cuando le ganó en la cuarta vuelta al circuito.

"Y hablando de él…", se giró a mirar de nuevo el reloj.

Tenía tiempo de sobras para llegar pronto a clase. Con algo de suerte tal vez podría encontrarle y hablar un poco con él antes de que llegara el resto de sus compañeros. Se quedó con mal sabor de boca la tarde de antes por que desapareciera sin decir nada. Y aunque tuvo el impulso de ir a su casa para ver si estaba bien… Decidió que era mejor no presionarle.

A toda prisa se aseó y preparó su mochila. Aunque a medida que se iba vistiendo las ganas que en principio había tenido para llegar pronto a clase se le fueron esfumando cuando recordó la conversación que había tenido con Lee: tenía que hacer algo para terminar con toda esa tontería que había provocado con el grupo, pero sólo de pensar que Kiba no se lo tomaría en serio si volviera con ellos sin más ya se ponía de mal humor.

Y no podía dejar de reprocharse esa actitud suya por ello: con todo lo que había deseado poder tener amigos con los que pasar buenos ratos… y lo estaba jodiendo todo él solo.

"Tengo que hablar con Sakura-chan…", recordó también la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo. "Pero… ¿Qué le digo…?".

Por más que le diera vueltas, no encontraba las palabras que pudieran hacer que su amiga volviera a hablarle. Al y fin y cabo, si ella sentía algo parecido a lo que sentía él por el moreno, el hecho de haberle quitado la persona que tanto quería debía ser realmente doloroso para ella. Eso sumado al hecho de que no pudo decirle nada para que dejara de hacerse ilusiones con el que era ahora su novio.

Pero precisamente por eso sentía que ahora no podía dejarla a su aire. Verdaderamente pensaba en ella como si fuera ya parte de su familia y no soportaba más la idea de verla con esa cara de abatimiento.

"En cuanto tenga oportunidad, hablaré con ella", sentenció sus pensamientos. "Quiera o no", no sabía cómo… pero se haría escuchar. "Y Sasuke…".

Le había costado una eternidad y un montón de esfuerzo romper la coraza con la que vivía rodeado su novio antes de conocerle. Ahora recordaba cómo era que se había quedado dormido en el sofá: había estado dando vueltas recordando cómo había cambiado la situación desde el primer día en que se vieron hasta ahora.

Dándole otro pensamiento ahora, seguía sin explicarse cómo es que terminaron juntos, pero no podía sino sonreír de haber llegado hasta el corazón del moreno: sólo con él se sentía verdaderamente en paz y cada minuto que tenía que pasar separado de él empezaba a provocarle una ansiedad que no entendía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que estando a su lado dejaba de sentirse solo.

Ahora lo único que le pasaba por la mente era poder estar a su lado e intentar transmitirle todos esos sentimientos que le inundaban el pecho siempre que estaba cerca de él.

Y pensaba que Sasuke en cierto modo sentía lo mismo. Y de nuevo, todo ese sentimiento de desazón le empezó a invadir: no comprendía qué podía estar pasando por la mente de Sasuke para que, después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días, desapareciera la tarde anterior sin decirle nada.

"Tiene que ser realmente personal para que no me quiera decir nada…", se afligió.

Decidió salir realmente temprano de casa para dar un rodeo con su bici antes de dirigirse a clase. Pedaleaba con lentitud, mirando todo a su alrededor pero verdaderamente no miraba a nada, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Entendía que Sasuke seguramente necesitaba su espacio para pensar y elegir las palabras para contarle lo que fuera que le rondaba en la mente, si es que no decidía al final no contarle nada. Pero su lado más egoísta no paraba de repetirle una y otra vez que siguiera insistiendo y le preguntara de nuevo. Realmente era difícil no caer en la tentación: entre la curiosidad y la preocupación, no dejaba de sentir cierta presión en el pecho. Más por lo segundo. Sus vidas no habían sido lo que se dice un camino de rosas y le angustiaba pensar que tal vez hubiera ocurrido algo realmente malo.

Sentimiento que se acrecentó al llegar a clase y ver su sitio vacío. De verdad esperaba encontrarle ahí, y que se sorprendiera de verle tan pronto.

"Tal vez he llegado demasiado pronto…", quiso tranquilizarse consultando la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para que empezaran las clases y no había casi nadie caminando por los pasillos del instituto.

Se puso los auriculares para escuchar algo de música mientras esperaba y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve suspiro al ver de reojo que entraban algunos de sus compañeros según se acercaba la hora, y perdió la mirada a través de la ventana, molesto, cuando tras unos minutos llegó el pálido que se sentaba su derecha. Definitivamente el espacio que había entre sus mesas no le era suficiente cuando se trataba de él.

– Ooooee…

Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento al recibir un golpe seco en la cabeza y se giró con la rabia creciente para enfrentar a quien quisiera que se hubiera atrevido a golpearle. Pero se esfumó de un plumazo y en su lugar le recorrió un escalofrío que le puso los pelos de punta al encontrarse con Kakashi.

– ¡Perdón! -se disculpó en el acto-.

Con rapidez se puso en pie, tieso como una vela, al tiempo que se quitaba los auriculares. Con la mala suerte de que se le cayó el móvil al suelo provocando la risa en la mayor parte de sus compañeros.

– Recoge eso y siéntate… -suspiró con algo de hastío-.

Entre la vergüenza y la rabia de que se rieran de él, empezó a sentir como le subía el rubor a las mejillas. Suspiró aliviado tras comprobar que el teléfono estaba perfectamente y sacó sus cosas de la mochila.

En su intento de evadir la presencia del compañero que ahora le sonreía con esa sonrisa tan falsa no se había percatado de que había llegado el sensei y que estaba pasando lista. De nuevo le dio una punzada en el pecho al no escuchar el nombre de Sasuke y se giró levemente a mirar por encima del hombro para cerciorarse de que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero no. No estaba ahí.

Y en su recorrido visual hasta volver a posar la vista en su libro vio de reojo que la pelirosa también se había girado a mirar hacia ellos. Entonces se percató de que no sólo no se había enterado de cuándo entró Kakashi en el aula, sino de que también había perdido una oportunidad para hablar con ella.

Y pareciera que aquella le hubiera leído el pensamiento y por más que permaneció atento y preparado para saltar de su asiento en cuanto Mei abandonara el aula, entre clase y clase, no tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a hablar: en cuanto la profesora dio por finalizada la clase tras sonar el timbre, la pelirosa no tardó en abandonar el aula.

Aunque pensó que sería mejor así. Aún no sabía cómo iba a comenzar aquella conversación ni cómo se lo iba a tomar ella, por lo que decidió que sería mejor esperar al descanso para hablar más tranquilamente. Así, con calma, recogió sus cosas tras sonar el timbre del primer descanso para encaminar sus pasos hasta el comedor. Y tras coger una buena bocanada de aire, se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba el grupo.

– Sakura-chan… -le llamó en un hilo de voz cuando se acercó lo suficiente a ella-.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Naruto se acercó a la mesa donde estaban reunidos en el comedor, como de costumbre. Se llevó la mano a la nuca nervioso de sentir todas las miradas sobre él, aunque logró no pasear la mirada hasta Kiba, con el que aún sentía algo de resentimiento.

– ¿Podemos hablar…? -le preguntó al ver que aquella no hacía por girarse a mirarle, y esperó en silencio su respuesta-. ¿Por favor?

Aquel tono tan suave, y la forma en que se lo pidió, consiguió atraer la atención de la pelirosa y la forma en la que le miró Naruto hizo que toda su fachada se derrumbara por un momento, al ver la sombra de la tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos y finalmente accedió a su petición, aunque no muy convencida de querer escucharle aún.

Le siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron fuera del edificio, y se le quedó mirando cuando se dejó caer, arrastrando la espalda, para quedarse sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared. El silencio que siguió le puso algo tensa, y finalmente optó por sentarse a su lado, a la espera de que comenzara a hablar, sintiendo como el nudo que tenía en la garganta se hacía más grande a sabiendas de lo que le quería decir aquel.

– Sakura-chan… -comenzó sin mirarle a los ojos, perdido en sus pensamientos; todos los recuerdos de cuando empezó a intuir lo que sentía por el moreno al principio se le comenzaron a arremolinar de repente, haciéndole incapaz de encontrar las palabras para hablar-. ... Sasuke… -de reojo vio el leve movimiento de la pelirosa al escuchar su nombre, pero era necesario que siguiera hablando-. Sasuke se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí… -siguió, no muy convencido de cuales serían las mejores palabras que decirle; aquella se mantuvo en silencio, igualmente perdiendo la mirada en algún lugar del horizonte-. No tengo muy claro cual fue el momento en el que empecé a sentir esto por él… Al principio no me parecía más que un orgulloso repelente -rió nervioso, al recordar los berrinches que se pillaba al principio con las contestaciones arrogantes del moreno-. Pero ahora… -su rostro se volvió totalmente serio-. Le amo, Sakura-chan.

No le tembló la voz al decirlo. En un principio pensó que no sería capaz de hablar de aquello con ninguno de sus amigos, pero se sorprendió así mismo por la facilidad con la que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, sin sentirse avergonzado de decirlo en voz alta.

– Sakura-chan… Yo… -hizo una pausa, mirándola fijamente; no estaba seguro de si aquellas palabras eran las más adecuadas para hacerle llegar lo que realmente sentía, pero si no lo decía ahora tal vez no volviera a tener la oportunidad-. Yo te quiero mucho -se sinceró al fin-. Me duele verte así, de verdad… Quería contártelo antes… -suspiró, mirándose las manos jugueteando nervioso con los dedos-. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar sin hacerte daño…

La muchacha no podía articular palabra, Naruto parecía realmente afligido por aquella situación y la mueca de tristeza no abandonaba su rostro.

– Cada día que pasaba… Cada vez que me contabas algo… -suspiró de nuevo al recordarlo-. Parecía que se me clavaran agujas en el corazón…

– Basta ya, Naruto -le cortó antes de que siguiera hablando-. Basta ya…

El rubio sintió hundirse en la miseria cuando al alzar la mirada hacia ella pudo ver en su rostro cómo luchaba por mantener el tipo, apretando los labios en una delgada línea. Quería poder ser capaz de consolar la angustia de aquella, pero tenía la impresión de que si decía algo no haría sino hacerla padecer más. Tan sólo pudo buscar su mano para sostenerla suavemente, gesto al que no se negó la otra, manteniendo su mirada en el infinito.

– Entiendo que vosotros no tenéis la culpa… -dijo tras un largo silencio-. Pero aún así…

– Lo siento, Sakura-chan… De verdad que lo siento…

No pudo evitar abrazarla cuando, tras decir aquello, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas de la pelirosa. Era realmente frustrante verla así, y más al sentir que en parte era culpa suya. Pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por Sasuke, ni estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello.

Aunque de igual modo, se negaba a perder a su amiga. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero de alguna manera el vínculo que tenía con ella era demasiado fuerte como para dejar que se rompiera así, sin más.

– Sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte nada… -comenzó cuando la notó algo más relajada después de desahogarse-, ...pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos… -le dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda-. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo te seguiré esperando -le sonrió cuando la muchacha al fin tuvo valor de levantar la mirada-.

– Unn…

La abrazó con fuerza de nuevo, sintiendo que al fin habían podido llegar a un entendimiento, liberando en parte todo el malestar acumulado durante aquella angustiosa semana, si bien no podía dejar de sentirse culpable de la amargura de su amiga.

Se quedó abrazado a ella sin decirse ni una palabra más, hasta que la chica decidió levantarse de ahí tras un buen rato, y dejó que se marchara quedándose ahí sentado, desviando sus pensamientos hacia aquel que ocupaba su corazón.

"¿Dónde estás… Sasuke…?".

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

La tumba de sus padres estaba a las afueras del poblado, en un terreno privado propiedad de la familia, en el que la naturaleza lo envolvía todo. Había un pequeño templo cerca donde Obito, Rin, Itachi y Sasuke dejaron sus oraciones a los dioses antes de hacerles una visita.

Bajo unas piedras y un pequeño monumento tradicional estaban los nombres de Uchiha Fugaku y Mikoto. Rezaron frente a ellos después de que Sasuke e Itachi les dieran una ofrenda floral y Obito les hiciera una ofrenda de agua. Todo permaneció en silencio acompañados del murmullo de la naturaleza, bajo aquel gran árbol que les custodiaba.

A Sasuke le invadieron los recuerdos de cuando Itachi, tras el funeral, le hizo seguirle hasta el cementerio. Él lloró como el chiquillo que era al volver a ver donde reposaban las cenizas de sus padres.

"– No llores, Sasuke… -le dijo el mayor, y entonces Itachi le mostró una semilla en su mano-. Plantemos esto detrás de la tumba… -sin más rodeó el monumento-.

– Nii-san… -le siguió algo temeroso, al ver que empezaba a cavar con las manos desnudas-.

– Ven, ayúdame Sasuke -el menor obedeció hasta que Itachi dió la orden de parar-.

Las manos de dolían y sentía la humedad de la tierra negra en sus pequeñas manitas, notando la presión bajo las uñas. No tardó en darse cuenta que tenía tierra hasta en la cara. Itachi dejó la semilla en el agujero y la cubrió con la tierra que habían retirado. Extendió entonces las manos esperando que Sasuke entendiera lo que quería. Algo temeroso, el menor le entregó sus manos e Itachi las colocó sobre el pequeño montículo de tierra, para luego colocar las suyas encima provocando un respingo en el joven Uchiha.

– Madre… Padre… -empezó a decir el mayor, Sasuke le miró aún con duda en su mirada-. Sasuke y yo os echaremos mucho de menos. Los momentos en que madre nos recibía en casa con la merienda hecha, nuestro cuarto recogido… Y su sonrisa. Pero también los momentos en que nos regañaba por nuestro bien…

Sasuke notó las lágrimas en sus ojos: sí, él quería a su madre de vuelta; su amable y tierna madre.

Recordaba que era severa cuando se trataba de los estudios, pero cuidaba sus heridas y le mimaba siempre con una sonrisa. Aún recordaba el tacto de sus dedos en su revoltoso pelo cuando iba a quedarse dormido sobre su regazo en los días de primavera o bajo el calor del kotatsu en invierno.

– Padre -Itachi no había terminado-, aunque fueras severo con los dos… Sabemos que lo hacías pensando en nuestro futuro. Siento romper mi promesa, pero quiero decirle a Sasuke lo que una vez me dijiste: lo orgulloso que estabas de él; y no por un simple trofeo, sino por como es, buscando siempre lo mejor de él mismo.

Los ojillos negros del menor brillaron de forma desmedida cuando por fin sus lágrimas que tan duramente había contenido se deslizaron por sus mejillas al ver la sonrisa de Itachi junto a él y asentir como que lo que había dicho era la más absoluta verdad. Cerró los ojos obligándose a parar sus sollozos, su padre no lo consentiría, se avergonzaría de él.

– Pero… Eso ya ha terminado. Sasuke y yo abandonaremos este pueblo, como ha sido vuestra voluntad. No nos veremos muy a menudo… -hizo una breve pausa para alzar la mirada-. Nosotros creceremos junto a este árbol. Por favor, miradnos desde la distancia y, como esta pequeña semilla, con el tiempo brotaremos y volveremos a ser felices. Porque eso es lo que siempre habéis querido para nosotros. ¿No crees, Sasuke?

El menor miró de nuevo a su hermano y le abrazó con fuerza dejando escapar su más profundo llanto, ni tan siquiera sus palabras suaves le reconfortaron. Quería a sus padres de vuelta, pero era como si en aquel momento realmente se hubiera dado cuenta que ya no volverían. Había despertado a la dolorosa realidad.

Pero tenía a su hermano. Era muy feliz de que, al menos él, siguiera ahí a su lado. Se prometió interiormente que no volvería a llorar por sus padres, por eso en ese instante lloraría las lágrimas de toda una vida".

Sasuke abrió los ojos al presente y miró de reojo a su hermano a su derecha que se mantenía rezando, con los ojos cerrados y no pudo sino preguntarse si él también recordaría aquel momento de su infancia.

"¿Por qué te alejaste de mí... Niisan?", cerró los ojos de nuevo en su oración.

Estaban de camino al coche cuando Obito le dio un leve apretón en el hombro y el menor respondió a su llamada dándose la vuelta. El adulto le miró con seriedad hasta que finalmente tomó aire y se decidió a hablar.

– Aquí tienes, Sasuke… -sacó de la solapa de su traje un panfleto y un sobre; el moreno lo examinó y luego miró al adulto con cierto asombro-. Lamento haberte hecho esperar… -se disculpó-. Sé que era voluntad de tu padre que ingresaras en esta escuela… Dentro del sobre está el formulario para el acceso. Es para unas pruebas especiales que he conseguido para ti. Si consigues la calificación necesaria, podrás matricularte el próximo trimestre.

El silencio volvió a hacer presencia, Sasuke miró los papeles como si aquello no pudiera estar pasando.

– Tómate tu tiempo -le dio de nuevo un leve apretón en el hombro para intentar reconfortarle-. Sé que has hecho buenos amigos en Konoha… -tras mirarle unos segundos, se apartó de su lado a paso calmado para dejarle a solas-.

Sasuke miró el panfleto entre sus manos. Aquella escuela era del más alto nivel. Era incluso superior a la que quería ingresar en un principio: era la competencia más directa a la escuela en la que estudió Itachi. Sintió un cierto cosquilleo en su cuerpo sin poder identificar qué era lo que realmente sentía y decidió abrir el sobre donde había una carta de presentación.

' [...] Deberá rellenar el formulario que se adjunta para acceder a las pruebas para estudiantes de curso superior. Se ruega que el formulario llegue antes del 30 de noviembre, para así poder realizar la prueba el 4 de diciembre del año vigente.

Att. la dirección.'

Con aquella información, se dio cuenta de que le faltaban menos de dos semanas para tomar esa decisión. Alzó la mirada donde en la distancia se veía el árbol que Itachi y él habían plantado, justo detrás de la tumba de sus padres. Bajó de nuevo la mirada a los documentos, sintiendo estar al filo de un vacío.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a relajar su respiración como cuando debía centrarse en el tiro. Necesitó varias bocanadas de aire pero finalmente abrió los ojos consiguiendo mantenerse calmado, y con la mirada en alto regresó al coche donde le esperaban todos.

Al subir al auto, Rin empezó una conversación más distendida sobre lo que podían cenar esa noche y a planear la vuelta a Tokio; Obito e Itachi intervinieron más veces y él se limitó a contestar cuando se le preguntaba directamente.

– Por cierto, Sasuke -le miró la castaña girándose en el asiento del acompañante-. Cuando quieras traer a tus amigos a casa, sólo avisa y os prepararé una buena merienda.

– Hnn… -asintió de forma casi mecánica-.

Rin sonrió al menor sin darle importancia. Sabía que para él eran especialmente dolorosas esas visitas a sus padres. Aunque sin duda alguna, esta vez parecía más tranquilo que otros años a pesar de todo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

– Pareces algo deprimido, Naruto-kun -le sonrió Sai-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo con tus amigos?

– Déjame en paz… -contestó hastiado-.

Seguía preguntándose cómo era que había salido él de delagado. No se consideraba una persona responsable, ni puntual. Mucho menos como para hacerse cargo de ningún papeleo como los que les encargaba Kakashi.

– No molestes, Sai -levantó la mirada algo irritada Sakura-.

– No quiero molestar -se sorprendió de aquel comentario-. Aún no entiendo por qué Naruto-kun no quiere ser mi amigo.

– ¿En serio...? -levantó la mirada él también, echando chispas por los ojos-. Tal vez si no hubieras empezado a meterte donde no te llaman las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes… -siseó-.

– Entonces, ¿es por Sasuke-kun que te enfadas conmigo? -quiso saber-.

– ¿Tú que crees? -bufó el rubio volviendo a su tarea-.

Realmente Sakura no sabía qué decir en aquel ambiente. Ahora que podía ver las cosas con algo de distancia, no encontraba tan extraño que el chico quisiera acercarse a Naruto. Al fin y al cabo, el rubio se hacía notar por allí por donde pasaba y, para bien o para mal, a nadie le pasaba por indiferente. No era de extrañar que llamara la atención del chico nuevo también.

Pero por otro lado, también era cierto que no tuvo su mejor comienzo con aquellos dos. Aunque aún seguía sin saber qué era lo que había hecho para cabrear a Sasuke, entendía también que Naruto estuviera molesto con él. Hubo de resignarse y seguir con la tarea, ya el tiempo quizá hiciera que las cosas se relajaran entre ellos.

– ¿Es porque no ha venido a clase? -preguntó curioso el pálido-. ¿Habéis discutido?

La punta de la mina del lápiz de Naruto se partió. Estaba intentando controlar toda la rabia que le daba cuando aquel mencionaba al moreno de alguna manera. Pero decidió tomar aire y seguir el consejo de Sasuke y de Kakashi, e intentar hacer las cosas algo más llevaderas.

– Sí, Sai -contestó seco-. Es porque no ha venido a clase. Y no, no hemos discutido -puntualizó-.

– Entiendo… -se quedó algo pensativo-. Entonces, si estás deprimido porque no ha venido a clase… -reflexionó más para sí que para el otro-. ...es porque no sabes dónde está, ¿no?

Naruto volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el pálido en una muda advertencia para que se callara, su paciencia tenía un límite y aquel mendrugo tenía la capacidad para sacarle de sus casillas bastante rápido.

– ¿Puede ser que no sepas qué día es hoy? -le miró algo perplejo-.

Aquel comentario llamó especialmente la atención de la pelirosa, que seguía aquella conversación en tenso silencio, dispuesta a meterse entre medias si era necesario para que no volvieran a enzarzarse en ninguna bronca, como era habitual entre ellos.

– Sorpréndeme -le retó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos, llegando casi al límite ya-.

– Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres…

Aquella revelación hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón a Naruto. Se quedó totalmente en blanco sin poder apartar la mirada de su compañero de clase. Al contrario de lo que era normal en él, no le dedicaba aquella escalofriante sonrisa sino que le miraba totalmente serio. Lo que hizo que creyera en sus palabras sin dudar.

– ¿¡Tú cómo sabes eso!? -le preguntó atónita Sakura, al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba-.

– Sale en el periódico -le informó Sai, devolviéndole la mirada a la inquisitiva de su compañera-. Pensé que lo sabríais… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Pensaba que los amigos se dicen ese tipo de cosas…

– Sakura-chan… -la llamó con la voz algo ronca mientras se levantaba con relativa calma, recogiendo sus cosas-. Dile a Kakashi-sensei que no me sentía bien… Me voy a casa…

– ¡Espera, Naruto! -quiso detenerle levantándose de su asiento alargando la mano para alcanzar uno de los brazos y evitar su huída-.

Pero por lo que vio en sus ojos, era mejor dejarle estar. Parecía estar al borde de estallar y si así fuera, podría buscarle un problema. Le vió salir por la puerta, sin decir una sola palabra, dejándola abierta. Sakura volvió a sentarse pesadamente en su asiento y lentamente volteó la cara hasta Sai.

– Dime, Sai… ¿es eso de lo que hablaste con Sasuke-kun? -aún recordaba el jaleo que montaron en clase, por el cual ella terminó expulsada-.

– Puede que quiera ser vuestro amigo, pero creo que eso es privado… -sonrió-.

– ¡A mi no me engañas! -saltó hasta sujetarle por la camisa-. Naruto está demasiado afectado y no parece haberse dado cuenta… Pero tu lo sabías desde el principio, ¿verdad? -se acercó amenazándole-.

– Y si así fuera, ¿de qué soy culpable? -le miró directamente borrando su sonrisa-.

– ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué se la tienes jurada a Sasuke-kun? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Lo conocías de antes? -pronto la rosada empezó a sentir temblar la mano que sujetaba la camisa de Sai, hasta que lentamente fue perdiendo fuerza y le soltó, agachando la mirada-.

"No voy a sacar nada bueno de todo esto…", supo casi con seguridad. "Sé que oculta algo pero... ¿qué?". Volvió a alzar la mirada para encontrarse a Sai trabajando en alisar su camisa.

– ¿Alguien más lo sabe? -le preguntó directamente-.

– No lo sé… -se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no fuera con él-.

– Me refiero a si se lo has dicho a alguien más -aclaró, sólo esperaba que nadie más reparara en ese artículo de prensa que comentó el moreno-.

– No -dijo tajante y le devolvió la mirada a la rosada-. ¿Tú también te consideras como una hermana para Sasuke-kun? -soltó a bocajarro haciendo que la rosada se sobresaltara-.

Aquella simple pregunta hizo que su pecho se acelerara hasta un punto que no pensaba que iba a sentir. No pudo aguantarle la mirada y la desvió hasta los documentos que había sobre la mesa.

– Yo… Yo… -empezó a balbucear, el moreno sin saberlo había despertado de nuevo en ella sentimientos que estaba tratando de cerrar bajo llave en lo más profundo de su corazón-.

Los sentimientos por el Uchiha no habían menguado en lo más mínimo, aún sentía esa imperante necesidad de verle feliz, a su lado, y poder compartir momentos juntos. Que fuera alguien especial para él, que no fuera simplemente un rostro borroso en su memoria. Sus emociones volvieron a emerger llevándose la mano hasta la boca tratando de contener un quejido mientras apretaba los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas.

Aún seguía queriendo a Sasuke y aunque sabía que ya no había un sitio para ella, le arrastraba a un gran dolor el saber que no podía hacer nada con su tristeza. Ella siempre había pensado que a la gente les unía un vínculo, algo que les hacía especiales. Y que aunque estuvieran a mil millas, ella sabría cuándo su ser querido le necesitaba, porque existía ese vínculo. Se había dado cuenta que ella no había podido ver tampoco a través del dolor de Sasuke, realmente no merecía estar a su lado.

– Vaya…

Escuchó la voz de Sai cerca, y al abrir los ojos vio un pañuelo de tela frente a ella en manos del moreno, perfectamente plegado y planchado. Lo tomó sin alzar la mirada suponiendo que debía verse patética con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

– La verdad es que no acabo de entenderlo… -dijo el moreno, en la ahora silenciosa aula-.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

"¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota…?", sentía cada paso que daba como un doloroso golpe en la cabeza. "Sólo se altera así cuando surge algo relacionado con su familia…Y yo, egocéntrico, pensando que era por mí...".

Aunque aún no terminaba de recuperar el aliento por el vuelco al corazón que le había dado, sacó el móvil mientras se dirigía a recoger su bicicleta y marcó el número de Sasuke, esperando poder hablar con él. Pero tan sólo escuchó la voz de la operadora cuando, después de algunos tonos, saltó el buzón de voz.

– Sasuke… Cuando escuches esto, llámame.

El camino de vuelta a casa se le hizo eterno. Por un momento estuvo a punto de dirigirse a casa del moreno aunque desechó la idea enseguida y prefirió llamar primero al teléfono fijo: si Sasuke estaba tan afectado como para no querer hablar con él, sería mejor avisar de su llegada para evitar una situación tensa allí.

Pero tampoco le cogió el teléfono nadie.

Y aunque siempre estaba deseando de pasar un rato con su padrino, en cuanto llegó subió a su cuarto para intentar evadir una conversación con él: al fin podía descansar un poco al no tener que acudir a su trabajo de mañana y no quería llenarle la cabeza con sus problemas.

No fue sino hasta que se fue al restaurante que decidió bajar a la cocina. Por tal de evitarle, no había podido dar ni un trago de agua, y tenía la garganta reseca.

Y aunque eso era lo que él había querido, no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de soledad se le clavara en el pecho: cuando fue realmente consciente de dónde se encontraba y salió de la burbuja de sus pensamientos, se encontró de pie en la cocina, con el vaso en la mano, acompañado del más sepulcral silencio.

– Sasuke…

Hubo de llevarse la mano a los ojos, y apretarlos fuertemente, para retener las lágrimas que luchaban por escaparse. Aunque no había nadie para verle ni reprocharle nada, no quería sentirse tan débil.

"Y si me viera él, se enfadaría conmigo… Seguro…", rio con amargura para sí.

No muy convencido de que pudiera adelantar nada, decidió sacar los libros y ponerse a estudiar tras darse una buena ducha. Al menos así evitaría pensar en dónde podría haberse metido Sasuke, o si le habría pasado algo para que no le contestase. Pero por más que lo intentaba, era incapaz de concentrarse en nada. Ni tan siquiera en las tareas de inglés, que comenzaban a resultarle las más sencillas de todas.

No sabría decir ya cuántas veces había leído el enunciado de los ejercicios, ni cuántos suspiros había dado, cuando saltó casi con desesperación a coger el teléfono de casa cuando empezó a sonar. Aunque se decepcionó y sorprendió, a partes iguales, cuando vio quién era el autor de la llamada.

– ¿Sakura-chan…?

– ¡Naruto! -le llamó alterada-. ¿¡Estás en casa!?

– Sí… ¿Qué p-

– ¡Pon la tele! ¡Rápido!

Preocupado por el tono de voz de la pelirosa, corrió hasta el salón y por momentos se ponía más tenso al no encontrar el mando.

– ¡Pon el canal de TV Tokio! ¡Rápido! -le inquirió desde el otro lado del teléfono-.

– ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

No entendía el por qué de tanta prisa y aquello le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Apenas hacía unas horas que se habían reconciliado de alguna manera y encontró extraño que Sakura le llamara por teléfono. E igualmente, si necesitaba cualquier cosa, siempre le mandaba un mensaje por el chat, que acabaría leyendo más tarde o más temprano. Que le urgiera tanto a hacer algo le daba verdadera mala espina.

"Sasuke…".

El corazón le dio un vuelco que casi le paraliza la respiración. Notaba cómo las gotas de sudor frío empezaban a asomar por su frente. Harto de buscar y no encontrar el mando a distancia, se fue directamente a buscar el canal a mano, con los botones de la pantalla.

Y lo que vio ahí le dejó completamente helado. Ya no escuchaba a la pelirosa urgirle del otro lado de la línea, que había escuchado que al fin encendía el aparato, y quedó también en silencio.

"...familia de militares, que en una noche como la de hoy, hace ya diez años, fue asesinada casi al completo.

– Una terrible desgracia, sin duda.

– Así es. Desde hacía generaciones que esta familia había destacado por su noble sentimiento hacia el deber, y la gran mayoría de ellos estaban vinculados a alguna rama de nuestro ejército. Es por eso que el gobierno de nuestra nación ha autorizado un homenaje, aquí en el río Sumida, en el puente del puerto de Tokyo."

– ¿De qué va… esto...? -Naruto no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos-.

Sintió como si el alma se le escapara del cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Sin darse cuenta la mano que sujetaba el teléfono también se deslizó hacia abajo, sin fuerzas siquiera de sostenerlo, haciendo que el aparato se estrellara en un ruido seco. Pero tenía todos los sentidos puestos en lo que estaba delante de él: en la pantalla aparecía de forma un tanto borrosa, aquella foto que el moreno siempre llevaba encima, con la cara de los niños pixelada para que no se les pudiera reconocer.

– ¿Por qué…? -se le escapó de entre los labios-. ¿Por qué está esa foto ahí…?

Después de que desapareciera del primer plano aquel retrato familiar, apareció en una de las pantallas del fondo, detrás los presentadores, el emblema familiar que alguna vez había visto en el salón del dúplex donde vivía Sasuke.

"– ¿En qué consistirá este homenaje?

– Todo aquel que quiera hacer una ofrenda a las víctimas de este brutal genocidio, que recordamos fueron más de 50 personas, muchas de ellas de los más altos rangos, podrán venir aquí y encender un farolillo para guiar las almas de las víctimas.

– Es un bonito gesto, sin duda…

– Así es. Según testigos, algunos de los supervivientes hacen este ritual cada año al día siguiente del terrible acontecimiento, esperemos que con este gesto puedan recibir el apoyo de la comunidad a su dolor."

Naruto estaba horrorizado con todo lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía de boca del moreno que sus padres habían sido asesinados… Pero no que hubieran masacrado a su familia entera. Aquello era algo que Sasuke decidió no compartir con él y ahora lo estaban clamando a los cuatro vientos en la televisión. Todo el mundo en la ciudad lo sabría ahora. Completos desconocidos, sus vecinos, sus compañeros de clase…

Sintió como si todo lo que estaba viendo y escuchando no fuera sino una enfermiza broma que alguien retorcido les quisiera gastar a los Uchiha. Nadie tenía derecho de ventilar a los cuatro vientos algo tan inquietante.

"Más de cincuenta personas…".

Por un momento le golpeó en la memoria cuando Sasuke le contó lo de sus padres y, sin querer, imaginó la escena con la que debió encontrarse aquel cuando era niño.

La angustia comenzó a arremolinarse en la boca de su estómago y por un momento sintió como si le fuera a dar una arcada. Pero intentó tranquilizarse, controlando su respiración, tras unos segundos eternos. No podía apartar la mirada del suelo, intentando imaginarse las consecuencias que aquello le traería a su novio.

Cogió el teléfono cuando se percató de que estaba ahí tirado, a un lado, seguramente con Sakura aún esperando del otro lado.

– ¿Sa-... ejem -intentó aclararse la voz cuando intentó articular palabra, pero el nudo de la garganta se lo impidió-. ¿Sakura-chan…? -no recibió respuesta, pero sabía que seguía del otro lado: podía escuchar como una especie de gimoteo ahogado-. Sakura-chan… Lo siento. Tengo que colgar...

No esperó que le dijera nada. Tampoco quiso darle ninguna explicación en ese momento. Lo único que ocupaba su mente ahora mismo era el moreno.

– Tengo que decírselo… -se repetía mientras buscaba costernado su móvil-. Tengo que decírselo antes de que vuelva a clase…

"Biiiiip biiiiiiip biiiiiip".

Era ya la octava o la novena vez que le llamaba, pero no descolgaba el teléfono. Cada vez más, su desesperación aumentaba con cada tono sin respuesta.

"Ha llamado al…"

– ¡Tsk! -chasqueó la lengua con frustración. Por más que lo intentaba no le cogía ninguna llamada-.

"...por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal. Piiii".

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Coge el teléfono, maldita sea!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolpársele de la impotencia. Si al menos supiera a dónde se había ido, él mismo iría a decírselo en persona para prevenirle.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Estaba mirando el techo de la habitación en total oscuridad. La luz que entraba del exterior era tenue, opacada por las hojas de los árboles que estaban plantados a lo largo de la calle, por lo que apenas se llegaba a dibujar las sombras de las cosas dentro de la habitación. Estaba en total silencio, sólo algún vehículo pasaba rompiendo el silencio y llenando la habitación con la luz de los faros, proyectando sombras más duras a lo largo de la pared.

Encima de la mesita de noche estaban el sobre y el panfleto, a su lado la cartera con cadena que le había regalado Naruto, además del móvil. Una luz blanca parpadeaba en una de las esquinas del aparato, avisando de que tenía mensajes pendientes de leer. No había atendido a nada desde que había empezado el día.

'Bzzzz, bzzzz'.

El suave zumbido rompió el silencio y la habitación se tiñó de la pálida luz de la pantalla del móvil. El perfil del Uchiha se iluminó pero hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Sería Naruto...? Pero ahora mismo no le importaba.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, una decisión que posiblemente cambiaría su vida. Dudaba que se le presentara una oportunidad como esa de nuevo.

¿Naruto? ¿O un futuro más prometedor?

Dudaba que tuviera la oportunidad de entrar en un sitio con tal prestigio, pero… ¿Qué pasaría con Naruto si decidiese marcharse de Konoha? Sólo de recordar el bienestar que sentía con su sola presencia y que tal vez pudiera perderle si se alejaban… Hacía que se le encogiera el pecho. No era capaz ni de imaginar que pudiera volver a encontrar a alguien que le transmitiera ese mismo sentimiento de tranquilidad.

"Antes no dudaría…", se reprendió él mismo. Se alejaron de su mente las imágenes del árbol y, bajo él, la tumba de sus padres, para ver a sus padres asesinados en el salón. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. "¡Antes no dudaría!".

Sólo quería la influencia para encontrar a los asesinos de sus padres. Ya no era un inocente crío como para no darse cuenta que aquel asunto era más terrible de lo que parecía a simple vista: sus padres eran milicianos; sin duda aquello debía tener un trasfondo nada agradable.

Pero le arrebataron su felicidad.

Nada, ni nadie, se iría de rositas.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

En cuanto el timbre sonó, todos se pusieron a recoger a prisa, deseosos de salir del aula para ir a almorzar. Naruto, dentro de su ensimismamiento, no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario de alguno de sus compañeros acerca de lo que salió la noche anterior en las noticias.

– Qué fuerte… ¿Visteis lo de los Uchiha?

– Sí… No me extraña que sea un amargado…

– Pues a mí mi padre me dijo...

Tal y como imaginó, aquel circo iba a ser el chismorreo principal de sus compañeros durante bastante tiempo hasta que encontraran algo mejor sobre lo que cotillear. Aunque daba gracias de que ese día tampoco apareciera el moreno por ahí para poder escucharles: sin duda esos comentarios no le pasarían desapercibidos y no tenía ni idea de cómo podría reaccionar aquel, aunque tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Pero no sabía cómo hacer para que dejaran sus comentarios encerrados en sus lindas boquitas, a no ser que fuera a golpes: de esa manera sí que lo entenderían; pero no podía permitirse de ninguna manera causar más problemas. Ya bastante tenía Iruka con cuidar de él, como para venirle con problemas añadidos por su falta de autocontrol.

Y de todas maneras, lo único que conseguiría sería que se fijaran aún más en Sasuke y él, lo que le traería más quebraderos de cabeza a su novio.

Se echó sobre la mesa cubriéndose la cara con los brazos, intentando enterrar así toda la rabia que sentía y la impotencia de no saber qué hacer ante aquella situación. Sentía los ojos arder de pura ira pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apretar los dientes para así evitar que ninguna injuria saliera de su garganta.

A Sakura no le pasaron por alto tampoco aquellos comentarios. Y aunque aún se sentía algo incómoda, no pudo sino afligirse de ver a Naruto encongerse sobre su pupitre. Era la primera vez que veía a Naruto tan ofuscado. Se le veía incluso peor que aquella vez en la que estuvo a punto de golpear a Sai. Aunque no le extrañaba: debía estar sumamente afectado por el reportaje que pusieron en la televisión con el añadido de que, al parecer, no sabía nada del moreno.

Quiso estar enfadada con él al principio, al sentirse traicionada de que le dejara fantasear de poder estar con Sasuke algún día y no le dijera nada sobre ellos dos; pero ahora podía ver que los sentimientos de Naruto eran verdaderamente profundos para con el moreno, y ella misma podía sentir cómo se le estaba estrujando el alma al rubio a cada instante y a cada comentario que escuchaba. Odiaba verle así.

– Naruto… -le llamó con la voz más suave que pudo-. Vente con nosotros a comer, va…

– No tengo hambre, Sakura-chan -murmuró cobijado en sus brazos, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada-.

Realmente odiaba verle así. Tenía delante de ella a aquel que siempre andaba dando botes de aquí para allá, con una sonrisa siempre en su cara, acurrucado en su mesa perdido en un mar de depresión... y a saber qué más. Se le partía el alma en pedazos verle de aquella manera.

– Va… Naruto… No te quedes aquí solo… -se inclinó sobre él y le abrazó con suavidad, intentando que así reaccionara-.

– Por favor, Sakura-chan… -contuvo su impulso de apartarla-. Quiero estar solo…

Aquella se separó lentamente de él sin saber qué argumento utilizar para poder sacarle de ahí, por lo que se limitó a darle un apretón en el hombro y se marchó, dejándole con sus pensamientos.

– Tenemos que hablar -dijo nada más llegar al comedor con el grupo-.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio mirando a Sakura, que permanecía de pie junto a ellos, con un gesto bastante grave en su cara. Aunque el silencio les rodeó, todos asintieron intuyendo el tema de conversación. Incluso Kiba parecía estar calmado, dentro de la seriedad que les acompañaba a todos.

– Visteis ayer las noticias… ¿verdad? -preguntó, sentándose con fingida calma junto a ellos-.

– Sí… -contestaron todos en un murmullo general-.

– Naruto está destrozado… -continuó tras un tenso silencio y lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia Kiba-. No podemos dejarle solo ahora.

– Es él quien no quiere venir… -musitó Inuzuka, dejándose escurrir por la silla; realmente empezaba a sentirse culpable del aislamiento del rubio-. Prefiere quedarse con su amiguito…

– Ya viste ayer una posible razón de por qué quiere quedarse con él, Kiba -le cortó tajante la rubia, intentando no levantar la voz para no volver a caer en las discusiones de siempre-.

– Hmmm… -apartó la mirada el castaño con cierto remordimiento-.

– Ya te dije que no tenías las suficientes confianzas con él para hablarle así -le recordó Shikamaru-. Naruto porque ya sabes como es… Y a nosotros nos conoces de toda la vida. Pero a Uchiha no le conoces de nada, y tampoco le has dado oportunidad para que entienda cómo eres tú.

– Igualmente, eso no justifica el trato que le dio a Sakura -le devolvió la mirada a la pelirosa-.

– Kiba… -la mencionada quería hundirse en su asiento al sentir que ahora las miradas se centraban en ella; pero no podían seguir así más tiempo, por lo que reunió todo el valor que tenía y decidió soltarlo de una vez: ya le daba igual todo-. Sasuke-kun no me hizo nada… Él… -sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse de nuevo en sus ojos, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que resignarse. Al fin y al cabo, nunca serían nada. Y era Naruto ahora el que estaba pagando las consencuencias de que ella no pudiera asumir las cosas tal y como eran-. Me confesé y él me rechazó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio boquiabiertos ante aquella confesión. Pero sin duda, quién más afectada se sintió de todos ellos fue su amiga.

– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? -se levantó enseguida para apartar a Shikamaru y sentarse junto a ella-.

– Pues porque… -le miró de soslayo sintiéndose abochornada-. Precisamente porque no quería que algo así pasara… -contestó llevando la mirada hasta su falda, donde no podía dejar de estrujarla con las manos-. ¡Lo siento!

– Kiba-kun -le llamó Lee, totalmente conmovido por el pesar de la rosada-. Naruto-kun me pidió que no dijera nada y tal vez se enfade por contaros esto… -tomó la determinación de hablar, aún y a riesgo de que el rubio más tarde se enfadara-. ...Pero él mismo me dijo que no estaba enfadado con nadie, simplemente se siente dolido del trato que le diste a Sasuke-kun.

– ¡Hmph!

– Y al parecer el mismo Sasuke-kun trató de convencerle para que se juntara de nuevo con nosotros.

Aquello sí que pilló por sorpresa a todos los presentes. Incluso Sakura se vio sorprendida por ese comentario. A fin de cuentas, todos intuían de alguna manera que si el moreno se unía a ellos en los almuerzos no era porque le cayeran en gracia, sino por Naruto.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? -quiso saber intrigado-.

– ¡El otro día… -empezó a emocionarse de repente-. ...Naruto-kun y yo estábamos compartiendo un momento especial de nuestra juventud-!

– No te vayas por las ramas, Lee… -suspiró Shikamaru al ver cómo empezaba a encenderse-.

– La cuestión es que… Estaba intentando convencerle de que se viniera a almorzar con nosotros -siguió su relato-, y me dijo "mira que estáis pesaditos Sasuke y tú…" -intentó imitar el gesto de hastío del rubio-.

Chouji no pudo evitar dejar sus patatillas de lado y trató de contener una carcajada por la malísima actuación de su amigo. Incluso se pudo escuchar la malcontenida risilla que le dio al callado de Shino.

Todos dieron un respingo cuando Kiba se levantó de golpe de su asiento y se miraron con incertidumbre los unos a los otros al verle salir del comedor con las manos en los bolsillos.

– ¿Piensas quedarte aquí solo toda la eternidad?

El Inuzuka supo que le estaba escuchando cuando aquel apretó el puño que le quedaba a la vista, arrugando un tanto más la manga de la camisa.

"Sakura tenía razón… Realmente está mal...".

Por un momento se quedó de pie a su lado, observando la nuca del rubio, a la espera de que le contestara. Y aunque no recibía ninguna respuesta, sentía que no podía dejarle solo ahí. Con calma, cogió la silla del pupitre que había justo delante de Naruto, y se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo con los brazos, mientras intentaba encontrar algo que decirle.

– ¿Tan importante es el Uchiha para ti?

Supo que no debía volver a mencionar al moreno en el momento en que Naruto levantó la mirada. Jamás le había visto así: no supo identificar si lo que le transmitía con los ojos era ira, resentimiento o dolor, o tal vez todo mezclado; pero tenía el entrecejo arrugado hasta más no poder y los ojos hinchados como si hubiese estado llorando, inyectados en sangre por cerrarlos con demasiada fuerza, seguramente.

Pero no le dijo nada. Tras unos segundos, en los que no pudo apartarle la mirada, aquel volvió a agachar la cabeza para hundirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Hubo de apartarse un poco para poder volver a respirar: inconscientemente dejó de hacerlo en ese momento en el que pudo sentir toda la intensidad de su mirada, y algo dentro de él se removió con angustia.

– Lo siento, Naruto -se disculpó tras un tenso silencio en el que no pudo apartar los ojos de él-. De verdad que no me di cuenta que estuviera siendo tan borde con él. Sé que no le conozco mucho pero no er-

– No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar -le contestó con voz ronca-.

Realmente sintió que la había cagado hasta el fondo en ese momento. Era inquietante ver a Naruto en ese estado, ni cuando les contó sobre sus orígenes le vio tan decaído.

No quería irse de ahí, sentía como si una fuerza invisible le retuviera para permanecer al lado de Naruto. Pero su razón le decía que en ese momento era mejor dejarle solo o tal vez podría provocar que estallara toda su rabia.

Desanimado, se levantó en silencio, dejó la silla donde se había sentado en su sitio y le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de salir del aula. Con suerte, y al ser la hora de comer, no tendría que cruzar palabra con nadie en un buen rato.

– ¿Dónde has ido? -le preguntó inquisidora Ino cuando regresó con los demás, temiendo que hubiera ido a discutir con Naruto-.

El castaño le devolvió una mirada realmente abatida. Le había afectado sobremanera el comportamiento del que aún consideraba su amigo y no pudo sino dejarse caer con pesadez en su asiento, dejándose escurrir perdiendo la mirada en el refresco que había dejado ahí antes de irse.

– Realmente está mal… -miró a Sakura que le devolvió el mismo gesto de angustia que traía él-.

– ¿Habéis discutido otra vez? -quiso saber Nara-.

– No… Pero ahora no sé qué hacer -se cruzó de brazos con el remordimiento escrito en la cara-.

– E-estoy segura que si te disculpas con Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun te perdonará…

Kiba se quedó mirando a los ojos a Hinata que, aunque no había visto a Naruto, reflejaban la misma angustia que los suyos tan sólo de imaginar el estado del rubio por todo lo que había estado escuchando.

– Él… es fuerte -agregó con timidez, desviando la mirada a su bebida-. Seguro que… Seguro que se anima cuando estemos todos juntos -sonrió levemente-.

– ¡Escúchame bien! -levantó un tanto enojada la voz Ino-. ¡En cuanto veas a Sasuke-kun, vas a ir a disculparte con él! ¿¡Me oyes!?

– Vale… -bufó resignado-. Conste que lo haré por Naruto, no por él -quiso recalcar-. Lo que pasó con su familia es una tragedia, pero no por eso penséis que me voy a disculpar por pena con él.

– Tampoco creo que le sentara bien que te disculparas con él por eso -remarcó Shikamaru-. La cuestión es que arreglemos esto ya de una vez, es un fastidio estar con discusiones…

– ¡Shikamaru-kun tiene razón! ¡Estamos en el mejor momento de nuestra vida! -se alzó como si estuviera en llamas Lee-. ¡Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo cada momento!

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

– Quiero quedarme -su voz fue lo suficiente autoritaria, aunque no la alzara en absoluto-.

Obito le miró sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Itachi también le devolvió la mirada a su hermano menor. Rin, que estaba tras el más joven, también prestó atención a lo que iba a decir.

– Tengo aún algo que hacer aquí… -aclaró bajando lentamente la mirada, pero no la cabeza-.

– Sasuke, ya hemos pagado lo acordado por el alojamiento… -le recordó el adulto- No puedes quedarte -decidió-.

– Obito… -Rin reclamó la atención de su prometido y con un suave gesto con la mano le llamó a la calma. Éste atendió inmediatamente a lo que ella le pedía de forma muda-.

– Sasuke... Itachi tiene que regresar, Rin y yo también tenemos asuntos pendientes y tu debes volver a clase -intentó convencerle conciliadoramente-.

– No soy un chiquillo, puedo reunirme con vosotros más tarde -usó un tono más distante, lo que hizo que el adulto frunciera el ceño-.

– Está bien… -la voz de Itachi cruzó el silencio que se había formado acercándose hasta su hermano sacando la cartera-. Este no es momento para escudarse en las responsabilidades…

– Itachi… -Obito no supo si estar de acuerdo con el hermano mayor. Sasuke devolvió la mirada a su hermano con cierta sorpresa-.

– Yo también quisiera ser sincero con mis sentimientos como lo eres tú, Sasuke -sacó unos billetes de la billetera-. Tómate el tiempo que… -se sintió sobresaltado cuando la mano de Obito detuvo la suya, con el dinero-.

– Basta ya, Itachi -dijo de forma autoritaria, haciendo que éste se quedara sin saber qué hacer-. No voy a permitir que alguien a mi cargo sea más maduro que yo y asuma las responsabilidades de un adulto -con decisión sacó dinero de la cartera y se lo entregó a Sasuke. Rin sonrió al poder percibir el rubor en las mejillas de su prometido-.

Sasuke aceptó el dinero sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Les despidió a los tres en el coche sin que hubiera más comentarios al respecto. Cosa que el menor agradeció.

El coche se alejó dejándole a solas en la calma de aquel pueblo que una vez llamó hogar. Metió las manos en los bolsillos; el frío era cada vez más presente a las horas diurnas. Con la sola compañía del cantar de algunos pájaros, y el tacto del dinero en uno de sus bolsillos, se sintió por una vez en la vida realmente libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Dió el primer paso, perdiéndose en las calles del pueblo, encontrando una imagen insólita en esa época del año: unas flores florecían. Se acercó a mirar lo que parecía una residencia privada pero con una gran cantidad de flores a pie de calle y se acuclilló, sólo para mirarlas, atraído sin saber por qué.

– ¿Son curiosas verdad? -una voz desconocida le sobresaltó-.

– Disculpe, sólo… -prefirió seguir su camino cuando descubrió a una anciana con una regadera que salía por la puerta de la propiedad-.

– No pasa nada… Me alegra ver que alguien se para a mirarlas. Al fin al cabo lo hago para eso, para que alguien más las disfrute… -llegó al lado de Sasuke, empezando a regarlas-. ¿Cuál ha llamado más tu atención?.

– Esa… -respondió sin mucho entusiasmo reflejado en el exterior-.

– Curioso… Ese rosal ha tardado ocho generaciones en dar esa rosa... ¿La quieres?

– No, yo sólo he contestado…

– Vamos, no seas tímido -sonrió-. Si te has fijado en ella será por algo… -de uno de los bolsillos de la manga sacó una pinza de podar y cortó la rosa, entregándosela al moreno-. Quienes se fijan en las rosas azules buscan hacer realidad un imposible… Porque las rosas azules no existen.

– Pero… -no entendía como podía entregarle con tanta facilidad algo que había tardado tanto en conseguir-.

– No te preocupes, es mi forma de agradecer que le hagas caso a una pobre anciana como yo. Ahora ve y entrégale esta rosa a tu imposible.

No supo cómo había llegado a esa situación: quería visitar a sus padres de nuevo, pero no esperaba encontrarse con una flor tan llamativa como esa entre sus manos, y menos para entregarla como ofrenda.

Pero lo haría.

Caminó con calma, sin prisas, meditando en qué iba a hacer cuando estuviera frente a sus padres una vez más; aunque había orado por ellos, sentía que aún no se había sincerado.

Quizás sonara estúpido hablarle a una piedra, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo en voz alta. Así, tomó aire como si se tratara de afrontar un escenario repleto de gente; o peor aún: enfrentarse a sus padres en vida.

Avanzó un paso tras otro hasta quedar frente al monolito con los nombres de sus padres grabados.

– Padre, madre, no he podido irme con Itachi y el resto… -se acuclilló ante ellos y apartó algunas hojas que ya empezaban a acumularse de nuevo, a pesar de haberlo limpiado el día anterior-. Obito… me ha dado esto… -como si les tuviera delante, sacó el sobre y el panfleto, como si realmente pudieran verlo-. Es para entrar en la escuela que tu querías, padre… -sonrió levemente-. Realmente es una buena escuela… -guardó de nuevo el panfleto-. No es que… rechace esta oportunidad, pero… -alzó la mirada y en su imaginación podía verles justo delante de él-.

Su padre estaba con los brazos cruzados, con su expresión severa, que recordaba desde que era un niño; y Mikoto, su madre, a su derecha manteniendo una actitud más relajada pero atenta a todo lo que iba decirle.

Tras un suspiro el moreno miró de reojo la rosa.

– La verdad es que tengo alguien en mi vida… -su madre le sonreiría en ese momento, ¿verdad? Su padre tomaría aire, esperando a que continuara-. … Y es… Y es… Es algo complicado… -dijo finalmente, al no poder confesar que era un chico, dejando la rosa azul sobre la piedra-, pero me hace feliz estar con esta persona… -no pudo evitar mirar hacia el árbol que Itachi dijo que se convertiría en una especie de representación de que estaban creciendo felices-. Padre… ¿Tú que piensas?

Podía ver claramente en sus recuerdos como cerraba los ojos y tomaba una buena bocanada de aire por la nariz, reflexionando.

– Sasuke, el futuro de las personas debe decidirlo uno mismo. Desperdiciar esta oportunidad podría ser un desastre en un futuro -dijo sin más, sin ser más severo de lo que ya era de por sí. Mikoto miró a su esposo y se mantuvo al margen como era común en ella, no podía discutir a su esposo frente a sus hijos-.

– Madre… Tú…

– Tu padre siempre esta pensando en tu bien, Sasuke. Pero no siempre podemos estar en lo correcto. Como dice, la felicidad debes buscarla por ti mismo. Quizás ahora te parezca imposible poder cumplir tus deseos y los de tu padre a la vez…

A pesar de que sabía que todo era ficticio en su mente, se sintió decepcionado por una parte: seguramente hubiera sido incapaz de enfrentar a sus padres en la realidad si algo así sucediera.

– Aunque… -su madre volvió a hablarle-, sinceramente creo que tu podrás hacerlo -se señaló a sí misma y le mostró su amable sonrisa-. Esfuerzate mucho, pero no dejes de cuidarte.

Se sintió algo abatido. Era curioso como las palabras de una madre podían influir tanto en un hijo: volver a recordar a su madre sonriéndole dándole todo su apoyo, como hacía cuando no era más que un niño, le hizo arder los ojos. Pero ya se había prometido no volver a llorar por ellos; ya le habían dado todo lo que pudieron darle.

"Eso es…", pensó para sí mismo volviéndose a encontrar frente al monolito. "Puedo seguir con Naruto, aunque este estudiando en otro lugar…", se animó.

Ahora la verdadera pregunta era si Naruto querría seguir con una relación con kilómetros de por medio…

– Se lo diré… -susurró para sí mismo y le devolvió la mirada a sus padres-. Tengo que irme. Volveré el próximo año.

"Gracias por esta oportunidad, padre, madre...".

Tras tomar una última bocanada de aire, giró sobre sus talones para poner rumbo a Tokio. No tardó en ir a recoger sus pocas pertenencias, entre ellas una simple bolsa de deporte que usó para llevar las mudas. Aún tenía un largo trayecto con el autobús y el tren. El pueblo no tenía muchas conexiones por lo que estaría horas y horas esperando los enlaces.

Cuando llegó el autobús a la estación de tren del pueblo vecino, apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar el billete y a toda prisa hubo de correr escaleras abajo para subir al tren. Las puertas cerraron tras de él y por poco le quedó la bolsa fuera de las puertas. Uchiha se ganó varias miradas del resto de viajeros y aún con la respiración acelerada buscó un asiento, donde se dejó caer dejando la bolsa bajo su asiento.

Cuando el tren se puso en marcha pudo ver por la ventanilla el paisaje moverse y alejarse ante sus ojos; pero le prestó especial interés al su propio reflejo. Realmente no se conocía.

¿Quién era el que estaba ahí?

Era él mismo, pero su cuerpo pareció moverse por voluntad propia. Su impulso por volver fue tal que tomó decisiones estúpidas y aceleradas, no era lago que sus padres quisieran ver de él.

'...la duración del trayecto será aproximadamente de hora y media, gracias por...'

Sasuke apenas le prestó atención al anuncio cuando se percató que no tenía nada para llevarse a la boca, ahora que había conseguido llegar hasta el tren que luego le haría enlazar con Tokio, sus tripas empezaron a reclamarle algo de comida. Bufó con desagrado.

El viaje estaba haciéndose especialmente largo, estimulado por la ansiedad por llegar a casa, cambiarse e ir directamente a ver a Naruto. Aquella impulsiva necesidad le invadía por completo, quería sentir el tacto y los labios del blondo, cuanto antes mejor.

"Ni que llevaras medio año sin verle…", se burló de sí mismo al notar la atracción que sentía hacia el blondo. "¿Qué esperas…? Le amo…", se contestó mentalmente tratando de contener un suspiro que le hizo caer los hombros con cierto desasosiego.

Llegó a la conclusión que mantenerse despierto con el estómago vacío solo haría que el viaje fuera más largo… y había que añadir que apenas había descansado el día anterior, permaneciendo casi toda la noche despierto. Escuchó su móvil varias veces y algo le decía que estaba preocupando a su novio, pero ni aún en ese momento quiso consultar los mensajes que le hubiera dejado. Rebuscó entre su pertenencias algo para poder usar como almohada y descansar.

Sus dedos rozaron una superficie lisa que no esperaba en el interior de la bolsa encontrándose con los pockys de Matcha.

"– ¡Ah! Casi me olvido... Lo guardé en otro bolsillo para que no se aplastaran y no me había acordado… Son para ti".

"Ese dobe…", permaneció mirando la cajita tratando de recordar cómo pasó de su mochila a aquella bolsa de viaje. Quizás estaba demasiado ofuscado con todo y no se dio cuenta de sus propios actos. Pero lo había traído consigo, de eso no había duda.

"– Son para ti", recordó de nuevo su sonrisa. No sólo la que le dedicó en ese momento, sino las que le dedicaba constantemente.

"Siempre esta pensando en mí… Y sin embargo yo…", su mirada no tardó en encontrar ahora el anillo. "Estoy esperando cómodamente a que me demuestre cuánto me quiere…".

¿Qué hacía él por Naruto? No sabía hacer ese tipo de detalles, el que más ilusión pareció hacerle brillar los ojillos fue el accesorio con forma de naruto del ramen, lo vió colgar en el móvil del rubio y cada día que lo veía recordaba que ese detalle lo tuvo Itachi y no él. Naruto saltó de alegría por un sencillo bote de ramen instantáneo… Pero aparte de eso...

"...", se sintió abatido al recordar lo poco que le ofrecía al que era su novio. Abrió el paquete de los pockys y le dió el primer bocado… Seguían siendo dulces, pero era de su agrado.

¿Cómo se tomaría Naruto la noticia? Quiso apartar su frustración de mal amante, no quiso dejarse arrastrar por el pensamiento que quizás cuando estuviera fuera de circulación Naruto podría encontrar a alguien que realmente supiera corresponder a esos gestos que siempre le entregaba. Al fin y al cabo, la confianza que sentía con el blondo era ciega.

Sonrió sutilmente para él cuando encontró lo que parecía ser una estúpida solución.

"Quizás no sea bueno con los dichosos detalles, pero haré que sea lo más feliz que pueda…".

Sabía que Naruto le quería sinceramente. Por eso tenía esa fe ciega en él, se lo había demostrado demasiadas veces como para dudar de él… Seguramente la noticia le destrozaría, así que haría lo indecible para hacer que Naruto olvidara que iba a separarse de él por una temporada. No iba a consentir que pensara en una cuenta atrás.

"Construiremos nuestros propios recuerdos…", sin duda se había decidido. Miró a través del cristal del tren. Aún faltaba un largo trayecto, pero eso no le impidió sonreír. "¿Verdad, Naruto?"

Sonreía porque iba a estar con Naruto y nada iba a hacer que su relación se deteriorara… Quizás a él le faltaba hacer un pequeño cambio, pero aún estaba a tiempo para hacerlo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>*Una tumba japonesa típica (haka) consiste en un monumento de piedra, con un lugar para las flores, incienso y agua en frente del monumento y una cámara o cripta debajo de las cenizas. El nombre suele estar grabados en la parte frontal del monumento y la fecha en un lateral. Cuando una persona casada muere antes que su cónyuge, el nombre del este también puede ser grabado en la piedra, con letras rojas. Después del entierro del cónyuge la tinta roja se quita de la piedra. Esto se hace o bien por razones económicas, ya que es más barato grabar dos nombres al mismo tiempo o puede ser visto como una señal de que está a la espera de seguir a su cónyuge en la tumba. Sin embargo, esta práctica es menos frecuente hoy en día.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

Buenas a Todas!

Solochely says: Antes de dar paso a Usu y los reviews, quería disculparme con vosotros… Casi ha pasado un mes desde la última actualización y, para variar… mea culpa

Entre la escuela… bajones… estres… y muchas cosas a la vez… Al final he ido retrasando esto -_-u

Hontoni, sumimasen deshita! ;A;

.

.

Finalmente ha llegado el día tan fatídico para Sasuke, un día que siempre le altera y no puede olvidar, aún con Naruto a su lado, aunque casi lo consigue sin saberlo! Como habeis podido ver el capítulo abre nuevos problemas a la parejita! pero no penseis que va a ser el único obstáculo que van a encontrar!

**Moon-9215**

Me alegro que te haya gustado! esperamos que en los próximos capítulos te sigan atrayendo!

**wmy**

Buenas! la verdad es que notamos tu ausencia en los reviews! XDD al fin al cabo nos alimentamos de ellos para encontrar la motivación para seguir!

La batalla Naruto y Sasuke en el circuito de Gai tenía planeada plasmarla, pero luego pensé que sería mejor que el lector se hiciera una idea de como podría haber pasado! Ya sabes que los conflictos adolescentes son un mundo! es algo dificil hacer que se vuelvan a entender...pero esperamos poder llevar este conflicto a buen puerto!

**roo-eri-chan**

LOL la verdad es que podríamos decir que este fic es más largo que una biblia! Porque es sin duda un rato más larga que la historia interminable XDD

Así que estas esperando ver que señales damos respecto a las parejas, LOL pues entonces creo que marearemos mucho porque ni nosotras sabemos muy bien que hacer con ellos. Como decimos siempre esperamos que los personajes nos hablen! y la verdad que a veces...les cuesta decidirse XDD

Kisame se ha convertido en el nuevo niño bonito de la historia, nunca lo pensé cuando force a sacarlo en el capítulo del desamor de Sakura...XDD.

Sai sin embargo es un personaje un tanto difícil de llevar y hasta para sacarlo para integrarlo en la historia..aún nos queda mucho trabajo con el…=_=

Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndonos! aqui estaremos esperando a leer tus opiniones X3

PD: realmente debo ser corta, porque no entiendo muy bien eso que nos has comentado...Pero si que es cierto que Naruto y Sasuke cada vez se involucran más en la vida del otro...no puedo hablar por Naruto, ya que no llevo a este personaje! pero sí a Sasuke y he de decir que llevar a Uchiha ahora es un tanto delicado...no quiero hacerlo pasteloso; pero puedo asegurar que los sentimientos del moreno hacia Naruto muchas veces le desbordan...y yo misma debo forzarme a centrarme en no alterar más su personalidad. XDD

**BluesoulRed**

Jajajaj Ya sabes que Itachi sabe mantener las formas! aunque debo admitir que es una situación un tanto difícil como para mantener la indiferencia o no intervenir XDD

LOL! ya sabía yo que ese momento de portazo en la escena del gimnasio muchos iban a reclamarla! jajaja. Os entiendo! pero también queremos centrarnos en lo que va a pasar en la historia que en cómo disfrutan de su sexo, ya que creo que ya ha quedado claro que lo disfrutan intensamente...además que el comentario de los tablones de Naruto ya da una pista de que y como ha pasado XDD...imaginarlo a veces es incluso más picante ...no? (inserte cara pervert aquí)

Danzo y Sai es una relación muy complicada, aunque no creo que se vea mucho dado que este fic esta centrado en estos dos y ninguno de los dos tiene interés en él, así que seguramente tendreis que sacar vuestra propias conclusiones X3...o no 0o0

Chelya es muy exagerada, en persona se ve más joven de la edad que tiene...pero muchas veces tiene mente de anciana =_= aunque quizás yo soy demasiado infantil! siempre he pensado que vivo como si tuviera 10 años menos de mi edad real ;A; de las 2 yo soy la mayor por bastante edad y siempre es ella la que me corrige a mi! XDD

solochely says: uy si… por bastante edad, cuidado! (solo 3 años mas… ) cha!

usura-tonkachi: Tu sabes la de cosas que pasan en tres años ;A;...

**AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima**

Así me gusta que demuestres ser Kizuna adicta! XDDD

AY akatsuki! de verdad pensais eso? Ay tengo ganas de decirtelo pero tengo que callar! XD

Kisame e Itachi son unos rompecorazones...lastima que Kisame siempre acabe pifiandola en o más simple y sencillo AJAJAJA

No te preocupes por la escena del Gimnasio… os aseguramos que se lo pasaron bien XDD pero hay que centrarse o sino nos desmadramos con estos dos! perdonadnos! AJAJAJ pero Naruto no es Gay...entiendo lo que quiere decir pero Sasuke en ese momento prefirió dejar pasar el tema y no pensar en la extraña mente del rubio...si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera tenido su sexo express LOL! XDDD (Uchiha listo…X3)

Sai es rarico como en el manga...y lo que aún queda de él para vuestra desgracia JAJAJAJA.

Gracias por apoyarnos en esta historia y con nuestros dibujos!

Y bueno… Solochely tiene veinte… (chely: si, si! 20! cofcoftitantoscofcof) yo tengo unos cuantos más así que… la viejuna soy yo! la verdad es que mantengo mucho mi edad en secreto aunque en una encuesta que hice en el DA dicen que me no me echan más de 21 la mayoría! LOOOOOOOL! XDDDDDDDDDDD vieja...No sabes nada Jon Nieve! y sí las collejas duelen XDD

En este capítulo has podido comprobar el Spoiler...las cosas a partir de este capítulo no se como definirlas, seguramente habrán muchos altibajos entre ellos dos! esperamos que vengais a comprobarlo! Sehhh habeis leido 1000 páginas! pero puede que leais 1000 más o 2000! O_o

EL "final" de Kizuna lo aboceté hace muuucho tiempo, es evidente que cuando lleguemos ahí cambiaremos muchas algunas cosas de como esta ahora, pero creo que por el momento es el que más se ajusta! eso no significa que en vez de cambiar algunas cosas, lo cambiemos por completo...pero al tener un final como que te induce más a conectarlo… sino ya veo que nos andaremos por las ramas! XDD

Veamos el 'Ataque Speed'... es algo que yo le dije a Solochely al poco de conocerla en persona, ahora estoy terriblemente acostumbrada y ni me inmuto. Yo llamo muchas veces a Solochely 'Dobe' o la llamaba así porque siempre me ha parecido que es extremadamente Naruto… creo que mejoré a los Narutos de mis fanfic después de conocerla… XDDD a veces nuestra relación es, puntualmente, muy Naruto-Sasuke y supongo que por eso algunas cosas que digo las plasmamos en el fic XDDD aunque yo de Sasuke no tengo nada XDD; si me tuviera que comparar con algún personaje sería Sakura y/o Sai XDD (es como yo me veo!)

Gracias por comentar!

**moei**

El número? te refieres al numero de capitulo? AH! bueno sí. Los número romanos… los japoneses son muy parecidos a la hora de contar XDD. Son una pesadilla XDD

WOOOW muchas gracias por el poema! sin duda puede ser un buen himno Sasunaru! Me encanta!

Respecto al SasuNaru no te preocupes! creo que siempre habrá material! estos niños saben encandilar!

Otra que nos odia por el baño! AJAJAJAJA sabía que esto pasaría! pero mujer tú imagina que pudo haber pasado para que Naruto se queje de su espalda. XDD que eso puede abrir muchas posibilidades y tu ya me entiendes XDD. Respecto a la descripción de la carrera iba a hacerla pero luego pensé que realmente sería una pérdida de tiempo en vuestra lectura...pero bueno ahora que se que realmente os gusta trataremos de ser más descriptivas! pero creedme cuando digo que lo hacemos para no aburriros XDD

Las preguntas de Akatsuki...ay...son jugosas querer contestarlas! pero me temo que tendremos que dejaros con la intriga! así que seguid atentos!

Kiba es solo muy cabezón! espero que os haya gustado su reacción este capítulo al fin al cabo son adorables!X3

Ay moei...si tienes que escoger entre amarnos y odiarnos...mejor odianos! AJAJJA pero odianos con mucho amor (eh?)¿vale? :D

PD: efectivamente Sasuke ganó un campeonato infantil pero él quiere algo ya como adulto...una competición contra los mejores! y bueno Sasuke...Bueno... ya se verá!

PD2: No ..que va…¿cómo vamos a pensar en eso de la escena del baño? O.o ….JUAS JUAS! SI ES CIERTO! LO HICIMOS ADREDE! MWAHAHAHA AGONIZA! JIA JIA! SUPLICA POR MÁS! (saca el látigo) SUPLICA!...MWAHAHAHAHAHhhahahahah ahahahaha ...hahah….ha….je...ok no...u.u

**Colorful Melodies**

Muchas por comentar! eso es lo que nos hace felices! que tengas un momento para hacerlo =D. Realmente la extensión de loscapítuloss últimamente va oscilando un poco por la trama! puede que alguno sea mucho más largo y el siguiente bastante más corto...GRacias por aguantar estas casi 1000 páginas! X3

SÍ! lo hiceron en el Instituto y Sasuke se quedó bastante perplejo que viniera esa iniciativa por el rubio...y Sasuke pensando que es él el rarito XDD

Los motivos de la obsesión por los estudios de Sasuke estan al caer! quizás sea algo que os parezca estúpido...pero para el más joven de los Uchiha es una de las razones de peso para hacerlo! Como podréis comprobar ahora esta en un fuerte dilema...La pregunta es ¿quién será el que desate el desastre? O.o XDDD

**Elizabeth L.**

AJAJAJ comenta eso de volver de vacaciones como algo malo! espero qe te lo hayas pasado bien, al menos parece que has podido relajarse y hay veces que eso es lo que cuenta..o no XDD pero no vamo a negarte que nos alegra tenerte de vuelta!X3

Muchas gracias por tus animos para seguir escribiendo! Yo personalmente disfruto mucho escribiendo Kizuna!Realmente se ven los personajes humanos? Me alegra leer eso! realmente para mi es dificil hacer un Sasuke que la gente note que tiene cierto parecido con el de NARUTO y a la vez sea cercano, solochely me asombra con la facilidad que hace fluir la naturalidad de Naruto...aunque hay trechos en que realmente se rebana los sesos! XDD Pos eso! Me alegra que nuestros esfuerzos para hacerlo lo más realista posible sean valorados.

Kisame es realmente un dulce para nosotras tambien! tenemos que usarlo con moderación AJAJAJA la verdad que cuando sale nos reimos mucho! tiene unas cosas muy extrañas! XD Yo cuando lei el manga cuando era jove...sep hace muuucho tiempo atras Kisame no me decía nada...cuando lo volví a retomar AÑOS más tarde la verdad que fue un personaje que me atrajo y su muerte es una de las más memorables par mi...aunque nadie lo menciona…;A;

Naruto y sus 'caprichos' -_- a veces Sasuke queiere darse cabezazos...pero el dilema Naruto Kiba aún esta por ver...aunque las cosas precen ir en la dirección correcta =D….o no...OAo

PD: CONTESTA TU DOBE…

solochely: DEJA DE LLAMARME DOBE! CARAY! ejem! omg… Eddy! siento si siempre hablamos hacia las chicas pero no sabes la ilu q me hace q un chico tenga una opinion positiva de nuestro fic! ;A; y no solo q tengas una opinion positiva… si no q nos sigas! ;w; *snif* yo no se Usu, pero yo me puse super contenta cuando lei tu opinion TTATT tenia bastante miedo de no plasmar bien lo q pudieran sentir los chicos, especialmente en lo q al cuerpo masculino se refiere x_x cierto es q tuve un novio q en ese sentido era bastante abierto conmigo y me contaba muchas cosas q le pasaban xD (hasta hace algunos años… ni idea tenia de eso de las 'erecciones matutinas', por ejemplo… q es algo natural pero q la mayoria de las chicas no tenemos ni idea =S ). Ya se q en lo q se refiere a sentimientos, todos somos personas, y sentimos por igual. Y eso es algo q siempre tenemos presente a la hora de escribir, por muy pasteloso q pueda sonar. Pero hay quienes se piensan q los chicos sois algo hecho de piedra o algo asi xD y q solo teneis una cosa en la mente… pero bueno, eso ya es otro tema. Como todo, depende de la persona en cuestion. Mil gracias por todo! x3

PD2:Vuelve cuando quieras ;A; siempre habra un lugar para ti C=...en el desván^^ okno…

PD3: seh seh Naruto se queja mucho pero en el momento no se quejó tanto...verdad Sasuke?¬w¬

Sasuke: a mi no me metas…

Naruto: ¡Pero si fuiste tu! Jolin, aún tengo la marca… ¡Mira!

Sasuke: es necesario que vayas mostrandola?!

usura-tonkachi: yumi… -w¬

Naruto: (se queda mirando a los espectadores) ¡Vo-vosotros no mireis-ttebayo!

(Sasuke sale de escena)

Naruto: ¡Oee! ¡Teme! ¡Vuelve aqui! (sale corriendo tras el)

usu-tonkachi: tsk...lástima…

solochely: xDD

**Zanzamaru**

La relación Kisame - Itachi era demasiado jugosa como para dejarla pasar. XDD realmente fue divertido escribirlo XDD fue idea de Solochely XDD y corruptor de menores...pse...XDD menos mal qu Itachi le para los pies XDD aunque creo que Kisame se divierte más escandalizandolas XDD

La relación de estos dos es realmente interminable! Eso pasa por quererse tanto! XDD

Y pobre Kiba y Sakura D:

**ambu780**

Ya sabes! Naruto y Sasuke son la lucha constante! si no fuera por esos conflictos no serían ellos! además no son verdaderos conflictos, simplemente se quieren demasiado, aunque de forma diferente y llevan a confusiones. XDD y si...su mayor problema es el orgullo, cada uno a su manera tambien XDD y si Sakura esta muy hundida ;A;...

Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! aunque realmente parece que solo va a traer más complicaciones! XDD

Gracias por leernos aunque tuvieras problemas de corazón XDD ajaja eso nos sube la moral! entonces no te preocupes que seguiremos estrujando tu corazoncito a sustos X3.

**Scaring**

Itachi y Kisame for president! XDDD la verdad que me encantan! ajajaja son muy graciosos e Ino...vamos como va adesaprobechar una oportunidad de estar con el guapo y atractivo Itachi!? quien lo haria D: ...quizás yo pensando que hay trampa XDDD

Fue idea de Solochely poner a Gai como profesor de Gimnasia...realmente yo temblaria! aunque bueno la verdad siempre he sido muy torpe en los ejercicios físicos pero me gustaba hacerlos aunque todos se rieran de mi torpeza XDD Para mi era como 'UOOOO a ver si puedo hacerlo!'..evidente que no pero lo intentaba AJAJA y sí hace bien al ver a Lee SD porque es la esencia de Lee esa serie XDD

La verdad es que si no se arreglan las cosas el cumple de Lee va a ser una basura ;A; pero en fin! veremos como reaccionan estos dos! que se que nadie nos cree cuando decimos que lo PJ nos hablan XDD

AHHH si te entiendo...de pequeña siempre había sido mi sueño...vivir en un mundo ficticio..puede que por eso me dedicara a contar historias...antes hacía cutre comics, luego he sido jugadora y master de juegos de Rol...me encanta entretener a la gente y sumergirlos en un mundo ficticio…pero esa ilusión se rompió ;A; ahora intento seguir haciéndolo escribiendo, pero soy realmente mala escribiendo! creo que me expreso mejor de otras formas..u.u en fin que rollo te he soltado en un momento...Sigamos!

Y no me hables del sueño profundo de Solochely… OMG…

Doscientas páginas!? Ajajaja ni hablar casi mil! yo tambien no me creo que esto me este pasando! aunque he de decir que la mayoría del mérito es de Solochely que si no fuera por ella yo no seguiría esta historia! soy realmente mala con las historias adolescentes XDD...pero me divierto mucho escribiendo junto a ella...u/u en fin! y si...comocerla es flipar un rato...yo ya no se si nuestros caracteres se mezclan o yo ya no me sorprendo...pero al principio siempre estaba flipando con ella XDD

**hazukirokudo**

Kisame e Itachi sin duda se han llevado este capítulo de largo! el asalta cunas de Kisame….aunque creo que la verdadera diversión para él es asustar a las jovencitas y parece que lo consigue...recordar que Kisame es increíblemente enorme para un japones XDDD

jkADVJKSHAJÑSHLKDBJN QUisiera poder ablar de 'Akatsuki' pero no puedooooo OMG pero yo tambien me emociono que te emociones!

A sakura le van a llover rayos durante bastante tiempo ;A; porque aunque nosotros actualicemos cada eternidad y media, Apenas han pasado un par de semanas...realmente no me ha pasado algo como a ella, pero el mal de amor a mi me cuesta años! pero cuando me curo...no se soy muy rara… No se como haremos reaccionar a Sakura...pero si le pasara como a mi...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILERS<strong>

Itachi tomó asiento sin pasar por alto como Naruto miraba el que se había convertido en el sitio de Sasuke. Le hubiera gustado sonreír pero no se encontraba con fuerzas para hacerlo, y miró al rubio haciendo balance.

- Naruto-kun, ¿qué es para ti mi hermano? -dijo con toda la suavidad que pudo aunque había cierta tensión en su voz; no en vano se trataba de su hermano y el tema a tratar era delicado-.

- ¿Com-...? -le sobresaltó la pregunta, sacándole de sus pensamientos-.

"¿Le ha pasado algo…?", empezó a especular demasiado deprisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres...?

* * *

><p><strong>CURIOSIDADES<strong>

La parte de Sasuke en el cementerio y el recuerdo del árbol es algo que escribí casi al poco que Naruto y Sasuke hicieran su relación formal… así que podéis imaginaros cuantas cosas han pasado desde entonces...y no es el único fragmento que tenemos desde hace tiempo. XDD

Solochely No para de leer el fic una y otra vez sacando a relucir temas que hemos olvidado por completo! Si el fic tiene continuidad y esos curiosos detalles, muchas veces es por ella!

Muchas veces comentamos que los comentarios son nuestra fuente de entusiasmo para seguir… Sinceramente creo que ni Solochely ni yo tendríamos la voluntad de seguir sin dejarlo a medias si no fuera por vuestros ánimos. ¡Gracias!

Yo tengo muchos problemas para expresar lo que pudiera sentir Sasuke y por eso escribo paginas y paginas ¡me gustaría saber expresarme mejor!


	41. El reencuentro

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

**NARUTO** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

_Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro_

Ya llevamos más de medio año publicando Kizuna. MUCHAS GRACIAS por vuestro apoyo y comentarios. Os podemos asegurar que hay Kizuna para rato y prometemos que las cosas paulatinamente tomarán un cariz más adulto. Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podéis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick.

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XLI<strong>

No muy seguro de sí mismo apretó el botón del interfono. Hacía ya dos días que trataba de hablar con Sasuke, pero simplemente aquel no cogía el teléfono. Algo impaciente se asomó por la verja para comprobar si había alguien dentro, pero todo estaba inquietantemente tranquilo. Incluso más de lo habitual.

- ¿Sí?

- Ah… Hola, Itachi-niichan… -saludó acercándose de nuevo al interfono, reconociendo la voz enseguida-.

Aún se sentía avergonzado de la escena con las sábanas que protagonizó con el moreno y hasta ahora tuvo la suerte de no quedarse a solas con él para recibir su bronca… Pero ahora mismo le inquietaba más lo que le hubiera podido pasar a su novio que la bronca que le pudiera caer.

- ¿Está... Sasuke…?

- ... -Hubo un corto silencio, mientras el mayor pensaba que decirle al rubio-. Lo lamento, Naruto-kun, no está en este momento… Pero, pasa -el zumbido de la verja les dió paso al joven-.

Con relativa calma entró hasta el rellano sin atreverse a mirar al mayor directamente a los ojos y se masajeó el cuello antes de sentarse a quitarse el calzado tras la invitación muda que le hizo con la mano para entrar. No sabía muy bien qué decir por lo que se limitó a seguir en silencio a Itachi.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? -dijo cortésmente avanzando hasta la cocina-.

Itachi se empezó a servir un vaso de agua. Parecía algo más serio de lo normal, no le había dedicado ni una sola sonrisa.

- No, estoy bien… -contestó algo tenso-. Gracias...

Se sentía impaciente por saber algo de Sasuke, pero tampoco quería forzar la situación; no sabía si se habían enterado de que hicieron de una fecha dolorosa para ellos un circo nacional… Y tampoco quería causar más incomodidades. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, intentando así no empezar a juguetear con las manos por los nervios, y miró hacia el salón, donde solía ver sentarse al moreno, dejando escapar un suspiro de melancolía.

Itachi tomó asiento sin pasar por alto cómo Naruto miraba el que se había convertido en el sitio de Sasuke. Le hubiera gustado sonreír pero no se encontraba con fuerzas para hacerlo, miró al rubio haciendo balance.

- Naruto-kun, ¿qué es para ti mi hermano? -dijo con toda la suavidad que pudo pero había cierta tensión en su voz; no en vano se trataba de su hermano y el tema a tratar era delicado-.

- ¿Com-...? -le sobresaltó la pregunta, sacándole de sus pensamientos-.

"¿Le ha pasado algo…?", empezó a especular demasiado deprisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres...?

- No me malinterpretes, no voy a ser yo quien se interponga entre vosotros -quiso dejar claro antes de seguir-. Desde hace unos meses para acá ha cambiado bastante… -hizo una pausa llevando la mirada al vaso de agua que reposaba en sus manos-. Mentiría si dijera que no me gusta lo influyente que llegas a ser en él… Me gusta verle feliz -murmuró dejando escapar una sutil sonrisa que pronto desapareció, justo antes de levantar de nuevo la mirada para fijarla en el blondo-. Lo que quiero saber es qué sientes tú por él.

Lentamente sacó las manos de los bolsillos y con calma se sentó frente al mayor. Le sorprendió enormemente que Itachi le hiciera una pregunta tan personal cuando por lo general solía evitarlas. Lo que de algún modo, le hizo sentirse casi como si estuviera interrogándole Iruka. O peor… El padre de su novio. Respiró profundamente mientras le daba un pensamiento a aquella pregunta intentando buscar las palabras más adecuadas, pero como siempre que pensaba en ello, no lograba encontrar nada que definiera con exactitud lo que sentía.

- No sé cómo decirlo… -perdió su mirada entre sus manos, que se apretujaban levemente-. Es sólo… Cuando estoy con él me siento en paz... -trató de explicarse-. Y cuando le ocurre algo… -cerró los ojos intentando encontrar de nuevo algo que pudiera darle forma de palabras a lo que sentía-. No sé… Es como si me estrujaran el alma…

Por un momento, Naruto se sintió como si estuviera delante de un juez esperando a ser sentenciado. Itachi permaneció en silencio, devolviendo su mirada al vaso de agua que tenía entre las manos, como valorando las palabras que acababa de decirle. A cada segundo que pasaba notaba cómo su cuerpo se volvía más tenso. Aunque por otro lado, por las pocas palabras que le había dedicado hasta ahora, pudo relajarse un tanto, sobreentendiendo que no le había ocurrido nada a Sasuke. Y a pesar de que el tenso silencio le estaba poniendo de los nervios, por saber qué había ocurrido con él, se mantuvo a la espera de que Itachi decidiera hablar.

- Naruto-kun -le llamó, devolviendo su atención a él-. ¿Has visto las noticias?

- Sí… -respondió en un suspiro, llevándose una mano al cuello para mitigar el escalofrío que le dio por el cambio de tema; ahora se daba cuenta de que había acudido a casa de los Uchiha muy a la ligera, aquel era un asunto demasiado delicado y realmente no encontraba palabras que decir-.

- Sasuke… La muerte de nuestros padres le afectó en lo más profundo y desde entonces ha luchado por una sola cosa… y es apartar el dolor. Rechaza a la gente, se aísla del mundo e incluso reniega mostrar emociones... Supongo que has algo que has podido comprobar… al conocerle -Naruto no dijo nada por lo que él siguió-. Eres a la única persona que veo que no le importa mostrarse tal y como es. Pero aun así… -dejó caer los hombros con cierta derrota-. Cuando estas fechas se acercan es especialmente esquivo… Ahora temo la reacción que pueda tener -suspiró lentamente-. Nunca había visto un despliegue así, el resto del mundo ve esto como un bonito homenaje, pero para nosotros no es así… -ladeó la cabeza negando levemente-. Es difícil de explicar, pero créeme cuando digo que nos hiere.

"Normal…", pensó lleno de rabia y frustración para sí.

¿Pero qué tenía que decir?

Por más que intentara ponerse en el lugar de los hermanos, no podía sentir lo mismo que ellos; él no había conocido el amor de una madre y, aunque Iruka fuera lo más parecido a un padre que tenía, sabía que podría ser diferente el sentimiento.

Y de todas maneras… Una cosa era perder a tus padres por una enfermedad, o un accidente, o no saber ni tan siquiera qué pasó con ellos, como era su caso… A que masacraran a tu familia entera meramente por capricho.

Pero lo que más le inquietaba aún era la derrota que veía a través de los gestos de Itachi: le admiraba por lo fuerte de su carácter y el aura de paz que irradiaba siempre. Si él estaba así… ¿Cómo tendría que estar Sasuke?

- ¡Tsk!

Chascó la lengua apartando la mirada hacia otra parte, en un intento de desviar los pensamientos: si seguía por ahí sentía que de pura rabia se pondría a llorar.

- Naruto-kun… -le llamó-. Sasuke confía en ti más que en mí… -levantó la mirada hasta él, aunque sintiendo tentaciones de apartarla de nuevo-. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte… pero me gustaría que cuidaras de mi hermano.

Las palabras del mayor impactaron a Naruto. Aunque pensándolo bien, si en algún momento Sasuke le llegó a odiar tanto como le contó, sería normal que no terminara de confiar de nuevo él. Pero aun así… Naruto sólo podía ver el cariño que se tenían mutuamente. Itachi debía estar realmente desalentado para pedirle algo así.

- Haría lo que fuera por él -le contestó con determinación-.

Itachi curvó sus labios en una ligera sonrisa, dudaba que Naruto supiera realmente lo que le estaba pidiendo. Sasuke era alguien difícil de tratar.

- Te pido esto, ya que puede que las cosas se compliquen… -le hizo reflexionar una vez más, al fin al cabo era joven y era muy fácil decir aquellas palabras a esa edad-.

- Bueno… -se levantó volviendo a meter las manos en los bolsillos-. Ya encontraremos la solución... -sonrió levemente-.

Itachi miró al joven una vez más cómo parecía estar seguro de lo que decía y se levantó dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, dando por terminada la conversación.

- ¿Quieres que le deje algún recado? -se mostró más relajado mostrando una leve sonrisa-.

- Hmmmm… -se quedó pensativo un momento-. Si tiene ganas cuando vuelva… Que se pase por mi casa. No me ha contestado a ningún mensaje… -murmuró por lo bajo, dejando escapar un puchero-.

Itachi se permitió reír sutilmente, realmente podía ver una de las reacciones típicas de su hermano menor, 'el modo ermitaño' lo llamaba: se aislaba del mundo haciendo como si no existiera, y luego actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Se lo diré. Gracias por tu visita -le sonrió sinceramente-.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Se acercó un par de pasos más manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos, no se había ni sacado la chaqueta al llegar a casa, dejó los trastos en su habitación y acudió a casa de Naruto. Miró una vez más el móvil viendo todas las notificaciones de los mensajes que ni se había dignado a leer. Suspiró pensando que era un desgraciado.

Llamó finalmente a la puerta y tomó una bocanada de aire helado, sentía su nariz roja… Aunque realmente podría decir que no la sentía apenas por el frío. Esperó pacientemente a que alguien contestara.

- Sasuke…

Naruto sintió como si todo el peso extra que había ido acumulando durante esos días se desvaneciera de un plumazo al ver al moreno ahí, en su puerta. No pudo evitar que la emoción le arrastrara y aunque sentía que el frío del suelo le fuera a quemar los pies, salió a abrazarle fuertemente.

- Estaba preocupado… Baka…

Sasuke correspondió al abrazo rodeándole con fuerza por la cintura, haciendo que despegara los pies del suelo. Le había echado de menos, se sentía terriblemente empalagoso, pero le daba igual. Sin pedir permiso entró hasta el rellano con el rubio a cuestas, evadiéndose de las miradas ajenas, y empujó la puerta con el pie sin importarle si acababa de cerrarla. Se apartó del rubio para buscar sus labios, sujetándole tras la nuca para que no escapara. Hizo durar ese beso lo más que pudo sin ser rudo, acariciando su fina piel con cuidado, saboreando el momento. Cuando encontró fuerzas, se apartó lentamente.

- Como si tuvieras por qué hacerlo…-le contestó-.

Naruto suspiró aliviado: si no hubiera encontrado a Itachi por la mañana en casa, hubiera estado hasta ese momento tirándose de los pelos pensando en cualquier cosa que le hubiera podido ocurrir. Pero ahora que le tenía delante pudo relajarse al fin, perdiéndose en su mirada.

- Te quiero -le salieron solas las palabras al tiempo que pegaba su frente con la del moreno-.

El joven Uchiha sonrió complacido por aquella bienvenida y por las palabras que había recibido, acarició la espalda de Naruto con suavidad, dejándose arrastrar por aquella sensación. En aquel momento se alegraba que Naruto le hubiera dicho a Iruka sobre su relación; si estaba en casa ya daba igual, podía tener la libertad de no aparentar entre aquellas paredes. Se obligó a separarse de Naruto para poder disfrutar de él adecuadamente.

- ¿Puedo pasar o me vas a dejar aquí castigado? -sonrió sutilmente mirándole a los ojos-.

- Perdona… -se rascó la mejilla algo ruborizado-.

Se había emocionado tanto que no le había dado tiempo para quitarse los trastos de encima y no pudo sino reír con nerviosismo por haberse dejado llevar.

Sasuke se sentó en el escalón para deshacerse del calzado, se tomó su tiempo para pensar en qué podría decirle al rubio, no le había devuelto ninguna de las llamadas ni de los mensajes, seguramente en cuanto se le fuera la primera impresión de verle a salvo le pediría explicaciones.

- Es un poco tarde ya, ¿quieres que pidamos algo para cenar? ¿O tú has cenado ya?

- Pues estaba haciendo la masa para la pizza… -se abrazó a su cuello tirando de él una vez terminó de quitarse el abrigo, caminando de espaldas hacia la cocina-.

- Oi… -se quejó, pero no pudo evitar reír levemente sujetando al rubio por las caderas dejándose arrastrar; realmente parecían unos críos. Pero se había propuesto cambiar y dejarse ver un poco más, por lo que no iba a negarse a dejarse llevar. Aunque fuera de vez en cuando-. Vamos a ver qué desastre has montado en la cocina… -le intentó hacer rabiar-.

- Hmmmm…

Hinchó los mofletes a punto de estallar, pero enseguida se le pasó la rabieta momentánea; se sentía verdaderamente aliviado de tenerle ahí como para enfadarse y simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa, y en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la cocina, hizo el esfuerzo de separarse de él: tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero el alivio de verle, y sentir que de alguna manera seguía siendo el mismo, le hizo recluir sus preocupaciones para otro momento. Por lo que decidió empezar a despejar el fregadero: aunque no lo iba a reconocer en voz alta, sí que tenía un buen jaleo de cacharros montado...

Cuando Naruto le dio la espalda se acercó sigiloso para atacar esa nuca que llevaba deseando durante días rodeando al rubio su cintura con los brazos y le besó en el cuello, que se le antojaba realmente atrayente. A veces detestaba ese poder de atracción que ejercía el rubio sobre su persona y otras era delicioso caer en la tentación.

- Bajaste la guardia… -le susurró cerca del oído pegando más el pecho en la espalda del blondo-.

- Traidor… -rio por lo bajo dejando el agua correr, realmente le había pillado desprevenido-.

- Veamos cómo está esa pizza… -dijo susurrando-, ...aunque puede que empiece por ti primero… -mordisqueó el cuello de Naruto con suavidad-.

- Je je je…

A Naruto le costó un par de intentos encontrar la llave del grifo para cerrarla. A cada mordisquito sentía que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, pero ese hormigueo le hizo relajarse dejándose llevar por el tacto de los labios del moreno. Se lamentó interiormente de que se apartara pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de que estuviera de tan buen humor: cuando vio a Itachi tan abatido se le encogió el alma de pensar en cómo estaría su novio, pero al parecer se había preocupado por nada.

"¿O tal vez se está forzando…?", cayó en la cuenta de repente. Miró de reojo como se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina mientras terminaba de fregar los cacharros. "Si no quiere hablar de eso, mejor dejarlo estar…", llegó a la conclusión. "Pero, ¿habrá visto lo de la tele…?".

La sonrisilla que había tenido en la cara hasta ese momento fue desapareciendo a medida que los pensamientos se iban hilando. Tenía que preguntarle. Tenía que prevenirle de lo que pudiera pasar el lunes cuando volviera a clase. ¿Pero cómo empezar? Era un tema tan delicado que una palabra en falso podría hacer perder el autocontrol del moreno.

- Tendrás que decirme que habéis estado haciendo -comentó con calma mirando por encima del hombro viendo al rubio trabajar, tras ver los libros en la mesa de la sala de estar-.

Supuso que el rubio estaba concentrado cuando no vio la sonrisa que hacía un momento lucía en su rostro.

Entonces recordó de nuevo que no había contestado ninguna de sus mensajes y supuso que eso le habría preocupado y ahora debía estar enfadándose de su falta de tacto al ignorarlo durante días. Decidió entonces apartar la mirada del rubio viéndose incapaz de enfrentar su mirada celeste teñida de rencor.

- …Sobre lo de desaparecer… -comenzó a hablar, sintiendo que quizás no debería haber empezado por ahí. Quería disfrutar del rubio, besarse toda la noche si pudiera ser y recorrer cada palmo de su ardiente piel, pero a la vez era consciente que no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado-. Bueno… supongo que te debo una explicación…

- Sobre eso…

Se apoyó en la encimera, viendo cómo se escurría el agua por el desagüe mentalizándose de que había llegado el momento de hablar. Suspiró cogiendo fuerzas y se acercó a él masajeándose la nuca, intentando buscar las palabras.

- Ven… -le cogió con suavidad de la mano-.

Que Naruto tuviera esa cara no le auguraba nada bueno. Y por la mente del moreno cruzó que su enfado pudiera ser mayor del esperado; pero hacía un momento no parecía tan afectado. Cuando Naruto se ponía así realmente había que temer por algo. Aunque esperaba que sólo fuera su mente exagerada y realmente fuese una tontería lo que turbaba la mente del rubio.

Le siguió de forma obediente obligándose a disipar las dudas que empezaban a emerger de sus pensamientos. Naruto no le dejaría… ¿verdad?

Cuando llegaron hasta el sofá, el rubio se sentó con calma, y entrelazó los dedos con los de Sasuke, invitándole en silencio a que se sentara sobre él. Aun así, el Uchiha no se encontraba tan relajado como para hacerlo y optó por tomar asiento a su lado.

- ¿Has hablado con tu hermano…? -quiso cerciorarse antes de decir nada más-.

- ¿Itachi? -entrecerró los ojos sospechando que algo se le escapaba y ya empezó a mostrar cierta tirantez-. No, no he hablado con él -simplemente sus pies le llevaron hasta el rubio, no podía pensar en nada más-.

- Y… -algo nervioso apretó un tanto más la mano del moreno, manteniendo la vista fija en el televisor-, …¿has visto la televisión estos días...?

Sasuke había venido demandando cariño, pero aquello estaba devolviendo su carácter desconfiado de vuelta. Miró al rubio notando su entrecejo tirar amenazando con fruncirse si continuaba por ahí.

- Naruto… -dijo abandonando considerablemente su tono afable hasta ahora-. No estoy interesado en las adivinanzas, simplemente suéltalo.

- … -con cierta pesadumbre le devolvió lentamente la mirada; se recriminó a sí mismo por haber echado al Sasuke cariñoso que había llegado a su casa y traer de vuelta su mal humor. Pero tenía que decírselo-. El jueves… -intentó ordenar las palabras en su cabeza, pero fuera como fuera que lo dijera, aquella noticia le iba a caer como una balda de agua fría, así que sería mejor ir al grano-, salió en las noticias lo del aniversario…

Aquello sí que transformó el rostro del moreno, se suponía que el mundo había olvidado todo aquello, era algo pasado de moda, algo digno de olvidar y dejar en el archivo de casos sin resolver. La primera tentativa de su cuerpo fue apartar la mano de la del rubio, sintiendo que aquel gesto sólo estaba alimentado por la lastima, pero se contuvo cerrando los ojos necesitando tomar largas bocanadas de aire para tratar de tranquilizarse y pensar lo siguiente que iba a decir.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró al blondo mostrando una expresión neutra.

- Entonces ya sabes donde he estado… -declaró con voz pausada-. Fui a ver a mis padres. Necesitaba mi tiempo, no creí que debiera involucrarte -acabó de hablar sin apartarle la mirada-.

- Unn… -asintió-. Pero hay algo… -desvió la mirada de nuevo al televisor, pensativo-. Hay algo que no me encaja…

- ¿Y es…? -dijo con espeluznante calma-.

"Joder... ¿Cómo se lo digo...? Tal vez sólo son paranoias mías... Y si no son más que tonterías… Voy a ponerle de mala leche para nada...", reflexionó para sí mismo.

"Elige bien las batallas que quieres pelear...".

"¿¡Pero ahora qué le digo!? ¡Piensa, Naruto, piensa!".

- Que vosotros no estabais en casa… -comentó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza-. Y en las noticias dijeron que ibais a visitar el puerto de Tokio para hacer una ofrenda…

Sasuke necesitó tiempo volviendo a cerrar los ojos apretando los párpados con fuerza controlando lo que se desataba por dentro, realmente sentía que aquello sólo era una feria de los medios de comunicación, nunca habían recibido ayuda ni apoyo por parte de nadie… El décimo aniversario era sólo para llenar programación.

- Itachi y yo… -empezó-. Lo hacíamos cuando volvíamos a Tokio… -entreabrió los ojos mirando la mano entrelazada de Naruto con la suya, sólo que su mano no correspondía al apretón-. Mis padres están enterrados en nuestro pueblo natal, en las afueras. Cuando volvíamos les hacíamos una ofrenda por la noche. Dejábamos un farolillo* cada uno -dijo cada vez menos alentado de contar aquello, y permanecieron en silencio durante un momento-. Lo que ha salido en la televisión es sólo un espectáculo -declaró con voz más áspera-.

El rubio apretó los dientes lleno de rabia: aunque no conocía nada de aquel incidente, y tampoco quería incomodar aún más a Sasuke con sus preguntas, había podido darse cuenta él solo de que lo que habían hecho era más una ofensa que un homenaje, como habían llamado a ese circo. Si no hablaban de ese día en presencia de conocidos y gente cercana, ¿cómo iban a querer que se enterase el país entero?

Resopló lleno de frustración por no poder hacer nada por el moreno y se obligó a sí mismo para separarse y dejar que fuera él quien le buscara cuando pudiera procesar lo que le acababa de decir: sentía que si fuera a abrazarle en ese momento simplemente le rechazaría, por lo que optó por regresar a seguir haciendo la cena.

Sasuke pudo verle de reojo cómo iba de vuelta a la cocina. Se sentía enfurecido que hicieran de su dolor un espectáculo. Lo peor de todo sería que todo Konoha sabría de lo que había luchado por ocultar. 'Pobre Uchiha...' odiaba la lástima, aunque esperaba que su nula fama en ese instituto le aliviara de miradas furtivas.

Tomó una buena bocanada de aire pensando, en un intento de disipar toda aquella angustia: había vuelto ansioso de los besos y caricias del rubio, y no quería pensar que lo que pasara después fuera algo fruto de verle abatido.

Apretó los labios hasta que se convirtieron en una delgada línea sin saber qué hacer: quería estar con Naruto, pero a la vez no quería que le viera como un cachorrillo herido aunque hubiese actuado como tal.

- ¿Te hago la pizza como la otra vez? -le preguntó desde la cocina-. ¿O prefieres hacértela tú?

- …

Sasuke permaneció en silencio. Si aquello era una invitación para que le acompañara en la cocina, ¿de qué iban a hablar? Desvió la mirada a los libros de clase y sin entusiasmo creyó que sería lo más idóneo para los dos, mejor se quedaría estudiando un rato; con suerte los números tal vez le harían olvidar parte de su enfado.

- Como la otra vez estará bien… -dijo después de ponerse en pie-.

Iría al baño a refrescarse las ideas y quitarse esa cara de amargado de encima.

- Sasuke… -se asomó por la puerta de la cocina antes de que aquel subiera por las escaleras, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¿Cortas tú la cebolla…?

Uchiha se quedó parado con un pie sobre el primer escalón, con la mente en blanco por un momento, y observó la cara del rubio. Después de unos instantes suspiró y acudió al llamado del otro, incrédulo de que tuviera tan poco aguante con un simple vegetal.

- Déjame a mí… Sensible… -dijo con más altivez al tiempo que empezaba a cortarla fina para la pizza-.

- Ññnnn… -le sacó la lengua tras lavarse la cara, aún con los ojos rojos-.

- Hmph… Do… -se reprimió y dejo el improperio a mitad-. Dónde se habrá visto. Verte llorar por una simple cebolla, a quien se lo diga no se lo creerá… -metió la mano en el bolsillo, fuera de la vista del rubio-.

- ¡No serás capaz! -se giró enrabietado-.

- Sonríe

En un rápido movimiento, alzó la mano con el móvil cegándole con el flash por un momento.

- ¡Sasuke, borra eso! -fue enseguida detrás para quitarle el móvil de las manos-.

Pero la retorcida mente Uchiha no dejaba de funcionar, así que cuando se acercó dispuesto a arrebatarle su móvil, agarró la cebolla como si de un escudo de poder se tratara.

- Atrás -le amenazó-. ¡Atrás!

- ¡Sasuke! -apretó los dientes, viéndose incapaz de acercarse-. ¡Bórrala!

- Hmph -sonrió altivo-. No estás en posición de pedirme nada… -apartó la mirada hasta la pantalla-. ¿Le pongo algún filtro de sepia? ¿O uno antiguo?

- Grrr… -apretó aún más los dientes frustrado, ese maldito vegetal le traía de cabeza-. ¡Fu! Ya me las pagarás…

Sasuke siguió riendo entre dientes de forma maléfica hasta que vio que Naruto se daba por vencido. Volvió a guardar el móvil en el interior de su bolsillo y continuó picando su escudo anti-Naruto. Miró de reojo al blondo y negó con la cabeza al verle con los labios hinchados. Ese dobe sabía sacarle una sonrisa por todo y por nada. Era demasiada tentación para dejarla pasar así que se acercó a esos morritos infantiles y los juntó con sus labios.

Naruto se abrazó a su cuello, con cuidado de no mancharle con las manos y no pudo sino sonreír al tiempo que le correspondía.

- No te pienses que me voy a olvidar…

- Fu -resopló altivo-. No me intimidas, Naruto… -dijo con calma y se acercó un tanto más rozando sus labios al hablar-. ¿Qué podrías hacerme?

- Tal vez vuelva a asaltarte mientras duermes… -sonrió malicioso-.

Aquella amenaza no la esperaba, subestimó al rubio una vez y se encontró jadeando sin poder resistirse. No era inteligente pasar por alto las amenazas del rubio, pero sus ojos oscuros dejaron ver la chispa del deseo, aunque su parte cuerda le advertía que no provocara más al otro.

- No podrás pillarme dos veces… -volvió a la tabla para seguir con su faena-.

- Ju ju ju -rio para sus adentros mientras se lavaba las manos-. Eso ya lo veremos…

No iba a caer a sus provocaciones, aunque le encantaría caer en la tentación. Se centró en su tarea y al terminar abandonó la cocina para ir al baño ahora para calmar sus hormonas.

"Maldita adolescencia…"

Ya una vez en el refugio del baño cerró tras de sí y se dirigió directamente a refrescarse la cara, se descubrió con cierto rubor en sus mejillas dejándose llevar por las fantasías de un nuevo asalto nocturno.

"No seas rarito…", se dijo a sí mismo, una cosa era una fantasía y otra que se convirtiera en algo frecuente.

Miró como las gotas caían sobre el lavamanos y su mente se desvió hacia otro tema. Disfrutaba de Naruto intensamente, sólo había estado tres días sin verle, sin sentir su tacto y ya al verle dejó que su parte menos socialmente correcta le rodeara con posesión dejando que su pecho se desbocaba al sentir la dureza y el calor de su amante, y le besó sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por aquella indescriptible felicidad de tenerle de nuevo entre sus brazos.

"Desde fuera debemos vernos patéticos…", torció el labio. "¿Qué harás cuándo no le veas en meses?", se recordó y alzó la mirada encontrándose con su reflejo. Se había mojado gran parte de su flequillo que ahora goteaba sobre su cara. Suspiró alargando la mano hasta la toalla.

Sabía que tenía que decirle algo al respecto de lo que le había dicho Obito.

"– Aquí tienes, Sasuke… Lamento haberte hecho esperar… Sé que era voluntad de tu padre que ingresaras en esta escuela… Dentro del sobre está el formulario para el acceso. Es para unas pruebas especiales que he conseguido para ti. Si consigues la calificación necesaria, podrás matricularte el próximo trimestre.

El silencio volvió a hacer presencia, Sasuke miró los papeles como si aquello no pudiera estar pasando. Sintió de nuevo el apretón reconfortante del mayor, que se alejó a paso pausado.

' [...] Deberá rellenar el formulario que se adjunta para acceder a las pruebas para estudiantes de curso superior. Se ruega que el formulario llegue antes del 30 de noviembre, para así poder realizar la prueba el 4 de diciembre del año vigente.

Att. la dirección.' "

Para llegar a tiempo tendría que mandarlo el lunes a más tardar. Cerró los ojos aún bajo la protección de la toalla al secarse la cara. Había tomado la decisión de ir, nada le retenía. Tan sólo Naruto.

No hacía falta saber que las distancias siempre enfriaban las relaciones, y la falta de tacto y las sospechas no ayudaban en absoluto.

"- Pero… -su madre volvió a hablarle-, sinceramente creo que tu podrás hacerlo -se señaló a sí misma y le mostró su amable sonrisa-. Esfuérzate mucho, pero no dejes de cuidarte."

Aquellas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba, por eso al reencontrarse con Naruto no tuvo miedo ni reparos en corresponderle. Estaba seguro de que le esperaría. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por la mala noticia de que hicieran de su dolor un espectáculo social.

"Pero todos lo olvidarán rápido…", aquello le hizo sonreír con amargura. Por una vez la hipocresía de la gente no le molestaría.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Naruto sonrió aliviado mientras ponía la cebolla sobre el resto de ingredientes. Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito vegetal, no sabía qué habría podido hacer para cambiar el humor del moreno.

En ocasiones se sentía impotente de no poder hacer absolutamente nada por él y se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba a través del cristal del horno lo que iba a ser su cena.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudarle…?", apoyó la mejilla en su mano algo frustrado.

"- Haría lo que fuera por él.

- Te pido esto, ya que puede que las cosas se compliquen…

- Bueno… Ya encontraremos la solución…"

Suspiró profundamente. Ahora sentía que había dicho aquellas palabras demasiado a la ligera. El tema de la muerte de los padres de Sasuke era algo verdaderamente complicado; y cuanto más sabía, más raro le parecía todo aquel suceso.

"¿Y yo qué puedo hacer…?", suspiró con amargura recordando la rabia y la ira que vislumbró en los ojos de Sasuke cuando le contó aquello la primera vez. "Casi toda su familia…".

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, volvía a tener los dientes apretados de rabia. ¿Quién querría hacer algo así? Pero por más vueltas que le diera no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión él solo. No con lo que sabía.

"Ya encontraré una solución", volvió a repetirse. No debía dejar que aquellos pensamientos se apoderasen de él, o de lo contrario sí que no podría hacer nada.

- ¿Te quedarás a dormir? -le preguntó mientras miraba por el cristal cómo burbujeaba el queso-. Podemos ver una peli luego…

- No creo que a Iruka le haga ilusión que esté aquí todo el día… -dijo con normalidad revisando los apuntes del rubio-. Ah… Esto creo que está mal… -comentó fijándose en una de las páginas del cuaderno de matemáticas-.

- ¿Lo qué? -se asomó por la puerta de la cocina-.

- Como has despejado esta incógnita -señaló en el apunte, aunque era evidente que hasta que no se acercara no sabría a qué se refería-. ¿Kakashi os ha puesto más tarea?

- Hmm… -sintió como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien y frunció un tanto el entrecejo: había estado media tarde para hacer un sólo ejercicio de matemáticas, pero la cosa se estaba complicando últimamente-. Sí… -volvió a acercarse al horno, impaciente de que terminara de hornearse la pizza-. Nos ha mandado leer a Platón… -suspiró con amargura-.

- ¿Las sombras en la caverna? -preguntó casi inmediatamente-.

- Sí… -bufó frustrado-. No hay quien entienda a ese tío…

Sasuke ya se lo había leído, pero tendría que repasarlo: era un hombre espeso, y la mentalidad occidental le costaba de comprender.

- ¿Y Mei? -era la única asignatura que últimamente descuidaba-. Me da miedo preguntar por Anko… -le recorrió un escalofrío sabiendo que la mujer de hielo le reservaba un repertorio especial de preguntas de lo anteriormente dado mientras él no estaba-.

- En inglés estamos ya con el 'present perfect'... -contestó monótono, aún no conseguía entender del todo ese idioma-. Y con Anko vamos a hacer una práctica en el laboratorio. Sobre las proteínas y eso.

- Fu… -Sasuke tuvo varios problemas para contener una risotada ante las pruebas en el laboratorio. Ellos ya habían tenido su propia experiencia con las proteínas-.

- A Iruka-niichan no le molestas, ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces… -volvió al tema inicial tras un momento de silencio-. Sólo avisa en casa, si no se enfadará.

- Está bien… -suspiró resignado, había demasiada tarea; eso pasaba por irse a mitad de la semana. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y el flequillo cayó de nuevo ordenado sobre su frente. Se entretuvo dando dedazos en la pantalla de su móvil-. Le enviaré un mensaje a Itachi… Y de paso, le enseñaré mi nueva adquisición… -murmuró en voz alta-.

- ¿Adquisición…? -volvió a asomarse por la puerta curioso-. ¿Cuál?

- Mi ascendente talento por la fotografía… -comentó con calma mostrando en la pantalla la poca agraciada mueca de Naruto con los ojos enrojecidos-. Podría trucarla y hacer un cartel de un shooter sobre zombies rubios...

- Sasuke… -se acercó a paso acelerado-. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Naruto… -le miró extremadamente serio-. No pongas barreras a mi creatividad…

- ¡Serás…!

Ya. Lo había conseguido. Ahora sí que no lo iba a dejar pasar. Se echó sobre él intentando arrebatarle el condenado aparato de las manos. No podía dejar que esa foto tan ridícula saliera de ese terminal, tenía que borrarla.

- ¡Bórrala!

- ¡Naruto! -gruñó levantando las manos para pasar el aparato de una mano a otra. Hasta que finalmente dejó que le arrebatara el móvil e hiciera lo que quisiera-.

- Jmm…

Frunció el ceño levantándose de ahí, y empezó a buscar la opción para borrarla… Aunque por algún motivo se sintió incapaz en el último momento.

Pero otra idea se le pasó por la cabeza, y haciendo aún como que seguía buscando y mirando de reojo como el moreno cómo sonreía divertido por su rabieta, puso la cámara y le hizo una foto a él.

- Je je je… -se fue caminando con móvil a la cocina-. Esta me la guardo…

- Actúas como un niño, Naruto… -le siguió con la mirada-. Pensaba que íbamos a jugar a cosas de adultos… -Sasuke esperó que Naruto hiciera la magia-.

- … -lentamente asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, sintiendo como el rubor le invadía las mejillas, y miró desde la distancia al moreno-. Repíteme eso luego…

- Entonces… ¿por qué no me devuelves el móvil? Dejaré que tú elijas tu venganza personal -sonrió socarrón al tiempo que se ponía en pie-. Contaré, y si no me lo devuelves te quedas sin oferta en… cinco… cuatro…

- Jmmm… -frunció el ceño sintiéndose chantajeado-. Pero yo quiero la foto… -puso un puchero mirándola de nuevo, había salido especialmente atractivo y temía que la borrara-.

- Tres...dos… -Sasuke siguió con su cuenta atrás recostándose en el sofá-.

- ¡Vale, vale! -refunfuñó volviendo hacia él-. Pero no la borres… Porfa…

Sasuke tuvo su móvil de vuelta y sonrió con cierta altivez, miró la foto que le había sacado y volvió a mirar al rubio.

- Que sepas que he estado apunto de dejarte que pasaras lo noche con esta foto.

- Hmmm… -se apoyó un momento en el reposa brazos mirando al moreno-. Mira que eres cruel…

Antes de volver a la cocina, su mano se movió por inercia y fue a darle un golpecito con los dedos en la frente, pero Sasuke le sujetó la muñeca antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarle.

- No te acostumbres… -alzó levemente una ceja-. Podría morder… -se acercó hasta la mano del Uzumaki, amenazando con los dientes para luego dejarle un beso en los nudillos desechando la idea que abordó su mente en un primer momento-.

Alzó la mirada al rubio encontrándose una suave sonrisa y aquel le apartó el flequillo de la frente para dejarle un beso después.

- Va, que eso ya tiene que estar… Si no tendremos pizzas 'al carboncillo' -rio para sí-.

-Hn -aceptó soltando al rubio sintiéndose especialmente posesivo-.

Hizo espera a que el rubio sirviera la cena recogiendo lo que tenían por encima de la mesa, dejándolo todo a un lado. No quería ponerle nervioso toqueteando cosas en la cocina, por lo que aguardó paciente sentado a la mesa.

- ¡La tuya! -sonrió ampliamente cuando dejó la pizza del moreno delante de él y de nuevo se metió en la cocina para seguir sacando las cosas-.

Sasuke sujetó los cubiertos y fue a atacar su pizza cuando se quedó paralizado con lo que se encontró. Volvió a dirigirle la mirada al rubio y entreabrió los labios pero se quedó callado volviendo a mirar lo que le había dejado el rubio: en mitad de la pizza había una carita sonriente guiñando un ojo con las características marcas de Naruto de las mejillas construidas con pimiento rojo, los ojos unos champiñones, y el contorno de la cara la yema de un huevo. Debió darle trabajo hacer eso. No pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Ves cómo eres un crío? -atacó a la pizza sintiendo pena por el 'Naruto horneado', aunque también tenía pensado comerse al real…-.

- Bleggghhh… -le sacó la lengua cuando se sentó a su lado para comer él también, pero se le dibujó una sonrisa a él también por haber sido capaz de arrancarle una al otro-. Bueno, ¿y? ¿Qué peli te apetece ver luego?

- ¿Ver? -alzó una ceja-. Creía que ibas a ayudarme a ponerme al día… -se llevó un pedazo de pizza a la boca. Debía admitir que tenía mano. Miró al rubio esperando su respuesta mientras saboreaba lentamente ese pedazo-.

- Hmmm… -clavó la mirada en su pizza un tanto avergonzado-.

"Ha perdido un montón de clases…", se reprochó dejarse llevar siempre por sus caprichos.

Uchiha miró la cara de Naruto que no parecía nada entusiasmado con la idea, pero era lo que le había dicho a Itachi, que tenía que recuperar todas las horas perdidas de clase. No le negaría a Naruto nada después de acabar con sus obligaciones. No podía perder tiempo, las pruebas eran en diciembre y…

Se detuvo en seco sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Aún no le he dicho nada…", miró al rubio que comía en silencio. Igualmente se negó a volver a eclipsar un buen momento, se lo diría por la mañana.

- Si da tiempo después… ¿Por qué no vemos… Sharknado? -sabía que era una basura de película, sólo leer la sinopsis era algo absurdo, pero seguro que verla con Naruto sería una experiencia-.

Con cara de espanto, el rubio se giró a mirarle lentamente, y un poco más y se le cae de la boca el trozo de pizza que acababa de morder.

- ¿Yo qué te he hecho…?

- Una foto a traición… -reposó la cabeza sobre su mano libre-.

- Al menos no sales con cara de bobo…

- Cada uno sale como lo que es -no pudo evitar la tentación-.

- Grrrr -gruñó abiertamente-. ¡Yo no tengo cara de bobo! -resopló-.

- Sólo de alguien alérgico a las cebollas… -se entretuvo cortando su siguiente víctima-.

- Grrrrrrr… ¡Entonces a ti te gustan los alérgicos a la cebolla! -bufó-.

- No puedo ser perfecto… -dijo con altivez tratando de reaccionar rápido-.

- ¡Hmph! -sonrió para sí-.

- Si te lo tienes tan creído, mañana te traeré más cebollas… y las pondré debajo de tu almohada… -entrecerró los ojos como si se tratara de una terrorífica amenaza-.

- Pero no lo niegas… -sonrió más abiertamente acercándose a él-. Cállate ya.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle se pegó más a él, y le repasó con la lengua la comisura de los labios, quitándole una mancha de tomate que se le había quedado ahí. Aquello sobresaltó al moreno pero no se conformó con eso, ese tomate era suyo.

Agarró la pechera del rubio y le atrajo hasta él de nuevo. Le besó sin su consentimiento buscando la lengua del rubio con la suya y profundizando el beso sin estar dispuesto a saciarse rápidamente.

Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír para sí, satisfecho de haber conseguido de alguna manera apartar por completo los pensamientos que le habían estado nublando y se dejó arrastrar por los labios de aquel. Pero no le dio de saborearlos mucho. Se le erizó toda la espalda, y hasta los pelos de la nuca, cuando el timbre de casa retumbó en sus oídos. Se separó un tanto sobresaltado. No esperaba ninguna visita. Y era un poco tarde ya como para que algún vecino se acercara a decir nada…

"Se habrán equivocado…", se dejó llevar de nuevo cuando el moreno le volvió a besar, casi obligándole a salir de sus cavilaciones.

Pero de nuevo volvió a resonar por toda la casa el timbre, por lo que ahora, sí, se levantó para ir a abrir.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei…? -se le dibujó la cara de asombro nada más abrir la puerta-.

- ¡H-hey, Naruto! ¿Cómo va eso...?

"..."

El rubio se quedó un instante en silencio antes de contestar, incrédulo de tener al sensei en la puerta de su casa.

- Bien -respondió plano-.

- ¿No está Iruka en casa?

"..."

- Está trabajando -volvió a responder de forma mecánica-.

"¿¡Qué hace aquí!?", se empezó a poner nervioso. "¡Pero si he estado haciendo todos los deberes…! ¡Juro que no he hecho nada! ¡Nada malo al menos!".

"..."

"Oh, santos dioses… No me digas que alguien nos vio…".

De repente sintió como si se le congelara la sangre. Los segundos que tardó en volver a hablar el mayor se le hicieron eternos, intentando averiguar cómo podrían haberles descubierto si había cerrado el gimnasio con llave.

- ¡Ah! Entonces, ¿podrías darle tú esto?

No fue hasta que alzó la bolsa de tela que reparó en que llevaba algo en la mano, y casi mecánicamente lo recogió, sintiendo que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

- Dile que no tengo prisa en que me lo devuelva.

- Unn…

- Bueno… Pues… -se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió-. Nos vemos el lunes en clase… -se despidió con la mano antes de darse media vuelta-.

Naruto se quedó ahí plantado viendo como el profesor se marchaba, incapaz de moverse de ahí, respirando algo más tranquilo. Bajó la mirada a la bolsa y por un momento sintió tentaciones de echar un vistazo a lo que fuera que había ahí.

"Pesa un montón…", volvió a mirar hacia el adulto, que se giró a despedirse con la mano de nuevo cuando ya casi llegaba a la esquina.

Lentamente cerró la puerta aún boquiabierto por lo extraño de aquella visita y volvió hasta el salón debatiéndose internamente en si cotillear lo que le había dejado o no.

- ¿Que hacía Kakashi aquí? -preguntó curioso-.

- Ha venido a traerle esto a Iruka-niichan...

Se sentó de nuevo en su sitio, dejando la bolsa en un lado, aún con la curiosidad hormigueándole en los dedos. Sasuke por su parte no le encontró mayor interés, aunque pudo percibir la chispa de la pillería en los ojos del rubio.

-Oi… -le llamó la atención-. No cotillees… -le advirtió-.

- Pesa un montón… -dijo al aire sin apartar la mirada de la bolsa-.

- Quizás sea un montón de mercurio…

- Hmmm… -arrugó el entrecejo recordando las clases de Anko-. No pasa nada si la abro y la cierro sin tocar nada… ¿no? -pensó en voz alta-.

- Naruto… -suspiró-. ¿Te gustaría que Iruka hiciera lo mismo con tus cosas?

- De hecho, por toquetear mis cosas encontró lo que tengo en la mesita… -se giró a mirarle con una sombra siniestra en su cara-.

- Tampoco es que te esforzaras en ocultarlo… -mostró su parte sombría también-. El primer cajón de la mesita de noche… Ni que vivieras solo...

- Hmmmm… -dejó caer los hombros derrotado-. Mañana le preguntaré… -volvió a mirar de reojo-.

Pero lo dejó estar. Sabía en el fondo que Sasuke tenía razón y no debía de cotillear en cosas ajenas. Aunque en realidad ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

En parte se sintió agradecido a aquella interrupción inesperada: si no hubiera aparecido Kakashi así de sopetón, seguramente se estaría dejando llevar por el deseo y no dejaría a Sasuke estudiar.

Después de recoger la mesa, le dejó una libreta que tenía sin usar para que fuera adelantando la tarea, mientras se centraba en adelantar el temario de historia. Eso de recordar fechas y nombres no era lo suyo, pero tenía que ponerle más esfuerzo que al resto de asignaturas: o hincaba los codos o no tendría manera alguna de aprobarla; y prefería leer por adelantado, aunque no terminara de memorizar nada, para que cuando lo dieran en clase ya le sonara de algo.

De ninguna manera podía permitirse volver a suspender, ya le dijo Kakashi que había aprobado por los pelos y porque los profesores veían que se estaba esforzando… Y quedaba poco más de un mes para la nueva tanda de exámenes.

"Pero por hoy ya está bien…", suspiró agotado después de un par de horas.

Le sorprendió que Sasuke se dejara arrastrar sin oponer resistencia alguna cuando le cogió de la mano para guiarle hasta su cuarto, con el moreno detrás llenándole de caricias, y de besos por todo su cuello. Pero no iba a preguntarle nada más, simplemente se dejó invadir por esa sensación que cada día ansiaba más.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando llegaron arriba, y de camino hacia la cama encendió el ordenador, pero no llegó ni a sentarse cuando Sasuke ya tenía las manos recorriéndole todo el vientre y simplemente se dejó llevar.

- ¿Ibas en serio con lo de la película? -preguntó aguantando la tentación de colar sus manos por debajo de la ropa del rubio-.

- Sólo por hacer algo… -murmuró-. A veces pienso que me vas a dar una patada por empalagoso… -rio por lo bajo-.

- Sí -rodó los ojos-. Yo en cambio últimamente soy la masculinidad hecho carne… -se lanzó y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja-. Naruto… -susurró de forma ronca-. ¿No irás a poner Titanic…?

- ¿Pero qué dices? -se rio a carcajada limpia-.

- Dibújame como a tus mujeres francesas, Naruto… -volvió a susurrarle con una sonrisa escurriendo por su cara. Realmente estaba niñeando como nunca-.

- Espera que saco una libreta -intentó contener otra carcajada, mientras se separaba de él-.

Sasuke se puso en pose en la cama acomodando los cojines. Realmente debía verse ridículo, pero por una vez decidió jugar. Quería esos momentos con Naruto, no quería ser sólo problemas y traumas infantiles.

- Hmmmm… -se sentó en la silla del escritorio ya preparado, cerrando un ojo, encuadrándole con los dedos-. Pero así no… -volvió a dejar la libreta sobre la mesa, sonriendo maliciosamente-. Esto tapa la mejor parte…

Se arrodilló sobre el colchón y con calma le fue metiendo las manos por debajo de la camiseta para arrastrarla en su camino hacia el pecho hasta que se la quitó.

Sasuke sufrió un escalofrío que le hizo dar un leve respingo, las manos del condenado rubio le volvían loco, hasta con el más leve roce. Aquel jugueteo por poco le excita, pero se obligó a hacer como si no le importara siguiéndole el juego al rubio. No podía lanzarse por cada gesto del otro.

Tranquilamente volvió aquel a sentarse en la silla y se le quedó mirando, pero aún no estaba conforme.

- Esto también molesta… -se acercó de nuevo ahora para desabrocharle el pantalón, con la picardía dibujada en su cara-.

- O… Oi… Si quieres un desnudo… -se sintió ruborizarse y estuvo a punto de mover las manos sintiendo su pecho martillear con fuerza, casi podía sentir su corazón palpitando en sus oídos sintiendo un intenso ardor en las orejas. Tragó disimuladamente-. Adelante… -se ofreció sin oponer resistencia. Sintió su excitación empezar a hormiguear en su parte más baja, sólo esperaba poder controlarlo-.

- Creo que el dibujo tendrá que esperar a otro momento… -le dijo antes de subir las manos por sus costados, tirando con los dientes del borde del pantalón-.

- Na.. -se obligó a tragar su jadeo viendo aquello pasando cerca de su entrepierna, podía sentir el pelo del rubio acariciando su bajo vientre y cerró los ojos obligándose a no pensar en lo que su cuerpo deseaba-.

No pensó que aquella broma iba a desembocar en aquello sin que pudiera controlarlo. Quiso bajar sus manos y acariciar la espalda del rubio pero se obligó a permanecer inmóvil apretando los puños en el cojín y las sábanas y recluyó al olvido que el adulto estaría por llegar.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Por algún extraño motivo, Sai era incapaz de conciliar el sueño aquella noche, por lo que pasó un buen rato sentado en la tarima exterior con su cuaderno entre las piernas, levantando la mirada de vez en cuando para observar el paisaje que tenía al frente.

Como era normal a esas horas, en esa casa, todo estaba en calma y podía escuchar el sonido del césped, chocando una hoja con otra, cuando el viento soplaba suavemente.

Le costaba más que otras noches poder ver con la única iluminación de la vela que tenía al lado, por la luna nueva. Aunque, si hubiese habido luna llena, seguramente se encontraría en la misma situación que ahora: mantenía el pincel sobre la hoja, sin tocarla, incapaz de hacer ni un sólo trazo.

No entendía por qué, esa noche no paraban de venirle recuerdos del que consideró su hermano.

"- ¡Corre! -le instó, aunque ni se giró para mirarle a la cara; estaba demasiado concentrado en no quitarle el ojo al que tenía delante, que le amenazaba con un cristal roto-.

Sai quiso reaccionar ante la orden, pero parecía tener los pies pegados al suelo, a punto de echarse a llorar por el miedo.

El peligris chasqueó la lengua al ver que el crío no daba señales de ir a moverse de su sitio, tras de él y tensó su cuerpo aún más, preparándose para cualquier ataque que pudiera recibir.

- ¿No ves que está muerto de miedo? -comentó el otro con una sonrisa cínica-. Venga, sé un niño bueno y dame todo el dinero que tengas encima…

Era injusto. Aquel era un chico bastante mayor que ellos. No sólo les ganaba de largo en altura, sino también en fuerza. Pero ese era el pan de su día a día: pelear por lo poco que tenían para poder seguir llevándose algo de comer a la boca.

Cuando aquel dio un paso adelante para acercarse a ellos, Shin echó un paso atrás, levantando el brazo para cubrir al pequeño. No entendía por qué lo hacía, siempre se las había arreglado él solo, pero por una vez no quería ver morir al que tenía a su lado.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperase, el pequeño salió corriendo fuera de la protección del peligris, directo hacia aquel que les estaba amenazando, y con todas sus fuerzas se enganchó a su pierna y le dio un bocado en el muslo.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, y un alarido de dolor, aquel levantó el brazo y se dispuso a clavarle el cristal que portaba en la mano, pero el movimiento quedó paralizado a mitad de camino de la mano de Shin, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte golpe en el estómago le hizo retorcerse soltando el vidrio antes de llevarse las manos ahí donde recibió el golpe.

El mayor de los niños cogió al otro por la cintura, intentando separarle de su presa. Pero parecía que el miedo le hubiera cegado por un momento. Temía que el adolescente aquel se repusiera del golpe y se liara a palos con ellos después, por lo que cogió al pequeño de la frente y empujó con fuerza hacia atrás para obligarle a abrir la boca y soltar su agarre.

En cuanto se separó un tanto, Sai empezó a tomar conciencia de lo que había hecho, se quedó horrorizado de sí mismo, y de nuevo volvió a quedarse paralizado. Pero esta vez Shin no esperó a que reaccionara y le cogió fuertemente de la mano para empezar a tirar de él y emprender la carrera. Se giró un par de veces para ver si les seguía el mayor, pero aquel tan sólo se encogió sobre sí mismo dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas. Por lo visto, estaba igual de débil que ellos, o incluso más, si aquel golpe fue suficiente para librarse de él, pero ahora mismo ya les daba igual.

Sólo se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento cuando un ataque de tos hizo que Shin parase en seco su carrera. Le costó unos minutos dejar de jadear y recuperar el aliento, apoyado con las manos en sus rodillas. Y cuando por fin pudo respirar más tranquilo, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sai, con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Has estado genial! -le felicitó-.

- ¿Yo...? -se le quedó mirando perplejo-.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tú! -le pasó el brazo por el cuello para atraerle hacia sí y estrujarle los nudillos en la cabeza-. ¡De ahora en adelante serás mi guardaespaldas personal!

Shin empezó a reír entre dientes, dedicándole aquella sonrisa tan cálida. Desde que tenía memoria, la gente siempre le había dedicado miradas de odio, apartándole sin más remordimiento que aquel que aparta una rata. Por una vez en su vida, se sintió aceptado y se juró así mismo que nunca se despegaría de su lado y, como aquel había clamado, intentaría con todas sus fuerzas guardar su espalda."

Pero lo cierto fue que terminó siendo un poco al contrario. Al final, siempre era aquel quien le protegía de todos los infortunios que se encontraban en las calles de aquella ciudad. Aunque nunca le echó nada en cara, y siempre tenía una sonrisa para dedicarle.

Suspiró profundamente, dejando escapar el aire lentamente. No entendía por qué aquellos recuerdos volvían a su mente después de tantos años y mucho menos por qué sentía cierta presión en el pecho.

No había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal últimamente. Nada, excepto aquel reportaje sobre los Uchiha. Tal vez fuera por culpa de aquella foto en la que salía su compañero de clase con unos cinco o seis años, rodeado de la que su familia. En la televisión salió pixelada, pero pudo observarla con detalle cuando la tuvo entre las manos: el menor de los Uchiha aparecía en ella con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Pero no. No podía sentir permitirse bajar la guardia por ello. Era precisamente por esa sonrisa, por ese sentimiento de amor que debía de sentir hacia su familia, que algún día se transformaría en un ser en búsqueda de venganza.

Siempre había sido así: en las guerras, siempre se procuraba matar a las familias al completo, especialmente a los vástagos de los traidores, porque se sabía de cierto que de lo contrario, terminarían por buscar venganza y podrían terminar con ejércitos enteros si se lo proponían, movidos por el odio.

Así es como había leído que había ocurrido en la historia, una y otra vez.

Danzo tenía razón: si dejaban a su aire al retoño de los Uchiha, sin duda clamaría venganza más tarde o más temprano. Quién sabe si poniendo en riesgo el equilibrio de toda la nación.

No podían permitirlo.

Pero por eso mismo no entendía cómo era que su otro compañero podía defenderle contra viento y marea: Naruto parecía ser un buen chico; incluso le recordaba a su hermano cuando sonreía abiertamente y desprendía un aura que le llevaba a acercarse a él, sin saber por qué.

Pero todo eso cambiaría. Ahora que sabía parte de la verdad, tal vez le llevaría a pensar al porqué de aquella masacre. Y si era un poco inteligente, tal vez podría darse cuenta de que no era más que una familia de traidores. Al fin y al cabo, todo estaba en la sangre, y la sangre de los Uchiha estaba tan sucia que ni en veinte generaciones podrían limpiarla de la deshonra.

Aunque eso no le preocupaba. Lo único que le importaba ya era sentirse útil para aquel que le había regalado ésta, su nueva vida. Si no fuera por él, seguramente haría mucho que hubiese muerto tirado en algún alcantarillado, o en el rincón de algún callejón entre la basura. Y desde que Shin murió, sólo podía centrarse en ese cometido.

Así lo quiso él, y así lo haría.

Cerró su cuaderno con otro suspiro, viéndose incapaz de dibujar ni una sola línea. No sabía qué era lo que había querido dibujar cuando lo sacó de su cajón. Aunque eso no era una novedad tampoco. Tan sólo le faltaba por rellenar las páginas centrales, en blanco desde hacía años, pero nunca encontraba nada bueno con lo que rellenar ese espacio en blanco. Así que se levantó de ahí, estirando su cuerpo entumecido por el frío, y dirigió sus pasos a su habitación de nuevo para volver a intentar conciliar el sueño. Eso siempre curaba todo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Los camareros iban y venían a toda prisa desde la cocina a las bulliciosas mesas, y de nuevo de vuelta a la cocina. El local estaba lleno hasta los topes de trabajadores que salían de sus oficinas a altas horas de la noche.

El restaurante no brillaba por ser estiloso, incluso los carteles de la calle parecían sacados de un mal estudio de diseño, pero las tapas eran de lo mejor que podía encontrarse en la ciudad, y el ambiente distendido, lleno de conversaciones y risas por doquier.

En la mesa más alejada de la entrada, se encontraban los cuatro, degustando los manjares que habían pedido para cenar, entre sorbo y sorbo de sake.

- Sigo diciendo que éste no me parece lugar para hablar -comentó Deidara por lo bajo, casi inaudible para el resto-. Cualquiera podría poner la oreja y a saber quién podría estar escuchando...

- Vaya, vaya… ahora nos ha salido cobardica -rio entre dientes Kisame-.

- ¿¡Cómo!? -dio un manotazo en la mesa, haciendo el amago de levantarse-.

- Basta -cortó la ira del rubio Itachi, con su tono autoritario, aunque sin levantar la voz-. Compórtate, Deidara -clavó su mirada en la del otro-. Nadie va a escucharnos aquí.

- Parece que nuestro artista se está volviendo un poco paranoico últimamente -rio socarrón Hidan-.

- Tú cállate… -gruñó-. Por tu culpa casi nos pillan, freak.

- ¿¡A quién llamas freak!? ¡Tarado! -le cogió de la pechera tras dejar su tacita de sake en la mesa, derramando parte del licor-.

- Esto se pone interesante… -rio el gigante cruzándose de brazos y relajándose en su asiento sin quitar los ojos del espectáculo que se avecinaba delante de él-.

- Ahh… -suspiró con hastío el moreno, cansado de las interminables peleas infantiles entre esos dos-. Basta, Hidan -dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño, aunque no tan fuerte como para que se escuchara más allá de esa mesa-. Mañana le pediré a Obito que os cambie de pareja, sois insufribles…

- ¡Ha! -empujó el rubio al otro, separándose con una sonrisa triunfante-. Cualquiera menos el freak este, hum.

- Si sigues subestimando a tus compañeros acabarás tirado en un callejón con un hueco en la cabeza -le advirtió el Uchiha-.

- ¿¡Me estás amenazando!? ¿¡Ah!? -clavó sus ojos en los de Itachi-.

- No -contestó con calma-, te estoy aconsejando, por tu bien -le miró algo más relajado al ver que el otro al fin se callaba; golpeó suavemente la superficie de la mesa con el dedo índice, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras perdía la mirada más allá de la mesa de al lado, intentando ponerse en orden a sí mismo antes de volver a hablar-. ¿No ha vuelto a dar señales de vida el crío ese? -enfocó la vista de nuevo en el peliplateado-.

- No -contestó-. Antes solía merodear bastante por vuestro barrio, pero últimamente no le hemos visto el pelo.

Itachi no se inmutó por el comentario, y tras unos golpecitos más a la mesa, cogió su tacita de sake y le dio un corto sorbo, lo suficiente para degustar el sabor.

- Sigo sin poder creer que hayan caído tan bajo como para utilizar a críos para esto -comentó Kisame tras tragar lo que tenía en la boca, algo decepcionado de que el espectáculo que había estado esperando hubiera desaparecido sin ni siquiera empezar; a veces odiaba a Itachi sólo por eliminar de un plumazo su diversión con ese aura tan imponente-. Ese niño sí que acabará con un agujero en su cabeza cualquier día de estos…

- ¿No habéis podido averiguar nada sobre él? -volvió a salir de sus cavilaciones el moreno-.

- Nada -se espatarró en su asiento Deidara, con la frustración escrita en su cara-. Siempre desaparece entre la multitud en el centro comercial, no sé cómo se las apaña para que le perdamos de vista -resopló con rabia-. Parece un ninja…

- Si siempre estáis discutiendo, no es una tarea muy difícil -le abroncó Itachi, con gesto grave-.

- ¡Me lo dices como si yo fuera el culpable! ¡Todo es culpa de este freak, hum! -asintió con la cabeza para reforzar su comentario-.

- ¡Tú eres el que siempre va llamando la atención por donde quiera que pasas con tus tonterías!

- ¡He dicho que basta! -esta voz sí que alzó la voz el moreno, dando un manotazo en la mesa que hizo tintinear por un segundo las tacitas de cerámica-.

Kisame miró de reojo al Uchiha con algo más de detalle. Pocas veces le veía perder la paciencia y esa noche parecía especialmente de mal humor. Aunque teniendo en cuenta todo el revuelo que habían montado los medios de comunicación, no era de extrañar, por lo que prefirió morderse la lengua por una vez y no hacer ningún comentario por el poco autocontrol que estaba teniendo para con aquellos dos.

- Mañana me pasaré un rato por el barrio del amigo rubio de tu hermano -comentó antes de darle un trago al sake-. ¿No te ha mandado a la mierda hoy, Deidara? -se permitió escurrir una sonrisa socarrona-.

- Ese criajo… -ignoró la mirada oscura del moreno, aunque le pusiera los pelos gallina-. Ignora mis bellas obras de arte como si no fueran más que basura... -se llevó a la boca una bola de takoyaki y masticó con rabia de pura frustración-.

- Que es lo que son, pfff -aguantó la risa tapándose la boca con la mano, por no soltar una carcajada-.

- Hmmm… -arrugó el entrecejo el rubio terminando de masticar, y se ahorró la réplica al energúmeno que tenía al lado por no hacer saltar la ira del moreno que tenía delante-. Sinceramente, Itachi… -decidió ignorar totalmente a su compañero-. Aún no entiendo por qué le temen más al mocoso de tu hermano que a ti o a Obito.

Aquel se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos unos instantes antes de decidir relajar un tanto el entrecejo y centrarse en su comida antes de que se enfriara, aunque realmente no tenía mucho apetito y, casi sin querer, se quedó jugueteando con los fideos que tenía en su plato.

- La venganza de los vástagos suele ser más terrible que la tempestad en mitad del mar… -pensó en voz alta-.

Los otros se le quedaron mirando en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada sobre aquel comentario, por lo que decidieron en un mudo acuerdo dar el asunto por zanjado y terminar de comer.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos al otro, dejando que sus alientos chocaran a escasos centímetros de sus bocas, apoyando la frente con la suya. Le apretó más contra sí con la mano con la que le sujetaba el hombro, por debajo de su cuello, sin descuidar las caricias por el costado y el muslo que le quedaba al alcance con la otra.

Con suavidad le besó en los labios mientras se mecía lentamente sobre él, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de bienestar que le invadía al encontrarse entre los brazos de aquel. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, entre las sábanas, pero no quería deshacer la burbuja en la que estaban sumidos.

Era tan placentero que todo el tiempo del mundo le parecía insuficiente nada más de pensar que tenía que separarse de él en algún momento. Pero de nuevo sus besos se desviaron hasta su cuello cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke deslizarse hasta su baja espalda, haciendo que le recorriera una corriente eléctrica hasta la base de la nuca, provocando que le embistiera con algo más ímpetu. Embestida que se repitió al escucharle gemir de placer junto a su oído.

Dejó reposar la frente en su hombro en un intento de recuperar el aliento y algo de la cordura que se le había perdido, para no terminar demasiado deprisa esta vez. Quería disfrutar del calor que desprendían sus cuerpos bajo las mantas todo el tiempo que su excitación le permitiera, aunque no sería mucho si Sasuke seguía apretándole las caderas de esa forma tan posesiva que le hacía perder la razón.

- Te quiero… -le jadeó al oído volviendo a embestirle-.

Pero aunque el otro hubiera querido contestar, le resultó un tanto imposible. Se sentía al borde del éxtasis, y su respuesta fue un gemido que escapó de su garganta y que sus piernas se aferraran a la cintura del rubio con fuerza, sintiendo que lo inevitable estaba por ocurrir.

De repente, las sacudidas se tornaron más impetuosas y supuso que el rubio también estaba al límite ya. Casi con desespero se alzó un tanto para ir en busca de sus labios, pero con el vaivén les resultaba bastante complicado mantener el beso por más de unos instantes, y en unos de sus embistes, el rubio presionó algo en su interior que le hizo perder la conciencia durante un instante, quedando su mente totalmente en blanco mientras se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo, hasta que los espasmos se detuvieron pudiendo relajarse por completo.

- No pares… -le susurró entre jadeo y jadeo cuando parte de su mente volvió a su cuerpo-.

El moreno se giró un para poder llegar hasta a su cuello y le fue recorriendo con la lengua hasta que llegó a la base de su oreja, dándole mordisquitos ahí. No se preocupó de dejar escapar los gemidos junto a su oído cuando el otro volvió a embestirle como hacía apenas unos minutos.

- Ahh… Naruto… -jadeó-. Más…

Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien al rubio. El calor que se había ido acumulando bajo las mantas empezaba a ser un tanto insoportable, pero más aún el que emitía su propio cuerpo, golpeándole en las mejillas. Pero los jadeos y los gemidos que dejaba escapar el otro junto a su oído hacían que desapareciera cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su voz o el cuerpo que tenía atrapado bajo él. De nuevo una corriente le recorrió entero al sentir como le apretaban las piernas en la cintura al tiempo que le besaba por el cuello. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de culminar, el moreno se quedó rígido y por un momento le hizo salir de su burbuja al girarse a mirarle y ver el pánico escrito en su cara.

- ¿Qué p-?

Su pregunta quedó ahogada en su garganta cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo.

"¡Mierda!", maldijo en sus adentros devolviéndole al otro la misma mirada de horror, sintiendo cómo el sudor resbalaba por su frente. "¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado…?".

Lentamente Sasuke deshizo el agarre de sus piernas. Pero para sorpresa del rubio, y cuando se empezaba a levantar para salir a toda velocidad en busca de su ropa, se vio apresado de nuevo en los labios del moreno, que le sujetaba con una mano tras la nuca y con la otra le apretaba fuertemente contra él por la cadera.

- Tan sólo tenemos que no hacer ruido… -le recordó sus propias palabras con una sonrisa un tanto socarrona-. Yo vigilo -le susurró al oído antes de volver a besarle en el cuello-.

- Pero Iru-

- Te dije que me las pagarías -rio malicioso por lo bajo-.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar, alargó la mano hasta el interruptor de la luz y la apagó, manteniéndole apresado con la otra por si decidía escapar.

- ¿O es que tienes miedo… bibiri-kun? -le retó deshaciéndose del brazo del rubio, que hasta ahora había mantenido bajo su cuello, para tener algo más de libertad de movimiento-.

Aunque con eso sólo se ganó un gruñido por parte del otro y una leve embestida. Lo cierto es que era incluso un tanto excitante sentir el peligro de ser descubiertos y sus manos viajaron solas por la espalda del rubio hasta dejarlas sobre sus nalgas, apretándolas, invitándole a que volviera a seguir por donde lo había dejado. Y aunque Naruto continuó meciéndose sobre él aún a pesar de llevar sus manos a otras partes de su cuerpo, acariciándole, lo notaba más pendiente de los sonidos procedentes de la cocina que de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Relájate -le volvió a susurrar haciendo que juntara el cuerpo sobre el suyo, reposando la cabeza sobre su hombro-. Yo vigilo…

Paseó una mano entre su cabello, intentando taparle el oído que quedaba pegado a su cuerpo con el brazo, dejando que el aliento le golpeara en el otro, y de nuevo volvió a apresarle las caderas con las piernas. Bastaron unas cuantas lamidas por su cuello y un par de gemidos para que el rubio volviera a jadear, de forma contenida. Hubo de apretar fuerte los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido, que peligraba con sonar más fuerte de lo que se podía permitir, para que no se le escuchara desde abajo, lo que hizo que apretara más contra sí al rubio.

- Venga, Naruto… -le murmuró entre jadeos-. Dame más…

No supo qué de todo fue: si el hecho de la adrenalina de que podría ser descubierto; que le apretara con fuerza contra él; que le susurrara… Pero algo de todo eso provocó que sus movimientos comenzaran a volverse erráticos y le embistiera con más ímpetu. Hubo de imitar al rubio y apretar los dientes con fuerza para evitar que ningún gemido se escapara, hasta que le sintió relajarse al fin, dejando su cuerpo casi en peso muerto sobre el suyo.

- Me vas a volver loco… -murmuró entre jadeos, sintiéndose incapaz de mover ni un sólo músculo, intentando recuperar el aliento-.

Ambos permanecieron así, inmóviles, durante unos minutos mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad y Naruto suspiró profundamente cuando sintió las caricias por su espalda, obligándose a abrir los ojos antes de que pudiera quedarse dormido.

- ¿Sigues despierto? -le preguntó el moreno tras un buen rato en silencio-.

- Unn…

Con pereza, se apoyó en los brazos y se alzó un tanto para poder llegar hasta los labios de aquel. Le dejó un suave beso antes de separarse de nuevo para buscar a tientas la caja de pañuelos que tenía en su mesita. Tras deshacerse de los condones y limpiarse lo mejor pudieron al amparo de la oscuridad, hizo una pelota con el papel, que escondió en el hueco entre la mesita y la cama, y se dejó caer en peso muerto junto al moreno, dejando escapar otro suspiro de alivio.

Uchiha se acercó y le mordisqueó la nuca sólo por hacerle que se diera la vuelta y le diera la cara. Estaba dudando entre si decirle algo o no al rubio sobre lo de los estudios, pero primero tendría que allanar el terreno.

- Ahora no... -se encogió con su risilla nerviosa, se sentía tan sensible ahora que cualquier roce hacía que se le pusiera la carne de gallina-.

- ¿Y cuándo piensas dibujarme? -rio susurrándole al oído, pegándose a su cuerpo-.

- Hmmm… -se giró para encararle-. Si sigues haciendo eso… Me parece que nunca… -le atrajo más hacia sí-.

- No te creas que me olvidaré de esto… -empujó la frente del rubio con dos dedos con poca fuerza, simplemente para que notara la presión-.

Miro cómo Naruto estaba perezoso, y se acomodó decidiendo que era mejor así. Se abrazó al rubio sintiendo su calor y su olor que le embriagaban por completo. Si Naruto le pidiera cualquier cosa accedería sin pensarlo en ese momento… Pero eso sería algo que nunca le confesaría.

.

.

.

Unos leves toques en la puerta hicieron que su conciencia volviera de vuelta de ese limbo entre la realidad y los sueños. Levantó un tanto la cabeza, intentando enfocar la vista hacia la puerta, pero creyó que lo había soñado y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada, acariciando el pelo del moreno, sintiendo el calor de su cara contra el pecho.

- ¿Naruto?

Sabía que era la voz de su padrino, pero la escuchaba amortiguada, en la lejanía, y no le dio más importancia.

- ¿Qué…? -murmuró cerrando los ojos de nuevo-.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí… -suspiró apretando más en su abrazo al moreno-.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>*Farolillo de papel flotante. llamado "chouchin". (solochely: yo no sé vosotros, pero a mí me dio un ataque de risa el nombre… por eso le dije a Usu q dejara lo de farolillo y evitar q perdiera el dramatismo la escena… xDD más q nada por lo q se puede malinterpretar de esa palabra en español n_nUu lol xDD )<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

Y bueno… Hasta aquí Kizuna por el momento.

Siento muchísimo este retraso… Como alguna de vosotras ya sabreis, de nuevo culpa mía…

Han sido un par de meses muy, pero que muy estresantes para mi. Ya no solo por los estudios… (lo he aprobado todo, y con buenas notas! yey! xD ) Sino por tambien por motivos personales… Ademas del fandom ¬¬

Se q no todos los NH/SS van buscando bronca y tal… pero al final es q muchos acaban por amargar a los demas, simplemente porq no comparten el mismo punto de vista sobre el final del manga y la 'pity-pelicula'...

Asi q si Usu me permite, voy a dejar un aviso por adelantado, para evitarme cabreos futuros…

En Kizuna ningun personaje va a ser degradado por que sí. De hecho, si nos lo podemos ahorrar, lo evitaremos a toda costa. No creo que ningun personaje merezca el "acoso" simplemente porq Kishimoto es un p**o troll y decidio menospreciar algunos de sus personajes en la obra original (vease: Sakura, Hinata, Sai…). Especialmente a partir de ahora, las relaciones entre los personajes van a cambiar un poco, y mas aun en un futuro segun vayan pasando las cosas, por lo que acabaran divergiendo bastante con respecto al manga.

Las que me sigais en tumblr o DA ya sabreis lo muchisimo que odio el NH, pero no considero que para "alejar" a Hinata de Naruto necesite pisotear el personaje. Y lo mismo va por Sakura. Así que si buscais 'bashing', 'wrecking', 'beating', 'waxing', 'smashing', 'wipping', 'trashing', o como lo querais llamar, este no es el fanfic q esperais.

**wmy**

Bueno… Creo (y espero xD ) q de ahora en adelante vais a tener una temporadita bastante relajada, asi q tranquila… Lo malo ya paso n_n

Naruto se siente desolado, si… Lo q pasa es q es muy emocional y es incapaz de reprimir lo q siente. Al contrario q Sasuke. Que no es q Sasuke no lo este pasando mal… Lo que pasa es q, al contrario q Naruto, su mente le permite aislarse de lo q le duele. El uno es la contrapartida del otro. Por eso muchas veces, hay q buscar en Naruto para saber lo q siente Sasuke =P

Y lo de los amigos, pues si, ya ves. De alguna manera todo vuelve a su cauce. Aunque sea por las malas xD

**Moon-9215**

Nooooo no no no xD vuelve a leerte la ultima parte… Sasuke es muy persistente con sus metas… El no renuncia a nada =P

**roo-eri-chan**

Ains… Siento mucho el retraso u.u Cada vez q leo tus comentarios me siento culpable de no escribir mas seguido ;A;

Y pues si… Ya ves q poco a poco van creciendo =) Aunque necesiten los golpes xD Pero bueno, asi es la vida… Hasta q no te pega por la espalda no espabilas =/

Aunque bueno, lo de maduro… xD aun son jovenes, les dejaremos disfrutar un poco mas de las locuras de la juventud antes de cambiar los aires del fic. Como dijo Sarutobi al principio del fic… "¡haced muchos amigos y divertíos ahora que podéis!" x3

Lo de Sasuke es que es para estar angustiado =S Nunca se me ha dado el caso de conocer a nadie a quien le haya pasado algo similar ni remotamente… Pero creo q si se me diera el caso… No sabria ni q decir. Es algo por lo q nadie deberia pasar… Pero bueno… En base a ese hecho del manga quisimos construir el personaje de Sasuke… Asi q no hay nada q hacer *suspira*

Lo de la profesion y el amor… Personalmente no tengo ni idea de Sasuke, pero Naruto aun esta ahi sin saber q hacer. El esta ahi intentando dar todo lo q puede para sacarse sus estudios… pero cuando termine el instituto va a ser algo complicado. Pero bueno, para eso aun queda xD

**AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima**

ya… bueno… digamos q no esta estancado en sus recuerdos por nada. Sasuke tiene recuerdos muy buenos con su familia, pero tambien otros muy angustiosos. Y como todos, pues se pregunta como podria haber sido si no hubiera ocurrido lo q ocurrio.

Sai… bueno, ya ireis viendo a Sai xD tiene su razon de ser… =P

Y si, ya era hora de q se arreglaran un poco las cosas con Sakura y los demas. Naruto no puede pasar demasiado tiempo alejado de sus amigos… asi q ya estaba tardando.

Bueno, ya viste q si consiguio hablar con el antes q nadie =P Sasuke estaba deseando de volver con el x3 aunq le amargara el reencuentro por un momento… ;A; pero tenia q hacerlo…

jajajajajaja xD yo te dejo fantasear mujer! xD

aunque bueno, para ponerte un poco en situacion… digamos q en linea temporal, estan casi casi a final de noviembre, y el campeonato es despues de navidad si no recuerdo mal

asi q queda un poco para eso

Y Sai no es rarito! xD Bueno… Un poco tal vez… … Vale, vale, ya se q es RARO de narices! xD pero tiene su razon de ser ;A; como todo en la vida… todo tiene un por qué, y a Sai ya le ireis conociendo xD ya has podido ver un poco de el en este capitulo… (*ains* pobrecico mio…)

Y oie, mil gracias por seguir apoyandonos, de verdad. Nos emociona mucho ver q la gente se interesa por nuestras obras, aunq solo sean 'fan artworks', y tener seguidores fieles nos dan un gran empuje a nuestra autoestima… *sobs*

y pues… jajajajajja xD creo q para cuando termine esta historia pasaremos las 2000 paginas q tu dices, pero de bien largo… aunq no, no sera pronto xDDD

y si! Usu es la teme! ¬-¬Uu siempre se esta metiendo conmigo! ;w;

Y nada… Gracias de nuevo por tomarte tu tiempo en dejarnos un comentario! ;w;

**moei**

gracias y… perdon? xDD

No te creas, q nosotras tambien sufrimos escribiendo xDD a veces pienso q somos masocas lol!

Pero si, ya ves q las cosas se van solucionando n_n

lo de Sasuke… bueno, todo tiene solucion en esta vida menos la muerte, asi q algo encontraran… =P

**Zanzamaru**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA xDDDD

eso eso! intenta convencerle! ;A; creo q aunq se lo dijera yo me ignoraria…

Pero bueno, ya se arrepentira de irse… ¬‿¬

**Scaring**

Po zi… ya ves, Naruto es demasiado empatico =/ pero bueno, digamos q se refleja en el parte de lo q siente Sasuke. Como digo por ahi arriba, uno es el complemento del otro, y ya q Sasuke no se permite ser más sincero consigo mismo en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere… Pues alguien tiene q mostrarlos por el.

Lo de la tumba es para llorar… ;A; Usu es cruel! A aunq bueno… soy masoca xD me gusta el drama jajajajjaaja xDD

Sai… Bueno, tal vez empieces a imaginar ya por donde va Sai… Asi q no dire nada = I

En cuanto a los sueños… Quien no ha soñado con ser artista alguna vez? xD

Yo sigo soñando con ello n_n! algun dia le dare forma y vida a una historia q tengo en la cabeza desde q tengo 13 años y todos morireis de dramatismo craneoencefalico! xDDD

Y eso eso! recuerdale de vez en cuando a Usu q sus historias estan genial… ¬¬ parece ser q a mi no me cree -_-Uu

Y pos nada… un saludeison pa ti tambien! x3

**Ely L. 3**

Awww…. ;w; A veces me sabe mal escribir escenas tan dramaticas… bueno… en realidad no xD me alegro de q hayais captado el sentimiento TTATT

Y pues si… como digo por ahi arriba, ya era hora… Ahora q lo miro en la lejania, no se por q le costo tanto a Naruto decidirse, la verdad xD es q mira q llega a ser cabezon a veces… n_nUu

pero bueno, ya paso. Aunque ahora como dices, se le viene encima otra… x3 como se lo tomara…? Ains… Pobre Naruto xDDD Aunq para Sasuke tampoco es facil tomar la decision =/ pero ya se sabe… Aunq sea duro, siempre duele algo menos tomarla q sufrirla… *suspira*

P.D. Sip… Vienen cosas interesantes x3 aunq mas relajadas al fin y al cabo jejejeje

P.D.2. Yo te dejaria quedarte en el desvan… Pero me da miedo de q Eddy quiera asesinarme o_oUu

**Rakelita**

Si te soy sincera… Y espero no me lo tomes a mal… n_nUu he tenido q echar la vista atras por los reviews

no es q quisiera olvidarme de ti! ;A; pero mi memoria es como la de un pez… Hontoni, sumimasen deshita… ;w;

Bueno, lo q comentas de los celos de Kiba… Jmmmm… ù.u En parte claro q se siente celoso, q un amigo tuyo de repente prefiera estar con otro q no te cae nada bien… pos pasa lo q pasa xD Aunque no voy a ahondar mucho en el tema, ya veras lo q va sucediendo x3 Aun quedan por ocurrir muchisimas cosas en esta historia xD y no quiero hacer spoilers… jijiji Cx

Con respecto a Sakura… Siento mucho la vision q tienes de ella. No se q pudo ocurrir en ese fic q mencionas para q la veas como una aprovechada… Pero espero q esa idea cambie segun vaya avanzando la historia =/

Yo me supongo q las tramas no tienen nada q ver… Hasta ahora no he leido nada parecido a la historia q estamos montando con kizuna, asi q de corazon te pido q no compares esta Sakura con alguna q hayas podido leer por ahi.

Como comento al principio, antes de los reviews, odio el 'bashing' hacia los personajes. Y muchos fanfics se centran en eso para poder "ensalzar" la pareja central de la historia, cosa q no va a ocurrir aqui.

Ya ves q aunq Sakura lo esta pasando mal por Sasuke, ni se le ha planteado la idea de ponerse en medio de los dos… Porq eso es lo q pienso q haria un buen amigo: resignarse a lo evidente y dejar q sean felices.

Y pues… Kizuna hay para rato, si x3

Espero poder seguir a la altura para continuarla… ;A;


	42. La lucha por el valor

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Este es un fic compartido.

Autoras: usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi; y solochely (podéis encontrarla en FF, DA y tumblr con el mismo nick)

Casi llevamos un año ya con Naruto y Sasuke en esta historia. Hasta ahora han habido momentos buenos, momentos tensos, algo de drama… ¡Pero esperamos poder seguir sorprendiéndoos y haceros pasar un buen ratillo! MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que nos habéis estado siguiendo hasta ahora. Sin vuestro apoyo, quizá no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos. Pero aún hay para rato, así que no os desconectéis ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kizuna XLII<strong>

Despertó sintiendo una fuerte presión en su pecho. No supo cómo lo había hecho pero Naruto casi le tira de la cama, y tenía una pierna justo encima suya. Rodó los ojos y apartó el peso muerto antes de caerse de cabeza al suelo.

Se levantó notando el frío de la mañana en todo su cuerpo y se estiró por entero, sintiendo la boca pastosa. Deseaba su cepillo de dientes y acabar con esa sensación.

El rubio a su espalda, que aún dormía, se removió al sentir el frío y tiró de las mantas cubriéndose él mismo, y siguió durmiendo.

– Este dobe… -musitó sin poder evitar sonreír levemente; se había acostumbrado a todas sus rarezas; tanto que le molestaban en un principio, ahora las aceptaba como algo inherente a su extraña persona-.

La pantalla del ordenador seguía encendida con la carpeta de las películas abiertas. Al final se montaron ellos su propia película de mayores de edad. No negaría que podría estar así por siempre.

Recordaba las tonterías que hizo a lo largo de todo el día anterior con el rubio, cosas que nunca había hecho antes con él; realmente el moreno echó de menos al alocado de Naruto y se empezó a comportar como un chiquillo ilusionado… molestándole y haciendo tonterías.

Podría continuar con su creatividad desatada pero hasta el rubio necesitaba un descanso. Le dejaría dormir de momento, ya había tenido bastantes sobresaltos.

Buscó su ropa y tras asearse en el baño bajó las escaleras a paso calmado, encontrando un inmenso silencio. Un silencio que le era familiar, pero a la vez diferente: en su casa no siempre despertaba solo, Obito o Itachi podrían merodear en algún momento en la residencia Uchiha.

"¿Naruto se despierta así...?", reflexionó poniéndose en el lugar de Naruto, enfrentándose a ese silencio.

Si el castaño se fuera pronto a trabajar, entendía por qué Naruto detestaba tanto la soledad. Esa sensación te engullía antes de que te dieras cuenta.

Fue hasta la cocina comprobando que las cosas estaban tal y como las dejaron la noche anterior. Sasuke dedujo que Iruka debía haber estado demasiado reventado como para ir recogiendo lo que hubieran dejado descuidado.

Se mantuvo pensativo durante un instante hasta que tomó una decisión tras revisar la nevera.

Una vez tuvo los materiales listos a su lado, dejó la sartén sobre el fuego. Empezaría por preparar la verdura y seguiría con los huevos. Bajó el pulsador de la tostadora cuando el aceite en la sartén estalló débilmente dando la señal de que estaba listo.

Uchiha se lo tomó como un reto y no iba a fallar.

– Allá voy…

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

– Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

Iruka se quedó por un momento parado bajo el umbral de la puerta al encontrarse al moreno cocinando. Sasuke se sobresaltó al ver al adulto antes de lo esperado y en un despiste se le resbaló la sartén del soporte; sus reflejos actuaron rápido sujetándola del mango, pero notó la quemazón en su dedo índice. Había tocado el metal caliente en su descuido. Tras asegurar que la sartén no fuera a caerse fue a mojarse el dedo con abundante agua, aguantando sus bufidos.

– ¿Te has quemado? -se acercó apresurado el castaño-.

– No es nada… -dijo con voz tensa aguantando las ganas de cabrearse consigo mismo por hacer tal ridículo frente al adulto-. Ya está… -suspiró cerrando el agua del grifo-.

– Espera, espera -apagó el gas y acto seguido sacó de uno de los cajones una pomada-. Déjame ver eso… -con cuidado le cogió la mano y le untó bien ahí donde empezaba ya a verse la rojez de la quemadura-. Perdona si te he asustado.

– Es culpa mía… -dijo con calma, mirando cómo el adulto cuidaba de su dedo que temblaba levemente; aunque la pomada le relajó de forma notoria la zona-.

– Naruto solía quemarse un montón… -rio por lo bajo mientras volvía hacia los fuegos-.

El mayor se sorprendió, ahora que se fijaba, de todo lo que había sobre el mármol y decidió de terminar él lo que estaba preparando el moreno.

– No tenías que haberte molestado… -sonrió para sí-. Si mal acostumbras a Naruto, luego se lo tomará por norma.

Aquello llamó la atención del moreno, cuando aún estaba enfrascado en emplatar el desayuno de forma individual. ¿Naruto se acostumbraba rápido a las cosas? Miró el fondo de la sopa de miso que había hecho y decidió no darle otro pensamiento.

– Nunca hago nada por vosotros… -empezó-. Siempre soy yo quien recibe y nunca entrego nada a cambio.

– No sé de dónde te sacas eso -le sonrió-. Ver a Naruto feliz ya es bastante para mí.

Uchiha continuó emplatando, esta vez el arroz.

Claro que él había recibido más cosas positivas de Naruto que de nadie: le había apartado de su mundo de oscuridad y ahora se sentía como nunca; suponía que eso era la felicidad y, a pesar de que seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre el futuro, ni tan siquiera eso eclipsaba lo que estaba experimentando.

– Sólo es un desayuno… -dijo finalmente-. Pero tendré en cuenta que es un niño que se deja mimar… -comentó de forma amigable, esperando que no mal interpretara sus palabras-.

– Me alegro de que Naruto te haya conocido -le sonrió sinceramente-. Ya no sabía qué hacer con ese niño para que dejara de atormentarse -suspiró-. A veces he llegado a pensar que no había conseguido criarle como toca… -rio de forma floja-.

– ¡La culpa no es vuestra! -alzó la voz sin darse cuenta-. Me refiero a que… -pasó a usar un tono más afable- ...a que muchas veces los adultos os excedéis en cuidarnos. Os olvidáis que también queremos crecer por nosotros mismos… Pero muchas veces no es culpa vuestra… -recordó por un momento su peor época, en que arremetió contra su familia por el simple placer de hacerlo-.

Por un momento Iruka se quedó paralizado con aquella reacción: era la primera vez, desde que lo conocía, que veía al moreno exaltado por algo que no fueran las tonterías de Naruto y enseguida supo a qué podría estar refiriéndose. Pero no quiso darle más vueltas al tema; al fin y al cabo, aquel doloroso recordatorio aún quedaba demasiado cercano.

– Supongo que todos tenemos un peso con el que cargar… -murmuró más para sí que para el otro, suspirando finalmente-. Pero en fin… Ve a despertar a la bestia, ya termino yo con esto.

– … -Miró al adulto y asintió en silencio-.

Subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta, sin recibir una respuesta. Al entreabrirla encontró entre las penumbras al rubio, aún cómodamente enrollado entre las mantas.

– Oi… -le llamó tirando de los cobertores para que despertara-.

Sólo recibió un gruñido y un manotazo.

Era increíble lo certero que llegaba a ser mientras dormía: si estuviera despierto le haría comerse el suelo, pero dormido era la eficiencia personificada.

"Cambio de estrategia…", pensó con cierta malicia.

Se inclinó para susurrarle mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados.

– Naruto… -dijo arrastrando la voz-.

– ¿Qué?

– Voy a comérmelo entero… -jadeó-. ...tu ramen… -usó un tono de voz posesivo para lo último-.

– Ni lo sueñes -se giró, arropándose mejor-.

– Y cuando termine de comerme tu ramen… Me llevaré tus tomos de 'Road to Ninja' y los venderé todos… Por una carta de Yu-gi-oh...

– Hmmmmmm…

– Y entonces… Me viciaré tanto que no me volverás a ver… Nunca más… -susurró con más intensidad-.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? -entreabrió los ojos y se giró a mirarle-.

– Que Iruka ha traído a su novia -dijo lo más surrealista que encontró capaz de fomentar la curiosidad del rubio-.

– ¿¡Qué!?

– Siento decirlo… Pero está buenísima… -usó un tono sugerente-.

– ¡Si es una broma, no tiene gracia! -se levantó malhumorado a buscar su pijama-.

– Está bien, está bien -levantó la manos en señal de rendición-, te espero abajo.

"No ha funcionado como esperaba…".

Realmente esperaba ver al rubio tropezarse por los escalones para ver a la supuesta novia, dominado por su curiosidad. Pero sólo logró su mal humor.

– Esta vez no te ha salido bien… -rio por lo bajo Iruka, cuando escuchó una puerta en la planta de arriba cerrarse de un portazo-.

– Ah… -suspiró sintiendo remordimientos de usar al mayor de excusa; si Naruto abría la boca Iruka lo patearía cortésmente fuera de casa-.

"Empieza la aventura...", pensó al tomar asiento; estar con Naruto cabreado era una montaña rusa.

– No te preocupes -se sentó a su lado el mayor-, el enfado le dura lo que tarda en desayunar. Ya se le pasará.

– Demasiado para mi paciencia…

Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio esperando que el otro se uniera al desayuno. No fue hasta pasados unos minutos que apareció por la puerta de la cocina, aún frotándose los ojos para despejarse.

– Hmmmm… -arrugó el entrecejo Naruto contemplando la escena-. Mentiroso…

Uchiha entrecerró la mirada. "Y pudiéndote poner ropa decente te pones el pijama… ¡Cutre! ¡Que eres un cutre!", atacó ahora una de sus verduras asadas sin quitarle ojo.

– ¡Fu! -resopló el rubio-.

Aún adormilado se fue hasta el frigorífico y se cogió un zumo, para dejarse caer en su silla después. Encontró que el microondas era lo más interesante que había ahí mientras se lo bebía en silencio.

Mientras, Uchiha notó la vena de la sien palpitar. El desayuno estaba casi frío por intentar despertarle y ahí estaba: mirando las musarañas que debían rondar por su cabeza hueca llena de serrín.

"Dobe de los cojones…", gruñó internamente, esta vez centrándose en su sopa de miso.

– Va, Naruto, come que se enfría la comida -le inquirió el mayor señalando su plato con los palillos-. Después de todo el trabajo que s-

–¡Oi! -le cortó el moreno antes de que pudiera decir nada más-. ¡Es de mala educación dejar a la gente esperando en la mesa! -gruñó el Uchiha, apretando los palillos en su mano diestra, tentado de lanzarlos como si fueran un kunai contra esa frente de alelado que tenía Naruto-.

El blondo lentamente se giró a mirarle a los ojos y resopló una vez más. Resignado, cogió los palillos y se puso a comer en silencio: estaría medio dormido, pero sabía que tenía la batalla perdida en un dos contra uno.

– ¿Hoy tienes libre? -preguntó el moreno al adulto-.

Al menos él le respondería en japonés, y no con graznidos como hacía el rubio.

– ¿Eh? -le miró divertido-. No, luego a la tarde tengo que irme al restaurante.

– He visto que te faltan verduras, puedo ir a comprar después de desayunar -se ofreció-, y reponer lo que hemos gastado entre ayer y hoy.

– No te preocupes, luego mando al zángano este -rio por lo bajo-.

– ¡Ju! -gruñó el rubio aún enrabietado-.

– El zángano tiene que aprenderse aún las fechas de la transición de la era Meiji… Tiene para rato -argumentó el Uchiha para poder librarse de Naruto en la compra-. Y luego tiene que ponerme al día de lo que han estado haciendo en clase -miró al rubio esperando que volviera a bufar en desacuerdo-.

– Hmmm... -entrecerró la mirada mientras masticaba, intentando averiguar cuál era el interés de Sasuke en irse solo; pero simplemente su mente estaba demasiado espesa, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio-.

– No estaré mucho rato -continuó el moreno mirando al adulto-. Sólo tomaré apuntes y los repasaré en casa.

– Tómate el tiempo que necesites -se levantó aún con la sonrisa en la cara-. Siempre eres bienvenido.

"Se está burlando de mí…", Naruto siguió con la mirada al castaño mientras recogía y se acercaba a la pica, y no le pasó por alto que el mayor se tomó una pastilla antes de salir de la cocina.

Sasuke miró al rubio fijamente para captar su atención. Cuando lo consiguió hizo movimientos con la cabeza donde estaba la bolsa que le había entregado Kakashi; aunque no sabía si lo entendería con lo lento que era recién levantado, y de mal humor.

– ¡Ah! ¡Niichan! -se levantó tras él-. Kakashi-sensei te trajo esto anoche…

El adulto se quedó parado un momento en mitad del pasillo, mirando al rubio de reojo, y agarró la bolsa que le tendía, con la sorpresa escrita en su cara.

– Ah… Je je -rió llevándose la mano a la nuca-. Se me había olvidado avisarte…

Para frustración de Naruto, aquel siguió su camino sin decirle nada más y de repente su curiosidad hizo que se despertara de golpe; pero no consiguió nada y algo enfurruñado volvió a sentarse a terminar de comer.

– ¿Qué será…? -se preguntó en voz alta, mientras jugueteaba con los palillos con un trozo de verdura-.

Sasuke no quiso meterse. Ya había cabreado bastante a Naruto por lo que continuó comiendo, e intentó desviar su atención hacia otra cosa.

– Ayer no me dio tiempo a acabar los ejercicios de Anko... -comentó de forma casual-.

– Hmmm...

– ¿Mei al final dejó tarea?

– No… Sólo dio la explicación y algunos ejemplos -optó por dejar los palillos y comenzó a tomarse la sopa de miso-.

– Entonces sólo me quedan matemáticas y química… -mordisqueó los palillos por un momento al descubrir que prácticamente casi había terminado su desayuno, sin contar algunos granos de arroz que apuró hasta que no dejó nada-.

– Hnn…

Uchiha rodó los ojos ante los mugidos del rubio y decidió que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que esperar que le contestara de forma verbal, aunque fuera sólo haciendo oraciones simples. Tras agradecer el desayuno recogió los platos que había usado y empezó a lavarlos, como era costumbre en su casa.

– Voy a comprar -anunció al rubio cuando terminó de lavar; realmente esperaba que ese cabreo se le fuera tras el desayuno-.

– Ne, ¿por qué no quieres que te acompañe?

– Porque estás desayunando, estas en pijama y ya es casi mediodía -dijo llanamente, tratando de escurrir el bulto-. Volveré a por las tareas.

– Hmmmm…

No muy convencido asintió devolviendo la mirada al plato; tenía la sensación de que quería evitarle a saber por qué, por lo que decidió no insistir más.

El moreno miró a Naruto por un momento antes de girar sobre sus talones y abandonar la casa. Desechó la idea de besarle suponiendo que le rechazaría: le había puesto de bastante mal humor, por lo que supuso que era mejor dejarle a solas.

Iruka parecía tener un radar y cuando se estaba poniendo los zapatos el castaño le entregó dinero para pagar la comida; quiso negarse, pero no quería discutir también con el adulto.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Avanzó por las calles manteniendo la mirada al frente negándose a pensar que debía dejar de molestar al rubio. Se dijo a sí mismo que no lo haría y ahí estaba: volviendo a hacer niñerías. Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado sintiéndose completamente estúpido por las reacciones que había estado teniendo.

Una vez estuvo dentro del supermercado, se sobresaltó al encontrar a un enorme muro vestido de negro y con una sonrisa tan afilada que sólo pudo provocarle escalofríos.

– Buenos días, Sasuke-kun -sonrió el hombre tiburón-.

– Kisame… -identificó al instante-.

– Oh, vaya… ¿Aún te acuerdas de mí? Me siento halagado… -comentó el adulto de forma casi teatral-. Me pregunto qué haces tan lejos del nido -insistió en seguirle cuando Sasuke evadió su bloqueo, rodeándole-.

– Tú también estás lejos de tu territorio de caza.

– Ah… Aaaaah… -suspiró simulando pesadez y abatimiento, con muy poco éxito-. ¿Tú también? La gente siempre piensa que quiero descuartizarles o algo, y yo sólo quiero su dinero…

– Itachi no está conmigo -quiso acabar rápido con la presencia de ese hombre-.

Era demasiado enorme. Imposible que la gente no les dirigiera la mirada. Eso sin contar con la teatralidad de los gestos del empresario.

– Lo sé. Sólo habría que buscar los grititos y suspiros contenidos de las mujeres al verle pasar… -rio entre dientes-. Aunque parece que tú también levantas pasiones, ¿ne, Sasuke-kun?

– Estoy ocupado -gruñó devolviéndole una mirada agresiva al enorme ejecutivo-.

– ¡Qué miedo, qué miedo! -rio suavemente-. Tienes buena intención, pero aún te falta mucho para intimidarme -le recordó al joven; el enorme hombre alargó una de las manos a las verduras cerca de donde Sasuke estaba-. Últimamente la fruta ya no sabe igual… -fue divertido escuchar el bufido del joven Uchiha-.

– ¿Qué estás buscando? -al menor no le gustó la sonrisa torcida del hombre tiburón que se inclinó a mirarle-.

– ¿Realmente quieres saberlo, Sasuke-kun? -afiló la sonrisa-. Lo tienes todos los días alrededor y no lo sabes…

Sasuke frunció el ceño pensando que el trabajo acababa de volver loco al amigo de su hermano, poniéndole a la altura de Deidara y Hidan… Sólo que Kisame no tenía ningún encanto para hacerle reír, ni tan siquiera interiormente como hacía con el rubio con complejo de artista vanguardista.

– Me refiero a los conservantes, evidentemente… -continuó el hombre de sonrisa afilada-.

– Eso es un tinte alimentario… -observó el menor al instante lo que tenía ahora en la mano-.

– ¿Y no lleva conservantes? -insistió-.

Sasuke rodó los ojos sin entender una mierda de a dónde quería llegar el tarado aquel. Últimamente no tenía suerte y se los encontraba demasiado a menudo.

– Deidara me ha dicho que no has contestado a sus mensajes... ¿Le pasa algo a tu teléfono?

– No es asunto tuyo -fue seco-.

– Me temo que sí… Mientras te incordia a ti, no me incordia a mí -dijo como si se tratara de una evidencia-. Así que, ¿por qué no le contestas algo bonito, ne? Sasuke-kun.

– ¿Si lo hago me dejarás tranquilo?

– Como un bebé arrullado en los pechos de su madre.

Uchiha no podía creer que tuviera que lidiar con tanta locura condensada. Aquel tipo daba escalofríos, pero verdaderos escalofríos, y decidió hacerlo delante de él para que desapareciera o ya le veía pidiéndole permiso a Iruka para entrar para 'ayudar a los chavales'.

Era un verdadero psicópata: cuando se ponía una meta nada lo detenía hasta destruir su objetivo… Y él aún quería vivir. Fue espeluznante ver cómo siguió el movimiento de su mano, buscando su móvil en el bolsillo para luego tipear el mensaje.

Le mostró la pantalla al adulto que, como prometió, despareció sin decirle una sola palabras más.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -murmuró el moreno sintiéndose menos tranquilo de alguna manera-.

Cuando se dispuso a seguir comprando, ya sin la sombra del depredador sobre él, vio los botes de ramen frente a él, recordando la emoción que tuvo el rubio la primera vez que le compró ramen. Seguramente algo como eso aliviaría el mal humor del rubio.

"Si mal acostumbras a Naruto, luego se lo tomará por norma", recordó las palabras de Iruka.

Entonces decidió que no iba a dejar que Naruto le considerara alguien previsible.

Avanzó dejando el ramen atrás.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Con pasos sigilosos, Naruto fue subiendo cada peldaño de la escalera.

Nada más desapareció el moreno, y terminó de desayunar, de nuevo le golpeó la curiosidad de saber qué era eso que había traído Kakashi, y que Iruka no le había dicho.

"No cotillees… ¿Te gustaría que Iruka hiciera lo mismo con tus cosas?".

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta sin más cuando las palabras de Sasuke le taladraron en la conciencia: aunque lo recordaba como algo lejano, cuando Iruka llamó a su puerta la noche anterior no la abrió en ningún momento para no invadir su intimidad a sabiendas de que el moreno estaba en la habitación con él.

Tomó aire concienciándose de que debía de empezar a devolverle ese tipo de favores; si no, corría el riesgo de que algún día le encontraría haciendo algo que hubiera preferido no saber.

– Niichan -dio unos toques a la puerta para que supiera que estaba ahí-.

Pero en lugar de una respuesta, escuchó un golpe seco del otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Niichan? -se asomó por la puerta algo preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Eh? Sí, sí… -rio levemente, sentado en su escritorio-.

Naruto echó un vistazo rápido por el cuarto: la cama ya estaba hecha, y salvo por un par de cojines no había nada encima; el suelo estaba perfectamente inmaculado, como era normal en él; y sobre su escritorio, en un vistazo rápido, sólo estaba el maletín que solía llevar a trabajar, el portátil, un par de libros y su móvil…

– ¿Seguro? -entrecerró la mirada, aún medio escondido detrás de la puerta-.

– ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? -sonrió levemente-.

– Jmmm… -salió de su escondite para adentrarse en el cuarto del mayor-.

Así como el que no quiere la cosa, y de camino hasta la cama, fue mirando de reojo que todo estuviera en su sitio, intentando averiguar dónde podría haber escondido la bolsa que le trajo su sensei. Le hormigueaban las yemas de los dedos todavía de no haberla abierto, y la curiosidad le estaba matando.

– ¿Qué te has tomado antes? -se dejó caer sentado en la cama, y cruzó las piernas sin quitarle el ojo de encima-.

– Jmmm… -se giró a mirarle a los ojos entornando la mirada-.

– ¿Qué? -preguntó sin inmutarse, aún curioso-.

– Ahh… -suspiró resignado-. No es nada, Naruto. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, era un antiinflamatorio.

– Unn... -apartó la mirada, buscando con la vista por la estantería que había sobre el escritorio-.

– Y ahora dime -volvió a posar los ojos en su portátil-, ¿se puede saber qué te ha hecho Sasuke-kun para que te levantes así? -rio divertido-.

– Nnnngggggg… ¡Arrghh! -se tiró de espaldas en la cama pataleando-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te estabas burlando de mí!

– Ja ja ja ja

– ¡No te rías!

Pero aquel pataleo lo único que hacía era que Iruka se riera con más ganas, y terminó por contener la risa con el dolor de tripa que le dio tanta carcajada. Naruto se resignó a volver a sentarse al borde de la cama, y a esperar cruzado de brazos a que se le pasara el ataque, algo abochornado.

– Ayy… -se quejó el adulto del dolor de vientre-. Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Naruto -le sonrió ya más calmado-.

Aquel comentario dejó confuso al rubio en un primer momento. Pero según pasaban los segundos fue entendiendo mejor lo que quería decirle el mayor, y terminó por desviar la mirada hasta sus pies, sintiendo el rubor subir a sus mejillas.

– Unn…

Lo cierto era que, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, hacía días que llevaba evitando a su padrino por tal de que no le viera la cara. Sabía que podía ver a través de él y no quería preocuparle… Pero a lo visto no lo había conseguido.

– Lo siento… -volvió a subir los pies a la cama, y se cogió las rodillas apoyando el mentón en ellas-.

– No pasa nada, Naruto -se levantó de su silla y se acuclilló delante de él para poder mirarle a los ojos y le dedicó una suave sonrisa-. Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor.

– Unn…

– Pero al que le debes una disculpa no es a mí -le revolvió el pelo y rio por lo bajo-. Mira cómo te has puesto… Con la faena que se ha dado Sasuke-kun para hacer el desayuno…

– ¿¡Sasuke!? -salió de su ensimismamiento y le miró incrédulo-.

– Unn -asintió-. Se ha dado una buena currada… Así que asegúrate de agradecérselo luego, ¿eh?

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto con aquella revelación, y tan sólo llegó a asentir a modo de afirmación. Se quedó observando al mayor cuando se levantó de ahí, sin dejar de sonreírle, y volvió a revolverle el pelo antes de regresar a su asiento.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

– Ya he vuelto…

Naruto se asomó por la puerta del salón y a paso lento fue a encontrarse con el moreno en la entrada. Iba rascándose la nuca algo abochornado y enseguida que llegó a su lado cogió las bolsas que traía Sasuke en las manos, y se inclinó para besarle. Aquel no se lo esperaba y al principio, aunque le miró sin comprender, no tardó mucho en inclinarse y juntar sus labios con los del blondo: no quería que Naruto le viera como una fuente de problemas; al menos no durante una buena temporada; quería disfrutarlo siempre que pudiera, ya no iba a rechazar ninguna oportunidad.

– Perdona por lo de antes…

– Supongo que no ha sido la mejor forma de despertarte -se sentó para desatarse los zapatos y poder así entrar en casa-.

– Aún así…

Iba a marcharse hacia la cocina, pero sus pies no se movían del sitio. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por la actitud que había tenido para con el moreno. Dejó las bolsas a un lado y se agachó para abrazarse de él mirando cómo se quitaba los zapatos.

– Lo siento…

Sasuke se dejó envolver por la cálida sensación que le transmitía Naruto en su abrazo. Su humor mejoró enseguida pero había algo que no quería. Se apartó suavemente y revolvió el pelo del rubio levemente.

– No te disculpes, sólo ha sido un mal despertar -se acercó a Naruto para buscar su labios-. No necesito tus disculpas… Contigo me basta.

Naruto no pudo aguantarse la emoción. Había estado pensando que quiso irse solo porque se había enfadado realmente con él y que le había devuelto su mal humor, cosa que había querido evitar a toda costa desde el momento que pisó su casa el día anterior. Por lo que se dejó llevar y abrazó con fuerza al moreno, haciendo que cayera de espaldas, y haciendo que rodara por el suelo entre risitas.

– O… ¡OI! ¡Naruto! ¡No soy una croqueta! -chistó al verse rodando por el suelo como si fueran unos críos, pero correspondió a su abrazo-.

– Nishishishi…

No podía dejar de reír por lo bajo e intentó buscarle las cosquillas bajando por los costados. Sasuke se resistió buscándole las cosquillas al rubio también; debería saber ya que era inmune a las cosquillas pero pareciera que tuviera ganas de jugar, y él conocía los puntos débiles de Naruto.

No tendría piedad. Hasta que le pidiera clemencia o le dejara un ojo morado… No iba a dejarle irse de rositas.

– ¡Para, para! -le pidió a carcajadas cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, intentando separarle con los pies-. ¡Me rindo!

– ¡Hmph! -resopló altivo desde su posición superior-. Yo diré cuando es suficiente… -volvió a atacar, tratando de mantenerse alejado de los pies que repartían coces como una mula enfurecida-.

– ¡No! -casi se le caían las lágrimas de tanto reír-. ¡Basta!

– Bien… -se puso en pie jadeante; sujetar tantas coces y evadir los manotazos de Naruto fue agotador-. Reconoce tu lugar… -dijo triunfador, tratando de arreglarse la ropa que estaba totalmente descolocada; y su pelo parecía recién sacada de la lavadora-.

"Cualquiera diría que acabamos de tener sexo del duro…"

– Ay… -se quejó entre sonrisas aún tirado en el suelo, había reído tanto que le dolía el vientre-.

Pero no contento con la que habían montado, en un arrebato se aferró a una pierna de Sasuke sin poder dejar de reír.

– ¡Oi! -se quejó-.

Pero decidió seguirle el juego un poco más. Se sujetó a las paredes y empezó a arrastrar por el suelo al rubio, paseándole por pasillo y luego por el salón rodeando la mesa.

– Espera que creo que hay más polvo por ahí… -fue directo a las escaleras-.

Estaba usando al rubio como mopa atrapa polvo. Uchiha pronto no pudo evitar reír entre dientes aguantando la risa.

– ¿Qué estáis haciendo? -rio Iruka, que bajó con el barreño de la colada, al ver a Naruto enganchado a Sasuke-.

– Este… -jadeó copiosamente-. Este de aquí…

– Ja ja ja ja ja

– Se me ha enganchado... Parece una banda de cera… -jadeó una vez más-, al principio es cálido y agradable, pero quitársela ya no…

– Ay, señor… -no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada el mayor antes de sortear a Naruto y desaparecer por el salón-.

– Ay… -se sentó Naruto en el suelo abrazándose la tripa, aún entre risas-. Ay…

– Aahh… -se estiró hacia atrás en las escaleras, donde se había sentado a tomar algo de aire tras pasear al rubio por media casa arrastrándole-. Estoy agotado… -dijo entre risas mirando al rubio-. Todo esto es culpa tuya… -le echó en cara de forma afable-.

– Lo siento… -rio entre dientes intentando recuperar el aliento-. Ahh… Creo que lo haré más a menudo -aguantó una carcajada, viéndose incapaz de volver a reír-.

– No pienso traerte hasta casa así desde la escuela… -le advirtió ya con la respiración más relajada-.

Se mantuvo mirando a Naruto, encontrándole gracia en esa sonrisa jadeante, casi parecía arañar la felicidad más absoluta con esas chiquilladas. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verle. Aunque sus pensamientos se tornaron en una dirección diferente, casi sin querer.

"Realmente has tenido que tener una mierda de infancia…".

Él tuvo a Itachi con quien guardaba horas y horas de juegos cuando no eran más que unos niños.

Se acercó al blondo y lo abrazó por la espalda pegándole a su pecho sin decir nada más. Sólo quería sentirlo cerca y transmitirle algo de paz si pudiera.

Aquel simplemente se dejó embriagar por la calidez del otro y cerró los ojos recostándose sobre su pecho apoyando las manos sobre los brazos que le rodeaban.

– Naruto… -empezó a hablar Sasuke-.

Aunque pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho sintiendo que se estaba dejando llevar por aquel momento de felicidad; claro que aquello que iba a decir no iba a cambiar fácilmente. Suspiró levemente. Por una vez no pasaría nada.

– Te quiero, dobe…

– Y yo a ti, baka -se giró para poder mirarle a los ojos, sonriéndole-.

Sasuke sonrió también y se inclinó hasta rozar su nariz con la del blondo. Entreabrió los labios preparándose para besarle. Pero enseguida supo que si lo hacía, podrían pasar horas así, sin encontrar un fin. Pero de momento no podía permitírselo y supo que tenía que hacer.

– ¿Entonces eso significa que continuaremos con la tarea ahora? -propuso como si fuera un gran plan, aunque seguro que a Naruto no le parecería tanto-.

– Supongo… -llevó la mano hasta su cara para apartar el flequillo-.

Se giró un tanto más para poder llegar hasta sus labios, apenas rozándolos. Sasuke le maldijo: sabía que el rubio conocía su punto débil. Se acercó cambiando el roce con una caricia suave pero intencionada sobre los labios del blondo y saboreó aquella fina y cálida piel una vez más, mientras sus manos se reafirmaban en abrazar el vientre del otro.

Sasuke se sabía adicto al blondo. Se separó con pura fuerza de voluntad y deshizo su abrazo dándole un par de golpecitos en el pecho para invitarle a que detuvieran aquello o no se vería capaz de ponerse con sus obligaciones: si sobraba tiempo, sabía que lo emplearían bien.

– Vale, vale… -sonrió volteándose, incapaz de resistirse a dejarle un último beso antes de levantarse y desperezarse-.

– Vamos… -le azuzó un manotazo en las nalgas al tiempo que se ponía en pie, así seguro que espabilaba-.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø「キズナ」ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Naruto no se podía concentrar en seguir estudiando después de que su móvil comenzara a sonar por los mensajitos que recibía en el 'whatsapp'. Hubo de ponerlo en silencio al percatarse de la mirada fugaz que le dedicó el moreno, no muy seguro de si estaba consiguiendo molestarle aquello.

"Vente a almorzar con nosotros mañana", arrugó el entrecejo leyendo por encima los mensajes que le mandaba Ino.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

– No se… 17:41 ✓✓

– Tal vez… 17:41 ✓✓

– Oye Naruto, no se por q te has cabreado tanto… 17:41

– Es q tienes algun problema con nosotros? 17:41

– No es eso Ino... 17:42 ✓✓

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Por un momento le invadió la culpa pensando en que debería haber dejado de lado ese estúpido pique con Kiba, y haber seguido el consejo de Sasuke. Se masajeó el cuello al tiempo que intentaba buscar una explicación que darle a la rubia, pero simplemente no tenía excusa.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

– Oye, lo siento… 17:44 ✓✓

– Vosotros no teneis nada q ver… 17:44 ✓✓

– Entonces q problemas tienes? 17:45

– Ahhh? 17:45

– Como mañana no vengas y te sientes con nosotros ire a darte una paliza! 17:45

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

No pudo evitar suspirar resignado. Aunque seguía molesto con Kiba no podía seguir con aquella situación. Al fin y al cabo, como le dijo el moreno una semana atrás, el resto no tenía culpa de nada.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

– Esta bien… 17:46 ✓✓

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Por su parte Uchiha no reparó en nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni en los sonidos de mensaje y mucho menos de Naruto tecleando mensajes. Estaba con la mirada fija en una de las ecuaciones la leía una y otra vez pero, aunque sabía resolverla, su mente inmediatamente fugaba hacia otro rincón de su mente.

"En comparación con el temario del examen vamos un poco retrasados... No sé si seré capaz de aprendérmelo todo. Y aún tengo que sacar una nota alta para que me acepten, no puedo conformarme con un aprobado…".

Rascó con el lápiz la superficie de la hoja de forma ausente, cavilando aún algún método de estudio que le permitiera absorber toda esa cantidad de conocimientos en menos de dos semanas.

Pronto se encontró con un callejón sin salida.

"Tendré que pedir ayuda a los maestros…", chasqueó la lengua sin ser verdaderamente consciente de ello.

– Perdona… -apartó el móvil a un lado, volviendo a sumergirse en la 'apasionante' aventura de la transición de la era Meiji-.

– Hn… -fue la respuesta del moreno sin levantar la mirada del papel-.

La mente Uchiha aún se preguntaba demasiadas cosas. ¿Por qué Obito no pudo conseguir aquella plaza antes? Debería estar agradecido, pero una parte de él se había acomodado a quedarse en Konoha. Ya no tenía en su punto de mira otras escuelas, ésa le iba bien.

"¿Me he relajado demasiado?", meditó, recordando las figuras de sus padres frente a la tumba; sabía que sólo había sido un delirio de su mente, pero no parecían decepcionados con él.

Recordar a su madre y a su padre de nuevo le hizo ver cómo en su familia todos luchaban siempre por ser alguien destacado; Itachi lo hizo de largo y era el orgullo de su padre, era más que evidente. Y él luchó por esa atención, pero le arrebataron su momento.

"Aquí tienes, Sasuke… Lamento haberte hecho esperar. Sé que era voluntad de tu padre que ingresaras en esta escuela… Dentro del sobre está el formulario para el acceso. Es para unas pruebas especiales que he conseguido para ti. Si consigues la calificación necesaria, podrás matricularte el próximo trimestre".

"La voluntad de mi padre…", pensó una vez más.

¿Aquello le haría feliz? Se había centrado en el tiro con arco pensando que eso le haría sonreír, pero poco a poco también fue abandonando su disciplina con ese deporte, ni tan siquiera había echado la inscripción para el concurso que su maestro había conseguido.

Cerró los ojos y lentamente expulsó aire por la nariz.

Aquella sería la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, aunque significara hacer sacrificios; no podía perderse en las propias metas que él se había fijado.

Al abrir los ojos, de forma mecánica, se levantó de su sitio caminado hasta la puerta sin decir nada. No fue hasta que se encontró en el pasillo que se dio cuenta que estaba en casa del blondo. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que centrarse. Subió las escaleras al piso superior y se refrescó la cara en el baño.

"Tengo que decírselo…", se obligó a pensar.

Alzó la mirada encarándose a su reflejo, casi como si fuera un debate que tuviera consigo mismo. Tras mantenerse mirando la oscuridad de sus ojos se mentalizó finalmente.

– Lo haré ahora… -sentenció-.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente recordaba los momentos que había compartido con el blondo desde que había vuelto de la escapada a su pueblo natal. Naruto le había entregado buenos momentos y ahora él tendría que ponerle fin. Entró de nuevo en la habitación en absoluto silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, notando la tensión acumularse en la base de su cuello.

– Si te has enfadado por el móvil, lo siento… -se disculpó tras un silencio que encontró demasiado tenso-. Ino estaba diciéndome de almorzar mañana con ellos… -se llevó la mano al cuello algo abochornado, pensando que le había desconcentrado-.

– Ya veo… -dijo con poco entusiasmo tomando asiento en su sitio-. ¿Y? ¿Cuál ha sido tu decisión?

– Ahh… -suspiró hastiado-. Supongo que tenías razón… Tenía que haber hablado con ellos antes…

– Hn… -dio por buena aquella respuesta. Suponiendo que ya podía dar aquel problema por zanjado, quería acabar con aquello que oprimía su estómago cuanto antes-. Naruto... -le llamó para captar su mirada-. Hay algo que quiero comentarte…

Que le hablara tan serio, después de todas las risas que se habían echado aquella mañana, hizo que algo dentro de su ser se removiera. Fijó su mirada en sus ojos, inquieto, y por una vez desde que se sentaron a estudiar puso todos sus sentidos en lo que tuviera que decir. Incluso escuchó cómo una gota de agua caía en el fregadero de la cocina, expectante a sus palabras.

– No sé si sabías que entré a Konoha porque las plazas de la escuela a la quería ir estaban todas ocupadas… -comentó al blondo directamente; no podía irse con rodeos-.

– No… -contestó confuso en un murmullo, mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente, recordando aquel panfleto que vio una vez en la cajonera del pupitre del moreno, y más tarde dentro de su mochila. "Entonces fue por eso…"-. No lo sabía…

– Lo suponía… -cerró los ojos notando como Naruto parecía intimidado por la tensión que debía desprender con su mirada y por cada poro de su piel; tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de seguir-. Mientras estaba en mi pueblo, Obito me dijo que había conseguido para mí una posible plaza en Otogakuen -dijo con toda la calma que pudo-. Dentro de dos semanas tengo un examen de ingreso. De aprobarlo... Me trasladaría a mediados de enero.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que Naruto sintiera cómo se le helaba la sangre, y por un momento le pareció que se le olvidó respirar; entreabrió los labios levemente para dejar entrar el aire que empezaba a faltarle.

"¿Se marcha…?", empezó a invadirle el desasosiego. "Tranquilo, Naruto", intentó calmarse a sí mismo. "Podremos vernos los fines de semana… Y en vacaciones…", quiso tranquilizarse. "Pero, ¿y si…? ¿Y si no vuelve más…?", de nuevo se inquietó. "¿Y si encuentra a alguien mejor que yo y no vuelve más?".

Se sentía tan aturdido ante todos los miedos que le asaltaron en un momento que de repente su mente se quedó en blanco, impidiéndole pensar más allá, sin poder encontrar palabras que decirle.

– Oi, Naruto… -le llamó-.

Aquello de alguna manera se lo espera. Se mantuvo expectante por unos segundos antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y atraer al rubio sujetándole tras la nuca besando sus labios hasta que notara su tacto.

– Bueno… -consiguió articular cuando trajo su mente de vuelta-. ... Podremos seguir viéndonos los fines de semana… ¿no? -preguntó aún con la angustia revoloteando por su estómago-.

Uchiha se apartó lentamente de él sin dejar de sujetar su nuca. Realmente estaba aterrorizado. No podía entender qué era lo que le alteraba tanto, amaba a ese dobe hasta la última fibra de su ser y ahí estaba como temiendo algo invisible.

– Je… Primero me tienen que aceptar… -le trató de tranquilizar-. Te lo comento porque no voy a ser un capullo que te abandone porque sí, dobe… -lentamente fue liberando al rubio de su agarre y retrocedió hasta su sitio-.

Naruto se le quedó mirando a los ojos fijamente y finalmente suspiró resignado.

– Claro que te van a aceptar… -apartó la mirada a los libros, suspirando de nuevo-. Sería de idiotas si no te aceptaran… -murmuró-.

– No es fácil entrar -dejó claro-. Necesitaré una puntuación muy alta… Claro que también me esforzaré en conseguirla… -no iba a engañarle. Se mantuvo un momento en silencio, algo pensativo-. Obito me dijo que era la voluntad de mi padre… -realmente quería apartar la mirada, pero debía mantenerse firme-. Necesito entrar ahí.

Interiormente Naruto dio un respingo al escuchar aquello y recordó la conversación con Itachi el día anterior: si realmente le quería tenía que apoyarle y dejar a un lado su parte más egoísta que le estaba gritando que le pidiera que no se marchara, que no le dejara solo.

"Haría lo que fuera por él", se repitió aquellas palabras, percatándose de lo fáciles que fueron de decir. Suspiró internamente reprochándose lo difícil que se le hacía ahora apegarse a ellas, pero no se echaría atrás.

– Pase lo que pase, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda -sonrió levemente-. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente -se inclinó para ser él quien le besara ahora-.

Sasuke sabía que había hecho daño al rubio de alguna manera. Pero no podía quedarse atrás, tenía que seguir avanzando hacia su meta.

Le atrajo hacia él de nuevo para profundizar más aquel beso, queriendo transmitirle con sus caricias que lo último que pasaba por su cabeza era dejarle escapar.

El rubio hubo de hacer un esfuerzo monumental para separarse de ese beso, que le pareció demasiado corto, sintiendo como el corazón le martilleaba con fuerza. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados al pegar su frente con la de aquel y un profundo suspiró se le escapó de los labios, en un intento de controlar el nudo que se le estaba haciendo en la garganta.

– Entonces va -le incitó levantándose de ahí, poniendo los brazos en jarra-, el tiempo apremia.

Sasuke se quedó mirando cómo el rubio dirigía sus pasos hacia la cocina sin decir nada más, intuyendo que estaba haciéndose el duro. Si hubiera sido al revés, también le hubiera jodido, él también estaba muy a gusto con Naruto. Quizás al blondo le pareciera que fuera fácil esa decisión que había tomado, pero no era así.

Suspiró dejando caer los hombros y se puso en pie siguiéndole los pasos. Se ceñiría a su plan de aprovechar cada segundo con aquel usuratonkachi. Llegó a la cocina y llamó en el marco de la puerta haciéndole notar que estaba ahí y aquel dio un respingo que casi provoca que se le cayeran las tazas de las manos.

– ¿Estás bien? -de normal le recriminaría su torpeza, pero no quería pensar que pudiera estar haciéndose sus películas dentro de aquella cabeza con una fértil imaginación-.

– Unn… -le contestó dejando las tazas sobre la encimera, sentía sus manos temblar, pero en ese momento no podía permitirse hacer nada que le supusiera una carga más al otro-. Iba a hacer té, pero si quieres otra cosa… -le sonrió girándose hacia él-.

Sasuke suspiró y se acercó con paso calmado hasta él, acariciándole por los brazos y bajando por ellos hasta colocar sus manos entrelazadas con las del rubio, notando aquel leve temblor. Decidió atacar su cuello dándole suaves besos esperando que aquello le tranquilizara un poco.

– No me voy a evaporar, Naruto -le recordó susurrándole de forma conciliadora-. Sigo aquí… ¿ves? -le apretó levemente las manos-. Así que… Como tú has dicho, 'no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí'.

El rubio sonrió con amargura, intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras. Pero no podía apartar de su mente todos los miedos que despertaron de repente. Apartó las manos de las del otro, subiéndolas por su espalda, y se pegó a él abrazándole fuertemente.

"Aguanta, maldita sea…", se ordenó así mismo escondiendo la cara en su hombro; el escozor en los ojos empezaba a ser terriblemente irritante, pero no quería volver a llorar delante de él. "Si siempre eres tan patético entonces sí que te va a dejar… Idiota…".

Uchiha le apretó en su abrazo y sonrió de lado. Ese dobe iba a llorar. Lo sabía. Él hacía lo mismo con Itachi cuando era un crío y no quería que nadie más se enterase. Se mantuvo acariciándole la espalda para tratar de que se tranquilizara.

– Deja el té para luego y vente conmigo al sofá -le propuso, quería besarle y acariciarle libremente hasta que pudiera creer que no le abandonaría; Sabía que el blondo necesitaría tiempo, necesitaba ser paciente-. Te quiero, Naruto… -le recordó-.

– Y yo a ti… -contestó con la voz ronca; hubo de hacer un esfuerzo extra para poder hablar tras escucharle de nuevo decir aquellas palabras-. Baka…

Sasuke se mantuvo abrazado a él hasta que Naruto tuviera bastante de su calor y pudiera controlar sus emociones, cerró los ojos aspirando aquel aroma, el blondo era un descuidado pero siempre olía a limpio y a ese aroma personal, le gustaba hundir su nariz en aquellas hebras doradas y acariciarle por entero sintiendo ese calor que su cuerpo emanaba, el tacto de su piel y el roce de sus labios. No había manera que pudiera desprenderse del rubio.

"Eres tan dobe…", se acomodó un poco más en el abrazo; quizás estaba siendo algo empalagoso con el rubio, pero le daba igual.

A pesar de todo, él se sintió liberado al decirle las novedades en su vida, sabía que sería doloroso para el blondo, pero hubiera sido peor tenerle engañado hasta que se viera acorralado.

Esperó un buen rato sin dejar de pasear las manos por su espalda hasta que creyó que ya se había tranquilizado, al menos un poco, y se separó de su abrazo para arrastrarle hasta el sofá. Tuvo la sensación de 'déjà vu' cuando al sentarse y querer atraerle hacia sí aquel se sentó a su lado en una muda negativa, perdiendo la mirada en lo que tenía delante. Aunque a diferencia de él el día anterior, Naruto no parecía tener intenciones de estar dispuesto a soltarle la mano; pareciera que tuviera miedo de que, al hacerlo, fuera a desaparecer de su lado.

"No quiero que te vayas…", no podía dejar de repetir en su mente una y otra vez.

Había visto en un montón de películas situaciones parecidas en las que el amor del protagonista se marchaba de su lado y, a pesar de todos inconvenientes y contratiempos, al final todo terminaba bien; al final podía superar todos los obstáculos del camino y volver a estar con esa persona amada aunque no todo hubiera sido de color de rosas para lograrlo. Pero él tenía la sensación de que, si se separaban, nada iba a terminar así.

Aunque no le había dado un pensamiento aún, ahora que se ponía a mirar hacia el futuro lo veía todo borroso: por momentos podía imaginarse con él, viviendo juntos hasta el final de sus días; pero en seguida esa fantasía quedaba borrada por la soledad.

"Pero si se siente obligado a quedarse por mí, y luego se arrepiente… Me odiará toda la vida…", se giró a mirarle al sentir cómo le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

Apenas le pudo sostener la mirada unos segundos y dejó caer la frente sobre su hombro, temeroso de que si le mirase durante demasiado tiempo pudiera leer todo el torbellino de pensamientos que se le estaban arremolinando en la mente, y suspiró profundamente para intentar dispersarse.

"Aunque me va a odiar igual si sigo siendo tan patético…".

Sasuke realmente no se esperaba que fuera a afectarle tanto. Naruto tenía amigos; y él era el que se iba a ir a un colegio desconocido, con gente que no conocía, dejando todo atrás, familia incluida. Aunque siempre supo que Naruto era alguien demasiado sentimental.

"Debería dejar de ver doramas…", suspiró en su adentros; la vida real era diferente a aquellas fantasías… Aunque debía admitir que, a veces, podría llegar a ser incluso más dramática.

Aun así recordaba la sonrisa de su madre, y eso le daba fuerzas a continuar esa relación, por rara que fuera o en la distancia. Era la época de las telecomunicaciones, no es que fueran a perder el contacto; quizás echarían de menos el calor del otro, pero podrían llevarlo, ¿verdad?

Se mantuvo sentado a su lado acariciando el dorso de la mano con el pulgar para hacerle notar que estaba ahí; aunque tendría que irse en algún momento a casa, sólo esperaba que aquello no le diera pánico al rubio.

"Solo es la primera impresión…", se repitió una vez más.

Debería sentirse feliz de que le afectara tanto su ida, eso significaba que verdaderamente le importaba; pero le preocupaba más que ahora el rubio se hundiera en una depresión e iniciara interiormente una cuenta regresiva en lugar de pensar en lo momentos que podían compartir juntos.

Entreabrió los labios para hablar pero supuso que mejor sería estar en silencio, para que pudiera procesarlo y se hiciera a la idea.

– ¡Sasuke!

De repente, el rubio se deshizo del agarre de su mano y, sin previo aviso, se sentó encima de él, sujetándole los hombros con firmeza y mirándole fijamente a los ojos con el semblante serio.

– Más te vale ser el primero de esa lista -le inquirió, apretando un poco más los dedos sobre sus hombros-.

– … -Como siempre, le dejaba con cara de idiota: hacía un momento estaba totalmente ofuscado y ahora parecía un torbellino arrasando con todo; necesitó un momento para poder adivinar por qué lado había salido el blondo. ¿Lista?... ¿Se refería a la de los candidatos?-. Hn -fue la respuesta que le dio usando una expresión más seria; por supuesto que sería el primero, no estaba en sus planes fracasar-.

– Bien… Porque si no te patearé el culo -asintió solemnemente para reforzar su afirmación-.

– Oi… -sufrió un leve tic en la ceja, ¿quién se creía para presionarle más?-. Entonces supongo que entenderás que tendré que hincar codos todos los días…

– ¡Unn! -volvió a asentir con la cabeza-. Por eso, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, me lo dices. ¡Lo que sea!

– Pues… -sonrió de lado con malicia-. Ahora que recuerdo el listado de cosas que debo estudiar… La teoría de Yang-Mills no acabo de entenderla…

Lo que Naruto no sabía es que era una de las siete teorías más difíciles de la historia. No se la pedían… Pero si Naruto lo buscaba por casualidad… Lloraría.

- Eso de que A+B no es lo mismo que B+A, ya sabes la energía electrodinámica…

– …

A cada palabra que decía aquel sentía cada vez más como empezaba a recorrerle un sudor frío, que le llegaba hasta la punta de los dedos.

– Puedo hacerte un tarjetero* con el resumen de todas las fórmulas -aunque se sentía algo estúpido por no entender nada, no iba a cejar en su empeño-.

– ¿Un tarjetero? -permaneció pensativo, aquello se suponía que era fácil de hacer pero aun así no acababa de convencerle… Pero era cierto que perdería bastante tiempo escribiendo si tenía que hacerlo él-. Sí... Supongo…

Aún no estaba del todo convencido, aunque teniendo a Naruto tan cerca apretándole los hombros, casi se sentía cohibido al ver esa mirada tan intensa y las aletas de la nariz moverse levemente de la tensión del otro.

Lentamente la cara de seriedad del rubio se fue tornando en una amplia sonrisa, relajando la tensión de las manos.

– ¡Vamos a empezar entonces! -exclamó al tiempo que apartaba una pierna para bajar del sofá-.

– Naruto… -casi creía visualizar una gran gota de sudor recorrerle la sien-. ¿No crees que primero tendría que leer y resumir el temario que no me sé…? -aquella iniciativa entusiasta... aunque lo agradecía, no tenía ahí sus libros de texto-.

– Ah… ja ja -rio avergonzado bajando de las nubes, y se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué decir-.

Aquella situación se tornó extraña por un instante. Sasuke había pasado por alto cómo estaba el rubio encima de él, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, mirándose directamente sin decir nada. No quería nada más, llevó la mano tras la nuca del blondo y le besó una vez más, era curioso cómo no parecía tener suficiente.

Pero al día siguiente tendría que empezar a trabajar en serio, así que en cuanto llegara a casa tendría que empezar a organizarse. Se obligó a separarse del blondo cuando las ardientes rampas placenteras del roce de sus pieles empezaba a hacerle perder el control; podría estar así toda la tarde y toda la noche y ¡no!

– Debería irme…

Pero no podía despegar la mirada de los hinchados labios del blondo; la mano que aprisionaba su nuca viajó hasta la mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar. Apenas se daba cuenta cómo su otra mano atraía la cintura de Naruto hacia él para que no escapara.

– No me lo pones fácil para dejarte ir… -sonrió un tanto malicioso dejándose llevar, apretando un tanto más las caderas contra las de él-.

Sasuke se obligó a cerrar los ojos y no dejar que lo que sentía le dominara, apretó los labios y alzó las manos separándolas del cuerpo de Naruto conteniendo la respiración como si fuera algo que le fuera a provocar dolor al hacerlo. Y como sintiendo aquello también, el rubio apartó las manos de su cuerpo, dejándolas reposar sobre el cabezal, y se inclinó a besarle, apretando suavemente sus labios, antes de darse impulso para levantarse de ahí.

Maldito el poder del rubio. Cuando sintió su calor alejarse le volvió a rodear con los dos brazos por la cintura apretándole de nuevo contra él. No podía escapar al efecto de sus labios. No sabía ni en qué momento del día estaba pero si aún no había anochecido no era tan tarde… Aunque debería dar señales de vida a su familia: cuando llegó a casa no había nadie y sin dudar fue a casa del rubio; y en lo que iba de día no les había dicho nada, seguramente le habrían llamado para saber de él, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en aprovechar el tiempo con el blondo.

De repente, a Naruto le atacaron unas ganas sobrevenidas de dejarse llevar por aquel tacto, intensificando aquel beso. Y aunque su cerebro le estaba ordenando levantarse de ahí para dejarle ir, sus manos se movieron solas hasta colar los dedos por debajo de su pelo, apretándose a él.

Sasuke no se negó a su tacto y trató de contener un jadeo en la boca del blondo al sentir las caricias por la nuca, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. No tardó en mover las manos por las espalda del otro hasta sentir su tacto en la yema de sus dedos; le gustaba sentir la tersura de aquella parte del cuerpo reteniendo su impulso de apretar más, subiendo y bajando las manos por toda su longitud sin apartarse del beso que el otro le entregaba.

"Contrólate…", se abofeteó interiormente; pero él mismo pateó al olvido su parte cuerda. "Sólo un momento…". Le encantaba sentir el calor que desprendía el blondo en sus manos.

– Me vas a volver loco… -se le escapó en un susurro al rubio cuando se separó un tanto para coger aire-.

– Cállate, tú has iniciado esto… -dijo con voz ronca apretando un poco más los dedos en la carne del blondo; pero volvió a contenerse enseguida que notó que empezaba a perder el control; bajó las manos lentamente hasta sus muslos, dedicándose a acariciarlos tratando de entrar en razón-.

– ¡Fu! -sonrió socarrón antes de ponerse a repartir besos por su cuello-.

Pudo percatarse perfectamente de la contradicción entre sus palabras y lo que realmente quería, pero conocía ya su orgullo y sabía de sobras que no lo iba a reconocer. Y a pesar de que todavía en un rincón de su mente había una vocecita, que cada vez escuchaba más bajo y le estaba diciendo que le soltara, no pudo evitar dejarse caer en la tentación de darle lo que las caricias que sentía le pedían. Eso, además de tener a la vista esa parte de su cuello que se le hacía jodidamente irresistible. No tuvo más remedio que acudir ahí, dejando un suave mordisco, antes de apretar sus labios en esa parte de su nívea piel.

El moreno contrajo los dedos y apretó los labios para no dejar escapar patéticamente el jadeo que le provocó aquel gesto; sabía dónde atacar, el muy desgraciado, lo estaba haciendo adrede. Sintió la rampa placentera que hizo temblar uno de sus brazos y chasqueó la lengua con desagrado; no podía controlar su cuerpo.

– Oi… -trató de controlar su respiración-. ¿Es esto una provocación? -se mantuvo inmóvil, tratando de que no pudiera mirarle a los ojos, cubriéndose con su largo flequillo-.

– … -lentamente fue ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que la nariz rozara por la piel del otro hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de su oído; aunque aquel se había quedado estático pudo sentir como levemente sus dedos se hincaban un poco más en sus nalgas-. Puede… -susurró-.

Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil y tuvo que hacer verdadero esfuerzos para retener su instinto animal y empezar a manosear al rubio hasta quedar satisfecho. Pero en ese momento, Naruto se apartó y se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le apartó las manos dedicándole una amplia sonrisa totalmente pícara... y salió corriendo.

Uchiha le dejó ir sintiendo el frío recorrerle todo su cuerpo, escuchó a blondo alejarse y él empezó a temblar apretando los puños sobre sus, ahora, solitarias rodillas.

"Será… cabrón…", pensó apretando los labios.

Ahora se debatía en si perseguirlo y convertirle en estrella 'castrati'* o seguirle y violarle hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas, aunque ello significara estar días sin salir de esa casa.

Muy lentamente se puso en pie, moviendo los dedos como si fuera un duelo del oeste o un pianista entrenado sus ágiles dedos. Paso a paso, avanzó muy lentamente por las escaleras, por donde había visto huir a Naruto. Cada escalón tenía un propósito.

"Lo violo…", puso el pie en un escalón.

"Lo castro…", pisó el siguiente.

"Lo violo con el tubo de lubricante…", otro escalón.

"Buscaré el hilo dental…", dio otro paso más.

Avanzaba tambaleándose como si se tratase de alguien ebrio, mientras en sus adentros pensaba en el castigo bien merecido de aquel.

"Entrará corriendo si ve la puerta abierta, ¿eh?", pensó en la posible ocurrencia de Naruto, al llegar al final de las escaleras y ver la puerta de la habitación del blondo.

Escurrió una sonrisa de lado, sabía que se metía con un zorro; aquella llamativa invitación con la puerta abierta y la luz encendida… Conociendo a Naruto, aquello era una clara invitación a pensar que estaba en la habitación; pero si realmente estaba jugando al escondite… Obviamente aquello era una trampa. Uchiha no se fiaba de la astucia del rubio.

"Es astuto como una mujer… Zorro", miró de reojo hacia las otras puertas del primer piso.

Una sombra le cruzó por el rabillo del ojo, una sombra con cabellera rubia y Uchiha usó sus instintos más asesinos evadiendo al rubio. Los brazos del otro estaban abiertos para atraparle, así que los apartó con el antebrazo, girando el cuerpo para guiar cortésmente el cuerpo del rubio hasta la bajada de las escaleras; la idea era que cayera por ellas, pero en un último momento le sujetó del pantalón dejándole en precario equilibrio haciéndole creer que le dejaría caer, pero bien sujeto por el pantalón.

– Va… Sasuke… -rio nervioso, sintiendo que si se movía un pelo terminaría por caer-. Era una broma…

– Lo mío también… ¿no te diviertes? -esta vez se permitió reír, aunque la risa que salió de su garganta fuera algo oscura-. Yeeey… -finalizó con frialdad-.

– …

"No volveré a hacer eso nunca más…", tragó con fuerza sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda.

– No lo volveré a hacer -notó cómo su cuerpo se inclinaba un poco más hacia adelante-. ¡Te lo juro!

– Hn -contestó satisfecho-. Aunque… Me pregunto cómo compensarás mi daño emocional… -fingió estar dudando-. Quizás… No sé... ¿Qué podría ser? Na, Naruto… -levantó un dedo del agarre y empezó a rascarle la espalda para que notara que había un dedo menos sujetándole del vacío-.

Aquel permaneció estático, sintiendo que se le ponían los pelos de punta. Aunque no tenía muy claro por qué: si por verse rodando escaleras abajo… O por aquella voz tan profunda. Y el hecho de sentir como le pasaba el dedo por una parte sensible de su baja espalda no ayudaba tampoco, haciendo que se le escapara un jadeo.

"No me va a soltar…", intentó convencerse. Aunque no lo tenía muy claro: dejarle así, a medias, debía de haberle jodido bastante.

Al ver que Naruto se estaba tomando aquello demasiado en serio tiró de él y con el otro brazo se ayudó colocándole la mano en el pecho para no darle un tirón, podría hacerse daño en la espalda. Lo dejó en la segura verticalidad aunque no dudó en acorralarlo contra la pared después, sujetándole de la pechera, y se acercó para poder susurrarle.

– ¿Y si decidiera tomarte aquí mismo? -susurró de forma ronca en su oído-.

Aquel ladeó la cabeza y se apretó más contra la pared en un fallido intento de no dejarle escuchar el jadeo que subió por su garganta. No entendía qué era de toda aquella situación que estaba comenzando a excitarle.

Ser Uchiha significaba ser vengativo y Sasuke parecía tenerlo incrustado bajo la piel; y aunque su venganza era dejar al rubio a medias, pronto se sintió excitado y le susurró aquello al oído. No sabía en qué momento fue, pero se estaba transformando cada vez más en un pervertido; por un momento se le cruzó por su mente marcarle en cada rincón de aquella casa, pero aquello era demasiado. Temió que hubiera asustado al rubio que simplemente apartó la mirada, esa reacción le hizo entrar por primera vez en razón deteniendo una de sus manos que iba a colarse bajo la ropa del blondo.

– Ya veo… -sonrió-. Mejor no… -soltó a Naruto de su agarre y le alisó la ropa para que no se arrugara por el agarre que había hecho al rubio-. He sido brusco… -se inclinó y le dejó un suave beso en los labios como disculpa-.

Cuando se separaron un tanto, Naruto le miró confuso por el repentino cambio de parecer que tuvo aquel. Por un momento pudo imaginarse su 'castigo', estampado contra la pared y lo cierto es que la idea no le había parecido para nada desagradable.

Pero el bochorno de decirle algo así en voz alta no le dejaba hablar y frustrado de que aquel se echara para atrás le agarró fuerte de la cintura y le besó con ansiedad, empujándole con el cuerpo hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Aunque había empezado todo aquello como un juego para intentar evitar lo que estaba haciendo no lo pudo soportar más.

El moreno no esperó en ningún momento que se abrazara a él y lo arrastrara hasta su cuarto sintiendo la fogosidad con la que le besó, que le dejó sin aliento, sin capacidad de reaccionar dejándose arrastrar. No sabía dónde estaba. Simplemente la excitación regresó, y dejó de empujar los brazos del blondo para que le soltara para sujetarle las mejillas y no dejarle escapar de aquel apasionado beso del que no pensaba quedarse atrás, por mucho que le hubiera pillado por sorpresa.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>*Sobre el tarjetero.<p>

No sé si os habréis fijado alguna vez… Pero en las series de animé estudiantiles suele verse a algunos personajes que llevan como una especie de tarjetitas que van leyendo mientras caminan de camino a clase. Suelen tener un agujero en uno de los extremos y se cogen con una anilla para poder ir pasando las hojas. (Y no, no es ese coger que algunos os pensais… malpensados! xD )

Le hemos llamado tarjetero por llamarlo de alguna manera, porque no tenemos ni idea de cómo describirlo ^^Uu

Solochely: Y en serio… Es una de las mejores formas de estudiar que he visto en la vida o_o Lo he probado, y en apenas 3 días me aprendí lo que hubiera tardado semanas de otra manera, tan sólo con los 20 minutos de caminata desde casa al instituto y el camino de vuelta ._.u

* Estrella Castrati

Los 'Castrati' tienen una historia un poco (bastante) dramática… Básicamente eran hombres con voz afeminada, a los que les había extirpado los testículos de niños para poder tener una fina voz para cantar, y que terminaban por ser la estrella de los coros eclesiásticos o de la ópera.

Si os pica en la curiosidad poned en google "castrati porlagloriadeobiwan", y en el primer blog que sale explica la historia de una forma bastante amena, además de tener fotos de las herramientas que utilizaban para la 'operación'... (¡Ugh! Me dan escalofríos nada más que de pensarlo… =S )

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aqui el Kizuna! (usura al habla)<p>

que os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo!? cada día que pasa esperamos que este Fic sea de vuestro agrado sin renunciar a nuestros nenes! X3 Creo que cada capítulo estan dando un paso adelante en su relación a pesar de las dificultades u obstáculos que parecen caer en su camino. Al menos Sasuke lo cree así y quiere demostrarselo al blondo! las cosas parecen ir viento en popa para esta pareja a pesar de la noticia de Sasuke y la pequeña riña que han tenido…

Decir que seguimos trabajando en los siguientes capítulos procurando que en cada uno de ellos haya más fluidez y contenido! Seguimos esforzandonos!

**REVIEWS**

Moon-9215

Nos alegramos mucho que valores tanto nuestro trabajo! Seguiremos esforzandonos!

ambu780

Bueno bueno..no te creas que vas a salir impune de esta… hemos decidido que tu castigo, por leer y no dejar comentario sea… Dejar un comentario en los capitulos de ahora en adelante! XDD Que va! No pasa nada mujer! Nos alegra el volver a leerte, eso tenlo por seguro ^3^

Nos alegra que puedas sentir todas esas cosas, nos esforzamos para lograrlo, es como un objetivo conseguido ^^ Estos dos se aman mucho como has podido comprobar, pero también es cierto que eso no les hace inmunes a las cosas que pasan a su alrededor...

La familia Uchiha siempre ha sido una familia muy reservada y… bueno quién no guarda algo de los demás? XDD

Sai es un personaje difícil de tratar… pero mucho más de llevar! Sai, como el resto de PJs, ha tenido sus vivencias y eso influye en su carácter, no podíamos quedarnos con un personaje odioso y ya está…

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y esperamos leer más… recuerda que es tu castigo X3

BluesoulRed

Solochely al habla! 3

Bueno… Ya has visto que Naruto (para variar xD ) se lo ha tomado bastante a la tremenda en un principio… Pero bueno, tiene q hacerse a la idea, y no creo q Sasuke le deje pensar en ello una vez termine con el examen x3

Y pues, qué decirte mujer… Es lo mínimo q se me ocurrio TTwTT en serio te digo q si hubiese podido, hubiera hecho por ayudarte de una forma mas significativa… TT_TT Tu caso es uno de los cientos de miles q considero injustos, y es algo q como ser humano no podia girar la cara y mirar para otro lado… no se… creo q si todos tuviesemos un minimo de humanidad, no llegariamos a estos extremos, pero fin

me alegra saber q en lo profesional te esta yendo tan bien! ya no recuerdo si llegue a contestarte por el DA, pero es q sinceramente, creo q llevo sin entrar desde el dia q me mandaste la nota n_nUu

A estas alturas ya habra pasado la operacion… Asi q, en cuanto tengas un ratito, mandame un privado y me cuentas, ok?

Sobre las parejas… pues si, a mi tampoco me gusta como se ha hecho el SS (aunq durante bastante tiempo fue mi pareja favorita de todo el manga), pero sin duda lo q mas odio es el NH. Y no por la pareja en si… sino por el lavado de cerebro q "tuvieron" q hacerle a naruto en "the last" para q (por pena) correspondiese a hinata… Y dejándola a ella como si fuera una completa inutil q necesita a su principe azul para q la rescate… ¬¬Xx En serio… Kishi sabe hacer historias de amor (vease 'Mario'; vease el SasuNaru -aunq no se realmente si esto fue intencionado xD -; y aunq no lo veo como un amor tan profundo como el SNS… el NaruSaku tambien esta ahi), asi q si realmente hubiese querido el NH desde el principio como dice (cosa q dudo profundamente) lo podia haber hecho cien mil veces mucho mejor, y yo estaria encantada de la vida (bueno, encantada de la vida hubiera quedado si hubiese sido un final abierto dejando a entender un shonen ai xD pero al menos no hubiese acabado tan cabreada…). Peeeeeeeero en fin…

y omg omg omg omg! ya estoy deseandito de ver con qué nos sorprendes! x3

la otra vez, en serio, me alegraste el dia como no te imaginas! A

cuidate mucho, y nos seguimos hablando!

roo-eri-chan

Muchas gracias por la parte que me toca respecto a escribir! estoy tratando de acabar el siguiente capítulo de NO SOY TU AMIGO y GENJUTSU va a caer pronto seguro! XDD Y solochely la verdad es que se ha esforzado mucho y ha obtenido lo que merecía ^^

La verdad que la idea de una serie animada nos haría muy felices! la verdad que a veces fantaseo en ver algunas escenas animadas y pienso de hacerlas… pero luego recuerdo lo difícil y lo mal que se me da la animación y lo dejo! XDD Lo que si localicé fue una canción que a Solochely le gusto mucho como la canción que define todo el fic… la verdad es que encaja muchísimo! Algun dia esperamos hacer algo con ella… o no XDDD

(solochely: con imagenes estaticas tal vez xD porq solo tengo unos frames de los primeros 10 segundos… y dios… mátame! TTATT )

Muchas gracias por seguirnos y dejarnos comentarios! Seguiremos luchando por hacer una buena historia! X3

P.D. (solochely: gracias! y ya… ya se q no lo haces por presionar n_nUu pero igual me hace sentir culpable n_nUUuuuu )

Astride Flames

Me alegra ver que eres fiel a este fanfic! muchos se cansan y dejan de leer, lo cual es horrible para el escritor (yo lo se por otras historias ;A; )

Puedo asegurarte, como la que lleva Sasuke, que no tiene motivos para hacerlo! Naruto ha hecho todo lo contrario, ha disipado su frustración de su vida y hacerle sufrir por algo por lo que no puede hacerse nada sería egoista. Sin duda Sasuke ha madurado mucho como personaje desde mi punto de vista! pero no es algo que yo haya hecho a conciencia sino que el personaje me dice que quiere crecer en esa dirección junto al rubio 3

Y sobre Iruka… Iruka sabe muchas cosas XDDD

YEY! me alegra mucho que hayas comentado que nuestra narración mejora! pero creo que quien más mejora es Solochely, ella sabe invertir bien sus esfuerzos, ella muchas veces tapa mis horribles fallos de ortografía y redacción! =_=

Rakelita

Hey!

Nos alegramos que hayas invertido un momento para escribirnos un comentario. Y de verdad que es lo único que necesitamos para saber que os esta gustando lo que hacemos!

El tema Spoilers lo propuse yo pero como muchas veces modificamos cosas hasta última hora, no siempre es posible publicarlo =/

respecto a lo dices sobre el comentario que dejó Solochely, nada de eso! realmente no iba por ti, ni por nadie en concreto. Como dijo al principio de los Reviews estaba pasando un mal momento por las guerras de fandom y como muchos se dedican a pisotear o ridiculizar las parejas de otros sean canon o no. Ella y yo detestamos esa actitud y simplemente quisimos expresar ese descontento que hemos ido acumulando durante bastante tiempo… solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes de que Naruto terminara, que ninguna pareja era canon y había más respeto. Haters siempre ha habido… pero no con tan mala leche como ahora. Es decir un estado de intolerancia bastante estúpido… Bueno me he enrollado para nada XDD perdón, pero también quería dar mi opinión al respecto u.u

Muchas gracias por comentar nuestra redacción! como comente más arriba creo que es la magia de Solochely, mientras yo estoy escribiendo estas líneas, ella debe corregir mis desastres XDD

Naruto y Sasuke son asin… realmente estan en su mejor momento, así que esperamos haceros disfrutar con su relación y demostrar como realmente estan destinados x3 Iruka… qué decir de Iruka salvo que es mucho más listo de lo que deja ver… Iruka suele correr a cargo de Solochely, como Obito e Itachi suelen recaer en mi, y siempre me da la impresión que sabe más de lo que cuenta XDD preguntasle a ella!

(solochely: na… lo de Iruka no es para tanto… n_nUu mas secretos tienen esos dos q llevas tu xD )

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER<strong> (solochely: aviso que estoy siendo un poco troll xD pero sólo un poco… Cx )

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? -se levantó de golpe, intentando no separar sus manos de la silla, la cual sujetaba con fuerza-. ¡Repite eso y te reviento!

- ¡Naruto! ¡Sai! -Kakashi se puso en pie caminando hacia ellos-.

- Claro… -ahora captó su atención-. Son unos sucios traidores…

- ¡Todo eso es mentira! ¡Yo conozco a los Uchiha y son gente muy amable, trabajadores y buenos! -comenzó a gritar fuera de sí-.

- ¡Basta ya! -Kakashi puso la mano en el pecho al joven blondo, detectando cómo de sus ojos saltaban chispas de ira-.

- ¡No eres más que un engendro sin sentimientos! -explotó lleno de rabia al ver el gesto de indiferencia que mostró-.

- ¡Naruto!


End file.
